After the wait
by meyouthem123
Summary: Sequel to Waiting for someone like you. AU:now that the two former Jacob siblings have reunited, it is time for them to rebuilt their relationships to one another. Addition to that, they also need to build new relationship with each other's family. How will the two siblings and the two families get along? Not a Brallie!
1. Uninvited guest I

**AN: Hi, i am back, like i said i would be. Okay, for those who know my previous story, you can just skip the next paragraph and enjoy the read.**

**For those who are not familiar, quick recap: Callie and Jude after their mom's death got placed in foster homes, but they were separated. Jude was placed with Stef and Lena, adopted by them 4 months later. Callie was bouncing foster home's for 4 years, till a woman named Amy Scott and her family decided to foster her (Amy's husband - Aaron, and son - Marcus, died in car crash ~3 months after Callie was placed with her. But, still, few months later Amy adopted Callie. Callie is now living with Amy for ~2 years. The two siblings got reunited (details about that you can read in my previous story "Waiting for someone like you")**

**First one is just a little fluffy chapter between Callie and Amy. Jude will join in the next one.**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

Callie POV

January 19th – Sunday

_I was jumping up and down next to mom as dad was running after Jude's bike as he kept going "Keep pedaling, baby!" Mom called standing next to me, I looked up to her and saw this big smile on her face_

_"Don't stop pedaling" I called too and continued to bounce as my excitement was as huge as mom as we saw how Jude was riding his bike for the first time_

_He was now trying to make a turn and about hallway in the turn he had lost the speed he had and me and mom both saw how he was about to fall. But Dad stepped in and pushed the back of the bike to keep him going. Now Jude was on straight road back to home with dad jogging after her_

_"You are riding! He is riding!" Mom clapped her hands and as I looked up I think I saw tears in her eyes _

_"Mommy, mommy look!" Jude called as he ride pass us "I am so proud of you baby!" mom called and sent him a kiss thought the air. I decided to join dad and run after him. My little feet started running-_

A sudden light hit my eyes "Rise and shine, Poo Bear!" It was moms voice, that completely pulled me out of my dream. As I opened my eyes and glanced at her from my bed, I saw how she was pushing the curtain aside neatly letting the sun shine right on my face. I pull the blanket over my head and lower my head back to the pillow "Get up, we have lots to do today!"

"Mom, Jude is coming over today!" I grumble back as my face now was hidden under the blanket.

It was his time to visit me at home, last week I went to visit him on the weekend. We like to take shifts, because it just seemed fair. That way both of us can build not only relationship with one another, but also with the family. I have a lot more relationships to build, so I was usually the one that visited him on school nights (not all school nights), just for 1-2 hours at a time, not to bother the family for too long. Also, he had curfew at like 8, it just made sense that I- the oldest sibling – visit more often, as I can actually drive to him myself.

"Yes, I am aware" her footsteps indicated she had come up to my bed "but that won't happen for few hours!" then there was a force that ripped my blanket off me, out my hand as I was holding it over my head "Chop, chop. Don't waist daylight, Poo Bear!"

"Why do you keep calling me that!" I groan and turn on my stomach, my face falling in the pillow as I just wanted to sleep for few more minutes "It makes me sound like I poop a lot!"

"Yeah, well, English translation is a little weird, but trust me, that bear does not poop all the time. He eats honey all the time!" she explains and then swats my butt "Let's go. If you are not down in 10 minute I am coming up with water bucket"

"You wouldn't dare" I say in the pillow but loud enough for her to hear it

"Try me!" she says back. I turn my head and see her walking out of my room. She had this bounce in her walk. Which means she is having a great morning. At least one of us is a morning person.

I groan again but still stay in bed for a minute, that was until I heard mom yelling from downstairs "I DON'T HEAR YOU WALKING!"

"Ugh" I push myself up "I'm walking, I'm walking" I mumble as I sit on the bed and stretch.

When I get down for breakfast there was already cereal box on the table, along with milk and a bowl. First I just drink the milk from the box as I was thirsty, but as I do that, I hear mom's voice coming out from the storage unit "That's nasty! Don't do that!"

I look to my right and see mom walk out of the storage room that was in the kitchen on the right side. In the floor planning, you could tell that it was situated under the stairs actually, similar like in Harry Potter, but no little boy with scar on his forehead was sleeping there. She puts 2 buckets down and two mops, then she walks back in.

I fill the bowl with cereal and then pour milk on top. Take the bowl and decide to walk up the storage room, watching as mom goes thought it "It is not spring yet!" I take a spoon full of cereal "are we seriously having spring cleaning?" I ask her with full mouth as I am chewing

"Not spring cleaning" she balances on her fingertips as she looks at the top shelf

"Before you say it, I will - my room is not that messy! It is a normal teenager room. My mess is organized mess. I know where everything is places. And no, it does not need the strong cleaning chemicals either"

"Not your room either" she says as she searches for something on the shelf

"Did you see **_the_** spider again?" I ask giggling. Still remembering the last time that happened.

_Flashback_

_December 14th_

_It was late evening. I had gone to bed, to read a book that I had to read for English, when a scream filled the house. She had run in my room, wrapped herself in just towel, hair dripping. I had jumped up from my bed, tossed the book aside_

_"What, what is it!" I asked hurrying up to her_

_"There was a HUGE ass spider in the shower! It crawled up from the drain! It…it had the red cross on it's back!"_

_"Are you for real?" I ask now heading to the bathroom, wanting to see it myself "Wait, wait…don't go! What if it bites you? What if it bites me?" she asked me as she stood in the hall_

_"I just want to see it myself" I said walking in. The room was filled with steam, I walked up the shower and looked to the floor, then all around_

_"There is no spider mom"_

_"Are you sure?" she asked and as I looked over my shoulder to her, she was only peaking her head in the bathroom "Yes, I am sure! No spider! Anywhere!" I say back now taking one last glance around_

_"Not on floor too? Or ceilings? Or walls!?" there was clear panic in her voice_

_I checked the whole room just to calm mom down. "There is no spider. Not a single web. Nada!"_

_"I'm not taking a shower anytime soon!" mom said back "That thing was huge! And the cross!" she shivers_

_"There is no spider. You can go back to finish washing your hair" I walked back out and kissed her cheek on the way out_

_End of flashback_

Mom stopped what she was doing, turned to me, extended her index finger to me

"You-were-not-there. I know you don't believe me, but it was huge and it had one of those red crosses on its back! I had legit reason to be scared, missy!" she finishes her fantasy story and then turns back to the shelves

"Whatever you say mom" I giggle again and take another spoon full before I head back to table "I will laugh at you too, when you see it. Don't expect me to help you! Or give you antidote!" she calls back from the storage room

* * *

I put the bucket with the cleaning stuff down to my feet . I cross my arms on my chest, look up to mom with a look "Are you serious?"

She was standing with her hands to her hips, she was smiling, full of energy, happy "Look at this space! Once we clean it all up, we can make it in like a cool, relaxing chill spot!"

"I didn't realize we needed a cool, relaxing chill spot" I uncross my arms and look at the garage again. 2 years I have lived here, and I have never seen anyone go inside the garage! Never! We don't use it as a garage either. The garage just- exists! It just takes up space at our property.

She stepped inside "If we move these boxes away, and remove that workbench, clean everything on the shelves, remove that cabinet…maybe buy a small fridge right here, and a small couch here…." she was already picturing the whole thing in her head, gesturing around where everything is going to be places or what is going to be removed

"Or we could clean it out and use as garage!" I suggest the obvious choice

"Don't be silly! That is stupid!" she said not looking back at me. "We will start from the right deep corner and move to this corner." She gestured to the outer side of the garage, left side of garage doors " We will throw out every single junk that is in here! If we find metal or scrap we could sell it. If it is toys or clothes we could wash them and give them away to charity or something"

"Do you even know what is inside here?" I ask stepping inside the garage and look at the ceiling, by the doors. There was a huge spider web by the ceiling, I tap on moms hand and point up to it "Hey, mom…maybe your red cross spider lives here!"

"Don't joke about that thing!" she shivers "Okay!" she rubs her hands "You go start looking thought the boxes I will go fill the buckets with water so we can clean the surfaces and the floor!" she left going back out the garage.

"Could you fetch me a face mask too!?" I call as I see how dusty everything is. I step further in the garage, looking around at all the junk in there, but I don't get too far in the garage when I see something on the ground that catches my attention.

* * *

I am standing by the thing I saw till mom walks back with two buckets of water. "Why are you still standing? I asked you to start going thought the boxes" she said and I heard her put the buckets down.

"I found something" I said tilting my head to other side look at the thing "I don't know if it is dead or alive! Or if it is even animal" I said looking at the furry thing that was lying on the ground, in a tight ball. Mom walked up to me

"What is that?" she leaned down a bit trying to get a better look

"I have no idea! Probably something form the wild life. Like they show in the big colorful box with the moving pictures"

"You are talking like a true city person" mom chuckles and stands up straight "What are we supposed to do with dead animals? You had plan for everything?" I ask mom with a smirk on my lips

"We will put it in a plastic bag and toss out or bury. I am not sure yet. I need to think about it"

"I'm not touching that thing! It is probably sick or was sick. That is what killed him. I don't want to die" I said to mom as I was watching the thing on ground.

Mom scoffed "Fine…I will pick it up" she said and walked back to all the cleaning stuff. I turned to her "You totally expected me to do it!" I said in accusing tone

"Whaaaat?" mom replied dragging out the world for far too long

"You totally were!" I cross my arms on chest. But then I feel something on my leg. Something was touching my leg around my ankle region. I looked down and saw the…the THING…up by my leg. Scratching on me.

I let out a scream and kicked it away and then run out to mom

"Why are you screaming?" mom asks as she now had the yellow glows on and the plastic garbage bag in her hand "It's ALIVE!"

"Don't be silly. It wasn't moving. It was de-" she was turning around and when she did she saw the thing move. Now the THING was running towards us, with his little legs quickly, white teeth and sharp looking nails "KICK IT, KICK IT!" I called and we both were now trying to kick it, but it just pulled back and showed us its sharp teeth once again. It was ready to attack! It was aggressive.

"What is IT doing?" mom asked as we both were stepping back now, slowly. Not to aggravate or scare that thing.

I was digging my nails in moms upper hand "run…RUN!" I screamed and took of first as the THING was now starting to run towards us again, only white sharp teeth showing. Mom run pass me and jumped over the banister to get on the porch. I made a different decision and instead just jumped on the hood of the car that was parked just there.

She threw her hands up "NOT ON THE CAR CALLIE!"

"DO YOU WANT ME DIE, MOTHER?! I CAN'T JUMP LIKE THAT!" I yelled back gesturing to where she was now and stepped up from the hood of the car to the roof.

"You will leave a bent!" she said lowering her hands still upset that I jumped on the car

"You worry more about your car then your own daughters LIFE! REAL Nice mom. Really, good job" I show her thumbs up then look around the yard "Where did it go?" I ask as I keep looking for it

She walked closer to the banister, leaned over looking to the flower pedals. "I don't see it" she says as she looks around. "Maybe It went back to the garage" I said as I was still looking for that thing

"What do you think it was?" I ask still not getting down "Badger maybe?" mom asked not knowing either

"It looked like a opossum at first" I said remembering the fur

"No, opossums look different. This one had his nose all different. His legs were shorter" mom said as she was walking from one side of the porch to other, looking for that thing

"How did a badger get here? Since when are they are so aggressive?"

"Did you poke it?" mom ask jokingly but when I don't answer she stops and looks to me. She reads me like an open book "You don't poke…animals, CALLIE! NEVER POKE ANIMALS!"

"I didn't really poke it, just kicked a rock its way to see if it moves! I was checking if it was alive! OKAY!" I throw my arms up expressing myself

"What a great job you did!" she replies "OK. I think it is gone. I think it went back to garage. I think we are safe now" mom said using stairs and stepped down to lawn.

I carefully got down from the car and we met up on the front lawn. We both stood there, looking at the garage "What is the game plan, mom?"

**AN2: FUN FACT - The badger thing, as crazy as it sounds, is actually a real story from my life. I live on a outskirt of a town and weird things like that happened all the time. Me and my grandfather found a badger living in our barn. The problem with that, was that the animals decided to camp out in the barn that had our basement, that had like all our food supplies, like potatoes, carrots, jams, birch sap, different salads for winter. So we had to get it out. My reaction was basically Callie's, but Amy's was my grandfathers.**


	2. Uninvited guest II

Jude POV

"Text or call 10 minutes before, so me or mom can come pick you up" mama reminds me just as we are 3 houses away from reaching Callie's place

"Callie is probably driving me back like last time and like the time before that" I reply. Callie has done that every time I have visited her. Which was some 5 times now in the short period of time, that was from December 27th when we were reunited. Mostly she came to us after school for an hour or two, sometimes I went to her after school. We made it work, because we really just wanted hang out with one another, catch up on what we missed.

Mama pulls up to the house slowing stopping the car just by the path that leads up to it.

"Still text when you drive out. So we know. Have fun baby" mama leans over and kisses my cheek just as I unbuckle my seat belt "I will" I reply quickly eager to get out of the car to see Callie.

It was weird, their garage doors were open. It never has been open before. It was a mess inside. I was thinking either her or Amy would suddenly appear in the garage, behind some box. Maybe it was cleaning day.

Just behind us pulls up some truck, that had like cages on the back of it. It was weird looking truck. And two guys get out. The driver who had a little beer stomach pulls up his pants as the other one walks around the car up to him.

"Who are they?" I ask mom as I see her looking in the side mirror. The man who got out of the passenger seat walks towards our car. Mama lovers the side window.

"Sorry, ma'am, do you live here?" he was speaking with some sort of accent. I just couldn't place it.

"No, I don't" she reply back to the guy

"Oh, sorry then." He walks back to the driver and they walk up to the lawn in front of the house, that is when Callie runs out of the house but she doesn't run to us, she runs to them. "What is going on mom?" I ask not really understanding what is happening at all

"I don't know, baby, lets go and see" she unbuckles too and we both get out. Callie has now walked with the two guys almost up to the garage. I look back to the truck as does mom – Animal Control.

I tap on mama's arm and point to house where no Amy limped out with what looked like tore up pants. "Oh my gosh" Lena gasps seeing her and we make out way to her. She was now slowly making her way down the front steps

"Amy…what happened?" Mama asks first looking to her tore pants. It also had some blood on. I look around to see where Callie was, I no longer saw her.

"Advice to both of you, never try and catch a badger on your own!" she says and winks in pain as she put her left leg to ground

"A badger? " I exclaim excited, I have never seen one alive. In the TV or some books of course, but not a live one

"It bit you? are you vaccinated to rabies?" mama thou sounded real concerned, just like when one of has a fever or like when Jesus broke his arm.

"Scratched. I'm fine, and yes, i have been vaccinated" Amy said back but Callie was coming back with her own opinion "She is not okay! I need to take her to hospital. The stupid thing has super sharp nails! It looks really deep and ugly!" she walked straight to me, ruffled my hair and gave me a quick kiss to temple, then stood with hand over my shoulder

"It's not that bad Callie!" Amy said back trying to reassure all of us

"It is, she can't even put normal pressure on the leg , see!" she points to how Amy was standing, mostly standing on her right, leaned against the banister, left leg slightly bent barely touching the ground

"It just stings"

"mm-hmm, sure It does. Stupidity stings always" Callie snaps back and Amy shots her a glare "Don't look at me like that. Those are your words not my!" Callie said back to her after the look, then she turned to Lena

"Apparently they are supper aggressive when there is the so called mating season and when they have kids near by. We have a whole family living in the back of our garage. No idea how they got here. We somehow got the father trapped under the trash can, but this one got hurt. Thankfully our neighbor" Callie nods to house on the left "called the animal control. They got here pretty fast "

"Your leg looks pretty serious, Amy" Lena says looking down to it "How about I take you to hospital to have it checked out, while these two stay guard" mama looks to me and Callie

"No, no, I can take her myself" Callie remarked

"This was supposed to be your and Jude's day" Mama says and smiles to me "You should still have it. I will take her and then get her back. I don't want you to spend hours at hospital instead of spending time with Jude"

I looked up to Callie, I could see she was thinking about, thinking about her options "Thank you"

"Hey, you are leaving me so easily!" Amy exclaimed with a smirk on her lip. But it seemed that Callie didn't catch the joke "Mom, I….okay, I will go with you"

"Callie, I was joking. I will be fine! Lena is right, you need to spend time with Jude, not sit in a hospital with me"

Callie went to get her stuff Amy will need. She came out with a bag, when I looked to her just with my look asking – does she really need that much stuff? – Callie answered "There are pants in there. You know, for when they cut the ones she has off"

She then helped Amy get to Lena's car.

"You think I can see the badger?" I ask her as they drive away, she looked down to me "totally" she says and we walk to the garage where the two animal control guys were now getting in a small cage the one badger that they managed to trap

"How did you trap it?" I ask looking how he now aggressively tries to get out of the cage.

"I guess, you could say we poked him, aggravated him a bit but now that we think about it, it was the dumbest thing we have ever done. And when it ran at us we acted. We thought it was going to come to me, because I poked him with a broom stick, again – dumbest thing ever, don't repeat ever -but it came to mom instead. It managed to get his nails to moms lower leg before she trapped it. It was really fast. We didn't quick expected him to be this fast."

"You better stay in inside till we get the mother" the beer stomach guy says to us as we were standing just by and watching them work

"Got it" Callie says and we walk inside.

"So I guess going to Go-kart thing is off till my mom gets back. Let me think of something we could do?"

"We could simply make a movie marathon" I suggest "or TV show marathon. Do you have some complete series we could watch?"

"I know we have one, but that is definitely not for you?"

"Why? I am 13 I can watch gross stuff too"

"Not that gross. I think Lena would kill me if I showed you that stuff" she says as we walk to the living room

"What is it called?" i ask now curious about it

"Fringe"

"Never heard of it" I reply quickly

"Good. How about….Star wars?" she offers next

"Never seen those" i knew as much that it was a movie, not a TV show

"Really?" Callie's eyes grew bigger, she had the biggest smile ever "not even one of the parts?"

"No" I shake my head "Is it gross too?"

"No, but there are two robot dudes, one super hairy dude and other not so good character. Oh, and one green dude who can't speak proper English" she chuckles "We are defiantly watching Star Wars…all of them!" she said and went thought the DVD collection that was under the TV in the cabinet.

"How many are there?"

"6 if I remember correctly. And they are totally out of order!" she chuckles again and places on the coffee table 6 DVD. I pick the first one up, examining it

"This seems super weird"

"It totally is." Callie said as she stood up "We will need popcorn, Coca cola with ice, and I will order us a pizza!"

"Awesome! I love marathons!" I say and follow her to kitchen, she hands me a menu "pick the one you like. I hope we it get's here right when they are done catching the animals"

"How about the Tourist pizza?"

"Like I said Jude, pick whichever one you like"

"It is just weird. We are always on a fight what pizza we order. Moms are strictly – no more than 3 pizza rule. And one is always with olives and mushrooms, that one is moms, one is with extra everything for Brandon and Jesus and then me and Mariana basically need to figure out the third one. And Mariana is very picky. She has pizza mood - one time she likes pepperoni, other she doesn't, next she wants tomatoes, other time she doesn't. Frankie luckily eats everything. She usually get's half from one from Jesus and B and half a slice from moms. she is full."

"Well, I am not picky" she leans on the kitchen table, looking at the menu upside down as I was holding it 'just don't order-"she points and I glance to her "Joking, joking. I eat pretty much everything "

After some 5 minutes going over the menu that she had, I finally chose "Can we take this one? It looks good" I ask again pointing to the one I looked at first –the Tourist pizza. It was pretty simple basic pizza with extra cheese with ketchup, tomato, sweet pepper, sausage "How big we will take?"

Callie takes her phone out, as she dials she adds "The biggest there is! We need to save one or two slices for Amy too."

I just nod back "Start the popcorn" she adds quickly and nods to the popcorn she had taken out while I was picking the pizza to order. I open the package and put it in the microwave. I love the popping sound. But the trick is to not let the popcorn stay in for too long or it will burn. And I am not a fan of burnt popcorn, I am pretty sure no one is. I watch the clock and listen to the popping sound, waiting for the right moment to get it out.

After the biggest popping moment is gone I wait few more seconds before taking it out. It was perfect, it wasn't burnt, most of it was popped, it smelled awesome too. I poured it all in a big bowl and took few as I waited as Callie was confirming the order.

She hang up "It will be here is some 30 minutes. Hey, don't eat all!" she playfully swats my palm away as I was just tossing popcorn one by one in my mouth. But she then takes few for herself.

"Are we going to wait for the pizza or are we going to start watching?" I ask and sneak another one in my mouth.

"Let's just wait till the animal control is done and I hope the pizza is here by then…and then we will be able to watch it without any distractions"

"Okay" I toss another one in my mouth.

Some 20 minutes later the animal control was finally done, Callie went to pay them. I was just sitting and watching some documentary on the TV. When she got back I lifted the bowl "Popcorn is out!"

"Wonder who ate it" she again ruffles my hair then takes the bowl and walks to kitchen. Just as the popcorn starts to pop again the doorbell rang. I went to open it, the pizza was here "CALLIE THE PIZZA IS HERE!" I call to her inside, Callie hurries to doors and hands the pizza guy some dollar bills "thanks" then she runs back in the kitchen to get the popcorn. Meanwhile I set the box down on the coffee table and open the box.

Callie walks in with bowl and napkins in her hands. then walks back to kitchen and gets the coca cola. She sets it all down and then puts in the first movie

"Get ready for the best movie marathon ever!" she looked very excited herself.

"What if I hate the movie?" I ask her as she presses play and taking her first slice she leans back in the couch "Then I will make you like it! You are obligated to like this! Otherwise, I simply can't call you my brother anymore"

"The pressure is high I see" I smirk back

"Prepare to be wowed there my sweet baby brother!" she grins back and takes a big bite, then adds while chewing "Now shush…and watch it! There is no speaking during movie time!"

* * *

Amy gets back shortly before the first movie ends, she looked okay. She was earing some sweats instead of the jeans she was in before. She flopped back next to Callie on the couch and took one of the reaming pizza slices we left. "Uuu, Star wars marathon! I am loving this!" she extended her left, hurt leg, on the coffee table "You better like the movies, Jude, or you will be banned from this house"

"It is a bit confusing" I say back and lean my shoulder to Callie's as she was sitting in the middle "but I like the Chewbacca!" they both laugh "Atta boy!" Amy said back chuckling

**AN: if any of you have any suggestions on what you would like to read, please, don't be shy. I would love to read your thoughts and try to incorporate them in the story. Thank you everyone for the support. **


	3. The anniversary and detention

Callie POV

January 22nd

I woke up around 6:40AM . By 7:20 I had already had an early shower, I was dressed, my school bag was packed, I have ate breakfast already, I had my morning coffee and now I was making pancakes for mom.

As the pancakes were making, I quickly cut a banana in small slices and I cut one apple. I places the fruit on the plate neatly before I checked on the pancakes. As it wasn't ready yet, I poured a new cup of coffee and also checked on the bacon I was making. The bacon was ready so I placed it on the plate too, different, smaller plate that was just for bacon.

Next I took off the pancakes and placed it on the plate with the cut fruits. I poured a glass of orange juice, took the tableware, placed it on a napkin. Take the tray and walk out to corridor, I places the tray, that was made for breakfast in bed ,on the steps as I quickly run out to get the newspaper. I place it on the of side of the tray, just next to the cup of coffee.

Then finally I make my way up. Once again stop in tracks, place the tray on ground and run to bathroom to start a sizzling hot bath, so that it would be appropriate temperature when mom is done with breakfast. As I let the hot water run I walk out, pick up the tray and make my way in mom's room.

She was sleeping on Aaron's side with the pillow in her arms. She also had Markus PJ shirt on and she was sound asleep. I put the tray on the nightstand and crawl up in the bed.

She stirred as the bed moved when I sat on it "Morning mom" I say softly to wake her up. It was her day off, just like last years. I lay down and cuddle up to her back, putting my arms around her, to just give her some love, that she needs to today.

"I just want to stay in bed all day" she says as I lay down my head "I made you breakfast" I say back and that got her attention. She turned around to face me

"What did you made?" she asks and then sniffs the air "do I smell bacon and coffee?"

"I made you pancakes and I cut a banana and apple for you, also, yes 3 slices of bacon and orange juice. And coffee as you read the newspaper"

"You didn't have to Callie" she says much more sadder than before

"I know. I wanted to" I say kissing her forehead and sat up. As I stood up, she sat up against the head board. I placed the tray over her legs.

"Also I just started you bath. So when you are done with breakfast you should take the bath" mom smiled to me after she looked up from her breakfast in bed

I run out to check the bath, I still left the water to run as it wasn't full yet. I go back to moms room and just sit with her for some minute, so she would have company, before I go back and check the bath. The bath was now almost full so I stop it.

I grab my bag from my bedroom and walk again to mom "I need to go to school or I will be late. I will take the car If that's okay?" I watch as she drinks the orange juice on "I can walk if you want to go—"

"No, no…you can take the car" she puts the glass back down and takes the knife and fork in her hand again

"Text or call if you want me to buy something. I will be home around 5."

"I will. Thank you honey" she says as takes the bacon in her hand

"Don't mention it" I say and walk to the bed and kiss her on the cheek "Bye mom. Love you"

"Love you more munchkin!" I look over my shoulder before I step out and smile at her "You are the best daughter I have!"

"I'm your only daughter mom!" I call back as I was on the stairs, smiling to myself as I walk down "Don't forget about the bath!"

* * *

I was in my class, the one that was after the lunch break, when I get a text from mom

**-Can you stop at the shop on your way home and buy chocolate ice cream(big box…or two little ones), chips, coca cola, M&amp;M's. love you! **

I text her back I will try to get everything and just when I pressed send, the teacher was standing next to my desk. i don't really want to look up, so i do it as slowly as i can

"Texting in class, _again_, Miss Scott?" the Biology teacher said in his low demanding voice, giving me a disappointed look. The whole class was looking to me now.

"It won't happen again?" I offer back but he doesn't buy it. He goes to table and writes a note "To Mrs. Adams Foster! Pack your stuff! This is not your first warning. I thought by now you would have learned there is no texting during class, Miss Scott"

I said nothing back just packed my stuff, walked up to his desk, took the note he was holding out and headed out to hall. Some kids were giggling as I walked out. Probably laughing at me. But I don't really care.

On the scale about if I should care or not, they weren't even on it. So I just headed to the VP office, and found that one other kids was already sitting with a note in front of me in the line. I took a seat next to him.

Some 5 minutes later a senior (he was on the volleyball team) walked out, I could clearly see he had gotten the lecture from Lena, he was mumbling something to himself as he took his bag over his shoulder and headed right down the hall. The boy next to me got up and walked in after knocking. I scooted to other side of the seat and waited. This boy was in there for around 5 minutes.

I was calm until the boy walked out looking really upset. I think he had tears in his eyes. I wonder what he did? I stand up, my heart starts to beat so much faster, and my palms start to sweat.

My hand shakes before I knock. I stopped breathing before I reached for the door handle and walked in. This is place where Lena makes kids cry, she was the Grinch of Anchor Beach. I hope that day never happens to me –when she makes me cry. I step in and I can see that she is not in a good mood.

"Take a seat" she says looking at some papers in front of her. as I sit down she looks up and extends her hand for the note "You want to tell me what you did before I read it?" she asks as I lift the hand up to give her the note

"Texted in class" I say almost choking up on my own words. She takes the note and looks to it, checking if I was telling her the truth. That probably was a point in my life that determined if she would trust me further in life. Or if she would stand up to me, if I get in really bad trouble with Principal Sanchez. Actually not only in school but also with Jude.

"This is not the first time. Mr. Young has said that you have been texting in his class. Probably not only in his class. Am I right?"

I swallow a lump in my throat "Here and there, but it is not like I have disturbed him or anything. Or any other student" that seamed like a reasonable answer, at least in my mind

"You disturb yourself. You are in school to study. Not to text. If you can't concentrate for 40 minutes at a time, you can go back to your previous school Callie." ouch, okay that hurt a bit. I didn't not expect her to say that, that I should just leave. I don't want to leave, I love this school. Does she want me to leave?

"We don't need students who rather spend time looking at their phone screens than actually listening to what teacher is trying to teach you!" she didn't raise her voice, but it was still very stern. The voice you better not argue with, because she means business. I will admit it- I was scared of Lena. She may look cute, but she can be real hard ass if needed.

"I'm sorry" I say quietly back. I want to pull my head in like turtles can. I want to hide in shell.

"You want to tell me what was so important that couldn't wait-" she looks to her watch "-20 minutes until your class ends?"

"Not really" I say honestly "Let me rephrase that, Callie- I wasn't asking if you want to or not!"

I swallow the knot in my throat "Mom…wanted me to…..buy something on the way home"

"So it wasn't even close to emergency!"

I shake my head and voice my thought too "No"

"Your mom enrolled you here so you would have the best education possible. DO you really want to just throw that away. A good education is what gets you a better life after school. You can get in better University-"

"I know okay. You don't have to lecture me on life. I have had a fucked up life before I don't want to go back to that, Okay? I get it!" I snap at her and then regret the second after

Lena leaned back a bit in her chair, behind her big desk, crossed her arms on her chest "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to….i apologize" I try to fix what I just did. I have a feeling I failed, big time.

"One week detention-" she says after she had started at me for few seconds "-and you are lucky I am not giving you detention for swearing in school right in front of me! Next time, I won't be so nice!" I for one did not think this was nice, nice would be – she wouldn't give me detention, just a warning. After all, this is my first detention in this school. It only took me 3 weeks. That's progress right there!

She gives me a note "Go back to class! And don't text during them" she says sternly and I quickly pick up my bag and with hurried step run out of the office. Mackenzie – my only friend in this school besides the Adams Foster kids, was sitting there with a note in her hand too.

"She is pissed as hell" I warn her. Fear now took over her face, she went pale as chalk "Why did you tell me that! I didn't need to know that…she will bury me!" she looks so scarred

As I turn to walk back to class I see Jude walking over with a note in his hand, he was looking down at his feet so he hadn't noticed me yet "What did you do, rebel?" I ask him, and when he looks up to me I smile at him

"Oh…hey…" he looked really guilty "I, um….talked to Connor during class. The teacher only called me out. Mom is going to be so mad" he says sounding miserable

I guess telling him she was already pissed wouldn't work this time. I never pictured Jude as the type of student who gets sent to Principals or Vice Principals office. I can only imagine how much more terrifying it is when it is your mother.

"Hey, it will be fine. She was forgiving to me. Only gave me one week, and I accidentally cursed in front of her" I try to brighten him, make him feel better

"You were just in there?" he questions me back

"yeah, I kind of texted in class." I said looking back to the doors

"How mad was she? On the scale from mama to Mena-Lena?" he asked me back taking me back by surprise "There is a scale that goes mama to Mena-Lena?" I raise eyebrow at him

"Yeah, well, for us it goes mama to Mena-Lena, but for others just Lena to Mena-Lena. Lena or mama is like 0, when she is nice and fluffy and she uses the soft gentle tone of voice and her eyes are all like puppy dog eyes. And Mena-Lena is 10, when she has the worst day and she is " he leans closer and whispers "pissed off" then leans back and continues "you know, all on edge because someone has made her day horrible. Or like she has had a disagreement with Sanchez or some tour for new possible students has taken its toll on her because of well, stupid, parents. And she is just, like I said" he whispers the last part again "pissed off"

He then just looks to me and when I don't say anything back, because I was trying to figure out which one was she. It is not like I have seen every Lena there is. He asks me again, expecting an answer from me, probably wishing for mama/0 "Well? Which one?"

"Um…" I scratch my temple

"Oh, no…she is in Mena-Lena mode." he takes off his bag and flops down on the bench. Looking miserable once again "She is going to be so mad at me"

I walk back to him "No she won't. You are her youngest son. The youngest always are their favorite ones"

"But Frankie is the young one! Now I will be grounded for like…EVER. And mom is going to mad at me too!" I rubbed his shoulder just trying to give him some comfort when all of a sudden the doors opened and Lena and Mackenzie were both in the doorway to her office

Lena shot me a death stare. I pulled my hand back, like I have been burned or something. She looked to Jude as Mackenzie walked pass me to hall, then looked back to me "WHY are you not in class!?" Lena says to me sternly.

This is the moment my color left my face. Whole blood went to my feet and I just turned and in very fast hurried, almost running step went to hall and then to my class. This will definitely come back to haunt me later. Or even come back in my dreams as my new worst nightmare – The Mena-Lena!

* * *

I open the doors to the house and pick back up the two shopping bags and head to kitchen, kicking the doors close with my leg. "Mom I'm home!" I call and make my way to kitchen. After I put the bags down I head to find mom in the house.

She was in her bedroom, curled up in a ball. Asleep for now. I quietly make my way back down and put away the food. Then clean up the glasses and bottle of whiskey that was left in the living room along with empty bowl that I think had chips in before. There was also a box of ice cream that no longer had ice cream but only had the spoon in. The photo albums were all out, and on TV there was stopped video or Markus smiling.

After I put everything away, clean the room up, I head up to change into sweatpants and simple T-shirt, then head in to moms room. I lift the blanket up and cuddle up to her. She turns around and cuddle up to me, pressing her head to my shoulder. She was still curled up as small as possible. I too fall asleep as I was so warm and comfortable.

* * *

I wake up when mom was scooting to sit on the side of the bed, her hand was up to her face. I didn't see what she was doing, but I figured either rub away the sleep in her eyes or wiping away some tears.

"Where you going?" I ask as she stands up and turned to head out of the room "Bathroom" she says and walks out, swaying a bit. I lay there for few seconds and then lift the blanket off and get up myself. I make the bed real quickly just neatly putting the blanket over and fluff up the two pillows and set them where they need to be. As I head out to corridor mom walked out of bathroom.

"How was your day?" she asks leaning at the wall at the bedroom door, her eyes were red, I lean at the wall just closer to her bedroom door "Normal. Got one week detention for texting you back in class"

She closed her eyes "Shit! Callie ,I am sorry" she somehow thinks this is her fault.

"Don't be. I decided to text you back when I was still in class, not the other way around. My fault, not yours"

"Still…I am so sorry." mom says regretfully

"You want to eat something?" I ask as I figured she hadn't eaten anything solid that normal people would call lunch, only chips, whiskey and ice cream

"No, not right now" she rubs her temples, maybe a headache from the booze "did you take something for your headache?" she nods this time.

"Did you went to see them?" she only shakes her head at me, her eyes are sad. "You want to go now?" I offer and she nods

"Take a jacket. It is late and probably chilly outside" I warn her as I go get my hoodie, when we leave it was about 9:50 PM.

* * *

I pull up to the cemetery around 10:30 as we had to stop at mall buy flowers for them. Mom was always picky. The first shop didn't have flowers mom wanted to buy so we had to drive to another shop, bit further away from cemetery, where we had to convince the lady that was locking up to let us shop quickly.

I give mom the flowers from the back and she gets out of the car first. I follow her, few steps behind her. She places the flowers neatly on their graves. Her finger now runs over the engraved name on the stone.

I stand looking at the two graves for some 2 minutes until I decide to give mom the privacy and space she needs "I will be in the car mom. Take as long as you need" I say as I had placed my hand on her shoulder. She puts her hand on my hand for few seconds, appreciating the support and comfort "Thank you Callie. For everything you did for me today" she says quietly, mom lets go of my hand, staying kneeled down by the two graves, but I walk back to car.

I don't know what she talks about, but I guess as we are pretty similar, it wouldn't surprise me that she was now telling everything in detail what had happened over the course of the time when she was last time here (that was on Aaron's birthday in the middle of November) and just telling them how much she misses them and still loves them.

* * *

We get back home and it was already around ~11:30 PM. Mom goes up to her bed but I make us some quick sandwiches which I bring up to mom to her room, also I grab the box of ice cream and the M&amp;M she asked me to buy.

We basically have a picnic up in mom's bedroom. After the sandwiches are eaten we turn to the big box of ice cream, mom digs in the box fast and puts a big spoon of ice cream in her mouth. Then winks – brain freeze! Or maybe just her teeth are frozen. I take the ice cream much more slowly, avoiding the freezing sensation.

She eats the M&amp;M parallel to the ice cream. Yes, I agree it is a weird mix, but she will eat what she wants and when she wants it for her comfort food. If that means mixing ice cream with M&amp;M, so it be.

I reach and turn the light is off, mom places her head to my shoulder and wraps her hand around me as I lean back "What would I do without you Cal?" she whispers quietly in the dark

"You would probably have the Volvo you wanted" I say the first thing that was on my mind

"I'm so glad I arrested you" she takes a deep breath after and sights. After some pause where only our breathing was heard and the clock on the nightstand ticking, she adds "I really do want that Volvo"

"I know" I say as I scoot a bit lower to get more comfortable "I will buy you one when you are old"

"Ha…when I won't be able to drive? Will you give me a ride in it?"

"I will drive you everywhere you want. We could drive to Boston, to see your brother and parents or like…go up to Canada. To the nice people" I like the thought of us having a real road trip. With road songs blasting thought the car, soda cans around, chips, legs up the front panel, cheap motel rooms, super fun road trip.

"My grandmother was Canadian, on my mom's side" mom again whispers to me

"That explains why your mom is always so nice and polite. Raised by the nice people. Night mom" I say closing my eyes before we both drift asleep.

* * *

I am jolted awake by mom shaking me up and yelling "WE ARE LATE, GET UP GET UP!" she let's go of my shirt and my upper body falls down to bed again. She runs out jumping in her shoes, her uniform pants on but the shirt was still only in her hand

"What time is it?" I ask still calmly not understanding the rush as in my head it felt like it was around 6.

"7:50!" She yells back. Just like that I am on speed 10 as I just jump out of the bed, run to my room, grab my bag stuffing some random books and notepads in, then run down and grab a two piece of bread and soda can with me. Mom is buttoning her shirt by the front doors "HURRY UP, HURRY UP!" she keeps calling from corridor

I run from kitchen to front doors with the food in my hand, if you can call that food. I notice she doesn't have her belt on "GUN!"

"What?" she asks tucking her shirt in "Your gun! Where is it?"

"Crap!" she runs up skipping every other step. I get in my sneaks in the meantime. Mom runs down like elephant with her belt around her waist "Go, go, go!"

I give half of the bread slice to mom and open the can of soda to wash down the dry bread. After our super brief breakfast i kind of have the need to brush my teeth "You have gum?"

"Check my bag?" she says taking a sharp turn

I look to back seat "What bag?" there was no bag on the backseat

"Fuck! Okay….umm, then no. No I don't"

"You need to make your hair, mom" I say as I run my hand thought my hair using my fingers as a brush "I will do it in squad car. I will let Stef drive this time"

"Ha! Nice plan" I chuckle and rub the sleep out of my eyes

She barely stops the car to drop me off and I jump out of running car and then run over the street to school. I pull the doors open and run down the hall.

"STOP!" I hear a voice just as I made the last turn to my classroom. It was the meanest teachers. I stopped and turned to him. Watching as he made his way over with his big steps. He always dressed the same, light blue jeans, brown shoes, white shirt, a vest, his glasses were around his neck on a string, he had the physics book under his arm.

He stepped up to me, looked me up and down as I did too. I was still in my sweatpants, simple T-shirt, slippers, my hair was down, bag in my hand

"Aren't you late, Miss Scott" he holds the book up front, tapping his fingers to it

"Our car had empty tier. And the spare was cut by some thugs 2 weeks ago and we didn't have it repaired. I had to call the guys that toll your car to repair shop and then I had to run back school . I got here as fast as I could Mr. Warrick! And – NO- I do not plan on repeating that! Meaning being late!" that was the first lie that popped in my mind that could get me out of even longer detention that I already had

He kept looking at me, I just kept straight face hoping he bought the lie "This time only, Miss Scott. Next time you are coming with me to Principal. Take this as a warning! The only warning you get!"

"I will. Thank you Mr. Warrick!"

"Off you go! Straight to class, got it?"

"Yes, sir!" I turn on my heel and run down the hall to my English class.

* * *

In the break after my second class I am scared by Jude as he jumped out as I walking to my next class "Hi Callie!" he seemed in good mood.

"Hey bud!" I give him a quick side hug "Why are you in sweatpants?" he asks looking down to my legs as we walk down the hall together

"I overslept today" i reply back

"Sweatpants and t-shirt suit you!" he says now walking backwards in front of me "What is Red Hot Chili Peppers?"

"What?" I pull on my shirt "You don't know them?"

"Nop" he turns around and now walks next to me. I put my arm back around his shoulder "Who are they? Are they famous? Are they old band like the Beatles?"

"Red Hot Chili Peppers is only the best band ever!" I say to just get him to listen to them. To search them up. They were good, but I could never pin point the one and only 'Best band'. There is no such things. Different artists, different music, different sound. You can never compare them. No one can.

"Then how come I never heard of them?"

"Because you only listen to One Direction" I tease him as the group songs pretty often filled his home. The sound thou was coming from Marianas and Frankie's room, but still I get to tease him a bit

"Na-ha! That is Mariana! I like other groups too!"

"Yeah, name one?" I bump his shoulder with my

"I like Foo Fighters!"

"Foo fighters! Are you serious?" I ask surprised by his answer "Yeah. Jesus is listening to them pretty often and I know pretty much every song. They are cool"

"Aren't they a bit too rough for you? How about some classical?"

"I know every song Brandon is playing too. I am universal. I like all the genres! Not just one"

"That's…pretty rare these days, actually" I admire that trait very much. Then I remember his yesterday's trouble. "How did it go with your mom yesterday? The whole…talking in class thing?"

"Detention for 3 days. And I am not allowed to play video games at home for a week"

"That's not so bad, is it?" I give his shoulder a light squeeze "No, I guess not. But every time I get in trouble with school the home punishment grows too."

"They just expect you to be as good in school as you are at home. There is nothing wrong with them wanting you to succeed at life. You have to remember they want what is best for you. I am pretty sure with Lena being the VP, she wants her kids to behave good at school too, to set a good example"

"Yeah…I guess so" he says looking down, but then his head snapped up when someone called his name.

"JUDE!" I boy called him from the hall on our right. The boy was taller than Jude, bit more buff too. Light hair. Jude waved back at him "I need to go!" he says slipping out of my hand around him

"Is that Connor?" I ask looking at the boy down the hall. I have never talked to this Connor guy, but I have seen him around the halls few times.

"Yeah, see ya later" he says before he takes off

"See ya!" I wave back as he runs off to his friend. I change my course and head to my lockers instead straight to class. I pick up the books I need and put away the ones I don't and when I closet the locker room doors I see the girl Mackenzie going thought her locker just few lockers down.

"Hey" I walk up. Her locker is covered in some pictures. "Oh, hi. Like your shirt" she says and then points to one of the pictures on her locker , that had the band name on "Cool, you a fan too?"

"Yeah, one of my favorite bands to be honest" i reply as i lean to some lockers just next to hers

"Have you ever been to their concert?" she asks putting some notepad in "No, haven't had the chance" nor the money, but that part i don't tell her. She took all her light brown hair and twirled it up in a bun. Then she had to move her glasses back up her nose as they had slipped down a bit.

"Did you wrote in the journal for Timothy?" she asks me next, as she checks her bun

"I think the journal thing is pretty dumb, if you ask me" i say back as she closed her locker and we turned to walk to our next class – Chemistry

"I think it is stupid too. You missed out on few entries as he started the journal thing somewhere around October/November. I don't get what is the reason to write in the journal if he isn't going to grade it. Nor read it. Nor everyone else is going to read it. I just sat in the class and wrote this word jumble, just like, I was thinking about some TV show and I wrote it down. Then I pictured popcorn and I wrote popcorn down. Pretty funny text comes out of that" she chuckles at that herself

"I should try it next time. I just sat not writing in it and he almost wanted me to keep after class. I somehow managed to talk myself out of it"

We arrive at the classroom just as the bell rings. Chemistry, that's the class I met her. I sat down next to her the first day at Anchor Beach, and just like that we started talking and we became what people call – friends. She is officially my first friend besides all the Adams Foster clan kids.


	4. Vandalism I

Amy POV

February 9th

I was in the kitchen, opening myself a beer, as I was going to watch a game. You can't watch a football game without a beer in one hand and some snacks by your other. I couldn't wait till I can just relax, not worry about anything, just watch the game and time by time yell at the screen because I think I know how to play the game better than the professionals who do this for living. Fans are wired that way, we criticize other's who are running as fast as they can while we stuff ourselves with alcohol and greasy snacks.

Just when I opened the bottle, the front doors opened and slammed shut loudly, indicating Callie was back home. I glance to the clock, she was back way too soon. She left merely hour ago.

"MOM!" Callie called out sounding really upset and also bit of desperate. Desperate to locate me and to talk to me. I quickly grab the beer bottle and walk to the corridor showing myself to her "I'm here. You are home fast..."I ask making my way over to her "Everything okay?"

"NO!" she said, her face was filled with rage and anger "Some…fucking asshole has damaged our moms headstone! It is completely scratched! Like someone was smashing it with a shovel or something! It is completely ruined!" she was throwing her arms up and around, showing how just how upset she was

"What- are you serious!? Was her headstone the only one or were others vandalized too?" I have never understood the people who go to cemeteries to ruin other people resting places. I have done few calls like that, when families call in that sort of vandalism

"I saw few others vandalized too. It got Jude to tears!" she said and paced up and down the hall "What am I going to do now!? It is ruined! I don't have the money to repair it!"

I put the beer down on the small table by the doors "We will fix this okay, don't worry. But you don't have to worry about the money, Callie." I say pulling the girl that was in front of me in a tight hug stopping her from pacing in the hall. She let out a small sob as soon as I did, her hands pulled on the back of my shirt "Who would do that?" she cried out in my shoulder, burying her face to my neck

"Shh, it will be okay, Cal. Don't worry. We will fix it" I whisper back to her as I hold her and run my hand softly up and down her back, just soothing her.

_Flashback – 10 months in fostering Callie_

_2012 August 5th_

_I was woken up this Sunday not because of my alarm or by Callie walking around in the house, but by a reminded I had set on for this date, few months back. _

_The first day we got a hold of her file, her thick file that had record of all of the mistakes she has made, all her former foster families, school records, first thing we looked for were the important dates._

_Her birthday, the date she was placed in foster care, the birth date of her parents, and the date when her mother had died. Every important date that we saw, was put in our calendars as a reminder of how important this day is to her._

_Today, sadly was the August 5th. The day her mother died. _

_I had no idea what to expect, how she was going to react to this date. Will she just shut off completely, not talk to me at all, will she just spent the whole day in her bed, silently grieving her mom's death, or will she be the grumpy kid, the kid who throws tantrums, the kid who is angry at the world. _

_With Aaron and Markus death so fresh in my memory, I fear this day not only for Callie, but for my sake too. I just hope I can keep my posture and be the strong person Callie can turn to, if she needs. I never expected that this day would come and I would be alone to handle it. I expected Aaron to be by my side, so we could face it together, help her together._

_When I get to kitchen, first I put on coffee. As the water was heating up, I went grab the newspaper and check mail in the mail box. When I get back to the kitchen, the coffee is almost done and I start to make the pancake mix._

* * *

_The pile of pancakes stand in the middle of the table, I am on my 3rd pancake and the newspaper segment about economics when Callie walks in. Just like me, she is still in her PJ pants, hair was still up in a messy bun, sleep still visible in her eyes. She has put on her big dark blue hoodie. On the sleeves I notice these small wet spots, she probably wiped her tears in her hoodie before she came down. _

_"Morning Callie" I greet her cheerfully, just trying to give her as positive morning as I can. She says it back quietly and makes her way to the coffee pot, pours herself a cup and walks to the table and sits down. In the meantime, I had grabbed her a plate and tableware for the pancakes and set it down opposite me._

_The weight of the day is clearly visible on her face, she looks sad and lonely. Her face is also puffy from crying, eyes are red too, but not that she would ever admit it to me that she cried. She still is hiding her feeling and emotions the best way she can. Trying to protect me. _

_She takes one pancake from the big pile and places it on her plate. Grabs spoonful of the jam ,that was on the table next to the milk, spreads it out all over the pancake and without saying anything else starts to eat her breakfast._

_After she is done with her first one, she takes the second one and then speaks up "Can I-" I briefly hold my breath, hoping she would actually come to me first, without me slightly poking her, just giving her a small push "-get the sports page?" I let the breath out "Sure" and hand her the sport page and offer her a warm smile, she places the paper on her left, reading it time by time as she eats._

_After I am done with my third pancake, I have decided to just poke the bear a bit. Maybe something will come of it, and she will open up about today. _

_"So, you want to do anything special today?" I ask as I hold the glass of milk in both of my hands on the table. She looks to me, still chewing "What do you mean? Why?" she asks trying to play it cool, like this day doesn't affect her at all. Like this is just another simple day, that holds no meaning what so ever._

_"Your mom" I say and watch her react almost instantly. She tensed up the moment I said that, she had stopped chewing "Her anniversary. It has been 4 years. I thought maybe you want to go visit her?" she shifts in her seat, looks down to her plate, cuts a small piece of pancake off as she continued to chew the last piece. It was like she ignored me._

_"Maybe bring her flowers? We should probably go and at least take the old ones off, from the last time you visited her" she looked to me again, not saying anything. But I have a feeling something in the last sentence I said, stirred up something in her. She was now chewing the side of her lower lip, she was nervous. _

_"You haven't been to visit her, have you?" I ask going with my gut feeling. She confirms my thoughts with a head nod. Her gaze was going from one place to other, it went anywhere but to my eyes. _

_"You never been to visit her" I say quietly to myself, not understanding how it could be that way. 4 years and not one single visit. I put my both elbows on the table, left hand I place on the table, right is up to my face, I am running my hand up and down my jaw line_

_"No" she says quietly but then luckily adds something to the dry response "I never had the money to go there, nor to buy her flowers…"_

_"What…what about the funeral?" the look she gave me said it all "You didn't go to her funeral?" I ask her softly_

_"I wanted to, but my foster parents wouldn't take me. The Gerald's said it was too far, they won't ruin their Sunday to take me there and back. Also Benjamin said the gas money would come off the money they gave me for lunch and that would like leave me with almost nothing"_

_"So you __**never**__ went to see her? Not even one time?"_

_"No. I lived on Jackson Hill Drive with the Gerald's, but mom was buried at Miramar National Cemetery. It was too far for me to go to by foot, I never had the money to go by bus, nor did I know how to get to there" she explains to me once again "The closest I live there, was with Anna and James Rask but it still was like 14 km from their house to the cemetery, that is like 3 hour walk if not more. And they didn't even know that it was the day my mom died, they didn't care. Actually no one ever cared, most of them just barely knew that I existed" _

_Her gaze travels to her hands on the table "You are the only one who has taken any interest in this and the first person I talk about it for real, not just…yell at me. You were the first person to remember my birthday are the only one who talks to me and doesn't ignore me"_

_I reach over the table for her hand, it takes 3 seconds, but she moves her hand and holds my hand back "How about…we go buy your mom's favorite flowers and then go visit her?"_

_"You would do that for me?" she once again questions my actions_

_"What kind of question is that, Callie? Of course I would. I will take you there every weekend if you like, to just get back the times you missed the important dates, honey. Of course I would take you. Don't ever doubt me like that again, Cal" I give her hand a firm squeeze and never take my eyes off her big brown eyes who _

_"I doubt there are flowers to take off. I don't know anyone but Jude, who would actually care and visit her" she thinks out loud _

_"Who's Jude?" I have never heard her mention that name. An uncle maybe, but if she had an uncle why hadn't he taken her in after Colleen died and Donald was sent to jail. _

_She tenses up again, she wants to take her hand back, but I hold on to her hand and don't let go. Instead I stand up and walks around the table and sit on the chair next to her, I take both of her hands in my hands, hold them in my lap. She is fully turned to me in her chair, still avoiding my gaze the best she can_

_"Please, talk to me." I rub my thumb over her palm. I readjusts the hold of her hands, now holding her both hands in my left as I take my right to her face. I move aside a stray of hair from that was covering her eyes and tuck it behind her ear "Callie, you can tell me…I will never hurt you, never, you know that. All I want to do is help you, I want to get to know you"_

_"You already have other things to worry about, you don't need my problems too" she says when she looks back at me "I caused enough trouble with Liam already. I cost you too much already. And everything you have been thought the past few months..."_

_"Your problems are my problems too. You are my priority, got it? You will always be my priority. No matter how big or small your think your problems are, you can __**always**__ come to m_e. _I will never send you away. I will always be all ears for you, you will have my undivided attention. So don't ever think about saying something as silly as you just did. And you don't need to worry about money, that is my field, not yours" she looks down to her hands in the middle of my small speech as she again couldn't hold her gaze_

_I know it is not possible but I can almost hear how much she is thinking about it. How her mind is running, trying to find other excuse not to open up to me. Opening up about Liam was hard enough, she got hurt again, so she doesn't want to put herself out there again and get hurt again._

_"We can figure everything and anything out together. You don't have to face everything in your life on your own Callie. I am here for you. No matter what it is, __**we**__ can face it together. We are a team, I will always be on your side"_

_Few seconds pass by till she speaks up "My brother" she says first and looks up to me only after she said it "You have a brother?" that is first time hearing about this. Nothing like that was mentioned in her file, that Colleen or Donald had another kid, that there was a brother. The social worker hasn't mentioned it too. I was shocked to say the least._

_She nods back "Older?" I ask now thinking maybe he was older, out of the system, maybe living his own life on the other side of the USA, or Europe maybe. Far away from here, from her, distancing himself from his family._

_"Younger" she says, and my stomach drops a bit, that meant he was in foster care also "he is 10" she adds and looks to my eyes with her sad eyes, worried face, she once again chews on her lip_

_"When was the last time you saw him?" _

_She shrugs at first "4 years ago" again this horrible, worst case scenario popped in my head, and what she adds next confirms my fear "the day after they told us mom is dead and dad is going to jail for manslaughter"_

_"You were separated when placed in foster care?" she nods back_

_"Have you heard anything from him? Anything at all? A letter? Phone call? Some e-mail form other family to your foster parents? A visit from your social worker anything?" _

_I have read the documents few times and the paragraph was pretty fresh in my mind - when siblings are separated when placed in foster care, the social workers give the two families contact information so the two kids could meet up. It doesn't matter how often - once a year, on birthdays, once a month, phone calls every few days, e-mails, letters - there was suppose to be chance for her and her brother to talk to one another, communicate. David hasn't told me anything, I haven't been contacted by any other family, I wasn't given this kind of information. This just showed how once again the system has failed, and just done more damage._

_"No, nothing. But I doubt my earlier foster families would have cared that I have a brother. Even if there was a letter or phone call, I wouldn't have heard about it." she takes a small pause "David said he was adopted…like 4 months in"_

_"That means he was in a good family, yes? A caring, loving family who are keeping him safe" I tried to look on the bright side of it._

_"I guess so" she says still thinking about it "Okay, so" I needed to set the priorities for today, a day plan "Finish your breakfast, go change and then we will make a quick stop at flowers shop before heading to the cemetery. When we get back, if you are up to it, we can talk more about your baby brother Jude and figure out what to do next. Okay, sounds good?"_

_She was biting her lower lip, nodded back to me. "Good" I say standing up, I place my right hand on the back of her neck, leaned in and placed a kiss on her forehead, then pulled her in a little hug._

* * *

_We had to go to the cemetery manager to fist just locate where her mom was buried. Turned out she was buried at this small hill on the left side of the cemetery. Not far from her place rested her parents and grandparents. The place she was buried at was reserved for one more people. Her husband – Donald. They had obviously thought about this, planned. It is possible that she also left a will, that she will be informed about when she turns 18._

_Aaron and I thought about it too. He had his will written some 2 years before he died. You can never know what will happen to you in the next days. He agreed to have a will written for both of us, after one day I was injured on job. Nothing too big, just a bullet gazes my upper tight. But still it made us think about future, our son, what we leave behind and to whom._

_When we finally make our way up the small hill we see a headstone that had her name, birth and death dates engraved in. Nothing much, it was simple but the headstone looked good. _

_Callie has this small, sad smile on her lip as she looks to the grave. She then takes the flowers, simple white roses, out from the paper and hands the paper to me and kneels down to place the flowers on the grave . I put the crumbled up paper in my hoodies pocket. Take the lid off the two candles and take the matches out of my pocket. _

_"You want to light them?" I ask her, she stands back up and walks up to me "I will hold them, you light" she takes the two candles out of my hands and watches me light them up. I place the lids back on and then Callie places them by the headstone. Her right hand then goes to her mom's name engraved on the headstone, she drags her finger over her name, then the date of death._

_"I will give you a minute alone, okay. I will be just on the path down. Take as long as you need Callie" I say to her, she looks over her shoulder to me, she has tears in her eyes. Then out of nowhere jumps up and hugs me tightly, giving me a big squeeze "Thank you" she whispers to me after few second. I kiss her cheek before she lets go of me "Always, Callie, always"_

_Callie then turns back to her mom's grave as I turn and walk down to the path, giving her and her mom some time alone. I wait for her by the big oak tree that was by the path, just watching her being crouched down to her grave._

* * *

_She walks down to me some 20 minutes later, she had tear strains still visible on her cheeks. Callie takes her hand out of her hoodie pocket, glances away and wipes the tear off her face. I open my arms to her and she doesn't hesitate to come to me in my embrace "I miss her" she says, her voice cracks in the middle "I know honey, I know…" I press my lips to her temple._

_"All I have…is her necklace…I don't even have a photo of her…I'm afraid, that I will forget how she looks. How her voice sounds…or her perfume…how her touch feels…"_

_"She will always be with you in your memories, honey. If you afraid of forgetting a certain memory, you can try and write a journal, just write everything you remember about her. So you could read it after if you want to" i say quietly back to her ear, not letting go of her_

_"I didn't kiss her goodbye…I was mad at her…I didn't…I didn't tell her that I loved her, she died thinking I hated her" she cries in my shoulder_

_"She knew it. She knew you loved her, and she loved you. No matter what, she loved you! Trust me, moms love their kids even when we are disappointed, or angry or we have had an argument with our kids, we never stop loving. Never."_

_"I waited for her to come back….she never came back…" she was now sobbing in my shoulder. I tightened the grip on my hug. I let her cry it out. She hadn't dealt with her mom's death, that was pretty obvious. She needed to cry, she needed to deal with her emotions and feelings. This was a step to right directions._

_End of flashback_

We stand there, by the front doors for few minutes till she ends the hug. My mom once told me - when you hug a kid, never let go first, you can never know how long hug the kid needs. Keeping my moms advice in my head, i always wait till Callie pulls out of the hug first. I wipe away a stray tear from her cheek, offer a smile to her. When she smiles sadly back to me - I head upstairs.

Callie is on my heel walking after me "I will change quickly and then we will go back, I will call it in, it was clearly vandalism." i tell her as i make my way up

"You think you can catch whoever did it?" Callie asked standing now in the doorway as i walk in my room "I will do everything I can to catch him, Callie. That I can promise you" I change my pants and grab my wallet, phone and I grab my sweater from the chair and head back out "I promise you" I say as i stop by her briefly in the doorway "I know. I trust you" Callie says back and then follows me down and out to the car.


	5. Vandalism II

Amy POV

We are at the cemetery in about 20 minutes. When we get out of the car, I get straight to business, get in my cop mode instantly. I already have a plan in my head.

"Go get the cemetery manager in the office building. Meet me at you moms grave after, with the manager."

"What will you do?" she asks me walking around the car to the front "I will go take photos and call it in and—" but I was stopped half sentence when we both saw another car park just next to ours. The black SUV we both know so well.

Stef got out looking like she was also in her cop mode. Lena looked more worried, my guess she was more worried about the two kids, than the actually vandalism. The two woman walk straight up to us. Stef ,like I thought, got straight to the cop thing too "Did you call it in?"

"No, we just arrived. I was about to go and take pictures, Callie was going to get the cemetery manager. She said other graves around were disturbed too" I reply back to Stef

Lena was up to Callie, the two woman were talking quietly. Mostly Lena was talking and Callie was just nodding back, looking to ground but her features still told me she was upset about this whole thing. She probably in some weird way blaming herself. Somehow, Callie was really good at that. Lena was softly rubbing Callie's upper arm as she spoke, it seemed to calm Callie down a little.

"I will get the manager" Stef says and grabs my attention as I was looking over at Callie and Lena before. I look up to Stef "Go take the photos. We will meet up at the grave" she said and walked off to the office building, after I nod back in agreement.

I fiddle the phone in my hands for few seconds looking at Callie and Lena again. Even thou Callie had gotten in some trouble with Lena few days back and got a maybe too harsh reality check from her, she still very much respected her and looked up to the woman. Lena was very educated, with manners and could be very stern but she was also very caring and loving person, who was good with words and knew exactly what to tell people, it also means Lena knows when to just shut up and listen. She is also very sympathetic with people, especially when it comes to kids. And right now, even thou Callie wasn't her kid, she was giving Callie the support and care that she needed.

Callie doesn't look up when Stef walks away but Lena does "We will meet you up there" she says to me, basically saying to me that she will look out for her "Thanks" I mouth to her before turning and walking in the cemetery territory.

5 minutes later I am standing there, taking pictures of the damage done not only to Colleen Jacob grave but the others too. Her grave, compared to others, was just touched lightly on, other graves and headstones looked even worse. Some had spray color sprayed on, vases ,where flowers were in before, where shattered, flowers were kicked all around, stomped on, some broken beer bottles were around the ground too. The ground on the grave was disturbed to one grave, like someone with shovel had dig few times in. The headstones were scratched with something. It looked ugly.

After the pictures are taken, I call it in. Too bad I won't be able to investigate this myself. I would just love to look in the eyes whoever did. These kinds of things just make me so angry. I don't understand how another human being can do something like this. It was just wrong.

By the time I end the phone call, Stef and the cemetery manager walks up. He looks horrified by what he sees. He grabs his head by his hands and walks around the few graves, looking at the damage done.

"Ah, man…who would DO this! Who in their sick minds would do this!" he says walking around, then pulls his phone out and calls the secretary in the office, giving all other people names, so she could call the families and inform them.

Stef is looking at Colleen's grave "Don't get me wrong, it is bad, but her grave still looks good, compared to…" she gestures to the next one, who had the spray paint on, along with the scratches on it, glass shards were all around it, it was the grave that had the ground disturbed.

"Yeah…just don't tell that to Callie or Jude" I say back "Any thoughts?" Stef asks me when she turns back to me

"Well, there are shattered beer bottles, my guess would be that some teenagers came here to get some alone drinking, then decided to 'have fun' and well….this is the result"

"Just like that they would have a shovel with them, to dig up the grave? What would they have used to damage the headstones? Tier iron, the shovel? It had to be something metal. And spray pain?" She has some good arguments

"Good point. It was probably pre-planned "I look around and walk to the most damaged grave "I would guess this is the lucky one"

"My thoughts exactly" Stef agrees walking up to it too "Someone was clearly mad and took it out on a dead guy. Harold Perry" Stef read off the headstone

"It has been 8 years – died 2006. That's long time for someone to hold a grudge to him" I conclude, then I look to Stef who stood next to me "you know that we won't be allowed to investigate this, right?"

"Yes, I am aware, but I am crossing my fingers that we could at least bring whoever did this in." She says as I look back to the path down the small hill and see Callie and Lena walking up. Lena still has her hand gently rested on her shoulder. They walked up to the grave "Look at this…it is ruined!"

"Cal, I will fix this! It will look good as new, I promise you" I say from the other grave as I heard her loud and clear

"Listen to your mom, Callie" Lena says back to her rubbing her shoulder "**We-**" she emphasize the word and shots me a quick look, telling me that there is no- I - in this "-will fix this. You know two cops, you think whoever did will get away from those two?" Lena then asks her then looks over to me and Stef. Callie looks to me and Stef, then back to Lena "Not a chance"

Stef POV

2 days later

Wind was hitting my face sharply as I was running down the street, full speed. I was passing people who were walking slowly on the sidewalk. He had pushed some older lady aside as he tried to pass her. He took a 90 degree sharp turn to left in the intersection. Before I make it to there I radio it in to Amy "Suspect tuned left on 25th street! Going to J street!" He pushed a trash can in front of me, I jumped over it successfully and kept going in pursuit. I was just few steps behind him, he was bumping into people who were walking slowly, it was slowing him down. I will catch up to him soon.

"POLICE STOP!" I call once again, but he just keeps running. My gun was in my right hand as I had pulled it on him before. My breathing was getting heavier and heavier, but I had no intention of letting this bastard get away. I heard the sirens in the air, Amy stops the car in the next intersection. She jumps out of it and runs towards him

Then when he tried to run across the street Amy tackled him hard in the middle of the street as the traffic had stopped as soon as she stopped the car in the intersection. She did quite a jump on him. It even hurt to just look at the tackle. I run up and keep the kid down. When I was putting handcuffs on him, Amy was dusting off her pants and shirt, cracks her neck as she stands up.

"LET ME GO! I DIDN'T DO NOTHING!" he was struggling, trying to get out of my hold "Yeah? Then why did you run?" I ask putting the handcuff on his left hand securing them, trying to get him off the street as fast as I could.

"You were chasing me!" Amy from behind me gives out a chuckle "Get up" I say pulling him up on his feet. I start to read his rights as we get him back to the car. We sit the kid in and radio it in to the station, that we caught him and we are bringing him in.

* * *

10 minutes later he is in station, in holding. We processed him and now he just needs to sit on his ass and waits till the detectives deal with him.

"Amy you know I can't allow you to do that!" Captain was saying to Amy as I was signing the papers

"Oh, come on, Captain! You know I could break him. He is already scared of me, ask Stef!" Captain Roberts looked to me "He is Captain. Acts thought, but is scared like a baby" I say and hand the officer behind the desk the paper I just signed.

Captain turns back to Amy as I walk up to her too "They always are. But you are not going to Amy, neither are you Stef, so don't even try to ask! You were the one who called it in the first place. You can't interrogate the suspect that is responsible for something YOU TWO called in! You already located him, arrested him and got him to the station. That's all you can do, all I will allow you to do. Detective Harrison and Allen will take it from here!"

"Just let me talk to him for one-" Amy was still trying hard to get some one on one time with him.

"NO" Captain said sternly "Go grab your lunch and after your lunch - get back out there! Catch some more criminals, you two are good at that" she gives out orders, then just turns and walks away

"Yes ma'am" I said back to our Captain who was now walking away, as Amy just looked still pissed that she was not allowed to interrogate that guy.

"Hey" I push her softly back to the desk "Harrison will get him good. You know that. Probably will make him cry like a baby and will get him to give up on his friends too. You know how good Harrison is at interrogation" Amy just sucked in deep breath and then exhaled it "I just want to know why he did that"

"And we will" I give her one last soft push towards the desk. As I stop at my desk and grab my keys I say to her "I will go have lunch with Lena. Don't do anything stupid while I am gone"

"Yeah, yeah…." She mumbles back as she sits down at her desk.

Amy POV

My lunch, unlike Stef, was just simple sandwich, energy bar and bottle of water from the vending machine in our precinct. I had just sat down at my desk to open my lunch, when I saw Harrison take the guy in the interrogation room. Captain and Harrison's partner detective Allen went in the observation room.

I made my way over to the room, knocked and peaked my head inside. Captain shot me an unimpressed look, but Allen ,as he was reading the guys file, wasn't paying much attention to me

"I won't interfere. I just want to watch! Please?" I ask holding my lunch in my right, pressed to my stomach

"Fine, but not a word! If I hear a word from you- you will be out of here in matter of second" Captain says and turns to the window. I make my way in and sit on the table that was on opposite side of the window. I put my lunch down and start to quietly eat and watch the interrogation.

This guy was he was the main suspect. He was connected to this dead guy, through the living family. We believe the fingerprints we found on the bottle shards, will be a match to his. Also the one and only security camera that was turned to the cemetery entrance showed him and few other guys walking in and out of the cemetery 4 nights back. He was seen carrying a shovel, one was carrying a bag over a shoulder, but all of them were drinking a beer as they walked in. Mrs. Perry, the late wife of one of the dead guy who was buried there, recognized him when she we were shown the security video. So we got him, now we just need for him to admit it.

Harrison sits down and opens his file, he reads out "Adam Hill, 18. Been to Juvie 2 time for vandalism and damaging property. First off, are you sure you don't want your lawyer or dad in here?" Harrison makes sure "No" he snaps back at him, and that is when Harrison starts to drill this guy

_Flashback –2011.08.28._

_The girl was sitting by my desk, hands handcuffed. She kept her eyes down to the floor. Mike and her social worker had gone to do some paperwork._

_I was now again looking to her file. She was only 14 but she looked much more older than any average 14 year old. 4 years in foster care, she had small misdemeanors in her file. She had two accounts of trying to steal some food from a shop, one attempt to steal Aspirin and some healing cream from a pharmacy. She has been mentioned in few other domestic disturbance cases, none of which went anywhere, meaning whoever was beating on someone, got away with it and she was either the victim or the witness._

_I turned to her in my chair. Just the way her eyes were, the saddest eyes I have ever seen, told me that something else happened in the house. Something no one is talking about, something that was overlooked by the system. She didn't look like she was hurt herself, she was walking normally, breathing was normal too, no visible bruises, gashes or cuts._

_"Sweetheart, please talk to me" she had gone completely silent from the moment I put handcuffs on her after I took the bat away from her" I want to help you, but I can't do that, if you are not talking to me."_

_Silence_

_"You said…you said that I should be arresting your foster brother – Liam" she tensed up even more when I said his name "Talk to me sweetheart, please. Did he do anything bad? Did he hurt you?" I ask gently and then waited, but she didn't even look up to me. She was picking her finger nails as she was staring down to the wooden floor. I sight as I again get nothing. _

_She is the hardest and toughest kid I have ever met on my job. And I have met plenty. I can't help but to compare all of them to Markus. Just imagining him being in the trouble that some of the kids, I have worked with, have been in, was scary. Ever since I had Markus, cases involving kids are harder than they were before. I take all of them personally. I just want to help them. But you can never help everyone. Also, not everyone want your help. But I don't think Callie is like that. _

_What she told me at the house, tells me she wants someone to help her. She just doesn't trust me, or worse, she doesn't the system to begin with, that we will be able to help her. _

_"Can you tell me why you damaged his car?" she finally lifted up her head. I finally saw her eyes. "You can tell me, sweetheart" I try to coax her to talk to me "whatever the reason was, if someone said something, hurt you, you can tell me. It's okay, you are safe here. The more I know, the more I can help you."_

_She opened her mouth to say something but Matt and her case worker walked up, which made her turn back to sitting in silence. She was about to tell me something, but these two and their timing. I cursed to myself because I was so close. She was finally about to tell me something after hours of silence._

_David walks around to stand in front of her "Well, you did it Callie. You will now get to spend few months in Juvie, for sure. I hope that is what you wanted, because that is what you will get. I have no doubt the judge will see it that way."_

* * *

_David was in the courthouse, still talking to someone, as I just took Callie back to the squad car. The judge gave her 3 months in Juvenile detention. She was lucky. Usually just by attacking other human being, kids can get more time. But this was her first time getting violent and aggressive, that her former foster parents confirmed. Also she got the nicest judge she could possibly get. If she had any other judge, she would be serving more than 3 months for sure. Also she will be on one year probation when she will get out. She has a long road ahead of her._

_I place my hand on her head to watch it so she doesn't bang her head when she gets in the car. She doesn't resist, she sits in the car on her own, I close the doors behind her. Then I make my way to front and get to the drivers seat. I turn on the radio, mostly for her. I don't mind the silence, but she will be walking around in blue jumpsuit and will be sleeping in a small cold cell. Listening to radio was just a nice gesture, that's it._

_What I didn't expect was for her to speak up "What will happen to me after?" she asks me from the back. I lower the radio volume, and turn to look back to her_

_"I don't know" I say honestly "probably either group home or another foster home if Olmsted's don't want to take you back" and why would they, she hurt their son. She blinks back at me till her eyes drop to ground again._

_The passenger doors open and David sits in. "We can go now" he says buckling up. I turn back to front and buckle up too, turn back the volume and drive off. Callie was silent all the way to the Juvie._

_"Were you planning this all along, Callie?" David turned to her to look at her "Did you just look at me and thought, I will make his life a living nightmare!?" she doesn't say anything back, her head is down as I see in the rear view mirror_

_"It is like you look for trouble! Like you are drawn to it!" he continues and turns back to look out the front window "One foster home after another. No one is good enough for you! Everyone is…bad or whatever other word you find to them. You can't just suck it up like other kids do and not screw up ONE HOUSE! Do you think it is easy to find home for you? You are my hardest case ever! That I was given because your previous case worker just couldn't handle you. I am STUCK with you- "_

_"HEY, ENOUGH!" I was done with his whining "Don't you think she feels bad enough? You are a grown ass man, if you can't handle the job – QUIT…no one is asking for you to stay and act as the hero! Just leave the kid alone! She is the one going to Juvie, not you. You can go back to sleep in you king size bed and eat chips in the bed while you watch the game while she will be sleeping in 2 by 3 grey walled and cold cell. You should at least try to comfort her just a little bit! But no...you can't even do that! What a great case worker you are! Pathetic!" I end my rant to him and then look up to rear view mirror, Callie had a barely visible small smile on her lips. I look back to road "Sorry, I just needed to tell that. You were acting like a baby" I say to David and the rest of the ride is completely silent. _

_End of flashback_

Harrison was walking around the guy "So, let me get this straight. Your dad divorced your mom 8 years ago, mom moved away to Chicago, leaving you to live with your dad. Your dad, 3 weeks ago, proposed to Mrs. Perry, your History teacher, who he has been dating for over 3 years now and she said yes. Mrs. Perry lost her husband in 2006. You don't want your dad to remarry, you don't like Mrs. Perry, so you decided to NOT go to him and talk to him like people usually do, but instead, you decided to get drunk with your buddies, go the cemetery, find Mrs. Perry husbands grave and destroy it. Also in the process you decide to damage few other graves around his grave, because, hell, why not. Only because your daddy is remarrying? "

"HE DIDN'T EVEN ASK ME! HE JUST DECIDE TO MARRY HER! HE IGNORED ME COMPLETELY!" he snaps back at Harrison

"You and your buddies, who you so kindly gave up, will be charged with vandalism. You are looking at possible fine, imprisonment or even both. Doesn't it feel good to be 18 – no more Juvenile Detention for you. Now you can try out the real deal. Oh, and, tell your dad you will probably need to pay for the damage done, that will be few thousand dollars at least." he closes the file, grabs it "Maybe next time, go talk to your dad first, before you do something stupid like this again!" He says his last word and walks out.

Captain and Allan turns to me "You don't look happy" Allan says to me as he looks to me now "No I am. I think I need to talk to Callie about something…" I say gathering the trash that was left from my lunch

* * *

After my shift I drive to Anchor Beach to pick up Callie. We hadn't planned it, Callie was supposed to walk home on her own today, so her surprise when she sees me parked by the school is real.

She gets in the front seat after putting her guitar in the back "I thought you told me that I needed to walk home today?"

"You don't want a ride home?" I ask her but she points out "You are not driving. The car is actually not moving…at all" she says and looks out to sidewalk "You need to start the engine, you know…turn the key in the ignition-" she smirks at me

"We caught the guy who did it. He and his friend will be charged, they could go to jail or they will have to pay a fine. Also, I am about 99% sure the Judge will rule that he will need to pay for the damage done. To all of the families." Her smile slowly disappears, till she is looking to me with the most serious face, listening closely to every word I say

"Oh….why did he do it?"

"His dad was remarrying and the kid, he was 18, he was …he didn't want his dad to remarry. He didn't like the woman he was going to marry. So he went to find the woman's dead husband grave and put his anger on him. I know it makes like almost no sense to why he did that, why he would destroy someone's grave who he didn't even know, it was not the dead guys fault…but …he was angry at his dad. And instead of talking to him, he just got drunk and went for it."

Callie looks down to her lap, nodding

"Hey, I was meaning to talk to you about something" I say tapping lightly on her left arm. She looks back to me, confused "About what?"

"Would you be…okay if I started dating again?" I ask her carefully.

I don't know how she is about to react to this. She knew Aaron for only 3 months, but she knew that we were family that, he was my husband. I have no idea what is the right way to deal with this. Or do I have to ask her if she is okay? She was living in the family, but she wasn't officially part of it, he wasn't her father, he was just her foster father at that time, but she was still in the family. It is all just confusing to me. I know I would ask the same question to Markus if he was alive, so why is Callie any different? But I know one thing, I don't want things to go like it did with the family, when son vandalized the graves only because he couldn't talk to his dad.

A small smile appeared on her face "Are you?"

"No" I look down to my hand for a second "But If I would…would you be okay with that? With me seeing someone?"

"I think I would be okay" she thinks for a second "I don't really know, not until you do. But, logically thinking, why would I be? I only knew Aaron for 3 months…but he was your husband…I don't know. I never thought about it before. "

"Promise me, Callie, that if I am dating someone in future, and you have…any doubts, any at all, you will come to me. I don't want you to be as mad as the kid was. I want you to come to me, so we could talk about it. I will listen to whatever you will have to say and we will discuss it. Can you promise me that?"

She nods back "I will come to you, I promise"


	6. The substitute teacher I

Callie POV

February 19th

It was now 2:45 and we were all sitting at our desks just chatting. Our Physics teacher Mr. Fisher was now late for 15 minutes. I was sitting back to wall by my desk, chatting with Mackenzie who was sitting behind me in Physics class.

Right now she was determined to convince me to go to her place and watch a marathon of all the possible Marvel movies that there are out up to this date. Of course, she has already seen them all few times. She wanted to get me ready for the Captain America new movie that is about to come out sometime around March. The date is already circled with red marker in her calendar.

"-I am pretty sure you would like the Black Widow. She Is going to be in the second Captain America movie too. She kicked ass in The Avengers." she said as she was parallel to her speaking just making doodles in her notebook. She looks up to me "She doesn't have any super powers, she was just born awesome…and she knows how to fight with these awesome moves and she jumps and slides and kicks…it is super cool" she was really excited, her eyes showed me just how much she liked these comic book characters coming to life

"Why do you think I will like the Black Widow ? Maybe my favorite will be the big green dude, what was his name again?"

"Hulk" she quickly says back

"Hulk. Maybe I will like him more. Why Black Widow?"

"She is played by Scarlett Johansson…everyone likes Scarlett Johansson" she says back and goes back to doodling in her notepad "Wait…she is the one who was in the 'Lost in Translation' right?" I ask her just when the doors to class open. I don't receive an answer back.

All of us just turn to front to see if the teacher has finally come to class. But no, it was the Vice-Principal. Lena stood in the front of the class. Somehow, it seems like this is going to be not so good news.

"Class" she started and she had all of our attention "Your teacher Mr. Fisher has gotten into a car crash and right now is in hospital" she stated with a sad tone in her voice

I was right – not good news. Even thou we were all happy that class probably won't happen today, it was seen in all of our faces that we were are pretty concerned about our teacher.

"Is he going to be okay?" A girl with black hair who sat in the first row, she was straight A-student, asked her. She looked the most concerned about the news.

"We hope so. Right now, we just know that he is being treated at Mercy Hospital. We aren't sure how serious his injuries are, so as you all can imagine, today the class won't happen. We all just hope that his injuries won't be that serious and he will be able to come back before the school year ends." She looked all around the students "However, we already are looking for a substitute teacher till Mr. Fisher will be back on his feet."

"Any questions?" as the class was silent Lena continued "Then right now, you are all free, class dismiss, but class on Friday probably will happen. I will inform you if anything changes, and let's all wish the best for Mr. Fisher" she says and walks out.

I turn to Mackenzie "That sucks. I liked Mr. Fisher. He gave me a B+ even thou I was in the B zone. He said he liked my effort in class."

"Yeah, he was one of the reasons I liked physics so much. He was always so forthcoming. Always ready to explain things to us till we all understood the theme" she said as we both were gathering our stuff.

* * *

The next physics class for us was on Friday. And neither of us had heard any rumor from which school the substitute teacher will be from. I sat at my desk just as the bell rang. The class was all eager to find out who was going to teach us, and also maybe hear some news about Mr. Fisher health and his whole situation.

The substitute teacher barged in the classroom some 2 minutes after the bell. The doors banged loudly behind him, I heard him tossing some bag or briefcase on the desk. When I looked up from my notepad, he has turned to the board, he now grabbing a chalk, he started to write his name on the board as he spoke

"Hello class, I am going to be your substitute teacher for the time being while Mr. Fisher gets back on his feet" I knew the voice, I hadn't looked up when he barged in, so right now I just saw his back as he was finishing writing his name, but i knew him. He underlined his name and turned to us.

I froze for a second. This can't be happening. My heart rate increased significantly, my breathing became rapid "no" I mouth to myself before he says his name to the class. As he overlooks his class, I quickly drop my head, place my hand in front of my face so he wouldn't see me and recognize me"Please no. This can't be happening" I say to myself again but I had no way of stopping it. It was him. I had no doubt in my mind. His belt was the same. His low voice, his beard. It was him.

"I am Mr. Matthew Malloc. I usually teach Physics at the Jameson's high school over at the 45th street! But I was asked to come in as a substitute until your teacher is back. Ground rules, no talking in class while I teach. While I speak, no one else does. You will only speak when I call your name. No texting, no sleeping in my class. I do not explain twice so if you don't listen that is your own fault!" i peaked a look at him to the front. He rubbed his hands together and walked to the desk. Opened his briefcase and takes out the physics book "With that said. Where did your teacher last left off? Anyone?"

The girl in the front seat, with the black hair tells him as I am starting to slowly gather my stuff. Mackenzie whisper from back "What are you doing?" she asked as she saw me packing

My hands are trembling as I put my book and notepad in my bag. I hope he hasn't noticed me. I hope my face has blended with the other students faces. I ignore Mackenzie's questions, grab my bag tightly in both of my hands, stand up and then head down, looking away from him I storm out of the class , not looking back. I knew I will get looks after this from other students, possibly gossips and whispers too. But right now, I only had one thought in my mind – I need to get away from him.

He was calling after me "Where do you think you are going?!" but once I was up to the doors, I had no intention on stopping and looking him in the eyes. I closed the doors behind me, I no longer heard what he was saying. I needed to get out of here. I swung my bag over my shoulder and started to run down the hall.

I don't care how long dentition I can get for this, right now i just wanted to get to safety. That was my priority.

I always thought of school as a safe place. But this, this just shattered that image completely. He is my teacher now, I could run into him in halls, at lunch break. I was no longer safe here. He could just walk up to me. And what then?

Lena POV

I was coming back from giving a tour to some possible future student and his parents, when I heard running in the hall. It was class hour, so no one should have been out in the hall. Before I know it, from the hall up front, Callie barges out, bumping into me hard,, we collide with our shoulders, I drop all of the papers that were in my hands.

I stumbled back few steps as she stumbled on her feet. The short second I saw her face, I saw nothing but utter and complete fear and panic in her eyes. We looked at each other for the second, she said nothing, just quickly got her stand back and then just took off. She pushed the doors to backyard open with her hands, they swung to the side of the wall. And the next second she was out of my sight.

I stand up straight, gather back up my posture "What was that…" I mutter to myself. I watch out where she run off, then I crouch down and pick up my papers, before I go back to my office and look up her scheduled.

She was having Physics with the substitute teacher. I wait till the class is over and then head over to the classroom. He was sitting at the desk making some notes to himself.

I knock and head in the classroom as she smiled warmly at me, seeing me at the doorway.

"Mr. Malloc, how was the first class?" I ask politely coming inside, going up to his desk. The board was full of different formulas and graphics.

"Ah, Mrs. Adams Foster" he puts his pen down and stands up "The class was great. Your students are all so educated and smart. Pleasure to work with such kids."

"So everything went great?"

"Yes, well…" he looks down "Did something happened?" I ask back as I saw his hesitation

"One student run out of class just minute after I walked in. I tried to stop her but she just run off, like a lighting bolt. I had class to teach so I didn't run after her. Maybe I should have…" he trails off, looks to his book on the table

"I guess that was Miss. Callie Scott" I say and he looks back up to me

"I didn't have a good look but she did seem familiar to me. Did she go to Jameson high by any chance?"

"No, I don't think she has. But she has changed schools pretty often. I bumped with her in the hall, I was coming to ask what happened, but it seems as thou you have no clue either"

"Not the slightest. Well, now at least I can check in the sheet who was missing from class. Miss Scott you said?" he said reaching for the sheet "Yes" I confirm it "I will have a talk with her, try to understand what happened. I will make sure nothing like this happens again" i say as he makes a check next to the name who was absent from class

"That would be highly appreciated" he smiles warmly back at me "Again, thank you for agreeing to step in. We appreciate it" I thank him one more time for stepping up

"That's no problem, Mrs. Adams Foster." With that I leave him to prepare for his next class as I head back to the office to make a call or two, to try and find out where Callie run off to.

The first number I try is calling Callie herself. After few beeps she declines the phone call. I of course try again but the same result was achieved at my second try. I needed a new plan.

Amy POV

We were patrolling the streets when my phone started to buzz. As I was in passenger seat, Stef was driving, I reached for my phone and looked at the caller ID "Lena?" I say and look to Stef "Is your phone on?" I ask as the first thought in my head was that Lena had tried to reach Stef but couldn't, so now she calls me.

She quickly with one hand takes her phone out, unlocks the screen "Hasn't called me. Must be something about school" she says placing it back and concentrating back on the road

I slide it to answer it –_Yes?_

**_-Amy? It's Lena_**

_-Yeah, I know. Caller ID_

**_-Right, sorry. I am calling you about Callie_**

_-What about her? Is everything okay?_

**_-She run out of school some 40 minutes ago. Out of her physics class, bumped in me and then just stormed off. Do you maybe have any clue as to why she did that? Has she called you? Did she maybe run to the precinct to see you_**_?_

_-Sorry no, I have no idea. I don't know why she would run off just like that. There had to be some reason as to why she did that. I am on patrol now, I am not at precinct, but I will call the front desk and ask if maybe she is there and I will call you-_

My phone beeped indicating I was receiving another call, I quickly looked who was calling – Callie

_-Callie is calling me on other line. Lena, I will call you back_

I end the call with Lena and pick up Callie's call

_-__**Mom, where are you?**_

She asks me the moment I pick up. Her voice was pretty frantic, she sounded scared and desperate to talk to me or see me. Or both. Something big must have happened. Callie is not the kid who would just skip school. Let alone with no reason at all. She always have said that in previous foster homes, school was her safe haven. Approximately 8 hours where her foster parents won't hurt her, a reason not to be at those houses.

_-I'm on patrol honey. What's wrong? Lena called and said you run out of class and school. Where are you?_

_-__**I'm at your precinct. I need to see you…mom I need to talk you! It is IMPORTANT!**_

_-Okay, okay, I will get back as soon as I can. Just stay put, go sit in the lounge room or at my desk. Grab a cup of coffee, okay? I am on my way_

**_-Please, hurry! I need you, MOM!_**

She says and hangs up. I turn to Stef "I need to-"

"Turning back. Got it" Stef said stopping me and made the next turn to head back to precinct.

Now I was getting worried too. It has been a long time since Callie has freaked out or had a full blown out panic at like that. Actually the last time she sounded this desperate was when she saw Liam at the court. And that was almost 2 years ago. She just wanted to get farther away from, she couldn't stand being in one room with him.

She has had few small freaks out, but nothing like the Liam panic attack. Right now, I have this bad gut feeling that this could be one of the big panic attacks. The way she sounded, how desperate and scared she sounded. This was not good.

But I had not a single clue nor an idea , what this could be about. She was in school. What could have possibly freaked her out like that in school. School is a safe place. Callie hasn't said anything to me nor she has acted out or just weird that was indicating that school no longer was a safe place.

"What happened?" Stef asks me with worried look on her face

"I am not sure. Apparently Callie just run out of her class and out of school. She is at the precinct, she didn't sound good" I tap the phone lightly in my palm as I gaze out of the side window, looking somewhere far in the distance "I don't like this"

**AN: once again i would just like to thank you for the support, reviews, follows and favorites. I am working on the suggestions you guys wanted to see in the story. I will try and do my best. I hope you guys still like this. Thank you again.**


	7. The substitute teacher II

Amy POV

When I run in the precinct, I saw Callie pacing in the lounge room. I didn't even think for a second, I just run to the room. The doors opened loudly, banging at the side of the wall, as the handle slipped from my hand. Callie jumped slightly when that happened. When she turned to me , her eyes that moment were full of fear. But when she realized that it was me, she breathed out "Mom" and then hurried up to me, pressed her head to my shoulder and warped her hands tightly around me.

"He is back" she said while she still was in my embrace, burying her head in my shoulder

"Liam?" I ask thinking the worse

"Matthew!" she said as she leaned out of the hug. She had silent tears streaming down her face as she looks to me. I was taken by surprise, I hadn't thought of that man for over a year, not since Callie and I run into their son last summer at movies. That day when we got back home, Callie told me all about the Malloc foster family.

I stutter with words for a second "H-He was in school? How…how is that possible?"

"He's the substitute. I can't take his class mom…I can't" she said back as another single tear run down her cheek. I put my right hand on the side of her neck and quickly pulled her back in a hug.

"I won't allow him to get close to you, I will home school you if I have to" I said softly in her ear. I needed to figure out how we are going to handle it. It was obvious that Callie wasn't handling the news very good. "It is going to be okay, Cal" I whispered in her ear as I felt her hands pulling tighter on my police uniform shirt "We will get thought this. Together. It will be okay." I soothed her and that was when she let out a small sob in my shoulder. I tightened the grip on her even more, running my left hand softly over her back

* * *

I know taking Callie back to school was a risk. He could still be there, but i wasn't ready to leave Callie alone for too long right now. But i also know that either Lena or the Sanchez will want to talk to her about this whole thing too. Callie wants this whole thing done as soon as possible, so in the end, it was a risk, we had to take.

Lena stood up the moment we walked in. She didn't get to say anything, as I wasn't going to drag this long.

"I need to talk you about the substitute teacher. I don't want him teaching Callie. I want him fired." I said bluntly. She was taken by surprise, she glanced to Callie by my side, then up to me "I'm…not in charge of-"

"Then I want to talk to the principal!" I pretty much demanded. She looked stunned "O-Okay…"

"Is he still in school, does he have class right now?" I ask next worried about Callie safety

"N-No, he had his last class for today. He left." She replies "Can Callie stay here while I go talk to the principal?" I ask her in much nicer tone, Lena nodded. Callie took the seat in the chair before Lena took me to talk to the principal.

Lena POV

Principal Sanchez has listened and dealt with many parents. But by the looks of it, she was about to lose this fight. I had never seen a parent so fired up about something.

Amy had stood up from the chair. The police uniform, gave her a clear advantage in this argument. Sanchez looked like she didn't know what to say to her. I was kind of speechless too. Amy had called him sadistic and controlling. But from the moment I met the substitute teacher, I liked him. He was well mannered, polite, quite charming even with his beard. He was funny and was easy to talk to. Principal Sanchez had no doubt that he was going to be a great substitute teacher till Mr. Fisher gets back on his feet. He was a good guy, at least we thought so.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a loud bang. Amy had slammed her hand down on Sanchez's desk. Sanchez was clearly taken by surprise too "Demit! Are you even listening to what I have been telling you for the past few minutes?" Amy was speaking in raised voice, she looked and sounded pissed off. Amy was also very loud, but we all know, being loud, didn't granted that you will be heard. She had turned to this raised voice the moment Sanchez said that Callie was probably over-reacting.

"I have been listening, Mrs. Scott but you have no proof. And I have no reason to fire Mr. Malloc from his substitute teacher position!" Sanchez argued back, Amy stood back straight. She closed her eyes, placing one hand on her hip, with other she rubber her eyes and spoke slowly "I gave you the reason not 5 minutes ago"

"You are basically asking me to fire him just because you say so, Mrs. Scott. If you don't have some proof—" Amy's hand flew down from her eyes, she pressed it to her chest "MY KID IS THE PROOF!"

"And she has lied before, her record shows-" and of course Sanchez had to mention the record. She knows about it, because Callie's file clearly states that she had spent 3 months in school that was in Juvenile Detention.

"Her record!? ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Amy got fired up again, she laughed at that, it was clearly a fake and frustrated laugh, that just showed how pissed off she was. And this time for a very good reason, Sanchez had no right to use Callie's file. No right what so ever "Is this why you are not doing anything!? BECAUSE SHE HAS A RECORD?"

But this was it for me, I needed to go back and talk to Callie. She was in the middle of this whole thing and i needed to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

Callie hadn't moved from the spot. She was just sitting in the chair, looking at her hands. After she run out of school today, I didn't expect her to see her here back, not today at least. I thought she just skipped the class. She hadn't said a word when she was here with Amy. Amy did all of the talking. Which was a short talk actually.

Lately it seemed like Callie was not talking to me at all. Whenever she had come over to see Jude, she always spoke to everyone for few minutes, except with me. It was like she was avoiding me. Whenever it was just the two of us in the living room or kitchen, she just walked out, without saying a word to me. And even if she had to talk to me, she was being distant and only answered with one syllable words, or just a nod or head shake. It reminded me of the way Mariana used to me the first months.

I close the doors behind and make my way to the empty chair next to her.

"I know…that, you for some reason don't like me. And you don't want to talk to me, but I need you to tell me why did you run out like that today. Mr. Malloc said that he had barely started his class and you just took off. Why was that? Why does your mom want him gone so badly?" I ask and waited but she just kept running her index finger over her left palm. As she kept doing that, i noticed a small almost faded scar on her palm

"Callie, this is not like you, to act this way" I say softly to her, my eyes still on the small scar on her hand. But that was when Callie finally looked to me "Really? It is not like me to act this way?" she said harshly back to me.

"And how long do you actually KNOW me?" she kept on going "Do you even know one thing about me?" She answered that herself " You don't, so why don't you just leave me alone and stop pretending that you care or something!"

Okay – ouch. That hurt a bit, even thou there was some truth to it. But one thing she was wrong "I do care about you, Callie."

"Aha...sure!" she says back sarcastically "I know we haven't talked that much…and that everything I know about you, I found out from Jude, but that doesn't change the fact that I DO care about you Callie. You are Jude's sister, you basically are our family. And I care for our family"

"You do have a weird way of showing that!" she snapped back at me again

"What are you talking about, Callie?"

"Nothing…forget I said it" she said in a typical teenager manner and looked back down to her hands again

"You do not get to do this Callie. Say something like that and they just pretend you hadn't said anything"

She looked back to me "Oh, yeah? What are you going to do then? Give me detention again?"

Was the silent treatment because of the first detention? When I think back to it, I do remember the silent treatment starting sometime after the incident. I just never put the two and two together, I hadn't thought that Callie would be the one to hold a grudge for something like that.

"Are…Do you not like me because I gave you a detention?" I ask leaning back in my chair. She shot me an angry look back, telling me that I was right.

"Callie, I was doing my job" I reasoned back

"They you should have given detention to 10 other people in the class! BUT NO…you only gave me one! You know, I am not the only one with a smartphone! The stupid Talia girl is texting in all of the classes and no one has ever called her out for it! JUST ME!"

I am pretty sure Callie wouldn't have said anything at all to me if she wasn't so angry at me right now. Ant this whole substitute teacher thing was just adding more pressure to her. In a way, Callie was like a ticking time bomb, just waiting to explode when it will all be too much on her. Every kid and every adult has that kind of moment. When it seems like the whole world is against you. When the emotions and feelings are just too much. Head is spinning with so many thoughts you don't understand how have you have kept on going on this whole time.

"Callie I…" I had started to reach for her shoulder with my right, but then I realized she probably doesn't want that. I pulled my hand back to my lap "I own you an apology, Callie. I am sorry that I was so harsh on you that day. I know it doesn't change anything, but I was having a stressful day, and I realize that I may have put it out on you. It wasn't my intention to hurt you Callie, in any way. I should have just given you a warning because it was the first time you had ever gotten in any trouble. I would take it back if I could. I am truly sorry, Callie" I never took my eyes off her, and as I looked to her, I think I saw her features soften just a little bit. The angry looking frown she had on, was slowly easing up.

After some few seconds she finally looked up to me, she opened her mouth to say something, but there was a knock on my door, and Callie quickly looked back down to her lap. The timing is really bad, I have to admit.

"Come on in!" I call and next second Mariana shows up in my doorway "Oh...um…I can come back" she said when she saw Callie sitting in the chair next to me

"No, don't. Everything ok?" I ask and noticed that Mariana doesn't look that good actually "You feeling okay, Mari?" I ask standing up and walking up to her by the doors. I put my hand on her forehead to check if she had a temperature "I'm fine mom." She said when I did that "Cramps…do you have…anything?" she said quietly so Callie wouldn't hear

"I will check" I walk around my desk to my purse. When I go through its content, Mariana walked deeper inside the room, she was looking at Callie

"Hey, I thought I saw you run off today…on 6th period" she said to Callie. Callie looked over her shoulder to Mariana "Yeah, I…I had a thing" she replied

"You coming over today? I want to show you something…I was going thought this magazine, and I saw the perfect blouse for you…you should totally get one"

"Yeah, um…I don't know" Callie said back and run her index finger over her nose bridge

"You haven't even seen it yet! It would look so good on you!" Mariana didn't back down

"No, uh…I meant, I don't know if I will go today"

"Oh…" Mariana saddened a bit. I was checking each and every pocket in my bag but I guess I didn't have anything with me. "Maybe Saturday then?" Mariana said cheerfully

Callie scratched the back of her neck this time "I'm not sure…that I will make it on weekend too" It was obvious to me Callie didn't want to disappoint Mariana, but the look on Mariana's face told me that she did, just a little.

Mariana was kind of always looking forward to just chatting with Callie about fashion and some art stuff just for few minutes. She has said to me when she was 8 that she would want to have a big sister. Callie has kind of taken that place for Mariana - the big sister role. But I am pretty sure neither of the girls realizes that.

"Mari, sorry I don't have anything. I will write you a note and you can go get something from the nurse okay" I said reaching for my pen, but I stopped because Callie was now holding out a small med bottle for her

"It is Ibuprofen…" Callie said to her, when Mariana raised an eyebrow to her, wondering what it is

Mariana reached for the bottle and smiled to Callie "Thanks. You are a life saver. The nurse is so weird and makes me feel so uncomfortable, and the way she looks to me - judging me" she hands back the bottle and tosses the pill in her mouth. I was about to give the water bottle that was on my desk to Mariana to drink on top, but Callie once again was first, handing Mariana her half full bottle of water that was in her bag. Mariana took a quick sip.

"I will send you the link, to the website of the magazine to look at blouse when I get home"

"Okay..." Callie smiled back to her and took the water bottle back

"Cool. See ya. Bye mom" she said cheerfully and walked out of my office. I was smiling to myself, mostly because of how close these two had gotten. Callie was a good influence for Mariana. Mariana was looking up to her. Ever since Lexi left, Mariana has had trouble finding a real friend. She has Haley now, but Haley isn't nearly as good friend as Lexi was. I ,personally, was kind of hoping that Callie could slowly take over the spot.

Callie POV

When Mariana left, I looked back to Lena, who was now just standing behind her desk. She had this silly nice smile on her face as she was looking to me. I don't know what it was that made her smile like that.

She cleared her throat, the moment she saw me looking to her, and then walked back around the desk to sit down in the chair she sat before Mariana came in. The smile was gone when she sat down and her eyes were back to looking at me seriously, with a hint of worry in them.

"I am not mad that you run off, Callie. I don't care about that, but if there is anything, anything at all, that you could tell me about Mr. Malloc, that would help me understand, why your mom, wants him gone from this school, please tell me" she spoke slowly, her voice was soft.

"He's not...a good guy" I get out stopping myself for saying anything else. The way she spoke, the way she looked to me, how understanding and caring she seemed right now, she was pulling me in, trying to get me to open up. I wanted her to know about Mr. Malloc, without her really knowing - I know it makes no sense, but I don't want people, except for my mom, to know about the bad stuff that I have been though. There had to be way of telling her enough about it, without saying too much about me. Without compromising myself, so she wouldn't have to pity.

"Okay. Can you tell me why?" she asked further in the same tone of voice. I rub my bridge of the nose quickly. What do I tell her? How much do I want her to know? How much do I want to open up? Her stupid sweet look is killing me now, if she could just look away from me…but she doesn't.

"Not…a good guy" I repeat still thinking of way of letting her know

"You already said that Callie" she said still softly and now she reached for my left hand. She took it in both of hers, rested it in her left palm and then run her right index finger over the scar on my palm

"Did he do this?" she asked as she traced the scar with her finger once again. I bit my lower lip and I looked to my lap, away from her look and her brown soft eyes.

_Flashback – foster home #5, Matthew and Marci Malloc: 2010. Jan – Aug_

_One month in_

_I was walking out of the school with my grade card in my hand. Jeremy was their son who was 2 years older than me, thin looking kid, bit taller than me, dark brown short hair, hazel eyes. He was waiting for me in the school yard till I come out of my class. I was supposed to only walk home with him. I hated it and he hated it even more. I hated it because I know the way back by now, I can walk on my own, but he hated it because he was put in as a babysitter for me._

_I walked up to him as his friends walked away. He saw the grade card in my hands and peaked in "How bad is it?"_

_"Mostly C. Is that bad?" His face dropped at once_

_"Shit" He grumbled under his nose and jumped down the table he was sitting on "Okay, um...new plan, what do you say about going to park? We could hang out there for a while?" he said and already started walking out of hhe school yard_

_"Won't your parents be mad?" I ask as I follow him._

_"They will be more mad when they see your grade card. We will just hang out in the park, today is the football game. We will head back when it starts, so my dad will be busy and maybe will forget about the grade card"_

_"Is C that bad grade? I just transferred here, it is hard to get used to new teachers. And in math…I hadn't even covered the material in my previous school"_

_"Yes, it's bad" he said as he tossed a gum in his mouth, offered me one, I refused. "The only grade you should get is A or A+. You need to study more and get up to the level. You will have to take first physics class with him next year, you need get better!" if I will even make it that long with this family_

_"But…I have never had A+ or A. I mostly have C and B" I said and glanced down to my card_

_"Then I suggest you hit the books at night. I don't care. You need to get your grades up Callie. You don't know how mad he gets. In his eyes if you don't have A or A+ you are nothing. And you don't want to know what he does to someone who in his eyes is nothing. You will be a disgrace in his eyes."_

* * *

_We got back to the house shortly after 6. The game was already on. Marci was in kitchen making something, but Matthew was sitting in front of the TV, watching the game. When we closed the doors behind us, he automatically turned off the TV and stood up turning to us. _

_Marci was afraid of him. I noticed that the first day i was here. She was this petite woman, thin, short, weak looking woman, light hair. Whereas Matthew was a tall, fit guy. His beard made him look even more scarier. Yet, whenever I had seen him walking in the school, he looked so happy and always was smiling left and right. Two different people, two personalities._

_"Where the hell were you!?" he addressed it to both of us but Jeremy answered "She was with me. We went to park, worked on our homework. It was a nice weather, we thought fresh air would be good for us."_

_He pulled on his pants. The big belt that was around his pants, wasn't apparently doing its job to hold them up. _

_"Hand it over!" he said and extended his arm. Jeremy pulled his bag to front, dig through it, then handed him the grade card and a pen. "Good…good. But work on your Biology, I want to see an A+ by the end of semester" he said and signed the paper. Then he turned to me "What are you waiting for?" he said in his low voice. I reached in my bag and got the card out. _

_Jeremy was watching me closely. I walked up to him and handed him the grade card. He looked at it for few seconds and then looked to me "Is this a joke?" he hit the piece of paper with his left as he was holding it in his right_

_"No" I say back not taking my eyes off him_

_"You have a D in math, many C's and one B! Don't you know what a BOOK is!?"_

_"I do, I have read books" by his response I figured I shouldn't have answered that. It just made him more angrier._

_"Have you EVER opened a SCHOOL book before?" he still was speaking in raised voice, talking to me like I was some sort of idiot. His tone was mean. I remembered Jeremy's words – you don't want to know what he does to someone who in his eyes is nothing – they now sounded 10 worse now._

_"Yes" I say quieter, i was not getting a good vibe from him. Marci had stopped making whatever she was making, she was now just watching this whole thing evolve, standing quietly in the kitchen area. Jeremy was standing just next to me, holding his breath, looking scared as hell._

_"Why do you have such BAD grades?" he asks raising his voice holding my grade card up "Haven't I bought you all the books you need!? Notepads to take notes in! Give you time and space to study? HUH?! Are you trying to humiliate me in front of other teachers? My colleagues!?"_

_I have a feeling he will explode soon and I will be in the center of that so I try and explain it "I just transferred here, I need time to get used to a new school and the teachers. I hadn't covered many materials in previous school, I need to-"_

_"You think I care about your STUPID EXCUSES?" he snaps back and got more angrier. I swallow back a lump in my throat "YOU HAD TIME! A MONTH! AND YOU ARE STILL DUMB AS A ROCK" he crumbled up the paper and tossed it at my face, didn't react fast enough so it bounced off my face and fell to the ground. He did a quick move, unbuckled his belt and in one quick swift move he pulled it out of his pants and hold it by his side in his right hand. It hung all the way down to the ground. _

_This was the moment I realize the belt wasn't made for holding up his pants, it was made for punishments. And I am about to receive one. My heart started to beat faster and adrenaline was starting to pump thought my veins._

_My first instinct is to run or hide. My only chance now was to get to bathroom and lock the doors. I went for it, but he was too fast and grabbed me by my shirt, stopping me. I fell backwards to ground hard, losing the grip on my bag that was in my hand._

_"DAD no!" Jeremy tried to stop whatever was coming. But as I looked to him, his dad just pushed him aside like he was nothing. He felt backwards too "She was trying dad! She was trying!" he yelled at him "Give her some more time!"_

_He stood over me, I was crawling backwards – trying to get away from him, he raised his hand that had the belt in. There was this sound, this sharp sound that the belt made in the air, and then another one when it made contact with my hand as I had raised it up to protect my face _

_"Ahhh" I screamed out in pain as the belt hit my left hand hard, I pulled my hand close to my body. It stung so bad, it was like this burning pain. But also it felt like my skin was pulsing. But my scream didn't stop him, I even think I saw a smile on his lips as I did scream. He raised his hand with the belt up again and then came another sound. The belt made contact with my side this time hurting even more than before. _

_"DAD NO! I WILL HELP HER STUDY!MOM DO SOMETHING!MOM!" Jeremy once again yelled and tried to get him off of me, with one hand he again pushed him aside "THIS DOES NOT CONCERN YOU, SON!" he said in raised voice. He raised his hand up again, I pulled my legs up, as close to my body as I can, shielded my head and face with my hands. Just second before I shielded my head, the belt hit my side again. And in second it collided with my back. And he just kept going, again and again and again. I only thing heard now, laying on the ground, was the whip lash sound._

_End of flashback_

"Callie, please, talk to me…" Lena repeated herself "I can't help you unless you give me something"

"He is pretending, it is an act…he is not the good guy you think he is" I say and that should be enough. She has fostered kids before, she should understand what I was saying to her. If she is as good as Jude and the other siblings says she is, she has to understand what I am saying.


	8. The substitute teacher III

Lena POV

_"He is pretending, it is an ACT…he is not the good guy you think he is" _the words echoed in my mind over and over again.

The only sound in the room right now was the clock ticking, counting away the seconds that I had spent sunned by her words.

I looked back to her big brown eyes, then to her features. There was something about the way she said it, there was something in her eyes, the tone of her voice when she said it, that told me how serious she was. She said it with so much emotion.

How could she possibly know that he is pretending? Pretending to be who? She has said to me multiple times, that he is not the good guy that we think he is – that made me think that she knew him outside the school. But how? Maybe I overlooked her file, maybe she did go to Jameson High. He was her teacher maybe? Could it be that he has been one of the foster parents for her?

The act she talked about had to be that he was pretending to be this good guy. But now I just feel this unsettled feeling in my stomach. He played me. He played Sanchez. And the thought of me letting this guy in the school, where my kids go, where other hundreds of kids go to school, makes me feel nauseous. And I don't even know what he has done yet. Or if he even is even that bad. But I knew one thing – I believed her when she said that he wasn't a good guy.

"Callie, do you know him outsi—" I spoke slowly, thinking over in my mind what and how I was going to proceed with this new information. But I regret that decision, and the fact that I thought for so long, the moment the doors to my office room were opened by Amy.

"Callie!" Amy said holding her hand out for Callie, that was everything Callie needed to get out. Callie quickly pulled her hand out my hold, grabbed her bag. As she stood up, she gave me one last look and then hurried up to Amy, who put her arm around her shoulder protectively, then walked out together. I stood up watching them both leave.

The next person in my office after they, left just seconds later, was Sanchez. She walked up to the chair, rested her hands on the back of the backrest "Can you believe this?" she asked me, looking really frustrated after Amy's visit. I didn't know what to say to her so I didn't say nothing.

Sanchez however kept on venting "She thinks, she can just walk in like this and demand that I fire the substitute teacher…without giving me ONE straight answer. She was dancing around the same tree, not really saying anything. Cops, they think they are superior or something! You thought Mr. Malloc was a good fit too, right? He is a good teacher! He has sent many kids to physics Olympiads…his students have taken the top spots. First places even!" she reasoned that he was a good teacher

But not once Amy or Callie mentioned that he is a bad teacher. In fact, they both talked about him outside the school.

"He may be a good teacher, but that doesn't necessary make him a good man" I say now glancing to Sanchez. She looks to me, and to my surprise she nods back, then she adds before she walks out of my office "Meet me at my office in 10. We will discuss it further, we just both need to clear our heads first".

I walk to the doors and close them, then head back to my desk to sit down. I glanced out of the window as I sat down, thinking over and over again what Callie said to me.

* * *

"Love, what's wrong?" Stef asks me as I was in the bed, reading a book. Well, not really reading it, I was just staring at it, looking at the same paragraph, still thinking about what Callie said

"You barely said two words at dinner table" Stef said and now she was laying on her left side, her left hand pressed against her head. With right, she takes my book away and places it down on the bed, between us "Talk to me, love. I know something is bothering you."

I turned on my right side, looking at her, keeping my head up pressed to my right hand. I opened my mouth to speak, but suddenly I lost my words. I didn't know where to start.

"Did I do something? Did one of the kids say something?" Stef asked me carefully "No, of course not. It is not you or the kids. It's Callie" I say and lock my eyes on her

"Honey, I think you just need to give her time to warm up to you. She doesn't hate you. She will talk to you. It probably is a phase of something—"

"No! It is not about her not talking to me. Although I did found out what that was about, I think" I said back slowly "It's about the substitute teacher"

Stef softly run her right hand over my cheek "What about him?"

"Amy wants him fired! Badly!" There was now a worried frown on her face "She had this big argument with Sanchez. It was basically going nowhere, so I went to talk to Callie."

"Callie did seem really upset when she was in the precinct with Amy. So she run out because…of the substitute teacher?" Stef asks and she shifts in the bed slightly

"Amy called him sadistic and controlling. But Callie…all Callie said was that he was not the good guy we think he is. That he was pretending and that it was all just an act."

Stef looked thoughtful "Pretending to be who?" she voiced what I thought at first too, and then added "It sounds like Callie knows him"

"I was wrong before. She did go to Jameson high, the school he is teaching besides being substitute at ours. Callie just didn't have a class with him. She was still in 7th grade, no physic then so he wasn't her teacher back then. So the only normal explanation in my mind is that-"

She finished my thought "- he was her foster father" Stef said as she sat up, back resting to the head board. I sat up too

"And only reason why Amy would want him gone so badly, that she would be so fired up about it, is because-" I looked to Stef and she again finished my thought "-he was abusive. She wouldn't want anyone who hurt Callie anywhere near her"

"Exactly what I thought" I said and now we both were just staring at the wall opposite our bed. We heard one of our kids walk down the stairs. By the way the footsteps went, it sounded like Jesus. We were sitting silently long enough for him to run back up the stairs. I heard the pop sound, that soda can makes when you open it. He closes doors to his room and then the only sound in the house is coming from Brandon's room, where he is playing some soft melody on his keyboard

* * *

I am usually a very patient person, but somehow, I couldn't wait two days to see and talk to Callie again. Monday seemed so far away, so I decided to go to her. When I am pulling up to their house, I see no sign of their car. This trip could be for nothing, if neither of them are home.

But when I stop the car by the house, I notice that the garage doors are open, and a figure is walking inside it. From my car, I couldn't really tell if it was Amy or Callie, because they both look pretty much the same from their backs and distance. Both medium built, both have brown, slightly curly hair.

I get out of the car and make my way to the garage. The radio is on and as I get closer I see that it is Callie. All the stuff, boxes, tables, cabinets are placed in the middle of the garage, there are paint buckets on the ground, plastic set on the ground, tape is put on the ceiling where wall and ceiling meet. Callie has this long paint roll in her hand. She rolls the paint roll in the tray on the ground and then turns back to the side of the garage inside wall. The left one if you look at it from the entrance point.

Callie is wearing just some old looking shoes, grey color sweats that already had some sort of red and blue color paint on them, probably from other repair or remodeling projects, because I don't see that color of paint anywhere. And on top she is wearing a tight, black tank top. She had done maybe 1/10 of one of the wall. Weirdly for me, she is coloring the wall in light green color, untraditional for garages, I think.

"Working hard, I see" I say announcing myself to her before I am in the garage, not to scare her too much. She stops painting for a while, holding the pain brush up in the air, to the ceiling. She says nothing back for now and paints the line down "What are you doing here?" she asks in a voice that told me, she doesn't really care.

"I came to see you" I say and step inside the garage. I notice there are two buckets of paint, white color and the green light color paint. My guess, she just started the paint job and the white one could be for the ceiling "Where is Amy?"

"Work" she answers indifferent as she continues to pain the wall "You sure you should be listening to music so loud? You don't hear what is happening at the house" I ask her as she obviously hadn't noticed me drive up, not until I came talk to her

With her left she reaches in her sweat pocket and takes out keys, jiggles them in air then puts them back "Anything else you want to criticize me on? Point out to me? How I paint, maybe?"

There it is, her attitude towards me again. The not so nice Callie. I thought I had gotten thought to her, that I had fixed that yesterday when we talked in my office. Somehow, I am still the only one who knows this side of her. Well, I assume, Amy knows this side too, I bet this was the Callie she met first.

"I wasn't criticizing you Callie. I was just…concerned. I didn't mean anything by that. And just so you know, you are doing pretty good paint job" I notice another paint roll on the work bench that was located in the middle of the garage. Perfect - I will get my hands dirty.

I roll my sleeves, take my hair up in bun and then take the other paint roll. I walk up to the paint tray on the ground. Callie stops painting and looks to me as I pull the handle out, so I could reach the top of the wall

"What are you doing?" she asks watching my every move

"What does it look like?" I say back with a little bit attitude of typical teenager way

"Do you even know how to paint?" she asks doubting my painting skills

"Do I look like I can't?" I ask back rolling it in pain. She doesn't say anything back just watches me go to the end of the wall. I start by the corner, going from the top, Callie then points out "Don't paint the ceiling!" by the looks she wanted to come up to me and take the painting roll away from me

"Listen up" I say bit louder to get her full attention, I had stopped painting, but then I revert to my more softer voice and just explain to her "I have painted my own room when I as your age, helped my dad repaint the kitchen at my childhood home, helped my mother redecorate our living room 3 times, I put wallpapers on at my first and second apartment I lived at, by myself. Few years later after I moved in with one of my ex-girlfriend we remodeled the place, all rooms. After I moved in with Stef, to the current house, we remodeled the whole house, plus our kids room and ours room, more than once...so if you have any doubt about my competence in painting a damn garage wall - don't! For your information, I also can put together IKEA furniture faster than Stef and I throw less tantrums when I do it "

Callie stood there, blinking at me, not saying anything for some good minute at least

"You cursed" was all she said after the long silence. She turned back to wall to continue to paint the wall and then asked me without any hint of attitude in her voice, just curiosity "Who is Mike?"

"Brandon's father" I reply and turned back to painting, scolding myself that I cursed to prove a point to a 16 year old. For the next 15 minutes we both concentrated on the painting without saying anything else. Although, I did hear Callie mumble along the song lyrics time by time. Her head moved with the beat time by time, her foot tapped lightly on the floor along the beat too.

We finished the left wall as we worked in silence, Callie moved the pain tray closer to the middle wall and we continued to pain. But I no longer could take it, I wanted to talk to her.

"He was your foster father, right? That's why you said he was pretending, he was different at home" I ask as I do not even look to her. In the corner of my eye I see her stopping briefly, but she continued paint soon "He was"

"And he was abusive?" I say in much softer tone. It didn't really sound like a question actually. It sounded like I just told her a fact, about her own life. All I hear back from her is silence. I turn to look at her. She was biting on her lip, her features had changed to more nervous ones. What many parents don't understand, is that sometimes silence is also an answer. Most of the time, it tells you just how right you were about something. I didn't want to be right about this, thou. This is one of the rare times, that I wanted to be wrong. I wanted there to be a different explanation, but sadly, there wasn't.

"I know you probably don't want to talk about it right now, but if you ever do, want to talk about anything, I want you to know that I'm here for you, okay?"

"You are right. I don't want to talk about it. So how about we don't!" she said back in more harsher tone, then went to the paint tray once again. As she rolled the paint roll in the paint she added "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound so harsh. I just don't like talking about it"

"So um…why light green?" I change the subject to keep the conversation going. I watch her walk back to the wall, she shrugs at first "Mom picked it out. She likes the color"

"What color did you want to paint it?"

"Also something light…" she says back "Yellow maybe, I think of it as happiness" She takes a small pause and then adds much quieter "I know it sounded dumb"

"No, it wasn't dumb at all. I think of the color yellow the same way." I say back instantly, she briefly looks to me. I see a small smile on her lips, just for a millisecond. But it was there and I saw it. She was slowly getting softer with me.

"Did you know that the green color is the color of healing? It is calm and it is said that it restores balance. It is peaceful and relaxing color that also gives a spark to your inspiration" Callie gives me back a confused look "Mariana told me, she did some reading before the last remodeling of her and Frankie's room"

"Ah…that explains it" Callie chuckles back lightly. I would call this a progress. A small step right direction.

"By the look how you are remodeling this, I guess you won't be parking cars in here, right?" I said looking around the garage

"No" Callie looks back to all the boxes and cabinets in the middle of the room "Half of that will be tossed out. Mom wants to make it in a second living room of some sorts. Maybe a guest room. She said she will get a Novus table, maybe even one old arcade game like Pac man"

"That sounds interesting." I really like the thought of a room to just relax and kick back " We cleared our garage out few weeks back too. It was full of old boxes and stuff we hadn't used in years. But, as we all were just big softies, we just couldn't throw it all out. There were so many memories in those things"

"Let me guess, Brandon wanted to turn the garage into his practice space so he wouldn't have to play with his headphones on, Jesus wanted it to be turned into a gym area with a boxing bag, Mariana wanted it for her dancing practice, Jude wanted it to be turned into a fort like living room and Frankie wanted it to be turned into a big princess doll house"

"Very good!" I chuckle "Any guess what Stef planed on making it into?" I walk to paint tray to get the color again on my paint roll. It doesn't take long for Callie to answer that one

"She would want a big couch, big TV screen, sound proof walls and doors, little mini fridge – basically a space where she could hide from in laws and her own kids when they drive her crazy" Now Callie walks back to the paint tray "You on the other hand, you wanted to turn it into a place everyone could use. Little bit of everything. "

"You sure you don't live with us? I could swear in some alternative universe you are our kid" I smirk back at her as she basically got everything correctly, she even got me right.

* * *

Monday morning didn't exactly turn out the way I was expecting it to turn out. When I pulled up to the school, everything seemed normal. But when I was walking to my office, the last hall, everything changed.

In the hall, I met bunch of other parents. They were all discussing the substitute teacher. I heard his name being said many times before they even all noticed me walking up. I stopped in my feet in the hall, looking at all of them.

Brandon's friend Aiden's mom, Caroline, noticed me first. She walked up to me "Is it true!?"

"What is?" I ask confused as the other worried parents turned to me

"That he has a criminal record! That you are allowing a criminal teach our kids!?" my mouth dropped. I was speechless. I had no idea where they had gotten that sort of information. Was this Amy's doing, did she used her cop resources to do this? To riot other parents? Was this her plan all along?

"How can you allow this man to teach at Anchor Beach!?" it was like a riot, one parent over spoke other every second "Our kids are no longer safe here!" I kept looking at the angry parent crowd and I kept hearing one allegation after another.

Amy POV

I stretched in the chair, yawning loudly. 3 hours of paperwork and 4 paper cuts later, I was exhausted. And it was still just barely lunch time. My hand hurt from writing, my legs were numb from sitting. I hate desk jobs. What I like is being out there, in the streets, protecting people. Arresting bad guys, making the streets safer one day at a time, one criminal at a time

"I hate paperwork" I say to Stef who is still writing her report. She put a dot in her file, then tossed the pen on her desk, closes the file she was working on. Then she leans back, takes off of her glasses and rubs her eyes

"I know what you mean. I don't understand how Lena can sit at her desk all day long." She look to me holding her glasses in her left "Or how I made it thought school, sitting at a desk for 8 hours…gosh, I can't even imagine how Jesus is feeling every day!"

"I can't imagine being back at school. Ugh….i hated high school Thankfully that is long gone! Would you want to go back to high school?"

"Ha! And question my sexuality again? No thank you!" she chuckles back. I take my wallet "You want anything from the good old vending machine?" I ask as I stand up. I was getting hungry so I figured a sandwich would be nice. "No, thanks. Lena is supposed to come with take out soon." She rubbed her hands together excited

"Lucky you" I smirk at her and walk to the vending machine. When I return to the desk with my lunch, Lena is already there. Stef has some take out noodles in front of her. I wanted to comment on the food but Lena was first to speak

"I need to talk to you" she said and next thing I know I am standing in the lounge room with Lena. She looked pretty angry at me, but I have no idea what this is about

"Did you really had to call other parents? I got like 10 angry calls and more than 15 pissed off parents in my office. Amy, there are steps we could have taken, and I would have helped you! Calling other parents and worry them, that's not how you should have handled it!"

"Whoa, whoa…Lena" I put my hand on my chest "I didn't call no parents. All I did when I left your office with Callie on Friday, I filed an official complaint. So they would check this guy out. Investigate him, that's it. I didn't say anything to other parents. Besides, I only know 4 other parents from Anchor Beach and 3 of those parents are in this building – you, Stef and Mike. And the fourth one is Mackenzie's mom, but I haven't talked to her in like 2 weeks or something."

"You weren't the one who told the other parents?

"No, trust me. I know law and I know that making a big mess like that, it's never good. Parents often tend to over react on things and we are over protective sometimes. I didn't call anyone. I wanted this to pass quietly. I don't know how they found out, maybe the parent board somehow found out, or some kid over heard the argument in Sanchez office Friday. All I did – I filed a complaint so he would be investigated." Lena's looks softened after that statement.

"We don't really know how to handle it" Lena admitted "Nothing like this has ever happened. The parents keep saying that he has a criminal record and now they want all the teachers investigated…they all threaten to take the kids out of the school...it's a chaos"

"Well, you can tell them he doesn't actually have a criminal record. Cops have visited him few times on domestic calls but no arrest has ever taken place, therefore, he doesn't actually have a record." i reply back and I instantly get a look form Lena. She looked to me unimpressed that I have snooped on this guy, using my cops connections

"I checked him out when Callie told me first time about him. I needed to know, Stef would do the same thing"

"Oh, I know what Stef would do. You don't have to tell me about her." She said and we both glanced out the lounge room window to Stef and out desk. Just when we looked, some of the food fell in her lap. Lena chuckles lightly and looked back to me, with much more softer features on her face "I'm sorry that I thought that you would do that. We were worried and stressed even before the other parents came. This whole situation is not easy at all and—"

"Apology accepted" I smile to her and she stops her little rambling

* * *

Lena picked up her bag and sat on the chair by Stef's desk, placing her bag in her lap. I sit back in my chair ready to get back to my lunch. I place the files aside so I don't drop some food on it, or spill the water

Lena turns back to me when I was ready to take a big bite out of the sandwich "Why did you chose the color green?" she asks me taking me by surprise "The garage! Why did you pick green?"

I lower my sandwich down "H-How…do you know….about the garage?" I ask her slowly, raising my eyebrows

"I was there. Saturday! I helped Callie paint the walls and ceilings!"

"When?" I ask as I had no information about her being at our home

"Around 11. Callie said you were at work! I left around 3. " She read my face and then added "By the look on your face, Callie didn't tell you I stopped by…"

"That sneaky girl! I KNEW SHE CHEATED!" I said and put the sandwich back down and reach for my phone

"Cheated? What…are you talking about?" Lena asks me as I unlock the phone "I bet her that she wouldn't finish painting the walls, the ceiling and the laths around the garage by the time I get back, without any new daub on her cloth or floor! Simply saying, it had to look like a pro did it. I lost 50 dollars. You helped her – that's cheating!"

I look at the time. I knew her school shedule by hear by now. At right now, it was her break time

The phone rings 3 times till she picks up, I don't even bother with small talk "_You cheated! You will need to deliver breakfast in bed next weekend and I will want my money back!"_

"**_What? What are you talking about? I didn't cheat! It is painted, isn't it? No daub on my clothes or on the floor! It was a fair win!"_**

_"Lena is sitting next to me right now, she said she helped you! That's cheating and you know it!"_

_"**Oh…" **_she was caught in a lie and she knew that.

**_"_**_Write it down…i will want 2 waffles, two eggs from both sides, lemonade, and ice cream with cherry on top. On Sunday I will want 3 pancakes with strawberry jam, 4 slices of bacon on the side, apple and a banana!"_

_"**We don't have fruit at home. You ate the last apple this morning after I took the last banana!"**_

_"Then I suggest you buy the apple and banana and the cherry with the 50 dollars! You can keep the change after. Now go back to class!"_

**_"It's lunch break"_**

_"Then eat healthy food! No soda or chips! Bye, love you" _

I hang up still smiling, both Lena and Stef looked to me with their mouths open, confused look in the eyes "What!? It was her idea to bet. It's all fair, she shook on it!" I say to the two woman, pick up my sandwich and take a bite.

"We should bet with the kids that they can't clean up the house" Stef says surprising Lena "What? No, honey, we are not placing bets." Lena reasoned back

"Why not! it is clearly working on Callie. Amy got breakfast in bed AND the garage is painted! Without any daub!"

"Babe, we are not one kid family! You could maybe bet with Jesus at that, but if the 5 of them go against us, they would clearly win, and you would lose way more money that you had initially thought, because Mariana would somehow made you raise it up to 50 dollars to each of them, because you are one big softy. And that Stef, that would be 200 dollars spent too much just to get a clean house!"

"We don't get to have any fun! Ugh…why do we have 5 kids!? Stef pouted as she ate the food, the take out Lena brought her

"Because you have a big heart that could only be filled with 5 other little hearts running around our home, driving you crazy all the time" Lena reminded her lovingly, Stef looks to me, basically asking me if I think the same, I nod back chewing

Callie POV

Tuesday

The school was over for me, and right now I was just sitting outside in the school backyard, by the tables, waiting for Mackenzie to come back out. She had run in to bathroom quickly, before we head out to the movie theater to catch some comedy.

Thankfully, I had no physics class on Monday and on Tuesday, so I missed the great opportunity of seeing Mr. Malloc pissed off because mom filed a complaint against him. For two days, waking the halls I was looking out for him. Even if I saw him all the way down the hall, I changed my route dramatically avoiding him at any cost. So far, it had worked 10/10 times.

All the students noticed parents wanting to talk to VP and Principal about him on Monday morning. There was apparently a rumor going around that he has a criminal record. Technically, I don't think he has ever been arrested, therefore, he doesn't have a criminal record. He has had some few visits from cops, that's it.

I was looking out to the sea, just thinking of someplace I could take Jude once this beg mess is finally going to be over. I wanted it to be someplace special, but right now, nothing really came to me. After some 5 minutes of waiting for Mackenzie to come back, a shadow came over me.

"I thought you disappeared on me Mackenz" I said standing up and turning to the person. Shivers run over my spine instantly.

"Miss Scott…we meet again" Mr. Malloc said grinning at me with his devilish smile


	9. The substitute teacher IV

**AN: I am not police nor am I a doctor. I tried to make this as realistic as I can. But if there are any mistakes regarding the two, please forgive me. I tried to do my best.**

Callie POV

I clenched my teeth as I looked back at him. No real reason to run now. He will probably catch up with me, like he had done before. He is way more faster than he looks.

"It is so lovely to see you again" he said still smiling at me. I knew better than to believe his smile "Why don't we go for a walk? Catch up on old times" he offered

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" I said thought my teeth clenched

He leaned down a bit, keeping his sneaky smile on" I wasn't asking!" he said as grabbed a hold of my right forearm. I think his tight grip on my hand even stopped the blood flow to my fingers. They felt so numb all of a sudden.

I was determent not to show my fear to him or that I was in pain. It would give him an advantage, instead I just said back slowly thought my teeth "Let. Go. Of. Me"

He let out a small sinister laugh "You are coming with me! We are going to have a little chat, Miss Scott!" he said and pulled me with him forcibly. I tried to resist going along with him, but taking in our height and mass difference, I knew, I had no chance to get out of his hold. He started to twist my hand as I put up more resistance.

Lena POV

The work day was going to end soon. It was already 16:22 and I was starting to end all of the paperwork so I could leave at 16:30 to go pick up Frankie from day care. I just needed to write 2 more e-mails and then I can be done for today.

I was writing the last line on one of the e-mails when the doors to my office flew open. There wasn't even a knock. It startled me to say the least.

I looked up to the doors and saw a scared looking student. Callie's friend, if I remember correctly her name was Mackenzie Dunn. She was little bit out of breath and looked scared.

"You have to help…You need to come…fast!" she spoke in a rush and was trying to catch her breath at the same time. I stood up immediately and grabbed my phone from the table, just in case. You can never know what has happened.

I followed after her, she was running down the hall. But I still needed to find out what had happened "Mackenzie! Where are we going? What happened?"

"It's Mr. Malloc…and Callie! She told me…she warned me! You have to hurry up!" she said and picked up her pace. As I run after Mackenzie, I dial Amy quickly. She picked up after two rings just when Mackenzie pushed the doors open to the backyard

"**_Hey Lena, wh—"_**

"_COME TO SCHOOL! NOW!" _

**_"_****_What's wrong?"_** she asks back clueless of what is happening right now

_"__Malloc is with Callie! COME QUICK!"_

I hung up and as I run up to Mackenzie who had stopped just by the tables in the backyard. She pointed to the beach where I saw two figures walking to beach. One of the figures, by the looks, was definitely Mr. Malloc, his height and body build gave him away. Other could definitely be Callie.

I didn't even think for a second, I followed after them as fast as the heels, the grass and my pencil skirt allowed me to. I had no idea what I was going to get myself into, and the fact that I was basically as helpless as Callie, scared the hell out of me. I wish I was Stef right now. I even wished I had a gun with me right now, and that says a lot, because I am certainly not a gun person. Nor do I like any kind of violence and aggression. But the fact that he was so much physically stronger, gave me a bad feeling.

I had almost caught up with them, they hadn't noticed me yet, i was just some 15 meters behind them. Callie was putting up quite a fight to not follow him. But he had a tight grip on her right hand as he was dragging her along slowly. They had almost reached the beach side. It was far away from school so no one, who still had classes or who was in the school , or heading out of school, would see them. No one had a clue what was going on, except for me and Mackenzie.

I heard part of their conversation as I was getting close and closer

"I know it was you who started the investigation on me" he said to Callie in a low voice

"Let go of me! It wasn't me!" she said and tried to pull her arm out of his hold

"BULLSHIT! No one else would do that! No one else in this school knows me! No one else has lived with me! I know it was you! Now, what I want from you, is to write them another letter saying it was all an misunderstanding! That it was a prank! YOU GOT IT?" he said and pulled on her arm

"I didn't write any letter and I certainly won't write one now! You should be investigated! You and me both know you shouldn't be allowed to be a teacher in the first place!"

"LISTEN , either you are going to write it willingly or I will make you write it! And you do not want me to make you do that. We both know how that turned out last time."

"Screw you! I don't care about your stupid threats. I am not writing anything!" Callie snapped back at him

"You stupid piece—" he raised his left hand

"LET GO OF HER MR. MALLOC!" I called out loudly to him as I was standing almost up to them. His left hand, raised up, now looked like he was about to slap her.

"Mrs. Adams Foster" Mr. Malloc turned to me along with Callie, he had now taken a stand, partly in front of her. Shielding my look on the tight grip he had on the girl, by his body. He held his left hand behind his body, with right he gestured to me. He was still putting a show on. Smiling to me, like nothing was going on.

But I wasn't going to fall for his charming smile. Not again. Not since I know what kind of man he really is.

"I was just having a chat with Miss Scott. I wanted to talk to her about running out of my class on Friday, and I am happy I caught her before her next class" is he still pretending that everything is okay. His classes had ended after lunch break. Did he really drove back to the school just to talk and threaten Callie?

"Let. Her. Go! You are hurting her" I said in my most demanding voice ever. I had gotten this fired up only one time. And that time was when Ana, the twins birth mother basically got Stef shot and endangered our kids.

He forced a laugh, still thinking he can fool me "Mrs. Adams Foster…I don't know what you are talking about. We are just talking? Right?" he said so innocently, then looked to Callie by his side, who was still trying to get out of his tight grip

"NO we aren't! LET GO OF ME!" Callie snapped back at him and now with her free hand, with her fist banged on his chest then to his arm "Let GO! LET ME GO!"

It looked like her effort to get away from him did almost nothing for him. It looked like he didn't even feel her hits. He just brushed them off.

But then came a horrible sound, bone snapping sound as he had twisted and bended Callie's right hand in almost unnatural way. Callie let out a scream filled with pain, she got weak in her knees for a second and her left hand went to her right forearm, that he still had a hold of. That sound, of the bones snapping, is going to haunt me in my dreams and nightmares for quite some time

"THE POLICE IS ON IT'S WAY! LET HER GO NOW!" I yelled at him even more louder. I could almost feel the pain Callie was in, I had winced in pain myself when the bone cracking sound came. My blood was boiling with rage toward this man. I can't believe I allowed this to happen.

He looked to me. There were siren sound in the distance, he looks to Callie and then let's go of Callie's arm. He walks away from her and walks straight up to me, while Callie grabs her hand in her left. I didn't take a step back. I stood straight, not taking my eyes of this man. Show no fear - say to myself.

"YOU ARE FIRED! I will inform Jameson High, and I have no doubt you will be fired from there too. I will make sure your teacher credentials are taken away from you! You will never teach in another school. EVER AGAIN" I said to him firmly. That was a promise I made to myself the moment I saw his hand on Callie "You will pay for this. For what you did to her!" I didn't take my eyes of him, I didn't blink, I stood my ground.

"You think I am afraid of you?" he asks as he was just inch away from me. He leans even more closer to my ear and whispers to me in chilling creepy voice "Don't even think of going to board about this…I know where you live" he leans out and looks to me one last time, offers me one of his now creepy smiles and then walks away to the parking lot.

I finally breathe out the breath I was holding in. I had never been threatened before, this was something, so much out of my league. I take a shaking breathe in and then hurry to Callie who was still wincing in pain holding her right hand to her body closely.

Her had was trembling, I could already see that it was swollen and a big bruise was forming, as she had rolled up her sleeve to look at her arm on her own

I looked over my shoulder and saw Mackenzie running over "RUN TO NURSES OFFICE AND GET ICE PACK!" I called her and she quickly change the direction and run back to school.

"You are going to be okay..." I said to her as I placed my hands on her shoulder and pulled her in a soft careful hug, not to hurt her arm more "Shh…he is gone. You are safe…he is gone" i try to soothe her as best as i can

I kissed the top of her head and then leaned out of the hug "Let's go, we need to get you to hospital" I placed my hand softly on her back and guided her back to school territory. Not a single tear had dropped down her cheek, there was just pain written all over her face. She was biting her lip as it whimpered from the pain she was in. But she didn't let one tear fall down her cheek.

Mackenzie run back to us when we were by the tables "Here, Mrs. Adams Foster!" she handed me the ice pack. I took my scarf of my neck and fold it. Put the ice pack in the middle and softly placed on the swollen part. Callie hissed in pain as it touched her skin. I saw how Mackenzie flinched at it too.

The sirens had now stopped and I saw Amy running in the school yard, with Stef after her. Their squad car was stopped just out on the street.

"Keep it to your hand…" I said as I was rubbing her back softly, somehow believing that it was taking the pain away from Callie.

Amy ran straight to Callie and checked her hand . Then hugged and kissed her. "He did this? He broke her arm?" She stood straight up, hand on Callie's shoulder supportively

"Yes" I answer back quickly "He thought she had written the letter to have him investigated. He wanted her to write another one, saying the first one was a prank. He threatened her and then broke her hand"

"What car does he drive?" Stef asked with her left holding the radio on her shoulder

"um…" well I had no clue what kind of a car he drives

"Dark blue" Callie started and wicked in pain once more "Audi a3…BJK 8…I don't remember the rest"

Stef repeats everything Callie just said in the radio

"Drives side has a small bent…on the backseat doors" Mackenzie added. Stef walked few steps away to radio in what Mackenzie said. I heard she got a response back and then she radio in something else

"We need to get you to hospital, to fix your arm" Amy said and helped Callie stand up. When we were in the parking lot, Stef run up to us

"Hernandez and Diaz saw the car going South on Ritter street few second ago, speeding! They are chasing him right this second! " Stef said in such a cop mode, it kind of turned me on for a second, but then I remember how hurt Callie is and I forgot about that immediately

Amy looked to Callie, Callie looked back to Amy. Amy didn't have to ask anything, Callie just answered her after they just looked to one another for few seconds

"Go. I will be OK" she says to Amy basically giving her permission to leave her alone, so she could get this guy

"I will take her. Don't worry, I will stay with her" I added quickly. Amy kissed her cheek quickly as Stef was already back to the squad car "I will get him. I will meet you at the hospital." She kissed her cheek again and then run back to the squad car.

* * *

I was sitting by the bed where Callie was now laying on, with her left hand over her eyes. They had to give her some pretty strong pain medication, because doctors had to set her bones back in, so right now Callie was kind of sleepy and very quiet.

It was one of the most painful things I had witnessed, I could barely stand there holding her left when they were setting the bones back in. One of the bones in her forearm was broken, other fractured. Her hand was now in a cast and it was supposed to stay that way for at least a month.

The doctors did believe that she will get her full hand functions back. There was no nerve damage. All she needs to do is listen to doctors orders. Plus she will probably need physical therapy for her hand. It may be a long process but she will recover.

I turned to look at Mackenzie, who was sitting on the other side of the bed. She spoke up after sitting in silence the whole time.

"What will happen to Mr. Malloc?" she asks looking to me. Callie lifted her left hand up from her eyes and peaked at me, interested in the subject as well.

"Well" I run my tongue over my low lip "It is obvious that he won't ever teach at Anchor Beach. I called Sanchez and informed her of what had happened. She will go to the boards and we will try and make sure that he won't be able to teach anymore. In fact, I will make it my main goal this semester to make sure he won't be allowed to teach."

"How come he was allowed to teach in the first place?" She asked again

"I already told you" Callie mumbled from the bed back to Mackenzie

"You only said he doesn't have a record" she said back to Callie "no record means no reason to believe that he could turn violent"

"She's right" I nod to what Callie said "He only had 2 complains about him, some 15 years ago, when he first started teaching. He lost his composure the first year to the students who hadn't listened to him teaching and had just yelled at them, he wasn't violent back then. But it was his first year, so many schools and us…we over looked it. It is our fault" I admit

"No, it's not. " Callie sat up, crossing her legs under her, she ran her left hand over her face which showed exhaustion and pain. "Men and woman like him, they all...they blend in with the rest of us. They have perfected their smile, they act all charming, they are good with words, they seem sweet and friendly, they make you feel special. That's how they fool you. It's what they do. Every day they put on their acts. They wear a mask every day, and the only people who know what and how they really are…are their families. You couldn't possibly know. It's not your fault"

Callie sounded so mature. I knew she spoke from experience, but something tells me, this little speech wasn't just about Mr. Malloc. She basically described how all the predators blend in. The exhaustion and pain in her eyes changed to sadness, the moment she started to speak. I just wanted to hug her, tightly and take all her pain and bad experience and memories away.

I heard footsteps on my left. I glanced to the side and saw Stef walking up. She stopped by the bed, put her hand on Callie's shoulder "Hey Cal. How you feeling?"

Callie looked up to Stef the moment her hand touched her shoulder "Fine. Where's my mom?"

"She's talking to your doctor, will sign the discharge papers. Your mom will be her shortly." Stef smiled down to her. Callie just nods and then looks back down to her hands in her lap.

"Did you catch him?" I ask, but I guess I knew the answer before, because of the way she walked in, how confident her walk was

"We did. The guys in the station will nail his ass. Amy said she will file for restraining order tomorrow. Will probably need your and Mackenzie's statement too. That would help them a lot." She says and looks to the girl sitting on other side of the bed "You up for that?" Mackenzie briefly looks up to Stef

"Whatever helps keep that guy way from Callie" Mackenzie says nodding, then looks back to Callie and offers her a sad smile

* * *

Amy got here after some 5 minutes. She folded what looked like a prescription note from the doctor and put it in her pant pocket "Hey, champ, ready to go" She put her hand on Callie's shoulder and squeezed it softly

Callie nodded, now looking very sleepy and groggy. "Come on, Mac…I will drop you at home on the way" she says to Callie's friend.

The girl grabs her bag from ground and Amy grabs Callie's bag from the end of the bed. Callie jumps down the bed and walks pass the bed, eager to get away from the hospital.

Amy stops and turns back to me "Thanks for the help, who knows what would have happened if you didn't get there in time. Thank you" Amy smiles to us and then walks away with the two girls.

I didn't even get to say that Mackenzie was the one that run me, that told me and showed me what was going on. If it hadn't been for her friend…

* * *

We start to move out of the hospital too. In the parking lot, Stef stops me from walking to my car by holding me by my hand. I bit my lip and looked away when Stef was looking to me. I knew that Stef probably saw that something was wrong. The whole way to the parking lot I was silent.

"Lena, love, talk to me. Are you okay?" I couldn't help it, the tears just whelmed up in my eyes the moment Stef asked me that

"He threatened me, Stef…he said he knows where I live. Stef, there wasn't really anything I could…i was pretty much helpless, he could have hurt Callie even more…or me..."

Stef quickly pulled me in a hug "He is arrested love. He won't hurt you or Callie ever again. You are safe"

"Stef…he...he threatened me!" I cried out in her shoulder

"I won't allow him get anywhere near you…or our kid…or our home! You know that." Stef said very calming back to me

"I was so scared! " I finally admitted it out loud.

"It's okay to be scared. It's okay love, you are safe." Stef kissed my cheek and pulled me closer to help me feel even more safer. "You are safe now. Callie is going to be okay too, thanks to you. You were so brave. I am so proud of you, love. You did the right thing, even if it was scary for you. I never wanted you to ever be in that kind of position, but you did great today love. I love you and I am proud of you"

Amy POV

The pain medication Callie was given in the hospital, were making Callie really sleepy and weak. I guided Callie up to her room, with one hand around her waist, other holding her bag.

I sat her down on the bed and place the bag next to her bed. I took off her shoes, then went to get her PJ pants and shirt. Helped her change out of the clothes she was in now and changed her into her sleeping clothes.

I pull the blanket aside "Come on, honey. Lay down." I say to her softly "get some rest" I add as Callie places her head on the pillow, letting out her breath when she did. She instantly closed her eyes.

"Night mom" she mumbled as I kissed her forehead and pulled the blanket up to her chin and tucked her in"Sleep tight, baby. I love you" I kissed her forehead one more time. Then I sit on the edge of the bed and stroke her hair softy as I watch her drifts asleep, peacefully.


	10. Is this what you call bonding? Part I

Callie POV

Saturday -March 15th

**Time: 12:22PM**

Driving with only one hand was easier than I thought it would be. The most difficult part is to switch gears from 2 to 3 and from 3 to 5. But that is why I managed to drive with only the first 4 gears. I honestly don't know what mom is so worried about.

"CAR! CAR IN FRONT! TURN…TURN!" mom called out as she was sitting next to me. With her right she was clanged on to the door handle ,with left she was digging her nails in my upper right arm, her body thou was pushed back in the car seat, like waiting for a crash to happen

"Ouch, mom…seriously! CHILL!" she removed her nails from my upper hand "My feet work just fine! I know how to break! And I can turn just fine with my left" I say as I make a slight turn

"Remind me how did you manage to talk me giving the keys to you?" she said with a horrified look on her face as she was watching how I drove

"I took them from you and you couldn't take them away because I was hiding them under my cast, by my palm and you didn't want to hurt me trying to get them back" I said as I make the last turn to their street.

"I am driving back!" she states "I will take the key and I will hide it in my bra if I have to, but I will not allow you to drive back!"

"You said it yourself, there is no law that says I can't drive. There is no such rule!"

"Why I don't have an automatic" mom says to herself, I just chuckle back and stop the car by the house.

She touches her face, her chest, her legs "Thank God I am alive and in once piece" she breathes out and then, with quick hands, she pulls the key out of the ignition as I was laughing at her

"Hey, not fair!" I call out as she jiggles the keys in her hand

"You laugh about mom, you lose!" she says and starts to get out of the car

"That's not how-" I start to say, but she doesn't wait for me to finish. The doors closes behind her and i am left alone in the car "-that's not how the saying goes. It's you snooze, you lose" I finish saying it to myself and then get out myself

Mom grabs the bag of food and snacks that we bought on the way here. We tried to buy healthy stuff, but we clearly failed as we got bunch of junk food instead. Although we did buy some fruit.

"Wait" she gets the bag out and looks to me as I walk around the car "You did checked in with Jude right?" she closes the backseat doors and then locks the car up.

"Yes, for the hundredth time. He said they are going to barbeque and we are welcome to come and join them" I say and mom catches up with me as we head up to the house.

Mom rings the bell, then looks over her shoulder to me as I stood behind her "You do ring the bell right? You don't just…barge in the house like in all the sitcoms the neighbors or the best friends do?"

"Sometimes I slip in thought the chimney, like Santa Clause!" Mom gives me unimpressed look back

"Yes, mother. I ring the bell!" I say back with a smirk

"Don't make me smack you or whoop your ass!" Mom turns to me after I called her 'mother'. She doesn't like when I call her 'mother'. She says it is cold and she only accepts the word 'mom'. I sometimes like to just tease her about it

"Mother, don't be silly. We both know you won't hurt a little unprotected hurt kid, would you, mother?" I ask her, teasing her further, showing her my big brown eyes, fake a whimpering lower lip and raise my right hand up to remind her of my fractured and broken bones

"Don't underestimate my powers. There are so many way I could hurt you without hurting you physical or leave any marks on you so others wouldn't see-" Mom said fake threating me, trying to scare me.

Shortly after she started this sentence, the doors behind her had opened. I peak from behind mom's body, mom looks over her shoulder to the doors, with horrified look on her face

The doors were opened not by any of the Adams Foster I knew. Mom quickly turns around to look at the older woman. She was shorter woman, red hair, colorful clothes. I am still leaned to one side, to peak at the woman.

"Check…the…house…number" Mom leans backward to me and whispers to me slowly. The older woman clearly heard that. I take few steps back, now standing on the steps that lead up to the house and look at the house number - 2330

"Right house" I say as walking back up to the two steps to mom.

Mom then quickly reacts "I'm not abusing her" she points over her shoulder with her thumb to me and laughs awkwardly

The woman just stands there, looking at us, not saying anything. I could cut the tension with a knife. I couldn't really read the older woman's face either.

There is a long silence till I speak up "Please don't call CPS" I say quickly trying to get us out of the situation we were in now

She is suddenly smiling at us, her eyes light up, then she speaks up "You must be Amy" the woman looks to me and then up to mom "and Callie"

"I'm Amy, that's Callie!" Mom corrects her quietly pointing back to me "but whatever…I can be Callie. Please don't call CPS!" mom repeats the phase I said few seconds ago, sounding desperate now

"Don't you worry doll" She said in such sweet manner "Come on in. I'm Sharon. Sharon Elkin" She steps aside letting us in "Stefanie has told me a lot about you"

"Ah" I share a look with mom as we both just realized it. There is only one person in the world who is going to call you by your full name "Stef's mom!" we exclaim out loud together as we step inside the house.

The woman laughs lightly. Funny, how I have seen many photos of her on the walls, but I couldn't place her in real life, when I see her face to face.

"And you are the famous partner " she smiles looking to Amy, then she looks to me "and the famous long lost sister of Jude."

"MOM, don't smother them!" we hear Stef's voice from kitchen and then see her walking over

"Stefanie, it is called small talk. We were just chatting" Sharon said back to her as Stef walks up.

Stef smiled to both of us "Go on thought. We all are, well those who are home, at the backyard - grilling" Stef says and gestures thought the house "You are right on time"

"We bought some junk food!" mom said to Stef as she lifted up the bag "And fruit" I add quickly

"Awesome. The kids will love it! Just don't tell Lena" Stef chuckles as we follow her to kitchen.

"How's your hand Callie?" Stef asks as mom lifts the junk food bag on the table.

"Ok, I guess." I say looking at my cast "It is not good-good, but it's as good as we could hope"

Mom chips in and adds the details "We went to the check up yesterday" she says handing the stuff from bag to Stef, to help her put it out in the pantry "The bones are healing good. Doctor said three more weeks with the cast."

"Yeah…" I whine back "and then physical therapy for my hand…which sucks!" Mom gives me unimpressed look as I cursed in their house, I shrug back not backing down or apologizing "What? It does!"

"She is upset and frustrated that she won't be able to participate in the Spring Music School Competition" mom explains further

"Didn't Brandon say he was participating in that thing?" Sharon asked from the side, where she was leaning at the counter

"Yes, Brandon is going to participate in it" Stef confirmed looking to Sharon "Last year they competed against one another" Stef offers me a smile and then places the bananas in the bowl that was on the kitchen table

"Can we not talk about that thing where I can't participate this year. It is depressing to say the least" I say still upset about it as I look around the room, to the three woman

"Consider the conversation over" Stef said to me "You can head outside, you don't have to sit and talk with the _old_ people" she nods to the backyard

I nod back and head outside the kitchen to the backyard, where Jesus and Jude were by the grill. Sharon followed me out. I didn't see Mariana and Brandon. They were probably out with friends. Lena was, surprisingly for me, playing ball with Frankie. It was so weird to see her like this. I have never seen Lena like this, I have mostly seen Lena in pencil skirts and I have never pictured her as a big sports fan. But I guess, if your kids wants to play ball, you play ball.

"Hi, everyone" I raise my left to them greeting them all. I hear replies back from all of them. Jude waves at me energetically and then flips the meat he was grilling

"Callie help yourself for a glass of lemonade or some snacks. The chicken will be ready soon" Lena called from the far side of the backyard, and then kicked the ball back softly to Frankie.

I walk to the table on the porch. There were three different salad bowls on the table. Small sandwiches with what looked like salmon on. There were also some salty nuts, pickles, pretzels. I grabbed few salty nuts and sat down. Sharon sat down on the opposite side of the table.

"Which one do you wish? Soda, homemade lemonade, Coca cola?" she asks me pointing to the three different drink choices in front of me

"Thank you, but I can get it myself" I say smiling back to her politely

"Don't be silly, with your hand—" she gestured to my cast

"It has been over 2 weeks, I have learned to do things with my left" I reasoned back "Plus, I drove here"

She leaned forwards, placing her elbows on the table "Really? I thought it was against the law! I had a broken hand once too, I was afraid that if I drive and I will be stopped by the cops…license caput! And then I would have to take a bus for weeks if not months, till i would get my drivers licence back…and you don't want to take a bus in Florida for too long of period of time, especially in summer...oh, the heat...just horrible!"

"N-No…well, my mom said it was okay. That there was no law against it." I say and then toss few of the salty nuts in my mouth

"So she allowed you to drive with broken hand?" she asked further, still in a bit hushed voice. I am not sure why she did that.

"No...not really allowed. I just hid the keys from her…she had no other option than to let me drive" She laughs back lightly and leans back to the chair back rest

"How did it happen? If I can ask?" she gestures to my cast

"Oh, um…a thing…happened" I say looking to the doodles on my cast

"A _thing_ happened? Darling, I hope you are a better liar than that. You realize that I raised that one!" she points inside the house to kitchen, where Stef was. It was weird that she called me darling. I just met her. But, she also called mom doll, so I guess that is her thing – being all sweet and loving, even to strangers she met 5 minutes ago.

"She was lying her ass off with me when she was in trouble. And she was in lot of trouble, never a dull moment with her. Don't really know how she turned out so good" Sharon chuckles and smiles looking inside the house to her daughter.

There is a small pause but then she continues talking as she looks back at me "I like to think that I have a pretty good radar on lying, thanks to her!" she said with a smile as pointed inside the house to Stef

I toss the last of the salty nuts in my mouth, clean my left hand by my pants, to which she again chuckles lightly. I rub my nose bridge with my left "A..A guy…twisted my arm" I say quietly

"Must have been a big and strong guy then" she says warily "Boyfriend?"

Now I let out a chuckle. Not because it was funny, but because the thought of Mr. Malloc as…it was just completely absurd "Sorry...no…definitely not a boyfriend. Don't have one"

"Mom, quit questioning Callie. I already told you everything you need to know about her!" Stef said as she and mom came out of the house, with single beer bottle in their hands. The comment Stef said, made me wonder, what have they told her about me?

"Mom, you…you are drinking?" I point to the bottle in her hand as she was coming over to the table. It looked like she has completely forgotten that she said she won't allow me to drive back.

Mom sat down next to me as Stef sat down next to her mom. She looked down to her beer as Stef took a sip of hers

"Ah, screw it…"she says and hands me back the car keys "I won't know the difference once I am tipsy enough" she takes another sip

"Moms! The chicken is ready!" Jude calls. Stef instantly looks over her shoulder. She places the beer down "Take it off!" she says pushing her chair back

"We don't have a plate!" Jesus calls back. Stef grabs the empty bowl that was just on the end of the table and walks over to the them to the grill. Lena and Frankie, meanwhile, walk inside the house, I hear Lena say to her "What do we always do before lunch?"

"Wash out hands" Frankie said as she was walking next to Lena with a little bounce in her walk. Smile from one ear to other.

"Hey, Callie!" Jesus came over as Jude and Stef were getting the chicken off the grill "hmm?" I look up to him

"Did you grab your camera?" he asks as he sits down other side of Sharon, then pours himself a glass of lemonade

"Mm-hmm" I nod back "Left it in the car. Glove department" I say back

"Cool! After dinner…right?" he asks looking really excited about it

"Yeah…okay" I smile back to him

"After diner what?" Sharon asks him, wondering what we are planning on doing

"We are going to the skate park. Callie is going to take shots of me while I skate! She has a real professional camera!" Jesus explains to his grandmother

"It's not professional" I chip in quickly but Jesus adds "Well, you don't use a phone and you have that big zoom and that pro editing program. She has some real cool stuff! You should see her photos, grandma!" Jesus said really excited and then looks back to the grill "Mom, come on! Don't waste day light!"

"Keep your shorts on, son! You could have done it yourself, but you run away!" Stef calls back, Sharon once again smiles. I think she just generally enjoys just simply spending time with her family, her grand kids. I mean who wouldn't if you would have a family like this. They probably don't have even one dull moment. 5 kids- something is probably going on all the time.

Jude came back and sat on next to me on the side of the table "I grilled it!" he beamed just as Stef put the bowl of the grilled chicken in front of us. It looked perfect golden color. The skin looked crunchy. It smelled prefect. I couldn't wait to dig in.

Lena and Frankie came back out and soon we were all sat down. The drinks were poured, whatever each of us was drinking.

"Dig in every body" Lena said as she again was sitting at the end of the table, just like she does by the kitchen table and dinner room table. She always sat at the end. Overlooking everyone. Clearly the head of the family.

Then she added "I want at least one of the salad bowls empty! I don't have space in the fridge for all of the salad bowls" looking around the table to all of us

"No problem mom" Jesus said as he put three big spoons of salads on his plate, emptying the bowl significantly.

Mom, on the other hand, took my plate, placed it on hers. Put one of the chicken on the plate and started to cut of the meat of it for me, because even thou I could shift gears, holding a small object in my hand, for example, a pen or a fork, came more difficult to me. I could to it somehow with only my left, but that would just make a really big mess. It would be acceptable at home, but not if we are guests.

"Oh, sorry" Lena said watching how mom placed the plate back to me "We should have made something without a bone."

"It's fine…really. Don't worry about us" Mom smile back to her. Lena gives me a sad smile back and then does the exact same thing that mom did for my chicken for Frankie chicken. And with that the lunch at Adams Foster household started.

Officer Kate Marrow POV

_Flash-forward to later that same day _

_Time: _**7:39PM**

I walk from the bathroom back to the front desk. But as I pass the vending machine, Officer Hernandez stops me. "Hey, Kate, can you help me out?" he calls as he was now holding 4 sandwiches in his hands

"S-Sure…" I say slowly and takes the sandwiches from him. He then tosses more coins in the vending machine and gets out 4 water bottles.

"Are you preparing for a doomsday or something? Or are you bringing this back to your family as take out?" I teases him as I hold the sandwiches. He stand up with the 4 water bottles in his hands.

"No. But you will love this…follow me" He say with the biggest smile I have ever seen on his face. I, of course , follow him, we make our way thought the precinct to the back, where the holding cells are.

He walks up to the first holding cell and stops, smiling at whoever was in there. As I am walking up to him, I look to officer Damian, the cop who processes whoever gets taken in by the back and put in holding cells. He also has this big smile on his lips.

I stand up next to Hernandez. I give out a laugh as I see the 4 of them sitting there. They all looked miserable, guilty and by the looks they already knew they were all going to be grounded for year if not more. We all knew Stef kids and Amy's kid pretty good. They have all been in the precinct few times, not arrested, just visiting their mom's or waiting for a ride home. But everyone in the precinct knew their kids well.

Jude was sitting between Jesus and Callie, holding his left arm close to his body. Jesus had a small gash on his cheekbone, he was looking at his bruised knuckles on his right hand and then looked up to me with his sad eyes.

Callie, who now had slightly black eye, was holding Frankie on her lap, to her left side. Frankie's right arm had clanged on to Callie's shirt, head placed on her chest, she was sleeping peacefully in her arms as Callie was softly tracing her right hand over her back.

"What did you guys do?" I asked amused by the look of the four of them

"Nothing!" The three oldest said together as the little one was still sleeping. Obviously they did something, otherwise they wouldn't be here in the first place. "Does your parents know you are here?"

"I called them 10 minutes ago. They are on their way" Hernandez replies to this on "Jesus, come grab the food" He says to the oldest of the boys. He stands up and walks to get the water and sandwiches from us.

"Why are you keeping them here? You could have taken them to the lounge room, Frankie could sleep there. I could get her pillow and blanket" I look up to officer Hernandez

"Amy wanted to leave them here till they get here. And I told them that too about Frankie" He nods to the 4 of them " but Frankie didn't want to leave her brothers nor Callie. Also she said I am a stranger and that she can't follow strangers or talk to them, even if I offer candy. Stranger danger!" Hernandez explains as Jesus opens the sandwiches for Callie and Jude. Then hands the sandwich to Jude, still holding out the one for Callie

"Should I wake her?" Callie asks quietly to Jesus. He looks to her younger sister "No. She is probably tired. Let her sleep" he said it with so much care, it melted my heart, then handed the sandwich to Callie.

"Well, your moms will probably be here soon" I say looking at them thought the bars "You need anything more?"

Callie places her sandwich on Jude's tight and looks to me "I know that you…took our stuff and all that…but I really need my pain meds" she said giving me the puppy dog eyes

I turn to the officer behind the desk, he clearly heard what she said. He walked sideways few steps, leaned down, picked up plastic bag from behind the desk. He placed the bag on the desk and went thought it. There were two wallets, some dollar bills and coins, outside the wallets, ice cream sticks, two set keys, also a camera, with a broken zoom and a bottle of pain medication.

He hands me the bottle, I take out one pill. Jesus stands up and takes the pill for Callie, then hands it to her. She pops it in her mouth and drinks the water on top.

"I will go wait for your moms to get here" Hernandez says and walks out of the room.

I looked back to the kids. Jesus looked to his brother with a miserable look "We are so screwed" Jude and Callie only nod back and all three of them take a bite of their sandwiches, then all three of them chewed slowly, looking down to the floor with doomed look in their eyes.


	11. Is this what you call bonding? Part II

Amy POV

**_Time: 7:32PM_**

I was helping Lena and Stef clean all the dishes while Sharon was putting away the leftovers for the two other kids, that weren't home for the barbeque.

I take another sip of the beer, emptying my second bottle of today, and then I continue to dry the dishes.

"So many plates. Didn't we like had 7 plates already?" I ask and hand the dried dish to Stef who was putting the plates away.

"We have just started" Lena chuckles from the sink where she was washing yet another plate "We still got tableware, bowls, glasses"

"Seriously, are you like doing dishes from 3 days back? This is getting ridiculous" I dry off yet another plate

"That's what you get when you have so many kids and then decide to invite over two more people" Sharon joked from the table and then handed Lena the bowl, that had previously contained salad. She then places the leftover salad, that was now in a container box, in the fridge.

"And this is every day for you" I sight "If I were you, I would go out to dinner every day just so I wouldn't have to do so many dishes!"

"If you think washing 7 plates every day is much, just picture the sum on the check when you want to feed 7 people…and remember, one of them is Jesus, he eats for 2 if not 3 people at a time" Stef says back and laughs. Lena nods to that, smiling also.

"Is the check sum number in 3 digit?" I ask carefully just picturing how much they would spend if they go out all together

"Close" Lena says just when my phone rings. I put the towel over my shoulder and pull the phone out of my pocket. Weird, it was Hernandez from the precinct

_"__Hello"_ I answer cheerfully

**_"_****_Hi, Amy, I hope I am not ruining a super-hot date right now"_** he of course had to tease me, he always does

_"__No, just doing dishes at Stef's house. She put me to hard labor" _I say back walking to the nook "_What's up?"_

**_"_****_Well, if you are at Stef's, you can give her the message too then. It is kind of for both of you. I was going to call her next"_**

_"__Don't tell me we have to go in? Does Captain needs us in?" _I said thinking there is a going to be a bust or something and captain needs all hands on deck

"**_No, Captain doesn't need you, but you and Stef, and Lena still need to come in. We have 4 kids named Jesus, Jude and Frankie Adams Foster and Callie Scott, here in the holding. Oh and your car is in the police car pound."_** I laugh at first, thinking he was joking. But when he didn't say anything back or laugh with me, I looked to Stef and Lena and then walked a bit further away from the kitchen so they wouldn't hear me

_"__Are you serious? What did she do? Speeding? Did she crash into something? I knew I shouldn't have let her drive with her broken hand!" _I say in a hushed voice. I scold myself at the end for even allowing to drive in the first place. I knew something like this could happen.

"**Well…It wasn't exactly Callie's fault...listen, just tell Stef we have 3 of her kids in here, along with yours. I would much rather talk face to face about what they did than on the phone. I kind of want to see both of your faces when I tell you!" **he chuckles at the end

"_Not. Funny!" _I say slowly and then rub my forehead "_Did you arrest them?"_

**_"_****_We did put them in holding for now, but we didn't arrest them or process them. Just took their stuff away and put them in holding for now. Scared them a bit. We didn't lock it thought, they think we did lock them in thought, they are too scared to check. We wanted Frankie to wait in the lounge room with Diaz or Kate or whoever was free, but she strictly said that I and everyone else in here was a stranger and she wasn't allowed to go with strangers, even if we offer candy. Also Frankie said she needs to stay with her brothers or Callie all the time. Stranger danger! What do you want us to do with them - till you all get here?"_**

**_"_**_Just…" I_ rub my forehead with my free hand and sight, thinking it over "_scare them bit more and let them sit in there while we get there. Won't be long, I will tell them and then we will go. Just give them some food and water please…oh and Callie does need her pain meds for her arm. Give them to her, if she asks, please. We will be there as soon as possible. I just need to figure out a way to tell Lena that her 4 year old is in holding with her brothers" _I look over to the kitchen where Lena was washing dishes

**_"_****_Will do. See you soon"_** He says and hangs up. I walk back to the kitchen area, tapping my phone in my palm

"Was that Callie? Are they coming home soon?" Lena asks from where she stood, washing the glasses now, clueless of what has happened

"Not…exactly" I squint at her tapping my phone to my palm "That was Hernandez…"

"Please tell me Captain doesn't need us back in? It is Saturday after all and we are kind of…tipsy" Stef asked me and then placed one of her hand on the counter

"No. But he does need us" I point between me and Stef and Lena "to head in to the station"

"Why?" Lena asks confused. The thought of her kids there, hadn't even crossed her mind.

"Our kids are kind of….arrested" I drop the bomb. The glass in Lena's hand slipped out and made a splash when it fell back in the sink "WHAT!" Stef exclaims out loud, shocked.

But the few seconds of the silence, that had crept in after I told them, ended when Stef started to act on the news

"You are joking, right? Please tell me you are joking?" I slowly shook my head back at Stef

"Okay…we are going to bust them out, whoop their asses for whatever they did, ground them for a year…year sounds good, right Lena?" she asks Lena, who still looked stunned by the news.

Stef doesn't wait for an answer, she run her hand thought her hair and then run out of the kitchen to the stairs. Lena meanwhile closed the tap in the sink and dried her hands while she asked me "Where is Frankie? Please don't tell me she is sitting in the holding too"

"I have good and bad news" I say back to her. She gives me a look that says don't joke now "Okay, so the bad news she is in the holding with the other" Lena's mouth dropped "SHE IS 4!"

"You didn't hear the good news yet" I say as Lena walks pass me. She stops and turns back to me gesturing with her hands "What could possibly be good about a 4 year old being in a holding cell!?"

"Stranger danger. She said to Hernandez that he is a stranger and she can't go anywhere with him. Even if he offer her candy! So that is good, right?"

Apparently Lena didn't think that as she scoffed and went to the porch, turned off the light outside and then locked the back doors.

I turn to Sharon for some help "That is good news Lena" Sharon says to Lena calmly.

Stef came back in the room, went to the kitchen island table and grabbed the keys from the bowl

Sharon walked up to Stef, just when she picked up the keys "You had two beers. You can't drive" She took the keys away from her daughter. Stef didn't protest, she let her mom take the key from her.

Lena stepped forward "I will drive. Sharon you stay home, Mariana and Brandon should be home soon, I don't want them come to empty house"

"With our luck" Stef said frustrated "those two are arrested too"

Sharon pulled back her arm dogging Lena's hand, as she had reached to grab the keys from her. When Lena gave her a confused look back, Sharon said firmly back to her "No"

Lena was taken aback by this action "No?" Lena asked as she didn't get the keys

"No. You are too-" she looked to Lena, looking for the right word to use "-emotional. I will drive. We will leave a note for the other two. I am driving all of you."

* * *

As I follow the three woman out to the car, I add "My car is at the police car pound, I will need a lift." Stef just laughs at that, then shakes her head as she got in the car, passengers seat

"You were drinking too. I can't allow you to drive especially because two of those kids, sitting in the holding cell, lost their mother because of a drunk driver" Sharon added seriously as she started the car. She was right, sitting behind the wheel while drunk, even if tipsy, is never good.

"Well, I need to get my car, what am I supposed to do? How will I get Callie home?" I ask Sharon as I get in the backseat along with Lena. "We will figure it out. Let's now worry about that now"

**_Time: 7:55PM_**

We arrive at the precinct and all head inside, not wasting any seconds. Officer Kate, who works the front desk, greets us with a smile. Kate is a short woman, in her late 40, she has light short hair.

"Did she crash the car?" that was the first question out of my mouth when I walked up to her. I was sure she knew about our kids by now.

"What? No...nothing like that. The car is fine…well…" she trailed off "you should talk to Hernandez." She says pointing inside to the break room where Hernandez was sitting by his desk doing his reports.

The 4 of us walk up, he noticed walking us in and stood up "You are all here" he says smiling to us. But neither of us were smiling back

"What did they do?" Stef asks bluntly before I could

"Let me guess…Callie was making zig zags while driving with only one hand and didn't use turn signals! Wait no, I got a better one - she missed a stop sign! No, she hit something?" those were the things I thought she had done to get here. What else could of she done to get herself arrested

"Slow down" he smiles to us "Okay, first off – they are in the holding, we gave them sandwiches and water like you asked, also Callie did ask for her pain meds, we got them to her. Second, they still think they are locked in, so if you do go talk to them, if you want to play the charade on and keep them scared for a bit, Damian is willing to play along. Third, Frankie perfectly OK, she was sleeping in Callie's lap last I checked, which was basically 5 minutes ago" He said the last part specifically for Lena, who was mostly worried about her little one being in a cell.

"Okay, now…" He looks back to me "We were patrolling the south side when we saw a car with a broken tail light. Diaz run the plate number after it pulled over, it came back as yours" He looks to me.

"Oh, come one! Again!? Stupid car...I changed the light bulb in the back 4 months ago. How can it be out again? The right side, yes?" I exclaim out loud frustrated because that tail light is giving me hard time for over a year now. I changed the light bulb 4 months back. I am starting to think ,the problem is not in the light bulb itself.

"Yeah, right side. Maybe it is not the light itself, maybe you should check the wires…shortage somewhere. My wife's car had the similar problem, she was pulled over like 3 times for a broken tail light. At first I thought that light was out too, but it turned out it was the wires." He gives me a quick advice and then he explained further

"So we asked the driver to pull over, with no intention to arrest whoever it is. I honestly thought you were going to be driver. We just wanted to give the driver a verbal warning to have it checked out, do a routine license and registration check and let the driver go. To our surprise, Callie wasn't the driver!"

"What?" Lena exclaimed out shocked "Jesus was." Hernandez told us calmly

"He doesn't even have a drivers permit!" Stef almost shouted. Hernandez just nodded back.

"I am going to whoop his ass so HARD!" Stef said and took off the holding area. Lena followed after her but both of them were stopped as Hernandez called out "WAIT! There is more!"

Stef was furious. In a cartoon, you could see steam coming out of her head, Lena had placed her hand on Stef lower back to keep her calm. But even the usually calm and very reasonable Lena looked madly angry.

"It looks like the kids got into some…altercations. Jesus has bruised knuckles and a small gash on his cheekbone. Jude, I think, has hurt his arm, he didn't allow me to check it, so I don't really know, but the way he is keeping his arm very still, it looks that way. Callie ,addition to her cast, now also has a black eye and I think…there is chance that Frankie has a chipped tooth! She lisped when I talked to her" He looks to each one of us and then adds

"How did _that_ happen?" Stef asks back walking few steps back to Hernandez

"No idea. They didn't say anything when we asked." He says back now standing in a very typical cop way, hands resting on his belt

I heard doors bang at the wall, and when the 4 of us – me, Stef, Sharon and Hernandez- looked to the source of the sound, we saw Lena storming down the hall that leads to the holding area.

"That's…not good right?" I point after Lena asking to Stef.

"That is definitely not good…for the kids' sake, not my." Stef said watching her wife storm away "That should have been me…" Stef then says quietly

"What is she going to do?" Hernandez asked us. Sharon, me and Stef just stand in the break room, looking at the doors, totally ignoring Hernandez questions. I had a thought what got Lena so angry and what she was going to do. Only time will tell if i was right.

"Guys?" he asks and as we don't answer again, he walks up to me. He leans closer to me "Amy, what is happening?" he whispers to me

I raise my index finger up, gesturing him to just wait like the rest of us "Wait for it…"

Few seconds pass, Hernandez again whispers to me "Nothing is happening…"

"Shush" I keep my finger up and then we all hear it as it happens. The doors are opened back up again, by Lena, she is carrying Frankie in her arms and Jude is right next to her, her free hand on his shoulder.

"Oh boy…I will…I'm going to go…over there…" He says as he sees the look on Lena's face "Someplace, that is not here!" He says and bolts to the far other side of the room just as Lena sits Frankie down on Stef's desk and tells Jude to sit down in Stef's chair.

"Hi mommy, hi grandma, hi Amy…I broke my tooth! See!" Frankie calls out with a lisp as she is sat down by Lena on the desk and then flashes a big smile, pointing her finger to her tooth. I don't see the chipped off tooth because I am standing too far away from her, but Stef instantly walks up to her to check it along with Lena

"It doesn't hurt…don't worry mama!" Frankie says next after Lena and Stef were done looking at her teeth. The two woman share a look, then Lena pulls out her phone

"I will try to get an appointment with our dentist. I hope Cindy can squeeze us in somewhere" she says and walks bit further away from the desk. I assume Cindy is a family friend, who is a dentsit, that could help out in situation like this. Stef then turns to check Jude's hand out.

"How did this happen?" Stef asks as she examines Jude's hand. Sharon walks up to Frankie, picks her up and walks around the desk to sit at my chair. They start to play some hand clapping game where they need to count the words along.

I walk up to Jude to look at his hand too as he replies to Stef "I fell" he says back to her

"Really?" Stef asked and looked up to his eyes, to tell if he is telling the truth.

"Really. Jesus was teaching me to skate. I was doing fine on the plain ground and the light bumps so I thought I would try the lowest ramp. Just, try skate it up to it and then just back down, without no tricks" He looked from Stef to me for a brief second

"And I lost my footing and balance. Jesus said the speed was too slow. When I skated up I lost it…and I fell down. I broke the fall with my wrist" he explain. It was very possible thing to happen.

"I had all the pads on and helmet…Jesus also said I should have fallen on my side, so I wouldn't beak the fall with my hand. I would then just have a contusion and I would be sore but I didn't know that, and I landed on my wrist. It doesn't hurt that bad, mom. And I can move my fingers, see" he says and wiggles his fingers to show Stef

Mom stood up and placed a kiss to his forehead. Lena walks back up to Stef "I got an appointment first thing in Monday morning. Cindy said if the tooth hurts we can just give her some Aspirin and no hot and cold food." Lena explains to Stef

"Okay" Stef nods back, then places her hand on Jude's head, stroking his hair softly "This one needs to have his hand checked out in the hospital."

I walk away to let the two woman talk this thing over. I head to get the ice pack from the med cabinet in the locker room, I also grab a towel to have it wrapped in. When I walk back Sharon hands Lena the keys after Lena has picked up Frankie to her arms.

I walk up to Jude and place the ice pack in the towel "Keep this to your hand Jude." He takes his right hand to keep the towel with the ice pack to his hand "Thanks"

"Jude, baby, come on" Lena says and the next thing I know, the three of them walk away.

"Amy" Sharon spoke up, I turned to her "I could go get your car, if one of the officers gives me a lift and then take it back to your place and wait for all of you till you are done, at your place."

"Lena will pick us up once she is done in the hospital" Stef adds the missing parts "We will then drive you and Callie back to your place and pick Sharon up. If you are okay with my mom waiting in your home for hour or so?"

"I'm okay with that." I say reaching for my car and house keys.

"I will need the address too" Sharon said once I handed her they keys

"Oh, it's Opal street 14, in the Pacific Beach region. The car is grey Volvo 2000 s40." Sharon pulled out her phone and slowly presses some buttons on it.

She looks to me as she presses it "Better write it down, darling" she hands me her phone for me to type the address and the car in her phone.

"Okay, Stefanie give a call or a text when you drive out" She says to Stef and then walks to Officer Diaz, who apparently had offered to drive her. They walk together out of the precinct.

There was only one thing left, we had to find out every single thing that happened today. From the second they left the house, till the second they got pulled over and were brought here.

I turn to Stef who also had a determinate look on her face.

"Ready?" I ask her. She nods back "Ready"

I extend my arm to her in a fist. She fist bumps me back and then we head to the holding area to deal with Jesus and Callie.


	12. Is this what you call bonding? Part III

Jesus POV

**Time: 7:55PM**

I think we have been sitting here for some 30 minutes, 40 minutes tops. The bench was really uncomfortable. The guy in the other holding cell, on my right, by the look, was really enjoying the same kind of bench. Or maybe he was enjoying that he had a place to sleep at night, because he looked homeless, and right now he had turned on his other side and continued to snore.

I look back to the others on my left. Callie has her head leaned back at the wall, eyes closed for the moment, but I know she isn't sleeping. Frankie is still using her as a couch, I don't think Callie has moved ever since Frankie crawled from my lap to hers and laid her head to her chest. She said I was too muscular. That I wasn't comfortable enough to be slept on. I wasn't even mad, that means my workouts are good and I am getting more muscular.

I look to Jude who still was holding his left hand close to his body.

I bump him softly with my left shoulder "Hey…" he looks up to me "How does it feel?" i ask concerned

"It doesn't hurt, but it is getting kind of stiff and I think it is still swelling" He says back. I reach for his hand and softly pull up his left sleeve to have a look at his wrist. It was swollen, but it wasn't getting into any other color, which was good. At least I think so

"Can you move your fingers?" I ask and he does just that without too much problem

"Do you think it is broken?" He asks as I still hold his left in my palm gently "I don't think so. I hope it is not. I am no doctor, but this does look like the same way Brandon's wrist looked like when I tried to teach him to skate. He fell down just like you did, landed on his wrist. He had it just sprained…but…I don't know. I hope it is not"

If his wrist will turn out to be broken, I will definitely feel guilty for it. It is not that I was directly responsible, that i pushed him or tripped him, because i didn't. But I was trying to teach him to skate and and I do feel responsible for him, on some level.

He looks down to his wrist "You didn't have to do what you did." he says quietly, I could barely hear him. This was no longer about the skating, this was about the kids that gave us a hard time in the skate park

"If he hadn't, I think I would have" Callie said from his left as she opens her eyes "Either way, he had it coming. I am just glad I didn't have to mess up my left hand to punch that kid" At least Callie is on my side on this one. I know moms won't be.

"Moms are going to be so mad that we got into a fight and-" Jude starts to say but is interrupted in half sentence, when a familiar voice speaks up

"YOU ARE RIGTH, WE ARE!" Lena was standing suddenly out of nowhere by the cell, looking at us, hands on her hips. She nods to the guy behind the desk, he grabs the keys and walks to the cell doors. I stood up relived that we are going to get out of here.

I was first one up to the doors, but once the officer opened the doors, Lena gently grabbed my chin with her right hand, turned my left cheek to her, to look at my gash. I peak a look at her and then she lets go my chin and softly pushes me back in the cell

"You two-" She says to me and also looks to Callie on the bench "-sit and think about what you did for some few more minutes! Jude!" she says the moment she walks up to Callie and as careful as she can, takes Frankie out of her hands. She stirs and wakes up thou

"Hi, baby…mama is here" she says softly to Frankie, running her hand over her hair

"Jude…with me!" She says in a tone that means you don't want to mess with her. Jude looks back at us, with scared look on his face as he stand ups

"If we don't see each other, I hid the Mario game, is in the third drawer, under my drawings. Callie, you can have my teddy bear!" he says and as Lena calls him again ,he follows her out, with a doomed look on his face, head hanging down. The officer closes the cell doors behind him and walks back to the desk.

He took the Mario driving game and hide it after one afternoon. What happened, was that we had a gaming marathon and he lost, badly. All the times we played actually. He hated the game so much after that didn't want to play it anymore, ever. So he decided to grab it and run up to hide it from me.

I look back to Callie, who had just watched it happen, without saying one word. I walk back and slump down on the bench.

"Yeah" Callie says her lower lip between her teeth, she is nodding slowly "we are official dead kids walking"

"If mama was this mad I don't even want to picture my mom" I say to Callie. Mom always took these kind of things harder and always was eager to lecture us longer and ground us longer. It was official - i was scared of what is going to happen to us.

Callie looks to me and just like mama had minute ago, she takes my chin and turns my left cheek to look at the gash too. She moved my head slightly, so the light would light up my gash better. She then stands up and walks to the bars

"Could I get some first med kit…I want to clean Jesus gash…" she says to the officer as she holds on to the bar with her left hand. The officer nods back and stands up "Coming right up"

He walks to the end of the table, grabs the med kit and get is to Callie. She sets the med kit down on the bench next to me, gets out some hydrogen peroxide and some gauze.

"You don't have to do this, you know." I say watching her get the stuff out. She struggles with getting the cap off the hydrogen peroxide bottle, but eventually she get's it off

"I know" She says back and stands in front of me holding the two objects in her hands

"I actually think I could earn some sympathy points with mom if you don't clean it. You know, i would be all hurt and stuff" I smile at her lightly to light up the mood

"You shouldn't leave it un-cleaned. Lean your head back" she orders me softly but when I don't do it at first, she takes the gauze in her left too and then with her right she softly pushes my head back to and bit to right side. My head is now laid back at the wall behind and I close my eyes.

"I'm sorry about your black eye" I say back as I feel the drops of the hydrogen peroxide dropping on my gash.

"It wasn't your fault. Just like you said it wasn't my, when I was the reason Frankie chipped off her tooth"

"Ouch" the gash stung. I hear her chuckle and feel her wipe the gash dry "You are such a baby"

"Shut up" I say smirking and then she pours some more on my gash. There was a pause where neither of us said anything. I heard her put down the bottle, so I open my eyes to look at her. She is going thought the med kit looking for something.

Few seconds later she gets a butterfly bandage out. She rips one open and places over my gash. Then she takes another one but she hesitates with placing it on the gash

"Do you think…" she says looking at me "that Jude is gay?"

"I don't know. I wouldn't care if he was. He is my brother either way." She smiles sadly at me and then places the second bandage on my gash

"Do you care if he is?" I ask back as she is still standing in front me. She had this sad look on her face.

She shakes her head and bites her lip "I don't-I think not. It is just…" she trails off "What those kid said to him, how they called him and your moms. I don't want him to get bullied for that. I don't want him hurt. Kids can be really mean at that age. And I just hate that…" she stopped and picked up the med box, placed it in her lap as she sat down next to me.

I wait for her to continue

"I missed 6 years of him growing up already. And now that I have him back in my life I want to protect him. But I don't think I can protect him from being bullied about him maybe being gay. I can't be with him 24/7 and I can't save him from every person that says something mean to him"

"Jude is more tougher than you think he is. He can stand up for himself, maybe not the way I or you would. He would never get violent, he would probably try and talk it out with the bully, kind of like Lena would. That's pretty rare I think, in a kid. He is more smarter than all of those kids put together. And besides, even if you are worried that he is…gay, he lives with two moms, that can help him. They understand him and they do not think something is wrong with him or he is being a freak or anything like that. He has a family that loves him no matter what." I console her the best way I know how. I am not really good with words and most of the time I have no idea what to tell the person, to make them feel better.

After few second of just staring at the med box in her lap, she finally looks up to me. Callie has some tears in her eyes, she nods back to me, still biting her lip. I think she is just trying not to cry. What would moms do? – I ask myself when I saw Callie so…vulnerable, emotional and sad.

I place my left hand on her shoulder and squeeze it softly like mom would "We will always have his back, no matter what, Callie. You don't have to worry about him being alone or not wanted, or not loved"

She once again nods back, looking at her lap and once single tear falls down her cheek. She quickly with her left wipes it away and she sits up straighter. I take my hand back as I do believe the bonding moment is over.

"So" I say after few second of silken "You really would have punched him?" I ask her and when she looks to me, I flash a big smile to her.

She was about to answer me when we both heard a throat clearing sound. We both looked up to the other side of the bars and saw Amy and Stef standing there.

**Time: 8:10PM**

They looked angry. Mom is in such a cop mode right now, just like Amy is. Amy crosses her arms on her chest first and second later mom does it too. Why do I know and have so many cops in my life?

"I have rights! And with my rights I demand to talk to mama!" I said standing up pointing my finger to the ground, taking my stand against mom. I so wished mama was here now, she would calm mom down.

"Sit your ass back down" mom said sternly and pointed me to move back to the bench. I quickly did just that, not wanting to cause any more trouble. I had to try something. With the look mom is giving me now, I won't probably see daylight for a year.

"Talk, we are listening" Mom said to both of us

"It is all my fault!" Callie quickly says to Stef

"Don't even try to cover for him!" Amy didn't even wait a half a second to reply. Callie quickly shut her mouth and looks down guilty

"You have 5 seconds to start talking, if you don't we are going to leave you here for the night!" mom said next looking between me and Callie

"I don't see the big deal mom-" I said but I couldn't even finish my sentence when mom uncrossed her arms and stepped closer to the cell bars. And the moment the words left my mouth, I knew I should have not said that.

"YOU DON'T SEE THE BIG DEAL!? Are you trying to make me laugh because that is NOT working, son!" Her tone indicated that too. She did not find this situation funny at all.

"Do you even know what is the penalty for driving without drivers license?" Amy asks me, looking to me now too.

I just look back to her not sure if I should answer, but then mom adds firmly "Well, do you? Answer her!" I think i know have a sense of understanding how mom and Amy work together every day. They complete each other. Not the same way mama completes her. She completes her in a scary, lecturing, tough, cop mode way.

I shake my head first and they say it out too "No"

"First option : You can get probation up to 3 years." Amy was counting it off on her right hand fingers

"Second option: up to 6 months of jail time. Third option: A fine, that could cost your moms up to 1'000 dollars. Or last but not lease the fourth option: the car could be taken away for up 30 days. Which, by the way, IS MY CAR! And if you are lucky, and judge" she then raises her hands up and adds quotes "LIKES YOU" she lowers her hands back down "you could get all of the options! Anything sounded good to you?"

"And the-" mom uses quotes with her hands too "BIG DEAL" she crosses her arms back on her chest "-is that your two younger siblings were in the car with you! Not only you could harm them, Callie or yourself but also other people on the streets! People who were just walking in the street, other people in the car! DO you want to be responsible for injuring someone? Living with the conscious of you possibly killing someone or paralyzing them, hurting someone?"

This horrible feeling in my stomach made me now feel 100x times worse than I did before. I knew they were right. They are always right. Mom was right, I could never live with the fact that I could have hurt someone, hurt my family or even worse killed someone. That guilt would kill me.

"I know I messed up" I say quietly looking to ground. I felt too guilty, too ashamed and scared to look into moms eyes. And Amy's for that matter.

"Look at me!" Mom said and then just waited for me to raise my head up to look at her.

When I did she continued "There is a reason, son, that you need to be with an drivers ED teacher or an adult that has experience in driving. You don't even know the driving rules! Who has priority in an junction, huh? There are rules, each and every one of the drives have to notice, that we have to learn, before being even allowed on the street! Callie has been barely been driving for what…8-9 months? She doesn't have the experience to teach you! Not yet at least. And the fact that you thought of doing this with your younger siblings in the car, is even worse. Plus it was already starting getting dark, and you are not ready to drive in the dark! "

"How did you even allow this to happen Callie?" Amy asked Callie in the same stern voice. I guess they moved away from me to her. "What made you think, that THIS…was a good idea?"

She surged as she looked down "At least look me in the eye!" Amy said similar to what mom had said to me just few seconds ago. They wanted eye contact from us. To see how much we regret what we did, to see if we get what they are saying, to see our guilty looking faces.

"I just agreed to teach him in the parking lot how to shift gears. There was just one car there. I didn't think he was going to drive out to the street!" That was when mom and Amy both shot me an angry look.

"I just wanted him to like me more" Callie then added very quietly. Amy and mom both looked back to her

"Is this what you call bonding?" Amy was still very much angry at her "Putting yourself, your brother and his siblings in a dangerous position. It is safe to say Callie, I am really disappointed in you. This is the stupidest thing you two could ever think of doing. And i am not saying you two are stupid! Because neither of you are stupid! You both are smart kids"

"I am disappointed in you too, son!" Mom said looking to me "In both of you, actually." Mom added and looked over to Callie too

"You two were supposed to be the responsible ones." Amy continued "Callie you promised to Lena and Stef that you would look out for all of them. You are the oldest. And most of all, you know what really happens when you screw up, don't you? What happens when you make a BIG mistake. Do you want to get back to juvie, because this-" Amy pointed to down to the floor and looked around the holding cell we were in "-this is a way for you to get back. You would get an express ticket back to Juvenile Detention. And we all know, you don't want that."

"You both were lucky, today." Mom said but now she had turned to bit more softer tone, but that still was stern "You know why?"

We both shake our heads back

"If any other cop in the city would have pulled you over. Anyone, who wouldn't have know that you are our kids" mom points between herself and Amy "You would be arrested. For real! Jesus you would have handcuffs on. Your mug shots would be in the system, so as your finger prints and you would have a record!"

"Callie you would have another line in your record. And with another arrests addition to your previous one, it would get harder to get it sealed when you turn 18. And i know how badly you want it sealed. To have your past...left in the past" Amy said to Callie

"I'm really sorry mom" Callie blurred out, holding back her tears "I didn't mean for any of this to happen"

"I know, Callie" Amy said back to her in a softer voice. Mom then moved to the cell doors and simply opened then and walked in

I then jump up from the bench and gesture to it "IT WAS OPEN ALL THIS TIME!? WHAT THE HELL MOM!"Amy stepped inside the holding cell too

"Sit you ass back down, right NOW! You have no right to raise your voice to me, young man! And yes it was open all the time!" Mom said again very firmly. I quickly sat back down. They fooled us. They tricked us, we could have just walked out of here on our own. I have to give them a point for the creativity thou.

She walks up to me, looks at the gash that was now covered in the bandage. Mom looks down to Callie, almost knowing the second she saw my covered gash, that Callie cleaned it up. She says nothing for now and then she grabs my right hand and looks at my bruised knuckles.

She takes a step back and the two of them again crosses their arms on their chest. They look to one another and then Amy starts.

"Callie, no TV, no computer, no phone, no video games for a month. You are grounded for YET undetermined amount of time, that is until I think you have redeemed yourself. That also means no friends over , not even Jude. At least not for few days. That is until you have gained my trust back, because you have lost it and I believe you have also lost some trust from Stef and Lena too. Also, you won't be driving for undetermined amount of time, but for your information, you won't be getting behind the wheel for at least 2 months! And I honestly feel this is the worst thing you could ever do. Not even the fact that you two got in some fight, which we don't even know a thing about, is worse than this."

Callie just nod back at her mom, agreeing to everything. She accepted her punishment like a real trooper. Then mom starts with me.

"Same as Callie, no TV, no computer, no phone or video games for a month. And no – I do not care what will Haley say. You brought this on yourself. You are grounded for 3 months. You will be on dish duty for a month. And guess what?" she now has a smirk on her face. This was not good. What else can there be.

"What?" I ask quietly looking to mom

"I won't be teaching you to drive for few months wither. Neither is mama going to teach you how to drive, Mike, Amy, your grandparents, your friends parents AND not even the teachers in driving ED. Because I will make sure, you won't be sitting behind a car anytime soon. With that said, you won't get your license to your birthday, like Mariana will. You can trust me on that!"

"MARIANA will get license before ME!? That's not fair! I am older than her! She will rub it in my face that she can drive and I cannot!" I can already imagine the smug look on Mariana's face when she will drive me to school or some skate park. She is not going to spare any jokes. She will be enjoying it so much…ugh, but I can't blame no one else but me for this.

"You think I care about that? Do I have to remind you what you did? How you broke the law!? How there could be a picture of your mug shot in the police database?"

"You two are lucky we didn't sign you up for community work on weekends" Amy said and mom looked to her, pointing to her "Hey, that is not a bad idea, Amy!" Mom said and then the two smiled to one another

"It was just a thought that just popped in my mind…" Amy shrugs back not sure of it herself

"No, no…that's good idea! I like that!"

"You think so?" Amy said now fully turned to Stef "I was reading into that when I was looking for something Callie could do, when her PO wanted her to be active in community life. There are different jobs every week, for example, helping at the youth center, helping elderly at their homes, cleaning up streets from graffiti…"

"I definitely like that idea-" they started to discuss the option of giving us community work right in front of us. Slap in a face if you ask me. Mom looked even excited about the idea.

I turn to look at Callie, she has the same horrified look on her face. I opened my mouth to protest but Callie's left flew over mouth, stopping me from saying what I was going to say. She had closed her eyes for a second and just shook her head at me. Then lowered her hand back to her lap.

I shut my mouth close and look down. She probably saved my ass just now, from adding a month to dish duty. But then, the guy in the other cell speaks up, causing all of us to look at him and stopping Amy's and mom's discussion about community work.

"Boy, you kids are in trouble" he chuckles, standing just by the bars, holding on to them with his hands

"SHUT UP!" Both mom and Amy said to him in such cope mode that they guy jumped back from the bars, he raised his hands up and walked back to sit on the bench.

"Now…who did you get in the fight with? Why does Callie has black eye? And why is Frankie's tooth chipped off?" Mom asks turning back to us.

"We have all the time on our hands so don't even think about saying, it is a long story. Spare no details please, because one way or another, we will find out the truth" Amy adds and takes a step back, leaning with her back against the bars, looking at us.

I glance over to Callie, who was now looking back at me. We shared a look, basically having a silent talk, discussing who will start to talk first. Callie takes a deep breath in and then sight, which basically said – she will start.


	13. Is this what you call bonding? Part IV

Jude POV

**Time : 8:35PM**

I had my x-ray done few minutes ago. I could say we got in pretty fast. I was now sitting on a bed in a big room, that had all these beds, that were separated by curtains. The curtains that were around the bed I was on, were open. We had no reason to close it.

Mama put Frankie to lay down on the bed, where I was sitting on, the moment we got taken to this bed. She was already sleeping in mom's lap when we were waiting for me to get called in. My legs swung over the side and I was rocking my legs back and forth, passing my time.

Right now we were just asked to wait till the doctors come back with the results. On one hand, I kind of wanted to have a cast, then me and Callie would kind of match. Different hands but still, we would both have a cast. On the other hand – I don't want a broken hand. Broken bones are never ever a good thing.

Lena is sitting on a small chair, next to the bed, she was holding her phone tightly in her hand. Waiting for it ring or buzz. And it did - her phone in her hand buzzed and she quickly swiped her finger over the screen to unlock it and read the text message. It was probably from mom. She reads the text, which by the look was pretty long and then she typed back a response.

After putting the phone on the bed, next to me, so she would have free hands, she looked up to me from her spot on the small stool by the bed.

"Baby" she reached for my right hand "Can you tell me what happened after you fell?" she asks in a soft tone

"Nothing much" I lie to her. So many things happened, I just didn't want her to know about them.

"Mom texted me saying, that Jesus punched a kid who said something mean things about you? Is that true, baby?"

"It is nothing, really" I say back avoiding her eyes

"Don't do that honey" she said softly, she picked up her phone and put it in her jeans pocket and sat down next to me "You know how much me and mom love you. Please baby, talk to me?"

Her right hand now rested softly on my lover back as with her left she was again holding on to my right hand, which was placed in my lap. I felt the way how she was looking at me, even if I was looking down, away from her. I felt with how much love she was looking at me.

I raised my head to look at her. She tilted her head left side to look at me better. To take in my features. She lets go of my hand and then softly runs her hands over my hair that fall over my forehead.

I take in a breath and look back down.

_Flashback_

**_Time: 6:10PM_**

_Callie and Frankie were sitting on the steps that were in the middle of the skate part, from that place they both could overlook most of the skate park. There was this metal banister next to on the left side, and a small bump that you could ride over on the other side of the steps. Usually kids just used the steps to jump over then or do some other tricks but for now it was occupied by the two of them. _

_Frankie was sitting in front of her. Callie was holding the camera out in front on Frankie, so she could see it too. She was using the video monitor that you can open away from the camera. Frankie seemed to be really enjoying it, because very often Callie was telling Frankie to press the button to take the shot._

_I, on the other hand, was standing by a ramp with Jesus. He was now once again checking the pads and my helmet, making sure that they are secure._

_"__You sure you are up to this?" he asks as he puts his hand on the helmet._

_"__I am not sure, but I really want to try it" I said ready to take the next step_

_"__Okay, remember to gain as much speed as you can before. Don't push against the ground when you are some 5 meters from the ramp. And when you skate up, remember what I told you about your balance. You need to move along with the skate board. Just skate up and down, don't do any tricks. Remember to use your knees, you need to be bent in, just a little bit. But not too much"_

_"__I got it. What is the worst that can happen?" I ask him jokingly_

_"__Well, you can fall. Remember not to chicken OUT! That can cause bigger issues than anything else."_

_"__WELL, ARE YOU TWO MOVING OR NOT!" Callie calls from where she was sitting with Frankie. _

_"__Okay, go show them what you can do!" Jesus taps me on my back and runs to the ramp that I was going to just skate up and back down. He stands aside by it. I pick up his skate board and walk to the far end, as far as I can. I need to get this speed up._

_"__REMEMBER ABOUT YOUR KNEES!" Jesus calls me and he shows me once more, just bending in his. I show him thumbs and then concentrate on my goal, looking at the ramp in the distance._

_"__YOU CAN DO IT JUDE!" Callie calls me and then Frankie adds "GO JUDE, GO JUDE!" I can't help but smile at the two of them_

_I take in few breaths, to calm my nerves and then I take off. I run three steps holding the skate board in my hand, after that, I lower it to ground and jump on it. My heart is racing, I have never been so nervous as i was right now. I hope I can do it. I kick off with my right, as hard as I can, to get the speed I need. _

_The ramp is getting closer and close. As I was few meters away from it, I kick off one last time and then place my right leg on the end of the board_

_"__THAT'S IT!" I hear Jesus call as I bend slightly in my knees, getting ready to skate up the ramp. _

_Next thing I now, I am halfway up the ramp as I heard Jesus call in the background "TURN!" and __Frankie calling "__Go Jude". _

_But at the next second, I felt my balance off. It was when i was on the way down from the ramp. At the next moment, I found myself falling downwards to the ground, my feet no longer were on the skate board._

_"__NOOO" Jesus calls and I see him taking off from where he was standing. I extend my left just when I was about to hit the ground._

_I fall hard on my left hand, I think I heard this crack sound and then the rest of my body fell to ground too. At the impact I close my eyes and when I open them I see the skate board rolling away with me._

_"__JUDE!" I hear Callie call and when I glance to where she was, she jumped up, grabbing Frankie's hand, ready to run over to us._

_"__Jude…Jude!" The slow motion moment, i had found myself in few seconds ago, passed. Jesus was kneeled down next to me. He turns me from being laid down on my stomach to my back_

_"__JUDE, you okay? Jude…talk to me!" he says now looking down to me as I was laying on the concrete ground, looking up to the sky._

_"__Jude! Is he okay?" I hear Callie's voice and then I see her and Frankie also looking down on me with worried look_

_"__Ouch…" I get out as I feel pain in my left hand that I had extended to break the fall._

_"__You okay? Does something hurt?" Jesus asks still all worried_

_"__I'm okay" I say as I slowly sit up_

_"__Whoa, slowly, slowly" Callie says and I feel her hand on my back. Frankie is now standing by my legs looking like she is about to cry, she was so scared. "I'm okay Frankie" I say smiling to her._

_As I say that, she quickly comes over to me and hugs me tightly._

_"__Jude, does anything hurt?" Callie now asks me as Frankie lets go of the hug._

_"__My wrist…a little. It is not so bad" I say looking to it. It doesn't look broken, but I don't even roll up my sleeve to look at it. Jesus and Callie both look to the left that I had extended out a bit. _

_"__See, I'm OK" I say and move my fingers to show them_

_"__You scared me" Callie admits and runs her hand thought my hair and places a kiss to my forehead_

_"__Dude…that was not cool at all" Jesus says standing up and then extends his arm to me. I take it with my right and he pulls me up to my feet._

_"__Well, well, well" We heard some guys voice and we all turned to the side where Callie and Frankie were sitting minute ago. A group of boys were coming over, all carrying skate boards too. Neither of them thou had any pads or helmet on, like i did._

_"__Little baby needs his pads!" Blake said. Blake was the guy who shoved me in a locker, just because I was wearing the blue nail polish. There were three other guys with him. One I knew, he was Blake's friend, Jeremy. I think one of the oldest kids, who I think was Jesus age, was Blake's older brother. So the tall – forth boy, probably was his brother's friend. _

_Jesus took a stand in front of me immediately._

_"__My brother says you wear a nail polish. Just like a girl. You skate like a girl too" Blake's brother said and then all of them laughed._

_"__Move along" Jesus said to them in a stern voice_

_"__This is our skate park" the tall kid said in a mean tone "How about you all just leave!"_

_"__We are not leaving" Callie said as she was now standing almost up to where Jesus was. To his right side. Frankie had come up to my side, holding closely to my pants _

_"__It is not your park. It is the city's. We can be here how long we want to and you can't makes us leave" Callie statedin what very much sounded like mom's cop voice_

_"__Who the hell are you?" Blake's brother says looking to Callie up and down_

_"__I think she is the fags sister!" Blake said in a mean tone._

_"__WHAT did you just called him?" Jesus palm pulled into a fist_

_"__A fag! He called him a faggot. Gay! Pansy! Chose which ever you like more" Blake's brother said back "He is a faggot!"_

_"__What are you going to do Jesus?" Blake's brother continued looking to Jesus_

_"__Call your dyke of a fake mommy to come save you" The tall boy added "How does it feel when your real mommy and daddy didn't want you? How does it feel to be tossed out, feeling unwanted?"_

_"__TAKE THAT BACK!" Callie exclaimed loudly and sounded pissed off too_

_The boys all laughed "What are you going to do?" Blake's brother asked back_

_"__A pansy family. You are all fucking weirdos. Two gay mommies raise you. You are a pussy" Blake's brother said to Jesus and that when Jesus took another step forward_

_"__TAKE…THAT BACK RIGHT NOW" he was almost up to his face_

_"__NO" Blake's brother stepped up to Jesus face and then showed him. Jesus shoved him back and that is when Blake's brother threw a punch, right to Jesus cheek. Jesus stumbled a step back, hand up to his cheek bone. He took his fingers away from the gash, they had blood on_

_"__Jesus, no!" Callie said but it was too late and Jesus lunged back at him, taking his fist right to his face too. He swung for second punch, and landed it right to his nose. When he went for the third swing Callie lunged to him, trying to stop him. The other guys stood back and were just yelling "KICK HIS BUTT, ERNIE…HIT HIM, HIT HIM!"_

_Callie tried to grab his hand to stop him from hitting the guy, but she got hit herself instead. Jesus right elbow collided with her left eye and she stumbled back and then, losing her balance, she fell backwards._

_Jesus was still fighting with the guy when Callie's right hand went aside as she was falling and it collided with Frankie's face. Frankie cried out as she fell to ground too. That was when Jesus stopped punching the guy and turned back to us. The guy, as weird as it sounds, didn't hit him when he wasn't looking._

_"__Frankie?" he asks looking back to us. He then looked over his shoulder "LEAVE, ASSHOLE!" he yelled at him and then run up to us. The guys walk away after the two oldest t spit to the ground our direction. One of them mumbled "Freaks"_

_Callie sits up with her left now covering her eye, we all turned to Frankie who was sitting on the ground crying out loud._

_"__Frankie…what hurts?" I asked first as I was now crouched down to her as tears were spilling all over her face_

_"__What happened!?" Jesus asked in a raised voice_

_"__Calm DOWN, macho!" Callie said to Jesus in harsh tone and now sitting on her knees she turned to Frankie. She slowly took away her hand from her mouth that she was covering while crying._

_"__OH MAN!" Jesus exclaimed first, he stood up and took his hands to his hair. I leaned to see what Jesus saw. _

_"__Crap" Callie mouthed when I saw it. Frankie had a chipped off tooth. Her hand once again went to her mouth, to her chipped off teeth. I grabbed her hand in my hand "No, no…Come here" I say and shift, so now I was sitting on the cold ground, I pull Frankie in my lap and try to soothe her as best as I can._

_Callie looked so guilty, she was now biting her left thumb nail looking how Frankie was still crying. Jesus kneeled down to her too and stroke her hair softly "Shh, Frankie, it is going to be okay" and kissed her temples softly. _

_Frankie then buried her face to my shoulder and sobbed._

_"__How did this happen?" Jesus looks to me and I look to Callie, who now had a black eye forming._

_"__Callie went to stop you from hitting him, your elbow collided with Callie's eye and she fell back. Her right hands cast, as she was falling down, hit Frankie" I explain to Jesus as he at that moment was too busy fighting with that guy. He hadn't even noticed that he had hurt Callie in the process. _

_"__It hurts" Frankie cried out and I just pulled her bit closer to me._

_"__I'm so sorry" Callie said looking to Frankie, she was in a big guilt trip right now. "I didn't mean to…"_

_"__It wasn't your fault Callie" I say and look to Jesus to help me out_

_"__Yeah, Jude's right. It wasn't your fault. It was an accident. Accidents happen"_

_"__I broke off her tooth!" Callie said louder and gestured to Frankie visibly upset about it "How are we going to explain this to your moms? They are going to kill me!"_

_"__Callie! It was an accident!" Jesus said once more in much more convincing tone "If anything, It was my fault. Everything will be okay" he says to Callie and then looks to me too "Okay, everything will be okay."_

_Frankie then stirred and as I let go of the big hug, she crawled over to Jesus lap, tears still streaming down her cheek._

_"__How bad does it hurt?" Jesus asks her as he moves some hair out of her face_

_"__Bad…" she buried her face in Jesus shoulder. He run his hand softly over her back, soothing her_

_"__What do we do now?" Callie asks in a frantic voice_

_"__Don't you have the pain meds with you?" Jesus speaks up over Frankie's sobs._

_"__I can't give my pain meds to her!" Callie protested_

_"__Why not! They are pain meds and she is in pain!"_

_"__What if the dosage in the pain med is too big for a 4 year old. What if she is allergic or something?" Callie reasoned back_

_"__We give her half!" Jesus adds "I'm with Callie, Jesus" I say joining the discussion_

_"__Do you want her in pain!?" He argues back "Because she is in pain. Her tooth hurts. We give her half just so it doesn't hurt for now."_

_Callie looked uncertain. I looked back to Frankie who was still crying. "I don't want her in pain, Callie" I change my mind. I have totally forgotten how bad my own hand hurts. It is like adrenaline has taken over my body and right now, I care only about Frankie, just like Callie and Jesus._

_"__What are we going to tell your mom's? Hey, we drugged your daughter!?" Callie looks to Jesus. _

_He shrugs back "Please, Callie. She is hurt" He pleads to her. Callie still hesitates for a moment and then agrees after Frankie once again sobbed out, now sniffing also as she cries. Callie stands up._

_"__Fine" she says and we all stand up and walk to the car._

* * *

_Frankie was sitting in her car seat now. Callie goes thought the glove department where she had tossed her pain meds, pops it open and hands the pill to Jesus. I get the water bottle from the car and open it as Jesus rips off half and the other half places back in the bottle. _

_Jesus gave her the meds and I helped her drink some water on top._

_"__What now?" I ask looking at the two of them_

_"__We wait" Jesus says but Callie protests "FOR WHAT!? We should head back home. So your moms can…do something about this!" Callie gestures to Frankie in the car seat_

_"__We just wait and see if this helps." Jesus said, he was kind of taking charge of his whole thing_

_"__AGAIN – WHAT FOR JESUS!? WHY WAIT!?" Callie was slowly starting to lose her patient. _

_"__Just trust me on this one, Callie!" Jesus snaps at her as he leans out of the car to face her. He closes the doors behind and I am left alone in the car with Frankie. The two of them argue about what to do next. I don't hear what they say, but I have a feeling it contained not some nice words._

_A minute later, I see Callie storming off, heading back to the skate park. She threw her arms up as she turned and then just walked off. Jesus stands there, hands on his hips for a short moment. He turns and walks back to the car, walking around it, he gets in the front seat, behind the wheel and turns back to look at Frankie._

_"__Hey Frankie, you feeling better?" He asks but she still shakes her head as tears are still falling down her cheeks._

**_Time: 6:45PM_**

_We were just sitting in the car. Waiting for Callie to come back. And she did, after some 10 minutes she returned and sat in the passenger seat. She had closed the doors behind her loudly._

_"__This is the most stupidest plan ever! I don't understand why you want to wait!" She says to Jesus and then turns to look back at Frankie, who now had stopped crying and was just sitting there, playing with her one toy she had with. A soft bunny rabbit. _

_"__What are we waiting for now?" Callie looks to Jesus. There is a long silence and then Jesus finally answers "Teach me how to drive"_

_"__WHAT? How is this an answer to my question– what are we waiting for now?"_

_"__Her eyes are still red and puffy from the crying. We wait few more minutes and then we go home. Can you teach me how to drive?"_

_"__NO" She says back louder_

_"__Why not?"_

_"__I don't have enough experience to do it. And do you think now is a good time for that?"_

_"__Come on…just the basics. How do you switch gears?" He asks and pulls the seatbelt over him. "How do I start it?"_

_I can see how Callie is thinking hard about this thing. I for once think this is a horrible idea but it is not like Jesus is going to listen to me now._

_"__Jesus" Callie says a softer approach. She didn't like this at all_

_"__Pease, Callie. Just for 5 minutes. Please"_

_Callie broke under the soft puppy dog eyes Jesus was giving her_

_"__Buckle up Jude" Callie says after a while " And buckle up Frankie" she adds as she once again turns in the seat to look at her. She then turns back to Jesus "Don't even dare to drive out of this parking lot, GOT IT?"_

_"__I won't. I just want to know how to switch gears" _

_"__Alright, press out the clutch—" she tells him _

_"__Which one is that?" he asks looking down to the three pedals_

_"__Okay, first of – basics. From left, there is clutch, middle is break. Right is gas pedal. Now, you work the gas and break pedal with your right. And you work the clutch with your left-"_

_End of Flashback_

"Am I interrupting something?" The doctor had walked up to us with the scan in his hand. He looked down to Lena. He looked young, maybe around late 20 or early 30. He was kind and wasn't like one of those old and grumpy doctors.

"No, no" She said back to the doctor

"Okay" The doctor walked up, placed the x-ray on the monitor and turned on the light so we could see it. Then he pin pointed to a small line on one bone

"Jude has what is called a distal Radius fracture. It is the most common of the breaks that is when you break a fall with your wrist. You see this line here" he says and waits few seconds as the both of us squint eyes at it

"I think I do" Lena says after few second "Jude has Extra-articular, nondisplaced fracture."

"How do we fix it?" Lena asks back quickly

"No surgery is necessary. A splint will do the trick. It should heal in about 4-5 weeks. Kids bones heal much more quicker than adults. I will also prescribe a cream you can you can put it on at night, that will help take off the swelling and also I will write you some light pain medications" he says and turns off the light leaving the x-ray up

"I will be back shortly with the splint." He smiles at us once again and walks away.

I look to Lena who now jumped down from the bed ,she had turned her back to me. I think she was running her hand over her face. I had a feeling she still was very upset about what I had just told her.

"Are you mad at us?" I ask quietly. She turns back to me and answers very honestly "A little bit, yes. But mostly I am just disappointed about all of your poor judgments."

"I know, we were stupid" I say lowering my head down, to look at the floor. I couldn't stand to look her in her eyes, to see her disappointed look at me. I already felt bad enough about everything that had happened.

"Hey, baby, look at me" she is now standing in front of me, her hand now goes to my chin as I don't look up and she lifts my head up gently

"You are not stupid. Neither of you are stupid, okay. And most importantly, baby " she took a small pause "we still very much love you. Nothing has changed okay. We still love you. I may not like how you all handled the situation, but I still love you. Do you hear me?"

"I hear you" I say quietly looking back at her

"Good" She placed a kiss on my forehead. "About what those kids said-"

"I know" I say almost automatically not really thinking what I said . I just blurred it out.

"You know what?" She asks back at me. Now I was kind of confused. Second ago I thought I know what she was going to tell me but now, now it all just slipped my mind. When I don't answer Lena continues.

"Honey, there is nothing wrong being what you are. Me and mom, and your whole family, we wouldn't care if you were gay. It was very mean of them to say those thing, but just remember, you don't have to hide who you are. You remember the talk we had when I was helping you take off the nail polish right? In the bathroom?"

I slowly nod my head. "Always remember that. Okay. You are our baby, and we don't ever want you to hide who you really are. We love you, no matter what"

"And again - am I interrupting?" The doctor asks as he was back with the splint

"Little bit yeah" Lena chuckles and goes to my right side, places her hand supportively on my right shoulder and places another kiss to my cheek.

"My apologies, wasn't my intention" He smiles back and pulls closer the stool "Okay, let's get your arm all fixed up, Jude, so you and your sister and your mom can head home" He says smiling to me


	14. Is this what you call bonding? Part V

**AN:One of the questions about the TV show is about Stef's car. Is it a 5 seat or a 7 seat. Because in 1x01 it clearly looks like 5 seat. But when the family visits Callie at girls united all 6 of the get out it,which makes me think it is a 7 seat. So for this story, let's please assume that Stef has a 7 seat car.**

Lena POV

**TIME: 8:55PM**

I send a quick text to Stef ,saying that we are on our way out of the hospital, as i was heading back to Jude and Frankie, after i was done with the discharge papers.

"Ready to go home bud?" I ask him walking up to him.

"Yes" he jumps down from the bed now with a splint on his arm. I walk to the side of the bed and carefully pick up Frankie to my arms. We head back out to parking lot. I place Frankie in the kids seat Officer Kate got for me. It was just temporary because our seat was in Amy's car, and Amy's car was at Amy's place.

Jude get's up in the seat next to drivers and buckles up without even being asked. Frankie stirs a bit but she doesn't wake up when i place her in the seat. She continues to sleep as I close the doors and head to the drivers seat.

"Are you going to ground me?" He asks, looking up to me with his big, brown and now sad eyes.

"I need to talk to mom first. We will talk about this tomorrow morning? Today has been already pretty long for all of us."

"Okay" his head hangs down again as I drive out.

Jude has never really gotten into any troubles at home with us. We have only have given him few lectures, he hasn't been grounded once. He always was staying out of trouble. He is my baby boy, and I don't really think I could ground him. When he looks to me with his big brown puppy eyes, I just want to squish him in a tight hug and never let go of him. I am a big softy around him. If there would be a grounding, I bet Stef would tell him, because I don't think i could do that. I was kind of hoping that day, when we would need to ground him, never comes.

**Time: 9:09PM**

"Wait here in the car okay? I will just run in and get the 4 of them" I say to him as I leave the key in the ignition. When I get out of the car, I lean back in and look to him

"Please, don't drive the car" I smirk at him. He gives out a small laugh "I won't. I can't even reach the pedals" he jokes back to my surprise

I quickly head in and Kate from the front desk tell me they are in the lounge room. I make my way over there. I see thought the window that the 4 of them are sitting there, not talking at all.

When I open the doors I can almost feel the doomed feeling coming from the two kids.

"Come on, let's go home" I say and the four of them follow me out.

Jesus and Callie get in the far back two seats as Amy and Stef get in the middle seat where Frankie's seat was.

None of them say a single word the whole way back to Amy's place. I don't know what Stef and Amy did, but the way the two kids looked, I think they got the biggest reality check ever. But both Stef and Amy have a smug look on their faces.

**Time: 9:24PM**

We arrive at the Scott residence and the two Scott's get out quickly. Sharon was already waiting on the porch for us to arrive. Amy and Sharon talk briefly after Amy sent Callie in and I think, maybe gave her instructions to wait for her in the living room. I wasn't sure about that.

After few second the doors to the car open and Sharon climbs in. After she buckles up I drive out to finally head back home.

"They have a lovely home" Sharon says to us stopping the silence in the car "Have you ever been inside?"

"Yes, we have" Stef says back to her.

"I am in love with their kitchen. So much space, so nicely decorated. Their living room too, oh and the couch…the couch…I am in love with the couch. So comfortable. You two should get one like that"

"We have a couch mom" Stef says. By the way she said it, she sounded tired.

"But not like that one, Stef." Sharon says back to Stef and then there is a pause from her "Did you know that she still has his room, I think, pretty much the way it was left"

"MOM" Stef sounded very upset with her mother "You went snooping upstairs. That's…You should not have done that!"

"I wasn't snooping. I was looking for the bathroom. I didn't find one on first floor so I had to head upstairs. I didn't go there snooping." Sharon explains

"Still…mom, that's their home" Stef said as I glanced to her in the rear view mirror

"I am well aware of that. I didn't go in or anything. I just checked if that was the bathroom, it wasn't, so I turned off the light I had switched on and left. Closing the door. Leaving the room just the way it was! I didn't touch anything" There is another pause

"How long has it been now? Since she lost them?" Sharon again asked

I heard Stef sight and then she answered "2 years 3 months"

"I could not imagine the pain. Parents aren't supposed to bury their kids. I can't imagine life without you Stef" I think Sharon back there got emotional, I didn't see her in the rear view mirror

"Well, I am not going anywhere mom" Stef solace her mom

Amy POV

**Time: 9:25PM**

Callie is waiting by the stairs just like I told her to. I lock the doors and jiggle the keys in my hands for a second and place the bag of her stuff from the precinct on the table by the doors.

"You know I am really, really disappointed in you Callie" I say to her as we look at each other from the distance. She nods back and then her eyes once again travel down to the floor.

"I'm sorry" she says back

"I am not the one you need to apologize" I say not even thinking about raising my voice again. I say that very calmly in hope she understands what I am saying to her. And she does.

"I will apologize to Lena Monday at school" she says to me, in a tone that says to me she means that, and then she turns and just walks up the stairs

"Callie!" I wasn't done but she walked away "Callie" I hurry after her and catch her by the top of the stairs, when she was about to head in her room. I grab her left hand and softly pull her to me.

As we are standing face to face, once again she can't even look me in the eye, she feels _that_ guilty. I know that she regrets what she did. It is written all over her face.

"Look at me" I say gently but she doesn't move "Look at me Cal, you can look at me" but once she doesn't again. I take my left and place it under her chin and raise her head up.

"I still love you, that hasn't changed. You know that, right?" she only bites her lip and her face now frowns up a bit. Tears whelm up in her eyes

"Listen to me, Callie -I LOVE YOU! I will always love you. Nothing will ever change that. I-love-you" I say it slowly after I place my hand on the side of her neck, my thumb resting by her ear. After I say it, I pull her in a tight hug

"Don't you love me back?" I ask her whispering it in her ear

"I do" she says back quietly as she finally lifts her hands up and hugs me back

"Aren't you going to say it back?"

"I love you mom" she finally gives in and says it

"Better" I lean out and kiss her cheek "Now straight to bed" I say turning her by her shoulder to her room and softly push her in "Night, Callie"

"Night mom" she says walking in her room as I walk to my bedroom

Lena POV

**Time: 10:35PM**

When we got home, first thing, we set Frankie to bed. Then we had a chat with B and Mariana about what they missed and then we helped Sharon set up for bed in B room. B offered his bed and took the couch.

Then Stef went to talk to Jude one on one while I went to have a quick chat with Jesus, before bed.

He was sitting on the side of his bed, hands between his knees, head down. I was sitting by his left side

"Do you hate me?" He asks quietly not looking up to me

"No. Of course not. But I am disappointed in you. That you decided that getting in a fight would be a good thing, that you decided to wait till you come home, that you thought getting behind the wheel—"

"I know I screwed up. Big time" he says his voice cracking a little at the end. He sniffs and then asks me another question "Do you still love me?"

I scoot a bit closer to him, so our upper arms touch. I place my hand on his knee at first but then I take his hand in my and rest it on his knee, giving his hand a little squeeze

"Words can't describe how much I love you, my sweet boy. And I will tell you the same thing I told Jude -I could never hate you. I may be upset and disappointed about how you all decided to handled the situation, but I don't hate you. But-" I take a small pause and give his hand another little squeeze "I am also proud of you, because you protected your brother"

"You are?" he finally glanced up to me, then asks me in not convincing tone

"Well, not the hitting thing, you know I don't like when you or your siblings want to resolve things with violence, but the fact that you didn't just allow those kids walk over Jude and your family. That part, how you stood up for him, yes. Very much so. That you are on his side, I will always, always be very proud of that" I say softly and kiss his temple. There is a small moment of silence

"I love you mom" he says quietly to me after few seconds of silence

"I love you too baby" I say back without a hesitation

"Mom, can you promise me something?" He turns to me, his eyes full of worry

"I can't promise you anything until you tell me what I need to promise you" I say leaning out to have a better look at his face and eyes

"Can you promise that- you won't leave the lectures and scolding to mom and Amy. Because they are hell scary together. You usually keep mom grounded and calm her down, but now that you weren't there and Amy was, who is basically like mom…it was scary."

I can't help but laugh at that, I let out a small laugh

"Only if you promise me not to do anything so stupid like this ever again."

"I promise. I swear" He says back without hesitation

"Then I promise -no more mom and Amy lectures for you" I place a kiss to his forehead, wish him good night and then head to bed myself. Stef joins me shortly.

She cuddle up to my side, puts her hand around me "What a day" she sights before we both slowly drift asleep.

**AN2: well, i am kind of confused at this point. I know, with this story, i could never get 20 reviews for a chapter. I know because this is a AU story, where Callie is not with Stef and Lena. And because, i know i am not that good of a writer. I do see that you are still reading, but i am still kind of bummed out and kind of sad because i didn't even get the usual 1-2 reviews per chapter. I got 0 for the last two, which made me wonder, are the last two chapters really that bad? Or were they just - meh...?**

**I would never ever ask for the readers that you need to like make 5 reviews otherwise i won't post the next chapter. I don't do that. And i won't. But i do still would like to hear your thoughts, even if the chapter sucks. Tell me, and i will try and fix the mistakes and try to make it so the next one doesn't suck so much. **

**But - thank you for still reading this, and thank you for the favorites and follows and for the reviews i have gotten.**


	15. Trapped Part I

**AN:I need to say few thank you words to you guys. I never imagined, that I would get this kind of response back. I was truly taken aback, taken by surprise by your kind words and your awesome reviews that simply made my day. You - readers- truly are the best. You all reassured me over and over again that i was doing OK job. Only because of you all I got my confidence back. I am also a big Stef &amp; Callie fan, just as big Lena &amp; Jude fan and Stef/Lena shipper. So, i want you to know, i feel the pain i am putting you guys in :D **

**It sometimes can be hard for people like me, by that I mean- people whose native language is NOT English. I am writing in other language than my mother tongue, so it can get pretty stressful and i am always worried. I always think I will have like bunch of mistakes that will make the story unreadable and so i re-read it myself like 10 times before I even get to the level in my mind that i think I could post it.**

**With that said, to the guest to who wrote the review in Spanish - I did have to use Google Translate to get the meaning of the message , but i did get it :) Thank you. Also, for future knowledge i speak English, Russian, bit of **German, **my Natvie Language, but i don't speak Spanish.**

**To FosterFanaticcc1 - i hope you can wait just 2 more chapters, because i did figure out a away to give you the detailed description of Amy without just writing it blankly to you guys, like out of nowhere. And i have to apologize for not doing it sooner. I did write a small (bad) description in the first story, but i understand how that could already be forgotten (or not read at all)**

**To the guest who caught up on my mistake - thank you for pointing it out to me(means you are careful reader :) ) It did somehow slip my mind. I somehow did not remember the chapter with Jude getting in trouble at school when i wrote the last chapter. My bad and I apologize. I hope you can look pass the one mistake. I will try to be more careful in the future.**

**To the guest who asked me to think about making a story about Callie in foster care - i am now thinking about it. But i can't promise anything. Mostly because, at this moment, i do not see this story ending anytime soon. I still have many crazy ideas for this one. But the seed to that story is now planted in my head.**

**Last thing - please do not feel obligated to review now. And please don't feel guilty that you haven't (you have nothing to feel guilty about). Review if you want to, don't if you don't feel like it. I can't force you to review and i would never want that. Mostly because i am a pretty crappy reviewer myself. So no pressure guys. I am all fired up for some 10 chapters at least :D**

** This next short story will revolve mostly around Stef &amp;Callie , but will not lack the other characters too. Just have faith in me that i will give you a good dosage of Stef and Callie. Sorry for the delay if you read what i just wrote above, but now please, enjoy the next chapter. I hope you like it :)**

Amy POV

April 15th

My legs kicked out and I jot up in the bed. Second later I realize I just had a dream in which you are falling. I shake my head as to how real it feels, then I turn to sleep on my stomach. When I am turning, I noticed the clock on my nightstand shows that it is 4:04 AM. In my mind I calculate that I still have 2 hours and approximately 41 minute of sleep, if I fall asleep right this second.

I was slowly drifting back to sleep, when I heard the doors to my room open and then tip toes inside. I kept my eyes shut as I was listening how Callie walked up to the side of the bed

"It is 4 AM in the morning…what do you want? Go back to sleep!" I mumble in my pillow, eyes still shut

"I went to bed at 8! I am all awake now. Just tell me what happened!" Callie said standing in the darkness, next to my bed

"NO!" I say back and toss the blanket over my back as I was sleeping next to it

"Mom, come on!" Callie whines back

"NO! Go back to bed and let me sleep!" I pull the blanket up to my shoulders

I hear the floor creek and then I feel my bed shift slightly. When I open my eyes, I see that Callie has kneeled down to my head, elbows pressed to my bed side. She was looking at me, being few inches away from my face.

"Ugh" I turn to my back and pull the blanket over my head

"All you have to do-" Now Callie jumps over me to the free side of the bed "-is tell me what happened! Or allow me to watch it! Whichever you want"

"GO TO BED!" I said thought the blanket that I keep over my head. She pulls the blanket out of my hands and away from my head

"Please, it is the last season. I NEED to know what happens! Warehouse 13 is my LIFE! PLEASE, TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED IN THE PREMIER!" She was being very persistent

"I know you hate spoilers so I won't tell you any spoilers" I reply looking right back at her "I recorded it. You can watch it once you are allowed to."

"That is _only-you-know-how-long-away_! Please…I am begging you!" she laid down next to me, facing me, inch away from my face

"But I have work in 4 hours. I love you but get the hell out of my bed!" She stares back at me thought the darkness and then just rolls on her other side taking my blanket with her, completely depriving me of my blanket.

"Give me back my blanket" I say leaning up to my elbow, looking at her

"NO!" Callie firmly said back and rolled in my blanket like a cocoon. Great, now she was more angry with me than before. I slump back to the bed, facing away from her, pull my legs up, move one hand under the pillow and try to fall back asleep as she sleeps on the other side of the bed, with my blanket.

But sleeping comes hard as she is shifting in the bed every minute or so, moving the bed with her, making nose and sadly irritating the hell out of me. Messy sleeper - i think to myself and chuckle - her future husband will have a hard time with her. Somehow I do manage to fall asleep. Only to be woken up by my alarm way too soon.

My alarm goes off and I wake up, now little bit cold. I could have used that blanket. I look over my shoulder to where Callie was sleeping. She was no longer there. The blanket was gone too. She took my blanket, _unbelievable_, sneaky kid.

I make my way to the bathroom, noticing that Callie's room was empty, doors open and she was not there. I go thought my mourning routine and after I get dressed for work I head down to kitchen.

Callie was already sitting there, chewing on her food, her cup of coffee was on her left, newspaper in her hands, plate of pancakes on her right.

"Morning, Callie" I greet her cheerfully walking in. I am not expecting a greeting back.

She lowers the newspaper and looks over the edge of it to me, scoffs and then just raises the newspaper back up. I ignore that for now and walk to the coffee pot. I smelled coffee before i walked in, so I know she made some. I walk to the coffee pot, but it was empty.

I turn to look back at Callie. The newspaper was shielding her face. I look around the room, to look for the leftover pancakes. I saw none.

"I see that you have coffee and pancakes. Did you make some for me too?" I was sure I already know the answer

"No" she says back simply, not looking at me

"I see" I drag slowly "So you made coffee for one and what, 2-3 pancakes?"

"Yes" She says back in the same tone and manner

"Okay" I glance up to the clock. It was 7:30. I walk to the fridge and make myself a quick cheese sandwich. On top I drink some milk. I eat quickly, then hurry up to brush my teeth and grab my gun from the safe.

When I get down, I see Callie already waiting by the doors for me. I grab my keys from the small table by the doors and walk out. She follows me out. I lock the doors as she walks to the car already.

I head up to the car myself too, when I get to the doors to unlock them, I glance over to the other side of the car, to the grumpy teenager. There was a time I really wanted her to act all typical teenager and being upset with me. And now that she is…I feel happy. She has come a long way from the moment she stepped her foot in this home from being scared, guarded, cold, distant, untrusting, not smiling and not laughing kid she was. I had to wait 2 months to actually hear her laugh. Now she was just challenging me every day. And I couldn't be more thankful for that. I smile to myself and open the doors.

I drive out of the driveway and turn off the radio Callie had turned on the moment she had sat in the car.

"Taking my blanket at night and not making me breakfast is one thing. I can live with that" I glance to her briefly, the moment I do, she glances out of the side window avoiding my look

"But making yourself coffee and not saving me any - " I shake my head "In our home that is big NO-NO! And you know it!"

She rolls her eyes once more at me "And stop with the eye rolling or I will poke them out!"

"Uuu, I am scared. Shaking" she says back knowing I was bluffing big time

"Is this really all about the yesterday's premier of the Warehouse 13 ?" I ask her wanting to get to the bottom of this

"IT IS THE LAST SEASON!" she exclaimed loudly, throwing her hands up first and then hit them to the seat, like a little kid throwing a tantrum

"And the grounding is getting to you slowly" I add to her first reason

"Killing me. I AM SO BORED!" she admits and leans her head back to the head rest

"And your period started"

"YES!" she now has tears in her eyes, she got really emotional in just 2 seconds "There, there" I pat her knee softly with my right and then joke "Only some 35 years of that"

"Can we buy chocolate after my physical therapy today? Or before?" she asks looking sadly at me "Of course. Big box, I will get your favorite."

* * *

I walk in the precinct with a cheap cup of coffee I bought just right across the street from the Anchor Beach, from the small tea and coffee shop. It was horrible, but I needed a morning coffee badly.

"Wow, you must be desperate" Stef smirks at me as I walk up. I sip the coffee and then ask"Why?"

"That coffee from across the school is the worst coffee in the whole city!" he points to the label on the coffee cup.

I chuckle and shrug it off "When you need caffeine shot, you need caffeine shot"

I place the cup down and sit down by my desk "How was your birthday celebration?"

"I don't think it counted as a celebration" she says tapping the pen on the file "But Lena did make me a cake. The kids at most of it." she added sadly but then looked up to me happy "But I got one slice. Which is good, cake is not good for my hips" she jokes "But, no…it was just the way I like it. Glass of red wine, evening with my family…perfect"

"Good to hear"

"Oh, and thank you again for your gift. We looked up the spa. It looks amazing. Thank you"

"You both need a break every once in a while. You may love your 5 kids, but you can love them from afar for two days" I joke back and start to write a report from yesterday.

"I would have called her, but since she doesn't have her phone, can you give a big thanks to Callie too" I looked up to her, not sure what she is talking about

"What for?" I ask back

"The photos and the letter" she says like it is something obvious

"What photos? And what letter?" this was now getting interesting. I was curious "The spa gift card was from both of us. It was her idea"

"N-No...there was an envelope in the mail box from her"

"Are you serious?" I was thinking she was playing me

"Yeah. She got me all of the photos from the day they were in the skate park. Pile of photos actually. Took us almost hour to go thought them all."

"Printed out photos that you can hold in your hand?" I ask as I lean back in the chair, holding my pen between my index fingers

"Yes. Also there was a hand written – horrible hand writing if I may add – letter that was basically a big apology letter about the night. Very sincere and emotional, and sweet. Got both of us to cry actually." I just stare back at her. I had no idea Callie got separate gift for Stef's birthday, but now that I think back, i think i know when she wrote the letter.

_Flashback_

_8 days ago_

_It was the middle of the night. I had woken up because I needed to go to bathroom. On my way back to my room I noticed that there was light coming out from under Callie's bedroom doors. It was around 3 AM there was no reason she should be awake by this time of night._

_I made my way to the room, I knocked once and then opened the doors without waiting for too long._

_The room was a mess. All the drawers from her desk were on the floor. All the content of the drawers, was now separated into three smaller piles. The light on her desk was on. Callie was stretched out flat on her stomach on the ground, with some paper in front of her. Pen in hand. The moment I took another step in, she sat up on her knees and turned the paper upside down._

_"__Callie…what are you doing?" I ask her watching her closely_

_"__Cleaning my desk" she says now moving the piece of paper to her right side, further away from me, hiding it form me "At 3 in the night?"_

_"__I felt like doing that. You asked me to clean my desk days ago" she replies back looking straight to my eyes_

_"__Are you…crying?" I ask noticing her red, puffy eyes_

_"__No" she tilts her head down and wipes her left hand over her cheek. This was clearly odd to say the least._

_"__Why are you not sleeping?" I ask placing my hands in my PJ pants pockets_

_"__Not tired" she answers quickly. I stood there debating with myself what to do or say to her. It clearly looked like she was in the middle of something when I walked in. And she was not ready to tell me what it was. _

_"__Okay" I nod back, as I had decided to let her be "Good Night" I say turning around_

_"__Night" she mumbles back before I walk out and close the doors after myself._

_End of flashback_

It was just few days after her cast was off and she could actually write, not neatly, no chance of winning in calligraphy, but she could at least hold her pen. I bet Mackenzie helped her get the pictures edited and printed out. I bet she sent the letter out for Callie too.

"Huh" I smile at myself at the sweet gesture from her "Got you to tears you say?"

"Yeah. Not going to deny it. Lena cried more thou" She smirks at the end.

"Of course she did" I say back to her playing along that little lie. I pull the top drawer open and take Callie's phone out. I look at it in my hands. Stef looks to me and the phone in my hand, but doesn't say anything.

That was basically all I wanted from her. So she would apologizes from all of her heart to them, not just a simple sorry. She needed to mean every single word she says. That she realizes how badly things could turn out. That she realizes what was at stake. I guess this letter was exactly what I was waiting for her to do.

I place the phone on the desk, so I would remember it after my shift.

* * *

Right before I was going to leave for the day, Captain Roberts and a guy in a suit walks up "Amy, where you going?" she asks me as I was already ready to go, bag over my shoulder already

"Um...is this a trick questions?" I ask setting the bag down

"No" She replies and looks to the gentleman next to her "This is Mr. Davis, he is here to prepare you for the trial of the domestic case you and Stef dealt with last Thursday"

"OH!" It had totally slipped my mind "Right, I forgot." I glance to the clock on the wall in the break room "But can't Stef do the preparation today and I will do it tomorrow—"

"Stef already did it, yesterday. She stayed back for hour. Now it is your time" Captain says to me. I briefly look back to Stef who was now also standing up "You stayed hour longer on your birthday?"

"It gave Lena time to make the cake" Stef jokes and starts to get ready to leave herself

"But...but I need to pick up Callie. She has physical therapy in like…25 minutes" I still needed to buy the chocolate for Callie. I hadn't planned _this _in my schedule.

"She can walk" Mr. Davis says. I stared back at the guy, wondering if I should tell the circumstance but I decide against it. He didn't need to know.

"I can take her" Stef offers kindly "You will be done by the time she is. I can say thanks to her myself. You can pick her up after."

"You would do that?" I question her kindness, which was kind of silly of me.

"Of course, no problem at all"

"That's very kind of you. Thank you" I reply after I reconsidered the offer.

Stef POV

I pull up to the school. I instantly see Callie by the side of the school. She is leaned back to the school wall, by the school parking lot. Her left leg bent and pressed to the wall.

I push the horn to get her attention to me. I was parked by the street, just outside the school territory. She looks up to the street. Callie looks straight at me, but is not moving from her spot. Then she glances around the area, probably looking if some of my own kids aren't there.

I roll down the window and call out loud enough so she could hear me "You coming or NOT!"

That not only got Callie's attention but some other people who were walking on the sidewalk. Those people just looked to me like I was crazy or something.

Callie started to move. She walked out of the school yard and walked up to my side of the car, but she didn't get in at first. She leaned down and looked thought the rolled down window to me

"Where is my mom?" she looks in car to me and then even glances to the backseat

"Busy at work. She asked me to take you to your appointment. Get in" I say and lean over the passenger side and open the doors

She swings her bag off her shoulder, gets in the car placing the bag in her lap. I don't have to remind her to use the seat belt.

As I drive out she asks "How come she is busy and you are not? Aren't you two partners?"

"She is preparing for a trial. I did my preparation yesterday. Today it is her turn. Don't worry, she will pick you up after your appointment."

"I'm not worried" she says back confident and then glances out of the side window that she rolled back up.

After some few minutes she asks warily "H-How…was your birthday?"

"It was good. I had a cake and glass of wine and we all watched a movie together. It was nice"

"What about…gifts?" she once again asks warily and quietly. I peak a look to her, she looked nervous.

"Oh, I got your gift. It was an amazing gift. It took us hour to go thought all of the pictures. All of them were great. You are an amazing photographer"

"Frankie pushed the button for most of them" she takes the credit away from herself. She was very modest.

"I think the best part was your letter" I say and glance to her briefly, she was looking back to me. Her eyes told me she was anxious about what I was going to say next. She didn't hold the eye contact for long, second later she was looking down to her bag and her left hand run over her nose bridge

"Lena loved it too" I say now concentrating back on the road "It meat very much to us. It was very sincere and sweet, hard to read because of the handwriting, but, you know, we understand why is that." I briefly look to her splint that was now on her hand instead of the cast.

"For your information, we forgave you a long time ago. And that letter alone, made you jump back on the same level of trust you were before. If not even higher " I reassure her

I stop at the red light and turn to look at her. There was a small, barely visible smile on her lips. I pat her knee quickly, before I need to continue to drive

"And that line, where you questioned us, if we ever want to see you again, whether we want anything to do with you..." She looks warily to me

"You are part of our life Callie. We want as much as possible to do with you. You are still very much welcome to our home, once the grounding ends of course. But we still want you in our lives, nothing has changed. You wiggled your way in and now you are stuck with us" I say softly to her and pat her knee one last time.

I take my hand back and drive out at the green light

"Really?" she asks me to make sure I was not bluffing or just playing her. She had pretty obvious trust issues and she has trouble believing people. She was always worried if people are not lying to her or just playing her. For that she, just like the twins, needed to thank the foster care she was in for few years.

"Really, really. You made a mistake. Okay, a big one, but you regret it. And you understand the consequences and you realize what could have happened, don't you?"

"Yes" she doesn't hesitate to answer that and in the corner of my eye I see her nod back

"And most importantly you apologized, sincerely." I say just when I pull in the parking lot of the building. "So we-" I say pointing between me and her, after I have stopped the car "-are good. Okay?"

"Okay" she says and then also nods to me.

"Good. Okay, let's go" I say unbuckling and pulling the key out of ignition

She had opened the doors already "Y-You….don't have to come"

"I am coming with" I say and get out first "That is not really up to you, kiddo"

I follow Callie inside the building. She walks straight to the elevator.

"You can't walk up few flight of stairs?" I say teasingly, getting inside the elevator with her

"I can, but I like to ride elevators. It's fun and I get to press the button" she says pressing the 4th floor button. The elevator doors closes and it starts to moves up.

"So, if I had pressed the level button for you, you would be upset with me?"

"Yes" she says seriously, not looking to me, but then the elevator stops suddenly.

We both feel as the walls around us start to shake. It feels like the whole building, the ground under the building and around it shakes too. The lights start to flicker in the elevator as it is still shaking hard, but then the lights go out completely. I hear Callie mumbling something to herself in the dark, but then luckily after a minute the lights come back up.

"Whoa…what's happening?" she asks me now hands pressed to sides of the elevator, as the elevator is still shaking, she is slightly bend in the knees to get better balance

"Earthquake!" I say as I was now standing back to the side wall too.

The shaking stops few seconds later. I look over to the panel that was at the right side, where Callie was standing. Callie looked like she has frozen for the moment with a horrified look on her face, her eyes moving fast from one wall to other, then to ground then back to walls.

"Are we going to fall!?" she asks with a shaky voice

"No, we are not." I say back, trying to calm her. I glance to her right side, where the panel was. For a moment I thought I would ask her to press the button, but she looked too scared. So I move to the other side of the elevator, to the panel and hit the big and red emergency button few times.

I had a bad feeling we were between floors. Which was not god, rescue won't be able to get to us that easy. But I was not going to tell that to Callie, who already looked scared. I completely understood her fear. Being trapped is not something anyone looks forward to.

I automatically reached for my radio on my shoulder "Demit" I say out loud as I had taken the belt and radio off. Next I reach for my phone. When I unlock it, I automatically look if I have a signal.

There was none, like very often in elevators. I wanted to ask Callie to look at hers, but then I remember she doesn't have her phone. I hold the phone up, thinking I could maybe, somewhere, someplace catch at least one bar.

"You know what I like?" Callie asks as she was now standing straight up, looking up the ceilings

"No, what do you like?" I ask back keeping the conversation going, still holding the phone up, looking to catch a signal

"Air…I like air." She says and then looks to me with even more horrified and panic filled look on her face.


	16. Trapped Part II

Amy POV

I am still crouched down under the big conference room desk, my head down, my hands placed over my head, protecting it. The earthquake felt really strong. The room was now covered in dust, I could feel it as I was breathing in the dusty air. There was still only one thought on my mind at this moment - I was just hoping the police building was steady enough that it won't just collapse under my feet. And that I won't get buried under or trapped under the rubble or debris.

The ground shaking finally stops and I crawl out from under the desk. I finally was getting a look around the room I was in. It was all dusty, almost all of the suspended ceiling in the room had fallen down, some were just handing on one side, just waiting for another shake that will take them down. All the chairs, in the conference room, were now fallen over. The big TV screen was shattered as it had fallen down from the shelf it was on. Everything on the walls and shelves had fallen down. Nothing was left standing.

I looked up to the ceiling right above me. The suspended ceiling was hanging by one side. "Crap" I breathe out and quickly step away from the ceiling that could fall down on my head.

I was so lucky I did not get hurt. I praise myself mentally for reacting so fast when the earthquake hit. I was also lucky by the location I was in.

I step over some debris carefully and when I do, I felt a breeze of wind coming in all of a sudden. I glanced to the side of the room. One of the window was just cracked up but the other widow was shattered. Only sharp shards were left in the place of the window as pieces of glass were found all around the floor.

The only doors to this room looked bad– there was a big crack just above the doors in the wall, which just made me feel even more lucky, that I was not to buried under rubble.

I was debating with myself, if opening the doors will not cause the wall to just crumble down on top of me and that resulting - me being trapped in here. In fact, now that I look around the room once more, I notice that there was a crack going all around the top of the wall, just by the ceilings. All the way from the doors to the other side of the room.

I run my tongue over my dry lips, and I get back the taste of dust. I was probably covered in it. I wipe my lips with my hand and then, carefully stepping over the debris, I head over to the doors, because, even thou it looked bad, it was my only way out of here. Unless, of course I wanted to jump out of the 3rd floor window.

I slowly reach for the door nub, my hand shaking slightly as I do. My legs bent, ready to jump back or just sprint thought the doorway, if I have to.

My fingers finally touch the door nub, it was cold to touch. I heard my heart beating fast in my chest. I sucked in a shaky breath and turned the door nub, looking at the big crack above the door frame.

The thought I had before, about hoping that this building doesn't collapse with me in it, changed. It changed to a very simple thought, that came in the form of one person .It was the only thought on my mind the moment I turned the door nub. It was Callie.

Lena POV

Frankie was sitting in my lap. Jesus and Jude had both taken place in the armchairs. Jude, being all impatient, was opening and closing one of the snaps on his wrist splint. The sound was slowly getting to me, but I was determined to keep it to myself. Jesus was just bouncing his left leg up and down and biting on his left thumb nail. I, unknowingly, had held my breath as I was waiting for the person on the other end to pick up.

I felt trapped in my own imagination. Trapped in the horrible outcomes I was now imagining, that my brain was making up. All I needed, to make this feeling go away, is to find out where everyone was. I needed everyone home safe. I needed them to be okay, unhurt. I needed them home, with me.

All i knew was that Mariana was at her dance practice in the gym, but Brandon was at his music class, practicing some new songs.

When she finally did pick up, I exhaled loudly. That sent the message out to the three other kids, that Mariana was okay.

**"****_Mom!"_** she finally had picked up the phone after what seemed like forever, but actually was some 10 rings

_"__Mari, baby…honey are you okay? Are you hurt?" _I noticed how now Jesus, even thou he knew his twin sister had picked up, held his breath waiting for some more news

**_"_****_I'm okay mom. I am not hurt." _**She doesn't hesitate to answer my question

_"__You are not hurt. Oh my gosh...i was so scared love"_ I repeat what she said out loud just to calm down Jesus and the two other kids. Frankie was holding tightly to my blouse, she was pressed against my chest

**_"_****_Don't worry, mom, I am fine. Really._**" she repeated in the phone "**_Are you and the others okay? Where are you? Is Jesus with you? What about Frankie…or Jude!"_** she now asks me back, sounding very concerned about her family

"_I am home with Jesus, Jude and Frankie. We all are okay. You were the first I called. I am calling B next-"_

**_"_****_Don't…"_**she interrupts me. I was a bit taken aback by her statement "**_He just run in the gym looking for me. He looks unharmed too...wait, I will put you on speaker"_** she says and I hear a click.

_"__B!? Honey, are you there? Are you hurt?" _

**_"_****_Hey, mom. No, I am not hurt. I am all right. What about you and the others?" _**Brandon was now the one speaking, I glanced over to the three other kids, that were home with me.

I breathe out once again in relief that my kids are all fine and not hurt in this earthquake. "_Your brothers and Frankie are with me. We are all okay. We haven't called mom yet. She is next on my call list. B, please take Mari and get home as fast as possible. Just—"_

_"__**Be careful. I know mom." **_There was a small pause and then they both spoke together.

"**_We love you" _**

_"__We all love you too. Please drive home safely." _I hang up and look around the room, to my other kids.

I was so thankful that Mike managed to fix up my old Volvo. If he hadn't, I would have to drive back to school. Brandon now often was the third driver in our family, and I have never been more thankful about that fact, than I am now.

Next thing I do, in my mind I calculate when they could be home. I should see them both home in about 12 minutes or so, If the roads are all clear and there are no crashes or trees fallen over the roads.

"They are okay?" Jude asks first, Jesus sat up a bit

"They are okay. They are not hurt." I reply and kiss Frankie's head "B is taking Mariana home. They should be here soon"

"What about mom?" Jesus asks and the same worried look was now on Jude's face.

I try her phone next, but her phone is either off or she is out of zone, her phone doesn't have a signal. It just run the same old message – _the phone you are trying to call is either off or out of_\- that's where I stopped listening to the message.

"No answer?" Jesus asks as I was looking at my phone screen

I nod back looking at the phone. My head was racing with all the possible outcomes. About places where she could be, things she could be doing, like saving or helping other people, or being trapped under some rubble herself, not able to call or text us.

I stand up with Frankie in my hands now. I walk over to Jesus and say to him "Stay with Frankie please" I place Frankie in Jesus lap and then head over to Jude.

"Keep trying mom's phone…" I say to him handing him my phone and then walk to kitchen.

"Where you going mom?" Jesus asked once I was by the kitchen doors

"I will check the fuse in the garage. Maybe the power outage is just in our home. Kicked out fuse or something…I will be right back." I tell him and then go look for the flashlight.

I find the flashlight after some 2 minutes of looking at every possible place it could be. Of course I find it in the last place I looked. It was in the drawer in the cabinet just next to the back doors. But the problem was that it wasn't working. I had pressed the buttons few times, the flashlight did not light up

I had to open the back – there were batteries in, but they were probably out. So I had to head up to our bedroom and look for new batteries in our desk.

Thankfully I find a new set that matches the size needed for the flashlight. I check if the batteries work after I replace them and once I see that they do, I place the lid back on.

Mental note to myself – need to buy new sets of batteries.

Finally I can head out back to check the fuse that was located in the garage, in the far way back. So I will have to get thought the mess that was in the garage. We did clean up a little a while ago, but it was still pretty hard to move around in there.

I don't know much of electricity and all the junctions. I have been hit with electricity, thankfully not a big charge, but I can clearly say, I do not want to repeat that. There's no way I could install electricity on my own. But I sure know how to check if the fuses are out.

* * *

When I get back from the garage the three kids I left at home are now waiting for me in the kitchen. All just standing by the table, marking time.

"The power outage is not just us. Probably the electrify is out for whole neighborhood" I inform all of my kids. I hadn't seen any lights in our neighbors homes.

My phone, in Jude's hands, buzzes. We all glance down to it "It is grandma!" he hands me back the phone. I open the text message from my mom

**-Lena, honey, we just heard in the radio about the earthquake in SD. Is anyone hurt? Are the kids all okay? Are you all okay? Where are you? Is the house still standing? Text me back or call as soon as you can!**

I had to text her back, otherwise she will worry and fly in all worried, thinking the worse possible outcome. When I finish writing the first draft for mom, the doors to home open. We all turn to the doors. I see Brandon and Mariana walk in. They got here faster than I thought they would. Or I was just slow when I went to check on the fuse. Either way, it didn't matter. They are both home, and that is all that matters right now.

They both hurry to us and then bunch of kisses and hugs go around. At least all of my kids were now safe, with me. Where I can look out for them.

"Is the electricity out?" Mariana asks us

"Yeah" Jude reply "It has been that way for some 15 minutes approximately"

"We saw that one of the electricity pole on the way here had fallen down and the wires had…snapped" Brandon inform us "That's why the power outage in our block. The city seemed to have electricity. At least we thought so…"

I delete the text after B was done talking and started to type a new message for mom, informing her of the events.

**-We are okay. I and the kids are at home right now. No electricity, but the house is still standing, no big damage. Just few pictures, glasses and lamps fell down. We are not hurt. I think we were further away from the epicenter of the earthquake**

I send out the text

"Is that mom!?" Mariana asks walking up to me, looking to my phone

"No, it is grandma and grandpa. They heard about the earthquake in the radio and are worried" I reply looking at the phone's screen. When I look up I see 5 scared look faces looking back at me

"Where is mom?" B asks me looking around "Her car was not up front. Has she called or texted to anyone?"

"Either her phone is shut off or she is out of signal" Jesus informs B. Another flash of fear comes over his face and Mariana's too

"W-what about…dad? Is he picking up?" B asks shifting in his stand

My phone buzzes in my hands, another text from mom. I look back to B "We haven't tried him yet. Go call him" I say and start to read the next message from mom

**-At least you and the kids are okay. You can suffer without electricity for a day or too. Where is Stef? Have you heard anything from her?**

With shaky fingers I type back

**-We don't know. Neither of us has heard anything from her. Her phone is off**

Mariana's phone buzzes. We all look to her in hope it is Stef "Grandma is calling" she says and picks up the call from Sharon

"Hi grandma…" she picks up and walks to the nook room to talk to her. Meanwhile I receive another text from mom

**-Lena, honey, try not to worry okay. Stef is probably in some place with no signal. She will call or text soon. Think positive sweetheart and stay strong. We are both thinking about you all. We love you all. Everything will be okay, we believe that, you need to believe it too**

I reply quickly and place the phone in my pocket

**-Thanks mom. I will text you once I know something.**

I look up to my scared looking kids. "Grandma and grandpa send their love to you" I walk up to Frankie, who was now standing next to Jesus, holding his hand. I lean down and pick her up to my arms as she looked the most scared.

"Everything will be okay, love. Mom will be back." I kiss her cheek. Jesus walks up to both of us and runs his hand over her hair "Mom is a tough cookie. No Earthquake can stand in her way!"

Brandon walks up to us after he had talked to Mike.

"Dad is okay. He said mom left the precinct around 5. He has no idea where she is or where she went" He inform us with partly relieved look, that was because his dad was fine. But he also looked scared, that was because of not knowing where his mom was

"Brandon, keep trying to call mom. Maybe she walks in a place where there is signal. Just keep trying okay" I say to the oldest and he raises his phone once again up to his ear as he tries her number

"What about Callie?" Jude asks scarred "She doesn't have her phone" He says with a slight panic tone in his voice.

There really was no way of knowing where she is or what has happened to her. The only way to her, is thought Amy. But what are the chances that she knows too? What if they were not together when the earthquake hit? What if they were separated?

I take my phone and start to look for Amy's name in the contact list

Stef POV

I turn fully to Callie, who now was slowly starting to get more and more anxious and had a panic look in her eyes.

I have never taken Callie for someone who scares easily, especially I never thought she would be afraid of small spaces. Okay- small, locked spaces with no way out. We were trapped here, so she has a valid reason to panic. I don't blame her.

Callie's breathing had become even more rapid, the look on her face told me that she was definitely scared.

I walked over to her and grabbed both of her hands, held them in my tightly "Callie, look at me"

Her eyes were darting around, not stopping in one place. It seemed like she wasn't even hearing me.

"Calm down, honey…calm down" I said very calmly to her trying to her attention to me "I pressed the emergency button, someone will come and get us out. You have to trust me…But Callie, baby, you need to try and stay calm, can you do that?"

She kept looking around the elevator, up to the ceiling, with a desperate look on her face. Sweat beads were now visible on her forehead. She pulled her right hand out of my hand. I didn't want to hurt her broken hand, so I didn't try to grab it back.

Then with her right hand, she pulled on the collar of her sweater around the neck, in hope that would get her more air, like the sweater was slowly suffocating her. It seemed to me her mind was telling her she couldn't breather, like she wasn't getting enough air to her lungs.

"Hey…" I placed my left hand on her shoulder, and then run my hand up and down her upper arm soothing her "It's okay, Callie. There is plenty of air for us. We are going to be fine. Rescuers will come and get us out of here. "

More sweat popped on her forehead. She pulled her left hand also out of my hold and once again Callie pulled on the collar of her shirt again, but now with both hands, pulling it away from her neck. Her breathing became more rapid, more shallow, her eyes were darting around the small space, not stopping on one spot for too long. It looked like she was looking through me, not seeing me right in front of her. Callie was having a small panic attack.

The first thing that popped in my mind, regarding this situation, was her being in Juvenile Detention. Being locked in a 3 by 4 grey and cold cell, with just a bed and a toilet in. There is plenty of air there. So being arrested was clearly not the trigger.

"Okay, deep breaths" I say calmly to her and she once more pulled on her sweater. Then i knew it, it had to come off.

"Let's get this off" I react quickly and first thing I do, is reach for the straps of her bag, and take it off her shoulders, I place it in the corner. Then I grab the end of the sweater and pull it over her head. She was now left in a simple black tank top on top. I placed the sweater down on her bag, after I folded it in half. I stand up straight and look at her features.

The panic look was still there, but she did look a slightly better. It looked like getting the sweater off helped her a bit. I place my hands on her shoulder "I need you to breath with me, okay. Take a deep breathe in…"

I take a breath in to demonstrate to her. At first she was not participating along with me, her breathing was still rapid and shallow. But after I do few rounds of it on myself, she starts to copy my breathing technique.

"And out" I exhale. She exhales out following my example. We repeat the technique till she has calmed down enough. Till the panic look in her eyes is slowly disappearing

"You feel better?" I ask placing my right hand on the side of her neck, looking to her eyes. She nods few times and then to my surprise she leans forward for a hug. She presses her head to my shoulder and her hands pull on my back of the shirt.

"It's okay, Callie. We are going to be okay. We will be out of here before you know it. We just need to hold on" I run my hand softly over her back to give her some more comfort

After some minutes in the hug, she leans out of it, now looking all embarrassed and ashamed "I'm sorry. I am sorry i freaked out" she says to me and with her left hand wipes off the sweat on her forehead

"Callie you have nothing to be sorry about. Don't apologize, you don't have to. It is okay to be scared" I say back gently placing my right hand on her shoulder

"I…I don't like-" she looks around the elevator "-being locked in small…spaces"

"You don't have to explain Callie" I say as I felt as thou she was going to share something from her past. I didn't want her to feel pressured, that she has to share. But she just shook her head and continues

"The second foster family…they…whenever I did something wrong or said something wrong, they locked me in this….small space that was under the stairs. It was just two steps wide. I couldn't even stretch out in there. It was dark and dusty, and stuffy in there. It could get hard to breathe. And there was just…there was nothing in there, just wood floor and walls, that were tightly sealed. I couldn't even hear what was happening outside. They would lock it and leave me there for hours if not for the whole night" she says clearly reliving the horrible moment of her foster life in her mind

My heart ached for this girl. Even 20 years being on force I still can't believe how cruel people can get. How cruel and violent, and aggressive people can be to their own kids. And not only to their kids, to any kid. To anyone for that matter. Some parents use cruel methods to teach their kids a lesson, to punish them. It was something I will never understand, how can you hurt another human being?

"Callie, I…" I got this warm feeling in my chest, I felt tears whelming up in my eyes "I'm so sorry that happened to you, honey" I could almost feel her pain

She no longer was looking to my eyes, the moment I said her name, her head hanged down and she was looking at the elevator floor

"It's fine" she said back quietly, she was slowly and lightly shaking her head. Her left hand went to her nose and she rubbed the bridge of it. She looked up back to me, with teary eyes now.

"No, it is not fine" I say back to her holding my own tears in "That should not have happened to you. To anyone for that matter. People like them…they should be locked up or at least not being given the right to foster kids. It is not right and it certainly is not _fine_"

Callie nods back few times, biting on her side of the lower lip, her eyes sad looking back at me. Those big brown eyes hold so much emotion. She may not express her feeling so much out loud, she may not voice them, but her eyes truly are the window to her soul. To her emotions at least.

I debated with myself for a moment whether or not I should do it. I decide for it, and just go for it. I pull her in another hug.

Callie wasn't much of a hugger. The only people I have seen her hug is Amy and Jude. But she does not protest and tightly hugs me back.

After a minute in the hug, I take Callie's hand as I leaned out "Let's sit down" I say to her and ,still holding her hand, I sit down first. Callie joins me on the ground after a second.

The hot air raises, while the colder air stays lower. And the colder air always seemed more fresh, more calming. That is exactly what Callie needed

I turn to look at her "Cat or a dog?" I start a 'Would you rather?' game with her. She looks to me with a confused look at first but answers me eventually "Dog"

"Beaches or mountains?" You could play this game for hours, and that is exactly what we needed, because we were both stuck here for unknown amount of time "Beach"

"Your turn. You can't repeat a question" I squeeze her hand softly and smile to her.

"Wine or beer?" She asks after a few second of thinking, looking already more relaxed, more calm as her mind was occupied becasue she had to think of an question


	17. Trapped Part III

Amy POV

I turn the door nub slowly until I hear the sound indicating that the doors are now open. But I was in no hurry to pull the doors open. With my hand still on the door nub, I once more look up to the wall above the doors. It made a crack sound, the moment I heard the unlocking sound coming from the doors.

"Okay" I breathe out to calm my nerves before I act on it.

"Don't do anything stupid, Amy. Think about Callie" I mumble to myself before I pull the doors open. I jump back once i open them, just to be sure.

The doors swing open and the wall above it – holds. But it is making cracking sound. Now or never I guess – I take off running out of the room, my hands over my head just to protect my head if anything happens.

I run to the hall and once I am some few steps away from the doors I stop. I look back to the room. I heard the wall cracking, but then a strong wind blew in and the doors swung back to the doorway, closing itself loudly with a bang. Then came another terrifying cracking sound.

I take another shaky breathe in and then look around me. I was in the middle of the hallway. Stairs were at both ends of the of the hallway, the elevator was on my right. I knew I couldn't use it that at this moment.

On my left, from where I stood, doors opened and three detectives walked out from their break room. They had turned to walk straight to emergency exit, so they didn't see me. They had their backs turned to me.

I turned to look the other direction, where the coffee room and the old archives were. The lawyer, Mr. Davis, his names was Tom, had stepped out to answer a phone call, right before the earthquake hit. I don't think Tom would have gone to the archive, but the coffee room was an option. I needed to check the room.

The hallway, both ways, was full of debris. The suspended ceiling that was put all the way of the hallways, had done some damage all the way thought the hallway. Some metal constructions from the ceiling had fallen down along with whatever debris that was up there. There were some rubble, some pipes, some wires hanging from ceiling, the walls were cracked at some point and there were places on the side walls where the rendering was off too. Saying simply – it was a mess.

As I was carefully stepping over all of the debris, I heard coughing. It was coming somewhere in front of me

"Tom!" I call out, standing as tall as I could, trying to look for him- for a sign of him, for his leg or arm, or something.

"Help!" he coughed some more "Amy…help!" he called out once more desperately.

"Hold on! I am coming!" I called back to him and went to the place I thought was the source where the voice came from.

After I had made some 5 meters in front, watching out from the electric wires that were sparkling, hanging down from the ceiling, I saw him. Well, part of him. I saw his arm and then came his head. He was laying on the ground, trapped under the debris. His right arm stretched out, his phone shattered just next to him.

I hurry up to him and then I finally see the damage done. Part of the suspended ceiling and part of rendering from the wall and some other debris had pinned him down, they were pressing all on his right leg.

"Hold on!" I said and started to remove the stuff that was on him.

"Ugh" he was groaning in pain "My leg…hurts" he was wincing in pain.

"I will get you out of here soon" I said as I tossed part of the suspended ceiling away

The doors from the archive room opened. Pushing the debris that was in front of it away. And the next second two fellow cops and co-workers squeezed their way out of the half open doors.

It was Olivia and Leo. I assessed them, they looked unharmed. Just like me, covered in dust. They were both walking and talking and looked okay. Leo was the first one who noticed me. Then Olivia as she squeezed her way out last.

"Hey! Olivia…Leo! I need help!" I called out for them. The two cops made their way carefully over to us.

"I need some help! He is pinned down!" I say as I had stopped moving the debris off of him.

"What about you Amy?" The female officer Olivia asked me as the two of them got to us. She was a tall woman, she had short brown hair and strong jaw line. Hazel eyes.

"I'm fine. Tom needs our help! We need to remove the debris" I say back to her nodding to Tom

Leo got straight to it. Leo was a big guy, around 1,90 at least, big muscles. He was well known around the precinct for his take-down tackle skills. He had short black hair and was clean shaved man.

The more stuff we got off, the relieved Tom looked. He was holding up on his elbows to look at us work to get him out of there.

The three of us worked together and removed the biggest part off his leg. Sadly it had made a big gash on his lower right leg when it had fallen down on it. It was bleeding badly and the gash looked deep.

"Oh man…" Olivia gasped when she saw the big gash on his leg.

I quickly undid my uniform shirt and took it off. Then I pressed my shirt to his gash on his leg. The bleeding seemed to speed up once we got the last part of his leg. Maybe the debris was keeping him from not bleeding out.

"That actually doesn't hurt that bad" Tom says pressing up on his elbows acting all thought. or at least trying. Tom's perfect hair that was combed to left side before, was now a mess and his expensive suit was ruined too, it was ripped and dusty.

"Mind if I take your belt, Tom?" Leo asks him. Tom nods back "Go ahead..."

Leo then lifted up Tom's jacket to get to his belt. He unbuckled his belt and then pulled Tom's belt out of his pants, then he kneeled down to my side and wrapped it around his leg, above the big gash to slow down the bleeding.

"TOM…TOM!" Then Olivia called out as he just fell back down. She lightly slapped his cheek to get him to wake up. His eyes were closed, his breathing slowed down. He probably fainted or just lost consciousness from seeing all of the blood. Or maybe passed out from losing too much blood. Or just shock. Who knows, maybe it is good that he passed out, he won't panic at least.

"Well, the lawyer is out" Olivia says now pressing her two fingers to his neck to just check his pulse.

Lawyers around here, the precinct, are easily spotted. They are all well dressed in expensive suites, perfect hair. They all also have a briefcases with them all of the time. Also most of them have expensive watches on their wrist, just like Tom has. Also they are the most confident people I have ever met. All of them.

Leo stood up and looked both ways of the hallway "I will clear the way a bit, then we will carry him out!" Leo says and starts to clear the way of the big debris, that Tom could be caught on if we carry him.

"He is bleeding too much, I will go grab the med box from the room." Olivia says and then makes her way back in the room where she came out from. I meanwhile could do just one thing, keep pressure on his big gash.

The time went slow, at least it felt like that. I was left alone with Tom for what seemed like 20 minutes, but actually was just closer to some 4-5 minutes probably.

The shirt under my hands was soaked in blood, which clearly was a really bad sign. If we didn't get him out of here to hospital soon, he could bleed out to death. And that is not what I want, I don't want him die in my hands. I don't want him to die at all.

"Don't do this to me Tom. You are not to give up on us. Okay?" I started to talk to him. It was helping me, more than it was helping Tom, because he was out "You will just have to pull thought this. Got it? I am not about to leave you here"

Olivia got back to us and kneeled down. She opened the med box and dig thought it. Looking for something that could help us in this situations

"Too late for gloves" Olivia says to me, and tossed them away as both of my hands were covered in his blood and the dust.

As she gets the gauze out she adds "Your pocket is flashing" she says as she opens the gauze up big enough so it would cover the gash

I wanted to take my right hand away from the shirt I was pressing to his gash, but I figured that would be a bad idea. The speed ,at which he was bleeding out, was not good at all. The phone call will have to just wait. I glanced down to my pocket and saw how the phones stopped flashing.

Olivia got ready the tape and gauze "On 3" I nod back

"1…2….3" We worked quickly to keep the pressure on. She wrapped the tape around the top and bottom of the double gauze we used.

"This will be all soaked up soon" I observe as the gauze that was slowly getting soaked in the color crimson red.

"We need to move!" I say and stand up "LEO! WE NEED TO MOVE…NOW!" I call out once more. Leo run back thought the small alley he made.

"I got this" he says and me and Olivia were ready to grab one of his legs and leave his torso for Leo. Leo in matter of seconds had him over his shoulder

"That's kind of hot" Olivia mumbles as she stood up and watching how Leo carried Tom away.

"You two coming or not!" Leo called back to us and then we just run after him down the hall to emergency exit. As we had gotten to the staircase, I pulled out my phone and saw that Lena had called me 4 times already.

I don't hesitate, I just press call as I am running down the stairs.

Lena POV

Amy hadn't picked up either. We tried calling her several times. Her phone rang, she just wasn't picking up. The fact that she hadn't picked it up, made Jude even more nervous than he already was. His fear of her sister being hurt has grown significantly over the last few minutes that have passed since then.

Right now, I was on the phone with Sharon, who had previously talked with all of the kids. She reassured all of them that mom was probably okay, helping someone in trouble.

But, now that I was on the phone with her, I know that she was scared too. Maybe even more than I and the kids were. She was just holding a strong front for the kids

Who wouldn't be scared? Her daughters family, had no idea where Stef was. I could only think about how much worse she is feeling.

_ "__**Well, what about her partner. Amy!?" **_Sharon said worried "**_Have you tried calling her? She is her partner, she should know!"_**

_"__I did call her!" _I said but I was quickly interrupted by Sharon. I couldn't even finish my thought.

**"****AND!? What did she say! Are they together somewhere?"**

_"__Her phone rang but she hasn't picked up yet!"_ I heard Sharon sight on the other end of the line. I was picturing her running her hand over her face right about now. Just trying to hold it in together

_"__It hasn't been that long. Around half an hour-" _ I tried to do my best to solace her over the phone, but I don't think I was doing such a great job

Mariana run in the kitchen calling out loudly, holding my phone in front of her, in her stretched out hand "MOM! Amy is calling back!" The other kids followed her in

_"__Hold on, Sharon. Amy is calling me back, maybe she knows something. I am giving you back to Mariana"_ I hand Mariana's phone back to Mariana and she hands me my phone back. When we make the switch, I mouth to her to – "keep Grandma on line" Mariana puts the phone to her ear

_"__Grandma it's me again…hold on" _Mariana said to Sharon holding her phone back to her ear, but also listening and looking to me

_"__Amy?" _I ask picking up my phone

**_"_****_Is Stef home?" _**she asks but she sound like being in some emergency situation too. She was little out of breath, sounded like she was running

_"__N-No…no she is not. We don't know where she is. Her phone is either off or out of signal! Do you know where she could be?" _I inform her and then finally ask what I have been wanting to know for quite some time

I think Amy mumbled something to some people she was with. In the background I heard that someone yelling out something and someone else was groaning and moaning out in pain.

"**_Stef took Callie to her physical therapy. They could be there! Together. Maybe…I don't know…I am not sure" _**her voice was tensed, she herself seemed in distress of some sort. The background noses made me feel uneasy about here surrounding and the situation she was in right now

"**_I will send you a number. It is Callie's physical therapist number. Call him…ask if they got to the appointment! Text me back once you know something."_** She hanged up before I could say anything back.

"Well!?" The kids all ask me. I hold my finger up to show them to just wait. Few seconds pass of me just staring at the phone

"MOM!" Brandon ask louder and more anxious, getting my attention

"WAIT!" I said loudly barely holding together "Just….wait" then I added calmer.

My phone buzzed finally. I opened the text message and pressed on the contact information. Cooper Ellis was the name under the phone number. I press dial not wasting any seconds

"Grandma asked what is happening" Mariana says holding her phone to her ear

I raised my phone up to my ear "Amy gave me Callie's physical therapist number"

The kids looked confused at me "Amy said mom took Callie to her appointment. They could be together!" I explained to them as the phone kept ringing. Mariana repeated everything to Sharon on the phone.

There was the sound I was waiting for. Someone picked up the phone.

But it was a woman's voice "**_Hello"_** I heard a lot of talking in the background

_"__Is this Cooper Ellis phone?"_ I ask hoping Amy sent the right number

"**_Yes, this is his phone. But he is not available right now" _**the woman informed me "**_I am Lisa, the receptionist on the Welfare Physical Therapy Center he works at. Can I help you in any way?"_**

**_"_**_My name is Lena"_ I started "_I am calling to ask about the whereabouts of two people"_

**_"_****_Okay..."_**she said keeping the calm tone, even thou I heard now someone screaming in the background

_"__I was given this number by a woman named Amy Scott. She is the mother of Callie Scott. A patient of Cooper Ellis. She was supposed to have an appointment with him, right about the time that the earthquake hit. I am looking for her and my wife, who took her to the appointment today"_

_"__**I'm sorry, but could you please describe her for me. I work with so many people, and my mind is really a mess right now" **_she said back. I know what she meant, people aren't always thinking straight at emergency situation. It could be that she barely got out of the building herself, she was probably stressed, and was freaking out a little and then she probably had to calm down some patients.

_"__Callie is-"_

**_"_****_No, ma'am. The mother's name. I work the front desk and I mostly work with the parents and friends. I recognize people by their parents. I know it sounds weird, but….I see them a lot more and they talk to me a lot more and I know which kid or person comes in with which parent or friend. I know that name, I know I have talked to this Amy Scott, but right now, my mind is a real mess and I can't really picture her…could you please…just describe her, so I could help"_** She spoke really fast, trying to not waste too much time

_"__Oh…um… 41, Caucasian, average built, around 1,70, fit, athletic, thick dark brown slightly curly hair that is usually taken in a bun. Green, gentle and warm eyes, long eyelashes, oval shaped face, very trusting looking, smooth skin, small scar on her left side of jaw line, two small birthmarks by her right ear, straight thin nose. She has a catching, infectious smile and laughter." _I said and then thought of another trait of hers "_a COP!"_

The woman chuckles briefly "**_You should have started with the cop thing. Yes, I recognize her. But sadly I haven't seen either of them today. They were not here, when the earthquake hit"_**

_"__I know that Amy is not there! She is in…some other place dealing with….all this. My wife, Stef, took her to the appointment today. And my wife is not picking up. I know this is a lot to ask for, but my kids are all worried about her, could you at least tell me if her car is there. If we are at least looking at the right place for her? For both of them? Callie's mother is all worried too, but she is dealing with some emergency on her own and can't look for her right now"_

_"__**Well, what car does your wife drive. I am right outside the building, I can go have a look at the parking lot!"**_ she said and I could already hear her walking

_"__She drives a black SUV, it is a GMC." _I heard her heels hitting the pavement. And then she answers

**_"_****_Well…There is one black SUV, GMV plate number…2BAI222?"_**

"_Yes! Yes, that's her car!" _i said all excited. There was quiet on the other side and then I heard her running. The wind in the phone. I heard her call someone and then whispering.

_"__Hello?"_ I asked thinking she just forget that I was on the phone. But then I heard whisper **_"Well what did you tell her?"_** and then came another whisper, this time I was the woman's voice "**_"Nothing, I came straight to you!"_**

I heard some more movement on the other side of the line and then a man picked up

"**This is Cooper Ellis!" **a man picked up the phone, his voice was very soothingly calm yet strong.

_"__What just happened?" _I ask confused

**_"_****_Ma'am, I was told that you were looking for Callie Scott and some other woman?"_**

_"__My wife, Stef. Yes! Do you know where they are!?"_

**_"_****_Well, I can say two things – one, Callie wasn't with me or the floor when it hit. Second, Callie is not outside too. But we have two elevators that are stuck. One is between floors and other has jammed right by the first floor. There is a chance that they are trapped in elevator."_**

_"__THEN UNSTUCK THE ELEVATORS!" _I said back louder but I did not yell. I was now terrified that the elevator could fall or that they don't have enough air.

Stef POV

I was standing right at the elevator doors, looking at the small gap between the two doors. In movies, people would just easily pry the two doors open and get out. I don't think it is so simple in real life. But that doesn't mean I won't try to get them open and try to get out of here, before the rescue comes.

I dragged my finger over the space between the two doors. Without looking to Callie, I ask her the next question "Broken leg or broken hand?"

"Leg" she answers without thinking at all.

I look over my shoulder to the back wall of the elevator, where Callie was sitting against it. Her right knee bent up, her arm placed on the knee, supporting her hand with her knee. She was doing some sort of exercise for her hand. Her thumb was touching first her index, then her middle, then ring and then pinky finger and then she started it all over again. Just going around in circles. Her eyes were fixated on her right palm.

"What?" she asks me and I zone back to reality. She had noticed how I was watching her do the exercise.

"Nothing…sorry" I shake my head "Come help me with the doors" I say and hold my hand out to help her up to her feet. She places her left in my hand and I pull her up.

"What are we doing?" she asks as she stands next to me up to the doors.

"We will try to pry the doors open." I say taking a small step to the right side "You pull the doors to your side" I point to the left side of the doors "I will pull to this side"

Then I place my fingers in the small space between the two doors. I leave enough space between my hands so Callie could place her hands so our hands would be on turns. My right hand was placed the highest on the doors as Callie's right was placed the lowest on the doors.

"Okay, on 1. Ready?" I say setting my hands in the position. Callie nods back

"3" I say looking straight to her eyes, that had the spark in, that said – I want to get the hell out of here

"2" I count further and wiggle my fingers slightly to set them better in the tiny space between the doors

"WAIT!" Callie stops me calling out loudly. I stop counting and take my hands away from the small gap between the doors

"What? Is everything OK?" I ask worried

"Would you rather fall face first to water or pavement?" she asks and then smiles at me

"You stopped my excellent countdown to ask me -a would you rather -questions?" I ask her with unimpressed facial expression. Callie only nods back, hands still on the doors, grinning at me

"Water" I answer quickly and place my hands back, then start the count from 3 again

"3…2" I get to the place where I was interrupted

"1!" I say loudly and we both pull the doors open as hard as we can.

"Agghhh" Callie pulled her right hand away after just some 3 seconds. She shakes her right hand in the air with soft movement, wincing in pain. I stop pulling the doors my direction and take the step closer to Callie

"You okay?" I ask looking to her right hand. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. That was a lot of pressure to her hand, her hand that was still recovering from being broken.

"Yeah…" she breathes out thought clenched teeth, still shaking her hand in the air softly

"I don't think this was a good idea" she stopped shaking her hand in air, puts her right wrist in her left hand and softly with her thumb she rubbed her palm, massaging it

"You sure you okay?" I ask now worried that I was the reason she hurt her hand once more

"Mm-hmm" She nods her head. But I still don't like how much in pain she looks. This might have just injured her hand all again. And this time, it is my fault. Now I just felt bad.

Callie went back to the end wall and slid back down to the ground, still holding her hand in her left. I went to join her on the ground. We were both just still sitting on the ground, staring at our reflections on the elevator doors.

"Eat only hamburgers or salads for the rest of your life?" I ask her next.

"Salad" Callie replies back. Now I once more wait till she thinks of the next thing to ask.

"Can I ask you something?" she turns to me, so I turn to look back at her.

"Sure" I said and felt the first sweat dripping down my back. Callie quickly wipes her forehead with her hand and then moves her hair to the left side of her neck. It was getting more hotter in here and you could tell it just by looking at the two of us.

"Just…hypothetically speaking, if you found yourself in this same situation, let's say with 3 other people. And one would say -still hypothetically speaking-, that she or he needs to go to bathroom. What would you say to this person?" she asks me slowly and warily. She pretended that she wouldn't care how I would answer, that it would be no big deal.

I stare back at her not saying anything for some good minute, just thinking of what to say back to her. Whenever question is asked in that form, it is never ever just theoretically or hypothetically. And 99% of the time if someone says a 'friend' did something or needs something or whatever, the 'friend' is the same person that asks you that questions.

She then adds one more time, quietly looking to me with her big brown eyes "Hypothetically speaking"

"I would laugh and say that is one bad timing. That situation could turn from bad to worse in just seconds" I joke but Callie does not laugh back, she just stares at me. I clear my throat.

"Hypothetically speaking, for a guys, to pee in an empty bottle if they would have one" I say back more seriously

Callie screws her face up and adds "Eww. That's nasty" she shivers at the thought

"For girls, probably hold it in…" I offer her a small smile back and then add "But let's just hope that hypothetically, the person won't need to go to bathroom, because of how hot it would be in such small, contained space, and the person would just sweat it out. Also because the person probably wouldn't have anything to drink so…let's just go with, sweat it out instead. And hypothetically speaking, we could be rescued out before the person couldn't hold it in anymore"

Callie just nods back

"But that is all just hypothetically. Neither one of us _needs_ to go to bathroom. Right?" I say to her and watch her closely for a reaction

She tried to play it cool. She was unsuccessful. I saw right thought her. Callie chuckles back awkwardly and blushes slightly "Right" she says very unconvincing.

"Right" I nod back, now knowing that one of us definitely needs to.

**AN: Sorry if the way I describe Amy was lame. I played around with different idea's and somehow this was were I stopped. The idea came to me actually from one of my friends. She works at a reception in dentist office, and we were talking few day back and she dropped the idea on me when she said that she recognizes family first and only then the patients(i am talking about a situation when parents brings younger kids in), because like she sees the parent, she talks to him/her while the kid is having his/her tooth fixed. Anyhow, that's how i came up with the. Sorry if it sucks.**

**But anyhow, I think most of you will be happy to hear next chapter will be all Callie &amp; Stef goodness. I am almost done writing it. If you maybe have any crazy/fun idea what they should go thought or talk about, feel free to write it down in the review or PM me. If it is not in my story already(i had like 100 of ideas what could happen), i can try and write it in. **


	18. Trapped Part IV

Stef POV

I tried to pry the doors open again, this time on my own. I was unsuccessfully. Then I once again tried all the buttons on the panel. It was no use. None were working, so I just went back to sitting next to Callie on ground, who was sitting with her legs stretched out, hands in her lap.

Once I join her, she asks me the next games question "Rich and being all alone or not rich but with big family?"

"Not rich with big family" I reply quickly as it was a no brainier for me , but the next question she asks is not about the game anymore

"Can I ask you something else?" she turns to look at me

"Is this going to be another hypothetical question?" I ask back and bent my knees and place my hands over my knees

"No" she replies back after she gave it a thought

"Then shoot" I say back smiling to her, waiting for whatever question may come

"Do you watch Warehouse 13? It is on Sci-Fi channel." She looked all excited all of a sudden

"Never heard of it" her head hangs down immediately and her shoulder slumps down too and then she sights "Oh, well…I had to try." But then she looks back to me "Did my mom told you not to tell me?"

"No. I honestly have no idea that show even exist. And I have no idea what happens there. All I watch are some crime shows and comedies. Not a fan of science fiction." I said as I assumed that Sci-Fi channel meant it was a science fiction show.

"I could tell you!" she says back once again excited "It only has 4 seasons, it started it's 5th yesterday. Do you want me to tell you about it?"

I watched her closely for a while "Maybe later."

Her shoulders once more slumps down and the sparkle in her eyes is gone once more. I felt bad that I made her sad so I add "Do you watch Law and Order?"

"Which one? Mom has a box set of one of Law and Order series. I have watched that one, not all, just few seasons. Mostly when was sick"

"Well, there is only one on air now. It is the SVU"

"No" she shakes her head back "Mom does not want me to watch that." she replies now starting to pick her finger nails.

That was wired, I know Amy watches it herself, she records it. That much I know. Why would she not allow it Callie to watch it? But I don't ask back, I let it slide for now. I didn't want to poke my nose too much.

There is a long pause where both of us just stare at the wall in front of us. I was slowly starting to get real hot in here. I felt sweat beads on my forehead. One was now hanging on the tip of my nose. I wipe the sweat away from my nose with my hand and continue to stare at the wall in front of me.

After I felt another sweat drip down on my temple, I grabbed my end of the uniform shirt and pulled it out of my pants and then unbuttoned it and took it off, tossed it at the same corner where Callie's sweater and bag was. I was now sitting in my tight, short sleeved, black t-shirt

"How long do you think we will have air in here?" She asked me as she looked up to the ceiling.

"Elevators are not airtight, so we are good. There are air vents. We don't have to worry about suffocating, Callie." I reassure her

"Are you sure, because…I don't feel any air circulation. I am thinking 4…5 hours maybe and then we will slowly start to suffocate. Our chest will feel like being ripped apart slowly and lungs will be begging for air. It would be a pain filled death" Callie was starting to ramble really fast, she was barely stopping to breathe in. She just said what was on her mind

"I think you would suffer longer. My lungs would give out first and you would watch me die a slow, agonizing death right in front of your eyes and you couldn't do anything to help me, to keep me alive longer. You would have to tell my mom, **_if_** you survived, how I died in your arms and that my last words were –I didn't get the chocolate. Also if you wouldn't survive you would know exactly what will come upon you in few seconds, because you watched me suffocate first and die in your arms. It would be like predicting your own death, when, where, how – no one wants to know that!" She took a small pause and run her tongue over her lips and then continued

"I picture you as **_that_** person. You know, the one person, that doesn't want another person to die alone. You would hold my hand, even if I had irritated and annoyed the hell out of you, and you would be the last thing I would see before I take my last breath. And you would keep telling me soothing things over and over again till my eyes close-"

"Do you watch baseball?" I interrupt her thought and ramble about suffocation. I needed to get her mind of something like that and keep her as calm as possible.

"W-what?" she stutters out

"Baseball. USA national sport? There is a bat and a small ball and players try to score points by hitting the ball far, far away"

"N-no. Well I have watched few games with mom, but…no, not really" she shakes her head

"My dad, took me to my first game. Padres played with Dodgers. That day I achieved many firsts in my life. I was 7 and that was the first time I went to Los Angeles. It was also the first trip I took with my just my dad. It was Dodgers home game. It was oddly cold at that time. It turned out it was also the first time I saw snow" I chuckle at the memory. Callie, with interest ,is looking at me, wanting me to continue the story

"I looked up to the sky and asked my dad – daddy, why is the sky so dusty?" Callie laughed a little at that

"He laughed at me at first. Not a mean laugh. But I guess, it was one of those moments in parents' lives where the kid says something so precious and sweet and yet so wrong, you can't hold the laughter in. He was retelling that story at every family gathering, every Christmas, and to his co-workers for years" I smile at the memory of my dad

I turn to look at Callie who was now smiling at me "You thought snow was dust?"

"Yeah…born and raised San Diego." I point to myself "I had no idea snow even existed. I thought that the world will end or something. And that snow was only some sort of prop in movies, you know, to mess with our minds. Hollywood tricks, just like the big explosions. My dad, he also caught the game ball that day. Gave it to me. I still have it."

"No one has ever mentioned your dad before. Mariana only mentioned Lena's dad. Is he still alive? Your dad I mean" she asks me softly

"No" I shake my head and look to my lap "He died few months back. At the start of November."

"I'm…I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry…I didn't know" Callie said and looked down herself. Probably feeling really bad that she asked.

"It's okay." I say looking down to my lap "He had heart problems for a while. He died watching a football game in his home, in his chair."

She then asks cautiously "W-were you two close?"

That was a good question? Were we? He was my dad and I loved him. But we had our differences…about me. About my sexual orientation. He was definitely not okay with me being gay. But I just couldn't understand why, because my mom was okay with who I was. Why one parent can be supportive, but the other one couldn't?

She notices my hesitation "You don't have to answer."

"W-we…we…" I stuttered badly with my words. I rubbed my fingertips over my forehead and looked to the girl sitting next to me "He was a man of God" I explain

"Oh" I see Callie mouth it, not voicing it.

"I loved him, he loved me. But me being gay was…he couldn't look pass it. My dad, he thought, it was a choice, a lifestyle that I chose - to hurt him, to embarrass him. He wasn't at my wedding. That's how close we were. He couldn't come to his own daughter's wedding because he couldn't be 100% behind it"

There was a moment of silence when we both just sat quietly, thinking to ourselves.

"Well if it makes you feel any better" she started off quietly, I glance to her "my mom wasn't at your wedding either" she says to me, then a small smile starts to show on her lips "but you two are still close"

"Your _mom"_ I put hand on her head and ruffle her hair "wasn't there, because someone decided that her appendicitis should get infected on the wedding day. That's different."

Her hand quickly travel up to her hair "Don't mess it _up_!" she says to me and playfully pushes my hand away from her hair "I combed it out this morning!"

"_This-_" I pick up some of her locks "-is combed out? You are joking, right? This is a mess, look how much tangles and knots there are!" I say jokingly as my fingers gets stuck in one of the knot

"That is called my HAIR!" she leans a bit further away from me and chuckles back at me, now twirling her hair in her hand.

Callie POV

"Can I ask you something else?" another thought popped in my mind after I had put all my hair to one side of my neck.

"Okay!" Stef turned to me holding her hand out, stopping me and then continued "Let's get one thing clear!" Now I was worried that I already reached the limit of questions allowed to ask.

"You-" she presses her right index finger to my chest gently "-do not have to ask me all the time, if you can ask me something. Because theoretically speaking, you already had asked me something before I even allowed you to ask me something. You get what I am saying?"

I got kind of confused right after she said the theoretical part. The clueless look on my face was enough for Stef to realize I was lost in her words "You don't have to ask me all the time whether or not it is okay. You can simply ask. Okay?"

I once again not back. Stef turns back to the wall, legs once again bent up, she places hands over her knees "So, what did you want to ask me?"

"Um…" I needed a second to gather my thoughts back "Well, I was wondering…like…how long…it took Jude to call you both….mom?" the further I got to the end of the sentence the quieter and slower I asked it.

"Well…" She stretched out her legs as she was thinking about it "He called Lena mama first. It was few days before the adoption"

I wanted to ask what situation it was, but Stef continued on herself. I didn't have to stutter it out

"I had just come home from work. I went up to check on the kids, the 3 oldest kids were doing homework, so I let them be. I changed and I walked down to look for Jude. I found Lena in kitchen and saw through the window ,that Jude was all alone in the backyard. Kicking his ball at the fence. And I asked Lena why he is all alone outside. Lena told me he wanted to play all alone. He had said that he didn't want anyone. But to me, he just looked sad and lonely. I was ready to walk out to the backyard to play with him, but he had grabbed his ball and walked inside the kitchen. Holding his ball in front of him. Jude walked straight up to Lena, who was cutting some carrots for the dinner at the table, pulled on her jeans softly, looked up to her. Then he just asked – mama, will you play with me?"

Stef had this big smile on her lips. I also saw tears in her eyes.

"Did she?" I ask back curious

"Of course she did. She left the dinner making for me and went out to play the ball with him. Not hesitating for a second" Stef scratches her brows with her left, I think she was trying to hold the tears in. She was avoiding my look, like I would usually do.

"What about you? When did he call you mom?"

"That was just few days after the adoption. It was around 8. Lena was having a shower and I was just in my bed, reading a magazine. There was this small knock on the doors. I automatically knew it was Jude, he has a very specific way of knocking" She laughs lightly and looks to me for a brief moment.

Then she looks back up front of her, runs her tongue over her lips and continues "He walked in the next second, holding his favorite book in his hand-"

"Hansel and Gretel?" I ask quickly

"Yeah" she looks to me, a smile all over her face. She looked surprised that I knew that

"It was his favorite, mom had to read that book to him every night. He wouldn't go to bed without mom reading it to him." I quickly explain it to Stef, who had a big smile on her face now

"So, like I said, he walked in with his book. He was holding it tightly to his chest, with both of his hands. He stood by the side of the bed, looking at me with his big brown eyes and asked me – mom, can you read it for me?"

And once again, Stef had tears in her eyes. Stef for me, always seemed like the tough one. The one who would just hold it together for her family, no matter what. The one person, that would not break down crying in front of other people.

But this just made me look to Stef in whole different light. I already knew that she loved Jude. But now I knew, just how much she cares about him. If she had tears in her eyes because of a memory…it says a lot about her. I couldn't be happier that Jude is with someone like her.

This time, she lost the thought cop act, as one single tear rolled down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away with her palm. Then looked to me and asked "What about you and Amy. When did you first call her mom?"

"Um, well, I couldn't say it as fast as Jude" I said and scratched my temple with my left

_Flashback_

_2012 August 10__th_

_I was sitting on the couch in the living room. I had my warmest socks on. My sweats, I had two shirts on and Amy's big hoodie, the hood was over my head. My legs were pulled up on the couch. One of the blankets was around my legs. Other was wrapped around my shoulders. Season 2 of Law and Order was in and it was ready to play, it was just waiting Amy to come back_

_My nose was dripping, I had a cough, I had temperature and it was all because of Amy. Yesterday we went for a bike ride. Sadly, on our way back there was a huge thunder storm and we both got back, wet to bone, freezing._

_I heard her footsteps from the kitchen and called out even before I saw her enter the living room _

_"__I HATE YOU!" I called out not meaning it all. Amy carefully and slowly shuffle in the living room, her slippers on. She was carrying two hot cups of tea in her hands, watching them closely so she doesn't spill them. I could already smell the honey she has added to the tea. It smelled delicious._

_"__No, you don't!" she says back very convincing as she was almost by the couch. She was in her sweats, end of the sweats were tucked in her socks. She had her light grey SDPD sweater on _

_"__You love me" she adds confidently back and places the two cups of tea on the coffee table. She starts to sniff heavily, once she does get her hands free, and then she sneezes few times. She reaches for the thermometer on the coffee table and hands it to me_

_I whine back "I checked my temperature few minutes ago!" and sniff in few times as I felt my nose running again_

_"__It was 4 hours ago!" she says and holds it out for me "You do it. I am warm and I don't want to move my hands and get cold air in my cocoon!" I say back sounding like a little kid._

_She takes a step closer to the couch and leans to me. She places the thermometer in my ear and soon it beeps._

_"__Well?" I ask her, hoping it has dropped_

_"__Nop. Still very much sick!" she says and places it back on the table, then she reaches for the pill table in her pocket. She pops two out and hands me the water that was just by the couch "Take these!" _

_As I do, she checks her own temperature. And after that she takes two pills herself. Finally she sits down next to me and then looks around._

_"__Where did you hide my blanket?" she looks around the couch. _

_"__I don't know what you are talking about. Why do you always think I did something?"_

_"__Who else?" she says laughing lightly still looking around the room "Where did you put it?! I am cold, I need my blanket Callie!"_

_"__I don't anything about your blanket!" I said keeping my face straight. The blanket around my legs was her blanket. I had taken it once she had left for kitchen to make the tea for both of us._

_"__You little sneaky-"she saw the blanket finally and pulled on it. I was holding tightly to it "You can't hurt a sick KID!" I call out right before she lunges at me_

_But she doesn't hit or hurt me in any way. She starts to tickle me, without any mercy. I was laughing furiously as she just kept on going. She had me pinned down, I couldn't get out of her tickles. I was almost out of my breath I was laughing so hard, my face red_

_"__Stop!" I called out between my laughs "Stop…mercy…please…mercy!"_

_"__No mercy for blanket thief's!" Amy said continuing to tickle me_

_"__Stop…Mom…please" I laughed out_

_We both suddenly froze. She got off me and sat next to me. I sat up too. Now we both were staring at the TV. There was silence._

_I don't know how I felt about it. I have been referring to her as mom and thinking about her as my mom, in my own mind, for months now. I was just too scared to say it out loud. I thought by saying it I would somehow betray my birth mom._

_"__Callie you don't have to—"she started saying, breaking the awkward silence we were both in "-If you don't feel like it, you don't have to call me __**mom. **__It's okay. You don't have to call me that if you are not ready. There is no rush and I wouldn't love you any less if you would never call me mom"_

_"__No…" I reply not sure what I meant by that_

_"__No?" Amy asks back confused_

_"__I mean…I…you are, right? I mean, you are my…mom" I stutter out, looking at her, waiting for her to react to it_

_"__Yes" She replies back quietly_

_"__I have thought of you as my mom for quite some time now. I was just…I was…"_

_"__Scarred?" She asks me reading me like an open book. I nod back._

_"__Callie, I want you to know one thing" She said looking to me. She took my left hand in hers "I don't ever want to replace your mom. I know, that it is not possible. I could never do that. And I don't want to take her place, Colleen is and always be your mom. I am just—"_

_"__Your my mom too" I finish the sentence for her. She bites on her lower lip, tears are in her eyes "I love you, mom" I add quietly still little bit afraid to say it out loud. It was weird saying it out loud_

_"__I love you too, munchkin" she pulls me in a side hug and once she pulls out of the hug she takes the blanket away from me but places one side of it over her legs, the other side she places over my legs. _

_"__Now, there are ground rules" she adds seriously "I don't accept you calling me – MOTHER. That sounds mean and cold and I don't like that."_

_"A-__Are you serious?" I ask moving closer to mom's side_

_"__No…well-" she shakes her head but then she changes her answer "-Yes" she says seriously and then looks to me. But she couldn't hide her smile for log. Second later she was smiling at me, placed a kiss on my temple and puts her hand around my shoulder._

_"__Now, daughter of my, let's start the movie, shall we!"_

_"__Daughter of my…seriously?" I chuckle back_

_"__Now you kind of know how it feels to be called so **formal**. It sounds distant and cold, doesn't it?"_

_"__It kind of does" I say taking the remote that was placed under the pillow on my side of the couch_

_End of Flashback_

Stef POV

"Callie, you know there is no time limit, no competition" I reassure her "That was a cute and sweet story" I say back once Callie was done telling her story. She blushes lightly and avoids my look for a second. I place my hand on her shoulder and squeeze it softly.

"Okay" I stand up ready to try get out of here once more "Come on…" I hold my hand out to help her up

"Oh, were are we going?" she asks all fake excited taking my hand, grinning at me as there was really nowhere to go.

I pull her up. I point my finger up to the hatch "Up" I grin to her, watching how she is going to react

"You will get on my shoulders, I will hold you up, you will open the hatch, pull yourself up there, then help me pull myself up and we will use the stairs that are in the elevator shaft to get out of here"

"Oh…that's it?" she asks sarcastically "How about I make tea while I do that?"

"I wouldn't mind" I grin back and bend in my knees, holding my palms up to my shoulder, to help her get up on my shoulders

"Oh...wow, you were not joking" she says back but I don't hear her moving

"You want to get out of here or not?" I stand back up and turn to her

"I do but I also would like to be alive when I do" she says back crossing her arms on her chest

"You will be fine. I can hold you up, I work out" I say and flex my arm muscles "Check out my muscles" I encourage her to check my muscles as I keep my muscles taut. She slowly with her left reaches for my arm muscle

She makes a small head not to one side "Not bad. Big guns" she squeezes my muscle few times "What kind of workout do you do?"

"Pull ups are the best" I brag.

She takes her hand back "Really, how many can you do?"

"More than Jesus" she laughs at that "Show me yours" I nod to her arm

"I don't work out" she says shyly

"You do gym right? Come on!" I poke her upper left arm softly "You did swing that baseball at the car, right?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" she asks confused back

"Well, that takes strength. If you really did smash the front windshield, you have some guns on you. It is not as easy as people think it is. Those windshields are tough"

"The magic in that-" she says and now pretends she has a bat in her hands. Her hands are both bent and held up, she takes a stand with her legs "-is to swing with all of your body…from your feet to your hands" she says and takes an imaginary swing with a bat.

Then she stands straight up "And for the windshield - I jumped up on the hood of the car. It would be almost impossible to do from ground level. Had to put my back into that. Took me many hits" she explains and takes another stand with pretend baseball bat in her hands.

Callie goes thought the motion of bat swinging few more time. Then mouthing to herself "Home run" as she pretends that she has hit the ball far away, holding her hand over her eyebrows, watching where the imaginary ball travels. I can't help but laugh at that.

"Okay, okay Tony Gwynn" I had to stop her imaginary home run "Who?" she asks back

"Tony Gwynn…one of the best hitters in Padres" I say back as I think it is obvious, well known facts about the Padres team

"Who?" she asks again with a clueless face

"If this is you saying that I am old…I'm going to smack you" I say in a fake threatening way

Callie grins back at me "I assume, he is no longer playing then?" she asks back

"Yes. He was big in 1987, long before you came around" I say back and then take the stand under the hatch, holding my palms up like I did before

"Come on…climb on" I get ready, bending a more in my knees. She places her left hand in my palm and after few second she is sitting on my shoulders. The hardest part was to stand up with her on my shoulder

"You okay?" she asks me once I was standing straight up with her sitting on my shoulders. I felt the pressure building up from holding another person on my shoulders. My back will most definitely regret this a day later

"Yeah" I get out "Try to get the hatch open"

I say but she quickly says "Walk a bit to left" I take a small step to my left

"Good?" I check back with her

"Yeah" she answers as I hear her rattle the hatch

After a moment she asks me again "You sure you okay? It kind of feels like you are getting weak in your knees there..." she snickers to herself as she continues rattle the lock on the hatch

"I'm good. Just hurry up. I thought you would be bit lighter" I admit. The rattling sound stops and I believe she did just now cross her arms on her chest

"Are you saying I am **_FAT_**?" she snapped back with a very emotional strain in her voice. It almost sounded like her voice cracked up at the end.

What did I just do?


	19. Trapped Part V

**AN: sorry for the wait. I am now swamped at University - deadlines, homework, projects and seminars that i need to attend. I didn't want to leave you hanging for too long, so here is the next chapter.**

Amy POV

I had just sent the contact info to Lena and I was now little behind Leo and Olivia, standing in the break room, by the doors that lead to stairs. I had to stop to send the message to Lena.

The first floor was almost empty, it had significantly less damage, because the first floor didn't have any suspended ceilings. The phones were ringing in the break room, non-stop. I saw only 2 cops still inside, not counting myself. I bet other cops were out on the street, helping people. I was taken out of my thoughts by aloud cursing from Olivia

"THIS FUCKING SHIT…GOD DAMMIT! FUCK!" I hear Olivia yell from the parking lot, because Leo and Tom were now just in the doorway that lead out of the building. I glanced to them and then I hear Olivia once more time

"STUPID ASS EARTHQUAKE!" she cursed even louder. I looked to Leo, who was now just supporting Tom as he stood on his healthy leg on his own.

"Amy, get your keys! Olivia's car is damaged!" Leo called back at me

I put the phone in my pocket and run to my desk. Grab my bag and then run out as fast as I can. Leo and Tom were now in the middle of the parking lot, waiting for me to come, but Olivia was aggressively gesturing her middle finger to the big tree, from which a big branch had fallen down and damaged her car's windshield.

I run pass them and to my car. Luckily it was parked on other side, further away from the trees. It was unharmed. I drive out and wait for all of them to pile in my car.

Tom climbed in the back together with Olivia. He then stretched out his right leg over to Olivia's lap who was putting some more pressure on the gash. Leo run to the front, and before he could close the doors I burned the rubber and speeded out to the street.

* * *

As we were halfway to the hospital Olivia informed us "Tom passed out again. And he is starting to look too pale!"

I was driving over the speed limit as it was, I was speeding pass many other cars and avoiding the stuff that was now on the street by making sharp turns all the way. It was just left, right, more right, back left. It was very jerky ride, with lot of acceleration and breaking and gear switching. I used the horn many times and Leo next to me was holding on to the door handle tightly, moving along with every movement with the car.

Some 5 minutes later I finally pulled to the hospital and Leo jumped out even before it had come to full stop. I was right by the emergency doors, where ambulances drive up to hospital. Leo pulled Tom out and carried him in.

I couldn't just leave the car there, so I drove the car few meters up front, so I wouldn't be in way of any other vehicles that needs to drives up. Then I run in too, I needed to follow through this.

When I ran inside, I saw that the emergency waiting room was full with people, with smaller and bigger injuries. I am not saying they were all hurt in the earthquake, but just that the room was full with people. Nurses were aiding for the people with smaller cuts while the doctors were rushing to people with bigger injuries.

Tom was now laid down on a gurney and I saw that a doctor undid the tape that we had wrapped around his leg, which held the gauze in place. The doctor looked at the gash for a second, Olivia told him something and then the doctor called out

"I NEED A ROOM, ASAP! AND PAGE DR. PETERSON!"

Leo and Olivia stepped back as a nurse run up, and the two medical professionals wheeled him thought the doors.

Olivia turned back to look at me. Neither her nor Leo were married, neither of them had children. But both of them knew I did.

"GO!" I hesitated for a second but then Olivia waved me away one more time and called out to me "GO, GET OUT OF HERE!" I turned on my heel quickly and sprinted back out of the hospital. When I got in the car, I felt my phone buzz, indicating I got a text message

I quickly unlocked the phone. It was a text from Lena. I held my breath for some good news

**-Cooper thinks they could be both stuck in elevator. They did not arrive for the appointment. Stef's car is in the parking lot.**

I tossed the phone to the passenger seat and turned the key in the ignition. The smooth start of driving the car was out, I once again speeded out, burning some more rubber off the tires

Callie POV

Silence.

Stef hasn't said anything back for some good 5 seconds at least.

"Well!? Am I – FAT?" I ask getting more emotional as I say the word –fat.

"No. Of course not, honey! You are not fat! That is not what I meant!" Stef tried to redeem herself as I was still sitting on her shoulders, my arms crossed on my chest.

I was looking down to her. But all I saw was her tip of the nose. Any other day I wouldn't care about the comment she made, but today was different. Today those words hurt, badly.

I really wanted to see her face, her eyes, to see if she is just saying that so I would leave her alone. The eyes never lie. By looking at people's eyes you can always tell if they are telling the truth or just trying to get their asses out of something of a bad situation.

"What **_did_** you mean then?" I ask her back without any hesitation

"Callie, I just meant…I thought...I…I did **_not_** meant that!" Stef was badly stuttering words out, not really making any sense

"I asked you if you were having trouble holding me up. You said you were fine, but you thought I was going to be lighter. Which means, I was heavier than you thought I would be. Hence, me being fat! You said it! Don't deny it now!" I was really upset with her

"Don't put words in my mouth, Callie. I never said that you were fat! I never used that word!" Stef argues back

"Get me down" I say firmly, just wanting to get far away from her as I can.

In this moment, that meant, me not sitting on her shoulders. I wanted to be in one corner while she was in other corner of the elevator cab.

"But what about the hatch. It is our way out—"

"All you care about is getting out of here. Further away from me! From the fat kid!" my emotions got the best of me. My voice cracked at the end. Tears whelm up in my eyes. I sounded like such a drama queen. I hated it, but I couldn't help myself.

Stef sighted and then bent in her knees, crouching down, so I could get down from her shoulders.

Once I do, I walk as far away from her as possible. She stays under the hatch, but I walk to the other side of the cab. Trying my hardest to keep my emotions in place.

"What has gotten into you?" She asks me softly as I cross my arms on my chest and turn my back to her. I showed her just how I angry I was with my stand.

"What has gotten into you!? You said I was fat!" I ask back in a harsher tone as I turned back to face her. But the emotions were getting the best of me. I didn't want to act this way. This wasn't me. Not the real me.

"Callie" she put her hands to her chest and spoke gently and calmly "I never…ever have said that you are fat! I don't think you are fat! You are perfectly healthy, fit, normal young woman! Don't do this to yourself, Callie. Please…I…I didn't mean that you are fat, because you are not!"

"Yeah, well, how heavy do you think I am!?" I ask the question to which I don't really want to know the answer to. No one ever does. I bite my lip to keep my tears from falling down. Just waiting for her to say a number

She took a small step back, not taking my eyes off of me. Her mouth opens slightly for a second, but she says nothing. She closes her mouth and just looks back at me.

"I am not answering that!" she states back, after few more seconds of thinking, slowly shaking her head back at me

"Why not!?" I asked her in harsh tone of voice

"Because you are acting like not yourself" she counted it off on her finger, starting with her thumb, then she moved on to her left index finger

"Woman, never ever want to know how much she weight in other people's mind. Not from **_men_**, but also not from any other woman! We do not want to know that!"

"Third" she continued, her right index finger pressing against her left hands middle finger "Whatever number I would say you would somehow, someway interpret as an insult and take it to your heart. I would be once again the bad guy in your eyes"

"Fourth" she has gotten to her ring finger "I will repeat again – because you are not fat!" she shifted in her stand and leaned closer to me, but still keeping her distance

"Last but not least, you are acting like Mariana, me, Lena and all of the other woman on this plant called Earth do, when we are on her period! And I am not going to mess with that! I know better not to mess with that! Honey, we all feel like that at least once in our lifetime. So _**no**_,I will not answer that question to you, because you-" she pointed to me "-are clearly on your period and very, very moody and emotional right now. And in reality, you don't want me to answer it! You are just testing me"

There was again silence after she finished her argument.

"But you said you thought I would weigh less. That means you thought I was too heavy" I said quietly back, not convinced anymore that she did mean to say that I was fat.

Stef came up to me and placed her hands on my cheeks, grabbing my face tightly in her grip, but not hurting me in any way, she was squashing my face softly "You are beautiful Callie. You. Are. Not. Fat!" she says very slowly and convincing, looking deep in my eyes

"But I feel like it" I said quietly back. My face was all mashed up between her hands.

"The feeling will pass. It always does, trust me. You are not fat, love. Trust me when I say that. I am sorry about what I said, I never meant to hurt your feelings in any way. I am truly, deeply sorry about what I said" she said very slowly and gently, so the message would get to me.

Stef then waits for me to say something back or react back somehow. I believed her when she said she didn't mean to hurt my feelings, so I slowly, with her hands still on my cheeks, nod back.

That made Stef smile back at me and then she placed a soft kiss on my forehead. After that she let go of my face and walked back standing right under the elevator hatch

"Now come on. We have a job to do!" she said and pointed up to the hatch. I quickly run my left hand over my cheek, wiping away the one single tear that had dropped down my cheek once she had stepped away from me. I suck in a breath and shake it off.

I walk back over to her back "I think it is stuck" I say as I place my hands in her palms, for support, as I try to get back on her shoulders. My voice still held evidence that I was previously emotional.

After I finally get back on her shoulders, she says back to me "Then un-stuck it. I trust you can do that"

"_Un-stuck it!_ You say it like it is that easy? If I had a screwdriver or a knife, or something-" I say and rest my arms for a short moment. It is hard to keep your arms above your head for a long period of time "-it would be so much easier. Like breaking an entry"

"Have you ever done that?" she asks as she shifts slightly under me. She tightens the grip on my legs

"No. But I assume it wouldn't be that hard" I say reaching up to the hatch once more time

"Who designed this stupid thing? It is not moving!" I said now getting upset and frustrated, and irritated by this stupid hatch, as it is not giving in and opening

"Are you trying to open it the right direction?" she ask as I hit the hatch with my left fist

"I have been trying to open it all directions. Maybe it is just a fluke, like the false pockets on many of the female clothing" I said and glanced down to her briefly but continue to pry it open

"Keep trying-" Stef starts but she is stopped in half sentence when the hatch, that I just now managed to open, falls open downwards, right to my face.

It hits my left side of the face when it came down, because I had reacted and turned my head to one side fast enough. But I still think it made a scratch on my face, if not a small cut

"You opened it?" Stef asks all excited once she heard the hatch opening.

"Yes..." I say and reach with my right to my cheek bone, where it now hurt a bit. When I looked back to my hand, I saw some blood on it. It wasn't much, but I am pretty it is bleeding just a little bit.

Stef, of course, wanted to look up and see, I could tell by how impatient she got under me.

"Now what?" I ask her as I look up the hatch to the elevator shaft

"Now, I will help you up" Stef says quickly back, she sounded very eager.

I reach up to the roof, I don't think I would be able to pull myself up, but with Stef helping me, giving me a boost up, in a minute or so I had actually made it to the roof of the elevator.

I peak back down to the elevator. Stef walks to the elevator panel and presses a button.

"What are you doing?" I ask looking down to her.

"I made sure the elevator won't move once we are on the roof of it. It can happen. I pressed the stop button, now, if by a miracle, it fixes itself, it won't squash us or takes us down with it" That was really smart of her. So glad she knows so much things…about stuff.

"Don't forget-" And once I start to say it, Stef tosses up my sweater, her shirt and my bag. I catch it all and stuff the clothes in my bag so we wouldn't have so much to carry.

"Okay, you will have to help me up too" Stef said no looking up to me from inside of the elevator

"Yeah…um…I don't think I will be able to pull you up" I said as I knew I wasn't that strong

"Don't tell me you are **that** person!" she says back and puts hands on her hips "That leaves the other person, who helped someone, behind just to save your own ass!"

"I am not going to leave you! I just have my doubts about this one. I will still try" I said back placing the bag next to me. Then I lean down the hatch, legs stretch out as far as possible, so she doesn't just pull me down with her

"Please try and not break my right hand again. I am already imagining the pain and I don't want to feel that" I said as I stretched both of them down the hatch.

"Then don't give me your right" she says and starts to do little jumps, warming up I assume. I pull my right back up and press it at the side of the roof. It will give me some more strength to hold her up with my left.

"Okay"Stef looked like she was born ready to do something like this. She looked so concentrated, like sprinters do before the 100 m sprint.

I just hope that she doesn't pull my left arm out of my socket or just simply pulls me back down to the elevator. Both of those things would hurt like hell.

Stef walked back to the far end of the cab. I had no idea how she is going to make this kind of a jump. And then she just went for it.

She run, if you can call making 3 big and fast steps running to the side where the hatch is. I didn't see what exactly she did, but I think I felt it. It was some kind of parkour or ninja move or something like that. I believe she jumped against the side wall, like jumping against it to get more height up. And then I felt and saw her grab a hold of my hand. She pulled me down hard, but I didn't fall back in the cab, she just gave me quite the pull down.

Her left hand just for a brief moment was around my forearm, she didn't even go for my palm. And with her right she had reached up to the side of the open hatch. She then let go of my left hand and her other hand was now on the hatch side too. This all happened like in second. It was so fast.

I quickly reacted, jumped up as she was now just hanging on with her fingertips, hanging down, kicking with her legs to help her pull herself up. I grabbed a hold of her left arm and standing up, I was trying my hardest to pull her up. There were a lot of groans and moans as she was trying to pull herself up and I was trying to pull her up.

She got high enough so she could rest her elbow on the roof and then it looked like she got it. A moment later she had one of her knees up and the next moment all of her was up on the roof with me. She was breathing heavily, but she was standing and now looking back inside the elevator.

"I will be honest…" she breathed out and leaned down, resting her hands on her knees. She leaned straight back up and pointed down "I didn't think I would make it"

"That makes two of us" I joke back and we both share a good laugh

"I will tell this story at every Holliday, every birthday…every Christmas…." She said smirking back still getting her breath back. But then she walked up to me and looked to my cheek

"Let me see" she says and softly with her right she takes ahold of my chin and turns it gently to one side so she would have a better look of my 'injury'. She softly pressed around my cheek bone

"Doesn't seem like it fractured your cheekbone. It is just a small cut. I will pay for cosmetic surgery if you want or need one later" she said back with a small smile as she stepped away from me

"I will remember that" I said smiling and reached down for my bag

Stef stopped me by grabbing my bag first

"I got this" she said and tossed the bag over her shoulders.

Then we both looked up to the elevator doors that lead to the floor "I don't think those are open"

"We don't need them open" she says with a smirk that says that she has something else in mind "We are going to the roof" she says and points up the shaft

I titled my head up more and looked to where I saw the roof. It looked like there were only 2 floors between us and the roof hatch.

"I would just like to say" I look back to Stef "the part where I said, I want to be alive when I get out, still applies"

"You can stay here. I will crawl up to the top of shaft and check the hatch that leads to roof. I will check on the doors on my way too. I will give you call out if I have a way out. If not, I will get back down and we will just have to wait it out back in the elevator" Stef said and walked over to the ladder that leads up

But I have my worries. I don't want anything bad to happen. And this seems just like a place where something bad could happen.

"Maybe…we could just wait it out in the elevator" I said worried as I am actually scared about her life. Stef stopped climbing the ladder and looked back at me

"Callie" she jumped down the 4 steps she had made and walked up to me "I will be fine. It is just a ladder" she said trying to calm me down.

"But you could like lose your grip or footing…or fall if you check on the doors or…or the roof hatch…and the ladder doesn't look new. It doesn't look safe...and all the wires…and…that is a long fall down."

Stef's features softened a lot, she had tilted her head lightly to one side, her eyes on me. She had this loving look in her eyes.

"And I kind of like you. I don't want you dead" I bit my lip once I said it.

At first, I had considered all of the Adams Foster simply as Jude's family. For the last few weeks, if not months, I kind of considered them also as my friends. I had grown closer to them and I liked spending time with them. I felt comfortable around them and safe. And more importantly I, as weirdly as it sounds in my head, trusted all of them. It is not just mom that I trust now. It's all of them too. I haven't had this many people in my life for years.

I don't want to lose that.

"Oh, honey" Stef said in the sweetest and softest voice I have ever heard her talk in. She pulled me in a tight hug

"I kind of like you too" she whispered back in my ear "I consider you my family Callie"

"Really?" I ask back leaning out

"Well, you eat so much in our home I kind of have to" She of course went with a joke "I am basically buying food for 8 people now. Very often, we now have leftovers, because Lena always makes dinner for 8 people. In case you stop by after school."

Stef then softly with her thumb wipes away the one stray tear that had fallen down my cheek "If you don't want to, honey, I won't climb up"

"Please don't…" I say quietly, almost afraid to voice it. Afraid that she will just ignore my plead for her not to risk it

"Then I won't" She says back and pulls me back in a hug "I won't"

Then to both of our surprise, we hear a noise. Once we look up we see that the elevator doors that were the closest to us, the 3rd floor doors start to open. Someone was prying them open from the other side.

Amy POV

I had just driven out to the main street when in front of me I saw something on the side of the street. I can't believe I almost forgot it.

I stop the car quickly next to the small shop. After I grabbed few dollars from my wallet, I jump out of the car and run to the small store.

When I pushed the doors open, the small bell rings, like in many shops, so the cashiers would know when a customer walks in. The next thing I see is that all the shelves were fallen over, milk, beer and other drinks was on the floor, flooding the place. All the food on shelves were on floor too.

When I stepped another foot inside the store, I heard a guy, probably the owner, calling out to me "We are CLOSED!"

I looked around and then saw him as he stood up from crouching behind one of the shelves. He had two Coca cola bottles in his hands. He looks to me and places the two bottles on the counter, next to where the cash register was.

"I need chocolate!" I said looking at him as I was holding the money up in the air


	20. Trapped Part VI

Lena POV

I got off phone with Cooper Ellis just 5 minutes ago. He didn't give me the good news I hoped for, but at least now I know where they both are. The fact that they were both trapped, worries me in whole different way, than the not knowing at all. Now I was torn, by the two choices that were in front of me.

I wanted to go to the place where Stef and Callie were stuck. But I also thought that it was safer for my kids here, at home. I wanted to be at two places at the same time.

I knew, that if I go to the Therapy Center, there wasn't anything we could do to help. The rescue is probably working on it and I wouldn't be even allowed inside the building.

I hated the decision I was put in front. If only someone could help me decide. What I wanted was Stef's thoughts, advice. We usually decide these kind of things together.

"Mom?" Brandon walked up to me as I was standing by the dinner room window, looking out to the street. Looking at how some of our neighbors were checking their houses, to see whether there is or isn't damage done to their homes from the nearby trees or the earthquake itself.

"Yes?" I turn to look at back at the oldest of my sons

"We can't just sit here and do nothing while mom and Callie are trapped in there" he says to me, gesturing back to the living room where the others were sitting, with scared look on their faces.

"There is nothing we can do there, B. We wouldn't be even allowed inside. We would just be standing there, just as helpless as we are now" I say thinking rationally about it

"It would still be better than us sitting here!" He argues back "It is mom we are talking about! And Jude is a mess! He doesn't know anything about his sister other than – she is trapped!"

"There is nothing we can do there!" I repeat it to him, hoping he would understand it. But deep down, I was hoping that he would convince me that all of us should drive there

"Mom, we are **_miserable_** here. Look at them!" he says and turns sideways and gestures to the 4 other kids. "All we want…is to be close by. Imagine how mom would feel, when they get them out and she has no one there to hug her or kiss her. Or just say that everything is going to be okay. What if she thinks that something has happened to all of us?" he says back with a lot of emotion in his voice

I had nothing to say back to him, so I just stood silently looking at him.

"Amy is probably there already. And if she isn't, she is probably on her way! Mom we have to go! Mom would have already be there if it was you who was stuck there" Brandon continues to persuade me

I glance pass Brandon one more time to look at Jude, who was sitting at the armchair that was closer to the doors. His hand had gone up to his face, to his cheek. His hand movement suggested that he wiped away a tear

"Mom…we need to go! We need to be there, so we could see her as soon as possible. Please" He already had convinced me with his last argument

"You drive with Mariana. I will drive with the others." I said and a small smile appears on his lips as I walk pass him

Amy POV

The guy is standing right where he stood up from behind the shelf, just staring at me. At my hands to be more exact

"I know you said you are close and the shop…" I look around the damage done "is damaged, but I am willing to pay double. I just need a box of chocolate. I am sure you have at least one box—"

He shook his head, still with quite shocked look on his face. His hand slowly raised and he pointed to me "A-are you hurt? I h-have a med…box…someplace" he then looked around trying to remember where the first aid box is placed

I say confused back "I'm not hurt" I lower my hand finally down, looking at him, of how scared he know looked.

He then hurried behind the counter and crouched down, after a second he stood up and placed a first aid box down on the counter. I make my way up to the counter, stepping over everything that was on the ground.

"What are you talking about?" I ask back cautiously

"Your hands" he says digging through the box and then holds up a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and a gauze

I quickly glance down to my hands. I can't believe I hadn't noticed myself. It was like my brain decided to ignored the fact that my hands were covered in blood. My eyes were deceiving me. I guess I was so concentrated on other things, on Tom, on getting to hospital, on Callie, that my brain decided to ignored this. It know it was Tom blood, from when I kept the pressure on his wound

"I'm not…it's not my" I say quickly back looking up to him "I helped this one guy, he was bleeding badly. I kept the pressure on his wound. I am not hurt. It is not my blood"

He let out a relieved sight and the he mumbles "I am not too good with blood and I get…." he breathed out a breath as he placed the stuff back in the box "I sometimes get sick" he closed the box

"How about the chocolate?" I ask him

He looked at the store "What kind you want? I think the ones in back, who are still in boxes could be better than the ones in here"

"Do you have anything with hazel-nuts?" I ask back

"Yeah, I do. I will go get some. Why don't you head in the back and wash up?" he says and glances to my hands once more

"Good idea. Thank you. I appreciate your help" I say as he waves me to follow him to the back

"Whoever you are buying the chocolate for, must be important…" He says as he points to the bathroom and then heads to the storage room down the hall

Stef POV

We both looked up to the elevator doors that lead to the 3rd floor. Someone was prying them open. When the doors were opened up enough, a man peaked down at me and Callie. Both of us saw the surprised looked on his face once he did, I guess, he wasn't expecting anyone to be on top of the elevator

"Mrs. Ellis!" Callie called out as she recognized him. My best guess is that he is her physical therapist.

"Callie? How-" He stuttered out, still surprised "Are you…um…Stef? Are either of you hurt" he asked, he had to think for a second before he said my name. But I was just surprised how he knew my name.

"We are not hurt. And yes, I am her! Can you hold the doors open till we climb up?" I called up to him

"Yeah, I think so! Just hurry! I don't think I can hold them open for too long" He said as he now turned his back to the one of the doors and with his hands he was pressing against the others, keeping the doors open

I usher Callie to go first "Okay, you go first. Just be careful and don't look down"

"I'm not afraid of height" Callie smiles back and walks to the ladder that lead up the shaft.

"Good. Remember, be careful. I will be right behind you" I said as she places her hand on the ladder and then starts to climb up.

I don't know how good her grip on her right hand was, so I just stood under the ladder and watched her climb up slowly. Just in case if she slips or she loses her grip with right, I could maybe catch her. Or at least soften the fall for her.

When Callie had climbed halfway up, she places her right foot on a step, but once she had pressed against it to climb up, the step that she pressed up against broke, causing Callie to kick out her right leg.

"CALLIE!" I called out afraid of the worst, my heart that moment, felt like it did a flip inside my chest. I raised my hands up, afraid that she is going to fall, but thankfully she doesn't.

"I'm okay!" she said as she held herself up. She finds another step with her right foot and for a moment she doesn't move. She repeats as she calls out, this time I think it was to just calm herself down, not me "I'm okay…I'm fine"

I breathe out a shaky breathe as she continues to climb up. Once she continued the climb, it was much slower, and it seemed that Callie was holding more tightly with her hands.

Soon she was up to the floor level and very carefully she moved from the ladder, that went right pass the doors, to the floor. The man, that was holding the doors open, held tightly with his right hand on her shirt as she made the move from ladder to the safe zone. That was all he could do, as he also needed to hold the doors open for her to get to the floor.

Once she was in safe zone, the man called down "Your turn!"

I started the climb, holding to every step tightly just in case the footing under me breaks too. Luckily it doesn't and I am to the same level as the doors in just few seconds. Same as Callie I carefully get to the safe zone.

I crawl to the floor and once I do the man asks "Is there anyone else down there?"

"No" I say as I stand up and brush off some dust off my pants "Only us"

With that he jumps out of the doorway and the elevator doors shut close. I walk up to Callie who was standing by the wall in the hallway.

"You okay? You scared me quite a bit, kiddo" I said rubbing softly her upper arm

"Wasn't intentional. I scared myself too" she admits and that is when I pull her in a hug. But she wiggles her way out quickly after few seconds

"I need to go to bathroom!" she says and with quick move she takes her bag off my shoulders and runs down the hall.

I look back to the man that was standing just by the elevator doors.

"Thank you…you came just at the right time" I say and hold my hand out

"Of course. Glad I could be of help" he shakes my hand back "I'm Cooper Ellis. Callie's physical therapist" he then introduces himself to me

"Stef Adams Foster" I shake his hand one last time and then let go

Cooper Ellis was a man I think around my age. Either late 30 or early 40. He was an average height, I would say around 1,85m. He was very fit. He has brow, straight, short length hair, that was a just a bit longer on the top of his head. He had a stubble. He was dressed in white and blue Nike running shoes. Black socks over to his ankles. Red, freely shorts with pockets and a black Nike T-shirt. When I had shaken his hand, I noticed a scar on his right hand, that went from around his thumb to little over his wrist. He had almost crystal blue eyes. He looked like he had been running a lot, he was a bit sweaty. Maybe it was just from holding the doors open for us.

"The rescue is on its way, we were told they have many other emergencies and they will be here as soon as one of the teams is free" He informs me and then nods to the other elevator

"The other elevator is stuck too. I opened the outer doors, but I couldn't open the inside elevator doors. They were jammed completely…no idea what's wrong with them" he said and looked over to his shoulder where the emergency exit was "We should probably get out of the building ASAP"

"I will…wait for Callie" I point with my right thumb over my shoulder

"Oh, yeah, yeah...sure. I wasn't saying we should just leave her. I just thought as soon as possible when she comes back" he quickly adds back.

There was an awkward silence, but I decided to put a stop to it "Um, how did you know my name?"

"Oh, this woman called Lila...or something on L…" he said trying to remember her name

"Lena" I help him out

"Yes! Lena…said that she and Amy were looking for both of you. That you haven't picked up and no one knows where you and Callie are" He rocks back on forth on his feet. There was once again awkward silence

"Did Lena by any chance said anything about where is Amy?" I ask worried about her. I knew when I left she was still in precinct, with the lawyer.

"Well, if I remember correctly, Lisa, the receptionist Lena talked with first, said that she was in some sort of….emergency. Dealing with something else?" he didn't seem sure of that information himself.

I lean a little closer to her "Do me a favor, if Callie asks, don't tell her that. You don't seem certain of that information and I don't want her to worry when there could be no reason to worry her"

"Sure. I won't." He nods back. He looked like that kind of man to keep his word.

There was a small moment of silence once again. It seemed more like 5 minutes has passed and she was still not back. It probably wasn't that long, but that's how it felt.

"Where is that kid!?" I turn to look over my shoulder. I was ready to go look for her. But thankfully that is when Callie was finally coming back. She tossed her bag over one of her shoulder

"Pick up the pace, kid" Cooper clapped his hands and turned to walk to the staircase. Callie run up to me and then we both made our way out of the building, with Callie going in front of me.

When we run out to the lobby, to first floor we saw some fireman walking in. That is when Copper called out to them "The second elevator" he said and pointed to it

"What about the other elevator" One of the fireman walked up to us as the 3 other rescuers headed straight to the elevators

Cooper looked to us "They got themselves out. Only the second one has people in. Two kids in there. Betty and Marshal…brother and sister. I talked to them like 10 minutes ago. They said they were not hurt, but they sounded very scared"

"Okay, we got this from here. Evacuate the building" the fireman said just when the other fireman had walked up to the elevator doors.

We made our way out. Cooper walks up to what looked like his co-worker, who was also dressed in sportswear. There is a big crowd of people standing there. I heard a voice calling me, I knew the voice too well

"Mommy!" Frankie was running towards me. When she was up to me I scooped her up to my hands and hugged her tightly.

"Hi, my princess" I kissed her cheek. In the corner of my eye I saw how Callie smiled at that

"I was scared mommy! You were gone a long time. Too long. The earth shook, mommy. It was scary. Mama told me to hide under the kitchen table" Frankie hugged me and pressed her head to my neck

"Mommy is here. I am okay sweetheart. I know that earth shaking is scary, but you are safe now. Mama did the right thing by hiding under the table with you. You are safe baby. You don't have to be scared anymore" I run my hand softly over her back, soothing her.

Then the rest of the family walked up to us. Lena went to hug Callie first as I was occupied with the 4 other kids hugging me. Jude's hug was the quickest and then went over to Callie and he wrapped his hands around tightly, squeezing her.

Still holding Frankie up in my arms, I finally got a kiss and hug from Lena. Once in the hug I whispered to her "Where is Amy?"

"She texted that she was on her way 5 minutes ago" Lena whispers back and then both, me and Lena, get a big hug from Frankie.

"Has anyone heard from my mom?" Callie finally asked when she had ended hugging the other kids. Jude stayed very close to her side,Mariana was close to her other side

"I spoke to her, Callie" Lena turned to Callie and reassured her "She texted me not too long ago. Your mom said that she is on her way to here."

"She isn't hurt, is she?" Callie asked back, her voice tone was very concerned

"I don't think so. She sounded okay to me when I spoke to her some 25 minutes ago. She should be here soon, try not to worry okay?" Lena said back to her calmly and placed her hand on her shoulder to comfort her

"Can I call her?" Callie asked back to Lena, looking at her with her big brown puppy eyes "I know I am still like very much grounded and all that, but I just need to hear her voice. I need to hear that she is okay on my own."

"Of course honey" Lena said back taking her phone out and handing it to Callie. She quickly looked up the number and dialed her.

A second later we hear a phone ringing not far from us. Amy had a very specific ring tone to her phone. It was a song from Bernhoft and the song was called -Cmon talk.

As soon as we heard the song in the distance, we all turn to look where the sound was coming from. Amy was standing on the other side of the parking lot, with her phone out

She still picked up as she was looking back at us – at Callie.

"_You are late. You missed our grand exit/escape from the building_" Callie says in the phone with a smirk looking over to the other side of parking lot where Amy was standing

We don't hear the other part of the conversation, but Callie, after a 3 seconds of pause, asks back "_What kind of errand?"_

All we see is that Amy speaks back, then she raises her hand up. She is holding what looks like some sort of box in her hand. It could be a chocolate box, but I was not sure. Callie was having a big smile on her lips. She hung up the phone and then run towards Amy.

They both embraces in a hug as soon as Callie is up to Amy. That is when Lena said, watching as the two woman hug "She has my phone"

"I think you will get it back, love" I said and we started walking towards them. Frankie was still in my hands. When we got up to them, they both finally ended the hug with Amy placing a kiss to Callie's forehead

"You good?" I ask Amy as I see that she looked exhausted and had some dust and blood on her clothes

"Yeah…all good. Not a scratch on me" She says back and looks back to Callie

"What happened to you?" Amy asks her as noticed the small cut on her cheekbone

"It's nothing, mom" Callie said back "I'm good. Really" Callie hands Lena's phone back

"I saw the rescue drive pass me. Didn't they just got here?" Amy asks and puts her left hand around Callie's shoulder, with her left she was holding chocolate box.

"Yeah…just some 3 minutes ago" Jesus answers that "Mom and Callie got out right after they walked in the building"

"How did you two got out…exactly?" Amy asks looking between me and Callie. We share a look and a smile.

"How about first we get out of here." Lena speaks up first looking around all of us "Then both of you can share your escape story and Amy you could tell us what happened to you."

"What happened to me was the longest hour of my entire life" Amy said back and pulled Callie a bit closer to her side "How about we head to our place? I could use a cup of coffee or tea and some sandwich. It's a bit closer than your place and—"

"DIBS ON HOT SHOWER FIRST!" Callie calls out interrupting Amy speaking.

"There goes my hot shower" She sights and looks to me "Well…shall we?"

"Better than our place. We don't have electricity for now" Brandon commented

"Yeah, one of the electric pole is down and the wires were all hanging" Jesus adds

"I am not guaranteeing that our place has electricity" Amy chips in, but no one seems to care about that right now. There is a 50/50 chance of that.

"Let's go" Lena says and takes Frankie from my arms, because she has the car seat "Stef you need to call your mom, she was worried sick, probably has few new grey hair"

"I will" I nod back "Once we get to Amy's place"

I bet really soon my phone will buzz with the many texts she has sent me

"Anyone driving with me or am I going to be the lone wolf?" I ask as Amy and Callie turned to walk to Amy's car, but all of my kids walked after Lena, I saw that Brandon was holding his set of car keys

"I will drive with you, mom" Jude said as he walked back to me with a small skip in his walk

"I knew there was a reason you are my favorite" I said tussling his hair "Don't tell the others" I whisper to him

"Don't worry. I won't. They still don't know that I am mama's favorite too" He said with a big smile on his face, his eyes shining back at me.


	21. The date night Part I

Amy POV

May 13th

"—No…no, no. NO!" I kept repeating over and over again as I was slowly shaking my head back at Hernandez.

"How many no's was it? 11?" He asks raising an eyebrow at me, he had a small one sided smile on his lips "Amy it is just-" Hernandez continued

"NO!" I stood my ground "I am not doing blind dates. I am not blind date material!"

"It is not really blind date, because you kind of know the guy" he reasons back

"Know the guy?" I shook my head and took my bag off from my shoulder and now held the bag in my hands in front of me "No, I don't know him. All I know is that you and him were on the academy together and that he is now working in SWAT. I have never met him in person."

"You are both the same age, both on the force, he's single, you're single too"

"That instantly makes us a match made in heaven? Besides, I am not single" I reason back to him

"Yes, you are" he says back sternly yet with a soft tone, knowing it was still sensitive subject for me "You are a single mother. You have been for last 2 years. I know, it doesn't make you a perfect match, but you have something in common you can both talk about. I hate to be the one who says it, but Amy, you need to start to move on"

I swallow back a lump in my throat. I hated to admit it, but deep down I knew that he was right.

"Lloyd is a good guy. You know I would never set you up with a douche bag or a jerk. He is a hard working guy, respectful, he has a good sense of humor, he is kind and a great cook" he counts off his good traits, basically trying to sell this blind date for me

"I can't" I say back, but I don't sound too convincing, I glance to ground to avoid his look

"You can. One date. One! His treat! Tell me one good reason that you can't and I will leave you alone" he says and waits for me to answer. But I don't answer, I remain silent.

"For the last two years, Callie has been in the center of your life, you have put her needs in front of your own needs ever since Aaron died. Amy, you need this. One date, nothing has to come out of it."

I stood there frozen in front of Hernandez, trying to think of one good reason I can't do this. But nothing pops in my mind. I have been putting the dating off, but I guess I have finally come to the place where I can't avoid it anymore. Deep down I do want to have a night out. I just never imagined I would start this off with a blind date.

I want to feel the way I did when I was with Aaron. I want to have a date night. I want someone to hold me at nights before I fall asleep and I want someone I could wake up next to every morning. I want the feeling of being loved back. I miss that. Callie is amazing and I love her a lot, but she is a 16 year old kid. I want that person to be in a form of a 40 something male, who could also give me the benefits.

* * *

I was sitting at kitchen table with Callie, eating dinner. My left elbow pressed on the kitchen table, fist pressed against my cheek. With my right, with the fork in my hand, I was pushing the green beans around my plate. I was in my own little world. Basically just trying to get the courage to talk to Callie about this date thing. Ever since I agreed to this blind date thing after my shift, I can't stop thinking about. My mind is just playing out all kinds of ways how this date could turn out. The good and the bad.

I snap out of my thoughts when Callie waves her hand in front of my face and calls out to me "Earth to mom?"

My head snapped up and I looked up to her. Callie tilts her head one side, puts her hands down on the table, on both sides of the plate and asks me "Did you hear what I said?"

"Sorry" I shake my head back "No, honey, I didn't. I'm sorry" I apologize sincerely "What was it that you said?"

"Not important" she said watching me closely "What is with you today? You have been weird ever since you got home today. Everything ok?"

"No...I mean yes, I am a fine" I try to reassure her

But Callie's fear didn't let go so easily "You are not sick, aren't you? You have to tell me if you are!"

"I'm not sick" I reach for her left hand on the table and give her a little squeeze

"Then what is it? You know this trust thing goes both ways, right?" she moved her left hand so now she was holding my hand in her palm "You have been pushing those beans around for the last 10 minutes. What is it, mom?" she sounded so concerned about me

I give her a warm smile back "I want to talk to you about something"

"Am I in trouble?" she asks instantly

"That right there, needs to stop being the first thing that pops in your mind when I say that we need to talk" I still feel saddened that she feels that way

"Sorry, old habits die hard I guess" She smiles back at me "Are you giving me the rights to drive the car back? It has been 2 months already"

"No, not about the car. You are still forbidden to drive the car" I got that part out of the way

"I wanted to talk you about..." I start of slowly "I wanted to know how you would feel about me going on a date?"

"You have a date!?" she sounded way too happy about that "With who?"

"Okay, so I assume you are okay with me going on a date" I say carefully, watching out for any small response from her that would say otherwise

"I am more than okay with that mom. You need a date night. You need at least few hours away from me" she chuckles "You have been putting my needs and me in front of your own for the last 2 years. You need to start thinking about yourself too. I am so excited for you mom!"

I was so glad she was okay with that "It is this Friday"

"That is in 3 days!" she exclaimed out loud surprised by the fact that it was that soon

"I know. I am already having a small anxiety attack" I admit to her and then let out a small, awkward chuckle "Anyhow, it is kind of a blind date" I add warily

"Kind of? How can a date be kind of a blind date? Either it is or it isn't" she says and I see confusion in her face

"Well, I kind of know the guy. He is one of Hernandez friend. He has told me a lot about him, but I haven't actually met him in person so…" I explain to her

Callie nods back to that "Do you know what he does for a living?"

"He is a cop. Actually, he works in SWAT now. For the last year if I am correct"

"Ooo…another cop. He is probably all muscular and hot if he is in SWAT" she has this naughty smile on her lips as she says that

I take back my hand back slowly "Okay, you _s_hould _not_ be this excited about a 40 something old male"

"You are right" she says with a disgust look on her face, but then it quickly once again turns back to excitement "Do you know where he is taking you?"

"Not taking me anywhere. We have agreed, through Hernandez, that we both will drive ourselves. With that said, I will not be home this Friday evening, probably for few hours. So you will have the house to yourself, but no parties allowed!"

"Where are you going to have this bind date?"

Callie did have a lot of questions. It felt like she has been preparing for this moment. Like she has already written the questions down. I never would have imagined that Callie would be my number 1 fan on this one. In a way I was really happy and glad that she was okay with me dating. It made this whole thing just a little bit easier for me.

"Some restaurant called – C-level lounge" I say and finally pick up my fork and continue to eat

Callie reached for the phone that she had put on the far side of the table once we had started to eat dinner

"Hey, you know the rules!" I say reaching for her phone. She evades my hand and keeps clicking on it

"Hey! Do you want me to take the phone away for another month?" I ask in a slight threatening tone

"I am looking up this C-level…restaurant thing" she replies back not taking her eyes of the screen in front of her

How come I haven't done that myself? I am the one going on this date, yet my kid is the one to actually think and look up this place. What if it is like really fancy place? Then I will need a new dress. Shopping is clearly not my thing.

"4 and a half stars. Not bad" Callie reads out a moment later

"That's good, right?" I ask not knowing about all the stars and restaurants too much. I don't really care about stuff like that, because I am not that kind of person who goes out to fancy restaurants often. I have been to few fancy restaurants with Aaron, to celebrate our wedding anniversaries, but that was way back.

"The best you can get is 5" she comments and keeps scrolling down

"Hmm, then it is probably really fancy place, right?" I ask back curious

"It says here that the cuisines is seafood. It is good for romance" she moves her eyebrows up and down once she says that last part

She continues to read the reviews "Best if you have a seat at the window. Amazing look on the sunset and a superb view on the downtown of San Diego. Excellent serving, amazing food. I actually don't see one bad review, mom."

"Where is this place exactly?" I ask curious, I have never heard of this place before

"Harbor island 880" Callie says and then adds "And it does say here, that this is pretty fancy place. So that is a yes to new dress" she has a small grin on her face

"Ugh…I hate shopping" I say and put piece of cut of pork chop in my mouth, chewing sadly

Callie finally puts the phone away "I am bad at fashion. You are bad at fashion. We both hate shopping. We have no idea what is hot this season" she replies back

"What are you getting at?" I ask still chewing after she counts off how much we both are unlike any other woman who likes shopping and spending money on clothes

"Maybe we should call in for backup" she places her elbows on the table, crossing her arms

"And with back up you mean…what exactly?" I raise an eyebrow at her

"You know exactly what I mean" she says with a mischief look in her eyes

"No…no" I say once I realize what she was talking about. I put the fork and knife down

"Mom, you have 2 days to find a dress. We both know that we would need more time than that if we want to do shopping on our own. She can help. She knows fashion inside out! She lives for fashion" she takes a small pause as she reaches for the glass of milk and takes a small sip

"Fun fact- did you know that she was the costume designer for the Christmas school play this year? Also I heard there was something between her and the lead role. Incident surrounding panties in locker and kitties on school paper..." she continued once she places the glass back down

"Callie…" I said warning her

"You need her. No need to deny it now. You have no other choice, mom" Callie convinced me

"Ugh…fine" I give in "But I am not spending more than 200$ on this thing" once I say that, Callie just starts to laugh at me

"Oh, mom" she shakes her head at me "You better take all of your credit cards with you"

Mariana POV

I was lying on my bed, reading my English class book that we need to read for next class, when my phone rang.

It was pretty late – 9:52 PM, I was surprised that someone was calling me this late. I reached for my phone on the nightstand quickly, so the ringtone wouldn't wake up sleeping Frankie.

The caller ID read – Callie. I certainly would not have guessed that.

"_Hey_" I pick up "_What's up?_" I ask her quickly before she can say anything back

**_"_****_Hey, sorry for calling you this late. I hope I didn't wake you…"_** she says worried that she woke me up

"_No, I am awake. Doing my reading for school_" I reply back, reassuring her that she didn't wake me up

**_"_****_Good! Um…listen, we kind of need your help. We have a….fashion emergency"_** Callie explains to me

_"__Okay, it is getting interesting. I am all ears…"_ I said with a smile on my lips, sitting up on the bed, eager to find out what it is that they need my help with


	22. The date night Part II

Lena POV

I was in my bed with Stef. While I was reading my book, Stef was browsing a magazine, reading the articles she found interesting. Two pages in the 11th chapter in my book, we both heard that one of our kids was heading downstairs.

Stef turned the next page, eyes still on the article, and said recognizing her footsteps "Mariana"

I put a finger in my book and closed it for a moment. I listened carefully, wondering why she would head downstairs at this time of day. She was walking around a lot, from one room to another

A moment later she hurried back up, walked back to her room, and then again headed downstairs. I turn to Stef who didn't seem worried about her

"What is she doing?" I ask Stef, even thou I know she knows as little as I do

Stef shrug back as she was reading the article "Who knows why she does half the stuff she does. She is Miss Thing for a reason, love"

"You are not worried?" I ask her back and just then there was a knock on the doors. We both instantly looked over to the doors. I called out "Come in!"

The doors swung open and Mariana walked in, looking way too active for this time of day "What's up, baby?" I ask watching her closely

She had walked in 5 steps when she called out "There it is!"

She hurried up to Stef's side of the bed and grabbed the magazine out of Stef's hand, before Stef could react

"I was looking for it!" Mariana commented as she was already on her way out of the room

"Night!" She called back and hurried out of our room, closing the doors behind her

I slowly look to Stef, to see her reaction. She was still sitting with her hands up like she would be holding the magazine in her hands. Her mouth was open a little, in shock. Stef slowly looked to me with a perplexed facial expression

I let out a small laugh and leaned back to the headboard and opened back my book back up "I told you not to take her magazine without telling her"

"I paid for it!" Stef reason back, but the facial expression did not change "I am allowed to read it, aren't I?" Her hands finally fell down to her lap

"I guess not" I smirked at her and got comfortable

Stef reached for her glasses and placed them on the nightstand "I am going to get it back!"

"Aha…sure" I mumbled back as Stef tossed the blanket aside and got up. She walked out of the room with so much confident, with that fire in her eyes.

* * *

After 5 minutes she returned empty handed and her walk was less confident, she was now shuffling her feet. She fell in the bed next to me, face to pillow and whined back "I didn't get it back"

I once again close the book with the bookmark now in and pat Stef's back "There, there honey. Maybe you can get home sooner tomorrow and read it while she is still in school" I say with a smirk on my lips. I was enjoying this too much.

She turned on her back and stared up the ceiling "Apparently Amy has a date, and Callie asked her if she can come with them dress shopping"

"A date?" I was taken by surprise

"Mm-hmm" she nods back

"With who?" I was now intrigued by this

"She didn't know" Stef said back and wiggled her way back under the blanket. Then she reached to turn off the light on her nightstand

Stef then leaned to get a kiss goodnight, but stopped just inch away from my lips "Oh and she is going to be home late tomorrow. Definitely after curfew. Night!"

She put a quick kiss on my lips and fell back to the bed, back turned to me, pulling the blanket over her head. I was left stunned for a moment. I reached to pull down the blanket from her face.

"Did you allow it or did you just give in?" I ask her firmly

"Gave in" She mumbled and turned to face the pillow "Love you, night!" she replied quickly, trying to avoid this

"Stef! You can't just give in like that! It is a school night. She can't be out till 10! She has homework" Stef moved and pushed up on her elbows and was now looking to me

"What do you except? I couldn't even get the magazine back. Besides, she is going to be with Amy, who is an adult, if I may remind you. So she will be fine!"

"She is half-adult! Just like you are! A pretend adult! Young adult at the best…" I reason back with a small smile on my lips

"Still better than no adult" Stef grinned back and reached for my book. Took it out of my hands and tossed it to her side nightstand "Now, stop worrying and cuddle with me!"

I reached for the light, to turn it off and then moved down to bed to be the little spoon

"I can't believe Amy has a date" I said after few minutes of just lying there, cuddling with Stef "Wasn't her anniversary sometime around this time?"

"No" Stef said placing a small kiss on my back of the shoulder "It was in January"

"In January?" I was so sure it was sometime around this time. I can't believe I was so wrong. I have never mixed up dates so much. I was good with remembering important dates. I remember birthdays and wedding anniversaries, date when the twins and Jude got to us, the date when they first called us moms. I am good with details. How could I be so wrong with this?

"In the 19" Stef said in the dark in a soft voice "You gave Callie the first detention that day"

Oh no! – was all that I was thinking at that moment. I wiggle out of her arms and turn back on the light and sit up

Stef was pushing up on her left elbow looking at me surprised "What is it honey?" Stef asks me gently

"No!" I was desperately trying to convince myself that Stef is wrong "It was in May! It was in May, I remember how she told—"

"Her birthday is in May 29th. The anniversary is in January 19th!" Stef told me without any doubt in her voice

"No, I remember specifically—" I still tried to argue back

"Honey, trust me. I know, I attended their funeral. It was in January 24th!"

"Oh no, no, no! No wonder she hated me! She thought I was a heartless" I fell back in the bed, my palms covering my face as I was trying to come in terms with this. I felt awful, truly awful.

That means, Callie was probably trying to help Amy the best way she could to help her mom get thought the day, but I gave her a detention for that. I have never felt worse than I do right now.

Amy POV

May 14th

I got in the squad car together with Stef. I took the seat behind the wheel as Stef took the seat next to me. Once we both had buckled up, I drove out to the main street. But once I did, Stef spoke up

"A blind date?" She asks l with the smirk on her lips

"How do you know about that?" I ask forgetting the fact that Callie called Mariana last night

"Mariana" Stef says simply back

"I should have known" I nod back "Yes, I have a blind date. Is something wrong with a blind date?" I answer her

"No, no" she shakes her head, but the smile never leaves her face "I just…" she scratched her brows "I never pictured you as a blind date kind of person" I stop the car at the first junction, at the red light

"Is that a bad thing? I never pictured myself as blind date person too, but is that a bad thing?" I ask her confused, looking at her

"No, it is not a bad thing. It just means that…I can't picture you going on a blind date. That's exactly what it means" Stef was having trouble explaining what she meant by that

Stef takes a small pause and then adds "I just have to ask – why didn't you ask me to set you up on a blind date?"

"I didn't ask Hernandez to set me up, okay?" I clarify quickly "He just came up to me yesterday and told me he had set me up on a blind date. I didn't ask him to do that. I didn't want a blind date to begin with, okay?" I reply as I drive out when the light turns to green

Stef shifts slightly in her seat and then says back "It is hard picturing you with someone else but Aaron. You were in this committed, loving relationship for over 20 years. I know, I barely knew him, I met him like 4 times, but you two looked so in love and happy. You had a family together and it is just, it is kind of hard picturing you on a date with someone else, but him"

"You saying I shouldn't go on this date?" I ask after a small pause, now considering to cancel it

"No, no, not at all. I think you need to go. I think it will be good for you. Get back out there. I understand that-okay, I don't understand, how hard it is to get back to dating after… but maybe that's why this blind date thing will be perfect. It will just help you get over the nervousness and all what comes with from starting to date again." Stef was gesturing a lot with her hands as she spoke

"You think there will be a next date with the blind date guy?" I ask kind of scared of that happening

"That is up to you and only you. But if you ask me, I wouldn't put too much hope in this blind date guy" she says after a moment of thinking about it

"Have you ever done a blind date thing?" I ask curious and peak a quick look her direction

"No. I jumped from Mike straight to Lena without any weird dates" Stef said smiling

"Is it weird that I am..." I couldn't find the right word to describe how I was feeling about it. It was all these feeling mixed together.

"Scared?" Stef offered

"No, not really scared…I can't really explain it. Okay, yes, I am a little bit scared, I am nervous and anxious and concerned, but part of me, I think, is excited too. Part of me is looking forward what this date could bring and honestly, I just want this first date after Aaron to be over. I feel like I have been dragging it along with me. And I won't get rid of this feeling that I have, not until I actually go out for first time." I tried to explain it the best way I could

"Deep down I know, Aaron would want me to be happy, to find someone, but I also have this feeling, that if I do go on this date, it will be like cheating, in some strange way. Like I have betrayed him or something…I don't know, it is really confusing"

I have been having these mixed feeling from the moment Hernandez told me that he had set me up on a blind date. I was kind of glad he gave me the little push I need. The push I couldn't give myself.

"Well…" Stef started as she rested her right hand on the door, just by the side window "That part, up until you started talking about the cheating part, sounded a lot like what I was feeling, when I was going on first date with Lena. The transaction from Mike to Lena…it was really confusing at me at first, and scary, but still exciting. Add sexually confused to what you are feeling. But in the end it turned out to be exactly what I needed." Stef shared with me

"I am not the person to talk about the second part" Stef said and was now looking at me, as I saw It in the corner of my eye as my eyes were on the road "But, I would want Lena to be happy too, if something happened to me. I wouldn't want her alone and sad—"

"How could she be alone- she has 5 kids!" I chip in quickly with a smile

Stef chuckles back but then adds seriously "You know what I meant" I nod back as I got the real meaning of it

"Of course I would never want for something to happen to me, my goal is to grow old with her, but if something did happen to me, I would want her to find someone who would love her, take care of her. In no way, that would be considered cheating."

"For some reason I keep thinking back to Callie too. I need to set up a good example for her, you know. I can't just go around sleeping with guys, having one night stands, different guy every night. She has had her share of unstable family life for most part when she was in foster care. I don't want to put her thought that again" I say back and then take a small pause

"When I was her age, I looked up to my parents, to their committed, loving relationship. They both respected one another so much. I knew I wanted a relationship like my parents have. And I had that relationship - with Aaron. But now, I need to start from scratch. It scares the hell out of me, because I have Callie to think about. I am doubting myself, whether or not I could find a guy like that. Someone who is okay with my past and with me having a kid. Callie needs to like him, if she doesn't…there is no way the relationship could ever work"

I was glad I could finally get it off my chest, what I was keeping to myself. I could never shared this with Callie, I was thankful for a friend like Stef who I could talk about things like this, adult things.

Stef replies gently "I have no doubt that you will find a guy like that. There are good guys still out there. You just have to believe that yourself" I nod back to that and concentrate on the road.

**AN: Good news for you, not so good for me. So i will probably will be updating pretty frequently for the next couple of days. Why you ask? Because today I **ruptured a** tendon (i hope i translated that correctly) in my right leg. I am basically on bed rest, because my leg f# #$ hurts. Plus I am high on pain meds (slightly) at this moment. Also i am bored. That's what i get for playing basketball :( Anyway, hope you still like it. I know this chapter was kind of boring, but i hope you will stay with me...**


	23. The date night Part III

**AN: sorry for bothering you with an AN note, but I just wanted to respond to one of the "Guest" comments. As you may know, English is not my native language, I know I have made some typos in the chapters, but I do try my best to proofread it. So, if you do see me writing some words wrong over and over again or using a phrase wrong or any other grammatical mistakes, please tell me. I would like to improve my writing in English and that would most definitely help me.**

Amy POV

I pull up to the mall where Callie and Mariana are suppose to meet me. The parking lot is full of cars and people are coming and going. I reach for my bag and get my wallet out. I did listen to what Callie said, I took all my credit cards with me.

I get out and head to the mall to look for the two girls. I don't see them anywhere by the entrance, so I get my phone out and start to call Callie. She picks up after few rings and from the sound in the background I can already tell she was inside the mall

_"__I just walked up to the mall. I am at the A entrance. Where are you two?" _I ask stepping inside the mall

"**_We are both inside already. We are a shop call…pss Mariana! What is the shop called we are in?!-"_** there was a small moment of silence and then Callie answer "**_Mosaic"_**

_"__You do realize I have no idea where the shop is located, don't you?"_ I ask her as I walk up to the widow of a YISK store and examine the pillows that were put out to see

**_"_****_Now that you said that. Yes…I do realize that. Okay, um, well where are you exactly?"_**

**_"_**_Inside by the A entrance of the mall. At a YISK store"_ I say as I walk to the other side of the window where some slippers were put out _"Do you need slippers by any chance?"_

**_"_****_No, I don't! Stay there. I will come get you. Don't move a muscle! And don't buy me any slippers"_** I looked over to the other side of the hall once she said that

"_Got it. Not moving." _I hang up and put the phone in pocket

As I wait for Callie, I walk over to the other side of the hallway. There was one clothing shop right next to where I stood. I walked up to the window and looked at the mannequin.

One of the mannequin was wearing, what I thought, was a simple yet elegant dress. I was actually considering going in and maybe trying it on. It can never hurt to try stuff on, you can never know how it looks on you, until you try it on.

Then came a voice from my side "What are you doing mom?" Callie was already here. That means the shop was really close.

"I was…" I turn to her and then point back to the mannequin "Doesn't this dress seem nice? I think I should—"

"No, forget that dress" Callie said and grabbed me by my elbow and pulled me away

"Don't you think I should try it on at least?" I ask her as I was being dragged away from that shop by her

"That dress is way too short for you mom. Too much skin" She said and finally let go of my elbow as I was now willingly walking after her. She sounded like my mother, when I was buying my prom dress.

"Hey, I used to have dress just like that…length wise" I argue back as we make a turn in the hallway to the left

"Thank god for past tense" she chuckles back and I frown my eyebrows at that "Hey, I rocked that dress! I looked smoking hot in it!"

"Mom, you are way better than that dress. That dress…is not for you" She said and turned in a shop and I followed her in.

* * *

I was walking after Mariana and Callie who were taking the lead on this one. Both of them were walking faster than me and I was slowly falling behind. My feet were hurting for no good reason, my hands were tired from carrying the bags around. I was hungry, I was exhausted from the long day and I was sick and tired of changing in and out of clothes. I had tried on some 20 dresses already, but none of them were, as Mariana put it – good enough for me.

We already were in like 10 shops and I already had two new, black, high heel shoes and a formal, black pencil skirt and a blouse that goes with it. But that apparently wasn't what I needed for the date.

"Oh, this is the right place!" Mariana said and turned into some shop. I stopped at the entrance and looked inside. This place was full of dresses, all kids of dresses. Long, short, knee length, gowns, dresses with flower patters, laced dresses, tight fitting etc. I will probably be here till the mall closes. And that was in about 2 hours.

I walked in and looked around for the two girls. Callie already had 3 different kind of dresses in her hands, Mariana just now handed her another one.

I walked closer to them and I heard Marina say as she was holding another dress "Oh, this is nice. Definitely need to try on this one!" She handed the dress to Callie.

Callie walked over to me "Take these…go try them on!" we exchanged the thing we were holding. I took the dresses and Callie took the shopping bags from me.

"Start with the black one, with the laces!" Mariana called as she yet again had 2 dresses in her hands. She worked fast.

"Callie, please remind her, that I want to get home. Preferably today" I whisper to Callie

Mariana had walked up to us and shoved now the three dresses new dresses to me "Then go start trying them on, Amy! You are the one wasting daylight! Chop, chop!" She said and then gave me a small push to the dressing rooms

* * *

I was standing in the dressing room, wearing a knee length, dark blue dress, that was black on the sides. It was covering my shoulders just slightly. It was tight fitting to my body. It looked simple, yet it was fancy and elegant at the same time. And it was very comfortable and I felt good in it.

I run my hands over my side to my hips, checking how the dress fits me. I turned my side to the mirror to, not going to lie, to look at my ass, how good it looked in this dress. I could actually say – this dress compliments my ass, not only that, it complimented my whole body. This dress was that good.

The dressing room doors opened and two heads peaked in

"Oh! This is perfect!" Mariana called out first and opened the doors wider to the dressing room. Callie leaned inand zipped the dress up fully. Now it fitted me even better.

"It looks so good on you, mom" Callie said now looking at my ass too

"You think?" I ask and give them a full 360 turn

"This is a keeper for sure!" Mariana said, her eyes glowing of joy

"Try with the black shoes!" Callie said and I once more put on the new, black high heel shoes on

"Not going to lie" Mariana whisper to Callie as I was putting the shoes back on again "Her ass looks so good in that dress. And holy hell, she is in top shape"

"I heard that!" I said to both of them and stood up with the heels on. Great, now I looked even hotter. I guess my self-esteem was not something to worry about.

"Hot damn" Callie said looking at me "That is a YES for sure!"

I looked at the right side of the dressing room. 2 dresses were hanging there already, that we all agreed that I needed to buy.

One was a black, lace cocktail dress, knee length, covering my shoulder nicely. With a nice neck line, that didn't give away too much, but also gave a good tease. Other was also tight fitting, also knee length dress, but it was in much more lighter color, it was a red dress. Apparently, that is what I look the best in - knee length, tight fit because of my fit body.

"This is going to cost me. Say goodbye to college Callie" I said as neither of these dresses were cheap. But as Mariana put it, it is better to buy few expensive dresses that fit you good, than many cheep that doesn't.

"The hell with college. We are getting this dress. Hurry up, the cashier said they are closing in 10!" Callie smirked and then helped me unzip the dress and then grabbed the dresses that I am not going to buy and left me to change on my own.

Mariana said to her on the other side of the doors as I was wiggling my way out of the dress "We need to go and buy some accessories!"

"Were there any in this store?" Callie asked her back

"I think I saw some by the cash register...at that end wall" Mariana said and I heard heel pair walking away

"Mom, we are going to be at the accessories!" Callie informed me and then I heard how she hurried away too

"Yeah, okay!" I call back as I hang the dress back up and get dressed back in my clothes. I gather all my stuff and then get the dresses. With the 3 dresses, we picked out, I head over to cash register

Mariana and Callie had chosen few necklaces and bracelets for me. The cash register lady smiles at me as I walk up and place all the dresses on the counter

"What's the occasion?" she asks me as she takes the dresses and scans the prices

"Um…first date…kind of" I said as Callie walked up with the stuff the two of them got for me. She placed all of the accessories on the counter and then she and Mariana went to just browse some more dresses, while they waited for me to pay.

"I haven't been on a date for over 20 years" I comment some more as she was now folding one of the dress neatly to place in a bag

"The fashion changes a lot in 20 years" the cashier smiles at me as she scans the next item

"That it does. That's why the big shopping spree" I say and get my wallet out

The price just kept climbing and climbing. I couldn't look at the number on the screen so I just kept my head down. I handed her my credit card, when she was done scanning. Weirdly enough I did it willingly.

"I think…" she said and I heard her press few buttons on the cash register "I could give you a small discount"

"Oh…Thank you. That's really kind of you" I said and then she took my card, I punched in the code, got my card back, the check and grabbed all of my bags

"Have a nice day—evening and thank you for shopping with us" The woman said smiling

"Thank you. Have a nice evening too" I said politely back and get the new bags

"Callie! Mariana! Come one you two!" I called at them as I was walking out. The two girls run up to me and then Mariana continued

"We didn't buy you a new purse. We could go purse searching tomorrow"

"No, I have a black purse—"Mariana looked like she was about to say something, but I just kept going "it is a good purse and it looks still new and it will go along with all of the dresses. I don't need a purse, Mariana"

"What about everyday—" Mariana started to say, but I interrupt her

"No. I have purses" I said back putting a stop to the conversation softly "You helped me out already. Thank you for that. I mean it. I don't think I would have bought one dress if I had gone alone. So thank you to both of you. But still, the shopping spree is over. And I will most likely call you Mariana, when Callie will needs her first date black cocktail dress" I said and looked between the two girls

Callie blushed once I mentioned her future first date, but Mariana already looked like she was waiting for the call. She had that spark in her eyes. Callie was right, Mariana was the go to person.


	24. The date night Part IV

Callie POV

May 16th

I was watching some old Sponge Bob cartoon in the living room, my feet were to the coffee table. A big bottle of Coca-Cola just next to the couch, hand reach away. Mom was upstairs getting ready for her blind date. She got home little after 5 and she then instantly started getting ready for the blind date, starting with a shower of course.

I had just reached for the bottle of Cola bottle on the ground, when a call came from the upstairs "Callie!"

"Yeah!?" I yell back up, loud enough so she would hear me. I open the Cola bottle quickly and take a quick sip

"Please come up!" came another yell from upstairs just second after I called her back. I put the Cola bottle on the coffee table and with quick step, I make my way upstairs, to the master bedroom

I peaked in mom's room and saw how mom was putting earrings in "Please zip me up" she said and then turned back to face the mirror

I walked in and with one quick hand move I zipped the dress up. The new black, high heels were placed out by the bed, the black purse was on the desk, next to her phone, keys, documents, some dollar bills and her credit card

Mom then turned sideways to see how she looks

That's when I notice she still has the wedding ring on "Mom, is it a good idea to go on a blind date with your wedding ring on?"

She extended her arm and looked to the ring. It was obvious she didn't want to take it off. I have never seen her take it off, now that I think about it. She doesn't say anything back, she just looks at the ring on her finger

"What necklace are you going to wear?" I ask trying to find a solution to the problem. Her right hand went to her neckline

"I didn't think I needed a necklace…" she says to me and then glances to the mirror, checking out the neckline of the dress

I walk to the small jewelry box she has and dig thought the box, looking for a necklace that could fit

"What are you looking for?" she asks me as she walks to bed and sits down

"This" I say and take out a very simple, silver necklace. It was a 24" long necklace, one that would go with her dress and it would be perfect for what I had in my mind. The necklace end, because of the length of it, would be hidden under the dress.

"Give me your ring" I say walking up to her as she was now putting on her heels

Mom looks at her wedding rings, she hesitates for a moment, but eventually she takes it off her finger and gives it to me. I put the ring on the necklace and then crawl on the bed behind mom and put it around her neck

"There…now you still have it with you" I say and moms hand goes up to the ring on the necklace instantly

"Thanks, honey" mom says getting a little emotional about it. I lean in and place a kiss on her cheek

"I will be downstairs" I say and jump down the bed and make my way back down to living room

Some 5 minutes later I heard the heels hitting the wooded floor, but I only looked up when mom spoke up

"Well?" she asked me as she now stood in the doorway

She was wearing the dark blue dress, along with the black high heels. Mom had some light make up on. She had the silver necklaces on and her earrings, which now were hidden under the hair that she has left as it is every day, freely falling over her shoulders. Her small black purse in her left hand.

"How do I look?" she asked giving me a full 360 turn

"You look perfect" I said as was looking at her. She really did look beautiful. Very worried and nervous, but still absolutely gorgeous.

"You think?" she asks and pulls slightly on the lower part of the dress

"I know" I say back confidently. I couldn't keep the big smile of my face.

"You have your phone?" she asks stepping in the room closer to me

"Yes!" I say and lift it up, it was just next to me on the couch

"The reservation is set to 7 PM, I think I could be away for some 2-3 hours…I am not sure. Don't quote me on that later. I will see how the date goes"

It turns out she had some dollar bills in her hand and she takes a step closer and hands it to me "Order something. Pizza, Chinese…whatever, okay?

I take the money and place it under the phone "Okay"

Mom watches me for a moment, but then takes her phone out and check the time

"I need to get going or I will be late. I will text you once I am heading back home" Mom said and placed the phone back in her purse. "Love you" she said and placed a kiss on my cheek

"Love you too. Have fun" I say back and watch her walk away. When she is at the doors, I call out stopping her "Mom!?"

She peeked back to the living room "Please be careful" I said worried

The same thing that happened to my mom, could happen to her - leave for a date night but never come back. It is a fear of my I guess. No one thinks they could crash the car or that someone could crash into them. It is the same with cancer, people tend to think that you are immune or something. But the truth is, horrible things can happen to all of us. Either you are good or bad person. No one is safe.

I will never make the same mistake I made 6 years ago. I learned my lesson. It was a harsh and cruel lesson, but that's life.

"I always am, honey" she said softly and blew me a kiss. "Wish me luck" she called back before she closed the doors behind

"Good luck! Bye!" I call after her and then turn to watch her walk to the car, through the living room window. She waves at me once she was by the car, unlocking it. I wave back at her and then she gets in and I watch her drive out a minute later

Amy POV

I drive up to the place – C-level Lounge. I have never ever been to this place before, I didn't even know this place existed. The restaurant looked full – it was Friday evening after all. I guess I shouldn't have expected anything else. There were so many people in there. I think I even saw few people waiting to get a table. There was a valet, so this place defiantly was fancy.

The valet had walked up to the car, he opens the doors for me and I step outside. I get the ticket and get the key to the valet, he then quickly drives away.

I walk to the sidewalk and for a moment I just stand outside the place, looking at it.

I was just on time. I had calculated the time to get here perfectly with the traffic and everything. It was just a minute over 7. And the minute over is because I was standing in front of the building, not moving.

Horrible thoughts were flying around in my head. What if he has already left? Or worse, what if he is never going to show up? What if I will be stood up? What are the chances of him actually waiting for me?

I take a calming breath in, my heart was beating fast, and my knees were shaking a bit. I was very nervous. My palms were starting to get sweaty. I hope I won't start to sweat like a pig.

"It is just one date" I say to myself, to keep myself calm. Finally after a minute of just standing outside, I slowly make my way in the restaurant.

I walk up to the man behind the small desk "Good evening and welcome to C-level Lounge. Do you have a reservation?" he asks me kindly

"Um...yes" I get out nervous "I am having dinner with Lloyd Keller" he checked the book in front of him

"Yes, he is already waiting for you. Please follow me" The waitress says and I follow him inside the big hall

The place looked even better inside. It had this calm and romantic music quietly playing in the background. The place was decorated very nicely. I kept looking around, wondering to what table he will take me. We were walking to the far end of the room. There was a bar at the side of the room, few people were sitting at it, sipping some cocktails, talking.

This places seemed oddly calm and quiet for how many people were in here. Everyone was dressed smart, almost all woman were wearing dresses. Guys were wearing suit.

The waitress slowed down at a table for two at the end of the room, by the big window that overlooked the downtown of San Diego. A man stood up when I was up to the table. Once he was standing up, he buttoned his suit button and smiled at me shyly.

The waitress places two menus on the table "I will come back shortly to take your orders" he says

"Thank you" both me and my blind date say at the same time. The waitress just gives us a small nod and a smile and then walks away.

Now I was left standing at the table with my date. My palms sweat some more.

Lloyd was average height man, Caucasian guy. He had wide shoulders and he most definitely was fit. Buff. He had black, short hair and he was clean shaved. He had cologne that was kind of sweet, but didn't make me feel sick. Thankfully he hadn't overused it. He had a strong jaw line and I think he had blue eyes. I couldn't really tell in this lighting. His light color suit thou didn't really fit him well. The pants looked an inch too short, but sleeves of jacket inch too long. The jacket around his shoulders looked too tight, but around waist too loose.

"Hi, you look beautiful" He says awkwardly first and smiled at me. Add to his description a nice smile.

"Thank you" I say and look down to my dress, then back up to him "You look handsome as well" I reply back in the same awkward manner

He then walks around the table "Let me-" he pulls the chair back a bit for me to sit down

"Thank you" I somehow have a feeling this date is going to be filled with awkward silences and weird talks and lots of nice gestures from both of us

He then walks around the table, back to where he sat before. He sits down as I place my purse in my lap

"So…I hope you are Amy Scott" he says and chuckles awkwardly "Otherwise this will be more awkward that it already is" he laughs softly

"Yes, I am. And I agree about the awkwardness. Reminds me of my prom actually" I smile at him

"Oh, I…ordered us a red wine. I hope it is okay with you. Do you drink wine?" he asks as he rubs his palms together, sign of nervousness

"Um, yes, I do. Thank you. I hope not a bottle, I still need to get back home"

He once again smiles "Not a bottle. Just a glass. I need to get back home after the dinner too"

"This is-" I look around the room "- a nice place. Have you even been here before?"

"Twice. Once when this place first opened. Which was some years ago and then, if I remember correctly, 2 years back"

"Well, you sure know how to pick a place. I have never been here before, but I already like it here" I reply still taking in how great this place looked. It had a nice atmosphere. Like Callie read, romantic atmosphere.

"We should probably chose our meals, the waitress said he would come back soon" he says handing me one of the menus

"Yes, please. I am starving. I haven't eaten anything since lunch at 12" I say as I open the menu

"I got a little snack before I got here. The dishes aren't too big." He whispers at me as he leans over the table

When he leans back, he adds "Well, for a guy like me they are pretty small actually. I have never understood the dishes when they bring you food that you can eat in like two small bites" he jokes once more

"So, um…how do you know Hernandez?" He asks me as we both look at the menu, trying to decide what to order

"I met him once I transferred to the precinct. It was my first day. He gave me bandages for my paper cut" I said as I looked up from the menu

"Desk duty…oh, I remember those days" he chips in

If he is going to brag about him being in SWAT more than 5 times while we are on this date, I will dump his ass right then and there.

"They weren't like skin color bandages" I continue the story "He had like, the bandages with the cartoon characters. For kids. I think there was a Bugs Bunny on and the Tasmanian devil. That's how I found out he had 2 little girls"

"Tough cop with kid bandages on her fingers. Too bad I missed that view. Not going to lie, I would probably have shared a laugh or two about the kids bandages too." he said after he laughed lightly

"Oh, the burglar that I arrest like 2 hours later that day was laughing about it too" I quickly chip in before we both again concentrate back on the menu

So far so good - I think to myself as I smile back at him - let's see what the rest of the evening will bring

**AN:How do you think the date will go? Will Amy hit it off with him or will they crash and burn?**

**P.S. You will have to be patient for some Callie &amp; Stef(it is coming). Good news, there will be some Callie &amp; Lena and Callie &amp; Jude in the next chapter. Hope that helps with the wait :)**


	25. The date night Part V

Lena POV

I had just read the bed time story for Frankie and now she was sound asleep and tucked in. After I leave girls room, I peak a look in Jude and Jesus room. Jude was sitting on his bed, tapping his pen at a book.

"Hey, baby" I walk in the room

"Hey" he says casually back and writes down something in his notebook

"What are you working on?" I walk up to his bed

"Biology. I have a test next Monday, I am just making notes" he says and then drags his index finger over some line in his book

I rub his shoulder, looking down to his notes "Studying before time?" I tease him softly because this happens rare

"I want to spend more time with Callie over the weakened. So I figured I would start sooner with this…" he says back, sounding excited for what the weekend will bring

"It is Friday night" I run my hand over to his other shoulder

He looks up to me with a confused look on his face "Are you saying I shouldn't study?"

"No" I quickly reply "I was just wondering, maybe you want to take a ride?"

"To?" he asks back curious

"Callie's place, just for hour or so" I don't have to tell him twice. He tosses the pen to his book, slams it shut and jumps off the bed

I just wanted to talk with Callie face to face for a moment. It didn't want to have this talk at school, so I figured, what better way than head over for quick visit. Jude will definitely be on board.

"I'm ready!" He informs me, standing tall in front of me with a big smile on his lips

I can't hold the laughter in "Go get your shoes on" I say and head to my bedroom to get the documents, while Jude runs down the stairs

* * *

It is safe to say Callie is surprised to see us at her doorstep at 8 in the evening. Callie was in her sweats, simple black t-shirt. Her hair was up in a messy pony tail and she was holding a bowl of cereal in her hands, chewing loudly, looking at us

"Can we come in?" I ask her and once she nods back, Jude steps inside first and wraps his hands around his sister, hugging her. Callie was now holding the bowl up with her left hand, hugging him back with her right

I close the doors behind myself. Jude finally let's go of Callie and then he takes the bowl out of her hands and takes a spoonful. Chewing loudly, he started to move to the living room

"I do hope that was not your supper" I say and stay put in the hall. Callie stays with me

"No" she replies quickly "I ordered pizza"

"Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?" I ask shooting a quick glance to Jude inside the living room

"Mm-hmm" Callie hums back and we walk over to kitchen

"I wanted to talk you about something that happened a while back" I say as she leans at the kitchen table

"About what?" she asks curious and presses her hands on the table

"Okay…" I say and stand in front of her, three steps away "You remember when I gave you the detention?"

"First time Mena Lena?" she chuckles "Of course"

"Callie, why didn't you tell me?" I ask her in a soft tone

She takes her hands away from the table and puts them in her sweat pocket "Tell you what?"

"That it was the anniversary of Aaron and Markus death?" I watch for her reaction.

Her gaze instantly shoots down, the smile on her lips disappears, her head hangs down, and she leans off the table, now standing straight up in front of me. It takes a moment, but she does look up to me. She shrugs first then answers

"I guess…I figured it wouldn't matter. That you wouldn't care for my stupid excuses…" she pulls her left hand out of her pocket as she speaks and scratches behind her ear, when she is done speaking, she places her hand back in the pocket

"Callie, that wasn't a stupid reason! It was no were close to being a stupid. You could have told me. If I had known I—"

"You what? Suddenly would have felt sorry for me…for my mom? I didn't need your pity…We don't need it" she says back in a bit harsher tone

My shoulders slump down immediately after she says that "Not pity…never pity, Callie" I said as my voice cracked up a little at the end "You two found a way in our lives and I care a _lot_ about people who are in my life. You two matter to me. You could have told me..."

Callie stood there silently for a moment. She pulled her left hand out of her pocket and runs it over her nose

"Look, it's fine. It's okay…it was a long time ago. It is fine!" she said back to me casually, trying to end the conversation

"You say it like it not a big deal"

"Because it isn't" she replies quickly avoiding my look

"Then look me in the eye and tell me that wasn't the reason you acted so distant towards me for the next few weeks! Because I didn't know the importance of the date!" I took a step closer to her

Silence

Callie shifted in her stand. She turned her head sideways, glancing somewhere at the sink area. Her left hand once again went up to her nose and rubbed it

"It was, wasn't it?" I ask her back bluntly

Her head now dips down, she runs her left hand over her brows as she closes her eyes and then barely above whisper she replies "Maybe…"

After that, she looks up to me, directly to my eyes. She looked guilty all of a sudden.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I ask her desperate to know why

"I'm not like you!" she barked at me "I'm not this -" she was now gesturing with both of her hands "- open person, who share stuff so easily, like you can! It is not who I am!"

"I never said you have to be like me! I am not perfect! And I am not saying you have to share your deepest and darkest secrets with me, but if you have any concerns, any worries, anything that you want me to know, you can come to me, Callie! I will always listen to you. We can talk about!" I reason back with her keeping my voice calm and soft yet stern

"I barely knew you!" Callie continued to argue back "And in my mind I came in your life and messed it up, turned it upside down and ruined it!"

"That is not true!" I state instantly after she says that "You did not ruin anything nor did you messed it up! You did turn it upside down, but you did that in the best possible way there is, okay? I can't imagine my life..._our_ life, Jude's life without you and your mom in it! You are part of it and I couldn't be happier about it!"

Callie took a small step back and her right hand went to behind her neck to rub it "Stef said something similar to me before we got trapped in that elevator" she said shyly

"Because it is true!" I said back and watch her slowly nod her head back

* * *

After the talk, we head back to living room and join Jude. I took the seat at the other side, while Callie sat right in the middle of the couch

"So who is Amy on date with? Do you know his name?" Jude asks, the cereal bowl now stood empty on the coffee table

"Lloyd…something" Callie replies casually

"Lloyd?" Jude snorted out "That sounds like an old person name!"

"No it does not!" I say back to him

"Callie you are on my side right?" Jude asks his sister with a smile "It is totally an old person name!"

Callie shrugs back, looking between the two of until she decides "I will go with Lena this time. It's a normal name. I used to go to same class with a Lloyd"

"Traitor" Jude said and then Callie slowly turned to look at him with a mischief look in her eyes. I knew something is about to happen, I just wasn't sure what

Callie all of a sudden lunges at Jude. She grabbed his head with her left. She held him tightly and close to her. Then she started to rub her knuckles on his head. He laughs out instantly. Few seconds later he tries to wiggle his way out of her hold-unsuccessfully.

"S-Stop…" He now tries to get out, there was still laughter evident in his voice

"Hey, hey, hey…I want him unharmed!" I point out to Callie, tapping softly on her leg

"Fine" Callie lets go of his head. Jude's hair now was a mess. His face was flushed, but he looked so happy

"My head is on fire!" He comments as he reaches for his head "It burns!" He says but the smile never leaves his face "Mom tell her!" he looks to me for help

"No hurting your brother!" I point out to Callie, but not in a mean scolding way, more in a playful way

"I wasn't hurting him" Callie reasons back with a small smile on her lips

"It is my duty" She place her hand on her chest "as the older sister to give him a noogie time by time. To teach him not to mess with the older siblings" She says it articulately

I look between the two siblings. Jude was now pointing his tongue out to Callie as he thought he was safe from her now.I look back to Callie who was just waiting for me to give the verdict

"I have an older brother. He gave me noogies too" I say the reason, why I came to this decision "It is part of growing up as the youngest child. It is just something we all, have to go thought"

And then I announce it "Permission to give him noogies - granted!"

"Yes!" She call out and lunge at Jude again, to continue to give him another noogie

"Nooo! Mom I trusted you!" Jude calls out once Callie continued with the noogie, laughter filling the room.

Amy POV

The date was going pretty good so far. There were no awkward silences when neither of us said anything. I found him quite charming actually. And he was a funny guy, just like Hernandez had told me.

"I didn't know about that technique" I said after he was done telling me a recipe how he makes ribs

"Not many people do. Well, not many people have the time to do it. 3 hours is a long time. But I guarantee the end result is amazing" He says and then sips a little of his wine

Just then the deserts was delivered. We both went to classical – strawberry soup. You can never go wrong with that. We both picked up our spoons and tasted it.

"Mmmm" was both of our first reaction "This-" he pointed to the small bowl in front of him "-is worth every penny"

"Agreed" I say and take another spoonful of it

About 40 minutes ago a family had walked in, with small children. They looked around 4 or 5 years old. Twins, by the look. They were seated at the corner of the room. I for one, did not take this as a place for to come with small children. It was too formal, way too uptight place for small children.

And of course, like with all small kids – you can never know how they are going to act. How loud they are going to be? Will they like their food? Will they be polite? There are so many things that can go wrong…

And it did.

One of the kids had started crying some 5 minutes ago, but the other was now throwing a tantrum. The quiet and calm place, lost its charm that moment. The parents of course were trying their best to calm them down, they kept apologizing to the people who were looking at them

"Can't they just leave" Lloyd grumble under his nose while he was looking at the family. He had this _not so nice look_ in his eyes. The crying and screaming had obviously gotten to him

"They are kids…" I said casually as I know the struggle

"This is not a place for small children. Why would they take their kids with?" he said looking back at me

"Maybe the babysitter got sick. It is hard to find a babysitter on a Friday evening. Hell, it is hard to find a good babysitter at all" I said remembering the struggle

He said after he swallowed another spoon full of strawberry soup "Kids these days are _horrible_! They no longer listen to their parents. I blame the new technology era" he emphasized the word - horrible. I think I jinxed my own date not 5 minutes ago!

"Don't you think _horrible_ is way too harsh?" I ask back, because I was taken aback by his harsh words

"Hell no!" he leaned back in his chair "I have arrested so many teenagers who are breaking the law, using drugs, drinking, smoking, making graffiti, stealing, damaging property, fighting, some are in gangs…the list goes on and on." He suddenly seemed like different man

Now I started to get a little uncomfortable

"Come on, they are kids. You were a kid too. Didn't you get in any trouble when you were younger? Teen years?" I ask him completely sure that he had a rebel phase too

"No. I was the captain of my football team. I didn't drink, I didn't smoke, I didn't do drugs and I certainly did not break the law" he sounded very confident of that "I will be honest with you, I don't want kids and I don't like them that much either"

I shift in my chair and place the spoon down once he said that

"A-are you saying—" I start to ask quietly, but he continued

"Back in my day, when I was patrolling, at least half of the calls I worked on, were about kids. And they were the one's making trouble. I felt for the parents, you could tell they are good parents, but their kids were totally out of control. Disobeying, causing trouble for no good reason. Kids nowadays are disrespectful. I don't want that..."

"They make mistakes. That's why they have parents, to teach them right from wrong. To set them on the right tracks. Of course they will make mistakes…we all do"

"Most of the kids were foster kids actually. Those kids are even worse. They act all tough. Hate on the system, on us - cops. They think cops are the bad guys…"

"We are talking about foster kids, Lloyd. Kids who have lost their parents, who have been left by their parents, who were taken away from families because of neglect, who have struggled thought the horrible homes in the foster care. Do you know how many of those homes are abusive, how many ignore and neglect them? How many foster parents do it just for the money? All the kids need is a little bit of love" I argue back, I had strong opinions about this topic

"They are lost cause…no one can help them. Most of them end up in jail or dead" he didn't say it with anger or hate, he said it very casually. It was obvious who wouldn't change his mind about kids.

This date just went from pretty amazing to worse in just a matter for few minutes. This was a deal breaker for me. I picked up the napkin and clean off my mouth.

"Do you know that I have a kid, Lloyd?" I ask with a sad tone in my voice once I place the napkin on the table.I hated to do this, but I just can't be with a guy who doesn't want kids nor who has that stand about foster kids.

The look in his eyes told me he didn't. I could tell by the look in his eyes, he knew what was coming.

"She was in foster care. I adopted her. And the way you talked about them…I don't think I want that around my kid" the last part was hard to say out, but I had to say it

"Amy…I didn't say I hated kids! Not all-" he tried his best to fix it

"No, you just said that kids are horrible, you don't want kids and foster kids are a lost cause" I only repeated what he told me, in a hurt voice

"I didn't mean that! I'm sorry!" he tried to apologize

"No…no you did mean that" I kept my voice calm "I am kind of glad you told me actually" His head dipped a little, but he also looked confused why I said I was glad

"It would be worse if we hadn't had this talk. So thank you for being honest with me. I appreciate it" I reached over the table to his left hand and gave his hand a little squeeze

"But I am a kid's person. I love my kid to death. And I am sorry, but I don't want you around my daughter. You are a good man. I have no doubt in my mind that you will find someone who doesn't want nor have kids"

He gave me a small, sad smile back and barely noticeable head nod

"I'm sorry. I hope you understand" I say sincerely

"I do" he said and I believe he does understand. He shifted his hand so now he was holding my hand "I had a wonderful time with you Amy" he said sincerely

"Me too" I say back looking at how he was holding my hand. He softly traced his thumb over my top of palm "But I have to go" I said sadly

"I understand" he says nodding and let's go of my hand. I open my purse, wanting to at least cover the half

"No…no! You don't have to. I said it will be on, it is on me. It is the least that I can do" he stopped me as he reached over the table and placed his hand over the purse, so I couldn't open it

"Are you sure? I hate to-" he quickly interrupted me

"I am sure" he nodded back

"Okay" I said after a moment when I studied his face "Thank you for tonight, Lloyd" I say and stand up

I give him a one last small smile back and then make my way out of the hall to lobby. Once I reach it, I head over to the bathroom to just have a minute to myself.

I walk up the sinks and place my purse by my right. I press my hands at the counter and lower my head. I shake my head at how the date had turned really was a nice man and I really did enjoy the date, up until the kids talk. He knew how to keep the conversation going. Too bad he had this stand about kids and foster kids.

I place my hands under the automated tap and let the water flow over them. As I watch the water flow over my palms, I know, I made the right choice, but I am still sadden about it.

I take my hands away from the water stream and shake off the water. I grab a paper towel and dry them as I look at myself in the mirror above the sinks.

* * *

I walk to the front entrance and peak a look outside to where the valet was. He was standing there waiting for his car. He was on his phone, probably calling one of his friends, maybe even Hernandez to inform him how it went.

I walk to the sofa in the lobby and sit down. I will just wait till he is gone and then head for my car. Once I see him walk to his car, I stand up and head outside myself.

I hand the valet the ticket and wait on the sidewalk till my car gets here. Once I am standing there, I hear footsteps coming up. It was a man, by the sound of the shoes - no heels. The person stands about two steps away from me, to my left. I don't look at him, not until he says my name

"Amy?" came a familiar voice


	26. The date night Part VI

**AN: A big thank you to all of you guys, you have got me to my first 100 reviews. Credit goes to you! I never thought that would happen. I was so happy once it did. You are the best, thank you all :) **

Amy POV

"Amy?" the person next to me said my name

The voice sounded familiar, but in the second, up until I looked to him, I couldn't place him by his voice. Once I turn to look at the person, I am surprised who I find standing there.

"Ellis?" surprise was evident in my voice

He was dressed in a dark blue suit, white shirt, dark brown leather shoes, he had a watch on his right wrist. Red tie to go with his suit. The suit was well-tailored for him.

"Please, it is Cooper and wow…" he replies and then we just stand for few seconds, taking in each others tilts this head to one side, his mouth slightly open as he looks at me up and down, from my hair to my toes

"You certainly clean up nicely Officer" He says teasingly at first, but then he adds "I mean, you look really beautiful" he comments

"You thought I only wear my uniform, didn't you?" I ask back uncrossing my arms from my chest to hold the bag with my both hands in front of me

"I only have seen you in your uniform…I'm sorry, I am starting" He says and quickly looks down to his shoes. Then he looks up and , just like I had a minute ago, looks to the road that leads up to this place

"I didn't know that you own a suit. I have only seen you in gym ware with sport shoes" I tease him back softly taking in his formal outfit, glancing at his shoes at the end. He looked back to me with a small smile on his lips

He kicks his right leg out a bit and looks at his own shoes as he pulls up his pant leg slightly "This is my most expensive and best pair" He says and then lowers his foot back down to ground

"How come you haven't said anything about my super expensive tie?" he asks and takes his left hand out his pants pocket. He then starts straightening his tie with both of his hands

"Super expensive?" I raise my eyebrow at him

"My sister made me buy it. She said it will go with the suit. It does, but you wouldn't believe how much I overpaid for it" he chuckles and places his hands back in his pants pockets

He turns back to me and takes one step closer to me "This was honestly the last place I thought I could see you"

"I can say the same thing back" I say back and look to my left from where the car should be driven out

"What brings you here to C-level lounge?" he asks and he gestures back to the building behind us with his right hand

"I had a blind date" I say and look down to my heels. My feet has started to hurt. I wanted to get back home and take them off as fast as possible

"You?" I look back to him. I was curious what he was doing here, dressed so…formal

"My thing is not important" He brushes it off quickly and takes a small step closer to me. Now we were standing side by side

"I would like to turn back to the part where you said - you had a blind date?" he seemed very interested in the subject…or me. Or was I just seeing things that weren't there. He now had a small smile on his lips, almost this naughty, mischief smile

"Yes, Ha- ha. Have a good laugh" I say pretending to laugh at myself.

Somehow at this moment it wasn't funny for me. Not yet at least. I was still upset with how the date turned out

"Forgive me" Cooper takes a small step back "I didn't mean to…I am not laughing. I was just…curious. Sometime my curiosity gets me in trouble" he says back

He looked down to his shoes guilty "I was under the assumption that you were…married" he said the last part very cautiously "You know, to Callie's father"

"Not married. Used to be, not anymore" I say and reach for the necklace around my neck and pull it out from where it hid under the dress. I show him the ring.

"I assume" he says very carefully, pointing to the ring "...right now, I only have one thought why you would carry a ring around your neck. Sadly it is not a happy thought…" he says cautiously with sadder look I his eyes

"He died 2 years ago" I answer and put the ring back behind the dress

"I am sorry to hear that. It must have been really hard on you…the whole family" he says back sincerely and sensitive

"This" I gesture back to the restaurant "Was my first date since he died. And it didn't turn out the way I wanted to. He was very charming and sweet and well mannered, but it turned out we had our…differences. It never could have worked out"

"May I ask what these differences were about? If you don't want to, you don't have to answer" he says warily

"No, no. It's fine. I…well, he didn't like…kids" I slowly get it out "Nor does he want kids. And I-"

"And you have Callie" He finishes the thought for me. I just keep nodding my head, looking down the road

I gestured back to the building again and then take my right hand to my forehead and rub it "It was my own fault. I should have never agreed to come to this blind date. I got my expectations too high. I let myself down" I turn the blame back around to myself

"Well, at least he told you right away. He didn't drag you along hiding that. It would be worse if you had been dating for months and you would want for him to meet Callie and then he would drop the bomb" He replies and then leans a bit closer and then adds more sincerely "And it isn't your fault. You can't blame yourself for that, Amy. It is no one's fault. People are different, that's just how it is"

He was right. This wasn't my fault. It wasn't his either. We were just two different people, we had different things that we want in life and ours just didn't cross.

My car was finally driven out and the valet gives me the keys. I hand him back a 10$ for his trouble and head around to the driver's seat.

Cooper holds his hand up, waving goodbye "It was nice seeing you, Amy" He smiles at me

"Likewise" I reply with a smile back and get in the car

Once I drive out, I realize I didn't get the answer to my question. What was he doing there? For a moment I considered driving back to just ask him, but I talk myself down from that.

* * *

I had just turned out to the main street when I heard a thud sound coming from my car and the car suddenly pulled to one side. I pull aside of road and let out a frustrated sight.

"You have got to be kidding!" I lean down to the wheel and rest my head at the wheel. I don't move for few seconds I just sit like that for few seconds, taking in all that has happened tonight

I unbuckle the belt and set out to have a look at the tire. The driver's side back wheel was flat. I walk up to it and crouch down. Great, now I will have to change a tire on the side of the road. This dress is not supposed to be for changing tiers.

I walk back in the front and hit the emergency lights on and then walk to the trunk. I also place the car in gear and pull the hand brake.

When I get to the trunk, only one thought was in my mind - I bet 100$ that I will either rip the dress or just mess it so badly with the oil or something that I can't wash it out, ruining the dress completely.

Just when I reach for the tier, I hear another car pull up. The headlights shine on me. I turn to look at this car, that parked just few meters behind me, my left hand over my brows, shielding my eyes from the bright headlights. For all I know this could be someone who want to hurt me. I need to be alert.

The lights turn off. The doors open. I don't see anything in the dark, the cars driving by doesn't give me enough light to see who it was. When the person is at the hood of his car, the same familiar voice speaks to me

"You need any help?" Cooper asks as he walks over to my car

My shoulders slump down, as for a moment I got real tensed up not knowing who was in the car. I let out a relieved sight.

"I can change a tier myself, you know" I reply back as he walks up to me. I didn't want him to think I am not capable of changing a tier, because I totally was

"So, no help? I can just…leave" he teases me softly, looking and pointing back to his own car

"No, help would be…much appreciated" I say back. It was hard to admit that I actually needed help. Like I said, changing a tier in a dress on the side of the road is not something I want to do.

"It was hard for you to say it, wasn't it?" he smiles at me when he says that

"Yes. Please don't make me say it again" I say back and step away from the trunk. He takes off his jacket and holds it out for me

"It is getting coldish..." he says and waits till I run my hands through the sleeves. "Or you can just wait in the car" he teases me once I hesitate

"Fine" I give in and get his jacket on

He then reaches in the trunk and get the spare tier out and the tools needed "Let's get this tire changed then" he offers me a smile and walks to the side of the car to get to it.

I stand at the back of the car, by the trunk, and watch him get his hands dirty "You never told me what you were doing there?"

He had lifted the car up and now was opening the screws "It was supposed to be my 3 month anniversary dinner with my girlfriend…now ex-girlfriend" he said looking up to me

"Oh…you broke up?" I ask curious

He continues with his story after he nods back "We had just sat down at the table and then she just blurred it out. She said she met someone else…so here I am!" he explains, but I hear no sad tone in his voice. I guess he was not in love with this girl

"Ouch…sorry" I say sincerely

"Well, that's what I get for trying to organize a night out…because that is what she was always telling me, she wanted to go to a fancy place, have a night out" he places the screws one by one on the ground "I honestly don't know how I even got to 3 months with her. She was the most uncaring person I have met. She didn't care about me or about our relationship at all"

"Sound like you won't miss her?"

He lets out a laugh "No…not one bit. I will just head home, open a beer and cry over how much I paid for the reservation. That place is expensive!"

"So I heard" I say as he takes off the empty tire and places it at the side of the car "I'm sorry that happened to you"

He places the spare tier on "I'm sorry your blind date ended badly"

"Wanna hear something funny?" I ask him and wait till he nods back "I bought 3 dresses just for this night" I say looking down to the one I was wearing tonight

"3? Wow!" he smirks as he starts to screw the screws back on

"Hey, don't laugh. Last time I bought a dress for myself was in 07' or was it 08?" Somehow the two years mixed together in my mind and I was not sure which one is which

"Well, even adults need to spoil themselves from time to time" Cooper says as he lowers the car back on the ground and then tightens the screws one last time by kicking the tool with his feet, to make sure they don't come lose.

Once he is done he places the tier and the tools back in the trunk and then rubs his hands together, trying to get them clean

"I think I have wet wipes in the car…wait a sec" I say to him and close the trunk. I walk to the passenger side and from the doors, the small department in the doors, and I get the wet wipes.

I walk back to the end of the car and hand him one of the wipes "Now I know why my dad always stuck close to my mom, she had wet wipes too" he joked as he cleaned his hand

"Your dad was a smart man" I smile back as i take a wet wipe out too and help him clean off his hands

"Still is" he says back

After his hands were clean and I have handed him his jacket back, he spoke up "Listen, I know, we both haven't had the best dates and evenings, but what do you say we drive to the down town, I know a place"

"A place?" I ask raising an eyebrow at him, watching him closely. It was the cop in me that found the statement a little bit off

"Fine a bar" he explains further "they serve the best chips. And there is a karaoke and pool table. We could have our own date…and we would both make sure it doesn't suck"

I let out a small laugh once he mentioned the karaoke

"What?" he asks back tilting his head one side, watching me with a small smile on his lips

"I'm a terrible singer" I admit to him

"Excellent. Karaoke knows no other type!" he said after he clapped his hands. Cooper looked really excited about this. But I still had my worries

"I…um…" I hesitate with answer, mostly because I know Callie is sitting home alone, waiting for me to come back

"The night has just began. I am sure Callie can enjoy the house to herself for few more hours" He takes a small pause and then adds "This dress deserves to have a full night out. You deserve a good first night out. Come on…just for few hours"

"I can call Callie..." he said reaching in the inside pocket of his jacket for his phone

"...and ask for her permission, but I am pretty sure she will say yes" He says clicking on his phone already. He still had her phone number from when she was his patient at the Physical Therapy center

The fact that he even acknowledges Callie, that she exists in my life, was a big turn on for me.

His suit was a big turn on, too actually. For me, nothing is more hotter than a man in a well-tailored suit. And his suit looked amazing on him. The right length, it fitted good on him.

I actually felt attracted to him ever since he stood next to me while we waited for our cars. Okay, that's a lie. I felt attracted to him ever since I first saw him when I took Callie to her first appointment. It was the way he presented himself.

He was confident, but he wasn't cocky or arrogant. His posture, how confident his walk was. He smiles very often and I do believe a smile is the best accessory anyone could have. He does his work with passion and ardor, he enjoys what he does for a living. Anyone and everyone could see that. He was also a caring, kind and gentle, the way he was with his patients. But he also was brave and strong when needed, that fact that he helped Callie and Stef get out of the elevator prove that.

In a way, I think he has the qualities that every woman could be looking for in a man. It wasn't just his looks, it was all of his qualities and personality that has me so attracted to him.

"I'm calling…" he says and holds the phone up to his ear "…it's ringing!" he says rocking softly back and forth on his feet

"Yes! Let's go" I say wanting to do something spontaneous for a change. He ends the call quickly once I say that

"Thank God you said that…I think she picked up" he said looking scared to his phone "I have no idea what I would have said. Now she probably thinks I butt dialed her! Do you think she will call back?" he looked horrified to me

I shake my head back at him "She won't"

I can't believe I agreed to go with him to this bar. I surprised myself when I said that I will go with him "I will go, but I do need to text Callie first to let her now…just in case you are a serial killer or a kidnapper so she can track you down later, when she grows up to be a cop, to extract a revenge on you" I say seriously to him but at the end I smile at him. The last part was half joke, half true.

"That is really smart of you" He points out "I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Officer" he says smiling as I head to the front of the car to call Callie

3 hours later

My back hits the wall. Coopers left hand was on my cheek, his right was pressed to the wall just next to my head. He kicked the door shut with his leg.

My hands were over his shoulder. With my left I was still holding on to my purse, my right has found a way to the back of his head, to his hair. I was running my fingers thought his hair as i kept kissing him.

He had deepened the kiss once the doors shut close. Both of his hands now travel to my back and he unzips my dress. I am out the dress in few seconds.

Once it falls down, I drop the purse down in the lobby too and kick off my high heels. After that, his hands travel to my ass, then down to my legs. He scoops me up just when I kiss his neck.

Cooper then carries me down the dark hallway to his bedroom. Seconds later he places me on his bed and stands up straight. I sit up briefly to reach for his belt once he has taken off his jacket. I pull him down to the bed, on top of me and continue to kiss him.

**AN2: There was a reason I introduced the character of Cooper few chapters back. I couldn't pass the opportunity that Amy could be with someone who Callie knows. **


	27. The date night (Love scene)

_**AN**:This chapter is rated **M** **for mature**, so anyone, who does feel comfortable reading it or simply doesn't want to read _the sex scene _(leaving that to your own imagination), you all can just skip this and read "The morning after" chapter. No damage done skipping this one, you won't miss anything too important. I do not plan on making another sex scene so I won't switch the story for **M **category. You have been warned - this chapter **contains** sexual content._

Amy POV

It was dark in the room. The only light came from the street light outside and the cars that drove pass the building. The only furniture that I know of, in this room, is the bed that I was laying on right now.

One of his knee presses on the bed between my legs, his hand pressed up against the bed next to me head. I sucked Cooper's bottom lip in my mouth while my hands are going thought his hair. I hated that I was nearly naked, but Cooper was still dressed fully. I wanted him naked, I craved for more skin to skin. I wanted to feel my hand on his naked body, I wanted for our naked bodies to meet.

Cooper moves my hair away and starts to place kisses on my neck. I move my hands away from his hair and pull his shirt out of his pants. I run my hands under the shirt, feeling his body underneath it.

I reach for his belt trying to get it open as he starts to kiss my collarbone. I couldn't get the belt open fast enough, I grew impatient with myself for few second. Once I got it open pulled it out of his pants and tossed it somewhere aside.

He leans up and I sit on my knees. While he takes his pants off I start to unbutton his shirt. There were too many buttons on it, my fingers were trembling, I was having trouble opening them. Before he jumps out of his pants, he breathed out as he felt my frustration with the buttons "Just fucking rip it open!"

I don't hesitate, I pull on his shirt hard and the buttons fly around the room, unraveling his fit body under the shirt. He quickly pulls his hands out of the shirt and it falls down just next to his pants on the ground.

Copper kneels back on the bed. My heart was pounding inside my chests, I was excited. He leaned closer to me and started to kiss my neck again. I let out a small moan once he sucked on my neck. I hope he doesn't leave a hickey. I throw my head back enjoying it, feeling his lips on my body, his hand roaming all over my body.

Coopers hands travel to my back, to my purple lace bra. He opens it in matter of few seconds and tosses my bra away. He starts to kiss my collarbone and then moves lower. One of his hands take a hold of my breast and squeezes it softly. My breast fit perfectly in his palm. Cooper's mouth then move to my nipple and he starts to suck on it gently.

I lean my head back and close my eyes as I gasp out in pleasure. My breathing hitches. I dig my nails in his muscular upper arms to hold myself together. I was already wet, I was more than ready for him. I wanted him inside me, I craved for his body. I run my hand down to his briefs to feel his manhood. First just on the outside of his briefs, but then I run my hand inside his briefs. Cooper was already hard even before I started to stroke him up and down.

He wraps his hand around my back and we lean down on the bed together. Cooper's hands then pull on my tights. I lift up my hips up so he could get them off. He plants kisses down my leg as he pulls the tights off. Once the tights are off, Cooper kissed my inner thighs, before he does the same with purple lace panties.

"You are so fucking wet..." he teased me as he pulled off the already wet panties. That left me completely naked on his bed sheets. He leans over to the nightstand and opens the top drawer. He takes out a lube and puts it on two of his fingers. He tossed the bottle back to the surface and turns back to me. At first he just teases me by running his fingers up and down my slit and around my clit. But after a short moment he started to use his tongue. I moan out in pleasure when he sucks on my clit. He pushed in two fingers and started to work it.

"Oh…God yes, fuck yes! Aghh" My vision was fading to black as he kept on going, my hips were raising up from the bed, he kept me down on the bed with one of his hands.

"You liked that?" he asks leaning away from me, while I still was feeling the high. Cooper sounded smug, I didn't see his face as I still had my eyes shut. I couldn't get anything out so I nodded my head back, my body was still drowning and pulsing in pleasure. This was what I missed the most. The amazing, breathtaking sensation that I felt right now. The slight trembling in my whole body.

While I get my breath back, laying completely naked on his sheets, Cooper sits up and pulls a drawer open and takes out a condom. He gets out of his briefs quickly and gets the condom on carefully. Cooper reached once more for the lube. After he covered the outside of the condom in lube, he tossed the bottle away and I spread my legs once he turns to lay back in the bed.

Cooper lays on top of me, between my legs. I grab his face in my hands gently, pulling him down to my face so I could see his eyes. Once he pushed inside me, I let out a small gasp.

"You good?" he asks stopping the movement after I gasped

"Yes…don't fucking stop" I whispered out and kissed him passionately, it was a messy kiss, but it was filled with lust and it was a tender kiss. He started off slow, then slowly started picking up the pace, pounding faster and harder as time went on. Sweat beads appeared on both of our bodies.

"Oh fuck, yes…don't stop…" I cried out in pleasure

It felt weird for me at first, because for most of my life I have had sex with one person. Aaron and I had found out what we both liked the most and what not so much. We used to know each other inside out.

But with Cooper, everything is new, fresh. Cooper didn't know that my soft spot was just behind my ear, that by kissing me there I would just melt in his hands. He didn't know that I actually liked being on top. Cooper wasn't bad, he was just different, different good. I knew when I kissed him in the bar, that the sex wouldn't be anything like with Aaron. And I don't want Cooper to be anything like Aaron.

Our hips moved together. I dig my nails in his back as it was starting to become more intense. Sweat was covering both of our bodies, both of our breathings were heard loud and clear. I heard his heart beating inside his chest just like I heard my. Blood was pumping faster inside my veins, to the lower part of my body. Moans, groans and gasps were filling the room. The bed was banging at the wall from our movement. I pushed with one hand on the head board so I wouldn't bang my head at it. I felt sorry for his neighbor's right about now.

"Ouch! Hair…my hair!" he had accidentally pulled on my hair once he had moved his hand to position himself better. He quickly moved his hand back and places it elsewhere "Sorry" he mumbled quickly not stopping his hip movement for one second

I roll us around. Cooper was now on his back, I was on top of him, taking the charge finally. My breasts were bouncing from the movement. My hands were placed on his chest while his hands were on my hips. After a while, both of his hand move up and he squeezed my breasts.

"God, you are so beautiful" he breathed out as he ran his hands up and down my abdomen and then rested them back on my breasts, playing with my hard nipples.

Cooper sits up, one hand resting around my back other now resting on my ass, he bends his knees slightly. Our hips were grinding together. I feel his hot breath on my skin as he has buried his face in my neck, kissing my neck and shoulder, holding on to my tightly. My hands travel to his back, I run them up and down his fit body. Both our skins were sweaty and sticky, you could smell both of our scents in the air. The air smelled like sex and sweat.

I was taken by surprise when he suddenly called out "Cramp! Cramp in my foot!" He pulled his face in pain grimace. I got off him to the side of the bed "Which one!?" I ask worried. Cooper automatically reached for his right leg "Right…the right one!"

His right foot finger were pulled up, I could clearly see that. I massaged his foot for a moment, while he just laid back, resting for few second. He groaned out in pain few times, when I pressed harder on the sole off his foot. But eventually his foot relaxed and the cramp went away

"Better?" I ask as I felt the muscles and tenders relax and ease up in his foot

"Yes! Wow, you have good hands..." he smirked at me while he rubbed his own foot for seconds. Cooper then just grabs me and pulls me down to bed, before I could do anything else

"Where were we?" he asked as he laid on top of me. I wrap my legs around him, pulling him closer. He pushed inside me again. We pick up were we left off. He was setting a fast rhythm

"If I remember correctly, I was on top" I got out between the kisses I leave on his neck

"I like to be on top too. We might have a problem here" He teased back as he kissed me back on my lips, our tongues danced around for a moment

I pull back from the kiss "How about we compromise?" I ask and we roll on our sides. I bend my upper leg and place it over his hip. His hand rest on my hip. We continue to kiss each other as our hips move together.

His hand travels down to my clit and he rubs it softly. It doesn't take long till I start to feel the sensation again. Cooper rolls us over again, him on top. My hands grip the sheet as my body pulses. Cooper finished inside me groaning out loud in pressure.

"Are you close?" he asks as he pulls out slowly

"Very" I breathe out as I reached for my clit myself, rubbing it

Coopers hand travels down to clit. I take my hand away and place it beside me, gripping the sheet. Cooper moves lower and starts to suck on my clit, he pushed two fingers inside me, finding my G-spot. My body tenses up the next moment, my breath gets stuck somewhere in my throat, my hands grip the sheet tighter, my hips move up from the bed and my back arches. No sound comes out as my head was pushed back in the pillow. My body was having contraction around his fingers inside me. That is when I let out a long, loud moan, feeling the orgasm in my whole body. It came in shockwaves, my body was shivering. Cooper pulls his fingers out and grins at me. He helps me come down from my high as he runs his hands gently all over my body, placing kisses all over me.

"Don't you look happy" he says happily as he sits up as I just roll around the sheets still with a huge smile all over my face

"Fancy a cuddle?" I ask as I get under the sheet after the orgasm passed

"I will be right back" he says walking out of the room, I watch him leave

Cooper returns shortly and joins me under the sheets. I press my head to his shoulder as he wraps his hand around me. He lays it softly on my back.

"You can't even imagine how much I missed that" I whispered out and turned my head up so I could see his face

"I can definitely show you again just how much you missed sex"

"I will take you up on that offer" I say back and place a kiss on his lips, then move my head back to his shoulder "but not today. I am tired" I admit to him

"So glad you said that. I am not 20 anymore…I need a nap" he chuckled softly and pulled the blanket up just a little bit, covering both of our naked bodies from the coldish air that was in the room.


	28. The morning after

Amy POV

I was laying naked under the sheet, cuddled up to also naked Cooper. My head was resting on his shoulder and I was dragging my left index finger over his chest down to his abs. His prefect looking abs. Listening to his heart beat softly inside his chest. Coopers left hand was around me, laying softly on my back

"What are you thinking about?" he asks quietly in the dark

"Did you mean it when you said-" Cooper interrupts my trail of thought by quickly answering me

"Yes, I meant it. I am not looking for a one night stand either" he confirms it once again

"That's good because I kind of liked you from the moment I met you" I said honestly

"I kind of had my eye on you two. I didn't want to act on it because I was in a relationship and I was under the assumption that you were married. But now that I know that you aren't married, that you are single and I am single..." He took a small pause "How do you feel about trying it out…You and me?"

"I would like that" I hum back as I agree, he kisses my temple. I place another kiss on his lips and then sit up "But-"

"I know. We will take it slow" He read my mind "No need to rush into things"

"Also-" I wanted to say something, but he once again said it for me

"Yes, I know. You tell Callie. Not me. You need some time to figure it all out. I am totally okay with that. Take your time. I am not planning on going anywhere" He says back reassuring me

We lay in silence for a moment till I remember that I need to get home. That it was the middle of the night and Callie is still waiting home for me, worrying about me. I had already spent some 50 minutes just cuddling with him.

"I need to go home" I say getting up from the bed "Callie is probably worried sick"

"You texted her before we came here" he says leaning at the head board trying to reassure me

"That was almost like 2 hours ago!" I say walking around the dark room. I was walking around the room looking for my underwear, I think Cooper tossed it somewhere to the right side of the bed. Cooper turns on a lamp that was on his side of the nightstand just when I have found my panties.

I stand up and look around the room once I have gotten them on "Wow…nicely decorated. I love the wallpaper" I said looking at the furniture and softly green wallpaper

"Thanks, it cost me a fortune" he says still sitting in the bed, looking around the room himself

"Have you seen my bra?" I ask walking around the room half naked

"Here" he says lifting it up from the ground by the bed. He tosses it to me and then gets ready to get up himself

He wraps the sheet around his waist while I try to get back in my tights. I was amazed that he hadn't ripped them. As I was dressing, I looked to his white shirt, to the few buttons that I saw on the carpet. I look over my shoulder to him

"I will pay you for the shirt"

"No way" he says chuckling as he was picking up his own clothes "I told you to rip it and you did. The only way you will pay me back is in another round of sex" He smirks at me as he dust off his pants and jacket and then places them on the bed

I walk to the lobby and get in my dress. Cooper walks behind me and zips my dress up, without me even asking for it. He kissed the back of my neck once he did that. I got in my high heels and he handed me my purse.

"When can I see you again?" He asks as I turn to face him "Is tomorrow…I mean…today too soon? We could go for a late lunch and then go for a walk in the park? Just talk" he offers

"It's a date" I reply without hesitation. It was weird, I kind of already missed him. I haven't left yet, but I missed him. I lean for one last kiss before I head out.

"I will text you the address and time" He says as he unlocks the doors for me "Be careful…Officer" he says smiling at me

* * *

It was little over 2 AM when I finally pulled up to the house. There were no light on, but I did see thought the living room window that the TV was on. Callie probably fell asleep by the TV during a commercial break while waiting up for me. Even thou I specifically told her she didn't have to wait up, when I texted her few hours before.

I get my purse, lock the car and head to the house. In the dark I try to find the key hole on the doors and unlock the doors. In some minute or so I succeed and first thing I do when I get inside the house - I take off the heels.

Then as quietly as I can, I lock up the doors, place the purse on the small table and then head inside the living room, to see if Callie was indeed sleeping there. Some movie was playing on the TV. I tip to up to the couch first. Callie had curled up on the couch, facing the backrest of the couch. Her phone was clanged in her hand.

I carefully reach for the phone and take it out of her hand. She stirs a little, but doesn't wake up. I take the blanket that was by her feet, behind the pillow and place it over Callie. Finally I place a soft kiss on her forehead and then tip toe to turn off the TV.

After that I head up to my room. For a moment I struggle with the zipper, but once I get it open I wiggle my way out of the dress as fast as I can, get out of the tights, take off the accessories and go to bathroom to clean off the make-up that I had put on and go grab a quick shower. After that I get in my PJ and fall in my bed. I pull the blanket over to my shoulders and fall asleep with a smile on my lips.

Callie POV

The moment I woke up, for a short period of time, I was confused about my surroundings. I haven't slept on the couch for a long time. Once I realize that I had fallen asleep while waiting up for mom to return – I jolt up.

The first thing I do is look outside the window to the street to see if the car in there. I couldn't help, but to feel the horrible feeling. It was my deepest fear - people leaving me and never coming back. My mom left with my father for a date night and never came back. I was afraid the same thing could happen to Amy.

Once my eyes traveled to the driveway, I saw the car. That fact that I saw the car calmed me down significantly. My phone was placed on the coffee table, there was a blanket over me and the TV was off. Mom was definitely home.

I toss the blanket aside and sit up. I stretch out and rub the sleep out of my eyes. Walking out to the hall I notice that mom has dropped her shoes right by the doors. I chuckle at that, she will probably complain about how much her feet hurt. I notice that her purse was on the small table by the doors too.

I quickly make my way up the stairs. Because I still had socks on, I didn't run to the bedroom doors, I slide to them. I stop at the open doors and peek in. The bed had been slept in, the blanket was a mess, but I saw no sign of mom in there.

I look out down the hall to the bathroom. Those doors are open too. I tip to over to the bathroom doors and push the doors open slowly "Mom?" I ask and slowly peek my head in, just in case if she was in there.

The room was empty too. I looked back down the hall to Markus room. I stand in the hall looking at the closed doors. She wouldn't go in there. I look over to my room and go check it out. She wasn't there either. I make my way back down the stairs, in much slower pace and call out once I am on the last steps "Mom?"

"In here!" Mom called back from the kitchen, that should have been the first place to look for her

She was sitting by the table, humming to herself, newspaper in her hand, coffee by her right, empty plate, waiting for food to be placed on, by her left hand

"Morning honey" she greets me cheerfully with a big smile on her lips

"Morning" I greet her back as I walk to the table. She places the newspaper down and walks to the stove where there was freshly made pancakes. They were still hot.

"Pour yourself a cup. I just made a fresh pot" she nods to the coffee pot. I quickly get myself the morning cup of coffee.

I sit down by the table, opposite mom, three pancakes were already on my plate, opened jam jar stood in the middle of the table. Mom placed two pancakes on her plate and pushed the jam jar closer to me

"Feast on" she says with a smile and sips her coffee. I place two big spoonful of jam on my pancakes and push the jar back.

"When did you get back?" I ask as I had obviously missed her arrival

"Little over 2. You were sound asleep. I didn't want to wake you" she explains as she cuts her pancakes

"How did the date go?" I ask curious and place piece of pancake in my mouth, starting to chew on it

"It was good…at first. Lloyd was a sweet man, well mannered" mom explained. She had this sad tone in her voice "But then he said something and it turned out we want different things in life…it would have never worked out between me and Lloyd"

"So where were you till 2 in the night?" I ask carefully thinking she might have met someone else, there was no other explanation

"I run into someone after the date. He had also had a bad evening. We got to talking while we waited for our cars to be driven over" she replies after a moment. I watched her carefully as she spoke. She looked happy, her eyes were shining back as well.

"Who was it?" I ask curiously about this mystery man

Mom looked down, avoiding my look "I need a little bit more time on that" she said and looked up "I don't want to worry you, I want to get to know him better before I tell you who he is. I want to make sure that something serious could come out of it, that it is not just a fling. Once I will know that we are getting serious I will tell you. Are…would you be okay with that?" she looked to me, waiting for me to answer

"I'm okay with that" I say after a while

I would probably wait a while too to tell mom that I have someone special in my life. I had expected her to say something like that. She just tries to protect me every way she can. She doesn't like drama and I know she doesn't want me in the middle of it.

"But don't take too long. I want to know the mystery man that makes my mom so happy" Mom chuckled and blushed when I said that

As I was looking at her I noticed something on the side of her neck. At first I thought it was some grime, but the longer I looked to her neck the more I was sure that it was not some dirt. It was a hickey. I laughed to myself, mom looked up once I did. She was confused about what I was laughing about.

"What's so funny?" she asks clueless, wanting to join in on the fun

"You um..." I point to her neck "You have something…right here" I show to my neck where she needs to look on hers

Her hand goes up to her neck and she tries to wipe it off "Did I got it?" she asks and looks to her fingers

"No, it's not something that you can get off. You will have to wait till it…fades" I said keeping the laughter to myself

"What are you talking about?" she asks confused, raising eyebrow at me and once again trying to get it off, rubbing her fingers over the hickey

"You have a hickey, mom" I said and I no longer could keep the laughter to myself. Mom blushed badly, she looked so embarrassed. And then it hit me. The smile, the look in her eyes, the humming, the cheerfulness - I connected the dots. I place the fork and knife down on the plate and look right to her eyes.

"You had sex, didn't you!?" Moms eyes grew big for a second, she looked surprised that I said that

She looked down and admitted it "I did. But I am sure you do not want to talk to me about my sex life just like you do not want to me to talk about yours" she stuffed a big piece of pancake in her mouth after she said that

I screwed up my face once it hit me that she was right. I wanted to know as little as possible.

"My sex life has stopped completely, so you can talk all you want about it" I said back quickly, thinking that will put end to the talk

"Not stopped, it technically hasn't started yet. What you and Liam had, that was not sex. That was rape. You weren't ready, you didn't agree. You were 14, Liam was 19. He forced himself on you, he took advantage of you. And you need to understand, that it was not sex. It stopped being sex the moment you said -No- and he didn't listen to you" she said very serious yet gentle

I hide my face in my hands as she started to talk about my experience "Can we go back to laughing about you having a hickey on your neck, please?" I ask still hiding behind my hands

"Callie, it is important that you understand-" she didn't back down till I show her that I understand

"I know!" I take my hands away from my embarrassed looking face, I looked back at her "I said no, he forced himself on me. It was not sex. He raped me." I said seriously, mom only nodded back.

She watched me carefully for few seconds. Once she knew that I was okay after that short talk, she continued "Now, what did you do while I was gone? What pizza did you order?" she asked with her mouth full

"Jude and Lena stopped by..." I said picking up my tableware and keep on telling her about how my evening went


	29. Truth be told Part I

Callie POV

May 28th

After my classes I headed over to the mall, to the small shop where I had ordered mom's birthday gift. I ordered two dark brown, solid leather bracelets that have a small silver plate on. The plate could be engraved, so I order one with my name on, the other one with mom's name.

I know it kind of turned out to be a gift for myself too, but I wasn't thinking about it like that when I ordered it. I wanted something that mom can have on even when she works, something that reminds her of me when she looks at it.

I was standing by the cash register, waiting for the lady to come back with my order. I was tapping my finger at the glass window under my palm and looking at the different kind of necklaces that were put out there on display.

The lady finally came back with two leather bracelets in her hands. I couldn't wait till I give mom this gift. I couldn't be happier. The woman placed them on counter for me to check out.

"Everything looks good?" she asks to make sure if I like it

I picked both of them up and examined then. Names were engraved correctly, the plate looked like it was holding on tightly, the snap looked OK and so did the leather.

"Yes, everything looks good" I smile to her and place the bracelets back so I could get the money

"That will be 114 dollars" she says back

"WHAT!?" I exclaim out loud "The bracelets cost 30$ each. How much are you ripping off for the engraving?" I call out shocked by the price. I didn't have that much money with me. I figured I would get out with 87 bucks (I calculated that in my mind)

"A professional engraved it!" the woman reasoned back

"That is total crap! If you had let me I could have engraved it myself! You are ripping me off! You are saying the engraving costs 54 bucks?!"

"This is not some kids' accessories store" she said back in a tone that meant she doesn't care, she just wants her money "You can't get stuff for 99 cents in here. If you can't pay, come back when you can. I will be holding the bracelets, just don't forget to take the check with you!" she said taking the bracelets

"But…I need them. The birthday is tomorrow! I need those bracelets today!" I pleaded back when she was walking to the back room

"Sorry" she said not meaning it. The lady was not giving in, I bet she doesn't have kids. If she did, she would have at least dropped the price for some 10 dollars.

Great – I think sarcastically in my mind as I shove the money back in my bag. I will have to take the money I have put away for Jude. We have planned to do so much this summer.

Mom gives me more than plenty of pocket money and lunch money. But somehow, I haven't been able to save it up like I used to, like I was able to, when I lived at other foster homes. But I wasn't complaining, I better spend time and money with Jude, the Adams Foster clan or Mackenzie, than have bunch of money stored away for rainy days. I knew mom would take care of me, she has made that crystal clear.

* * *

I drag my feet heading out of the shop. My head down, hands in pockets. I let out a frustrated sight and start to move to the exit. When I was almost by the exit, I felt a hand on my shoulder. When I turned around, I saw Stef standing behind me.

"Hey, Callie. You ignoring me now?" she asks with a small smile on her lips, like always. She has a shopping bag by her feet, probably got an grocery list from Lena.

I looked back to her confused "You just walked right past me" she pointed over her shoulder "I even called your name. Loudly, but you just kept on walking"

"Sorry" I said not really in the mood for small talk

"Hey, what's wrong?" Stef instantly picks up the tone and the smile on her face is replaced by a worry look

"Nothing…" I said back trying to brush it off. Not that it works.

"Maybe I can help. What's the matter?" she said and places her hand on my shoulder, gives it a soft squeeze. I gave in quickly because I was really upset and just wanted to vent.

"I wanted to buy this gift for mom. And now they just told me it costs 114 dollars. I don't have that much! I thought I would get if for 87$ tops, but they are ripping me off!" I gesture back to the store I just came out

"114 dollars? What are you buying her? Gold ring?"

"No!" I said back still upset "I ordered two bracelets. They were 30$ each. I have that much. But then I ordered to have them engrave - my and moms name in them, on the plates. For that they are asking 54 dollars! It is not like our names are that long - only 9 letters"

"How much you need?" she said while she was reaching in her pocket

"You don't have to. I will find a way…" I said not wanting for her to spend her money on me

"You already have a way. How much?" she insisted

"I have 90…so 24" I said very hesitantly. I hated this. I hated taking money for her.

Stef without a problem, without any hesitation, takes out three 10 dollar bills and hands them to me "Here you go"

I couldn't really force myself to lift my hand up and take it. This felt wrong, she has a family of 7. She shouldn't give money to me.

"I can't" I say back and take a little step away, shaking my head

"Don't be silly" she reached for my hand herself and put the money in my hand "Now, go and get that present. Did you walk here?" I nod back to that totally out of place question

"Okay, I will drive you home. You go buy the present, I have to run in the pharmacy real quick. You meet me outside the mall, by this exit" she says nodding to the exit 20 meters from us

"I will pay you back" I say to her

"Not necessary" she said picking up her grocery bag "Now, go and meet me outside in 5" she ushers me and then took off in the direction to the pharmacy. I watch her walk away and then glance down at the 30 dollars in my hand. I sight for letting her do this.

* * *

"Back already" the woman said as she watched me step inside the store. I only nod back and then hand her the money needed

"How did you get it so fast?" she doesn't take the money, just watches me, probably thinking I stole it or something

"I just did" I said and placed my hands in my pants pocket

"You…just did?" she said now watching me cautiously

"Yes. A friend helped. Can I please have my bracelets now?" I said more persistent. The woman watches me for few more seconds and then walks to the back to get my bracelets

"Would you want me to wrap them up too?" she offers me as she takes the money and puts it in cash register

"Okay" I say thinking that I won't have to buy box and wrapping paper

"That will be 10 more-"

"OH hell no!" I said grabbing the bracelets out of her hand and taking the change "You are ripping people off! Consider this my first and last time I shop here!" I said my last word and stormed out of the store

* * *

I wait for Stef outside the mall, like she said. She comes out in some few minutes with two shopping bags in her hands.

"Ready?" she asks me as she stopped briefly. I nod back and I follow her back to her car.

"Can I see?" she asks after she puts the bags in the back and sits behind the wheel. I hand the bracelets over to Stef..

"These are beautiful" she said as she examined them

"You think?" I ask and lean close to her seat to look at them one more time

"Your mom will certainly love this" she said and handed back them. Stef starts the car and drives out, while I place the bracelets in my bag.

"I will pay you back the rest soon. I promise. I will get the money as fast as I can" I said meaning it as I was holding the 6 dollars in my hand for her to take back. I can't live with the feeling that I own her 30 dollars. It wasn't that much, but it just wasn't sitting with me right.

"And I will not accept it" Stef said back seriously as she turned out to the main street, not even looking at the money that I wanted to give her back

Stef POV

Callie had been pretty quiet the whole ride. She was sitting quietly, hands in lap, eyes and head down. I pull up to their house, turn off the engine and turn to the girl who sits next to me. There was obviously something that was bothering her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask her softy and reach for her left hand. Callie keeps biting on her lower lips, not looking to me.

"Callie…" I coo softly and with my other hand reach for her hair that has fallen in front of her face. I gently tuck the hair behind her ear so I could see her face and her eyes again.

"Callie you can talk to me. What's on your mind, honey?" I asked trying to help "Is it about your mom?"

She finally looks up to me and asks "Has my mom said anything to you about the _Mystery man_ she has been seeing?"

_Flashback – May 19, Monday_

_I walked in the precinct to my desk and found Amy already sitting at hers. She seemed in a good mood. What I noticed first was that she was humming. The melody seemed familiar. The name of the song was on my tip of the tongue. Amy looked happy. Don't get me wrong, she has been happy before, but this was different happy. She had this glow in her eyes. She seemed extra cheerful._

_We don't hesitate much, we get the keys to the squad car and head out to start our patrol. Once we get in the car, Amy places the key in the ignition to start the car, but I quickly pull the key out and hold it tightly in my fist.  
_

_"__Heeey…what are you doing?" she calls back as she turns to me and reaches for the key. I pull my hand back so she wouldn't get the it_

_"__You had sex, didn't you?" It was pretty obvious to me. Her face instantly changed. Shock was one of the things that was visible in her face, other was that she was trying too hard to play it cool. It just looked too forced_

_"__No I didn't" she said unconvincingly, she was looking all over the place, not looking to my eyes was what gave it away_

_"__You were humming!" I point out to her. Amy hasn't hummed in over 2 years, that was way back when we first started working together.  
_

_"__What?…No I wasn't!" she was still very unconvincing. _

_Amy then tried to once again get the key back "Stef, come on, we have a job to do" she whines after she doesn't succeed_

_"__All you have to do is tell me the truth" I said once more. She leans back to her seat, drums her fingers at the steering wheel, looks away from me and then looks back at me nervously "Yes…okay. I had sex" _

_"__I KNEW IT!" I almost jumped out of the seat. Once I calmed down I handed back the keys "I never thought you would hit it off with the blind date guy!" I say still not believing it. But the way she looked away and cleared her throat awkwardly told me it wasn't the blind date guy. It was just too obvious for me to miss it._

_"__It was someone else! WHO!?" I ask when she started the car_

_"__Can we…not talk about it" she tried to avoid the talk and pulled her seat belt over_

_"__Oh, we are talking about it! Sooner or later! I would suggest sooner, then I will leave you alone" it was true. I will just leave her alone once I know the truth.  
_

_"__Fine!" She gave in when I got my seat belt over_

_"__Well, who was he?" I ask back. She mumbled something back, I didn't understand what_

_"__Oh, come on, you have to tell me. I thought we were friends Amy" I play the friend card_

_"__It was Cooper okay!" she blurred it out and started to drive _

_"__Cooper?" I ask thinking if I know a guy named Cooper. Then it hits me "Cooper Ellis?" Amy nodded back. I was in shock, my mouth dropped and eyes grew big "Callie's former physical therapist Cooper?!" She nods back confirming it._

_Amy briefly glanced to me "I haven't told Callie yet. You cannot tell her. I just need more time to figure things out. I don't want to worry her or…make it weird. I don't even know if something will come of it! I haven't figured out how to tell her yet. We need more time…little bit of time. You understand right?"_

_"__I do" I say back remembering the time when I just started dating Lena "I won't tell her, I promise" I say back knowing it was a serious talk she will have to have with Callie_

_"__Good…" Amy sighted in relief_

_"__How was the sex?" I ask after a moment. She looked to me, she had this look in her eyes. All she did at first was just smirk back at me, one sided smile. I think she was drowning in her memories of that night, and it seemed the memories were pretty amazing._

_"__Dazzling!" she said once she found the right word to describe it. The joy was written all over her face. She fucking enjoyed the sex.  
_

_End of flashback_

"Well…" I dragged as I tucked some more hair out of her face "Amy only told me how the blind date went and how she met the _mystery man_ as you call him, but she hasn't told me who he is" I replied in a soft tone of voice never taking my eyes off her. I hated to lie to her, but I had to. I promised Amy I wouldn't tell her. It is not my place to tell Callie. This is a talk Amy and Callie need to have alone, privately.

"She is not telling me anything. And I hate it. It drives me crazy! Why can't she just tell me his name" Callie says back frustrated

"So you could Google him?" I asks with a small smirk on my lips "Maybe" She admitted it after a moment

"I am pretty sure your mom has already run a background check on him, Cal" I reply letting out a small laugh

"No, seriously! I don't understand what is she so afraid of? Does she think I am going to flip out or something?" She said in bit harsher tone

"Callie, you have to understand that this dating thing…it is not easy for your mom. It is scary to get back out there" I said keeping my voice very calm and soft

"I know that" She said desperate "What I don't get is why she can't tell me about this guy? She hasn't told me one single thing about him. Not one! She keeps telling me to give her time. And I have been trying to give her time, but in the last…11 days, she has been on this date with this guy for like 7 times already. It is obvious that she likes him! A lot!"

Callie POV

Stef doesn't answer immediately like she did before. She sits quietly for few second and I can see how she is thinking about what to say back to me.

"Did you know, that I waited for almost 4 months till I introduced Lena to Brandon?" she finally asked me. I stayed quiet. I just shook my head back at her

"In a way, her situation is similar to what I went thought. Not the part about where we used to have husbands, but the part that both of us have kids. Dating when you have kids...is much more diffrent" she takes a small pause

"I had Brandon at that time, but your mom has you. And as a parent your kid _always _comes first" she emphasized the word "And your mom, is not just dating this guy for her own selfish reasons" That is when I quickly chip in

"She already had sex with him. She has a hickey on her neck!" by the look, Stef didn't know about the hickey. She chuckled briefly and let out a small laugh, but soon continued where I interrupted her

"Your mom has you in the equation. Her priority is you, she thinks about _you first_" she softly pressing her index finger to my chest

"She needs to understand if the guy, first of all, is a good guy. She is trying to find out whether or not _you _will like him. If the guy is okay with her even having a kid. If he is okay with her having this previous life, this history. If he could ever become violent or aggressive and hurt you or her. If he would could be a good influence for you. If he understands that _you _are the most important person in her life, period. If he is ready for a serious relationship. If she could ever see a future with him. If he isn't going to disappear in month or two...the list goes on and on Callie" She explains to me

I was starting to get it, I think. At least partly understanding what mom is thinking and what is going through her mind.

Stef runs her tongue over her lips and then continued "So she may need time. But she isn't doing this to hurt, she is doing it _for you_. She needs to get to know this guy first, before she could ever even _consider_ bringing him into your life"

I didn't say anything back. I sat quietly in the seat just looking at Stef. I could never imagine this was so hard for mom. That there are so many things she is worried about.

"You have lived in some bad foster homes, unstable homes. And Amy would never want you to live in a house like that ever again. That is her biggest concern. She wants to provide you with a good, loving, caring, drama and fight free, _stable_ home."

"I didn't even think of that" I said quietly back

"Of course you didn't. You are not a parent. It is not your job to think about things like that. It is her responsibly, she is responsible not only about herself, but about you too. You need to be patient. Just give your mom some time. She will come to you, I have no doubt about that. She will introduce you to this guy, when she believes the time is right. When she will trust this guy enough, she will come to you"

"Okay" I say slowly nodding back

"Okay" Stef smiles back at me "You should probably get inside and do your homework. Don't you have a test tomorrow in math?" My eyes grew big, I had no idea how she knew about the test

"Oh, don't look so surprised. I do have a kid who is your age with who you have math class together" she smirks at me

"Brandon...I should have known that" I sight and chuckle. For a moment I thought she read my mind or something

"Yes Brandon. Plus I personally know the VP too" she joked and then patted my knee softly "Now get lost kiddo" She said playfully

I finally unbuckled "Thanks for the money and the talk…and the ride"

"Of course" Stef said back with a big smile on her lips as I reached for the door handle "Always here if you need me, kiddo"

"I will get you the money—" I said as I opened the doors, but I was interrupted

"No, no you won't. I am not accepting any money from you" she said without a doubt in her voice

"Thanks again" I said stepping out of the car

"Always! Have a nice evening, Cal" she waves at me

"You too" I call back as I close the doors behind me

Stef only starts the car when I am inside the house. She only drives away when I close the doors behind me, when she knows I am safe. And I thought only mom was was doing that...guess I was wrong.


	30. Truth be told Part II

Callie POV

May 29th

On the day on moms birthday, I got home little after 5. I had to stop at the bakery and buy the special birthday muffins that basically are regular muffins.

The story behind it is very simple. First year living here I wasn't aware of Amy's birthday. I only realized it, when she was receiving many calls and text that evening. Once I realized that it was her birthday, I went to kitchen, thinking that I would bake the cake, but we didn't have all the ingredients. But we did have muffins. I had found old birthday candles in one of the drawers. I worked with what I had and it worked out perfectly, to my surprise.

Mom wasn't home when I arrived, so I just put away the muffins and decided to watch some TV till mom comes homes. She arrives home little over 6. When I look out of the window, I see how mom walks to the back of the car and takes out two grocery bags. I quickly hurry to the door and open them for her, letting her in.

"Oh, Hey! I thought you would be home later" she said happily as she stepped inside. Mom wasn't waiting for me to answer, she just walked down the lobby to the kitchen.

I get my shoes on and hurry out to help with the rest. I grab the last two bags and lock up the car. Mom by the time is up to me and she takes one of the bags from me.

"How was school?" she asks when we walk inside together

"Normal" Mom gave me look, she hated that answer. It gave her no new information on my life what so ever "Boring. Nothing happened" I added walking inside kitchen

We lift the bag on the table and then mom looks around "Did you get the flowers?"

"Um…there were flowers?" I ask her back while I was peaking inside one of the bags, where I saw some apples inside

"Can you go fetch them…front seat. There should be a small box too" she says starting to pack everything out

I return shortly with 13 red roses and a small box. I grab a vase and put the flowers inside

"Is this from your _Mystery man_?" I ask when I am arranging the flowers

"It is" she replied without hesitation while she put something in the freezer. I sat down at the table, just waiting till she is done.

"Thanks for helping me" she says sarcastically when she places two packs of rice in the cupboard

"You're welcome" I grin back "It looks to me you have everything under control" mom just shakes her head back at me, but doesn't ask me to help her

"So um…did he like, came over to your work or did you went to meet him someplace? What did he get you?" I ask glancing again to the roses and the gift on the counter

"I don't know what he got me, I haven't opened it yet. We met up in the city. He hasn't been to my work. Nor he has been here" She reached back in the shopping bag, took out two carton of milk and then pushed then to me changing the subject "You know where these go, right?"

"Maybe" I smirk back taking the milk and walking to the fridge

* * *

When I see that mom is arranging out the last shopping bag, run out of the kitchen and head to my room to get the gift. When I get back down, I stand right behind mom, holding the gift in my hand. Mom was putting some spices in a shelf. She turns around and we are now just few inches from each other.

"Ever heard about a thing called - private space?" She smirks back, looking right back at me

"I have!" but then with my eyes, tell her to look down to my hands

Mom looks down to my hands and a big smile appears on her face when she sees the wrapped up gift

"Happy 41st birthday! You are one year closer to being a middle age woman!" I call out cheerfully. Mom lets out a small laugh. I place a quick kiss on her cheek and wrap my free hand around her "Happy birthday mom" I say quieter once we are hugging

"Thanks, baby! You didn't have to get my anything, you know that, right?" she says hugging me back

"I know" I say still in hug "I wanted to!" I lean out of the hug and wait till mom takes the gift

"What is it?" Mom looks at the small wrapped up gift in her hands, I take a small step back to give her some space

"Open it and see!" I said barely unable to contain my excitement. Mom walks over to the kitchen table and sits down. I sit down at the opposite side and watch how she with excitement opens it up. She does it very carefully, not ripping the wrapping paper or the ribbon.

When she gets to the small box, she looks up to me with a big smile on her lips "Open it!" I nudge her

She slowly reaches for the box lid and takes it off. Her mouth opens slightly when she sees what is inside. Her right hand places the lid on the table while with her left she already reached for the bracelets.

"Callie…" she breathed out, eyes on the gift

"You like it?" I ask leaning over the table, pressing on my elbows

It looked like it left mom speechless. She hasn't touched the bracelet yet. Her left hand just lingers over them, she was enjoying the gift only with her eyes for now.

"How much did this cost you!?" she looks up to me, concerned that I overspent. I did, but she didn't need to know that.

"Not much" I lie and point to the bracelet "Try it on! Yours is the one with my name on"

"How much?" mom didn't let go of the subject

"It is not important, mom! I had some help" I said back tapping my fingers on the table

"Help? From who?" she asked still not looking at the bracelets

"Stef. Now please…try it on, I want to see how it looks around your wrist"

"I'm going to whoop your ass if you spent more than 50 on this" she said reaching for her bracelet finally

"Then your right hand will be sore after a massive ass whooping" I joked back taking my bracelet

"Callie!" mom groaned back not liking how much I spent on the gift

"Shut up and try it on! You are ruining the gift trying on part!" I reply back not missing a beat. Mom sights back, shaking her head back at me and then puts the bracelet around her left wrist.

"Well…?" I ask extending my left arm so I could look at it from distance. Mom ran her finger over the engraved name on the plate

"This is beautiful" she said with an emotional strain in her voice, tears in her eyes

"I wanted something that you don't have take off when you go to work. That you could have on 24/7 and that reminds you of me. I have the same one, just with your name on" I explained the reason behind the gift

"It is perfect. I love it" she looked up to me and then I saw the tears in her eyes, she was trying to hold them back, but once I smiled at her, one tear rolled down her cheek

I got up from the seat and walked around the table and hugged her once more. It was a long, tight hug, mom was still sitting. This hug is one of the rare hugs that mom needed more than I did.

Amy POV

We both were getting ready for the birthday movie. We went with the movie Caching Fire. Neither of us have seen it, but the word around the web is that it was good.

I was in the kitchen, while Callie was setting up the movie. The popcorn was popping in the microwave. I had sent Cooper a photo of the gift Callie got me. He hadn't replied me yet. I walk over to the roses and his gift to me. I smell the roses first, before I reach for the small box and open the gift. There was a note inside

_I wasn't sure what to get you, so I kind of went with the boring gift card. I hope you like boring gifts  
_

I look down at the card. It was a gift card for 50$. I glance down at the card and read the last part

_P.S. I hope Victoria secret has something that you like and I can enjoy later on too ;) Hopefully in color purple, I loved that color on you  
_

"Mom! Are you coming or not!?" Callie called from the living room. She scared me a bit so I just shoved the card and gift back in the box. I let out a frustrated chuckled to myself as to how jumpy I was. That was only because I hadn't told Callie who I was seeing. Right then the microwave beeped, telling me the popcorn was ready.

"Coming!" I call back to Callie and quickly text Cooper thanking for the gift he got me

I get the popcorn in the bowl and head over to living room. Callie is already sitting in the couch or should I say, she is slump down on the couch. Her feet up the coffee table, the glass of Cola on her chest, she was using the straw to suck in the beverage, pillow behind her back

"Well finally" she said reaching for the remote and hit play

I join her down on the couch, I sit in the same manner as her. I place the popcorn bowl between us, the sound system was up and running, room was dark for more effect. This is the best way to celebrate birthdays, at home with people I love, comfortable slouched down on couch.

* * *

The movie ends. I turn on the light back. Callie pours herself some more Cola and comments on the movie "I think I liked the book better" she sucked in the beverage thought the straw loudly

She leans back in the couch when I place the empty bowl popcorn on the table. I sit back in the couch at the other end. Right then my phone buzzed in my pocket

**-I am glad you liked my gift. Callie's gift looks amazing. That kid really loves you, no doubt about it. I'm kind of bummed I couldn't see the look on your face when you opened the gifts…maybe next year ;)**

I read the text over and over again, I smiled at myself as I looked at the last part of it. I was also kind of bummed out that Cooper wasn't here with us, eating our birthday muffins with us, watching movie, eating popcorn and drinking ice cold Coca cola.

Things with Cooper have been going amazing, I never thought they could be going this good actually. He amazes me every time, I find out something new about him every time we talk. He is so easy to talk to, he isn't shy about his personal life. There is never a dull moment with him. I like spending time with him and I miss him when we don't see each other for longer period of time. I think I was falling hard for him.

"It's him, isn't it?" Callie asks nodding to my phone. I look up to her confused as to how she knew that"You smile when you read his texts. I don't know what he writes in them, but your whole face lights up"

"Yeah" I drag slowly back. I look down to my phone and reread the last part of the message "You know what?" I place the phone down on the couch and sit up straighter

Callie looks curious to me "You have a right to know, you are old enough to know. I think I should have told you the morning after. I hate keeping this from you…I hate that he knows you, but you don't know who I am seeing almost every other day"

Callie sits quietly, gripping the glass tightly in her hand, looking at me. But then it hits her.

"Wait, you said…he knows me? Are you saying I have met him?" she sits up straighter, places the glass on the coffee table and turns to me

"You do, you know him pretty good actually. You have met him more than once" I reply back not taking my eyes off her. I could see the wheels turning in Callie's head as she tries to figure it out on her own. I was sitting back to the end of the couch, leaning at the arm holder, legs crossed under me.

"It is Cooper" I tell her right then and there, because I don't want to torture her or make her guess. I hold my breath waiting for her response. It felt good to finally tell her. Callie's face instantly changed.

"Ellis?" she asks back "My physical therapist…Cooper Ellis?" Callie looks shocked, surprised, confused and in a way a bit grossed out by the thought too

"Yes" I confirm it. She just stares back at me. Brows frowned, her mouth slightly parted. I can't really tell if this went good or bad. She looks utterly confused and uncertain about the news.

"Say something…" I say after a minute of silence from her

She shifts on the couch "Yeah, um…I- uh…I need some time" she says standing up

"Callie…" I say gently trying to reach for her hand when she walks pass me. She pulls her hand away, not allowing me to grab it and walks away, not looking back at me. I hear her walk upstairs and close her bedroom doors behind her. I sight and fall back to the couch.


	31. Truth be told Part III

Amy POV

After some 5 minutes of sitting alone in the living room with my thought, I finally reach for the phone to text back Cooper

**-I told Callie. I told her it was you who I was seeing**

I don't have to wait long for reply, my phone buzzes almost instantly

**-How did she take the news? **

I get up, gather all the dishes and head over to kitchen to place them in the sink. Once I have done that, I reply back

**-I'm not sure. I couldn't really tell. She was surprised for sure. Confused. Didn't yell or get mad…she just, she looked really confused. Said she needed time, went to her room. Give me 30 minutes, I will call you**

I wash all the dishes, clean up the big mess in living room. I lock up and before I head upstairs I turn off all the lights downstairs. I stop at the hallway once I am up the stairs and look at Callie's bedroom doors. I hear her pacing in the room. Part of me just wanted to barge in and talk with her. But the other part, the more rational part of me, told me to just give her the time she needs and patiently wait till she comes to me. I let out a long breath that I was holding in, and walk to my room.

Once I get to my room I change to my PJ and go through the night routine before I crawl back to bed. I fall back in the bed and press the pillow over my head, I lay like that for a moment. After a while, I move the pillow down to my chest, I hold it tightly with one hand to my chest and with other I reach for my phone and call Cooper

_"__Hey"_ I say quietly once he picks up

**_"_****_Hey…I was thinking, I know I'm not a pro about kids, because I don't have kids, but it sounded to me like it went okay. I mean, it sounded like she just needs time to figure it out. To think about it…That's not a bad thing, right?"_** he says carefully

_"__No, it's not." _I sight "_I just want her to be okay with this…eventually" _I take a small pause and with my free hand rub my forehead "_I didn't want to hide it from her anymore. It was hard to tell her I was going out, but not tell her it was you. I wanted her to know."_

**_"_****_We will just see what happens next and take it from there"_** He replies softly **_"I am glad you told her. It is like you said, it didn't seem right hiding it from her…"_**

The doors to my room suddenly opened and I sit up, lowering my phone to the bed at once. Callie walks to the middle of the room, takes a stand. I was wrong, she does look a little bit angry, no doubt she was upset, confusion hasn't left her face.

"Why him!? There are so many guys out there, why did it have to be someone I _knew_!?" she demanded an answer, throwing her arms up. I knew by the look, she wouldn't leave without an answer

"It just happened" that was my first answer and it was horrible one, Callie knew that, I knew that

"Just happened!?" She threw her arms up again, that answer got her pissed off "I am not a fucking baby, mom! I know that things don't just happen! There is a _reason_ behind everything that happens" she pointed with her right index finger to ground

"I'm sorry!" I reply quickly back "I shouldn't have said that. But the truth is Callie, I didn't plan this. I didn't think me and him would ever happen and I don't think he saw this coming either" I shift in the bed and now sit on my knees "We were at the same place, at the same time. The dates, we both were on, turned out bad for both of us. We got to talking and we…we hit it off. It is not often that you hit it off so good with another person. And we did. We both agreed we would at least try and see how things work out. I am not dating him to embarrass or hurt you in any way…that was not my intention, and if I did…I am truly sorry, Callie"

"So what…" she said after a moment and once again rise her hands up "…you like him now?" her voice was softer, but it still holds some anger

"Yes, I like him. I wouldn't have told you otherwise, if I didn't, if I didn't think he was a good guy. I hated that I was hiding it from you, we both did, actually. And I am sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, I didn't want to worry you..."

"So, 2 weeks you like him. In two more you love him. In a month you move in and you leave me behind, run away with him-" I stop her mumble by quickly interrupting her

"Yes, I won't deny we started off fast, we jumped into this head first, but we have agreed to keep things slow, we are in no rush. We won't rush into anything and we certainly aren't thinking about moving in or getting married or anything like that. We have just started dating, we are still getting to know each other, what we like, what we don't like. And trust me, there won't be any moving in anytime soon. And most certainly, I will never leave you behind, you know that!" I kept my voice very calm and I tried to convince her the best way I could

"What is so great about him?" she asks not missing a beat still sounding quite upset

"Well…for starters, I love the fact that he acknowledges that you exist" Callie crosses her arms and waits for me to continue, her body is tense, she is watching me like a hawk "He knows that you are the most important person in my life, period, and he is okay with that. He is a good listener. He is really easy to talk to, and we could talk for hours about anything and everything. Cooper was really sympathetic, understanding and sensitive when I told him about Aaron and Markus. He makes me smile. Every time we meet, he asks me how my day was…he is gentle and caring, and kind" I say back to her not taking my eyes of the girl in front of me

I remember back to the time after my blind date "He knows how to change a tier" I chuckle to myself when I say that, but then continue with the seriousness I had before "He gives me his jacket if it is cold. Cooper is a horrible singer, just like me. He lets me win at a pool, even thou he is way better than me. Cooper is also a great dancer…I don't mean club dancing, but actual dancing" I smile at the memory of us dancing in the bar

"He is understanding about the fact that I need to take things slow and not rush into anything. He texts me every night saying goodnight…and I miss him, I know we haven't been together that long, but I miss him if I don't see him. The fact that it has been only 2 weeks and I feel so strongly about him, was and still is surprising to me too. So you are not alone in being surprised, Callie."

"Do you love him?" She asked warily, uncrossing her arms. Her posture softens a lot after I explained to her what I liked about him. Callie was now sucking on her bottom lip, browns frown together, her brown eyes watching me carefully

"I can't answer you that. It is too soon. But if you are asking me whether I could love him, sometime in the _far_ future, I think I could. But if you are asking me if I could love him more than you, the answer will _always_ be no"

Callie shifted from one side to other. There is a moment of silence when we both just look to one another

"I am not-" I stop the silence, shifting closer to the end of bed and gesture with my hands a lot "-asking you to be okay with this, I don't expect you to be. I know it will take time. I am not asking you to like him instantly. I know this wasn't what you expected, I know you are surprised and shocked, confused and it probably feels weird and strange because you know him."

The emotional strain was heard in my voice, I was talking with tears in my eyes. I swallow back a lump in throat, not taking my eyes off her.

"I want you to know, that I am happy with him. I thought I could never be happy with someone else after Aaron, but I am. He makes me happy. Just like you have for the last 2 years, just like you still do. You two make me so darn happy, Callie. All I am asking from you - is that you give him a chance, Callie"

I had forgotten that Cooper was still on the line, that he probably heard every word we said, but I don't look down to the phone on the pillow. I keep my eyes on Callie.

She looks down to her feet "You gave me a second chance, so I should give him one, right?" she says barely above whisper, picking her fingers "It's weird that I know him, it is hard picturing you with him. I never saw him anything else than my therapist. I was used to seeing you single, I guess...I freaked out. Once you told me it made everything so real..." she looks up to me and quietly adds "...but I will be fine."

"You don't have to be okay. Don't say that just because of me, Callie! You can tell me how you really feel. You don't have to pretend with me. It is okay to be mad and angry and upset. And it is okay to be angry with me, I'm okay with that…"I say gently back

"No" she said louder and more confident "I will be fine. I may need a little bit more time to actually get used to that idea, but I'm okay. I liked him, he seemed nice" she shrugs back "You shouldn't worry what I feel, it is your life. You deserve a good life, you deserve someone to love you…if you are happy, I will be happy for you…"

I smile back at her. I leave the phone on the pillow and get up from the bed to walk over to Callie

I placed my hands on her upper arms "I will always worry about you, your feelings matter to me. And it is not just my life this relationship affects, it is your life too. So of course I will be concerned as to what you are feeling. Your feelings matter! You matter!" I state firmly at the end and then tilt my head to one side, waiting for the nod back. Once she nods back I continue.

"I know that you are scared that if this relationship progresses I could forget you or love you less or whatever silly thought you have in your head of me distancing from you" the facial expression on her face told me I was right, that that was why she was upset. I place my right hand on the side of her neck and look straight to her eyes "I will say this again and again, I will tell you this every day if I have to Callie - you are the most important person in my life. I would do anything for you and you can't even imagine how much I love you" Callie didn't reply, she just stood in front of me, looking right to my eyes, biting on her lower lip, worry written all over her face

"I promise you that him being in my life, in your life, in our life – it won't ever change how I feel about you, how much I love you and how much I care about you, how much you mean to me. I never break a promise, you know that. You have to trust me on this one" I place my palms on her cheeks, squeezing her cheeks softly

"Callie, if you think…that you are lucky that you found me, you can't imagine how lucky I feel because I have you in my life. I feel so blessed that I have you in my life…that we both crossed path, because I don't know what I would have done without you. My life would be empty without you in it. I would be stupid to mess it up - what you and me have" few tears roll down my cheek while I spoke to her

I see in Callie's face that she was fighting hard to not cry in front of me. But once I end my little speech, a single tear rolls down her cheek she whispers back "I love you too, mom"

I pull her in a hug and we stay in it for quite some time, a minute at least.

"Am I going to actually see him anytime soon?" Callie asks pulling out of the hug and she wipes her hand over her cheek

"Do you want to? I mean, I wasn't planning on inviting him here anytime soon, but if you want to…" I say as I run my thumb softly over her cheek to get the tear that she didn't get

"I think I want the awkward phase to be over it" she replied after a moment "I kind of have few questions for him…"

"You do?" I ask surprised, she nods back, but I know she won't tell me what they are

"I could invite him over this Saturday? Does that sound good to you? Or is that too soon?"

"No, Saturday is good…" she answers, but then adds very shyly "But like…not for whole day. I don't think I am ready him hanging out here for too long just yet"

"Just for dinner? For hour?" I ask to make sure, Callie nods back

"We can arrange that. If that is what _you _really _want_?" I ask to just be sure "You don't have to do this, if you don't want to" I remind her

"No, I want to…Saturday sounds good" she replied and then I pull her in for another quick hug and place a kiss to her temple

"Goodnight" she pulled out of the hug, kissed me back on my cheek and walked away. I wish her good night just before she reached the hallway and closed the bedroom doors behind her.

Once Callie heads back to her room, I rush over to my phone. Cooper was still on line, I heard TV running in background

_"__Coop?"_ I ask wondering if he was still listening in

"**_So, you could possibly love me sometime in the future?" _** He said back, I could hear the big, silly smirk on his face, he was enjoying this

"_Shut up" _I say playfully back "_How much did you hear?"_

**_"_****_Almost everything. Okay, well...Not too much at the end...you two were too far away. Do you really think I would miss out on that talk? That was pure gold for my ears" _**I laugh back softly

**_"_**_That was a private conversation, Coop" _I smile in the phone as I lay back in the bed, I cuddle the pillow to my chest again

**_"_****_Then you should have ended the call. I think deep down you wanted me to hear all that" _**he never stopped sounding smug **_"I didn't hear the end well thou. What was the verdict on me?"_**

_"__In the end…positive" I_ say back rolling on my side and pulling the pillow closer to me "_But she does want you to come over this Saturday" _

**_"_****_Oh...Really?"_** he sounded very surprised and not ready for it

_"__Yes, really. Callie told me she has…few questions for you" _I tried to scare him a bit

He once again sounded smug "**_Please, I can handle one teenager"_** laughed back "_Don't get too cocky Coop. One wrong word and…kaput – you will be her worst enemy for life"_

_"__**Kaput sounds bad, like bad-bad" **_He said after a moment sounding more worried. I think i did scare him "**_So, um, what time? Oh and I do need your address..."_**

_"__I will send you the info tomorrow"_ I say rolling back on my back, pillow on my chest

"**_Did she leave? Are you alone?" _**he had a mischief, naughty tone in his voice

"_Yes, I'm alone. Why?"_ I drag slowly looking at the closed doors

**_"_****_What are you wearing?"_** I push the pillow aside and look down to my oldest pair of PJ pants and my old, simple, black t-shirt that had toothpaste stain on my chest

"_If I tell you the truth, you won't be turned on, not one bit" _I reply and he laughs back


	32. Truth be told Part IV

Callie POV

I was sitting in the kitchen, playing with a rubber band. Mom was constantly checking on the chicken, waiting for the timer to buzz, indicating for her to take it out. She had just taken the rice off and put it in the bowl. The table was made, tablecloth was on. Tableware and glasses were all set, napkins folded.

This was a huge deal. I saw how nervous mom was. She couldn't even sit down and breathe for few seconds. Mom was like me the day I went to see Jude for the first time after 6 years. She has changed like 3 times already, she is constantly checking her phone every few seconds. Every time she heard a car drive by the house, she got all anxious and run to living room to see if Cooper has arrived.

There was another car noise. Mom turned around on her heel and looked to me "Did it stop? By our house? Was that by our house?" she said fast, I shrug back

Mom took off to hallway and few seconds later she called out "It's him! It's Cooper. He is here!" the nervousness was evident in her voice

I stood up and walked in the kitchen so I could see the front door. Mom was pacing in the hallway, shaking her hands in air, I could hear her do breathing exercise from here.

The doorbell rang and she froze for a second. She shook her hands one last time, then wiped them by her pants. Exhaled loudly, waited another second and then reached for the door handle to open the doors.

I straightened my posture and tilted my head slightly to once side, once the doors were opened. He was dressed casually – jeans, light blue sweater with grey shirt under. Cooper had flowers and chocolate in his hands.

"Hi, come in…" mom invited him in stepping aside. The timer by the stove beeped when he took the first step in.

Once mom closed the doors behind, Cooper handed her the flowers and leaned down to give her a small peck on her lips. Mom looked so happy for this simple gesture. She smelled the roses and looked up to him. They shared a quick, quiet chat that I didn't hear and then mom turned to me and waved me over to the lobby.

I fire the rubber band to the sink area before I walk over to them. This was beyond awkward, weird, strange...you name it. It was weird seeing mom with him. Seeing Cooper here, in our house. I was used to him always being in this sporty clothes. It was strange seeing them kiss, seeing mom kiss someone else after Aaron.

"Callie, you remember Cooper" she says when I stop 2 steps from them

"Hi, Callie" he raises his hand up "Nice to see you again" he said kindly with a smile on his lips

I contort mouth to one side looking at him. I don't say anything back for now, mostly because I didn't know what to say. I wasn't really sure what I should say, what am I expected to say in situations like this.

"Callie!" mom whispers back to me and nods towards him

"Yeah…um, nice to see you again too" I reply back just because mom gave a me a look. The tone in my voice was pretty cold, almost indifferent. Mom instantly relaxed once I spoke, but I did see how she picked up on my tone of voice.

I turn to mom "The chicken is ready. The timer beeped few seconds ago" I inform her and she instantly leaves us both standing there. Alone. With each other.

"Oh, um…I got you chocolate. Amy said it is your favorite" he handed me the box

"Thanks…" I said taking it slowly, looking at it

"It's a…you have a nice home" he says peaking a look inside living room. I replied with silence.

"How are you doing? How's your hand?" he asks nodding to my right arm. I take the chocolate in my left and raise my right hand up, looking at it I pull it in fist, then quickly release the fist

"It's good" I reply pretty dryly lowing my hand down "I'm good"

"Good" Cooper nods back "How's school?"

"Normal" I reply in the same dry manner

"So, um…you playing again?" I raise my eyebrow at him, I didn't know that he knew that I played guitar

"Guitar. Your mom said you used to play" he explains

"Uh, yeah-"I was interrupted when a call came from kitchen "Callie! Can you get me a vase for the roses, please? "

"Sure" I mumble back to myself and look up Cooper "You can probably head to kitchen" I nod to the end of hallway. He nods back before I walk to living room to get the vase.

I place the chocolate on the coffee table and walk to the cupboard to get the vase. It was a nice gesture of him to get flowers to mom and chocolate to me. I get a vase and slowly make my way over to the kitchen. I walk slower once I hear them talking, I stop just before I enter

"Amy, it's okay, trust me. We both pretty much figured that this will be a slow process" Cooper was trying to reassure mom

"She isn't usually this quiet or cold. She has these walls around her, but once you get pass them, she is the most amazing, loving and caring kid, who would do anything for people she loves" mom says back trying to explain me

"I believe that eventually we both will be okay. I will just have to be patient" he replied softly and I took the last two steps in the kitchen, to peak around the corner. They were now hugging. Once mom pulled out of the hug she placed a small kiss on his lips and turned back to the stove, where the chicken was now taken out. Cooper left hand was laying softly on her lower back.

"Need any help?" he asked her, both of them were standing back turned to me

"I hope this is good" I announce myself loudly and pretend like I just walked in. Both of them look over their shoulders to me. Cooper takes his hand away from moms back quickly

"That should do the trick" Mom said and carried the chicken over to the table while I filled the vase with water. I placed the flowers in the vase and then carried the vase over to the kitchen table, placed it at the end of table, at the window side.

"Dinner is served" Mom said nervously and gestured for us to take a seat

Mom sits at the end of the table, Cooper sits at one side, I take the seat opposite him. There was a short moment where neither one of us did anything, we just sat, looking around to one another.

Cooper broke the silence "You aren't religious, are you?" he asks looking kind of scared to hear the answer

"No, no…not religious" Mom said back and handed the bowl of rice to me "It is getting cold, let's eat" She said handing Cooper the chicken. The bowls of food went around and when we all had food on our plates mom tried to start a conversation

"Callie did you know that Cooper grew up in—" I raise my hand shushing mom, I looked straight to Cooper

"What are your intentions?" I ask him seriously, never have I been this serious in my entire life

I have heard this line in so many movies, usually the father figure asks that, but I think I need to ask him the same thing too. Who knows how long will it take mom till she introduce Cooper to her parents.

Cooper is taken aback by the question and glances over to Amy for some advice or help.

"Hey! Eyes on me, Romeo!" I snap my finger in the air and point to my eyes. His head snaps to me

"Callie…" Mom tries to stop me

"This is between me and him" I tell mom firmly and look back to Cooper. She backs off and doesn't add anything, just glances to Cooper

"Well...I…um…uh…" He stuttered back "Uh, for now—"

"For now?" I question his choice of words

"I mean…um" he shifted in his seat, sat straighter up, cleared his throat. Sweat bead appeared on his forehead

"What I wanted to say was that, I like your mom. A lot. Because we have both agreed not to rush into anything, we are taking things slow and getting to know each other better. I can't say that I have pictured us in a far future, but I have thought about where I would want this relationship to be in 3 or 6 months..." He takes a small pause, not taking his eyes of me

"I still would like to be with Amy, I would want to be in a steady relationship with your mom. Also I would like to build a relationship with you too. I have no intention of hurting your mom…or you and I am not that kind of man that would just up and leave at the sign of first small argument or if things get more complicated."

To me, it seemed like a pretty decent answer, taking in the fact that they have been together for a very short time. It was obvious that both of them felt strongly about one another. I saw mom smile at Cooper, I think she was happy with the answer too.

"Have you ever been married?" I ask and eat some rice waiting for his answer

"Never been married. I was close one time, but I didn't went thought with it" he said and took piece of his chicken while I come up with the next question

"Why not? What happened?" I ask and scoop up some salad, I was keeping the questions short and my voice stern and serious. I needed to get the message thought, that I am not someone to be joked around

"Well, we were both 18 and we were in love since 10th grade, if I remember correctly. We were ready to fly to Las Vegas to get married before we start university, but both of our parents talked sense into us. We stayed together for few more months after, but broke it up because we both went to different universities…in different states. Long distance relationships rarely work. It didn't for us. We grew apart…and I am glad we didn't rush into marriage. I believe it would then have been set to fail" I explained back

"Are you still in contact with this woman?" I ask worried that she may come back in the picture

"No. I haven't heard from her in like 15 years. I have no idea where she is" he took a small pause and then added "I don't love her, I am not hung up on her, if that is what you are worried about. It was a very, very long time ago. I am over her, have been for a long time."

"How old are you exactly?"

"I will turn 42 this October" I nod back chewing

"What about kids? Do you have kids?" I waited till he finishes drinking

Once he places the glass back down Cooper answer "Don't have kids. At least I haven't been told that I have kids…" he chuckles awkwardly

"Why not? Don't you like kids? Kids are cool" I say and I hold the smirk to myself. Mom chuckles at that.

"I haven't found the right person yet. I like kids, it is like you said, kids are cool and they are fun to be around. Always ready to take on the word" he smiles back at me

"Does your family know about Amy?" I ask next and continue to eat

"I um…my mother actually visited me few days back. Actually it was on Amy's birthday. And I did tell her that I was seeing someone and that this someone had a kid. And that I take this relationship very serious" He looked to Amy and gave her a small, warm smile, but then looked back to me "I do believe she has told my father. I am not sure about my extended family"

"Callie, how about we slow down with the questions a bit and let him eat…" Mom suggests before I could ask the next questions

"Just one more…" I replay back to mom reaching for my glass of milk. I lift the glass up, but before I sip it, I ask Cooper "What do you think about Amy being a cop?

"Um…what I think about cops or about guns and violence and all that comes with the job?" he asks to clarify the question

"Both"

"I have nothing against cops. They are doing a hard job and I respect them. And no - I am not dating your mom so she could take care of my parking tickets" he glanced to mom and winked at her. Mom chucked back softly.

"I am neither against nor for guns. I have held a gun in my hand. When I was about your age, my grandfather taught me how to hold and shoot a hunting rifle. But I wouldn't say I liked it. I don't think every civilian should have one. Trained people, who know how to use it properly, and don't overuse them - I have nothing against that. I guess I am a neural." He said looking between me and mom. He ran his tongue over his lips and continued

"About the violence, the less the better. I'm more of a talk it out or walk away guy. I don't like confrontation, but I will say this, if my life will be in danger, I will defend myself. The same goes if someone is about to hurt people I care about" I have no doubt he can throw few good punches, he looks pretty fit

"I guess, I feel this way, because, just shorty after I started working as physical therapist, I had to work with a guy, who had been in a coma. The guy needed to learn to walk again, he had lost most of his muscle mass. It was a hard, long process. He had been in a bar fight with few other drunk dudes and got really hurt...So to conclude, the less violence the better."

"Okay" Mom spoke up "How about we talk about something else, something more on a happier note, hmm?" she looks between me and Cooper, hoping I would leave Cooper alone for few minutes

Cooper takes the lead and speaks up "Um, so...Amy told me you are adopted. I-" I don't let him finish and just call out, surprising both him and mom

"What!" I place the fork down to plate loudly, my mouth drops and I turn with fake shock look on my face towards mom "I am adopted!?"

I had to hold my laughter inside when I saw how horrified Cooper looked. His mouth dropped, eyes grew big, pure shock and panic set in.

"When were you going to tell me!" I ask mom louder, faking a whimpering lip and I even got tears in my eyes. This was too much fun, for me. Cooper thinks he just ruined a family or something…

Cooper tries to save what he can "Oh my God…I thought…" he gestured to mom and then to me, he was stuttering badly, he didn't know what to say, to whom to apologize more "I thought you knew…you don't? Oh my God…I am so, so …sorry! Being adopted is nothing bad…Shit...I am so sorry Amy!" the panic he was in started to grow

"Where you ever going to tell me!? I can't believe you haven't told me! I had to find out from _him_?" I push back in my chair and gesture to Cooper

"Callie…I'm…"he shook his head back, he started to use inappropriate language "Fuck…Amy, I thought you have told her!?"Cooper tried to reason back, panic in his eyes, he looked so guilty "Fuck!" he blurred out and then he realized that he just cursed twice in front of a minor "Crap…I did not meant to say that either…Is crap a bad word too? Fuck" the last curse word he just mouthed

Mom was just too stunned about what was happening in front of her, she was left speechless. I bet the few seconds that have passed have been the worst for Cooper, most confusing to mom, but to me, this could be the best prank I have ever played out.

"Amy I'm—" Cooper still tried to apologize, but that was when mom just started to laugh out loud, I finally let out a loud laugh too. Cooper looks perplexed by what was happening in front of him.

"I'm sorry" Mom got out between laughs "Your face" her hand went up to cover her mouth, trying to silence the laughter

"Wait…what is happening?!" Cooper asks utterly confused, looking between me and Amy. A tear from the laughter fell down my cheek, now there was no sound to my laughed, I was just trying to catch a breath, my stomach was hurting from how hard I was laughing.

Mom slowly started to stop the laughter, her hand was over her stomach too "Oh…gosh" she breathed out, she was flushed from the laughing, as was I

"That was a prank?" Cooper said sounding little bit offended "You pranked me!? I thought I just ruined your life!" He said the last part to me "I can't believe this" he said leaning back in the chair, pushing his hands at the table, he was shaking his head at me

"Sorry, sorry…" Mom reached over the table for his hand "But she got you good…You should have seen your face, Coop" mom was still laughing

Cooper looked offended at first, but the longer he was looking at how mom was laughing, the more he started to relax and in the end even he started to slowly laugh.

"I will get you back" Cooper said playfully to me

"Bring it on" I get out between laughs

"I told you she was younger, Coop" mom said running her thumb softly over his palm "I didn't say she was a baby and didn't remember being adopted"

"I knew I had forget to ask something when you told me that" he mumbles back and looks to me once again "You won't see it coming kid…oh, but I will get you back. It may take days, weeks, maybe even months…but I will get you" I just grin back at him

Mom leans over the table, Cooper leans towards her and they share a small kiss on their lips. I wrinkle up my nose when they do that and look away "Ew…could you not. Please…I am eating here…"

They both let out a small laugh and end the kiss quickly, both leaning back to their chairs.

"Can we get back to dinner please?" Mom asks both of us. I glance to her plate, which is almost empty, my is half empty, but Cooper's has barely touched his food. I look up to mom

"Fine…but this is nowhere near to being over" I say letting him know there are many more questions coming. I dig in my food and glance up to see how Cooper reaches over the table for moms hands. Mom squeezes his hand softly, basically telling him he did good on the first day.

* * *

We enjoy the dinner and Cooper leaves shortly after he helps us clean up everything. I had a feeling I will be seeing him at him more often. I don't think I would mind that, actually.

While mom walks him out, I wait for her sitting on the stairs. She walks in and closes the doors behind. She looks happily to me and walks to the bottom of the stairs, places one hand on the banister and tilts her head up to look at me

"Well…?" she waits for my input, she looked anxious, tensed and worried to hear my thoughts

I shrug back "You two look cute together" I say and press my chin to palms, my elbows were pressing to my knees, "I'm not saying I am totally okay with this, but he earned a small plus point to his side"

"He is nice, isn't he?" Mom says and takes one step up

"He…" I lean back and scratch behind my ear

"What?" Mom senses my hesitation

"He seems too good to be true" I tell her honestly

"Callie-" Moms starts softly, but I cut her off "I know, I said the same thing about you and you really were that good. But you know I don't trust people as easily as you do, I have my trust issues"

"But he didn't set off any warning bells, did he?" I shake my head back at her "Then that's a start" she adds in much happier tone

"Yeah, a start" I agree and moms smiles warmly to me

"Wanna go play Novus?" she asks when I stood up, getting ready to head up to my room

"You ready to lose again?" I ask her with a small smirk

"Oh, please…I let you win" she said back once I started to walk back down

"Lets clear things out - 1:4 is not letting me win. It is you loosing hard" I say walking back down the stairs

"5 games. Looser makes breakfast tomorrow…in bed" Mom suggests and holds her hand out for me to shake on it. I don't hesitate to shake her hand on it "Deal!"

**AN: I read all of your ideas, I may need time to incorporate them in the story, but don't worry, they are all coming. With that said - Callie hearing them having sex is coming...very soon! Also, I just want to make things clear - Cooper is never going to cheat on Amy(I just like Amy and Coop too much to do that), but don't worry, Callie will have some worries about him, she will have some trouble liking him. **

** I know the Adams Fosters haven't been in here too much for the last chapters, but I am planing a "thing" that will contain all of them, it will probably be after I finish the next two small stories that I have planned in my mind. Actually **( just to tease you :D )** there is a second huge story that I have in my mind for weeks now, that I am slowly planing out too, that most certainly includes Adams Fosters clan in HUGE way  
**

****Thanks for still reading and sticking with me. And thank you all for the reviews, follows and favorites. You are the best :)****


	33. Hear no evil Part I

**AN: Quick reply to the guest (I hope you read this far) - that is a typo that I have made. _Pica -_in my language means pizza in English. They are pronounced the same, so that is probably the reason why my brain overlooked the typo. **

Callie POV

June 20th

On the last day of school I got home little after 7. Mackenzie and I went to the Anchor Beach boy's volleyball playoff game. Our school team won, which put them in the next round, to the finals.

When I walked up to the house, I saw that Coopers dark red Nissan Qashqai was parked just by the house. He has been coming over more often. Last week was the first time he spent the night here. They made breakfast together the next morning. Besides that, he has spent the night just one more time, this Monday. I saw thought the living room window that they were watching TV.

When I closed the doors behind me I heard the volume of the TV lower and mom's voice calling me "How was the last day of school?"I kick off the shoes and place them neatly with the other shoes.

Mom was cuddled up to Coopers left side on the couch, his hand was wrapped around her "Hey, Callie" Cooper greets me casually when I enter the room. I greet him back kindly and then I slump down on the other side of the couch, once mom pulls her legs closer

"Pretty boring if you ask me" I say tossing my bag down by the end of the couch on the ground "I don't understand why they insist on dragging the school year so long. The last week of classes are so boring. They don't teach anything new, they just do recaps and then whatever the teacher wants…some stupid games usually. Or they just let us go to break faster"

"Well, you won't say that next year. Then you will still be preparing for the exams and stressing over how your teacher hasn't taught you something…" Mom replied and stretched one of her legs over to my lap

"How was the game?" Cooper asks leaning out from behind moms cover

"Good. Fun. At least that was interesting. Our school team won. The final game is next week on Monday."

"How did Jesus do?" Mom asks back dividing her attention between me and what was on TV

"He made some nice hits, few blocks...dig few ball out. He is pretty good, more than good actually."

"I do sometimes wonder how he could do both -wrestling and volleyball…" mom just wondered out loud

"Which one was Jesus again?" Cooper asked perplexed

"The middle son" Mom explained

"The one with the twin sister" I added

"Ah, the twin, got it" He said confirming that he understands what we are talking about. Cooper hasn't actually met them, he hasn't been introduced to them, so it is pretty normal for him to be confused about all the names

"Yeah" I nod back and look up to the TV. I didn't recognize the show they were watching "What is that?" I ask nodding to the screen

"Oh, just some Australian cooking show" Mom replied back, eyes on the screen

"Since when do you watch cooking shows?"

"My bad!" Cooper raises his left arm up "I like them, your mom is just keeping me company"

"He actually is a really great cook" Mom said glancing to me

"Ugh…what isn't he good at?" I still thought he was too perfect to be true. And now this – great cook. I mean, come on. Getting real tiered of this. I needed to find a flaw!

"Show off!" I mumble to myself and lift moms leg up "I'm going to my room. Can I use your laptop to Skype with Jude?" I ask mom grabbing my bag that I had dropped

"Sure" she replies without hesitation before I head up

* * *

That night started out like any other night. We had a nice dinner, which Cooper made. Around 11 I got ready for bed, had a quick shower, brushed my teeth, got in my PJ, called out good night to mom and Cooper and headed to my room, closing the doors behind. The last I saw mom and Cooper, they were cuddling on the living room couch and were watching news together. Discussing all that was on, all the topics.

It was few hours later, when I was woken up by a noise. I guess you could say I am a light sleeper. I sat up in my bed, my room was dark. Window to my room was open and soft wind was blowing in the room, moving the curtain slightly.

I sat, not moving, listening to the noises around me. For few seconds I didn't hear the noise that woke me. But then just when I laid back down I heard it again. I jolted up in the bed and listened closer.

The wind stopped blowing for a second and then I heard it again – a soft, distant moaning sound. I tossed the blanket aside and tip toe over to the window, thinking maybe the sound came from outside. Or maybe I just didn't want to believe the fact that it could be coming from inside the house. You could say I was in denial. I pull the curtain in front of the closes window and crawl back in the bed.

I place my head down on the pillow and lay on my back. A moment passes when I was thinking, that was the last I heard of the moans. But then just when I pulled the blanket more to my chin, I heard the moan again. This time I it was louder.

My eyes flew open and I stared up to the ceiling "Please no...no" I mumble to myself realizing what that sound was. I was hoping and praying I won't hear that sound again.

But then I heard it again, it sounded more intense now "Oh my god – no…no, no" that was the moment I realized it was my moms voice and it was coming from my moms bedroom…where she and Cooper were sleeping…or no longer sleeping.

I pulled my blanket over my head, now I was in like a cocoon. It wasn't helping. I still hear the moans. They were getting more louder, longer, the time between them was shorter as time went on.

I toss the blanket off my face and turned to my side. One ear pressed to my pillow, silencing the sound, other ear I covered with my hand. Pressing hard on my ear, hoping that will hush the sound. Another loud moan filled the house, but this time it didn't stop there. Addition to the moaning I also heard groaning from Cooper, bed creaking sound.

I felt so freaking uncomfortable, so embarrassed, so….disgusted. I grabbed the blanket with my right hand and pressed it over my right ear, silencing the sound even more. But even then, I still could hear it, much quieter, but still, the sound was there.

"Please stop, please stop, please stop…" I kept mumbling to myself as I kept hearing the moan "Oh God, why me...why?"

The moaning kept echoing in the house for some another excruciating, horrifying, extremely long 15 minutes. And when I thought I heard the last of it, I heard a groaning and moaning in much lower voice. The fact that I know what they are doing makes it so, so, so much worse.

I won't be able to look them in the eye in the morning. I don't know if they realize that they were loud? Maybe they think they were quiet? They probably thought I was asleep and didn't hear a thing? I was sure that all the doors were closed, mom always sleeps with doors closed, just like I do. And there is Markus room between ours. They probably had no idea that I heard every single moan and groan and bed creaking. At least they weren't doing it intentionally, I think…

I am not sure if I want to tell mom that I heard her. On one hand she could then at least think about me hearing and trying to keep it down. On other hand – super awkward, uncomfortable, embarrassing talk, that I do not wish to have...ever!

I could of course, pretend nothing ever happened, but then that would be uncomfortable only for me. For who knows how long time. And she may continue making sounds like that every time Cooper stays over.

I had no idea what was going to do. I have heard foster parents having sex before, but somehow, someway this was the worst of all the other times. I guess I could blame the fact that I actually love Amy, I didn't any other foster parent. Amy was my mom, I see her as one, not only that, but she is my friend. That was what made all of this even worse.

That memory was now engraved in my mind...

* * *

I was tossing and turning around in my bed, because I just couldn't fall back asleep. Around 9 AM, I hear mom and Cooper walking around. They were talking about shower and breakfast and their plans for today.

I think mom went to grab a shower, but Cooper went down to make breakfast. That is when the house quieted down again. I turned on my back and look up the ceiling, remembering (unintentionally) about what happened few hours ago. I really didn't want to face them. And I haven't figured out my approach –ignore or confront.

I reach for my phone and check the time – 9:21 AM. I have never really been a long sleeper. I don't sleep till noon, I usually get up around 9-10 on weekends. Just then I hear bathroom doors opening and mom footsteps down the stairs.

* * *

I was now on my right side, one hand under my head, I was staring at the doors. Listening to the house. 5 minutes ago I smelled fresh coffee and bacon from downstairs. I knew, mom would probably wake me up soon, so we could all have breakfast together. And never have I been so right.

I hear mom's footsteps coming up the stairs and to my bedroom doors. There is a knock and then mom calls in "Callie, honey, we made breakfast. We would love for you to join us…"

"Give me 5!" I call back

"We made fresh coffee" she said before I heard her walk back down

_There was now no way out of this. I will have to face them...  
_

I change out of my PJ to my sweats and walk out of my room. I stop at the stairs and just stare down the steps. I hear them both talking in the kitchen. I was torn – part of me wanted to just slip in my shoes and run, the other part was really hungry. My stomach growled loudly so I kept walking down towards the kitchen. The food, what they both have made, smelled really good.

"Morning Callie" Cooper greeted me cheerfully. I mumble it back, I doubt he heard me.

I only saw a glimpse of them, because I quickly looked down to floor once I entered. I sat in my usually spot, head down. There were scrambled eggs, bacon on my plate in front of me. Cup of coffee, like mom said, waiting for me.

"Any plans for today?" mom asks casually reaching for her cup of coffee. I shake my head back, chewing the food, looking down at the scrambled eggs and bacon. I had a feeling they had no idea that i heard them. No clue what so ever.

"Are you going to Jude or is he coming over?" I shrug back even thou I had told Jude I would come over to his place

"Callie, is everything okay?" Mom picked up on my attitude. I nod back trying my best to avoid the conversation.

"Then why haven't you even looked up to me? Does something hurt? Are you feeling sick?" she asks concerned, she reached over the table for my hand

I pulled my hand away and softly ran my left hand fingers over my forehead. Then I took my hand to my ear and covered it gently, because in my mind, I heard the moans and groans from the last night. I just couldn't get them out of my mind. It was killing me, from inside out.

"Does your ear hurt?" Mom asks noticing the hand was covering my ear. I couldn't keep doing this. I need to tell them. I won't be able to avoid her for days.

"Yeah…yeah, I um…a bit" I said and briefly glanced up to them

"How bad does it hurt? Is it buzzing or-" she asks concerned, even on Coopers face flashed concern, he was chewing slowly, eyes on me. I look back down, away from their looks. I pushed the scrambled eggs around the plate.

"Yeah…um, no, it is actually more like-" I couldn't find the right word to describe it, Cooper interrupted me

"Ringing? Does it like...pulses?" he gestures to his ear "If it is pulsing, you could have middle ear infection"

"No, no ringing or pulsing" I quickly cleared that off so mom wouldn't jump to the _hospital_-_sick-train_ "I um…well, I actually keep hearing these moans and groans and gasps..." I say and look up to both of them, getting my courage back all of a sudden

Mom froze once I said that, Cooper stopped chewing. Now they both just stared at me – horrified about what they have done, about what I just told them. Guilt and embarrassment was written all over their faces. They both knew instantly that it was about last night. There was no doubt about that.

"And this…bed creaking sound. It just keeps bugging me" I continue to both of their horror. They were both stunned by my words

"Oh my god" Mom mumbles as she leans back in the chair

"Yeah, that too. I heard that a lot too…a lot" moms face drops once I say that "Along with other things like - right there, don't st—"

Mom hushed me quickly, not wanting to hear the other things. She had gestured with her right hand and then she placed it right hand over her mouth. She turned bright red, Cooper hasn't moved or said one thing. Mom's hand moves up to her eyes, shielding them, she keeps mumbling to herself, slowly shaking her head.

She looked horrified, embarrassed, guilty, ashamed, uncomfortable. I couldn't say I felt any better. I was also slightly disgusted and grossed out by the fact that my mom was having sex. It was safe to say this was more awkward and weirder than the sex talk she gave me last year.

Well, at least now, by both of their reaction, I can tell - both of them thought I didn't hear them. So it wasn't like they did it intentionally. It was a very weak reassurance, but it meant that mom probably will think twice before they have sex at night. Or they will at least trying to keep it down, for my sake.

She buried her face in both of her hands. Cooper was still not moving. His eyes were big, they were fixated on the kitchen table right in front of him, his mouth was still full with the food. His free hand was pulled in a fist, his right hand was squeezing the fork in his hand. His knuckles had turned white, he has gotten pale and sweaty. He looked mortified.

In a way I blamed Cooper more than mom. Yeah, mom was the one making most of the sound, but it was because of him. If it wasn't for Cooper, all would be good and I would have had a good night sleep. Of course, any sexual active adult would say that sex is a natural thing and it good and healthy that parents are sexually active.

But right now, I didn't care about all that stuff. I didn't care that it was natural. Right now I only care about how awkward and uncomfortable they made me feel.

Mom lowered her hands a bit and spoke up, her voice shaky "Callie I…" she opened and closed her mouth few times, she was speechless

A moment passes till she can stutter something out "I…we…we thought…that you were asleep…I didn't think…I thought you were sleeping"

"Yeah, well I woke up" I reply back with a hint of attitude "How about you two plan your sex life when I am not here…or at least warn me beforehand so I could leave. So I could move to the garage for the night or head over to Jude's…or go over to Mackenzie for sleepover. Or maybe you two should at least try to keep it low…"

"I'm so, so sorry…" mom mumbled still bright red cheeks "That will...never, ever happen again. I'm am so sorry Callie. I promise you" She was very apologetic about it. She obviously felt bad about it and she never thought that it would happen.

"Yeah, well the damage is done" I say pushing the plate away and grab an apple from the bowl on the window sill

"I will just go" I say and biting in the apple as I was walking away

"You know we didn't mean it!" Mom said when she walked in my room, when I was getting a sweater from the closet

"Yeah, I know. But that didn't make it any more easier for me to hear!" I say back pulling the sweater over my head "What I don't understand is how you could possibly thought that I wouldn't hear _that?_! You were pretty freaking loud!" I said hurt

Mom's face dropped "We thought you were asleep. I'm truly sorry you had to hear us. That will never happen again"

I let out a chuckle "Year, right…like you will never have sex again" I knew there was no chance of that happening. Mom also knew that was true, she let out a small chuckle, but then continued "I think Cooper is the most traumatized from this. I don't think he can get it—"

"No!" I hush her at once, I placed my index finger over her lips "Don't say it. Just…don't!" I shake my head at her "I don't want to hear you say it…not now, not ever"

"Sorry" she mumbled back when I took my hand back. We stand there silently. I have to say, I have never seen mom looking as guilty as she looks right now

Mom contort her mouth to one side and asked barely above whisper "Can you forgive me?"

"I can forgive, but you have scarred me for life" I reply back "I think your ultimate goal as a mother has been achieved"

She looked down guilty, biting her lip "Well, if it makes you feel a better...when I was your age I walked in on my parents having sex. I actually saw them doing it…"

I blinked back at her at first, but after a moment I let out a small chuckle "It helps…a little"

"The sex talk I received after was even more embarrassing. But we already had that so…but if you want…" she pointed her finger between us

"No!" I reply quickly, way too fast actually, I almost yelled at her "All good here!"

"Good…good!" Mom replied just as fast and uncomfortable, we both just stood there, nodding back to one another

"You want a hug?" Mom asks slowly and awkwardly

"Nop! No!" I almost shout back "Too soon for any contact! In fact I hope you understand that I will be trying to avoid you any way possible for at least the next two days" I take a step back giving her a clear message

"Yeah..." she showed me a thumbs up "Already figured that one out"

"I am going to Jude's. I will be home...late" I answer quickly, not missing a beat

"Yeah, okay…" Mom said back in sadder tone

"Can I have my license back and take the car?" I ask turning back to her once I reached the stairs. There wouldn't be a better time to ask for my license back. It has been 2 months, and with how much guilt she felt, I knew this would work.

"Yes, you can!" she said and quickly walked to her room, gave me my license back finally, the car keys and registration

"Bye" I grab the stuff from her hands and with a quick step walk down

"Just drive safely" Mom calls after before I close the doors behind "Always" I call back closing the doors shut.


	34. Speaking about the evil Part II

**AN: So for this chapter you can thank the guest named CatieBell, who gave the idea (I don't know why I hadn't thought of it myself). **

**As for the guest who asked about - where are the Fosters? All I can say is - I know and I am sorry about that. The Amy dating chapters turned out longer than I had initially planned. Probably because I didn't want the storyline to feel rushed and I wanted to do the storyline justice, represent it well. The Adams Fosters did indeed kind of get left out in the result. But, like I said 2 chapters ago, they will come back and will be in every chapter, starting from this chapter. So fear no more, the Adams Foster clan is back!**

**Thank you all for the feedback, it has been amazing :)**

Callie POV

I arrive at the Adams Foster house in 20 minutes. All three cars were parked close to the house. I park the car next to Brandon's car on the street and happily, jiggling the car keys in my hand, I head over to the house and ring the bell.

Like always, I don't have to wait long. This time Brandon is the one that opens the doors and lets me in.

"You are pretty early" he says stepping aside

"Yeah, I know, sorry, I kind of had a wired morning" I replied with a smile on my lips as I stepped inside

"We are all still eating breakfast…" He says and that is when I notice that he has a half of a sandwich in his hand

"That hasn't stopped me from coming over before, has it?" I place my shoes neatly next to the others and follow Brandon to the kitchen

There was shortage of two people – Stef and Lena. Everyone else was camped somewhere in the kitchen area. All dressed in casual home clothes. Mariana and Jesus were occupying the nook area while the others were sat around the table. I greet all of them when I walk in.

Jude was stuffing his face with what looked like similar sandwich to what Brandon has…had, he stuffed the last piece in his mouth and now was having trouble chewing it.

I walk up to Jude and ruffle his hair "Morning sleepy head"

I saw the way he looked, he had the face that said he has just woken up. He mumbled something back, I am not sure exactly what, but I think it was something about his warm bed.

"Slow down there" Brandon said watching Frankie, who was eating cereal "That spoons is 5 times too big for you" he reaches over to Frankie and takes the big, soup soon, away from her. He then got up, went to the drawer and got her a smaller spoon and then sat back down to his spot.

I place a quick kiss to Jude's temple and walk over to the nook to the twins. Jesus was laid out in one end of the sofa on his back, he was holding his phone up, clicking on it. It was only matter of time before his phone slips his hands and hits his face. Mariana was sitting with her back at the back rest, also clicking her phone. I slump down at the couch next to Mariana.

"Wow…you look tiered" Mariana observed and just then, like I predicted, Jesus phone slipped his hand and it hit him right in the face "Son of a...ouch!" he rubbed his nose and sat up mumbling "Stupid phone"

We both give out a small laugh about Jesus, but then I reply to Mariana "Thanks, just what I wanted to hear"

"What kept you up?" Jesus asked and scooted closer to where we were sitting "Was it a boy?" he teased me

"You don't wanna know" I said back when Frankie, B and Jude join us at the nook. Frankie squeezes in between Jesus and B, she looked happy between her two big brothers. Jude took a seat next to me.

"Well, you know, I personally always want to know" Mariana said grinning at me "and I have no doubt that others do too, they just won't admit it"

"I don't" Brandon said and pulled out his phone from his pocket and started to scroll thought it, but the fact that he was still sitting with us, proved he did care

Frankie looked up to him "I wanna play that game, B! The bird game! Please, please, please, pretty please!"

"Okay" Brandon said and put the Angry bird game on for Frankie. All of her attention was now on Brandon's phone. She was trying to beat the first level by the looks of it.

"There are no secrets, remember, we promised each other" Jude said and flashed his big brown puppy dog eyes at me "I tell you everything…" he added in a sadder tone, playing with my emotions

"I really do think, that neither of you want to know" I said and ruffled his hair some more then pulled him to my right side

"Oh, just spill it" Jesus said tapping his hands at his knees "We all know, we won't talk about anything else, not until we discuss your news!"

I looked around me, Mariana and Jude were all ears, Brandon was concentrating on how Frankie was playing Angry birds on his phone, Jesus just looked impatient.

"I heard mom and Cooper doing it last night…" I decided to tell them

Brandon looks up, his face screwed up "We should have listened to you, I did not want to know that"

"Doing what?" Jude asks confused. Frankie looked like she didn't even hear me.

"Ew…gross" the twins said at the same time

"Doing what!?" Jude asked louder, looking to his older siblings and me

"Funny business" Jesus said back

"Ohhh…" He dragged, it was clear to me that he did know, understood what we were talking about

"Have you guys…heard…your moms having sex?" I ask looking mostly to Mariana

"I have a room next to them…" Brandon said back first "What do you think?" He then added looking very uncomfortable "I think they also do it in shower…"

"I have heard them few times…well, actually more than few" Mariana said back partly uncomfortable "Don't look at them" she nodded to Jesus and Jude "Jesus sleeps with his headphones on most of the time and Jude can sleep though apocalypse"

"I sleep _now_ with headphones on, there is a reason for it. I didn't at first. I have heard stuff too" Jesus adds to Marianas saying "Not that I wanted to admit it. I try to forget and pretend it never happened. Otherwise, I think I would have to move out, I could not look them in the eye."

"Have you…never told them? That you hear them?" I ask carefully looking to the three oldest "Confronted them about it?"

Brandon just laughed out "Hell no! I do not wish to have that talk. It was awkward enough when I once walked in on them when I was 7. Mom was on top of Lena…doing…stuff" you could see on his face, he was reliving it in his mind "That was the first time I got a small part of the sex talk from them"

Mariana just shook her head back "That would be one terribly uncomfortable, embarrassing talk…I don't think I could go thought it. I assume Lena would just say it is all natural and normal, that every adult does it. That they are adults and they too have needs" she looked grossed out just by the thought of the talk "I don't want to have that talk"

"So you just let them...be?" I ask warily looking around them

"Well, for most part, I think they do try not to do it while we are home" Mariana said and glanced to her brothers who all nodded "We have only heard them at night, when they think we are all asleep. I think they are trying be quiet, but you know, sometime it just…happens"

"I have headphones…" Brandon said and briefly glanced to me "That's when I use my rock songs, that's their only purpose" he said ad took a deep breath in, looking slightly miserable at that fact

"I just press my pillow over my head. That helps…a little" Mariana said staring at some spot on the carpet by the sofa

Jude then added "It is not like they have screamed thought the house" All the oldest siblings looked to him "What? I have woken up in the middle of the night too. I have heard them…once or twice"

"What is totally unfair is that" Jesus suddenly chipped in "they can have sex at home, but we can't! Like, where the hell do you want us to do it then! In the car?" he sounded hurt

"They probably don't want you to have sex…_at all_!" I replied back to him

"Well, they are not dumb. They know we have sex or will at some point, that's why they keep condoms in the bathroom. They know teenagers have sex, I bet they would prefer if we don't. They don't want to make this house a place where people would have sex in all of the rooms, all the time, _while_ other people are home" Brandon said back sounding mature and smart. And then added just for Jesus "Oh, and Jesus, trust me - don't do it car. Not a good idea…"

"Seriously? You will pay for my therapy if you continue on…" Mariana gave him a disgusted look that basically told him, that she did not want to know that he has had sex in a car

I just added "Too much information, dude…too much"

Suddenly Mariana called out "OH!"

We all turned to her "What?" we all asked in unison

"Remember when moms did it in car!?" She looked slightly amused by the fact

"Ew, no! Why would you tell me that! We have to drive in those cars!" Jesus groaned back, shaking his head

"When…did they do it car?" I ask, my curiosity getting the best of me

"After the poetry slam!" Jude said fast, it looked like he remember that particular event too

"My friend Garret participated in this poetry reading thing-" Mariana started

"You participated too, remember?" Brandon chuckled back at her

"You also punched a hole in your nose, as mom put it" Jesus added laughing, Mariana playfully punched him in his shoulder and continued

"Anyway…like I said, we went to the poetry reading thing and when we got back, we all went inside the house. But moms for some reason stayed back. Some 20 minutes had passed and they still weren't in, so I and Jude went to look for them…" That's when her face changed, she looked slightly disgusted "And we stepped outside, to the porch and we saw the car rocking slightly and…we saw a glimpse of them thought the front window…both of them were in the back…together" once Mariana was done with the story, she shivered

"Ewww…" I drag and screw up my face "What did you two do?" I look down to Jude who was very quiet about it

"We ran inside and pretended we saw nothing!" Mariana said and Jude nodded his head back furiously. Mariana then continued "And agreed to never speak of it. Which we now are doing right now…"

"I think, one time I ruined their _private time_" Jesus said and looked around to all of us. No other kid seem to know this. All eyes were on Jesus.

"Lexi was still here. It was after our first time, we didn't use" He cleared his throat and continued "condom…so I went to this pharmacy and asked a lady to buy the morning after pill. Turned out mom was in the pharmacy and when the lady gave me the pill, mom came out and saw. When we got home, mama was home…only in a robe, clearly only waiting for mom to come home…it was the middle of the day and mom had bought some sensual massage oil or something…" he looked uncomfortable even talking about it

Brandon pressed his face in his hand "I did not want to know that!"

There was silence in the room until Mariana spoke up "Anyway…what did you do?"

"I umm…" I dragged my finger over the table "I told them at the breakfast table. Told them to plan their sex life when I was not there…or to warm me at least, so I could leave"

"You told Cooper too?" Jude asked surprised

"Yeah…he was there. He froze, looked like he was about to pass out or something. I told them, they seemed horrified…embarrassed, incredibly guilty"

"Poor guy" Brandon dragged slowly

"Poor guy?" I ask back surprised "No, no, no! He is not _poor_ anything. I had to listen to them having sex for like 20 minutes, how they moaned and groaned and how the bed creaked. Cooper, is the reason why it happened! He _did_ things that made mom do certain…other things…" I got quieter and slower at the end, because of the bad, horrifying memories

"How did Amy react?" Jesus asks back

"Ashamed…super uncomfortable, slightly in a panic mode, she didn't know what to do, how to react" I count it off "They both obviously didn't think I had hear them. And knowing that this wasn't the last time when he stays over, I just couldn't go on like that. I had to tell them"

"That took some guts" Jesus said back sounding impressed

"This was not the first time I have heard people having sex. When I was in foster care, I used to hear my foster parents pretty often. Usually it sounded much more…I guess, rougher. It was hard to hear, but hearing mom…that somehow trumped all the other times"

"It's because she is your mom!" Jude said to me and Brandon added "No one wants to hear their parents doing it" He took a small pause and then quickly added "Or siblings!" They all nodded back and then Brandon continued

"That is the one thing, no kid ever wants to know about. I think we just like to pretend that our parents don't do it. You know, they do it once to conceive…us" He said very awkwardly "And then that's it. They don't do it again. One time thing…and even the one time thing is too much for us to handle."

"I think it is because you actually love her" Mariana said "When we were in foster homes, we heard our foster parents have sex too"

"But neither made us feel more uncomfortable than when we first heard Stef and Lena having sex. Because we see them as family. The other foster parents didn't come even close to being our family. We didn't care about them, but we do care about moms" Jesus added to his twin sister

"So, you are definitely not alone in this one" Mariana put her hand around my shoulder

"I guess, the only reassurance that I got, was from their faces when I told them. They both looked horrified and that's how I knew they really did think I was sleeping and wouldn't hear them. They didn't do it intentionally"

"Do what intentionally?" I heard Lena's voice from the kitchen. She had just walked in, surprising all of us.

"Um…Nothing!" I reply back quickly once I was looking to her

"Oh, hey,Cal! You are here early" Stef said walking in after Lena "When did you get here?" she walked straight to the fridge and got out a can of soda

"Um…10 minutes ago?" it came out more like a question

"Are you asking to telling?" Stef squinted at me, lowering the soda can down

"…Telling?" it once again sounded like a question, but this time I corrected myself "Telling...I was telling" Stef chuckles and sips her soda. Lena was by the island table going thought her purse

"So what are your plans for today?" Lena asked digging thought her purse

We all answered together, I didn't even hear what Jude said and he was sitting next to me. I only know what I reply "Maybe going bowling"

Stef once again laughed "Well, know we know where ALL of you are going to be. Thanks for clearing that up" the sarcasm was evident in her voice

Frankie suddenly spoke up, surprising all of us "Mommy?" she was looking straight up to Stef "Hmm?" Stef walked closer to the nook area, looking to the youngest one

"What is sex!?" Frankie asked very casually, but that is when we all finally realized we talked in front of a 4 year old about sex. Could we be any more dumber?

There was dead silence in the room for few seconds. Stef and Lena shared a look and then they both looked to all of us, looking for the guilty one.

I looked around to all of the Adams Foster kids. I have never felt as guilty as I do now. I was the one who started to talk about this. I think I heard Jesus swallow loudly and Jude's heartbeats increasing. Brandon's eyes were big, he was just waiting what was going to happen next. Mariana had grabbed a hold of my sweater and was holding on to it. Blood suddenly pumped thought my veins faster as I looked back at the only two adults in the room.

"Where did you hear the word, sweetie?" Lena asked from the island table softly

"Callie said it first, then Brandon-" Stef shot me a look and that's when I decided to just bolt, I did not want to have another sex talk or lecture or whatever could come of this

"My Car! Now!"I called out and the next thing I knew, was that I was running after Brandon thought the diner room, Mariana was on my six

I grabbed my shoes in my hand and just run out to car, unlocking it from distance. I tossed the shoes in first, then got in myself. Brandon jumped in the back, but Mariana up front.

"Where is Jesus and Jude!?" I call out in panic as I try to find the ignition with the key

"JUST DRIVE!" Brandon yelled from back, panic in his voice "We will get them later!" Next second I turned the key, put in gear and spinning the wheels drove away.

"Drive to the back alley!" Mariana pointed in the street once I was driving around the block. I turned in the back alley and we found both of them running, barefoot. They both piled in the back.

"That was a close call!" Jesus said looking back

"Too close!" Jude said little bit out of breath "I have no shoes! I am barefoot!"

"It's summer! Don't stress about that" Brandon said calming him down

"So…" I glance to Mariana as I drove out to street "Bowling? Anyone?" I peak a look in the rear view mirror to the boys

"Sounds good to me" Jesus said and the other ones nodded

"Yeah…I'm not risking on going back and getting another sex talk from moms" Brandon said back

"We should have not discussed that in front of Frankie!" Mariana said looking to me and then back to the boys

"She's 4…almost 5. She was about to have one sooner or later!" Brandon reassure us

"Now she has one sooner, because of us" Jude added sadly "I feel bad for her"

"She will be fine…Lena is there" Brandon said "So she is all good!"

I looked back to him in the rear view mirror "What are you saying?" I ask him back

"I'm saying, it is easier to talk to them when Lena is present. Stef and also Mike tend to make it super awkward instead of just awkward!"

"Yeah, Lena always calms down mom. She has always been more open up about…all of the stuff" Jesus agreed with Brandon

"Plus, mom overreacts sometimes, so it is always good to have mama there, who just keeps her grounded. Lena takes everything very calmly" Mariana added

After a minute of silence I speak up "What a good day!" I say sarcastically

"What do you mean?" Jude asks from back

"Well, I can't go back home, because mom is there and I kind of want to avoid her for the next 2 days. Also, Cooper is probably still there, frozen in the spot I last saw him. And now we can't even show our faces to your home, because we have no clue what talk we would get from Stef and Lena and how much we would suffer from them…basically, I have no place to go"

"That kind of makes you a runaway" Jude chuckles from the back

"That makes _us_ runaways too, we run away with you. We are your companions" Mariana added happily

"I can always go to Mike" Brandon said casually from the back, reminding us that he has 3 parents

"Does he have a hidden room where he could hide 4 more people?" Jesus asked jokingly

"We could hide one in the closet" He was thinking out loud "One of you could live in his car. But that's about it"

"Dibs on closet!" Mariana called out

"Damn!" Jesus groaned "Fine, I will take the car"

"I guess that leaves, you and me bud" I look to Jude in the rear view mirror "We will run off and live to together in a small house by the lake in the woods, in Canada! We will live off the land. How does that sound?"

"Awesome!" Jude called back excited. Mariana reached for the radio and turned it on. Jesus immediately called out once the song started playing "Runaway!"

"What!?" we all asked confused at the same time

"Song! It is called Runaway…by Linking Park! Come one! No one?" he sounded frustrated and then just started to sing along the lyrics at the top of his lungs as I kept on driving down the road.


	35. The evil Part III

Callie POV

It was already dark, it was getting close to being 10PM. The curfew is close. We have successfully used all of our time today by doing completely nothing. Which basically was my plan. And I won't deny, it was a perfect start to summer.

We were driving back to the Adams Foster house, we were on their street already, when I suddenly realized something.

"Hey, why are you slowing down?" Jude asked when we were few houses away from their home

"That's where she will be" I say mostly to myself realizing that she will wait for me there. That's what she wants - for me to come to her. If I drive up to their home, it would be like me walking into a trap, on my own.

I know I am in trouble with both of them. I'm also sure, that I am in more trouble with Stef than Lena. That look she gave me and the way how I just run. Thinking about it now, I know it was the worst things I could have possibly done. Which meant that I can't show my face in the house or near the house. Not today at least.

"Who?" Mariana asked from the passenger seat because she heard me mumble to myself

"What do you mean who!?" I stop the car 4 houses away from their and look to her and then back to the boys "Stef of course! She is probably sitting on the porch, just waiting till I show my face there! No, I am not doing that!"

I tap my index finger at my temple and nodding my head at them I continue "I am smarter than that. I am smarter than her!"

"Highly doubt that" Brandon said back without a doubt in his voice "Mom can tell when we are up to something. One time, I wanted to sneak out to see Talia. My plan was to get to the roof from my room, then jump down to backyard…mom was already waiting for me when I jumped down"

"But I am not you! I don't live with her. We think - differently. She doesn't know me!" I turn back to the front and watch the street in front of me "This is as far as I can take you. You will need to travel the rest of the way by yourself!"

"Seriously? You won't drive us? We can see our house" Jesus leaned forward and gestured down the street "it is right there!"

"You are all old enough, you can walk 200 meters by yourself"

"Are you really that scared of Stef?" Jude asked

I let out a fake laugh "Scared? I'm not scared" I reply back to him "Why would I be scared? It is just Stef…" I laughed some more until Mariana spoke the truth "You are terrified of what is she is going to do because you ran"

"Yes…yes I am. Very much so" I admit it and then turned to face them all "Okay, get lost. If I stay parked here too long, some neighbor could give her a sign or something…" I said glancing out to the other houses on the street, looking for anything suspicious

"Wow, you are really paranoid" Jude said giving me an awkward hug from the backseat

* * *

After the quick goodbyes, they all leave the car and together start to march their way back to the house. I sit there for few seconds just to see if they reached the house safely.

When I see them turn to the house I am scared to death by car back doors opening . I jump at the sound "Holly…shit!" and turn to see who just sat in the car

I turn to look at this unknown person who know sits in the backseat. The person sits in the back and stares at me in the dark. I don't see the persons face, but I only have to wait a second till I realize who it is

"We meet again" Stef said in a low voice

"How did you-" I ask looking to the figure in the backseat

"Oh, please…you are more predictable than Brandon" She leaned forward and I saw part of her face in the dark. I could see few of her features.

"Where you sitting in the shrubs or hiding behind a tree, waiting for me?" I ask looking out to the street, searching for a place where Stef could have hid

"Don't be silly. I was at our neighbors house-" she pointed to the house behind us "-Mrs. Baker drinking tea waiting till you get back" Stef chuckles

"But I didn't even know that I would park here, how could you?!" I question her words

She leaned back in the backseat, I could feel her eyes on me "Simple…I am a mother. I knew you wouldn't dare to show up to the house. But you also wouldn't drop my kids too far from home"

"But you are not my mother! You barely know me" I reason back

"You are at my house almost every weekend, at least 3 days on weekdays from 5-8. You eat my food, you talk to my kids and my wife. We were trapped together in an elevator…I know you better than you know yourself, kid" she said keeping the sneaky, mysterious voice

"Could you stop talking in this creepy voice…it is freaking me out!" I said seriously watching her in the dark. She drops the creepy low voice and continues

"Anyhow, you are a kid. And I know kids. It is pretty easy figuring out what you are going to do because I have 5 rascals on my own. The story would probably be different if I had one kid. But now…eh…this is nothing new to me" she shrugged in the middle

"So…" I drag tapping my fingers at the passenger seat "What are you going to do with me?"

"The way I see it, you have two options" she doesn't hesitate to answer my question

"Go on" I said letting her continue

"First, you come with me willingly"

"Aha" I nod understanding

"Second, you try to run, again. Which of course will make this whole thing a little bit interesting for both of us and a much more exciting story to be retold later"

"I see. Okay…" I say thinking which one I will take "Would my life would be spared if I go with you willingly?"

"Not really" she said sounding smug "You are pretty much going to suffer both ways"

"Do I have time to think about my choices?" I ask back, I needed to know what the situation I was dealing with was

"I give you 5 seconds" I think she thought of that just now, in that exact moment

"That's not a lot of time …" I say and glance down to the handbrake"Okay, well then I guess I have made my choice" I say when I look back to her. Meanwhile I was slowly lowering my hand to the seat belt, so I could quickly open it and just run for it

"Is that your choice?" she asks nodding to my hand, clearly seeing my hand movement

"YES!" I call and just go for it. With my left I quickly open the seat belt, I quickly turn, open the doors. I hear Stef opening the doors too. And then my life depended only on how fast I could run.

Lena POV

I wait for the 4 kids in the hallway. When they walk inside, I guide them all to the living room and sit them down on the couch.

"What is going to happen to us?" Jude asks me in a scared voice already knowing they made two bad decisions today

"Nothing…I just wanted to talk to you guys. About what happened this morning" I said sitting down at the chair, facing them

"Something doesn't feel right" Mariana said looking around the room "Something is not…right"

"What doesn't feel right?" I ask confused looking at my oldest daughter

"I'm not sure…" She said uncertain, still glancing around the room

"Can I ask you guys, why you thought talking about sex in front of a 4 year old was a good idea?" I look to all of them

"We know it was stupid!" Jesus said "I think we just kind of forgot that she was there"

"Yeah, she was really quiet" Brandon added "And it just felt like the 5 of us where there"

"We didn't do it on purpose" Jude chipped in "We are sorry"

"Why did you all just ran? You know how much me and mom don't like when you walk away…and running is no better" I said looking at them

"We know, it was stupid. Callie just called out to run and we all just reacted to it. We didn't really wanted to talk about..._it_" Brandon said for all of them

Mariana then gasped, grabbing all of our attention "What?" Jesus asks her

"MOM!" she says out loudly

"What about mom, honey?" I ask softly

"She is not here! That means…" she turns to look out the window "She is out there!" The surprise in all of the boys faces was too funny. All 4 kids were now turned around to look out the living room window to the dark.

"You don't have to worry about mom" I tried to reassure them

"It's NOT mom we are worried about! "Mariana said voicing all of their thoughts. They sat in complete silence for at least 2 minutes just watching the street until…

"There!" Jude pointed to the driveway. They all concentrated on the one spot "Oh, no! Mom has Callie!" Mariana mumbled

The doors to the house open and first thing we hear is Callie's voice "Ouch, ouch…ouch…ouch" she kept on mumbling. I stand up and rub my hands to my jeans

They both walk in the doorway. Stef has Callie's ear between her right index and thumb. Callie is leaned down a little bit.

"Oh, hey Lena! Lovely day, huh?" She greets me cheerfully even thou she was in Stef's claws

"She chose the second option!" Stef says to me and lets go of Callie's ear. Callie instantly rubs her ear " You almost pulled my ear off"

"I always could have used my handcuffs" She crossed her arms and turned to the girl, challenging her

"I'm not even that fond of my right ear to be honest..." I was surprised that I didn't hear any hint of sarcasm in her voice

"Don't hurt her!" Jude pleaded all of a sudden worried about his sister

"Honey, no one is hurting anyone. Callie is going to be fine, mom just wants to talk to her, that's it"

"How did she catch you?" Jesus asked Callie "And what was the second option?"

"Running" Stef answered to Jesus and then Callie added

"Oh, I…um…I ran into a mail box because of the dark" Suddenly the room exploded in laughter

"Yeah…" Callie said after the laughter quieted down and nodded to Stef "Stef was rolling on the ground in laughter for some good 2 minutes at least"

"Okay, you four…up!" I shoo my kids up so we could have a quick chat with Callie alone

Callie is finally sat in the middle of the couch. Her hands are pressed between her knees and she was watching, only with her eyes how Stef was pacing in the room.

* * *

Callie POV

Lena was sat in the chair facing the couch. Stef was still pacing around, giving me looks, but she hasn't said anything. Not yet at least.

"Technically…" I started off, stopping the silence "You have no power over me. I am not your kid and you can't ground me or punish me in any way!"

Stef let out a laughter and stopped pacing in the room. She stopped on the other side of the coffee table, staring down at me, hands now pressed to her hips. I swallow back a lump in my throat and continue.

"You should just let me go…or at least hand me back to my mother! I didn't do nothing wrong!"

"You didn't do nothing wrong?" Stef leaned lower, hands still on her hips. I kind of felt like it she didn't want me to answer that, so I just bit my lip and kept quiet

"Let me tell you _two_ things" She leaned back, now again standing straight "that you did wrong, missy" She walked around the coffee table and now stood right in front of me

"First, you talked about sex in front of a 4 year old without even thinking about her, it was inappropriate to say the least"

"Yes, I am aware, but-"

"Don't interrupt me!" Stef said firmly, but there was no anger in her voice. If anything it sounded soft. Stef leaned down to my eye level. She spoke very slowly in a bit hushed voice "...and you ran!"

It sounded like Stef was more hurt with the second thing.

I was kind of afraid to blink and breathe. So I just held my breath and didn't blink, not until Stef stood back up straight. I glanced to Lena to see if maybe she could somehow help me, but by the looks, that wasn't going to happen. I bet she was upset with me too. They didn't look mad or angry just disappointed.

I look back to Stef, who now had hands crossed on her chest. I stuttered at first, I had kind of lost my voice "I…just...I'm…Are…" I clear my throat and try to start over speaking slowly "Are you more mad about the first one…or the second one?" I tilt my head slightly to one side looking to Stef

"What do you think?" Stef asked back not taking her eyes of me. In my mind I still thought it was the running thing, but I went with apologizing about the sex talk first.

"Okay" I look down for a second and then back up to her "I know, it was really stupid of me. I should have never discussed it at all. Frankie seemed like she didn't even hear me at all, she was occupied with the game-"

"Are you blaming Frankie on this?" Stef interrupted me

"NO, God no…No!" I call back "No, it was my fault!" I place hand on my chest "I know it, I started to talk about it, it is only my fault. But it is not like we talked about any details. I just said the word to refer to the…deed. No male or female…things were named…and it is not like discussed the…process" I said very awkwardly and carefully not to say the wrong thing.

"You mean words like – penis or vagina? Or ejaculated..." Lena said from the chair, it sounded like she had no problem saying the words

Once she did I quickly covered my eye with my hands, hiding "Yes" I mumble in my hands. I think I was in the color of bright red, right about now.

"What exactly were you all talking about?" Stef asked once I took my hands down

"Nothing" I say very quietly not wanting to tell them we discussed _them_

"You have about 5 seconds to tell me the truth or I will make you watch all the sex ED videos that we have in our laptop" Stef nodded to the laptop that was on the coffee table. I was wondering why it was out here, it did seem weird to me "And we will comment on everything!" She threatened me

"Fine, fine!" I call out and looked between the two women. I can't believe I gave up so easily, but watching sex ed videos…with _them_. That was not something I would want to do after the morning and I night I already have had.

I sigh and then mumble, not wanting to say it out loud.

"What was that? I did not hear a word you said. And you have 3 seconds left" Stef said now placing her hands on her hips again

I focused on the floor in front of me and just told them "I heard Amy and Cooper having sex last night. And I asked them if they have heard you two doing it."

What now? Do I look up to them? I don't want to look up to them. Why aren't they saying anything? Why is the room so quiet?

Very slowly I lift my head up to look at the two woman. They were looking to one another. Mouthing something to each other. Lena gestured with her hand to me and also gave Stef a head nod my direction.

My eyes travel to Stef who now has turned back to me. She know looked uncomfortable, it was like she didn't know what to do with her arms, cross them on her chest, press them to her hips or just let them by her side.

"Have they?" Stef asked curiously, awkwardly and very quietly. Stef crossed her arms on her chest, but then quickly took her right hand up to her mouth. I was taken aback by the question, I glance to Lena who looked like also was interested in hearing the answer.

"…Yes" I say very slowly

This time Lena spoke up "Why haven't they told us?"

"Because it is a very awkward conversation to have. Kind of like the one we are having right now and they do not wish to suffer thought it. Like I have to now."

"Have all of them heard us?" Stef asked now slightly horrified

"Pretty much. Mariana and Jude saw you two do it in the back of the car after some poetry slam, all of them have heard you at night. That's why Brandon and Jesus sleep with headphones on. I don't know about Frankie, but everyone else has woken up to you two moaning in the night"

Stef looked embarrassed as hell, Lena not so much. But she did have the face that said – I want to talk to all of them.

Just to their horror I added "Way to go with spicing up sex life with sensual massage oil" now I was having some fun instead. Even thou still super awkward, the tables have now turned and I just couldn't let the opportunity pass.

"Also, I am pretty sure, neither of them will want to drive in the back of your SUV " Now Stef covered her eyes with her hands, shaking her head lightly. Lena shifted in the chair not taking her eyes off Stef.

Lena was the first one to speak up "I think we need to go talk with our kids"

I somehow managed to divert the conversation off of me to the Adams Foster clan. Sure, they will not be happy about it after, because they will all get to talk about sex. But right now, I couldn't care less what they have to talk about. The spotlight was off of me and I got off easily. I could start jumping up and down in joy, but I managed to contain my excitement and kept my face straight.

"I suggest you don't say words like natural, normal and we, as adults also have our needs" I said jokingly when Lena stood up, she shot me a look

Lena looked to Stef "Stef, honey…come on" she nodded to the stairs

Stef walked to the doorway, but then turned around "Oh, I signed you up to run the marathon in the September!" she just left me with that and followed Lena up

"WHAT!?" I jump off from the couch and hurry after Stef to the hallways. She was walking upstairs "You what!? WHY? Wh-W—Why!"

She stopped in the middle of the stairs "You like to run, so you will run" she said and continued to walk up and then added

"I don't like when people walk away in the middle of conversation. And you ran. Not only from me, but also from the consequences. Only cowards do that. And i know you are not a coward Callie. This will teach you good" She said and next second she was out of my sight

"I am not running a MARATHON!" I call after her, convinced I will get out of this

"You will or I will make you watch the sex ED videos with me!" Stef calls back almost instantly

"FINE!" I call up giving up easily

"Good!" Stef calls back down as I walk to the front doors and pull them open harshly. I step out and close the doors behind me.

"A marathon?!" I was talking to myself "Is she freaking crazy? I can't run that! That's like 42 km too long…" I kept on talking to myself as I was walking to the car. I shrugged once I was at the car and opened the doors "Still better than watching sex ED videos. I got off easy" I chuckle to myself and get in the car.


	36. The evil Part IV

Stef POV

I hear the front doors close when I reach for Lena's hand to stop her from just walking into Brandon's room "Wait, wait, wait…" I said pulling her back to me

"What is it, love?" Lena asks turning to face me, she places her hand softly on my upper arm

"Are you just going to walk in and start talking about it…just like that?" I questions her easy approach to all of this

"Well, I was going to ask him to go wait for us in our bedroom, till we get the other kids" Lena looked over her shoulder to our room

"Our bedroom? Really, Lena?" I ask screwing up my face "They will be horrified enough just by the talk. Do you really want to scar them more and have this talk in our room?" I tilt my head to one side looking at my wife "The place where they know we are _having_ sex?"

Lena thought about it for few seconds and agreed "You are right"

"Of course I am" I said with a smug look on my face

Lena couldn't keep the smile off her face "Living room couch probably would be better. More neutral place" I added and Lena nodded back

The bathroom doors opened and Mariana walked out, dressed in PJ already, hair up in a messy bun.

"Neutral place for what?" She asked walking up to us. Lena and I looked to one another. We had one of those silent talks, when we talk communicating only with our eyes and reading each other minds

"Could you go wait for us and your brothers in the living room, please" Lena said looking back to our oldest daughter

Mariana suddenly tensed up, she crossed her arms on her chest "Why?" she asked slowly, she was looking one second to me, the next to Lena, then back at me

"We just want to talk to you guys about something" I tell her casually

"Is Callie still here?" She directed the question to me

"No, she left a minute ago"

"That was fast" Mariana looked between us "We kind of thought it would be a longer interrogation"

"It wasn't an integration, we just talked with her, Mari" Lena said softly and placed hand on her shoulder and run it down to her upper arm "Now, please, go wait downstairs till we get your brothers"

"Alright…" Mariana mumbled and squeezed thought us to get to the stairs

* * *

We left Frankie out of this talk. She was way too young and she was sleeping soundly. The 4 oldest were sitting on the couch. They were sat in height. Starting with Jude on the far left side on the couch, he was sitting neatly, straight back. Next to him was Mariana, who had her legs pulled up to the couch, hands wrapped around her legs. Jesus was sitting next to Mariana, he was slump down, feet up to the coffee table. And finally on the right side of the couch- Brandon, who was leaned down, elbows pressing to his knees, watching us closely.

Lena sat down in the same chair she sat when talking to Callie, but I pulled the other chair closer to Lena and turned it facing the couch, where the kids were.

"Is this still about this morning?" Jude asked us quietly

"No, it's not bud" I said offering him a warm smile. He smiled back and relaxed a bit. Oh, poor kid, he doesn't even know what he is in for. He won't even see it coming, none of them will.

"So..." Lena said and reached for my knee, touched it softy "Your mom and I wanted to talk to you about something" Lena glanced up to me for a second and then looked back to the kids "It is about something that got to our attention only today"

Brandon shifted and leaned back the couch, he got the seriousness of this conversation instantly

"It is something that Callie informed us about" I added and we instantly saw how they all tensed up. They all looked to one another, wondering what this was about, they all had worried looks.

"Callie told us what you were all talking about this morning and that you guys…" Lena said softly taking her hand back and leaned down to the right side of the chair, pressing with her right to the arm holder "…have all heard us having sex"

"Oh, NO! No, no, no!" Jesus jumped up "I'm not talking about this!" He said shaking his head and walking out of the room

I called after him "You can always join Callie in running the marathon. She will probably be thrilled that she will have company" he stopped in his feet, back still turned to us. I added "You know we don't like when you guys walk away when we are talking to you!"

"You signed her up for the marathon?" Mariana asked surprised, Jesus turned back to us

"You're bluffing!" He crossed his arms on his chest, looking straight back at me "Mom wouldn't allow you to do that! Right mom?" He looked to Lena for support. The silence and the look she gave him was enough for Jesus to understand that this time, Lena is not going to protect him.

I reached for the laptop that was still on the coffee table and open it. Made few clicks opening the signing up sheet.

"Why did you sign her up for marathon?" Jude asked warily looking to me

"She likes to run, she will run. You can call and ask her if you want, if you think I am bluffing" I say simply and click in the first field "Name…" I say writing down Jesus name "Jesus. Surname: Adams Foster"

"Mom!" Jesus said walking back in the room "What are you doing? Mom?"

"Age...15" I type in the next field

"Date of birth" I continue to fill the fields on the sheet form"1998-"

"Okay, okay, okay! Just stop! I am sitting down! Geez…" He slumped back down in the couch "You play dirty, mom" he added crossing his arms on his chest upset about the turn of the events

"If anyone would better just join Callie in the marathon say it now and you are free to go to bed"

The kids all sat in silence, not letting out one single sound. I close the laptop and wink at Lena "Told you it would work"

"So she rat on us?" Brandon asked us sounding frustrated "She promised she wouldn't tell and she rat us out the first chance she got"

"Callie did not rat anyone out!" Lena said firmly protecting Callie

"Hell yeah she did!" Jesus added upset "She said she wouldn't! But here we are!" he glanced around the couch

"I don't think she did it intentionally" Mariana added looking to her two brothers "Callie is a thought cookie. She wouldn't _just_…rat us out"

That's when Mariana looked back to us, more to me, gave me an evil eye "Mom probably threatened her with something. What did you do to her, mom?"

"Me?" I ask confused and looked to Lena for support "Why do you all always assume it is me?"

"Who else?" Jude added like it was obvious. Brandon then added "Mama doesn't play dirty, like you do. You always use illegal techniques. Like we witnessed seconds ago- threatening to sign Jesus up to a marathon if he leaves"

"Yeah!" They all agreed in unison looking upset with me

Lena glanced to me and now added "Told you it would come back to bite you in _your_ _ass_" she said with a smirk on her lips

"But!" Lena turned back to them "We are not here to put mom on trail. We can do that another day" she said and smirked to me, then glanced back to the kids "We are here because we wanted to talk you about the topic I mentioned earlier!"

"We don't want to talk about it!" Jesus mumbled back

"We really don't. Not now, not ever" Mariana added to her twin

"Well, you have to!" I said sternly back not giving them a choice

"What is there to talk about…you do the nasty-nasty, we hear it, that's it!" Brandon concluded it all in few words

"Why haven't you told us, that you have heard us at night?" Lena asks taking control of the conversation

"Because it is super awkward! That's why!" Mariana said quickly trying to get out of this whole situation as fast as possible

"It is embarrassing, uncomfortable, weird, awkward..." Brandon counted off "You can add every synonym that there is"

"It is not a talk we want to have" Jesus said shifting in the couch "Ever! It is hard enough to see you smooch with each other all the time, snuggle, give weird hugs…and the looks you give each other makes us feel like you have totally forgotten that you have 5 kids sitting at the same kitchen table, witnessing all of it!"

"Jude?" I look to the youngest who hadn't said anything

He tilted his head up and looked to us "I wouldn't even know how to start the conversations" he said shyly

I looked back to Jesus "What do you mean when you said - we give weird hugs?" I ask raising eyebrow at him

"You know…" He said like it was obvious. It wasn't, not to us at least.

"I don't" I said back straightening my back

"Don't make me say it" Jesus said in a very typical annoyed teenage voice

"Please do" I stared back at him

"The hugs where you like…don't hug like normal people, but you…you know…squeeze each other butts, then hold on to each others butts and then kiss" he couldn't get any more awkward, his cheeks were bright red color

"Butt hugs" Brandon added with screwed up face

"Butt hugs?" I laugh, glancing to Lena I notice she chuckles too

"Well, sorry, but your mom's butt is very…" Lena looked to me and then down to my butt, checking me out and then adds with a small giggle"…round and perfect" All the kids instantly screw up their faces "Ewww"

"I'm a butt person…what can I say" I add smirking at Lena.

"So…" Jesus dragged "Let me get his straight" he said sitting up more. He cleared his throat and started "You are both lesbians…"

"Obviously" I chipped in, Lena playfully slapped my upper arm, telling me to to shut up and listen

"You both have breasts and other female organs that I will not name, but the thing you like the most about each other is each others…butts?" The way he said it, it just made me laugh

"What's so weird about that?" Lena asks him back, also slightly amused

"You both have…breasts!" he said and gestured to us "Am I the only one in the house who likes breasts?" he looked to his siblings desperate. The two kids on his left side said and did nothing. Jude just looked super uncomfortable about this whole conversation. Brandon slowly raised his hand.

"Thank god I'm not the only one" Jesus sighted relieved when he saw Brandon's raised up hand. Jesus fell back in the couch. I glanced to Lena with a big smile on my face. This talk has totally gone off tracks. Lena chuckled and tried to direct the conversation back to the one why we all have gathered here.

"Can we please…return to the topic on our hands" Lena said softly and looked around the room to all of the faces. I nodded back and Lena continued

"Picking up where we left off" Lena cleared her throat and leaned forward, pressing her elbows to her knees

"We want you to be able to come to us no matter what" Lena said her voice full of emotions "It shouldn't matter if it is about school, your friends, girl/boy trouble, your health or if you have any kind of concerns, worries, if you are scared, sad. Even if you think we could be angry, you can tell us. There shouldn't be anything that you can't tell us. _This_" Lena pointed to the ground looking around to all of the kids"…shouldn't be any different. Even if it is, like you all said, embarrassing and uncomfortable…we want you to come to us. We can talk about it, no matter what. We are always here for you, whatever you need…and we felt saddened, when we had to find this out from Callie, not from one of you" She took a small pause, looking between them "We could have addressed the issue sooner if either one of you had told you. We are here for you...always."

They all slowly nodded back to what Lena said.

"We are sorry" I added gently "That you had to hear us. We didn't think you had heard us, because neither of you had said anything. We do try and keep it down. We don't have sex when you are all awake and in the house, walking around. We don't do it, when we know you can hear us."

"So why did you do it in the car?" Jude speaks up "You knew we were all awake, home, we could walk out looking for you two any minute"

I wouldn't know how to answer, luckily Lena answered this "We know it wasn't the best choice we have made and all I can say now is that we are sorry you and Mariana had to see us. We didn't think you would come looking for us and…" she took a small pause looking at the kids "Well, you are all old enough to know, that as adults, we have needs too. Just like you sometimes want time alone time, the same way, me and mom want to have a private time once in a while too. And what we want, it is nothing bad. It is natural and sex is a good thing if you do it for the right reasons with the right person and if you want it. We love each other very much and sex is, one of the ways how we can show it to each other"

I look to Lena briefly and smile to her. I reach for her hand and take it "We are in a loving relationship for over 11 years. We love each other, we care about each other and we treat each other with utmost respect."

All of their disgusted looks was exactly what I had pictured before this talk. I would never picture any other response to the talk we are having. They all had screwed up faces, neither of them really looked us in the eye for more than a second and when they did, they quickly lowered their looks back to their laps or hands. The color of bright red never left their cheeks. This was just perfect.

"What we are trying to say…" Lena said briefly glancing to me, with a loving look in her eyes "is that…as much as you may hate it, we are not sorry for having sex, but we are sorry that you have heard us. We are sorry that we have made you feel uncomfortable in your own home and we will try and keep it down so you wouldn't hear us"

We sat in silence, waiting for maybe one of them to speak up and add something about the topic. But neither of them did.

Lena took in a deep breath "Okay" she exhaled and looked to me. I gave a slight nod and she glanced back to the kids "You can all scatter"

All of them jumped up and bolted out of the room, not looking back, leaving nothing, but a trail of colder wind behind.

"That went better than I expected" I say standing up on my own, I held my hand out for Lena and pulled her up

"I'm still sad that neither of them told us. That we had to find out from Callie" Lena said as she followed me out holding my hand

"Do you think they will come to us?" Lena asks as we walk up the stairs

I answered honestly "I don't see neither of them doing that. They are all too shy and uncomfortable talking about it." I look over my shoulder to Lena "Callie is own only hope" I say laughing lightly

* * *

In less than 5 minutes, Lena is already in bed and I intend to join her very soon. I turn off the big ceiling light and now the only light came from Lena's nightstand. I didn't bother going around to my side. I got on Lena's side, one knee pressed between her legs. With my arms pressing up from the bed

"Babe" Lena said grinning up to me "They are certainly not asleep now"

"Can't I just kiss my wife?" I ask and lean down kissing her passionately. Her hands travel to my back, she runs them up and down my back. Some seconds in the kiss, she moves one of her hand to my hair. I deepened the kiss even more as I run one of my hand under Lena's shirt to feel her skin.

_Knock, knock_

I quickly roll off Lena, knowing the type of knock on the doors so well. Lena sits up as well.

"Come on in, sweetie" she said tossing the blanket aside, knowing two little feet are going to run up to her any second now

The doors creek and slowly open. Frankie hurries inside straight to Lena's hands "I had a bad dream, mama" Frankie said when she was in Lena's hands

"You wanna sleep with me and mommy tonight?" Lena asks already turned back to the bed to set her down. Frankie nods furiously back.

I pat to the middle of the bed "We saved you a spot" Lena puts Frankie down and she crawls to the middle of the bed. Once they are both settled in, Lena pulls blanket over both of them

"Was it a scary dream?" I ask gently running my fingers over her forehead and then softly poke her tip of the nose

"There was a monster…he was really big and scary-" she said in one long breathe. Lena turned off the light and then we both snuggle Frankie between us as she keeps telling her story

Callie POV

When I enter the house, I hear the TV running in living room. Cooper's car was not there, so I knew mom was alone and waiting up for me.

"Hey" she said lowering the TV volume

"Hey" I reply walking inside

Somehow, at the moment, I didn't care, or maybe I just didn't want to remember, that I had told her I will be avoiding her for the next two days. I wanted to see her loving look in her eyes, her warm smile. All I wanted was few minutes alone with my mom.

I slump down on the couch next to her. She notices it too, so she asks with a chuckle "What happened to you avoiding me because of this morning and last night?"

I shrug back and scoot aside, further away from her, and lay down on my side, placing my head in her lap "I had a weird day"

"Is that so?" Mom asks when she starts to stroke my hair softly "Wanna tell me what happened?"

"Stuff" I said looking at the TV screen

"How detailed" mom laughs back

I turn on my back, my head still in her lap "Stef signed me up for a marathon in September" Mom let out a laugh

"She what? Why?" she looked amused at the fact

"I did something…or rather said something and then did something" I said time by time glancing to mom's face then back to ceiling

"So" mom dragged at first "she had a good reason to do it? Is that what you are saying?" When I looked back to her she raised her eyebrows at me, lips formed a small smile

"I guess" I said thinking back to the morning

"What did you do?"

"I would rather not talk about it" I say turning back to my side

"You know that Stef will tell me on Monday, right?" she asks not taking her eyes off me

"Yes, I am aware. You can give me a lecture on Monday. I already had one today from Stef and Lena. I don't know if I can handle another awkward talk. 2 is the limit."

I had a feeling that she nodded back, I didn't see, but that was what I got from the silent answer. Few seconds passed till she spoke up "You should start practicing then…"

"I don't want to" I whine back

"Well, you can't train for a marathon in 2 weeks, it takes months" She placed her hand on my shoulder and then offers "Tell you what, let's run together"

"You would train with me?" I ask turning back to my back so I could see mom

"Hell yeah…I want to see you suffer the first few weeks" she said with a big silly smile on her face

"How nice of you" I said and smile back to her

"We could run in the mornings, before I head to work on weekdays" she suggests "But on weekends at evenings"

"I'm not running at 6 AM!" I can't say I like the idea of getting up that early just to run

"More like 5:30, because we would need to do stretches before and after and I would still need to get a shower after and eat breakfast"

"Why not after work?"

"I'm tired after work…I chase bad guys every day" mom reasons back. Technically I do understand how she could be exhausted after work

"You came home with 4 paper cuts on Thursday. I doubt it was from chasing a bad guys. Bad guys don't attack with paper" I joke back

"You can always train alone. But just so you know, it is always easier with a partner. You will need to keep up with my pace, it will be harder, but it will bring better results. Besides, I have some amazing motivation speeches…"

"Are you trying to sell yourself to me, so I would pick you as my training partner?" I asked sitting up

"Maybe" Mom shrugs back watching me "Did it work?"

"Yeah, you could probably drag me back home if I pass out somewhere too" I say patting her knee and stand up

"We will start tomorrow" Mom said cheerfully as I walked out of the room

"Prepare yourself for a lot of swearing and me blaming you for all of this!" I called back when I turned the corner to head to stairs "Oh! Don't forget about the whining!"

**AN: So, these last 4 chapters were totally unplanned. They were all your requests and I have to say, I absolutely loved writing them. So, thank you for the amazing story ideas! Your feedback has been the greatest thing ever! I am glad you enjoyed these chapters :)  
**

**Just a notification, next chapter probably won't be up till after Christmas. With that said, I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and happy Holiday!  
**


	37. Training Day 1-6

Amy POV

**Day 1 - June 21****st **

I was waiting for Callie outside by the front doors. Someway, somehow she found a way to drag the getting ready part for over half an hour. This was the first training day, and I can honestly say, she hasn't been feeling it, in fact, she has been trying to avoid it ever since the morning. She kept coming up with horrible excuses and she even tried to fake a temperature. Classic move, but still didn't work.

When I hear her walking down the stairs I peak inside the house and call her "Hurry up, slow poke! I have been waiting for you for over 20 minutes!"

"I'm coming, aren't I?" she replies walking out of the house as she was making her hair into a braid. Callie was wearing her running shoes, red football shorts and one of my old, dark blue SDPD issued t-shirt.

"I hope you won't disgrace the shirt" I say pulling on the shirt soft and then move to lock up the house

When I lock the doors, Callie reties her shoes "I need to find a way to make Stef suffer too. I can't believe you have done nothing to protect me from this" she says sounding hurt at the last part

I chuckle at first "Why should I?" I ask back putting the key in the sport jackets pocket and zip it up

"Why? Because you are my mother! That's should be a reason enough. She just signed me up, without even thinking twice about it" Callie said standing up straight

"And we-" I poke her softly to her chest "-already know, she had every right to do it! It was all justified. You have known them long enough to know that Stef doesn't like when someone walks away from conversation" I said stepping down the front steps to reach the path

I set the watch for 24 minutes. Callie had peaked over my shoulder when I did that "24 minutes! Are you insane!? I can barely run 5 at gym class!"

"We won't run the whole time. Have some faith in me, Cal!" I said and pat her on the back "4 minutes run, 2 minute walk and so on. Now come on!" I said and started to jog in a pretty slow pace

"I can't believe I am doing this" Callie mumbled behind me and started to jog after me "Where are we running?" she asked when we have gotten to neighbor's house

"I don't know yet. Probably just around the block few times, so we wouldn't be too far from home"

"I hate running in circles" Callie commented when she was running next to me. I don't reply and just for few minutes we run in silence.

* * *

Callie started to breathe heavily soon.

"You aren't breathing right" I said and glanced to her. Her mouth was slightly open, cheeks flushed, shoulders tensed up

"Okay, first" I said as we kept on running slowly "Relax your shoulders…you are way too tensed up! Second, inhale in a constant rate. Like, every second step or third"

"I think…I want...the walk now" she said breathing heavily

While still keeping the pace up, I look to my watch on my wrist "We have run exactly 3 minutes and 25 seconds. How did you get B in gym exactly?"

"It's very…volleyball oriented"

**Day 3 – June 23****rd**

"Callie" I was standing by her bed side, arms crossed on my chest. The room is all bright. The big light in her room is turned on. I softly poke the heap of blanket, where I know Callie is under.

"Callie!" I say louder and now shake the figure under the blanket

"Go away!" I receive back a mumble from under the blanket

"Get up!" I said sternly

"No" her answer in typical teenager way

"I give you 5 seconds to get up, get dressed, march your ass down the stairs and start running!" I said slowly, trying to keep my composure, not to lose it

"That is physically impossible" she said still from under the blanket

"Get. Out. Of. The. Freaking. Bed!" I said very slowly, losing my patience

"I don't want to" she replied simply. With quick movement, I lean down, grab the blanket and pull it away roughly, with one hard pull.

"HEY! What the—" she called out surprised and then covered her chest with her hands and said in hurt tone "What if I was naked!" she was fully dressed

"You aren't! Get up, put your shoes on and let's go!" I toss the blanket down to ground

"But what if I was? That would be so inappropriate! Invading my privacy!"

"I'm a woman, you are a woman, I have boobs, you have boobs, I have-"

Her hand flew up, gesturing me to stop "FINE! I'm up…just please don't continue that. You don't have to get rude!" Callie said grumpily. There was stiffness and pain in her movement. She slowly, stiffly walked over to her armchair in the room, where the yesterday's sport ware was put out to dry. Callie grabbed the shorts, the sport bra and the t-shirt.

"Rude? That was not rude!" I said frustrated watching her walk over to closet to get clean socks "You know what was rude - you not getting up for 15 minutes! I have to go to job Callie and you are intentionally stalling!"

"I'm up, aren't I?" she asked wanting to head to bathroom to change. I hold my arm out to stop her

"No. You are not going to a room where you can lock yourself in! Get dressed here…" I point down to ground

"I need to use the toilet! Do you want me to publicly humiliate myself by peeing myself in public!"

I watch her carefully for a moment. I knew I couldn't forbid her from using toilet. I grit my teeth and raise up my arm that had the watch on "You have exactly 3 minutes 30 seconds, if you are not out after that time, I will kick the doors in and you will never have privacy ever again"

"You will not kick in your own bathroom doors, that is—"

"3 minutes 26 seconds" I count off watching the time tick

"Ooo-kay!"Callie said in hurry and run off to bathroom

**Day 5 – June 25****th**

"Do not sit down!" I pointed out to her and held my hand out to pull her up from the ground

Callie was breathing heavily after the run, we were about 2 minute walk away from our home. She had dropped to her knees and then turned to sit down on the grass

"I…can't…stand…any…more" she said out of breath, she was sitting on grass, legs bent, hands pressed on the grass little bit behind her back

"Up!" I said once again. Callie sits up more and placed her hand in my hand. She doesn't really do anything to stand up. I literally have to pull her up. I pull her up and for a moment she hangs on to me, then finally she leans off me.

"Walk. Remember about the breathing we talked the first day" I said and we both slowly started to walk

"You said so many things on the first day" she said and then coughed for few seconds. I think it was the cool morning air that made her do that

"How do you feel today?" I ask as we keep on walking home

"Better than yesterday" she said still out of breathe

"Was it easier?" I ask putting my hand on her shoulder

"Yea, I guess a little bit easier" she admitted "How long till I can run like you? I mean, you are hardly out of breathe…"

"Give it few weeks. Nothing happens overnight"

"Weeks?" sounded like her whole confidence shattered at that moment

"I will be honest, Callie, it will probably be weeks. You are not in the best physical condition" Callie interrupted me quickly

"Wow…talking about kicking a person who is on ground" she said miserably

"You didn't let me finish" I said pulling her to my side and smirked down to her "I was going to say that you have a good potential. I know when you start something, you will finish it to the end, no matter how many obstacles are in your way. Right now, things may seem rough and hard, but trust me, it will get easier. All you need to do, is to believe it yourself, that you can do it and not give up. I believe in you, Callie. I believe you can do this" I said and kissed her temple

Lena POV

**Day 6 - June 26****th**

I get Frankie out of the car seat and once her feet touch the ground, she runs inside the house. I grab the two grocery bags and follow Frankie.

We left early in the morning, Frankie and I both had dentist appointments and then I took Frankie to have her yearly medical check up. Then we headed to Stef's work and we had lunch together, we brought take out. After that we headed over to the mall for shopping and like always we spent quite some time in the kids department, looking at different kind of toys. It was now little over 3.

"Jude! We are home!" I announce myself when I step inside the house, Jude was the only one left home. Stef was at work, Brandon was with Talia, Jesus at skate park, Mariana with her dance team.

I heard TV running in living room and had assumed it was Jude and Callie, but Jude hurried down the stairs to meet me, he was alone.

"Where's Callie?" I ask knowing she was coming over today

"Sleeping" he said and nodded to the living room. I set the bags down and walk to the doorway, to stand next to Jude.

Frankie was in the room, sitting on the carpet, eyes on the TV. It was almost time for her favorite cartoon. She was watching with excitement what was on the TV.

"Frankie, love…too close" I said worried about her eyes. Frankie got up and crawled up to the armchair, sitting now with legs crossed under her, eyes on the screen. My eyes then went to the couch, where Callie was.

Callie was sleeping there, hands, legs spread out, face down. Right hand and leg were both touching the ground. She was drooling a bit and snoring out every once in a while. It seemed like the TV didn't even bother her.

"She came here around 10" Jude said looking up to me and explains "We sat down for like a minute, I ran to bathroom, when I got back, she had fallen asleep"

"She has been sleeping from 10?" I ask placing hand on his upper back, he nodded back and then asked out of nowhere "Did you get the corn flakes?"

"In the bag" I said looking back to the shopping bags. Jude took one last look to Callie, sighted and then walked to the bag and then to kitchen

I walked in the room and up to the couch where she was sleeping. I crouch down to the couch and for few seconds just watch her slightly squished up face at the pillow. She looked so cute while sleeping, the slight, little snore once in a while just made it even cuter. I couldn't help, but smile at her.

I place my palm on her forehead and coo very softly "Callie, honey"

She stirred very softly after some minute of me just softly stroking her hair, she wrinkled her nose and her hand flew up to her face and rubbed her nose. She didn't lower her hand down, her right hand index finger was now wrapped around her tip of the nose, almost looked like she was about to suck her thumb.

"Callie, baby" I coo gently once more as I keep softly stroking her hair. This time she let out a hum "Hmm…"

"Callie, time to wake up. We wouldn't want you to sleep through the whole day, would we?" it was easier to wake up Jude to be honest, so either Callie is heavy sleeper, which I highly doubt, or she was extremely exhausted

"5 more minutes mom" she replied in a mix of mumble and hum, not realizing I wasn't her mother and that she wasn't home

I let out a small laugh and caress her cheek "Love?" Callie's eyes slowly flutter open

She blinks them open few times till she finally keeps them open. She looks straight right back at me for a moment and then suddenly she jolts up, realizing where she was and what she said. With her left she wiped off the drool that was by her lips, on her chin.

"I didn't mean…I thought…sorry" she looked down embarrassed that she called me mom

"Stef would just eat it up" I said chuckling, placing my hand on her knee for a second and then standing up. Once I stood up I noticed the change in her facial expression. Her left hand goes to her lower back and rubs it.

"Please don't tell her" she pleaded and then winced in pain

"Secret is safe with me. Does your back hurt?" I ask looking to her hand movement

"What doesn't hurt?" she asks me back and then I see first-hand with how much trouble she stands up. Her movement is very stiff, her body looked tensed up and it seemed like every movement she made – hurt.

"What time is it?" she asks now both hands are on her lower back, she was stretching her back, making small leans back and to the sides

"Almost 3:30" The first second she seemed like she didn't quiet realized what I had said. But then after a moment "Wait…what? You said 3:30?"

"Yes" I said confirming it. I didn't have to look at watch. In the background Frankie's cartoon just started, the theme song was on. It starts at precisely 3:30.

"Damn it! Where's Jude?" she asked and I could tell how upset she was with herself, for simply falling asleep

"Kitchen!" Jude called out, sounded like he was talking with full mouth

Callie started walking. The first steps she made were very stiff and slow. It seemed like she can't even lift her leg up or press up with her feet, or place any weight on her feet. She was wincing in pain from every step she made.

I kissed Frankie's head and headed back to hallway to get the shopping bags. I walked in the kitchen and placed the bags on the kitchen table before Callie even managed to sit down next to Jude, who had a bowl of cereal in front of him. She was apologizing on the way

"Jude, I'm really sorry. I thought I would just close my eyes for a second…"

"You don't have to apologize, Cal" Jude said back, by his tone of voice, I could tell he was meaning it. I started packing out the groceries, while they talked.

"Mom wakes me up at 5:30" she repeated it slower "5:30!"

"Why don't you run at evenings?" he asked back

"Because mom is exhausted after work and I need a trainer. Otherwise I would just walk the 35 minutes"

"You run for 35 minutes already?" I ask surprised as I place the milk in fridge

"No, not all the 35 minutes. Right now, I have moved up to - 5 minute run, 2 minute walk and so on…"

"That must be hard" Jude said feeling her pain

"It feels like torture! I am out of breathe after the first round and then I still need to do 4 more!"

"No wonder you are exhausted" I chipped in

"Exhausted doesn't even cover it! I am beyond exhaustion..." she sighted and rubbed the back of her neck "Every muscle in my body hurts. Even my hands…and I don't do exercises for my hands! I have a blister forming on both of my feet. I am constantly thirsty. I can drink a bottle of water right after the run in one sitting, never taking lips of the bottle of neck"

"That is really—"

"I wasn't even done!" Callie interrupted me and continued "You know what the worst part is?"

"What?" we asked in unison

"My appetite is just…off charts. I don't want and can't eat anything for like 5 hours after, but after 5, I am so hungry I am eating like Jesus" We both laughed at that

Jude's phone in pocket buzzed. He pulled his phone out and with full mouth said "Connor" he said jumping off the stool and heading out to porch to talk to him

"You seem really dedicated to this" I said folding one of the shopping bags

"I wouldn't even get out of bed if it wasn't for mom" Callie said dragging her finger over the table in a wavy line "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course" I said clearing out the second shopping bag

"Can you please be honest with me?" she asked slowly tilting her head up to look at me. I stopped with the groceries and looked back at her "Always"

"Do you think I can do it? Run the marathon I mean…" it sounded to me that she was questioning herself, if she can do this

"I believe you can do everything you set your eye on, love." I say walking back to the other side of the table. I dig in the bag taking out groceries as I kept talking with her "I see you as very determined young woman, Callie. You don't strike me as a person who gives up at the first sign of trouble, you don't seem like the person who would ever give up. Yes, there may be some rough patches on the way, your will question yourself along the way, but in the end…you get through it. You are a fighter, no obstacle will stop you. So, of course I think you can do it. I have no doubt about it."

She blushed and glanced down back to the table. I leaned down on the table, forearms pressed on the table.

"Callie, all of us want to see you finish that line. We will have the biggest signs and we will be the cheering the loudest for you" I said confident and reached for her hand to give it a soft squeeze

"Even Stef?" she questions me

"Especially Stef. Callie-" I took a pause, thinking of a way to explain it to her "Stef wants you to prove her wrong. She won't ever tell you while you are training, she will tease you about it every chance she gets, but trust me when I say, she will be the most happiest and proudest person, after Amy of course, once you finish that line. Trust me Callie, Stef is your biggest fan"

Callie's doesn't take her eyes off me when she replies after a moment "I do"

I smile warmly back at her, pat her hand softly and lean forward towards her to place a kiss on her forehead. It still amazes me how much she has changed our lives. How much Callie is now part of our lives. I still remember how we had our _troubles_ at first, but we have both overcome them. Hearing and knowing that someone trust you, especially a kid, is one of the best feelings in the world. We both have come a far way to get to this point.

I am grateful that I had been given the chance to get to know her and to call her my family. But then all of a sudden she looked guilty. Guilt was written all over her face. I lean back and stand straight up, hands pressed at the edge of the table

"What did you do?" I knew by the look in her eyes, that she has done something

"Nothing" she replied not missing a beat

"Callie?" I coax

"Okay, I may have done something…" she warily looked up to me

I repeat in the same manner "Callie?"

"I may or may not have signed…Stef up to a thing" she said very slowly, carefully watching for my reactions

"A thing? What thing?" I coax further and cross my arms on my chest

"The annual San Diego Police Triathlon" she was biting her lower lip, her big brown eyes were looking up to me warily, waiting for me to say something

But all I did for a minute was just stare at her, without blinking, my mouth was parted slightly, I had uncrossed my arms and now they were, like before just pressed to the table

"A triathlon?" I ask to make sure I heard her right, Callie only nodded her head back

"Why?" I managed to get out

"I needed to get back to her for signing me up to a marathon" she took her hands to her lap

"So you signed her up to a triathlon!?" I exclaim out loud shocked

"It is a sprint distance! It's the easiest…" she gestured with her hands and then nervously scratched behind her ear

"How?" I question her further

"Yesterday mom called and said she forgot house keys at home, so before I headed over to Jude's, I took the keys and walked to the station to get them to her. Before I left, I saw this poster in the hall. I asked Officer Kate about it and I just…I signed her up. Like I said, it is not even that bad…it's a charity event for San Diego Police" And then after a small pause she adds "She will get medal after the race"

I slowly shake my head at her "I don't know how you will tell her the news" I continued with the groceries

"Could you…maybe?" she asks shyly, picking her finger nails nervously

I stop in my feet, holding the bag of apples I just took out - I let out a laugh and shake my head back at her "Callie, I truly love you, but no!"

Her shoulders slump down immediately and her facial expression changes from hopeful to doomed in matter of second. Her stomach growled loudly the next moment, I turn back to her

"You want me to make something?" Callie nodded hesitantly and smiled shyly to me

**AN: I have read all of your ideas and I am working on all of them. But like always, I am asking you to be patience, it can take some time. I hope you enjoyed this and are still with me. Thank you for reading :)**


	38. Training Day 7

Stef POV

**Day 7 - June 27****th**

It has been a pretty busy day. We had already arrested 5 people today, for very different crimes: robbery, hit and run, bar fight, domestic violence and attempted car theft. This woman was the 6th arrest today.

Amy just pulled up to the station, I get out first and walk to the back doors. I open them and help the woman get out. She was cuffed and covered in some blood, not hers.

"That bitch slept with my husband!" She kept on talking. She has talked the whole way here, it has been annoying. First, she has this high pitched voice, that has been the source of the headache. Second, she kept chewing her gum, very loudly. Third, she hasn't shut up since we sat her in the back.

"Yeah, yeah…we know, you didn't do it!"

"I didn't!" She screamed at me. I lean slightly back because of the high pitched voice was just too much for me to handle right now.

"Let me guess, the woman who has a knife in her leg, fell on the knife herself" Amy said walking around the car

"Yes! I have been trying to tell you this!" she cried out again

We get her in to processing and luckily this is where we leave her, allowing other officers to deal with her.

* * *

"I still hear that high pitched sound" I said rubbing my ear as we walk to the break room to start the paperwork

On the way there, I get few pats on the back from other officers and calls like "_Way to go Stef!_" and "_Hey, finally got up the courage!_" also along the lines of "_Are you sure you are up to it?_"

I had no clue what they are referring to, Amy seemed to have no clue also. I just brushed it off and walked to my desk, sat down and started to do the paperwork. Few minutes later Captain Roberts walks up to us

"Did you talk her up to this?" Captain asked Amy, but her look was mostly concentrated on me, she had this...smirk on her lips. I wasn't sure what to think about it.

Amy looked confused, she tapped her pen few times at the desk and then Amy looked up to Captain and got out "Talk her up to what?"

Captain Roberts patted me on my back few more times "Do you have a training plan, Stef?"

"I'm sorry…a training plan?" I ask her back utterly confused

"Yeah, are you training before or after your shifts?" she clarified, but not enough

"Captain, no offense-" I have had it, I had no idea what _this_ was - the looks, the pats on back, the weird talks "-but what the hell are you talking about?"

For a change now she looked confused "Wh…Wow, you really don't know, do you?" she looks to me and then glances to Amy. Amy shrugs back, while I exclaim out loud, gesturing with my hands "Know what!?"

"You…" she started and then let out a small laugh "Stef, your name is on the…list"

"What list?" Amy asks for me

"I thought that's why you took out the vacation time" She trailed off

"Um…" I drag slowly looking at Captain ""No, the vacation time is for, you know…vacation" I looked to Amy and nodded to her "We are planning to go camping for few days. Get out of the city" I nodded to Amy indicating we are taking the camping trip together

"Oh, so that's why you both have vacation time out for the same period of time" Captain concluded mostly to herself "Camping with 6 kids…that should be fun" But then she jumped back to previous topic and finally explained

"Your name is on the sign up sheet for the annual SDPD triathlon" Captain said very calmly and then seeing my shocked face she added slowly and carefully "You didn't sing yourself up, did you?"

"The what now?" I ask hoping I heard wrong. I was still hang up on the SDPD triathlon part. The words echoed in my mind.

"Triathlon. It is held at the end of September. Matthew and Oliver from our precinct always participate"

Amy started to laugh. At the start, it was a small chuckle, then it turned into a louder more sincere laugh. Till finally Amy was laughing so hard, no sound was coming out and she looked like a seal, who was just clapping her hands. Captain was laughing too, but more…politely.

Mike came up too "Hey, Stef! I saw your name on the list. How did you decide to sign up? Did Jesus challenged you?" he looked so cheerful, but I just shot him a look

"Wow!" he took a small step back "What's with the evil look?" He asked and now that Amy was wiping away the tear that had fallen from the laughter she answered "Someone…signer her up" she said between inhaling

"Who would do that?" Captain asked. I slowly looked to Amy. I knew exactly who it was, there was only one person who would do this.

"Not someone…Callie" I said grinning my teeth. Mike patted my shoulder laughing and walked away.

"Well…" Captain said awkwardly "I did not expect that"

"Take my name off!" I said turning to Captain

"I can't do that!" she said back quickly

"Why?" I stood up pushing the chair back

"The registration ended yesterday. You are going to have to participate, Stef"

"I'm NOT doing a triathlon!"

"You are" She said simply not leaving me a choice and walked away "You better start training!"

Amy was still laughing lightly, I turn to her and I snap at her "It's not funny!"

"It is" she said with flushed cheeks "That's what you get for signing her up to marathon!"

"I had every reason to do that! But this…this is just…ugh…that kid!" I had fallen back to the chair

"Callie always retaliates!" Amy says still chuckling and then held her hands up, like surrendering "But, I promise, I had no idea she would do this"

"I'm taking lunch now!" I said grabbing my car keys and stormed out of the precinct leaving Amy behind

Callie POV

We were at the backyard of Jude's home. Just catching some sun, doing nothing. Jude was looking through the photos in my camera, while I was just softly playing my guitar. Lena was doing some gardening, weeding the flower beds. Frankie was playing with the water hose, spraying herself with the water and giggling along the way. Both Lena and Frankie were in their swimsuits. Jude was wearing just shorts and some light, white t-shirt. I was in my shorts and a yellow tank top, with swimsuit under.

"Frankie!" Lena called Frankie over from the other side of the yard "Come here with that hose" Frankie turned and ran with the hose over to Lena

"Water these, baby" Lena said and watched over as her youngest daughter watered the plants

"These are cool" Jude said looking at the photos from this morning, when we were at the beach. I stopped playing and peaked a look at the camera

"Look at your face" I pointed and we both shared a good laugh

"Callie, you should print some of the photos out!" Lena called from the side of the yard where she and Frankie were

"I was actually thinking about that. I will need some days to sort out through all of the images and see which are worth printing out. Also I need to know how many sets I need to make" I said back starting to play again

"I would definitely love to have a set of photos to put in our photo albums and on the wall"

"I can do that" I said when I heard a car pull up to the other side of the house. I didn't think much of it, I was thinking Brandon got back from his band practice

"I want to have this one for sure!" Jude said looking at a picture of the two of us, making funny faces. He looked at the next one, which showed me kissing his cheek, while Jude had a big silly grin on his face "and this!"

"YOU!" came a loud voice from the side of the house. Stef was standing there and by the look, I could tell - she knows about the triathlon. I'm not sure how, but she knows.

"Hey mom!" Jude said greeting her cheerfully

"Honey, why are you home?" Lena asked confused to see her wife home so soon. It was just little over 2.

"Oh-no" I said setting the guitar down. Stef was slowly walking closer to me. I set the guitar down and stand up.

"I can explain!" I said holding my hands up front

"Please do. Give me one good reason I shouldn't just give you a good ass whooping" she said and stood few steps in front of me, hands on her hips "Well?" she asks me as I haven't said anything yet

"What's going on?" Jude asked confused. By Lena's silence I could tell, she knows what this was about.

"I realized just now that no matter what I say, the reason won't be good enough" I said to Stef, keeping my hands in front of me

Stef took few steps closer, she was grinning her teeth and warned me "I give you 3 second start! RUN!"

I wasted one of the second to just stare at her, then I realized I should have just run then and there. I didn't waste any more of the precious time.

I needed to get to the street, I needed space to run. I didn't want to go out the back to the back alley, because I knew she would catch me there, because of the asphalt that was in bad shape. I won't be able to run fast there because I am bare foot. On the street I can at least run on the grass between sidewalk and street.

To get pass her, I faked a movement, she fell for it, slipping on the grass and I sprinted to the side of the house from where Stef walked up.

I got to the front yard and looking over my shoulder I saw Stef following me. Now she was on my heel, running after me. I run to the left, when I run out to street. There were only 4 houses to the junction.

Not going to lie, if someone is chasing me, I usually run faster. I guess that is a trait I picked up from my foster care. My legs and feet were hurting badly, not only from the morning runs, but also from when I just now stepped on few small stones and sticks. But I didn't stop to cry about it, I kept running.

When I reached the junction, which was maybe just some 15 second run, I took a sharp 90 degree turn and then just some 20 meters further I took another left to get to the back alley.

It was harder to run bare foot on the bad asphalt, my feet hurt when they hit the ground. Luckily in few seconds I had reached their house again. I pushed the gate open and run in their backyard searching for Lena to help me out. Stef followed me in on my heel, just some 2 steps behind me.

What I didn't calculate was Frankie and the water hose. The grass was all wet from where she was playing with the water. And just few steps in their backyard, my foot slipped on the slippery, wet grass. Loosing my balance, I fell over.

Stef stopped just in time to not run over me. I was laying on the wet grass, while she was walking around me, looking down to me. I was crawling backwards as she went to where Frankie was, she got the water hose out of her hands and walked back to me.

"Stef…" I kept one of my hands out "Stefanie" I knew what she was going to do, there was no way out of it "We can talk about this…you don't have to do this. Lower the hose and we can talk about it. No one has to get hurt."

She laughed walking closer and closer to me. Jude and Frankie in the background were enjoying this. Jude was taking photos so this horrible moment could be perpetuate in a digital photo that will probably, somehow, someway end up in a photo frame in their home, up to a wall or even worse…on Stef's phone's screensaver.

Stef was holding the hose up with one hand, aimed at me, other was ready to turn the tap open so the water stream would hit me right in the chest.

"Oh…don't talk cop with me! I'm the one asking questions here" she took one last step closer, my back hit the fence from me crawling backwards. I was trapped. Stef was the lion and I was the prey. She had me trapped, in her own territory.

"Why did you do it?" she demanded an answer

"It was not me" I have no idea why I said that. She quickly opened the water hose and the water stream hit my chest for about 2 seconds. Then she turned off the water quickly. I was dripping wet.

"LENAAAAA" I called out for help even thou I didn't see her in the backyard. I saw only glimpse of Jude and opened the water hose up again for 2 seconds maybe. I tried to deflect the water stream with my hands as best as I could, but that just made the water splash even more.

"She won't help you" she said very confident and then asked very slowly emphasizing every word "Why. Did. You. Do. It?"

"I needed to get back at you…okay!" I give up easily "You are all talk. I need to see if you can actually do something like this yourself, not just sign others up"

Stef took a step back, the water hose still in her hand, aimed to me "You know, I would have run with you if you had just asked" Stef said almost instantly

"Would you had…really?" I ask not believing it

"Of course, all you had to do was ask. But you didn't. I would have said yes. Now I can't because I need to train for triathlon" she said sounding hurt

"Okay" she ran her hand over her forehead and walked over to me and held her hand out. I looked first to her hand and then up to her

"Truce?" she asks me looking down to me. I nod back and put my hand in hers to help me get up.

Once I am up she quickly opens the hose one more time, it was aimed upwards and it now hit my upper chest and a little bit my face. I stood there, not doing anything till she was done playing.

"Are you done?" I ask once she stops the water stream and then laughing softly

"Can I do it one more time?" she asks sounding like a kid

"Sure…knock yourself out" I took one step back and raised my hands up from my sides. Stef took one step back too and aimed the water from one of my palm over to other. I didn't care, I couldn't get any wetter, I let her have her fun.

"Okay, now I'm done" she said putting the water hose down. She turned her back to me and walked over to Jude and Frankie. I stood watching from a distance, water was dripping down from me. I was soaking wet.

I heard Frankie talking to Stef

"Mommy, what is that tri—tail- tr...?" Frankie couldn't pronounce and remember the name. Stef was up to her and picked her up to her hip and helped her out

"Triathlon. It is when people race in swimming, bike riding and running"

"Can I do it with you?" Frankie asked, her little hand was touching Stef cheek

"Your too little baby" she said taking her little hand in hers and placing a kiss on her hand "Maybe when you are bit older"

She kissed her cheek and then added "Mommy needs to go back to work. Stay with Jude. And be good" She put Frankie down after one last hug and kiss from her

I didn't notice at what time Lena left to inside, but i did see how she came out with a small bag in her hand right when Stef put Frankie down "I made you a sandwich" Lena handed the brown bag to Stef and kissed her softly

"Thanks love" She said leaning out and then ruffled Jude's head "Bye bud"

I took the chance and executed my last revenge plan. I run the few steps till I was up to her and jumped up to her back, wrapping my hands and legs around her. Her clean and dry clothes were now soaking up too, from me, from my wet clothes. The water from my hair was dripping on her shirt.

"Thanks…I needed that" Stef said now holding me up to a piggy back "Nothing is better than half of your clothes being dry and the other half wet…" she said sarcastically and laughed softly. Stef carried me on her back to her car. Lena, Jude and Frankie all went to see Stef off.

Lena following us asked "Do you want me to run in the house and get dry clothes?"

"No, I'm good, love. I have spare uniform in precinct"

I jumped down from her back when she had opened the car doors. You could clearly see where the uniform was wet and where it wasn't

"Thanks for keeping me cool in a hot day" she patted my shoulder and then wiped her wet hand by her pants

"Always happy to help out, Officer" I saluted her

"Other hand" Stef pointed out. I quickly changed the hand, she nodded back, waved at her family and got in the car.

Stef POV

I was taking off the uniform shirt when two hands wrapped around me. Lena kissed my neck and then pressed her chin to my shoulder

"So…you are going to participate in a triathlon?" she said still sounding surprised about it

"Yes…" I say and turn around to face her "So it seems"

I rest my hands on her hips, Lena's hands are still wrapped around me, resting on my back "How long is the race exactly?"

"Well, it has 750 meter swim" I explain

"You are good at swimming" Lena commented and started to unbutton my shirt for me

"Are you mocking me?" I ask smirking

"No…I really meant that" She said now taking the shirt off my shoulders. I gave her a disbelieving look "Next is 20 km bike ride"

"That doesn't sound so bad. You went bike riding with Jesus last summer, you both traveled more than 40km that day" Lena said and tossed the uniform shirt to the bed

Lena grabbed the side of the black under shirt and pulled it out of my pants and then over my head. She tossed the shirt next to the uniform shirt

"And the last part?" She asks when her hands goes down to my belt

"5km run" I said once she unbuckled my belt and left it hanging open

"Even Brandon could run that" She said seriously and I took a small step closer to her

"Only problem, the run will be after the swim and the bike ride. Do you know how hard it is to run after a bike ride?" I ask her back

"I know how hard it is to even walk after a bike ride" she said as we still were at close proximity, both in each other personal space. I wrapped my hands around her

"Can you do it? No, let me rephrase that, aren't you too old for that?" she asked with a smile on her lips

"I feel hurt" I pulled back a little bit "My own wife…calls me old" I said in fake hurt voice

"I am just worried. You are not 20 or 30 anymore, Stef!" she said and I heard the concern in her voice "I know you have a very...physically demanding job and all, but you don't exercise at that intensity. Plus, you were shot, remember. And the bullet is still in you. Can you honestly get to that point where you actually could do it?"

"I will train up to that intensity. Don't worry love. I will take it slow" I said confident and pulled her in a tight hug. I have plenty enough time to train up to the stamina needed for me to finish this race

"Just promise me you will listen to your own body and that you will quit if your body is not up to it" She leaned out of the hug and looked to me with teary eyes. I know she still has nightmares from when I was shot, i know how much i scared her and the kids, I know how much she worries about me every day.

"I promise, Lena" I say not breaking the eye contact "but you will have to deal with Callie in that case" I joked

It worked.

Lena giggled out and smiled at me, the tears slowly backing away "You leave that kid to me. Callie will be the death of you, if you two continue at this pace" she said and leaned closer and before she kissed me she added "I love you"

I said in the small pause between the kisses "I love you too, love"


	39. The camping trip: Getting ready

**AN: Sorry for the glitches. The site has been acting weird today, for me at least. **

Lena POV

July 6th

We haven't done camping in some while. I think some 5 years, if not more. Last time we went camping, we didn't have Frankie. That time we went camping to the Pio Pico RV resort &amp; Campground, which is a place just next to San Diego. The drive there was really short, barely 40 minutes. We stayed there for 2 nights and then headed back. It was a trip from Friday to Sunday evening.

But this trip, that Amy and Stef has planned, is way more serious. We are driving way out of San Diego, all the way up to the Sacramento. Not really Sacramento, but to the Lake Tahoe. The drive there alone is at least some 9 hours. We will be making stops on the way, so just to get there, we will have to drive a whole day. The plan is to stay there for 3 days, maybe 4, we will see how we are liking it, and then head back home. So it will be a week-long trip.

That's why we will be driving out early in the morning, hopefully around 6AM so we could get there hopefully around 6PM. At least that is the plan, but who knows what will happen. We will be driving with two cars and there are going to be 3 adults, but 6 kids. We assume there will be hitches on the way. Also this will be Frankie's first trip, so we are not sure how that will go.

Right now, I was packing Frankie's bag. We are trying to keep as light as possible - one bag per person. With one eye, I was watching how Mariana wasn't even trying to pack her bag.

"Mari, you should really start packing. We won't have time in the morning" I said putting sweaters in Frankie's bag

"Don't worry mom, I will start real soon. I am texting with Tia!" she said and her phone buzzed, she was typing back the next second

"Can't you multitask? We are planning to drive out around 6AM, Mariana! Amy and Callie will be here even before that" I remind her the plan

"Mom…seriously. I know how to pack, I can pack in few minutes" Mariana said in very typical, annoyed teenager way

"Aha…sure" Stef said walking in the room hearing our conversation "Start packing, Mrs. Thing!" she patted Mariana's knee, smiling at her

"Soon" Mariana said not looking up. I folded some pants and placed them neatly in the bag.

"Love?" Stef asked from where she stood by Mariana's bed "Do you know where we have the camping chairs?"

"I think in the garage…they have to be there someplace" I said reaching in the drawer to get socks and underwear

Jesus peaked his head in the girls room "We will be by the water right?"

"Yes, pack your swimsuit!" Stef pointed out, Jesus hurried back to his room quickly

"Well, I didn't see them there" Stef returned back to the camping chair topic

"Did you look in the cabinet?" Stef didn't answer, she just turned on her heel and walked out. I saw Brandon walking by the doors and called out, knowing this job for Stef was too hard "B! Go help mom with the camping chairs, please!"

"Okay!" he called back and hurried after Stef

Jude walked in the room next second "Mom?" he asked walking up to me "Yes, honey?" I looked up to him

"I can't find my hat…the red one! I only found this old one. I don't like this one, I want the red one" he showed me the older hat

I sighted and got up from my where I was kneeled down "Let's go look" I said standing up. When I walked out with Jude I reminded Mariana "Mariana, please! Please start packing, it takes longer than you think"

* * *

After I finally find the cap for Jude, I head over to the garage to check in with Brandon and Stef "Did you guys find them?" I ask entering. Both of them were sitting on workbench that was situated at the far end of the garage. They had some book in their hands.

"What do you have there?" I ask walking up to them. I think, it was my old School Yearbook.

"Who is Renee?" Brandon asked with a smirk on his lip, Stef didn't looked up from the book, she kept looking at the pictures

"Friend" I said not wanting to get into any more detail about it

"Mom said she was your first kiss…" Brandon said not taking his eyes of me, he had a small mischief look in his eyes. I glanced to Stef - she didn't even bat an eye, she didn't even look up to me. Stef seemed very interested in the book.

"Let's leave it at first kiss then…" I said and reached for the book in Stef's hand

"Wow, heeey…I was reading that!" Stef reached after it with a disappointed look in her eyes, meanwhile, Brandon said slowly as shook his head at me "Lena Elizabeth..."

"Chairs first, then childhood stories!" I put the book under my arm and walked out

"You are no fun!" Stef called after me as I was leaving

"Find the chairs!" I reminded them when I did a 360 turn, to see their silly faces

When I get back to girls room, Mariana has 3 bags already full with stuff. I place the book on the top of Mariana's desk and walk up to her bed "3 bags, really?" I ask in disbelief

"I have a lot of stuff" She replied walking to the closet and picking up pair high heels

"No, no, no" I hurry to her and get the heels out of her hand "No heels! It is a camping trip, Mariana. Not a fashion show." I place the heels back down and then count off on my fingers explaining to her "Socks, underwear, swimsuit, towel, shorts, jeans/sweats, simple t-shirts, sweaters/hoodies for night, shoes – take your gym shoes and flip flips. That it!"

"I can't fit all my clothes in one bag, mom!" Mariana whined back

"Mom set a strict one bag rule! If you don't pack in one bag, she will take whichever bag she wants and will leave other behind!"

"Let the boys pack in one bag!" she said taking out some tops "Girls should be allowed to have at least two bags!"

"Mom and I have the same one bag rule. You can do it too" I said walking to her and placing a kiss to her forehead and then reached in the bag "No electronics!" I took out the hair dryer

"But how will I make my hair? I always use hair dryer!" Mariana whined

"You will figure it out!" I said walking back to Frankie's bag

Amy POV

I got the sleeping bags from the garage and set them down next to all of the other bags by the stairs. The two of us had a lot of stuff, I am wondering how much will the Adams Foster clan have and if they can fit all their stuff in the trunk of their car.

I pulled out my list that I had made over few day span. I go over the list and check off everything that I had packed. Now only Callie had to add her bag and then we are all set.

I fold the note and place it back in my pocket. After that I headed to living room to just stretch my legs out on couch and relax by watching some TV.

I was about 20 minutes in a documentary about the wild life in Alaska, when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I looked over my shoulder and saw Callie walking in.

"All packed?" I ask as she came more inside the room

"Yeah, all done" She said walking up to the couch

"Did you remember to pack for night?" I ask to make sure she won't freeze at night

When you spent few nights in tent, there is always the possibly that you will be very cold at night. Even if you have the warmest sleeping bag, you also need to be dressed for the night. More importantly, you always need to have dry socks.

"Yes" She answered in a very typical teenager manner when she stepped on the couch. Yes, stepped, she was now standing on the couch over me "I took a photo of your list yesterday and followed it!" She grinned at me and then squeezed/wiggled her way between me and the backrest of the couch.

"Wow…hey...where the hell do you think you are going?" I ask grinning at her, when I am forced to scoot to the outer side to give her enough room so she could lay on her side

"I like to be on inside" Callie smiled back and cuddled up to me. Left leg bent on top of my legs, left arm wrapped around my stomach, head pressed to my chest, her ear was pressed right over where my heart is. I placed my left hand on her back and run it gently up and down, while my right was now rested on her upper left arm.

"You know that" I say smiling to myself "you are 16 right? Technically you are supposed to rebel against me, not snuggle up to me. We should be butting heads all the time and you are supposed to hate your old mother while you take on heavy drinking and try out drugs, and date a guy named Spider or Q who rides a motor bike and has tattoos all over-"

"I miss you" Callie said stopping my ramble

"Miss me?" I ask taken aback by her words, smile appears on my lips second later

"Don't make me repeat it" Callie said and moved her head a bit so she could see my face. She smiled to me warily and then moved her head back to the previous position "Now that you are with Cooper, you aren't home as often as you used to be. I just…miss you. I miss spending time with you and watching silly movies with you or just doing nothing all day with you. It is like we are starting to drift apart" She said sadly

"Drift apart?" I repeat the words that worried me the most "Honey..."

"You know, you are now spending more time with Cooper, meanwhile, I spend more time with Jude and the whole Adams Foster clan. We are spending less and less time together…" Callie explained more

"Thank you for telling me how you feel and what you think, honey" I said firstly and kiss the top of her head. I remembered our talk in the car, after we had caught the guy who vandalized her mother's grave. About her coming to me when she has any concern. I'm glad she remembered that and kept her side of the promise.

"I will never allow you to drift away from me, Cal" I said and tightened the hold on her "You are my baby, you are the single most important person in my life. I'm sorry baby, I never meant for you to feel this way…"

"It's my fault too. It's not only you" Callie added to my relief "I have been so focused on Jude lately and building relationship with the Adams Foster clan that I have kind of put you in the background"

"Still…" I kissed the top of her head "I'm sorry that I made you feel that way" I was determined to fix that

"I think" Callie started slowly "I just want...need few hours in a day, when I don't need to share you with anyone" Tears whelmed up in my eyes suddenly "I don't want you to stop seeing Cooper. I can tell that you are really happy with him. I just want…few hours with you, when there is just you and me" Callie once again moved her head so she could see my face "Just the two of us…like before"

"I can do that" I said looking to her big brown eyes, that right now, held so much emotion, that made a tear fall down my cheek "I can certainly do that"

We both lay there for some few minutes, not talking, just enjoying each other company for few minutes. The TV is running in the background, but I had a feeling neither of us were watching it, I know that I wasn't. It was just a noise in the background.

"So how was your day?" I ask quietly as I keep running my left softly over her back. Callie spent the day with Jude at his home, while I spent some time with Cooper before the trip. Part of me wanted for him to come too, but in the end we both decided against it. This was more about the kids and he didn't want to intrude.

"Fine" Callie mumbled back. Uh-oh – I think to myself. Fine is not the answer I wanted to hear. Fine meant something bad has happened.

"What's the matter, honey?" I ask tiling my head to one side to see her face better

"Nothing…it's stupid!" she tried to brush it off

"You know that's not true. Nothing you say or feel is stupid. Please, tell me what's the matter?" I pressed on. I had a feeling, deep down, that this was something serious.

Callie moved and sat up, she looked to me, her mouth opened to speak, but nothing came out. That's when I pull my legs closer and sit up too, watching her "Callie, it's just me here. You can tell me…"

Callie jolted up "It's Stef and Lena, okay!" she now was standing by the couch

"What did they do?" I ask as nothing came to my mind

"It's not what they did…" she said frustrated "It's what they say!"

"Sorry…I'm not really following"

"I said it was stupid…just forget I said anything" Callie said turning on her heel and stormed out of the room. I got up and followed her up the stairs to her room. I found Callie kneeled down by her packed bag. She pretended that she was going over her stuff or maybe she was pretending to look for something in the bag. Either way, she was pretending to be busy, so I wouldn't talk to her.

"Callie, whatever it is-" I started and kneeled down on the other side of the bag "You can tell me. I am always on your side, no matter what" I said and reached for her hand to stop her from digging through her bag.

Once I touched her hand, she stopped digging through her bag, she slowly lifted her head up and I finally saw her eyes, Callie was holding back tears. It worried me that I didn't notice anything when she got home. She was clearly upset and I hadn't noticed that. Now, addition to worrying about Callie, I was scolding myself too.

"Their friend came over today" Callie started quietly "I think her name was Jenna…"

"I'm listening" I said softly encouraging her to continue. With her free hand she rubbed her brows "And they called me to meet her. Everything went okay, we greeted, she seemed nice. I didn't stay long, I went back out to Mariana, Frankie and Jude. But few moments later I had to use the bathroom so I walked back in and I overheard them talking" Callie took a small pause and looked guilty up to me

"I know I shouldn't have eavesdropped on them, but I heard them say my name…" she continued

"It's okay Callie. What happened next?" I ask, gently running my thumb over her palm

"Jenna said something along the line of – _Last I saw you, you only had 5 kids. Are you fostering Callie?" _There was another small pause, Callie gathered her strength and courage to continue

"And Stef said back – _She is our sixth child._ I know she was probably joking, she has joked about me being almost like her own kid before, because of the way we butt heads sometimes and how we tease each other and because I am at their home so often…but this time, the words hurt. It hurt to hear her say it. What Stef said…it made me so upset…so mad..."

"Can you tell me why you felt that way?" I coax her to continue. Callie hesitated for a moment.

"Because…Because they had their chance!" Callie said in much more harsher tone and much more louder. She was very upset "They had their chance to have me…to foster me…maybe later on adopt me" she pulled her hand out of my hold and jumped up. I slowly stand up as she continues to vent.

"They didn't even consider to ask if Jude has a sibling. They chose to only foster Jude and they left me behind! And now…now that I have grown up, when I am better, now that you have put me together…now they suddenly want me?...Suddenly I am like their kid!? Suddenly I am their family?! Suddenly they act as if nothing has happened!" Callie let it all out, the anger, the frustration.

This wasn't just the 16 year old Callie talking. This was more than that, this was the 10 year old Callie, the girl who watched her brother being taken away. This was the 14 year old Callie, the girl that had suffered and endured more than anyone should in her short life. These were her past demons. Unresolved issues and feelings. This was the anger the 10 year old girl felt against the two people who took in Jude, but didn't take her in and left her behind.

"NO…No!" she turned around and started to pace around the room, anger was written on her face as she kept on venting "That's not…they had their chance!" She stopped and turned to me, she pressed her right index finger to her chest few times "THEY DIDN'T WANT ME THEN, THEY SHOULDN'T BE ALLOWED TO TALK LIKE THAT NOW! ACT AS THOU...EVERYTHING IS FINE!"

She took few calming breathes and paced to the other side of the room. Callie stopped at the window and looking out of it she finished in a very hurt, quiet voice "They have no right to say that…or to even joke about it. I am not their kid…I will never be their kid, they made sure of it 6 years ago"


	40. The camping trip: On the road

**AN: This goes without saying, that you are the most wonderful readers out there.**** Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Love your feedback.  
**

Stef POV

Day 1 - July 7th

When I unlocked the house front doors, a ray of sunshine instantly hit my face and a light, cool breeze of wind moved my hair lightly. I closed my eyes and just for a second enjoyed the morning.

"Everything alright?" Lena asked walking up to me

"Yes" I say happily turning to her "Enjoying the beautiful morning"

Lena instantly smiled to me and leaned in for a kiss. It was a tender, soft kiss that left me wanting for more once she pulled away.

"I will go check if the kids are up, you start getting the stuff to car" I nod back in agreement and head out

I toss the keys up and catch them in midair. With a small bounce in my step I walk up to the car. First off, I needed to get Frankie's seat from Lena's car to my. I once again check if the spare tire is okay, if the tools are all there, if there is a first aid box. After that I start to get all the stuff and bags and carry them out to the car and start to arrange them in the trunk.

I had no idea what time was, but Brandon and Jesus walked out of the house greeting me.

"You need any help mom?" Jesus asked walking up me first

"What I need is a bigger trunk for this car…or less kids" I said turning to them and wink at them. We hear a car pull up to the house and when we all turn to look at the street, we see it is Amy and Callie.

Amy was out of the car first and she was walking towards us with a small bounce in her step, she looked excited and happy "Morning" she extended her arms to both sides and looked up to the sky "What a lovely morning to start the trip, right?"

When she was up to us, Amy patted B on his shoulder "You two look like you just got out of the bed"

"It is too early for you to be this cheerful" B mumbles back, watching closely how Amy was beaming of joy. I looked over to the car and saw that Callie was very slowly walking over to us. She was dragging her feet, her hands were in her hoodies front pocket, head was down.

"Callie looks excited" I said sarcastically nodding to her

"Don't" was all that Amy said before she bent down to pick up the two tents. I grab the rest of the stuff that was on the ground and followed Amy to the back of her car. Amy opened the trunk and started to lift the bags in.

"What did you meant by that?" I ask handing her one of the bag

"I mean…" Amy was speaking in a hushed voice "Callie is furious with you two, so don't piss her off even more" she turned to get the next bag from my hand

"You two as in…me and Lena?" I get out slowly to clarify. Amy only nods back.

"What did we do?" I ask confused. Last I saw her was yesterday and she seemed perfectly okay with me and Lena. Nothing pointed out that we had done something to upset her.

"Right now, you are the source of her anger. Try not to poke the beast, okay?" She took the last bag and set it down on top of the other bags. After that we once again go over the map and the rout we are going to take.

* * *

When we walk back up to my car, the other kids had joined them. Lena was locking up the house and then walked around it, to make sure all the windows and doors are locked tight.

Amy waited till Lena walks up to the rest of us and then claps her hands, getting everyone's attention "Okay, folks. Let's get the trip started! To the cars!"

Mariana raised her hand up, Amy looked confused at that gesture "Yes, Mariana?"

"How are we driving, I mean...the seating? How are we sitting in the cars?" Mariana asked what other kids were thinking as well. I hadn't thought about seating, I was thinking we would probably switch it up along the way, so we don't get bored with one another.

That's when Callie said harshly "I'm not driving with those two" and nodded towards me and Lena and gave us an angry look. Lena looked to me confused. Callie turned the next second and walked to their car and slammed the doors close once she was in. She left us all stunned.

Amy laughed awkwardly and pointed after Callie "I'm gonna...need some time alone with her. We have some stuff to talk about" Amy then quickly turned and followed Callie to the car

"Get in the car kids" Lena said and went to get Frankie situated in her seat. I was standing still where I was, watching how the two of them quickly drove away.

Lena walked back to me and placed her hand softly on my upper arm "Do you have any idea what was that all about?"

"Apparently, she is angry with us" I said turning to Lena, who now looked surprised

"What did we do?" Lena asked confused once the surprise moment passed

"...I thought you would know" I said honestly

Callie POV

"Will you slow down, please?" Mom asked from the next seat "You are going way over the speed limit, if you keep it up like this, I will take your license away from you again!"

I took my foot off the gas pedal and slowed down. I tightened the grip on the steering wheel just to keep my anger in place.

"Thank you!" Mom said relieved and then used the tone of voice that told me just how disappointed she was with me "You were very rude with them"

"I have my reasons!" I snap back and reach for the radio, to turn up the volume. A moment after I turned it up, mom reached for it and turned the radio off completely.

"I was talking to you!" She said very sternly, telling me that we will have this talk

"Well, I don't want to talk!" I reply harshly concentrating on the road

"I'm sorry, but you have to!" Mom put her foot down "I am not saying you can't be angry with them, you have every right to be angry, but you still need to respect them. The way you treated them this morning – is not acceptable! You hear me? I have raised you better than that!"

The anger inside me took over "You haven't raised me! I did it all by myself…you haven't done nothing for me! Not one single thing!"

I didn't mean any of that and it obviously wasn't true at all. One thing she clearly did, was raise me. She has taken on the parent role from the moment I stepped a foot in her home.

I didn't look at her, I try to act as if don't feel it, but I feel her hurt look she was giving me. There is a painful silence in the car. The guilt I feel, for saying what I said, is slowly forcing me to glance at her.

I was waiting for her to say something. Her left leg was bent up, left hand resting on left knee. Right legs was stretched out, right hand elbow was pressed by the side of window, on the door frame, and fingers were over her mouth. She gazed at me for few seconds before she glanced out the side window.

"Mom?" I ask warily as I kept looking to her time by time "Mom, I'm sorry" The silence was still there, she hadn't moved, she hadn't said a word "Please say something…Mom?"

"You know Callie…" She said very quietly, eyes still were focused out the side window "Sometimes I don't understand you. I really don't" She ran her tongue over her lips "People are trying to help you, but you…" she gestured with her left "You are pushing everyone away. And you would go to such lengths to do that. One way you do that is by using your words as weapons…"

"I said I was sorry!" I repeated just to make sure that she heard me say it

"Just be carefully who you keep pushing away Callie, because some people won't take being treated this way for too long. They are bound reach the place where they say to themselves – _I don't deserve being treated this way. _ Not everyone is as understanding and forbearing. I know when anger or fear takes over, you say whatever insult is on the tip of your tongue. It is a defense mechanism for you..." Mom spoke very slowly, to accent how important it was

"I didn't mean what I said…" I said sincerely and peaked a look to mom, to see how she reacts

Mom turned her head to look at me and replied quietly "I know you didn't"

"Now, about before-" mom started after a small moment

"I know what you are going to say. You are going to say that I need to apologize" I said interrupting her, when I stopped at the red light "I can't do that…I don't feel like apologizing to them" I looked to mom, now finally for longer than a second "When I saw them this morning, I felt nothing, but anger towards them. I don't want to be anywhere near them for the time being…I need time and I need space"

"Your timing really sucks then, because we are having a week-long camping trip with them…as we speak. You can't avoid them forever Callie, you are going to have to talk to them sooner or later. And I do hope you talk to them sooner. I don't want _this_ to ruin our camping trip"

"Later" I say and see the light tuning green. I step on the gas pedal and drive off "If anything, they should be apologizing to me"

"Why?" Mom asks quietly

"Because…it's their fault! It's their fault what happened with me, it's their fault that I was abused, it's their fault that I met Liam…"

"It's not their fault! They didn't place you in those homes, they didn't tell the foster parents to hit you, they did give Liam the idea to rape you! They didn't stand aside and watch as those people hurt you. Those people did it all on their own, because they were bad people! Lena and Stef had nothing to do with that!" it felt like mom was defending them

"Yes, they didn't give out orders, but it all started when they left me! They started it! They pressed _the big red button on the console_ that started my 4 years in the foster system. It started with them when they left me all alone and took in only Jude!" I replied with raised voice

Mom replied instantly "If you are looking at it that way, then your dad did it. He was drinking and he sat behind the wheel. Or even better, you could blame your mom for this too. She wanted a night out and look what happened..."

"IT'S NOT MY MOM'S FAULT" I shouted back upset

"I was merely providing you with an example of how totally absurd your logic is, Callie! Stef and Lena are not at fault to what happened to you and neither are your birth parents. The people who abused you, who hurt you – it is their fault! It's the systems fault for allowing people like them to foster in the first place!"

"You are on their side!" I replied hurt

"I am _not_ on their side! I am always on your side, you know that!" mom replied instantly, without missing a beat "But you are looking at this whole situation from only your point of view! You need to see the other point of view, Callie" Mom said back very calmly

"Which would be?" I ask back getting frustrated with her

"The foster parent side" she run her tongue over her lips quickly and continued quickly "You haven't even considered what it is like to be on the other of the system. You haven't thought about what their situation could have been at that time, what their situation at home was like. It is not as easy as you think, taking in a child...there are many aspects that you haven't even considered"

"I don't care about their stupid situation. Whatever their situation was, it was 100 times better than my situation!" I replied harshly back. This was just the start of our more than hour long discussion about this topic.

Lena POV

**_~3 hours on the road: First stop – Ridgecrest_**

Callie, Amy, Mariana and Frankie had all gone in the gas station to get some snacks and drinks and go to the bathroom. Stef was showing Jesus and Brandon the map in the car. I walked up to Jude, who was just pacing around the parking lot, stretching his legs.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Jude?" I ask walking up to him. He doesn't stop pacing around, he nodded back as he kept walking over the cracks on the asphalt.

"It's about Callie" when I added that, he stopped pacing and turned to me. He looked worried about what I was going to say. I took a step closer to him.

"Do you have any idea why Callie could be mad at us?" I ask softly watching his features relax a bit. Jude shook his head back almost instantly

"She hasn't said anything to you?" I press on about the topic. Jude was the next person in line, after Amy, who would know why she was upset. But sadly, Amy hasn't told us anything either, beside what she told Stef in the morning.

"No" He replied looking up to me "Callie hasn't said anything to me"

I sight before Jude adds "She sometimes was angry with mom too. It usually didn't last long. They always seemed to be okay the next day. Maybe tomorrow she won't be angry with you" Jude added trying his best to comfort me

"Don't worry buddy" I said running my hand thought his hair "It is probably nothing. I hope you know, that nothing will change how we feel about her…we love your sister very much, even when she is mad at us" Jude nodded back understanding and continued to pace back and forth, avoiding the cracks once again

In the corner of my eye I saw that Amy and Frankie walked out of the gas station, hand in hand. Frankie was giggling at something Amy said to her. When I walked to Amy, Frankie run off to Jude and both of them started running around in circle, laughing along the way.

"Where are the girls?" I ask looking at the gas station behind her

"Buying some snacks for the road" She replied very casually

"Stef told me what you said to her, at the house. About Callie being angry with us" I said in more hushed voice. Amy straightened her stance and looked down to her feet, avoiding my look.

"I was thinking about it the whole drive here. Honestly, I have no idea what we did wrong. There is nothing, that we did or said to her yesterday or in the past weeks that could have possibly hurt her feelings" I said trying to catch her gaze

"Well, maybe you need to think harder. Or think further back" She said back when she looked to me. Amy wasn't angry with us, I think she was just saddened by the fact, that we didn't know what we did. What Amy said, made me think that whatever we did or didn't do, was hiding in plain sight, right in front of our eyes. And we both were overlooking it.

Again in the corner of my eye I saw the gas station doors opening, this time Callie and Mariana were walking out. They hand no snacks or drinks with them. Callie had a grip on Mariana's hand, she was basically pulling Mariana with her. Amy noticed my look and looked over her shoulder to the two girls on the other side of the parking lot.

The doors opened again and now, two rough looking guys walked out. They both had pretty long, messy hair that looked dirty even from where I stood. Both of them had beards and their clothes looked dirty. One of the guys was holding a six pack of beer in his hand, other had a can of beer that he was drinking right now. And the way they both were looking at Callie and Mariana, gave me chills down my spine.

What made it worse was what they shouted after both of them "You two would look nice next to me in my bed! NAKED" and the other added "We can show you both some good time!" The one who only had one beer in his hand, then started to show some very inappropriate sexual gestures towards them and both of them laughed after that.

We both hurried towards Mariana and Callie. Both of the girls looked horrified enough, Stef was out of the car too. Just standing there, watching the two guys walking away laughing, there was anger written in her face.

"You two okay?" I ask when the two girls are up to us

"Bunch of creeps…" Mariana said walking over to my side, I put my hand protectively over her shoulder as the 4 of us watch the guys walk to an old looking red pickup truck

"Did they do anything?" Amy asked worried looking between the two girls

"No, they just stared at us the whole time. Laughed and made sex jokes…" Callie said disgusted, it was shown on her features too, how grossed out she was

"I feel violated just by the way they looked at us" Mariana said and pressed closer to my side

Stef walked up to us at the same time Jude and Frankie did "They didn't touch you, did they?" Stef asked concerned

Mariana shook her back while Callie just snapped "We are _fine_! Can we please go?"

"Sure" Amy said putting hand around Callie and both of them walked to their car, Stef stepped up to Mariana and placed a kiss to her forehead and then ushered everyone back to the car.

**_~5 hours on the road: Close to second stop - Bishop_**

We were getting close to the next stop point – a small town called Bishop, when I noticed that Stef was constantly looking at the mirrors, with a worried facial expression. Her eyes kept darting from the road up front, to the left side mirror, to road, to right side mirror, back to road and then to rear view mirror. She was tensed up and she had that look in her eyes, that said something was wrong.

"Honey, what's wrong?" I ask placing my hand on her right leg

She didn't answer at first, she just tightened the grip of the steering wheel and then to my surprise, she slowed down the car significantly. Many cars honked at us as they drove pass, but Stef didn't seem to care about that. Something else was bothering her.

"Babe, what are you doing?" I ask when I noticed the speed she was driving at, was significantly slower than the allowed speed, almost half as slow

"Are we stopping?" Jesus asked from back

Stef speeded up 2 minutes later and caught up with Amy's car, her eyes kept darting to the mirrors once again

"Call Amy" Stef finally said, her tone of voice was very serious, her whole body was still tensed up

"What's going on?" Brandon asked from the way back

Stef glanced to me as I was dialing Amy's number. She extend her arm, I handed the phone to Stef once it was ringing. Stef took it up to her ear, few seconds passed till she said in the most serious tone ever

"_We are being followed.._." She paused for 2 seconds "_The__ red-pick up truck from the gas station_"


	41. The camping trip: Getting there on time

**AN: Sorry for the wait. It is exam time for me and all my free time went to studying. **

**To the guest who asked about Stef going to custody battle - sorry, but I don't see that happening. Ever. Callie is in a loving home, where she is safe and where she is taken care of, there is no real reason Callie should be taken away from Amy. It would be a different story if Callie was being abused there or neglected, but she is not! Also, Amy has adopted Callie and I am not really sure if custody battle can be started if a kid is already adopted. Besides, I don't see any of them gaining anything from that move, only losing something - ruining good friendships and breaking trust. It would be like a stab in a back for Amy. So sorry, but that is not happening.  
**

****Thank you for all the support!** Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

Stef POV

"What do you mean by - following us?" Lena strutted out shocked and scared from the next seat, she turned around in the seat to see for herself

"_Do you see it?" _ I ask Amy while peaking a look in the side mirror. I heard her shift, I heard Jude and Callie's voice and radio playing in background.

"**_Yeah, I see it. Are you sure it is the same truck from the gas station?" _**Amy asked after few seconds

"_I remembered the plate number from the gas station…9MNN996…it's the same car Amy"_ I assured her, I was 100% sure it was the same car. In the rear view mirror I could tell there were two people in the truck, I couldn't see any features, but I was damn sure.

"**_What do you want to do? Split up, see if they are really following us not just heading the same way?"_**

"_I'm sure they are following us! I almost stopped and they didn't drive pass me, other cars did. I speeded up, they speeded up with me. They are sitting on my tail, Amy"_

_"__**I believe you. I'm looking at the map right now, we are about to drive in the town. We could split up when we drive in the town"**_

**_"_**_Hold on a sec"_ I told her and pressed the phone to my shoulder "Lena, take the GPS, look at where the first right turn leads…"

"W-What?" Lena barely got out

"Lena" I repeated very calmly and slowly yet firmly, so she understands how important this is "I need you to find a rout back to the main street once we take the first turn right when we are in the town. Not the shortest, just a rout back…few turns left and right"

She reached for the GPS system that was on the panel and took it down, she scrolled up the map and with finger she dragged along the road.

"_Amy?"_ I wait till I am sure she hears me "_We will take the first right in the town. Lena will find a rout back to the main street. You keep driving straight. We meet back at the parking lot by the park, like planned"_

_"S__**ounds good. Be careful"**_ Amy replied and hanged up

"Do you have it?" I ask Lena, she looks up to me "Yeah…I think I do" she replied uncertain

"You think? Lena, I need you to be sure"

"I-I do. Yes, I'm sure" this time she sounded more certain

"Good" I said when Amy's car in front drove in the town. They drove straight ahead, while I took a first available turn right.

I hear the kids whispering and shifting in back. I was hoping that Frankie was still asleep and didn't hear anything that was going on. I briefly glance to Lena "Is Frankie awake?" I asked in hushed voice

Lena quickly turns to see and second later reassures me "She's sleeping"

"Good" I mouth to myself, the next second Jesus informed us "They are driving after us!"

"Take the second left" Lena said looking out the front window, pointing out to the street. I glanced up the rear view mirror and saw the red pickup truck still our tail.

"We are being followed!" Mariana cried out in fear "Why? Why is this happening? What did we do to them?"

Amy POV

Jude and I both were turned in the seats, holding our breath - waiting to see if the red pickup truck follows us or them.

"They turned! What now? What are we suppose to do now?" Jude asked nervous. There was fear written on his face. No doubt about it, he was scared for his family.

"Don't worry, buddy, it will be okay" I patted his knee softly, that was all I could do right now

"I'm scarred" Jude admitted quietly, Callie shifted in the seat once he did

"Hey, look at me" I said and waited till his eyes finally met my "Your mom and I will handle this. We won't let anything bad happen to neither of you. I need you to try and stay calm, can you do that?"

"They are following my family" his voice cracked at the end

"I promise you, Jude, I won't let anything bad happen to them. Not your siblings and not your moms, I promise"

"Amy never breaks her promises" Callie added from the front. Only then Jude nodded his head back.

"Good" I smile to him warmly, he gives me a small, sad smile back and turn back to front. We were almost at the park. Callie turned in the parking lot next to it, while I located a spot where to park.

"Park right there!" I point to a free spot at the far side in the parking lot by the building next to the parking lot. There were few cars parked there and it was closer to the buildings entrance, so there should be more people walking pass.

"Wait in the car! Don't get out until I get back" I tell the two kids and step out to wait for Stef and the others to get here

* * *

I stand by the building side, trying not to stick out, waiting till Stef drives in. In some 2 minutes Stef's black SUV drives in the parking lot. I watch carefully for the red pickup truck. They drive pass the parking lot, but I got my hope us too fast. They turned in the parking lot on the other side of the street by some Inn. They parked so they could see us from across the street.

Stef walks up to me, I lean off the buildings wall, so Stef can take my place. I turn my back to the other side of street and face Stef.

"Third car from the right side, by the street, facing this building" I inform her scrolling through my phone

"Yeah…I see them" She says looking over my shoulder "Those assholes followed us all the way from Ridgecrest, I can't believe I didn't see them sooner"

"I don't think they followed us, they followed Mariana and Callie" I said and started to dial the phone to get the cops involved

"Calling cops?" Stef nods to me when I move my phone to my ear

"Yeah. I am pretty sure if we wait, they can follow us all the way to Lake Tahoe and I don't want that-" I finished quickly as I heard a woman's voice on other side of the line

"**_This is Bishop Police Department, what's the emergency?"_**

Stef POV

After talking with the cops, we head over to where Lena and the kids have settled down to have lunch. It was a small park just next to parking lot. They were all sitting at a table and eating lunch.

"How did it go?" Lena asks when she sees both of us walking up

"Good…I think" I said when the kids all scooted closer to give us a room to sit too

"Are they gone?" Callie asks looking to Amy. I don't even try to answer, I don't want to make things worse between Callie and us.

"They drove away once the cops talked to them. Not really sure for how long" Amy took the sandwich Callie handed her "they could come back later once they know the cops are gone. But for now, they are gone and they won't be bothering us"

"This is really creepy" Mariana commented and handed me a sandwich Lena made "I thought this only happened in movies"

"The sad truth is that it doesn't" I replied

"Do you know why they followed us?" Jesus asks curious from the far end of the table, I glance to Amy

We were pretty sure that they weren't following all of us. They followed Mariana and Callie. They saw them in the gas station and just…set their eyes on them. As creepy and gross as it sounds. It is like they see them as targets that they want to acquire now.

"We are not sure" Amy answers first

"Maybe they thought we were easy targets. We honestly don't know why bad people do half the stuff they do" I added reaching for the bottle of water "I believe, some people don't have a chance, because of the way how they were raised, the environment they lived in when they were kids and what they saw and suffered" I took a pause and took a small sip of the water

"What about those whose life were turned upside down and they simply weren't good enough for other people?" Callie spoke up in bitter voice, not looking up from her sandwich that she was holding in her hands "Do they have any chance?"

Silence fell over all of us, all eyes were on Callie. Callie doesn't look up to us, she took another bite of the sandwich and chewed looking at the wooden table in front of her. After watching Callie for some few seconds I share a look over the table with Lena. I had a feeling I knew why she was angry with us. By Lena's look, she was thinking the same thing.

"Probably sucks to be those people, right? Those who aren't _good enough_" Callie added looking up to me and took the last bite

"Mommy, can we go to the swings?" Frankie said in the awkward pause

"Callie…" I say softly looking right at her, I wanted to talk to the girl, but she wasn't making it easy

"You better go with her to the swings" Callie added looking down to the napkin in which she was cleaning her hands in "You wouldn't want Frankie to feel as if she wasn't good enough for you"

The way she said it, with so much hurt, but also anger towards me, that it just made me feel like my heart shattered, leaving me fighting with the enormous guilt that suddenly fell upon me.

Callie stood up, Amy reached for her hand "Where you going?" she asked in hushed voice

"Bathroom" Callie answered quickly

"Not alone you won't. We don't know if those guys are really gone, they could come back" Amy said standing up and left with her. The kids all look to one another, not sure what to do or if they should say anything

"What about the swings?" Frankie asks not realizing why everyone was suddenly so quiet

"I will take you" Mariana said and got up along with Frankie. Jesus grabbed the flying disk that he had taken along with him, Brandon nodded in agreement and they headed a bit further away from the table to throw it. Jude was much more hesitant about it, but in the end followed his older brothers.

"At least now we know why she is angry with us" I said cleaning my hands in a napkin

"Sadly, I don't think that's all there is. I think there is more to it" Lena replied crossing her arms on the table "One thing I am sure of, Callie hasn't dealt with the feeling she has had for the last 6 years" Lena said looking to me with sad eyes

Not a minute had passed since the kids left the table, when Mariana called out loudly, with panic tone in her voice, surprising us both "MOOOOM!"

I looked over where the swing are and saw how Mariana grabbed Frankie up to her arms and run back towards us. The boys all stopped throwing the disk and retreated back to the table as well.

"What a happy fucking family!" the two men had returned, they were walking closer to us. I jumped up and whispered to Lena "Call the cops!"

I moved towards them and stood myself between them and my family. They looked worse now that I saw them up close. The greasy hair looked even dirtier. They both smelled like booze and cigars, and filth. Their clothes were dirty, the t-shirts they wore had holes in them. Shoes looked wore out.

"Hey little one!" The guy with the longest hair wiggled his fingers towards where Frankie was, he added a dirty look and creepy smile. I took a step aside blocking his view to them.

"Leave us alone and stop following us!" I demanded standing between them and my family

"We have a problem, because..." the tall one said and reached in his jean pocket "You and your friend called cops on us" he took out an old Swiss knife and opened it

"Well, then, maybe you shouldn't have followed cops in the first place, huh? Have you thought about that?" I ask back, my face as blank as possible, I wasn't going to show them any fear

They both laughed at me. The taller one run his tongue over his lower lip and chuckled at me "A feisty one…I like her. And a cop...I will take her. I will show her who is in charge"

"Fine with me…" The one with the longer hair said and looked behind me, over my shoulder "I wanted the two brunets I saw with them…a mother and daughter I hope? Where did they go?"

The tall one pressed the sharp edge of the blade at his left index finger and draw some blood. He licked the blood off his finger, clearly trying to scare me while other one added "I have always wanted to try mother and daughter at the same time…"

"Is that one a virgin?" the long hair guy said pointing behind me, I assume to Mariana "It's been a while since I had one…a virgin, I mean!" Shiver ran over my spine instantly, the way he looked at her, like he was picturing her naked "Would love to show her the ropes…"

"SHUP UP! DON'T TALK ABOUT MY SISTER LIKE THAT!" Jesus called in anger from behind me

"You have about a minute to leave" I said pulling my right hand in fist, trying to keep my composure and not just lunge at both of them out of anger that was building inside of me

"Oh…is that so?" The tall one said playing with the knife "and what are you going to do…_blondie_? Huh?" He took on step closer to me pointing the knife to my face "I will have my fun with you…" he said slowly and looked down to me, dragging the knife over my jawline, I felt the sharp blade on my skin

"Get away from me" I hissed back leaning away from him. I needed to drag time, I knew Amy would be back soon, I just needed to drag a little bit more time

"...I can't wait till I will have you alone" He just continued to force himself on me, I took a step back to get away from him

"Look at that beauty..." The other guy said heading towards my family, I move my hand in front of him, stopping him from getting pass me. Surprisingly to me, he took a small step back

"Wait...Are you two?…Dude, they are lesbians!" He laughed out loud "_Blondie_ got all upset when I looked to that one!"

The other one laughed at that "Boy, we will have fun, we will show how real men feel like" he grabbed his crotch and licked his lower lip again, now looking over my shoulder to Lena I assume

But that's when I saw Amy and Callie at the other side of the park. Callie stayed put while Amy continued her way over to us. She was coming up from the side, so these guys didn't know she was coming. I also saw few other people watching what was happening here and dialing their phones, but no one was coming to help directly.

"Well, guess what!?" I said looking between the two of them "You are out of time…" I warned them

"Are we? Really, what are you going to do, _blondie_?" The tall one said once again pointing the knife to my face. His other hand touched my stomach and started to move upwards to my breast.

I flinched away and hissed at him "Don't touch me!" but his hand kept roaming around my body, I kept pushing his hand away

"I will do whatever I want to do with you..." he chuckled and leaned closer to my face and felt me up

The other one walked pass me, closer to my family. I couldn't stop him this time, all I could do is turn my head and see what he is going to do. He was up to Lena, by the table, all the kids were behind her. Jesus looked like he was about to jump on him, others looked too scared to move a muscle.

I heard the other guy threaten Lena when he pulled out a knife "My friend will slit your lesbian friends throat if you even think about screaming…got it?"

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" I yell at the other guy and then felt the cold blade to my neck, he leaned closer to me "One more word and you—"

He didn't get to finish because he heard Amy call "Hey! Get away from her!"

"I told you, you were out of time" I said back smirking at him. He looked back to me confused. I used his confusion to my advantage.

First, I hit the knife out of his hand, it fell down to the grass, just my my feet. Then I quickly twisted and bent his right hand fingers backwards till they snapped and forced his hands backward till he dropped to his knees while screaming out in pain.

Amy meanwhile dealt with the other guy. She dogged the first slash attempt with the knife that was coming her way and then landed a huge hit with her plan to his chin, causing him to bite his tongue and drop his knife. But Amy didn't stop there, she stomped her leg hard on his foot. The next second she punched him right in his stomach, in the spot that made his lungs to push out all of the air, leaving him breathless for few seconds and then just to end it nicely, a knee to his groin that landed him on the ground crying like a little baby.

The guy whose fingers I had just broke, screamed out in pain by my knees"Aagghh…you _bitch_…you broke…my fingers"

"I did warn you. Also, I did tell you that I was a cop, didn't I?" I said back and pushed him down to ground completely. He grabbed his right palm in his other hand, kept his hands close to his chest.

I walked over him and with my foot I pressed on his groin "Now…" he screamed out in pain as I pressed down my foot harder "You know when you really pissed me off?"

I wait till he shakes his head "When you two wanted our daughters…and my wife. That's what really pissed me off. Cops usually don't like when people threaten our families. We take it very personally" I explained to him slowly as I looked him in the eye

I heard squad car with sirens pull up to the side of the park. The same two officers, that we talked with hour ago, came up. They both stop and look down to the two guys on the ground.

"It looks like you two have everything under control" One of the officers says as he takes out the handcuffs

"Why is he bleeding?" The other officer asked pointing to the guy which Amy handled

"He bite his tongue" Amy answered simply

The officers shared a look with one another and then each of the officers walked up to one of the guys and cuffed them "Okay, up you go" the officers said pulling the tall guy up to his legs and took them to the squad car.

"You okay?" Amy asked looking to me, eying me if I had been hurt

"I'm okay, but you should work on your timing, thou" I smile at her and dust off my clothes

Frankie was in Lena's hand, pressed close to her side, hiding her face in Lena's shoulder. Mariana run to me and wrapped her hands around my waist "I was so scared, mom" she cried out

"I'm okay honey. It's over" I said soothing her and looked to the boys

"Now we know not to mess with the two of you" Brandon said looking proud of me. Callie pressed close to Amy's side, under her left arm, but didn't say anything. I gave each of the kids a hug and kiss, made sure they are okay. They all looked pretty shaken up about what happened.

Each of us gave a statement to the officers. Once we were done, we cleaned up the table, gathered our stuff and headed back to the cars, to continue on with the trip.

**_~7 hours on the road: Third stop – Topaz Lodge_**

Lena POV

I took over the driving from Bishop to here, giving Stef some time to just relax for a change. She has been driving since morning. The car ride to here was the quietest one yet, everyone was still thinking about what happened in Bishop.I parked the car next to Amy's. Kids got out first, they were all in hurry to get to the bathroom.

We didn't stay long at this stop. We had planned to stay here longer at first, walk to the lake and see the small town, but because we got held up in Bishop, we decided that it would be better to just get to the camp site before the sun sets and not waste anymore time. It is better to settle in before it starts to get dark, who knows how long it will take for us to set up our tents and make dinner on the campfire.

So after a quick bathroom break we all jumped back in our cars and continued our journey.

**_~9 hours on the road: Final destination – Kaspian Recreation Area_**

Amy POV

I get out of the car first. Once I step out, first thing I do is take a big, deep breath of the fresh air. I look over to Callie who looks mesmerized by the place.

She looks to me from the other side of the car, her eyes are beaming at me "How did you knew about this place?"

"Your old mother" I point both thumbs to myself grinning back "knows how to camp"

Callie laughed back. First time today, Callie looked truly happy, she no longer looked sad and angry, it is like for a moment she forgot all the worries, all the unresolved issues with Stef and Lena and she was simply…happy.

"Oh my gosh…Amy! This place…It's…I'm speechless" Lena said walking around the campsite while Stef got Frankie out of her seat

The camp was far enough from the road so we don't hear the cars going by, yet it wasn't too far from the lake and the mountains were just behind us. The high tall trees separated the camp sites, giving each of the campers plenty of privacy. The birds were singing softly and the trees and bushes were spread out enough so we could also see the lake from here.

"This place is awesome!" Jude exclaimed "Can we go finishing!?" He was impatient, bouncing up and down

"Sure can, I have the permit in the glove department" I replied back to him quickly

"I think we need to say here 4 days instead of 3. I am already loving this place and everyone knows I am not an outdoorsy person…" Mariana said looking thought the trees over to where the lake was. Other kids walked up to her and just looked at the lake from the distance while the sun was getting ready to set. Callie grabbed the camera from the car and started to take the first camping trip pictures.

"We need to take a picture together!" Callie called out and started to organize everyone for a family photo. That took her some 5 minutes, but once everything was in the right place, she situated the camera on the top of the car, set a timer and run back to us, to my side for the first big family photo.


	42. The camping trip: Early birds

Amy POV

July 8th

The sun was still rising, but Jesus, Jude and I were already at the lake side. We found the perfect spot by the lake, secluded from the other fisherman. Neither of the boys seem to mind that it wasn't even 6 AM and that they were both already up. They were both ray of sunshine.

I got Jude's fishing rod ready first and he walked to the lake and cast it in already. Jesus was impatiently waiting by my side, looking over my shoulder as I prepare his fishing rod. In few minutes I got our rods ready and we went to the lake side. I stood myself between the boys, some 10 meters between us, so our lines don't cross.

"How do I do that?" Jesus asks after watching me cast my bobber in the lake. I reel the line back in just to show him again.

"You don't want to swing the rod all over…like a bat" I said and tried to demonstrate it with my free hand "That can only result in someone getting hurt. The hook can hurt someone who is next to you or behind you" Jesus nodded back

I let go of the hook and pull on the line by the reel "You want to make it a quick, soft side movement…like this. This way, when the bobber hits the water, it doesn't splash and make too much noise. Fishes like quiet" I demonstrated him the correct way

Jesus watched me do it two more times and then turned back to look at his own fishing rod. He turned the rod a bit sideways from him and tried to throw the bobber in. First time it hit the water just by the waterside and it splashed pretty hard. He looked to me and blushed.

"It's okay. Try it again, this time, try putting a bit more force in the throw and with your left, pull on the fishing line by the reel and release it when you throw it..practice makes prefect" I encouraged him and watched him reel in the bobber "Also, you want the fishing line longer, Jesus" I pointed out seeing his finishing line was barely the length of the rod

He reeled it out and repeat the cast in. This time it was a much better and the bobber flew pretty far in the water, not making too big of a splash when it hit the water.

"Nice! Like a pro" I praised him and turned to look back at my bobber. I saw in the corner of my eye, how Jesus was peaking a look, trying to see how far mine and Jude's bobbers were.

"Yours is much further away than mine" he said observing

"Fishes don't just swim in one place, Jesus. Trust me, yours is in a good spot too" I smiled back at him "You can never know where the fishes are swimming"

"So what now?" Jesus asks back looking at his own bobber

"Now we wait" I said back and looked to Jude, who was some 10 meters on my right. Jude's eyes were concentrated on the floating bobber in front of him, his hand was ready to reel in the first fish that swam up to the hook.

Not 3 minutes passed when Jesus said from my left "This is kind of boring"

"You need to give it some time, Jesus" I explained and kept looking over the lake

"But nothing is happening" He sounded so bored, minute later Jude called out "It's pulling…it's pulling!"

Jesus and I both looked to Jude. The bobber was being pulled under water time by time.

"Wait it out!" I instructed him, knowing the fish could just be testing the hook

"It's ON!" Jude called and started to reel the line in, but to his disappointment, it came back empty

"Sorry, bud" I watched how he looked at the hook sadly

"I thought it was on" his tone told me just how saddened and disappointed he was by the fact. He then glanced to me and added "I had a feeling it was a big one"

"I have no doubt that you will catch a big one real soon" I offered him a smile and looked back to my fishing line

"I don't see what the big deal about fishing is. You stand by the water, watch a bobber all day long and even if you think you had caught one, you can come back empty either way. This is pretty depressing" Jesus said from my left "I don't see what the fuss is all about"

"Well, first of" I started and looked over the lake "Look at the view. The fresh air. Listen to the birds signing. The nature is all around you, in it's whole beauty. Isn't this amazing?"

Jesus looked around him and shrugged "It is pretty cool, but like for 10 minutes tops…"

Jude whispered quietly from my other side "I think fishing is not the best sport for a kid with ADHD"

That fact had slipped my mind. Jude was right, Jesus probably wanted more movement, he needed some more action, more activity. Not just standing in one spot for minutes at a time and watching one object, waiting for a fish to swim up. Fishing wasn't for people with low patient. Good thing I didn't suggest renting a boat and fish in the center of the lake.

"If you don't want to, Jesus, you don't have to stand here. You can head back to the camp" I said looking to him

"Thanks for worrying, Amy, but I'm good. I want to catch at least one fish…I didn't wake up at 5AM to just quit. I am no quitter" he said back with certainty and smiled back at me

"But just so you know, I am not keeping you here…I'm not forcing you to stay here and fish with us!" I had suddenly felt like I had forced him to do this against his own will, like I gave him no choice, that he just had to come with us

"I know" He replied "I want to stay"

"Amy…your bobber!" Jude called out excited from other side and I quickly looked back to my bobber in front of me. It was being pulled under time by time.

"Pull it, pull it out! It's on!" Jude called excited

"Not…yet" I said waiting patiently for the right time to reel this fish in

"You are going to miss it!" Jude started to get worried "It will get away!"

"This baby is not going anywhere" my eyes were fixated on the bobber. Once it pulled under water for longer than millisecond and I saw the line going out, I started to reel it in.

"Do you have it?!" Jesus asked excited while I was reeling the fish in.

I felt the weight of it as I was reeling it in, I called out before I even got to see the fish"Oh...Jude, this is going to be a big one…I can feel it!"

Lena POV

I woke up and first thing I see is three empty sleeping bags. I couldn't believe I didn't hear them get up. I take a moment to rub my eyes and stretch before I wiggle my way out my sleeping bag and get out of the tent.

I don't have to look for them far. Stef, Mariana and Frankie were all sitting by the camp fire. Frankie was sitting in Stef's lap, but Mariana was on her right. Stef had said something to Frankie that made her giggle out loud.

"Morning" I announced myself and walked closer to them "Why didn't you wake me?"

"Morning love" Stef said for all of them when they all turned to look over their shoulders "You looked so peaceful, we didn't want to wake you"

"Boys are all fishing? Is Callie up?" I ask when I take a seat on other side of Mariana "Brandon is still sleeping, he didn't go with. And Callie is hiding from me in her tent" Stef informed me

"The water is still hot…you want tea?" Mariana asked pointing to the pot with the lid over.

"I think I do" But I quickly stop Mariana from getting up "I will get it myself, honey"

When I sit down, now with a glass of hot beverage in my hands I look to all of them "What were you talking about?" Mariana quickly avoided my look and glanced down to her cup of tea

Stef tucked some hair behind Frankie's ear and spoke softly "We were talking about what happened yesterday" she looked up to me "Making sure everyone is okay"

"Are we okay?" I ask trying to catch Mariana's gaze

"Little bit shaken up still, but we will be okay" Stef said reaching with her right to Mariana's hand and squeezed her forearm gently, Mariana warily looked to Stef and I saw a small smile. What I didn't expect was for Stef to ask me the question.

"How are you feeling, love? Did you sleep okay? Any bad dreams?" Stef looked to me with such love and care, that tears whelmed up in my eyes.

"I'm okay…" I said looking down, but when I heard Stef say my name I looked back up to her "No bad dreams…Seriously, Stef, I'm good" I said honestly back when I saw the worry in Stef's eyes "…but I would have slept better if you hadn't been tossing and turning that much!"

Stef squinted her eyes at me "Excuse me…but you weren't the one who had clouds of curls on both sides of you that were tickling your nose all night long!"

"Can I get whatever you all are having?" Brandon got out of the tent stretching and yawning

"It's just tea!" I said looking over my shoulder to him

"Tea sounds good" He came up to us with his hands on his lower back "My back does not appreciate the mattress. I want my bed…my bed is good to my back. The mattress is not"

"Wow…grandpa!" Mariana teased him "Is this foreshadowing to when you are in your 50ties? I had expected that from mom, not from you"

Stef poked Marianas upper arm softly and whisper to her "Watch it!"

"How did you sleep?" Stef asked him as well when he sat down

"Jesus was snoring. Jude punched me in the face…twice" He said tossing the tea bag in the hot cup of water I just handed him "And I think there is a rock…right under the tent where my mattress is"

"You are like a Princess and the Pea" Mariana teased, he just squinted his eyes at her and lifted the cup up to his lips

"HE-HEEY!" we heard a call and all looked to the 3 fisherman returning. The boys looked happy as they both walked on each side of Amy. Amy was carrying a big ice box, it looked pretty heavy in her hand.

"Did you catch anything?" Stef teased looking at them and sit up more in her chair

"Did we catch anything?" Amy repeated the question and looked to the two boys by her side "Boys, tell them…" She had a big grin on her face as she set the ice box down

"I caught 2 fishes! Not the biggest one, but it was my first time fishing" Jesus said sounding and looking proud of him

"How did you like it?" I ask him back, knowing that doing something like fishing, where he just needs to stand still and watch an object, wasn't the best hobby for a kid with ADHD. Fishing was the one thing, I was sure, he would never enjoy.

"Pretty boring" He replied confirming my suspicions "I will not go fishing ever again, but for one time activity, it was okay"

"What about you Judicron?" Mariana asked looking at the youngest boy, smiling at him

"I got 4!" Jude added showing the number on his finger "Few got away from me. One fell in the water when it was hand reach away"

"Amy got 5! And one is really huge!" Jesus added when Amy opened the box

"Behold…our mighty catch!" Amy said opening the ice box "This is our lunch and dinner for the next two days!"

Frankie got of Stef's lap and run towards the box, she crouched down and was looking at the fishes inside with amazement. Stef got up too and walked up to them to talk to the boys

"So, Lena!" Amy said taking a seat in one of the camping chairs "I heard that…um" She was holding in chuckle, with her left she scratched her jawline "You are the one to go to when someone needs to...uh... gut the fish?" There it was, that mischief look and smile. I looked to the two boy that went fishing with her.

"Oh…okay…I see what's going on here" I said shifting in the chair "What did they tell you?" I nod to the two boys behind her

"Oh…nothing…just that I should ask you to gut them" Amy said giggling

I look down and suck on my lower lip "I see…" I look up to her "They told you that I can't gut a fish, didn't they?"

"Not that you _can't_" she emphasized the last word "just that…a certain reflex sets in when you need to take the guts out"

Brandon laughed from where he was sitting "You were pretty bad at that mom" I squinted my eyes at the oldest son and then looked back to Amy

"What those two didn't tell you, because they weren't aware of that fact then and probably forgot about the fact now, was that when that certain event happened, certain someone was few weeks pregnant"

Amy sat up in the chair and peaked to the two boys behind her "What?...They were telling that like it was last summer or something…"

"No…I was 10 weeks pregnant and even the smell of pickles upset my stomach" I straightened my back when I said that and shot a look to Brandon, who held up his hands up in defense

Callie crawled out of the tent in her running gear "Whoa...hey there! Where do you think you are going, Missy!" Amy said standing up and walking towards her

"For a run…I need to keep up with my schedule" Callie said back to her and crouched down to retie her shoes

"Not alone you won't! Give me 5!" Amy said and got in the tent to change

"I can run by myself you know!" Callie called back to her and tie her other shoe

"In an area you don't know!? Yeah, that is not happening!" Amy said getting in the tent to change. Callie waited patiently for her by the road. Amy crawled out of the tent in 5 and they run off the next minute. Leaving only the Adams Fosters in the camp.

Mariana POV

When Amy and Callie got back from the run, we all joined them going down to the lake for a swim. Moms for some reason stayed back in the camp. They said they would join us in 30. Honestly, I didn't ask what they were going to do, because I simply don't want to know. When we all went for a swim, Amy didn't take one step away from Frankie and they stayed close to the side. While we swam more inside the lake.

The problem with a hot summer day, like today, is that when you take the first dip, the water seems refreshing and cool. But when you get out of the water, you dry out in like 10 minutes. So you go take another swim, only this time, the water seems too warm. And it no longer feels refreshing.

Callie and I decided to just lay our towels down and sunbath for few minutes, while it wasn't the middle of the day. We rubbed each others backs in the sunscreen and sunbathed for maybe 30 minutes. After the 30, Callie was still next to me, her nose down to her camera, no longer sunbathing.

"You want to go take another swim?" I ask Callie sitting up when I felt that I was getting too hot. I know swimming right after sunbathing wasn't a good idea, but we wouldn't like swim too far, just where Amy and Frankie were.

"We had a swim 40 minutes ago...if we go like this, our skin will be too wrinkled" Callie chuckles back not looking up from her camera

"I feel like I am burning up already" I felt another sweat drip down my back, the heat was really getting to me

She looks up from her camera and reaches for the sunscreen "Another layer?"

"I already feel like I have taken a bath in it!" I reply smirking back and reach for my hat. Callie tosses the sunscreen away just when the boys run up to us.

"Hey! What do you think about Jet Skiing!?" Jesus asks all excited, they were all dripping wet, they had just gotten out of the water

"That's the one with like...water bikes, yes?" Callie manages to ask it before me

"Yeah" Jesus nods his head back "If you don't want to, you don't have to drive, we just wondered if you two wanted to come with"

"Do you all actually think moms would allow you? You know how Lena is..." I ask back to him, putting the hat on

"Amy would come with us" Jude said and pointed to where Amy and Frankie were "We already asked her. She said yes"

"I meant…without telling moms?" I rephrase the question

"Without telling moms what?" Lena walked up to us from the side

"How do you always do that?" Brandon asks turning to them. What surprised me was that they weren't in their swimsuits. They both had running shoes on, shorts and shirts. Mom even had a backpack on and a cap. They both had sunglasses on. They didn't look like they were going for a swim.

"Where are you…going?" I ask pointing to their outfits. They both looked down to each others clothes and them looked back to me.

"We are going for a hike" Stef said and then turned back to the boys "What didn't you want to tell us?" She asked in a tone that meant she wanted the truth and nothing but the truth

"We were thinking…" Jesus started slowly but stopped and chocked, Brandon took over "We were thinking we could try out the Jet Ski or boating. The water actives that they offer…down by the pier"

"Amy would come with us!" Jude added quickly and flashed his big brown puppy eyes at them. Moms shared a look with one another, they were having a silent talk thing for sure.

"You can go, but you need to listen to Amy!" they all nodded their heads furiously "Also, you all need to look out for one another, especially Frankie, and remember about the safety on water" Lena said seriously "Remember to wear the vests and listen to what the instructors tell you"

"Wait…are you serious?" I ask surprised, I was a little bit shocked that mama was allowing this

"Yes" moms said at the same time and then they both looked to Callie who was on my left "Except you!" Stef said firmly and took the backpack off her back

Callie lowered her camera and looked up to them "Excuse me? Last time I checked, you are not my mothers!"

Stef opened the bag, took out some clothes and tossed them to Callie "Get dressed!" and then placed down shoes and socks. Callie just looked up to them in shock.

"Preferably today, come on, let's go!" Stef said and clapped her hands

"I'm not going anywhere with you" Callie snapped back at them putting her camera on the towel in front of her

"Yes you are!" Lena said in a tone that I always interpreted as – you have no choice. I think even Callie knew that one, she has known them long enough.

"I'm not _going_!" Callie stood up, taking a stand against them when Amy and Frankie walked up

"Mama, look what we found?" Frankie said holding up what looked like some sort of shell. Lena crouched down to look at it, meanwhile Stef just did an eyebrow thing and gave Amy a look. It was like one of those silent talks she has with Lena. I didn't know she can do it with Amy too.

Amy turned to Callie the next second "You are going on a hike!"

"I'm not-" Callie protested once again

"I wasn't asking you, I was telling you!" She bent down, picked up her clothes and held them out for her "Get dressed, put your shoes on and get moving!"

I had never seen Amy talk to Callie like this. She wasn't yelling, nor she was angry, she was just so firm with her. To me, Amy always was seemed more like a friend to Callie, than her mother. I guess this was the first time, I myself, with my own eyes, saw Amy in the mother role to Callie, this was the first time I saw Amy put down her foot like that with Callie. Jesus saw it when they were '_arrested_', he told me all about how Amy was like Stef when it came to lecturing.

To my surprise, and possibly to everyone's surprise as well, Callie didn't argue back, she didn't say one word back. She looked up to her mom, held the eye contact for few seconds and then grabbed the clothes from her hand.

5 minutes later Callie followed Stef and Lena and soon they were out of our sight.

"Where exactly did they went?" I ask Amy, when I was stuffing my towel in the bag and zipped it up

"To have a long overdue talk" Amy replied simply, when she was putting Callie's camera over her neck. She took the bag from me, tossed it over her shoulder and next moment we were all heading to the pier to check out the water activities they offer.


	43. The camping trip: We missed out on you

Amy POV

"This sucks" Jesus said pouting

"You can still drive it..." Mariana tried to console her twin

"I don't want Amy to watch over my shoulder! I'm not a baby!" He said harshly and stomped to the nearest bench and sat down, crossing his arms on his chest

I turned to the other 4 kids "Do you still want to try it out?"

"I'm in!" Brandon said, he was the only one of the kids who could actually by the law, drive a Jet Ski.

In California you have to be 16 to operate a Jet Ski. Or the Jet Ski had to be 15 horsepower or less. Sadly, Jesus was out of luck, he wasn't 16 and the Jet Ski's were all over 15 horsepower. The only chance he had at operating a Jet Ski, was if I was driving with him, but he didn't want me looking over his shoulder. When Jesus found out about the rules, he flipped out pretty bad. He was really looking forward to it and this just shattered his dreams.

"If you want, I can drive with both of you…" I offered looking to Mariana and Jude

"I would much better want to be the passenger!" Jude replied first "I don't want to drive it myself"

"Okay, we can do that. Mariana?" I ask looking at Mariana "It could still be fun, feel the wind in your hair…"

"Can I try it too?" Frankie asked as she was swinging my hand

"You are in luck, because yes you can" I smiled down to the girl. 4 year old's were allowed to ride, but only with an adult by the wheel and of course on much, much, much slower speed.

"I'm OK with you watching over my shoulder" Mariana added smiling and then only Jesus was left "Jesus, what about you?" I turn to look back at the boy

"I don't want that!" He pouted and glanced away. I sight looking at him, this will probably change his mood for the whole day if not for the week "This is STUPID! I am almost 16…stupid rules!" Jesus called out angrily from the bench

"Okay, so…Brandon, you will ride on your own" he nods back to me instantly and shows me a thumbs up "And I will get 3 rides for you three" I conclude

* * *

When I pay for everything, Brandon, Mariana and I get a quick course from an instructor about the Jet Ski, we are told all the Do's and Don't on the water, lectured about safety on the water and soon we are ready to go.

I walk back to the three kids that agreed to try it "Okay, so…" I clap my hands looking at them "How about I start with Frankie and then-"

"I don't wanna go first!" Frankie cried out "First is scary!" she wrapped her arms around Mariana's leg

"Oh…um…Okay" I crouch down to her and soothe her "You don't have to go first. Then…um" I saw how she was clanged on to Mariana so I went with Jude first "What if we let your brother Jude go first?" I look up to the boy to see if he agrees

He looked over to Mariana to see if she is okay with that. Mariana gave him a smile and a nod back "Okay!" Jude agreed

"And then we can see…how you feel about it, okay?" I tickles her side softly to get a little smile out of her. She giggled and hid behind Mariana to get away from the tickles.

"Mariana" I stood up to ask her "You okay with going last?"

"I'm good..." She smiles back

"You will have to watch your sister, I don't think Jesus is up to it" I said glancing over her shoulder to the bench where Jesus was still pouting, mumbling something to himself

"Don't worry, I will watch her" She said with certainty, looking down to her sister

"Just don't let her wander around…she can fall in or get hurt-" I said looking around the pier, there are so many places where she could get hurt, it kind of gave me a small anxiety attack

"She is my sister you know" Mariana added with a smirk "Do you really think I will let her wander off or let her out of my sight, or let go of her hand?"

"Good point, I'm just..." Honestly, I was nervous, I didn't want anything bad happen to them. I was the adult here, I was the responsible one. I needed to take care and watch out for 5 kids that aren't even my! It is stressful to say the least.

"Worried…yeah, I can see that! You don't have to worry" She patted my arm and then ushered me away "Go, before Jude changes his mind"

I looked over my shoulder to look at the boy, who was now standing by the side of the pier looking at the big Jet Ski in front of him, with a slightly horrified look on his face.

"Right…going" I replied and walked towards Jude, but then spin back to Mariana to once again remind her to watch her sister

"Not the first time I am watching her!" Mariana reminded me before I could open my mouth. I turned back around and marched over to Jude who was watching how Brandon got on the Jet Ski.

"Okay, bud…let's get the vests on!" I said and got two from the instructor

"I'm kind of scared" Jude said when I was making sure that his vest is on secure

"That makes two of us. I haven't ride one of those thing in like 5 years...I think" I said getting my vest on

"You have ride one before?" He asks when I sit on the Jet Ski, I pat the seat behind me "Yeah…Aaron took us once to this water park…there were all kind of water activities. Jet Ski was one of them"

"Cool" He said wrapping his hands around me tightly to hold on to me, her pressed his head to my back

"You ready?" I ask placing my hands on the handles "No..." Jude whispered, when I started the Jet Ski, I smile to that and drive out after Brandon

Callie POV

I have no idea how long have we been walking, also, I had no idea where we are going or where we are. We have been walking upslope for most of the time, we are taking small paths and trails and ever since we left the lake, we have been in the middle of the woods. For all I know, Stef and Lena could just leave me here, give me a box of matches and one water bottle and say – survive!

Stef reads the map and checks the compass every few minutes. Lena even helps her orient in the map, so my guess is that both of these woman, that I have been following blindly, have had some experience in orientation…or at least they passed Geography in school.

They have been chatting with one another nonstop, the topics include nothing and everything. And what surprised me the most - they haven't even tried to talk to me. Not once! Both of them just looked back to me time by time, to check if I am still walking with them. But neither one of them has said one word to me, Stef hasn't even tried to make a joke.

I was being quiet the whole way, I have been walking with my head down, placing one foot in front of the other. But that was about to change when they stopped after we reached yet another small trail crossroads.

"Where are you taking me!?" I shout out from some 10 steps behind them. They both were standing with their backs to me and first thing they do, once I shouted at them, they looked up from the map that Stef was holding. Then they both slowly looked to one another, Lena smiled at her lightly and only after some few seconds, they both turned to me.

"Look who's talking!" Stef said with a one sided smirk on her lips

"Yes, ha-ha-HA! Where the hell are you two taking me!?"I throw my arms up and looked at the surroundings

"Are you really asking us something?" Stef asked looking straight at me, with a very serious facial expression

"It sounded like a question…so yeah!" I cross my hands on my chest and glare back at her. She glanced to Lena for a second and then looked back to the map in her hand. Stef folded it the next moment, held it in her hand and then pressed her hands to her hips.

"So…now you want to talk?" I screw up my face not sure what Lena is getting at

Stef clarified "Now that you need something _from us_" she pressed her right hand to her chest "Now that you want to know something, you suddenly want us to talk to you? But yesterday at the camp, when we wanted you to talk to us, you ignored us…"

"You barely said two words to us yesterday…and when you did, your tone wasn't the nicest one" Lena added "You were actually rude and disrespectful to us all day"

"Are you kidding me?" I uncrossed my arms "You took me to the middle of the freaking woods to play some Jedi mind trick on me and make me feel guilty?!"

"There are no tricks" Lena said very calmly "We simply ask you talk to us..."

I let out a frustrated sight and turn around "I'm getting out of here, you can head on your stupid hike alone" I grunt back and started to walk away

"And where exactly are you going?" Stef called after me "Do you even know where we are? We have been walking for an hour…taking left and right turns…you have no idea which way is the camp, which way is East or which way is the lake"

That slowly forced me to stop, I didn't want to, but I had to. Stef was right, I had no idea how to get back to the camp. I didn't see the lake from here, I didn't hear any cars, we hadn't crossed paths with another person since we crossed the street when we left the lake.

I turned to face them, sucking in my lower lip, I cross my arms. I was getting real frustrated with them "What do you _want_ from me?"

"We know…that you despise us, because of what happened 6 years ago" Lena said talking one step closer to me "And we also know, that you overheard the comment Stef said to Jenna, the other day"

"Oh, once again you two know me so well, like I am '_your kid'_?" I hissed back "Just stop acting like you know me! Because you don't!" I raised my voice

"I didn't say that we do. We are trying to apologize…" Lena said softly and shook her head "What Stef said that day…" Lena glanced back to where Stef stood, now with much more softer features "it was wrong of her to say it. Sometimes adults say the wrong thing too, sometimes we make mistakes too…She shouldn't have said that!"

I let out a frustrated scoff

"I apologize for what I said" Stef added sincerely "I was out of line…I'm sorry"

"You think your stupid apologizes do me any good?" I ask them back harshly and uncross my arms and gesture to Stef

"We know it doesn't change the past-" Stef started by taking a step close

"You are damn right it doesn't!" I yell back at her, I lost my temper "It doesn't change the fact that you only fostered Jude. It doesn't change the fact that I got separated from Jude. It doesn't change the houses where I was placed in and it certainly doesn't change the fact that I was—" I forced myself to stop there and for a moment just glare at them

Dead silence fell over all of us. The wind blew slowly and some birds were signing high up in the trees. My blood was boiling from the anger I felt towards them.

"You know what…" I take the step back that I had taken towards them, raise my hands up and say very calmly "You wouldn't even understand…you have no idea what I went through"

"Then tell us…help us understand" Lena pleaded in the most gentle voice, her brows were softly frowned up, her palms were turned to the sky, her eyes were soft and she didn't look away from me, not even for a second. Stef, behind Lena, looked like a sad puppy, they both were pleading me to talk, and their eyes did the talking.

I covered my face in my palms, I couldn't take the looks they were giving me, I needed to hide from them just a little bit. I needed few seconds to gather myself up, I needed few seconds to catch a breath.

"Please…" Stef pleaded from where she stood. I took my hands down from my face and glanced to the side, avoiding their looks.

Stef POV

I watched how Callie slowly took her hands away from her face, her hands fell down to her side and she turned her head to the right. That moment I felt that - everything is going to be okay, that we will be fine eventually.

"You…" She started very quietly, still looking away from us "were the first two people, who made me feel _worthless_" Callie said and looked to both of us with so much hurt and anger in her eyes

The feeling I felt 5 seconds ago changed to - I have a feeling we are in for a hell of a roller-coaster feeling ride, so I took a step forward to be next to Lena. Without looking down to my hand, blindly, I reached for Lena's hand, we interlocked our fingers and kept on listening to the girl. I was hoping to gain some comfort, some strength from Lena.

"You two…" she continued off with the same tone of voice, she spoke slowly, her voice wasn't raised, it was lower than she usually speaks "made me feel _disposable_ and you made me feel like I wasn't _good enoug__h_" my lower lip whimpered when she said that

"Suddenly, I wasn't good enough for anyone - not for you, not for Jude…You made me feel like there was something wrong with me!" Callie pressed her hand to her chest when she said the last part, which hurt, like it has never hurt before. She delivered that line with so much hatred in her voice. I was trying to prepare myself to may come next.

"And I didn't even _know_ you…I had no idea who you were or how you looked, or what you like were like. You were strangers...and you made me feel worthless" Callie added in much more bitter tone, she looked sideways away from us and run her tongue over her lips

"…and I **_hated_ **you" Callie stated when she looked back to us, I saw tears forming in her eyes. I bite my lower lip so it doesn't whimper that much, tears start to obscure my vision

"I hated you two for so long" Callie chuckled when she admitted that, she shook her head slightly "I hated how you two made me feel. I hated how you two barged in my life and fucked up my shitty life even more…"

There was a small pause, when she just looked back at us "I watched that car, Bill's car, drive away through our living room window and I remember I was thinking to myself – _ Maybe they will ask that __**one**__ question…and it would result in me seeing my baby brother again. How hard it is to ask if Jude has any siblings?_" I squeezed Lena's hand tighter and she squeezed it back

Callie tilted her head once side and added quietly looking to ground in front "I never saw the car again. And next thing I knew…I was sitting in a living room and breathing in smoke from cigarettes. After that it was just one _shifty_ home after another...The older I got, the more horrible the foster homes got and the less anyone cared about me, the less I cared about what happened to me. I thought I deserved this life that I was living. For 4 years I was alone and scared…and abused pretty much on daily basis…"

Callie looked down to her feet and took in a shaky breath. I quickly glance to Lena, to see her standing still, watching the girl, with silent tears just streaming down her cheeks. When I hear Callie's voice again, I look back to her instantly. Two tears drop down my cheek, I couldn't hold them in anymore.

"At one point, I started to wonder if I would get out of foster care alive. And the thought of living on street sounded better than staying in fucked up foster home. I came to conclusion - I would have been OK with dying. It's not like anyone would miss me, it's not like anyone cared what happened to me…no one would even know that I would be gone, not even Jude. I wish I could have been invisible to my fosters parents, because that would mean they wouldn't hurt me...but even that was too much to ask for. Instead I was _nothing_...and that meant it was okay to hurt me" Callie said in a very flat tone of voice, she sounded…empty, her eyes were empty, it scared me

"And then I met Amy…" when she said Amy's name, her eyes changed, the empty look inside of her disappeared "all I had to do was take a bat to my foster brothers knee and smash up a car. If I had known that would eventually get me in a good home, I would have fucked up every single one of my foster sibling knees…" she laughed out softly and rubbed her bridge of the nose. It was a frustrated laugh. She didn't laugh because that was funny, she laughed at how fucking screwed up that whole situation was.

"2 years go by…and I finally get to chance see my brother again and in a bonus, I get to meet you!" she said gesturing to us "_The two people_, I have hated for the last 6 years of my life"

"And you know what pissed me off the most?" She asked us, but I had a feeling she didn't want us to answer, so I just suck in my lower lip to stop myself from saying something totally out of place

"…I don't hate you" she said shaking her head "I _wanted_ to hate you so badly…" Callie said in much louder voice, gesturing with her hands, she pulled her hands in fist at the end and bit her lip "I _hated_ you for 6 years, because you two left me behind. I blamed you two for fucking up my life, for not asking one simple question to Bill. You didn't have to adopt me, all I wanted was for you to foster me for at least a week, till they could find a good home for me. I blamed you for ruining my life, because I couldn't blame no one else…you two were the source of my anger for 6 years"

Tears were now falling down freely, I felt so guilty because she was right. We didn't even ask Bill if Jude has a sister, because nothing even pointed to that he could have a sibling. Just because Bill didn't say it, didn't mean we shouldn't have asked it. It was like we chose to ignore the fact that he could have a sister. She has every right to hate us. I hated myself too and when Lena gripped my hand even tighter, I knew she felt the same way.

Of course we could reason back that we already had 3 kids and we had no room…but the truth is, we have 5 kids now, we live in the same house we did 6 years ago. Our income hasn't changed that much. Our main concern back then, was with the twins, we didn't want them to feel threatened, we didn't' want them to feel like we are replacing them. But they took in Jude even better than Brandon did. Right now, I can't think of one good reason why we couldn't have taken in two kids at the same time…like we did with the twins.

That's why I feel so guilty now. Because I did feel like we could have helped her then, but we chose not to. It is on us, that she got hurt in the foster care, I feel like it is on us. And I have no idea how I can fix it. We made a huge mistake 6 years ago which I have regretted every single day ever since I found out that Jude has a sister.

Callie lets out a frustrated chuckle and adds after she takes her hand thought her hair "But I don't hate you, I actually like you" she smiles weakly to us "And when you said, when you **_joked_**..." Callie glared right at me "about me being your kid, like it was nothing..." she grinned her teeth and took a step back, pulling her hands in fists, her knuckles turned white "...I felt so much anger towards you, because you thought you can joke about it..."

One single tear falls down Callie's cheek as she stares at me, with the look that said just how much I hurt her.

"What can we do? What do you need us to do?" I ask barely above whisper "So you could forgive me…us" I briefly glance to Lena

"You don't get to talk about it!" Callie said quietly, she pointed her right index finger down, but as she continued to talk, her voice got louder and louder "And you don't ever get to joke about it! Because, it is my life that was screwed up…NOT YOURS. I don't care, how much you say you care about me or how much you say you love me, or how much I feel as if I am your family. I will never be your daughter, you two had a chance and you passed on me! SO YOU DON'T GET TO…YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK OR EVEN JOKE ABOUT IT!" She shouted out the last part. Callie was leaned down to front a bit, her right index finger was now pressed to her chest, and her left leg was slightly in front of her other. She was now just staring at us, waiting for our response.

"Ever since we found out that you were Jude's sister, we kept thinking about all the _what if''s_" Lena spoke up first, surprising me a little "We made a mistake 6 years ago and we started to realized it as we got to know you. I think…we got lost in the illusion of the _what if_, because you are so great with everyone, you feel like family...and we realized what we missed out on" Lena spoke softly, tears were streaming down her cheek "The line between reality and the _what if_…got blurry and we crossed it. But you are _absolutely_ right - we had no right to joke about it. Amy is your mom! WE ARE NOT" Lena's voice was very sincere "I promise you we won't say…anything like that…ever again" tears were falling down my cheeks as I listened to Lena and Callie was standing there listening to Lena, with tear strained face as well

"We promise…never again" I added not much louder than a whisper "Can you forgive us?" I asked in shaky voice, scared to what Callie will say back

Callie clears her throat first, lowers her hands that were pressed to her chest, straightens her back and takes the step back with her left leg. She pulls lightly on her shirt and looks down. I could see her wheels turning.

Callie's voice was quiet, when she spoke up, she kept her eyes on the ground "Keep your promise and we will be good"

"So…you…forgive us?" Lena's voice cracks when she asks to clarify it

Callie tilts her head up and after few seconds of not saying anything and not moving a muscle, which made us hold our our breath and our hearts to beat faster, she nods her head few times and adds quietly "Everyone deserves a second chance…this is yours"

Never have I ever felt such relief like I do right now. My body instantly relaxes and few more tears fall down my cheek. I didn't even think about it, I let go of Lena's hand and marched over to Callie and just hugged her. Lena joined me in and we held Callie in a mama sandwich whispering that we are sorry and that we will keep the promise, over and over again.

**AN: I want to hear your opinion on whether you want me to write all the camping trip in or would you rather that I jump over the camping trip in big steps and move on to the next small story? I don't want you to get bored with this story, so if you think that it is dragging or that I am taking too much time with this mini-story, I could wrap it up faster. ******It would help me decide on what pace to go on (I am perfectly okay with both options). **I would love to hear your opinion on that, please. **


	44. The camping trip: Forgive yourselves

**AN: I have decided to go thought with the whole Camping trip. Thank you for your reviews :) Also, about Callie thinking of Stef and Lena as her moms as well - all good comes with time ;)  
**

Stef POV

_Flashback_

_I was standing in the living room, with a cup of coffee in my hand, watching Callie sitting in her car, that was parked just by our house._

_"__Is that Callie?" Lena asks walking up to me_

_"__Yep" I said and sipped my coffee_

_"__When did she get here?" she asks reaching for my cup of coffee and takes a sip herself _

_"__6 minutes and 22 seconds ago" I reply after I look at the clock on the wall _

_"__And she has been just sitting there?"_

_"__Yes" I confirm and take back the cup of coffee "What do you think she is doing?"_

_"…__It's not 10:30 yet" Lena replied "I will go tell Jude Callie is here"_

_I take another sip before I head to the front doors. In few seconds I am by her car and I lean down to tap on the passenger side window. Callie jumps from the noise and looks to me._

_"__Morning!" I say loud enough so she could hear me from inside the car. She sits there, staring at me for some good few seconds until decides to move. I stand up straight when she get out of the car, she doesn't close the doors behind._

_"__I know I am early…I know I said I would be here at 10:30 and it is barely 10, but I couldn't sit at home any longer and I thought I would come by sooner and I would drive around the block few times-" she started to ramble fast. I raise my free hand up and stop her ramble._

_"__Come on in then" I say gesturing with my free hand to follow me, Callie closed the doors and run around the car _

_"__You can come inside, we don't bite" I tell her when she was up to me_

_"__I just…I don't want to intrude" Callie said back shyly as she follows me in the house. Without telling, she takes off her shoes and places them as neatly as she could by the other shoes._

_"__You are not intruding. Do you want something to drink or some snack?" I reply as I guide her to the kitchen_

_"__No, thank you" Callie replies politely_

_Jesus was having breakfast when we entered "Jesus, you remember Callie…"_

_"__Hi!" Jesus says casually, Callie slowly raises her hand up and waves at him_

_When she lowers her hand, I can see she doesn't know what to do with her hands. She was standing pressing more to one of her legs, but then she straightened her stand and crossed her hands in front of her, but she didn't really look comfortable that way, it looked forced._

_"__Jude said you are planning on going to the Arcade…" Jesus said watching her, Callie nods back "He is really bad Air Hockey, but you need to watch out if you are playing racing games with him…" Callie looked surprised by what Jesus said. She didn't get to reply because Jude and Lena walked in._

_"__Hi!" Jude said cheerfully when he entered, Callie turned to see him. It felt like she wanted to hug him, but she didn't go thought with the idea._

_"__It's good to see you again Callie" Lena said smiling to Callie as she walked towards me  
_

_"__You too, Mrs. Adams Foster. Thank you again for allowing this" Callie replied shyly. We smiled back at her and then Lena reminded "Please, it's just Lena. I want him home by 6!"_

_"__Of course" Callie replied without a hesitation and turned to Jude "Ready to go?" _

_"__Yes!" He said enthusiastic and both of them walked out of the kitchen_

_"__She is so cute when nervous" I whispered to Lena as we watch them both get their shoes on. When they got out of the house, we both hurried to the living room, to watch them go to the car._

_"__I think she is just scared to mess it up" Lena comments as we watch them get in the car_

_End of Flashback_

I got pulled out of my thoughts, when I heard Lena and Amy laughing sincerely about something.

I looked around me. It was dark, the only light was from the small campfire that was slowly burning out. It was just me, Lena and Amy left sitting outside. The kids had gone to sleep one by one. Lena and I were sitting next to each other, holding our hands, our fingers intertwined. Amy was on the other side of the campfire, gazing to the fire.

"Speaking about kids…" she looked to us and we instantly knew what she was going to ask about "How did it go with Callie?"

I looked to Lena and we shared a look. We didn't exactly know where to even begin.

"It was…" I exhaled and scratched my brows with my free hand

"Oh, that bad?" Amy asks watching me

"It wasn't _bad_" Lena quickly consoled Amy "But it was, um…it was rough" Lena admitted to Amy

"I assume you talked it out, yes? It just seems like that, because she was sitting with us tonight and didn't avoid either of you…she even laughed at your jokes" Amy said to smiling to me

A moment of silence fell over us. Neither one of us jumped to answer this question, because the answer wasn't a simple and easy one. I glance to Lena, who was next to me and we share a look.

Lena spoke for both of us when she said "Not going to lie, it was...incredibly hard to hear what she had to say to us. We never realized how much we hurt her, how we made her feel...not until today. But yes, we had a heart to heart and we talked it out...I think we are okay" Amy only nods back listening closely to what we said

"As hard it was for us to hear it, I know it was much harder for her to carry all of that anger and hurt inside…locked inside for years" I added to what Lena said "I wish she had come to us…I wish we had talked with her first…before all of this happened"

"Callie doesn't just walk up to people and start spilling her heart out. She knows you barely for 6 months…" Amy said softly "Even if you had confronted her about it before, the chances are that she would avoid it"

"…I wish I had seen her struggling with it! I don't understand how I didn't see it! "Lena said holding the tears in

"She is a closed of person. Callie has learned to hide her emotion and her feelings from everyone. Even herself...That is what she does best, that's what she did for 4 years…it is a hard habit to break" Amy said back without missing a beat "Don't feel bad, Lena…I live with her, she is my daughter and I didn't see it either"

"The way she talked about her life in foster care…" I said after a moment "We never knew that things were _that_ hard for her"

"How could you? She rarely talks about it and you haven't seen her file. So there really was no way for you to know that"

"Was it really that bad?" I ask warily, not sure if I want to hear the answer

"It don't think it could get any worse" She replied sadly and stretched out her legs and crossed her hands on her chest, she leaned back in the camp chair

"You should have seen her face when she mentioned your name" I say smiling at her, changing the topic to nicer one. Amy raised her eyebrows at me, wondering where I am going with this "Her face, her eyes...light up the moment she said your name. The doomed, empty look and flat voice changed instantly when she said your name"

"That girl…" Lena said pointing to the tent where Callie was sleeping "Loves you so hard. And there is a good reason for it…you saved her life"

"She saved my life too" Amy comments quietly from the other side of the fire "Without even realizing it"

"I remember how scared and nervous she was the first day she came around" that grabbed both of the woman's attention "Callie was parked by the house and she was afraid to come in, because she was like 30 minutes early" Amy listened with such interest as I spoke, she has only heard Callie's side of the story

"When I finally got her in the house, anyone could tell, just by looking at her - how nervous she was. She was afraid to make a wrong move, say the wrong thing. She was all tensed up and stiff…Callie was afraid to mess things up with us" I paused and glanced to the fire in front of me "But she didn't. Callie did everything right. We are the ones that messed up" I said as one tear fell down my cheek

Silence fell over us as I waited for Amy to say something back. In a way it felt like we were waiting for a death penalty or something. Amy shifted in the chair, she hadn't taken her eyes off us. I had no idea how she would respond, but I guess, it was wrong of me to fear her answer.

"Callie forgave you…you should forgive yourselves too" Amy said standing up and smiled at us "I'm going to bed, good night"

**July 9th**

I thought I was the first one up this morning, so I got the campfire ready and started a small fire so we could heat up some water for tea. But when I sat down, I realized the big ice box was gone. I looked over my shoulder to the boys tent and saw that Jude's shoes were missing. That meant Amy and Jude went fishing.

Callie zipped her tent open 5 minutes later. She crawled out yawing and stepped in her shoes. She scratched her side and yawned again.

"Morning sleepy head" I greet her cheerfully, scaring her a little. Her head snapped to me, but she smiled back. Callie pulled her hands in he sleeves and walked towards me greeting me back.

"You want tea?" I ask as I was getting ready to set the pot so I could heat up the water

"Um…yeah, sure" she nodded and when she was up to the campfire

"Get your cup ready" I said as I put the pot on. She changes her curse and returns with a cup in her hands and to my surprise she sits down next to me. I smile at the progress, but don't comment on it.

"I just put the water on…we will have to wait few minutes" I inform her leaning back to the chair

"That's cool" She says placing the cup down on the ground by the chair

"Your mom is with Jude. They went fishing. How about…uh…would you want to go on a run with me? Train for the races that we signed each other up to?" I ask very warily and smile weakly at her in the end. I had no idea how she would feel about it. She usually runs with Amy and the last thing I wanted, was to ruin something she had with her mom or to force her doing something she doesn't want to do.

Her left leg bounces up and down few times "Yeah, we can do that"

"What were we thinking? I mean…that was pretty dumb move from both of us, right?" I say laughing about it

"You started it. I had to pay you back. I couldn't just let you get away so easy" Callie replies laughs softly

* * *

Some hour later we are both running along a path that lead thought the woods. It was much harder to run in the woods than in the city around your block or park, because there were a lot of roots here, from the trees. And the ground wasn't plain. One minute we were running upslope, the next downwards. The air thou, is much fresher and I had a feeling I got like an extra boost just because I was in natures lap.

Callie wasn't lying when she said she can run 40 minutes without stopping now. It was almost 35 minutes in and she hasn't stopped once, she has kept up the pace we started with. It was quite impressive, she hasn't been training for that long.

Right now, Callie was very much concentrated on where she places her foot so she doesn't slip of fall, or twist her ankle. I could also tell that she was concentrating on her breathing. We weren't talking that much, but it was perfectly okay. It was a comfortable silence.

We have passed few people already. Some were cycling, some were just walking in the woods, some, just like us, were running. Right now, on a crossroad in front of us, stood two more people, on bikes with map out. As we got closer, I heard the two guys talking about directions and they were pointing their hands different ways.

"Guess they are lost" I said to Callie as we were almost up to them. Callie only now looked up from the path up front and when she did - she froze. She stopped running and just started at the two men in front of us. I come to stop much more slower and head back towards her, where she stood frozen in her spot.

Callie had a panic look in her eyes as well as complete and utter fear. I couldn't really tell if her breathing changed, because we were in the middle of a run and we were breathing heavily before. She didn't hold the look on the two guys for long, she tilted her down, like trying to hide from them, so they wouldn't recognize her. She took a small step back, like retreating.

"Callie?" I say her name softly as I reach for her hand, trying to pull her out of this state. I looked back to the two guys, trying to see what could have caused this

"Excuse me! Could you help us, we are lost!" One of the guys got off his bike and came toward us. He was pretty short guy, black hair, glasses.

I stood myself between them and Callie just in case "We are not locals" I inform him

"We aren't either. My friend and I went for bike ride and we got lost. Do you have any idea how we can get back to the main road…" he said holding the map in front of him

I looked behind him - to his friend. He was much taller, that I could tell. Looked more muscular. He was light haired guy, pretty average looking guy. Neither of them set off any alarms for me.

"Um…well, I know if you go down this path" I point down the path we were heading "You can reach a campsite in like 5 minutes or less, and then from there you can take the road that leads down to the main road and the lake"

"Uh...the camp Kaspian?" He asks looking at the map

"Yeah...just 5 minute ride...maybe less" I confirm it

"Oh, okay. Thank you so much" He says folding the map and heads back to the bike that his friend holds it up to him

"Thank you! Have a nice day!" The other guy calls back

I feel Callie move behind me and next thing I know she is standing next to me, not behind me. She tilts her head to right as she keeps looking at the two men. There is no longer fear and panic in her eyes, she looked confused, her lips parted, her body no longer tensed up.

"I thought…" she mumbles quietly to herself as she watches the two men ride their bike away

"You thought what, honey?" I ask gently, still worried about her. People don't just freak out like over nothing. I once again gently touch her forearm, telling her silently, that she is not alone, that I was here with her.

"I saw…he looked…" she didn't finish either of those sentences. Callie looks sideways to the ground and shakes her head. She didn't voice it, but I thought I saw her mouth something. A word, a name – Liam.

Callie looks up again, she shakes her head lightly and raised her right hand up and runs her fingers softly over her forehead.

"Are you okay, honey?" I ask watching her carefully, how she gathers herself up. Callie looks to me with the same confused look, runs her tongue over her dry lips and then shakes her head, she lowers her hand back down. Her features instantly changes the next second.

"Yeah, I'm good" She replies casually, like nothing had happened "Let's finish our run" Callie says and runs off

Lena POV

The kids were all eating breakfast, when Amy and Jude returned from their fishing trip. We could see and hear them from afar. There was a very distinct sound they were both making as they walked over.

When they were in the camp, neither of us could contain the laughter. They were both wet to bone. Both of them stopped when we started to laugh and so did the squelch sound that came with them.

Jude, without putting the fishing rod down, pulled on his sweats that were barely holding on to him. Amy set the ice box down and placed her fishing rod on top of. Just like Jude, Amy pulled up her sweatpants that were seconds away from falling down to her knees. Next she gathered as much of the shirt fabric as she could squeezed out all of the water she could. Then, Amy bent down and jumping on one of her foot she took off the other shoe. She turned the shoe upside down and poured out water.

"It's not funny" She said seriously as water dripped out of her shoe. Jude headed over to the tent to change out of his wet clothes. Amy meanwhile carried the ice box to where our supplies stood. She then walked to the campfire, extended her arms towards the fire and second later crouched down to feel the heat.

"…I think it would work better if you change out of your wet clothes, first" Jesus chuckled watching how Amy tried to dry herself up, she shot him a look back

"How did this happen?" I ask Amy when didn't answer to Jesus. She sighted and stood back up, then walked to one of the camp chairs and sat down. Water was just dripping down from her. She exhaled and started their story "We decided to rent a boat..."

"That was smart…" Brandon laughs because he knew as well as I know do now, what happened

"We rented a boat…" she repeats that part ignoring B laughing "We went deeper inside the lake, thinking we could catch different type of fish there. We had caught like 7 fishes or so, and we decided - just one more and then we will head back to the land" She was looking at the fire in front of her

"Jude's bobber went under..." Amy leans down pressing her elbows on her knees and looks around the camp to us

"I saw a glimpse of the fish, it looked really big" She took a pause and then added slowly" Jude decided to stand up..._IN THE BOAT!" _She called out the last part, looking over her shoulder to the boys tent where Jude was now

"It thought it was a more stable boat!" Jude called back, but Amy called back with a smirk on her lips "It WAS A BOAT…boats are not stable! THEY WOBBLE! Boats wobble!"

"I thought this one wouldn't!" Jude called back

Amy shook her head back as she looking to the kids who were sitting around the campfire eating "Boats wobble…they all wobble! Every…singe…one of them wobble! Okay, they wobble!" she was eager to get the message to the other kids

"We got it…they wobble" I conclude with a smile and ask her to continue "What happened next?" Amy sights and continues

"Like I said…Jude was having some trouble with reeling it in, so he stood up…The boat under his feet starts to wobble as he is struggling with the fish. The fish…pulled hard and so did Jude, but when he leaned backwards - the fish got off the hook and swam away, causing Jude to fall backwards a bit. He lost his footing because of the boat wobbling under his feet and fell overboard" Amy explains, her voice was intense the whole time

I gasped out in worry. It was silly of me to do that, because Jude was after all safe and sound in his tent. But the way Amy told the story, she managed to get that reaction out of me.

"I wait it out till the boat stops wobbling to stand up and get to the side where he fell over to help him in. But..." she clapped her hands and looked down, looking ashamed and even embarrassed "The boat wobbles because Jude tried to pull himself in the boat and as I try to get my balance back, I trip over his fishing rod. Next thing I know, I am in the water next to Jude...and that's it" Amy finishes the story and rubs her hands to her thighs

"Mommy and Callie are back" Frankie called out pointing to the road, right after Amy was done telling the story

"Whoa!" Callie said surprised when they run up to us and saw Amy "What happened to you?"

"Boats wobble!" Frankie concluded perfectly causing all of us to burst out in laughter, expect for Stef and Callie, who looked utterly confused as to why that was funny

Callie POV

About hour later, we have packed for our hike. We got our water, our sandwiches ready, first aid-kit just in case. We all had sunscreen and hats on, because the Sun was shining bright even at 10 in the morning.

Amy is the navigator this time. I think only because this hike, that we are having today, was her idea and she had planned it. I didn't really care who leads the way, my only wish is that, it is someone who knows what he or she is doing. Getting lost in woods, isn't something that is on my bucket list.

We all walk out in one big group when we leave the camp, but when we start to walk thought the woods on the small paths, we stretch out in one long line. Starting with Amy up front, then followed by me and Jude. The twins were behind us and then at the end there was Brandon with Frankie on his shoulders. And of course Stef and Lena, watching us all from the back.

We took our first small break after some 30 minutes. When we all got back on the road to continue our hike - Stef stopped me, by holding on to my hand softly.

"What?" I ask as she holds my hand, others walk pass us, leaving us to be the last in the line

"Walk with me in the back" Stef says quietly

"O-okay…" I drag softly and we start to walk only when others are some 10 steps in front of us

We walk in silence for a minute or two until Stef speaks up in hushed yet very gentle voice "May I ask you a personal question?"

"Um...yeah, sure" I agree hesitantly and glance up to her

"Can you tell me who Liam is?"


	45. The camping trip: The hike

**AN: To anyone, who has read my new story and is worried that I will abandon this -don't be! I have no intention of abandoning this one!  
**

Callie POV

_"__Can you tell me who Liam is?" _Stef question takes me by surprise

I didn't know how to react, I hadn't expected her to say his name. How did she even knew this name? I hated that name, I hated what it reminded me of - nothing but pain and suffering. But mostly it reminded me of betrayal, how he broke my trust. He used me.

"Who?" I chuckle back awkwardly, trying not to show her how nervous I got

"Liam" Stef repeated "You said his name on the run, this morning"

"No, I didn't" I state back not missing a beat. I had a feeling I replied too fast and now Stef saw how eager I was to avoid this topic, how nervous I got.

I don't remember saying his name, I remember I thought I saw him. The guy on the bike, the light haired man looked so much like Liam. My mind played a trick on me.

"Okay, you are right. You didn't say it out loud…but you mouthed it" Stef admits, she tries to catch my gaze, but I am desperately trying to avoid it – looking to ground, up front, to other side, to my hands

"You were mistaken" I reply by trying to play it cool, when on inside - I was freaking out, worried that she will read me like an open book.

I wasn't ready to tell someone else about him besides mom, I wasn't ready to share it. Or maybe I was just afraid to tell them, scared of their reaction, afraid that they would treat me differently. Treat me like a victim, seeing me as one.

"I'm not wrong. I know what I saw…you said his name quietly, to yourself, but you said it"

"So what?" I ask back holding the camera closer to my chest with one hand, so it doesn't bounce around so much as I walk

"Callie, you fr—okay, I don't know exactly what it was, a panic attack or a small freak out or whatever you want to call it…but you froze. You froze seeing the two guys..."

I briefly glance to her and second later realize that was a mistake. The way she looked to me, witch such concern and love in her eyes, I shouldn't have looked. Now that Stef saw my eyes, she probably saw how anxious this conversation was making me.

"I needed to rest" I blur out the first thing that comes to my mind

"That's a lie and you know it" Stef replied back firmly "I saw the look in your eyes this morning. And I see your look now. I know that look" She said as we kept on walking upslope "I have seen that look before, many times"

"Oh, yeah…?" I ask back, challenging her without knowing it

"Yes! I have seen it on work, I have seen it in Mariana and Jesus when they faced their own demons from past, from when they were in foster care. I had one myself when I returned to job after I was shot…I had a panic attack when we had to raid a house. I freaked out because I remembered the night when I was shot. I know that you had one too…it's okay. You don't have to be ashamed or embarrassed about it. I understand, Callie"

I glance to Stef for few seconds. I hate that I see nothing, but concern and love in her eyes, I hate that she was right. I turn to look up front, away from her eyes and suck in my lower lip. I didn't want to admit it, because if I do, then she will once again want to know who the hell is Liam and I don't want to talk about him.

I start to walk faster, trying to get away from her. I tried to run away, because I didn't know what else to do, what to say to her.

Stef reaches for my hand and gently stops me. She stands right in front of me, hand still softly resting on my arm. I turn my head sideways away from her, looking back at the path.

"I can see that you are scared, that this talk makes you nervous. I get that you don't want to talk about it now…and I won't pressure you to talk to me" Stef said very gently, trying to catch my gaze once again "But if you ever feel like you want to talk about it, about anything - you can come to me, we can talk about it. I'm here for you, whatever you need, whenever you need me"

I force myself to look up to her. She tilts her head lightly to one side, not taking her eyes off me. Slowly I nod my head three times acknowledging that I heard her and understood her, and that maybe one day I will do just that - I will come to her if I want to talk.

Stef let go of my arm and smiled to me "Come on, we are falling behind from the group," she said and walked away, leaving me standing alone in the middle of the path.

Lena POV

When I saw that Callie was back up front with the rest of us. I slowed down and moved to the back of the line where Stef was walking by herself.

"How did it go?" I was curious about how their talk went

Stef told me about their little incident this morning, when we started to head out to the hike. She was very concerned about the girl and so am I. People don't just freak out like that over nothing and after yesterday's talk, I am sure, Callie has many more demons from past that we don't know about. So far, we have met only one - Mr. Malloc, but we both had a feeling, that Liam, could be another.

"I'm not really sure. At first she denied that she even knows _a Liam_. But her eyes and body language told me otherwise. She desperately tried to avoid it, couldn't even look to me" Stef said scratching her brows, I reach for her hand and we walk hand in hand "In the end…she didn't _exactly_ admitted that she knows someone named Liam, nor did she tell me who he is, but she admitted, without saying, that I was right about her having a small freak out"

"I didn't want to push her" Stef added few seconds later, it sounded like she was trying to explain herself, her actions, why she didn't get Callie to open up to her more "With the day we had yesterday…I didn't want to push her and get back to that…place we were 2 days before. I don't want that."

"I know you don't baby" I reply softly, watching her "Neither do I. She just needs to realize that we are here for her, no matter what. And that she can come to us…"

"I told her that" Stef said quietly watching the ground in front of her "I don't know why, I just have a bad feeling about this" she looked up and sideways "_Liam_ guy, whoever he is. The way she looked this morning. It's like she saw a ghost, she looked so frightened, Lena-"

Suddenly, Stef was interrupted, by a scream that came from up front of the group. It was Mariana who screamed out, it wasn't like a scream of joy or happiness, she got scared of something. Mariana and everyone up front stopped walking and they all retreated few steps back. Amy was telling them loudly and firmly to step back.

"What's going on?" Stef called out and let go of my hand, watching the kids

"There is a snake up front!" Jesus called from the front

"Did it bite anyone?" I asks concerned as we head up the trail to see for ourselves

"No" Brandon said walking few more steps back with Frankie, he holds her up in her arms, close to his chest, her legs are wrapped around his torso and she is holding to him

I walked up to Mariana who looked pretty scared "You okay honey?" I ask brushing some hair out of her face

"It just scared me, that's all" She replied "It made that hissing sound and it seemed like it was going to attack us, bite someone"

"I have no idea what kind of snake it is, it could be venomous" Amy said watching it from afar. It wasn't moving toward us, it was just sitting there, in the middle of the path. Watching us.

Stef was standing on the other side of Amy, also looking at the snake "That's one big ass snake" she comments

"Stef! Don't scare the kids!" I say to her instantly when Mariana pressed to my side a bit more

"But mom is right" Jude said watching it "What are we going to do?"

"Isn't there a class in school where teaches teach you these kind of thing?" Amy looks back to all of the kids

"That's scouts, mom!" Callie says back as she looks through the camera at the snake "We don't have survivor class in school! But Bear Grylls would know what to do…"

"Neither one of you have been a boy scout?" Amy asks the boys

"They haven't" I replied for them "But I think we all have watched few shows on Animal Planet and National Geographic. And if I remember correctly, neither one tell you that you should try and upper hand the snake on your own. It can be venomous, like Amy said. And we are in the middle of nowhere…if someone is bit - it can turn really ugly, help is hours away"

"We should catch it like the dude…Steve Irwin used to do!" Jesus suggests "He was fearless!"

"Are you insane? What did I just say, Jesus!" I turn to look at him, Amy just slowly shakes her head at the boy

"I think we just need to wait till it leaves" Mariana says loosening the grip on me

"What if it doesn't?!" Brandon asks from the back "What if it just decides to sit there all day long?"

"Yeah…it doesn't really seem to be in a hurry to get somewhere" Jude added stepping to front to see it better

"We walk around it!" Stef suggested, but I can't say I like that idea either. I don't say anything, but there could be more snakes in the bushes when we walk around them, there could be a lair.

"Anyone has a better idea?" Amy looks to the kids and hushes Jesus before he opens his mouth "No Steve Irwin voodoo!"

"Okay, let's find a rout around" Stef says heading off the trail.

As Stef walks first, she calls back to others "Watch where you put your feet please! You can never be too careful with that!" We walk around it with a safe distance.

When we get back to the path, others don't hesitate much on looking back at the snake. They all move forward. I stop for few seconds and I look back to it, same as Callie, who stays back and snaps few more pictures of the snake.

"We can later on find out what we encountered" She explains why she took so many photos of it

"That's some good thinking" I say turning around so we could follow others, Callie does the same

"I think it was out on the trail because there was sun shining on it. Snakes like warm places, the trail ground there was probably warm…it was just warming up. And I am pretty sure it wasn't venomous" She says when she looks at the pictures in her camera as we walk

"How do you figure?" I ask curious. She stopped and handed me the camera to look at the pictures she has taken

"As far as I remember from biology, I think there were 4 types of venomous snakes," she explains when I look at the pictures

"Hey, you two slow pokes! Please keep up with the group!" Amy calls from way up front and waves at us. I hand the camera back to Callie when we continue to walk down the trail in a bit faster pace than before.

"Rattlesnakes…but this isn't one, because there is no rattle on the tail. Cottonmouths…if I remember correctly they had these like…white stripes on their head. This one doesn't have that" She looks up to me and continued "I don't remember the name, but I do remember that the third group were like extra bright color. They really stand out, this one is pretty brownish. Not bright at all"

"I think those are called Copperheads" I dig that name out of my memory, I remember that from one Animal Planet show "And the forth was Coral snakes, yes?" I say it for her

"Yeah, they are black, yellow and red. They could be some other combination of colors of course, but I remember a picture of one. I remember thinking in class that this one is the prettiest one. Will kill you, but it still beautiful"

"And this one like you said is simple brownish" I say and look over my shoulder back to the snake one last time

"Yeah…I don't think it is venomous" Callie repeats

"You could be right, Callie. But I still think we made a smart choice when we didn't decide to go with Jesus plan. I can't believe you remember that from what…Junior year?" I was quite impressed with her memory

"I think I only remember it because it was the first class in new school when I started to live with Amy" She says turning off her camera

"Doesn't change the fact that is still impressive. You have a good memory" I praise her and she blushes lightly, we fasten up the pace to catch up with other up front

"What were you talking about?" Jude asks as he slowed down to walk with us

"Snakes" Callie and I say at the same time

"Do you think it was venomous, mom?" Jude asks looking up to me

"Callie can probably tell you all about that" I direct the talk to Callie, who starts to tell exactly what she told me minute ago. I stay quiet and just watch the two siblings interact, smiling at how happy both of them looked.

Amy POV

"Are we there yet?" Jude asks me as we were walking side by side

"Almost"

"Are we close?" Mariana asks next just seconds later. This has been going on for the last 5 minutes when I told them that we were close.

"Just minute away" I reply as I keep walking. Somehow, their constant – are we there yet- questions, haven't annoyed me, not one bit.

"Amy, are we close now!?" Jesus called from the way back

"If you race me up, we will be there in 20 seconds!" I call back as I turned around and walked backwards, looking at others who walk behind me

Jesus took off running and run past everyone from the way back. I barely had time to react, I turned around and started to sprint just when he was 3 steps behind me. The backpack on my back was slowing me down. My feet slipped a little, when I started the sprint, but that didn't stop me. I run shoulder to shoulder with Jesus till we both reached the view point.

When we got there we high five for good race, he had won just by one step "Nice sprint"

"I play volleyball, remember…we sprint a lot there" He says as he too leans down pressing his hands to his knees

"Should have taken that in the equation before I challenged you" I say laughing when others slowly walk up the view point

I stand up straight and extend my arms both ways "What do you think? Look at that view!"

Everyone was mesmerized by the view we had. We could see the Lake Tahoe clearly from here, we could see just how freaking big it was. We saw the hills on the other side of the lake, the trees that surrounded us. The view was pretty spectacular.

Stef lifted Frankie up to her shoulder so she could see better. Lena stood next to them and they simply enjoyed the view.

"How far do you think we see?" Brandon asks as he looks the other way of the lake, to the sea of green, to the trees that reach miles away.

"Pretty dam far…I don't want to say a number, because I don't want to give you wrong information" I say patting his shoulder

"A guess then?" He asks back glancing to me

I stand next to him and look at the area, I honestly had no idea "5 km maybe…could be more. It is hard to tell" I say and head over to where Jude was standing

"How did you know this was the place to go?" Jude asks when I put hand on his shoulder

I lean down to him and whisper "It was written in the pamphlet"

He leaned away, grinning at me "Don't tell others," I ruffle his hair a bit and take off the backpack. Callie once again is doing her thing, snapping pictures with everyone on the amazing background, right now it was Mariana's turn to have her pictures taken.

I was drinking some water, when she waved me over and handed the camera to Mariana "Come on, we need to have a picture together mom"

I tossed the water bottle on the bag and walked over to Callie without even hesitating. We took so many variations of the photo that I started to wonder when will Callie start whine about her memory card being full.

Callie then starts to gather everyone's backpacks and starts stacking them on top of one another. When the stack of bags looks steady enough, she places her camera on top of it and just like the first day when we arrived in the camp site, she starts to organize everyone for another family photo.

After we were done admiring the view and when Callie has taken few group photos, we went little bit down the path, where there was a rest set up with a table, recycle bin and dry bathroom. We all sat down to have lunch there and rest for a moment.

After our lunch we decided to head over to another view point, because everyone seemed to like this hike. There was barley any bickering, there was no whining about how tiered they are or how hard it is to walk upslope most of the time. So we all decided we wanted to continue this hike. And that is exactly what we did.

The view from the other view point, wasn't that much different, but it was still quite amazing look to see. From the second view point, we were only some hour away from our camp. We didn't hesitate at the second view point as long as we did at the first some, we moved out faster because the kids wanted to get back to the camp.

* * *

When we get back to our camp, first thing we notice is that we have new camp neighbors. The spot next to us was now occupied by people, there was just one car. One family. I think I saw 3 kids running around.

After we got back, we all just slumped down in the camp chairs, resting our feet for a moment. We were talking over our hike for some half and hour until Stef, Lena and I decided to making supper. That is when the kids finally started whining about how tired they are and how much their feet hurt.

"I won't be able to walk tomorrow!" Mariana said as she was massaging her calves

"My foot hurt" Jude said as he was taking off his shoes

"I think I need back massage!" Brandon said yawning and then put his hands on his lower back and stretched it

Callie was the only one not whining, but that was probably because she was busy looking at the small screen on her camera as she went over all of the hundred photos that she took today.

"My shoes are all wore off! Mom!" Jesus called sitting barefoot by the fire, holding up his shoes. The sole of the shoe was open at one side "Do you see this…Mom! Mom!"

"I see it, Jesus!" Lena said peeling potatoes for our supper "But mom and I can't really anything about it. Not right now, while we are camping. We will buy you new shoes when we get back"

"I don't want new shoes…I like these ones!"

"Then we will take them to shoemaker and have them fixed" Stef replied as she was getting the fire ready so we could put on the pots

"I have a blister!" Jude said looking at his left sole

"Cut it open!" Jesus suggested from other side of the camp fire

"That would hurt!" Jude replied not liking that idea one bit

"No it won't!" Jesus tried to talk him up to it "I have done it before. It doesn't hurt and it heals up pretty fast"

"No one…is cutting open anything!" Stef said standing up, but when she went over to Jude to see it herself she commented "Or…maybe Jesus was right. That is a big blister!"

"It started to hurt on the way back" Jude explained when Stef was examining the blister on his sole of the foot

"Amy, can you put that head away!" Mariana said looking over to me by the table where I was preparing the fish "That fish is looking at me. It's creepy!"

I quickly grab the fish head and toss it in the garbage bag and then returned to gut the fish that was in front of me. Only one more to go, besides the one that I was gutting now.

Then came a panic call from Lena "Where is Frankie?" Lena jumped up from where she was sitting. She was looking around, trying to locate Frankie.

"She was right by—" Stef said looking to the tent, but when she didn't see her, she stood up immediately

"Frankie!" Lena called out running to their tent

"FRANKIE!" Stef called out when she didn't see her daughter "Where are you? If you are hiding please come out Frankie! You are scaring your moms, baby"

Stef run to check the cars, under the car, behind the cars. Panic set in immediately, when Stef came back empty. All the kids jumped and all scattered out to try and locate her, without any questions asked. It all happened in few seconds.

Lena had checked all of the tents and when she crawled out of the last one she announced "She is not here!"

Her hand then flew over her mouth as she tried to keep the sob from escaping, tears were streaming down her cheeks. She lowered her hand and called out in panic again "FRANKIEEEE!"

**AN2:I know, I am a terrible, terrible person. Don't hate me...please.**


	46. The camping trip: Counting seconds

Lena POV

125 seconds

It doesn't seem that much, when you think about it. But today, right now - every second felt like an eternity. Filled with nothing, but dread. As every second went by, this horrible feeling grew in the pit of my stomach.

125 seconds -that's how long Stef and I were living in our worst nightmare, fearing the worst.

There were about million scenarios running through my head. I was afraid she had walked down to the main road where some car could have hit her. She could have met some bad people, who could have snatched her. She could have walked to the woods and got lost. It was going to be dark soon, the temperature will drop. There are so many possibilities and every single one of them frightens me.

Suddenly I felt arms around me and Stef's soothing voice in my ear. I buried my head to her shoulder and sobbed out, afraid that I have lost my baby.

"We will find her…we will find her" Stef soothed me, but hearing her voice, I knew she was frightened as well. She was just trying to put a strong front for me, because I broke down. Stef tightened the grip around me and placed a kiss to my temple.

Second later she pulled out and grabbed my hand, she squeezed it tightly for a second and then let go. The next second she was heading out of our campsite - to search for Frankie. I wiped away the tears from my cheeks and turned to run off the other direction to look for Frankie.

But I was stopped when I heard Amy's voice. Stef stopped as well. Amy didn't seem to be in any sort of panic. Her calm voice came as a surprise to both of us. She stood between our camp and the one next to us, in the line of trees and bushes, that separates the camps.

Amy smiled looking at us and nodded somewhere behind her. I walked closer to where Amy was, so I could see where Amy was looking. Stef came up to me.

I saw Frankie and some woman walking hand in hand toward us, from the camp next to us. That was when the nightmare ended. That's when the countdown stopped to 125 seconds.

"Frankie!" I called out and run towards her, with Stef right next to me.

The woman, who she was with, let go of Frankie's hand and stood aside when we both dropped to our knees to hug and kiss our daughter. We take her in a tight mama sandwich and hold her. Hold her like we have never held anyone else.

"Don't ever walk away like that!" I cried out before I pressed my lips to her temple "We were worried sick!" my voice was still shaky. Tears were still streaming down my cheeks, but they were now happy tears, because I had my baby back.

"You scared us, baby!" Stef whispered giving Frankie a kiss to her forehead after she brushed some hair away from her face "You scarred your moms, love…" Stef added softly when she pressed her forehead to the side of Frankie's head

"I'm sorry" Frankie said back, but I don't really think she realized just how bad she scared us…all of us "They were kicking ball…I wanted to play ball too"

We pull her back in our hug and hold her close some more. I don't want to let go of her. I have never experienced anything like this before. The fear was almost too much to handle. The not knowing, was the worst part.

But thankfully Frankie was back. She wasn't missing anymore, she is right back where she belongs - in our arms.

I was rocking her in my hands, kissing her over and over again. I was still shaken up by this whole ordeal. I don't know if I will be able to fall asleep tonight or the next few nights. I kept scolding myself for letting her out of sight. It happened in the blink of an eye, one moment she was by the tents, playing by herself. And the next…she wasn't.

Stef was the first one to pull out, she stood up and greeted someone. I had totally forgotten that the woman who walked with her, was still here. I place one last kiss and get one last hug from Frankie, before I scoop her up to my arm, holding her close to me. Frankie lays her head to my shoulder.

"-we didn't see her walk off," Stef said still with shaky voice and when she saw me stood up she turned to me

"Sorry…uh, this is my wife Lena" she told the woman gesturing to me "Lena this is Beth"

Beth was woman about our age. She had short, black hair, piercing blue eyes, but they were hidden behind glasses. Just like us, she was dressed casually - in jeans and simple t-shirt.

"Thank you so much for bringing our baby back" I say sincerely looking to the woman in front of me, tears were still in my eyes

"Of course...I couldn't imagine if my kid wandered off like that. Our boys were kicking the ball when this little one-" Beth said smiling to Frankie, I glance to Frankie and see her smile back at the woman "-walked in our camp. We figured she was lost. We assumed she could be from one of the other camp sites here and then we heard someone calling for her…"

"She has never walked away like this before" I said and kissed her forehead again as I was keeping her up in my arms

"Thank you again" Stef said extending her hand towards the woman

"Don't mention it" She smiled back shaking her hand "I'm just glad she is back with her family"

Next second we hear our kids running up to us, Amy had run off to get them all back when we saw Frankie with the woman. I turn around to see all of them.

"Is she okay? Is she hurt?" Mariana asked even before they were all up to us

"Frankie is fine! She is not hurt" Stef confirmed looking to the other kids "Frankie had decided to head into the camp site next to us"

Jesus stepped up next to me and stroke her hair for a moment until he placed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Don't do that again, bug" Brandon said ticking Frankie's side softly. Frankie giggled out and tried to hide from the tickles trying to move to my other side. I noticed the look on the woman's face. Stef noticed it too.

"Uh…guys, this is Beth McNeil" Stef said to them and nodded towards the woman "She was with Frankie in the other camp"

They all talked together –thanking her and greeting her, so I think Beth didn't catch even one thing the kids said to her. The woman looked, of course, a little bit taken aback by our big crew, but not as much I had expected her to be.

"Beth, these are our…other kids," Stef started to introduce them "these are our twins, Jesus and Mariana, this young man is Jude. The tall one is Brandon…"

Stef then pointed to Amy and Callie who stood bit more aside from us, just watching over us "And this is Amy and her daughter Callie, who is Jude's sister"

"It is nice to meet you all" Beth said smiling when she looked over our kids "I certainly didn't expect to meet another foster family here" She noticed our surprised faces and added "Me and my husband are foster parents as well" Beth explained smiling to us

"Brandon is Stef's biological kid" I explained her our situation "Frankie is my biological kid. The twins and Jude are adopted. Jude is Callie's sister, but they were separated when they were placed in foster care. Jude got placed with us, but Callie was fostered and adopted by Amy, who is our family friend and also Stef's partner. By partner I mean, partner on job, they are both cops."

She laughed sincerely and smiled "You have a big family. It's nice to meet all of you, I'm sorry, I think I already forgot all of your names"

"You are not the first one" Jesus joked

"Beth, honey?" Came a voice and a tall looking man came over. He had black hair and had glasses as well. Beth turned to him smiling "Zachary…come meet the Adams Fosters. The girls family…"

"Oh...hello" He said smiling, the surprise was evident on his face. When he stood next to his wife, I noticed the height difference. Zachary looked like about 1, 90, but Beth was a short woman, my guess around 1,60.

We did the introductions again and then met their kids as well. They seemed like a nice family, but I couldn't really say anything beyond that. We didn't stay to chat for too long, but we did thank them - I think 5 more times.

After we returned back to the camp, we continued on with the supper that we had left half done, when we realized Frankie was missing. The kids and Amy did all of the cooking tonight, so Stef and I could just sit with Frankie and talk over what happened, talk once again about the stranger danger and about leaving/walking away without telling anyone.

I didn't want to let go of Frankie ever again, right now that is how I felt. We ate supper, went over our night routine and Stef and I set her down to bed. We just laid down with her, watching her sleep. I was on one side of her, but Stef was on other. Frankie was in a mama sandwich. And that's right where I wanted to keep her, because she was safe with us.

Callie POV

Lena never crawled out of the tent, Stef did join us back at the campfire in some hour or so, but she wasn't as talkative as she had been before. Stef was sitting, not talking to us, gazing to the fire.

They both got quite the scare today, I understand that neither of the woman really wanted to let go of Frankie ever again. I think Stef was just thinking over the 2 minutes of her life, when they realized that Frankie was missing.

"She is okay Stef" Amy said placing her hand on Stef's shoulder, pulling Stef out of her thoughts. Stef glanced up to Amy. I think others saw it too, the tears that were in her eyes, the guilt in her eyes and the fear that was still evident as well.

"You got her back, that's all that matters. Don't blame yourself" Amy tried to console her

"I can't believe this happened. We let it happened" Stef was really emotional, I have never seen her like this before "I let this happen. I should have watched her more carefully and then nothing like this would have happened!"

"Mom, it wasn't your fault! We were all in the camp and neither of us saw the exact moment when she walked away" Brandon said from her other side

"We should have all watched out for her" Mariana added to her brother

"But I am her mom!" Stef argued back in louder, more harsher voice. she wasn't directing the anger to them, it was directed to herself. She was angry with herself, Stef felt like it was her fault "It is my job…to look out for her. To look out for all of you, to make sure nothing bad happens to anyone of you! Frankie is my responsibility! It was my job and I failed!"

"This is not just on you. She is our baby sister" Jesus tried to comfort her

"Yeah…I still remember when I first held her" Jude added softly "You told me that I was a big brother now and that I need to make sure nothing bad happens to her"

"We are supposed to make sure her first boyfriend fear us. You told us that we will need to scare every single one of her boyfriends, so they won't ever _think_ that they can hurt her" Brandon laughed softly at that memory "That's what you said, remember?"

"We are a family mom, this is not just on you" Mariana said looking over the fire to Stef "If something happens to one of us, it happens to all of us. Don't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault, mom. It was no one's fault. It wasn't mama's fault either…"

Stef's lower lip whimpered as she looked around the campfire to her kids. She mouthed – I love you – to them, before Mariana got up and went over to Stef and hugged her tightly. Others followed and soon, when Stef was in the middle of a big hug, I hear her laugh out softly and she repeated what she said before, louder this time "I love you all so much"

I felt this warm feeling inside my chest as I watched the family hug it out. That is what a real family is all about, supporting and loving one another in good times and in bad.

The tables had turned. This was the first time I saw kids were comforting their mom, not the other way around. It was such a sweet and loving moment that tears whelmed up in my eyes and I had to glance away so I don't start crying.

I glance to mom, who was sitting next to her, leaned a bit aside to have a better look at the big family hug. I think she felt me looking at her. Mom glanced to me and smiled at me. Amy then stood up and headed over to the tent. I got up as well and left the Adams Fosters alone. We grabbed our bathroom stuff and headed to the bathroom to brush our teeth.

"That was some rough stuff" I said kicking a small rock up front as we head down the road to the bathroom that was located next to the small office building by the entrance in the camp

"It is. I think every parent goes thought that fear at least once. Either the kid wanders off in McDonald or when you are in market picking out tomatoes, or while you pay for something at the cash register…it happens. It can happen to anyone, anytime and you never see it coming" It sounded to me, that mom knew exactly what Stef and Lena went thought today

"Did Markus ever walked away like that?" I ask carefully

"He was 5. Aaron and I were trying to pick out new bedding for him. We got him a new bed so we thought he would like a new cover as well. It was just 5 seconds and he was gone. It happens so fast…"

"What did you do?" I ask curious

"Run to look for him" Mom says and opens the doors to the bathroom for me, letting me step inside first

"Where was he?" I ask as I pull out my toothbrush

"4 isles down where the toys were. Those were the worst minutes in my life" Mom said squeezing some toothpaste on my toothbrush and then on hers as well "I thought I got few grey hair just from when I turned around and didn't see him. It is absolutely horrible feeling, the not knowing is…it is really rough. And in your mind, you start to picture the worst possible outcomes. Every stranger that you pass, all of a sudden seems like a predator…"

I stop brushing my teeth for a moment, with the toothpaste still in my mouth, I reply "Being a parent seems like one stressful job" some of the toothpaste dripped down

"Ew…spit, please" Mom took a step back when the toothpaste fell on my shirt. I lean over the sink and do just that "It is stressful, but it also is the best thing ever at the same time" She said and finally started to brush her own teeth

I know why she didn't continue that sentence. Any other parent who you would ask that, would add that it is the best thing when you see them grow up. See them living their life, see them graduate and fall in love, see them getting married and having family on their own. Mom doesn't say that, because she will never see Markus do those things.

* * *

We return back to the camp and find that Stef has returned back to their tent. The other kids were still sat around the campfire, all sitting either looking to the ground in front or to the fire that was slowly burning out.

I honestly didn't feel like doing anything else tonight. I just wanted to crawl in my sleeping bag, close my eyes and try to forget what happened few hours ago. Mom was thinking the same way.

She walked up to Mariana and put hand on her shoulder and looked around to the other kids as well "How about we all try to go to bed? It has been a really long and exhausting day already. We should try and sleep it off? Try to put, what happened today, behind us..."

In few minutes everyone was back in their assigned tents. After I wiggled my way in the sleeping bag, somewhere in the distance I heard an owl. I had never heard one before, the sound was very soothing to my ears. I fell asleep listening to the owl.


	47. The camping trip: Nightmare

**AN: A warning (_M_) for this chapter, just to be safe! This chapter contains little bit of the whole Liam-Callie thing (nothing in full detail or graphic), just a moment leading up to it! So, read with caution, please!**

July 10th

Callie POV

_Flashback - Foster home#6 Sarah &amp; Lucas Olmstead: Mid August 2011  
_

_I was sitting on the couch in the living room, with a book in my hand, doing my summer reading for the next years English class. So far, the books that I have read, have been pretty interesting, I couldn't complain. _

_I heard heels coming down the stairs and soon Sarah walked in the room. By the way how she was dressed, I knew she wasn't going to the mall. _

_"__Where are you going?" I ask closing the book, when she takes her purse from the coffee table. She smiles warmly at me when she picks it up._

_"__Lucas and I are going to meet up with our old friends for dinner," Sarah explains when she checks the content of her purse_

_ "__When will you be back?" I ask watching how she checks her wallet _

_Sarah places the wallet back in the purse and looks at the watch around her wrist "Some 3 hours…I'm not sure"_

_"__Okay" I open my book back up. Lucas comes down in few seconds and minute later they walk out of the house and leaves us – Liam and me – alone in the house._

_After some hour, Liam came down to the living room. He was up in his room all day long, today I had only seen him in the morning, at breakfast._

_"__Hey…studying in summer?" Liam slumps down on the couch next to me. I only nod back as I was eager to finish the chapter, I was just 3 paragraphs away._

_"__You not talking to me now?" He asks placing his hand on my knee  
_

_"__I want to finish the chapter" I said back quickly as my eyes were still on the book. Liam reached for the book, gently took it out of my hands, put the bookmark in it._

_"__I was reading that" I said smiling back at him when Liam placed the book on the coffee table, he only smiled at me._

_"__I want to show you something" He said taking my hand when he stood up_

_"__What?" I ask curious  
_

_"__Follow me…I will show you" He said, waiting till I stand up. Holding my hand, he led me up to his room. He closed his bedroom doors behind me. When he turned back to me, he had this look in his eyes- lust. He took a slow step closer to me, placing his hands on my hips and leaned closer to kiss me. _

_I pulled away after he did that. He looked hurt that I did that. _

_"__Don't you like me?" he asks me watching me_

_"__I do…but-"_

_"__But what?" He looks down to my hands and takes both of them in his hands_

_"__It's against the rules, we can't do this. If your parents find out or David…"_

_"__They won't. We won't tell them. It is going to be…" he let go of my left hand and with his right hand he softly crease my cheek and whispered slowly to me after he tucks some hair behind my ear"…our little secret"  
_

_"__I…I don't know" I wasn't sure that this was right_

_"__After everything I have done for you. I have been nothing but nice to you Callie" Liam whispered softly, he was just inch away from my face "Don't I deserve something in return?"  
_

_The way he said it, he made me feel guilty. He was right._

_ Liam was the first person that made me feel special. He was the first person I have trusted, ever since my mom died. I don't trust Sarah and Lucas as much as I trust Liam. Liam was being nice to me ever since I first got here, he hid small stuff, like candy, in my backpack, he has taken me to movies, to the beach, bought me ice cream. We can talk about almost everything and anything, I feel comfortable around him, I feel safe around him. He makes me feel safe. _

_"__You are a very beautiful girl Callie…" He said running his fingers softly over my jaw line. Liam leaned and placed another tender kiss on my lips. This time I allowed him to and didn't pull away. _

_"__You are smart" he said before placing a kiss on my neck. It was nice hearing someone say that about me, compliment me. No one has done that in years. For the last 4 years, all I heard was insults. _

_"__And funny..." he pulled my shirt collar lower and placed a kiss on my collarbone "...and I love you. I love you Callie" he added and once again he was looking to my eyes. He leaned down to place another kiss on my lips after he tucked some hair behind my ear._

_Somehow, deep down, it didn't feel right, but I allowed him to continue to kiss me, because he did deserve something back. Next thing I know, I was on his bed, he was laying on top of me and we have been kissing for what seemed like 10 minutes._

_His hand moved under my shirt, up to my breasts "No" I pulled out of the kiss, pushing his hand away __"I'm not ready. I don't want to"_

_Liam sat up a bit, looking down at me. His look has changed after I said the last part. Liam once again looked hurt, but this time he also looked angry. I had never seen him like this before. He didn't look like the Liam I knew.  
_

_"__Well I do" His voice was lover. Liam no longer sounded sweet and caring, loving. I was starting to get scared of him. _

_Liam went for another kiss, but I tried to avoid him, I tried to get out of being under him, but I couldn't. He did manage to kiss me- forcefully, after he had grabbed my chin in his right hand. I couldn't get away from him. He had me pinned down on his bed, he was sitting on top of me.  
_

_"__Liam, don't! Let me go! STOP!" I said trying to get out from being under him when he reached for my sweat pants and pulled them down _

_"__I deserve something in return" he stated when he reached for my underwear "Liam, NO! PLEASE NO!—"_

_End of Flashback_

"Shhh…Callie, wake up…shh, you are okay" I heard the soothing voice of my mother in my ear, just moment before I jolted up from my nightmare.

I now found myself sitting in the dark tent. I was breathing fast, my heart was racing, silent tears were streaming down my cheek, I had sweat on my forehead.

"You are safe, I got you. I got you honey," mom was saying as she reached over me, to the other side of me, zipped open my sleeping back, so that I could get out of it.

Once it was open I didn't hesitate to crawl on to her mattress and snuggle up to mom. Amy's sleeping bag was already open and once I was in her arms, she spread the sleeping bag over both of us. We were both sitting up, my head was pressed to mom's chest. One of her hand was on the back of my head, other was rested softly on my back while mom was whispering over and over again that I was safe.

Jude POV

I was jolted awake by a scream, it was coming from one of the tents. It woke up Brandon and Jesus as well. We all sat up in our tent and looked to one another.

"Was that Mariana?" Jesus asks zipping the sleeping bag open, ready to run off and find out if his twin was okay

"I don't think it was" Brandon said and listened if there was going to be another scream

"It was Callie" I said as I got out of my sleeping bag and crawled to the front of the tent. I zipped it open and when I got my shoes on and got out of the tent.

It was an early morning. It was daybreak, the Sun was about to rise. Stef was getting out of their tent as well. She was probably woken up by Callie's screams just like we were. Mom noticed me when she was stepping in her shoes. She looked as confused and worried as I did.

"Jude, go back to bed" She said turning to me

"No, that was Callie…I need to make sure she is okay…" I replied when I was walking pass mom, up to Callie's tent. I heard some whispering, some movement coming from Amy's and Callie's tent. Mom stayed by their tent, she didn't follow me.

"Callie?" I ask when I was up to their tent, I zipped it open and peaked inside very slowly and warily

Callie was on Amy's mattress, snuggled up to her arms. Amy's sleeping bag was open and it was put over both of them. Amy was stroking her hair gently, while other hand was rubbing her back softly.

"Callie?" she looked in distress, she was holding on to Amy for dear life. Amy looks up to me, not stopping to sooth Callie for one second "It was just a bad dream Jude…"

Callie wasn't looking at me. In fact, her eyes were closed, her breathing was faster than normal. I could tell she was trying to slow it down, she was trying to forget whatever she dreamt about. I saw tears on her cheeks.

"Can I do anything?" I wasn't sure I could do anything. It looked like Amy was everything that she needed.

"Try to go back to sleep bud…I got her. She will be okay" She said to me before peaking a look down to Callie's face. Callie tightened the grip to Amy's shirt and let out a shaky breath.

I nod back when Amy placed a soft kiss to Callie's forehead. I take a step back and get out of the tent. I zip it up and turn around. Stef was standing by their tent, watching me carefully, she had a worried look in her eyes.

She tilted her head to one side and looked to me softly "She okay?"

I nod back and walk up to her "She had a nightmare" I said to mom as I wrapped my hands around her waist.

"She is with her mom…she will be okay" mom replied and pressed her chin to the top of my head, wrapping her hands around me

"It is so weird" I said after a moment

"What is?" Mom asks softly and leans out of the hug to see my face

"We were family…but now-"

"You will always be family. Just because we adopted you and Amy adopted Callie, doesn't mean you are no longer family" Mom interrupted me

"I know…but, it is different now. I never fully realized it until now, when I saw how tightly Callie was holding on Amy. She used to hold on to mom like that, I used to hold on to mom like that. I never realized how much we have changed…how much the people we depend on, have been replaced…"

Mom didn't say anything back, she placed tree kisses on my forehead and pulled me back in a hug.

Lena POV

Mariana and I were woken up by Callie's scream as well. We were now sitting up, waiting till Stef returns from just checking if they are okay. Thankfully, Frankie was sound asleep. Right now, I heard Stef and Jude talking just outside our tent. After some few minute, Stef crawled back in the the tent and carefully moved back to her sleeping bag.

"Well? Is Callie okay?" Mariana whispers to Stef

"She just had a nightmare" Stef replies and zips back up the sleeping bag

"What was it about?" Mariana asks, her curiosity getting the best of her

"I have no idea. It is not our business Mari" Stef replies back

"I asked just because she sounded really scared" Mariana said much more quieter

"Amy is making sure she is okay" Stef says when she lowers herself back to the mattress "There is no need for us to worry, Callie is with her mom...she is 100% safe" She took a small pause and then added after she pressed up on her elbows, looking at Mariana who was still sitting up"Now go back to sleep...we still could sleep for some 3 hours"

"Is Jude okay? What were you two talking about?" I ask quietly, when I turned to my left side, so I could look over Frankie to Stef

"He is worried about his sister..." Stef says with her eyes closes "...just like Callie is always worried about him"

* * *

Stef, Amy and the boys all decided to go rent the bikes and go for a small ride. I'm not really sure how far they are going to ride, I think they weren't sure either. Jesus was really against getting the helmet, just like he was against helmet and pads when he first started to skate board. But in the end, he had to put it on, otherwise they wouldn't be going on a bike ride.

The rest of us, decided to head back to the lake once again. This time, I actually planned to say there for few hours.

At first we decided to sun bath for 40 minutes, before the Sun wasn't too hot and up right in the sky. After that we went for a small walk by the lake and then went for a little swim, to cool off.

Right now, we were all standing on a pier in one long line. Frankie was on my left, she was swinging my hand as we stood, Mariana and Callie were on my other side.

"You need to try it mom" Mariana said as we all looked at the object in front of us

"I somehow…don't think that I want that" the big Jet Ski in front of me scared me a bit. I am not an adrenaline junky person. And driving this, seemed like something adrenaline junkies would do. It seemed dangerous to me. I wasn't sure I could do it, control it.

I actually can't believe we allowed our kids to drive Jet Ski's. Just picturing Frankie on this Jet Ski was scary. To picture Amy driving one fast with Jude or Mariana on the back was scary as well. But mostly I was surprised how Amy managed to give a ride on Jet Ski for Frankie.

"Come on, mom! Even Frankie tried it out" Mariana said nudging me to try it. I look down to Frankie who was swinging my hand as she was looking up to me

"You have to try it mama!" Frankie said and looked back to the Jet Ski "It was fun!"

"I certainly want to try it" Callie said looking at the Jet Ski

"You don't have to go fast mom" Mariana was trying to talk me into it

"Are you scared?" Callie asks teasingly peaking a look to me from the other end of the line

"What if I am?" I ask back, knowing being scared of something isn't anything bad

"We should try Water skiing!" Callie said ignoring my comment and pointed to the water ski's

"Oh, totally!" Mariana agreed

"Ladies!" One of the pier workers came up to us from behind. We all turned around to see him simultaneously "Can I help you anyhow? Are you interested in trying out the Jet Ski?"

"We would like to try water skiing first!" Callie said before I could even open my mouth. I quickly turn to look at Callie surprised. We hadn't agreed on it, we had just mentioned that we _could_ _try_ water skiing. Not Frankie, she was too young, but she would sure enjoy the boat ride.

* * *

"I can't believe I agreed to this" I said as I lifted Frankie in the boat. Callie was already sitting in it, and the guy that was going to operate our boat, was making sure the equipment was connect correctly. Mariana was first to go, she was already in the water, water skis on, life jacket on, listening to the last instruction the guy was giving her.

"The boat is going fast, so you always need to hold on" I said as I sat Frankie down

"I know mommy. Amy already told me that" Frankie said back holding on to the boat. Callie smirked at that.

"Did she?" I ask sitting down myself

"Yes…I need to be sitting down at all time. Hold on at all time. I can only let go when adult says I can" Frankie repeats what apparently Amy had told her 2 days ago

"Smart kid you have" the guy smiled at us when he got in the boat. He got to the wheel and started the boat. Then he looked back to me, Callie and Frankie in the boat.

"Remember to hold on tightly" he remind us. I hold on to the boat with one hand, while with other I hold on to Frankie, to make sure she does not fall over. The guy then calls out to Mariana in the water "Are you ready?"

Mariana only shows him back thumbs up and then her hand goes back to the handle.

"Be careful Mariana! Hold on tightly!" I call out to her. My heart was racing as I watched her in the water.

"Don't worry mom!" she called back to me before the guy slowly started to drive out. He was looking back and forth a lot, to see how Mariana was doing.

Few seconds later, wind was blowing in my hair, some water splashed around me as the boat was driving fast. Mariana was doing really great. She was actually water skiing, she hadn't fallen once. My heart rate increased every time the guy increased the speed a bit, but Mariana seemed to be having so much fun. It seemed like the speed wasn't an issue to her at all.

Callie was next in line after Mariana. My heart rate didn't slow down at all. It was beating the same way it did when Mariana was in the water, behind the boat. I think the boat for Callie, was going a bit faster than it did for Mariana. The look in Callie's eyes, just like in Mariana, said it all. They were both having so much fun.

And then it was my turn. I was floating in the water, gripping the handle in my hands. My arms were straight, knees bent, ankles bent. For the moment, I was looking at the water ski's that were on me. When the guy from the boat called out, I looked straight forward to the boat in front of me.

"Are you ready?" I let go of the handle with my right and show a thumbs up and then quickly grip the handle back.

"All right mom! Yeah!" the girls were cheering me up from the boat "You can do it Lena!"

And before I could actually realize it, I was being pulled by the boat. I felt the rope straighten and few seconds later, I no longer was sitting in the water. I was above water and I was water skiing over it.

I was flying over the water, the wind was blowing in my face. I felt the blood pumping thought my veins when I went over one of the waves that was left by the boat. Some water was splashing around me as the water ski's connected with water. Being in the water, the speed didn't seem as fast. After about 5 minutes, I wanted to go faster. I couldn't believe it, but I was actually enjoying this. The adrenaline was taking over, there was no more fear, I wasn't scared anymore.

Before I knew it, the time was over and the boat was slowly stopping. I was actually sad that our time ended. When my feet finally touched solid ground, it felt weird. I had gotten used to skiing over the top of the water.

"You liked it, didn't you?" Callie said teasingly as she was taking her life jacket off. Mariana was beaming of joy as well. I couldn't find the right words to explain, how much I had enjoyed it. The big smile hadn't left my face. This was something I was going to remember for the rest of my life.

Cooper POV

I pull up to Amy's house around 6:30 PM. Amy asked me to water the plants while they are gone for the trip. I used the spare key Amy gave me, to enter the house.

I started with the plants on the first floor, then moved upstairs. First I watered the flower pot that was in Callie's room, by the window. After Callie's room, I moved to Amy's room, not even stopping once at the doors that lead to Markus room. Part of me wanted to see how it looked, but I knew, that I had no right to enter it. Not even to peak a look. Amy asked me to not go in there and I won't.

I was changing the water for the flowers that were on the nightstand next to the bed, when I heard the front doors on first floor opening. No one should be coming over. No one should be here but me.

Quickly I put the vase down and headed out to the hallway. I had to find out who it was - I knew it couldn't be Amy and Callie, because I knew they won't be home - not until tomorrow evening or day after tomorrow.

I heard talking from downstairs even before I reached the stairs. I made my way down, my heart rate increased as I did. My body was tensed up, even before I reached the first floor. I saw two people standing by the door. They had their backs turned to me. But when I took the last step down, both of them turned to face me.

It was now a stare down, they were watching me, just like I was watching both of them. No one said a word as the tension in the room rise.


	48. The camping trip: Unexpected events

Cooper POV

I stood in front of an elder couple. They both looked about late 60 or early 70, dressed very casually. Both of them had a small bag on wheel by their hand.

"Who the hell are you?" The man let go of the bag and took a step closer towards me, he was speaking loudly

The man was a tall, big shoulders, no beer stomach, he looked in good shape for his years. He had grey hair and he was clean shaved. I assumed the glasses that were in his shirt pocket were his reading glasses.

The woman next to him was some head length shorter than him. She looked average built. Shoulder length brown, slightly curly hair. Her glasses weren't in a pocket, they were on her nose. Something about the woman eyes seemed very familiar.

"I could ask you the same question" I said firmly looking between them "You two are trespassing!" The man glanced back to, what I assume was his wife, before he looked to me again.

"Trespassing!?" the man asked shocked and took another step closer towards me "This is my _daughters_ house!" he pointed his finger down to the ground and then pointed to me, his voice got louder and harsher"And I don't know who the hell are _you_! You are the _one_ trespassing!"

Daughter-oh wow. This is one way to meet the parents. Clearly not the way I had imagined that to happen. I had hoped for a nice meeting in a restaurant or here, or at some family gathering. But, I guess I had no way out of meeting them now.

"Whoa…hey, no need to get aggressive" I took a small step back, holding my hands up. I didn't want to give a reason for Amy's father to punch me. Somehow, I had a feeling he would have no problem with throwing a punch or two to protect his family

"Then tell us who the hell are you and why are you in our daughters house!" he demanded an answer as he took a stand in front of me

"Your…daughter is…Amy Scott?" I ask to make sure, that we all are thinking about the same person

"Yes" The woman spoke up, when the man only nodded his head

"I'm Cooper Ellis" I placed a hand on my chest. I waited for some kind of recognition, but all I got back was a harsh reply for Amy's father "We don't know anyone named _Cooper_!"

"Um…I'm…Amy's boyfriend" I added hoping that would clear the air

Now they both looked surprised. The man looked back to his wife, to see her reaction, she looked just as shocked as he did.

"Amy isn't dating anyone" The woman said taking a step closer to her husband. I reach for my phone in my pocket and open a photo of the two of us.

I handed them the phone "We have been dating for 3 months now"

The man reached for my phone and the next second the two of them were looking at the photo of us. The woman suddenly had tears in her eyes, I saw that when she looked up to her husband.

She held on to the man's forearm as she spoke very softly and quietly "She is dating again…"

I think I saw some tears in the man's eyes as well. He placed his free hand over his wife's hand and smiling at her, he nodded back.

The man handed me back my phone and left his hand extended for me to shake "Harold Baker…Amy's father"

I quickly shake his hand back "Pleasure to meet you, sir"

"Her mother and my wife- Linda" He took his hand back, gesturing to his wife

"Uh…would you want some tea? Or coffee? I could make you some" I offer, trying to ease up the tension that was still in the room

"Tea sounds nice" Linda said smiling. She follows me to the kitchen and at first she wanted to help me out.

"No, no" I stop her from reaching for the cups "You sit down, I got this" She nods back and walked over to the table to sit down.

After I have put on the water and grabbed three cups, she observed "You know your way around my daughter's kitchen…"

"I have been here…few times" I reply as I reached for the tea "What kind would you want?" I turn to her with the choices of tea in my hands

"Does she has raspberry?" Linda asks. When I nod back, she quickly adds "For Harold as well"

"Has Amy introduced you to Callie?" Linda asks further when Harold walks in the kitchen

"She has" I say putting the tea bags in the cups "Sugar?" I ask as I get the small container of sugar

"One spoon, please" Harold said first "Two for me" Linda added and then I heard Linda whisper to Harold "Amy has introduced him to Callie"

"Oh, really?…It must be serious then" Harold whispered back to her

The water is ready so I pour it over the tea and hand the cups to Amy's parents. I join them at the table and we exchange smiles as we all swirl the tea with the spoons.

Stef POV

We weren't planning on riding in the woods. What we planned, was to ride with the bikes to Crystal Bay, check out the small town and then head back. This trip was supposed to be for some 4 hours. We drove out around 10-11, so we were supposed to be back at the camp around 3. But of course, nothing ever goes as it's planned.

We drove there with no hitch on the road. Stayed at the town for some 30 minutes. But, on the way back, we somehow agreed with Jesus plan to head back not using the main road that we took to get here, but the small trials in the wood.

Of course, the trails don't go as parallel to the main road as we had hoped. Instead of an even, asphalt road, we were now driving bumpy, uneven trails that go upslope and downwards. This of course slowed us down and the ETA back on the camp was slowly being pushed back minute by minute.

When we all drove up a small hill, we took a small stop. Jesus was enjoying this detour a lot, the rest of us, not so much. For me, it was a good practice for the triathlon, I wasn't complaining. But Amy and the two other boys, were not liking this. The day was pretty hot as it was, our energy was starting to run short.

When Brandon got on the top of the hill, where the rest of us had already stopped, he let go of the bike, that he was walking next to, and slumped down in the grass, covering his eyes with his hands, legs bent, breathing hard.

Amy gave the last of her water to Jude who had already drank all of his. I took a small sip of my water and then offered to the two other boys, who just like Jude, were already out of theirs.

"How much further?" Jude asks me before I take back the water bottle that I had handed to Brandon

"I think we are close to Burton Creek State Park" I say pointing to the sign that we passed "My guess, some 40 minutes. If we keep up the pace that we are going"

"My legs feel like Jell-O" Brandon said as he was now sitting up "I can't pedal anymore…I don't think I can walk anymore as well"

"So, not the same pace" Amy comments "My guess…an hour" she says looking to Jude. His head drops once Amy says the word – hour.

"You are all weaklings!" Jesus says chuckling at all of us "This is nothing. All you have to do is pedal! It is not that hard"

"We have been pedaling for hours!" Brandon complains "I can't anymore. I am exhausted!"

"Your brothers aren't as athletic as you are Jesus," I say back to him, putting away the water bottle on the bikes frame "But that doesn't mean they are weaklings!"

Jesus instantly replies, regretting his previous words "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said that"

"We should try and get back on our bikes" Amy says glancing around to the rest of us

"Amy's right, back on your bikes" I say picking Brandon's bike up from the ground, waiting till he comes to hold it himself. He groans as he stands up, you can see he really was having trouble even walking. When Brandon grabs a hold of his bike, I head over to my and get on.

"No upslope for now" Jesus cheers up Jude and Brandon

* * *

After some 15 minutes of riding our bikes, we once again are met by a downslope. Jesus reached it first and next thing I now, he was out of my sight as he speeded down the small hill. I didn't even manage to call out to be careful, before he was gone.

"Don't go too fast" I remind Jude as we start to drive down. The rest of us were driving very carefully, applying our breaks a lot. The road had a lot of tree roots, rocks, sand, potholes – a lot of places where your bike can go flying.

I saw Jesus far in front of us. He was almost at the end of the downhill, when I saw him and his bike flying through the air. Jesus screamed out as he flew. Before I could realize, he landed hard, falling on top of the bike that had found ground first. After he hit the bike hard, he tumbled down the hill for few seconds until the motion stopped.

"Oh my god!" Amy gasped right when I let go of the breaks and speeded down towards him. The wind hit my eyes, I wasn't sure if I had tears in eyes because of the wind or because I was already crying for Jesus. He wasn't moving, he was just lying there.

I almost fell myself after the front wheel hit some tree root, but I managed to keep my bike straight. When I reached Jesus, I hit the breaks hard, sliding the bike sideways, stopping close to him. I jumped off the bike and run to Jesus, who was still laying, face down on the ground, not moving. I slide down next to him.

"Jesus…Jesus, baby…" I touched his upper hands. I had no idea if he was hurt, if he was conscious.

Thankfully, I heard him groan back, before I slowly and carefully turn his body around, trying not to cause him any more pain. But he winces in pain anyway, when I turn him to his back.

"Honey…talk to me…what hurts?" I place my hands softly on his cheeks as I watch him closely "Jesus, what hurts?"

He blinked his eyes few times, wincing in pain, before his left hand slowly moved to his right side of his ribs.

"I think…" he got out between taking short, shallow breathes "I cracked…a rib"

"Does your head hurt?" I ask reaching for the helmet to get it off. Never have I been more thankful for helmet as I was right now. I lift his head up gently as I take the helmet off

"A little" he admits when I softly place his head back to the ground

"Neck?" I ask holding his neck as straight as possible "No…just head and ribs"

"Is he okay! Can he move? How bad is it?" I heard voices as Amy, Brandon and Jude finally got here as well, but I kept my eyes on Jesus

Amy walks up to us and kneels down as well. I was still by his head, hands softly placed on his neck. I was looking all over his body, trying to see if he has any visible open cut or broken bones.

"Can you move your feet?" I ask placing my right hand gently on his forehead. I look down to his legs and see him bent his legs. I let out a relieved sight. He moved his hands, knowing I would ask him about his arms next.

Amy was tracing her hands over the side of his upper body, checking his ribs. Jesus groaned out in pain when Amy's left hand touched around where approximately the 5th to 7th ribs are located in body.

"Can I lift your shirt?" Amy asks permission first. Jesus breathes out a yes.

"Mom, is he okay?" Jude asks worried, Brandon was standing behind him, hand on his shoulder, giving him some silent comfort. Both of the boys looked worried.

"He is going to be okay" I say briefly glancing up to the two other boys. When I glance back down to Jesus, I smile to him warmly and press my lips to his forehead "You will be okay, baby..."

Jesus winced in pain once again and instantly we hear Amy "Does it hurt when you breathe in, Jesus?"

"Yes" Jesus got out tilting his head up a bit, to have a better look at Amy

"It seems like 6th and 7th ribs are bruised. There is no way you will be able to ride the bike back" Amy said lowering his shirt back down "Walk yes- but you will be in hell of a pain."

Amy and I both had some knowledge about first aid. As cops we have some knowledge about first aid, we have seen and helped a lot of people who have been hurt. Of course we are not medical experts, but we can give some help, in situation like this, till the real doctors or paramedics arrive.

I saw a flash of fear in Jesus eyes. Amy stood up and dusted her pants off "I will go get help…you all should stay with him"

When she walked to her bike, I quickly placed a kiss to Jesus temple and jumped up, hurrying to Amy, before she drives away. Brandon and Jude instantly go to Jesus.

"How bad did it seem?" I ask Amy in hushed voice

"You know I am not a doctor…" Amy replied stepping on the bike

"Just tell me what you thought" I whisper back to her

"I think his ribs are cracked, he is having trouble breathing- the ribs could have been putting pressure on his lungs, possibly a collapsed lung…" Amy trailed off as she glanced to Jesus

She then put hand on my shoulder "I will be back with help as soon as I can" With that she stepped on the pedals and speeded down the trail.

When I turn back to Jesus, I see him trying to stand up, despite his brothers telling him otherwise.

"Hey! Whoa!" I was up to him just in time, before his legs gave up on him. I caught him before he fell and helped him walk over to the grass. I sat down behind him, legs by his side, so he could lean back into me, to ease up the pressure on his ribs. I grabbed his hand in my and squeezed it tightly.

"If it hurts…just squeeze my hand" I whisper to his ear when I press my head to his side of the head. Jesus nods his head back slowly and I instantly feel him squeeze my hand back

Lena POV

We all were surprised when only Amy, Brandon and Jude returned from the bike trip. At first, I thought nothing of it. Maybe Stef and Jesus decided to head out for a small ride around the woods or go down to the lake.

But when Amy told us that Stef went with Jesus to a hospital, I was in shock. As were the other girls. Amy gave me the address of the Barton Medical hospital where they apparently were taken to. I didn't hesitate, I jumped in the car and drive there.

After about 40 minute drive, I finally arrived at the hospital. I run inside after I found the first free parking spot. At the front desk, I met a very calm and kind nurse that showed me to where Stef and Jesus currently were.

When I got there, Stef was helping Jesus get out of the gown that he had on. I hurried up to him and wrapped my arms around him, not too tightly so I wouldn't hurt him, and placed few kissed on his forehead.

"Are you okay? What happened? What did the doctors say? Are you in pain?" I drop a bunch of questions as I pull away from Jesus, looking between him and Stef

"I'm fine, mom" Jesus said and only then I noticed the very groggy look in his eyes, his dilated pupils and his slow movements. Jesus speech was slurry as well.

I looked to Stef and she nodded back "Pain medication"

I turned back to Jesus and softly crease his cheek before I place another kiss on his forehead "I will go talk to mom for a second" He nods back few times. I grab Stef's hand and we walk a bit further away from the bed.

"What did the doctor say? How bad is it?" I ask her once we both stopped walking, Jesus was still in our eyesight, just few steps away.

"Two fractured ribs, minor conscious. He will be fine after some few weeks of rest"

"What happened? How did this happen?" I question her further

"We were going back to camp, we took the trails in the wood not the main road. There were a lot of ups and downs and on one of the downslope, he speeded down. His front wheel hit this big tree root and he flew. He landed on the bike with his right side," Stef explained very calmly and then soother me a bit "It was just an accident, Lena. He will be okay"

"How exactly did you get here?" Amy had said she found some help, but I didn't dwell into the details, because all I wanted was to get here as fast as I could.

"Amy ride off to look for help. The first person she run into was a Ranger. He took us here" Stef explains, time by time glancing over to Jesus.

"I will get the discharge papers ready" Stef says giving me a quick peck on my lips before walking away to the nurse's desk. I walk up to Jesus and notice that his shoes are on but they are not tied.

I crouch down to tie his shoes. When I am back on my feet, I look around the small bed area, to see if nothing is left behind.

"Okay, let's get you to the car" I say and help him get down from the bed. I wrap my hand , as gently yet firmly as I could, around his back and help him walk out of the hospital.

* * *

All the kids were at their assigned tents –sleeping, while Stef and I were enjoying the last moment before the campfire burns out. While Amy had gone off to the bathroom, Stef and I had discussed that we should probably head back tomorrow. Mainly because of Jesus. He won't be able to enjoy the last day here. If one of is bound to campsite, there was no real reason for us to stay. Jesus should be resting and the best place to do that is at home, in his own bed.

We were meaning to talk to Amy about it when she returned back. I wasn't sure how will Amy see it, what will she think about heading back. But I guess I was wrong to worry about her.

When she sat down next to me by the campfire the first thing she said was "So, we should probably head back home tomorrow…" she looked to me and then added "You know…because of Jesus…he needs rest and he should sleep in his own bed, not a mattress in the middle of the woods and. I think we should go home tomorrow. What do you guys think?"

I share a look with Stef before I look back to Amy "We were thinking the same thing"

"Okay" Amy stood back up, ribbing her hands together "That's settled then"

I quickly reach for her hand before she walks away and hold her back, Amy turns back when I have a hold on her hand "Thank you…"

"For what?" Amy looked like she didn't have a clue about what I was talking about

"For helping Jesus today. Thank you" I say sincerely giving her hand a soft squeeze

"Oh…that's nothing. Don't mention it" Amy smiled back before she walked off to her tent. Stef stood up next and pulled me up to my feet as well.

"Come on, love. Let's head to bed…we have a long day tomorrow" Stef kissed me before we turned and holding each others hand went to our tent.


	49. The camping trip: Home sweet home

Cooper POV

_Flashback- the Date night  
_

_When we first got to the bar, we sat down at one of the table and simply talked. We discussed each others dates, our jobs, our lives, told each other some funny moment from our lives. After what was some hour of just talking with each other we decided to go have few games of billiard.  
_

_I just couldn't help myself, but to check Amy out. She was bent down, trying to get the perfect shot, moving the cue till she found the perfect angle. The high heels and the dark blue, tight fitting dress was making my heart beat faster. She had this perfume, which I thought was made for her. _

_"__I know you are checking me out" she said with a smirk on her lips when she makes the shot. I quickly look back to the billiard table and watch how the 8__th__ ball rolls in the left side pocket. _

_"__Damn, you are good at billiard" I said back trying to play it all innocent. This was the 5__th__ game that we have played. It was the 4__th__ game that she won. _

_"__Oh, please…"Amy pressed the cue down to the ground, looking back at me "You were hunting the 8__th__ ball for like 6 rounds and not once you aimed. You let me win...all of the times"_

_"__I have no idea what you are talking about" I reply smiling at her. I reach for her cue and go put the two cue's down._

_We gathered the billiard balls and once I got back from returning the set, I stopped right in front of her. Sexual frustration was what I have felt ever since we got here. There was something about Amy that was pulling me in, I simply wanted to get to know her better._

_I held my hand out for her "Would you like to dance?"_

_Amy looked around the bar. No one else was dancing, this wasn't exactly the place to dance, it was a bar after all. We both were way overdressed for this place. And honestly, Jay-Z wasn't exactly the music you could dance to as well. But I simply didn't care. I wanted to dance with her._

_After a short moment she placed her hand in my palm "I would love to" _

_Every time she smiled at me, I couldn't help but smile back. Amy had the most beautiful smile ever. I do believe that a girl's smile is the best accessory that they can have. No expensive jewelry will ever come close to a woman's smile. We exchange smiles before I escort her down from the small platform, where the billiards were located._

_I looked to the bartender as we got to the free space where we could dance "Could you please put on something slower?" He nods back and walks to the sound system, switches up the music._

_"__I have never danced in bar" Amy says when she placed her hand on my shoulder. I take one step closer to her and place my hand on her back. I had no idea what song the bartender would put on, but his choice was perfect "Take my breath away" by Berlin.  
_

_"__It has been a while since the last time I danced with somebody like this" Amy admitted as I led her around the dance floor_

_"__Then get used to it" I said looking in her eyes "We are not leaving this dance floor until this place closes" there was a small pause "or until you say so. Whichever comes first"  
_

_I took a step back and made her do few under arm turns until I guided her back to my arms. We moved swiftly around the dance floor and not once did either of us stepped on each others foots. I was so thankful Amy didn't try to lead and let me control the flow of the dance._

_"__You are a good dancer" Amy said after the second song ended and we continued to dance to the next song_

_"__You are not so bad yourself" I reply and lead her to do few more under the arms turns, then again pull her close to me_

_"__What are we doing?" Amy asked as we moved slowly around the dance floor_

_"__What do you mean? We are dancing! _

_"__No" she chuckles at first "I mean…is this a date?"_

_"__Do you want it to be a date?" I ask her back. I think it kind of turned into a date. I think it wasn't at first, but we have been flirting with one another ever since we sat down at the table to just talk._

_"__Do you?" She asks me and when I don't answer instantly, Amy briefly looks down to her feet "I'm not…" Amy started when she glanced up to my eyes "I don't have time to just mess around. If you are looking for a one night stand - that's not going to happen, Cooper."_

_"__Who said anything about one night stand? I am sick and tired of one night stands and women who don't want a relationship…I want some sort of stability. I am sick and tired or feeling lonely."_

_"__I have a kid…" Amy blurred out _

_"__Yeah, I know. I remember her pretty well, Amy!" I chuckle back "You think I already forgot that you have a kid?"_

_"__It doesn't bother you?"_

_"__That you have a daughter?" Amy nods back "No. Why would it?" I said with certainty  
_

_Amy stopped dancing and so did I. Her eyes traveled from my eyes to my lips and then back to my eyes._

_"__What?" I ask her back as she just stands in front of me, looking at me. She sucks in her lower for a second and then suddenly she leans in and kisses me. It was a messy kiss, Amy pulled out of the kiss first, after just few seconds. _

_Clearly the kiss took both of us by surprise. I hadn't expected it at all. Amy looked shocked herself, that she had kissed me. Her right hand goes up to her lips and she softly runs her finger over her lower lip._

_"__Umm…" I drag out as no words came to mind, but then she leans in one more time, her arms goes over my shoulder, one of her hand runs through the hair on the back of my head._

_This time she leans in slower, this time I knew there was going to be a kiss. Amy tilts her head slightly to her right, she hesitated with the kiss, she lingers. But I lean forward and soon our lips connect again. The kiss was much more passionate, more tender and softer than the first one. I place my hands on her hips and pull her closer to me as we deepened the kiss. _

_End of Flashback_

_"_And after the dance, we got our stuff and went out for a walk around the old city" I lie about the end. I didn't tell them about the kiss or that we went to my place, which was just 5 minute drive away - to spend the night together.

I had no idea if they believed me about how the night ended, obviously they weren't stupid. They know people have sex, but I was hoping for them to think that Amy wouldn't jump in bed with the first man she met. Especially after what happened to her late husband.

"You treat her good!" Harold said very sternly "If I ever hear about you mistreating or hurting my daughter…or Callie, you will deal with me! You got it?"

"I have no intentions of hurting your daughter or your grand-daughter, sir" I said glancing down to the empty tea cup in front of me "I know your daughter and Callie have been through a lot…and I will do anything to protect them and keep them safe"

Linda smiled at me, Harold nodded in approval "You do that"

Lena POV

July 11th

The morning started out like the previous 3 mornings –leisurely with no rush. We told the kids that we are going to head back home today at the breakfast. Thankfully, neither one complained about it, in fact, they were all really understanding and supportive, knowing Jesus needed to get some much needed rest at home.

After breakfast the kids, except for Jesus, all run down to the lake, for one last swim. This was clearly the reason why we need to head back. Everyone could tell, that Jesus wanted to go with, but swimming was certainly out of the picture for Jesus, at least for few weeks.

When the kids returned, they all started to pack their stuff. Stef and I did the packing for Jesus and Frankie's stuff as well, while those two just sat at the picnic table, chatting. At the end, we took down the tents and gathered the trash that we had made. Leaving the place in the same condition as we arrived here - all clean.

"Mom, can I finally drive?" Brandon asked Stef from where he stood, by the front of the SUV

Stef was very wary of other people driving her car. I had only convinced her to let me drive after the event in Bishop, after a long persuading. She is a stubborn woman.

Stef put her hands on her hips and slowly shook her head "Not going to happen, B"

"Oh, come on! Why not?" Brandon mimicked Stef's posture

"Because…it is my car and I like to drive" Stef stood her ground

"You know what?" Brandon pointed to Stef "I'm driving with Amy!"

"What?" Amy exclaimed out loud, the moment she heard her name being said. When she leaned out of the car in hurry, she bumped her head at the roof of the car, which made a loud thud sound, she rubber her top of the head as she looked at us.

* * *

After 10 minutes we were finally in the assigned cars. Clearly, the seating was a bit -unexpected

"Okay, I have to admit. This is pretty comfy! I was not expecting this" Stef said from the backseat.

I glance back to her. Stef had her left leg bent under her, the right stretched out over the backseat, her shoes were kicked off, her left elbows was pressed to the side of the window at the door frame.

"No wonder famous and rich people always sit in the back…" she gestured to the seat "Look at this space!"

I would have never imagined that Stef would willingly give her car keys away to someone else. But I guess she trusted Amy with her car, more than she trusted her own son, who she taught to drive. Amy's reaction, when Stef gave her the keys, was just priceless, like a little kid in candy store, who is allowed to taste different candy for free. Only Amy was allowed to drive SUV that wasn't even hers. Apparently, Amy had wanted to try the SUV for a long time.

Only second later Stef called to front "Hey, Callie, turn on the AC!"

"It's already ON" Callie said reaching for the panel to check the button

"Then how about some music…I would love some music!"

Callie glanced to me from the driver's seat and whispered "Is she always this…bossy?"

"I wouldn't know. I have never seen her sitting in the backseat" I laugh softly when Callie reaches for the radio

"No, not that crappy music!" Stef said when she heard the radio go off "Don't you have some CD's?" Stef pulled on the seat belt and leaned to front, to look between the two front seats.

"Remember, Lena when we went to Barstow…you had that amazing CD mix with you" She said very dreamy, then tapped on Callie's shoulder to get her attention "Lena has excellent taste in music. Little bit of everything...Bruce Springsteen, Nirvana. She has the perfect taste in music"

"Oh really?" Callie glanced to me briefly "I would have never guessed you liked Nirvana"

"I was one of the cool kids" Stef cleared her throat, so I quickly added "We both used to be cool" I pointed between the two of us

Callie laughed and pointed to the glove department "You can check there. A folder with CD should be there. You can probably find something you like." I didn't hesitate, I reached for the glove department, opened it and find the folder that Callie was talking about.

"Okay…let's see what you got…" I stopped at the first CD I saw "Really?" I ask looking down to the CD

Confused, Callie glanced to me to see what I meant by that. Stef leaned even more to front to see as well "Let me see!"

I held the folder up so Stef could read the writing on the first CD, Stef laughed out "One Direction, really Callie!?" Stef gave an unimpressed look to Callie

"That's Mariana's!" Callie called out and pressed the button to eject the disk that was in the CD player already "This is my! We just put it there…for safe keeping. She forgot it here, like a month ago! There is a case somewhere for Mariana's disk!"

I dig through the glove department and I do indeed find few disks that clearly belong to Mariana. I put the One Direction disk back in the case and take the disk that Callie was holding up, place it in the empty spot in the folder.

"Okay, moving on…" I mumbled to myself "What would you like to listen to, Stef?"

"Some punk rock would be nice!" Stef said watching me flip through the disk "Haven't heard that in a while"

Callie spoke up when she looked to Stef in the back view mirror "How cool exactly were you?"

"What kind of question is that!?" Stef asks fake hurt, I stop flipping through the music collection

"I mean…did you go to many concerts?" Callie asks innocently "Did you go to any concert together?"

"We have gone to few together, yes" I confirm

"Mostly we just threw our own dance parties!" Stef said from the back and looked to me with this mischief and naughty look in her eyes, remembering how those dance parties always ended

"When did you go to this Barstow place?" Callie asks further

"It was um…some 8 years ago" I said trying to remember which year it was

"It was Lena's 33rd birthday" Stef said with no problem remembering

"So, what musician preform in Barstow?" Callie wondered

"There was no concert there" Stef replied quickly, Callie got the hint

Callie glanced to me and mumbled "I sense that I entered the danger zone of – too much information"

I nodded back, Callie quickly looked back to the road and gripped the wheel with both hands. Stef laughed back and leaned back in the seat.

"Oh!" I exclaim when I see something I like "You have R.E.M!"

"That's mom's" Callie comments when she glance to the disk

"May I?" I ask taking the disk out

"Knock yourself out" Callie says smiling. I place the CD in and when the first notes play out, Stef calls out

"Uh! I know this one! What was its name…um…it is on the tip of my tongue..." Stef was leaned to front as she tried to remember the song name

"Losing my religion" Callie says simply without batting an eye at us

"You know R.E.M?" Stef asks from the back. Neither one of our kids knew the group, so we were positively surprised.

All Callie does is turn the volume up and starts to sing along the lyrics, as she taps her fingers at the steering wheel in the rhythm of the song

**_"_****_-Oh no, I've said too much  
I've said enough_**

**_That's me in the corner  
That's me in the spotlight  
Losing my religion-" _**

Callie stopped singing and glanced to me briefly and then to Stef in the rear view mirror "Come on, you know the lyrics"

Next thing I know, Stef and I join Callie in signing along the song at the top of our lungs. I haven't done this in quite some time, it was so much fun. We ended up signing along with all of the songs in the disk.

* * *

We have now been on the road for some 7 hours. I was surprised myself when we didn't change the seating once. All our kids were still driving with Amy in Stef's car, but Stef and I were still driving with Callie.

This was our last stop before we reach San Diego. Only some 2 hours to go. We all need to meet at our house, because there are few of our bags in Amy's car.

Callie parked the car next to where Amy parked and we all got out. After we all got back from our bathroom break, the whole Adams Foster clan gathered around the back of Stef's car.

Stef dig out the small gift bag, that was hidden behind all of the bags, right when Callie called out "What are you all doing there? Do you have more food? If you have more food, you need to share!"

I peaked to her, looking over the small half circle, in which the kids were standing in around us.

"Sorry, no food!" I called her back smiling at her. Callie ate the last piece of sandwich and took the water bottle her mom handed her.

"How are we doing this?" Jude asked nervously

"Just yell it out…all at once" Stef replied holding the gift bag in her hand

"Wait…Jude, you take the poster" I pulled out the rolled up paper whose one end was poking out of the gift bag. Frankie couldn't stand still anymore so I peak out of the huddle and called for Callie. Callie finishes drinking the water and tosses the empty bottle away before she turns to us.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" We all called out at the same time, when she was looking to us. Her mouth parted in surprise, eyes were glowing, big, genuine smile appeared on her face.

"You thought we forgot about you, didn't you?" Mariana walked over to Callie first and gave her a big hug and a kiss to her cheek. One by one Callie received a hug from everyone and only then Jude handed the first part of the gift to her.

"We figured you could use a reminder of us" Jude told her as he handed her the poster that was rolled up, with two rubbers around each end - securing it

"Thank you" Callie took off the rubber bands and opened the poster. It was a simple gift, like Jude said, only so she could remember us. On the light blue poster there were all of our handprints with a small photo next to each one, so she could know which handprint belongs to whom.

We made the poster and got the gift, before we left for the trip, because we were thinking, that we would be spending her birthday at the camp.

Callie was holding the poster open in front of her, we couldn't see her face. But when she lowered it, she had tears in her eyes "Thank you guys…this is…it's perfect. I will hang it up once I am home and in my room. I love it!"

"We have more!" Frankie told her as she was nudging Stef to give her the rest of the gift

"Here you go, Callie…the second part" Stef walked forward, handing the gift bag to her. Amy took the poster from her hand so she would have free hands to look at the next part of her gift.

"You didn't have to" Callie said taking the bag, she wasn't looking in it, at the moment, she was watching us

"We wanted to" Stef said without hesitating

"We hope it fits" I said when I lifted Frankie up to my arms. Callie looked to me intrigued before she opened the gift bag. She pulled out the hoodie first, as it was on the top.

Jesus said watching her "It is customized. Check the writing on it!"

Once Callie unfolded the hoodie, she exclaimed out in joy "This is awesome!"

"You always are wearing your mom's shirts…we figured you need one of your own" Stef explained when Callie handed the gift bag to her mom for a moment to try the hoodie on.

It was a very simple hoodie, the design was exactly like the one's that were issued to Amy and Stef. But instead of the _SDPD_ writing it had addition lines to it. It read - _Daughter of SDPD officer_. Callie reached in the bag and pulled out the t-shirt with the same writing on. Both of the garment were in light grey color. Letters were dark blue.

Callie was holding the shirt up, looking at it "Guess I won't have to take your shirts anymore, mom"

"No you won't" Amy said back smiling to her "Now you have your own!"

"Thank you so much guys" Callie said to us and we gave her one last, big Adams Foster family hug.

Amy POV

When we pulled up to our home, it was already over 9, but to our surprise, Cooper's car was still there. Lights were on in our home. We both get out of the car and went to the trunk to get all the bags out. The front doors open when we lift some bags out and we both hear voice we were not excepting at all.

"Amy! Callie!" it was my mother's voice. My mom was up to me and hugging me tightly in matter of second. Callie was now being hugged by my dad.

Apparently, when we arrived, they were having dinner at the house. Mom set two more plates for me and Callie and we all had dinner together. My parents told us how they met Cooper and in return we told them about our trip.

Cooper drove away around 11. My parents were about to set up the bed in living room, but I offered them my bed, they gladly took it. I took the pull out couch myself, I didn't want my parents sleeping on a couch.

Before going to bed, I had one final thing I had to do. I walked in my bedroom. My parents were both reading books, they watched me how I hurried to the closet.

"I'm just gonna grab…something" I reached for the top shelf and got out the already wrapped up gift for Callie. Then I made my way to Callie's room. She was about to settle down in the bed, but I stopped her.

"I thought the trip was the gift" She said to the gift in my hand

"Don't be silly. That was just one part of the gift. Happy birthday, honey" I handed her the gift

"What is it?" she asked as she went to sit on the bed to open it. I joined her sitting on the bed and watched how with excitement she started to open it.

"Something you have wanted for some time now" I replied watching her

Once she ripped the side of the paper off to see the box that was under it, she looked to me and exclaimed out surprised "No way, really?!"

I grinned back at her "It is about time you have your own!"

"Thank you!" Callie lunged on me, throwing her arms around me

"I'm glad you like it" I said hugging her back

"But if you sit at it the whole day and no longer talk to me - I will take it away" I say to her when her attention is back to the gift

"I won't…I promise" Callie said opening the box to look at her brand new laptop

"Let's try to boot it up!" I said when Callie opened the laptop for the first time and I reached for the charger


	50. Liam Part I

**AN: First of, I just wanted to say - thank you for reading (even after 49 chapters). It is actually hard to believe this story just reached 50 chapter, I never thought that would happen. So, thank you all for sticking with me and this story. Here's to another 50!  
**

**Also, to anyone, who's idea or suggestion I have used - the credit to the story line(small or big - doesn't matter), goes to you. THANK YOU for your ideas! I would not have written it if it wasn't for your ideas.**

**Now, this next mini-stroy idea, came from a reader named CriminalMindsLuver4ever and also PLLFan865 (who added to the idea). I'm sorry I made you wait for it this long, but on the bright side - it is finally here and happening. I hope you enjoy!**

Cooper POV

July 26th

When I pull up Amy's house, the front doors are already open. Before I can get out of the car, I see both Amy and Callie walking out. Amy had her bag over her shoulder, but Callie was dressed in her running gear. Callie locks up the house while Amy and I meet on the lawn in front of the house.

"Didn't you get my message?" Amy says after she kisses me

"Umm…" I reach in my pocket to pull out my phone. I make few clicks and read the message she has sent me 10 minutes ago "I got it now"

"Captain needs me to go in. I'm sorry, but I won't be home till…uh...I have actually no idea when I will be home" Amy explains when Callie walks up to us. We greet each other like always.

"Bye mom, bye Cooper" Callie calls to us the next second and takes off running down the street

"Are you mad? I know we had made plans and everything..." Amy asks when taking my hand in hers

"No, I'm not mad. Don't worry about it" I reply quickly looking down to her "Go make the city safer. I will go back to my place…watch reruns for Friends"

"You could stay here…wait till Callie get's back. You two could do something together" Amy suggest

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, Callie and I have never actually, what's the word- _hang out_ – before"

"You need to start somewhere" Amy says with a smirk "This could be a good chance for that"

"How long does she run now?" I ask Amy when I look down to my watch on my wrist

"Little over hour. She should be back around 12" Amy says reaching in her bag for her set of keys. She takes my hand, palm up and places the keys in my hand.

"This is really happening" I mumble to myself when Amy leans up to give me another kiss, before she leaves

* * *

I had everything set for our '_hang out_' session. After Amy left, I went to check what kind of movies they have. I realized I saw no LotR movies, so I decided to head to the city and rent the movie trilogy out. On the way back I stopped at a shop and bought few packs of popcorn, soda and chips.

The first movie was already in the DVD, popcorn was made. It was already 12, so I decided to call in and order pizza.

I had just hanged up the phone when Callie got home. She saw me in the hallway and stopped in her feet - surprised. Callie did a weird move and turned her right side towards me. Like she was shielding her left side from me.

"Your mom said I could stay and wait up for you. I thought we could hang out today. I set up a movie marathon. Lord of the rings. I checked with your mom, she said you haven't seen it" I explain to her, taking one step closer towards her

Callie briefly glanced to me. I was no kid expert, but something was wrong. Her body looked all tensed up, she was avoiding my look. I had a feeling I wasn't the problem, that something had happened on the run. She wasn't like this in the morning, before the run.

"I ordered pizza" I add watching her

"I will take a shower first" she says pointing up with her right hand

"Yeah, sure" I say tapping the phone to my palm. I was surprised she agreed, that she didn't try to avoid it...avoid me.

Callie run pass me to the stairs. Taking every second step, she made her way up the stairs fast. When I hear the doors to her room slam shut, I go sit down in the living room to wait for her. In minute or so, I hear her head to the bathroom.

In 15 minutes the pizza arrives – Callie wasn't out yet. I set the pizza box down on the coffee table and sit back down on the couch. I turn the volume back on and continued to wait for Callie.

Another 15 minutes passed, but she hadn't come out of the bathroom yet. I switched to another channel and kept patiently waiting for her.

After 20 minute, I was starting to feel uneasy. Something felt off. She has been in the bathroom for almost an hour. That felt too long.

I place the remote on the coffee table and slowly make my way up. Her bedroom doors were open, she wasn't in there. When I turned to look at the bathroom doors, I heard very quiet sobs. I stood still in my spot.

What was I supposed to do? Callie and I are not that close, I doubt she would tell me what happened. But I also knew I couldn't just leave her. Just because we are not close, doesn't mean I don't care about her. I had to try and find out what happened. I had to make sure she is okay.

Slowly I made my way to the bathroom doors. I raise my right hand up and pull it in a fist. I knock two times on the doors "Callie?"

The sobs instantly stop.

"Is everything okay?" I ask carefully through the doors

"Yeah" Callie replies and I hear a sniff afterwards "I'm fine!"

I release my hand from the fist and place my palm against the doors "Is there anything I can do?" I ask warily

"Is the pizza here?" She asks and I hear her walking around

"Yeah, it's here. It is still warm" I tell her lowering my hand down to my side

"Give me 5"

I took a step back from the doors "Okay, come down when you are ready"

Part of me wanted to call Amy and tell her, ask her what I should do. Ask for her advice, inform her about what had happened. Other part told me, that everything is okay, that I am just overreacting. That I was being paranoid.

When Callie gets back down after 5 minutes, I instantly notice the red, puffy eyes. Also I notice that she was wearing her shorts, but she had a long sleeved shirt on. It was the middle of the summer, it was hot outside. That seemed odd. But I don't comment on either of the things, I just let her be. I don't want to upset her and push her for answers. I know she wouldn't just tell me.

I reach to the pizza box and open it. The pizza was now just slightly warm. I turn on the movie.

"Lord of the rings – prepare to be amazed" I say smiling to her, trying to light the mood

* * *

Callie fell asleep at the 3rd LotR movie, about halfway in the movie. I got the blanket from behind the pillows and placed it over her. Before I continued watching the movie I cleaned up the mess we made.

When the 3rd movie ended, I turned off the TV. For the past hour, Callie has been mumbling in her sleep, she has tossed and turned non-stop. Her blanket was kicked off in the process.

I walked up to the couch, to put the blanket on her, up to her shoulder. My hand touched her arm softy, but it was enough for her to jolt awake. She screamed out in fear, I assume.

Her face was a mix of anger and fear. Callie hit my arm away and yelled at me "Don't you dare fucking touch me!"

I took a step back and raised my hands up. My lower legs, hit the coffee table side.

"I wanted to put the blanket back on you" I tell her and nod to the blanket her in her lap

Callie doesn't take her eyes off me. She scoots to the end of the couch and stands up, the blanket falls down to ground.

"Don't come close!" Callie tells me with grinned teeth, her right index finger was pointed to me, to my face "Don't fucking touch me!"

"I'm not, I won't…I'm not going to" I said softly taking a step back from her "I'm sorry"

Without turning her back to me, keeping her eyes on me, Callie was stepping backwards. I stood still, afraid to do something else that upset her.

"Don't touch me" she repeated before she run up to her room.

I slowly lower down my hands once I hear her bedroom doors slam shut again.

Amy POV

I get home little after 10. Cooper's car was still here, I saw him sitting in the living room, the TV was off. The other light that was on, was in Callie's room, on the second floor.

When I got inside, Cooper still hadn't moved from the couch. I drop my bag by the doors to living room and head inside to see him.

"Hey" I announce myself and only then he turns to me. He looked like he was lost in his thoughts "How was your day with Callie?" I ask sitting down next to him on the couch

"I don't know what I did. She was fine one moment…and the next…I don't know what I did to her" Cooper sounded very confused. His eyes aren't on me, he was looking somewhere on the ground, to his feet.

My body tensed up the moment I realized he was talking about Callie. I reach for his hand and wait till he looks to me "What happened?"

* * *

"You did nothing wrong" I comfort him, once Cooper was done telling me about his day, about what had happened

"I barely touched her!" Cooper tells with a lot of emotion in his voice "I just wanted to put the blanket back on her…she looked so frightened of me"

"Cooper" I place my free hand on his cheek "It's okay, you did nothing wrong"

"Are you sure…I feel like I did something" Cooper said looking guilty

"No" I shook my head back "It wasn't your fault" he nods back in acknowledgment after few seconds

"I will go talk to her" I say standing up, giving his hand one last squeeze before I walk up

"I will go" Cooper says standing up as well

"You don't have to go. You can stay" I turn back to him

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I just need a moment with Callie and then I will come back down"

"Okay" He says sitting back down "I'm sorry…for" he points upstairs to where Callie is

"Not your fault" I kiss his cheek and head upstairs

* * *

Before I head to Callie's room, I walk into my room to lock up the gun, put my bag and phone down. After that I make my way over to Callie's bedroom. The doors to her room are closed. I knock softly three times.

"Can I come in?" I ask when I hear her move around on the bed

When she gives me the green light, I open the doors and step inside her room. Callie was laying on her bed, curled up in a ball, on her right side, there were tear strains on her cheeks. She was indeed wearing a long sleeve shirt, just like Cooper had said. It was indeed strange for the summer that we are having this far.

I close the doors behind me and head up to her bed. I kneel down by the bed and softly run fingers through her hair.

"Cooper said you had a rough day" Callie closed her eyes and right when she did that, one tear run down her cheek

"Can you tell me what happened on the run?" I watch her features closely

Callie sucks in her lower lip, eyebrows move lower and closer together. When she opens her eyes, to look back at me, they are full of tears. Callie moves her left hand with her right she pulls up the sleeve.

On her forearm, there was bruise. In the form of hand. You could tell where the fingers were placed, when someone had grabbed her hand. My fingers softly traced the bruise on her arm. Anger was starting to grown inside me, I wanted to get, whoever did this.

"Who?" I ask looking at the bruise

"Liam" she said barely above whisper. I look up to her, when she says his name. I opened my mouth to ask about the incident, but Callie continued on her own. Callie sat up, pulled down the sleeve she had rolled up and moved backwards till her back hit the wall. She pulled her legs up, wrapped her hands around her legs.

"I ran into him in the park" Callie said when I moved to sit on the bed next to her "I was running, when a flying disk landed right in front of me on the path. I picked it up and wanted to throw it back to whoever threw it, but I froze when I saw Liam coming up. He was there with his friend..."

Callie lowers her head to my shoulder when I wrap my hand around her back "I couldn't move…I froze. I could have run, I should have run…he is still limping, I could have outrun him…I don't know why I didn't run. He came up to me and grabbed my hand...we exchanged few words before he let go of my arm"

I pressed my lips to her temple. I whispered to her as I continued to hold her"It's okay, Callie. You are safe now..."

* * *

After some 20 minutes, we were both laying down in the bed. Callie was pressed up to me, her head to my chest. I was running my hand gently over her head as I continued to sooth her.

"I didn't mean to snap at Cooper" Callie said barley above whisper. She tilted her head so she could see my face "I had a nightmare about Liam and then I felt Cooper touch me-"

"Don't worry about it" I sooth her

"I will apologize to him…" Callie says back, I could tell she felt guilty that she snapped at him

"You don't have to"

"No…I will. He didn't do anything bad. Cooper looked pretty worried about me...he came to check on me..." She says and shifts in my arms to get more comfortable

Callie falls asleep after some 5 minutes. I wait for 10 more minutes till I move out of her bed. I pull the blanket up to her shoulders and place a kiss to her forehead before I leave her room. I leave the doors slightly open, so I would hear better if she has another nightmare.

When I get down to living room, I see Cooper watching night news. He turns off the volume when I enter and turns to me "How is she? Is she okay?"

"She will be okay, she's sleeping" I said stopping at the couch. Cooper was concerned about Callie. More than I thought he would be.

"So what happened? Did something happen? Or was I just…paranoid?" He asked me back, he was tapping his fingers at his knee

"You were right. Something happened. Callie ran into someone from her past while running in the park. Left a bruise on her hand, that's why the long sleeve shirt" I rubbed my forehead "Safe to say I won't allow her to run alone ever again"

"Can I ask, who it was?" Cooper asked shifting in the couch "You don't have to tell me if—you don't want to. I just…I hate that I couldn't help her. I hated that I didn't know what I did to upset her…but you don't have to tell me"

I stood still for a moment, looking down to Cooper. I was thinking over my options.

"Come with me" I say holding out my hand. Cooper took it when he stood up. He didn't ask me anything on the way up. We walked in silence.

We got to my room and I told him to sit down on the bed. I closed the bedroom doors behind me and headed to the closest. I put in the code for the safe and pulled out a file that was under the gun. I get in the bed, legs crossed under me. Coopers moved from the side of the bed to the middle of the bed. I place the file between us.

"I'm going to tell you something, that is _very_ personal. No one else beside me knows, what I am going to tell you!" I said very slowly to emphasize how important and serious this talk is going to be.

"I'm listening" Cooper replied seriously. I have never seen him look more serious than he does look now. All of his attention was on me. I had no doubt in my mind, he won't tell anyone else. Cooper was trustworthy. I trusted him.

I place my hand on the file. It was a very thin file. It had just 3 pages in. I opened my mouth thinking I would start to tell him about Liam. But I said nothing. I wasn't sure where to even start. Cooper didn't urge me to talk faster. He sat quietly, looking at me, waiting till I start on my own pace.

"It happened almost 3 years ago, in mid-august, when Callie was living with her previous foster family…" I started and looked down to the file and opened it "She was 14 when she was raped by her foster brother"

"No" Cooper breathed out in disbelief and shock "Oh my gosh..."

I looked up to him, his right hand was over his mouth. He was shaking his head slowly. Cooper looked the exact same way I did, when I learned about Liam. The two main things that were visible in his face, his eyes was hurt and anger.

"This is him" I pointed to the photo I had of Liam. I turned the file around so he could have a better look at him "Liam Olmstead. He was 19 at the time"

Cooper reached for the file and lifted it up. His eyes were fixated on his photo "After Callie told me, we reported it. There was a trial, but…we lost. Because it was his word against hers. There was no evidence. No witness. Callie had a record, she was a foster kid. He was a college kid with no arrests, not even a parking ticket"

"So…he got away, because…Callie is a foster kid and no one believed her?" Cooper asks when he looks up from the file

"Basically…yes" I confirm it nodding my head "We got an restraining order, which he broke today"

Cooper looked back down to the file and pointed to his photo "Callie ran into _him_ today?"

"Yeah" I nod back "Callie got frightened by you, when you touches her, because she had a nightmare about him...about what happened"

"You said you got a restraining order…don't we have to like…report it?"

"There is no use. The judge won't believe her anyway. And the friend, he was with ,will vouch for Liam. He will tell the judge that he was someplace else, not where we claim he was" I say knowing how these things goes

"But you are a cop…can't you do something - anything?"

"How do you think I got the restraining order?"

"So there is nothing we can do?" Cooper asked desperate, in a louder voice. I saw that the anger inside him had grew as we talked. Right now, I could tell the anger took over the hurt.

The words he used didn't slip by me. I noticed that he said the word–we- instead of just indicating to me. I didn't show it, but I was smiling in the inside at that little thing.

"We…just need to make sure she is as safe as possible. Show her that we believe her and that we have her back, no matter what"


	51. Liam Part II

Amy POV

July 27th

Cooper and I were already done with our breakfast, when Callie finally joined us. She was wearing the same outfit that she fell asleep in, her shorts and the long sleeve shirt. Cooper greeted her casually before he headed to the living room. I got up from the table and walked up to her.

"How are you feeling?" I ask her as I rub her upper arm soothing her

"I'm fine mom" Callie replies rubbing her face with her free hand. I raise my eyebrows at her "Seriously, I'm okay. Don't worry about me. I'm not going to let Liam ruin my day" Callie said with certainty in her voice

"Okay" I tuck some of her hair behind her ear "But if you feel like you are starting to have a bad day-" Callie stopped me right there and there, finishing my sentence

"Yes, I will come to you"

"Love you" I say before I place a kiss to her cheek

"Love you too" She mumbles back before she walk pass me to the kitchen table. She sat down and looked at the empty plates. Callie looks over her shoulder to me "What's for breakfast?"

"Waffles!" I say pointing to the counter where a plate of waffles stood

Callie POV

After mom started to wash the dishes, I grabbed my half full coffee cup and headed to living room to just relax for a moment. When I walked in the living room, I saw Cooper surfing the channel list. I sit at the other end of the couch, stretch my legs out to the coffee table.

"You want to watch something?" He asks handing me the remote

"No, you go ahead" I decline the remote and hold on to my cup with both hands

"Nothing is really on…mostly reruns of yesterdays shows" he says once again going in the channel list menu, trying to find something to watch

"Yeah, I know. That's why I don't watch TV on Sunday mornings" I reply before I lift the cup up to my lips. He exits the channel menu and leaves the same channel he was on before. I didn't recognize the TV series that was showing, but by the look it was some sort of crime show.

I glanced to Cooper briefly, I knew I needed to apologize for yesterday, but I didn't know how to start the conversation. I glance down to my cup of coffee that was almost empty. Nervousness took over and unknowingly I rubbed my nose. It took me another 2 minutes till I built up my courage.

"Listen...about yesterday" I blurred out not looking up from my coffee

"Hmm?" Cooper turned to me

"I wanted to…um…apologize" I spoke up, glancing to him time by time. I just couldn't hold eye contact with him "I shouldn't have snapped at you…you did nothing wrong. You didn't deserve that"

"Ah, don't worry about it Callie. No harm done" He brushes it off

"Still…I had fun yesterday. You were really nice to me and I…I had a nightmare and I freaked out when I felt the touch..."

There was just one thing he took from what I said "Fun, eh? So, I am fun now?" He asked with a smirk on his lips

"Don't get too excited. It was just one day" I smirked back lifting the cup up to my lips. Cooper laughed softly back.

"Apology accepted" he said a moment later, but then his attention was suddenly on the TV screen, as was mine.

_ "__What are we looking at?" _one of the characters in the TV show had asked

_"__Just like the previous one. Raped and then beaten to death" _the other character, a medical examiner, replied back to the detective

Cooper, like a lightning bolt, reached for the remote that he had placed on the coffee table and as fast as he could he turned to next channel.

This was clearly strange, because this was a reaction I could see from mom. Not Cooper. Mom did that because she knew I was raped and she didn't want a stupid TV show to trigger a bad memory because of what happened with Liam. That's the reason she doesn't want me to watch too many crime shows.

The thing was, I had watched crimes shows with Cooper before. We had watched them together, without Amy present. There had been few scenes where rape was mentioned. And yes, the scenes had made me feel slightly uncomfortable, uneasy, but Cooper has never turned off the channel. Because he didn't know he had to. And I wouldn't tell him to switch the channel as well. It was similar with Stef and Lena.

But he did react to it now. Why?

"Why did you turn it off?" I ask pointing to the TV screen, looking at Cooper

He had no real answer, he stuttered at first and then gestured to the screen "I wanted to watch…" He swallowed back and then noticed what he had turned on "Toddlers &amp; Tiaras" his voice drops a bit

Then it hit me.

"Amy told you" I said looking down to my empty coffee cup. When Cooper didn't reply I looked to him.

There it was – pity. I didn't need no other proof. The look in his eyes was enough.

I jump up from the couch I storm out of the room. I head to kitchen where mom was. She was putting away the dishes when I entered. I slammed the cup down to the table. Mom looked to me automatically because of the loud noise I made "You scared me Callie"

"You told him" I said grinning my teeth

"What are you talking about? Told what?"

It was a weird feeling. You know the truth, you confront someone about it, but they still keep trying to hide it. The person tries to lie to you instead of telling you the truth. At those moments you see how the person reacts, how their eyes, features, body language changes. It is a funny feeling when you know someone is lying to you, while looking straight in your eyes.

"Don't lie to me!" I slammed my right fist at the table. Mom jumped from the noise and the action. She placed the forks on the counter and turned to me.

"Callie" Mom said very calmly, but I snapped at her before she could continue. My blood was boiling with anger that felt towards her.

"You had NO RIGHT!" I shouted back at her "It is my story to tell. It is my past! You have no right to tell it!" I pressed my index finger to my chest "Why?" I throw my hands up and demand an answer from her

Mom looked incredibly guilty "I was trying to help"

"How is telling _him_" I pointed to the living room "helping, huh!? How is that helping me!?" Cooper is now treating me like a fucking baby! Like I am about to break or have a meltdown or something! There is nothing, but pity in his eyes! When he looks at me, he sees nothing but a…victim"

"He doesn't see you like that. Callie, he cares about you…" Mom kept her voice calm, she held her hands in front of her

I turned my back to her and paced a bit further away from her, I run my left hand through my hair "I can't believe you did that. I can't believe you went behind my back..." my voice was quieter, I tried to calm down

I heard mom walking up to me. She placed her hand on my shoulder, but I turned around and pushed her hand away. There was hurt in her eyes once I did that. But I didn't feel guilty, not one bit.

"I _trusted _you" I was looking straight to her eyes

"You can still trust me" Mom replied barely above whisper

"No" I shook my head and took a step back "No, I can't. You promised me you wouldn't tell anyone. You promised!" my voice started to shake a bit "Who are you going to tell next? Your parents…all your friends? Which one of my secrets will you tell him next!? How long will you wait – hours,a day, a week?"

Tears fell down Amy's cheeks "Callie, please…you can still trust me. I didn't do this to upset or hurt you..."

"Well, congratulations…that's exactly what you did" I snapped back, shot her one last hurtful look before I stormed pass her up to my room. I quickly changed my clothes.

When I was ready to head out of my room, mom walked in "Where are you going?" she asks and now follows me down the stairs

"Away from you!" I snap back, more harsher than I intended to

"Don't leave! We can talk about it!" mom begged as she followed me

"There is nothing to talk about. You broke my trust…that's it" I said grabbing my sandals and slipping my feet in them

"Yes, there is. Please, don't walk away. Please...let me explain"

"I can't be in one house with you right now…let alone a room" I said opening the front doors "I don't wanna see your face, I don't walk to talk to you, I don't want to listen to you, I don't want to be anywhere near you!"

"I'm sorry" mom pleaded after me

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yell back at her once she grabbed my hand, trying to stop me. I push her hand away and run down the street. Her voice, calling my name, echo in the air, but I ignore her. I keep running down the street.

It wasn't the wind that hit my eyes, that made me tear up. I never thought my mom would do something like that. I never thought she would betray me like this.

* * *

I spent the whole day at my friend Mackenzie. When I opened the doors to house, which was some time after my curfew, mom walked out of the living room "Where the hell were you!? Do you know what time it is? Do you know how worried sick I was?"

I don't reply. I simply lock the doors and head pass her. Amy tries to talk to me as she follows me up the stairs, but I ignore everything she says. When I get to my room, I turn around to face her. With my right hand I reach for the doorknob.

"You are grounded" mom stated firmly

"No...I'm not" I said back emotionless and slam the doors right in her face leaving her out of my room

Lena POV

July 30th

It was around 10 in the evening, I was already in my bed, reading a book. Stef was in the shower, we put Frankie to bed few hours ago and the other kids were safe in their rooms, doing whatever they are doing.

I jumped at the sudden sound of Stef's phone. I didn't look to check who it was. If they needed Stef that bad, they would call her in 5 minutes. I wasn't going to pull Stef out of the shower just so she could pick up her phone.

He phone stopped buzzing few seconds later. But when her phone stopped, my phone started to buzz next. I put my bookmark in the book, close it and then reach for my phone.

"_Amy"_ I was surprised that she was calling me this hour. Usually, she called Stef, instead of me. That's when I realized that she was probably the one who called Stef few seconds ago.

"**_I'm sorry to be calling this late. I hope I didn't wake you"_**Amy sounded very sincere. But also I heard a hit of concern in her voice.

_"__No, didn't wake me. I was reading a book. What's up?" _

_"__**Is Callie by any chance at your place?"**_

_"__No. Sorry, she isn't. I haven't seen her since last Friday" _

**_"_****_Oh, okay" _**her voice sounded sadder "**_Could you text or call if she by any chance stops at your place"_**

**_"_**_Of course. Is everything okay?"_

_"__**She forgot her phone at home…she is not home yet. I'm just calling to check. If she is not with you she is probably with her friend Mackenzie. I'm sorry I bothered you"**_

**_"_**_Don't worry about it" _With that our talk ended

Minute later Stef walked out of the bathroom in a towel "Who was that?"

"Amy. Asked if Callie was here" I reply looking up from the book, Stef walked to get clean PJ from the closet

"Again?" She asked, surprise look on her face

"What do you mean again?" I close the book

"She called Monday and Tuesday as well. Asked if Callie was here, said Callie forgot her phone or something..."

"Really?" I was getting curious, Stef only nodded back "If she called Monday and Tuesday as well…that means Callie has forgot her phone 3 days in a row? That doesn't seem like Callie"

I was getting suspicious, this wasn't Callie that we knew. Callie wouldn't worry Amy like that. As far we know her, she has been very responsible. Callie has always informed Amy where she is going, with who she will be with and when she would be back. She called if her plans changed.

Stef shrugged "Amy has been off this whole week as well. Moody and angry, snapping at people left and right"

"She is your partner and friend…haven't you asked what is wrong!?" I set the book down to my lap

"I asked her today at lunch what has been bothering her, but she snapped at me. I figured I shouldn't push her so I just left her be. I don't think Amy wants to talk about whatever she is dealing with" Stef said as she crawled under the covers. I place the book away on the nightstand and after I turn off the light, I snuggle up to Stef.

"Let's hope it is nothing too serious" I say to myself

Stef POV

July 31st

Something about this whole Amy-Callie thing, didn't sit right with us. It was obviously affecting both of them. And not in a good way. Amy was putting all of her anger on other people, while Callie was acting out, just to piss of her mother, punish her for whatever Amy did wrong.

After our shift ends, I catch Amy before she runs out of the station. I talk Amy into a sparring match at the gym.

We both danced around the boxing ring for some hour. Amy was throwing some hard punches, but because she was throwing them out of anger, I could predict every single one of her swings and evaded most of them. That resulted in Amy having few outburst and her swearing at the top of her lungs.

I changed my boxing gloves to focus pads and we started to move around the ring once again. This time, Amy delivered every single one of her punch, right to the pad. It calmed her down visibly. My palms felt exactly how angry Amy was, how hard her punches were. We didn't talk while we were in the boxing ring.

After we ended our sparring match, Amy had put all of her energy and anger out and now looked exhausted and drained. She was covered in sweat, her hair was messy, her breath was heavier. But she looked better, she didn't look as angry anymore.

After shower, in the locker rooms, when we were both fully dressed, Amy was sitting on the bench. Her head was down, elbows pressed to her knees, her gym bag by her feet. I close my locker, drop my bag on the ground and sit down next to her. I place my hand on her shoulder and pat is softly.

I was giving her the chance to talk, without asking her to do it. I wasn't here to push for answers. I was here for a friend. If she wanted to talk, I will listen to whatever she had to say. If she doesn't want to talk, we won't talk.

"I fucked up so bad, Stef" Amy blurred out the next second

I squeeze her shoulder and we sit in silence for a moment, I was waiting for her to continue on her own pace. That is, if she was going to continue.

"Callie hates me. And it is totally my fault. She has every right to. I fucked up" Amy's voice was emotional, I could feel the pain. Her gaze was to the locker in front of her. She had an empty look in her eyes, her shoulders were slumped down.

"She is not talking to me, she is not listening to me. 5 seconds is the longest time we have been in one room together. I have had doors slammed in my face. When I come home, she leaves the next second. She doesn't say where she is going or what time she is coming home. She leaves her phone behind...intentionally. When she looks to me…if she looks to me, I can see exactly how much I hurt her. It is my fault and I have no idea how to fix it. How to fix us!"

Amy took a small pause and then added "There is so much attitude, I don't know how much I can take it! She is pushing all of my buttons...punishing me for what I did"

"Maybe she just needs some time" I wasn't sure if this was helpful at all. Why wasn't Lena here, she would know exactly what to tell her to make her feel better.

"No time will ever fix how much I screwed up...I broke a promise. Have you ever broken a promise to your kids?" Amy turned to me, with a desperate look in her eyes "How do you fix a broken promise?"

I had no answer for her.

Amy covers her eyes with her right hand. The next moment, Amy breaks down and starts to sob quietly.

* * *

Because of the sparring match with Amy and the talk in the locker room, I got home late. Lena heated up dinner for me in the microwave and she sat with me for company. She had already put Frankie to bed, so I had to settle with just a kiss to forehead for her. I had a quick chat with the other kid, asking about their day, and then I headed to the bedroom.

I didn't hesitate much, I went through my night routine and got straight to bed. I was exhausted after my shift and the sparring match with Amy added to my exhaustion. I got under the covers and cuddled up to Lena.

It was the middle of the night, when both Lena and I jolt up in our bed. We were woken up because of a loud glass shattering sound, that came from our room.

We both reach for the lamps on our nightstands so we could see what where the noise came from. When the light illuminates the room, we see a fist size rock in the middle of our room, shattered window and glass shards on our carpet.

"Oh my gosh!" Lena exclaims out shocked when she sees the hole in the window, her hand covers her mouth in shock

"What the…" I blur out as I toss the blanket aside

I jump up from the bed and hurry to the window that now had a hole in it. It was dark outside, I couldn't see much, but I did hear someone moving outside in our backyard. I hurry to my safe to get my gun out.

"Stef!" Lena called out scared once I put the magazine in the gun

"Stay here!" I tell her as I head out of the room. I hurry down the stairs with the gun in my right hand. I don't turn on the lights in the rooms. I walk through the dark, so whoever was outside, in our yard, wouldn't see me coming.

I press my back to the wall next to the doors that lead to backyard. After I take a calming breath, I reach for the door lock and unlock them. I push the small curtain away from the window on the doors, trying to see whoever was out there. The only thing I saw was a figure. I couldn't tell gender, height, skin color, approximate age. It could be anyone.

When I opened the doors to the back porch, I quickly hit the light switch and point my gun at the unknown person. Once the yard was enlightened, I saw the person. I lower my gun at once and watch as the person is trying to keep their balance, by swaying in their spot.

"Callie?" I mutter out shortly before she managed to stand still

"H-he-heeey Steffy!" Callie slurred out and wobbles my way. She trips when she needed to lift her leg up to the porch. Once she got her balance back, she finishes the way up to me and wraps her hands around me. The smell of alcohol hit my nose a moment before she was up to me.

Callie clenches on me and slurred out "Imissedyousomuch!"


	52. Liam Part III

**AN: I would just like to reply to the two guests, who wished to see Callie adopted by Stef and Lena.**

**If you are reading my story, waiting for Stef and Lena to adopt Callie - I'm sorry to tell you, you won't see that. I have said it before (see my note in Chapter 41). But I can repeat it - Callie is in a loving, caring home. Living with a person, who she loves and who loves her. It is simple as that! Yes - Amy fucked up by telling Cooper. But who hasn't screwed up at least once in their life. Everyone has! Amy is just a person (fictional) after all. She made a mistake. One that she regrets. There is no reason for Callie to be taken out of her home.  
**

** Yes, I know, many (most) are huge fans of Callie -Stef/Lena relationship. I am too. I love them on the show. But in this story, I am trying to explore different kind of relationship. Friendship that they built because they met under different circumstances. With this story, I am simply trying to give you diversity. I am trying to write different kind of relationship between these character. If you want to see Callie adopted by Stef and Lena - there are hundredth of stories on this site(wonderful, amazing, well written stories!) where you can read that.  
**

**Sorry to disappoint you, but Stef&amp;Lena won't adopt Callie in my story. If you only read my story waiting for it to happen, I am sorry that I wasted your time.  
**

Lena POV

Once I realized it was Callie with whom Stef was talking downstairs, I didn't hesitate to make my way down to the kitchen. I heard Callie's slow, slurred, but loud speech by afar, before I even reached the hallway.

They were both standing in the middle of the kitchen. I saw no sign of Stef's gun anywhere in the room. Stef was trying desperately to get Callie to sit down, but Callie had other thoughts.

"Yes, we will talk" Stef reassured her "Lets go sit down, okay?" Stef pointed to the nook area "We can sit down and talk" Callie was swaying in her stand. Stef's hands were extended towards Callie, ready to help if the girl looses her balance.

"No, but I…I n-ne-need to t-ta-talk to you" Callie slurred back, waving her finger around in the air. It took her a while till she managed to blur out "It is inp-indpord…important!"

"And we will talk. Let's go sit down first" Stef repeat trying to get Callie to walk to the nook area

"Y-You need…to stop…Stop! And l-listen to...listen to meee!" Callie waved her hands around

"Callie" the moment I said her name, she stopped

"D-Did…did you heeer dat?" Callie looked up to the ceiling, trying to locate from where the voice came "Dat was wiiiierd…where dat come from?"

I walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned around once I my fingers touches her shoulder.

"Leeeee-naaaa!" She threw her arms around me once she was facing me

Few seconds later she leaned out of the hug. When I finally got a glance of her face, I saw her flushed cheeks. Her alcohol breath hit me the next moment.

Callie tossed around again, she was on suddenly on a mission to walk somewhere. As she walked...wobbled, she bumped into things. At first, she wobbled too far to the right side and bumped into the kitchen island table. She knocked over the stool that was by the table and when it fell it made a loud bang. When the stool fell and she wanted to step over it, she tripped over it and fell on the ground herself.

Stef and I both wanted to hurry up to her and help her up, but she was determent to get up on her own and waved us off. Callie dusted off her shirt when she finally found a way up.

"Callie, you are drunk. Let us help you to the couch" Stef said taking step closer, her arm stretch out towards the girl. I could tell Stef just wanted to help her, put her to bed as soon as possible, so she could sleep this off.

Callie took a small step back, swayed in her stand. When she looked between us, she raised her index finger up and then pressed it to her chest "Am not drunk. Tipsy!" she said and then she started to hiccup

Callie turned her back to us and wobbled to the sofa, hiccuping on the way. Callie patted on the sofa "Sit…sit…we talk now!"

Stef and I share a look, we both sight at the same time. Stef scratches her forehead and then shaking her head she walks up the girl "Come on, honey…let's get you to bed"

"No! No…no! We talk…important!" Callie was determinant to talk to us

"What is so important that can't wait, honey?" Stef was getting desperate

"You…know Amy right?" Callie asked and wobbled my way

"Of course we know Amy. She is your mom, Callie" I said placing my hands on her shoulder. I turn her around and guide back to the sofa "Speaking of your mom, she is probably worried about you, Callie"

"I not care" Callie slurred out, she took the three steps to the sofa and fell on the sofa ungracefully, she grabbed one of the pillows and pressed it close to her chest "Mad at her! Very mad!"

And then out of nowhere she started to cry, holding the pillow close to her chest. I quickly hurry up to her. I sit down next to her and wrap my left hand around her shoulder. Callie pressed her chin to the pillow and sobbed out again, this time louder.

"Why are you crying, love?" I ask softly moving some hair out of her face

"I don't wanna be mad at her" Callie said quietly and tapped on her chest "Still love her…but maaad"

"We know, honey" I reply softly, rubbing my hand up and down her back

"She go behind my back…mad at her" Callie slurred out, looking to me, silent tears running down her cheeks "You tell her…she did wrong!"

"She already knows, honey. Amy is very sorry" Stef said sitting down on the other side of her "Amy feels really, really bad for what she did. Your mom knows she did wrong" Stef spoke like she knew what the fight was about. In truth, neither I nor Stef, knew exactly what was it about.

Callie placed the pillow on her legs and wrapped her hand around her stomach. When she did that, I realized that Callie doesn't have the flushed cheeks anymore. Her cheeks now held a kind of pale sick-ish tone. She also had that look in her eyes that meant only one thing.

Stef POV

These things happen fast. And who knows when Callie's night of drinking started. Callie threw up second after Lena had called out – she's gonna puke!

Lena took the puking and sick Callie to the first floor bathroom, while I was left to deal with the vomit on our carpet. Little bit of puke also landed on the side of the sofa and pillow that was in her lap.

Good thing I am immune to vomit. In my life I have handled so many vomit, neither the smell nor look affects me. Lena was on the same level of hardening about vomit as I was. I guess that power comes with being parent.

After I clean up the vomit in the kitchen I head to bathroom to check how they were doing. I hear a flush sound. When I peaked a look in I see that Callie is leaned over the toilet seat. She wasn't throwing up, not at the moment, but I heard groans coming from Callie. Lena was kneeled down next to Callie and at the moment, Lena was taking her hair up in a messy bun.

Right after Lena was finished making the bun for Callie, there was another round of puke and Lena moved back to rubbing Callie's back softly. I took this time to head back to the kitchen.

I open the top drawer where I had stashed my gun, right when I walked in the house with Callie. I switch off the lights in kitchen and head upstairs to lock up the gun and then call Amy.

"**_Stef?" _**By the tone of her voice, I could tell Amy wasn't asleep. She was probably up, worried sick about where Callie was.

"_Hey, I just call to inform you that Callie's here. She is drunk. Lena's with her, she is not hurt…just drunk" _I didn't dance around the bushes. I knew Amy didn't need small talk.

Amy didn't reply at once. There was silence on the other end of the phone for a while "**_I will be there as soon as possible. Thank you for calling"_**

Amy hung up the next second, our talk was very short. When I looked at my phone it showed that it was just 8 seconds long call and that it was 5:23 AM in the morning. I feel a breeze of wind and for a moment I didn't understand from where was it coming.

But then I remember the shattered window. Luckily it was a warm night and a little wind in the room did nothing bad. I leave the window alone and head to the closet to grab a clean shirt and PJ pants for Callie.

I make my way down to the living room and set up the couch for Callie to sleep off her drunkenness. After I was done in living room, I head back to bathroom.

"Amy should be here in 10" I inform Lena when I walk in the room. I was sure, about 98% sure, that this drinking was connected to the fight that Amy and Callie have had. Callie wouldn't react this way otherwise.

Lena flushed the water, when Callie leans away from the toilet and moved to sit with her back against the cupboard. Callie looked pale and exhausted, and honestly, she looked like crap. I put the clothes down for now and grab a towel. I got a small side of it wet, I squeeze out the water and crouched down to Callie.

"How are you feeling?" I ask Callie when Lena reached for the clothes

Callie's response was just a groan. I wipe the towel over her face and neck to clean her up a bit.

"She was just dry heaving. We can probably move her to sofa and just in case put a bucket down" Lena says to me when I dry Callie's face with the other side of the towel. Callie was totally out of it. I was sure she won't remember anything from this night.

We pulled her hands out of the sleeves first and then lifted the shirt over her head. When we were ready to get her hands through the clean shirt I noticed something on her arm that got my attention. Lena saw the bruises on her arm as well. We both stopped for a second and just stared at the bruise and then we shared a worried look with one another. The bruise was some few days old, but you could still see the finger prints.

We finish changing her in the clean clothes and take off her sandals.

"Okay, little miss drunk…let's get you to bed" I say when I help Callie stand on her feet

"I don't wanna sleep. I'm a big girl" Callie whined back as we walk out of the bathroom

"Sleep is good. You will feel much better after you have a sleep!" Lena said walking on the other side of Callie. I added quietly to what Lena said "Of course, first you will be hang over…that is always a joy!"

"It's too eaaaarly" Callie slurred out when she fell in the couch, face down. Her right hand and leg were off the couch, her hand was touching floor.

"Mm-hmm" I just hum back and I lift her arm and leg in the couch, when Lena walked out to the kitchen. I place the blanket over the girl.

"Not…tiered…at all" Callie says back quieter with every word "I can go…a-a-all night!"

Lena walks back in and places a bucket next to the couch, just in case, Callie needs to throw up again and doesn't have the time to run off to the bathroom. We don't have to wait for long till we hear her breathing slow down and even out.

I walk with Lena to the dining room - bit further away from where Callie was sleeping, but still close enough to keep an eye on here. Lena press against the dining room table, crosses her arms on her chest and looks over my shoulder to where Callie was.

"We don't think" Lena said warily "that Amy could have done it right?"

"That the fight they had resulted in Callie having a bruise?" I add, not wanting to believe that myself. Lena nods slowly, there was worry in her eyes.

"There has to be another explanation…right? Please tell me Amy didn't do that" Lena said looking desperate to me

I have known Amy for a while. And I honestly didn't think she could be capable of something like this. Hurting a kid is not something Amy could do. Not even in anger. That's not her.

"Amy wouldn't do that" I said back with certainty right before there was a knock on the doors

"That's her" I said the obvious and we both head to the hallway. I open the doors for her and step aside to let her in.

"We put her to sleep" Lena says to Amy when she steps inside the house and nods to the living room couch

Amy walked to the doorway and for a moment she was just looking at her daughter from distance. I lock the doors and head to stand next to Lena in the hallway. Amy heads in the room and crouches down to the girl. She places her hand gently on her head and leans in to place a kiss to her forehead. She stroked her hair for a moment before she stood up and walked back to us.

Amy looked pretty miserable and desperate "I don't know what to tell you guys. I'm incredibly sorry!" She said sincerely to both of us and then turned to us for some questions "What did she do? When did she get here?"

"I will make some coffee. Let's go sit down at the kitchen, we can talk then" Lena said offering a small smile to Amy

Callie POV

I have no idea what time it is.

I have no idea where I am.

I have no memory of last night.

But what I do have, is a headache that is so hard, that it feels like my head is about to be pulled in half. My head is throbbing. Never in my life, I have had this bad headache.

I opened my eyes and the light hurt my eyes so badly, I had to shut them close again. I lifted my hands up to my head and pressed on my temples, almost like trying to press my head back in once piece. Trying to stop the pain. Not that it helped.

As I laid there, waiting for my headache to pass, I started to taste something in my mouth. It was the disgusting taste of vomit. Did I throw up? I must have, otherwise I wouldn't be tasting vomit in my mouth. Also, my mouth was very dry. I longed for water.

I blinked my eyes open again, but I had to shut them again.

"I can give you sunglasses" Came a loud voice, it was too loud. It sounded like someone was yelling in my ear, the noise, just added to my headache.

I knew that voice too well by now.

Lena.

I wanted to answer, but all that came out was a long groan.

I heard her move "I got you this…it should help with the headache"

If I wanted to take, whatever she was giving me, I had to sit up. I started to question, if sitting up would be a great idea. So far, light has been too bright, noise was too loud, I tasted vomit in my mouth, my head was pounding. Sitting up did not sound smart idea.

"Come on" I felt Lena's hand on my hand. She was slowly helping me sit up.

I kept one of my eyes shut, while with other I glanced around. Trying to figure out where I was. I was on their couch in the living room. There was a blanket over my legs. I saw a bucket by the sofa. And then my eye stopped on Lena, who was sitting on the coffee table, holding out a glass of water and two pills in other hand.

"Aspirin" Lena said nodding to the palm with the two pills

I shut my eye back up and rub my eyes for a moment. When I slowly open my eyes back up, I reach over for the two things Lena was offering me.

"Thanks" I mutter before I toss the two pills in my mouth and drink the water on top. Lena takes the empty glass away from my hand and sets it down on the coffee table next to her.

"What time is it?" I ask her in a very hushed voice

"Little over 5:30 pm. You slept for some 12 hours"

I lean my head back to the backrest of the couch and close my eyes, waiting till the headache pass. Lena walked away, I heard her footsteps fade in the distance. As I sat there alone, I realized the house was very quiet.

When I heard footsteps coming back, without opening my eyes I ask her "How come the house is so quiet?"

"Stef's at work, Brandon has a date, Mariana is at mall, Jude is with Connor, Jesus is upstairs napping, resting his ribs, but Frankie joined him and fell asleep next to him" Lena explains in one long breath

"I threw up…didn't I?" I asked for conformation as I still taste the vomit in my mouth

"Yep" Lena didn't deny it "You should probably go brush your teeth"

"Don't have my toothbrush–"

"I can give you one"

I blinked my eyes open slowly. Everything I did - my movement, my speech-, was very slow. I dragged my feet over the floor as I followed Lena to the first floor bathroom.

Lena took out a new toothbrush and handed it to me. I put the toothpaste on and brushed my teeth for what seemed like 10 minutes. I desperately wanted to get rid of the horrible taste of vomit out of my mouth.

After I brushed my teeth, I splashed some water on my face. I stood up straight and watched how the water dripped down from my face. I dried my face in a towel and then looked to myself in the mirror.

I had bags under my eyes, my face looked all puffy. Hair was a mess. My knee as well as my elbow hurt. When I tried to see if I had a bruise on my elbow, totally forgetting that I was standing in front of a mirror, Lena peaked her head in the bathroom.

"What do you want on your sandwich?" She asked with a smile on her lips. I screwed up my face just when I thought of food. I lowered my hand to my side and rubbed my side where I felt sore as well.

"Cereal then? You have to eat something. Or some fruit…we have bananas, apples and oranges. Anything sound good?"

"Maybe a banana" I said turning off the light in bathroom and slowly following Lena to the kitchen

I sat down at the table, Lena handed the fruit. As I pealed it, I looked up to her "What happened last night?"

"How much do you remember?" Lena asked pressing her elbows on the table

"I was at Mackenzie's place. We decided to open and try few of the drinks in the cabinet. Her mom was away, so we thought it was good idea..." I say and take a bite of the banana

After I eat the banana I walk to the garbage bin to toss the peal out. That is when I realize, that I was not in the clothes I was last night. I look down to my legs and see that I am in some PJ pants that were inch too long for me. These were not my clothes.

"You puked on yours" Lena explains when she sees my confusion, she gestures with her right hand and adds with a smirk "It was a majestic projectile vomiting!"

"When you say it like that, you make vomiting sound good" I chuckle and walk back to the table. I place my hands on the table and I see Lean's look change.

Lena doesn't say anything, she speaks with her eyes. Her gaze travels down to my arm. I glance down to my hands and realize what she is looking at.

Without thinking about it twice, I quickly pull my hands back and place them in my lap. I knew it was too late, Lena saw the bruise on my hand, but I still wanted to hide it. I hid the bruise with my other hand. But when I think about it, she probably saw the bruise last night already. There was no real reason to hide it. But I still didn't take my hand away from it.

Lena extended her right arm over the table and pressed her index finger to the table.

"Callie did..." Lena didn't finish her sentence, it felt like she was afraid to finish it. There was concern in her eyes. I raise my eyebrow at her, not sure what she wants to say to me.

"Your arm...the bruise" Lena stuttered out, she swallowed back a lump in her throat "Did uh..." Lena closed her eyes and took a small pause, when she opened her eyes back up she finally got it over her lips "Did Amy...?"

"Oh God no! No! Mom would never do that! It wasn't her!" I replied without missing a beat, I keep my eyes on Lena. The look was still there so I added "Neither did Cooper!"

Finally, the concerned look went away from her eyes. She took a relieved breath. Lena's head hung down, she looked ashamed that she even thought of it. When she looked up to me she apologized "I'm sorry...I had to...make sure. I'm sorry"

I took my hand of the bruise and looked down to my arm. It was starting to change color, it was starting to fade. Of course she would worry, all she knew was that mom and I had a fight and now I have this thing on my arm.

"It was Liam" I say honestly, my eyes on the bruise

Just when I said it, the doors to backyard open and Stef walked in, dressed in her uniform. Stef stopped in her feet, her eyes on me, her hand still on the door nub. I feel Lena's eyes on me as well. But at the moment, I was staring down at Stef. I know she heard me.

"Liam did this" I repeated louder when I lifted my hand back on the table and looked at the bruise. I run my fingers softly over the bruise on my arm and look up to Lena's soft eyes.

"Liam was the one who raped me 3 years ago"


	53. Liam Part IV

Callie POV

Stef was still standing in the door. I hear Lena shift and when I looked back to her, I saw that she had extended her left arm towards her wife, inviting her to join her. Stef closed the doors behind her, put her bag on the counter next to the doors and walked up to Lena. She sat down next to her wife. Just like that I had gotten their full, undivided attention.

I don't fully know why I told them. But part of me just was tiered of keeping this huge secret. Something inside was telling me – don't let Liam win.

I wasn't looking for sympathy points. I knew there was a chance they will look to me different, I know there is a chance they will pity me, but I figured it was wroth the risk. I took a chance with them, I had a feeling they won't let me down.

I told them about the rape, the same way I told my mom. They didn't judge me, I didn't see pity in their eyes.

Stef's first words after I told them, where identical to something my mom told me after I had told her "_It wasn't your fault_"

Lean's also said something my mom told me "_You are so brave Callie. Thank you, for sharing_"

But I didn't stop there. I also told them about how and why I got arrested and how I met mom, form my point of view. I told them what happened last weekend, how I got the bruise. And I told them everything about the fight I had with mom. Once I stared, I just had to continue till I told my story. They sat on the other side of the table, barely moving, listened carefully and closely to everything I was telling them. They waited till I was done.

"I don't know if you remember what I told you this night Callie-" Stef said after a short pause when she reached over the table to my hand

"I don't. I have no memory of last night" I interject quickly, Stef chuckles back softy

"Your mom is really sorry Callie. Amy knows she did wrong"

"I'm still mad at her"

"And you have every right to be mad, Callie" Lena added "What you are feeling…they are valid feelings!"

"But…" Stef said and I already know, I will get a small lecture from them or at least some wise words "Your mom will probably talk to you about this whole thing in detail, but...drinking is not the answer Callie. Drowning your feelings in alcohol - it does nothing good. Not for you, not for the people who love you. It doesn't fix anything, it is just a way to forget for one night"

Lena added gently yet with a firm touch "You need to talk to your mom, Callie. Talking – is the only way how to fix this" I kept nodding my head to them, I knew what they said was right.

"You called her?" I ask warily, even thou I am pretty sure I already know the answer is – yes.

"Of course!" Lena replied "Stef called her last night. She got here right after you fell asleep" My head dips down

"She should be here soon. Amy went to buy us a new window glass" Stef replied casually, she stood up and walked around the fridge to get a small bottle of water

I freeze for a second, thinking about what Stef just said. It made no sense to me. I watch Stef for a while and then looked confused to Lena "Why would my mom be buying you a new window glass?"

"You threw a rock through our!" Lena said standing up as well. She also had that same casual tone "I will go get your clothes. We put them to wash last night" With that, she simply left. My mouth parted in surprise, my eyes grew big at that answer.

"You wanna see it?" Stef asked placing the now empty bottle of water on the end of the table

"Not really, but I know I have to" I said following Stef out to their backyard. I stood next to her. Stef pointed up to a window that now had a hole right in the middle of it.

"That was one hell of a wake up call" Stef said pressing her fists to her hips, looking up the window

"I am…terribly sorry" I apologized still keeping my eyes on the window that I had broken "Terribly sorry for everything, Stef"

"I know" Stef said placing her hand on my shoulder. Moment later Stef's phone rang. It was a quick talk.

_"Yeah. In our backyard with your daughter. Okay…coming!" _She hang up the next second and patted my shoulder "Your mom is here with our new window!"

Stef walks in the house, I follow her in. She gets a pair of work gloves and head out to the front doors, leaves the doors open and heads out. After I get a glass of water, I sit back down at the kitchen table. The thirst I felt, didn't fully go away even after I emptied the glass.

I hear mom and Stef talk "I could call Cooper to help change the glass" mom said to Stef

"We can hire someone to change the windows" Stef said back to mom. I got off the stool and walked in the kitchen so I could see them. Stef was holding the front, while mom walked behind her, holding the end of the glass. They were already on the stairs.

"I am pretty sure he wouldn't mind"

"You already called and asked him, didn't you?" Stef chuckles back at mom

"…Yeah" Mom chuckled back before they disappeared upstairs

I go to the sink to wash the glass out and when I close the tap, Lena walks in "Here you go, all clean!" she hands me the clothes

"Thank you" I say taking the clothes and heading to the first floor bathroom to change out of the clothes they had gave me last night. I fold their clothes as neatly as I can and place them on the counter. When I get out of the room, mom was already in the hallway, waiting for me.

"Cooper will be here in 10" Mom says to Stef and Lena before she locks eyes with me. I know better than to say anything to her. When I walk pass Stef and Lena I once again apologize to them and then follow mom out to the car.

* * *

The whole way back to the house, mom didn't say one word to me. I had glanced to her more than 10 times and neither of the times she looked back at me. . Mom kept concentrating on the road, both hands on the steering wheel. The radio wasn't even on. There was dead silence in the car.

Mom parked by the house, but not in the driveway. I don't comment about it and just go in the house. Mom follows me in. I don't head up to my room, I stop at the stairs and turn to look back at her.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" I ask frustrated with the silent treatment. This could be our first real conversation since Sunday. Mom closed the front doors, she was holding on to the car keys, head was down

"Are you going to listen to me?" She asked and looked up to me. Her face was pretty much blank, emotionless. It was like she was too fed up with my attitude for the last few days.

I don't reply to her, I chose silence as an answer.

Mom bites her lower and lip and glances to the living room. Her right hand goes up to the mouth, she runs her fingers over her lips.

"Lock the doors when I leave" She says and turns around to the face the front doors again

"Where are you going?" I ask taking a step towards her

"I have a job Callie!" She stated back when she turned to face me

"You just had a shift!" I argue back

"Yeah well…the last few days whenever I get home you leave! So I figured the only way to keep you in the house for the night is for me to take the night shift"

"You are going to have a double shift?" I got worried. I didn't like my mom working the night shift. Last time she worked night, she got hurt. She got into a big fight with some bad people, got concussion.

"Yes" Mom replied simply

"Why?" I shout back

"Because I need you safe at home at nights!" Mom said back in louder voice, pointing to the ground "I am sick and tired of you wandering around the city in the night, doing _God-knows-what_! I am sick and tired of not knowing where you are! Because you leave the house whenever I get home!" She was throwing her arms up. Once she was done shouting back, she took a small step back, looked down to the floor in front of her "It is not like I have slept for the past nights anyway"

We looked to each others eyes for some good minute, not saying anything back. I broke the silence when I asked her "Why did you do it?" She knew what I was talking about.

Mom threw her head back, stopped around where she stood. She looked to me, sucked in her lower lip. Mom was fiddling the keys in her hands, her mouth parted few times, but she didn't say anything for some good 20 seconds.

But then, barely above whisper she admits "Because I was scared"

"Scared?" That was not what I was expecting to hear "Of what?" I ask her in calmer voice

"Of this!" She gestures to my hand and paced over to me. She lifts my hand up and rolls up the sleeve "This is what I am scared of! Of you getting hurt!" she let's go of my arm and paces back to the front doors and taps on the doors with her palm "I am scared out of my mind every time you walk on your own…day or night, doesn't matter!" when she turns back to me she continues in calmer tone "I am scared that you will run into him when you are all alone and something worse than a fucking bruise will happen. I feel like I failed you when you first came to me. You came for me to help and I failed you. I couldn't do what needed to be done! Now he is just walking around the city, free…like nothing ever happened"

"Sometimes I feel like I am not good enough for you! Because I am just one person. Because I can't watch you all the time. I can't be by your side every day. I am...not enough" One single, silent tear fell down her left cheek

"I know I fucked up. Big time! I know that! I should have talked to you. I'm not denying that I fucked up" Mom said in shaky voice "I know…me being scared is a really shitty excuse…Hell, it's not an excuse! There is no excuse for what I did. None! I know you hate me…you have every right to hate me. I hate myself too!" she closed her eyes after her voice cracked up at the end. Mom took a small pause, she breathed in a shaky breath.

"But I need…someone else. I need help to keep you safe, when I can't! When I am not around! Because I couldn't do it alone. I failed you..." Another tear rolled down her cheek. With a quick hand moved she wiped it away "I am scared every day for you, I am scared every time you leave the home…I'm scared Callie"

I swallowed back a lump that had formed in my throat and I blinked away the tears that had gathered up in my eyes while mom spoke from her heart.

"I'm not" I said barely holding my voice from cracking up. Mom stood in front of me, looking at me confused. Her brows where pushed together and mouth was slightly parted, I think her hands were lightly trembling "I'm not scared, mom!"

"You are the reason I am not scared anymore" It was the truth. Mom made me feel safe. I was scared before. I am not anymore. "And I don't hate you. I'm just…upset and mad because you didn't ask me. I would have said yes to you telling Cooper"

"Really?" mom asked not convinced

"I told Stef and Lena today…I wasn't scared when I told them!" I point to my temple with my left "I had this voice in my head, that said I can't let Liam win. It was your voice mom. You told me that…remember?"

Mom nodded as two more tears rolled down her cheek. She nodded her head back and looked down to her feet. When she looked back up to me, she nodded her head few more times, she pressed her lips together.

Lena POV

I walked in our bedroom, where right now Cooper was working to change the shattered window glass to the one Amy got us. I won't deny, seeing a grown man in my bedroom was weird.

I sat on our bed, on the side closer to the window and watched Cooper in action. Amy was right when she said that Cooper was handy. He came with his own tools, there was a big, red tool box next to him. I had no idea what half of those tools were for, but Cooper grabbed something from the box and stood up straight to continue to work on the window. He knew exactly what he was doing.

"So…you are the one who sits and looks over people shoulders?" he asked with a smirk on his lips when looked over his shoulder to me

"I guess that's a habit I have gotten from my teachers past" I joked back

"Don't worry. I will leave soon, I should be done in some 10 minutes" He said continuing to work on the window

"Good to know, but…" I cross my left leg over "not why I am here"

"Obviously - it's your room, duh" He joked back "You can come here whenever you want"

I chuckle back "No, um…Callie told us about Liam. She also told us Amy informed you about him" Cooper stopped in his tracks and turned to face me, the unknown tool in his hands "You can't pity her Cooper"

His mouth parted to say something back, but he closed it back and looked down. Cooper tossed the tool back in the red tool box.

"Have you seen the guy?" He asks back, I shake my head. Cooper takes his phone that he had put on top of the dresses, next to his keys and wallet. After making few clicks on it, he hands the phone to me.

When I am looking at this photo, Cooper continues "He looks so normal…so average. I just couldn't stop picturing a young Callie…with him. She was a kid, all alone, confused, hurt, scared. I don't understand how someone could do such thing" Cooper looks down to his hands "It's… wrong, what happened to her…"

"You are right- it is wrong. But there is nothing we can do to change the past" I say when I look up to him and hand him back his phone

"…I feel like I will say or do something wrong when I am with her. I'm afraid I will trigger something in her…some bad memory, like on Saturday" Cooper takes his phone back and fiddles it in his hands

"Just remember that she is the same girl before Amy told you. Don't treat her like a victim and be careful…respect her private space. Most importantly, don't pressure her to talk…if she will want you to know something…she will come to you herself"

Callie POV

August 3rd

"A-are you and Amy okay?" Cooper asked me as he was looking at some toys at the other side of the isle

"We are fine" I say picking up another soft toy

Frankie's birthday is on the 9th and we – me, mom and Cooper- were all invited to a small party that is going to be held on the same day. Mom suggested that Cooper and I go look for a gift in the mall for the next week, while mom went to the bank.

"You two barely talk Callie" Cooper says back when I hear him play with some music box

"Barely talking is talking, that's progress. We are taking small steps" I say back picking up a police toy set, that had toy handcuffs, fake badge and toy gun in it

"What about drawing set?" Cooper asks. I turn around to look at whatever he was looking at. He was holding up a big box, that by the looks, had crayons, pencils, markers and also a drawing pad in.

"That looks perfect" I walk up to him and take the box out of his hands to have a better look at it

"I just hate that you aren't talking because of me" Cooper replies while I read whatever was on the box

"It's not because of you" I argue back when he takes the box out of my hands and heads towards the cash register

"Because she told me" Cooper says walking in front of me

"Because she didn't ask me, not because she told you" I said following Cooper down to cash-register. When Cooper stands in the line I added "It's a trust thing. Mom broke my…it is something that has to be earned back"

I squeeze pass the people in the line to wait for Cooper on the other side. There were 3 people in front of him, so while he was standing in line, I went to the other side of the hall to window shop.

"Hey, looks who's here!" I hear familiar voice coming from my left. I turn around and see Stef and Lena coming towards me, each holding two shopping bags.

"What are you doing here?" Lena asks me further with a big smile on her lips

I gesture to Cooper in the line "Gift shopping for Frankie"

"Oh…" Stef drags intrigued "Can I ask what you got her?"

"You know as well as I do, you can't keep anything secret from Frankie" I say back seriously "I can't tell you…there would be no surprise effect"

"I'm her mother, you know that right?" Stef says fake hurt, briefly glancing to Lena for support

"Stef, you told Frankie where Callie was hiding when they played hide and seek about week ago" Lena said back with a small smirk on her lips

"That's not fair! You know I can't say no when she flashes those eyes at me"

* * *

After Cooper paid for the gift, we all walked together out to the parking lot. Turns out we had parked at the same side. Cooper walked ahead to his car, while I stayed back just for a short moment to chat with Stef and Lena bit. After our small chat, we exchange goodbyes. I wave at them as I walk away and they both wave back at me before they get in their car.

Before I could get in Cooper's car, chills run thought my spine when I hear Liam's voice coming from the middle of the parking lot. When I turn to face him, I see his green jeep parked in the middle of the parking lot and him at the end of his car.

I take a step back, every time he took a step closer to me. My body starts to tremble lightly in fear. I pull my hands in fist. I take one last step backwards and my back hits the end of Cooper's car.

"Where you going, Cal? Miss me?" Liam asks me as he limps closer to me over the parking lot "How lucky are we…running into one another two times a week!"

"Leave me alone!" I shout at him "I have a restraining order against you!" I tell him, trying not to show fear

"That's just a stupid paper, Cal. Do you really think I care about it? Do you really think a paper will stop me from seeing you?" He came closer to me

"LEAVE! NOW!" Cooper called out in a low, firm voice. I heard car doors slam and before I know, Cooper was standing between me and Liam.

"Hey, man…get away. This in none of your business" Liam tells him off

"She said – leave her alone!" Cooper demanded standing tall in front of me

"Man, just get the fuck away from me!" Liam says when he tries to get pass Cooper to get to me. Cooper at first just took a step aside to block him. But as Liam kept persisting to get closer to me, it got a bit more aggressive.

Liam tried to push Cooper away or push him to ground, but instead Liam got his hands pushed away instead. My eyes were fixated on Cooper and Liam and because of that I didn't notice Lena walking up to me. Lena was asmall step in front of me, holding my left hand firmly in hers.

When I finally looked away from Liam and Cooper exchanging some words, I noticed Stef holding her phone up. After few seconds she placed the phone to her ear and called out to Liam

"Hey! Liam, right?!" When Stef had Liam's attention she pointed to the phone "Guess what? You have about 3 minutes of freedom left"

Liam looked confused at her "Yeah…this video I just took of you violating the restraining order against her will hold nicely at court. And guess with who I am on the phone right now!"

Anger flashed in his eyes before he looked pass Cooper to me. He points to me and shouts angrily at me "This is not over!"

Liam spins around to head away to his car. Cooper reacts quickly and grabs Liam by his shirt collar and holds him back, stopping him from leaving the scene.

"Now you want to leave?" He ask keeping a grip on his shirt "How about we wait for the cops…"

Liam struggles to get away from him. Once again they got a bit aggressive. Cooper got elbowed in his cheek in the struggle, but her recovered quickly. Liam tried to push Cooper to ground, so he could run away, but Cooper got the upper hand.

Cooper's fist collided with Liam's cheekbone hard. The punch landed Liam on the ground, made him groan in pain and cover his face with his hands. For a moment I thought Cooper will continue hitting him, but he just walked over to him and bend down over him.

"Not so tough when you fight with someone your size, aren't you?" Cooper delivered the line so beautifully that a big smile appeared on my lips

* * *

3 minutes later the cops were here, they got Liam handcuffed to take him to the station to process. Liam will either get fined or he will be sent to jail. I knew my odds, Liam didn't hurt me this time. He did the first time, but he is not arrested for the first violation. Most likely he will be fined. And honestly, I am okay with it. At least now he will know not to violate the restraining order.

I was standing with Lena, her hand was moving softly over my back, soothing me. Cooper called Amy and informed her of what happened. But Stef was talking to one of the officers, while the other officer took a handcuffed Liam to the squad car. Lena and I were watching the officers in action.

"I will be right back" I say when I see an opening that I just have to take. I head over to the officer that took Liam to the car.

"Can I have a minute with him?" I ask the officer pointing to Liam, who was now sitting in the back of the car. Officer nodded back, left the doors open and walked to the front of the car.

I wasn't scared of him anymore. Right now, Liam was the one who looked scared. The tables have turned. Finally he will taste some real consequences. I wasn't mad that it wasn't going to be for the rape, I didn't need that anymore. I have made my peace with it. I have put it the trial behind me.

I stand by the car and look to him in the car "Remember how you said no one will ever care about me, want me or even love me?" I ask him rhetorically, holding the eye contact with him. Liam grinned his teeth at me. He hated this situation, that he was handcuffed but I was free and rubbing it in his face.

"I am so happy to inform you that you couldn't have been more wrong! I have more people in my life, people who love me, than you will ever have. Also they love me unconditionally, they aren't asking for anything in return!" Blindly I reach for the car doors

"I'm not scared of you anymore. I realized you are a weak, lonely, miserable guy who tries to make his life better by trying to ruin other lives. I will forever hate you for what you did, but...If it wasn't for you, I would have never met my mom, I would have never reconnected with my brother...met Stef and Lena...or Cooper" I take a small pause for dramatic effect

"You did not break me! You just made me stronger! You lose...I win!" I tell him with a smirk on my lips. There was anger in his eyes, he was so pissed of at me right now. I was waiting for this moment, to rub my good life in his face for over a year.

I slam the doors shut in his face and walk away with a smile forming on my lips.


	54. Friends and family Part I

**AN: First of, I want to thank all of my readers once again. Thank you for your continuing support, for reading, reviewing, favorite-ing and following this story. Truly means a lot!**

**Second, this is partly a suggestion from FosterFanaticc1, partly my own idea. Basically, I have been thinking about this story line for quite some time now, and FosterFanaticc1 suggested it some while ago as well. **

**Third and most importantly! This chapter has a ****very serious warning**** about (with PLLFan865 words) #**_herewegowiththecliffhangers! _

**With that said, I am truly ****sorry for putting you through this again. Sorry**** in advance!  
**

Amy POV

September 8th

The Monday morning in Scott's household started very slow. Neither I, nor Callie were too eager to get up and get on with our lives. When I walked out of my room, tucking my uniform shirt in my pants, Callie was slowly shuffling her feet to head to the bathroom. She was scratching her side and yawning at the same time.

"Morning" I say as cheerful as I could

Callie sheepishly said it back and disappeared in the bathroom. Getting used to school schedule after Summer is really hard. Callie was still living in her summer time, even thou school has been back on for few days now.

While she was in bathroom, I headed down to kitchen to start breakfast. I made a fresh pot of coffee and made scrambled eggs for breakfast. Callie got to kitchen right after the scrambled eggs were made. I pushed her plate closer to her and slide my plate to my side of the table. After that I poured two cups of coffee and sat down at the table.

"I hate Mondays" Callie pouted as she pressed her elbows against the table and run her hand over her face

"They are just like any other day in week" I tried to stay positive as I could

"No, Mondays are the worst" Callie didn't back down

"What class do you have today?" I ask keeping the conversation going

"Biology, History, English…Two math's if I am not wrong…oh, no! At math time we will have some meeting with guests from San Diego universities"

"That's the first I heard of it" I said scooping some eggs on my fork

"I just remember myself" She said reaching for the cup "Apparently they will try to talk us into going to colleges in San Diego"

I shift in my seat. We haven't really discussed Callie going to college. Of course I wanted her to go, to get a good education and later on the best job she could possibly ask for. All I want is for Callie to have a good life.

"You should get pamphlets after the meetings. Maybe we could discuss it after dinner" I suggest "You know, just talk about your options after high school. What you want to do, what are your plans!"

Callie slowly looked up to me, still chewing "I know you haven't really talked about going to college. You haven't said if you want to go, but…I don't know, I think we should at least discus the idea. Look at all your options, you choices. Maybe you will hear something you like at the event in school and—" I shrugged to her, stopping my sentence in half

She nods in agreement and smiles to me "I would like that"

"Great, it's date!" I smile back to her "I will get pizza after work and we discuss it after I get home" Callie nods back in agreement

Stef POV

The Monday morning didn't start like any other workday mornings. Why? Because Lena's alarm didn't go off and I had forgot put on my alarm. We were woken only when Frankie walked in our room and jumped around on our bed. After we realized we had overslept, we both were running around the house in our top speed.

There was a moment in our morning, when I was brushing my teeth while making pancakes for the kids, but Lena was making Frankie's hair while her own hair was still dripping wet. The kids like always were chatting around, making noise. But neither one decided to help Lena and I make breakfast, they were in their own little world.

Lena was reminding everyone of their day plan as we all run out of the house. I place a quick kiss to Lena's lips, wish good day to the kids before we part to our assigned cars. Frankie was walking with me, because it was my time to take Frankie to kindergarten and I couldn't be happier to do it. Jesus drove with Brandon, but Mariana and Jude with Lena.

* * *

I carried her little bag in one hand, while Frankie was holding on to my other hand. As we were walking the halls, I greeted all the other parents who had just dropped off their kids. I walked her in her classroom, to her table, where she sat with few other kids.

I crouched down to her and placed her bag on her chair "Be good and remember to listen to Mrs. Fletcher" I said as I run my hand softly over her cheek

"I will" She said looking back to me

"Do I get a kiss?" I ask her hoping I will get one

"You already got a morning kiss mommy" She said giggling back

"Can't I get another one? For good luck?" I ask her raising my eyebrow at her "I really think I need a good luck kiss from you today, baby"

"Okay…but don't tell mama, because can't get another one" Frankie said to me and placed a kiss on my cheek

"Our little secret" I say and kiss her cheek back "Love you baby"

"Love you too mommy!" I stood up ready to leave, when she called and stopped me

"What is it sweetie?" I ask crouching back down to her

"Be careful, mommy" she said reaching for the 2 stripes on my uniform

"Always am, love" I said placing another kiss to her forehead

Callie POV

"This is going to be so boring" Mackenzie whined as we headed to the gym

"Oh, come on…it won't be that bad" I tried to stay positive, but I had my doubts as well

"Are you kidding? We are going to be sitting there for hours! Listing how adults talk about how the choice we will make after high school will impact our lives. They think we don't know that already. I know what I want and I don't need to sit and listen to all of that crap" Mackenzie said tossing her bag to the other side of her shoulder

"You know what you want to do after high school?" I ask surprised

"Yes! I have known what I want to do after high school for years. I want to become a chemist!"

"Wow…that's…wow" I was left speechless. I knew Mackenzie was really smart in chemistry, but I never expected this "That's good for you. At least you know what you will be doing after high school. I have no idea what I want do with my life"

"Really? Not even a slightest idea?" Mackenzie asks pushing the doors to the gym open

The school gym was already full of students, most of the seniors were already there. The place was packed. Mackenzie points to a free spot on the platform and we head towards it.

"No, not a slightest idea. To be fair, for years I didn't even think I would get this far –to become a senior in high school. And the thought of attending college never crossed my mind. I don't know, college doesn't really seem like my thing" I tell her as we walk up the stairs to get to our spots that we set our eyes on

"What about photography? You are good at that. I have seen your photos, they are pretty amazing. You should become photographer"

I shrug "I don't know. It is more like a hobby, I'm not sure I want to take it professional"

"Have you never talked to your mom about your future?" She asks when we squeeze pass students to get to our spots

"Mom has mentioned it here and there. But we haven't had a big, serious talk about it. She actually brought it up this morning as well, she wanted talk about my future. About my plans." I said with a small smile, I was happy that I had someone that cared about my future

"Have you ever thought that maybe she wants you to go into her footsteps. Become a cop!" Mackenzie chuckles

"I'm no cop! My mom and Stef are the only two cops that I actually like. I have had my fair share of violence in my life, I have had enough! And honestly, I don't think I would be able to handle the job" I explain to her as we sit down "I have had few guns pointed at me, not the nicest feeling and situation to find yourself in" when I said that I realized another thing "Actually my mom was one of the people who had a gun pointed to me" Mackenzie's mouth drops in shock

"She wasn't my mom then, but…anyhow anything that has guns are definitely out of the picture" I reply quickly as I look over the gym that was full of students

Mackenzie's eyes are somewhere on the big scoreboard, she looked distant, thoughtful "That is one seriously messed up situation if you think about it. Your mom was about to shoot you." She took a pause, it was obvious to me she was trying to picture it in her head

"Your mom is so nice…sometimes I forget that she is a cop and deals with criminals and bad people" She glanced to me and added so I wouldn't get offended "Not that you are a criminal or a bad person! I didn't mean you!"

"To be fair, I was about to swing a bat at her and her partners head. And I already had smashed my foster brother's knee and his car…" I reminisce that day. Mackenzie next to me shakes her head and brushes the horrible thought out of her head.

"What about Brandon?" Mackenzie nods to Brandon as he walks with his friends looking for spot to sit down

"I am pretty sure he already has a spot in one of those prestige music colleges. He is a real Classical freak…amazingly good. I have no doubt he will go down the classical music path" I said watching Brandon

"You play guitar! Have you thought about studying music?" Mackenzie suggest

"I'm not going to college to learn how to play guitar! Just like photography - it's a hobby. It is something my mother taught me when I was kid and I want to keep it to myself"

"You know all those heartbreak songs from Adele? You could be a one awesome songwriter, like Adele! You know…because of your hard life heartbreak. You would have so much to write about" I slowly turn my head toward her and give her a look, I squint my eyes at her

"What…I'm just saying! You would be one badass songwriter. Your songs would have meaning!" Mackenzie says with a smirk on her lips "I can already see all the awards"

The school new principal Monte walked to the center of the gym, where the microphone stood, and she started her inspiration speech to all of the students. We had to listen to 5 different guests from 5 different universities here in San Diego. They all were here to promote their universities.

Overall I enjoyed the event, it was a nice insight. Mackenzie, on the other hand, was half asleep most of the time. Her head hit my shoulder couple of times as she was fighting off sleep.

* * *

"Did you really had to take them all?" She asks giggling as we head out of the gym

"It's just for information" I said opening one of the pamphlets about the University of San Diego to look over it "To see my options, what they offer, what faculties there are. Mom asked me to get them so we could together look through them tonight"

"I'm going to University of California" Mackenzie said proudly

"That's really far away" I say once I realize where the university is located

"It's one of the best universities in that field I want to study" She replies quickly with a smile on her lips

"What if you don't get in?" I ask her when we turn into the cafeteria

"I have a back up plan. The first one on the list is University of San Francisco"

"That's basically as far as University of California" I say putting the pamphlets away in my bag "What does your mom say about that?"

"She just wants me to get the best education that I can. Mom will support me no matter where I go. Will help me pay the student loan if I don't get a scholarship" She says grabbing a tray as we stand in the line "Where would you want to go university? If you decided to go"

"I don't think I would want to go outside San Diego" I say putting on salads "I don't want to leave Jude…or mom. It took me a really long time to find both of them. I'm not sure I would be able to leave them, I'm not sure I want to leave"

We both get our lunch and then go sit in the backyard to have our lunch, chatting about universities, our life goals, plans and overall we have a really deep conversation at lunch.

Stef POV

So far it has been a really slow day. Actually, it has been the slowest day ever. We have only made one arrest. I know, I know…it's a good thing. It means there is no crime committed in our region that we patrol. It means people are not hurt, it means the city if safer. But it still makes for really boring day.

Amy, in the passenger seat, threw her head back in the seat and let out a long breath, she was tapping her fingers at her knee non-stop.

"I feel you" I said stopping a red light "Today has been too slow. I almost wish for something to happen"

"Noooo!" Amy sat up "You did not just say that!"

"What?" I ask confused when I look to her

"You totally just jinxed it!" she said sitting up straighter in the seat, looking to me

"Oh, please...do you believe that stuff?" I ask her in disbelief

"Believe it? Stef, I have lived it!" She replied after she put her hand on her chest "Back before I transferred here, my partner and I were having a super slow day. We had just written one speeding ticket. My partner said it, next thing we know…we were involved in high speed chase throughout the whole city. 3 people died because the idiot t-boned his car into another car. A family was simply going to their son football match, but it ended in tragedy"

"That was totally a coincident, Amy" I said when I put back in gear and drove out at the green light. Of course I felt sad about the fact that lives were lost, but the whole situation - it was a coincidence.

"Na-ha! You want more? I have more!" I already knew, she was going to tell me either I ask her for more or don't. Either way, I will hear it "It happened when I worked at Boston, when I was a rookie. Just like today, we were having a slow day. I was the one who said it that time, hour later - shooting at office building. Angry man decided to shoot up the place because he was fired from his job there. 5 people dead, 3 more injured. Many lives ruined that day. I jinxed it!" she said pressing her index finger to her chest

"I don't believe the jinx" I said driving slowly throughout the city "People can't make things happen just with their words. That's not how it works. Bad things happen because there are many bad, stupid, crazy and evil people in this world. And because they do bad, stupid, crazy and evil things. Just because I said it was a slow day, doesn't mean anything will happen!" I turned to glance to her "I didn't think you were superstition!"

"It is not superstition if you have actually lived it!" Amy points out with a small smile on her lips "Mark my words…something bad will happen to today. And when it does- you will hear from me! I will rub it in your face!"

I laughed back at her "Oh, please! Nothing is going to happen, Amy! Stop being so paranoid"

"Just wait and see!" Amy said looking out the side window

* * *

Over the next hour, we had to write one speeding ticket and one ticket for driving at red light. No other calls, no robberies, no violence, no shootings, no stabbings,no fights, no car crashes. No nothing.

I pulled up by the side of the street. It was lunchtime and we decided to stop at the small bakery to get a cup of coffee and a sandwich or some pastry.

As we walked in, the small bell indicated the owner that another customer has arrived. We knew the owner. This was not the first time we have stopped here to grab a quick lunch. Like always the owner, who was a man in his mid 60, greets us kindly from behind the counter

"Good day officers!" He says casually and waves his hand at us, then he quickly returns back to his customer

"Slow day?" Amy asks him as there was just one more customer, besides us, in the store

"I will get the coffee" I say to Amy and head over to the coffee machine that stood at the left side of the shop, by the wall. Amy went to stand in the line, I heard her continue the chat with the owner.

I had just made the first coffee when a loud bang - gunshot - rang out in the room. I turned around faster than I can blink my eyes. My right hand automatically goes to my gun.

When my eyes traveled from where the sound came from, everything slowed down. Adrenaline was pumping in my blood. My heart rate increased. I was in survival mode.

The owner behind the counter, started to crouch down behind the counter in fear. He was covering his head with his hands.

I saw how Amy was falling backwards, blood splashing out from where the bullet pierced through her body.

The guy or more like a boy, was holding a gun towards Amy. I saw his hand trembling, the gun shaking along with it. Even thou he was the one with the gun pulled out – there was fear in his eyes well. He didn't look older than 20.

Before I could do or say anything, before I could react, call out - he pressed the trigger one more time, shooting another bullet in my partners body before she even hit the ground.

I pointed my gun up to the kid that had just shot my partner.

"Drop it!" I called out, not messing around "Slowly put the gun down and step away from it! DO IT NOW! PUT THE GUN DOWN! NOW!"

The boy looked up to me, with a dead, empty look in his eyes.

_Please don't do it, please don't make me shoot you_ \- I was thinking to myself as I was looking to the kid over my gun - _I don't want to shoot you. Please, don't make me do it._

"Don't do this! Put the gun down, we can talk about it!" I tried to reason with him as I looked to him

Out of nowhere, I felt a sharp pain in my left shoulder. The force of the bullet that pierced through my shoulder, pushed my left shoulder backwards. As my body turned from the force of the bullet, I saw the shooter standing in the doorway to the backroom. Another shooter. There were two of them.

I was outnumbered!

I lost the grip on the gun with my left and I am forced to hold the gun with just my right. As I stumble backwards, I raise my gun up to the person who shot me.

I pull the trigger twice, aiming my gun to the chest of the boy who shot me. Besides the two shots I made, I hear two more gunshots ring out.

_Lena_

_Brandon_

_Jesus _

_Mariana_

_Jude_

_Frankie_

_**I don't want to die!**_


	55. Friends and family Part II

**AN: I am no medical expert, but I will try to write this short-story as accurate as I can. (Feel free to point out if something is totally off the charts).**

** I will also try to keep these next chapters as realistic as I can. With that said, I'm sorry CriminalMindsLuver4ever and guest, but I don't see how Callie could find out last about her mother. **

**Also, you know I always try to write in your ideas and suggestion, but there are few things I won't do (if it totally goes against what I have planned or what I like/don't like). With this said - I'm once again sorry ****CriminalMindsLuver4ever and guest(not sure if the guest was also you), but there won't be a big Callie-Cooper blow out. Callie will have enough to deal with.  
**

**Stef POV**

_The kiss I gave Lena this morning - it won't be the last kiss I share with my wife!_

_I have so many more kisses, hugs, pats to shoulders, tickles to give to my kids!_

_I need to grow old with Lena. I need to see my kids grow up.  
_

_I will get the coffee - won't be the last conversation I had with Amy!  
_

**_I won't die - not like this, not today!  
_**

My back hit the wall and once it does, sharp pain spread over my left shoulder. I let out a shaky breath, trying not to lose my focus. There was no time for crying, there was no time for error!

I hear two very distinct sounds that made me realize, that neither of the bullets, that they fired my direction, hit me. One of the bullet, that the guy who shot me fired, hit the wall behind me, just few inches away from me. The bullet that was fired from the other boy's gun, hit the coffee machine. Addition to the wired sound that is coming from the coffee machine, there was white smoke coming from it as well.

I keep my left arm pressed to my body, while my right hand is extended in front of me, as steady as it could be, holding the gun.

The two bullets that I fired - hit the boy right in his chest. He lost the grip of the gun and it fell down to ground. The boy fell to his knees and he grabbed his chest, where the two bullets pierced through his body. I saw blood pouring over his fingers. Next second, his body falls face down to ground. He is not moving anymore.

Quickly I turn and point my gun towards the other boy, who was now looking towards his friend, who was bleeding out. I grin my teeth and try my best to ignore the agonizing pain I was in.

"Drop it" I yell at him, while his eyes were still on his dying friend "Put the gun down! Put the gun down, now!" I shout out orders at him, while aiming right to his chest

He looks to me, gun pointed somewhere up front of him. The boy looked in shock. There is a second where we just stare at one another. I was waiting for him to give up.

He takes off running towards his friend, while firing bullets my way as he runs. There are no shelves or counters, there is no cover. I crouch down, hoping and praying, that the bullets he fired my direction won't find me.

He pressed the trigger 4 times. 3 of the 4 bullets fly over me, I hear the sound they make when they fly pass me and hit the wall somewhere behind me. The last bullet, finds my upper left arm and brushed off at it as it flew by.

The bullet pushes my left hand back again. The pain, that the second bullet made when colliding with my arm, compared to the bullet that pierced through my shoulder, was nothing. I was already in excruciating pain as it was.

After he made the 4 shots my way, the gun made a sound indicating there were no more bullets left inside of it. When he reached his friends body, he leaned down to pick up the gun, that his friend had dropped. I jump up to my feet, take a stand and aim the gun at him.

"Don't do this!" I yell out as he is in motion of picking up the friends gun "STOP!"

I was breathing heavily. I hear my heart pounding fast and hard at my chest. My shoulder is killing me. I am starting to feel light headed, probably from the blood loss.

_Don't pick it up! Please don't pick it up! Please, don't make me shoot you!  
_

"Stop! Don't!" I repeat, but he doesn't listen to me. He stood up, raising his hand up, pointing the gun up to me.

_I had no choice!_

_It was either him or me!_

_I told him to stop!_

_I told him repeatedly!_

_I don't want to do this. But I do want to live._

_I made a split second decision.  
_

_I did the right thing! My actions are justified!_

The bullet, that flew out from my gun, hit him right in his shoulder. It pushed his body backwards, it forced him to drop the gun and he fell down to ground.

I let out the breath that I was holding. Slowly I make my way over to him, he was groaning and screaming out in pain, holding his left hand over his right shoulder, where the bullet hit him.

First, I kick the gun away, then slowly continue to approach him. I put the gun in my holster and take my handcuffs out. With only my right, I put one of the handcuff around his left wrist, the other handcuff I put around a radiator pipe, that he was lying down next to. In no way I will allow him to get away. Not after what he did. Not after he shot my partner! He will live to suffer the consequences!

I turn around and crouch down to the other boy, one that I shot before. I press my fingers to his neck, looking for a pulse, I found none. When I stand up, I reach for the radio to call it in and call for help.

Without wasting anymore time, I hurry to Amy's body. I almost slip in the blood that was forming around her. I saw her chest rise up - she is alive!

"Hey…hey!" I pat her cheek very softly, trying to get her to open her eyes "Amy…Amy, open your eyes! Come on...open your eyes!" I hoped she would hear my pleads. When I touched her cheek, she felt cold. She has lost too much blood and I have no idea how much more she can lose.

I bent down over her, so she would see my face, when I see her eyes weakly fluttering open. There was nothing but pain and fear in her eyes. Her breaths were very short, shallow and sounded like she was having trouble breathing in.

"Stay with me!" I tell her as I place my hand on her cheek and side of her neck "Help is on it's way. Just hold on!"

"OWEN! OWEN!" I lean back up and call out for the owner, for the older man, that hid behind the counter. I hear him stand up behind the counter.

"I need your help! I need towels…or something!" I call out to him when I look over my shoulder towards him. He looked frozen in spot as he looked at the mess, dead body and blood around him

"OWEN! PLEASE! I need your help!" I call out desperate. Finally he snapped out of it and as fast as he could he hurried to get some towels. Meanwhile, I press my right hand over the gunshot wound on her chest.

Once I put pressure on the bullet wound, Amy's eyes fly open wider and she cries out in pain. Amy tried to tilt her head up, trying to see, but it looked like it needed too much energy from her or it just hurt too much. She lowers her head back, wincing in pain.

"Hold on!" I repeat to her and then look over her body, trying to see where the other bullet hit her. When my eyes travel down to her legs, I see blood pouring out of her upper left thigh.

Owen finally get's back with towels. I grab one of the towel from his hand and quickly press it to the bullet wound on her torso.

"Her leg…press it against the wound!" I instruct Owen. He crouches down to her and with shaky hands he pressed the towel to her leg, causing Amy to cry out in pain once again. One single tear falls down Amy's cheek.

"Help is on it's way" I say once again. I wasn't sure if I was telling that to Amy to inform her or if I was telling that to myself to try and keep calm, because, honestly, I was freaking out. I was scared out of my mind.

I heard sirens in the distance "You hear that Amy?" I ask her when I look back to her eyes

"Help is coming. I need you to stay awake, okay!?" I glance down to my own left hand, that I had kept close to my body ever since the first bullet pierced through my shoulder

I knew this was going to hurt like hell, but I had to console and comfort Amy somehow. Wincing in pain, I move my left hand away from my body. I reach for her left hand and try to give a squeeze to her hand. I didn't expect to receive a squeeze back. It was a very weak squeeze back, but it doesn't matter.

"Don't you dare to die! We are not dying like this…you hear me! We are not going to die!"

Lena POV

I was walking with Monte down the hall, after we escorted the guest speakers to their cars in the parking lot after the event.

"I truly believe this event was a success" Monte said as we turned around a corner

"I do too. The students seemed to actually listen to the guest speakers" I said walking next to her

"Has your oldest chosen what he will study after high school?" Monte time by time glances at me as we continue to walk the hall

"Well, Brandon is going down the music path - classical" I tell her proudly

"That's not really surprising, is it?" she asks back with a small smile

"No. We already knew that. That was known for some time now" I reply back chuckling

We had just stopped outside my office when I heard my name being called out. I turn around to look back to the person, who called my name. Monte turned around as well.

I saw two officers heading our way. I knew them, one was Officer Hernandez, other one was his partner Diaz.

"Lena!" Hernandez stopped right in front of me, his partner was a small step behind him. They both were standing in such typical policeman way. Legs – shoulder length wide, straight back, head up, hands on the belt. Their eyes on me, dead serious look in them.

Them being here, them showing up like this - it could only mean just one thing.

"Please, no!" I said desperate shaking my head

"I'm sorry to inform you, but your wife and Officer Scott were both involved in a shooting. They were both taken to Mercy Hospital" Hernandez delivers the news. He tried to stay as emotional as he could, but I did see some fear and worry in his eyes as well.

My breath cough up somewhere in my throat, tears whelm up in my eyes. I can't believe this is happening again. The first time was hard enough, I have no idea how I will survive this. This was my worst nightmare all over again. Wasn't it enough the first time?

"How bad is it?" I ask quietly, dreading the answer. Hernandez hesitates with the answer, but once I repeat the question louder and more firmly, he speaks up.

"Amy is critical. Stef is walking and talking, but also injured" Hernandez informs me "We are here to escort you, you family and Callie to the hospital"

I let out a shaky breath and try to gather myself up "Okay…okay!" I try to wrap my head around the news. I needed a plan. I needed to figure out where I will start "I need…uh…I need to get..um.. the kids. The kids! They are in…class. I need to get them" I stutter out looking around the three people that were standing in the hallway with me.

Without saying anything else I take off to the closest classroom that had one of the kids in.

Callie POV

I was tapping my pen at the physics book, that was right in front of me. For the last 5 minutes I have been staring at the physics workbook where we had to do exercise 5 and 6.

I looked up to the theory and formulas in the book and then back down to the exercise. I glanced to Mackenzie on my left and saw how her pen was moving around, she was writing in the book as fast as she could.

"Need any help Miss Scott?" The teacher asked me when he stopped walking around the classroom and looked down to my workbook

I look up to the teacher "I don't…understand…this" I point to the exercise in the workbook

"Well-" He started and pressed his hands to the side of my desk. He pointed to the textbook in front of me "Let's look at the formulas first, okay? See right here we have—" he was stopped in half sentence when the doors to the classroom opened suddenly

Everyone in the classroom looked up to whoever opened the doors. Second later Lena walks in. Lena asks the teacher to walk up to her. Once the teacher is up to her, Lena whispers something to his ear.

The teacher facial expression changes instantly and I see him briefly glancing over to me. Lena finishes telling whatever she was telling to the teacher and walks out of the classroom, but doesn't close the doors behind her.

"Miss Scott, please gather your things and follow Mrs. Adams Foster" He says standing in the front, hands in front of her

"Why? What did I do?" I ask in perplexity

"Please, miss Scott. You are in no trouble, I can assure you that. Please follow Mrs. Adams Foster" He informs me, keeping his stance very still. What scared me was the serious facial expression.

I briefly glance to Mackenzie, who shrugs back at me. Then I close my book, my workbook, toss all my stuff in my bag. I grab my phone from the corner of the table and stand up.

As I head to the front of the class, I can feel other students eyes on me as I walk away. Teacher touches my shoulder briefly as I pass him. I walk out of the classroom and close the doors behind. Lena was standing in the hallway, waiting for me.

"What's going on?" I ask when I walk up to her

"Callie…" Lena said of softly and placed a hand on my shoulder

I notice that behind her, at the end of the hallway, two officers stood along with all the Adams Foster kids. Quickly I look back to Lena. The sadness, fear and concern in Lena's eyes was intense, I have never seen her like this before.

"There has been a shooting" She tells me very quietly. I hold my breath, bracing for whatever Lena is about to tell me "Both Amy and Stef have been injured. We need to go to the hospital" Lena explained and turned around, she keeps her hand around my back, to my shoulder as we start to walk towards others

"H-how…bad?" I stutter out fearing of the worse

"We are not quite sure" I had a feeling she wasn't telling me something

I recognized one of the officers that stood with the Adams Foster kids - Hernandez.

He turned to Lena when we walked up, he had a phone in his hand "Kate just picked up Frankie, like you asked. They will meet you at the hospital" He informs Lena shortly before we all turn to head to the exit

Stef POV

When the ambulance stops, I open the doors and jump out first. The drivers runs around the car and helps get the gurney with Amy out. I walk next to the gurney as we head inside the hospital. My right hand was rested on Amy's left forearm.

We are met by a group of doctors the second we walk inside. A nurse stops me from going further along with them, when we reach doors that lead to emergency room. The doctors turns to face me.

"What are we looking at?" he asks me as Amy is pushed through doors, to another part of the hospital

"It looked like 9 mm. Both were close rage shots" I tell him what I know and with that he leaves. The nurse that stopped me hurried after the doctor, following the gurney that Amy was on.

I stand in the middle of the hallways, watching how Amy is taken away. Some nurse was trying to pull me aside. I saw her mouth moving, she was telling my something, but I didn't hear a word.

I felt a warm liquid dripping down my left arm, down my palm, over my fingers. When I looked down, I saw how blood was dripping down my fingers. It was making a small pool of blood right next to my feet. The bandage, that one of the paramedics put over my shoulder in the ambulance, was covered in crimson red color. It was all soaked up in my blood. My right hand is covered in Amy's.

I don't feel any pain now. All I feel is a warm, pulsing sensation on my shoulder region. But there is no pain. I was probably high on adrenaline.

I am pulled aside, by the same nurse that tried to talk to me, when two more paramedics push another gurney pass me. A new set of doctors run up to it.

Anger took over me and I pointed my right index finger to the person on the gurney and yell at the doctors "That son of a bitch shot my partner! He shot my partner!"

"Ma'am…calm down!" I was being held back by the nurse

"He shot a cop!" I yell after the doctors, watching how they take him away to another emergency room

"Stef!" I hear a familiar voice coming from my back, I turn around quickly and see Captain Roberts walking up to me in a hurry "Stef, you need to try and stay calm"

"I am calm!" I snap at my boss

"I have been trying to get her to get checked out" the nurse tells Captain Roberts as she was holding on to my healthy arm. I pull my hand out of her hold and push her away.

"I'm not hurt!" I tried to persuade them, even thou I knew better

"You are shot!" Roberts says firmly to me "You need to go with the nurse. You need to let the doctors treat you!"

"He shot Amy!" I say desperate and point back to where they took the boy

"I know…but you need to let them check you out. You are bleeding Stef. You were shot" Roberts says taking one step closer towards me

"I'm fine! Amy…Amy is…sh-shot…"my thought got jumbled up, my head started to feel dizzy, I felt light headed again. I closed my eyes and covered them with my right, I hoped the dizzy spell will pass, my heart was beating fast inside my chest. I still felt the warm liquid dripping down my left arm

"Stef?" I hear captains concerned voice when I start to sway in my spot

I take my hand off my eyes and I try to blink the dizziness away. My sight goes blurry first, but then everything turns to black the next second.


	56. Friends and family Part III

**AN: Sorry about the wait.  
**

Callie POV

The other kids and I were sitting in the waiting room. We were sitting in pairs, pretty far from one another. Frankie was sitting in Brandon's lap, her head pressed to his chest. Brandon was doing his best to sooth her, even thou he was scared as well. Jesus was sitting shoulder to shoulder with Mariana, they were holding hands. Silent tears are streaming down Mariana's cheeks. Jude was sitting next to me, he has placed his hand over my.

Besides Frankie's sniffs, the room was pretty much quiet. The other people in the waiting room, just like us, were silently sitting, watching the hallway, waiting for any kind of news. Lena went to talk to the doctor and hasn't come back yet. She has been gone for some 5 minutes now.

The three officers were hanging around as well. Last I saw Captain Roberts, she was in hallway, on her phone. She giving orders to whoever was on the other side of the call. If I heard right, Mike, was still on the scene of the shooting. But that was some 10 minutes ago. I have no idea where Captain Roberts is now.

"Should we call grandma?" Jesus speaks up looking over to Brandon

Brandon's facial expression said it all – he didn't know. Just because he was the oldest, doesn't mean he isn't scared.

"Um...I'm... I'm not sure" Brandon stuttered out

"Mama called grandma last time" Mariana said wiping away the tears from her cheeks

"It will take her hours till she gets here" Jesus says "I think we should call"

"Shouldn't mama make the call?" Jude joined the conversation "What would you even say to grandma?"

Jesus shrugged back at Jude "That mom is in hospital and that she need to come here as fast as she can"

As their conversation went on, I couldn't stop thinking about Amy's parents. And what about Cooper? Does he knows, was he informed? Who is going to call them? As far as I knew – mom and I were each other emergency contact person. The more I thought about it, the clearer it got to me - I'm the one who needs to make the calls and inform Cooper and her parents about what has happened.

I reach for my bag that was on the chair next to me and look for my phone. When I have the phone in my hand, I look up to the others. They were still in heated conversation about whether they should wait till Lena comes back or call Sharon on their own.

I stand up, ready to head out of the waiting room to make the call, but Jude reaches for my hand and stops me.

"Where are you going?" Jude looks to me confused

"Get fresh air" it wasn't a complete lie, I was going outside to make the call

"Mama said to wait here" Jude said blinking his brown eyes back at me

"Lena is not my mom, she is yours!" I say pulling my hand out of his hand and walk out of the waiting room. Jude doesn't follow me, he lets me go.

I head out of the hospital the same way we got here. I turn right when I am out of the hospital and walk few steps away from the entrance. After I lean back at the hospital wall, I unlock my phone.

When I start to scroll down to look for Cooper's name, my hands start to tremble lightly. I hold the phone only in my left and pull my right hand in a fist, trying to stop it from shaking.

The slight hand trembling started after I started to think about how I will break the news to Cooper. Then my mind just started to pile things on top. Horrible thoughts, like Amy dying, started to occupy my mind. The long lost fear of me being put back to foster care emerged in my mind. Also, the memories of the day my mom died resurfaced. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get the thought of me losing my mom (my new mom) out of my mind.

I shove the phone in my jeans pocket and hold both of my palms out in front of me. I watched how my hands trembled and listened to my heart beat fast in my chest. My vision got blurry because of the tears that were forming in my eyes.

A sob escaped my mouth and two tears fell over my cheeks. I press my right hand over my mouth, hoping it will stop me from sobbing out again. When I close my eyes, few more tears spill over. I try to stop myself from crying, but my emotions took over. It was all too much. The thoughts, the memories, all the fears – it was just too much.

"Callie! There you are, I was looking for you" I hear Lena's voice, I hear her high heels hit the pavement. I open my eyes and see her walking over to me

"Oh, Callie…honey" She says softly when she sees that I am crying. Lena started to walk with more rapid steps towards me.

I lean off the wall and go right into her arms.

I needed someone to tell me everything is going to be okay, because I didn't believe it myself anymore. I needed someone to hold me, I needed a friend to lean on. I needed someone, with who I don't have to pretend and act all tough and strong. Because I am not either of those things. I am scared, I am not strong. I don't have the energy to pretend.

Her hands wrap around me, when I press my head to her shoulder and let the tear flow over my cheeks freely.

"Shh, it's going to be okay, honey..." Lena soothed quietly as she held me tightly

"I can't do it" I cry out in her shoulder after some minute in her embrace

"Do what, honey?" She asks and strokes the back of my hair gently

"I can't call them. I don't know what to tell them…or how to tell them. Can you call Cooper and Amy's parents for me, please? I don't know who else to ask..." I ask warily when I lean out of the hug

I wasn't sure if she would agree. Lena had her own worries, she had Stef to worry about and her own kids. She probably needed to call Stef's mother as well, maybe even her own parents. I mean, Amy is not her family. I am not her family. Lena has talked to Cooper like three times and she hasn't even met Amy's parents. I had no one else to ask this. Lena was my only option.

Lena runs her thumb over my cheeks, wiping away the tears "Of course I will call them, honey. Don't you worry about that. I will handle it, Callie"

"Thank you" I whisper to her when I lean back towards her for another hug

Lena POV

The first call I made was to Sharon. I hated that this was the second call I had to make to her about her daughter being shot. Once I told her, I could already hear her typing on her laptop, looking up the first flight she could take to get here.

"**_How bad is it this time?" _**I hear Sharon walk around her apartment, she was opening and closing drawers and doors

"_As far as I know, she was shot twice. One bullet pierced through her left shoulder, Captain Roberts said that it went through. Other brushed by her left upper arm. Roberts said Stef was walking and talking on the scene and hospital. She passed out from blood loss when she was talking with Roberts. They started a blood transfusion. Stef was taken to surgery like 5 minutes after that."_

**_"Did you see her?"_**

_"Just for a second. I saw them taking her to operating room" _ I say remembering seeing her on the bed, she was surrounded by doctors and nurses. She had oxygen mask over her mouth and two bandages were covering her left arm. Both were soaked in her blood.

_"__**Do we know if she will have any permanent damage to her arm?" **_I heard the concern in her voice.

_"__They said it was too soon to tell, they simply don't know the full extent to the damage yet. All they knew, from the x-ray they did, that the bullet didn't hit any bone."_

**_"_****_Call, text or send e-mail if anything changes!"_** Sharon states when the conversation is about to end

_"__Of course, I will inform you if anything changes" _I say pacing by the entrance to the hospital. With that my first call ends.

I take few deep breaths in and out, trying to calm myself down. But I knew I had to make few more calls that couldn't wait.

I scroll down to Coopers number that Callie added to my contact list. My thumb lingers over the call button for few seconds, before I press it. I hear the phone ringing before I even put the phone up to my ear. I start to pace back and forth when I put the phone up to my ear.

**_"_****_Hello?" _**Cooper picks up the phone. I froze, when I heard his voice. It was so casual, there was no worry in his voice. He thought this day is like any other day. Cooper had no idea that his life is about to change.

"**_Hello!?"_** Cooper repeated after a second, because I hadn't answered back yet

_"__Cooper!" _I snap out of it "_This is Lena calling"_

_"__**Lena?"**_ he asked back surprised, I interpreted it as if he didn't know me

"_Adams Foster. You changed my window glass. Amy's partner Stef's wife-"_

He laughs out on the other end "**_I know who you are Lena. I am surprised that you called me, that's all. Can I ask what this is about? I am at work now, with a patient…"_**

**_"_**_It's about Amy" _I say and stop walking. Holding my left hand wrapped around my shoulder, right hand holding the phone up my ear, I look down to the pavement and suck in my lower lip

"**_What about her? Is everything okay?"_**

"_No" _I answer shaking my head at myself

**_"_****_What do you mean?" _**Now there was the worry in his voice

_"__There was a shooting. Amy and Stef were both shot. They are in hospital" _I inform him and the only thing I hear back is his breathing _"Amy is critical. She is in surgery as we speak"_

There was still silence on the other end "_Cooper? Did you hear what I said?" _I heard some ruffling sound, like he had pressed his phone to his shoulder or something. Next thing I hear people talking, but I couldn't make out any words. I just heard chatter in background.

**_"_****_Which hospital?"_** he asks back, I think I hear him running

_"__Mercy"_

**_"Come on, come on!Move it!…Damn it!"_** I hear Cooper mumble back. Next, I heard a loud bang, like doors colliding with wall, when you pull them open too hard. Or maybe it was when you slam doors shut too hard and fast.

"C**_allie?" _**He was definitely running now

_"__Callie is here, in the hospital"_

**_"_****_I will be there in 10"_** he says and hangs up the phone the next second, ending the call

The next call I was about to make will be even more harder than the last one. I will be talking with people who I have never met in my entire life. I will be a stranger that will tell them their daughter is shot. I can say honestly, this was a call I was not ready to make.

I am mumbling their names quietly to myself as the phone keeps ringing.

"**_Yes?" _**A woman picks up the phone

_"__Um…hello. Is this…Linda Baker?" _I ask when I stop pacing around

**_"_****_Yes, this is her. May I ask who is calling?"_**

_"__This is Lena Adams Foster. I know you don't know me, we haven't met. I am a friend of your daughter and granddaughter"_

_"__**Adams Foster?"**_ She wonders out loud "**_Where do I know that surname from?"_**

_"__Amy's partner or force is Stef Adams Foster. I'm her wife" _I explain to her quickly

_"__**Oh, yes. That's it. May I ask what is this about?"**_

**_"_**_It's about your daughter" _I take a small pause and look up to the sky, to gather the strength and courage I need to continue this conversation

* * *

After the call ends, I lean back at the hospital wall. My hands are trembling just like Callie's hand were, when I found her out here. I press my head back at the wall, close my eyes and take few deep breathes, trying to calm myself down. My heart was racing inside my chest.

I needed to stay strong for the kids. I couldn't break down now. It has just began. Now the worst part starts – the waiting. The endless minutes of sitting, waiting, hoping for the best. There is nothing we can do to help. It is completely out of our hands. Our loved one's lives are in the hands of strangers.

I remember very well, the last time we were in this situation. I can't make the same mistakes I made then. The twins needed me back then, but I was so cold to them. Brandon was out of control, blaming the twins for everything. And I did nothing to stop it. I was too scared about losing the love of my life, that I forgot about my kids. But Jude was consoling me, instead of the other way around. Thankfully my mom was in the town and she helped with Frankie. Mike wasn't much help as well. He came to the hospital with spiked coffee.

That won't happen this time. We will keep together this time. I won't make the same mistakes again. I take one last deep, calming breath in and head inside the hospital to the waiting room.

When I walk in the waiting room, I see the kids all sitting apart from each other. Callie was sitting alone in the furthest corner. Jude was sat in the middle of the room. Twins were keeping together at the right side of the room, but Brandon and Frankie were sitting on the other end of the line of chairs where Jude was sat. This hurt me, it hurt me more than I thought it ever could. They were so divided.

I head over to the twins first. After I place a hand on Mariana's shoulder, she looks up to me. Mariana has red, puffy eyes. I nod to the long seat where Brandon, Frankie and Jude are sitting. Without saying anything, she stands up and walks over to Jude, she takes a seat next to him.

When Jesus stand up, I kiss his temples and we walk together to the row of chairs in the middle of the room. Jesus sits down next to Brandon.

After that, I head over to Callie, who is sitting in the corner and take her hand "Come sit with us, Callie"

"Did you call them?" Callie asks quietly when she stood up

"I did. Cooper should be here in 10. Linda and Harold said they will take the first flight here. They are on their way"

"Thank you" Callie replies quietly

"Let's go sit down" Hand in hand we walk over to the others

Callie sits down next to Mariana, while I take Frankie out of Brandon's lap. I take the last free seat between Callie and Jesus. Frankie sits in my lap, she presses her head to my chest and her little hands grab on my shirt. I kiss the top of her head and look around the other kids.

"They are going to be okay" I tell all of them when I see all of their sad eyes. It wasn't much of reassurance, but there wasn't really anything else I could say. Their lives are in the hands of the doctors. As I was assured by the nurse, the best doctors are working on them.

* * *

5 minutes later Cooper runs in the hospital. He still had his red sport shorts on, sneakers and the black t-shirt with the logotype of the place where he works at. Cooper looked in the waiting room. He saw as all sitting there and headed our way.

Callie looks up to him with sad eyes, but she doesn't say anything. She lowers her head back, keeps her eyes on the ground up front and continues to pick her fingernails.

"Anything?" Cooper asks looking to me, I shake my head back at him

"How long has it been?" Cooper asks fidgety

"Some 30 minutes. You should sit down, Cooper. It will be some time before we hear anything" I say from experience

Cooper looks around the room, looking for a seat. He runs his hand over his hair and walks to the chairs opposite our, right next to the entrance. When he sits down, he leans down, pressing his elbows to his knees. But he doesn't stay like that for long, he leans back in the chair and runs his left hand over his face. He leaves his hand over his mouth for few second.

I look up to the clock that was on the wall over the doors. It reads 1:23 PM.

So the waiting begins.


	57. Friends and family Part IV

**AN: Chapter updated with a version where the error about CPS is fixed (thank you Sydney-C for pointing it out to me)**

Lena POV

I glance up to the clock once again - 3:36 PM. The minute head has moved one section, since I last looked up to the clock. Few doctors have walked in, but neither one said the name of the two officers we were here for.

Cooper stood up after sitting impatiently in his seat "I'm going to the café. Anyone wants anything?" He asks, looking over to the kids

All of the kids shook their heads, only Jesus answered Cooper "No, thanks. Not hungry"

"Lena? Anything for you?"

"I want to stretch my legs, I will go with you" I needed to talk to Cooper, alone. This was the chance to do it.

I help Frankie get from my lap to Jesus. Cooper was waiting for me by the doors.

"Don't go, mama!" Frankie cried out, once I turned to followed Cooper out. Without hesitating, I turn back and crouch down by her. I look up to her and take her little hands in my.

"Don't worry, baby. I will just walk quickly to the café with Cooper. We will be back in 5 minutes, love"

"You promise, mama?" She asks, tears in her eyes. I had a hard time fighting my tears back, I hated to see my kids so scared.

"Promise" I kiss her forehead softly

"Okay" Frankie sniffs back. Jesus kisses the top of her head and rocks her softly in his arms.

I glance to Brandon "Call me if the doctor comes in!" Brandon nods back

Cooper and I walk out together and head down the hallway towards the café. We are 10 steps away from the waiting room when Cooper speaks up.

"Tell me...how bad is it?" He asked keeping his eyes up front of him

"I only know what Captain Roberts knows - Amy was shot in chest and leg, she had lost a lot of blood and she coded on the way to hospital" Cooper glanced to the side, away from me, as we kept on walking. He tried to process the news and not show his true emotions to me. Cooper tried to stay strong, but I saw the fear and concern in his eyes.

"What about Callie? If Amy is in hospital or if she-" He choked up, it took him few seconds till he got the next word over his lips "_dies_..what happens to her?"

We both knew that Amy dying was a possibly. We all hoped that won't happen, but knowing the circumstances - there was a chance of that happening. Yes, it would be easier to not think about it or to be in denial about the possibility. But this is not just about Amy, Callie is in the equation as well. It's her life, that is put on the line and impacted the most. We needed to prepare for the worst.

"If Amy is in hospital, one of us should take Callie in temporary, till Amy is back on her feet and can take care of her again. If Amy _doesn't make_ it, we have a huge decision to make. If neither one of us takes her in - then she is going back to foster care-" I started to explain to him, but Cooper stops in the middle of hallway and he cuts me off in half sentence

"Callie is not going back to foster care!" Cooper was upset, he threw his right arm up, gesturing back to the way we came from, where Callie was "No! No, no way! She can't go back to the system!" Cooper states loudly

"Cooper, I said _if_! "I tell him calmly, Cooper takes a small step back to cool down "Callie is no longer alone, Amy is not the only one who cares. She has extended family and friends that cares about her."

"You will take her?" He points to me

"That's one option" Cooper just blinks back at me, waiting for me to continue "You are the second option. And Amy's parents are the third"

"Shouldn't we be waiting for Amy's parents then? I mean, to discuss this"

"Cooper, she can't stay at hospital tonight" I say back keeping the eye contact "Amy's parents are flying here from Boston. We have no idea when will they be here. It could be at the middle of the night, next morning, next day. We need to take it one day at a time."

"What are you saying?" He looks momentarily confused at me

"As much as I want to take her in, I can't, not tonight. I have 5 scared kids and a wife, whose condition I don't know anything about. I am running on fumes as it is. You need to step up!"

Cooper POV

In the end I bought coffee, few snacks and sandwiches. We both knew the kids will want to eat something or at least have a snack sooner or later. No one knows how long we will have to wait for any kind of news.

Lena takes her coffee and Callie's (I know she wants one, she won't say it, but she wants one), while I take my cup and carry the rest of the products in a small plastic bag.

"How are you so calm?" I ask Lena when we leave the cafeteria

"I'm not calm" Lena replies after she finishes taking a small sip of her coffee "It's just the front. Inside - I'm a mess. There are half of a dozen of kids I need to worry about. They are depending on me. Even Callie. If I lose it, they will too. I have seen it happen before" It sounded like she spoke from experience

"This has happened before?" I ask curious

"Yes, Stef was shot a year back. It was an off duty shooting. It's a long story" Lena glances to me, I nod back understanding why she wouldn't want to remember it "Anyhow, we were in the hospital, Stef was in surgery. I was too concerned about losing her that I didn't notice my own kids were slowly falling apart. Brandon was blaming the twins, the twins were blaming themselves, Jude was being the strong one. It was...chaos" Guilt was still evident in Lena's eyes. Clearly that event left a huge impact on her life. Probably on all of their lives.

"Does it get easier?" I ask after a small moment of silence

"What?" Lena turns to me confused and lowers the cup down from her lips

"Dating a cop?"

Lena shakes her head "You need to prepare yourself for a lot of bruises, cuts, gashes, sore muscles, black eyes, broken noses, concussions" Lena took a small pause before adding sadly "and nightmares"

Lena slowed down, because we were almost back at the waiting room "When they are on job they are always so tough and strong, they put their feeling and personal issues aside so they could help other. They simply have to do that, otherwise they won't be able to do the job. But when they get home - it is different story" Lena now stops completely and I stop along with her, Lena looks up to me, with sad, thoughtful look in her eyes

"Stef tries not to take her job home with her. But sometimes the job is too much for her to handle on her own. Sometimes she needs me to be strong for her, because she no longer can. It's rare, but it happens." Lena presses her lips together, her gaze goes somewhere to side "Most of the time, Stef doesn't like to talk about it. Stef thinks she is protecting me that way, but in truth, she is just making it harder for herself. I see her struggling, but she doesn't talk to me. That's the worst part!" She says taking a step backwards to lean at the wall

She looks down to her feet, holds both of the cups in front of her "It doesn't get easier. Living with a cop is hard, it can be a struggle sometimes. You will worry constantly. When your phone rings, you will experience a new found fear" Lena was definitely scaring me "But it is not all bad. There are good days too. When Amy will tell you about how she saved someones life or how she helped someone...it will make up for all the bad days!"

"How can you handle it?" I ask when I lean at the wall next to her

"Do you love Amy?" Lena asks quietly, turning only her head toward me, to look me in the eye

I look down to my feet and suck in my lower lip. When I look back to Lena's eyes I answer "I haven't told her yet, but I do. I love her! Have for a while now!"

"There is your answer" Lena says simply and smiles at me "Love"

I nod to the waiting room when I lean off the wall "We should probably...head back"

"We should" Lena agrees leaning away from the wall

"Lena?" I stop her before she walks in, she turns around to face me "Thank you! For the talk and…for calling me"

Lena smiles at me warmly "Thank Callie for the last one" She replies and walks in the waiting room. I am standing in the hallway alone, with a small smile on my lips.

But the moment is short lived - the smile leaves my face quickly, when I remember why we are all here and what has happened. When I walk inside the waiting room, Lena was handing one of the cups to Callie.

"Cooper got you this" She said when Callie reached for it. Callie glances to me and mouths - thank you. While Frankie gets comfortable on Lena's lap, Jesus was holding on to her coffee. I walk up to Jude and Mariana.

"We got snacks" I hand them the bag. Jude takes it and peaks inside first. He reaches for something he would like next moment.

"Pass it around" I smile to them before I head back to my previous seat. All of the kids take something from the bag even thou no one asked for anything.

* * *

Callie was ripping off the label of her now empty coffee cup, when a doctor walked in. We all hold our breathe, waiting for the doctor to say a name.

"Officer Stefanie Adams Foster?" The tall, partly grey haired man asked when he reached up for his scrub hat to take it off

"Yes!" Lena said as she and others jumped up from the seat. Callie was the only one left sitting, but she was still listening to the news.

"I'm Dr. Wess, I operated on your wife. I am happy to inform you the surgery went well!" He placed his hand on Lena's shoulder "There is no nerve damage, the bullet didn't rupture her subclavian vein or artery, nor did it hit any bone. Your wife is lucky. She is going to be all right" the doctor said smiling to them

"Can we see her?" Lena asked back, she looked so much happier, than 20 seconds ago. They all looked relived.

"She is in recovery room right now. Once she is taken to her own room, nurse will come get you. It will be some hour or so" He informed them with a smile on his lips

"Thank you" Lena replies sincerely, the kids said it as well, in a choir. Once the doctor left, hugs and kisses were passed between them. Callie was forcing a smile, trying to be happy for them. But how can she be happy, when her own mom was still fighting for her life? I can't imagine how hard this must be for her.

* * *

It was, like the doctor said, hour later, when a nurse came to get them and they all followed the nurse to see Stef. I stand up from my seat and head over to where Callie was sitting alone, to sit down next to her. Moment later Callie leans closer to me and presses her head to my left shoulder.

"Cooper?" I barely heard her voice

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared" Callie admits quietly

"I know. I am scared too, Callie"

Stef POV

My eyes flutter open. I was still a bit woozy, it was still a bit blurry, but at least now my head felt clearer, my thoughts weren't jumbled up as much.

It felt like a Déjà Vu, when I saw Lena sitting next to my bed, looking down at me. I will always love waking up to her Angle like face. Lena smiles at me and places her warm hand on my forehead. I feel my right hand being squeezed tenderly. There are tears in her eyes just like the last time.

"Hi" she breathes out, when a single tear falls down her cheek

I gather all my strength to answer her. My voice sounded weak and it was hoarse "I feel like…I need to propose to you…again" I get the words over my lips and offer a weak smile to her

"I would say yes again" She replies and leans closer to me. Lena places the most gentle and sweetest kiss on my lips.

The hand from my forehead was now caressing my cheek "You need to stop scaring us like this"

"Sorry, love" I say looking to her eyes "Where are the kids?"

"They are all here. Eager to see you" Lena says running her finger gently over my cheek. I move my head towards her fingers. When she runs her fingers gently over my cheek, I close my eyes. Her touch was so calming, so soothing.

"I want to see my babies" I tell her, when I open my eyes to look at her

"I will go get them, two at a time thou. Doctors orders" Lena says back, stroking my hair. She kisses my forehead and then heads out to get the kids.

* * *

The doors open after minute and two little heads peak in. I shift in the bed slightly, trying to have a better look at them. I can't keep the smile away when I see them.

"Mom" Mariana blurred out as she hurried up to my bed. Jude was right after her. Mariana hurries around the bed to my right side.

"Come here, love" I raise my right hand up, inviting her in for a hug. Mariana doesn't hesitate to lean down and hug me.

"I'm okay love, I'm okay" I whisper to her once she was in my one hand embrace. I wanted to hug Jude with my other hand, but I knew better than to try and move my left arm. When Mariana leans out of the hug, to let Jude hug me, I see how she wipes away tears. I hold Jude for a moment.

"I was really scared mom" Jude whispers to me, when in hug

"I'm sorry, kiddo. I'm sorry…" I press my lips to his temple. When Jude leans out of the hug, I take Jude's hand, Mariana sits on the side of the bed, her hand placed on my leg.

"I don't know what I would do without you mom" Mariana said as two more tears fell down her cheek "It wouldn't be the same without you"

"Hey! I'm not going anywhere baby. I'm right here. I'm not leaving you" Jude let's go of my hand so I could reach over for Mariana's hand. I run my thumb over her palm.

"I love you both so much" I say looking between them

"We love you too, mom" They both said together

* * *

I spent another 10 minutes with the two of them, before they had to switch out so Brandon and Jesus could come in. They tried to act tough, but I could still see that they were scared, no matter how hard they try to hide it.

"Does it hurt?" Jesus asks looking to my left arm. It was covered in bandages, my elbow was rested on a pillow, it was slightly bent. My palm rested on my lower abdomen.

"No" I said honesty "It doesn't"

"Why didn't you have your vest on?" Brandon was upset "This is the second time you are shot and you didn't have your vest on"

"I was on a lunch break Brandon. I wasn't patrolling the street on foot. I had been driving around in the squad car" I explain to him, not taking my eyes of him

"Still...you should have your vest on all of the time" Brandon said looking to my left arm "I don't know how many more times of you being shot I can take, mom"

"I'm sorry I hurt you B. I didn't mean to cause so much pain for you" I look over to Jesus "To any of you!"

"We know" Jesus said with certainty. After a small pause Jesus added "I overheard Captain Roberts said you killed the guy who did this. Is that true?"

"It is. I had to do it in self-defense" I said back, wondering where this conversation will head to. I remember what Mike said last time, what Jesus said about Mike killing the guy who shot me.

"I'm sorry you had to do that, mom" Jesus said and very carefully touched my left palm

* * *

Lena was sitting at the right side of the bed, her hand resting on my leg. She was watching closely how Frankie enjoyed the 10 minutes with me. Frankie was sitting on the bed next to my torso, on the right side. She has told me all about her morning in kindergarten already.

"Mommy?" she asked when she was running her little fingers over my right palm

"Yes, baby?" I ask back when I raise my hand up to caress her cheek softy

"Did the good luck kiss help you? The doctor said you were lucky"

"It most certainly did, love" I tilted my head one side "I think I need a _get well _kisses as well" I smile at her

"From me or mama?"

"Both - of course. But I would love to have the first _get well_ kiss from you" I poke her tip of the nose softly, causing her to giggle out softly, her cute dimples showed

After the kiss, when Frankie cuddles up to my right side, there is a knock on the doors and Captain Roberts peaks her head inside. Lena glanced over her shoulder to the doors, to see who it was.

"Frankie, love, it is time for us to go. Give mommy one last kiss before we leave" Lena says standing up. Captain leaves, allowing us to say good-bye.

"Can't I stay 5 more minutes' mama?" Frankie begged looking up to Lena

"I'm sorry, baby. We can't. Mommy need to rest and save up her energy so she can come home as soon as possible"

Frankie turned to look back at me. She once again had the sad eyes. You could tell that she didn't want to go.

"But who will read the nighttime story for me?" Frankie looked between us

"Mama can read the story for you, love"

"But only you can do the voices right mommy!"

"Tell you what, love" I say and gesture her to lean closer to me, so I could whisper to her ear. Frankie is leaned down in the next second, impatient to hear what I will whisper to her.

"Teach mama how to do the voices" I whisper to her and kiss her cheek "Can you do that?"

Frankie nods her head back furiously, her eyes glowing. She gives me kiss and then Lena helps her down the bed.

"I will take the kids home. I will be back. Rest" Lena gives me a kiss

"I love you" I say after the kiss

"Love you too" Lena says and walks hand in hand with Frankie out of the room. Frankie waves at me as she walks out. I wave back and watch them leave.

Captain Roberts reenters the room, smiling at me "Frankie looks more like Lena every day"

"That's the best part" I say smiling back when Captain closes the doors behind her. The smile leaves her face, she becomes serious.

I look down my injured arm "How's Amy doing?"

"Still in surgery. Fighting for her life"

"The boy?" I keep my eyes down

"Alive" That means there is only one boy's blood on my hands. One death was better than two. Captain walks closer to me, she rests her hands on the frame at the end of the bed "How are you feeling, Stef?"

"Okay"I look back to my injured arm "I will be better once I know Amy is okay too" I said honestly and looked straight to her eyes "You need my statement?"

"Yes. Are you up to it?" Captain asks concerned about my well-being and my emotional state

"I just want to get over with it" I said back keeping myself composed. Captain nods back and heads out of the room to get the officers.

I may be composed on outside, but inside, I was a freaking out. There were two people on my mind.

One of the person, was my friend and partner - Amy. Last I saw her, she was on edge between life and death. And I need her alive. I can't imagine doing my job without her next to me in the car.

The other person was the boy. I still need to find a way to live with myself for killing someone. It didn't matter that he shot me or that I did it in self-defense. Today, I killed a man. Today, I killed another human being. I killed someone's son.


	58. Friends and family Part V

**AN: I'm not a doctor, so please forgive me if I make medical mistakes. The knowledge I have is from my own experience with hospitals and doctors and of course mother Google!**

Stef POV

The two officers come in and we get straight to business. I tell them everything, every single detail that I remember. I even remember the exact bullet count that flew my way and I know how many bullets are left in my gun.

Once they leave, I decide to try and get some rest. But getting two hours of sleep is too much to ask for.

My mind flashes back to the moment, when I see the boy fire a bullet straight into my partners body. Next, my mind flashes back to Amy bleeding out in my arms. I see the boy, who I killed, fall to his knees and grip his chest. The look he gave me, is engraved in my mind. I relive the time in ambulance, when Amy's heart stopped beating.

My eyes fly open and I hear the monitor next to my bed beeping faster and louder. I turn my head to look at it. My heart rate and BP was up. I press my head back in the pillow as I knew it was just a matter of time before a nurse walks in to check on me.

In few seconds the doors to my room open and, just like I predicted, a nurse walks in. The same one, who was here when I first woke up from the anaesthesia. Her name was Kate. It was probably short for Kathrine or Katelyn, or something.

Kate smiles kindly to me as she walks up to the monitor. She presses few buttons on the monitor and then checks my vitals.

"Having trouble sleeping?" Kate asks as she walks around the bed

"You could say that" I say looking up to the ceiling, avoiding her look

"I could give you sedative to help you sleep" She offers when she stops at my left side of the bed to check the wound

"No. I don't want that!" I reply back staring out to the trees outside the window

"Do you need anything - another blanket, different pillow, some water...maybe some food, are you hungry? How is your pain level?"

"What I need…is for my partner to be okay!" Her facial expression softens "But there is nothing you can do about that" The nurse chooses silence as answer. I appreciated, I didn't need a stranger to try and cheer me up.

"Are you and your partner close?" She asks when she is done checking the wounds

"We are. She's the best partner I have ever worked with" I don't have to think about it, it was a no-brainier "Not only that, Amy is a close family friend"

Nurse smile is very genuine "If you need anything, press the blue button"

* * *

10 minutes after nurse Kate leaves, Lena walks back with a bag in her hand

"Hi, love" Lena walks in, gives me a quick kiss and then walks to the chair

"Did you get some sleep?" she asks when she places the bag down

"Yes" I lie, there was no reason to worry her about my nightmares

"I got you some clean clothes. I didn't take much, the doctor said you could go home in 2-3 days if you don't catch an infection. Not sure if you can put the shirts on just yet" she pulls out my favorite plaid shirt "but I got it anyway, for when you are discharged" Lena pulls out sweatpants when she puts the shirt back in the bag

"Where is Callie?" I ask before she could continue to tell me what else she got. Lena turns to me, holding pants, socks and underwear in her hands

"Waiting room"

"You left her alone!?" I snap at her

"Stef" She lowers her hands "Do you really think I would leave her alone?"

"No" my head dips down, when I realize Lena would never do that

"She is with Cooper" She explains as she walks up to the bed. Lena moves the blanket away from my lower half and starts to dress me

"Where will she stay tonight?" I ask calmly, hoping to hear the words - with us

"At her home. Cooper will stay with her tonight"

"With Cooper? Cooper is not a parent! Why isn't she going with you?! What were you thinking?" I almost shout it at her

My emotions were all over the place. I couldn't contain it. Because I blamed myself for what happened to Amy - I feel obligated to help Callie. But, because I can't really do anything to help her, I am putting all of it on Lena. I know, Lena didn't deserve that.

Lena looks to me, shocked by my attitude. But she doesn't call me out on it, she reaches for the sweatpants and start to pull them on. I think Lena understood that I was way too emotional right now.

"When Cooper and I discussed it, I was thinking that you were still in surgery and I had no idea if you were going to make it or make me a single parent of 5 and a widow! Back then I didn't know if I could…help her! I didn't know if I could help my own kids!" Lena replied holding her tears in as she pulls socks on my feet

"Lena" I reach for her arm with my right. She takes a small step away from my extend arm, avoiding it. That action hurt me more than anything else before, because I know I caused this. But Lena still put the blanket back around my legs and tucked me in, like a mother tucks in kids.

"Love…Lena…please" I pleaded "Please, look at me" I was still holding my right hand out, reaching for her

When Lena finally turns to look at me, I see how much I hurt her. A tear falls down her cheek as she looks at me "Lena, love…I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm sorry…I know, I have no idea what you went through. I have no idea what it feels like to be in your position. I overreacted, love. I'm sorry"

Finally Lena walked closer. I could finally reach her. I giver her hand a tight squeeze. She sits down on the side of the bed and took my hand between hers, holding it tightly.

"When we were in ambulance, I promised her that I…we would take care of her. It was the last thing I said to her before she lost her consciousness and coded" I had hard time keeping it together

Lena leans closer to me and presses her forehead to my. I close my eyes when she whispers to me "We will take care of her, Stef. We will!"

Callie POV

Over the last few hours, I have come to a conclusion, that people divide into three categories after they receive bad news. One – the criers. Two – the angry people, who start to blame everyone around them. And three – the silent ones.

As I watch and hear another doctor console an elder man, who just lost his wife to heart attack, I start to wonder which one would I be.

When my birth mom died, I certainly fit in the second category. I messed up my room so bad. I was angry at everyone, especially myself. But now - I am not sure. I am not the same girl I was 7 years ago. I think I have gotten much more resistant to bad news. I think, I no longer fit in the second category.

I am too numb to fit in the first group. I think, the foster care has built up my character pretty good. I have learned to hide my feelings, I have learned not to show fear. From few foster parents I have learned that crying was weakness and if you show someone your weakness, they will exploit it even more. Yes, I cried in Lena's shoulder today, but that was just a moment of weakness. I believe, I don't fit in the first category.

I could be the silent one. The numb one. The one who just accepts the bad news and moves on. I'm the one who doesn't deal with stuff, with feelings. I bury it all deep down and pretend that it never happened. Hell, I buried the anger I felt towards Stef and Lena for 6 years! Yes, I could be the silent type.

"Officer Amy Scott?" a doctor said my moms name and pulled me out of my thoughts. Cooper and I both jumped up from our seats. The doctor came closer towards us. I run my suddenly sweaty palms over my jeans.

"I'm doctor McKoy, I operated on Officer Scott," We stay quiet, waiting to hear the news "Amy is alive, but she is still not out of the woods yet. We took her to ICU, where we will keep a close eye on her over the night"

I let out the breath that I was holding in. Cooper puts hand on my shoulder, I turn to him and we share a smile. She's alive. That's all that matters.

"What are her injuries?" Cooper asks as he turns back to Dr. McKoy

"Why don't we head to a more private place to talk" He offers after he looked around the waiting room

I glance around as well, there were so many people inside here – civilians and many officers as well. But there was one person I didn't see – Lena. She said she would be there for me, but she is not here. I needed her, for support.

"If you can follow me, please" the doctor looked directly to me, he gestured out the waiting room

"Where's Lena?" I look to Cooper. He glanced around as well, looking for her.

"Probably with Stef" He said to me and the turned to doctor "We need a minute, we need to find someone-" Cooper explains to him

"Only family members-" the doctor spoke up, looking directly at Cooper. I think he knew that he wasn't family. But I didn't have to think about it twice, I cut him off quickly.

"They are both family!" I say in raised voice, I have never been more serious

"My apologizes…of course, we can wait a minute for your friend" He said very sincerely

"I will go get her" Cooper said, but before he could walk out, Lena ran in, followed by Officer Hernandez. Lena run up to me and grabbed my left hand in hers, we interlocked our fingers.

* * *

We took the elevator up to the 3rd floor. The big sign above the doors read – ICU. The hallway was much more lighter, if that was even possible. This wing was also quitter than the first floor. All the rooms had glass walls. We could see inside, see the patients, all the medical equipment.

He took us to a smaller room. We all sat down. I was between Cooper and Lena, the doctor sat opposite us. He pressed his fingers together.

"When Amy was brought here, she was in Hypovolemic shock and she—" He started but I cut him off

"W-what is that? W-what does that mean?" I stutter back confused

"Sorry...when your mom was brought here, she had lost a lot of blood. Because of the severe blood loss, her heart had trouble pumping enough blood back to her body. The first thing we had to do was preform a blood transfusion. We took her to surgery almost immediately" He explains slowly and looked for my nod back, if I understood. When I nodded back he continued, in the same, very slow, calm, gentle manner.

"Once in surgery, I looked for the source of the bleeding and stopped it, as soon as possible. We discovered that the bullet, which penetrated her chest, nicked her Subclavian vein. That was the main source of her blood loss. She was bleeding internally as well. As the bullet traveled further, it punctured her lung and caused a collapsed lung, making it harder for her to breathe."

What scared me the most, was that the doctor didn't sound like he was about to stop talking anytime soon. That made me realize, how serious this is and how hard the recovery will be.

"The bullet stopped at her spine, thankfully, it didn't damage it. But it was very close to nerves so I asked our best neurosurgeon, Dr. Bevin to remove the bullet safely" He stopped briefly and looked between us to see if we still follow his trail of thought

I was just sitting there, staring blankly at him. I don't think I have blinked in the last 30 seconds. My mouth was partly ajar as I kept listing to what extent mom has been injured.

"The bullet that penetrated her leg, went straight through. It didn't hit any bone or nerve. It is just muscle damage. She will need therapy to get back on her feet after the wound heals. Right now she is not awake yet" He shifted lightly in the chair, doctor leaned a bit closer towards us

"It will be a long, hard road, but we believe she will recover" He ended on a more positive note. It sounded like the doctor was done explaining her injuries.

"When will she wake up?" Cooper asks, he didn't sound as confident as he used to

"I can't tell you an exact day. But, when she starts to breathe on her own and –"

"She's not breathing?" I ask desperate

Dr. McKoy glanced to me and said in sadder tone "Right now - no! She is not breathing on her own. The ventilator is breathing for her" Lena's hand that was wrapped around my back, pulled me closer to her side after the news

Doctor detained a small pause before he continued to answer Coopers question "She probably won't wake up for another day or two. It all depends on her, how soon her body regains strength. You have to understand, that her body was put through a lot of stress and it simply needs time to recover."

"Can we see her?" I asked in pleading tone

"Of course" He stood up and gestured out of the room

* * *

The doctor took us to room 307. We stood by the room and simply watched Amy for few minutes. Cooper and Lena were both behind me. Lena hasn't let go of my hand ever since she took it in the first floor waiting room.

Mom was connected to bunch of wires and the ventilator. The monitor by her bed side was showing her vitals. A nurse was with her, she hanged up fluid bag and connected it to another tube. The fluid then started to drip down the tube and traveled down the tube to her blood stream.

Mom looked as pale as the sheets she was on. To me it seemed like she was just resting her eyes. It didn't look like she was in pain. To me, mom actually looked peaceful. Maybe she was dreaming about Aaron and Makrus.

"Can I go in?" I ask the doctor, not taking my eyes off mom

"10 minutes" He says back

Lena presses her lips to my temple "We'll be right here" she whispers to me before she lets go of our interlocked fingers. Cooper touches my arm as I walk pass him and smiles at me sadly.

The doctor opens the doors for me and asks the nurse to give 10 minutes to me. She nods back and walks out, leaving me alone in the room with mom.

I walked up to the left side of her bed and looked down to her. Part of me was scared to touch her, she looked so weak and fragile. At first, my fingers linger over the side of the bed, by her left arm.

Besides her chest, that moved up and down as the ventilator pushed air into her lungs, she wasn't moving. Her hands were by her side, palms facing the bed sheet, fingers were slightly bent.

I moved my fingers towards her hand. Her skin was cold to touch, I pulled my hand back at the first contact. But few seconds later I moved my hand back and I squeezed her palm very gently.

"Hi! I'm here, mom..." I say quietly as I continue to look closely to her features

And that's it! My brain stopped working and I had no idea what to say next.

Can she even hear me? If I started to talk to her, would I be talking just to myself?

What can I talk to her about? There is nothing that seems important enough to inform her about.

Do I tell her how scared I am? Knowing her, she probably already knows that.

I reach up to her face and run my fingers softly over her cheek. When my eyes travel all over her body, I notice that something is missing. Two things to be exact. I looked over my shoulder to Lena and Cooper. They stood by the window - watching me.

I think Lena noticed my slight panic first. She uncrossed her arms from her chest and said something to Cooper, his features changed the next second. I let go of moms hand and hurry out of the room.

"What's the matter honey?" Lena asks the second I open the doors

"Her necklace and her bracelet is gone" I said walking pass her to the hallway. I needed to find a nurse or doctor, who could know something.

"The bracelet you got her for birthday and her necklace with her wedding ring?" Cooper asks to be sure

"Yes, they are not on her!" I said hurrying down the hall to the nurse desk, that we passed when we got here. Both - Cooper and Lena - followed my rapid walk down the hall.

"Where is her bracelet and necklace?" I demand an answer from the nurse, who sat behind the desk

"I'm sorry?" She asked, not knowing who I was talking about

"Amy Scott…307" Cooper explained calmly "She had a bracelet, leather bracelet around her left wrist and a necklace with a wedding ring on!"

"I will get her belonging up to you as soon as possible" Nurse replied in the same calm manner

"Why were they taken off!" I shout angrily at her as she picked up the phone to call someone

"Callie, honey…" Lena said trying to get me to calm down. I was on edge. This got me worked up, probably, more than it should have. I guess I was so worried because I know, how much they mean to her, especially the ring "Your mom had surgery. They had to take off all the jewelry. She couldn't have them on if they had to take her to x-ray or any other medical procedure."

"Don't worry, they keep all of her belonging safe!" Cooper added "You should have them back soon"

A nurse stepped out of the elevator 2 minutes later with a plastic bag in her hand. It had all of her belongings, that mom had with her at the time of shooting. I open the bag quickly and take out the bracelet and the necklace.

"She can't have them on in ICU" the nurse behind the desk informed me

I hand the bag to Cooper, for safe keeping, before I examine the two piece of jewelry. Her bracelet looked unharmed. I didn't want to take any chances so I just put it around my own wrist. The small chain and ring wasn't damaged, but both of the objects were covered in blood.

"I will get that. I will clean off the blood" Lena says reaching for it

I allow her to take it and then head back to the room, to have few more minutes with mom. This time I take a seat next to the bed. I pull the chair up to the bed as close as possible.

"I got your ring and bracelet" I tell her, watching how her chest move up and down in a steady pace

"Lena is getting the blood of the ring and necklace. You will have it back, I promise! I put the bracelet around my own wrists" I say glancing down to my left wrist, which now had two almost identical leather bracelet on "Nurse said I couldn't put it back around your wrist"

"Cooper has the other stuff. He is here too. Cooper is really worried about you" I look up to her closed eyes "Lena is here as well. Actually, the whole Adams Foster clan was here. Lena took them home, thou…but don't worry, they are thinking about you as well. Just because they are not here in hospital doesn't mean they don't care" I explain to her, thinking, maybe she would be hurt, knowing they left

"Stef is okay, by the way. At least the doctor said she was going to be all right. I haven't gone to see her" I sight as I know felt slightly guilty "Maybe I should have! She is on the first floor and they have very strict visiting hours. It is over 8 now, so I can't see her today. I will go tomorrow to check on her, I promise"

I take a shaky breath in. Softly, I move my thumb over her palm "I need you to be okay, mom. Please be okay..." I plead to her

"I can't lose you. I don't know if I can take losing another mom. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I want you to motherly smother me with your love for the rest of my life" I say with shaky voice. With a quick hand movement I wipe away the few tears that were slowly falling down my cheek "I can't imagine my life without you, mom"

The doors to the room open. I look over my shoulder and see the nurse stand in the doorway. She gives a soft look, that told me my time was up and that I needed to let her rest and heal.

"I love you" I remind her and kiss her temple


	59. Friends and family Part VI

Callie POV

"I will be in living room...if you need me" Cooper tells me as I head up the stairs

"Mm-hmm" I hum back because I didn't have the energy to say anything else back

This has been the most exhausting day ever. I just wanted to fall in the bed, mom's bed, and fall asleep. I want this day to end. Part of me hoped that maybe I will wake up and it will turn out that this was all just a horrible dream, a nightmare. Nothing else. Ugh...Who am I kidding? That's not going to happen. I know this isn't a dream. This isn't something I can just wake up from.

I toss my bag inside my room. After it bounces off the wall, it falls onto my bed. The shoes, which I kick off the direction of my room, lands in the middle of the room. Without wasting any more time, I turn around and head straight to mom's room.

I didn't even switch on the lights. I don't need light, I know my way around the house, even in dark. When I entered the room, I went straight to mom's closet. I pulled out one of mom's sweaters and pulled it over my head. Next, I headed straight to mom's side of the bed and laid down, under the blanket. After I turned on my right side, I curled up in a small ball, pulled my knees up to chest and pulled the blanket up to my chin.

I close my eyes shut and try to think of mom. But somehow, I can only picture her lying in the hospital bed, hooked up to all of the machines and wires.

It wasn't the image of her that I wanted to see. But that was the first memory I got. I press my eyes shut together tighter and force myself to think about more happier memory of her. Anything but her in the hospital would do. But no matter how hard I try to think of a happy memory of mom, my mind keeps returning to the memory of her in the hospital bed. I keep remembering how cold her skin felt like, how pale she looked like, how the machine was breathing for her.

I knew I won't get any sleep tonight, even before I walked in the house. Yet I still tried, even though I knew it was going to be pointless. The house is simply too quiet, it feels too empty without mom here. Mom is the one that makes this house feel like a home. Without her here, this is just another house.

* * *

When I hear Cooper walk around downstairs, I sit up in the bed and glance to the clock on the nightstand. I have been tossing and turning around in the bed for 2 hours now. 2 hours and not one single happy memory of mom came to my mind. It was like my mind was stuck on that image of her in hospital.

I wrap the big blanket around me and head out of the room. When I make my way down the stairs, I see light in the living room. The TV was running, it illuminates the room. Cooper had turned the volume down to the lowest possible setting.

Quietly, I tip toe over to the doorway to peak a look inside of the room. Cooper was sitting on the couch, his legs were up to the coffee table.

"Hey" he says quietly the second he notices me there "Couldn't sleep?"

"No" I reply quietly and glance to the TV, to see what he is watching

"Green mile" Cooper points to the TV screen"Your mom's favorite movie. Want to watch it with me? I would love some company..."

"Mm-hmm" I hum back as I nod my head

"Come" he pats on the couch next to him. I tip toe over to the couch and slump down on it. After a minute, I scoot closer to Cooper and ,just like in the hospital, I lower my head to his shoulder.

"Wait" he says and I lean away from him when he starts to shifts on the couch

Cooper lowers himself more in the couch and turns more sideways. When he stops shifting and finally finds a pose which he was comfortable in, I press my head back to his chest. When we are both laid down on the couch and I snuggle up to him, Cooper wraps his right hand around me.

"The house feels empty without her" I tell him as we keep on watching the movie

"I'm sorry I can't do anything to fix it"

"You are doing enough" I say quietly in the dark "There isn't anything else you can do, actually"

"She is going to be okay, Callie. I can feel it" Cooper gives my upper arm a soft squeeze "Your mom will be okay." I needed to hear that optimism. That positive thinking.

"I keep expecting her to just show up, walk through the door like nothing has happened. I can hear her call out my name" Cooper remains quiet, he just listens "I keep remembering how she looked in the hospital. I can't think of a happy memory of her. I can't remember a moment when she was happy or simply smiling..."

"That's an easy one" Cooper said back without missing a beat. I move my head so I could see his eyes "You can think of any day, any moment you two are together. It doesn't have to be anything big, just an average day at home with you makes her happy. Or when you two cuddle on the couch while watching some movie. Making dinner together...or when you annoy the crap out of her" He chuckles softly at the last part "Amy is happy whenever she is with you, Callie"

"You think so?" I ask in disbelief

"I know so, kiddo" He says glancing down to me. I move my head back down and concentrate back on the TV screen.

"Thanks Cooper"

"Mm-hmm" he hums back "Try to get some sleep"

The comfort that came from Cooper, the warmth that came from the big blanket, and Cooper's nice words about mom, helped me fall asleep. Right there on the couch, cuddled up to Cooper – I drifted asleep in matter of few short minutes.

Lena POV

Sleeping in a king size bed alone, can leave you feeling very lonely. Stef's side of the bed was empty and the sheets were cold. Even if we didn't cuddle up while sleeping, I always knew Stef was there. Just a hand reach away. I could always turn on my right side and see her sleeping there peacefully. If I wanted to, I could just cuddle up to her back, she would whisper sheepishly to me – _I love you_ – and we would fall back to sleep.

But now, now her side was once again empty. There was no one to cuddle up to, no one look at, no one to say – _I love you_ \- to. I hate sleeping alone.

Thankfully, it didn't stay like that for long. One by one, the kids had joined me in my king size bed for the night. First was Frankie. Then came Jude. Right after him came the twins. And finally Brandon. We all, squeezed closely together and spent the night in one bed. Now that the kids were older and bigger, there was barely room for all of us, but we still made it work.

* * *

Next morning, we were awake pretty early. We woke up before 8, when Frankie was crawling all over us to, trying to get to bathroom. After that - no one could fall back sleep. I wasn't going to send them to school today, so we were all just sitting in our PJ's around the kitchen table. Sending them to school would be the wrong thing to do - they wouldn't be able to focus and concentrate on studies anyway. They needed few days off and so did I.

But this morning was different than any other morning. How? It was quiet, too quiet. They weren't talking or laughing, or teasing one another, the twins weren't bickering, no one was talking about their plans for today. Frankie was being awfully quiet as well.

"Pass me the milk, please" Jesus asks politely to Brandon, who without thinking about it, reaches for the milk box to hand it to his brother

"Thank you" Jesus reply back as he pours some more milk over his second bowl of cereal. Jesus has never been this polite at home. This was another sign that the kids weren't okay.

I stood up and walked up to the side of the table and put my hands on the shoulders of Mariana and Jude, who sat opposite of the two other boys.

"Guys..." I glanced around them, to their sad faces "Mom is okay. This won't be like last time, when mom was in hospital for over a week"

"When will she be coming home?" Mariana asked looking over her shoulder, up to me

"A day or two. All depends on how mom is feeling, if her tests come back good"

"Two day doesn't sound bad" Jude wondered to himself, the others nodded thinking about it as well

"Can we see her longer today? The 10 minute visit was too short. We barely got to sit down," Brandon asked me after he put his empty glass on the table

"Yesterday, she was fresh out of surgery. She needed the rest. So yes, I think we will be able to stay longer with her today"

"Good" Brandon said picking up his empty plate and carried it to the sink

"Can I bring my book so she could read to me?" Frankie asked holding her cup in both of her hands

"I think you can. Mom would love to read to you" I replied smiling to the youngest. Stef loves reading to Frankie, that's what she is looking forward every day when she comes home from job. In no way, Stef would ever say – no – to reading with Frankie. Sted being in hospital, won't stop her from reading with Frankie.

"Okay, guys...we leave in 15, please go get ready. Get your book, Frankie," I say and help Frankie down the chair. Jude, Mariana and Frankie all head up, but the two oldest sons stay where they are.

"Do you think mom is okay?" Jesus spoke up when he pushed his empty cereal bowl further away from the table side

"Yes, she's okay. She will have to wear a sling for few weeks and take it slow-" Jesus cuts me off

"No, I meant...Mom killed someone. How can she be okay after she killed someone?" His words shocked me, I was literally left speechless for couple of seconds

This was the first I heard of that. I looked back to him in shock "W-Where did you hear that?" I try to keep myself composed

"Brandon and I heard Captain Roberts talk when we walked to the bathroom" Jesus says looking over to Brandon. He gave me a look that confirmed what Jesus said, was true.

"Mom said it was self-defence" Brandon added when he closed the tap in the sink

"When did she say that?" I turn to Brandon

"When we visited her" he said drying his hands in the towel "Jesus asked her and mom confirmed it and added that it was self-defence. That she had to do it. That it was either him or her."

Great, I had to find out about my wife killing someone from my kids. Neither Captain Roberts, nor Stef, thought it was important enough to tell me this. And my own kids found out about it, because Captain Roberts couldn't take the call or talk to the other cops further away from the waiting room, where all of the kids were.

I close my eyes briefly as I start to feel a slight panic forming. Not only Stef will have to deal with her being shot, her partner being shot, but also her killing someone. I have no idea how Stef has kept it together for this long. If it was me, I would have already lost it.

After taking few calming breathes I open my eyes and look back to Jesus and Brandon.

"Did you tell the others? Did you hear anything else from Captain Roberts?" I ask hoping they haven't overheard anything else about the shooting. I had no idea what else there could be to overheard. Maybe there was nothing else to hear. But the thought of them hearing some more detail about the shooting - frightened me.

Thankfully they both shook their heads back. That came as a huge relief for me.

"Good! Please don't tell your siblings. They don't need to know this"

"Don't worry. We won't tell them mom" Brandon said back, while Jesus nodded his head back. I smile to them sadly as they walk pass me.

Stef POV

I hate wheelchairs. I hate being in one. But those are the rules. No wheelchair, no seeing my partner. Nurse is pushing me in a wheelchair down the hallway, to the elevators. She presses the button to 3rd level once we are in. The ride up was very fast, I didn't even have time to count in my head, how many people could squeeze in here.

"Nervous?" nurse asks as she pushes me out of the elevator. We enter the ICU wing the next second.

"Worried" I reply as I look to the rooms we pass

"About?"

"What I will see" I say back keeping my eyes in the hallway in front of me

"Here we are" she says and opens the doors to one of the rooms

My breath catches in my throat at the first sight of her.

Nurse stops the wheelchair next to her bed and reminds me "I will be back in 10 minutes"

"Yeah...okay" I look over my shoulder and watch how nurse walks out of the room and leaves me alone with her

_Did I look like this when I was shot last year? Did I look this weak? Did the ventilator really looked this scary?_ \- I ask myself when I look over at Amy's still body.

"Hi, Amy" I breath out and reach for her hand. Her skin looked pale even compared to my light skin. Her hands was limp when I picked up her hand. Tears blurry my vision once I hold her hand in my. I was afraid to look up to her face, so instead I kept my eyes on her hand in my palm.

_Do I wish I hadn't said the stuff I said about our slow day?_ – Yes! I wish I could take those words back.

_Do I blame myself?_ \- Yes! I have found a way to blame myself. It didn't matter that I wasn't the one who pulled the trigger.

_Do I wish I was in her place?_ \- Yes! I would take her place if I could.

Tears start to slowly roll down my cheek as I start to talk to her "I am so sorry, Amy...I never thought anything like this could happen. I am sorry I couldn't do more to help you"

I had to detain a small pause before I could continue, I needed to gather myself up. Seeing her like this was more emotional than I thought it would be.

"We got the guy, who did this to you. He will live to see a trial and he will be locked up!"

Finally I lift my head up and look up to her face "All you need to do right now, is keep fighting, okay? I know you can pull through this!"

I paused, thinking maybe she would answer me. But she didn't, she laid there as still as she was before.

"I know it is hard, I know you are exhausted...but you can't give up. There are people who depend on you. There are people, who need you. And I am not just talking about Callie. You can't go out like this. It is not your time, Amy! Please, don't give up"

* * *

I hear the doors to the room opening. Instantly, I look over my shoulder, thinking I would see my nurse, who came to tell me my time was up and that she needs to take me back to my room. But it is not the nurse that I see there.

"Callie" I breath out the girls name

"What are you doing here?" Her tone of voice took my by surprise. It was cold and she was very blunt. I let go of her mom's hand, when she walked deeper inside the room.

"I-I came to see Amy. See how she is doing" I tell her, even though it was pretty obvious to me

"You should leave" She states back, looking straight to my eyes

"Callie, I'm-" I couldn't even finish my sentence, when she cut me off

"Leave!" She said in much louder, more demanding voice. I was taken aback by her sudden rage against me.

"I'm sorry, did I do something to you?" I ask back confused. I simply didn't understand where this anger towards me was coming from.

"I SAID LEAVE!" She spells it out for me, word by word. Callie stands her ground and glares down at me. But I didn't move. I had no intention of leaving, not until I figure out why was she so angry with me.


	60. Friends and family Part VII

Stef POV

"I'm not leaving!" I state back, staring back at her

"Yes you are!" Callie argued back, I saw her pull her hands into fists

"Can you tell me what I did?" I ask her back, I tilted my head sideways very lightly. Not for a second I took my eyes off her. I could see Callie was barely holding it together, she was very emotional. I had a feeling I knew what this was about, but I needed her to say it.

She took a small step back from the end of the bed and pointed to me "I don't want you here!" she said loudly

"Why? What did I do to you!?" I kept my voice calm

Callie grinned her teeth back at me. She avoided my question completely "You shouldn't be here!"

"Why not? Amy is my partner and my friend. I have a right to see her! I am just as worried about her as you are!" I reason back

"No...no, you are not! No one is as worried about her as I am!" Callie raised her voice once again

"Okay, you are right! I am not as worried about her as you are, but I am still very much concerned about her, Callie. Like I said, she is my partner...and most importantly Amy is my friend! I care about her and I care about you!" Callie stood silently, just watching me

"Why can't I be here, Callie?" I ask her once again, keeping my voice as calm and gentle as I can

"BECAUSE IT IS YOUR FAULT!" Callie shouted at me and then did her best to calm down a bit, she kept her voice lower as she continued "It is your fault what happened to her!" Callie gestured to her mom

"You are her partner! You are suppose to watch her back! You are suppose to take care of one another!" She turned her attention to her mom "But now she is..." She chocked up on her words as she watched Amy's chest move up and down as the ventilator pushed air into her lungs

Callie turned to me "She is barley alive, but you are barely injured! You barely have a scratch on! How is that fair?" Tears were falling down her cheeks as she kept talking "Why do you get to...be okay, when my mom isn't!? This is not fair!"

"You are absolutely right, Callie!" I agree with her "It is not fair. I am sorry that it turned out this way."

"I WISH THIS WAS YOU NOT MY MOM!" Callie shouted out angrily at me as she pointed to the bed. Finally she said what she wanted to say. She got it off her chest. Callie had tears streaming down her cheek, her hands were once again pulled in fists. Her lower lip was whimpering.

I glanced down to my injured arm and then, to compare me and my partner's injuries, I looked up Amy.

"If I could...I would take her place, Callie. I would take the bullets for her!" I push myself up from the wheelchair. My head spins because I stood up so fast. Thankfully the dizzy spell pass in few seconds.

"You have to believe me! I wish I could change the way things happened, Callie!" I said looking straight to the girls sad eyes "I wish we hadn't stopped at the bakery. I wish I had walked to the line up to cash register instead of her. I wish I had seen that something was wrong. I wish I could have warned her. I wish we had our vests on!"

Slowly I walked closer to her, I was keeping close to the bed, just in case my head spins again. Callie has now turned her head sideways, looking away from me. She found the floor by the right side of her mom's bed more interesting than me. Her lower lip was now sucked in between her teeth. There was a small sniff now and then as she was trying hard not to cry.

"But I can't! No matter how hard I want to...I can't change what happened."

"She's all I have" Callie cried out "I can't lose her!"

"You know that's not true! You have me and Lena, and Cooper, and Amy's parents. You have Jude and there are 4 kids, who think of you as their siblings. And we all love you, more than you could ever imagine, Callie" I spoke very slowly, to make sure she actually hears each and every word I say. My voice was firm and as earnest and serious as it could get. I meant every word I said. I was almost up to her, she was just a hand reach away.

"You are not alone Callie. You will never be alone. Your mom...she is still here. She is still fighting, so don't you give up on her!"

"I'm afraid of losing her!" Callie sobbed out taking the last step that was between us. I press my right hand to the back of her head as she buried her head in my neck and wrapped her hands around me. Her shoulder presses to my wound, it causes my shoulder to hurt a bit, but I don't care. My priority right now was Callie and she needed me, now more than ever.

Lena POV

I saw Cooper pacing back and forth in the hallway just by Amy's room, his head was down.

"Hey Cooper! Have you by any chance seen Stef? She is not in her room, nurse said she wanted to see Amy..." I asked him from afar when he hand turned to pace my direction. His head snaps up once he hears my voice.

"Oh, um…Hi, Lena!" it looked like I startled him a bit. Cooper stops in his tracks just before Amy's room "Yeah...she's here" He points towards the room

When I was finally up to the room, I saw that Stef and Callie were both in there. They were embracing one another. Stef was holding a crying Callie, Callie was holding on to Stef, like her life depended on it. There was an empty wheelchair by Amy's bed, in which, I suppose, Stef was suppose to be sitting in.

"What's did I miss?" I ask looking inside the room to the two of them embracing, holding one another

"Callie had a minor breakdown...in front of Stef" Cooper said looking inside the room "I let Callie out by the hospital and went to park the car. When I got up to here, I heard Callie blame Stef for what happened with Amy and it went from there. I didn't go in. Stef was..is handling it" he turned to me "Callie was just upset, she didn't mean-"

I raise my right hand up briefly, stopping him "It's okay Cooper. That was expected. It was only matter of time before Callie...had a small breakdown"

I look to Cooper and then with a head nod down the hallway, further away from the room, I invite him for a little walk together. Stef and Callie need some more time alone, so were should give them some more privacy.

"How did it go? Last night I mean..." I ask him when we are 10 steps away from the room

"Uh..." Cooper shrugs at first "Normal, I guess. She went to sleep in her mom's room"

"But…?" I raise eyebrow at him, waiting for him to continue

"But, she came down like 2 hours later. Said she couldn't sleep, said she couldn't get the image of Amy in hospital bed out of her mind. We watched a movie together, talked a bit...she fell asleep a moment later"

"Has she eaten anything?" I ask concerned, as we continue to just walk down the hallway, going nowhere specific

"Not when we got home last night. But she did have a big breakfast. I made scrambled eggs and bacon"

"Good" I say quietly mostly to myself

"Have you heard anything from Amy's parents?" He asks me as we continue to walk slowly back to Amy's room

"Um...I got an e-mail for them, from Amy's brother actually. He wrote that they got a flight, that lands in San Diego at 1:00 PM today"

"I should probably drive to get them" Cooper wonders out loud "If the flight comes here at 1, I should probably drive out a little before 12..." he was already calculating it all in his mind

"Did you get any sleep?" I ask as we start to walk back to the room. To me Cooper looked exhausted. Callie might have gotten some sleep, but I doubt Cooper did.

"Yeah...I'm fine. Don't worry about me!" He didn't sound too convincing

"How much?" I ask gazing to his eyes until he gave up

"2-3 hours maybe" He admits quietly

"Cooper you need to sleep"

"I will, I will…" He hung his head down, avoiding my look

"When?" I gave him another concerned look, he shrugs back at me "Maybe after you get back from the airport you should drive home to have some sleep. Just few hours"

He scratches his temple "That's probably a good idea" He says when we are almost up to the room. A nurse was coming up to the room from the other side of the hallway.

"Why is she out of her wheelchair!?" The nurse called out, once she saw inside the room. She was very upset and it didn't look like she was taking Stef disobeying the rules, getting up from the wheelchair, too well.

Cooper whispers to me in a playful way, before I hurry to the room, to stop the nurse from barging inside "Someone's in trouble!"

The nurse was not pleased at all. She was two steps away from walking in the room. The look in her eyes told me she was about to scold Stef's by reading her a 10 minute long lecture.

I hurry in front of her, I stood between her and the doors. I didn't want a nurse to ruin Stef's and Callie's moment. I also didn't want the nurse to scold my wife. If someone was going to scold her and whoop her ass, it will be me. No one else, but me!

"I-I got this..I will handle it!" I glanced down to her name tag "Nurse Lydia!"

I smile to her, but she doesn't smile back. Her face stays as blank as it was before. She was one of those grumpy nurses, every hospital has those. It is guaranteed, if you stay in hospital, you will get at least one grumpy nurse per stay.

I clear my throat before I continue "I will take my wife back to her room ASAP!" Nurse opened her mouth to probably remind about the wheelchair "_And!" _I call out before I add "...I will remind her that she needs to stay in her wheelchair!"

I shot Cooper a look, when I see his face. He was standing behind the nurse, Cooper was biting his lip, holding his laughter in. He was enjoying this grumpy nurse, who was few seconds away of whooping Stef's ass, too much. But my look doesn't do anything on him. He just keeps giggling by himself.

"If she is not in her bed in 5 minutes-" nurse said in threatening voice as she pointed her finger up to my face

"She will!" I assure her quickly "I promise, she will!"

Nurse gave me a look. I think she was trying to read my face, to see if I was trustworthy. If I would keep my word. I offered her a nice, warm smile to help her decide.

Stef POV

"I guess you just saved my ass!" I said chuckling as Lena pushed me down the hallway to the elevators

"Mm-hmm. Your ass owe me!" Lena replies laughing softly, when she pushes me inside the elevator

"You already own my ass, Mrs. Adams Foster" I joke back when I look up to her "I don't know what else could you possible want from it. It has nothing else to give, my love" I enjoyed where where this conversation is going

"I do, indeed, own it..." Lena smirks back, she leans down to give me a kiss "Your ass is mine! I have full access to it. I can do whatever I want with it..."

"Naughty you" I say back between kisses. We have to end our kisses and naughtiness when the elevator stops at 2nd floor and two more people step in it. A man, just like me, was in wheelchair, a woman was behind him. When the elevator stops, Lena allows the other couple to leave it first.

"So, nurse Lydia…how did you manage to upset her so much?" Lena asked as she slowly pushed me towards my room, where all of the kids were waiting to see me

"Hey, I didn't do anything! She barged into my room and woke me up!"

"What did you tell her, Stef?" Lena asked knowing me too well

"…Nothing" I bite my lower lip

"Stef!" Lena coaxed further

"…That she might need better bedside manners and a smile wouldn't be so bad...especially if she wakes people up at 6 AM" I can picture in my head, how Lena rolls her eyes at me and shakes her head "Plus I told her that her hands were cold..."

Lena laughs softly the next moment. She leans down to my ear and whispers, while she keeps pushing me down the hallway "I have good bedside manners, right? And good...warm hands..."

"Oh, yes...magical hands" I turn my head to look up to my wife, who was now just teasing me

"Get that naughty smile off your lips Mrs. Adams Foster" Lena chuckle as we are five steps away from my room "The kids don't want to see that"

"Please tell me, we will continue this later?" I ask right before we enter the room

"You bet" Lena said before I heard Frankie's voice

"Mommy!" Frankie called out and jumped down from the bed. She hurried up to me and jumped in my lap.

"Careful, Frankie!" Lena reminds her "Mommy is still hurt. We need to be extra careful and gentle around her, sweetie"

"I'm fine love" I say back to Lena, when Frankie leaned to give me hug. I get a kiss and hug from all of them. Brandon picks her up and lifts her back up to the bed, where she sat before.

Jesus helps me get from the the wheelchair to the bed. Mariana fluffs up the pillow, while I travel the short distance. Jude pulls back the blanket aside, he holds it up, ready to place it over my legs.

"Guys, guy...I'm okay, Seriously...you don't have to _baby-me_! I am as good as new!" I say to all of them when I sit down on the bed. I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"We are just worried, mom!" Jude says back to me "Let us be worried!" I have never felt more loved than I do right now.

"You need anything mom?" Brandon asks concerned

"I feel kind of thirsty" I say honestly. B quickly walks to the end of the bed, where the small table stood. It had a bottle with water on. He poured a glass of water for me and even added a straw. Then carried it to me.

I glance to Lena, who was just quietly observing everything from the chair. She had a big smile on her face as she looked around the kids, but when our eyes met, I saw something in them. Something I can't really explain. But in that that moment, I realized that Lena knew that I had killed someone. In that moment, I also knew that there wasn't going to be an option - _not talking about it_.

The boys must have told her, even though I ask them not to. They did the right thing, by telling them. I asked of them too much, it was wrong of me to ask it of them. I should have done the right thing and told her myself.

Cooper POV

I knocked on the partly opened doors. Callie looked over her shoulder to me once I take a step inside the room.

"Hey, um...I'm going to pick up Amy's family from the airport" I inform her

"Okay" Callie said back casually

"Any chance you wanna come with? Just asking..." I asked taking one step closer to her

Callie looked back to her mom as she thought about it "If you don't mind, I want to stay with her"

"Sure, okay. I just wanted to make sure" I said rubbing my palms together "I think I should be back around 3. I'm not really sure how long will it take for them to get their luggage and stuff. I talked to Lena, she said that she will come up in 15 minutes."

"Okay" Callie replied keeping her eyes on Amy. I was by the doors, one foot out of the room, when Callie called after me.

"Don't you want to talk to her?" Callie was turned in the chair, facing me "You haven't really been in here to talk to her. Don't you want to?"

"You are with her, so I know she's okay"

"That's not what I asked" Callie said back with pretty blank facial expressions. I step back in the room and glance down to the floor before I reply to her.

"Of course I want to talk to her, Callie. But I just...I...I'm not...family. And this is ICU – visitors are suppose to be family only, so I'm just thankful that I get to see her!" I gesture to the bed "Plus, I don't want to keep you away from your mom, just so I could talk to her. I think you should be by her side, not me..."

"But I already told you, I told the doctor...you are family. Just like Stef and Lena are!" Callie stated back with a certainty in her voice that I have never heard before "I think you should talk to her. I think mom needs to know you are here!" Callie stood up from the chair

"I will go to the cafeteria" Callie says as she walks pass me "You should talk to her, Cooper!"

I watch Callie leave, before I turn back to Amy. After I close the doors to the room, I walk up to her bed side. She looked better than yesterday, her skin color was slowly coming back. But other than that, nothing had really changed.

I sit down in the same chair, Callie sat minute ago. I place her palm in my hand and hold it as gently as I can.

"Hey..." I say quietly as with my other hand I reach up to her face to caress her cheek "I'm here, Amy. I'm sorry I wasn't here to see you sooner...but I'm here now."

I take in a breath as I watch her face. Softly, I run my fingers over her hair, around her ear.

"Callie said I should talk to you. There is only one thing that I want to talk about. It is something that I have been meaning to tell you for a while now. I was...too scared to say it"

I run my fingertips over her forehead. If there was one thing I wished for, it was that we had this talk with both of us conscious. Also, I wanted to see her eyes.

"When Lena called me, to inform you that you were shot...I was afraid that I missed my chance. I was afraid that I will never be able to tell you, how I really feel. I was afraid that you could die, without knowing…that I love you"

I had to take a small pause, so I could keep my emotions in place. This was harder than I thought it would be.

"I love you. I have loved you for a while now. I am completely and utterly in love with you. I love your perfume. I love the way your hair smells after shower. I love your smile and your laugh. I love the way you look at me, I could look into those beautiful eyes forever and never get bored. I love how passionate you are about your job and how much you love Callie. I love when you cuddle up to my side and then always say that I was the one, who wanted to cuddle. I love making breakfast together, I love having dinner together. I love how comfortable and free I feel around you. And that daughter of yours...I love her as well!" Tears whelmed up in my eyes. I tilt my head up and look away from her for a brief moment "I love everything about you!"

I swallow a lump in my throat that formed just now, when I thought about what else I needed to say

"I know...that you may not feel the same way as I do. I know you still love Aaron. And it's okay. I understand. I don't expect you to say it back _when_ you wake up, because I know how hard this is for you. Part of the reason why I didn't tell you sooner, was because I remember that we agreed at the beginning – to take it slow. I didn't want to scare you, to pressure you. I waited for you to say it first."

I looked around the room "But this situation...we are now in. I thought you should know...I needed you to know!"

I run my right hand over my face and lean back in the chair. After taking a deep breath in, I stand up, still holding on to her hand "I have to go now. I need to pick your family from the airport, so I will be back in few hours. Don't worry, I'm not leaving you...I will be by your side through all of this. You can trust me on that. I promise you, I won't leave you!"

I lean down and place a kiss on her forehead "I love you, Amy Scott"


	61. Friends and family Part VIII

**AN: 3 things:1)Thank you for the support and thank you to the guests, who have pointed out the grammar mistakes. I will try to keep it in mind and not make them again.  
**

**2)serenityskywalker asked about 2 things, I thought it could interest some of you: **

**2A)I wasn't planning on bringing the Quinn's in the story(Robert signed the papers and that's it). If I would bring them up, it would just be for one chapter...maybe two. I personally don't really want them in this story. I would love to hear you thoughts - should I bring the Quinns up?**

** 2B)I haven't figured out this whole Callie's love interest in detail, but one thing I know -he will be someone completely new. I could introduce him few chapters down, but nothing too big will happen between them (not before I finish the story lines that I have left hanging up in the air). I still have to finish this storyline, then I have the marathon, pot-brownie story line and few others suggestion that came before this (I have already made some people wait for weeks)  
**

**3)You have no idea how hard this chapter came to me. This chapter has 8 versions. I wrote the first version, then reread it and thought - Gosh, this sucks so bad! And I started to write it all over again and once I read the new version, I thought the same thing. I was in a loop! I had this image in my mind, how I wanted things to unfold...but I just couldn't write it the way I had pictured it! So frustrating! I realized I would never get the chapter up the way I wanted it to be, so I had to go with the version of this chapter, that I thought sucked the least. **

**I'm so sorry in advance. I know this chapter it is bad...but I just couldn't rewrite it again. I needed to get pass it.  
**

Callie POV

After Cooper left to pick up Amy's family from airport, I spent most of the time with Lena. When the nurse was in mom's room, we just sat together in the waiting room, talking about small stuff and just discussed the news that was shown on the TV.

Some while later, we headed down to the cafeteria to join others lunch. Even Stef was there, for company only. She was sitting in her wheelchair, with Frankie in her lap. She still got meals delivered to her room, but she wasn't tied to her room. So, if she stays in her wheelchair, she can wander the hospital and hospitals territory.

After lunch, when the kids took Stef back to her room, Lena and I stayed at the cafeteria a while longer.

"Do you have good relationship with Amy's family?" Lena asks me once it was just the two of us

I shrug back at first "It's pretty good. It is hard not to like Amy's parents, they are really sweet and loving. And her brother Andy is nice as well"

"When did you first meet them?"

"Few days before the funeral, when they all flew in" I explain fiddling the toothpick between my fingers

"It was probably hard to meet all of them at the same time" Lena wonders out loud

"Yeah...it wasn't your typical way to meet the family. But they treated me like I was a part of the family for years"

"Just...Amy's parents?" Lena asks pressing her elbows on the table, leaning a bit closer to me

"Aaron's parents weren't as...welcoming. They are not good people" I reply barely above whisper "They kind of hated me...still hate me"

"Why?" Lena asked surprised

"In some weird way they blame me for what happened with their son and grandson" Lena shakes her head back in disbelief

_Flashback_

_The house was full. All of the extended family was here. Everyone looked shocked about what had happened. There was a lot of crying and some people were really angry. There was a lot of talk and discussion about what had happened and what will happen (about the funeral)._

_I was sitting on the stairs, my right side and side of head pressed to the wall. Everyone else was in the living room- discussing the tragic incident. _

_I wasn't there with them, because I didn't exactly belong here. I was the odd one out, I wasn't family! But even though I was just the foster kid, who has lived here for barely 3 months, I still cared. It shocked me as well. It was hard to see Amy devastated like this. _

_I was already expecting, preparing to be sent away. This morning I packed all my stuff. I was sure that Amy wouldn't keep me, not after what happened yesterday. This time I would at least know why it happened. This time I would know for sure – this wasn't my fault, this isn't a result of something I did._

_I started to listen more carefully to their conversation once I heard them starting to talk about me.  
_

"_What about the girl?" Aaron's father's Ian asked_

"_What about her?" Amy's mother Linda, asked back_

"_What are you going to do with her!?" Ian asked bluntly  
_

"_Don't talk to her like she is an object, Ian!" Andy, Amy's brother, said back loudly "She's a kid!"_

"_I say you should send her back!" Aaron's mother Betty agreed with her husband_

"_Andy is right! Callie is not an object you can return! Don't talk about her like that!" Linda spoke up again_

_Oddly enough, I didn't hear Amy at all._

"_I agree with my wife! Amy should send her back to foster care, where she came from. You have enough on your plate as it is! She is not your responsibility!" Ian stated back. Clearly he wanted to get rid of me. I had no idea what I did to be hated so much._

"_It is her fault this happened!" Betty added to her husband_

"_How is it her fault? She was at home! With Amy! Are you two completely out of your minds! It wasn't her fault!" Andy said in raised voice_

"_Amy said she asked Aaron to take Markus for a day out!" Ian said louder "So she could have a girls day or whatever with her! This could have been avoided if the girl was not here! They would still be alive if the stupid kid didn't need so much attention...special treatment!"_

"_Oh, shut up Ian! You have no idea what you are talking about!" Amy's father Harold spoke up, defending me (I guess) "It was a fucking accident! Those happen you know! And she has a name...It's Callie...but not that you care! You are a heartless bastard...you don't care about anyone else but your own ass!"_

"_Don't talk to my husband like that!" Betty defended her husband_

_I had a feeling the two families didn't exactly get along. Aaron and Amy might have been a family, but that doesn't mean their families got along._

"_Just admit that you two were never really happy for Aaron and Amy becoming foster parents!" Linda spoke up and defended Amy and Aaron's choice of becoming foster parents "They are doing amazing things, helping kids who need help-"_

_Harold interjected quickly, I assume it was aimed to Ian and Betty "Not that you know what is that like...helping people!"_

_Linda continued "-You never have supported them! Not with Callie, not when they were fostering the little girl while her parents were in recovery after car crash...or the little boy, until his father comes back from overseas! You have never been supportive of them. Sometimes I wonder, how Aaron grew up to be so nice and loving when he had you two as parents!"_

_I wish I had seen their faces right now. I bet they were throwing daggers with their eye at one another._

"_We just think, they should have focused more on Markus. Not on some...other kids!" Betty argued back "They had a son, why should they take care of some other kids. She is not Amy's concern!"_

"_No one cares what you think Betty!" Linda said harshly back. There was definitely a family feud going on between them. The parents went at one another like the family feud was going on for ages._

"_Just send her back Amy!" Ian said sternly to Amy "You don't need her! She is just a stupid foster kid. She will be fine back in the Juevenile detention, where she belongs anyway!"_

_Finally I heard Amy snap back "Oh, SHUT THE HELL UP!" I could hear it in her voice that Amy was just fed up with them _

"_My mom is right, you two were never sportive about us becoming foster parents! But let me tell you both one thing – you two have no right to tell me what to do! Especially when it comes to Callie! So do me a favor and just SHUT UP AND DON'T TALK ABOUT HER!" _

_I heard footsteps after that, but then they stopped and Amy spoke up again "AND SHE IS NOT GOING ANYWHERE, SHE IS STAYING WITH ME! THIS DISCUSSION IS OVER! YOU HEAR ME –-OVER!"_

_I leaned off the wall when Amy stormed out of the living room. She stopped in the hallway, right in front of the stairs, once she saw me sitting there. Amy continues to walk towards me a moment later._

_When Amy was some 3 steps lower, she stopped and said quietly "I'm sorry you had to hear that. Don't listen to Ian and Betty. Don't worry, you are not going anywhere, Callie!" Once Amy sees me nodding back, she walks pass me. Few seconds later I hear her slam her bedroom doors shut. _

_End of flashback_

"Wow" It was all that Lena got out. She looked shocked. All I did was just nod back, there wasn't anything to add. Aaron's parents weren't the nicest people – that's that!

Lena's phone buzzed on the table the next seconds. I didn't see the Caller ID, but Lena told me who was calling.

"It's Mike. I asked him to pick up Stef's mom from airport. They are probably here..." Lena says before she picks up the phone

The phone call was was pretty short "_Hi. In cafeteria with Callie. In her room with the kids. Yeah, okay! Good!" _And that was all her side of conversation.

Lena held on to the phone in her hand "They just arrived at the hospital"

"I will head up to the ICU" I say knowing Lena should spend some time with her family

Lena looked torn "I will come check on you in 30"

"You don't have to" I said as I pushed the chair back, ready to leave "I'm just going to sit with mom. You should spend some more time with Stef"

"Hey! I said I will be there in 30...that means, I will be there in 30!" Lena said back as she stood up

"Okay..." I said when Lena put hand around my shoulder and pulled me to her side as we headed out of the cafeteria

Lena POV

When I turn around the last corner, I see Mike walk out of Stef's room. He notices me and stops in his track.

"Are you leaving already?" I ask him as I walk up to him

"I need to finish my shift, I will come back later tonight"

"Oh...I thought you had free this week" I said remembering him mentioning something about taking a week off at the beginning of September few days back

"I took Stef and Amy's shifts. You know...to keep busy" He glanced around the hallway "So I wouldn't throw away the 9 months sober chip..."

Of course, seeing Stef like this, hurt him. We all know he still very much cares about her. I know he is just as concerned about her like the rest of us. They were married, they have a kid together and they were partners for many years. Mike is and always will be a part of our lives.

"If you want to talk-" I offered

"I have my AA meetings and my sponsor. But...thanks for worrying. You have so much on your plate already...I don't want to be one of your problems" He smiles back at me "I will see you later, Lena"

"Thank you for driving after Sharon" I say before he leaves

"Of course...it was the least I could do" Mike replies before he leaves. I watch as he walks away and only then turn into the room.

The sight made me smile. Stef was surrounded by the kids and her mom, who was already starting to annoy her, by motherly smothering her.

"Mom, the pillow is fine!" Stef said in annoyed voice as Sharon was trying to fluff it up "Leave the pillow alone!"

"It is way too soft...don't you need some harder pillow. This is so flat! Almost as flat as the breasts the girl in your senior class had...what was her name...Stacy? Stella?"

"Mother…" Stef warned her when Sharon started to tuck the blanket under her legs

"Simone!" Sharon called out remembering her name. Stef rolled her eyes. The kids were all giggling at the mother-daughter talk. Stef pressed her head to the pillow and closed her eyes.

"Of course you would be talking about breasts when you are fluffing up a pillow, Sharon" I say from the doorway. Sharon turned around once she heard my voice.

"There she is!" Sharon said coming towards me with open hands

"Hi, Sharon...thank you for coming down so fast" I said as we embraced one another

"I knew you were the one who called her!" Stef said from the bed while I hugged her mom

"Oh, hush, Stefanie!" Sharon leaned out of the hug and turned to her daughter "Of course she called me! I'm glad she did! You were shot and I had a right to know! You are my daughter, my only child! I worry! Just as much as you worry about your 5 rascals"

Stef remained silent as she looked up to her mom, who now had tears in her eyes. The kids all stood silently, watching the mother-daughter duo. I saw that Mariana had some tears in her eyes as well. Frankie sensed the seriousness in the room and looked very worried. The boys were all just standing together, waiting how the conversation will unfold.

Sharon may drive Stef crazy, but in the end Stef needed her mom. Not that she would ever admit it. Sharon brought comfort and safety only a mother could bring to her child. I was happy that Stef and Sharon had this sort of relationship.

"Just because you are adult, doesn't change the fact how much I care and how much I love you Stefanie! The thought of loosing you again almost killed me!" Sharon continued with an emotional strain in her voice

"I'm sorry, mom. Of course I am glad you are here" Stef said quietly as she looked to her mother. Sharon gestured with her right hand for Stef to continue to speak. Stef rolled her eyes, when Sharon crossed her arms and waited for Stef to add something.

"I love you" Stef added, looking to her mother

"There we go. That's so much better!" Sharon smiled back "I love you too, darling" Sharon walked over and placed a kiss on her forehead

Callie POV

There was a small knock on the doors. When I looked over my shoulder, Lena peaked her head in.

"Hey...Cooper called, they will be here in some 10 minutes" Lena informed me

"That soon?" I ask surprised as it was just little over 2

"They got through the airport pretty fast. What do you say we go get fresh air and wait for them outside?" Lena offers, now standing in the doorway

I agreed and 2 minutes later we were already on the first floor, walking down the hallway towards the exit.

"So, listen" Lena said when we took the first step outside "I have been meaning to ask you something?"

"What is it?" I ask as we head towards the bench to sit down

"It is about...well you" Lena says carefully glancing to me

"What about me?" I had no clue what she wanted to talk about

"About...your temporary living arrangements, if I can call it that way" Lena chuckles awkwardly

"Oh..." I breath out as I started to think about it "Well...can I stay with you?" I ask warily, when we both sit down on the bench that overlooked the hospital parking lot

"Of course you can. We would love to. But...you do know, that you can stay with Amy's parents at your own home, right?" Lena asks back carefully. I knew she just wanted to make sure I know all of my options. She always has my best interest at heart.

"Yes, I figured that. But when I think about it..." I shrug as I stop my trail of thought for a moment "Having them all there, would be just a big reminder that mom is in hospital and they are all here, because she is hurt real bad. If I could stay with you...it would feel more like a sleepover at Jude" I look down to my hands in my lap "I know it makes no sense, it's a weird explanation, but that's how I feel..."

Lena placed her hand over my left palm "It makes perfect sense, Callie"

"If you don't want me there-" I started to say, just to give her one last option to stay no to me

"Hey!" She stops me at once "If I remember correctly my words were –_ Of course you can. We would love to!_"

"I just remembered, that Stef's mom is here as well. I started to wonder if you even have place for me"

"We will always have a place for you, Callie. Always!" Lena said back as she run her thumb softly over the top of my palm

* * *

When we saw Cooper and Amy's family walking over, we both stood up. Cooper smiled to me when he walked up. I stood by Lena's side as they started to introduce themselves on their own. Lena had extended her arm towards Amy's mother first.

"Lena Adams Foster, we spoke on the phone...I'm sorry we have to meet this way" Lena said as she waited for Linda to shake her hand back

"Linda Baker. It is pleasure to finally meet you. Thank you for calling us so soon. This is my husband Harold.." She gestured to her side to the two men "and Amy's brother Andy" One by one Lena shook their hands

"How is she?" Andy asked Lena, after he shook her hand

Andy was around Cooper's height. He was average built, just like his dad, he has wide shoulders. He had short, dark brown hair. If it was longer, you could see that his hair is lightly curly, just like Amy's. Andy had a medium length stubble. But even with the beard, you could see the resemblance between the two siblings. It was all in the eyes. He is 2 years older than Amy.

"Um...the same. Nothing has changed" Lena said after glancing to me

"She is still not awake?" Harold asked back, I heard hurt in his voice

Amy was a daddy's girl when she grew up, at least that was what I was told by Linda and Andy. She was really close to her dad and apparently, Harold was the one who cried at Amy's and Aaron's wedding, not Linda.

"No, sorry to say she hasn't" Lena said sadly as we started to move to the hospital

Lena and Amy's parents walked in the front, talking quietly. They were followed by Andy and I, we were walking side by side. Cooper was following us quietly in the back.

We all stopped at the outside of the room. The moment we did, Linda's hand flew over her mouth as she gasped at the sight of the daughter. Harold instantly put a hand on her back, trying to sooth his wife.

"Amy..." Andy breathed out once he saw his little sister

Linda and Harold walked in the room first. Harold walked around the bed to the right side of Amy, while Linda stayed by her left side. Andy walked in last. He stopped at the end of the bed.

"I will go get the doctor. They will probably want to talk with him. Hear what he has to say" Cooper says before he walks away

"You going to be okay?" Lena asked me from where she stood, behind me

"Yeah, I will be fine" I replied as I watched Amy's family surround her. Linda was now stroking her hair softly. Harold was holding her right hand, tightly between his hands.

"If you need me or anything at all - I will be with Stef" Lena said as she walked to stand next to me. I felt her hand softly rest on my shoulder.

"Thank you" I say glancing up to her

"For what?" Lena asks tilting her head to right side lightly

"Everything"

Lena places a kiss to my temple before we embrace one another for a short moment. When Lena leaves, I head inside the room to be with the family.


	62. Friends and family Part IX

Amy POV

_Flashback_

_When Matt and I arrived at the scene, the sight in front of us shocked us both._

_A teenage girl was swinging a bat a car, which already looked smashed up pretty good. The rest of the family, what contained of a father, mother and a son, were all on the lawn, in front of the house. The son was sitting on ground, his hands were placed around his knee. The mother was trying to aid for her son. The father, was standing up yelling at the girl to stop._

_Matt was the first one out of the car, I got out of the car after a short moment. When we got out of the car, the girl turned to us and held the bat in front of her, pointing it to us._

"_Don't come any closer!" she shouted at us when we got closer to her_

_Matt pulls his gun out immediately and aims it at the girl. I take my gun out as well, but I point it down in front of her, on the ground. I wasn't too keen to aim a gun at a kid. We spread out, surrounding the girl, keeping a distance between us._

"_She smashed my sons knee!" The father yelled from the sidelines gesturing to his son, who was groaning in pain "Arrest her! She attacked my son!" _

_The girl just shook her head back "You should ask what your son did!" she shouted back angrily_

"_Put the bat down!" Matt yelled out order's at her _

"_Get away from me!" the girl swung the bat up, she held on to with with both of her hands. It looked like she was ready to swing it at Matt's head if he takes a step close towards her.  
_

"_I said put the bat down! Put the bat down...now!" Matt shouted again, the girl did nothing to obey. She just glared down at him._

"_She's crazy! Delusional! She shattered my knee and look what she did to my car!" the boy, who was on the ground yelled back_

"_This is nothing compared what you did to me!" The girl yelled back, I saw tears forming in her eyes. She was getting real emotional. _

"_You should be arresting him! Not me! Arrest him!" the girl said when she turned to face me. I started to wonder, what had happened, that this girl got to this point. That she had to turn to this drastic measures._

"_You are the one with the bat! I will not repeat again! Put it down and put your hands up!" Matt called out orders and tightened the grip on his gun. The girl shot him an angry look, but it didn't look like she was going to give up.  
_

_Matt's approach - by shouting and pointing the gun to someone's head - was not working. It has never worked. And by the look on the girls face, she is never going to listen to someone like Matt anyway. This needed a different approach._

_I put my gun in the holster and hold my hands up in front of me, so she would see I have no weapon. I saw Matt looking at me, questioning my approach, confused as to why I did that._

"_Can you tell me your name?" I asked softly taking a small step closer to her, holding my hands in front of her. The girl looked to me perplexed. I saw her tighten the grip on her bat once again, her knuckles were turning white. _

"_My name is Amy...can you tell me your name?" I say placing my hand on chest and then took a small, slow step towards her. The girl took a small step back, but at least she didn't shout back at me or swung the bat up, like she did when Matt wanted to get closer to her._

"_It's Callie!" The mother called from the lawn_

"_I wasn't talking to you!" I call back at her and turn my attention back to the girl _

"_Is your name Callie?" I ask her softly_

_The girl hesitantly nodded back. I heard Matt groan, he doesn't like this slow approach. This was one reasons why we are not good partners. Matt is way too aggressive. Cops shouldn't be as aggressive as he is. Sometimes I feel like all Matt wants to do is fire the gun or get in a fist fight with a suspect. _

_Matt decided to try an approach her on her own, but the girl saw it. She lifted the bat up once again.  
_

"_I told you to stay away from me!" The girl threatened him and glared down at him_

_I did seem strange that she hasn't yelled or swung the bat my way. I was closer to her than Matt. He was some 6 meters away from her, while I was barley 3 meters away. She could have tried to swung it at me, she should have yelled at me to stay away instead.  
_

_I wave at Matt to walk back. He doesn't like it, but he agrees and takes some 3 small steps back. Callie lowers the bat a little once he steps backwards. But her body remained tensed up. Her head was constantly turning. She was trying to keep everyone in her sight, but because we were so spread out, she couldn't do that. So, she just constantly moved her head around to look at Matt, at the family and me._

"_Callie..look at me" I say softly, keeping my hands out in front of me "You don't have to worry about them, okay" Callie looked back at me "They are not going anywhere, just keep looking at me...okay? Can you do that?" _

_She didn't nod back, but she didn't shake her head back as well._

"_How old are you?" I ask, but she keeps quiet "You don't look older than 15 to me..."_

"_14" she says barley above whisper_

"_14" I smile at her "So that means you are going to start 9__th__ grade this September, am I right?" The girl nods back_

"_Do you like school?" Callie nods back again_

"_What do you like the most about it?" I ask her and wait patiently for her to answer _

"_Not home" Callie reply after a long pause. I barely heard her, she spoke so quietly, so shyly. This was such a contrast to the girl who just minute ago was shouting at Matt and smashing up the car. It was like I was talking to a whole different girl._

"_You like it because it means you are... not at home?" I ask to clarify_

_The look in her eyes answered that questions before she even nodded her head back. It was such a small nod, I almost missed it. Sad eyes – that was what I thought when she looked at me like that._

"_You don't like home?" I ask gesturing with my left to the house by which we stood by_

"_Not my home" She said back as quietly as before_

"_You don't live here?" The girl remained silent_

"_You live here, but it is not your home?" Callie bit her lower lip as she kept the eye contact with me_

_I went with the most obvious thought in my mind "Is this...your foster home?" I get another nod back _

"_Do you like your foster family?" That question set off something in her_

"_You should arrest him!" She said back way more louder and glared at the family_

"_You attacked me" The boy yelled back, even though the girl didn't pointed him out "Everyone saw you attack me! I hadn't done anything to you!_ _You are the one who went crazy! You are the one who attacked me, remember!" _

"W_hat about what you did to me!" The girl was at tears when she shouted back at him. There was so much hate in her eyes, so much anger and mostly so much pain. _

_Something was going on here, something we do not know about, something no one is talking about it. And to me it looked like this something was between Callie and her foster brother._

"_I haven't done anything to you! My parents took you in and this is how you repay us?! This is how you repay me?" _

_That again set something off on her. She lowered the bat to her right hand only and started to storm towards him. She had set a target and it was her foster brother. I was pretty sure she saw only red when she looked at him. She looked like she was about to head over there and just smash his head in or just smash up his other knee. I needed to stop her from doing, I needed to stop her from making another mistake._

"_Whoa...whoa...hey...calm down! Everyone just calm down please...we can talk through this. No one else has to get hurt...okay?" I run in front of her, stopping her from storm over to him. Callie jumped back as I was almost hand reach away from her._

"_Callie, calm down...look at me sweetheart. Look at me" I say very calmly and gently, Callie took a step backwards "Don't listen to him" I gesture behind me, to the family. Her eyes darted from me over to the family behind me, then back to me again.  
_

"_Just...look at me sweetheart. Look at me...ignore him, ignore the rest of them. It's just you and me here. No one else, but you and me..." I said calmly keeping eye contact with the girl  
_

_Callie was holding on to the bat in her right hand, the tip of the bat, touched the ground. Her left hand was pulled in fist. Her body was tensed up, there was so much rage in her eyes. Finally her eyes stopped darting around and they landed on me._

"_You don't want to hurt anyone else, honey" Callie glared at me when I said that "Don't do something that you will regret later on"_

"_I won't regret it!" She said back through grinned teeth_

"_Yes, you will. I can tell you are not a bad person Callie. You don't want to do this. Trust me, you don't want to do this!"  
_

"_How do you know? You don't even know me!" She snapped back_

"_Because I see it...in your eyes. You are not a bad person Callie. You have already hurt him, you have already smashed up his car. I know that you know what this means, you know how this will turn out for you. Don't make it even more harder on yourself Callie!" Callie shifted in her stand once I said that. Her body eased up a bit as she started to think about the consequences. _

"_Can you please give me the bat?" I ask slowly extending my arm to her, I had a feeling she would give up_

"_Why?" She asked looking down to it_

"_I don't want you to hurt anyone else. It is best if you cooperate with me Callie, I know you know that. I can see that you are a smart girl. Don't make another mistake..please...give me the bat" Callie looked down to it once again "Please, Callie" I take a small step towards her, with my hand extended_

"_He deserved it" Callie says in a very cold, distant voice when she looks up to my eyes. I even got chills for it. Suddenly there was no fear, no anger, no pain, no sadness, no despair in her eyes. Her face went blank, her eyes look empty. It is like she turned ___off _all of her emotions and feelings.  
_

_The next moment Callie hands me the bat. Matt walks over to us and take the bat from me. He knew I was going to be the one who puts on the handcuffs on her._

"_Turn around...hands behind your back" I say quietly to her as I take out my handcuffs. Callie does what I ask._

"_You did the right thing, Callie" I tell her as I put one of the handcuffs around her wrist "You are going to be okay" I put the other handcuff around her other wrist. _

"_You did the right thing" I remind her and gave her right hand a small squeeze once the handcuffs are tightly around her wrists_

_There was something about this girl, that made me want to just...hug her, hold her, help her. There was something about her. _

* * *

_Finally the day has arrived and I couldn't be any more happier. I was standing in front of the mirror looking at the light grey suit pants and white blouse that I was wearing. I was dressed more fancier than the usual jeans and sweater, but I hadn't gone all formal to fancy dress.  
_

_I reached for my phone on and quickly typed in a message to my brother._

**-Hey, how far are you? What is your ETA? **

_I don't have to wait long for an answer from him._

**-We will be there in 5**

_I smile at the message as I read it. Everything seemed to go as planned. I place the phone in my purse and take it by my hand. __When I crossed the hallway, I knocked on the doorframe, because the doors were open wide up._

_When I stepped in the room, I stopped in my tracks once I saw her. Callie was wearing the dress we bough specifically for this event. It was a dark blue dress, with flower patter. Her hair was falling freely over her shoulders._

_Callie turned to me, when I gasped seeing her "How do I look?" she asked looking down to her dress_

"_Stunning" I say as I see over her outfit. Callie's face light up once I say that, she blushes and smiles at me shyly._

"_Ready to go?" I ask her when she takes one last look at the mirror_

"_Yes! Let's go!" Callie says excited when she turns back to me.  
_

_When I park the car, Callie glances to the building. I see nervousness and slight fear in her eyes. After I stop the engine, I reach over and place my hand on hers _"_Are you nervous?"_

_Callie turns to me and says honestly "A little. I'm just scared that something like last time will happen again"_

"_It won't!" I said with certainty "You are going to walk in as Callie Quinn Jacob, but you will walk out as Callie Quinn Scott" Callie takes in a shaky breath and looks back to the building. _

"_You do want to become a Scott, right? Are you having second thoughts?" _

"_No...No! I want this! I want to be a Scott!" She said quickly looking back to me "I'm just...anxious! I can't wait!" Callie added with a big smile on her lips_

"_Well, then...miss Jacob, shall we?" I ask gesturing with my free hand to the building. Callie nodded her head back vigorously and we got out of the car at the same time._

"_This is a very important and special day, you know" I say as we walk over to the building_

"_Mm-hmm" Callie hummed back, her eyes were on the building in front of her_

"_I will never forget this day" Callie nodded back_

"_The last few months have been...rough. To me, to you...to both of us. We had...many bumps and hitches on the way...but we are here now" The smile from Callie's face slowly faded as she knew that I was talking about the journey we had to take to get there._

"_We took this long, hard journey together. We stuck together through it all. We made it together" I continued as I pushed the doors open for her_

"_You are going to be a Scott...and I couldn't be more happier about it!" I say stopping in the hall. Callie stops and turns to me. I reach for her hand and run my thumb over her palm "I love you more than you can imagine"_

"_I love you too" Callie interjected before I continued_

"_Like I said - you will become a Scott. You will become a part of a family, part of my family" I said and smirked at her. Callie tilted her head sideways, I saw the wheels in her head turning as she thought about what I meant by that._

"_You won't just be motherly smothered by me. You will be spoiled by your grandparents. Your uncle will continue to inform you of our family history and tell you lies and embarrassing stories about me, when we were kids. You and your cousins will get into trouble together whenever they come visit or we go visit them. You will once again be part of a family."_

"_Are...is your family coming?" Callie asked curiously_

"_We are not just coming, we are already here!" Linda said to her when all of the extended family walked up to her, surprising her. Callie turned around once she heard my mom's voice. A big smiled appeared on her face, her eyes light up as well._

"_You didn't think we would miss this, did you?" Andy asked with a big smile on his lips_

_Andy's daughters – Olivia (18) and Nicole (15) – were the first one's to step closer and give Callie a hug. They both were brown haired, blue eyed, tall, slim girls. Both of them resembled Andy's wife Nell more than Andy. The girls got the hair color and hair type from their dad, but the facial structure and body type was from their mom._

_As Callie was being hugged by my family, I saw the lawyer come towards us. Once we shared eye contact, he smiled at me. _

"_The judge is ready for you" He said and gestured us to head to the small hall_

"_Who's ready for an adoption?" Harold said clapping his hand's excited as he took the lead "Come on...let's not waste any more time! We have been waiting for this for months...chop, chop! I can't wait till you officially become a Scott!"_

"_I think your dad is more excited than us" Callie whispers to me as we follow our lawyer and Harold through the hall_

_I whisper back "He was also the one who yelled at the judge when you couldn't get adopted last time, remember? What did you except? He is just excited to have another granddaughter"_

_A moment later, Callie and I were standing in front of the judge. The lawyer was next to us, the family was standing behind us. We were both asked to go sign the paperwork. _

_Callie stepped forward and signed the paperwork first, then it was my turn. Once I signed the papers, the lawyer took the paperwork and handed it up to the judge._

_When I walked back to Callie, I slipped my right palm in her hand. We interlocked our fingers. First I just give her palm a soft squeeze, but then I bent the hands up and kiss the top of her palm. Callie looked to me and smiled._

_When the judge closes the file after signing it, he turns to look at us and says happily "Congratulations, Callie, you are now officially adopted!" _

_The family behind us cheered. I squeezed her palm one last time before letting go of her palm, only to pull her in a big, tight mama bear hug instead._

_End of Flashback_

Nurse Lisa POV

It was a very early September 10th morning, it was barely 5AM. I was doing my rounds, the last patient I needed to check up on was the officer in 307. After the check up, I turned to head back to the nurses station. But I stopped when something caught my eye. Her right hand fingers were slowly moving. It wasn't just a twitch. She was moving her right hand fingers very slowly and lightly.

I walked up to the bed side and slipped my hand in her right hand. Next I gave her hand a very gentle squeeze, so she would know she is not alone. Her fingers moved and bent to touch my palm, almost as if she tried to squeeze my hand back.

A moment later her eyes slowly flutter open. There is confusion in her eyes, she looks disoriented. The officer blinks her eyes for a moment as her eyes start to adjust to the light, that was on in her room. I leaned closer, so I would be in her eye sight, so she would see me.

"Welcome back, Officer Scott" I say looking down to her smiling


	63. Friends and family Part X

Callie POV

"Lena!" Sharon stated firmly from the other side of the table "What did I tell you minute ago?"

"I just think that you will be more comfortable in our bed" Lena argued back as she was mixing the salad

"Whenever I have come to visit you, I have _always_ stayed down here" Sharon gestured to the kitchen nook area "It won't be any different now! You need to sleep in your own bed and that's that! End of discussion, Lena!" Sharon stated back, putting her foot down. I have never seen Lena lose an argument before. But I guess it is first time for everything.

Sharon raised her hand up, stopping Lena from saying anything else "I'm going to call the kids down for dinner!" and with that said, Sharon turned around and walked out of the kitchen.

Lena sigh as she watches how Sharon walks away. What I didn't except was for Lena to turn to me now "You are going to stay in our bedroom"

"No way!" I answer as I pour the milk in the glasses

"Yes way!" Lena stated back

"Whenever I have come to visit-" I copied Sharon's text that I remember

"Don't even try it!" Lena interjects and points to me, she has a small smirk on her lips "You will not sleep on the couch!"

"I like the couch. The couch and I have a very special relationship" I say with a small grin "I woke up hungover on it, I have fallen asleep on it after my morning runs, I have spilled soda on it..." I counted off only few of those special moments

"You are a guest...a very special guest and you will not sleep on the couch!" Lena stated back and went to get the lasagne out

"I'm not taking your bed!" I said sitting down just when the others came in

The evening at the Adams Foster went better than I had thought it would. The dinner was everything I needed to forget about what had happened for just few minutes. The free and easy atmosphere allowed me to just catch a breath and relax. These last 2 days have been really hard and I was exhausted -physically, mentally and emotionally. I have been so worried about mom that it has just drained my dry. And even though I spelt last night, I didn't fell rested afterwards.

The lasagne Lena made was as delicious as it has always been in Adams Foster household. The diner went by fast as everyone chatted and joked. Sharon entertained us all by telling stories about her adventures in Florida. Jude, who was sitting next to me, time by time squeezed my hand under the table, quietly supporting me. The other kids, whenever we shared a look, smiled kindly and warmly at me.

There was no denying that they all are much happier now than they where yesterday. The family basically spend the whole day with Stef and now that they truly know that she was okay, things were going back to normal for them. Lena even mentioned Stef being discharged tomorrow.

* * *

After the dinner, while Lena went to give Frankie a bath and then put her to bed, everyone else sat with me in the living room and we all watched a movie together. We went with an animation movie, those always have more lighter plot lines. Lena joined us when the movie was about half-way in.

After the movie ended, Sharon went to make her bed in the kitchen nook area. Mariana gave me a big hug before she followed her twin and Brandon upstairs to get ready for bed. Jude stayed down with me.

"Callie please...take my bed. I will take the couch!" Lena said when she stood in front of me, looking down on me on the couch

"No" I shake my head

"Why are you so suborn!?" Lena asked me, Jude giggled next to me. I shrug back with a big smile on my lips. Lena gave up and run her hand over her face frustrated "Okay...I will go get the bed stuff"

"You want to watch another movie?" Jude asks as he turns on the couch to face me "We could watch Ice Age. That's a funny one, I haven't seen it in a while"

"Sounds great. I will just go brush my teeth quickly and change into PJ" I say grabbing my bag which I had packed when Lena and I went to my place. I had packed light, the bag contained only the most important stuff.

When I got back from the bathroom, Lena had made the couch and Jude was sitting under a blanket, with the remote in his hands.

"If you need anything-" Lena says placing hand on my upper arm

"Yes, I know where to find you" I smile back at her

"Goodnight honey" Lena kissed me on my forehead and then did the same for Jude. As she walked out she reminded us "Don't stay up too late"

"We won't" Jude and I reply at the same time. I sit down on the couch, next to Jude, our arms and legs touched. Jude opens the blanket up and puts it over me. He hits play and the movie starts.

* * *

I wake up in the middle of the night when I hear a buzzing sound and my phones ringtone. When I open my eyes I see that my face is inch away from Jude's feet. Jude himself was sleeping peacefully, his head rested the other end of the couch. I turn my head and notice that the TV was black, but it was still on. We must have fallen asleep while the movie was still on and now that it had ended, the screen was just black, but all the small lights were still on.

With my left hand, I reach for my phone that was on the coffee table. It was all light up, buzzing, the ringtone was getting louder and louder. I had to pick it up before Jude wakes up from it.

I don't look at the Caller ID or time, I just slide my finger over the screen to pick up the phone and then press it to my ear as I lay on my back.

"_Hello?" _I say sheepish and then yawn

"_**Is this **__**Callie Scott?" **_A woman was on the other side of the line

"_Yes" _

"_**Hi, I'm sorry to call this early. I'm nurse Lisa. I work at Mercy Hospital." **_That got my attention. The sleep was suddenly out of my eyes and I was wide awake.

"_Is something wrong? Did something happen to my mom?"_ I ask as I toss the blanket aside and get up from the couch. I head over to the kitchen area to continue the talk, totally forgetting that Sharon was sleeping on the couch in the kitchen nook area.

"_**No, nothing is wrong. Quite the opposite actually. Your mother woke up 15 minutes ago. She's asking for you"**_

"_She's awake?" _I ask to make sure I heard her right

"_**Yes. She's awake and asking for**_** you"** For a moment I wondered how could she asked for me, if she had a tube down her throat. But then I remember that talking is not the only way of communicating. She could have written my name down or something like that.

"_Um..I will be there are soon as possible!" _

"_**I will let her now!"**_ I hang up the phone and start to run to the direction to the stairs. I take every second step up and in few seconds I was by Lena's bedroom doors. They were open, so I just walk in.

I hurry up to her bed and see that Frankie was sleeping next to her in the middle of the bed. Lena is cuddled up to her, she has placed her hand protectively over her daughter.

"Lena!" I whisper and touch her arm softly, trying to wake her up without waking up Frankie "Lena!" I repeat just a bit louder and shake her hand lightly

She stirs at the second attempt and looks over her shoulder to me "What's wrong honey?" She asks sheepish in a half whisper

"We need to go!"

"Go where?" Lena asks turning on her back, she presses up on her elbows

"Mom woke up! We need to go!" I explain

"How do you know?" Lena asks sitting up and placing her blanker aside

"A nurse called. She said she woke up 15 minutes ago"

"Okay...I'm going! I will just need to wake up Sharon and tell her we are leaving" I nod understanding and hurry down to change out of my PJ quickly

In about 15 minutes we were at the hospital. Lena stopped the car briefly by the entrance and let me out, as she knew I was too impatient to drive with her till she parks her car. I run in the hospital and hurry down the hallway to the elevators. One of the nurses that I pass, scolds me and tells me not to run. I slow down and stop running till she is out of my sight, then I pick up the pace and continue to run towards the elevators and stairs.

Amy POV

I was listening to the doctor explaining the procedure to me. That's all I could do – listen.

"-spontaneous breathing trial will be 30 minutes long. Don't worry, we will monitor you very closely and make sure you do get enough air in your lungs. If you will pass the test, I will take out the tube and we will place oxygen mask over your mouth and nose. Now, in case if you don't pass the test, don't worry, it won't be the end. We will keep you on the ventilator and repeat the test in some few hours, till we can take you off" The doctor stops talking and I hear doors creek open

"Excuse me for a second" He touches my right arm very softly and walks out of my sight. I hear some whispers, but I can't tell a single word that was said. I heard footsteps again and the next second, he was back in my sight.

Once again he very softly touched my arm "Your daughter is here. I will go talk to her for a moment." he says with a smile and walks out

_Callie is here!  
_

_ I want to see her so badly!_

_If I could I would just sit up and run out to see her._

_ I would hug her tightly and never let go of her._

"Someone's excited" Nurse Lisa says as she walks up to my bed side. She was looking to the side, where the heart and BP monitor stood.

Lisa smiles at me genuinely when she looks down to me. Her smile was so kind, it wasn't like those fake smiles, that nurses sometimes fake just to act nice to the patient. She actually seemed happy for me.

"Now, I have to warn you-" Lisa says and gently touches my shoulder

_ No, no, don't say that!_

_When someone says something like that, it is never good news!_

_It can't bad news!_

"-she does look like she has just woken up. No make up, no heels on...no nothing!" Lisa chuckles lightly

_Gosh, she scared me!_

_ Glad she had a sense of humor._

_She light up the mood, which was exactly what I needed._

_It is so nice of her to stay with me and just talk with me, while the doctor is out there with my daughter._

"She looks very eager to see you" Nurse says touching my forearm softly to just comfort me "I guess the excitement goes both ways"

"Oh! Get ready for company!" She says giving my right hands a small squeeze before she walks away. Next second I hear the doors open.

"Mom!" I hear Callie's voice. My heart inside my chest starts to beat faster just when I hear her voice. The next second Callie is leaned down over me, looking at me with tears in her eyes. Callie grabs my left hand the next second and holds it very tightly, between her hands.

"You are awake...I was so scared!" Callie says as tears fill her eyes "I love you so much, mom" Two tears fall down her cheek before she leans down further and kisses my forehead. Those looked like happy tears, not sad tears.

_I love you too! More than you can imagine!  
_

_ I'm sorry I scared you like this!_

_I'm sorry baby!_

_ But I'm okay, honey. _

_I'm going to be okay. We are going to be okay! _

I close my eyes briefly as I feel her lips press to my skin. I felt so much love just form this simple act of love. All I can do, is squeeze her hand back as tightly as I can.

When Callie leans a bit further away from me, to look at my face, she notices the tears that are slowly rolling down my cheeks. She let's go of my hand and lifts her hands up to my face. With a very soft touch, she wipes the tears away.

"Don't cry mom...Don't cry" Callie says barely holding her own tears in. I brush my left hand against her leg, I wanted her to hold my hand. Callie gets the sign and instantly takes my left hand back. She squeezes my hand tenderly.

"Don't cry..." Callie says barely above whisper as she watches me closely "You will be okay, mom. We will be okay"

Stef POV

I was woken up when I felt fingers gently running over my cheek. My eyes flutter open slowly.

"Hi, sleeping beauty" Lena says quietly when I see her sitting on my bed side

"Lena...?" I stutter out confused. Why was she here? At this time of day? Lena continues to softy caress my cheek as she continues to watch me with so much love in her eyes.

"Thanks to my diplomacy, I talked the nurses into allowing me to wake you up" Lena smirks looking at me "Nurse will come here to check on you soon" Lena says still in this hushed voice

"Why are you here?" I ask still not sure why Lena would be here at this time of the day

"Amy" She says and tilts her head sideways, she strokes my hair softy. Her face gave away no information.

"Please...No..." I say thinking the worst

Her lips then form a small smile "She's awake honey" Lena informs me "They just took her off the ventilator. Callie and the others are there with her. She's awake!"

"Really?" I ask shifting in the bed to sit up more. Lena nods back.

"She's awake" A big smile forms on my lips as I say that. Lena nods back, the smile never left her face. For the first time I can say and actually believe it myself "She is going to be okay"

Amy POV

"I want you to quit!" my mom cried as she was stroking my hair gently

"I'm not...quitting...my job...mom" My voice was hoarse and it sounded weak. In addition it was very quiet and muffled, because I was speaking through the oxygen mask. I had to take a small pause after every other word.

"Of course you aren't" Dad said from my other side of the bed

"Yeah, when have you ever listened to what mom says to you" Andy chuckled from the end of the bed

Mom looked back to my brother and said through tears and laughter "Oh, hush you!" When she looked back at me she kissed my cheek two more times "I just worry, you know that!"

"I know" I get out as I look at the tears that stream down her cheek

"We are just glad that you are awake and talking" Dad said patting my hand softly "You scared us, honey! We love you all so much" He detained a small pause "We don't want to lose you!"

"Love you too" I said looking over to my dad

I heard the doors open once more time. Andy turned and walked towards whoever entered, I think he shook hands with someone. Mom was blocking my sight to the doors so I didn't see who it was. I was hoping for Cooper.

Dad squeezed my hand one last time before walking over to Callie, who was quietly standing in the corner, watching. Mom looked over her shoulder and the next second she stepped away from the bed.

It was Cooper!

"Hey" Cooper says walking up to my side. He takes my hand "It is good to finally see those beautiful eyes of yours"

I don't hesitate with small talk "I love you" I manage to say it all in one breath. This was the first thought in my mind about him, when I woke up. This was the first thing I wanted to tell him, when I saw him. Because that's how I felt. I love him.

Cooper looks taken by surprised the first moment, but he snaps out of it the next second and says it back "I love you too, Amy Scott"

"Awww" I heard my mom gasp

"Amy has a boyfriend!" Andy sung out like a little kid "Amy and Cooper sitting in a tree!" He continued to sing out and looked around the room "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Come on man! Just kiss her!" Andy nudged Cooper

Cooper looked back down to me and smiled "Andy sung the song...I guess I have to now! You know, I have to obey...Because the song had your and my name in it" He said like a big, silly dork

Weakly I raised my hand up and pulled down the oxygen mask. Cooper didn't hesitate to lean down and kiss me softly and tenderly. It was a short kiss, because Cooper quickly pulled back and took the oxygen mask out of my right and placed it back over my mouth and nose.

When he kissed my forehead I heard Nurse Lisa walk in and announce gently "Okay, everybody - out! Amy needs to rest. You can visit her later!"

I get another round of kisses from everyone, before they leave my room. As they all left, my eyelids instantly felt heavy. I couldn't keep them open any longer.

"Rest. I have a feeling they are not going anywhere" Lisa says to me before I drift asleep

* * *

When I wake up, few hours later, I feel someone watching me. I felt the eyes on me, even before I saw who it was. When I turn my head to my left - I see Stef sitting there. She wasn't in her gown, I guess she was discharged. Her left hand was in a sling.

I don't know why, but all I saw in her face was guilt. Nothing but guilt.

"About time...you visited" I say weakly and even get a small smile out. Not that she saw it through the oxygen mask. Stef remained silent as she watched me, her brows frowned up, her lips pressed together forming a straight line.

"I guess...this is not…the time...to say…I told you so" I say meaning it as a joke. I didn't think Stef would take it so much to her heart.

Stef blew out a breath and tears whelmed up in her eyes the next second. She looked away from me as was trying hard to no cry. I can't believe she actually blamed herself for this. She can't even look me in the eye she felt so guilty.

"Hey...look at me" I say and move my left hand over the bed side, closer to her. Stef was being stubborn and just kept looking away from.

I gathered up all my strength and said in much louder, demanding voice "Look at me!"

Very slowly and hesitantly Stef looked to me. The tears were about to spill over any second now. She couldn't hold the eye contact for long.

"It's not your fault!" I stare down at her "I don't blame you!" Stef's head dipped down. I think I saw few tears fall down "Don't blame yourself, Stef!"

"I said-" Stef cried out and then sniffed, she took in few shaky breathes "-I should have never said what I said. This is on me! I did this!"

"NO!" I say as loudly as I can "You didn't!This...wasn't your fault! You didn't shoot me!"

"It should have been me! I should be the one in your place!" Stef cried looking up to me with tears streaming down her cheeks

"No! I would not..allow that" I shook my head very lightly "I don't want that!"

"I should have done more" Stef looked up to me with tear strained face

"You saved...my life! You had my back! The whole time! You stayed with me..." Few more tears fell down her cheek "Not your fault! You hear me...not your fault!" After I said that, I was breathing as if I had been running for hours. I was so out of breath, I felt exhausted all over again.

I placed my hand on her right forearm. At that moment Stef broke down and started to cry even harder. She needed to let it go, to cry it out. She was probably feeling guilty for the last 3 days, blaming herself, thinking she caused this. It can be incredibly hard carrying all that guilt with you. If she hadn't broken down now, it would have happened later.

"It's okay...we made it out…we are okay" I say soothingly as I watch my friend and partner break down in front of me


	64. Maybe I deserve to be in pain

**AN: Guess who is procrastinating her university works? I am! Guess who is going to hate herself in about 2 weeks? I am! Guess who won't have a decent night sleep because of it? I am! Oh, but I am enjoying the moment right now! So here you go, lovely readers...enjoy this while I go an procrastinate some more by writing a chapter or two up front :)**

Lena POV

September 17th

It was the middle of the night, when I am woken up. The room was dark. I heard a heavy, uneven breathing next to me. When I look over my shoulder I see how Stef was tossing and turning in the bed next to me. Once again Stef was having a nightmare. She has been home 8 days and every single night she has been home from hospital, she has had a nightmare.

She was muttering in her sleep "Stop! Please no! Don't do it!" She sounded desperate, even in her sleep.

"Stef, love...wake up. Wake up Stef" I move closer to her and try to wake her up from the nightmare. Very gently I place my hand on her forehead. She was covered in cold sweat.

"Don't!...Nooooooo!" Stef screamed out and jolted up in the bed. I barley managed to lean back so our head's don't collide. Stef was now sitting up, panting, I think I heard her heart beating fast in her chest. Quickly I move to sit behind her, my legs by her side. I lean back to the headboard.

"Come here, love" I whisper to her and she leans back into me immediately. I wrap my hands around her gently. Her left hand was still in sling so I had to be very careful not to hurt her shoulder.

"Shhh...It's over…It's over honey. You are okay. You are home, you are safe...it's over" I keep whispering to her to sooth her down

"I killed him" Stef sobbed out as I was very softly rocking her

"In self-defense. It was self-defense love..." She always looks pass that part, so I remind her every night

"He was 19...he was a kid" Stef cried out as she put her right hand over my palm, which was placed on her upper chest

"He shot you. He attacked you! You had to do it. It was self-defense" I keep telling her over and over again as she cries in my arms. Just like the previous nights, I have to hold her and sooth her for over an hour till she finally calms down and falls back to sleep, rested back into me.

* * *

In the morning, after she took a shower, Stef was sitting on the edge of the bed. I was cleaning her gunshot wounds.

"You have your appointment at 3PM today" I remind her about the therapist session. Her first appointment was 6 days ago. Stef is against it, she is sure she doesn't need any help, but even the kids know she is not right. We all see her struggling.

"I know" She says sounding extremely tired. Her eyes were somewhere on the ground in front of her, she was holding her left hand pressed to her body.

"Did you take your medication?" I ask her as I cover up the wound on her upper arm

"I don't want it" She says back coldly

"You need it! I don't want you in pain"

"Maybe I deserve to be in pain" Stef argues back when I place a bandage over the exit wound

"Stef..." I say and move around her so I could see her eyes "Don't say that"

"Why not?" She looked up to me "That's how I feel" She stood up suddenly and started to pace in the bedroom "I didn't kill the other boy. Why did I have to shoot the boy in the chest? Why...why couldn't I shot him in his leg, or arm...or shoulder? Why did I shot him in the chest?"

Stef stops pacing and looks to me. The way she looked to me - she was desperately waiting for an answer. Stef was literally begging me with her eyes to answer her.

As much as I wanted to answer her – I couldn't. I wasn't there. I had no idea how it went down. I have no idea what the situation was. I had no idea what she was thinking or how she felt, or what went through her mind at that moment. This wasn't something I could answer. Only she could.

Amy POV

This is the second day at home. It was so good to finally sleep in my own bed, in my own, old, comfy PJ. I slept like a baby last night. I was so happy yesterday, but now...now it is a whole different story.

Cooper helped me out of the shower. Linda and Callie had bough a special shower chair for me, so I wouldn't have to stand up in the slippery shower. The chances of me slipping, while I was balancing on one leg, were huge. So in a way I was thankful. I could take a shower, without fearing of falling down and hurting myself.

But the the other part of me, the more prouder part of me...felt almost humiliated. I felt like they were making me into this weak person, who can't even do stuff on her own. They were babying me, treating me like a sick person, that needs a fucking chair to just take a shower. It was embarrassing.

"Slowly...slowly" Cooper helped me out of the shower to the chair they placed outside, by the sink. I sat down and started to slowly dress myself.

"Umm..."Cooper looked around "I think I forgot the bandages and the medical stuff I bought in the kitchen, on the counter. I will go get them real quickly. Be back in minute" he kisses the top of my head and hurries out

I pull on my underwear and short shorts. When I have dressed my lower half, I push myself up from the chair and limp the two steps to the mirror. I press my hands at the side of the sink to give a small boost myself in standing up.

When I look up to the mirror, my eyes travel down to my naked chest, to the wound and incision. The bullet wound didn't even look so bad, compared to the long incision between my chest that was made by the doctors. The suture were still very visible. The wounds were still healing. To me, they looked ugly. But I hated one more than the other.

I lift my left hand up. My fingers linger over the incision, I wanted to touch it, but I knew I couldn't. I couldn't risk the infection.

Cooper opened the doors slightly and slipped in with a small plastic bag with all of the medical stuff in. He placed the small bag next to the sink and went to stand behind me to look over my shoulder to my reflection.

"What are you looking at?" He asked gently, looking to my eyes in the reflection

"It's ugly" I say quietly as I examine the incision with my eyes. It was the first time I saw the wounds so closely, this was the first time I could examine them.

"What is?"

"This" I linger my fingers over the long incision "It's ugly...I hate it" I was starting to feel insecure and self-conscious about myself, about my body. Part of me just wanted to hide away from Cooper. I wanted to shield the scars so even I don't have to see them.

Cooper reached from behind me "This" he points to the bullet wound "almost killed you" He detains a small pause and looks to my eyes, to see if I heard him

"But this" he points to the incision as he continues "saved your life. Because of this, Callie still has her mom, your parents still have their daughter, Stef still has her partner and I have my girlfriend" He kissed my cheek softly. Gosh...I knew Cooper was right, so why was I having trouble seeing it myself.

"I don't care about the scars or how they look now, or how they will look later on. With the medicine we have now, if you want to...if it still makes you feel insecure, we can go remove it later on. All I care...is that we didn't lose you Amy."

Cooper wrapped his arms around my lower abdomen gently, he held me close to him "I still think you are beautiful...I still love you. That hasn't change and it never will"

I look up from the refection on my incision up to Cooper's face "Thank you..." I say barely above whisper as one single tear rolls down my cheek

Cooper kissed my cheek "I will remind you that every day if I have to"

Callie POV

I look down to the watch as I keep running. I have been on a run for 2 hour and 18 minutes. Right about now I started to feel really exhausted. My legs started to feel weak, breathing came harder, my heart was racing, pulse was up, I was covered in sweat. I could no longer keep the pace up. Even though I wanted to keep it up, I couldn't, not any more. I was simply too tired.

Suddenly, someone runs up to my left side and start to run along with me.

"What are you doing?' I ask him watching the guy next to me

He flinches away, like I scared him or something. Without stopping he pointed to his ear. That's when I remember that I had earphones in and I was listening to music. I must have shouted that at him. I pull the left earphone out of my ear.

"What are you doing?" I repeated the question, this time I don't yell it at him

"Training. You?" He asks kindly back and smiles at me

"Why are you training next to me? There is plenty of space in the park" I said looking around the park

"You looked like you need a partner" He says as he keeps on running next to me. Without knowing, I was keeping up to his pace, thus fastening my.

"I don't" I say proudly and look back to the path in front of me

"Where is your training partner?" He asks back

Once he sees the shock in my eyes, he continues with an explanation "I have been running in this park the whole summer. Almost every time I have seen you here, you were with an older woman, brown hair...average built. At the start of last week, you stopped coming. I hadn't seen you for 4 days, if I am correct. And then you appeared again, only this time without your training partner. What happened to your training partner?"

"You spied on me?" I ask back, my guard was suddenly up

"No, I didn't spy on you!" He says sounding offended "Did you miss the part where I said I was coming here to train every day. I just notice people. Some people simply do stuff in a routine. Like you for example. For the last days you always come here around 6PM instead of 7 like you used to. I have a routine as well" He then points over the park

"And that older couple right there" He points to the benches "They used to come here with their dog around 6:30 and stay for an hour and a half. They still do..."

"I don't see a dog" I said looking to the couple

"It died. I actually talked to them few days back. It was of old age. They had a chocolate brown Labrador" Now that he says that, I do remember that dog. It used to slowly walk around with them. One time he came up to me and the couple say I could pet him.

"You often talk to strangers?" I ask curious as I raise eyebrow at him

"Sometimes...if they look like they need company" He smiles kindly at me

"You think I need company?" I ask a little offended

"I think you are missing your training partner" He was really good at observing people. I remained silent as we kept on running side by side.

"I'm sorry if I offended you" he said as I detained the silence "I didn't mean to"

"You didn't. I just don't want to talk about it" He dropped the subject after my reply

"What are you training for then?" He asks curiously "With this regular training, you have to be participating in something"

"Marathon...this Saturday"

"Ah...last few training days. Don't overdo yourself. You should take a rest the day before..."

"That's what I was planning to do" I said as I was getting close to the exit to the street which I need to take to get back home

"Thanks for the company" I say as I turn to the street and start to run home

"Have a good day" He calls back. I look over my shoulder to see if he doesn't follow me. He doesn't. The guy continues to run down path in the park.

* * *

When I get back home, mom was trying to walk down the stairs with Harold in front of her telling her to go back to bed.

"Dad, seriously...I'm fine!"

"You are suppose to be on bed rest! This is neither bed, nor rest!" He said holding his hand out ready to catch her or hold her up

Mom jumped down the last step and only then lowered her left leg to ground, it barely touched the ground.

"Where are your crutches?" He asked worried and looks around

"My room! But I don't need them!" Mom argued back "I'm fine!" I stood by the doors, quietly observing the two of them. Mom turned to head to the kitchen, she held her right hand to the wall as she started to limp that way.

"If you are hungry, I could have made something for you!" Harold said as he walked next to her

"I'm not hungry dad!" Mom said starting to sound annoyed

"Then where the hell are you going!"

"To get fresh air, dad! Are you going to stop me?" She challenged back and limped few small steps forward

"You are suppose to be on bed rest...Doctors order!" He argued back walking next to Amy as she limped away

"Doctors order my ass!" Mom snapped back at him

"You should have seen her when you were are at school" Linda surprised me when she spoke walking up to me from the living room

"Why are you not trying to stop her?" I ask Linda and nod to the two of them in the kitchen

"If she wants fresh air, she should get fresh air. Your mom just got home from spending 10 days in hospital...she needs it. Spending day after day in a small room on bed rest is incredibly hard."

I squint my eyes at her "Speaking from experience?" I ask as I take the played and headphones off of me

"I had to spend last 2 weeks on bed rest when I was with your mom. It was horrible" She shook her head "How was your run?"

"Good...it was okay" I look up and see how mom was now just standing in the middle of the backyard, her head leaned back. She was just enjoying the small moment, the fresh air, the breeze of wind, the last ray of sunshine. There was no bickering between mom and her dad any more. He was just standing next to her.

Linda touched my arm softly. I turn to her and smile "I'm going to take a shower"

"And then homework!" Linda reminds me as I head up the stairs

"I have no homework" I reply walking up

"That's what everyone always says. I want you to hit the books, you can't fall back, you already missed almost a week of school!"

"4 days!" I correct her

"That's what I said. Almost a week of school!" Linda calls back as I was almost up the stairs

"Okay, grandma!" I call back and head in my room

* * *

When I was in the middle of doing my homework, I heard a knock. When I look up I see Linda standing in the doorway "May I come in?"

"Sure" I say and look back to the Math book in front of me

"So...you have homework after all" She smiles walking up to me

"I wouldn't call it homework" I smirk back "What's up?"

"You know that Harold and I are leaving after your marathon" Linda walks to sit on the end of the couch. She puts her hands on her knees.

"Yeah" I nod back

"Are you going to be okay?" She asks worried

"Why wouldn't I be?" I ask looking to her confused by her question

"I'm just concerned. Your mom is still not 100% back on her feet…I just worry if you can handle it all"

"I can take care of mom and myself. You don't have to worry. Cooper will still be here, he will take care of her when I can't. And Lena and Stef said they will come by every once in a while, Stef more often probably. I will be okay, grandma"

Linda watches me and says thoughtfully "A lot has changed"

"What do you mean?" I stop tapping the pen at my notebook and look up to her

"Over a year ago, it was just you and Amy. And now..." she smiled at me "now you have your brother back. And your mom is dating Cooper...he is such a nice man. Stef and Lena are in the picture as well. And their 5 kids, who seem as close to you as if you were all siblings. Plus, your friend Mackenzie...your family has grown a lot"

"Hmm..that thought hadn't crossed my mind" I say thinking about it "But honestly, I will be okay grandma"

"So...you don't need grandpa and me anymore?" Linda looks to me with raised eyebrow

"Sorry, nop" I smile back at her

"That's what I thought" She says smiling back "I think we have been driving your mom a little bit crazy"

"Little bit?" I tease her back as she stands up. She places her hand on my shoulder "Oh, just you wait...your mom will drive you crazy in few short years as well" She kisses the top of my head and leaves the room.

Lena POV

Stef was settling in the bed, when I got out of the bathroom. I sat down on the chair next to our bed and started to put lotion on.

"You never told me how was your appointment" I say to Stef and glance up to her as I massage the lotion in my skin

"Fine"

"That's it...fine?"

"I don't know what to tell you, Lena!" She says more louder and harsher

"You could tell me how it actually went. Or how you feel! Or what are you thinking about!" I name a few options and pull my PJ pants on

"You wanna know how it went?" Stef sat up in the bed to look at me "I will tell you have it went! I have PTSD! I'm officially a crazy person! That's how if fucking went! Are you happy now? Is that what you wanted to know?" She said harshly and lowers back to the bed. She turned on her right side, turning her back to me.

I turn off the light and walk around the bed to her side. Stef had her right hand under her head.

"Scoot" I say softly as I lift up the blanket to crawl under it next to her. Stef does what I ask and scoots closer to the middle, giving me more spot on her side of the bed.

"Come here, love" I say as I place my hand on her hip and lower my head on her pillow. Stef moves closer to me, till our foreheads touch. With my right hand I softly caress her cheek.

"You are not crazy love..." I whisper to her "I'm not happy that you were diagnosed with PTSD, but I am glad that you were diagnosed. Now you can start to heal and get better. We will get through this together. We will take it one day at a time. We will do it together"

"I'm sorry" Stef says quietly in the dark

"Don't be...you have nothing to be sorry about" I tell her as I lean slightly away from her to see her eyes "I love you, Stef"

"I love you too" Stef says quietly with tears in her eyes. I press my forehead back to hers and hold her tightly, till she falls asleep.


	65. The marathon

Callie POV

September 20th

"Good luck" the lady behind the desk says as she hands me my numbers and the chip that will help track my time

"Thank you" I reach for them and we exchange smiles. Next moment she is already talking to the next participant. I head over to the spot where all my friends and family are waiting for me. They were all standing in a huddle. I noticed that Harold and Linda were missing.

Mom was standing up, with the help of crutches, Cooper was right next to her, ready to help if needed. No matter how hard she was against crutches this morning, neither one of us allowed her to head out of the house without them. This wasn't just some small walk to the bathroom or to the backyard. This was a marathon event, this will last for hours, probably for 5-6 hours in total. She needed them, whether she likes it or not.

"What number did you get?" Jude asked as I walked up to them

I hold the big number, that is suppose to go on my chest, up for them "1804" I say and stand next to Jude and Mariana

"Are you nervous?" Stef asked with a a worried look in her eyes. She was standing next to Lena and they were holding hands.

"I feel like I'm going to puke" I reply and they all laugh at that "It's not funny! I have a feeling I will forget how to run"

"You will be fine honey" Lena says kindly "We all believe in you"

"It's not so hard, running I mean. You just need to put one foot in front of another" Cooper says with a smile

"And you have to do that just for 4-5 hours...in a fast pace" Mackenzie says and snaps a picture of me, with my camera, which I trusted to her

"If she can even run it in 4 hours" Jesus interjects "How long can you run?"

"I could run for 2:40 while I was training" I say once again looking down the number and the chip in my hand

"How the hell are you planning to run the other half?" Brandon asks me placing his hands in his jeans pockets

"Power of will, determination" I chuckle back as I stick one of the numbers to my leg "Also lots of hoping and praying"

"Look what I got!" Harold announced walking up. Linda next to him was shaking her head. Harold had bought the official marathon shirt you can get in the souvenir stand and he had already pulled it over his sweater.

"Dad, why would you even buy that!" Mom said looking at him "You can buy 3 shirts for that price!"

"I wanted something to remember this event! It's not everyday my _granddaughter_ participates in a marathon!" He says back looking down to his new shirt and then glances up to me and winks at me

"Isn't it great?" He asked for some support from others. Both Stef and Lena stood just looking blankly at him. They were with Amy and Linda on this one.

"Cooper?" He glances to him and pulls on the shirt as he gives up on the two woman "Cool right?"

"Um...it's okay...I guess" Cooper says hesitantly. Once he said that mom gave him a look, he just shrugged back. It was like he was telling mom, that he had to say it, because it was her dad and he had to agree with him.

"Thank you!" Harold says with a big smile on his lips

"I want one too!" Frankie called out "Moms?" she looked up to the two woman "Can I get one...pleaseeeese?"

"Baby, you don't need another shirt" Lena says stroking her hair softly

"But I want one!" Frankie argued back flashing her puppy dog eyes at them

"That's not going to work, Missy!" Stef says firmly "You have a closet full of shirts"

"But...but...please"

"Come on Frankie!" Harold extended his arm to the little girl "I will get you one"

Both Lena and Stef turned to him "Harold, you don't-" Lena started

"Nonsense!" He held up his hand to stop Lena "I would be happy to buy it for her. At least I will match in shirts with someone. We will be the cool people" He smiles at Frankie

Frankie looked between Harold and her moms. I could tell that Lena and Stef were both silently discussing it.

"Please, I will wash it myself mama!" Frankie pleaded to her mom making us all chuckles, she was pulling at the end of her shirt nervously

"Oh, in that case" Lena smiled to her

"How can we say no" Stef finishes. Frankie hugs both Stef and Lena's legs and then runs up to Harold and grabs his hand. The two of them walk away hand in hand.

"I told him not to buy the shirt" Linda says once he has walked away "But you know how your father is!" she says to mom, who nods understanding what she is talking about.

Mariana helps me put the number on my chest and on the back of the shirt "Shouldn't you be going to the start?" I hear camera clicks as this is happening. Mackenzie was circling us, taking one picture after another.

"Yeah, probably. The start is in 5 min" I say and glance down to my watch on my hand. I kneel down and put the chip around my shoelace.

"Good luck!" I get the first hug from Mariana once I stand back up

Then Mackenzie wraps her hand around me and pulls me to her side. She hands the camera to Mariana to snap a quick picture of the two of us. Then one by one, I walk around the small huddle and I receive a hug and wish of good luck from everyone.

"You are going to do great!" Lena says as I move from a hug from her to a one handed hug from Stef

"Don't start too fast" Stef gives a little advice "Save your energy!"

"Mm-hmm" I hum back as lean out

I get a quick side hug from Cooper "Try to stay with somebody. It will be easier to keep the pace that way"

"I know" I smile to him and then take a small step to side to finally get a hug and kiss from mom. Cooper keeps a hold of her right hand crutch for a short moment

"We will be keeping our fingers crossed for you all the way to the end" Mom says placing her right hand on the side of my neck

I nod back right before she pulls me in an embrace. I still have to be very careful, because her wounds are still healing. I give her a gently hug back.

"I will see you at the finish line. You can do it, honey. Love you!" she whispers in my ear

"Love you too mom"

With that I head away from them, through the crowd of people to the start line. There were already hundredth people waiting, jogging in their spot, warming up as they waited for the start. I find my spot, in the shadow side of the street and put in one of my earphones. I open a folder that I created specifically for this event. It had bunch of songs with a fast beat, strong lyrics that will keep me energized and keep me motivated. I place the player in the player holder that was around my left upper arm and try to focus the best I can, as I wait for the start.

Amy POV

As soon as Callie leaves, Jesus picks up the topic he started before "Okay, so mom placed her bet at 4:30. Mariana said 4:20. Jude placed his bet at 4:22, Brandon said 5:05..."

Everyone looks to Brandon as he bet that Callie will run for over 5 hours. No one had bet even close to that. His time was the longest. Stef shook her head as she looked at her eldest son.

"Where's the faith, dude!" Jesus asks in disbelief as he looks to his older brother "Unbelievable"

"We all can't bet around 4:30! That's not realistic! You heard it...she has been running for just 2:40 in training. No way she can run the whole marathon under 5 hours. That's just not possible" Brandon reasoned back with a small shoulder shrug

"Frankie slash Lena bet to 4:25. Mackenzie said 4:26. Linda bet on 4:15, while Harold bet Callie would run in 4:10. Cooper said 4:05..."Jesus continued reading the numbers from his phone "And I will say…let's see" he thinks for a moment as he looks somewhere up front "I will go with 4:24!" he types his bet in

He looks up to me "What's your bet, Amy?"

Everyone looks to me to say a number. The pressure is huge, tension as well. Some have even held their breathes as they wait for my answer.

"3:59"

There were gasps heard after that. Few mouthed parted in surprise, few people were looking at me with big eyes.

"We have first bet under 4 hours" Jesus announces and types the time in his phone

"Really?" Brandon asks looking the most surprised "Under 4? You heard her say how long she was run-"

"I know what she said Brandon" I interject and shifted slightly as I gripped the crutches better in my hands "I know my daughter. I know she will do it in under 4" I replied with certainty in my voice

"And the bet is closed" Jesus says locking up his phone "The 3 people who will be the furthest from the real result will make dinner for Callie, whatever she wants!"

Callie POV

**The start**

The flair goes up, signalling the start of the race. Start was really slow, because of the big crowd. I can only start to slowly run after some 10 seconds and even then it is side by side with about 30 other runners. I need to watch my step so I don't step on someone's heel.

As we run the first bit, which was down the main road, we were all cheered on by the spectators. There were lot of signs, most of the spectators were clapping and shouting out some encouraging words, some where waving for a loved one. The atmosphere was great.

When I was about 500 meters in the run, I saw my friends and family at the side of the street as well. Frankie was sitting on Jesus shoulders, holding a big sign that said "_Go-Callie-Go_!". Jude was holding another sign up that read "_You can do it, Callie!_" Mom was leaned at the barrier, clapping and cheering for me. Everyone else was right beside her. I give them a small wave back as I run pass them.

This was it, I was actually doing it. I was running a marathon. So far so good. The crowd was slowly starting to scatter as each and every one of the runner started to run in their own speed. At the turn I see the first sign that read – 700m. That means I have just run the first 700 metes of the 42, 195. This was just the beginning.

_You can do this_ \- I say to myself as I make the turn.

**5km aka 3.1 miles**

Okay. I'm still doing okay. Pace is good. Breathing okay. Nothing hurts. I'm doing good.

The runner in the red shirts is sure running fast. Number 2203. He run past me like I was standing. Ah, don't worry, Callie. He will regret it later. He's going to be out of energy any minute now. While I will be slowly running in my own pace. My pace is a good pace. I like my pace.

The Sun is shining, but it isn't too hot. Good thing we started this whole thing early on. There is a nice, cooling wind that hits me from my right side. It was refreshing.

**10 km aka 6.2 miles**

Thirsty! So incredibility thirsty!

Oh, look! The second stop where you can get a drink. I run closer to the right side of the street and grab the small cup form one of the personnel that held it out. I drink some of it, to just get my mouth wet and the rest I pour over my head to freshen up.

_I hate to litter_\- I think to myself as I toss the small cup to the side of the street, like everyone does – _I'm sorry I littered you up San Diego! I will volunteer in some community work after this just to make up for littering! I promise!_

The song "Remember the name" by Fort Minor comes up and I feel energized by it. I start to run in a bit faster pace because of it. I mumble the lyrics to myself as I keep on running. This was a good choice of song.

**20 km aka 12.4 miles**

The sing in front of me tells me I am halfway there.

Only half? Jeez...I have been running like hell and I am only in half? I want to stop! Why did I even agree to this? Gosh, this is all Stef's fault!

I don't think I can make it another 20km. I feel so tired. The Sun is shining too bright. There is no shadow in this part of the rout. There is just Sun, Sun, Sun. My mouth feels super dry. My feet start to hurt a little as well as my side. As I keep running, I do some breathing exercises to help stop the pain in my side.

I don't know if I can make it. This is just too hard. This is torture. How can anyone do this for a living? Why would someone willingly torture themselves like this? Profession sport is torture. Crazy people!

**25km aka 15.5 miles**

Think, Callie, think! I know you know this. Just think! Why is is exactly 42, 195 kilometers. There was a story behind this. I knew there was.

_Something_..._something_ in the accent..._something_.

I come up blank.

It was like my brain wasn't working anymore. Whoever said that activity is good for brain was wrong. My brain is no longer working. All I can think about is kitties and puppies. That's it!

I remember looking at some images on the internet, where puppies and dogs were stung by a bee. It was so funny. Their muzzles were swell up. They looked so sad and so miserable, yet completely and utterly cute and funny. I chuckle to myself as I keep picturing this one puppy.

But then I suddenly remember the answer as to why it was 42, 195 kilometers. There was a Greek messenger. He was sent by the leader to run to the Athens to deliver a message that the Persians were defeated. He had to run exactly 42,195 kilometers to deliver the message.

**30 km aka 18,6 miles**

Waffles. Blueberry waffles with syrup on top. Pancakes! Ice cream. Chocolate ice cream. Strawberry smoothie! Waffles! Mmm...waffles and coffee.

Hey, look...the red shirt guy. Hi red shirt guy...look, I'm passing you! I told you not to run so fast. I told you, you should have listened, dude!

**35 km aka 21, 7 miles**

I can't. Help. I can't anymore. Everything hurts! Everything! Why are my hands hurting? So much pain! I am so exhausted! So freaking exhausted! Breathing comes so hard! I am covered in sweat.

Walk. I want to walk! Please, make it stop! Can I stop? Would anyone notice if I stopped? Just for a moment...NO, Callie NO! Don't stop! Keep running. One foot in front of the other. That's it...good. Keep on running.

Ugh, this is so hard. So thirsty. And hungry…? Am I really hungry? Yup, I'm hungry! That's so weird.

**40 km aka 24, 8 miles**

Was that...did I just pass...it couldn't! But it was. It was! 40 miles sign! Yeee, hell yeah! I actually made it. I am so close. So close! I can't give up now. I'm right at the end! I have to finish this! I can finish this! I will finish this!

**41 km aka 25, 4 miles**

The people are cheering louder suddenly. Are they cheering for me? They are! OMG...is that...that's the finish line! I can see the finish line. I need to get there!

I pick up my pace as I start to run the last kilometer. I'm not tired anymore. I feel full of energy.

Please don't fall, please don't fall. Don't trip...watch the crack...don't fall!

**Finish**

I run pass the finish line and press stop to the timer on my watch. A woman hands me a bottle of water and a banana. I take both of them. Thankfully the bottle was open and the banana was half peeled off. My leg feel so weird. I can't walk normally. I feel like my legs are about to give up on me. I was still breathing heavily as I walked down the main street to some free space.

I lift the water bottle to my lips and taste the fresh drink. Then all of a sudden another lady walks up to me and places a medal around my neck. She smiles at me and says something. I don't hear what, I still have my earphones in.

I pour some of the water over my head to cool myself down and then sip the last of it.

And then I see them.

"Callieeeee!" They are all coming my way calling my name. Before I actually register what is happening I am in the middle of big hug. I feel kisses on my cheeks and pats on my back and arms.

The earphones fall out of my ears and I hear all their voices. They are all speaking at once. I can't make out anything. I just know that I have a big smile on my face and I can't stop it. I am happy! I made it!

I felt so proud of myself. I don't think I have ever felt this proud in my entire life.

I just run a fucking marathon!

Then, there is just mom in front of me. She places both hands on my cheeks "I'm so fucking proud of you Callie! You did it! Oh my gosh...Callie" She kisses my forehead, each cheek and then pulls me in a big, tight hug. I can't hug her back. My arms felt so heavy. Besides I was holding the banana and the drink in my hand.

This was still so surreal for me.

"What's the time?" Linda asks "I can't see that far"

"Callie Scott -1804...3:59:55" Jesus reads the result of the big screen

"You can't be serious!...How?" Brandon muttered to himself as he looks to the screen and sees the result

"Did you time it yourself ?" Cooper asked me as I just stood there, blinking and chewing the banana. I nodded back.

"And?" Mariana asked curiously walking closer to me

"Yes...and?" Mackenzie added from behind the camera

I lift my right hand up to look at the timer on my watch "3:59:51"

Mom called out so suddenly I jumped "I knew it! I told you! Didn't I tell you!" She kissed the side of my head few more times "That's my girl!"

I take another bite out of the banana and look around them "What?"

"We bet on you" Cooper explains to me "Your mom put the closest time on your run. She was the only one who said you can do it in under 4 hours"

"Well..how long did Brandon bet - he looks shocked and devastated" I looked over to Brandon

"5 hours" Lena explains

"So...do I get anything out of this bet...I mean, I was the one who actually run a marathon today"

"By my notes..." Jesus says scrolling through his phone "Brandon, Stef and...Mackenzie have to make you dinner. Whatever you wish. Your wish is their command!"

"Cool!" I say smiling at them

* * *

I was sitting on the porch in the backyard with a bowl of ice cream in my hands. Mackenzie next to me was almost done with hers.

"This is so weird..." She says when she looks back to the house

"What is?" I ask back not sure what she meant by that

"I'm hanging out with the VP...it's so strange"

"Lena?" I chuckle "Yeah...she's not the VP here"

"I know. That's why it's so weird. She's so different here" Mackenzie says back when she looks to me

"It took me a while to get use to it as well"

"I'm not sure I will ever get use to the seeing her so relaxed, carefree and happy" Mackenzie looks to her empty bowl "I will go check if I can get some more ice cream. You want some more?"

"No thanks, I'm good" I look to my half-full ice cream bowl

After Mackenzie walks back in the house, I hear the doors opening again in few seconds. A moment later Stef walks up to me, holding a bowl of ice cream in her own hand. She places the bowl on the small table in front of me and sits down next to me.

"How does it feel?" She asks as she sat down next to me

"Wired" I say and take a small spoon of ice cream "I mean...I knew I ran it, but I still can't believe it. It still feels unreal. Like a dream or something."

"Well, it's real" She says patting my back "You did it. I knew you could do it"

"How could you possibly have known? I could have given up half way in the run or even before it. I could have stop training in the middle of the summer"

"Nah" She shakes her head "...that's not you. You would never just give up. You would do everything to prove me wrong. Callie Quinn Scott is not a quitter!" I blush as she says that, I smile shyly back

"Your mom is really proud of you, you know that right?" I nod back to her, smiling

"We are all proud of you" I nod back once again "I'm glad you proved me wrong, Callie!"

"I'm glad I proved you wrong too" I grin back at her. Stef looks to me with a grin on her lips. A moment later she leans to give me a kiss on my temple.


	66. (Pot) Brownies Part I

**AN: To the worried guest - Have I ever said anything about this story ending? Nop! To me, right now, there is no end for the story in my mind. Right now, my goal is to reach 100 and then I will see what happens next :)**

Stef POV

September 27th

As I was walking up the few steps that lead up to the Scott's residence, front doors were opened by Callie, who walked out with a backpack over her shoulder and keys and phone in her hands.

"Oh, hey Stef!" Callie says cheerfully when she sees me

"Hi! Where are you off to?" I ask taking the last step up to the porch

"To the park. I'm meeting Mackenzie there. We are going to try and fly a kite"

"A kite?" I ask pleasantly surprised "Haven't heard that word in a long time" I add laughing softly

"Mackenzie found it in their attic few days ago. We want to see if we can actually fly it!" She sounded excited about this event

"Sounds fun" I reply with a smile "Is your mom up?" I ask and look down to the small shopping bag in my right hand that was filled with junk food for Amy

"Yeah...I just brought breakfast up to her" Callie said partly turning back to the house and pointing in it

"You still doing that?" I ask with a smirk. It amazed me how much Callie was spoiling and helping her mom. Callie blushed and shyly smiled at me.

"Can I see her?" I ask nodding to the house

"Of course. Why do you even ask?" Callie straighten her stance "You already know the answer" I shrug back and a small smile forms on my lips

I have been an often guest the last few days at their home. Almost every day that Amy has been home, I have been coming to visit her to just hung out to make the time go by faster. I know how boring it can get to just lay in the bed (healing) all day.

"I need to go...Mackenzie is already waiting for me" Callie said after looking at the time on her phone

"Oh...yeah, sure. Run along" I smile at her and step aside

"I will be back in few hours...probably around 2-3 PM" Callie informs me as she walks down the few steps

"Don't worry about your mom. I will keep a close eye on her and keep her company"

"I know" Callie smiles at me genuinely when she briefly turned back to face me "If you hadn't come, I would be back in hour"

Next minute Callie is in the car and drives away. I tighten the grip on the small shopping bag and walk in the house. With my leg I kick the front doors close. As I walk up the stairs I call out to Amy to announce myself and so she doesn't think I'm a thief "I'm friendly...and I have goods with me!"

When I entered her room, Amy was stuffing her face with pancakes. She was sitting up in her bed. Her legs were stretched out. There was a bed table placed over her legs, tray of food was on it. Amy's back was rested against the headboard. She was in her sweatpants and what looked like one of Cooper's big t-shirts. Her hair was up in a messy bun. Amy's laptop was on the bed next to her.

She raised her right hand up, sort of like waving at me, while still holding on to the knife. She then pointed down to the pancake "This is like the best blueberry pancake I have ever eaten"

"I think you say that about every food that is placed in front of you after the tasteless stuff you got at hospital. I know I do!" I said setting placing bag down on the bed side. I dig in the bag and take out a pack of gummy bears.

"Like you ordered" I tossed the bag of gummy bears to the bed next to her. Yesterday she had desire for gummy bears, but she didn't have any in the house, so, I decided to cheer her up and bough two packs for her.

"Sweet! Thanks!" Amy grinned looking at the gummy bears

"Ready for season 2?" Amy ask as she was cutting the last pancake up

"Hell yeah!" I said sitting on the bed and kicking off my shoes "Give me some more of that Lagertha and Ragnar!"

Few days ago Amy discovered this TV show that was on the History channel. She only saw a glimpse at the end of the episode, but after that she Googled the show. It was called Vikings. And just like the title suggests, it was about Vikings. Amazing scenery, actors and characters. It had tremendous plot lines, fight scenes, yet it was also partly of based on real events. It has everything you could ever want in a TV show.

Yesterday, we watch the first season. Basically, we sat down and watched all of it in one sitting. It was an amazing show. Now, it was time for season 2. As Amy put it, we are preparing for the season 3 that was about to come out sometime next year around March.

"I will just finish this and then we can start" She pointed with her knife down to the plate and then to the glass of juice. Meanwhile, I opened the first episode of season 2.

* * *

After the first episode Amy turned to me "Hey, Stef..."

"Yeah?" I ask as I move my finger over the touch-pad to open the next episode

"Can you do me a favor?"

"What kind?" I ask raising my eyebrow at her

"Don't worry, you will gain from it as well. Callie said she made brownies this morning. Would you mind go fetch them from the kitchen and bring them up?" Amy said with a smirk and pleading look

"How can you be sure they are for you?" I ask with a smirk as scoot to the side of the bed

"Oh, please...everything that girl does in the last few weeks is for me! Besides, she said I will get them as a dessert after dinner!" Amy said as I stood and turned to look at her

"It's not dinner" I point it out for her "It's barely 11"

"Then she shouldn't have told me about it. It's her own fault! I have been thinking about the brownies ever since she told me. I just want to taste one! We won't eat all" Amy sounded like a kid

"So I should take just two?" I ask to clarify when I was by the doors. I look over my shoulder and see Amy nod back to me.

"Don't start it without me!" I remind her as I walk out of the room

Indeed, I find a plate with brownies on the window sill in the were cooling off there, I assume. I sniff them before I take the top two off the plate. They smelled delicious and they looked delicious as well.

When I am back in Amy's room, I hand the two brownies to her. She only takes one of it and leaves the other for me. Amy takes a bite as I sit back on the bed.

"How is it?" I ask as she tastes it. Her eyes closes and you can tell she is enjoining the taste of it.

"Try it...it's worth dying for!" Amy said before taking another bite

I squint my eyes at her for that expression. Amy swallows the bite and asks "Too soon?"

"Little bit" I nod back and taste the brownie myself

* * *

I felt weird. I don't know what it is, but I didn't feel quite myself. Slowly I raised my right hand up and looked to my fingers. When I wiggle my fingers slowly, I don't really feel it. They felt numb. Everything seemed in this slow motion or something. I felt so relaxed, so carefree. All my worries are gone!

I glance to Amy who was gazing at the wall opposite the bed. There was a canvas of hills and she was just staring at it, like trying to see something in it. The laptop was still open and stood on the bed between us. The 3rd episode of the show was running, but neither one of us paid any attention to what was happening on the show.

"Do you feel strange?" I ask her, the words got over my lips slowly. Amy turned to look at me and for a moment she just stared at me.

I wave my right hand in front of her face. It was like she was looking through me or something "Earth to Amy" I keep waving my hand in front of her face until she snaps out of it.

"I want to have sex" Amy stated gazing at me

My hand falls down to the space on the bed between us. I blink back at her for a while, astonished, till I realized that I needed to reply "With me?" I stutter back

There was no head shake, no head nod, no shrug, no yes or no. Amy just repeated it, this time louder and she sounded more certain "I want to have sex!"

"I may be gay" I started and placed a hand on my chest "but that doesn't mean I want to sleep with you!" Amy suddenly looked like she as about to cry. I quickly reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm not saying you aren't hot...you are smoking hot!" I reassure her "If I wasn't with Lena, I would have probably tried my luck with you. But...I love my wife" I said and chuckled. Amy looked confused at me as I started to laugh more sincerely.

"I have a wife" I laughed some more and Amy joined in the laughing. I have no doubt in my mind, that Amy wasn't sure what she was laughing about. She was just laughing because I was. But I wasn't exactly sure what I was laughing about either. The word – wife – seemed funny to me all of a sudden. As I started to repeat the word in my mind I started to wonder why it reminded me so much of the word WiFi. Then confusion took over as I started to probe into the topic.

Amy squint her eyes at me. At first she tried to snap her fingers in front of me to get my attention, but after she failed to do that, she waves her hand in front of my face "No! With Cooper! I want sex with _Cooper_!"

"Oooh" I drag slowly and then silence came over us. We sat silently for a while, till I got curious "Have you ever been with a woman?"

"No...Have you?" Amy asked back and turned to me in the bed

"I'm gay!" I remind her and place a hand on my chest "I…I have a wife, who calls me – woman!" I chuckle again

"Right, right…I forgot" Amy said very slowly and thoughtful "He's not touching me, like touching-touching me. He touches me, but he doesn't _touch_ me. He hasn't touched me since the shooting. You understand what I am saying right?" Amy blurred it out in one long breath

I nod my head back vigorously and realize that I was in the same boat, Lena hadn't touched me as well "Heey...Lena has been pretty dry with me as well!" I sat up straighter in the bed

"We should go tell them how we feel!" Amy stated loudly out of nowhere and tapped her hand to my leg

"W-what?"

"You will tell your _wife_" I chuckle at the word again when Amy uses it "And I will tell my _man_!" Amy said with certainty, she spoke faster than she usually does

"...How...are we getting there?" I question when Amy was starting to scoot to the side of the bed

"Where?" Amy asked back looking over her shoulder

"To your man and my woman?" I ask standing up as well. I wanted to get to my woman, I just didn't know how to.

"Don't you have that...that...um..you know, the four wheelie thing?" Amy asked as she stood up, mostly balancing on only one of her legs

I squint my eyes at her "You know the..." Amy was at loss with her words "It has the honkie thing...it can honk and stuff!"

For the love of god, I did not know what she was talking about. But then an idea appeared.

"Oh! Oh...we can...call the taxi thing!" I almost shouted out

Amy clapped her hands "Great idea!" She said as she limped around the bed. But she stopped at the middle in the room and pointed to the canvas on the wall, in a frame.

"This is creepy right?" she pointed to the canvas "Tell me it's not only freaking _me_ out. The colors and the hills and…and how the colors spin together...it's creepy right?"

I walked closer to the frame and stood next to Amy. Closely I examined the image. Sadly, I didn't see the colors spinning together. I wish I could see it.

"Well?" Amy asked tilting the frame a bit to the right

"Can I have it? I kind of like it..." I glance to Amy, who looks surprised at me

"Really?" Amy asked shocked. I nod back quickly and vigorously.

"You can have it" She took it off the wall and handed me the picture frame to carry myself

"Cool! I will hang this…" Where was I going to hang this? I had no idea. As I was thinking over the planning of my house, I remember that almost all of the free space on the wall was covered with picture frames of my family "My _woman_ will know where to hang this"

"Your woman is awesome!" Amy said limping after me as we headed to the stairs. "I wish I had a woman like your woman. I would snuggle up to her forever...she looks like a good snuggle buddy"

"She's the best of the best...she's the best-est? Yeah..._Bestest_!" I repeated the word again, as I was sure it was the right way to say what I meant. That word best described my woman! I will use that word whenever I will speak about her. Yeah, that's the right word!

Cooper POV

When I arrive at Amy's place I see Stef's car parked right up to the house. Amy's car wasn't in the driveway. Probably Callie took it to go to a mall or something. I park my car next to Stef's car and head to the house. I walked up to the house and turn the door nub.

"Amy! It's me!" I call out as I enter. I didn't want her to think I was a burglar or something. It still felt weird just walking in her house, without knocking or ringing the bell. I had a key and all, but it was still strange. I still had to get used to it.

There was no response. Usually Amy would call back at me. I jiggled the car keys in my hand and walked up to the stairs "Amy!?"

When there was no response I peaked a look in living and then headed to check the kitchen and backyard. There was no sign of Amy on the first floor.

"Amy! It's me Cooper!" I called out once again as I walked upstairs. Callie's room was empty as well. The doors to Markus room were intact as they always have been.

"Are you sleeping?" I ask quietly to myself as I peak a look in the bedroom. The bed was a mess. She clearly has slept in here. There were bunch of empty snack bags on the bed. But at the first sight in the room, I saw no sign of Amy or Stef. I walk deeper in the room to make sure she was really not there. Amy's crutches were placed at the side wall. Her phone stood on the nightstand. But her laptop was on bed and something was still playing on it. I leaned to check what it was.

_Vikings: Episode 4_ – I read the title. I pause the show and close the laptop.

"Amy?" I call out once again, now starting to get worried. As I look around the room one more time, I notice that the canvas with the hills, that used to be on the wall, was no longer there. The room looked so different without the picture on the wall.

"Stef? Amy?! Where are you!?" I call and head to the only room in the house I haven't checked - the bathroom. I push the doors open and see an empty room. They are not here. They are not in the house.

"Where the heck are they?" I mutter to myself as I try to think of place where they could be

"The garage!" I say to myself and run down the stairs to check it out. The garage doors for cars was locked so I head around to see if the back doors were open. They weren't. I pull them few times and then bang on the doors calling out their names one last time

"Amy!? Stef! Are you in there!? Call back if you are there!"

When I get no response, I walk back in the house and dial Stef's number. They had to be together. I doubt they would have wondered off each their own direction. As the phone is ringing I hear a faint sound coming from upstairs.

"You have got to be kidding me" I mutter as I hurry upstairs. I find Stef's phone on the bed bed under the blanket. Angrily I toss it back to the bed and run my hand over my face. I lift my phone up to my ear again this time calling Callie.

"_**Hey, what's up?"**_ I get a quick response from her

"_Where's your mom?"_

"_**What do you mean?" **_she sounded surprised by that question

"_I mean...I'm here. Stef's car is up front. Amy's crutches are here. The front doors are open. The bed is empty. The house is empty. Both of their phones are at home. There is no sign of your mom...or Stef!"_

"_**...When I left, Stef had just come over, mom was having breakfast. Did you check the backyard...maybe mom is just walking, getting fresh air?" **_I heard the worry in Callie's voice grown

"_I did...twice. And the garage. And I checked the whole house. They are not here!"_

There was a long pause from her after that. When she spoke up, I could tell she was close to freaking out **_"I have no idea...they were home, when I left"_**

**AN2: So yeah...they took pot-brownies. Hmm...where do you think Callie got the ingredients?**

** I read that it can have very different effect on people. I have never had one, nor I have ever taken any kind of drugs. So I'm just going with what is on my mind. If anyone has some experience with pot-brownies...maybe you can write what kind off effect it left on you (so I know I'm not completely off track)**

**DRUGS ARE BAD! DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME! **


	67. (Pot) Brownies Part II

**AN: Remember how I told you few chapters ago, how I procrastinated my university work? Yeah, well...it came back to bite me in my ass. Deadlines, deadlines everywhere. I was so swamped. Still am actually, but I got an free hour today and I use it to finally edit this chapter and post it.  
**

**Sorry about the wait. Hope you enjoy it :)**

Stef POV

It turned out that neither one of us knew how to call the taxi thing so we ended up walking to Amy's _man's _place. It was a very long walk and very slow walk, because Amy's was limping, not walking. In about an hour, we finally reached our first destination.

"That's not how that thing works, Amy! I already told you," I tell her as I stand by the apartment doors, leaned at the wall. Amy was trying to see inside the apartment through the peep-hole on the doors.

She leaned away from the doors, looks to me and replies in a fast manner "Then what is that thing for, huh?" She taps one peep-hole "It's so people can see who is on the other side. To see if the person is home. Everyone knows that Stef, everyone!"

"It work the other way around Amy" I point it out

"Not how it's suppose to work" Amy mutters black in a mocking manner after a brief moment. I could see on her face that she doesn't like the fact that I am probably right about this one. I was about 85% sure that I was right.

"Mocking is not nice!" I lean off the wall and press my hand to my hip as I didn't like the way how she mocked me "You just don't like that you are wrong!"

"You always have to be right! It's Stef's way or no way!" Amy pouted back and banged one last time on the doors. But just like the last 10 times, there was no answer.

"Na-ha! Not true!" I reply and pull her with me so we can finally head to search for my _woman. _As she starts to walk, I bend down and pick up the canvas I have been carrying around ever since leaving her house.

"Yes, true! Stef's way is always the right way! Whenever I do something wrong you always tell me that I should have listened to you, that your way would have been the right way!" Amy stated as we started to walk back down the stairs

"Name one occurrence!" I challenge her as we walk down the stairs

"Just now! With the doors" She gestured back up the stairs "_Not how it works. I told you so!_" Amy impersonates me

"That doesn't count. Name another. And stop mocking me...I don't sound like that"

"Last week -when you said I shouldn't order the spicy sauce with the rice, when we ordered Chinese! It was so spicy my mouth burned. You told me – _told you it would be to spicy_– many times that day!"

Well, she proved the point. I hate to admit, but she might be right. It was a blow to my self-esteem. I had nothing else to mutter back to her than "Shut up"

"Sucks to be told your wrong, doesn't it" Amy poked the wound even deeper, enjoying her small victory

When we walk out to the street I need a moment to orient in the city. I haven't been to this part of the city too often.

"Which way now?" Amy asks me as I spin around my axle, looking around the street we were on

"No idea" I mutter back as I scratch my head

"Let's go there!" Amy points down the street and without any further questions we start walking

"I'm hungry. Are you hungry? I want food so badly!" Without even giving me the chance to reply Amy continued to mumble fast "I am craving some fast food. Some burger. Or two. Oh, maybe the Big Mac. Most certainly a big Coca-cola! Definitely some fries to go with that. For dessert chicken nuggets. I can taste them right now. Mmm, so yummy..."

"I don't think chicken nuggets count as dressert" I interject when she took a small moment to dream about the food

"Seriously? Again, Stef?" Amy gives me unimpressed look and gestures back to the apartment building "What did we talk about a minute ago?"

My head dips down "Sorry"

"So...fast food place sounds good to you?"

"But what about my woman?" I ask her when i lift my head back up

"She can wait!" Amy replied quickly stopping at a crossroad. She looked both ways some 10 times (even though no four wheelie honky things were driving down the street) before allowing us both to cross the street.

"That's not fair! We went to see your _man_! It's not my fault he wasn't where he is suppose to be!" I whine back as we keep on walking down the street "We need to go see my _woman_ now!"

"We will stop there quickly" She looks down to my arms "I would have suggest we take the food with, but you won't be able to carry anything. I promise, we will head to see your _woman_, right after a quick stop to get some food. It is called fast food restaurant for a reason, you know. We will quickly go in, we will get our food real fast, eat it real fast and we will be out in less than 5 minutes" she said with certainty

"5 minutes? You really expect us to eat that fast?" I doubt her last statement for a moment

"It is _fast _food restaurant!" Amy repeats again accenting the word and that was all she had to do to convince me. I believed her that we will be out of the restaurant in 5 minutes and then we will go see my _woman_. 5 minutes is not that long. We can take 5 minutes pause.

Callie POV

"_**I will call Lena. Inform her. You can start driving around and looking for then. We will join you**" _Cooper tells me, taking a charge in this whole situation

"_Okay. Where do you think I should start looking for them?" _I ask back as I pace back and forth next to the spot where Mackenzie and I had dropped our stuff and settled down

"_**No clue. Maybe you could start with the station. Ask around if they have heard from them**_"

"_Yeah, I can do that" _I nod back, even though he doesn't see this motion

"_**Call or text if you find out anything. I will do the same**"_

With that I end the call and go back to my backpack. I pick it up and toss it over my shoulder.

"Mackenzie, we need to go! Now!" I call out to her. She was in this clearing few meters further, flying the kite.

"Why? I just got a hang of this thing! It's now starting to get fun!" She calls me back and continues to fly the kite, not even thinking about packing up and leaving. The wind was good and it was keeping up in the kite in the air nicely.

"My mom and Stef are missing!" I grab her backpack and head over to her

"What!?" Mackenzie calls back shocked. She starts to reel in the kite "How!?"

I look down guilty, avoiding her look. There was only one explanation in my mind - they must have eaten the pot-brownies.

"She ate the pot-brownies, didn't she? I thought you said you put them away, where she wouldn't find them"

"I may have forgotten to to put them away" I say warily and take the plastic bag out of the backpack where the kite was in

"H-how can you forget to put away pot-brownies!?"

"You called me and distracted me, I completely forgot about them after your call" I admit to her

"You said your mom and Stef are missing. Are you saying you _drugged_ both of them?" Mackenzie laughs at me

"I—They _drugged_ themselves" I tried to reason back, but it was a weak attempt. Mackenzie just laughed at that.

"So, by missing you mean, that they are not at home?"

"Yeah, Cooper said when he got to the house, Stef's car was parked there, doors were open, phones on the bed, no sign of either of them in the house...plus a canvas from mom's bedroom is now missing"

"I just want to conclude this" She says with a chuckle as we head back to my car that was parked next to the park, on the street "You bough weed, made pot-brownies in your moms -a cops – home, left them at a wide open space for everyone to see, your mom or Stef found them, both of them ate some and now both of them are missing and probably walking around city high"

"Sounds about right" I mutter quietly back to her. It sounded worse when she said it out loud.

"Jeez, you are in some deep trouble. You can say bye-bye to your license again. Does Cooper know they are high?"

"Nop. And I would appreciate if it stayed that way!"

"Do you really think that neither your mom, nor Stef will figure out they were '_drugged_'. They are cops after all." Mackenzie says when we have gotten back to the car

"They didn't realize they were pot-brownies before they took them, so I'm still hopeful" I say tossing my bag in the backseat. Mackenzie does the same.

"Why did you decided to make pot-brownies?" She asks when we are both in the car.

I start the car and pull the seat belt over me "Mom is like...super stressed and sad, and tensed all time. She barely smiles anymore."

"She was smiling at the marathon event" Amy tries to cheer me up

"That's just a front. She's not like that now. She pretended for everyone's sake, for her parents. I see her everyday and I see how she really is doing after the shooting. I just wanted her to relax for few hours and just forget all the troubles, all that happened to her. I didn't want this to happen. I would have just given her one and stayed with her, watched her so she doesn't do something stupid."

"Like walk out of the house without even leaving a note" Mackenzie says quietly with sadness in her voice. I nod my head back slowly.

Mackenzie reaches over to me, takes my hand and squeezes it gently "Where do we start the search?"

Amy POV

The chicken nuggets that we took, but didn't eat on the spot, because Stef started to whine that we have been there longer than 5 minutes, were in the small Burger king paper bag, along with one big Coca-Cola drink. I was holding the fries and a Burger King paper bag in my left.

"French fry!" Stef says as we continue walk down the street

I take one fry and hand feed it to Stef. She couldn't eat herself, because her left was still in sling, but with her right she was holding the canvas.

I take 3 more fries myself and stuff them in my mouth. Not 5 seconds go by when Stef says again "Fry!" Once again, without any hesitation I feed her more more fry.

"Why are people staring at us?" I ask her while chewing the next 3 fries and eying the people who walk towards us, staring at us

"People are weird" Stef replies with a shrug "And judgmental. And they don't like anything that's different. And this is America. Plus we are both injured, my hand is in sling and you are limping. Maybe we both look like crazy people!"

"Why? I'm not crazy, your not crazy...well, okay you are little bit crazy" I tried to go for a joke, but Stef didn't see that as a joke

"That's not funny," Stef pouts back, she was hurt by my words "I'm not crazy! My _woman _says I'm not -so I'm not!"

"Jeez, I was joking! Sorry" I said apologetically and try to get eye contact with her. When we establish it, I smile up to her. When Stef smiles weakly back to me, I know we are cool and all is forgiven.

"So, why do you think we look crazy?" I ask trying get back to previous topic

"Because neither one of us have shoes on and we are both walking around the city in our socks"

I look down to my feet. Hmm, if Stef hadn't told me, I would have never known that. I really was walking around the city in socks. It clearly didn't felt that I didn't have my shoes on. I had my white socks on. Clearly, the sole of them are no longer white. Most likely they are 3 shades away from being completely black. When I glance to Stef's feet, I notice she was walking around in white socks with pink dots on them. I smile at her choice of socks.

"In addition, you are hand feeding me French fries and I am carrying a huge ass canvas around with me," Stef adds and then smirks at me "Fry!" I take another fry and hand it to her, while I myself take 5.

"Shoes are overrated anyway" I brush it off as we walk across the street at the green light

"Totes!" Stef agrees very casually and repeats "Fry!"

I look down to the paper-bag where the fries are in. There are only 4 left. I take 3 for myself and feed the last one to Stef

"Oh, look! The school!" Stef calls out excited. If she could, she would probably be pointing to the school and the beach that was behind it.

* * *

When we are at the school, Stef leads me to the side of the school where apparently her _woman_'s office is located. She sets down the canvas against the wall, under the window, and takes one step closer to it.

Next moment, Stef is standing by the window, her face pressed up to it. Her nose and lips were squashed up to the window glass. Her right hand was up to the window as well. The window glass dimmed up with her every exhale.

"Well? Is she there?" I ask with full mouth as I had just stuffed a chicken nugget in my mouth

"Very dark! I don't see her," Stef replies and moves her right hand closer to her face, to shield her eyes from the light

"How long are you going to do that?" I question her few seconds later as I started to get bored by just standing there

"You were banging on those doors for 10 minutes. Now I get my 10 minutes to try and see if my other half is there!" Stef states in a more confident tone as she turned to face me

"Fine," I mutter back not liking her tone "Don't have to get mean about it. I was just asking."

"I wasn't mean," Stef replies as she presses her face back to the window "You are really bossy! And I don't like it!"

"Gosh, you are so grumpy when haven't had sex" I say before taking another bite out of the chicken nugget

Stef suddenly banged on the window glass and yelled out "Leeeee-naaaaaaaaaaa!"

The bangs were loud and it sounded like she was 3 bangs away from shattering the glass. Her voice was incredibly loud as well. I think my right ear fell close. It was ringing now.

After 3 more yells Stef decided to walk around the school to see if any of the doors are open. Because my walking speed was really slow, she told me to stay put and guard the canvas. When she left, I lowered myself to the grass. I sit down, with my back pressed at the school wall and my legs stretched out.

* * *

In some 3 minutes she got back. Her walk had slowed down significantly. Shoulders were slumped down, she was dragging her feet, head was down as well. Stef sat down next to me and pulled the Burger king bag out of my hands. While she was gone, I had managed to eat more than half of the chicken nuggets.

"All closed. Not one single door or window was open. What kind of school is this? Do the kids again have a holidays? Didn't they already have one, extra long?" Stef took one of the chicken nuggets and took an angry bite out of it "So not fair! We have to work out butt's off and barely get 2 weeks off, but they get holidays every 4 weeks or something..."

Neither one of us had realized that it was weekend and that kids simply didn't have school today.

"Totes" I reply staring at one tree that grows on the other side of the school yard

Blindly I reach in the Burger king bag to get another chicken nugget. It smelled so good, I couldn't just sit and watch how Stef was eating them. But my hand get's slapped away.

"Why did you do that!?" I turn to Stef and look at her in disbelief

"Mine!" She says and shields the bag with her right shoulder, turning her back to me

"I get to have some as well!" I argue back, reaching for the bag again

"No, go away! You already got some!" She pushes my hand away again and keeps shielding it from me

"So? I want more!"

"No! These are mine! Go get your own!" Stef replied taking a chicken nugget herself

I tried to get some again, but Stef shoved all of the chicken nugget in her mouth and slapped my hand away again. In return I messed up her hair. Stef looked to me furious "Don't do that!"

"Why?" I ask and ruffle her hair up some more, then start to poke her right arm, just to irritate her more.

"Stop!" Stef shoved my left hand away, this time more roughly.

I poke her face and that's when our fight broke out. Stef retaliates by jumping on me and taking me do ground.


	68. (Pot) Brownies Part III

Lena POV

I was tapping my fingers at the steering wheel as I waited impatiently for the light to turn green. The more you are in hurry, the more red lights you get.

I can't believe my wife and Amy are missing. When Cooper called me to inform me, I was left speechless. Stef and Amy are both responsible adults, they know better than to just leave without telling anyone where they are going. They know better than to scare us like that. Stef and I have always told our kids to never leave without telling someone where you are going. And we have always told them to take their phones with.

But now, not only Stef and Amy didn't tell where they are going, they also left their phones and they left the house completely open. They didn't even lock up. Someone could have just walked in and emptied the place, stealing everything they can carry.

There are so many questions on my mind right now. For instance, where would they have gone? Why would they go anywhere for that matter? Why not take the car? Why walk? Why leave their phones? Why not lock up? Why would they act like that? What were they thinking about when they just left?

Something just seemed off. Something must have happened. I don't believe that either of them would do anything like this without a good explanation.

As the light turned green I put the car back in gear quickly and drove out. I was just 1 minute drive away from my school – my first stop point. Cooper had gone to check his work and his place. Callie had already checked the station and asked around there. Now she and Mackenzie are just driving around the city searching for them, with no specific destination in mind.

When I turned into the school parking lot, I saw that two people were on the grass, just by the side of the school where my office is located. They were rolling around the grass, fighting.

As I parked the car, I recognized Stef as one of the people, by the outfit she wore this morning. If one was Stef, the other person had to be Amy. Who else could it be?

I texted both Cooper and Callie that I found them and then got out of the car and hurried closer to them to find out what had happened. As I got closer I heard Stef state as she was messing up Amy's hair mercifully "The chicken nuggets are mine!"

Amy replied as she was trying to get out of Stef's hold, she was trying to push Stef's hands away "We bought them together! I get to have some as well!"

"You already ate your half!" Stef argued back as she started to pat her hand to Amy's cheek

This fight looks like one that siblings would have. Like two brothers, like Brandon and Jesus would get into. They were fighting about something – I guess chicken nuggets – but the fight was more playful than violent. Stef was on top of Amy, she had her pinned down to the grass, by sitting on her.

"Hey! Hey!" I call out running up to them, trying to stop them from fighting

Even though it looked playful, they still could get hurt. Neither one was still 100% healed. I wasn't sure if I should pull them apart. I wasn't sure if could even do that. Both of them were more physically stronger than me. Besides, if I get too close, I could get elbowed or hit accidentally by either of them. And even if I did pull them apart, I had no way of knowing if they won't continue to fight each other while standing as well.

Neither one batted their eyes at me, they continued to bicker about the chicken nuggets. So, I had to figure out a different way to get either one of their attention.

"STEFANIE MARIE ADAMS FOSTER!" I said loudly in my most firm and demanding voice

Stef stopped instantly and looked over her shoulder to me, that moment, she looked scared. Amy used that moment of confusion and patted on Stef's cheeks few time and messed her hair up some more.

"Stop! That's my _woman_!" Stef hissed at Amy and rolled off her, she was up to her feet in 3 seconds. When she was up, she started to help Amy get up to her feet as well.

Once they were both standing they started to straighten out their hair and they dusted off their clothes. Amy took some leaves and small branches out of Stef's hair. Once they were done, they both turned to me. Amy's mouth dropped as she looked to me, while Stef was just smiling at me.

"Damn she's hot. Can I get pregnant just from looking at her?" Amy said in a fast manner as she was looking me up and down

Stef's hand flew to Amy's chest, hitting her "She's mine! Don't even think about it!" Stef warned Amy

Amy let out a groan as Stef's hand had hit her right where she was shot. She leaned down a bit, placed her left hand over her chest where she was hot and got over her lips slowly "...that hurt"

"Crap! I'm so sorry!" Stef said sincerely as soon as she realized she had hurt her. She put her hand on her back. It was unintentional of course. Amy nodded back, telling Stef that she holds no harm feelings towards her.

"You okay?" I ask worried as I saw pain in Amy's eyes while she tried to gather herself up

As Amy straightens her stance, she replies while she still was wincing in pain "I'll be okay! But can you tell your wife to share the chicken nuggets?"

"You ate half! That half is mine! Back off!" Stef pointed back to a Burger King paper bag by the school wall

"What are you doing here?" I ask them to stop them from bickering about the chicken nuggets again

"Came to see you!" Stef said like it was obvious "Where the hell were you? I have been looking for you the whole day! Something could have happened to you!"

I was taken aback by her tone "Excuse me?" I raise eyebrow at her "I'm not the one that has been missing for over 2 hours, Stefanie! You two just left the house, left your phones, didn't leave a note where you are going! We were all worried about you!"

"You didn't answer my question!" Stef states back pressing her fist to her her hip

I let out a frustrated breath "I was at home! I was there, when you left to visit Amy, remember?" I gesture to Amy who was quietly standing aside, listening to our little argument.

Amy limps closer to Stef and then says to her in a hushed voice, so I wouldn't hear "Tell her what why we came here!" Obviously I did, because her whisper, was nowhere close as quiet as it should have been.

"Oh, right! Almost forgot!" Stef called out and turned around. She hurried to the school wall and picked up something that was on the ground.

"Look what I got!" Stef was holding a canvas in her right hand the next moment "Isn't this amazing! We could hang it up in our bedroom!"

I tilted my head as I looked at it confused "A canvas of hills?"

"I got it for you!" Stef beamed at me, but then her facial expression changed "Don't you like it?" Stef was looking to me like she is about to cry if I don't say I don't like the painting.

"No, no...it's amazing. I love it!" I said taking it from her hand to not hurt her feelings. I held the painting up front in me, examining it. It's not that it isn't beautiful painting, it's just -we don't need one.

"That's not what I meant!" Amy said to Stef in hushed voice again pulling on Stef's sleeve many times "I meant the other thing!" Amy moved her eyebrows up and down few time, that way trying to tell Stef something

Stef opened her mouth to say something to me, but that was right then Cooper drove into the school parking lot. We all were looking how he parked his car next to my.

As Cooper got out of the car and walked toward us, Amy's mouth dropped as she looked at him "Damn, I would love to bang that!"

I turn to look back at her slowly, surprised by her words. She has never used that language. It seemed as if Amy doesn't recognize him from afar, so I point it out to her "That's your boyfriend"

"Really?" Amy smirked at me "I have good taste!"

"Where the hell where you?!" Cooper asks her when he was up to me, looking directly Amy "I was worried sick!"

"Wanna go bang?" Amy asks Cooper bluntly taking us all by surprise

"You go girl!" Stef says with a smile and slaps Amy's butt

Cooper looks to me utterly confused. I shake my head back and shrug back as I have no idea what has gotten into them. They were clearly not themselves.

"No we are not going to _bang_" Cooper declines "What is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with me?" Amy asks placing a hand on her chest "You haven't touched in me weeks! I want to have sex!" Amy glances to Stef by her side and points between them "Neither one of you have touched us - that's what wrong with us! _**We **_both want to have wild, crazy, breathtaking, leg shivering sex!" Stef next to her just nodded agreeing with everything she said

"A 4-some?" Cooper asks back warily, but sounding excited about the idea

"NO!" the three of us call back at the same time at first

But then Amy shrugged and changed her mind "Well, maybe. We could try-"

"No!" I state again looking at Amy

"Fine, no 4-some" Amy's head dipped down, but then she looked up to me "But just so you know - 4 sexy people like us, we would make some hot sex!"

"She's right, we are hot as hell " Stef mutters to herself not dismissing the idea

"No 4-some! We are lesbians and we are monogamous" I state again firmly and nod to Stef

"That's fine by me. I think I can work both ways" Amy shrugged back. I had a feeling she had no idea what the big word- monogamous meant. I squinted my eyes at her, surprised by her word.

"No! End of conversation! There will be no 4-some!" I put a stop to this

Stef locks eye contact with me the next moment "I love when you are so bossy. It's sexy. You are sexy- you are one hot saint!" She walks up to me and whispers to my ear seductively "Imagine -you, me, naked...making it happen. I will make you scream my name" Stef then places her hand on my side of the neck and kisses me passionately.

It has been a while since Stef has kissed me this way in public. As she deepened the kiss, my heart rate increase, I got weak in my knees. Stef's hand moved from my neck down to my ass and squeezed it.

"I think Amy's high!" Cooper said the next moment. I pull out of the kiss and press my hand to Stef's chest to keep her off of me for few seconds.

"What?"

"She's high. Her pupils are dilated and red, increased hear rate, blood pressure, she's acting not like her usual self...her speech is fast" Cooper explained and walked over to us

Cooper said Stef's name, getting her attention. He looked to her eyes and then pressed his fingers to her right wrist. After a moment he confirmed it "I think they are both high"

"On what!?" I ask shocked as I hadn't even considered this option - them being high

"We are not high. We are perfect! Never felt better!" Amy said in a fast manner while heading back to the Burger King bag. When Stef saw where Amy was heading to, she run to intercept her.

"Those chicken nuggets are my!" Stef grabbed the bag first

"No idea. Could be they took their pain med in higher dosage" Cooper said walking to them and stopping their next fight. Cooper took the bag easily from Stef hand and held it up so neither one could reach it.

"Give it back!" Amy called first reaching for the bag in Cooper's hand

"Yeah! That's ours!" Stef added

"I will buy you more. You want more chicken nuggets? We can stop and buy some more, you want that?" When they both nodded back, Cooper looked to me "Increased appetite. They could be high on weed!"

"Where the hell did they got weed?" I almost shout back at Cooper

Callie POV

I dropped Mackenzie off by her house after I got the text from Lena, that she found them. I got another text from Lena, saying that they are taking them both back to our house. So, instead of driving to the school, where apparently Lena found them, I am speeding back to the house. I am hoping I will beat them to it.

I had just one thought on my mind now – I need to hide the pot-brownies.

My heart dropped to my stomach when I saw Cooper and Lena's cars already parked in front of the house. My whole body got stiff and tensed, my finger and feet got cold, all color drained from my cheeks.

"Crap" I mutter to myself "Okay, okay...gather yourself up Callie" I tried to talk myself up to going in the house "Maybe they don't know about the brownies" But then dread took over "Maybe I will have 4 adults high on pot brownies"

I reach for my bag on the passenger seat and reluctantly get out of the car. When I am up to the doors, I sigh deeply. My heart was racing, palms got sweaty. My hand trembled a little as I reached for the door nub.

As soon as I opened the doors I heard TV running, I think it was cartoons or some animation film that was running. Could it be that Frankie was with Lena? If that is Frankie, I will use her as human shield. If I will drag her around me all of the time and not leg go of her hand, no one will say anything because no one wants to talk about weed in front of a 5 year old.

Gosh, I'm a horrible human being. I am willing to use a small child so I wouldn't get punished for something I did! But on the other hand, Frankie probably wouldn't remember that I used her as shield in few years. I barely remember anything from when I was 5. So, she should be good.

I leave my shoes on for a reason. I still remember how Stef chased me around the block after she found out I signed her up for a triathlon. You can never be too careful. If the weed effect is off and both of them know it was me who made pot brownies - I will be in big trouble.

I close the front doors quietly and tip toe to the living room doorway to peak a look inside. My face screws up in confusion as I see both mom and Stef sitting on the floor, with their backs to the couch. They had blankets over them, two big popcorn bowls in front of them. I notice two Burger King paper bags on the coffee table. I have no idea what had been in there, but it smells like chicken nuggets. Mom just stuffed a big handful of popcorn in her mouth. Stef was eating fast, but she took the popcorn out one by one. Their eyes were on the TV screen. The animation movie that was on is Ice Age. Both of them were looking at the TV screen with big eyes, fully concentrated on the screen, mesmerized by it.

Yep, they are definitely high!

"Dude..." Stef said to Amy, never taking her eyes off the screen "that mammoth is total a_ douche_! I don't like him. I like the funny dude better, the one that talks much"

The scene where they find the baby girl by the waterfall was on and both of them were discussing it as it happened.

"Totes. He seems so mean. I would totes take that baby in, that girl looks so cute. Her little cheeks" mom replied in a fast manner and then stuffed another handful of popcorn in her mouth

Once she had chewed some of it, mom added with full mouth "Oh, that tiger is totally going to be the good guy in the end"

"I was going to say that!" Stef turned to Amy and called out excited

I am pretty sure both of them have seen this movie a million of times. I know I have. If I am not mistaken, Frankie loves Ice Age movies. Mom and I marathon all of the Ice Age movies some while back. It was a rainy Sunday in summer and we didn't have anything better to do. So, their memory was a bit shady as well.

* * *

I tighten the grip around the backpacks strap and head to the kitchen, where I heard Cooper and Lena talk. Warily I peak my head in to listen in.

"-the effect will last?" Lena asked Cooper as she looked to the plate of brownies in front of her

"Well, it depends..." Cooper sighted rubbing his back of the neck

"On?"

"What time they took it, how much they took it and how good they tolerate it" I answer Lena's question as I show myself. I had a feeling both of them knew I was the one who baked them. I assumed I would get out of this easier if I come clean now.

Both of them looked to me. Cooper, to me, looked like he was disappointed in me. Maybe I was wrong. I haven't known him for too long and I still had to learn all his facial expression.

Lena on the other hand looked...calm. She didn't look angry with me, or disappointed. That was really strange, because I was so sure that Lena would be the one that looked disappointed in me, in my actions, not Cooper.

"And how much have they taken?" Lena asks pushing the plate of brownies to the other side of the kitchen table. I dropped by backpack by the doors and with head down, to avoid their looks, I walked up to the table. I felt Coopers eyes on the back of my head. I looked down to the plate and counted the brownies. I knew I made 12, but I counted only 10 on the plate.

"I think both of them took just one"

"You think or you know?" Cooper asked from the side and crossed his hands on his chest

"K-know" I stutter out scared a little of Cooper "I made 12"

Just as I have to learn Coopers facial expressions and body languages, I am still to learn the possible ways how he would react to certain things. Me being in trouble was one of those things. I had a feeling that Cooper is here to stay for the long haul. He and mom look happy together so I really do believe he is not going anywhere. He has never lectured me before, he has never taken the parent role before, but my gut told me, this could be the first time I could hear some sort of lecture from him.

"How much weed did you put in?" Cooper asked, still giving me a stern look

"I...I don't know. I just put some..." I shrugged not knowing the exact amount of weed I added

"Do you have more?" Lena asked me, looking straight to my eyes. I nod back.

"I will have that, please!" She extended her hand expecting me to give it to her

"It's in my room" I say quietly and point up to the room. I don't wait for her to tell me, I turn around and head upstairs to get it. I knew it was dumb idea to buy it in the first place.

When I returned downstairs, I handed the little plastic bag to Lena. She lifted it up and looked at it "Looks like some 5 grams?"

"Could be" Cooper said looking at it as well "How much did you buy?"

"8 grams" I replied when Lena put the small plastic bag in one of her pockets

"Where did you even get it?" Cooper turned to me and his tone of voice told me he won't be leaving without an answer. He hasn't raised his voice to me, he just have been very stern.

"A friend" I say looking down to my feet

"Mackenzie?" Lena asked almost instantly

"No! No...Mackenzie had nothing to do with this!" I reply quickly. She really wasn't in on this. I did this on my own.

"Then who?" Cooper asked "I want to know this _friend _of yours"

"He isn't exactly a friend. I just know him."

"From?" Cooper leaned against the counter expecting me to continue

"Foster care" I say sitting down at the kitchen table

I wanted to start the story, but mom came barging in the kitchen with an empty popcorn bowl "Lena, Lena, Lena, Lena, Lena! I ate my...can I get more? It was really good. You make like the best popcorn ever!"

Lena walked up to mom and took the bowl from her hand "I will make some more. Hurry back to the movie" Lena run her hand up and down moms upper hand as she spoke

"Thank you!" Mom threw her hands around Lena giving her a quick hug and then limped out, back to the living room, as fast as she could

Clearly, the weed made mom super energized, like she was on some sugar rush or high on coffee. It was so nice seeing mom so carefree, so relaxed and so happy. For a change, she was actually smiling and it wasn't a fake smile.

While I was still watching after Mom, Lena asked softly, when she placed her hand gently on my shoulder "You were saying?"

She smiled down to me as I looked up to her. Cooper sat down by the table, he placed his hands on the table. He was waiting for me start the story. Lena went to put another popcorn pack in the microwave.

"Right...um. Well, we met in one of the foster homes I was in"


	69. (Pot) Brownies Part IV

Callie POV

_Flashback -Foster home #4, Anna and James Rask: 2009. Sep- 2010. Jan_

_There are 4 kids living at the Rask household. Anna and James had a 15 year old biological daughter Annie. She was a spoiled brat, real snob, arrogant, thinks she is so better than everyone. James would buy everything and anything for her, all she has to do was blink her eyes at him and say – please, daddy. But overall Annie was okay. Meaning, she didn't talk to me. Which of course was better than the last foster home, where the biological kid was tormenting me. Annie simply didn't talk to me, she ignored me. At school she pretended, she doesn't know me. And honestly, I was glad._

_Besides me, James and Anna are fostering two more kids. There is Gavin, who is 16. He has been in foster care ever since he turned 8 months old, when his mother abandoned him, leaving him by the doorsteps at a firehouse. Gavin is a skinny kid, with long, dark, messy hair. He always wore his torn light blue jeans and his old t-shirts with band names on. Gavin was like a big brother to me. He looked out for me and even helped me with school, when I had trouble.  
_

_Margaret, who was 17, has been in foster care for 7 months. She was in the car crash, along with her parents and her two younger brothers. It was a rainy day, when a truck driver lost the control of his truck and crashed into their car. Margaret was the only one of her family to survive. She spent few months in hospital, recovering, and once she was on her feet she was placed with the Rask's. Safe to say she was living with survivors guilt. Margaret was ___heavily_ depressed and suicidal. I can't say that the Anna and James were trying to help her deal with her loss. They ignored her, like they ignore the rest of us.  
_

_On December 24, the Rask's were having one of their annual friend and extended family gathering dinner. This time, they celebrated Christmas. For us, the foster kids, it only meant one thing - we needed to stay out of their way, out of their sight. If we are quiet and don't disturb them, we will get the leftovers of their big feast._

_Just like all the other times, when a gathering happened, Gavin walked in the room I shared with Margaret._

_"Wanna go wander the city with me?" He asks us, rocking on his feet, his hands in pockets_

_"Why not" I say sitting up in my bed and walking up to him_

_ It wasn't like I had anything better to do on this Christmas day. Going out of the house was way better than sitting here and listening to the party that was going on in the living room. Hanging out with Gavin and Margaret was way cooler. They were more of a family to me than the Rask's could ever be._

_"Cool! Margaret, you coming?" He asks and we both look to her on her bed_

_Margaret was curled up in a ball, facing the wall. Slowly she rolled around to her other side, with the same dead, empty look in her eyes. In these short 4 months I have lived here, I have never seen her smile. _

_"Where to?"_

_"Christmas stroll" He joked at first, but then offered real destination "We could go to the junkyard" That was one of our spots we hung out. It was just filled with junk, that was left to rust. No security, no one to disturb us.  
_

_"Sounds good" She said, but didn't sound excited at all_

* * *

_In some 30 minutes we arrived at the junk yard. Gavin managed to open of of the doors to an old jeep and we all hopped in. I sat in the back, while Gavin and Margaret got in the front seats._

_"Look what I got!" He said and pulled out a joint_

_"Is that..." My mouth drops as I look at it with big eyes, examining it closer  
_

_"Weed" Margaret said casually. Gavin gave it to Margaret and pulled out a lighter._

_"Where did you get it?" I ask him curiously, leaned to the front seats  
_

_"I have my resources" he lights up the joint avoiding my question_

_I knew Gavin was hanging out with some people from a local gang. Clearly, they weren't the best influence, but who am I to tell him that. Whenever he skips school, I assume he goes to hang out with those people. There have been nights, when he hasn't even come back at the house. That's all I know, I have learned not to ask too many questions. _

_Margaret took the first smoke and then gave the joint back to Gavin, who took two smokes. Gavin turned back to me._

_"Try it! It is the best I have ever smoked" he said handing it to me_

_"I have never smoked before" _

_"It's easy. You just inhale it. It feels amazing afterward" He says still keeping the joint out for me. I reach for it warily. As I held it between my thumb and index finger lightly, I looked down to it._

_"Gavin is right, it is real good Callie" Margaret encouraged me to try _

_I lifted the joint up to my lips and then inhaled it for some 2 seconds, like I saw Gavin and Margaret do it. It was so strong, it hit my airway close. I handed the joint back to Gavin as I started to cough the smoke out._

_"Good right?" He asks taking another smoke of it, then handing it back to Margaret _

_"You will get used to it, kid" Margaret said before inhaling it_

_"Yeah" I reply still coughing_

_ As I sat in the car, which was filled with smoke, I realized the smoke scent was similar to what I have smelled in Gavin's room few times. I suppose he was smoking weed in the house at well. And why not? It's not like the Rask's care about it._

_"I have a feeling this was your first and last smoke, wasn't it?" Gavin asked, knowing me me too well_

_"Probably" I said and tapped my fist to the chest, still coughing. I knew Gavin won't force me to smoke if I didn't want to, neither would Margaret.  
_

_"It's for the best" Gavin replied leaning back in the front seat and put the joint up to his lips again "I have a feeling you will be the only one from our trio that has some sort of future"_

_"He's right" Margaret agreed leaning her head back at the headrest_

_"Why do you say that? I'm just as screwed up as you two" I reply looking to the front mirror, to his reflection_

_"I just have a hunch" Gavin says and winks at me in the rear view mirror_

* * *

_2 days ago_

_I push the hoodie off my head, when I look up to the street number. ___This is it._ This is the last known address for Gavin. A red, brick apartment building. The chances of him still living where were slim, but if I don't check, I will never know._

_Slowly I head up the few steps that lead up to the building and push the doors open. If I remember correctly, I need to look for apartment 3B. _

_Loud music was coming from the apartment, when I reached it. I won't deny, I was scared, my heart was racing inside my chest. I bang on the doors 3 times and then take a small step back. As I wait for someone to answer, I look both ways of the hallway, making sure I know my exit plan, in case things go bad. _

_When I hear someone rattle the door chain on the other side, I held my breath and my body tensed up. The doors opened and a head peaked out. I only needed one second, to recognize him. He still had the long, black, messy hair. I would recognize those hazel eyes and thick brows everywhere. It looked like he hasn't shaved for few days. His face was covered in short stubble._

_"Gavin" Once I said his name, his look changed. It softened.  
_

_"Shit...Callie?" Gavin said surprised as he recognized me as well. He opened the doors wider and stood in the doorway for few seconds, looking at me. Gavin was only dressed in boxers and white t-shirt._

_"Long time no see" I smile at him warily, hoping he will let me in. For old time sake._

_"What are you doing here?" he asked concerned and peaked a look to the hallway both ways "Don't stand there, come on it" He grabbed my hand and pulled me in the apartment_

_"Who's that?" A woman, who was wearing just her underwear asked, looking me up and down_

_"A friend! Give me 5!" He told her and nodded to one of the doors  
_

_"Don't be long" She says twirling her hair and then walks away, closing the doors behind her_

_The apartment looked like it hadn't been clean in few weeks. Kitchen table was covered in empty food containers, pizza boxes, Chinese fast food containers. Sink was filled with dirty dishes and it smelled pretty bad as well. ___There was a bong standing on the coffee table by the couch. I assume he had just smoked some. _I saw dust on the floor, in the corners. But, I had a feeling he was complaining about his living situation._

_"Sorry about the mess" Gavin said and grabbed his jeans from the armchair. As he jumped in them, then hurried to the window and opened it, to let some fresh air it.  
_

_In a hurry, he tried to clean up the kitchen a bit. He run his palm over the table many times to clean it off of some food crumbs. Gavin wipes his hand by his jeans and then pulled the chair by the table "Please...sit" He offered kindly. I headed over and took the seat_

_"You want tea? I think I had some. I'm not sure about sugar, though" He said running around the kitchen_

_"No, thank you. I'm good!" _

_"You sure?" he stops to look at me and then scratches his head "I don't have anything else to offer"_

_"Really, I'm fine" I say politely as I look to him_

_"Oh-okay" Gavin walks over to the table and sit down opposite me_

_"Wow...you look good. You have grown a lot" He said after a small awkward pause_

_"Thanks. You kind of look the same. Haven't change that much" The only change I could see in him was that he was taller and he has put on some weight_

_"How are you? Are you still in foster care?" _

_I rub my hands to my jeans nervously "I'm...great. Actually, I was adopted like 2 years ago"_

_"Wow!" He looked genuinely surprised "Wow, that's...I'm happy for you Callie. Truly happy for you" He hung his head down for a moment, but when he looked up to me he added "Margaret would be happy for you as well"_

_"Yeah" I reply sadly and look down to my hand_

_"W-what brings you here?" he asks placing his hands on the table_

_"I—I need...want some weed" I say warily, afraid what he will think of me _

_He leans back and looks surprised. Gavin places his hands in his lap and looks sideways, away from me "I am not going to sell you weed, Callie. I don't want you to go off the road like I did."_

_"No, it's just...one time thing. I need like few grams only"_

_"Why?" He asks almost hurt, with a disappointment in his eyes. There was a time he would give it to even if I didn't ask. Apparently he has changed more than I thought he was. Maybe he was regretting the choice he made when he was 16._

_"It's a long story, but the short one is that I want to make pot-brownies. And like I said, I just need few grams for one plate"_

_"One time thing?"_

_"You won't see me again. I promise!" Gavin stared at me for some while. I think he was trying to read me. Tying to tell if I was telling the truth._

_"Fine" He says standing up and walking to the same room the girl went to_

_A minute later he walked out with a small plastic bag in his hand "8 grams. I won't give you more."_

_"I don't need more" I say and reach for my pocket to get some money_

_"I don't want your money" He said louder and more sternly. I reach for the small bag once I put the money away._

_"Thanks" I reply putting the small bag in my backpack_

_"Don't...I don't want to see you here again. Is that clear?" he warns me_

_"Crystal"_

_"Beat it kid" Gavin says in more playful manner when walks over to the doors to walk me out_

_"It was nice seeing you, Gavin" I say when he opens the doors for me. I was one one step out the doors, when he grabbed me by my elbow gently, keeping me from walking away. _

_"Margaret gave up on her life, I am letting my life go down the drain. Please, please don't screw up yours Callie" _

_"I won't. I'm thinking about going to college" I say proudly_

_Slowly the corner of his lips move upwards, forming a smile "One hug before you go? For old time sake?" He asks me, with sad eyes, before I go. I nod back and wrap my hands around him._

_End of flashback_

"How did you know where to find him?" Cooper asked me once I was done with my story

"He told me. Before he run away"

"Where did he run to?" Cooper asked not knowing too much about the foster care

"The street" Lena answered in my place, knowing the choice few foster kids make

"This one gang took him in. He used to hang out with few of the members before." I explained to him in more detail

"That's fucked up" Cooper sighted, while Lena just looked to me sadly

I was preparing myself mentality and emotionally for a lecture. My gut told me, I would get one lecture from each. I was sure of it. But both of them weren't saying anything. They were sitting silently, with thoughtful, distant and sad look in their eyes.

"Cooper, say something" I glance to him. He looked disappointed in me before, he obviously has something to say to me now. He has to.

"So you can snap at me - _you are not my father, I don't have to listen to you_! And then storm out of here? No, don't think so. I will save that lecture for something more serious. I will go check on Stef and Amy" Cooper said instead of lecturing me. He got up from the table and walked away, shaking his head lightly, still processing what I told him 5 minutes ago.

When he walked away, I turned to look back at Lena "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"What do you want me to say?" She asked me back, tilting her head slightly to her left

"Anything"

"I'm in no position to lecture you Callie. You are not at school and I'm not your mother."

"You could tell me how dangerous it was to go to to the shady part of town to buy drugs" I even suggest her what she should lecture me about. I was giving her material!

"You already know that" Lena replied

"What about lecturing me about smoking weed? That would be one good lecture, huh?"

"You said it was your first and last time" Lena answer in calm voice, which weirdly enough, today, is starting to annoy me

"I could be lying!" I argue back

"You aren't. You have a look when you lie"

"What...no! I don't have a look!" I was sure I didn't have a tell

"You do" Lena said with certainty in her voice. But maybe I do. Now that I think about it, mom has always been able to tell when I was lying.

"What is wrong with you?" I finally loose my patience and call out in louder voice. I needed to be lectured. I came in the house, ready to be lectured. Why was no one lecturing me? I was starting to get anxious from all of this waiting and anticipation of the lecture.

"What do you mean?" Lena asks back still in the same calm manner, only now she had a perplexed look in her eyes

"This!" I gesture with both hands to her "Why...how are you so calm? You should be furious with me! Because of me, your wife is high! Your wife, who is a cop, is sitting in the living room – _high_!" I emphasized the last word, hoping she will finally register in her mind, what I have done

"You should be yelling at me. Lecturing me! How irresponsible I was. How I made a horrible decisions on my part. That I should have never gone to the side of the city to find my old foster brother, who is selling drugs on the street. That I can never ever go back there and if I will, I could get in big, big trouble! That drugs are bad, really bad!" I say in louder and much firmer voice

This was the first time ever, that I have read lecture to myself. I think I was feeling so guilty, so bad, for what I have done, that my subconsciousness was telling me, convincing me, that I need to receive a lecture, a punishment for what I have done.

"_Callie you are smarter than that! You should have known better! This was the most stupidest thing you could have ever done. And I am not saying you are stupid, I am saying what you did, the choice you made was stupid!_"I say louder imitating Lena's voice, while Lena just sat opposite me, waiting calmly for me to finish venting "_If police had cough you, you could go back to Juvie, and what then? What would happen to your future then? You would have another record and the judge would never seal it when you will be 18. I am really disappointed in you Callie. I raised you better than that! No laptop, no phone, no TV. And I am taking away your license again. You are grounded for 2 moths. Just school and home!_"

Lena's lips slowly moved upwards, forming a small smile "Are you done?" she asks me softly once I had calmed down and started to breath normal

"Yes" I reply quieter looking down to the table

"First part, I have to give it to you - sounded like me. The second part...eh, more like Amy" She smirked back

"You are laughing at me" I say staring back at her "You think this is funny?" I throw my hands up

"A little bit. But I have to say, you gave yourself one good lecture. You should teach this to my kids, then I would never have to lecture them ever again" She patted my arm gently standing up and walked out of the kitchen

I, still sitting at the kitchen table, call after Lena "This is not a joke! I bought weed for god's sake! Drugs! I had drugs! I made pot- brownies! I'm danger to the society! I'm a bad person! Scold me!"

"Aha...sure!" Lena waves her hand back at me, without turning to see me

"Lecture me! God dammit, lecture me! PLEASE!" I shout after her, when she is completely out of my sight. But there was no answer. She didn't call anything back.

I lower my forehead to the kitchen table once she was out. Slowly and softly, not to hurt myself too much, I started to bang my forehead at the table. This – no lecture – thing was killing me. I had anticipated a lecture from an adult. I need to receive a lecture. What is wrong with them? Why was no one lecturing me?


	70. (Pot) Brownies Part V

Mariana POV

I was slumped down on the living room couch, surfing through the channels on the TV, when my phone, which was placed on the coffee table, buzzed. It was just a one small buzz, indicating I received a text message. Without thinking twice about it, I reached for my phone. A smile grew on my face when I saw the text was from Callie.

-**They are torturing me! Neither Lena, nor Cooper have lectured me yet. I think they are waiting for Stef and Amy to come around...God, this waiting is killing me (I think it is part of their plan)  
**

I screw up my face in confusion. Mostly because I have no idea what Callie was talking about. Why does Callie think mama and Cooper have to lecture her? What does Stef and Amy have to come around from? Mama did leave in a hurry today, she didn't say where she was going or when she will be back. According to Callie's text they are all together someplace, probably at Callie's home.

With that in mind, I concluded that Callie probably meant to send that text to someone else. Probably Mackenzie. But I got so curious, that I decided to play along just a little bit to find out in what trouble Callie has got herself into this time. As I was typing a text back, my phone buzzed again. I received another text from her. Curious what she wrote now, I delete the text I had typed up and open the new text.

**-Seeing mom and Stef both high is super fun. They are so silly together. I might be seeing things, but it seemed as if Coop and Lena are actually happy to see them so carefree...it's so weird...**

My eyes grew big as I read the text. I read it over and over again, to make sure I read it right. That I did not imagine that sentence. My mouth dropped in shock and I jumped up from the couch, when I realized I read it correctly.

"You will never believe what has happened!" I yelled as I run to the stairs to get to my siblings, who were all upstairs

Callie POV

"- and he said..." Mom was giggling fiercely, trying to finish the story about the Terminator movie

Stef sat with big eyes staring at her, waiting for her to finish the story "Aha...what did she say?"

Mom wipes a tear that had rolled down from all of the laughter and finally managed to finish the story "...he said –_Hasta la Vista Baby"_

That was when Stef and Amy burst out in laughter. Mom fell back to ground, rolling around the floor in laughter, holding her stomach. Stef was laughing so hard, that in the end, no sound came out, she was just clapping her hands at her leg, while trying to catch some air. Meanwhile Cooper, Lena and I were were laughing much softer, mostly just giggling at them being silly. Every single thing could cause them to burst out in laughter.

When I looked away from Stef and mom, to Cooper and Lena, I noticed a similarity between them. They both looked at their significant other with a look that was filled with nothing but love. Both of them seemed genuinely happy, that Stef and Amy were finally (just for few hours) free of all of their problems, worries and stress. Stef and Amy have forgotten about the shooting and they were finally relaxed and carefree. Laughter is what has been missing from both of their lives for the last few weeks. It was so nice to hear them both laugh, I had forgotten what it sounded like.

I believe that Cooper and Lena were silently thankful for what I did, because neither one of them could ever allow themselves to do what I did. Lena especially, because she is a VP and the school has strict policy against any kind of drugs. She is strictly against drugs, alcohol, violence, bullying and all of that stuff.

Now I was sure, they will leave the lecturing to my mom and Stef. Firstly, because I believe that Lena and Cooper think that I shouldn't get lectured for giving Stef and Amy few carefree hours. After all, no one is hurt or in any danger. Secondly, because they know Stef and Amy will want to lecture me themselves. Thirdly, because neither one of them technically is my parent, they have no '_jurisdiction_' over me.

I looked down to my phone, as I keep on waiting for Mackenzie to answer my texts. Usually she answers in like 5 minutes, tops. But it has been over 15 minutes already and she hasn't texted me back yet.

I unlock my phone and go in the messages again, to make sure I sent the text. They are all sent. Exactly 18 minutes ago. As I look at the screen, the time for the text message changes to 19 minutes. My eyes move up the screen just a little bit. That is when I notice the error I have made.

I jump up to my feet "No, no, no, no, no...what have I done!" My free hand flies up to my forehead as my mouth parts in shock

"What's the matter honey?" Lena asks me first, Cooper looks to me with a concerned looked. Meanwhile, mom and Stef continue to laugh about the line from the movie Terminator. I strongly believe they have forgotten about our existence at the moment, while they were in their own little world.

"Oh, come on, spill it!" Cooper encouraged me, when I remained silent. He then tried to joke "It can't be worse than buying weed, can it?"

When I don't reply Lena coaxed "Please, just tell us what's wrong, honey. We won't get mad!"

I cleared my throat and very warily started "I may have texted Mariana that Stef and Amy are high. I mixed up Mariana's and Mackenzie's number…"

"_Hasta La Vista Baby_" Stef repeated what Amy said to her and that caused both of them to burst out in laughter, all over again.

"What time was that?" Lena asks when she walks up to me

"20 minutes ago" I hold up the phone so she could see herself

"So that gives us about 2 minutes till-" Lena started to say, but stopped when we all heard and saw how Brandon's car pull up to the house "...and everyone is here"

Few seconds later, there is a knock on the doors. I head over to let them in. A moment later every single one of Adams Foster kid is standing in the living room, staring at Stef and Amy, who were still trying to recuperate after their huge laughter explosion.

"I can honestly say, I never thought this day would happen. I never thought I would see mom high!" Jesus said first reaching for his phone to take a picture

"Hey! No photos!" Lena said marching over to them and lowering his phone down

Frankie was looking at her mom, confused as to what has gotten into her. She moved closer to Mariana's leg and pressed close to it, as she continued to watch her mom closely.

"My...abs...hurt" Stef got out, still giggling. She sat up with her back against the couch, hand over her abs "Does this count as workout?"

Mom sat up wiping her tears of joy away from her cheeks "It definitely does. I can't move" Mom's hand was over her abs as well "I can most certainly feel my abs. Wanna feel my abs?"

"Yeah!" Stef nodded back and reached to place her hand over Amy's abdomen "Is that a 4-pack?" Amy nodded back, when Stef poked her abs

"Feel my now!" Stef said and pulled Amy's hand over to her abdomen

"This is so freaking weird" Brandon muttered from the doorway as he was watching his mother

"Are you kidding me! This is the best thing that could ever happen!" Mariana exclaimed out excited "Look at her! She's happy! She's finally happy!"

"I never knew I wanted to see mom high. But this, just made my day!" Jude said watching his mom

"My babies!" Stef called out once she noticed that all of her kids are here. She jumped up to her feet and hurried to them "Oh, you are all here!" Stef pulled Mariana in a hug first. She placed many kisses all over her face, causing Mariana to giggle out.

When she crouched down to Frankie, Stef picked her up with her right hand and kissed her forehead three times. After she set Frankie back down, Stef moved to give kisses to everyone else in the line.

Once she was done with Jesus, who was last in line, she took a step back and grabbed his hand "You have to check out my abs. They are enormous. See!" She placed his hand on her abdomen and strained her abdomen muscles

"My are bigger" he said pulling up his shirt just a bit to show off

"Duuuude!" Mom called out and tried to get up to her feet as fast as possible. Cooper quickly helped her up. Mom limped over to Jesus and "You are like the Terminator! Can I touch it?" mom was now leaned down to Jesus abs height and poked his abs few times

"This got weird very fast" Jesus laughs as both Stef and mom are leaned down to have a better look at his abs

"Too hard" Stef poked his abs as well "Like rock...that's too hard"

"What are you talking about. They are perfect! I have perfect 6 pack!" Jesus argued back

Mom stood up straight and patted her hand over Jesus abs "No, dude...too hard. You need some fat on there as well."

"I don't want no fat" Jesus finally lowered his shirt down "Brandon has fat, I will stick to hard rock abs!"

Stef instantly pulled up Brandon's shirt. He protested at once, taking a step back and lowering his shirt back down "Heeey, what...are you doing mom?"

"Checking your fat! What do you think I was doing?" Stef said casually back reaching for his shirt one more time

"I—I don't have a fat!" Brandon evaded her hand

"Yeah you do" Jude said from his side and patted his little stomach

"Getting little chubby, aren't you?" mom teased him softly

"I'm not chubby!" Brandon crossed his arms on his chest and looked over to Lena "Tell them I'm not chubby, mama"

"You are getting a little bit chubby" Stef said with a serious tone in her voice "A marathon would be good for you! Look in what good shape Callie is!" Stef pointed back to me

"But can she compose a song? Don't think so!" Brandon smirked back at his mom

"We should sign him up for a marathon! I need a laptop!" An idea popped in Stef's head that moment and she started to implement it right away, right that second

"No! No…mom what are you doing!" Brandon tried to stop her as she started to look for a laptop to use

"You can use my!" Mom said back and pulled Stef by her hand, so she would follow her up

"No marathon!" Brandon called back desperate "Please, no marathon, mom! I'm not chubby!" He turned to Lena, like she was his last hope "I'm not chubby! And I don't want to run a marathon"

"Don't worry, sweetie! You are not chubby" Lena caressed his cheek softly "And they will forget about the marathon, when they will be halfway up the stairs"

"I don't think I like mom being high" he commented quietly looking down to floor

"I do!" Jude said excited "She's super fun!"

"Am I chubby, mama?" Frankie asked looking down to her stomach

"You are most definitely not chubby, baby" Lena kissed her cheek "In fact, no one is chubby!"

"Okay!" Mariana came over to me, grabbed my hand and pulled me down to the couch "Tell us everything. I want details! All of it!"

"Yeah, where did you get weed?" Jesus asks curiously slumping down on the other side of me

"It's a long story"

"We have time" Jude said sitting down in one of the armchairs

"Fine" I sighted and looked around the room to everyone else "It started when-" And so I started the whole story from the beginning

* * *

About hallway in the story, Lena stopped me "Do any of you hear that?" She asked, holding her index finger up, telling me to pause my story just for a bit

"Hear what?" Jude asked after he listened to the silence that came from upstairs "I don't hear anything"

"Exactly. It's too quiet!" Lena said standing up. A moment later she was out of the room. I jumped up and followed her up to go search for them. We found them in my mom's bedroom.

"How is that possible?" I ask looking inside mom's bedroom, where we saw Amy and Stef both asleep on the bed "They were wide awake like 5 minutes ago"

"Well, they did a lot of walking today, that must have taken a lot of energy from them. Also they are stuffed from all of the chicken nuggets they ate. Both are relaxed and feel safe, laying on a comfy bed in a warm home" Lena said in a hushed voice before she entered the room

"Do you think they signed B up for the marathon?" I ask when Lena reaches for the laptop that was between them on the bed

"No. But I have a hunch they ordered a pizza" Lena turned the laptop to me to show me the the opened pizza site. A phone was tossed to the end of the bed. I took the phone and checked the last made call.

"Yes, they ordered a pizza" I said when I compared the numbers. Lena sighted as she closed the laptop and placed it on the desk.

"Should we like..." I gesture to the bed "cover them with the blankets?" I wasn't sure if we can do that with one blanket, because even though they were lying almost head to head, their bodies were turned different way, hands and legs spread out wide.

"I think we will manage with one" Lena said and walked up to the bed

First of she placed the blanket at the end of the bed. Then she walked up to Stef and picked up her legs. After she got her legs up to the bed, she, as gently and careful as she could, turned her upper torso as well, placing her head on the pillow. I walked over to mom and did the same. She stirred a bit, mumbled something in sleep but didn't wake up. Lena covered both of them with a blanket and then we headed out, leaving the two of them to sleep this thing off.

When we got back to downstairs, the doorbell rang. Lena went to the doors. It was the pizza guy. I would have paid for it, but Lena managed to do it before I could.

"Who ordered pizza?" Brandon asked confused when Lena carried it in

"Stef and Amy did. But, they are asleep, so we get to eat it" Lena placed the pizza on the table and opened the box

"Wow!" Jude laughed "They ordered everything!"

The pizza had extra cheese, extra pickles. Well, it actually had extra everything the pizza can get on top. To me, it didn't really look like a pizza anymore. It just looked like a giant sandwich, covered in all of the possible ingredients.

"Too bad they didn't order drinks as well" Jesus said as he reached for the first slice. Everyone grabbed a slice before I continued on with my story.

**AN: Dear readers, I am coming to your for help. Amy and Stef are going to be awake and back to their old self's next chapter...so I need your ideas for _creative _punishment for Callie! (I am not talking about grounding, electronics taken away, license taken away - been there done that = boring) I have one certain punishment in mind, which I think it is unusual, funny and the same time _very_ appropriate. But I would love to hear your ideas, maybe your crazy, brilliant minds can come up with something even better than what I have come up with. If you have something on your mind that would satisfy my needs, don't be shy - write it up :)**


	71. (Pot) Brownies Part VI

**AN: Sorry about the wait. School is my priority and I simply didn't have the time to write.**

Amy POV

My eyes flutter open slowly. With my left hand I rub the sleep out of them. I had the most strangest dream I have ever had. It felt so real, but at the same time, it felt like a dream. It was like a limbo.

Someone stirred on the other side of the bed and yawed loudly. I turned my head and saw Stef on the other side of the bed. We must have fallen asleep while we watched the Vikings.

"I had the weirdest dream ever" I said watching her rub the sleep out of her eyes

"Me too" Stef replied as she tossed the blanket aside. She sat up in the bed as she rubbed her hand over her stomach "Gosh, I feel stuffed! What did we eat? No, better yet, how much did we eat?"

"My guess is we ate both packs of the gummy bears you brought" I said as I remember eating them while we watched the show

"I'm pretty sure I won't eat gummy bears anytime soon" Stef said and swung her legs over the side of the bed

"What was your dream out?" I asked when I sat up in the bed

"I'm not sure. It was so...strange" Stef stood up and tried to straighten her clothes a bit. They were all wrinkled up. When I looked to her, I even saw grass stain on her clothes. I thought it was weird, but I don't comment on it.

"Try me. I bet it won't be weirder than the dream I had" I said with a chuckle as I sat on the side of the bed

"It had something to do with the canvas in your-" Stef stopped in half I looked over my shoulder, I saw her staring at the wall, her hand held up, pointing to it

"What?" I ask looking over to the wall. I think something was missing from it, but I couldn't say what was it.

"Didn't you have that..." she trailed off and looked around the room, like looking for something

"What?" I asked again

"...Canvas. Of the hills. It was hung up right there" Stef walked to the wall and pointed to the empty wall

"Hmm" I push myself up and limp over to the wall, to get my crutches "Maybe it fell and Callie took it downstairs, so Cooper can repair the frame" I say the first thing that is on my mind

"So, what was your dream about again?" I ask walking up to Stef

"First, you wanted to have sex...real badly. Then, I got your canvas, because you thought it's colors were spinning together. It freaked you out. And then we tried to call the taxi, but neither one knew how. So you suggested that we walk to Cooper's place. You forgot to take your crutches and you were limping after me, slowly. When we got there, you banged on the doors for like 10 minutes and then used the peep-hole to-" I cut Stef off at this point

"-to see inside the apartment" I finish the sentence for her as I realized we have had the same exact dream

"How did you know that?" Stef looks to me perplexed

"We then headed to the school to see Lena, but on the way there we stoop at a Burger king spot and ordered 4 Big Macks, 4 big French Fries, big Coca-cola and-"

"-chicken nuggets for dessert" Stef finished for me this time

"Yes" I confirmed it. I think it freaked us both out.

We stared at one other for some good minute till I spoke up "Can that happen?" I ask completely baffled "Can people have the same dream?"

"I don't think that it's possible" Stef looked pretty freaked out about this occurrence

"Then how?" I ask even though I know she doesn't have the answer I was looking for

"Maybe it actually happened" Stef guessed

"We were here all of the time. We fell asleep while watching the Vikings" I nod back to the bed as I was sure, we had not left the room

"Then how come the laptop is here?" Stef put her hand on it, as she stood next to the desk

"Callie or Cooper moved it then when they found us asleep?"I replied, but it sounded like a question

"I'm a light sleeper. I haven't slept for more than 3 hours at a time since the shooting" Stef said and pointed to the clock on the nightstand "And it is…7:34PM" Stef's mouth dropped "Did we really slept for 8 hours?"

"That's not possible. I haven't slept for more than 4 at a time" I admitted and we once again stared at one another

I was thinking back to the time before, to the last thing that I remember that clearly, without a doubt, happened. I could tell by Stef's facial expression, she was doing the same thing. The wheels in her head were spinning. There has to be an explanation for all of this.

"Oh...my god" Stef stuttered out first "Do you remember that the brownies Callie made tasted weird?"

Once I nodded back we said at the same time, concluding "Pot-brownies!"

"Your daughter drugged us" Stef called out

"I'm going to kill her!" I turned and as fast as I could I stormed out of the bedroom to find her. I checked her room while Stef checked the bathroom. Then we both moved to downstairs.

We heard chatter coming from the living room. When we both made our way to the doorway, the chatter stopped slowly. Everyone was here. And everyone was looking at us. Callie though, was the only one who stood up once we entered. As my eyes traveled around the room, I spotted the canvas, that Stef spoke about. It was put down, by the end of the couch. It wasn't a dream. Everything we thought was a dream, actually happened. It happened when we were high.

"_Callie_. _Quinn_. _Scott_!" I place the crutches to the wall "I have to admit - you have guts!"

"Amy used full name!" Frankie says quietly to Lena when she pulled on her shirt "That's bad right?"

"Very bad! Full name is never good! Callie is big trouble!" Lena replied in a hushed voice

"What are you talking about?" Callie asked nervously

As I looked at her, her body language screamed – guilty. I saw her breathing change, she swallowed more often. Callie could no longer hold eye contact with me, she was picking her nails, droplets of sweat appeared on her forehead, time by time she bit her lip.

"Drugging cops" Stef said taking two steps inside the room "Not everyone would be brave enough to do it"

"W-why would I do that?" She asked first, but then changed her tactics dramatically by trying to throw Mariana under the bus "Maybe it was Mariana!" Callie was really desperate, if she started to point fingers

"Wow...thanks a lot!" Mariana called back sounding offended "Why me?"

"Jude and Frankie are too innocent. Jesus doesn't know how to bake. But B is too chubby and he would never be able to sneak in the house unseen" Callie justifies her answer

"Hey!" Brandon calls her out, while Jesus just laughs back. Jude was looking between me and Callie with big eyes, excited to see how this plays out for his sister.

Mariana shrugged back "I'm actually okay with that answer" She looked to her mom "Okay, I baked the pot-brownies"

"Don't you dare cover for her, Mr. Thing!" Stef said at once, giving her her daughter a stern look

"I tried" Mariana replied to Callie with a smile

"You have till I walk up to you to admit what you did!" I set the rules and take one step closer to her. Callie takes one step back again, showing me again, just how guilty she is.

"I didn't do anything! Technically, you took the brownies yourself!" Callie stuttered out nervously and added a nervous chuckle at the end

"Do I look like I am joking?" I asked her straight forward as I limped two steps closer to her

"Fine. Yes, it was me!" Callie admits it once her back hit the bookshelf

"Why?" I demand an answer

"You weren't really yourself after the shooting, so I figured I should do something about it. I thought I should make pot-brownies, because they are pretty much harmless. And I was right, you two had few carefree hours. You were once again happy and smiling, and you had fun!"

"One of us could have had a bad reaction to it. Possibly even allergic reaction" I tell her as I take another step closer to her

"Where did you even got the weed?" Stef asks sternly, demanding an answer in return

"I went to Gavin, my former foster brother, and bought the weed for him" Callie explains the next second

I stop in my tracks, close my eyes briefly and with my right hand I rub the nose of my bridge at my eye level "You went to Gavin? Your former foster brother who sells drugs...even though I very specifically have told you to never go looking for him"

"Yes" She replies barely above whisper. I had a feeling she was too scared to lie to me now.

"Go on" I encourage her to finish the story

"And...this morning I made pot-brownies, but forgot to put them away, because Mackenzie called me and I got distracted. I planned to give them to you when I would be home, you know, to watch you. I hadn't expected for you two to take them when I wasn't home" Callie says when I take one last step up to her. Now she was just hand reach away.

"Tell me what you did wrong" I wanted her to think about what she did wrong. It is one thing to tell her, but it is whole different thing when she has to list the things she did wrong. This way she actually thinks for herself, not just listens.

"Got weed" Callie says firstly in a hushed voice

"That's one" I cross my hands on my chest

"Brought the weed home...to a police officer's home"

"Our home would be good as well, but go on" I comment

"Used the weed to make pot-brownies, which you and Stef later on took. Which was bad, because you two are cops and...and no one else was here to watch you and make sure you don't hurt yourself or get...allergic reaction or something"

"I think you can name at least few more" I tell her and wait till she comes up with it

"Went to see Gavin behind your back. You have told me to never go look for him because even though he might be a good person, the people he hangs out with are not and they could hurt me or something bad could have happened with me, because he lives at a bad part of the city" Callie says after a moment in one long breath

"Good. Is there anything else?" I ask and give her time to think about it. After a while she shook her head. I looked over my shoulder to where Stef stood.

"What you did, Callie, is a felony. More than one actually. We could arrest you ourselves!" Stef added much to Callie's horror. Callie was keeping her eyes on me, afraid to look to Stef.

"Do you wanna take another ride with me to Juvie?" I ask her bluntly. I know it may seem to harsh, but she has to realize how bad this could have turned out. She needs to understand what could have been then worst case scenario.

"No" Callie's answer was just barely above whisper, she shook her head few times

"How much did you buy?"

"8 grams" Callie says scared

"You have a previous record Callie. Do you know what this means? You could- "

"Iknow, I messed up! I'm sorry" Callie blurred out interrupting me "I won't do it again. I promise!"

"Damn right you won't do it again" I state sternly

"I'm sorry, mom" Callie repeated with tears in her eyes "Please don't hate me!"

"I don't hate you Callie" my voice softens at once "I'm disappointed in your poor judgment! You need to think, before you act Callie! I love you, but I am disappointed in you!"

Callie doesn't say anything back, her head is down. She is staring at the floor between us. Afraid, ashamed and too guilty to look back at me.

"Hey! Look at me!" I say louder but she doesn't react. I place my right hand on the side of her neck. I move my thumb softly over the side of her cheek, till she looks up to me "I said I love you!"

"Love you too" Callie whispers back. Even though it has been years since the adoption, every now and then Callie still needed to be reassure that I am not going to send her away, that I still want her. She still fears that I could stop loving her, especially after she get's in trouble with me. But I had no problem reminding her that I will never give her up and that I will will always love her, no matter what.

"Never again, okay?" Callie nods back, before I take a one small step closer and pull her in a tight hug

Lena POV

_Week later_

I was in our room, folding the laundry, when Stef barged in, her phone in her hand. She looked super excited. I wasn't sure what she could be so excited about, but she was beaming of joy.

"Guess what!?" She said, barley able to contain the excitement

"What?" I ask placing the folded shirt away

"I signed Frankie up to a Kids Cooking Lessons!" She announced "It's tomorrow at 9!"

I screw up my face in confusion "W-why? She doesn't need to learn how to cook at age 5..."

"Oh, trust me...you will want to take her to his cooking lesson"

"Why?" I ask now getting slightly worried. Stef had this mischief look in her eyes. I haven't seen this kind of look in a long time

Stef beamed at me, but didn't say anything else about the kids cooking lesson "Come, we need to tell Frankie that! She will be so excited!" Stef tossed the phone on the bed and grabbed my hand, pulling me after her

* * *

"This is going to be so good!" Stef said as the three of us were walking inside the building where the kids cooking lessons took place. There were a lot of people in there. The kids age groups ranged from around Frankie's age up to what looked like 10 year old's.

"Hello!" A woman greeted us "Have you singed in?"

"Um, no, not yet" Stef replied and looked down to Frankie, who was holding on to her hand

"Name?" the woman asked kindly

"Adams Foster" Stef said while I kept looking around the hall to the other families

"Ah, so you must be Francesca" The woman read of the paper sheet as she looked down to our daughter

"Frankie" Frankie said back as she swung Stef's hand back and forth

"Well, Frankie...are you excited to learn how to cook?" the woman asked her

Frankie nodded her head back vigorously "I want to be as good as mama! My mama is excellent cook! Mommy says she is the best!" I smile at my daughters statement

"No doubt you will be even better than your mommy after few of these lessons" the woman smiled back at Frankie and then looked up to Stef and I "Frankie will have her lesson in room that is down that hall, second doors to left" The woman handed a name tag with Frankie's name on, that had to be put on her shirt. I crouched down Frankie's height and put the name tag to her shirt.

"Great, thank you!" Stef said before we walked away

We find our spot at one of the tables, that was set up, and then wait for our teacher. Even thought this activity was for Frankie, it was Stef who looked the most excited. And no matter how hard I tried to think of a reason, I couldn't come up with one.

Soon, every other table in the room was occupied by a family. The other doors, which were located at the other end of the room, opened. I am left speechless when I see Callie walk out in an apron around her and a white chef hat on her head.

"Told you, you would love this" Stef whispered to me, when she saw how surprised I was, seeing Callie here

Frankie turned around to look at me and Stef, when she recognized Callie. Stef nods back and shows her thumbs up.

"Hello, everyone!" Callie said as she looked around the room

"Hi Callieeeee!" Frankie called out as she couldn't contain the excitement, she was waving her hand at Callie very energetically. The other kids, that were all around Frankie's age, looked utterly confused.

Callie was taken by surprise was well. Apparently she hadn't excepted to see anyone she knew in this place. She waved back at Frankie and then her eyes traveled to us as well.

But the show must go on. Callie looked around the room once again "My name is Callie. And I am going to be your teacher today. You are all probably wondering what are we going to learn how to cook today. Are you excited guys?"

"Yeaahhhh!" All the kids called back at once

"We are going to learn how to bake-" Callie detained a pause to get the kids more excited "Brownies!" She called out excited

"Wooow!" The kids called out surprised

I turn to Stef, lean closer to her and whisper "Brownies?"

Stef whispers back to me "It's Amy's way of punishing Callie. She will be teaching here for 8 weeks, one week for every hour we were high"

"That's creative and very original" I whisper back, Stef nods back agreeing

Frankie's hand flew up. Callie saw her hand up and asked "Yes, Frankie? Do you have a question?"

"Are we going to make safe brownies or the one you made!?" Frankie asked while she still held up her hand. Stef and I had used the term safe brownies when Frankie had questions after that day.

Everyone looked to Callie at once. I assume most of the kids didn't understood the question, because they don't know what kind of brownies Callie had made. The other parents started to whisper to one another. Probably getting concerned.

"Safe brownies! There is no other kind!" Callie replied without a hesitation

A girl from the front asked "What kind did you make?"

"Oh, um…I tried an old, old recipe. They tasted real funny and bad. But today I will be teaching you how to bake _safe _brownies. 100% ...no, 120% they will taste amazing and it will be the best thing your parents will ever taste!" Few kids giggled out loud

One of the boys, who was at the table in front of us, was already covered in flour. But a girl at the table next to our, broke an egg as she was squeezing it hard between her hands. _This place will be a mess afterward_ \- I think to myself as I see how Frankie starts to taste everything that was placed on the table.

Callie clapped her hands "Okay, kids...let's start baking!"

**AN2: So, I used a mix idea about the creative punishment. Thanks to BumbleBrie and the guest for the ideas! This is way better than what I had in mind, so a huge thank you to both of you! Also thank you to the guest, who suggested (a very long time ago) that I should write a story about pot-brownies!  
**


	72. Chickenpox Part I

**AN: So, I went over all of the reviews/messages and tried to make approximate plan for the next few mini-stories. I hope I haven't missed anything. This is not the full plan, just the one for closest future (next 3). The plan is much longer, but I will keep the full plan to myself :) **

**1)Current - Callie sick (MagdaKrolock idea)**

** 2)Callie dating (CriminalMindsLuver4ever and few more guest ideas)  
**

**3)Jude sexuality/coming out story (A very, very, very long time ago a guest asked this)  
**

Lena POV

October 21st

It was the the middle of the night, when Mariana walked in "Moms?" she said in a hushed voice, but loud enough for Stef and I to wake up

"Hmm?" Stef hummed back as she stirred in the bed

"What is it honey?" I reach for the lamp on my nightstand. The light was so bright that Stef, momentarily, covered her eyes with her hand

"You should check on Frankie!" She said in a worried tone

"Why? What's the matter?" I asked when I was one foot out of the bed

"She's says her whole body is itching and she is scratching non-stop"

"Thank you honey" I kiss Mariana's cheek as I walk pass her

I enter the girls room first, Stef was just 3 steps behind me. The light by Mariana's bed was on. Frankie was sitting on her bed, scratching her side and her stomach.

"It itches mama!" She said as she continued to scratched her side

Stef turned on the lamp by her bedside, when I sat on her bed side. When the light illuminates over Frankie, I see that her face and neck was covered in rash. Some of the spots looked like blisters.

"Chickenpox?" Stef guessed as she looked at the rash on her face and neck

"When did the rash appeared, honey?" I ask when I roll up her sleeves to see her shrugs back. I lift up her shirt a bit to see her stomach and back

"Looks like it" I reply when I see that her body is covered in rash

"Don't scratch, baby" Stef says taking her hands so she doesn't scratch the blisters open

"But it itches, mommy" Frankie replied when she looked up to Stef. The itch must be driving her crazy. I run my palm softly over her side, where she wanted to scratch. Stef pressed her lips to her forehead, for two reasons, to check if she was warm and to kiss her. It was two in one deal.

"Doesn't seem warm" Stef said before kissing her forehead 2 more times

"Do you feel sick or tiered? Does anything else hurt or does something else bothers you?" I ask running my my gently over her arm to help with the itching

"Na-ha...just itching" Frankie answers shaking her head, while looking to me

"What's wrong with her?" Mariana asks when she walks in

"Chickenpox" I say and extend my arms to Frankie "Come, here baby. Let's see what we can do with the itch," Frankie wraps her arms around my neck and I lift her up as I stand up

"I will go see what we have" Stef says walking out of the girls room first

"Thank you for getting us" I tell Mariana again as I carry Frankie out of the room

"Of course" She smiles back

* * *

When I get Frankie to our room, I set her down on the bed "Don't scratch. I will be right back" I remind her before walking to bathroom.

Stef was digging through the med box, when I walked in "Do we have anything?"

"We have this Calamine lotion" Stef says holding it up, checking to see how much lotion was in. To me it looked almost empty.

"That will do. I will buy some more tomorrow" I grab the nail-scissors and head back to Frankie

Frankie was scratching her legs when I walked in"What did I tell you baby" I say softly as I take her hands to stop her from scratching

"Why do you need scissors?"

"I will cut your nails, so you don't scratch the blisters open. If that would happen, it could leave scars and we wouldn't want that, would we?" I ask her

Frankie shook her head back instantly. Stef walks out of the bathroom "We could make oatmeal bath first and then use this lotion. I will set up the bath," Stef placed the bottle on the dresser and walked out of the room

"I'm going to roll around in oatmeal?" Frankie questions, when I start to cut her nails

"Not exactly" I reply

I have just cut off one nail, when Frankie starts to wiggle in her spot, trying to scratch the itch, without scratching "I'm not scratching mama" she tells me when I give her a look

"You are right, but I am cutting your nails. I would rather cut your nails, while you aren't moving so much around. 2 minutes, okay?"

"Okay" Frankie's head dips down a little

Callie POV

I started to feel sick 2 days ago. Beside feeling sick I also felt tiered, my appetite had decreased and I had a cough. I had no doubt, I had a small temperature as well. I was sure I had just caught some cold. So I pretended like it was no big deal. The cold will pass in few days, like it usually does.

The timing of this cold, was bad though. Jude and I are planning on finally going Go-kart driving. It was something that Jude has wanted to try for some while now. Being the big sister that I am, I of course planned it. I had planned the time for this weeks Saturday. So, yeah, the timing of my cold was bad. I really didn't want this cold to stop the plans Jude and I have.

I was walking down the school hallway, coughing lightly, when Jude run up to me.

"Did you make the reservation?" he asks me as we start to walk side by side

"I did. I called them yesterday," I replied when I stopped coughing

"What time did you book for us?" he hurried in front of me and pushed the school doors open for me

"Aw, a gentleman" I tussle his hair as I walk pass him, heading out the doors

"Yeah, yeah" he mumbled back shyly, when his cheek gained the color of bright red "So, what time is ours?"

"This Saturday from 10:00 to 12:00" I tell him as we walk out to the school yard

"Awesome!" Jude exclaimed excited "I can't wait!"

"Yeah, I can tell" I say as I stop by the table, where Mackenzie was sitting with her math book in front of her

"Okay! I will call later! Bye!" Jude called as he kept on waking. His school day was over and he was heading home, while I still had 2 lessons left.

"Bye!" I wave back at him and sit down at the table. After digging through my backpack, I pull out my math book and notepad.

"Do you understand the formula which we need to use in 14-5b?" I ask opening the book to the page where the exercise is on

"I think I do" Mackenzie said scratching her temple with her pen "What are you and Jude up to?"

"He has wanted to go Go-kart driving for some while now. I finally arranged it. We are going this Saturday" I say scratching my arm

"He's so lucky he has you as big sister. Sometimes I wish I had a sibling as well," Mackenzie said gazing at the distance and then looked back to me as I was still scratching my arm "What's with you?"

"Don't know, I'm so itchy. Everywhere!" I replied now trying to scratch my back, using my pen

"Fleas?" Mackenzie guessed and chuckled at me

"We don't have a pet! You have been to my home, you should have known that!" I said finally reaching the spot on my back that was itching badly for the last few minutes

Mackenzie shrugged back "Who knows, maybe a stray cat is living in your kitchen, without your knowledge!"

"We need to study. I don't want to fail this test" I said finally stopping scratching and looked down to the math book "So, this formula-" I point to it and scratch my arm quickly

* * *

Writing the math test was a huge challenge for me. Because of the constant itching I couldn't really think straight. Every other second I was scratching my arm or my side.

When I get home, I see mom in the backyard. Right now she was on her yoga mat, doing some sort of stretching. Cooper made her a workout, for rehabilitation and mom was sticking to it. I could tell she was starting to get sick and tiered of sitting at home, doing nothing. At least this work out gives her something to do. Right now, she was doing her evening workout. I let her stick to her routine and head upstairs, to my room.

I drop my bag on my bed and sit on the side of it. I roll up my sleeves to look at my skin. My arms were covered in small spot. I scratch the itching spots and then head to bathroom to find some allergy medicine.

I had two versions about what it could be. First was some sort of allergy. Up until now, I hadn't had allergic reaction to anything. As far as I knew, I don't have allergy. But maybe I ate something in school cafeteria, maybe the school chefs added some new spice or ingredient to food that I am allergic to. The other version was that maybe in the gym showers I had cough something. Bare feet at the bathroom tiles, who knows who has had some rash or something. It could be from water as well.

I found the allergy medicine and took one pill. Next, I dug through the med box to find some sort of cream that could help with the itching. I found something, that was suppose to help with different bug bites and rash. I covered my arms with it and then assumed I would be fine the next morning.

* * *

I have never been more wrong. I woke up the next morning covered in those spots. My legs, stomach, back, arms, neck – was covered in the rash. I now had blisters as well. Now, every inch of me itched. My cough had worsened, I had no appetite what so ever and it felt like my temperature had risen as well. Overall, I felt bad.

When I was sitting on my bed side, looking at the rash that I was covered in, I heard my mom call from downstairs "Callie, Cooper is taking me to the doctor for the check up. I made pancakes and fresh pot of coffee! Pancakes are on the counter!"

It had slipped my mind that mom was having her check ups today. She did say yesterday at dinner, that the check ups were early in the morning and that they will probably take her till lunchtime.

"Okay! Bye!" I call back scratching my side and then my legs and arms. I hear her walk around on first floor and soon I hear the front doors open and close.

So much for asking mom for help. I could have easy called her up and ask to look at the rash, but I decided against it because I didn't want to worry her. She is about to have a stressful day as it is. Doctors are going to poke at her for hours, asking hundredth of questions about her recovery and stuff. Mom doesn't need to worry about me as well. After all, it was just a rash. And the other stuff, that was just the cold.

When mom is gone, I start to get ready for school. I have never liked staying home when sick. This was no exception. I take another allergy medicine, put the cream over my rash, grab the cough medicine and I am off to school like usual. When I left home, I was sure, this cold will pass till Saturday. This cold will not ruin my plans with Jude.

Lena POV

I was walking around the school hallways, during the class time, to check if students aren't skipping or slacking. When I reach the hallways to South side, something caught my attention.

I turned to the girls bathroom, from where I heard the noise coming. Someone was coughing, very intensely. When I pushed the doors open, I saw Callie by the sinks. Her left hand was pressed at the counter, her right hand was over her mouth as she kept on coughing.

"Callie?" I say the girls name to get her attention. She doesn't even look at me, Callie just continued to cough.

I walk up to her and place my hand on her shoulder. She was radiant, I don't even have to check her forehead to tell that she has fever. Callie looked sick and I saw rash and blisters on her neck. The rash and blisters looked just like the one Frankie is covered in. The older you get the more the symptoms worsen. Could it be that Callie hasn't had chickenpox when she was a kid?

"Callie" I say her name again as I look at the girl

This time Callie replies between the cough "I'm...fine" she sounded weak. She was in no way fine, everyone could tell that, except for herself.

I looked to her right palm that was over her mouth while she coughed. Callie held it out and was looking to it as well. This was not good. She had cough out rusty rooking mucus tingled with blood.

Callie shivers from cold as she looks up to me "I'm not fine, am I?"

"Let's go" I say without hesitating and place my hand around her shoulder to guide her out


	73. Chickenpox Part II

**AN: I will repeat myself - I'm not a doctor. My knowledge in medicine is minimal. My source of information is the the internet. **

**You are the best readers. This story would not have made it this far if it wasn't for all of you :)**

**Also, _fun fact_ \- I did a quick search on internet and I was shocked to found out that this story has more words than every Harry Potter book ******(separately)** and every Lord of the Rings book ******(separately)**. I am also getting close to beating Game of Thrones first book :D I have written a freaking book! That's pretty crazy if you think about it...**

**AN2:Updated version - fixed the mistake. Thank you to the guest, who pointed it out ;)**

Callie POV

I was standing next to Lena, while she was talking to the nurse behind the front desk. The moment Lena had said that I might have chickenpox, nurses reaction automatically changed. At first they had told us to sit and wait in the ER waiting room till we are called in, but apparently the fact that chickenpox was highly contagious put me in front of the line. Who knows how many people in the waiting room hasn't had chickenpox. And now that I look over my shoulder to the waiting room again, I notice that there are two pregnant woman as well.

"-Callie Quinn Scott. That's with two L's in Callie, two N's in Quinn and two T's in Scott" Lena explained my name to the nurse in detail, while I was scratching my side intently.

Once I had scratched the itch, I pull my hands in my sleeves to keep warm. But that was not for long. My neck was itching next, so I pull my hand out of the sleeve and start to scratch my neck. While I was scratching, shivers run over me once again and I start to feel another coughing fit coming.

The moment Lena turned back to me, Lena grabs my hand softly and takes it away from my neck "Don't scratch, honey!"

I toss my head back and try to tolerate the itching, but that is way harder than I thought it would. Lena softly run her palm over my neck, over the rash and blisters, where I had scratched my neck.

"Better?" She asked me while she continued to do it

"Yes" I reply, when the itching dimmed down a bit

"How much longer do we have to wait here?" I ask when Lena turned back to the nurse, who had asked her something. I feel so tiered and weak that I could just fall asleep in one of the uncomfortable looking waiting room chairs.

Now that Lena was speaking to the nurse, her right side was turned to me. I took one step closer and pressed my forehead to her upper arm, to rest against her. Lena doesn't seem to mind that I was using her as wall to lean against. I lock all of the sound, noises and voices out my head and just try to rest as I close my eyes shut. I try to regain some strength, but I doubt these 30 seconds will do any good.

"Any minute now" I hear Lena's gentle voice "Come here" she turns a little, making me lean away from her. Lena pulls me closer. My head is now buried in her shoulder, as her hands are wrapped around my back. She is running one of her hand gently over my shoulder in circles as we wait for us to be taken to an exam room.

"Follow me Callie" I hear a nurse say after a moment. I lean out of Lena's hug recurrently.

"Can you stay with me till mom get's here?" I ask her warily, when I look up to her. I had a feeling she was about to ask me that herself. This time, I beat her to it.

"Of course, honey" Lena says with a small smile. She rests her hand gently on my lower back when we start to walk after the nurse.

* * *

Nurse opens the doors to an exam room and lets me in first. Lena walks in after me.

"Make yourself comfortable. I will be right back to take your temperature and blood" Nurse tells me and walks back out

When I am sat on the table, the cough finally caught up with me. I place my hands over my mouth and nose as I start to violently cough. I could feel this was another cough were I will cough up mucus. Lena pulls out a napkin from her purse. Once the cough was over, she hands me the napkin to clean the mucus off my hands. While I run the napkin over my palm, Lena softly traces her hand up and down my upper arm, soothing me.

"When will my mom be here?" I ask when Lena takes the crumble up napkin from my hand

"Cooper said she was just taken to some scan, so it could be some while" Lena explained and then added to cheer me up a bit "But the good thing, is that she is in this same hospital, juts few floors up"

Lena once again took my hand, when she saw how intensely I was scratching my side "You are worse than Frankie" she joked when she run her hand over my side, to help me with the itching

"In what way?" I ask weakly looking up her

"She has chickenpox as well. Frankie was scratching like crazy"

"Where did she got chickenpox?"

"I start to think that she got it from the same place where you did" When Lena saw how confused I looked, she elaborated "At first Stef and I thought Frankie got it in kindergarten, but now...now I have a feeling you both got it in the Kids Cooking Lessons. Probably one of the kids was infected and that's were you both caught it."

The doors to the room opened before I could say anything back. Nurse walked in and started to get to work. She took my temperature, which turned out to be higher than I initially had thought. As the nurse said, I have a very high fever – 40.3(104 in Fahrenheit). Then she drew some blood from me.

Once the blood was taken, doctor walked in "Hello, Callie. My name is Dr. Irwin and I will be your doctor today" He looked to Lena the next second "You are?"

"Um..." Lena extended her arm the next second "Lena Adams Foster, family friend and her Vice-Principal. I brought her here."

Doctor looked to me "Are you okay with her being here, Callie?"

"She can stay" I reply weakly and try to smile back at him. I was so tired I wasn't sure I managed to get a smile to my face.

"So, what's seems to be the problem?" He asked even though I was pretty sure he already knew why I was here. He did come in with my chart after all

"Not feeling well" I said not having the energy to go into details

"She has this rash, all over her body. Some are just spots, some are blisters" Lena explains to him in my place, as I had told her all about in the car ride to hospital "Itching rash. No appetite. She's burning up as well. And she has a bad cough. When I found her in bathroom, Callie had cough up this...rusty looking mucus, it was tingled with blood. That's when I brought her here!"

"I see. You did the right thing" Doctor said to Lena and then turned his attention back to me "Can you lift your shirt up just a bit?" He asked me coming to the table "So I could see the rash" He added when I hesitated a bit

I reached for the hem of my shirt and pulled the shirt up to my middle. He examined the rash closer and when he leaned away, he asked some more questions. After the questioning about the rash he confirmed what Lena had initially assumed – chickenpox.

But after he listened to my lungs, he said something that I was not excepting "I will send you to chest x-ray-"

"Why?" I interject before he could finish his sentence

"Is there a problem?" Lena asked for more detail

Dr. Irwin tossed the stethoscope around his neck and took my chart "That cough does not sound good. I believe the chickenpox virus has expanded to your lungs. Thus, giving you a pneumonia. We just want to make sure. The chest x-ray and your blood work will check that," He said while writing it all down in my chart "Nurse will give you Tylenol for the fever and an antihistamine Zyrtec for the itching"

Lena squeezed my hand, giving me silent support, while I was just sitting there, motionless and stunned. The doctor put a dot in the chart and handed it to the nurse. When he turned back to me he added "I will see you after the chest x-ray and when the blood work comes back. Nurse will take care of you till them"

When he walked out of the exam room, I looked up to Lena. She instantly saw how scared I looked "You will be okay, Callie. Don't worry"

Nurse handed me a small cup, that contained few pills. In other hand she was holding a glass of water.

"Tylenol and Zyrtec " she told me when I looked in the small paper cup, questioning it's content

I sight and pull my hand out of Lena's hold to take both of the cups. After I tossed the pills in my mouth and swallowed them, I drank the water on top to wash it down. When nurse took the two empty cups back, Lena reached for my hand again and smiled down to my sadly.

Amy POV

When I came out of doctor's office, Cooper informed me about Callie's situation instantly.

"What do you mean she is in hospital?" I blur back shocked after Cooper told me that Lena took Callie to hospital "Why didn't she call me!?"

I grabbed my purse from Cooper's hand, which I had given to him, when I was taken to the scan, and stormed down the hallway "I am sure she did. When she called me, she told me you weren't picking up"

I shake my head as I search for my phone in my bag. 10 missed calls from Lena, all in some 25 minute span. We both step in the elevator, Cooper pressed the first floor button for me, while I dial back Lena.

"Stupid elevator!" I mumble when I lose the signal and the phone call is interrupted

"I'm sure she is fine, Amy" Cooper tried to calm me down

But how can I be calm? My daughter is in hospital. She had to be taken to hospital. How did I missed how sick Callie was? Callie seemed okay last night, at dinner. She only had a cough. I thought it was just a cold. Why is she now in hospital?

Once we step out of the elevator, I turn to Cooper "You can go, Cooper. You don't have to say"

"I don't mind staying" He replied back without missing a beat

"It will probably be just more waiting. Besides, you said you only took half day off. You need to go to work. I'm sure Lena will drive us back home" Cooper remained silent as he had trouble with simply leaving us

"Coop" I touch his arm "We will be okay. You can go. I will call you later"

Recurrently he agreed "Fine. But only if you promise call me later and tell me what's going on"

"I promise" I stretch out to the tips of my toes to kiss him "I love you. Thank you for coming with me today"

He kisses me one more time before he replies "You don't have to thank me. Love you too. Say hi to Callie from me"

"I will" I say back when I put my phone to my ear once again. Cooper heads down the hallway to the exit, while I stay put till I find out which direction I need to go to find them.

"_Where are you?" _I ask Lena the moment she picks up

"**_Um...I think it is East wing. __At the radiol_**_**ogy**"_

"_I'm on my way. I will be there in 3" _I reply and end the call. When I look around, to the many hallways, I curse to myself. I have no idea which way East wing was or where was the radiology, I have no idea how I can get to Callie.

I stop the first nurse I see and ask for directions. A moment later I have arrived at the East wing where the radiology was. Lena was sitting on the chair that was placed by the side of the hallway. Her right leg over her left, her purse was by her left side. She was holding her phone in her hands, looking down to it. Lena looked deep in her thoughts.

The moment she saw me coming she stood up "They are taking chest x-ray. She should be out soon" Lena explained the moment I was up to her

"W-what...uh...what happened?" I stuttered out still confused by all of what has happened

"I found her in the school bathroom, coughing. Callie coughed up some bloody mucus, she was burring up and she had this rash all over her neck. So I took her to hospital to have her checked out. To make sure she is okay"

"She didn't have a rash yesterday. Callie had a cold, just a cold" I explain to Lena, afraid that she will judge me for not noticing this myself.

"She has had a rash for the last two days. I guess, she just…didn't tell you" Lena said carefully, trying not to hurt my feelings. Too late for that. I run both of my hands over my face and turn my back to Lena, as I try to understand what was happening.

"Callie thought it was an allergy. The rash, I mean" Lena said trying to calm me down, but somehow that just pissed me off even more

Why did she know my daughter better than I do? It just made me so furious. I wasn't angry with Lena, or Callie, more like with myself. I was angry, because I had missed that something was wrong with Callie. I take few deep breathes to calm myself down and to remind myself that Lena didn't do anything wrong. Lena was only looking out for my daughter. I should thank her instead.

I can't blame Callie, I could never blame Callie. I was sure she didn't tell me for various reasons. One of the reasons, which I know for sure, was that - Callie hates asking for help. Even when she is sick. She took care of herself, when she was sick, while in foster care. She hasn't gotten over that old habit, yet. The second reasons, could be that she was still trying to protect me, because I am still recovering from the shooting.

I stand with my back to Lena for a while. My hands pressed to my hips, I just stare down to the floor. I move my right hand back up to my face and rub the bridge of my nose at my eye level.

As calmly as I could I asked her back "What did the doctors say?"

"Chickenpox. He believes the virus has spread to her lungs and has giving her a pneumonia. They took some blood to run tests and the chest x-ray should tell if she does have pneumonia or doesn't"

I turned to face Lena the moment she said the first word. Lena was now looking to my surprised face, trying to understand why did I look so shocked.

"What is it?" Lena asks me slowly, watching me closely, fully aware of my reaction

"Chickenpox?" I ask her back, to check if I heard her correctly. In the back of my mind, I was thinking back to Callie's medical file. The one we got when Callie first started living with us. I didn't voice my concern, but if my memory is not deceiving me, Callie already has had chickenpox. At least according to her medical file.

"Yes" Lena confirms it "Frankie has chickenpox as well. I think both of them caught it at the Kids Cooking Lessons"

The doors to the radiology room opened and Callie walked out along with a nurse. The moment she saw me, Callie mumbled "Mom" and hurried towards me. Lena stepped to the side as she watched how Callie made her way to me.

When Callie hugged me, I felt how hot she was. She was burning up. I wrap my hands around her and pull her close to me. Callie buries her head to my shoulder and the next moment I feel her grip the back of my shirt.

"I'm here baby" I kiss the top of her head right when I feel her shiver in my hands. I run my hand over her back, trying to warm her up. She started to cough in my shoulder the next moment. I leave the question- why she didn't tell me - for later, for when we are home.

I heard a woman voice from my side "You must be the mom"

When I peaked a look to the side, I saw a nurse standing there "I am"

"We should get Callie back to the exam room" Nurse told us and motioned us to follow her back to the exam room


	74. Chickenpox Part III

Callie POV

Dr. Irwin put the image of my chest x-ray up. After mom squeezed my hand, she left my side and walked closer to Dr. Irwin. She crossed her hands on her chest, when she started to examine the image of my chest x-ray more closely.

"As you can see-" Dr. Irwin circled some spots on the image with the end of his pen "this and this small spot - is the pneumonia. Callie's blood work confirmed it as well. She has Varicella Pneumonia"

"Oh my…gosh" Mom gasped. A moment later she asked sounding very concerned and a bit freaked out as well "It's in both lungs?"

"As you can see in the image - yes. It's a good think your friend brought here as soon as she did. Untreated - it can cause very serious complications." Dr. Irwin said to mom, who was still looking at the image "It is rare that chickenpox virus infects lungs as well. It is more common in adults, but it appears Callie is the unlucky one." Doctor turned to me and offered a smile and console me "But don't worry Callie. It is treatable. You will be just fine!"

"What do we do know?" Mom uncrossed her arms as she came back to me, to the table, where I was sitting

"I will prescribe an antiviral drugs called Acyclovir. It is an oral drug. Make sure Callie drinks a lot of fluids and that she has enough rest." He said as he started to write a note "Does anyone in the family smoke?" He asked mom, when he looked up from the paper

"No, no one in our family smokes" Mom replies quickly and looks down to me briefly to smile at me. I weakly smile up to her, but then look back down to my left wrist, to my leather bracelet, that had mom's name on it.I run my index finger over the engraving, just to pass time.

"Good. Make sure she doesn't inhale smoke. Don't over force the coughing medicine. Coughing is one way for the body to get rid of the infection. So be careful with that," Mom was listening very closely to every word that he was saying, time by time nodding her head.

"For the fever, you can continue to give Tylenol. And for the itching I will prescribe Zyrtec. But that is optional, if the itching is too much. Home treatment for chickenpox included taking oatmeal baths. You can use Calamine lotion as well or try cooling comperes. Make sure you don't scratch the blisters. Callie should cut her nails short. Wear lose clothing."

"I think we will have to stop quickly at the pharmacy" Mom says while she rubs my shoulder gently. Once I look up to her, she moves her hand away from my shoulder and caress my cheek fondly

"There is a pharmacy in the hospital. On the West wing. Down the hallway from the cafeteria" Doctor says as he continues to write the prescriptions and instructions on how to take the medicine

"Thank you" Mom replies. I close my eyes, as my eyelids started to feel too heavy. This was taking too long. I want to go home and fall in my bed.

"Here you go" I am guessing he handed mom the prescriptions "I would like to see Callie back in a week, for a check up. If her fever doesn't go down or the cough doesn't start to ease up in some 4 days, come back to hospital."

"Of course, thank you doctor" Mom said and poked my nose softly. My eyes fly open at once "Let's go munchkin. Let's get you home to your bed"

When I followed mom out of the exam room, I was surprised to see Lena waiting around. The part where our car is still at school, had totally slipped through my mind. We walked up Lena and when we stopped, I instantly used mom's side to lean against. She moved her hand around my shoulder and held me close to her side.

"I need to run to the pharmacy real quick, can you sit with her till I am back?" Mom said and I felt her eyes on me

"Of will wait for you at the exit in that case" Lena replies almost instantly

"I will be back as soon as possible" I wasn't sure if she said it to me or Lena, but the next second I felt her arm letting go of my shoulder and lips press to my temple. She was walking away as fast as her leg allowed her to, the next moment.

* * *

We had to drive back to the school to to our car. Only after some 30 minutes we were finally at home. I was walking like a zombie. There was barely any energy left in me. I was struggling to keep my eyes open.

"I will make you oatmeal bath at first" Mom said as she walked behind me. I felt her hand on my lower back, while I walked upstairs "Then I will put the lotion on your blisters and rash. After that, the medicine and then finally bed...okay?"

"Mm-hmm" I hum back when I walk to my bedroom, while mom walks to bathroom to make me a bath. The moment I am up to my bed, I fall down in it. My shoes are still on. It felt mom shook my shoulder gently some while later. I had no idea how much time had passed since I fell in the bed.

"The bath is ready, Callie" She woke me up mildly

"Don't wanna" I mumble back, my eyes closes, face in my pillow

"Come here baby" Mom rolled me around and pulled me up by my hands. While I was sitting on the bed side, mom took off my shoes and and pulled off the sweater. All I had to do, was lift my arms up.

"Up" Mom mumbled and pulled me once again up by my hands. Like a zombie, holding mom's hand, I followed her to the bathroom. She closed the toilet seat lid and sat me down.

Mom hurried out of the bathroom, but I just sat there, with my eyes closed, my arms wrapped around my stomach to keep warm. When I hear the doors creak open, I open my eyes. Mom walks in with a pile of clean clothes.

"Unless you want me to see you _completely_ naked, I suggest you start to undress yourself" Mom warned me as she placed a pile of clean clothes by the sink

"I'm going, I'm going" I said trying to sound more energetic, but I think my effort failed. Slowly I started to undo my belt for the jeans.

"How long do I have to soak in the bath?" I asked mom as I started to take my jeans off

"Some 10-15 minutes"

"What if I fall asleep?" I ash her when I finally pull my jeans off. Mom takes the jeans from my hands and holds on for them for now.

"Then I will see you completely naked while I pull you out of it" She said casually when I pulled off my tank top off

"Is there a solution, where you don't see me completely naked?" I had no problem with her seeing me in my underwear. But I do not want her to see me naked.

"I, being your mom, have no problem with seeing you naked. I know you feel differently...so, it is all up to you my dear" Mom replied and walked out of the bathroom with the jeans and my tank top in her hands "I will be back in 15!"

* * *

When she walks out, I get rid of the rest of the clothes and lower myself in the warm bath. The bath was so soothing, that when I closed my eyes, I did drift asleep almost instantly.

I was woken up when mom knocked on the doors "Callie! I hope you are not asleep in there. Your 15 minutes are up. If I don't hear you walking or talking in a minute - I am coming in!" She warned me before she entered

"I am up! Don't come in!" I call back and hurry to get out of the bath, wrap a towel around me and get my underwear back on

"Don't slip!" Mom called in a worry tone when she heard me moving around "the tiles are slippery-"

"Oooh!" a small scream leaves my mouth, when my left feet slips once I step out of the bath. Thankfully I manage to get my balance back and did not fall.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Mom called from the other side of the doors teasingly

Once I am dressed, at least in my underwear I call mom that she can come in. She has the lotion in her hand.

"Okay, let's get to work" Mom started to put the lotion all over me. After some 5 minutes she stopped and looked up to me "Do you have any on your..."

"I will take care of those myself" I say cutting her off and taking the bottle out of her hand "Turn around" I tell her and wait till she stands with her back to me. I turn around as well and put the lotion on the spots that were on my breasts.

"You know I have those as well" Mom says while I am covering myself in the lotion "Breasts I mean. And the other thing as well"

"Yes, I am aware!" I say slightly annoyed. I turn around and hold the bottle out "I'm done."

Mom turns around and takes the bottle from me. I reach for the PJ and the shirt and pull them on.

"Okay, to bed" Mom places her hands on my shoulders and guides me out

I see a big bottle of water on my nightstand, along with a cup, box of napkins and three small boxes of medicine. I sit on the bed, while mom pops one of the pill out of the plate.

"Swallow" She hands me the medicine. While I look at the pill in my hand, mom pours some water in the glass. I toss the pill in my mouth and take the glass of water "Drink all. You heard the doctor, you need to drink a lot of water"

I empty the glass and place it down. Mom pulls the corner of the blanket up. I move and lay down on the bed. Finally, I could rest. I have waited for this moment for quite some while now. Mom places the blanket over me. I shiver even when under a blanket. I pull my legs up to my chest, to be as small as possible. To stay as

Mom walks to the end of the bed and picks up another blanket. Once she had put it on me as well, she sat on the bed side and stroked my hair. It was such a small gesture, but it felt so good. I felt loved.

"Rest honey. If you need anything, call me. I will be upstairs" Mom said in a hushed voice, while she continued to stroke my hair gently

I only have the energy for a hum "Mm-hmm," before I fall asleep.

Jude POV

When I walked in the house, I heard the TV running. It sounded like Frankie was watching some cartoons. Walking pass the living room, I greet Frankie, who was sitting on the couch under a blanket. Her face was covered in rash.

I remember when the twins and I had chickenpox. Brandon had already had had chickenpox, he was the only one who had to go to school. Safe to say, Brandon didn't like that. He wanted to stay home with us as well. Two weeks free of school. What more can a kid wish. It was heaven. We didn't have any other symptoms than the rash and itching. Because of that, we were playing all the day long. The only con to us having chickenpox was the itching. But the baths mama gave us and the lotion mom covered us in helped a lot. The two weeks flew by almost too fast.

"Jude is that you?" Lena called me from the kitchen

"Yeah, it's me" I call back and head to the stairs

"Can you come here for a sec?" Lena asked me when she appeared in my sight, standing in the middle of the kitchen

"Sure" I drop my bag by the stairs and make my way to the kitchen. Mom was sitting at the kitchen table, with a cup of tea in front of her. She smiled at me the moment we made eye contact.

"Mom and I need to talk to you about something" mama said and gestured me to sit on the other side of the table. She herself walked to the seat next to mom.

"Everything okay?" I ask warily when I sit down at the table. They look to one another for a brief moment, before they both turned back to me.

"It seems that" mom spoke up when she stopped to stir her tea "Callie won't be able to go with you to go-kart driving, bud. I'm sorry. We know you were looking forward to it."

"But we already had everything planned" I say saddened by the news

"Callie is sick Jude," mama informed me "There is nothing she can do about that"

"I saw her today at school. We talked. Callie didn't say anything about canceling our plans. She looked okay to me" I reasoned back looking between my moms, I still did not fully believe what the just say. Or at least, I didn't want to believe it.

"Callie has chickenpox, just like Frankie does," Lena informed me "And it appears that she has a fever and pneumonia as well. She will have to stay home for few weeks and rest."

"But…but she was fine. How can she get sick so all of a sudden?" I as not understanding how some 6 hours can change a person health so much

"Callie was sick for the last two days. She just hadn't told anyone that she was feeling sick," Stef explained. I was sitting stunned for a moment. This morning when I saw her she looked perfectly okay. She was smiling and we laughed. She didn't look grumpy, sleepy or weak.

"Why would she not tell anyone?" I ask back confused, after I remember the words mom had used "When we are sick, we always tell you right away. You always know how to help us and make us feel better. Why would she not tell Amy that she wasn't feeling well? Why would she hide it?"

Moms share another look "Well, we aren't really sure Jude" Lena told me honestly "Amy was upset about it as well"

"I guess she just didn't want to bother her mom or anyone for that matter" Stef wondered out loud

"Am I bothering you when I come to you when I am sick?" I ask now suddenly worried about it

"No, of course not" Lena said not missing a beat "You are not bothering us. Don't ever think that, okay?"

I don't answer to Lena. Instead I look over to Stef, because she was the one who said it. Stef's words worried me. Callie always used to go to mom when she was feeling sick. Why was she different now?

"So, why does Callie think she would bother Amy if she did ask her for help?"

Stef leans back a bit. She leaves her cup on the table and places her hands in her lap. It wasn't exactly concern, the way how Lena and Stef were looking at one another. It was more like they were trying to figure out how to tell me, what ever they are about to tell me. They were looking for the right words, for the right way to explain it to me.

Stef leaned back to the table. She pressed her elbows to the table, her palms facing down. Her eyes, for the time being, were on her hands. Lena, on the other hand, was watching Stef.

"It's um..." Stef looked up to me "It's not that simple bud. Things didn't exactly work out for Callie as well as they did for you"

That's wasn't much of an answer. It didn't explain what I wanted to know. It didn't answer my question at all. There had to be more to it, but moms simply aren't telling me that. That's when I realize, that maybe moms aren't the people I should be asking that question to. I was asking the right question, but I was asking it to the wrong people.

"Can I go see her?" I ask them back

"Callie is probably sleeping. She needs her rest, honey." Lena said softly trying not to hurt my feelings by saying no

I rephrase my question "Can I go talk to Amy then? I won't disturb Callie, I promise, I will let her rest. I just want to talk to Amy"


	75. Chickenpox Part IV

**AN: Few people mentioned, they wish to see some more of Stef and Lena. Well, your wish was heard. It is only fair that you get to read some Stef and Lena loving, because I did give you some Amy and Cooper stuff. **

_**The end of this chapter contains a light mature content!****!** _**It is not much, but you are warned. You can ready the Jude part and first part of Stef POV with no worry. _After the break line - small warning for M!_**

Jude POV

Mom didn't ask a lot of questions on the way to Callie's home. This silence that was in the car, was perfectly comfortable. It wasn't awkward or weird, there was no tension. Mom was quietly humming along the song that was playing on the radio. She was tapping her fingers softly at the steering wheel in the rhythm of the song. I didn't recognize the song. It must be a song that _the old_ people like. A group like the Beatles or something.

Time flew by fast. Before I knew it, we had arrived. Mom turned off the radio and stopped the engine. She turned to me with a smile on her lips "Ready?"

Few seconds later, we are by the doors. When I reached for the doorbell, the doors where opened by Amy.

"Hey you two! Lena called and said you two were coming," She stepped aside and welcomed us in

"We know this is a bit unexpected," Stef said after we entered. Amy closed the doors behind us.

"Ah, don't worry about. How many times has Callie showed up at your place uninvited or unexpected?" Amy smirked back as she walked deeper in the house. She now stood by the doors to the living room.

"You two are always welcomed in our home," Mom replied without missing a beat

"What about when she visited you while drunk?" Amy asked back raising an eyebrow at mom

"Okay, one unexpected visit," Mom said laughing

"How's Callie?" I ask looking to Amy and then to the stairs that lead to where Callie was

"Resting. She's not really feeling well right now, but she will be okay in few days"

Mom placed a hand on my shoulder. I look over my shoulder up to mom when she said "Jude wanted to talk to you" I glance over to Amy, to see her reaction

"Then let's go talk," Amy said walking to the living room, she gestured us to follow her

"Is it okay, if I go make tea?"Stef asked her and nodded to the kitchen. I was sure she asked that to just give me and Amy a moment alone.

"Um, yeah, sure. Help yourself," Amy replied when I sat down on the couch. Stef smiles back and walks to the kitchen. Once she is out of my sight, Amy sits down in one of the arm chairs. She rubs her leg, it must still be bothering her a bit.

"So," Amy said in a cheerful tone "What is it that you wanted to ask me?"

"It's about Callie," I was a bit wary. I wasn't sure if Amy was going to give me the answers I was looking for

"I already figured that Jude," Amy chuckles lightly and smiled to me

Nervously, I rub my hands to my jeans and look down to the floor, away from her gaze. I wasn't sure how to start this conversation, how to even bring it up.

"You want to know why Callie didn't come to when she first felt sick," Amy said, taking my by surprised "When Lena called me she did tell what she thought you wanted to ask me. Your mama does have Ph. D. in Child Psychology, don't be so surprised!"

I chuckle awkwardly at first "I just...don't understand"

"Well, your mama went to college and studied for many years and-" Amy said jokingly. I knew what she was trying to do. Amy was trying to get me to open up, to not be so tense and worried. It worked.

"No" I laugh back and then finally say what I wanted to say ever since I got here "I mean, I don't understand why Callie wouldn't tell you. Mom said something along the lines of – she didn't want to bother you. Why would Callie think she is bothering you? You are her mom after all."

Amy leaned forward and pressed her elbows to her knees "When you first met Stef and Lena, where you scared of them?"

Nervously I scratch the back of my neck "Maybe. I didn't know them. They were both strangers to me. And my mom had just died, dad was taken to jail and Callie was someplace...else. I was all alone" I stare back at Amy for few seconds till I admit it "Yes, I was scared."

"It's perfectly normal. It was a scary thing - being told to live with some strangers" Amy said tenderly "When did you start to realize that you were no longer scared of them?"

"Um..." I have to think real hard about this. It was such a long time ago, that I don't remember correctly "Maybe like 2 weeks in. I'm not sure" I added a little shrug at the end

"Can I ask you - why you were no longer scared of them?"

This was not a hard questions "Because they were nice to me. Everyone was smiling a lot. Whenever Stef and Lena went with the twins and B to the park, they took me along, with them. They played different games with me. One of them always tucked me in at night. Stef used to read this book to me, in different voices. When we watched movies, I could always snuggle up to them. They bought stuff for me, like clothes, school stuff, toys and even the snacks my mom used to buy me that i liked as a kid," I detained a little pause as I thought of a way to conclude it "They treated me like mom and dad used to. They care about me. They treated me like I was their kid. I felt safe with them. I felt like...at home."

Amy scooted a bit closer to me, she was now sitting at the very side of the armchair "Callie - she didn't feel like that, what you just described. She didn't have that" Amy said sadly "The homes she was in before, they were not good homes. The foster families she was placed with, were not good people. Callie learned to take care of herself, because no one else was looking out for her" Amy tilted her head to one side and watched me, trying to see if I am understanding what she is saying

"She didn't get the sense of security you did. Most of the time, when she had asked her foster parents something, she was ignored. When she wasn't ignored, she was either yelled at or she was told that she is disturbing them, bothering them. It happened so many times, that she started to believe it - that she was not worth anyone's time."

I swallowed back a lump in my throat that had formed while I had listened to Amy speak. It was incredibly hard to listen her talk about what Callie went through. While I was living in a safe home, Callie had to endure bad foster family. Now I started to feel bad for having been placed with Stef and Lena. It wasn't fair. Callie hadn't done anything to deserve that kind of treatment.

"When you are told constantly, that you don't matter, that you are a mistake, that you are useless and worthless, that you are bothering people -you start to believe it. There was no one else, who told her otherwise." Tears whelmed up in my eyes, when Amy said that

"Because of how she was treated, Callie learned to take care of herself. She became very independent, very closed off, wary, guarded." Amy tilted her head slightly to the right and interlocked her fingers together

"So to answer your question – why Callie didn't come to me-" Amy took a deep breath "Because of old habits. For 4 years she was on her own and sometimes she still thinks she is alone. Sometimes these old habits get the best of her. It is important to understand, that...that it's not her fault Jude. Callie grew up that way. She can't really help it. But she is trying, real hard, to let go of these old habits. But it is just not that easy. It takes time."

"But she isn't, right? Alone I mean" I said barley above whisper. Tears threatened to fall down my cheeks

"No, not anymore" Amy shook her head as she gazed back to my eyes

Once her look was too much for me, I looked down to my lap. I started to pick my own nails "There wasn't even a one good home, before you?" I ask dreading the answer

Amy tilted her head the other way and looked at me with the softest look. I knew what her silence meant. Now it hurt even more. Maybe this could have been avoided if we hadn't been separated after mom's death.

"If we had stayed together, if we hadn't been separated-" Amy stood up and walked to the couch to sit next to me "Maybe, if we had stayed together, she wouldn't have been hurt that much. She got hurt because of me. She wanted to protect me...she did protected me, but she got hurt in the process" two more tears fall down my cheeks. Amy softly, with her thumb, wipes the tears away

"This is not on you, Jude" Amy said and pulled me to her side "Your sister is very protective. Callie would never want for you to go through the same thing she did. That's just the way she is. No matter how many times you would ask her, she would not change the decisions she made 7 years ago. That's just how stubborn and protective she is."

Stef POV

When we got back to home, Jude headed straight to the stairs. I sight and just watch him walk up. He probably wants to have some time to himself, to wrap his head around what Amy told him. Because of that, I decide not to run after him. Lena and I will talk to him once he has had some time to think about it.

Instead, I head to kitchen and start to make dinner. Everyone else should be home soon and knowing our kids, they will all be hungry. The fact that I don't see Lena or Frankie downstairs, makes me think that Lena was giving Frankie the oatmeal bath.

I decide to go simple with dinner – pasta. It doesn't take too long to make and I have enough skill not to mess this meal up. Kids usually tease me about my cooking skill, because everyone is used to Lena's amazing cooking skills.

When the food is preparing and I was setting the table, the twins got home. Both of them walked in with smiles on their faces and they both greet me.

"Hey, mom! What's for dinner?" Jesus asks walking up to the fridge. He takes out a soda and opens it.

"Pasta!" I tell him and head to the cupboard to get glasses

"I will get them," Mariana drops her bag by the table and hurries to get the glasses for me

"Thanks, honey," I turn back to Jesus "How was school?"

Jesus takes a long sip of the soda before answering "School was okay. Nothing worth mentioning happened"

"It was okay. Pretty boring actually," Mariana agreed with her twin "Hey, is Callie okay?" she asks surprising me

"Why do you ask?" I look to her over my shoulder as I was now back to the stove, checking on the pasta

"I saw her and mama walk out of school. And I did not see either of them coming back to school" Mariana explained. Jesus stayed around waiting for me to answer.

"Callie has got chickenpox. Mama took her to hospital and turned out she pneumonia as well" Mariana's mouth dropped.

"Isn't chickenpox a kids illness" Jesus looked to me confused "Don't kids usually have it when they are like 5 or 7?"

"I remember that we and Jude had it together" Mariana reminisce "We stayed home for 2 weeks and payed all day long"

"Usually" I confirmed it "But Callie hadn't had it when she was a kid. And now she has chickenpox with worse symptoms. She will be home sick for some while. That reminds me..." I look to Jesus "Jude and Callie had planned to go Go-kart driving this Saturday. If Jude asks, can you go with him to the Go-kart driving this Saturday? So Callie hasn't spent all the money for nothing."

"I can go, if he wants me to" Jesus nodded back "But I am pretty sure he would better like to go with Connor" Mariana smiled when Jesus mentioned Connor's name. Everyone in the house knew there was something going on between the two boys.

"Well, Amy already told him he can go with whoever he wants to go with. I am just...giving you a heads up. If he asks you-"

"Yeah, sure. But my money is on Connor" He says with a smirk

"I smell pasta!" Brandon called the moment he walked in the house

"Mom's cooking" Jesus called back, when B closes front doors

"Can either one go check on mama, Frankie and Jude. Tell them dinner will be ready in 5" I say to the twins, before Brandon has walked in the kitchen

"I will go" Mariana says truing on her heel and walking out

* * *

After the dinner, after the talk with Jude, after the bedtime story for Frankie and after a shower, I was finally sitting on the side of the bed. My eyes closed, I was rubbing my left shoulder. I was dressed in my PJ pants and an old long sleeve shirt. Lena was in the bathroom, having a shower.

The day has been really long and I was exhausted. The talk we had with Jude, after dinner, took the last of my energy. Lena and I just tried to remind him, convince him, that what Callie had to endure after their mom's death, wasn't his fault. We will probably have to remind him few more times, before he actually starts to believing it himself.

The bathroom doors open and I hear Lena's light footsteps. She walks so lightly, swiftly. I feel the bed move under me, when I hear Lena sit on the other side. I feel her hand over mine. She was up to my back.

"Does it hurt?" She asks me quietly when she starts to gently rub my shoulder. I move my hand down to my lap, as she took over.

"No, just tense" I reply quietly when Lena starts to massage my shoulders

"Maybe we can do something about it" She whispered seductively in my ear. Her body was pressed up to my back, keeping us in close contact. With her right hand she moved my hair to over my right shoulder. I felt her soft lips on my neck.

I threw my head back, giving her more access to my neck. Her kisses were so tender, so gentle, so soft. My heart skipped a beat when she sucked on my neck just a bit longer.

"Lena" I moaned her name, when she pulled the collar of my shirt and started to kiss my shoulder

I let out a soft moan, when her lips touched the skin behind my ear. Her right hand, that was wrapped around me, found it's way under my shirt. She ran her hand over my stomach as she continued to place kisses all over my neck.

I had enough of this teasing. I turned around. One knee was pressed on the bed side, other was on the floor, I stood tall in front of her. I held my breath for moment, when I saw that Lena was just in her purple lace lingerie. She was breathtaking. Her slim body, smooth mocha skin and the purple lace underwear made me speechless. Lena could make everybody's heart beat faster, but she didn't. She only did it to me. She was mine, as I was her's. Lena's hair smell like coconut, making me completely lose my mind over this woman.

I moved my left leg up to the bed as well. Now I was on my knees, sitting right in front of Lena. Our gazes met. We locked eyes on one another. It was clear, we both wanted it. Badly. We craved it. I run my tongue over my lips, when Lena bit her lower lip teasingly, while giving me a look full of desire.

I placed my hands on her cheeks and looked deep at her brown eyes. We moved toward one another at the same time and our lips met for a passionate yet tender kiss. Our tongue's danced around. Lena placed her hand over my shoulder. As usually, one of her hands found my hair and she held on to it, gripped it momentary.

I broke the kiss only to tell her "I want you"

"I'm yours" Lena said back not missing a beat

I leaned closer and started to place kisses over her jaw line. She threw her head back and moaned out. I kissed her jaw, then moved lower to her neck. I moved down her neck, till I finally found her exposed collar bone.

Lena's hands moved down to the hem of my shirt. I broke the kiss only to allow her to pull the shirt off me. When I lifted my arms up, Lena pulled the shirt off of me, leaving me topless. She tossed my shirt away. Lena moved in for another kiss. Our lips met again. I placed my hands on her hips and pulled her closer to me and deepened the kiss.

Once she broke the kiss, Lena moved my hair away from my left shoulder. She looked to me, before she run her fingers softly over the the wound, where the bullet pierced my shoulder. Lena leaned closer to my shoulder and kissed the scar very gently. I felt her hot breath on my skin.

I moved my hands over her smooth skin. My fingers stopped at her bra's lace. Lena kissed my collar bone, while I moved the bra lace down her shoulder. Placing kisses on her collar bone and neck, I move to her other shoulder. I moved her other bra lace down as well, before I reached for the claps of her bra. Once it was open, Lena pulled her hand out. I discarded of her bra, the same way she did with my shirt, exposing her pert looking breasts.

I wrap my hand around her waist and I lean down, setting her down on the bed carefully. Our gazes met once again, before I pressed my lips to hers.

**AN: Let me now if you want to read what follows after ;)  
**


	76. The love scene (Stef and Lena)

_**AN**:This chapter is rated **M** **for mature**, so anyone, who does not feel comfortable reading it or simply doesn't want to read _the sex scene _(leaving that to your own imagination) - you all can just skip this this chapter. No damage done skipping this one - it's just Stef and Lena's love scene. You have been warned - this chapter **contains** sexual content._

Stef POV

I run my hand up and down my lovers slim torso. Her skin is so soft and smooth. My hand stops on her breast and I squeeze them. I feel Lena's nails dig in my back, when I suck on her hard nipple. I keep the other nipple between my thumb and index finger. Lena runs her hands down my back, her nails gently running over my skin. It gives me light goosebumps, this tingling feeling.

While kissing Lena down her stomach, I run my hands along her sides. When my lips have reached the edge of her panties, she lifts her hips up, allowing me to take them off. I kiss her inner thigh as I slowly pull her last piece of clothing off. Once I have gotten rid of her panties, I get down in front of her. She spreads her legs for me. Lena was already wet.

With my fingers I parted her folds, giving me more access to her sensitive nub. I give one lick up her slit, making Lena give out a soft whimper. When I start to suck on her clit, her hand once again travels to my hair and she grips on it. Her hips start to move lightly as I keep on sucking and licking her.

Lena's breathing starts to increase as time goes on. Soft and quiet moans are filling the room, turning me on. When I briefly look up to her, I see that Lena's head is pressed back to the bed, her eyes are closed, her cheeks are flushed. With other hand Lena was squeezing her own breast. Her back is arched up.

"Oh, God...fuuuck" Lena whimpers out in pleasure. I absolutely love it when she swears in bed. I love her wild side.

I give her one last lick, before I get up to my knees. Lena was still panting softly. I run my hands up her stomach to her breasts and we share a gentle kiss.

"Get on your knees" I tell her and move on the bed to situate myself as well

Before I sit down, I quickly get rid of my PJ pants. Once Lena was sitting on her knees, on the middle of the bed, I sat down behind her. My knees on each side of her. My chest were pressing up to her back. Lena places her hands on my thighs, holding on to me.

I move my left hand under her left arm and to her front, so I could squeeze her breast. But my right hand travels down her body, over her stomach, to her wet center. The moment I started to rub her, now even more sensitive clit, Lena leans her head back to my shoulder and closes her eyes.

I pushed two fingers in her, making Lena gasp out. Kissing her neck and shoulder, I start to thrust my fingers in fast pace.

Lena start to move her hips in the rhythm of my fingers. Her breathing starts to increase. Sweat beads appeared on her chest and I heard her heart beating fast in her chest. The room started to smell like sweat, sex and for me, also like coconut, because of the shampoo Lena uses. The bed underneath us creaked.

I started to curve my fingers, hitting that special spot. That spot that makes Lena scream my name. It wasn't long till I heard Lena moan "Stef...oh, Stef!"

Blindly, Lena reaches for her wet center and starts to rub her clit. I kept on hitting that special spot, till Lena's breath got caught somewhere in her throat. She held her breath momentary and then her body started to shake lightly. Lena gripped on my knee more tightly and I felt her body tighten around my fingers. But that didn't stop me. I kept on hitting that spot, making her go over the edge.

And then it happened. Lena let out a shaky breath, when she cum hard squirting a little. It doesn't happen often, but when it does, it is amazing. I feel so proud that I made her squirt. Usually Lena does that to me.

Her body trembled as she recovered from her climax. I lean back to the beds headrest and pull Lena down with me. She rests between my legs. I run my hands over her smooth body, kiss her neck and shoulder – to help her come down from the high.

"We will have to change the sheets" Lena says giggling as we sit on the bed

"Isn't the first time, won't be the last time" I smirk back, when Lena turns her head so she could see me "I just had to pay you back for the pot brownie sex" I grin looking down to her beautiful, brown eyes. The kiss we share next, was a bit messy and awkward because of how we were sitting, the angle our lips met, but it was still amazing. It was still a very tender, passionate and gentle kiss and I loved every second of it.

"Well, it seems..." Lena shifts and moves away from me "It is my turn to pay you back again" She says when she sits on her knees in front of me. I can't help but grin back at her. The naughty look she gave me and how she bit her lower lip, made my heart skip a beat.

"I will have my fun with you" Lena grins at me when she starts to pull my wet panties down

"Please do" I giggle back when she throws my panties away

Lena teases me by running her finger up and down my slit few times. She licks her finger while looking deeply to my eyes. God, this woman was killing me. I wanted, no needed to feel her inside me. I craved for her lips to touch my skin, for her hands to roam over my body. I am completely ready for her. I bit my own lip as I watch this sexy woman in front of her.

A moment later, Lena has moved me to her desirable position. I was sitting on my knees, facing the headrest of the bed, but Lena was laying under me, right under my center. I grip on the top of the headboard when Lena moved her tongue up and down my slit.

I moan out in pleasure when Lena started to suck on my sensitive nub. As she continued to eat me, Lena pushed two finger in. My body was drowning and pulsing in pleasure in matter of few seconds. This warm sensational feeling took me completely, from my head down to my toes. Blood started to flow faster inside my veins. While still gripping on the headboard with my left, I move my right hand down to Lena. My fingers gets lost in Lena's brown, crazy curls.

"Fukc Lena…Ahhhh" I groan out when I cum hard

Lena was amazing at oral sex. Fuck, she was amazing at all kind of sex. She was the one who taught me everything I know. Before her I was nothing. Before her, I didn't enjoy sex the way I do now.

I was so glad Lena wasn't done with me. She didn't really allow me to sit for few second and get my breath back. She grabbed me by my hips and pulled me down to the bed. We laid down next to one another, my back to Lena's front. She moved closer to me, till I felt her hips press to my.

Lena softly run her fingers up to my shoulder. She traced the scar, that was left by the bullet exiting my body, for few seconds, before placing a tender kiss on it. This wasn't the first time she has done that. Lena has kissed the scar all of the time we have had sex ever since the shooting. She does it to the scar on my abdomen as well.

Lena's hand roam to my breast the next moment. She plays with my hard nipples, rubbing them between her index and thumb finger. Giving my breast one last squeeze, her hand traveled down my toned abs and then to my wet center.

She pushed two fingers in me. Her thumb was working my clit. I felt her hot breath on my shoulder as she started to work her fingers. My hips started to move in the same rhythm for more pleasure.

"Ahhh" I give out a little scream when Lena curved her fingers hitting that spot

"Don't scream" Lena whispered to me as she kept on working her fingers

I grip the sheet with my hand, trying to keep the moans and screams in. It was so hard, it was impossible. I could hold it in for few more seconds, but no more. I started to pant. My heart was beating fast and hard inside my chest. I felt my body pulsing. I could no longer keep my legs still.

"Lena! " I give out a little scream. Lena starts to kiss my neck, she sucked on it.

My body started to have contractions around her long fingers. I hold my breath right before my body started shivering. My vision faded to black as I reached my climax.

"Oh God...fuuuck...Aahhh" I cry out as my body started to shake more violently

Lena pulled her fingers out and run her hand over my body. She pulled me closer to herself, while I was still trembling. Lena's knee was slightly bent and was pressed between mine, intertwining out legs. I closed my eyes, when Lena kissed my scar on the back again. My lower part of the body was still pulsing hard. We lay like that for some minute, just relaxing and resting in each others embrace, before Lena spoke up.

"I think we both need a bath" Lena tells me

"Yes, we do" I reply quietly before Lena rolls off the bed

I roll on my right side, opening my eyes, and watch her walk away to the bathroom. She's moving her hips lightly, her brown curls falling down her shoulder. This sight in front of me, made my heart beat faster.

I lay on the bed for few minutes till Lena calls me from the bathroom "Bath is ready!"

Without wasting any more time, I scoot to the end of the bed and hurry to the bathroom. Lena has lit few candles in the bathroom. The air smelled like Jasmine. Lena was sitting in bath, that had some bubbles in, waiting for me. Her hands rest on the side of the bath, knees bent.

"Come join me" She smiles at me watching me stand completely naked in the doorway, in front of her.

I head over to the bath and lower myself in front of Lena, between her legs. Leaning back to Lena's front, I rest my head to her shoulder. She kisses my cheek and wraps her hand around my stomach.

"This is prefect" I say quietly when I close my eyes, just enjoying this peaceful and romantic moment with my wife

"Only the best for you" Lena whispers back when she presses her head to mine

"Why do you do that?" I ask after a moment of quiet

"Do what?" Lena asks me when she reaches for the sponge. After she dipped it in the hot water, she run the sponge over my collar bone.

"Kiss the scars?" I said thinking back to the moment not 10 minutes ago, when I felt her lips press to my skin, over the scar

"I already told you" She replied running the sponge over my arm

"No, you haven't" I said as I watched the candle, that was on the other side of the bath, burning slowly

"I did, at the wedding" Lena answer very tenderly and leaned a bit further away from me to have a better look to my face "I married all of you – the cop, the bullet and the scars"

"Now, sit back and relax, woman!" Lena orders me in her usually gentle manner

"Ah" I gasp "I love it when you call me that"

I comply at once and lean my head back to her shoulder. I rest my hands on her bent knees and close my eyes. Her even breathing soothes me down. I feel her hot breath on my shoulder before she kisses it.

"I love you" Lena coo's softly in my ear the next second

"I love you" I say quietly with my eyes still close


	77. Chickenpox Part V

Lena POV

October 23rd

"Get dressed and then come down to kitchen for breakfast" I tell Frankie as I leave her room, carrying her small backpack in my right hand. When I reach the top of the stairs, Jude disappears into the bathroom, with his towel over his shower. I guess he overslept and now was rushing through his morning routine.

I hear the kids chatting in the kitchen, when I walk down the stairs. The moment I walk in, the chatter and laughter stopped.

"Good morning everyone!" I say cheerfully to the three oldest kids as I place Frankie's bag on the island table. They all muttered something back, but I couldn't understood one word they said. When I turn around to look at them, I notice they all were sitting with head down, staring down at their food.

"Isn't this a good morning?" I ask them walking to the coffee pot. As I pour the coffee in my cup, I hear nothing, but silence from them. Not one of them answered me. I place the pot down, turn around to see them and lean back to the counter, while holding the cup in my left hand.

I tilt my head to one side as I continue to look at them. They were all acting weird. Before I entered the kitchen, they were talking, I heard laughing as well. But now - nothing but dead silence. They aren't even looking up to me. There is no eye contact.

Stef walks in the kitchen a moment later "Morning!" She says to the kids and walks towards me, to where I stood by the coffee pot.

"Something up," I lean closer to Stef and whisper to her, when she is pouring her morning coffee in her light blue cup

"What do you mean?" Stef screwed her face up in confusion

"The kids," I whisper back again and nod my head to the table, where the three of them were sitting

Stef's approach was blunt. One she finished pouring the coffee, she turned around on her heel and asked them bluntly "What's up with you guys? Mama is worried. Spill it!" She walks over to the table, places the cup down on the table and sits down on one of the stools

"It's nothing!" Mariana said with a hint of attitude in her voice

"Don't lie to us. We know when something is wrong!" Stef shot back not missing a beat. She studied the three teenagers in front of her, when neither one replied to her. No one even looked up to her. Stef glanced to me over her shoulder and gave me a look that said, that I was right. Something was wrong.

"Guys, come on," Stef said more softly "What's wrong? You can tell us, mama and I just want to help!"

Jesus stood up, pushing his stool back with his legs. It made a sound when scratched against the floor.

"Where do you think you are going?" Stef points to him, stopping him in his spot

"School!" he grabs his bag from the ground

"No!" Stef stated sternly and shook her head "Not until you tell us what is wrong!"

"You wanna know what is wrong?" Jesus said in frustrated tone, throwing his hands up

"Yes!" Stef and I say in unison. When I walk up to Stef's, I place my free hand on her shoulder.

"This is super uncomfortable for us!" He stated, pointing between himself and us. Jesus gripped on to his backpack strap as he started back at us "There! I said it! Can I go now?!"

"No, not yet!" Stef stopped him again "That wasn't much of an explanation. And watch your attitude, young man!

"What do you mean? Why are you uncomfortable? Do we make you uncomfortable?" I inquire and look to the other two kids. The kids were now looking at one another.

"Because you were really loud last night!" Mariana said because the boys both stared at her till she spoke up

"In what way?" Stef asks back not understanding what she meant by that. Weirdly enough, nothing came to my mind as well. And I was usually good at figuring this stuff out, connecting the dots. But right this moment - nothing. I was coming up blank. Maybe because it was an early morning and I haven't had my usually morning coffee yet.

"Sex way!" Mariana said back warily and shy. Her cheeks turned in the color of bright red the moment she said it.

"Oh!" Stef and I breathed out together

"Oh?" Brandon said back in disbelief "That's what you are going to say – oh?"

"Well, the deed is done," Stef said shrugging her shoulders "It's not like we can turn back time and fix it!" Stef looked over her shoulder to me and smirked to me and added to the horror for the kids "And it's not like we want to. Last night was amazing, wouldn't change it for anything!"

"Ew! Did not want to hear that!" Jesus covered his face in his palms, while Mariana turned to even more brighter red tone

"Seriously? Seriously, mom?!" Brandon shook his head at her response, more like the last comment Stef made

Stef said back with a chuckle and pointed out to the kids "At least the lesbian death bed has not reached us! And that's a good thing!"

"Oookay! Too much information! Don't want to hear it!" Brandon said grabbing his sandwich and standing up "Come on, you two can drive with me!" he told the twins and they both hurried after Brandon

"We are sorry!" I apologize for both of us before they leave the kitchen "We truly are sorry!" I repeat myself as I call after them, when they have reached the front doors

"I'm not sorry" Stef grinned at me when she turned around on the stool. She grabbed my hips and pulled me closer, with a naughty look in her eyes she asked me "Are you...sorry?"

"They heard us, Stef…again! If we keep going this way, we will scar them for life. The damage will be irreversible!" I say worried as I look down to my wife

"Eh, we can always get new batch of kids," Stef joked and moved her chin up, telling me to lean down and kiss her

"I kind of like the one's we have right now," I say thoughtfully looking to some imaginary spot on the pantry behind Stef

"I kind of like them as well," Stef grinned back, moving her hands down to my ass "but sometimes, I do wish we could have sex, without 5 pair of ears hearing us!"

"What if I come home for lunch?" I suggest with a naughty look in my eyes

"I like the way you think Mrs. Adams Fosters" Stef grins back, before I lean down to kiss her

Amy POV

It was a late evening, when I once again heard Callie coughing. It was killing me that I couldn't help her. If she had a cut, I could clean it, put some healing cream on, place a bandage on top of it. But Callie didn't have a cut or a scrape on her knee. I already gave her all of her medicine. There wasn't anything else I could do to help her, except for giving her lots and lots of hugs, cuddles, kisses and overall love. In time, she will be okay. I just hate to see my baby so sick.

Her cough was still pretty bad. Callie's temperature had dropped a bit, but it was still high. The oatmeal baths and Calamine lotion was helping with the itching. At least she wasn't complaining about it. But who knows. Maybe it was bothering her, just less than her fever and cough and that's why she has never brought the topic up.

Placing the book I was reading on the nightstand and tossing the blanket off of me, I sit up in the bed. I just had to check on her. Before I could swing my legs over the side of the bed, I hear a weak voice, coming from the doorway.

"Mom, can I sleep with you tonight?" Callie says weakly standing in the doorway. She was standing there, barefoot, with her hands wrapped around herself, to keep warm.

"Come here" I say without hesitation, patting on the bed next to me as I reach for the blanket I just tossed aside

Without hesitating Callie made a B line to my bed. The bed creaked when she crawled on it. I waited till she laid down next to me and then placed the blanket over her, tucking her in, to make sure she is warm. Scooting lower in the bed, I laid down next to her. Callie cuddles up to my chest right when the cough caught up to her again.

"I'm cold," Callie says quietly once she stopped coughing, she was trembling a little

"Let's warm you up then" I reply quietly, before I wrap my hand around her. The moment I lay my hand on her back, to pull her her even closer to me, I feel her wet shirt. She was sweating a lot because of the fever. Just yesterday, she changed out of 2 shirts.

"Your shirt is all wet," I say sitting back up in the bed. That could be one of the reasons, why she was so cold.

"Where are you going?" She asks me, when I get up from the bed. Callie was covering her eyes with her palm because of the sudden bright light

"I will get you a dry shirt. Be right back!" I reply as I make my way over to my closet. I open the second from top drawer and pull out one of my PJ long sleeve shirts. But from the top drawer I grab pair of socks. When I turn back to the bed, Callie has pulled the blanket back to her chin, keeping warm.

I toss the shirt on the bed, when I kneel on the bed right next to her. I moved the blanket off her feet, for short moment, till I pull socks on her feet. After tucking the blanket back around her feet, I grab the shirt I tossed on the bed a minute ago.

"Sit up for a minute," I tell her and spared the shirt over my knees, for an easy and quick grab. When she was sitting up, I reach for the hem of her shirt and pull it over her head. Her messy bun still stands tall on the top of her head.

"You are sleeping in your bra?" I observe when I toss the wet shirt to the ground next to the bed. I will pick it up next morning and put it to wash, next with the others shirts

Callie just shrugs off, her eyes closed. She looked really exhausted, the cough kept her up last nigh. Callie hasn't really slept for a long period of time, just 1-2 hours of sleep and then she is again woken up because of her cough. It was slowly getting to her. She had bags under her eyes. What made it look worse, was her pale skin and the rash and blisters that she was covered in.

"Let's take it off. I don't think gravity is affecting you that much, honey," I reach for the claps on her back. Callie doesn't protest. Her eyes are closed, she was breathing in shallow breaths.

"You will be more comfortable and the metal wire won't press to your body," I say when I open the claps on her back

Gently and carefully, I move the laces down her arms, till I pull the bra off. Weirdly, Callie doesn't try to cover her naked breast from me. Callie is a young, beautiful girl, she shouldn't be embarrassed about her body. I knew sometimes she is still very self-conscious, because of what Liam did to her.

She just runs her right hand over her left arm, once goosebumps appeared on her skin. She was really cold and I needed to get her dressed up and warm up as fast as I could. I toss the bra on the nightstand and reach for the dry shirt on my knees, the next second. I help her guide her hands through the sleeves and then pull the shirt over her head.

Right now, I felt like I was dressing a toddler. Markus used to fall asleep by the TV a lot when he was just a little kid. Aaron always carried him to bed, but I always dressed him in his Spiderman PJ. This was pretty similar. I was dressing Callie like a toddler. But I don't mind. I would do anything for this girl.

"Okay, much better, yes?" I kiss her forehead when she finally has dry shirt on

Callie gives me one nod an then mumbles back to me sheepishly "Can I sleep now?"

"Yes, we can sleep. Lay back down, let's get you warmed up" I reach for the light on the nightstand and turn it off. Once the room is dark and I am laid down next to her, Callie snuggles up to me again. I pull her as close to me as possible, wrap my arms tightly around her.

"My back itches" Callie mumbles in my chest

"Let's see if I can help with that" I kiss her head and start to move my hand gently over her back "Better?" I ask quietly in the dark, making sure I was covering the itching part of her body

"Mm-hmm" Callie hums back as her breathing evens out a bit.

Cuddles and love - home remedy that every parent can give to a sick kid.

Callie POV

October 24th

I once again woke up because of the cough. When the cough dimmed down, I poured myself another glass of water and drank it down. Pulling my blanket up to my chin, I lay back down to the bed. My head hit the soft pillow and I pulled my legs closer to my chest, to keep warm.

I liked how the pillow smelled like mom, like the shampoo she uses. I was still sleeping in mom's bed after I went to her last night. Now she won't let me leave. I don't know if I will ever see my bed again.

The house was really quiet. In some 5 minutes of listening to complete silence, I heard mom's voice. She was in my bedroom, talking to someone on the phone.

_"__What I want to know, is why in Callie's medical file there is written that she already has had chickenpox? When in fact she hadn't and is having them now!__"_ mom asked the person on the other end of the call in a loud, frustrated tone of voice. I bet she was talking to my former social worker – David.

After some quiet from her side, mom spoke up again_ "__I am fucking looking at the goddam file DAVID! It reads here: age 10 - had chickenpox! It doesn't get any clearer than that!_**"**

I hear mom pace around her room as I continue to listen to the one sided conversation_ "__What do you mean you don't fucking know! Who the hell will know if not you! You were here social worker for years! You were her active social worker when the information was written in her goddam file, DAVID!__"_

Wow, mom was really pissed at him. It was kind of like, when she yelled at him, when she was driving me to the Juvie along with David, after the judge gave me my verdict_ "__Yeah, yeah...sure, whatever! You know what...I don't even know why I called you. You have never really known one thing about her, even when you should have! Goodbye David!__"_

I was surprised she hadn't ask me anything about this falsified information. Usually, I would be the first person she comes to. Maybe she was planning to, when I will get better, because she didn't want to worry me while I was sick.

Mom was taking this thing way too seriously. I had a feeling she will turn the city upside down, only to find who and why falsified the medical information. It felt like she has made it her mission - find out who did it. Mom desperately want's to find out the truth. And knowing mom, she will get to the bottom of this no matter what it takes. It was only matter of time before she figures everything out.

If only she knew it was my fault. If only she knew, that David had nothing to do with it or anyone in the foster system had nothing to do with.

I am not scared of telling mom the truth. Mom would never hurt me, I knew that. But I am scared to disappoint her. That is my worst fear right now – disappoint mom. It has been this way for some 2 years now. I think it started after the adoption. It has happened before, she has been disappointed me in me before. And I have to say, it is the worst feeling ever. Hearing her say those words me - it hurts. But all of the times, only I am not blame. No one else. And this time, it was no different.

I am brought out of my thoughts when I hear and see mom walk in with a small smile on her face "Hey, you are up!" She was coming towards the bed "How are you feeling?" Mom sits on the bed and places her hand on my hip

"Like before – like crap" I say weakly looking to her, not moving from my spot on the bed

"It is almost lunch time. Do you want me to make you something special?"

"No, I'm not really hungry" I reply and it was the truth. I had no appetite what so ever.

"You have to eat something. I will make you the same Chicken soup, okay?" I give her back a small nod, she smiles at me and stands up

"Mom?" I call her before she leaves

If I won't tell her now, I don't know if I will have the strength and courage to tell her later. Mom had to know the truth. I needed to take a responsibility. I can't let someone else be blamed for something I had to find out from me. She would be more disappointed in me, if she finds out from someone else. I needed to be the one to tell her.

"I have to tell you something," I say and sit up in the bed a little

"What is it honey?" Mom takes few steps back to the bed

"Just...promise me you won't be mad"


	78. Chickenpox Part VI

Callie POV

Mom stood still in the middle of room, her eyes were full of concern "What is this about Callie?"

"Please, just promise m-" I repeated desperately

Mom cut me off, before I could finish my sentence "I promise, Callie!" She came back to the bed and sat down on the side of it. Mom reached for my hand and placed it between both of her hands "Please, tell me what's wrong."

"Please don't make it a big deal," I say quietly when I pull my hand out of her hold. This was my last effort in trying to talk mom into leaving my past in the past. One last try. If she won't, I will tell her the truth.

Mom was surely taken aback by my statement and by my action. Her face was all frowned up, I saw a little bit of hurt in her eyes, because I pulled my hand away from her. The worry never left her eyes.

"I heard you talk to David over the phone. About the false medical history" I elaborate a little, so she would know what I was referring to

"Callie-" She started, but I cut her off

"No, mom, please...don't make it a big deal out of it. No one was hurt or injured. It was just some false info about chickenpox. It is no big deal!" I said desperately trying to get her off the case

"It is big deal, honey!" She scooted a bit closer to me and argued back "Someone falsified your medical records. It is not something I will take lightly. Who knows, what else have they falsified, kept under the rug, hid from us. What if they had hid the fact that you were, for example, allergic to some medication and the doctors would have prescribed it you. It could have caused some serious side effects!"

At this point I knew, there was no way out of it. She has set her mind on finding out the truth. I have to tell her. My eyes travel down to my lap, avoiding her look. There was no way I could tell her, when she was looking at me with those warm and soft eyes.

"Callie, do you know something?" mom asked the moment I glanced away from her. She read me like an open book.

I could feel her eyes on me. Mom was observing my every move. Watching me closely. Momentary I glance up to her. The look in her eyes hasn't changed. It was too much for me to handle right now, so I look down remorsefully the next second.

"Callie, please look at me," She coo softly when she places hand on the side of my neck "You can tell me!"

"It wasn't David's fault. He didn't know," I finally get the courage to admit to her while still looking down to my lap, because I didn't want to see her disappointed look "It was...my fault"

_Flashback_

_2008\. around mid September - time between house #2 and #3. Yearly physical exam_

_I was sitting on the exam table, wearing one of those one time paper gowns. My legs were hanging over the side of the table. I was moving them slightly. The back of my heel touched the table side whenever I swung my legs harder._

_In front of me, on the wall that I was staring into, was a poster of anatomy of human body. It showed all of the blood vessels, all of the bones._ _I tilted my head to the other side while still keeping my gaze on to the ribs of the human skeleton._

_In the end, all humans are alike. We are all made of bones. 206 of them. Every one of us has blood flowing in our veins. We all breath in oxygen. We all have muscles, fat, tendon, cells... Underneath we are all the same. What differs is the skin color, eye color, personality, voice..._

_10 minutes ago, after an x-ray, he had told me that I have fractured my 5th, 6th rib on my left side and the 8th on my right side some month back. 4 weeks, 5 days, 18 hours ago to be exact. But who is counting. When the doctor had asked me if it hurt, I shook my head. And it was true. It doesn't hurt now. It hurt before. Now it is just sore. And I can take sore. I have had worse than sore. _

_Falling down the stairs can do that to you. There are lot of sharp edges where you can hit and hurt your body. And you keep rolling down the stairs till you reach the end and hit the floor. When you are falling, tumbling down the stairs, they seem way longer than when you are normally walking up and down them._

_I have become very clumsy. When mom was alive, I had never accidentally run in the doors, slipped on the wet floor or tripped and fell down the stairs ever before. Foster care makes all the kids very clumsy. It is a trait every kid gains when he or she enters foster care. It amazes me how it goes unnoticed by all of the adults that are around us. __No one seems to notice. Or maybe they do notice, but simply don't care enough to act on it. No one but me has counted __how many times I have run in the doors by accident. _

_Mom would have noticed. Mom always used to notice whenever something was wrong with me. Or Jude. She saw everything. Even the small things. _

_Tears formed in __my eyes, when I started to think about mom. Stop it – I tell myself and run my left hand over my eyes quickly – mom is dead, she won't help you, you are not a baby!_

_206 bones and I have broken or fractured more bones in the last 1 year or so than I have in my first 10 years of life. I wonder how many more bones I will break? How many more visits to the hospital will I have? How much longer till someone notices me? How long do I have to wait till someone will care about __me again? How long will I be alone in this world? Will someone ever love me again?  
_

_What if the_ _foster parents aren't the bad guy's? What if it __is me? What if David was right - what if am the problem? Maybe I am the one that causes all of the problems. Maybe I am simply...unlovable._

_I take a deep sight and look up to the doctor. His mouth is moving. He was asking me something. I shake the thoughts out of my __head and concentrate on what he is saying. I only hear the end of the question "-have you had it?"_

_Had what? What is he talking about? – I ask myself as I look to him. He keeps looking down to me, waiting for an answer._

_ Should I ask to repeat the question? Last time I was in hospital and I did that, the nurse yelled at me. Telling me that I wasn't listening and that I was wasting her time. She was really mean and grumpy looking nurse. Around middle age. Maybe she was annoyed with me, because it was the middle of the night and she wanted to sleep. Why didn't I listen to him more carefully...  
_

_I make a quick decision and nod my head, looking at the doctor. _

"_Did you have any temperature or any other side effects? Or was it just the rash and itching?"_

"_Um...just the rash and itching" I tell him, even though I have no idea what he was referring to  
_

"_When was this? Weeks, months ago?" _

"_Erm.." I swallow a lump in my throat "like few months back, before my birthday" I tell him with a straight face. I have become a better liar as well. That is another trait I have picked up while in foster care. The lies come much more easier to me. Sometimes, they don't feel like lies anymore.  
_

_"__Age 10...got it." He mumbled to himself and wrote in my chart something  
_

"_And that's it" He says putting a big, fat dot in my chart " Do you have any questions to me?" He closes my chart and holds it in front of him after he places the pen in his white coat pocket_

"_About what?" I ask back warily_

"_Anything, your health for one. Maybe you have some concerns?" _

"_Nop" I shook my head _

"_Okay, then we are done, Callie," He smiles at me "You can get dressed and come out when you are ready. I will go have a word with your social worker!" The doctor informs me_

"_Okay," I mumble to myself and watch him walk out of the exam room. I jump down the table and walk to the chair that had my clothes on._

_End of flashback_

Mom takes a deep breath and tilts her head sideways, to have a better look to my eyes "Oh, honey" Very gently she reaches up to my hair and runs her fingers around my ear, tucking some lose stray of hair behind my ear and then takes my hand in hers. Her lips were forming a sad, small smile.

I try to explain my actions as fast as I could "I wasn't really listening a-and..." I stop and take in a shaky breath "Back then, I had no idea what he had asked me. I didn't realize. But now I do...I have the rash and itching he was referring to. I heard you make call to David...and I connected the dots. It's my fault, mom! David didn't do anything! It's my fault!" I say with tears in my eyes

"It's okay!" mom say fondly looking to my eyes "It's all right, honey!"

"...I'm sorry, mom!" I blurred out as the tears fell

With her thumb, mom wipes away the tears that fall down my cheek "Don't cry honey. Why are you crying?"

"Because you are probably mad and disappointed in me," I say through sniffing

"Callie, I am neither mad nor disappointed in you!" Mom said running her thumb softly over my cheek "Why do you think I am disappointed in you?"

"I screwed up. Again! I lied to the doctor! You don't want me to lie, not to you, not to anyone. Because of me, there is false information in my medical file. I screw up so often!"

I might have been more emotional than normally, because I was feeling so damn sick and I was exhausted. The guilt that I felt, was enormous. Yet again, I have worried mom, caused problems for her. And the fear that I am a disappointment to mom, was still lingering in my mind. My emotions got the best of me. I was overwhelmed.

"Callie, that was years ago. You were what – 11, just a kid. David had taken you out of yet another home, _another abusive home_. You were all alone, scared and you had no idea where you will be placed next. And you didn't lie to me, sweetie. You told me, the moment you could, right?"

I nod back slowly as two more tears fall down my cheeks. Mom wipes them away with her thumbs.

"So you are not mad?" I ask warily, my lower lips whimpers a little "Or disappointed in me?"

"No, of course not!" Mom replied instantly caressing my cheek "Besides, the way you said – _please don't be mad at me_ – I had figured it would be something much, much worse. I prepared myself for something much worse" Mom said with a small chuckle "This wasn't even close to what I pictured in my mind when you said that."

"What did you think I was going to tell you?" I ask lifting my hand up to my nose to wipe it

"That's not important honey," Mom said reaching for the napkins on the nightstand "What is important, is that you told me. And that is all that matters -that you came to me and told me the truth. That I didn't have to find out from someone else." She handed me the napkin "While we are on the subject, is there maybe anything else that you want to tell me..."

I took the napkin from her hand and blew my nose. Mom took the crumbled up napkin back once I was done "I don't think there is"

"You are not allergic to anything" I shook my head, but mom elaborated "Not to any citrus fruit, hazel nuts, honey..."

"I think I have eaten all of what you just named in front of you"

"Any medication - penicillin...what else, insulin?" I shake my head few times back

"Okay, good to know," Mom pats my hand gently and stands up "Then get back under the blanket and rest!"

I scoot back down to the bed and lay down. Mom pulls the blanket up to my chin and leans down to kiss the top of my head "Thank you for coming to me and telling me the truth. I love you!"

"Love you too, mom" I reply quietly when she kisses my head one more time

"I will be back with the soup in few minutes" Mom says walking out of the bedroom

Lena POV

October 25th

"Did Jude seem off to you?" I ask Stef as I put lotion on my legs

"You mean after the Go-kart thing to which he went with Connor?" Stef asked back walking out of the bathroom with toothbrush in her hands, and some toothpaste in her mouth

"So you noticed," I smile to my wife

"Of course I noticed," Stef replied and headed back to the bathroom to finish brushing her teeth "I was the one who drove him back and forth, remember! I saw how those two were sharing looking in the backseat of my car!"

"I just hope he comes to us when he is ready" I say mostly to myself, right before Stef calls the same thing back to me from bathroom

I pull my PJ pants on and get in the bed, under the warm blanket. When I reach for the book, there is a knock on our bedroom doors. I knew that knock, that knock belong to Jude.

"Come in Jude!" I call out and place the book in my lap

The doors were slowly pushed open and Jude shyly peaked his head in "How did you know it was me?"

I smile to the little boy "You have a very specific knock!"

"Oh, I didn't know that," He breathed out and came deeper inside the room. Jude stopped in the middle of the room. I could tell by the look of his face, his eyes, that he wanted to tell us something. Something important. He looked anxious and nervous.

"Hop in, " I pat on the middle of the bed and place the book back on the nightstand

Jude crawled on the bed and situated next to me. He asked when he leaned back to the headrest "Where's mom?"

"In here!" Stef called from the bathroom, hearing Jude ask about her. The light turned off the next second and Stef came out. She jumped over my legs to the bed and then crawled her way over to her side, to sit down next to Jude.

Once we were all sat down, Jude started to pick his fingernails nervously "I wanted to tell you something"

"We are listening," I reply looking at the young boy

"Something happened..." He said shyly and looked up to me nervously "At the go-kart" He took a small pause and continued "With me and Connor..."

I share a quick look with Stef. We both knew where this was going, we both knew what he was going to say. We share a small smile and then we both look back to the boy, who was sitting between us.

Jude turned his palms up, his fingers were a little bent. He was now looking at his blue nails. It was like he was gathering up courage. We knew, we can't push him. He will tell us, when he is ready.

"We kissed" He admitted and then looked up to us, to see our reaction. I reached for his left hand and took it in mine, giving him a little squeeze, while Stef put her hand on the back of his neck and smiled at the boy.

"We are together," He said more proudly, with a lot more certainty and with a smile on his lips "Connor is my boyfriend!"

**AN: I will do the Jude story line first and then I will start Callie dating. I realized that I can do the transition from Callie's chickenpox story more easily to Jude's coming out story line, than Callie jumping into dating. This way, I don't have to do a time jump, till Callie is healthy again. I can kind of blend these two mini-stories together. **

**Oh, and I know, some of you probably excepted the Callie and her falsified medical records storyline to be something huge and dramatic, but I don't think, that everything in her past, has to be overly dramatic and connected with some sort of abuse. She was just a kid, who was too much in her thoughts and didn't really listen to what some doctor was asking her. Kids sometimes tend to do that. I still sometimes lock out (or zone out while people are talking to me) what people are saying to me, because I am deep in my thoughts and then just get out by saying - yes, aha, I agree or something like that.  
**


	79. Coming out

**AN: Sorry about the wait. I had to rewrite the chapter few times.**

** At first, I wanted to write this chapter all from Jude POV, but I realized I can't do it. I am straight and I have never had to come out to anyone. I don't know how hard it is, I don't know what it is like, what goes through the persons head, what they are thinking...I simply don't know the struggle and I don't know what it is like.  
**

** Probably some of you do know the struggle, probably some of you have come out to friends and family. Knowing that, I just didn't want to portray Jude the wrong way. I tried to write this chapter the best way I could and I hope that I haven't messed this up completely.  
**

Stef POV

Jude sat nervously by the kitchen table, look at his four siblings, waiting for their reactions. He looked nervous and a little bit scared as well, his body looked all tensed up and stiff.

"Cool!" Jesus said first, smiling back to Jude. I almost face palmed. Was that all Jesus could say to his brother when he comes out to him? Where's the love? Where's the support?

"Doesn't change how much we love you. Thank you for telling us, Jude!" Brandon did a lot better. He showed support and reassured Jude that he is still loved.

Mariana squeaked out and jumped up from the stool. She run around the table and squeezed Jude tightly "Ah, Judicorn! I'm so happy for you!" Jude looked taken aback by Mariana's reaction at first, but Mariana continued to squeeze him tightly in hug until Jude returned the hug and a huge smile appeared on his face. All the worry disappeared from his face at that moment.

Lena and Frankie were sitting at the other end of the tale. Frankie was sitting in her mama's lap. Lena took Frankie's hand the moment she started to scratch her neck again.

Mariana finally let go of Jude and kisses his cheek "I love you Judicorn!" Jude beamed back at Mariana, while she walked back to the spot she sat before.

"Frankie, do you have any questions?" I ask, knowing she might have some questions regarding this subject. I lean forward and press my elbows to the table.

"About what?" Frankie looked confused about my question

"About what Jude just shared with you..." I said and smile up to my youngest boy before looking back to Frankie. Frankie shook her head back vigorously.

"Not a single question?" Lena asked stroking her hair gently and then tucking some of the stray hair behind her ear

"Nop! Love is love!" Frankie turned a little in Lena's lap to look up to her mom "Right mama?"

Lena kissed her forehead "That's absolutely right, love!" I guess the talks we have had with her about our relationship, about her two mommies helped a lot. There was a moment where Frankie was really confused, because every other kid in her day care class had said they had a mommy and daddy, but she had two mommies. That caused a lot of questions for her. The three of us had to sit down and have a serious talk.

I lean back, place my hands in my lap and looking around the room to my kids.

"I have a question!" Jesus said taking me a little by surprise

"Go on," Lena encourages him

"Actually it is not a question, but more like a suggestion," Lena and I share a look over the table "The rule - no hanging out with girls behind closed doors - you should alter it so it would apply to Jude as well! So it would be fair! I don't want to walk in on those two doing it in our bedroom!" I look up to Jude, who blushed. I doubt Jude has even though about having sex at this age, but Jesus was right, the rule needed to be altered a little. The rules should be the same for all of the kids, doesn't matter if they like boys or girls.

"Yes it's...it will be altered for Jude" I confirmed it after Lena and I share another look

"Any more questions?" Lena asked looking around the room to the kids. No one spoke up so it would seem this little family meeting was over. The kids, except for Jude, all scattered away.

"I'm gonna head over to Callie's," Jude told us after he finished drinking his glass of lemonade

"I can take you!" I offered right away

"No," Jude declined "I think I need the walk and figure out how to tell her."

"Jude, honey" Lena said gently, reached for his hand and rubbed her thumb softly over the top of Jude's palm "It won't be any different than telling the twins, Frankie and Brandon...or us for that matter. Callie loves you. And we know Callie loves you unconditionally!"

"Mama is right. You don't have to be scared about telling her. Callie has never had a single problem with mama and I," I added hoping it would calm Jude down a little. Lena and I both knew how nerve wrecking coming out can be. You worry about the persons reaction before telling, but once you have told the person - you worry how they will treat you after.

"I am not scared," Jude reasoned back. When he looked down to the table he continued in a hushed voice "I just...I don't want to disappoint her!"

I got up from my seat and walked over to Jude "You are not going to disappoint her, Jude. There is no reason for her to be disappointed in you!" I said wrapping my hands around him and pressing my lips to his temple "You need to have a little bit of faith in your sister!"

Lena got up from her seat and walked up to Jude's other side to wrap her hands around him. Now Jude was squeezed in a the middle. He was in the mama sandwich. He giggled out when Lena and I both started to place kisses on both sides of his face.

"We love you, we love you, we love you" Lena said between kissing his cheeks many times

* * *

After I gave Frankie an oatmeal bath and got her dressed, she run down to see her favorite cartoon. She didn't want to spend another minute with her old mom, when there are cartoons. They are after all way better than her old mom. I walk to our bedroom, where Lena was now folding some clothes.

"Where's Frankie?" she asked when she saw me enter alone

"Her favorite cartoon is on. She didn't want to miss it!" I said walking over to the end of the bed and slump down. I just now noticed that my sleeves were a bit wet, because Frankie was splashing with water while in the bath.

"Don't be sad, babe" Lena says with a smile "She would rather watch her cartoons then spend some time with me as well!"

"At least I am not alone in this!" I said with a smirk and laid down to the bed and stare up to the ceiling

"She is growing up fast," Lena replies taking out another shirt from the laundry basket "Too fast!"

"That you are right about, love!" I agree and change the subject "I'm so glad Jude has a safe home where he could be who he is. That he doesn't have to hide or pretend" I said thinking back to when I was a kid and my dad forced me to talk to the minister about my sexuality.

"He is so brave," Lena added quietly "I am so proud of him for coming out!"

"I don't think I could do it again – coming out I mean" I was thinking out loud "The way my dad was looking at me...I felt like I disappointed him, like I wasn't a good enough daughter for him!"

"Your dad was a man of religion. No matter how hard you wanted to, you could never change his beliefs. You could never change who he was, Stef" Lena replied in a soft tone of voice

"Yet he tried to change who I was!" I said back sadly, Lena sighed knowing how hard it impacted my life "At least my mom was sportive," I change the subject to a happier note

"I'm glad that you at least had your mom. I was luckily enough that both my parents were okay with it. I am pretty sure they both knew I was gay even before I told them, maybe even before I knew it myself" Lena said thoughtfully

"You know Connor's parents..." I said turning my head to the left so I could see Lena "Do you think they are sportive of him being gay?"

"Well..." Lena put another folded shirt down and reached for the next one "I know his dad has some homophobic tendencies. I am not sure about his mom. I have only met her when she enrolled Connor in the school."

"Let's just hope at least one of his parents is supportive of him" I said hopeful, gazing back to the ceiling

Callie POV

I wrapped the big blanket around me and stumbled out of the bedroom. Mom was in the shower, so she didn't hear the doorbell, but I did. So I had no choice, but to get up from the bed and walk down the stairs. I wrapped the big blanket around me, because there was no way I will get out of this warm cocoon.

When I was on the stairs, the person behind the doors, ringed the bell one more time.

"I'm coming!" I called out and started to cough

"It's me!" Came a little voice from the outside

"Doors are open!" I stop in the hallway and no longer intend to make my way to the doors. If it was Jude, he can open the doors himself. I will save some energy by not walking all the way up to the doors. I wrap the blanket more tighter around me, when Jude opened and let in some colder air.

"Hey Callie!" He smiles when he enters. I can see some worry on his face. He is trying hard to mask it with the smile, but I can tell there is something bothering him "Why are you up? Shouldn't you be in bed resting?"

"Mom's in shower," I reply turning to the living room. I don't think I will have the strength and energy to walk up the stairs. The couch will be good enough place for a rest. I fall down in the couch and pull my legs up to my chest, to keep as warm as possible. Jude sits down on the other side of the couch, legs crossed under him, he was turned to face me.

"How was the Go-kart?" I ask him curiously. It looks like I surprised him with that question "You did go, right?" I ask worried that I had spent all that money for nothing

"Oh...yeah, yeah, I went!" He replies quickly once he snaps out of his thoughts

"How was it?"

"Good, good..." He said indifferent, looking down to his hand. That wasn't much of an answer. In fact, Jude has never been so shy with his answers. Something was seriously bothering him.

"Who did you go with?" I ask him and watch him carefully. Maybe I can figure out what was he so worried about.

"Um...a friend," he said at first and then added "With Connor"

"Everything okay?" I ask worried because he was barely looked at me this past minute or so. Jude nods his head back stiffly few times, but still doesn't look at me.

"Jude," I say hoping he would look up to me "You are scaring me. What's wrong?" He starts to pick his nails nervously, but I still haven't seen his brown eyes. He was still shielding away from me.

"Jude, please..." I pleaded desperately, but that did not change anything. So, I moved a little closer towards him on the couch. I was now sitting on my knees, right in front of him, the blanket around my shoulders. I moved my hand out from the blanket cocoon.

When my hand touched both of his hands, he finally looked up to me "I need to tell you something," He told me warily and in a hushed voice, almost like he was scared

"Okay, I'm listening," I said and held my breath waiting for him to talk to me. My heart started to beat a little faster, while I waited for him to speak up. Safe to say, I was concerned. I had no idea what he wanted to tell me. _Please don't be sick, please don't be sick._

We held the eye contact for few more seconds till he finally spoke up "I'm gay!" I let out the breath I was holding and my shoulders relaxed

"Connor is my boyfriend!" He told me with certainly in his voice. A little smiles creeps on my face. I had assumed that some while ago. I had only spoken about it with Jesus, when we were in the holding cell. We hadn't brought it up after that. I knew better than to push him. I trust him enough to know that he will come to me, when he is ready. And I guess, that time is now.

"Thank you for telling me!" I said looking straight to his eyes. My eyes traveled down to our hands for a moment. I gave his palm a little squeeze, just to show him that I am 100% supportive of him "This does not change how much I love you!"

When my eyes moved up to his face once again, I saw that he had some tears in his eyes "You are my baby brother and I will love you forever and always. Nothing will change that! Nothing!"

I had to detain a little pause so I could find the right words to say "Don't ever let someone else convince you otherwise! Just know that I am 100% behind you!"

I let go of his hand and placed my hand on the side of his neck, like Amy does to me. My thumb moves softly and gently over his cheek, while I gazed to his beautiful brown eyes, that were now filled with tears.

"Mom would be so proud and happy for you..." A single tear rolled down his cheek as he closed his eyes. I lean forward and place a kiss to his forehead, before pulling him into my embrace.


	80. Moving forward Part I

**AN: It looks like the last chapter wasn't so good or you simply didn't care about it, so...moving forward! Maybe you will be ******more **interested in the Callie dating story line. Here it is. it will be kind of mixed together with another story line as well. I hope you enjoy!**

Stef POV

October 29th

It was an early evening. Lena got home from work barely 10 minutes ago. She joined me on the couch, where I was laid down, resting. Right now, Lena was sitting up straight, while I was laid down on my left side. My head was placed in Lena's lap. I was using her legs as a pillow. Her fingers were softly running through my hair. It was a very soothing motion, one that could easily cradle me to sleep.

The TV was on, we were watching the news. Actually, Lena was the only one that was watching the news, because I was just aimlessly staring at the TV. I haven't heard a word the news anchor has said, I have no idea what the last subject was about.

My mind was elsewhere. There were many different thoughts spinning around in my head. Most of them were connected with me going back to work. I was so lost in my thoughts, that I didn't even hear Lena trying to talk to me at first. When my wife caress my cheek tenderly I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Wh—huh?" I turn on my back to look straight up to my adorable wife. Her brown eyes were looking right at me.

"You are awfully quiet. What are you thinking about?"

I take in a breath and then sigh "Stuff"

"What kind of stuff?" Lena asks curiously, now softy running her fingertips over my forehead

"Kind of stuff, that you are not too fond about," I tell her honestly. Lena tilts her head to her right side a little as she thinks about my words.

"Stef, love, you can talk to me about anything. I am always here for you, no matter what!" Lena encourages me and then reads me like an open book "I know you have been thinking about going back to work. It has been almost 2 months and your shoulder and arm has healed."

"I passed my psych evaluation on Monday"

"Oh!" Lena was surprised "I didn't know you took one"

I hadn't told her that I was going to take it, because I was scared. Well, at least that was one of the reasons. I was scared about the results. There was a big chance that I would not pass it. Then I would have to tell Lena that I couldn't pass a stupid psych evaluation. I was scared that she would look at me differently if I would not have passed it. Deep down I knew that I shouldn't be worried about Lena's reaction. She has always been supportive of me. But still, I was very restless about it.

"I know, I should have told you. And I am sorry that I didn't. It was a lot of pressure as it is. And I just...I didn't want to add you worrying about me as well"

"I understand," Lena says quietly and fondly "You don't have to apologize to me, honey. You told me now and I am happy that you passed it."

"I will need to re-qualify for my gun as well"

"You didn't have to re-qualify the last time" Lena says confused

"I have been on disability for almost 2 months. It's just the way it goes. They won't give me my gun otherwise."

"When are you going to do that?"

"I don't know," I said staring up to the ceiling "I think, I need to go to the shooting range few times before I do that."

"You know what is best for you. So, you do what you need to do, babe. If you think you need some practice, some time you do that. I will support you." Lena was being very supportive. I knew deep down she is probably scared of the fact that I will be back on the street soon, patrolling once again, just like she was year ago.

I look back to my wife, who was now smiling down to me. Her eyes though said something a little different "I know you don't want me back on the street, patrolling. I know the idea scares you, just like it did last time. I won't say I know how worried you are about me, because I don't know that, but I can't sit home forever, love"

"I always worry about you Stef, no matter what you do. But I know you love your job. And I can't stop you from doing what you love!" Lena caress my cheek once again, while gazing deep to my eyes "Just promise me, you will be careful, once you are back out there..."

"I promise!" I reply without a hesitation in the most no-nonsense tone of voice "I will not do anything that can jeopardize my chances of coming home to you and our kids. I love you all too much to lose you!"

Lena now had tears in her eyes "We all love you as well. I will wait for you, every day, to come home. You walking in the house, unharmed, dressed in your full uniform, is the best part of the day. I get excited every time you walk through that door!"

Once Lena said that, I quickly sat up. I was now sitting on my knees, facing her. I place my hand on her cheek and gaze to her beautiful eyes. Lena was looking right back at me, her eyes held so much emotions right now. Slowly, we both leaned towards each other, till our lips met for a very tender, soft and prolong kiss. We were both feeling the the raw emotions from our talk and we wanted to show each other just how much the other person means to us, how much we love one another.

"Don't ever leave me, Stef" Lena whispers quietly once our lips part "I don't know what I would do without you"

Callie POV

We were back in the hospital for my check up. Right now, we were heading to the radiology, to have another chest x-ray. Mom was walking three step in front of me. Time by time she looked over her shoulder to me, to see if I was still there. It almost seemed as if she was seeing me as some 7 year old, who is going to wander away if she doesn't check on me every 10 seconds.

Mom stops and gestures me to sit down on one of the chairs by the radiology. She, sits down only when I am sat down.

It looked like there were few people in front of us. There was an older couple, both of them looked like they were in their mid 70. It was super sweet, how they were holding each others hands. In my mind I picture them being married for at least 50 years and that they are each others first and only love. Their kids are all grown up and have families of their own and now they have at least 5 grand kids that they are spoiling like crazy.

One seat away from the couple sat this boy. He looked around my age, maybe a little older than me. The boy was cleaned shaved and he had dirty blond short hair cut. The hair at the sides was a little shorten than on the top of his head. There were two helmets by his right side. He was wearing a black leather jacket, black jeans and black boots. Underneath the jacket he had a red t-shirt.

I look him up and down once again. My eyes stop at one of the black helmet for minute as I examine it. It looks like a bike helmet. When I look back up to his face, I notice that he was gazing right back at me with his hazel eyes.

Quickly glance I away and pretend to be interested in something down the hallway on my right. He literally caught me checking him out. Right about now, he must be thinking I was some sort of creep. But as I am staring down the hallway, I feel his eyes still on me. H

Very warily, shyly and slowly I turn my head back, to look back at him. He was still watching me. Our gazes met for a second, till I avert my look down to the floor in front of me. _Holly crap! Dimples. He has the most super cute dimples when he smiles._

"Are you cold?" Mom asks me as me pulling me out of my thoughts

"Hmm?" my head snaps to my left, to look back at mom

"I asked if you were cold, honey" Mom repeated and nods down to my hands. I had pulled my hands in my sleeves. Sometimes I do it, when I am cold, sometimes I do it for no real reason. More out of a habit.

"No. I'm good!" I shake my head and pull my hands out of the sleeves

"It looks like we will have to wait a little bit longer this time," Mom said looking at the other people who were sitting down on the other side of the hallway

"Yeah," I say agreeing, while staring down to my hands

"The cough has gotten better, right? It's not as bad as it was a week ago?"

"Yeah, it has gotten better" I confirm it once again. She has asked me that question pretty often these last 2-3 days.

"Good, good" Mom says and then pats my hands gently "I am sure your lungs will look much better than how they did last week" I look up to her and smile at her

When I looked up to the boy again, I notice that he was now trying to find something in his jackets pocket. There was something very attractive about him. The dimples for one. Black color suited him well. He had this bad boy style going on and I found it absolutely attractive. I found myself staring at his lips.

Mom's phone started to ring, snapping me out of my thoughts and stopping me from looking at his lips. She quickly reached for her phone to see who was calling her. I glanced down to her phone as well.

"It's Captain Roberts," Mom said out loud, she looked to me "I will take this, okay. I will be right down the hall."

"Yeah, sure" I nod back and watch her stand up and walk a bit further away from the radiology room. Mom was now pacing back and forth the hallway, while she spoke. I wonder what was that call about.

"Pss!" I hear someone whisper. The chances that someone was trying to get my attention were slim, but I still looked at the source of the noise.

The boy smiles at me the moment I set my eyes on him. He extended his right hand towards me. There was a little piece of paper between his fingers. It looked like an old check.

I look to him confused and press my index finger to my chest, asking him if her means to give it to me. He nods back and extends his arm a little bit closer to me. I reach towards it. My fingers touch his skin just a little, when I take the piece of paper from him.

I lean back in the chair and look down to the folded check. It was from some Burger King place. When I look up to him confused, he mouths back "Open it"

_Please, don't let it be a dick drawing!_

The doors to the radiology room opened, someone walked out of it. The elderly man got up and headed to the radiology room, while the older lady remained sitting down. I looked down to the folded paper and opened it when the man walked inside the radiology.

_**858-677-782 Gavin Text me ;)**_

Once I read the message for the second time, to make sure my eyes hadn't deceived me, I instantly looked up to where he was sitting few seconds ago. But he no longer was there. I looked to both ways of the hallway and saw him few steps away from where my mom was. He was walking with some girl. One of the helmets was now in the girls hand, she was dressed quite similar to him – leather jacket, boots, dark jeans.

I can't keep the smile away as I read the message on the check once again. I look up the hallway, to see him make a turn and disappear from my sight. I can't believe this actually happened. A boy is interested in me. This just happened -in real life! I didn't imagine it.

When I see mom walking back to me, I fold the check back up and place it in my jeans pocket. Mom's phone was still in her hand. She sat down and smiled to me, to show me that everything OK and that I don't need to worry about it. But I do worry, whether she likes it or not.

"What did the Captain want?"

"Just checking in. She wanted to know how I was doing," Mom says placing the phone back to her pocket

"What did you tell her?" I ask curiously while keeping my eyes on her face

"I told her that I am good" She said simply "Which I am!" Mom bumped her knee softly into mine and smirked at me

Looking down to my hands I ask quietly "You are going back to work soon, right?"

Mom didn't reply instantly, but when she did, I was glad she was being honest with me "I am."

"When?" I look back up to her

"Well..." She shifted in her seat "I have scheduled a psych evaluation next week."

"Next week when?" I asked for specifics

"Next Thursday"

"And if you pass it, you will be back to work next Friday?"

"No," She shook her head back "I will still need to re-qualify for my gun. Only after I do that, I will head back to work."

"And once you do that, you will head back to work and go straight back to paroling the street?" I asked trying to hide how scared I was. I was dreading the answer. Mom looked down to me, watching me carefully.

"If you want, I could work the desk for few days," Mom suggests after a moment "Would you want me to work the desk at first?"

"Yes," I admit quietly and slowly look back to mom

"Then, _when_ I will get back to work, I will ask the Captain to put me on desk duty for few days"

"But when you get back to street" I spoke up a moment later "Will Stef be your partner again or will you be partnered with someone else?"

Mom gave me a soft look, I quickly added "I don't want you to be partnered with anyone else, but Stef. Can Captain make that happen as well?"

"Yeah, I am pretty sure she can," Mom smiles back at me

"Good" I look to the floor in front "I don't trust anyone else to have your back. I only trust Stef to do that!"

"I trust her as well. With my life!" Mom replies. She then places her hand around my shoulder and pulls me a bit closer to her side and then places a soft kiss on my temple.


	81. Moving forward Part II

Callie POV

When mom and I arrived home from the doctors appointment, I head straight up to my bedroom. Mom was downstairs, on the phone with Lena. I only heard mom's part of the conversation, but it was enough for me to understand, that it was something about Stef. Wasn't sure about any detail.

I got to my room and changed out of my clothes to my PJ. Before getting back to the bed, I went to bathroom. When I returned back to my room, mom was folding my clothes and putting them on the chair more neatly, so they don't wrinkle too much.

"Take the medication, honey," Mom said nodding to the nightstand, when I was one foot in the bed. Mom had already taken the medication out and she had also poured me a glass of water. I swallow the medication and drink all of the water on top.

Once I am settled in the bed, I cover myself up with the blanket "What did you and Lena talk about?" I ask, my curiously getting the best of me

"Um..." Mom places my shoes neatly away, stands up and turns to me. She scratched her jaw line "We talked about Stef returning to work."

"Oh, is she already back to work?" I ask when mom walks up to the bed

"No, not yet. She passed the psych evaluation and now she only needs to re-qualify for the gun"

"That's good right" I ask cautiously, sensing that not everything was as good as it sounded

"Yes, it's good" Mom sat down on the bed side and tucked the blanket around my legs

"...But?" I inquire warily

"But Lena is more concerned about the gun re-qualification"

"Why? If she passed the psych then she should be all right..." I wondered out loud

"It's not that simple. Stef had never fired her gun while on the job, before the shooting. She has been on the force for more like 10 years...and the first time she had to use the gun, she had to killed a boy in self-defense. Picking up a gun after your first shooting, is extremely..." Mom paused as she thought about what word to use "...challenging"

"Oh" I breath out sadly and quietly

I didn't know that it was Stef first time of using her gun. It must be incredibly hard for her. Stef is very strong and tough on the outside. Rarely she let's someone see her break down. But I know, she is a real softy on the inside. She is one of the most caring and kind, and friendly person I have ever met. The guilt she felt, must be killing her.

"Lena said that Stef went to the shooting range tonight" Mom spoke up after a moment "Would you be okay if I left for an hour to go check on her?"

"Yeah, I will be okay. I was going to sleep anyway"

"Are you sure?" Mom re-asks to make sure

"Yes, mom. I'm sure. She's your partner, you look out for one another. You should go."

"Thanks honey. I will try to be back in an hour. If I will be any longer, I will call or text you. And if you need anything or need me to come back, call me, I will drive right back!"

When I nod back, mom leans forward and kisses my forehead "I love you, my sweet girl!"

"Love you too, mom" I whisper back and then watch her walk out of my room

* * *

In some few minutes, I hear the car start up. When I know for sure, that mom is gone, I quickly crawl to the end of my bed and I reach for my jeans, that mom had placed neatly on the chair. When I find the right pocket, I pull out the little note the boy – Gavin, gave me.

I return to my previous position on the bed, my back against the wall, blanket over me legs. When I unfold the piece of paper, I can't keep the smile away from my lips. I take my phone from the nightstand. At first I only add his number to my contact list. I checked the number 5 times to make sure I had entered in correctly.

I checked the _WhatsApp_, to see if he is using it. It said _available_, so I decided to try and text him through this app.

The keyboard appeared on the screen and that's when I froze. My heart was beating faster inside my chest, my palms suddenly were sweating. I drop the phone to my lap and wipe my sweaty hands in the blanket.

_What was I suppose to write to him? Should I just say – Hi? Or is Hello more polite in this situation? Gavin didn't really seem like the super polite type._

_ What would we even text about? I didn't even know him! For all I knew, we had nothing in common. Weather, sport, movies- I try to think of a possible topics we could talk about. _

_No wonder I don't have a boyfriend. I suck at this! Weather - that's pathetic Callie!_ I shake my head at how stupid the topic idea was. This was more harder than I had anticipated.

_Was this even his number? Maybe he gave me a bogus number and I will be texting some old grandpa or someone in Germany! _

I sat with the phone on my lap, staring at it, for quite some while. The screen went black and locked few times. Every time that happened, I unlocked my phone again and continued to stare at the phone's screen, to his name at the top of the screen.

_I should have given him my number. He was probably way better at this than I am. Also, he probably wouldn't be as scared as I am right about now. _

Stef POV

I take another deep breath in and reach for the gun again. When I pick it up, I feel the weight of it, I feel how cold it is. Holding it in my right hand, I look up to the paper target that was few meters in front of me.

_I can do this! Just hold the gun up and shoot. It's just a paper target._

Slowly I raise my gun up with my right and steady it with my left hand. Right when I looked through the sights, memories of of the shooting came crashing down at me, forcing me to lower my gun again. I place the gun on the small table in front of me and sight, disappointed in myself. A moment later, I take off my glasses and take out the earplugs. This evening has not gone the way I had hoped it would. I was incredibly frustrated with myself.

"You almost had it," I hear Amy's voice coming from somewhere behind me

"What are you doing here?" I ask when I turn around to see her. She was standing way back, by the doors, watching me.

"Lena called," Amy replied simply and walked towards me

"Great, she thinks I need a babysitter" I mutter to myself, but Amy heard it

"She doesn't think that, Stef. Your wife is simply worried about you. I bet she would come here herself, if she wasn't so…against guns" Amy gestured to the one behind my back on the small table. I don't reply, I remain silent.

"So..." Amy walked up to the booth next to me "Are you that bad of a shot or you just haven't taken a shot yet?"

I turn around to look at the target and reply quietly and ashamed "Haven't taken a shot."

"Why not?" Amy asks back in a lot softer tone

I raise my hand up to gesture at the target "I can't...I-I- I can't...I can't take the shot" I stutter badly. My hand falls down to my side and I look down ashamed "I keep seeing his face, on the target. And I can't...I can't do it! I can't do it Amy! I can't!"

"There is no rush. You can take as much time you need. No one is judging you!"

"I am!" I said in raised voice tapping to my chest. I got all worked up, I was that frustrated with myself "I am judging myself! It has been almost 2 months, and I can't shoot a fucking paper target without seeing the kids face!"

I turn to Amy, who stood leaned at the little wall that separated the shooting booths and asked her miserably, hoping she would have an answer for me "What is wrong with me!?"

"Nothing!" Amy replied without a hesitation "There is nothing wrong with you Stef. To be honest, I would be worried if this hadn't affected you at all. If you could just went back to work -that's when I would be worried about you."

I run both of my hands over my face while Amy continues to speak to of me. I wanted to scream at the top of the lungs, the other part of me wanted to punch a wall, but another part just wanted to craw in the bed, make myself as small as possible and cry.

"What you are feeling, what you are going through – it's normal. You killed someone in self-defense. Not just someone, a young kid. A kid who was almost Brandon's age. Of course this will affect you."

I suck in a breath as tears form in my eyes and ask her in shaky breath "Why is this so hard?"

"Because you are human!"

Amy turned around and walked to the wall. She sat down on the ground, back leaned to the wall. I walk over to her and join her by sitting on the ground. For a while we sit in quiet, just staring at the stupid paper target in the distance.

"I thought you were dead!" Amy said taking me off guard. My mouth parts a little as I look to her.

"All I heard, while I was laying on the ground, bleeding out, were gunshots. I saw the boy, who shot me, standing tall over me. And I thought, that he had killed you." Amy was staring at some spot on the ground in front of her

"You have no idea, how happy I was when I saw you leaned over me, talking to me," She glances to me, with tears in her eyes "That moment -I knew we would be okay. And we are. We were able to go back home, to our families. That's all that matters in the end. And I have you to thank you for it!"

"No, you don't-"

"Yes, I do!" Amy insisted as she kept the tears in her eyes, not allowing for them to fall "If it wasn't for you, I might not even be here. I don't know how I will ever thank you for it, because - _a thank you_ \- doesn't even seem to be enough"

"We are partners, that's what we do for each other. We have each others back. I have no doubt, you would do the same for me" I replied looking at her

"I hope I don't have to," Amy said jokingly, but I knew she actually meant it. Neither one of us, want to go through something like that ever again.

"Yeah, me too!" I agree and glance back to the paper target

"Can I do anything?" Amy asks from my side

Slowly I turn to look back at her "Just sit with me"

Amy nods back. We stay in silent for quite some time. It felt like some 15 minutes at least. Neither one of us moved from our spots. Neither one said anything. There wasn't anything I needed for her to say. I just needed for her to sit with me for a moment. Simple as that. All I heard was her even breathes right next to me. It was weird how much it calmed me down.

I kept my eyes on the gun, that was on the small table. The longer I stared at it, the more confident I became. I only needed to take one shot. One shot would be enough, to set me back on the right track.

Without saying anything, I stand up and walk straight to the shooting booth, where I had set down the gun.

Right in this moment, when I stood in front of the gun, I felt like I had gained my confidence and faith in myself back. Who knows, when I feel like this again. Maybe it will pass before I can actually take these shot. I needed to use this moment, before it passes. All I needed was to make one shot.

I put the earplugs in and glasses over my eyes. I reach for the gun and for a brief moment. Holding the gun in my right, I look down to it. Amy pats my shoulder, encouraging me. I look over my shoulder and watch her walk a bit further away from the booth where I stood.

I take a deep breath in and slowly raise my gun up with both of my hands. Looking through the sights, I aim for the chest of the target. I run my tongue over my dry lips as I continue to keep my eye on the target. My shoulders are tense, when I take the stand. Taking in few deep breathes, I relax my shoulders and clear my head of all of the thoughts, all of the doubts and fears.

_One shot. All I need, is to take one shot.  
_

I hesitated a little, but when my finger squeezes the trigger, I watch how the bullet flew out of the gun towards the paper target. When the bullet pierced through the paper target, I felt a huge relief. It was like I finally got rid of this huge burden that was on my shoulder. I could breath again. I squeezed the trigger few more times and watched how the bullets all pierce through the paper just inch away from where the first bullet made a hole.

Callie POV

_Here goes nothing – _I think to myself as my fingers move swiftly over the screen, typing a message. I read it few times and edit it a little each time, before I hit the send button. Once it was done, I place my phone in my lap.

"Oh, gosh, what have I done!" I bury my face in my palms when I realize the message was sent and I have walked into the unknown. There was no way back from this. It was done.

While keeping my palms over my face, I move my right hand's middle and index finger apart to peak a look at the screen with my right eye. The hooks have turned in the color of light blue. Gavin has received and read the message. And on the top of the screen it now shows the word – typing. _Oh my god, he is typing back!_

My heart is beating fast in my chest. I was incredibly nervous and anxious. Also scared. Yet excited. Gosh, I was feeling so many things right about now.

Soon my phone buzzed on my lap. Slowly I take my hands away from my face and look at it. My phone had locked up and now just a little light at the top of the screen indicated that I have received a message back. My hand trembled as I reached for my phone to unlock it. I held my breath till the screen light up and I could actually read what Gavin wrote back.

_**Hi, I am so glad you decided to text me. For a moment I thought you wouldn't...  
**_

A slight panic sets in, when I can't think of anything to text him back. This is were the texting will stop. We will both say Hi to one another and then that's it. It will end just as fast as it started.

But my phone, to my surprise, buzzes again. Instantly I look down to it. Did he actually text me again?

_**You know my name. Can you tell me yours? I promise, I am not a crazy stalker or serial killer**_

_Only a crazy stalker or serial killer would say that_ \- My fingers moved over the screen themselves, without my brain realizing what I had just written back

_**I had a feeling you would say that. If it helps, I have candy as well :D**_

_Do you by any chance have a white van?_ \- This sure was a strange way to start a conversation. I don't know what I was thinking when I typed it back

_**No, sorry to disappoint  
**_

_It's Callie_ – I return back to normal topic, but only give him my first name

_**It is nice to meet you Callie **_

With that my texting with Gavin started. I texted with him for more than hour. We didn't talk about anything too specific. He did ask me, why I was in hospital. But overall, we just chatted about nothing in particular and joked about stuff and cat videos. It almost felt as if we have been friends for few weeks. It was that easy to text with him.

Form his texts, he seemed very sweet. I was looking forward to getting to know him better, not only through texting, but also in person. I couldn't wait till I no longer was sick and could go out. By his response, I assumed he felt the same way. I think there was even a slight flirting from his part.

"Callie, I'm home!" my mom called me from downstairs. I think she was already on the stairs. I place my phone down right before she enters my room.

It was too soon for me to tell her about Gavin. Way,_way_, _way _too soon! I didn't even know what will become of us. I had a feeling he wanted to be a little more than just friends. Of course there is a chance, that maybe I read and interpreted his texts wrong. I am after all totally new to this. No boy, except for Liam, has ever shown interest in me. But Gavin, he didn't seem like Liam. At least that is what my gut was telling me.

Anyway, definitely too soon for mom to know about him. I will tell her, if there something is going to happen between us. Which I actually, secretly, hope it will. I hadn't stop thinking about him ever since I saw him in the hospital. He had that kind of effect on me. I want to see his hazel eyes and those cute dimples again. I had never felt this way about a boy before. This was surely something new to me.

"Hey, sweets!" mom walked in smiling at me

"Hey, mom. How's Stef?"

"Stef's good. She will be all right," Mom relied as she sat on the bed side "Did you sleep?"

"No, wasn't really tired" I reply back casually. Technically, it wasn't a lie. I was too excited to sleep.

"I will make you an oatmeal bath first and then I will make dinner. Does that sounds okay to you?"

"Yup" I smiled at her

"You sound...energetic!" Mom said as she watched me carefully. There was a little smirk on her lips and she moved her right eyebrow up as she looked at me, almost like sensing that something had happened while she was gone.

"I'm just feeling much better. Am I not allowed to feel happy?"

"No, no...of course you are. I am glad that you are feeling better and I happy to see you smile. I missed that smile of yours!" Mom replied instantly and leaned down to place a kiss on my cheek

Once mom left to start the bath, I looked down to my phone and saw that the little notification light is on. Gavin had texted me again. My hands were no longer trembling when I reached for the phone.

_**I'm going for a ride with some of my friends. Won't be able to text you for an hour or so, while I'm at the wheel. **_

_Have a nice ride. Be careful!- _I type back as quickly as I can

_**It was nice texting with you, Callie**_

_Likewise_

_**Can I text you later? **_

_I would like that, yes :)_

_**Till later then :)**_

_Till later_

Once I have place my phone down on the nightstand, I sit still for a moment. I tried to wrap my head around what had just happened. This still seemed unreal to me. I sat still, till I let out weird squeak sound and bury my face in my palms again. This time not out of fear or frustration, but because how happy and excited I was just now. I couldn't keep the huge smile off my face.


	82. Moving forward Part III

Stef POV

November 4th

I was standing in Captains Roberts officer, stunned. Captain was sitting at her desk calmly, her hands placed on her desk, fingers interlocked. She was staring right back at me "Is there a problem, Stef?"

"No, sir!" I answered not wanting to question her authority

"Good. You are free to go. I know you will do great!" She offers me a little smile at the end

"Yes, sir" I reply and head out of Captains office

For a brief moment, I stand just outside Captains office, thinking about what just happened. This wasn't exactly how I planned my first day back will go. These are going to be very long and very strange 2 weeks of my life.

* * *

When I was on my way to get car keys from the front desk, a man run up to me and asked me "Officer Adams Foster?"

I briefly glance to him, but I don't stop walking "That's me."

The man next to me was some head taller than me. By the look the guy seemed to be in good shape. He had light brown, short hair, blue eyes and a very strong jaw line. In my mind I can already hear Mariana say – _He is so cute!_ He had a kind face, looked like a friendly guy. One thing I am sure about -even from afar I could tell that he is a rookie. He looks young and he simply stands out, like any other rookie does.

"Officer Roy Evans. Captain Roberts said I would train under you," He introduces himself to me

"You transfers here from 22nd?" I ask when I stop at the front desk and turn to him

"Yes, ma'am" He had taken the classic police stance, hands on belt, straight back, legs shoulder width

"Don't call me ma'am!" I answer him shaking my head lightly. For a short moment I turn to front desk to get keys to the squad car we will be driving today.

"Got it, Officer Adams Foster," he says when I get the keys

"It's Stef," I tell him and turn back to him "Why did transfer here?" I ask and gesture him to follow me out to the parking lot

"I moved. This precinct is a lot closer to where I currently live," he explains as he follows me down the hallway that leaves to outside

"Where did you live before?" I ask pushing open the doors

"In Mid-City region"

"Do you know the area here?"

"Not perfectly, but I am learning," He says when we are by the car "Can I drive?" Roy asks when I was up to the drivers side doors. I looked down to the keys in my hand and then up to my new partner.

"Sure, why not," I toss him the keys. Roy catches the keys mid air and grins at me. He was certainly excited about it.

I walk around the car to the passenger side. Once we are both inside the car and buckled up, Roy reaches for the key in the ignition, to start up the car. I place my hand on his forearm and stop him.

"Did I forgot something?" he asked looking around the interior of the care

"Few things before we head out," I say when he takes his hand off the key in the ignition

"Don't pretend to be _a know it all_! There is nothing worse than a rookie, who thinks he knows everything! You have been on the job for one month – you have barely seen 1% of this job!" Roy nods back and continues to listen to me carefully

"If you have questions – ask them. I will gladly answer every single one of them. I don't care if you think it is silly or stupid question – just ask me. Better to ask, than to make a stupid rookie mistake that screw up an investigation or even worse - cost someone his life! "

"Got it!" He says not missing a beat

"We do not use violence to solve the problem. You will use your gun only-" I put an emphasis on the word "-_O__nly_ when it is absolutely necessary, when it is the last option! That is when either your life, your partners life or a civilians life is in grave danger and there is no other way to stop it! Most of disputes and brawls can be resolved without firing your gun! Is that clear?"

"Crystal clear!" He says in the most no nonsense tone of voice

"My job as your training officer and as your partner is to make sure you return home to your family. It is quite simple - I have your back, you have mine. We look out for each other!" I detained a little pause, to let the words sink in "We are both going home today!"

"We are both going home today!" He repeats seriously, looking straight to my eyes

"Good," I say back and turn back to my seat "Let's get to work, rookie!"

Callie POV

This was my first day back to school. Classes seemed harder than they were before. Partly because the teachers were covering new themes and partly because I was used to sleeping through whole day. And now - _now_ I had to concentrate on stuff, I had to think and follow what the teacher was saying. It was hard. I want to crawl back in my bed and forget about everything and just sleep.

I was staring at the board, where the math teacher was writing some solution to one of the problems we had looked at 5 minutes ago. The formula he was using looking like something out of some Higher mathematics Math book which they use in College. I did not follow how he uses it.

I glanced over to Brandon, who sat on the other side of the classroom. He looked like he had no problem understanding what the teacher was saying and doing. B looked relaxed, carefree and he was just tapping his pen at the notebook, like he already had solved the problem minutes ago. Right about now, I hated him for no good reason.

I scoffed and looked back to the front of the class, where teacher was now explaining in details how to solve this problem. My phone next to my notepad buzzes quietly. Quickly I reached for it, to check who texted me.

I had received message from Gavin - _**What times does your classes end today?**_

I grab the phone in both of my hands and move it under the table, to text him back. But I stopped when I remember how Lena gave me detention the first time I texted in class. I glance to the time on the top right corner of my phone - the class will end in 5 minutes.

I think back to the lecture Lena gave me. This was in no way an emergency. I can wait 5 minutes to text Gavin back. The last thing I want is to get another lecture from Lena and detention for texting in class. The text can wait. I place my phone back on the desk and try to concentrate to what teacher was telling us.

Once the bell rang, indicating that the class ended, I immediately texted Gavin back - _At 4:45. _I didn't think much of the question. That was until I was walking in the hallway minute later and I received another text message from him.

_**Can I stop by your school to see you? After your classes of course.**_

I froze in my spot, when I read the text the first time. My eyes were on the text as I read it over and over again. I held my thumbs over the keyboard on the screen while I was thinking what to reply.

I wanted to type back– yes, but I hesitated. Part of me was scared, but other part was excited. I heard my mom's voice in my head, telling me to be careful. The scared part and mom's voice in my head, was what stopped me for replying to him instantly.

I heard Mariana's voice somewhere in the hallway. When I looked up from the screen, I saw her walking with her friend Tia in the hallway. I needed to talk about this with someone. Mackenzie had two gym classes in row, so right now she is not available. I don't think I can wait for 2 classes. But Mariana on the other hand was free.

I place my phone in my pocket and hurried down the hallway to catch up with her. When I was close enough, I heard part of their conversation.

"-what if we organize a party, just for our dance team. There isn't a better time and place to bond than at a sleepover!" I heard Tia tell Mariana

"Oh, I like that idea!" Mariana replied when I was just one step behind her "But I can't host this party. My home is always full and we don't have room as it is"

"We could do it at my place. My dad will be out of the city this weekend and my mom would totally be okay with it," Tia suggested, when I tapped on Mariana's shoulder. Mariana looked over her shoulder to me and stopped. Tia stopped along with her.

"Oh, hi! I didn't know you were back to school already!" Mariana said excited. She was always so happy and cheerful. Like a little ball of sunshine.

"First day back," I answer her "Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure! About what?" Mariana asked and waited till I reply. Instead, I glanced to Tia next to her. Tia got the hint.

"I will see you in the next class," she said to Mariana and then continued her walk down the hallway

"Okay, sis...spill it" Mariana said ready to hear me out

"Can we talk somewhere a little bit more private?" I asked looking at the many students in the hall that were walking pass us

We walked out to the schoolyard and sat down at one of the tables. It was much quieter here. Sure, few students were out in the yard, but not as many in the hallways.

"What's going on?" Mariana now asked concerned "Are you still feeling sick? I can go get Lena-"

"No, no...I'm fine" I replied at once, so she doesn't worry "Nothing like that."

"Then what? You look very-"

"I met this boy" I blur out before she could finish her sentence

"Oh!" A huge smile appears on her face "Tell me everything! Where did you meet him? What's his name? Is he hot?"

"It was last week, when mom took me to the check up. I was waiting in line for the chest x-ray and he was there for his friend. Captain Roberts called mom, mom went a bit further away to take the call. When she was gone, this boy - Gavin-, he gave me this note, with his number and message that said – text me!" I explained to the her, nervously picking my fingernails

"You did text him right?" Mariana asked instantly, her eyes big. She was very interested in my dating life.

"Yes. And I have been texting with him ever since that day," I explain to her

"So, what's the problem? Why do you need me?" Mariana asks a little confused

"He wants to meet me! Today. After classes. I don't know what to reply back! Part of me really wants to see him, but the other part is much more…hesitant. After all I barely know him. We have only texted one another. And you know how easy is to lie about something or pretend to be nice online or in texts. Also, he is older than me..."

"How old?" Mariana inquires intrigued

"20" I said quietly and warily, afraid of what she would

"That's not that bad. Only three years-"

"He drives a bike!" I blur out

"Ooh, a bad boy!" Mariana squeak out excited

"I need advice. Like, do I meet him? Is that smart?"

"Where does he wants to meet you?"

"By school. He wants to stop by," I explain to her and look out to the street

"It is a public place. Lot's of people walk by this place at that time. It's not like it's isolated, where he could snatch you up," Mariana paused and screwed her face up "Did I just sound like my mom?"

"A little bit!" I chuckle back

"I think you have to trust your instinct on this one, Callie. You could meet up with him, but if your gut tells you that something is off, than just...leave. You can always go back inside the school."

"My instinct is pretty bad. It has deceived me before, which resulted in horrible consequences…" I say sadly looking down to the table, avoiding Mariana's look. Mariana didn't say anything. She sat quietly on the other side of the table. I felt her eyes on me. Slowly I lifted my eyes up to see her looking back at me, with sad look in her eyes. I looked back down to the table the next moment.

"How about…don't listen to your instinct, but to your mom's voice in your head. The cop thinking and instinct, has probably rubbed off on you as well. Just like my mom's thinking has rubbed of on me." Mariana suggested after a moment

When I didn't answer her and still kept my eyes on the table in front of me, Mariana added "You can't be scared forever and be afraid to live your life, Callie. That's no way to live!" I lifted my head up to look at Mariana as I think about what she just said

* * *

When I walked out of the school, after my last class, I saw Gavin on the street, on his bike, waiting for me. Once again, he was dressed all in black. He was sitting on his bike, his helmet was placed on the left handle. Time by time he lifted his right hand up to his face. It looked like he was holding his phone in his right hand, staring down to it.

The closer I got to him, the faster my heart started to beat. My hands got sweaty and I quickly wiped them by my pants. Suddenly, my mouth got dry. When there were only some 10 steps left between me and him, I slowed down my pace. Warily I took the last step.

"Hi" I say shyly to him. Gavin looks up to me and blew out smoke from his mouth. I didn't know he smokes. There was almost burnt out cigaret between his middle and index finger.

"Hey you!" He smiled at me and placed his phone in his jacket inner pocket. I moved my hand in front of my nose and mouth to make sure I don't breath in the smoke he just blew out. He raised hie eyebrow at me, watching me.

"Pneumonia," I remind him "I am not suppose to smoke or be around people that smoke!"

"Oh, right!" He said instantly and tossed his cigaret end to the sewer that was some meter in front of his bike "Sorry, forgot about that!"

"Don't worry about it," I brush it off

"How was school?" he asked not getting off the bike, yet also not taking his eyes off me

"You know...boring" I shrug it off

"It's nice to see you again, Callie. You look real nice," he compliments me

"Nice to see you as well. And you look-" I paused and looked at the whole sight in front of me – him, his black leather jacket, his black jeans,his black helmet and his black bike - there was only one way, how I could describe him "- bad ass!"

Gavin laughed softly back "I need to be back to work in 15 minutes, so I won't hinder you too much."

"Oh," I breath out a little saddened, that he has to leave so soon

"I just wanted to ask you something. And I don't think these things should be asked over a text message" I frown my face up, not knowing what he wanted to ask me

"Are you free this Saturday?"

"Umm...why?" I ask stunned by his words

Gavin chuckled back and explained to me in detail "I am asking you out on a date, Callie."

"Oh!" I breath out again, this time surprised and then screw up my face "Seriously? You wanna go out with _me_?"

Gavin laughed out softy once again. I think he found me being dumbfound funny."Yeah, I like you! So, what do you say, Callie? Do you wanna go on a date with me?"

While I was thinking about it, Gavin pulled out his phone. My heart was saying - damn he is good looking. My head was saying, still in mom's voice- be careful. My gut and instinct didn't give out any warning bells or code red signal about him.

"There is this ride, this Saturday" Gavin handed me his phone. There was a web site opened. It was something about a motor club "Me and few of my friends are participating in this event. I wanted to ask, if you would want to join me? I have a spare helmet and all the equipment needed, so you wouldn't have to worry about that."

I scrolled up and down the page, to read as much info as I could as fast as I could. I opened the gallery section and looked through few of the photos. It looked like he was telling the truth. There were different pictures of motorcyclist at different places in San Diego.

"Basically, every other week or so bike riders gather up to drive at some spots in San Diego or little out of San Diego. Usually it's some entertainment or culture place. You can look it up, it should be lower in the page" He points to his phone "This week we are riding to Orfila Vineyards and Winery. It is about hour long drive. There is going to be a tour around the Vineyard and Winery. And we will eat there as well."

"I have never been there," I mutter quietly looking at the schedule that was put in the web page. It really did say that in the plan. It also had written that they would eat at the dinner that is in the same spot. In total, they would spend ~3 hours at the place and then drive back.

"It's a chance for you to visit it," Gavin smiled at me

"I have never ride on the back of the bike before," I say honestly and hand him back his phone

"I consider myself a good rider. And I do take safe riding courses every other Sunday. And I promise, if it will be too fast for you, I will slow down. You won't have to ask twice." He answer back

"What do you say?" He asks looking straight to my eyes waiting for my answer "Will you go out with me?" This certainly wasn't the first date I had imagined. But to be honest, it sounded much more interesting than going to movie and stop at a burger stop after that.

"It's a date!" I smile back at him


	83. Moving forward Part IV

Lena POV

I was making dinner, when Stef get home. She came through the back doors, with her bag over her shoulder.

"Hi, my love" Stef greets me like she always does and comes up to me, to give me a kiss

"How was first day back?" I ask while I continue to chop the carrots

"Ugh..." Stef groans and walks up to the fridge to get out a soda can. She pops it open and takes a little sip before she answers me "Guess, who I was partnered with"

I stop chopping as I look up to her and say the first thing that popped in my mind "Mike?"

"No, not Mike" Stef replies and sits down at the table

"The _sexist dinosaur_ you were partnered with while Amy was on vacation?" Stef never did tell me his name. She always referred to him as the _Sexist dinosaur. _

"Nop! One last guess," Stef says as she lifts the soda can up to her lips again. There was no one else that came to my mind. At least I couldn't think of anyone else

"I give up," I tell her watching her

"A rookie!" Stef says and my only response was staring back at her

I did not like it. I did not trust a rookie to have my wife's back. Rookies make mistakes. Right about now, I wish she had said Mike instead or even the _sexist dinosaur._ Both of them would be better at being Stef's partner. At least I trusted Mike to have my wife's back. Even the _sexist dinosaur_ would be better, because he has been a cop for longer than 2 days.

Stef sees how much I dislike it and how concerned I got, so she adds "It's not for too long, love. Only till Amy comes back. That's like 2 weeks, 3 tops!"

"That's 2-3 weeks too long," I say picking up the knife again to return to chopping. I was gripping the knife tighter in my hand than I did before. Staring down to the chopping board I continue to chop the carrots. I put the anger out on the vegetable.

"Lena, honey..." Stef placed the can down on the table and reached over the table for my right hand, that had the knife in. My grip off the knife eased up and I allow Stef to take the knife out of my hand.

"There we go...let's place the knife away. We don't need it," Stef comments as she placed the knife all the way to the other side of the table. She then walks around the table. I was still standing facing the table, but when Stef was right behind me, I turned around to face her.

"A rookie? I have to trust that a rookie will have you back?" I ask in disbelief

"He is just like any other cop," Stef tried to reassure me, not that it helped me

"You were the one that said that rookies make mistakes, that they think they know everything about the job there is to know, when in fact they don't! You were the one that said that they are reckless and impulsive, inconsiderate and that very often they think they can take down the criminal on their own. But by doing that, they not only endanger their own lives, but their partners as well! I don't want your life endangered Stef!" I spoke fast, in raised voice. I was not hiding the fact how worried I was and how much I did not like this situation.

"Lena, love...I am not going to allow him to be all that. He is not going to be reckless or impulse, or inconsiderate, because I am his training officer. I am going to teach him how to do this job right, by the books and to think before act!" Stef says calmly and reaches for my hands. Softly she runs her thumbs over my palms, while looking to my eyes "You don't have to trust him, Lena. You have to trust me! Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do, Stef" I said without hesitation. That was one of the most easiest questions there is.

"A while back, I made a promise to you Lena. I have no intention of breaking it" She said in the most seriously tone, not taking her eyes off me. Stef pulls me in a tight hug the next second. I wrap my hands around her, holding on to her for dear life.

I knew there wasn't anything Stef could do about this partnership. It was Captain Roberts decision, Stef can't argue with her boss. But that doesn't mean I have to like it. But I also knew, I can't worry and bug Stef too much about it. If she is worried about me while on the job, she is not fully concentrated on her work. And that can be more dangerous than anything else. I had to be sportive of her and keep my fears to myself.

Callie POV

November 8th

I was standing in the hallway along with Cooper and mom. They were both dressed formal. Cooper had bought some tickets to a theater and after the show, they are going to some fancier restaurant for dinner. I can't imagine I am saying this, but I am hoping they are going back to Coopers place after that. The only reason why I want that to happen, is so mom won't be home, when Gavin will drop me off after our date. And speaking of Gavin, he also should be here in some 20 minutes. So I need to get mom and Cooper out of the house. The sooner the better.

"-lock the doors at night. I have my keys with me." Mom said looking in her purse to make sure "Eat something please. I left 20 dollars on the kitchen counter, order something-"

"Yes, yes. I know the drill mom," I stop her rambling "I am not a baby!"

"Amy, we need to go if we don't want to be late," Cooper said after looking to his watch

"Yes, you don't want to be late," I agree with Cooper "You should go!"

"I'm going, I'm going" Mom mumbles when I start to ushered them both out of the house "I will text you if I am staying at Cooper's tonight."

"Yes, now go!" I basically push them both out of the house and wave at them "Bye! Have fun!" I run back to the living room and watch them both get in Cooper's car and drive away. Once the car is out of my sight, I run up the stairs to get dressed for my date.

I knew dresses and skirts were out of the picture, because of the manner of this date, but I still wanted to look good. After trying on some 5 outfits, I end up with sticking with my high waistline black jeans and a dark red sweater. The jeans and sweater together gave the effect that I have dressed up from him, yet at the same time, not too much that I can't get on the back of the bike. I make my hair into a French braid, because Gavin said that all the biker girls, always braid their hair up. That way, my hair would not be messed up so much after using the helmet.

My phone starts to ring right when I put a rubber band at the end of my braid. Quickly I reach for it and pick up.

"_**Hey, I am on your street," **_It sounded like he was driving, there was a background noise, that kind of muffled his voice

"_Okay, I am heading out now"_

"**_You better be," _**he said with a chuckle "**_5 minutes is the longest I have ever waited for a girl"_**

"_Don't worry. I am already ready. I am putting my shoes on right now."_

"**_See you in few." _**He end the call and I hurry to put my shoes and grab my small bag, that I toss over my left shoulder. Before I leave the house, I run to bathroom and check myself out in the mirror one last time.

When I am out by the house, locking up the doors, I hear a bike noise. Looking over my shoulder, I see Gavin drive up to the house and stop just by the end of the driveway. I pull on the doors one last time, to make sure I locked them and then walk up to Gavin.

"Hey, girl" he smiles at me as he takes off his helmet. I greet him back as he puts the helmet on the left handle and gets off of the bike. He opens the little trunk that was hidden under the seat and pulls out a black motorbike jacket.

"This should fit you. It think it is your height" He hands it to me. I look down to the jacket in my hands. It looked so cool. I am going to be wearing this!

"Where did you get it?" I unzip the jacket

"This was my first jacket. I grew out of way too fast. It's barely used" he explained while I put it on me. Gavin opens the backpack that was somehow holding on to the bike in front of his seat and takes out a helmet and holds it for me, while I zip up the jacket.

"This is also one of my old helmets. I have had many over the years."

"How do you..." I was looking to it, trying to figure out how to open the snap

"Let me," He takes the helmet out my hands and opens the snap that was under it and then carefully puts it on my head. Once it was on, he closed the snap and smiled at me.

"This feels so weird!" I said to him. Everything sounded muffed. My head felt like it was squeezed in between many pillows. Gavin only smiled at me and taped on the top of the helmet.

A moment later he is sitting on his bike, with his helmet back on. He pats on the seat behind him "Hop on!"

The bike looked so high up, for a moment I wasn't sure how I would even sit up on it. But then I saw the little step, where my foot is suppose to go. I step on it and while holding on to Gavin shoulder I lift my left leg over the bike to the other step.

"Be careful and do not touch the exhaust pipe. It's really hot and it can give you a big burn," Gavin points out pointing down to it. The pipe was by my right leg. I make a mental note, to stay as far away from it as possible.

"Got it. Anything else I should now?" I ask him as I now sit on the back of the bike, behind him

"Few things. First, don't lean out while we are driving. Try to keep steady behind me, up to my back. Second, do not try to adjust your seating while I am driving. Do that while we have stopped. Third, hold on tightly, either on me or behind you there is a handle, where you can hold on. It will be a fast ride!"

"Sounds easy enough" I comment quietly

"Ready?" He asks me and when I reply back with a - yes - he starts his bike up. It seemed way louder than before. I moved a little in the seat, to make myself more comfortable.

"Hold tightly!" He reminds me and I automatically wrap my hands around his waist and move closer to his back. Somehow, it seemed safer then holding my hand to back, to the handle. When I see him lowering the visor in front of his eyes , on his helmet, I quickly pull my right hand away and do the same thing. Then I hold back on to him.

Gavin makes the engine roar out louder few times, before he accelerate and drives out. The acceleration was so fast, I tightened the grip around him even more than before as he seeds down the street.

* * *

After some 10 minutes we stopped at the meeting point, where all the bikers gather before driving out together. Gavin seemed to be friends or at least seemed to know almost all of the other bikers. Some 30 minutes later, when everyone was gathered, everyone got on their bikes and we all drove out in two long lines.

It was clearly different to drive down the highway on the back of the bike than it was sitting in the car. All the time, I had to hold on tightly to Gavin, because I was afraid to fall down. I couldn't relax, stretch out my legs, put on some radio or just chat with him, like you could in the car. But chasing the wind like this -was without a doubt interesting. It felt like Gavin was driving way faster than 120km/h (74 m/h). It surprised me, how organized these bikers all drove. All the way, Gavin kept on the right row, between this Suzuki light green bike and some very loud bike behind him. On our left drove this white/blue Yamaha bike, to my surprise, a woman was driving it.

Finally we got to our destination point. I have no idea how long the ride was. To me, it seemed like some 30 - 40 minutes. Gavin stopped in the parking lot and turned his head to look over his shoulder. He lifted up his visor "You can get off. I will park the bike."

Getting off seemed easier than getting on. Once I was off the bike, Gavin move his bike over to where others were parking as well. Slowly, he backed his bike back, till he was in line with others bikes. Meanwhile I struggled to open the helmet. But once I got the snap open, I took the helmet off. Looking over to Gavin, I see him taking his helmet off as well. He then waved me over to him.

"You can put the jacket back in here," He says getting off his bike and opening the secret trunk "It can be very hot walking around in that jacket."

Quickly I took off the jacket and handed it to Gavin. He put both, his and mine (well, also his) jacket away. He leaves his helmet on the handle, but he puts the one, which I was holding on to, in the backpack that was stuck on the bike in front of his seat.

"How did you like it?" He asked as we followed the crowd to the building

"It was...um...interesting" I wasn't sure how to describe it. It was a new experience for sure. A little scary, but fun at the same time.

"Was I driving too fast?"

"How fast were you driving?" I ask curiously glancing to him briefly

"The top speed at one point was 160 km/h (99m/h). But most of the time, it was around 120 -140." He explains to me simply

"That...that is...that's fast" I can't say I would ever drive with a car that fast. It didn't really feel safe. But I can't say there was a moment, when I thought we would fall.

"You were holding on to me tightly," Gavin said with a smirk on his lips "More tighter than anyone ever has" I think my cheeks turned into the color bright pink and I looked down to the ground as we kept on walking towards the building.

"I certainly enjoyed it" Gavin chuckles back "You could hold on to me like that all the time and I wouldn't mind it," Well, he certainly was not afraid to say what he was thinking and feeling

Just when I thought I was gaining my cheek color back, Gavin said something that made me blush all over again "You are so cute when you blush!" I don't know what to reply to that, so I just keep silent and I let my pink cheeks answer him.

* * *

We got in the building and waited till everyone gathered around. Once we were all there, a guide walked up to us and we followed him through some doors to outside, to the vineyard. There was a huge field of grapes. I didn't even see the end to it.

We were allowed to taste some of the different grapes they grow there. Not that I could tell the grapes apart. They all tasted the same for me. Gavin felt the same way. After we saw the vineyard, we went to the basement, to see where and how the wine is made.

Gavin and I were walking side by side somewhere in the middle of the crowd. Most of the time, we were talking about the wine making process and all the interesting objects we saw in the battlement. When the guide had gotten to the place where he showed us where all the wine was stored till it mellows, Gavin stops in his tracks and stops me along with him, by holding on to my hand.

"What?" I ask looking back at him

"Just wait," Gavin said and waited till everyone behind us walks pass us

"We are falling behind," I said worried, glancing to the crowd in front of us, that were now walking further and further away from us. He grabs my hand and pulls me to the side, to the brick wall. When my back hits the brick wall, Gavin presses his right hand on the brick wall right next to my head.

For a moment we just stand there, looking at one another. The intensity of how he was looking at me, was high. I swallow back a lump in my throat. My heart was beating faster as I waited for him to say something. My eyes time by time, traveled down to his lips, as I wondered how his lips would feel on mine, what it would feel like to kiss him.

"I'm gonna kiss you," Gavin tell me bluntly, my eyes quickly move back to his eyes

But when I look to his eyes, he looks down to my lips. And the next thing I know, his lips touches mine, for a deep kiss. The kiss did not end after few seconds, it only got more intense. Our tongues met and danced around when he moved his right hand from the wall to my cheek. His left hand ended up on my hip and he pulled me closer to him.

Once we pull apart, I am left standing in quite some shock. Both of his hands now rested on my hips. The kiss was way better than I thought it would be. His lips were so soft. I was left for wanting more. To be honest, I felt a little weak in my knees. My heart was beating fast and strong in my chest because of the excitement.

"Thank you!" I blur out. I don't know what I was thinking when I said that. Now that I think about it some more – I was not thinking.

"Thank you?" Gavin asked back confused and raised his eyebrow at me

"I-I don't...know why I said…that" I managed to strutted back

It was kind of hard for me to talk. I could not think straight. All I was thinking about was his sweet, moist lips on mine. What made it worse, was that he had not taken one step back from me. We still stood just inch away from one another. I felt his cologne, it was quite strong scent, but I liked it. His hands still rested on my hips.

"Don't do that," he whispered at me

"What?" I looked up to his hazel eyes

"Bite your lip. It drives me crazy," I did not know I was biting my lip. I must have done it unknowingly. I am not going to lie, I find him incredibly attractive.

"It does?" I ask back curious and bite the side of my lips again. This time I was aware of it. I can't believe I just teased him.

"Yes," He pulled my hips even closer to his. Gavin leaned closer. At first, both of our heads were tilted to the right and in that position, he only gave me a quick kiss on my lips. But when he leaned out a little, Gavin tilted his head to other side, I adjusted. He pressed his lips to mine once again, this time, for much longer kiss. At first, I rest my hands on his upper arms, but as the kiss deepened, I moved my hands over his shoulder.

When we pull out of the kiss, we smile to one another. Yeah, both of us certainty enjoyed this.

"I have been wanting to kiss you for days now," He said honestly and then took one stop back and held his hand out "Come on, we are falling behind!"

I slipped my hand in his palm without hesitation. We interlocked out fingers and walked the direction the crowd went, now holding each others hand.

Amy POV

It was little over 10 in the evening, when Cooper drove me back to my house. When we pulled up to the house, I was surprised to see the house completely dark. There wasn't a single light in the house.

"It looks like Callie is sleeping," Cooper said looking to the house as well as he stopped the car almost by the neighbors house.

"It's Saturday. She's probably in her room, on her laptop watching some movie or chatting with Mackenzie or Mariana over the Skype"

Cooper took in a breath and exhaled "You are probably right,"

I glanced to Cooper and offered "You could stay the night. I miss cuddling up to you and waking up next to you"

"Oh..." He moved his eyebrows up "So you finally admitted it"

"Admit what?" I ask innocently

"That you are the cuddly type," Cooper grins back at me and a moment later he leans over the seat to kiss me. We both pull back from the kiss, when a bright headlight shine on our car. The bike drove pass Cooper's car, made a U turn and parked behind Cooper's car, just in front of my house.

"Who the hell is that?" I ask looking out the car back window. Cooper was looking at the bike as well. The driver of the motorbike turned off the headlight and he took off his helmet. Someone got off from the back of the bike and took the helmet off as well.

"Is that-" Cooper said squinting his eyes to see better in the dark as the person from the back now walked to stand right next to the bike. It was definitely Callie. I can recognize her anywhere.

"Oh, hell no!" I mutter to myself and get out of the car right the second it seemed like she was about to kiss the driver

"Callie Quinn Scott!" I call out her name the moment I stepped out of the car

Callie instantly stood up straight, pulling away from the kiss and turned to me, now with a panic filled look in her eyes. She was holding the helmet in her hand. When I got closer to her, I noticed she has some sort of bike jacket on her. I can't believe she was on the back of that bike. The closer I got to her, the more scared she got. I heard Cooper walk up the bike as well.

"Get in the house!" I tell Callie sternly. I was not playing around.

"Hey man!" The guy on the bike said to Cooper super casually, like they were some sort of bro's or something

"Don't!" Cooper replied clearly not liking his attitude "You should leave!"

"But mom-" Meanwhile Callie tried to argue with me, but it won't happen. Not this time. I snatch the helmet she was holding in her hands and shove it to the guy's chest "You - Leave!"

I turn back to Callie and point my finger to the house again "I said - get in the house!"


	84. Moving forward Part V

Amy POV

For the time being, Cooper stayed outside, to see the guy off. Meanwhile, I followed Callie in the house. Once I walked in, I saw Callie trying to hurry to the stairs.

"Where do you think you are going, young lady!?" I ask her in the most serious tone of voice, to let her know, that she should not mess with me right now

Callie stops on the third step and warily looks back at me "To my room."

"No! Living room!" I point to the room on my left. Callie turns on her heal around and for a moment, we have a stare down. The teenage attitude was very present right about now.

"Now!" I add sternly not giving her any options

"Ugh..." Callie groans back and rolls her eyes. Unwillingly Callie makes the few steps down. I can see how annoyed and frustrated she is with me. Callie probably thinks she hasn't done anything wrong and that I am completely overreacting

Once she was in living room, Callie slumps down on the couch. She leans back to the backrest and crosses her arms on her chest, showing me a lot of attitude. I walk to stand in front of the couch, on the other side of the coffee table.

"Who the hell was that!?" I point to the street, to where Cooper was still standing by the guy and his bike, waiting till he drives away

"No one," Callie said back stubbornly

"Don't even try to play that game with me! It won't work! I will ask you one more time, who was he?" I won't leave this room and I won't let her leave, till I find out the whole truth.

Callie chose to try the stubborn silent response. She kept her arms crossed on her chest, but in addition to that, she now also looked sideways from me, trying to avoid me.

"I have the whole night, Callie! I am in no hurry! You can remain silent like a kid would or you can actually talk to me like an adult and get this over with. It's your choice!"

Slowly she looked back at me, to see how serious I was. I raised my eyebrows at her and crossed my arms on my chest. Once she saw how serious I looked, she uncrossed her arms and moved them to her lap and interlocked her fingers. Now she gave out a lot less attitude. She was concentrating on her hands, when she muttered something. Callie spoke too vaguely and too quietly for me to understand her clearly.

"I'm sorry, you will have to speak up!" I uncross my arms "Please correct me if I am wrong, but it almost sounded like you said - _your boyfriend?_"

Callie looks up to me and by her look, I can tell, she just confirmed what I thought I heard. For few seconds, I didn't take my eyes off her, hoping she would give me another some sign that tells me that I was interpreting her wrong. But the sign never came.

"Okay," I breath out trying to keep my calm composure, once I come to terms with it. I turn sideways to her and run my hands over my face.

Callie has a boyfriend. That has happened. I knew it was about to happen sometime, but to me it seemed too soon (even though is she is 17). What I did not like about these news was that it was _that_ guy. Seeing my daughter on the back of that bike, just got my blood boiling. He was definitely not the right guy for Callie.

I turn back to her. My left hand was pressed to my hip, right hand was up to my face – I was rubbing the bridge of my nose with my thumb and index finger "Since when is he your boyfriend?"

"Since today," Callie answered when I heard the bike drive away from our street. That answer calmed me down a little bit, but not enough.

"What's his name?" I ask taking my hand down from my face

"Gavin," she says when Cooper walks in the house

"Surname!" I ask as calmly as I can as Cooper walks in the room and stands by the doorway, partly joining the conversation, partly staying out of it

"Hayes," Callie added looking from up to Cooper, then back to me. I could tell she was worried about our reactions.

My feet started to hurt. That was when I remember that I was still in my high heels. When I take off my left shoe I ask her "Okay, and how old is this…Gavin Hayes?"

Callie remains silent. Suddenly she got all nervous. Her hand flew up to her face to rub her nose, she started to bite her lower lip and she no longer could look me in the eye.

I repeat the question one more time, now much slower "Callie, how old is Gavin Hayes? And don't even think about lying to me!"

"20" Callie answered warily after a moment, when she had gotten her courage back

"20!" I repeat in much louder voice, as I stand in front of her with one high heel shoe on, but other in my left hand. My mouth parts in shock when she conforms it with a head nod. I look to Cooper, who leans off the wall looking just as surprised as I was. For a moment I was left speechless. I place my free hand over my mouth, shake my head lightly as I watch Callie in disbelief.

"That guy was 20!?" Cooper asks and points out to the street, while I still try to recover. Callie only nods back to him and then again, start to look between me and Cooper nervously, to see our reactions.

Once the shock moment passed, I asked in raised voice "20! Are you insane? What are you thinking!?"

"What's the big deal?"Callie asks back casually, not understanding my worry

"What's the big deal!?" I repeat what she said in a frustrated tone and then toss my left shoe to the hallway

"Yes, why are you so upset about it? He is only 3 years older than me! 3 years is not that much..."

"Not that much..." I mutter to myself taken aback by her words and look to Cooper "Not that much?"

I turn back to Callie. I slightly lean towards her and hold out my left hand - emphasizing every word I say with tapping my side of the right palm to my left palm "Callie, he is an adult!"

"So?" Callie didn't understand what I was telling her

"So, he is an adult! And you are not!" I explain to her and then remember, I was now only waring one shoe. I take off my right shoe and toss it to the hallway as well.

"He is only 3 years older!" Callie argued back as I started to slowly pace in the living room "Aaron was 3 years older than you as well!"

"That's different!" I stop in my tracks and argue back

"No it's not!" Callie moved to sit on the very side of the couch, her back straight. She was gesturing with hands a lot and her voice was now raised "It's the same situation!"

"No, it's not Callie! It was completely different! When Aaron and I started to date we were both adults, we were both over 18! Gavin is 20, he is an adult. But you...you are not an adult Callie. You are a minor!"

"I'm 17! in few months I will be 18!" Callie stood up as she got all fired up in this argument

"That's right" I pointed to her and said in louder more sterner voice "You _will_ be 18, but you are not 18 now! And right now you are a minor, but he is an adult!"

"I don't understand what you are so upset about! It's not like we are having sex or anything!"

"You were making out with him quite passionately 5 minutes ago on the street right in front of our house, after you got of his bike" I gesture to the living room window once again "Pretty soon he will want to move the relationship to the next level and you may not even be ready for it! He is going to hurt you!" I give one quick look to Cooper, to back me up on this. And he does, without hesitation.

"Your mom's right," Cooper spoke up and took a small step closer to her "Guy's like him, they are not particularly known for their willingness to wait. Most of the time, guys like that only want one thing from a girl and it's not relationships. I don't want to see him hurting you, Callie!" Cooper said concerned

"I don't have to listen to you!" Callie snaps back at Cooper "You are not my father! What are you even doing here!" And there it is. Callie used the – _not my father_ – card first time to Cooper. It was bound to happen sooner or later. This only seemed appropriate.

I opened my mouth to defend Cooper, but Cooper replied before I could "I know I am not your father, Callie. But I am the closest person you have to a father figure. I know you don't believe it, but I do care about you and I do only want the best for you. And that guy, he is not the guy for you! He is not a good guy!"

"Why are you both trying to make him sound like Liam!?" Callie glanced from Cooper to me "He is not like Liam!"

"Are you sure about it?" I did not know this Gavin guy. I did not trust him, especially with my daughter.

"Gavin is not like that! You don't know him, like I do!" Callie argued back

"Oh, and you know him _so well_!" I say sarcastically, crossing my arms on my chest again "Exactly how long do you know him?"

"2 weeks but that is not important-" Callie said quickly and tried to change the subject quickly before I can comment on what she just said

"2 weeks," I laugh out frustrated and rub my face again "Oh, god, Callie, you are killing me here!"

"Why him?" Copper asks her while I try to wrap my head around all what was happening right now "Why not someone your age?"

"There are no guys my age!" Callie answers him in annoyed tone of voice, telling us just how obvious it is "Guys my age are only interested in popular girls, cheerleaders, blonds...I am not the type of girl! I don't fit in that category. Guys my age, don't even look at me! I am invisible to them!"

Callie was now looking between me and Cooper "But Gavin, he is interested in me. He likes me, for who I am. And I like him back!"

"The bike plays a role, doesn't it?" Cooper asks opening the only buttoned up button on his suit jacket and then he presses his hands to his hips

Callie's mouth parted a little, like she wanted to answer, but something stopped her. The look in her eyes held the answer Cooper and I were looking for. It was the bad boy act, that pulled her towards him, that made him so attractive to her. Girls very often fall of the bad guys. Very often, the girls end up getting hurt.

"Callie, he is basically a walking organ donor!" Cooper replied referring to the bike

"You are not getting on that bike ever again" I stated firmly, looking at her

"Mom, I like him! Can't you be happy for me?" She asks back quite desperately

"Well..." I briefly glance to the ground "you can like him from afar! And trust me, I want you happy! I truly do, but you will not be happy with him!"

"MOM!" Callie whined back, trying to get me to change my mind

"No!"I shook my head "Callie, you are not going to continue to see him!"

"Why not?"

"Because, he is not the guy for you, Callie!" I reply simply. It was a mother's instinct, that told me that he was not the guy for her. I just felt it. And I dreaded Callie getting hurt.

"How do you know that?" The anger she felt towards me grew, quite visibly

"If you thought _yourself_ that he was a good guy, the right guy, that what you could have with him could be a good relationship - you would have told me about him and wouldn't have tried to hide this from me. You would not be this nervous about it! Deep down, you know it yourself, he is not the right guy for you!" I said as calmly and gently as I could. The emotions were high. Both me and Callie were fired up about this.

"He is the right guy! You don't understand – I like him and he likes me!" Callie shouted back at me, upset

"He may like you, but not for the reason you think," I shook my head back "You are going to stop seeing him. You are going to break it up, Callie!" I say as calmly and gently as I can, yet still very sternly, to know that I am meaning it, every bit of it

"Why do you always think you know what is best for me!"

"Because I am your mother!"

"Well you are wrong about him! And you can't tell me what to do! I am not a child and I can make my own decisions! Especially the one's about my dating life! I am not going to break up with him, just because you don't like him and you said so!" Callie shouted back and then stormed pass me, heading out of the room. I heard her loud footsteps going up the stairs and a moment later she slammed her bedroom doors shut, very loudly. I don't call after her or run after her, because I knew, both of us needed to to calm down. We both needed a little pause. Running after her and yelling at her will do no good.

Cooper slowly turned back to me from watching, how Callie stormed out of the room, with a shocked facial expression "What just happened?"

"Callie entered the rebellion phase – which will include lot's of sneaking around, lying and arguing" I conclude and walk over to the couch to sit down. Cooper came up to the couch and joined me. When he was sitting down next to me, I press my head to his shoulder.

Callie POV

November 15th

For the last week, both, mom and I have had more than one heated argument about Gavin. She was clearly not happy for me and was not supportive of me and this relationship. Mom keeps trying to tell me that he is not a good guy, that he was not right for me, that he is a walking organ donor, that I should not get on the back of the bike and that he is way too old for me.

But this is one of the rare times, I do not care about what mom thinks. This was my life and my choice. She has no say in this, she has no say in who I can and cannot date. Mom can't stop me for dating him. Clearly mom does not like Gavin. We have had more than 5 heated conversations about it, where she showed just how much she disliked Gavin.

And Cooper...ugh. I don't even want to think about Cooper. He keeps acting like he is my father or something. Which he is not. I wish he would just stay out of this and mind his own business.

I still had to do the rest of the Kids Cooking lessons as a punishment for when I baked the pot brownies and mom and Stef ate some. So now that I was back on my feet and I was no longer sick, I was back to the schedule – for the next few Saturdays I had to teach the class at the morning.

Gavin was supposed to pick me up after the Kids Cooking lessons and we are suppose to drive to another one of his biker events. This time to some Tijuana River County Open Space Preserve.

After the class, I head out to the street to wait for Gavin. He texted that he was running 5 minutes later. While I wait for him, I stand by the building, scrolling through my phone - just passing time.

"Hey Callie!" I hear two familiar voices. When I look to my left, I see Stef and Frankie coming towards me.

I lean off the wall, place my phone in my pocket and turn to them "Hey, Frankie...how was your class?" I ask and crouch down her height

"I learned how to make muffins! Mommy said I made better muffins than what mama makes!" Frankie beams at me. Her eyes glowing, smile from one ear to other. She was clearly enjoying these classes that Stef singed her up to.

"Well, obliviously! You are taught by the best! Your mama does not stand close to you," I tell her and poke her tip of the nose softly, making her giggle

"When are you coming over?" Frankie asks me, while lightly swinging her arm that Stef was holding on to "I got a new puzzle! It has dogs on it!"

"Not today," I say hating to disappoint her "I already have plans. Sorry, kiddo."

"Oh," Frankie said clearly saddened. I could tell she wants to show me the puzzle. Frankie always shows me all her new toys and puzzles, and all the drawings whenever I come over

I tussle her gently as I stand up "Maybe next Saturday, Frankie!"

"What are you and Mackenzie up to today?" Stef asks me curiously

"Um..." I look sideways to the street. I didn't want to tell Stef about Gavin, not yet anyway. I already can imagine how her and Lena would react to it. Probably quite similar to Amy's and Cooper's reaction. I didn't want two more adults to tell me how to live my life.

"Nothing...particular" I lie to Stef, hoping Gavin won't drive up anytime soon. At least not until Stef and Frankie leave.

When I look back to Stef, I see her eying me closely. She looked kind of suspicious. I hate that she reads people so good. Stef probably knows I just lied to her, otherwise, she would not be looking at me this way.

"Then you can come over!" Frankie exclaimed loudly "Mommy, tell her that she and her friend can come over. Pleeeeease! Please mommy!"

Stef glanced down to her daughter "Sweetie, Callie already made plans-" I kind of zoned out of it and didn't hear what Stef said to Frankie next, because I was now starting to get worried that they will see Gavin. I got even more anxious when I heard a bike noise somewhere in the distance.

"Don't let me hold you back," I tell Stef, looking at both ways of the street "You two probably have plans on your own!"

"Not really," Stef replied with a shrug "We have the whole day for ourselves!"

"Can we go get some ice cream mommy! I want chocolate and strawberry!" Frankie suggested looking up Stef

"Ice cream, huh?" Stef asks, looking down to Frankie, who nods back vigorously "Ice cream does sound good," Stef says smiling at her daughter

"You should go then. Can't keep Frankie away from ice cream" I kept trying to make them leave as soon as possible "Don't let it melt!"

"Mommy, it can't melt! We have to go! We have to go!" Frankie started to pull on Stef's hand, trying to get her to walk

"Don't worry, it won't melt, honey" Stef reassured her, just when I saw Gavin pull up at the empty spot a little bit down the street, from where we stood. I looked to him nervously and then to Stef and Frankie.

"Callie!" Gavin put up his visor and called out to me, catching Stef's attention as well

Stef looks over her shoulder to Gavin "You know that guy?"

"No," I lie to Stef again, trying to keep my cool, while I was freaking out on the inside. There was no way out of this.

"You sure? He looks like he knows you," Stef comments turning a little and placing both of her hands on Frankie's shoulders, keeping her close

"Yo, Callie! Come on! We need to go!" Gavin waved at me

Stef looks to me surprised, because now she knew for sure, that he was calling for me. Not knowing what to say, I just storm pass Stef to Gavin. He hands me the jacket.

"Callie!" Stef calls out concerned as she watches me put on the jacket. Her eyes were big, filled with worry and shock.

When I put on the helmet, Stef scoops up Frankie to her arms and marches over to me and Gavin.

"You know her?" Gavin asks me when I close the helmets snap

"Yeah," I mumble back and sit on the bike "Can we drive. Now, please!"

"Sure thing,babe" He says closing the visor and starting up the bike

"Callie!" Stef calls out again, now looking scared for me. I warp my hands around Gavin and he accelerates driving out. I see Stef look at me in disbelief and shock as Gavin drives pass her on the street.

**AN: Sorry, I went with the typical impressions people have about bikers. Don't hate me for it. I know not all bikers are that way (One of my ex is a biker).  
**


	85. Moving forward Part VI

**AN: Ta -ta -da - daaaaa! With this chapter, I have officially reached 300'000 (!) words for this story. Am I crazy? A little bit, probably. I think I deserve a cookie or 10 :)**

**Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing (you have all been amazing these last few chapters), favoriting and following. It truly means a lot. You guys inspire me to write!  
**

**I hope you enjoy :)  
**

Stef POV

"Wait...what did he look like?" Lena asks me, after I tell her about Callie

"Kind of...thin looking guy. Short, light-ish hair. Dressed all black," I shrugged my shoulders "I was kind of taken aback when Callie sat on the back of that bike, I didn't have that good look on him. Why do you ask?"

"It's just...few days back, there was this biker parked by the school. Black bike, dressed all black. I saw him from my office. It looked like he was waiting for someone" Lena said as she folded the last shirt

I grab the empty laundry basket and carry it to the bathroom "You think that could be him? You think he was waiting for Callie?"

"It is possible. I didn't see who he met, Monte and I had to go over the grants, but there is a chance it was the same guy you saw" Lena said from our bedroom

I walked back to the bedroom "Do you think Amy knows about him? That Callie was with him?"

"I have no idea, Stef," Lena said as she picked up one part of the folded clothes. I took the rest clothes and followed Lena out to place the clothes in the kids closets.

"I doubt Amy would approve of him," I say when we walk in Brandon's room and place all the clothes that belong to him in his drawers

"Can you blame her? Callie is Amy's little girl, even though she is 17. She wants to protect her from everyone around her. Especially because of what happened with Liam." Lena said when we walked out of Brandon's room. We walked into the boys room and sorted out Jesus and Jude's clothes.

"Can you imagine Mariana dating someone like him, riding on the back-" Lena said when we walked in the girls room carrying the last of their clothes

"Please don't! Don't put that imagine in my head! I was shocked enough to see Callie on the back of that bike" I stop Lena mid sentence. While Lena put Mariana's clothes away, I put away Frankie's clothes.

"But what if Amy doesn't know?" I ask Lena once again, as the thought didn't leave my head. Lena sights deeply as she turns to me.

* * *

"Hello, ladies!" Amy said greeting us, when she opened the doors and saw us standing on the other side "Of what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked when she invited Lena and me inside

"We wanted to talk," I said when I took off my shoes. Lena did the same thing and then we followed Amy to the kitchen.

"You want so tea or something?" Amy asked looking between us

"Sure, thank you!" Lena replied kindly, when she took a seat at the table

"Would love some, thank you," I agreed as well as I sat down next to Lena. Amy put on the water.

"Where's Cooper? Wasn't that his car up front?" I asked because I hadn't noticed him anywhere on the first floor

"Shower," Amy said simply and casually

"He is certainly feeling like at home?" Lena raised her eyebrow at Amy teasingly "Does he spends most or _all_ of his free time here?" Amy cheeks turned in the color of pink for a moment. Lena and I both chuckle at her.

Amy grabbed the water and poured it over our tea. Once she sat down herself, she finally asked "So, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"It's about Callie," I said after sharing a worried look with Lena

"What about her?" Amy asked back casually

"I'm not sure...if you know, but..." I said warily, hoping I am not stepping over some boundaries. But the thought of her not knowing, just didn't seem right to me

"But what?" Amy asked cautiously, raising her eyebrow at me, now she got a little suspicious

"Erm..okay, well...I run into Callie today. At the Learning Center, with Frankie" I said holding on to the cup of tea with both of my hands

"Yes, and?" Amy pressed her elbows on the table and leaned a bit closer to us

"And...and our conversation got cut short, because this guy...on a bike pulled up and Callie basically just run off to him, got on the bike and took off, " I said very warily, watching Amy's reactions

"Ah!" She nodded "Gavin!"

"You know him?" Lena asks her after finishing taking a sip of her tea

"Well, I have only met him briefly. Only when Callie is either getting off his bike, when he drops her off, or getting on his bike to drive away," Amy explained "They are dating" and then started to tell us how she found out about Gavin and Callie

Callie POV

I took of the helmet when Gavin stopped at my place "Oh, god no!"

"What is it?" He asked lifting up his visor

"That's Stef's car!" I said nodding to the driveway, to the car that was parked in front of mom's car. I was not surprised about Coopers car, because he was here in the morning. But Stef - I was not expecting to see Stef here. The chances are, that if Stef is here, Lena is too.

"The lady by the Learning Center?" Gavin asked looking at the car as he took off his helmet as well

"Yeah," I dragged slowly as I got off the back of his bike. I handed Gavin back his helmet. While Gavin put the helmet in his bag, I unzipped the jacket. He got of his bike and took the jacket from my hands. Once he had placed the jacket in the little trunk, he stood in front of me.

"Who is she exactly? To you I mean?" Gavin asked taking me by surprise. I was dumbfounded by his questions.

"Callie!" Gavin sang out a moment later, trying to get my attention. I was just kind of zoned out, as I tried to figure what Stef and Lena was to me. He placed his right hand on my stomach and run it to my lower back.

"Sorry, I was...thinking" I shake my head getting back to reality "Well, technically, Stef is my brothers mother."

"When you say it like, that makes her sound like your mother as well!" Gavin laughed "But I already met your mother, briefly"

"Well, we got adopted by different families so..." I pointed out and then kept on rambling as I thought about it some more "I don't know if there is a name for someone, who is your biological brothers adopted parents. It would be one weird family tree if I draw that up. There would be my birth mom, my birth grandparents, my dad, who just raised me till I was 10. And then there is my biological dad and his wife and their daughter - my step-sister. Also bio dad's grandfather and his wife. And then there are us – me and Jude – and our adopted families. And I have adopted cousin, uncle and grandparents as well. I am pretty sure, Cooper will be connected to that family tree in some future as well...Gosh, I don't even think I could draw it up on 4 A4 papers..."

"Babe, you are rambling" He laughed softly as he tucked some stray hair behind my ear

"Sorry" I shook my head again, shaking the thoughts out of my head

"You said that she is technically your brothers mom, so what is she to you - not technically speaking?"

"A friend," I said without thinking too hard about it now "But sometimes more than that. Sometimes the Adams Fosters are more like a second family. Stef and Lena feel like another set of parents...but only kind of parents...not real parents. Amy is my real parent."

"I don't know if I should be glad or happy that I only have my mom and uncle" Gavin laughed back "But you have one hell of a family!"

"Well, you have me now too...and I come with **_all_ **of that!" I smirk at him and then lean in for a kiss

Our kiss was interrupted when I heard the house doors open "Damit...here we go again" I mumble quietly as I prepare myself for another fight with mom. But to my surprise, Stef and Lena were the ones that walked out of the house.

I stood up a little straighter, when I saw them coming over to us. Gavin slipped his hand into mine and we interlocked out fingers.

"Callie, will you introduce us?" Stef asked when they were both up to us

"Erm..."

When I hesitated Stef added "Or are you going to run off again?" I looked down to the ground regretfully. It was not my best moment, today at the Center. I knew it was kind of rude of me to do that, to just run off like that, not saying anything. Stef hates when people walk away from conversations. I should know, she signed me up for a marathon last time I did that!

"Gavin," I said looking between them "This is Lena and Stef" I gestured to the two woman "Lena, Stef...this is Gavin. My boyfriend"

"It is nice to meet you Gavin," Stef said extending her arm to him. Gavin let go of my hand at once, so he could shake her hand "You too!"

"Can't say we have heard too much about you," Lena said when she shook his hand. Gavin remains silent.

"Nice bike you have," Stef says walking a bit to side to have a better look at it. I wasn't sure if she meant that.

"Thank you," Gavin said turning to it

"Bought it yourself?"

"No ma'am," Stef raised eyebrow at him "Build it myself. With the help of my uncle. He's a mechanic" Gavin explained

"Oh, well, that's interesting" Stef said sharing a look with Lena "How fast can it go?"

"Top speed is-" Gavin said energetic. One of the topics he loves, is talking about his bike. He could talk about all the specifics, the engine and parts of the bike for hours. Without stopping. He was quite the fanatic. I poked his ribs softly, telling him silently, that there are not the people he should be bragging about the top speed about.

"220 km/h (130 mph)" Gavin said after the soft poke. Top speed was way faster than 220. Stef looked to him suspiciously, I think she sensed that Gavin did not answer truthfully (only because of me).

"How fast can this thing get to 100km/h(60 mph)?" Stef continued on looking at the front of the bike

"Under 6 seconds" Gavin replied

"Honey, we should go home," Lena said to Stef stopping her interrogation "It's already late. And we both have job to tomorrow."

"Yes, love!" Stef said smiling at Lena

"Nice meeting you, Gavin" Lena said to Gavin, he just smiled back at her "Callie, can you walk with us for a second" Lena said motioning me to follow them to the car. I looked to Gavin, before I followed them to Stef's car.

When we reached their I car, I decided to spoke up first, so I don't have to listen to their lectures "Look, I know what you are going to say-"

"Oh, really?" Stef raised eyebrow at me

"Yes. You are just like mom. I saw the way you looked at him, at the Learning Center. I know you already have your opinion about him and it is not a good one!"

"We just want you to be carefully honey!" Stef said sounding just like mom

"Here we go," I mutter to myself I sense a lecture coming

"Don't do that!" Stef said right after I muttered to myself "We just don't want to see you get hurt!"

"God, you are exactly like mom!" I said in raised voice

"Watch your tone," Stef warned me

"Just because he drives a bike and doesn't wear fancy clothes doesn't mean he is a bad guy! You all assume the worst of him without even trying to get to know him!" I said back upset

"Don't put words into our mouths. We did not say we think he is a bad guy...we merely said, be careful!"

"Meaning – he is a bad guy!" I translate her words, into what she really meant by that. Stef gave me a stern look. I just glared right back at her.

"Callie, honey..." Lena gently touched my upper arm "We care about you a lot! You know that!" Lena said softly, in her usual calm and composed manner "We worry about you, just like we worry about Mariana when she started to date Mat. I will tell you the same thing I told Mariana – don't play small, not for him and not for anybody. And when we say, please be careful, we really mean just that – be careful. Nothing else!"

Lena run her hand down to my palm and rubbed her thumb over my palm "I know you think your mom is overreacting, but, love, you have to realize this is hard for her as well. You are her little girl and she wants to protect you for everyone and everything. And as far as I understood from what Amy told us, it was quite sudden as well." She detained a little pause because she continued. Lena also shared a small glance with Stef

"I will let you in on a little secret, Callie" Lena said with a small smile on her lips "We, and by we I mean parents in general, sometimes overreact and sometimes we are irrational about things. Our kids are our priorities. And it is always hard to see our babies growing up. We want to protect our kids from getting heartbroken, even though we know sometimes it is inevitable. I think it is especially hard for your mom, because you two only have each other for such short time and because of what happened with..." Lena stopped in mid sentence, her eyes saddened

"Liam" I said quietly for her

She nodded back "Yes. She knows how much you have had to suffer and endure – she is simply afraid to see you get hurt again!"

"I just wish she would give him a chance"

"She will come around. Trust me" Lena smiled at me, her eyes smiling as well. She leaned down and placed a kiss to my cheek. The way Lena said the last part, made me wonder, if she already had a little chat with Amy about it. I wish she did. Maybe she talked some sense into her.

"We love you, kiddo!" Stef said a bit more uncomfortably, because of our not so nice talk, but still she placed a kiss to my temple

"Yeah...love you too!" I said without realizing, what I just said to them. I think I shocked myself with that. Stef and Lena share a look, smiling at one another and then looked back to me. They both looked happy, so damn happy. I smile to them as well and then awkwardly look down to the ground, as I feel my cheeks blush.

"Okay, see you later" Stef said. As she walked pass me, to get around the car to the drivers seat, she gave my hand a little squeeze.

"Bye, honey" Lena said before getting in the passenger side

I walk back to Gavin and then watch them drive away. Once they were gone, Gavin turned to me "That looked intense. You okay?"

"Yes, I'm good" I said and glanced over my shoulder to the house "I should probably go, before mom comes looking for me. It is over my curfew."

"I will see you later then" He said leaning down for good nights kiss

"Yes, till later" I kiss him back and then step a little back and watch him drive away. When he turned off the street, I head in the house, locking the doors after me. I heard the TV running in living room. I think Cooper was sitting there.

When I kick off my shoes, mom comes out of the kitchen, turning the light of as she left that room "You are late for your curfew. Again!" I know she doesn't mean that about me being outside the house, talking to Gavin and Stef and Lena. I knew I got home some 15 minutes after my curfew, which was at 10.

"Well I am home now," I said back as I head to the stairs. All I wanted to do right now, was just get to my room, fall in my bed and sleep. I don't want any drama with mom, but as it appears, I won't be able to hide from it.

"You should have at least texted me to tell me that you are running late"

"Do you really except me to text you, while I am on the back of the bike!"

"Then how about you text before you get on the bike, when you know you are going to be home late!" Mom stated back firmly

"Fine!" I say back annoyed as I walk up the stairs

"Hey, I am not done talking to you!" Mom called after me from the stairs

"Well, I am done talking to you!" When I said that, I heard her walk after me up the stairs. I walked in my room and shut the doors behind me. But mom opened them and barged in like it was her room!

"What the hell mom!" I throw my hands up as I turn to her "Ever heard about knocking!

"Ever heard about respecting other?" Mom shot right back and pressed her hands to her hips "I said, I wasn't done talking to you! You do not get to walk away from me like that!"

"Well, whatever it is...I don't care! I bet it is another fucking lecture about Gavin being a bad guy...and to be honest mom, I am sick and tired of you blabbing about it over and over again!"

"Watch your language!" Mom pointed her finger to me, warning me "I was going to tell you, to invite Gavin over for dinner next Friday...but, hey...if you don't want to hear my blabbing..." She raised her hands up and started to back out of the room "So be it!"

"Wait!" I call when she was almost at the stairs

Mom stops and turns around on her heal "So, now you want to listen to me?"

"What did you say about the dinner..." I say ignoring that last comment

"You can invite Gavin to dinner this Friday...6:30PM" Mom repeated

"Are you actually going to try to get to know him or are you just inviting him so you can say to his face, how you think he is bad for me?" I crossed my arms on my chest as I stared back at mom

"He is your boyfriend. It is about time you introduce him to family, like you are suppose to do. And yes, I am going to try and get to know him" Mom said as calmly as she could. I could tell, this was hard for her. Lena had talked to her! I was so thankfully for that! I was so happy about it, but I didn't show it to mom.

"And by family you mean-" I raise my eyebrow at her

"Me and Cooper" Mom clarified

"I will give Gavin the invitation!"


	86. Moving forward Part VII

Callie POV

November 21st

When I walked in the kitchen, after changing to a little bit more fancier/formal clothes, Cooper was setting the table, while mom was by stove, getting ready to take out the rice and watching the chicken she was making.

"I really hope, Gavin will not be late, because the chicken is almost ready," Mom said checking the time

"He won't be late," I say slightly annoyed as mom proceeded to get the rice out of the pot. The doorbell rang, just as mom asked Cooper to mix the rice with some butter.

"See, I told you he would be on time, but you didn't believe me," I tell mom as I turn around on my heel to go let Gavin in

As I am opening the doors, I am already talking to what I assume is Gavin on the other side "Your timing is absolutely perfect Gav-" I stop in half sentence, when I see Jude standing there

To my surprise, Jude was dressed up a bit, just like everyone else in this house was. Jude did not have full suit on, but he did had suit pants and light blue shirt on. He smiles at me awkwardly as I just stare at him in surprise. I was not expecting to see him tonight.

"Jude, what—what are you doing here?" I stuttered out as we still stand in the doorway

"I came for the dinner," He replies simply "Can I come in?" He asks me after I hadn't replied for some 10 seconds

"Sure, sure..." I snap out of it and step aside to let him in "How did you know about the dinner?"

"Amy told me. She invited me," Jude said as he walked pass me

"She did?" I ask surprised as we walk together to the kitchen. Jude only nods back as we enter the kitchen.

"Jude, so glad you could make it!" Mom smiles at him. I notice that Cooper had set the table for 5 not 4 people.

"Thank you for inviting me," Jude said as he walked up to Cooper. They shook hands like men always do. It was weird seeing Jude do that. He hadn't done that before. At least I haven't seen him shake hands like that.

While Cooper and Jude talked by the kitchen table, I walk up to mom, who was still standing by the stove and asked her in half whisper "Why did you invite Jude? I thought you said it was only going to be you and Cooper!"

"I said Gavin should meet your family. Jude is your family, he's your brother!" Mom explained to me "Don't you want Jude to meet your boyfriend?"

"No..." I say back awkwardly "It's just, I wasn't prepared for it…I told Gavin it would be just the 4 of us"

"He should be fine. It's just Jude," Mom said and the turned off the stove to take out the chicken

* * *

10 minutes passed and the 4 of us were still waiting for Gavin. The food was now almost completely cold. Mom was real upset about it. She kept blabbing about how she made dinner and he couldn't show up on time. Cooper tried to calm her down, while Jude just sat quietly sipping his OJ. He had refiled his glass two times already.

"I will call him," I said pulling out my phone

"If he picks up, why don't you tell him to stop at a Pizza place and order a pizza, because the dinner I made is cold!" Mom said as she tossed the napkin, that was on her lap, angrily to the table

"He is late just 10 minutes, mom! Why are you so upset about it?" I snap back at her when I had stood up

"Because I made dinner, specifically waiting for him to visit! And now the dinner is ruined! Cooper and Jude both came here expecting to meet him, but he can't even have the decency to show up on time!" Mom said in annoyed and hurt tone and then nodded to Jude, who sat at the end of the table "Even your little brother knows that if someone invites you to dinner, you show up on time!"

"Stop being so over dramatic! It's just dinner" I say in louder, more harsher tone as I walk to the living room to call him. The phone rings many time, but he doesn't pick up. I try him 3 more times, but there is no answer. I place my phone in my pants pocket and run my hands over my face in frustration.

I can't believe he screwed up this dinner. All Gavin had to do, was show up on time. And he couldn't eve do that! There is no chance, mom will ever be supportive of our relationship after this. The chances of her liking (tolerate) him are even more slimmer than before.

I walked back to the kitchen. Everyone at the table looked at me, expecting me to say something, to update them on the situation.

"What did he say?" Cooper asked me first

"Didn't pick up" I mumble back quietly, slumping down at the table

"You know what...the rice is still lukewarm so why don't we eat" Mom said handing the bowl of rice to Jude and bowl with chicken to Cooper. Both of them put some food on their plates.

"Are we not going to wait for Cooper?" I ask looking around the table

"Is he coming?" Mom asked back in annoyed tone of voice "Did he pick up and tell you that he will be here in 2 minutes or 10 minutes?"

"No" I say quietly not wanting to voice my answer

"Then we will eat, while it is still lukewarm! Cooper and Jude are both hungry. And I am as well!" Mom said firmly and handed me the bowl of salad

Eating came very hard for me. Mostly I just pushed the food around my plate and just stared at it. Amy, Cooper and Jude had engaged in some conversation that I did not participate in. Time by time I checked my phone to see if he had left some message or maybe called me back. But there was no answer back. It was like he was ignoring me.

* * *

When the four of us were cleaning up the kitchen, the doorbell rang once again. Mom stopped washing the dishes "If that's him-"

I roll my eyes as I hurry to the doors. When I open them, I see Gavin standing there, dressed more formal than usual. He was still wearing his black jeans, but on top he had this light gray, striped sweater. He looked quite handsome.

"Are you serious?" I ask him angrily as I could not contain it "Now you decided to show up!"

"What?" Gavin looks to me surprised as he steps inside the house. He leaned down to give me a kiss, but I lean away from him and evade it. He looks to me surprised and slightly hurt at my reaction. I close the doors behind him. We don't go deeper in the house. We remain standing by the front doors.

"You are late!" I keep the angry tone "Like almost hour late! I can't believe you! You know how important this dinner was!"

"No, I am 10 minutes early," He said pulling out his phone to check the time "See, 7:22PM, I'm early!" He smiles at me

"The dinner was at 6:30!" I point out to him frustrated

"No, you said it was at-" Gavin tried to argue with me

"6:30! Check the text I sent you Sunday!" There was no way, this was on me. I knew I said the right time to him. I even sent him a text with the time.

"Babe, I know what you said. You said the dinner will be at-" He says as she scrolls through his phone to check the text message and then his face dropped "-7:30...oh shit! Baby, I am so sorry! I was so sure it was at 7:30..."

"Yeah, well, the dinner is already over. We ate already! Gosh, why did you have to screw this up!"

"I said I was sorry. I mixed up the time. That can happen to anyone!" Gavin tried to excuse his mistake

"I called you like 5 times!" I say upset "Why didn't you pick up?"

"I have my phone on silent" He uses the same old, same old excuse "See!" Gavin lifts his phone up so I could see. The phone was on silent, but he might as well just put it on silent 30 seconds ago.

"Good luck making my mom like you now," I said to him, the moment I heard footsteps coming to hallway

"How nice of you to finally join us, Gavin" Mom said, not in pleased tone, as she walked towards us

Gavin glanced to me, but I shook my head and looked down to the ground "I'm...so, so sorry Mrs. Scott...I was so sure the dinner was supposed to be at 7:30 not 6:30...It's all my fault. I mixed up the times. I am truly sorry for missing the dinner!"

"What's done is done," Mom said glancing to me briefly. She looked back to Gavin and gestured to the kitchen "Let's go sit down at the living room, shall we? We could talk, get to know each other a little better..."

"Yes, thank you" Gavin said as he followed mom inside the living room. Gavin stood awkwardly at the center of the room, not sure where he should sit. I walked up to Gavin and guided him to one of the armchairs. He sat down and nervously run his hands to his trousers as he looked around the room. Cooper and Jude walked in the room a moment later.

"Would you like some tea?" Mom offered him "I can't offer anything else. I wasn't prepared for sit down at living room…" Mom said hinting at the fact that he missed the dinner

"No thank you. Not really a tea guy" Gavin declined. He had to stand up the next moment, because Cooper walked up to him.

"I don't think we have officially met," He extended his arm to him "Cooper Ellis"

Gavin chuckled back "No we haven't. Gavin Hayes. Pleasure to finally meet you!"

"I'm Jude," Jude extend his arm towards Gavin, when Cooper walked up to mom and rested his hand on her lower back "Callie's brother..."

"Nice to meet you Jude. Callie has told me a lot about you" Gavin shook his hand as well and smiled to my little brother "Strong handshake" Jude smiled back at him warily and then went to sit down at one

Amy, Cooper, Jude all sat down at the couch. Gavin sat down at the armchair, where he sat before, but I took the last seat at the other arm chair.

"No bike?" Cooper asked looking over his shoulder to the street, starting this sit down

"No, I borrowed a car from a friend today" Gavin relied with a small smile

"My mom said you drive a bike that you built yourself," Jude speaks up a moment later "Is that true?"

"Ermm.." Gavin glanced to me "Your moms were…Stef and Lena, right? I hope I remember this correctly..." He asked when he looked back to Jude

"Yes. Callie and I were separated when we got placed at foster care" Jude confirmed it "It can be a bit confusing to people from the outside."

"I do have a bike. And I did built it on my own. I was 17, when me and my uncle started to build it in his garage. It was ready on my 18th birthday" He said with a smile on his face

"You always liked bikes?" Cooper asks

"Pretty much, yeah. As far as I can remember. My uncle rides a bike as well and I remember him driving up to the house on his bike. I always thought it was super cool. I knew from age 7 or something around that age, that I want one as well when I grow up" Gavin explained to them. I smiled to Gavin, when he glanced at me.

He was doing good so far. But there is still long road ahead. Mom hasn't even started to ask him questions. It was mom's interrogation that I was worried about. I am not worried about Cooper or Jude. Those two are harmless.

"For how long have you been riding bikes?" Cooper asked him when he rested his right arm on the arm holder of the couch. With his other he reached for mom's hand.

"I think I was like 14, when I got my first moped. I think ever since 14 I was riding some sort of moped, but when I turned 18, I started to ride the bike. So if you ask about bike, then it has been 3 years, but I have been operating other two wheel rides for the last 7 years."

"You mentioned your uncle," Cooper continued "Is he your uncle on mom's or your father's side?"

"My moms. I don't even know who my father is. My mos said he left us, when I was like 2 months old." Gavin said in a bit more quieter voice. He doesn't really like to talk about his father, because he has never cared about him or his mom. And as far as I could tell, his uncle, was like his father. He basically raised him along with his mom.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Mom replied, as both Cooper and Jude nodded their heads along, giving him a sympathetic look "It must be hard, growing up without a father"

"It's not as hard as loosing your mom, when you have known her for 10 years" Gavin said in sadder tone as he gazed at me. I smiled sadly at him and then looked down to my palms

"I can't miss what I have never had," He added looking back at my mom. I think mom felt a little for him. Her features and look softened at bit.

"Do you have any siblings?" Jude spoke up after a moment of silence

"Um...no. But I do have cousins" Gavin said as she shifted in his seat "And we are as close as siblings."

"I have 4 siblings...well, 5 including Callie as well" Jude beamed at him

"Callie said you have a big family," Gavin smiled at my brother "Do you even have a moment of piece in your home, when you have that big family?"

"No!" Jude chuckled "That has never happened! I have never been alone at home. All the time, someone is always home along with me"

"Don't you want a moment to yourself?" Gavin asked him intrigued

"No, I like having a big family. I think I would be bored if I was the only child" Jude said and then paused. He looked to me and then wondered "I don't know how Callie does it"

"Sometimes being alone is not a bad thing. I have never been lonely here" I replied looking at mom. Warily, I smile at mom and then gaze back to Jude "Besides, if I am bored I go visit you and the whole Adams Foster clan"

"So, tell us Gavin," Mom said crossing her left leg over her right leg "What do you do for a living?"

"I um...work at a car repair shop" Gavin said quite proudly

"Oh, so you are a mechanic?" Mom wonders out loud, she looked quite surprised

"Yes" Gavin nodded back

"Where did you get your car mechanic degree at?" Mom asked curiously keeping her eyes on him "When did you graduate? Or are you still studying?

"Oh, I don't have a degree. I am not studying anything." Gavin replied looking over the three of them on the couch

"You...haven't gotten a degree or a specialization at the field you work at?" Mom asks to make sure she understood him right. I knew that him not having a degree could be another thing that mom doesn't like about him.

"No" Gavin replied and added a little head shake. I could he him getting a little bit more nervous.

"How did you get job there?" Mom continues to question him

"I work for...with my uncle. He taught me everything I know. I started working at my uncles repair shop part time since I was 16. After I finished high school I started to work full time"

"Why not get a degree in the specialization?" Cooper asked curiously "You could earn more money..."

"I don't need a degree. I am fine without it," Gavin said simply with a shoulder shrug "And I can't complain about my salary"

"What if you want to change work? You would have better chance of getting hired if you have a degree." Mom asks back to him as she shifted to sit more straighter

"I don't want to nor do I plan to change jobs!"

"What if you decide to move?" mom asked tilting her head to one side "You still think you could find a good job without a degree"

"I am not planning on moving. I love the place I live at. I grew up there. I love my job. I love my neighborhood" Gavin answers back starting to get slightly annoyed with the interrogation about his education "I don't want to move"

"Life can be unexpected sometimes, Gavin. You can never know, what will life throw your way", Mom reasoned back "I didn't think I would be moving to San Diego, when I graduated Police Academy at Boston. But I did, after I got married. We moved here, because my husband had a job offer here he just couldn't decline. So I moved here along with him. And San Diego is where we started our family."

"What if you want a bigger place? And the only available...affordable is at some other region, far away from where you live and work now" Cooper added

"Look, I just don't want to go to school anymore. I'm not...college material. That's that and it's not going to change just because you two think I should get some stupid degree or specialization in the field I work at! I finished high school and that's all I need. I have a good job that pays well and I am satisfied with it. I am not planing to go to some stupid school for 2-3 more years just to get some stupid piece of paper that basically does me no good!" Gavin replied in a bit more raised voice. He got bit fired up about it. I think he just got fed up about the topic and that mom and Cooper tried of telling him how to live his life

I got more tensed as I waited and watched for mom and Cooper to react to his little blow up. Jude was sitting quietly observing everyone, not saying anything. Mom glanced to Cooper. They exchanged a look. I couldn't really tell what they were thinking. I am guessing, neither of them like it. But they are not Gavin's parents or family. They have no say in his life. Besides, Gavin is adult himself. He can make decisions for himself.

"Your life," Mom said indifferent and took a deep breath in "Live it as you like it."

"Thank you" Gavin said relieved that this part of conversation is over and shifted in his seat. He glanced to me worried. I gave him a soft look and encouraging smile – telling him that he was doing good so far.

"You know that Callie is 17, right?" mom asked him after a moment of silence

"Uh..yeah. I am aware of her age" Gavin says cautiously

"You do know what it means, yes?" Mom asked leaning forward

"Um..I am not sure what you are getting at," he raised his eyebrow at mom, expecting some sort of explanation in more details

"I'm talking about your age difference. You are an adult, but Callie is still underage" Mom said without hesitation in a serious tone of voice

"Callie is just 3 years younger. I don't see what's wrong with me dating your daughter," Gavin reasons back as he sat up in the chair

"There is this one rule-" mom started to say in her cop voice, Jude next to her was looking at her with clueless look on his face. I was so glad, he didn't know what mom was talking about.

"Mom!" I call out to stop her form continuing this topic. Mom slowly looked at me confused as she did not see understand why I called her out "Can we not talk about it! Please!" I begged her and with my eyes reminded her that Jude was sitting right next to her. Mom sighted and leaned back in the couch.

Amy POV

We talked for some 20 more minutes before Gavin said he should probably head home. It was slowly getting late. Jude and Cooper said bye to him while still in the hallway, but Callie and I walked out to the porch.

"Callie, can you give me and Gavin a minute?" I ask my daughter who stood next to Gavin

"It's okay," Gavin tells her, when Callie looks up to Gavin, not sure if she should leave him alone with me

"I will be by your car," Callie says to him as she gives his hand a little squeeze. After that, she heads down the path to the street to wait for Gavin, so they could say goodbye without anyone eavesdropping on them.

"Callie doesn't want me to talk about it, but I just want to make one thing clear to you," I said to him when Callie was far away so she wouldn't hear us talk. Gavin remained silent as she just listened to me "If you ever try to force Callie to do something that she is not ready for or that she does not want to do - I will not hesitate to put handcuffs around your wrist and arrest you myself"

"You are talking about-" He chocked on his word

"You know damn well what I am talking about" I said as I crossed my arms on my chest. I took a little step closer to him. For a brief moment he stopped breathing and he just held his breath.

"Do you know the shortest sentences in English language?" I ask him as I keep eye contact with him

"Umm..." Gavin looked utterly confused by that question

"_No!_"

"No?" Gavin repeated the word confused

"_No!_" I stated again "I need you to understand, that – _NO _\- is a full sentence. It doesn't need an explanation. When a woman says no, it means no! It quite simple actually!" I glanced by Gavin to Callie on the street, by his friend car. She was watching us from afar. I could tell she was wondering what we were talking about.

"There is another word I need you think about" I tell him as I watch him closely

"What is it?" He asked kind of scared

"_Stop" _I say and detain a little pause "You do know what it means, right?"

"I do," He said as he swallowed back a lump in his throat

"Good. Keep these two words in your mind and we might even be okay. Just know that, if I see a bruise on her-" I personally, don't think it was a threat. As Callie's mother, I just needed to make sure his boyfriend knows, what he will deal with, if he hurts her. I just wanted to make sure, he understand how serious I was about this and that I don't take hurting my daughter lightly.

"I'm not...I'm not that kind of guy, Mrs. Scott. I promise you! I would never hurt her like that. I swear to God!" He blurred out scared

"As long as we understand each other," I replied as I took a small step back "We won't have a problem!"


	87. Know my pain Part I

**AN: Sorry for the wait, I had exam and all my free time went studying for it. I still have one exam to left, which is at the end next week, so there is chance I won't be able to update till like the very end of last week.**

**Hope you enjoy :)  
**

Stef POV

November 23rd - Sunday

When I walked out of the bathroom, Lena was still sitting on the bed, with her laptop on her legs. Her fingers were swiftly moving over the keyboard and she was concentrating on the screen. For a brief moment she paused and quickly reached for the file that was by her left side, on the bed. Lena looked through some of the pages and then returned back to the laptop, to add whatever she just looked up.

She was writing some sort of paper for the school, which Monte asked her to write. I have no idea what the paper was about. Something about some grant or something along the lines of it. The thing I do know is that it is super urgent and she needs it done by tomorrow. Lena was working on it the whole day. Everyone could tell how stressed out she about it. She barely even left this room today. The only time the kids actually saw her and talked to her, was at the breakfast and dinner. After that she hurried back to keep on working on this paperwork.

"How's it going?" I ask her as I turn off the bathroom light

"It's not," Lena replied as she once again reached for the file by her left side

"That bad?" I ask, when I walk around the bed to my side

"Worse," Lena says, her voice clearly showed me just how stressed she was. She took a deep sight, turned another page on the file and scratched her forehead "I don't even know if I can finish this tonight"

"Can't you finish it tomorrow morning?" I suggest to her as I settle under the blanket

"No. We need this done by tomorrow!" Lena said frustrated and again returned to typing

"We?" I raise eyebrow at her "I don't see Monte working on this paper. I see only you working your butt off!"

"She's writing the other document" She replies without looking up to me

"There's another document?" Lena only nodded back

"Well, if anyone can do it, it's you" I smile to her "I won't bother you while you work, love" I leaned a bit closer to her "Just remember to go to bed as well, you can't function without sleep, my love"

Lena stopped working for a moment and gestured to the laptop "I know..I just, I need to finish this"

"And you will," I try to encourage her, but I don't know if it helped "I love you, good night!" Lena leaned towards me and we shared a tender kiss goodnight, before I lowered myself down to the bed

"Love you too," Lena replied when I reached to turn off the lamp on my nightstand. Tonight I drift asleep to the sound of Lena typing on the keyboard, of the sound of Lena flipping through the pages in the file and Lena sighting time after time.

Amy POV

November 24th

Putting on the uniform again, felt strange. It has been almost 4 months since the shooting. It feels like it has been a year. The feelings I have right now are similar to the ones I felt when I put on a uniform for the very first time. I was partly excited, but also partly scared of what the day would bring.

After I have buttoned up shirt and tucked it my pants, I head over to the mirror to have a look at myself. To see how it looks on me and to see if everything is in order. As I see my reflection, I instantly straighten my stance.

There are so little people, who know what this uniform now hides underneath it. Only my family and closest friends know of the scars, that I have to wear now for the rest of my life. Two completely different kind of scars – the ones who almost killed me and the one that saved my life.

I snap out of my thoughts, when I hear a knock on the doors. Looking over my shoulder I see Callie standing in the doorway.

"Morning!" I greet her when I turn to face her

Things between us have been a little better, since I officially met Gavin the last Friday. Sure we still have this slight tension between us, because of the intense and argument filled last 3 weeks, but we are slowly working to get back to the place we were before. The arguing, door slamming and snapping was slowly subduing. I can't say I am okay with them dating, but it's not like I can do anything about it. I can't lock Callie in the house forever.

"Morning," Callie reply's quietly without moving from her spot. She stands in the doorway and watches me closely. The first thing I saw, when I looked at her, was the worry in her eyes.

"How do I look?" I ask her raising my hands up a little. All she gave me was a little shoulder shrug.

"What is it, honey?" I ask her walking up to her. It was obvious she wouldn't be walking up to me, so I had to go to her. Callie wasn't looking to my eyes, her look was stuck on my uniform.

"Cal," I move my right hand under her chin to lift her head up just a bit "You can talk to me. Something is obviously bothering you. What is it?" I had a feeling what this was about. To me it seemed like she was worried and maybe even a little bit scared of me going back to work.

"Could you still work the desk today?" Callie asks warily once our eyes met

"What do you mean – still?"

She shrugged her shoulders as her head dipped down again "It's just...we haven't exactly seen eye to eye these last 3 weeks, you know, because of me and Gavin...and I just, wanted to ask, if you could please work the desk...at least for today"

"Callie," I place my hand on her upper arm and run it down to her palm, to hold her hand "Just because we haven't been on the best terms and have had few arguments these last couple of days, doesn't change anything. This whole week, I'm working the desk. Just like you asked me to, just like I promised to you 3 weeks ago!" I reassure her. The worry in her eyes slowly disappeared. Not completely though. Some of it still lingered in her eyes.

"Please be careful, mom" Callie pleaded to me next, her voice very soft

"Honey, I'm working the desk. The worst that can happen is paper-cut" I say back to her with a little laugh

"Then, please, don't get a paper-cut" Callie said back, holding back a little smirk

"I will be careful, love" I say to her, when I place my hand on her cheek. Softly I move my thumb over her cheek caressing it gently, while I am looking to her big brown eyes

"I just...I don't think I can take you getting hurt again" Callie admits quietly. It felt to me, like she really just needed for me to hug her. So do just that. I kiss her temple at first, but then I pull her in a tight hug. She tightened the grip on me, when she pressed her head to my shoulder. And for a while, we stand in the doorway, just hugging.

* * *

When we were sitting at the kitchen table, having our breakfast, the front doors opened. Callie and I share a look over the kitchen table, wondering who it could be. There weren't many options. My bet was on Cooper.

"Amy! Callie?" Cooper called out the next moment. He did have a key, so it was okay for him to just walk in. Callie relaxed at once and took another bite out of her sandwich.

But I lower the sandwich back down to my plate and call back "In the kitchen!"

I reach for the cup of coffee by my right side and take a quick sip. When Cooper walks in the kitchen, Callie and him greeted casually, like always.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I ask him when I got up from my seat to walk up to him. We share a quick kiss. Just a small peck on the lips, because we know Callie would call out something along the lines of -_ Ew, that's gross, I'm eating here_ \- if we shared a longer kiss. And yes, it has happened before.

"I wanted to see you before your first shift back," he says to me, when he rested his right hand on my hip "You looks surprised to see me"

"Oh, I...you didn't mention yesterday that you would be coming over this early. I wasn't..." I looked over my shoulder to Callie, who was sitting at the kitchen table, now sipping her coffee "We weren't expecting you."

"Yeah...yesterday I thought I wouldn't be coming over as well. But this morning, I realized I wanted to see you and wish you - good first day back and tell you to please, be careful" Cooper said looking down to my eyes. Not for one second he took his eyes off me.

"In that case," I smile up to him "Thank you! And, just so you know, I'm working the desk this first week so" I cross my left hand index and middle finger "Let's hope I won't get one of the nasty paper-cut!"

"And no stapler accidents!" Callie added quickly with a small chuckle

"Almost forgot about them," I smiled at Callie, when I quickly looked back at her

Cooper laughed back "No coffee spills?"

"Oh, yes, wouldn't want to smear my uniform!" I grin back at him before I head back to the table, to continue on with the breakfast. Cooper join us at the table and sits down for company.

"You want something to eat?" I ask him before I take a bite out of my sandwich

"No, already ate at home," Cooper replied pressing his elbows on the table looking between me and Callie

"What about when the wheels of your chair jam or completely fall of?" Callie said with full mouth

"Please chew first, then swallow, then talk...no one wants to see your half chewed food in your mouth" I point out to her after I had swallowed the food in my mouth

"Gross!" Cooper and I both call out together when Callie opens her mouth wide open, showing her chewed up food, like a little kid would do to annoy or irritate their siblings

"That's nasty! You are nasty!" Cooper comments with a smirk

"You're nasty" Callie shows him her tongue

"Amy! Callie is not being nice to me!" Cooper says like a 5 year old kid

"Big baby!" Callie instantly comments from the other side of the table, with a smirk on her lips

"You're the only baby here!" Cooper shows back tongue to her

"Kids behave or I will ground you both!" I tell them both before I take another bite of the sandwich. But then I paused for a moment and looked between Cooper and Callie. This moment right here felt very…normal. It felt like we are an actual family – the three of us. I could get used to the three of us in the morning. It felt natural, it felt good.

Lena POV

Just few seconds after I walked in my office, Monte walks in my office as well. I was still just standing by my desk, with my bag still over my shoulder and the thermos of coffee in my right hand.

"Morning, did you write it?" She walks straight to my desk. Monte looked just as exhausted as I did. She probably worked the while night as well.

"Yes I did," I say when I place my bag and the thermos of coffee on my desk "Took me the whole day and night. I think I only got like 4 hours of sleep."

"Tell me about it. I only slept for some 3 hours" Monte said back understanding how I felt this morning "The only reason I am awake right now is because I have had 3 coffee's already"

I unzipped my bag to take out the papers "Oh, my gosh!" I breathed out frustrated as I threw my head back, when I don't see the file in my bag

"What is it?" Monte asks instantly

"I printed it out, but left the papers on the island table" I covered my eyes with my hand "I forgot to take the papers with me!"

"Lena, we need those documents!" Monte said to me worried, like I don't know it already

"Yes, I know!" I said frustrated with myself for forgetting them at home. I take my wallet and keys out of my purse "I will go get them. 30 minutes!"

"Please hurry" Monte reminded me when I walked out of the office

Stef POV

I started this day, by finishing the paperwork form last Friday. Right now, I was sitting at my desk, waiting till my partner, Roy, to finish his paperwork. It usually takes him 5 minutes longer than me. But I don't mind waiting. I better wait few minutes, than him hurrying with his paperwork and messing things up. That can happen and a lot of rookies have messed stuff up because they are in hurry or if they don't pay enough attention to it. As much as I hate it, paperwork and these reports are important part of our job.

Roy looked up from his paperwork, when we both heard some commotion and people clapping in the hallway.

"What's going on?" Roy asks looking to me

"Probably nothing. Finish the report" I tell him and lean back in my chair

The noise and lot of voices stopped for a moment. I was kind of curious myself, but I knew we don't have time for whatever was going on. I was just waiting for Roy to finish his paperwork so we could head out to patrol.

But a moment later I heard Hernandez call out from somewhere in the hall "Hey! Look who's back! First day back and you are already late!"

"Shut up. I'm right on time!" Amy said back with a chuckle to Hernandez, when she appeared out of the hallway

"Amy! Good to see you back!" Diaz called from his desk. Amy waves back at him and flashed a smile as well.

"Well, look who's back" I said getting up from my chair and walking up to her "Why didn't you tell me you were coming back today?"

"Thanks, I wanted to surprise you!" Amy grins back at me and then adds more seriously "I'm not really back"

"You aren't?" I looked at her uniform, she looked fully back to me

"Well, I am...but not for 100%. I will be working the desk this first week" Amy explained to me

"Can I ask why?" I ask curiously as I cross my hand on my chest

"Callie," She said simply. That reason doesn't need explanation for me. I know how traumatic the shooting was for Callie. It was the same to my kids, everyone was kind of scared and wary of me going back to work. I bet, Callie was the same "She asked me to, so..."

"Ah!" I breath out "Scared?"

"Definitely," She replies briefly looking down to the floor "Callie looked so worried this morning, when she saw me in the uniform. I think it will be good that I work the desk the first week. Not just for Callie, but for me as well. I don't think, it would be wise for me to just...jump back in the action"

"You do what you got to do. Glad that you are back!" I smile to her and pat her shoulder

Amy smiles back at me first and then nods to Roy "Who's that?"

"Rookie," I tell her and nod her to follow me, so I could introduce them

"Roy! Meet Officer Scott" I walk up to his desk. Roy instantly jumps up to his feet "Amy, meet one of our newest rookies – Roy Evans"

"Pleasure!" Roy extends his arm to Amy

Amy shook his hand back "Nice to meet you as well. Who's your training officer?"

"Um" Roy glances to me

"Oh really!" Amy smirks at me, when she looks at me in surprise and slight disbelief "I never imagined you as a training officer"

"Well, I needed a partner till you finally got your ass back to work!"

"How's she treating you, Roy?" Amy asks curiously tuning back to Roy

"She let's me drive so..." he shrugs his shoulder back "That's good" Roy says joking, but then adds to make it clear "No, but really...she's great! Can't ask for a better training officer"

"Amy!" I hear Captains voice. Amy instantly looks over my shoulder to our Captain. Glancing over my shoulder, I see Captain standing in the doorway "Come in my office, please!" Captain Roberts tells Amy and then disappears back in her office

"I'm gonna, go have a chat with out Captain" Amy says to me, when I turn to look back at her

"Yeah, go ahead!" I answer and then watch Amy walk to Captains office

"Did you finish the report?" I ask Roy as he was still standing by his desk

"Yes, finished right before you came up to me" he says closing the file and placing it on the top of the pile on his desk

"Okay, let's go!" I tell him and set my course to the doors to the parking lot. Roy follows me on my six.

* * *

We were in the car for some 20 minutes, when he finally asked me what he wanted to ask me for a while now "So, was that your partner before me?"

"Yes," I say glancing out the side window. Roy was at the wheel once again.

"Was she…" Roy chocked on his words

"Shot like me?" I say what he couldn't bring to say himself

Roy knew that I was out for few weeks after a shooting. I had told him that like the third day working him with. He had heard some rumor and I just confirmed it.

Roy nod back warily and then time by time glances to me, waiting for me to answer "Yeah, she was. Amy got the worst of it. One bullet in her leg, other in her chest. She barely made it to the hospital. I honestly don't know how she made it out alive." I say remembering the horrible ordeal we both went through

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Roy said quietly and sincerely

"Not your fault" I took a deep breath in "It's in the past. It's all just a memory now, a bad dream"

"Still...I'm sorry that happened to both of you," Roy said when my phone started to ring

When I reach for it, I don't recognize the number "_Hello?"_

"**_Is this, Stef Adams Foster?"_**

"_It is. Who's calling?"_

"_**I'm Monte. I work at the Anchor Beach, with your wife, Lena." **_Why was Lena's boss calling me? This made no sense to me.

"_Yeah, I know who you are. Lena has mentioned you few times" _I sand glancing to Roy, who was peaking a look to me time by time, while he drove

**"_I'm_**_** actually calling you about her"**_

"_About Lena?"_ I ask back confused

"_**Yes. Well, I saw and talked to her this morning. She forgot to take the paperwork, which we needed today. Lena said she only forgot to take the file, so she went back to the house to grab the file. She said it will take her like 30 minutes. But she is not back yet, it has been an hour already"**_

"_Have you tried calling her?" _I ask sitting straighter in the seat. Now I started to get worried. I saw Lena print those documents out. This morning, I left the house first, so I had no idea she forgot them. Besides that, it only takes 15 minutes to drive to home from Anchor beach. Back and forth - 40 minutes tops, if there is a lot of traffic.

"_**I did. Like 5 times, she is not picking up. I really need Lena and those papers. I don't know what happened to her..." **_Lena and not picking up – that doesn't sound like my wife. I started to have a bad feeling about it. Call it a gut feeling if you like.

"_Okay, I will...try calling her myself and go check the house_" I said and tapped on Roy's hand, to get his attention "_I will get back to you!_"

I hang up and tell Roy at once to turn around and head to my home address. Meanwhile I try to call Lena's phone. It keeps ringing, but there is no answer.

* * *

In 5 minutes, Roy and I are at our house. There is another car parked on the street besides Lena's. I glanced to the house and noticed the front doors open. Lena would only do that, if she would just run in and out. She probably planned to do just that, run in, grab the file and run back out. But something must have happened.

"Eye's open! Let's go" I tell Roy before getting out of the car. I look to the other car that was parked after Lena's car and quickly take a photo of the car, to get the number. When I place the phone back in my phone case, I gesture Roy to move towards the house.

With my hand on the gun, Roy and I get closer to my home. The moment I stepped on the porch, we both hear running footsteps and then the back doors slamming shut loudly. Someone was running and it definitely wasn't Lena.

"BACK! GO AROUND BACK!" I call out to Roy at once. He does not hesitate. Roy runs around the house to the back, while I pull out my gun and push the front doors open wider.

As I step inside my house, the sight in front of me shocked me. Lena was lying on the ground, in the hall by the stairs, face down. It looked like she was unconscious. The file that she came after, was in the hallways on the ground, the pages were scatted throughout the hallway, all the way to kitchen.

"Lena!" I call out to her concerned, but I don't run to her. I needed to check the house first, to see if there wasn't anyone else there. There was no response from her. Lena was not moving. My heart started to beat faster, as I worried what happened to her, if she was even alive. Once again, adrenaline was pumping through my veins.

When I cleared out the living room and dinner room, I reached for my radio to call in back up and ambulance. I moved through the dinning room to the nook area and then from kitchen I headed upstairs to clear the second floor.

Once I was sure, there was no one else in the house, I hurried back down to Lena. I dropped to my knees when I was up to her. She was breathing, I saw her chest raise and fall. There was no visible wounds on her, for now.

"Lena, love...please wake up...Lena" I say softly, reaching for her hair, that was covering her face

I gasped in shock, when I moved her hair out of her face and saw what it uncovered. Her right eye was completely swollen and black. Lena's nose was all bloody and her lip was split. The blood for the nose was still dripping down her face and was forming a little pool of blood on the wooden floor. Someone had done a number on her.

My heat broke when I saw my wife in this condition. I had a hard time keeping the tears in my eyes.

_Who would do this?  
_


	88. Know my pain Part II

**AN: So, turns out the program I needed to make for my exam (which will be on the end of this week) was easier than I thought it would be. I'm 90% done and I figured, I could spare few hours to write up this chapter.  
**

**Honestly, I am sitting here, laughing out evil laugh :D I kind of surprised no one figured this out. But I am glad at the same time - makes it more interesting for you to read :) Maybe after this chapter some will figure this out, who knows...  
**

**I will repeat myself - I am not a doctor, nor a police officer. This is purely my imagination. If I have screwed something up- tell me, so I can learn and fix the mistake. **

**Thank you for the continuous support. Means truly a lot. **

**This chapter turned out much longer than I had thought it would be. Hope you enjoy! :)**

Lena POV

The first thing I heard, when I started to regain my consciousness, was people talking. At first, I could not understand a word that was said. It all sounded like a blur, words were smashed together and they made no sense to me. The voices also sounded distant and muffed. Like if I had headphone over my ears or if I was listening in from a far. As time went by and I started to come to more and more, the noises slowly became more clearer.

My whole body felt like it was pulsing. Especially my right side of the face – my eye and nose. Pain came along with every pulsing sensation. I had a feeling as if there was something placed up to my nose. It felt stuffed, like I had cotton pushed up my nostril. I tasted blood in my mouth. My whole body felt sore, my back was the worst.

I felt something around my neck. Whatever it was, it was stopping me from moving my head. It was limiting my neck movements, keeping my head still. I could not turn my head to side or tilt my head up.

"She is waking up," I hear an unfamiliar voice. This was the first sentence that I heard somewhat clear and could actually understand.

I need to add a face to the voice. Slowly I start to open my eyes. The sight in front of me at first was very blurry. It took me few seconds, few blinks, till it cleared out and I no longer saw a fog in front of my eyes.

"_No, this doesn't seem right!" _I think to myself after I had stared up to the ceiling for a short moment. I closed my eyes back up. The view I had, it had to be wider.

After a moment, I open my eyes open again, hoping the sight changes. This time I keep my eyes open longer. And the longer I watched the ceiling, the more clearer it got to me – I am only looking with one eye. I don't see anything with my right eye.

"_What is wrong with my eye? Why can't I see?_" I think to myself and start to raise my right hand up to my face. Maybe I had something on my eye, a patch or something.

Someone grabbed my right hand, stopping me from touching my face "Whoa, hey, it's okay, love...it's okay" this time the voice sounded more familiar. I couldn't place the person right away. But I am sure, I know that voice, I know the person to whom it belongs to.

When I wanted to reply to the person, all that came out was a groan "Uggrrh…hu-hurts"

"I'm here, love. Just hold on baby. You are going to be okay, Lena!" the person told me and gave my palm a little, gentle squeeze. I felt a thumb softly moving over my palm. It was a very soothing motion.

Then out of nowhere, a person, a man appears in my line of sight "Can you tell my your name?" He asks me, while looking down to me

_Your name – _I repeat his words in my head and start to think of an answer– _Wait, no, no...he was asking for __my__ name. My name. What was my name...  
_

I slurred it out to him after few seconds, when I remember my name "L-Le-na..Lena"

"Good," He smiles at me "Can you tell me what year it is?"

"Ugh..." I close my eye for a little while I think of an answer. I needed to concentrate and think harder to figure out the answer to this one. It seemed such a simple question. But it wasn't, not to me, not right now.

"2...13" I slurred out when the answer came to me

"213?"

"No..." I wanted to shake my head a little, but I remembered I couldn't move my neck "Two...thousand...thirteen"

"Very good," The guy replied "Do you know where you are?"

I scanned the place as much as I could. Ceiling, I think I saw part of stairs, the wallpaper on the wall looked familiar.

"Home?" it sounded more like a question than a statement, because it was a guess

I felt my left hand being gripped as well "Can you squeeze my hand?" the man asks while still keeping eye contact with me. I bent my fingers till, I felt my fingertips touch the palm that was holding my left hand.

"Okay, let's move out!" the guy who was talking to me said and suddenly I was lifted up from the ground. I guess I was on some sort of board or stretcher. The next moment I was moving. In few short seconds, I didn't see ceiling anymore. Now all I saw was blue sky and few white clouds. I felt soft breeze of wind and sun shining on me. Someone grabbed my hand the moment I was moved pass the few steps on the porch.

"S-Stef..." I said her name as soon as I saw my wife looking down to me. She was walking next to me, by my left side.

"I'm here! You are going to be okay, love!" I felt my hand being squeezed gently. Stef lifted my left arm up and placed a gentle kiss on the top of my palm.

"Stef!" I cried out, when she disappeared from my sight as I was moved to the back of the ambulance. The only thing I see is the ceiling of the ambulance and the guy, who was talking to be minute ago. He was holding up a fluid bag. But once the stretcher stopped moving, he hung it up somewhere next to my head, just a little higher.

"I'm right here, baby. I'm not going anywhere!" I heard Stef say, when I felt my hand being gripped again. I relaxed a little, when I realized that Stef was in the back of the ambulance with me.

Stef POV

Lena had cried out for me, the moment I had disappeared from her eye sight. I will never forget her voice. Not only she sounded, but she looked scared as well. The only thing I could do, was hold her hand. And that was exactly what I did. But it didn't feel like it was enough.

I wasn't allowed to go in with her in the emergency room. A nurse asked me to fill out a form and told me to wait in the waiting room. I had filled the form in matter of few minutes and handed it back to the nurse.

There was no way, I will be able to sit still, while waiting news on my wife. I think now I know how Lena must have felt, when I was in hospital. There was nothing but dread, worry and fear. I just wanted to see her, hold her hand, sooth her, hug her, kiss her and tell her that everything is going to be okay. I hate the not knowing. I hate that right now I couldn't do anything else but to wait.

But besides the worry about my wife, I also felt a lot of anger and hate towards whoever did _this_. Callie once described something similar to us - hating and feeling anger towards people, who are strangers, who she has never met in her life. She was talking about us, but we had never met before. This is exactly how I felt right now. I hated whoever did this and I don't even know, who I need to hate. I have no idea how the person, who hurt my wife, looks or what's his/her name is.

* * *

I was now pacing the hallways. A minute ago, I was told by a nurse, that Lena was taken to CT scan. After that she will be taken to X-ray, to see the full extent of her injuries.

"Mom!" I heard Mariana's voice, when I was pacing down the hallway. The moment I heard her voice, I turned around on my heel. Four of our kids were coming my way, with worried facial expressions. Gosh, now I see, what I had put my kids through as well.

The moment Mariana was up to me, she threw herself in my arms. The three boys stood around me, while I gave Mariana much a needed hug. I kissed the top of her head right before she pulled out of the hug. After that, I gave a hug to the boys as well.

Amy was standing in the hallway few steps behind the kids "Frankie-?" I didn't even manage to finish my sentence, when Amy interjected

"I am going to get her right now, but...um, can you call her teacher and warn her that I will be picking her up?" Amy asked me, she was holding her keys in her right hand

"Yeah, I'm gonna call her right away!" Amy just nodded back and turned around to head out of the hospital

I pulled out my phone and made a quick phone call to Frankie's teacher, to warn her that a friend of my was coming to pick her up. Once I finished with the phone call I returned back to my kids.

"What happened mom?" Jude asked the moment I looked back to them

"I'm not really sure, bud" I said honestly placing hand on his shoulder "We don't know the full story yet"

"How bad is it?" Brandon asked me concerned

"Um...mama is awake, so that's good. She was a little bit confused and disoriented at first, when she woke up, but...slowly she came to" I explained to them, as I looked over the four worried faces

"Where is she now?" Mariana asked, when Jesus put arm around his twin sister "Can we see her?"

"The doctors took her to a CT scan. And then they will take her to x-ray. It's just a precaution, to know the full extent of her injuries. It will be some while probably, till we can go see her."

"What are her injuries?" Mariana sounded scared to hear the answer

"Uh, well..." I looked over my kids "It looked like, someone had hit her in the face pretty hard" I told them, slowly nodding my head. Fear flashed in the kids eyes "Her right eye is swollen badly, I'm not sure, but she might have a broken nose. I can't really tell you anything else, because I don't know myself. The doctor will tell us more."

"Do we know who did this?" Jesus spoke up, sounding quite angry about this whole thing. Sure, there was concern in his voice, just like his siblings, but he was more angrier than others

"No, not right now. But we will catch whoever did this. That's a promise!" I said meaning every word of it. I will make it my mission to find who did this. He will not go unpunished for this.

"Amy said she was attacked at home," Brandon stated "What was she doing at home?"

"As far as I know, she forgot the paperwork, she worked on yesterday. She must have printed it out this morning, but forgot to take them with her. Monte said Lena drove back home to get the papers, but she never returned." Looking over my four scared kids, I knew I had to so something to sooth them a bit "Mama is going to be okay, guys. Why don't we go sit down"

I guide the four kids to the waiting room. They all sit down next to one another, in one long line. In the far left sat Brandon, Jude was next to him. Jesus was sitting between Jude and Mariana, he still had his arm around his sister. I joined them and sat down next to Mariana.

* * *

"Stef!" Diaz poked his head in the waiting room some 10 minutes later. He nodded to me, to follow him out. I thought he was at my house working the case, trying to catch the guy whoever hurt my wife. What was he doing here?

"I will be right back," I tell the kids and kiss Mariana's head before I leave the waiting room

"I thought you were at my house working the case" I tell Diaz, when I walk out to him in the hallway

"Yeah, I was. I brought Roy to the hospital" He said taking me by surprise

"What? Why?" I exclaim out loudly

"The guy beat the crap out of him!" Diaz said and started to walk down the hallways. In a minute, I was standing by one of the beds in the emergency room. It was one of the beds, which could be secluded from the other room with a little curtain.

Roy had a nasty gash on his cheekbone, bloody nose, I think I saw a black eye forming as well. Just when I had walked up to him, he spit out some blood in a basin, that nurse held out for him. One hand was up to his nose, he was keeping the gauze to his nose to make sure the blood doesn't drip down his shirt. Other hand was wrapped around his stomach, like he was protecting his ribs.

"Oh my gosh" I gasp when I walk up to him "Roy, I'm-"

"Sorry" Roy apologized the moment he saw me

"For what?" I asked looking over him. His uniform was ripped a little, there was blood on his shirt.

"I let him get away," He replied and a little shifted on the bed

"It's okay. Can you tell me what happened?" I ask looking at his bloody shirt

"I was running after the suspect, like you told me to. He was running through the back streets. I saw him make a turn in one of the streets and I run after him. When I made the turn-" Roy stopped only to spit out some more blood that was in his mouth into the basin again

"He smashed me in the face with some kind of pipe. When I was on the ground, he kicked me few times in my ribs. I wanted to pull my gun out, but he knocked it out of my hand. I somehow managed to get up to my feet, and even managed to throw few punches back to him. But he pummeled me in the face and knocked me flat on my ass. He run off...I'm sorry. I let him get away" Roy explained

"Did you have a good look at him?"

"Not really. After he pummel me in the face with the pipe, I was dizzy and everything was a blur. I just know he was a big dude. Head or maybe two head height taller than me, defiantly more buff. And despite his height, he was fast. Like really fast, I barely could keep up with him. And he had a beard...like full grown beard. Thick, full beard...but that's all I remember"

"I already called in a sketch artist. Maybe between Roy and Lena, we will be able to get a sketch of him," Diaz said from the side, when a doctor walked up to Roy's bed.

"You did good!" I pat his knee carefully "Get better, Roy. I will come see you when I can" he managed to offer me back a weak smile

Diaz and I walked a bit further away from his bed "Does Lena remembers the guy?"

"I don't know. Haven't talked to her yet. She's at the CT scan now. Could be some while till we can get her statement."

"Did she say anything in the ambulance?"

"No, she was pretty much out of it. Slurred speech, she was dizzy and confused, even threw up...I think she definitely has a concussion"

"He pummeled Roy flat on his ass and Roy is not a small man himself. I saw him in the gym one time, Roy knows how to throw punches" Diaz said glancing to the bed where Roy was laying. The doctor was now aiding for my partner.

"Yeah, I know. Lena never had a chance with him," I said thoughtfully looking down to the floor between us

"Get back to your family. Your kids need you. We will keep you in the loop," Diaz said and ushered me to head back to the waiting room

* * *

Amy came in the waiting room, carrying Frankie in her arms about 20 minutes after I had returned back to the kids.

"Hey, baby!" I took Frankie out of Amy's arms and kissed her cheek. Frankie wrapped her little hands around my neck to hold on to my tightly. I kiss her forehead three times, before she lowered her head to my shoulder.

"Thanks Amy"

"Don't mention it. If you need any help, anything at all, don't hesitate to ask, okay?" Amy said very understanding

I smile to her, for the nice gesture, as I run my hand gently over my youngest back to sooth her "Are you going back to precinct?"

"Yeah, I will see what can I do to help find the guy who did this. Stef, we will find him!" She said with certainty and confidence

"Yeah, I know. Thanks again for the help," Amy smiled back at me before she waved bye at the four kids and headed out the waiting room.

I walked back to the seat next to Mariana and sat back down. Frankie had few tears in her eyes and few tears had already fallen down her cheek. With my thumb, I wipe the tears away.

"Mama is going to be okay, baby" I whisper in her ear as I continue to rock her in my lap

Lena POV

After the CT scan and x-ray, I was taken back to the emergency room I was first taken to. A nurse stayed with me, while my doctor, went to talk to Stef. He said he will take her to me and I will be able to see her. We would also then discuss my injuries and treatment.

I couldn't wait for that to happen. For the last hour or so (at least it felt that long) I was surrounded by strangers, by nurses and doctors. Unknown faces. Their soothing words meant nothing to me. I wanted - no - I _needed_ to see Stef. I knew she would make me feel safe, because right now, right now I didn't feel safe. I was scared and I was worried, I was still in pain and I wasn't exactly sure what had happened. My memory was kind of blurry.

I remember having breakfast with my kids and wife.

I remember driving Frankie to kindergarten and kissing her before I leave.

I remember driving up to the school with Mariana and Jude, because Brandon drove to school with his car and took Jesus with him.

I remember how the kids and I parted, to go our own separate ways.

I remember how I walked in my office and how Monte walked in just a moment later.

I remember how we talked about the paperwork, we both worked on Sunday.

I remember that I had to go back to the house, because I had forgotten to take the paperwork with me.

I remember walking in the house to get the paperwork.

And everything after that is - _blank_.

No matter how hard I have tried to remember how I ended up in this situation, nothing came back to me. I have no memory of what happened between me walking back in the house and me waking up surrounded by the paramedics and Stef in my house. Not only that, I have no idea, how much time passed between these two events in my life. It could be the next day for all I know.

"Are you comfortable?" one of the nurses touched my left arm gently "Are you warm enough?"

"I'm...I'm okay" I replied quietly, my speech was still a little slurred "Where's Stef? I want...I want to see my wife"

"She's coming. Try to relax" She said gently while looking down to me

"Lena, love" I heard Stef's voice just as I saw doors opening. A moment later, Stef was by my side. Gently, Stef placed her palm on my forehead and gazed to my eyes.

"I'm here love. The kids are all here" Stef's voice was incredibly soft, filled with nothing but concern and love. She was stroking my hair very gently.

"Stef-" It came out as a whisper. I was on edge of my tears. It was only a matter of time till the tears about to fall. When I saw how hurt and worried Stef looked, I couldn't keep the tears in anymore.

"Shh, it's going to be okay, my love. You are going to be okay" Stef bent down and placed the most gentle kiss to my cheek "Don't cry" with her thumb, she gently wiped away the tear that had escaped my eye "I'm right here, my love. I'm not leaving you"

"I'm sorry, but there are few thins I need to discuss with you," my doctor spoke up. He was standing by the end on the bed/table on which I was on. I was focusing on Stef, because she was the one that gave me strength.

"First of-" the doctor spoke up, Stef gripped my hand tighter as the doctor started to talk about my injuries. Stef seemed like she was listening careful to every word the doctor said. I could only focus on what he said for a limited time. His words after 2 minutes became too hard to understand. While he continued to speak, I was just gazing at my wife, who stood by my side.

_Blowout fracture_

_Broken nose  
_

_Small fracture to cheek bone_

_Concussion_

_Arms, back, stomach, sides, legs covered in welts, most likely made by a belt or some sort of whip  
_

These were my most serious injuries, as far as I understood. I kept repeating the list in my head as I tried to put some sort of memory to them. How did I sustain all of those injuries? What caused them? Or should I say – who caused them?

Stef POV

After Lena was patched up, a nurse took her to a room, where she is going to spend the night. The doctor had advised us, that Lena should stay the night, just to be safe. The main reason for that, was Lena's head trauma. Doctor wanted to monitor her for the night, to make sure she is safe to go home. You can't be too careful with a head trauma, so I of course, agreed. After a brief chat with Lena, she said she was okay with it as well.

So, now, when she was taken to a room and _settled_ in a bit, she had to give her statement. If Amy would have been working the field, I would have probably asked her to take Lena's statement. But she wasn't. Amy was at the precinct, trying to help us from there. But Diaz was in the hospital. Lena knew him, at least they have met. And I would rather her talk to Diaz, than to some stranger, who she has never seen or talked to before. She was scared enough as it was, I needed to do everything I can, to make this as easier to her as possible.

* * *

When Diaz walked in, he stopped at the end of her bed. After he pulled out his notepad and pen, he started with few very simple questions. I was sitting next to Lena's bed, holding her hand, while Diaz asked her few questions about the attack. The concussion Lena had, made it a bit harder for her to answer these questions. Lena had to pause and think about it. I saw how she struggled with the answers. Her thoughts were still probably jumbled up.

"Can you tell me what happened when you got home?" Diaz asked her after she had answered the previous question about what time she left the school

I glanced to Lena, when I waited for her answer. But the answer never came. She remained silent, her head a little dipped down. I could tell her mind was spinning with thoughts as she tried to find the answer for Diaz's questions.

"Lena, love" I whisper quietly as move my thumb over her palm. Lena snapped out of her thoughts and looked to me. I think she moved her head too fast, she seemed kind of dizzy after the quick head move. Lena closed her eyes and waited for a little while, till the dizzy spell and possible even nausea passes.

"Take your time Lena" Diaz said encouraging her "There's no rush"

"I don't..." Lena shook her head "I don't remember!" She replied and looked up to Diaz scared, afraid of how he would react

"It's okay. Let's work with what we have. You left the school to go get the file that you forgot at home. Do you remember driving up to the house?" Diaz asked her softly, after he shared a concern filled look with me

Lena replied back to him, she sounded quite certain about that answer "Yes, I pulled up to the house and I walked in"

"Okay, good. Did you unlock the front doors? Maybe they were open already..."

"No! No, I unlocked them. I remember, I mixed up the keys- I tried to unlock the front doors with my office key" Lena explained the best way she could

"You are doing great honey" I whisper to her and with my free hand I stroke her cheek gently

"You got back to your house, unlocked the doors" Diaz repeated very calmly "Can you tell me where was the file?"

"Um...it was...um...on the kitchen island table. That's where I placed it after I printed it out"

"Did you got the file?" Diaz asked as he shifted slightly in his stance

"Yes...I took it and then turned to head out. Monte was waiting for me and the file, I knew I had to get back to the school"

"When you got the file, did you hear the doors open? Did you hear someone else walk in?"

"No..uh, I had left the doors half often" Lena looked to me apologetically and slightly scared and worried

"It's okay, honey. No one is mad at you. I would not close the doors as well, if I knew I just had to take one file from a table" I told her, to calm her down. I knew she thought, I was mad at her, for leaving the doors open. But I wasn't.

"I don't...remember hearing anyone else in the house" Lena said after looking back to Diaz

"Okay. You got the file, you turned around to head out...what then? Was somewhere there? Was someone standing in the hallway?"

"I don't know...I don't know. I don't remember" Lena cried out. She has gone through a very traumatic experience and sometimes _victims _(Lena will probably hate me if I call her that), forget the events leading up to it or the traumatic event itself. It's nothing new. In most cases, victims regain the memory after a while, few hours, few days.

I glanced to Diaz. He understood the look I gave him. Diaz closed the notepad and left the room, to give me and Lena some space and time alone. Once he was gone, I got up from the chair I was on and laid down next to Lena, on the side of the bed. There was very little space, but I could make it work. I was laid down on my right side, turned to Lena, who was still crying

"Shhh" I hum to her as I gently wrapped my arms around my wife, careful not to hurt her in the process. Her body was covered in the welt (arms, legs, stomach, back, sides), I was sure all the bruises hurt, stung and she was probably sore "You did good, baby. You did good. Shh, it's okay, my love. Shh, my sweet, sweet love..."

"I don't remember, I don't remember..." Lena sobbed out, when she pressed her head to chest. I pulled her as close to my chest as I could and started to whisper sweet nothing in her ear, trying to sooth her down. I have never seen her so broken down, so fragile and so weak. It hurt me so bad, that Lena was suffering like this. If only I could take her pain and fear away. Part of me wanted to go out and find who ever did this, but I knew I couldn't.

My wife needed me.


	89. Know my pain Part III

**AN: Surprise chapter! Hope you enjoy! :)  
**

**P.S. 1 guess out of the 3 was correct. Read this chapter, to find out who was right!**

Callie POV

When I was in my last class of today, I had received a text from mom, saying that she wants me to come over to the precinct after school. I had no idea, why she wanted me to go over to her precinct. From the message, I got the feeling that it was something important. It was just plane text, that didn't contain one unnecessary word and didn't have any smiley faces. Usually mom adds at least one smiley face somewhere.

It's silly to assume something is wrong, just because the text message didn't have a smiley face in, but I have always noticed these small things about mom. I started to convert my attention to detail ever since Aaron and Markus died. It was the small things that told me if Amy was having a good day or bad day, if she wanted to be completely alone or if she wanted me to just be around, sitting on the other end of couch. It was all in detail.

On the way to her precinct, I stopped at a little bakery and bought few donuts. I ate one on the road, but I left the other 4 in the bag. When I walked in the precinct, Kate, who worked the front desk, greeted me.

"Hey, Callie! Your mom said you would be stopping by" Kate said leaning on the counted with her elbows

"She did?" Now I started to feel even more worried about the text and why she wanted me here

"Yeah, she mentioned it. You can go right in and wait by her desk or in the break room till she get's back" Kate said and nodded to the room behind her

"She's out? Mom said she will be working the desk this weak" I say worried and shift in my stance nervously

"No, no, not out. She went upstairs to talk to detective Harrison and Allen" Kate explained to me, but I had a feeling she held something back.

I knew the two detectives Kate mentioned, at least I knew of them. Those were the same detectives that investigated the vandalism in the cemetery, when our moms grave was damaged, along with few others.

"Oh," I breathed out in relief "You want a donuts? They are fresh, I just bought them on the way here" I lifted the brown paper bag up towards her, offering her to take one

"No, thanks Callie," Kate smiled at me as she declined "Keep them for your mom and yourself!"

* * *

I made my way to where mom's desk stood. Stef was not by her desk as well, she was probably out on patrol. I took off my backpack and placed it down at the table, before I slumped down in mom's chair and placed the little paper bag on the desk. Few times I spun around in the chair.

I stopped spinning around in the chair few seconds later, when I heard moms voice. Looking around the room, I saw her and two men, who weren't dressed in uniform, stand next to the stairs. Mom was holding a folder in her hand. By the looks she was explaining something to the two guys. I didn't hear what she had said to them, but I did hear what one of the guy's replied to her.

"Great, we will check this out. We should probably get back up as well. Can't be too careful, if this is the guy we are looking for" one of the guy said as he took the file from moms hand. The other guy nodded back in acknowledgment.

"Great work, Amy!" the other guy praised mom, before they both left towards the exit

Mom then made her way over to her desk. She saw me from distance and smiled at me.

"Hey, honey. How was school?" mom asked when she was up to me

"It was okay," I replied with a little shoulder shrug "I bought donuts!" I nodded to the paper bag on her desk "You want some?"

"Not right now," Mom said when she pulled the chair by her desk closer to where I sat. She sat down, facing me, and placed her hand on my knee. For a moment, she wasn't looking to me. Her eyes were averted to the ground between us. It felt like she was building up courage to say something.

"What is it?" I ask, sensing the seriousness of the conversation that is about to happen

"I didn't want to tell you this over the phone..." Mom said in a very slow manner. When she looked up to me she said carefully "But there has been...an attack"

"Attack? What are you talking about? Attack on who?" I screwed up my face in confusion

"Lena"

"What?" I blur out shocked, as I keep my eyes on mom. I couldn't believe what she just told me. This seemed like a really bad dream or something. I was hoping, praying that mom would suddenly laugh out and say it was some horrible prank or something. But the seriousness never left mom's eyes.

_Not Lena! _She is the sweetest, kindest and the most nicest person I know. She didn't deserve this. One one does. But especially, not Lena. _Not Lena_. Tears whelmed up in my eyes as I thought about something hurting her.

"This morning, Lena was attacked in her home. She is at hospital right now." Mom explained in a little bit more detail

"Wh—uh..h—who?" I stuttered out. Mom reached for my hand and gave it a squeeze, when I tried to blink away the tears in my eyes.

"We don't know yet," Mom said moving her thumb over my palm "We are tracking down leads. It's an ongoing investigation, I can't really tell you anything. But, um...I thought, I though you should know. I know you care about her, she's your friend...and I didn't want you to hear it from someone in school tomorrow or for you to be completely unaware of it..." Mom explained to me. I could tell she was concerned about Lena as well. I was not the only one who has grown closer to them.

* * *

I walked in the hospital with 3 big balloons and a box of dark chocolate in my hand. When I had passed the gift shop, I realized I couldn't come empty handed, so I had turned around and gone in the gift shop. Teddy bear was out of the picture, Lena wasn't a little kid. I wasn't going to bring her flowers as well – nothing is more depressing than watching something die in front of your eyes.

But when I saw balloons, I figured that everyone loves them. Besides they are filled with Helium, so that could be fun as well. The chocolate I bought because, everyone likes chocolate. Chocolate makes you feel better. It's comfort food.

When I walked up to the front desk, the older looking nurse behind it smiled at me, her eyes were up to the three big balloons "I am guessing you are here to visit someone?"

"Did the balloons gave it away?" I smirked back at the nurse, trying to keep the mood light. I knew it would change the moment I would step inside her room and see a hurt Lena.

"Who do you wish to visit, darling?" she asked kindly back

"Lena Adams Foster. She was brought here today..." I said when I leaned at the counter

"Are you family?" nurse asked when she typed in Lena's name in the computer

"Sort of. Family friend...She adopted my brother, so in a way, she's family…but I feel as if she is not just my brothers mom, she is a friend as well" Nurse gave me slightly confused look "I was adopted by different family…it's a really long story-"

Nurse cut off my rambling to inform me "Visitation ends at 7PM!" she pointed down the hall "It's room 047. Down the hall and then turn right. 5th doors on the right side."

"Thank you!" I replied kindly before I took off the direction of her room

* * *

I had just turned right in the hallway, when I saw Stef leaned back to the hospital wall, phone up to her ear. She was still wearing her uniform, well, part of it. Her uniform shirt was off and she was only wearing a black t-shirt on top. But she still had her uniform boots and pants on. Her hair was down as well. I stopped in my tracks, not sure if I should go up to her and disturb her while she was on her phone. Most likely she was on the phone with one of her colleges.

"-_-let me guess_" Stef said in frustrated tone of voice, she placed her right hand on her forehead before she run her fingers through her hair "-_the car was stolen?_"

"_Of course it was!_" Stef now rubbed her eyes with her free hand as she leaned back her head to the wall "_Do you have anymore leads? Anything at all?_"

There was a long pause from Stef after she asked that question. Too bad I didn't hear the other end of the conversation. I really hope there are lot of leads and evidence, so they can catch whoever did this and put him in jail for a long, long time.

"_Do you think you will get any prints off of it?_" Stef asked back, still with her hand over her eyes

"_Yeah, I know it takes time, Allen."_ Stef sighed "_You don't have to tell me that."_ Stef replied as she took her hand off her eyes and leaned off the wall. She then suddenly turned her head my way, like she sensed me standing her.

"_I'm gonna call you back, Allen. Thanks for calling_" Stef said in the phone, while she was watching me from a far. She lowered her phone down the next moment and came my way "Callie?"

"Sorry...I didn't mean to listen in...I just, I didn't know if—I wasn't sure if...I didn't mean to-" I stuttered badly, when she was up to me. The last thing I wanted was to anger her even more. I could tell she was having a hard day as it was.

"It's okay," Stef replied calmly as she was looking at me. She looked tired, I could tell just by her eyes. Her eyes were missing the spark, that has always been there. Can I blame her? Her wife was attacked and by her conversation I assume they are not really closer to catching this guy, who did it.

"Is your mom here as well?" Stef asks looking at the hallway behind me

"No, she's still at work. Mom said she will stop by after her shift shorty. She wanted to follow through some lead about…Lena's case" My mouth parts few times before I got out "Mom told me what happened. I -uh ...I wanted to stop by and just...say, I'm sorry and wish for her to get better soon-" Then I suddenly remember that I hadn't even asked her how Lena was "How is she? Is she going to be okay?"

"Tired, sore, confused, scared-" Stef counted off only few of the adjectives that described Lena "The kids are with her, so she's…relativity okay for now" she added when she looked over her shoulder to the room

"How long will she have to stay in hospital?" I ask warily, while Stef was still glancing over her shoulder to the room

"Um," Stef looks back to me, rubbing her forehead "Doctors wanted her to stay the night, to be safe. It's a precaution She has a head trauma, so..."

"Oh!" I breathed out "Better be safe than sorry" Stef nodded back, agreeing with what I said "So, she could go home tomorrow?"

"It's possible. We will see that in the morning" Stef answered me. She was looking at this very realistically.

I looked to the balloons in my left hand and the chocolate that I was holding in my left. The thought, that Lena may not be ready for visitors crossed my mind "I got these for Lena. I wanted to get her something," I handed both, the balloons and chocolate, to Stef

Stef looked down to my extended hands, unsure why I was giving them to her "You can give it to her yourself, Callie"

"I don't want to disturb her. You said she was already tiered. You could give it to her-"

"Nonsense! Come on, honey. She wouldn't mind a short visit from you," Stef took one step to be next to me. She placed her hand gently on my back and guided me to Lena's room.

"Are _you_ okay?" I ask while we are walking to Lena's room

"I'm good." Stef said in a flat voice, keeping her eyes up front. I saw right through that lie.

"You look tiered as well. Have you eaten anything today?" I ask getting slightly concerned about her as well. Lena took care of me, made sure I had eaten, while Amy was in hospital. I had to make sure Stef was okay, now when Lena was hurt. That's the least I could do. I wasn't doing this out of obligation, but because I simply cared about them.

Stef gave me a look "Don't worry about me, Callie. I'm not the one in hospital" We turned to the room and Stef reached for the door nub. With that our conversation ended.

"Look, who came to visit you," Stef announced, putting on a smile on her face, when we walked in

The 6 heads towards the doors the moment we stepped in. Jude and Frankie were sitting on the side of the bed. Jude was by Lena's legs, but Frankie was more to her torso. Jesus and Mariana were sitting on the windowsill, but Brandon was sitting in one of the chairs by Lena's bed.

Lena was sitting on her bed, legs stretched out. The blanket was up to her waist. The moment I saw Lena's face, I had a feeling like my heart tightened in my chest. It was so hard seeing Lena like this. Her right eye, was completely swollen shut, it was in the color or black and blue. There was a plaster over her nose. Her other eye was black as well, it wasn't swollen though. It looked like it was that way, because her nose had been broken.

Lena looks down to her lap and says quietly and quite slowly "It's not as bad as it looks"

Clearly she saw how I was looking at her. Frankie moved on the bed and snuggled up to Lena's left side. She carefully lowered her head to Lena's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you, Lena" I got out quietly, yet very sincerity. I didn't mean to make Lena feel bad. Clearly, she didn't need me looking at her with pity. That never makes people feel better. It only makes them feel worse.

"I got you chocolate," I said changing the subject "And balloons!" I let go of the balloons and they flew up to the ceiling, the little rope hanging down

"Cool, helium!" Jesus jumped off the window sill and grabbed one of the balloons by the little rope

Stef took the other one and handed it to Frankie, who was now reaching for one as well, showing that she wanted a balloon as well. The third one I grabbed back and handed it Brandon, to hold.

"It's dark chocolate. I know you like the dark one" I handed the box to Lena, when I was up to the bed. Lena reached for it. Her hand movement was much slower, than usual.

"Thanks, Callie" Lena said in a slow manner, when she took the box "You didn't have to"

When her fingers touched the box, my heart stopped for a second. My look was stuck on her arm, which was covered in welts. Her forearm had two red, painful looking, long welts.

_I used to have welts like that! My whole body used to be covered in welts like that. I knew how she sustained the one on her arm. Lena had raised her hand up to protect her head from **his** belt._

_No, this can't be happening. This can't be him! Please, don't let it be him. I thought he was finally out of my life for good. Why did he hurt Lena? Why is he back now?  
_

"Callie?" I heard Stef say my name. I shake my head, to get rid of the thought, and look to her. Lena weirdly enough, hadn't noticed me zoning out. It was so unlike Lena. That was another sign that Lena was not okay.

"...Sorry" I quickly blur out to and warily look up to her. Stef was watching me carefully, eying my every move.

"Open it for us, baby?" Lena had handed the box to Frankie. Her little finger worked a magic and soon the box was open.

"Take one," Lena nudged Frankie,when she had held the box out to Lena. Frankie reached for the one of the dark chocolate with a a filling, her eyes were big, full of excitement. She took a bite out of the dark chocolate candy and handed the other half to Lena.

"Here mama" she fed it to Lena. My eyes once again travel to the welts on Lena's arms, I slip deep in my thoughts yet again.

_Why would he do this now? It has been almost 10 months. Plenty of time to forget that anything like that even happened. Hell, I hadn't thought about him since mom got the restraining order against him. And that was just few days after he broke my arm. So much time has passed, Why did he attack Lena now?  
_

_Does Lena knows who attacked her? No, wait...mom said they were tracking down leads. No one knows. If Lena knew, I doubt, Stef had made that call. If Lena knew who attacked her, he would already be arrested by now. I knew Stef would have made sure of that. _

"Go, give it everyone else," Lena tells her Frankie, after Frankie had gave Lena another dark chocolate candy. Brandon lifts her off the bed and hands her the box. Frankie walked around the room, giving everyone a piece. Once everyone had gotten one, Frankie crawled back up to the bed and returned to her previous position.

"Can I take another one, mama?" Frankie asked looking at the chocolate with big eyes

"Of course" Lena said, stroking Frankie's hair. Lena watched as Frankie looked over every piece, trying to decide which one to take. But I just couldn't keep my look away from Lena's arms, from the welts.

_Maybe he was still pissed that Lena got him fired. It wasn't exactly Lena, who fired him. It was Sanchez. But okay, I could see how he could think that Lena is the one at fault. She was the one that caught him red handed, she was the one that saw it happen, she was the one that testified against him. _

_I don't even know if he works at the school he worked before? Maybe they took away his credentials to teach? If there is one thing he liked, it was to teach. I'm pretty sure, he loved his job. What if he got fired from his main job as well and he has been unemployed ever since. That would be another reason to hate Lena._

_Now that I think back to the event, I do remember him threatening Lena, saying he knows where she lives. Maybe he has been stalking her for the last 10 months or something. Waiting for the opportunity when she was alone, unprotected. Maybe he waited so long, because he didn't want people to think of him. If he had attacked her the next week - everyone would instantly think of him as a suspect. But now, I'm not even sure if Stef or Lena herself, is even suspecting him._

_ Out of sight out of mind.  
_

_I had never thought, Mr. Malloc would be the one that goes around just beating people. He always got angry for a reason.___ It always came back to grades._ I was a bad student, I wasn't smart enough, I was humiliating him in school because his colleges knew I was his foster kid, ___I wasn't good enough, he excepted a lot more from me_ in school -in his eyes I was a let down. And that the reason, his excuse he used to say, when he used to punish me.  
_

_Maybe after his arrest, he turned his anger, all his focus towards Lena._

"Hey, moms. My voice is all funny!" Jesus voice pulled me out of my thoughts. He was talking in a helium voice. Jesus handed the opened balloon to Mariana, who kept it close with her fingers "I sound like a barbie princess" Jesus continued to fool around, making everyone laugh, including Lena.

Mariana took in a breath as well "I sound better than Jesus right?" She said in a high pitched voice, showed Jesus her young and then started to laugh, which made the rest of us to completely lose it. Her laughter was so hilarious.

Stef walked up to Mariana and took the ball loon out of her hands. Once she had taken in a breath, she turned to Mariana "Mr Thang, what did ocean say to the sand?"

Mariana snickered back "No idea. What?"

"Nothing, he just waved!" Stef said and laughed out in Helium voice as well.

Lena had her hands over her stomach, she was laughing as hard as she could "Hurt...so...much! Don't make me laugh…" Lena got out between laughter. At least for a minute or two her mind was occupied with something else than her attack.

"Sorry, my love" Stef said still with helium voice as she walked over to Lena's bed side to give her a tender kiss to forehead

"I love you silly" Lena whispered out to Stef. Pretty sure, everyone in the room heard it.

"I love you too" Stef replied without missing a beat as she pressed her forehead to Lena's

_But I had no way of knowing, if this was him. I could just be making things up, imagining things. Maybe it was just a random attack. Maybe it was suppose to be a robbery, but Lena came home and just happened to be at the wrong place, at the wrong time._

_There was no proof, that it was him. Maybe it was all in my head.  
_

* * *

There was a soft knock on the doors few minute later. The doors were pushed open a little, mom peaked her head in warily "Hi, can I come in?"

"Yes" Lena said, looking at her. Mom walked in, but stopped at the end of her bed "How are you feeling, Lena?"

"Could be better..." Lena replied looking at her palms

"..If there is anything you need, anything at all, please don't hesitate to ask" mom said very sincerely, gazing at Lena with a sympathetic look in her eyes

"Thank you, Amy"

"I know Stef will probably lovingly smother you, so if you need me to pull her out of the house to give you a minute alone to breathe-" Mom lifts her hand up, imitating with her hand a phone "Call me or you know, text me...that's what the cool people do nowadays."

"Will do" Lena replies weakly and managed to get out a little, one sided smile. She sounded and looked really exhausted.

"Callie, we should probably go. Lena needs to rest" Mom said looking at me

I nod in acknowledgment, while looking at mom. I reach for Lena's left hand and give it a very gentle squeeze, careful not to hurt her "Hope you get better soon, Lena"

"Thank you for visiting!" Stef said in Lena's place, when she saw how tiered Lena looked. She placed her hand on Lena's shoulder and looked down to her briefly before she added "Means a lo that you came"

* * *

"Mom?" I said when I closed the doors after I got in the car

"Hmm?" Mom hummed back as she put the key in the ignition

"Did the lead you were following through, did it...did you got anything out of it?" I asked quite innocently

"No" Mom answered with just one word and turned to me and explained softly, to not hurt my feelings "Callie, I already told you in the precinct. I can't discuss this with you. It's an on going investigation and-"

"What if I know who did it?" when I asked that, my mouth suddenly got dry. Mom's face screwed up, she started to watch me more closely. She was waiting for an explanation.

"I mean...I'm not 100% sure of course, but...I think, I know who might have done it," I run my tongue over my dry lips and nervously rub my bridge of the nose. Moms look to me, just got more intense.

"I..I saw the bruises on Lena's hands and...and-" Scared I looked down to my lap, as I tried to find the courage to tell her "Mom, I used to have those exact bruises. My body used to be covered in them- hands, back, legs"

Of course, the next moment I was starting to have my doubts "I would understand completely, if you wouldn't believe me. I know how crazy I sound -thinking I know who attacked Lean, just because she had welts on her body. We haven't heard from Mr. Malloc in like 9 months, why would he be back now? There is probably more than one person in this world, who likes to use belt as punishment-" I rambled out

Mom suddenly turned back to the steering wheel and started the car without saying anything. Next second we are out of the hospital parking lot. To my surprise, we weren't heading the direction to our home. Mom made a turn, that made me think - we are going to her precinct.


	90. Know my pain Part IV

**AN: Just a suggestion - try reading the last section (Callie POV) with the song _John Nordstrom - "Lost along the way"_ on the background. It might just set up the right mood ;)**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

Callie POV

When mom and I arrived at the precinct, she guided me to the break room. I sat down on the sofa, that was in the room, while mom headed out to look if either one of the detectives are still here. The precinct looked less crowded. I didn't recognize any of the cops, that were at the precinct.

In the corner of the room stood a coffee machine. At first, I tried to resit the urge to make one small cup. But as time went on, my eyes kept moving back to the coffee machine. Mom had been gone for some 10 minutes now and I was getting kind of bored. Getting up from the sofa, I headed over to the coffee machine.

My finger linger over the choices of the coffee. It stops at the – mocha latte. I had no idea what it was, but it sounded tasty. I usually drank black, no milk, no cream. And I don't drink 4 cups a day. The only time I do drink coffee is in the morning. It helps me wake up. And mom doesn't really want me to drink more than once cup in a day.

But this coffee machine, weirdly, didn't have the choice of black coffee. It had all these different, weird names, like the mocha latte. I grab a clean cup from the table, assuming those cups were placed here for that. When I place the cup under and press the mocha latte choice, the doors to the room suddenly open, making me jump.

Mom walks in, along with an older looking man. It was the same guy, one of the guys, that mom was talking to, when I got here after school. Now that I had a better look at him, I came to conclusion he could be in his mid 40 maybe. The guy had slightly grey hair. He was wearing black suit pants and a light blue shirt on top. It was rare to see these days, but he had a tie around his neck as well.

Warily I look back to the coffee machine. I wasn't even sure if I could use it. Maybe it was strictly only for cops.

"Callie, this is detective Allen," Mom said when she closed the doors behind them

"Hi, Callie. Sorry, we have to meet under these circumstances" His voice was quite low, but his face and eyes were very friendly looking "Can we sit down and have a little chat?"

I once again looked at the coffee machine by my right "Your mom will get it to you, once it is done," Allen said and gestured to the sofa. I only noticed it right now, but had a folder in his left hand.

Recurrently I walked back to the sofa where I had sat before. Allen sat on the chair that was facing the sofa, keeping his distance from me and respecting my private space. There was a little table between us, he placed the folder on it. As he sat down, he held his tie for a moment.

"So, Callie, your mom said you might know who hurt Lena," Allen said to me. It wasn't formed exactly as question, it was more like a statement. But I knew, he wanted me to answer.

I bite my lower lip and look over to mom, who was now standing by the coffee machine, leaned back at the table. Part of me was scared of talking to him. What if I say something wrong or too much, or not enough, or what if I make it worse.

"It's okay Callie. Tell Allen what you told me in the car," Mom said softly, encouraging me to talk to him

When I looked back to the detective, I nodded my head back.

"Can you tell me his name?" Allen asked leaning forward, pressing his elbows to his knees

"Matthew Malloc" I sounded hoarse at first, but after I cleared my throat I repeated it louder and more clearer for him to understand

"How do you know him?" He tilted his head sideways a little, but he kept his eyes on me all time

Once again, I glanced to mom, before I replied. Mom gave me another head nod. "I was...He was my foster father. It was my fifth foster home"

"How old were you?"

"...12" I said after I glanced to mom again. I scratched my forehead as I started to think about it some more "No, um...I turned 13 when I lived there"

"How long was that?" Allen asked for more detail

"Few months...8, if I remember correctly" I answered, when mom placed the cup of coffee in front of me. She sat down next to me as I put both of my hands on the cup. Mom placed her hand on my back, when Allen kept on asking me questions about Mr. Malloc. Allen asked me about the time when I lived with him, about the time when he started to teach in Anchor Beach, about the attack on me in school, about the trial and lastly, but most importantly, about why I think, he was the one that attacked Lena. I think I was talking to him for over an hour. And the worst part of it - I had no idea if I was helping or making things worse.

Lena POV

November 25th

"Lena, baby" I hear a soft whisper in my ear. I blink my eye open and see Stef looking down at me lovingly. Her fingers were gently running over my forehead.

"Hmm..." I hum out, as I blink my eye few more times, to fully wake up

"How did you sleep?" Stef asked as she caressed my cheek carefully

"...um...fine. Considering I'm in hospital" I reply as I stir on the hospital bed, trying to sit up a bit "Thank you for staying with me"

"Always" Stef replies instantly and leans down to place a kiss on my forehead

"What time is it?" I asked as I turned my head towards the window, to see that it was light outside. My head felt lightheaded from the head movement. I closed my eye and waited till the dizzy spell passes and till my head stops spinning.

"Little over 7," Stef says, when I still had my eye closed "Lena, love, there are two detectives here. They want to talk to you. Are you up to it?"

"Detectives?" I open my eye and look towards the hospital room doors at once

"Yes. Detective Allen and Harrison. They are the lead detectives on your case," Stef explains as she moves to sit on the side of my bed

"I don't remember anything else. I already gave my statement when I talked to..." I could not remember his name all of a sudden. It was on the tip of my tongue.

"Diaz" Stef said for me, once she realized I don't remember his name "This will be a little different, love. They want to ask you more specific questions."

"Oh" I breath out "Okay, it's not like I have a choice"

"You do have a choice. I can tell them to come back later, if you are not up to it. If you are not feeling well, we don't have to do this right now," Stef said instantly, reassuring me, that I do have options and that it is up to me

"No, it's fine Stef" I placed my hand on Stef's forearm "I have to talk to them sooner or later, right? Might as well do it now"

Stef watched me closely for few seconds, before she nodded back "I will go get them, okay?"

Stef kissed my forehead again before leaving the room. I think I heard her talking right outside the room. The doors to my room opened few seconds later and Stef walked in with two men, who were both dressed in suits. Also, both of them had a folder in their hands. I watched as they both walked to the end of my bed. Stef once again took a seat next to my bed and held my hand.

Stef gestured to the two men and introduced them to me "Lena, these are detectives Allen and Harrison" each nodded their head, when Stef said their names

"We just have few questions," Detective Harrison said getting straight to the point as he opened the folder "Would you say, that you have enemies?"

"Enemies?" the words surprised me

"Anyone with whom you had some problems? Heated arguments? Altercation in public?" Harrison explained in some detail

"No" I replied after a little while of thinking about it. Nothing like that came to my mind at this moment.

"No jealous ex- girlfriends? Co-worker with whom you have had some trouble with?" Harrison added giving me some few more examples

"No" I kept the same answer, as I looked at the two detectives

"Does the name Matthew Malloc sound familiar?" Allen asked looking straight at me "Because we checked and saw that you have taken out a restraining order against him 9 months back"

"Oh my god!" I gasped as I remember him "I had completely forgotten about him!" Stef by my side seemed just as surprised to hear that name as I was

"Are you saying it was him? That he attacked Lena?" Stef asked back straight away. She tightened the grip on my hand.

"We are not sure yet. But he is on our suspect list" Allen replied to Stef, before he returned his attention back to me "Has he ever violated his restraining order against you?"

"No, I haven't heard or seen him"

"Tell us about Matthew Malloc?"

"Um…There's not much to tell. I barely know him. We worked together for few short days. One of our teachers got hurt in a car accident. We had to look for a substitute teacher, while our teacher was in hospital. He worked at the Jefferson High. We knew he was a great teacher so we hired him in the position of substitute teacher. Malloc didn't work at Anchor Beach for long, because we had to fire him few days later" I sad thinking back to the time

"Why was that?" Allen looked at me curiously

"Um..." I glance to Stef by my side "He hurt one of the students"

"Callie Quinn Scott" Allen opened the file in front of him and stated as he briefly glanced to Stef "The daughter of Stef's partner Amy Scott"

Stef straightened her back, when their names were mentioned. I got a little worried as well, I don t even know why. Something about detectives bringing up names of the people we know and care about I guess.

"Can you tell us what exactly happened that day?" Allen asked looking up from the file

"Well, um...Callie's friend, Mackenzie, ran in my office one day - it was after classes- telling me I had to follow her, because Mr. Malloc was with Callie" I explained looking between the two detectives

"Why couldn't Mr. Malloc be with Callie? Can't teachers and students talk in school?" Harrison asked trying to get the details. I had a feeling he already knew the answer to the question he asked.

"No, um...of course they can talk. But, it had come to my attention, that Mr. Malloc used to foster Callie and he used to be abusive towards her. I don't know any details, but I knew, Amy wanted Malloc fired from the position. She didn't want him to teach Callie" I glance to Stef next to me

Stef finishes my thought "Amy has always been very protective of Callie. We both know that Amy wouldn't want anyone near her daughter, who had hurt her before. I asked Amy about it. She confirmed it, but didn't go into any detail about it"

"Go on!" Allen said encouraging me to continue the story

"...I followed Mackenzie out to the front yard and saw Malloc dragging Callie towards the beach, away from school. He had a grip on her arm. Callie was trying to get away from him, but he didn't let her. He thought Callie was the one that wrote the letter the school board to have him investigate."

"Did she write it?" Harrison interjected quickly

"No. It was Amy, who wrote it. Callie told him, that she hadn't written anything, but he wasn't listening. When I confronted him, he said he was just talking with Callie. But I knew they weren't. We exchanged some words and he..." I paused as I remember the horrible ordeal, the bone breaking sound and Callie's scream that was filled with pain "He got really angry and broke…he broke Callie's arm right in front of me"

"Did he hurt you as well?" It was Harrison who asked that

"No, he only threatened me"

"Is that why you took out the restraining order against him?" Harrison asked to clarify. He glanced to Stef as well.

"Yes," Stef said in my place "I didn't want him near Lena!"

Allen and Harrison shared a look "We recovered a piece of evidence from the house. We believe the _suspect_ dropped it, when he run away from the crime scene, being chased by officer Evans." Allen said as he reached for a page in the file "I am going to show you a picture of it."

Next moment detective Allen held up an image of a belt, which had a huge belt buckle on it. My mind flashed back to the morning, the second I laid my eyes on the belt buckle.

_Flashback_

_When I slowly came to, I realized, that I was lying on the floor, on my back. I groaned out in pain as I rolled to my left side to try and get up. When I was on my fours, I opened my eyes. The moment I did, I saw how blood was dripping down to the floor. I felt the warm liquid pouring out of my nose, I tasted some of it in my mouth as well._

_Moving my right hand up to my nose, I tried to stop the nose bleed. But the moment my hand touched my nose, I felt excruciating pain in my nose. I was breathing in through my mouth, because I couldn't do it through my nose. But my nose wasn't the only thing that hurt. My right eye was pulsing in pain. And every seconds that passed, it felt like I saw less and less with my right eye. When my fingertips touched my eye, I felt that my eye was swollen shut. It hurt by touch as well, but not nearly as much as my nose._

_I tried to sit up on my knees, but I couldn't. My head was spinning and pounding so hard, I knew I would never be able to stand anyway. That's when I heard the footsteps. The next moment I felt a hand on my back. Someone pushed me back down to the ground __roughly._

_When I rolled on my back, I saw a tall figure standing over me. It took me a seconds till I put a name to the face. I pressed up on my left elbows as I stared back at him. The moment I looked at him in the eye, I realized, this was not going to end well for me.  
_

"_Matthew..." I got over my lips and started to crawl backwards, away from him "-don't...don't do this, please" I begged him. He didn't say anything at first. All he did was reach for his belt. His belt had a huge, silver belt buckle with an eagle on it.  
_

"_How nice to finally have you alone, Vice-Principal...Adams Foster__" Matthew said as he pulled out the belt from his pants. The long belt now hung ___all _the way down to the ground as he held it in his right hand. What was he going to do with it?  
_

_Matthew pointed to the wall, that had photos hanged up "You have a nice family" he said as he wrapped the belt around his right hand twice, to have a better grip on it_

_"Why are you doing this?" my question angered him_

"_WHY!?_ _I lost my job because of you! You ruined my life!" He yelled at me coming my way with nothing but anger in his eyes "You have no idea how long I have been waiting...planning to do this..."  
_

"_It wasn't my fault! You hurt a student! If you hadn't-" I reasoned back, but I couldn't finish the sentence. All of a sudden Matthew raised his right hand up, along with the belt. The next thing I know, whip lash sound rung out in the room. Next second, I felt an excruciation pain on my arm as I had managed to raise it up, to protect my head from his belt.  
_

_End of flashback_

"Lena!" Stef's voice brought me out my memory "Honey, look at me!" Slowly I turned my head to Stef as I kept on breathing heavily, with the memory of my attack still fresh in my mind. I was shaking slightly as I was reliving it in my mind.

"It's okay, honey. You are safe. I got you" Stef said softly, soothing me. She whispered sweet nothing in my ear till I calmed down a little, till I got my voice back.

"It was him," I breathed out looking at Stef and then I glanced up to the detectives "Malloc attacked me!"

"Are you sure?" Allen asked

"Yes!" I said frustrated that they doubt me "It was him. He was in our house. That is his belt. He used it to hit me...I remember the belt buckle. The eagle..." I looked down to my arms, to see the marks he left

"He did this!" I said with tears forming in my eyes

Stef POV

"I will be right back" I kiss Lena on her cheek "I just want to ask them one question" I told Lena after Allen and Harrison had left the room to head back to the precinct.

I wanted to ask them about the forensics. When Allen had showed the image of the belt, it sounded to me, he already knew that it belonged to Malloc. But that couldn't be. There was no way, he could have known that. He told me himself, the forensics will take few days. It takes time to process evidence, get fingerprints off and compare them. It takes time and certainly, it can't be done overnight.

"Don't be too long, please" Lena replied quietly

"I will be back in a minute!" I reassure her before I hurry out the doors, after Allen and Harrison. They were walking down the hall, talking to one another. I hurried after them. When I had almost caught up with them, I heard a part of their conversation.

"-I can't believe Callie was right" Harrison said to Allen "I mean, she recognized who attacked Lena, just by marks on Lena's hands..."

"I know!" Allen agreed nodding his head back "Well, now we have two people who recognize the belt. Both confirmed it was his. We have a motive as well. Now all we need is for the forensics to come back and-"

"Allen?" I call out as I come to stop in the hallway. They both stopped and turned around. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. I stared at the two of them, still in disbelief. C_allie knew? When did she talk to them? How could she have known it was Malloc?_

"Stef..." Allen said, I could tell he knew that I overheard them talking. They both looked kind of guilty. Harrison glanced to Allen, with a worried look in his eyes.

Callie POV

I had just returned home and for the time being, I was home alone. Mom was still at work and she probably won't be home till 6-ish. After I had changed out of my school clothes, I got straight to the homework. Some 30 minutes later, I decided to take a small break. I went back downstairs to find some snacks, that I could bring back up to my room.

Just when I had my head in the fridge, the doorbell rang out. I place the soda back in the fridge, close the fridge and head to the front doors, wondering, who could it be.

Stef stood on the other side "Hey-what are you doing here?" I was quite surprised to see her here. I thought she would be with Lena 24/7 these next few days.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Stef said as she walked inside. I close the doors behind her and gesture her to head to living room.

"How's Lena?" I ask when we walk to the living room to sit down "Is she still in hospital or-"

"She's home. Resting." Stef said as a small smile appeared on her lips "Brought her home 6 hours ago. The kids are all at home with her."

"That's really good news!" I was glad that she was okay and could go back home. I opened my mouth to ask Stef if I could go see Lena tomorrow after school, but Stef spoke up first.

"Yeah...um, listen..." Stef rubbed her hands together nervously "I don't exactly know how to...bring this up, so I am just gonna ask you, okay?" I had no idea what she wanted to talk about, but boy, I have never seen Stef so nervous

"Okay" I nod back and watch Stef closely. She was usually the one that could keep eye contact, but not this time. Her eyes were all around the place – me, her hands, floor.

"Um, Lena was talking to detective Allen and Harrison this morning. About the case. And uh, after that...I kind of...uh, overheard them discussing it..." Stef said and stirred in her seat, the nervousness only grew "and uh...your name came up"

My body tensed up, while Stef's look and voice softened "What I am trying to ask, is...uh, how did you know it was Matthew Malloc, who attacked Lena... even before Lena did?"

Tears formed in Stef's eyes as she continued, now sounding desperate "Because I have been trying...I have been trying to think of _something..._ _some way_ how you could have _possibly_ known that it was Matthew Malloc who attacked Lena..." Stef shook her head as tears appeared in her eyes "...And I can't! _I can't..._I can't think of anything else then-" Stef took in a shaky breath as one tear rolled down her cheek "-He did it to you! He hurt you...like that..."

"What do you want me to say?" I asked her in half whisper, as tears clouded my sight. Seeing Stef like this was hard. I had never seen her this vulnerable and so hurt. Never had I imagined, that I would see Stef at her breaking point. She always seemed so put together, so strong, so composed. Maybe that's why it was so hard to see her at her weakest.

"Tell me I'm wrong!" Stef pleaded with a desperate look in her eyes "Please tell me I'm wrong, Callie! Please!" The tears were lingering in her eyes, threatening to fall. Her lower lip started to whimper as she waited for me to answer.

"I can't tell you that!" I reply to her, keeping my voice steady, gazing to her eyes "I don't want to lie to you"

Once I said that, Stef covered her face with her palms as she sobbed out. Her sobs, shattered my heart in thousand little pieces.

_Was she crying for me? Crying for what had happened to me? That's what it felt like. But why? Did I really mean **that** much to her? I never thought she cared and loved me to this extent. I never realized I was worth the tears...When did that happen? How did I miss it? What did I do to deserve the love?  
_

I got up from the couch and walked over to the armchair on which Stef was sitting on. I took a seat on the arm holder and placed my hand on her shoulder blade. The moment my hand touched her back, Stef leaned towards me. She pressed her head to my chest, her left ear resting right on top of my heart, and wrapped her arms around me, like holding on to me for dear life, as she continued to cry.


	91. Know my pain Part V

**AN: I am so very tired. Working full time is much harder than mixing work and University together. There are probably a lot more mistakes in this chapter. Forgive me, I am too tiered to proof read. Maybe I will edit this chapter few days later.**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

Callie POV

Stef's sobs slowly started to turn into sniffs after what felt like 10 minutes. It was still hard for me to wrap my head around as to how much Stef cares about me. I had never imagined that anyone besides Amy, would love me like this. It still feels unbelievable and impossible, even though this person is crying in my arms right this second.

I kept running my hand over her back in circles to try and sooth her down. Stef stirred and leaned away from me a moment later. She raised her hands up to her face to wipe away the tears from her cheeks. Her eyes were all red and puffy.

What surprised me the most, was that Stef didn't seem to be embarrassed about. Whenever I cry, even when only mom sees me, I feel embarrassed about it. To me crying has always associated with weakness. A weakness that others can exploit and use against me. But Stef, she is not embarrassed or ashamed about crying, not even a little bit.

Stef run her palms over her cheeks once again, before she let out a breath and lowered her hands to her lap. She was no longer sniffing or hiccuping, no tears were streaming down her cheeks. I guess she cried it all out.

"It happened long time ago and, honestly, I had been through worse," I don't know what I was thinking when I said that. I guess, I wasn't. Once those words left my mouth, I realized how bad it sounded.

Stef looked to me not amused "That's not helping Callie!"

"Sorry," I mumble back quietly and offer her back a little smile. She bites and smiles back at me. I get up from the arm holder and go sit down on the coffee table, which the armchair was turned to.

"Why did he do it?" Stef asks me when I sat down. Her voice was very quiet and soft. It felt like she was afraid to ask it. Afraid that I will get upset about it.

I gave a little shoulder shrug back at first. As I looked down to the floor between us, away from her hurt and sad look, I answered her "I wasn't good enough...smart enough. Changing schools is hard, it's very changeling. And at that time, when I was living with him, I wasn't doing so great. Him being a teacher in the school I went to...let's just say, it didn't make things easier. He expected things from me, that I simply couldn't carry out."

"He hit you, because you weren't getting B's and A's?"

"Only A's!" I corrected Stef as I briefly glanced up to her "A's and A+ were the only two grades allowed in his house. And I was, at the best case, a C grade student so..." I cut the sentence short, as at that moment, I wasn't sure what else needed to be said. It seemed quite obvious that a punishment for me was necessary.

When I said that, Stef sat at the very end of the arm chair and reached for my hand. She took my hand between both of her and held it tenderly, yet firmly.

"I never had bruises from his fists. My arms never had bruises in the form of his fingerprints from when he grabbed me. My ribs were never sore from when he kicked me. I never had a split lip,black eye or bloody nose. My body was only covered in welts from his belt." I clarified as I blinked back the tears that appeared in my eyes again

Stef closed her eyes for a second as she took in all of the new information. I knew it was hard to hear. When I told about Malloc to Amy, she looked just as devastated as Stef did right now.

"I'm...I'm sorry he did that to you" Stef breathed out as another tear rolled down her cheek "I wish we had fostered you, then nothing like that would have ever happened to you-"

"Don't you dare blame yourself, Stef" I said loudly, when I saw guilt in Stef's eyes "It wasn't your fault! It was his! And only his! You are not responsible for the stuff that happened to me! It's not, it has never been and never will be your fault!"

"But if we had-" Stef tired to interject

"No!" I stop her before she finishes her thought "Don't do that! What happened to me, it wasn't your fault!" I detain a little pause, before I repeat to emphasize it to her "It was not your fault!"

She looked down to her lap momentary. When she looked back at me, tears were streaming down her cheeks freely. It was like she was no longer trying to hold them in "Knowing that we could have prevented that-" her voice cracked, she took in shaky breath and managed to continue "-you have no idea how much it hurts. It's uh...it...it's not a good feeling. It's pretty horrible feeling to live with" Stef took her left hand back to wipe away the tears on her cheek "I wish I could turn back time and fix the mistake we made 7 years ago"

I got up from the coffee table and keeled in front of Stef. It seemed to me, she needed a hug. Badly. And that's what I did, I wrapped my hands around and pulled her in hug.

"It's all right" I whisper to her, when Stef lowers her head to my shoulder. I feel her grip the back of my shirt in her fists "I'm okay! it wasn't your fault. I'm all right."

"I love you so much, Callie!" Stef says in my neck, without loosing the grip on me or leaning away from me. I felt that my shirt got these little wet spots on my shoulder, where Stef's tears landed.

"I love you too" I reply tightening the grip on her as I press my head to her side of the head

"Don't let go. Not yet" Stef begged when I had stirred a little to lean out of the hug

"Okay" I say and remain in my position, hugging her

* * *

I don't know how I hadn't heard mom walk in the house. Stef and I only realized she's here, when we heard her say warily and slowly "Hey, guys...what's going on?"

We both lean out of the hug. I jump up to my feet as Stef stands up. When I glanced to Stef, I she wiped the tears away from her cheeks as again.

"Nothing much" I tell mom and glance to Stef by my side once more "Talking...about stuff"

"Talking is good," Mom replies as she watches both of us

"Lena was-" I momentary turn to Stef as I gesture to her "Stef said that Lena remembered her attacker this morning," Stef next to me nodded her head to confirm what I just said

Mom look stops at Stef "Yes, I heard. They brought him in today!"

"They did?" Stef asked instantly as she liven up once mom mentioned that Malloc was arrested

"Yeah...Allen and Harrison are interrogating right now," Mom said as she lowered her gym bag on the ground. Her keys remained in her hand, she was jiggling them in her palm.

"Did he come clean?" Stef was very interested in the subject

"Not that I know of. They have barely started to talk to him, so...give them few hours. He will break. They always do." Mom explained to Stef

"Did he lawyer up?"

Mom shook her head "Stef, Allen will probably call you when they get something out of him. I'm not the person to ask these questions, because, you know, I am not the one interrogating him. I'm here, talking to you"

"I know, I know" Stef rubbed her forehead "I'm sorry...I just-" Stef took in a shaky breath. I slip my hand in her palm and give it a squeeze. When Stef glances down to our hands, a small, weak smile appears on her lips "-I just want this whole thing to be over. I want him locked away, I want him out of our lives. For good!"

Mom nods back understanding "You don't have to explain Stef. I understand"

"Uh, I should probably get back. Lena is waiting for me," Stef said looking between me and mom

"Bye kiddo!" Stef says before pulling me a quick hug

"Bye," I answer her when she walks up to mom

Stef stops right in front of Amy. Mom places her hand on Stef's upper arm to try and cheer her up a bit "It's going to be okay Stef"

Stef pulls mom in a hug as well. I don't think I had ever seen them hug. To me, it always seemed like they had more like a best bud/partner relationship. Their relationship started when they were paired up at work. And that relationship is the base of their friendship now. Neither one is the super girly type that hugs and kisses other grown ups whenever they see each other (kids – that's a whole different story). Instead of hugging they usually gave each other a should pats, I have seen them fist bump as well. But most of the time, they just greet each other with words – no touch is necessary.

Mom glanced over Stef's shoulder to me with utter confusion in her face. She was surprised by this act of affection/physical contact. But after her confusion passed, she hugged Stef back.

Stef POV

November 28th

When I entered our bedroom with a tray in my hands, Lena stirred on the bed. She must have heard me walk up the stairs. Lena slowly woke up as I walked in. There was still sleep in her eyes.

"Hi, love. How did you sleep?" I ask softly as I place the tray down on the nightstand for now, till Lena wakes up. For now, I sit down on the side of the bed. My hand rests gently on her leg.

"Quite good actually," Lena replied as she stretches on the bed

"Are you hungry? I made you a soup and sandwiches to go with" I nod to the nightstand where the tray stood. Her stomach growls when her eyes land on the food next to her

"Smells good," Lena says and runs her tongue over her lower lip quickly as she eyed the food on the tray

I smile back at her and stand up to take the tray "Let me get that for you."

"Wait," Lena reaches for my forearm to stop me in my motion "I need to go to bathroom first"

"Of course. Do you need any help-" I asked taking one step away from the bed, to give her some room to stand up

"I got it," She replied quite confident, but she was still holding on to my forearm for safety reasons, if her head spins

"Slowly, my love" I remind her quietly as I watch her move her legs over the bed side

"Mm-hmm" Lena hums as stands up. Her grip on my arm tightens, the moment she stood up. I saw her close her eye – her head must have gotten dizzy. The speed she stood up, must have still had been too fast. I take a step closer and I am now standing by her side. My left arm was placed on her lower back, to steady her.

"You good?" I ask when I see her open her eye back up. Lena stands still for a moment to steady herself.

"Yep. Head spun a little. I'm okay now," She replied and headed towards the bathroom

When Lena walked in the bathroom, my phone in my pocket buzzed. I had received a text from Callie. She was asking me if she could come over today and see Lena. I don't reply her instantly, because I needed to ask Lena that first.

Callie of course was always welcomed here, but this visit was under a little bit different circumstances and Callie understood that. She knows that Lena may not be up for visitors if she was tired and just wanted to rest. Some days, when you are sick or injured, you simply don't want to see anyone from outside the family circle. You just want piece and quiet.

Lena came out of the bathroom two minutes later. Once she was crawled back up in the bed and settled down comfortably, with a pillow behind her back, I placed the tray of food over her legs.

"Bon appetit!" I smile at Lena when I place the tray down

"Thanks, honey" Lena replied as she reached for the spoon. I once again sit back down on the bed side.

After few spoons of soup, Lena asked "Was that one of the kids?"

"Huh?" I tilt my head sideways slightly and frown up my face as I was confused by her question

"Your phone. I heard your phone buzz," Lena clarified "If it was one of the kids, I hope you texted them back, that I am okay and that they don't need to worry about me"

The first two days, when Lena got back home from hospital, the kids checked in on mama few times a day. All the calls and texts came to me, because Lena was staying away from all the technologies, like phones, TV, laptops, tablet. Mariana called me 2 times and texted 4 times. The other kids were close by. Well, only Frankie didn't call or text, because she was in kindergarten and she doesn't have a phone. But I was sure, if she was few years older, she would have called and texted just as much as the other kids.

"Not ours," I answer with a small smirk

"Callie? What did she want?" Lena asked right before she lifted spoon full of soup up to her lips

"She wanted to know if you are up for visitors. Callie wants to visit you after school" I explained to Lena

"Oh" Lena smiles back "What did you reply?"

"I didn't. Not yet. I wanted to ask - if you are up for a visit. Maybe you are not feeling like it"

"You can text her back that she can come over," Lena said with a little smile "It is always nice to have her here"

"Will do," I smiled back and reached for my phone to text Callie back

* * *

After I picked up Frankie from kindergarten, I waited at the Anchor Beach for few of my kids and Callie. Jude got out of the school and into my car first. That guaranteed him the spot in the front next to me.

While we waited for Mariana and Callie, Jude and I talked about his day. I also had to listen for the second time, about Frankie's day in kindergarten, about the new game they were playing in recess, because she was telling Jude about it as well. Mariana and Callie both came out of the school at the same, giggling about something. The girls both got in the backseat, next to Frankie and then we were off to home.

Once we got home, all three – Frankie, Jude and Mariana – headed straight upstairs to go see their mama. Callie lingered in the kitchen with me for a little while.

"So, uh..." Callie spoke up nervously "did you tell someone?"

"Tell someone what?" I asked back as I washed my hands, so I could start making dinner

"About, you know…Malloc, what he did to me" Callie answered in a hushed voice. She was most likely worried that one of the other kids could overhear her. I could bet my life on, that Callie doesn't want Jude to know about what Malloc did. She simply doesn't want to worry him.

I was drying my hands in the towel when I turned to her. My back was pressed at the counter besides me. I shook my head and replied in a hushed voices as well "No...I didn't tell anyone. I wasn't sure if you wanted anyone else to know."

"Oh, good!" Callie breathed out as she was nodding her head back as well. After a little while she sat down at the table. Callie placed her elbows on the table and looked down to her hands as she asked me "Not even Lena?"

"No," I placed the towel down and walked to the table. Callie looked up to me curious "I didn't want to upset her. She's having a hard time as it is..."

Callie kept on nodding her head slowly, her lower lip was sucked in, her eyes were averted to the table in front of her. I could tell the wheels were turning in the girls head.

"Don't you think Lena should know?"

"Maybe. Maybe not" I said slowly and thoughtfully after a little while "If she should learn about it, I think, you should be the one to tell her, not me, because it's your story to tell."

"Won't she learn about it in the trial?" Callie asked back curiously

I pressed my lips together, forming a straight line as I thought about it "Yeah, she probably will."

Callie got even more thoughtful "Won't that get her upset?"

"Maybe a little. But she would understand why neither one of us told her"

"It would probably be better if she learned about it from one of us," Callie said looking straight at me

"Like I said, Callie. It's up to you. If you don't want to, you don't have to tell anyone. I won't tell anyone, even Lena, unless you want me to tell her" I reassured Callie and reached for her hand on the table "It's your choice, love!"

Callie POV

I peaked in the bedroom and saw Frankie, Jude and Mariana all sitting on the bed around Lena, surrounding her. Jude was telling her about their day, as the rest of them were listening. Lena, even thought her eye was still swollen shut and her nose still had a plaster over, was smiling. It's the little things in life, that can make a persons day. Lena was simply happy, when she was around her kids, that much I know. She doesn't need much. Her wife and kids made her happy.

I knocked on the door quietly, grabbing everyone's attention "Hey, is there room for another one?"

"Of course!" Lena exclaimed happily and waved at me to come in "Come sit down. Stef said you would be stopping by."

"I just wanted to check in and see how you how you are doing," I told her as I crawled up on the end of the bed, by Lena's feet

"I'm better each day," Lena says with a quite a positive view to it

"How's your head?" I asked glancing to her swollen and black eye. The injury looked very painful. Her nose too. Even though it was hidden behind the plaster, it seemed painful.

"Little bit dizzy when I stand up or turn my head too fast, but other than that, I can't complain"

* * *

The 5 of us chatted about small stuff for the 15 minutes or so. Mariana was the first one who left the room. She went to help Stef in the kitchen. Jude was the next one to leave. He wanted to start his homework so he would less to do on weekends. Frankie left last, she went to Stef as well. Probably not to help in kitchen, but to just be around her mom.

"So, what is it that you could not say to me when the other kids were around?" Lena asked the moment we heard Frankie head down the stairs

"What makes you think I have something to say that I couldn't say around others?" I raise my eyebrow at her

"I have known you for a while now Callie. I think I have gotten pretty good at reading you!"

I chuckled back "You got me"

"What is it, honey?" Lena asked in a worried tone. I shifted and crossed my legs underneath me. For the time being, I was looking down to the bed, away from her look that was full of concern about me. She was the one injured, yet she was worried about me. It should be the other way around.

I take a deep sigh and speak up very slowly, as I was still building up the courage to actually bring the subject up "Do you remember the time…back when we just had met-" I looked up to her "I think it was February, when I kind of hated you?"

Lena chuckled back "Yeah, I remember. You were ignoring me whenever you came to visit Jude. Won't deny, I was hurt a little"

I scratch my forehead nervously "And do you remember, when you drove over to our place. I was painting the garage and you decided to help me"

"You and Amy had bet that you couldn't paint the garage without a daub on your clothes," Lena said pointed to me as she tried to recall the event "Didn't you win 30 dollars or something?"

I nodded my head back "50 dollars!" I corrected her with a smirk "But because you blabbed to my mom, I also lost the 50 dollars because of you," I said causing Lena to laugh out softly

"That's right. I had forgotten about that second part," Lena replied back and reached for the pillow behind her back. She moved the pillow slightly and got herself comfortable.

"Do you remember what we talked about?" I asked her and started to bite my lower lip as I waited for her to answered

"Uh...if I am correct, it was about...Mr. Malloc" Lena said as her face dropped when she remembered. The smile had disappeared from her face. She got suspicious the next moment "Why are you asking me this, Callie?"

"You told me, that if I wanted to, I could talk to you about it. About...him. About what he did to me." A lump formed in my that the moment those words left my mouth. There was no going back now.

Lena remained silent as she sat and watched me closely. Her mouth was slightly parted, she looked partly scared, partly confused, but mostly she looked worried about where this conversation was going.

"I want to talk about it," I stated back as my hear was beating fast in my chest

"W-why?" Lena stuttered out "Why now?"

"Because-" I moved closer to her. When I was by her side, I sat down on my knees and slowly and carefully reached for her sleeve. I glanced up to her, for permission, before I carefully started to roll up her sleeve. The welts had gotten less visible, they weren't as red as before and they didn't stand out so much, but they were still there. The scars from the belt were still there.

"Because know you know. Now you know what he did to me," I said in a whisper as I gently traced one of the welt with my finger


	92. Know my pain Part VI

Callie POV

Lena looked like she was about to cry. I saw tears in her eye. Her free hand went up to her face, to cover her mouth as she tried to hide the shock. This was one of the rare times, that Lena was left speechless.

"After I visited you at the hospital, mom took me to the precinct to talk to one of the detectives," I continued as I held her hand in mine, while with my other hand, I was still gently tracing the welt on her arm

"Why?" Lena finally spoke up

"I gave Allen my statement. When I visited you and saw the bruises on your arms, I instantly thought back to Malloc" I spoke slowly and I kept my eyes on her arm "I couldn't help but to think back to the incident at school and how he threatened you..." I look up to Lena and see that she was gazing right back at me "I didn't know if I was right, but mom thought that I should at least talk to the detectives"

"You were right," Lena said quietly when I had paused

"Yeah," I nodded back and averted my look back to her arm "Next day mom informed me that you had remembered the attack and that you name him as your attacker."

After taking a deep breath in, I suddenly feel the need to explain. Instantly look back to Lena "I didn't want to be right! I didn't want him to hurt you, I never wanted that...I never wanted for you to be...dragged into my mess," As I kept talking the more emotional and worked up I got "I never wanted for anyone to know and to live through the stuff, that I had to go through" I took in a shaky breath, my lower lip whimpered as one tear fell down my cheek, I saw tears in Lena's eyes as well "I never wanted for you to know my pain!"

"Come here, love!" Lena held her hands out, waiting for me to lean closer to her for a hug or a cuddle.

I moved closer to her and snuggled to her right side. When I pressed my head gently to her chest, she wrapped her hands around me. Silent tears were streaming down my cheeks.

I stayed strong when I was talking to Stef, but I simply couldn't do that now, when I was talking to Lena. The emotions I felt right now, were much more raw and stronger. The bruises on Lena's arms reminded me of my own suffering. I kept hearing the sound the belt made in the air and when it collided with my skin. I remember the stinging, burning sensation and pulsing pain after each belt whip. It was like it happened yesterday, still fresh in my memory.

"You are safe now, honey" Lena's whisper brought me out of the horrible memory "Shhh. It's okay. Shhh..." Lena was moving her hand over my back in circle motions. It was a very soothing and calming motion. She kissed the top of my head and after that, I felt her chin to my top of the head.

Neither one of us said anything for the next couple of minutes. We just held each other. I was snuggled up to her side. Time by time, Lena whispered sweet nothing in my ear and kissed the top of my head. The silent tears stopped streaming down my cheeks shortly after I snuggled up to Lena. Even thought I didn't see Lena's face right now, I know that few silent tears fell down her cheeks as well, because few tears fell on me as well, on my hair.

"Am I hurting you?" I blur out when I remember that she was the one that was actually injured, but I was leaning against her. I stirred a little, ready to lean out of the hug. The last thing I wanted right now was to hurt her even more than she has already been hurt. I know how those welts hurt, they sting and pulse. It's not a nice feeling.

Nights were especially hard for me, because I could never sleep on my back or sides after I had received a punishment. Whenever my back or side had touched the bed, it caused me to wake up in pain. The first two nights were the hardest.

"No, no you are not," Lena replied in a whisper as she tightened the grip on me a little, to make sure I don't move away from her

"Marci gave me this Aloe cream...it helped to sooth the irritated skin. I could go buy it for you"

"Marci?" Lena asked back, I felt her move slightly. She moved her head a bit to side, to try and see my face

"His wife," I clarified

"His wife knew but didn't do anything?" Lean sounded upset all of a sudden "Wait, didn't your mom mention that the cops had been to his house to investigate?"

"It was before I was placed there. I have no idea what happened when the cops arrive. The one thing I do know, is that his son and his wife are terrified of him. And by the way Marci and his son Jeremy, talked to me, I can only assume, that the four of us have something in common" I said quietly, gazing to the bed spread

Lena didn't respond. She took in a deep breath and tightened the grip on me.

"Everything is going to be all right, love" Lena said in a hushed voice before she kissed the top of my head again. I should be the one telling her that. But instead of saying that, I snuggled closer to her chest.

Lena POV

November 30th

I was outside on our porch, sitting in one of the benches, looking over the backyard. I had a cup of tea in my hand. A soft, warm breeze was moving my hair. For a moment, I closed my eye and enjoyed the feeling. It was a warm day, the sun was shining bright.

I opened my eye, the moment the back doors opened and Stef walked back out. She was still holding her phone in her hand.

"Who was that?" I ask her about the phone call that had made my wife to leave my side for what felt like 5 minutes

"Allen," Stef said as she placed her phone down on the small table. She joined me back on the bench.

"What did he want?" I ask tightening the grip on my cup

"Um...well," Stef placed her hand on my leg and rubbed it gently "They talked to his family."

"And?" I held my breath as I waited for her answer

"It seems that," Stef says, but then takes pause to ready herself to say whatever she needed to say "Marci and Jeremy, will testify against him as well." This was good news. That means the case against him will be even more stronger. I was told that the evidence found in the home and my testimony, was enough to put him away. But Callie's testimony and now his wife and his son as well, will only make this case even stronger. There was no doubt in my mind, that we will win this trial.

"Apparently, once he was fired from his job, his life went down a spiral. He started abusing them on regular basis without no real reason. They have welts and bruises on their bodies to prove it," Stef said careful. This no longer was good news. The last thing I wanted, was for more people to get hurt by him. And it appears, that what had happened on the school yard 9 months ago has set off events in life that caused people to get hurt. I can't help but to blame myself for Marci and Jeremy for getting hurt.

"Lena, it's not your fault!" Stef said firmly "He did this on his own, you are not to blame. You hear me!"

Stiffly, I nodded my head back. Deep down I know Stef is right. But right now, it was still hard to wrap my head around the news. Stef's fingers moved gently over my cheek "Not your fault, love." She reminded me again and placed a small kiss on my cheek.

* * *

December 5th

Being in court house brought different kind of feelings today. The few times I have been here was for happy events, for the adoption of the twins and Jude. Stef of course has been here more often. Mostly these visits were connected to her work, testify for cases and stuff like that. Today, when I walked in the court house, I was anxious, slightly scared and worried. All because I was about to see the man that attacked me again.

Holding hands, Stef and I walked through the hallways to the court room, where Matthew Malloc's trial was going to be held. Out of precautions, we had arrived here 10 minutes sooner than the the trial is about to start.

"Should we go in?" I ask Stef when we stop few steps from the doors

"If you want to. But if you don't, we can go sit right here and wait. It's your choice, my love" Stef says to me softly. She has been taking such great care about me. Somehow she had made the kids not to cause or get into any trouble. I don't know how she had done that. I can only assume that some bribing took place. Bribing them with pizza could be one way.

"I need to go to bathroom," I tell her looking around, to see which way is the bathroom

"Do you want me to go with?"

"No, you don't have to" I reply with a small smile

"Okay. The bathroom is that way, at the end of the hall, turn left," Stef says pointing down the hallway

"I will be back in 5," I kiss Stef on lips before I walk pass her

I found the bathroom with no problem. Once I walked in, I headed straight to the sinks. I placed my purse next to the sink and press my palms at the counter. Looking up in my reflection in the mirror, I examine my eye and nose.

I hadn't even tried yo cover the bruises up with makeup when I was at home. When I left home, I simply had put my sunglasses on. And right about now, I started to feel as if I should have tried to hide the bruises. They looked quite horrible. The bruises had now gained the color or yellow and purplish. The swell on my eye had gone down and I was finally starting to see a little with my injured eye as well.

I opened the tap to let the water flow. When I had put my hands under the water, one of the stall doors opened and a woman walked out. She was very thin and petite looking woman. Shorter than me. The woman had short, straight hair.

When the woman walked up to the sinks, she smiled at me and placed the her purse by the sinks. She pulled her sleeves up a little before she started to wash her hands. My eyes got stuck on the bruises that I saw on her wrists. Welts - from belt. The woman, felt that I was staring at her and looked up to me as she washed her hands.

"These were given to me by my husband. Finally, after 20 years I am trying to put a stop to it," the woman said and glanced down to her arms "Did yours did that to you?" She looked up to me and nodded to me

I suck in a breath and turn off the tap "No," I shook my head "Don't have one." I reply and reach for the paper towels that were on my left "But I am pretty sure it was your husband who did this to me."

The woman closed the tap. I handed her two paper towels. We stood in silence for few seconds.

"You are Marci Malloc?" I ask drying my hands in the paper towel

The woman smiled sadly "You must be the woman he hurt – Lena Adams Foster?" She couldn't even say his name

I nodded back "I'm sorry for what he did to you. He mentioned your name a lot after he got fired. I should have know he was up to something. I should have know..." She shook her head as she spoke

"Not your fault," I reassured her and tossed away the now wet paper towel

"Do you know Callie Jacob?" She asks me once she had gotten rid of the wet paper towel

For a moment I got confused, because I have always know her by different name "She goes by Callie Scott now"

"She got adopted?" the woman's face suddenly light up

"Yes, 3 years ago," I confirm with a smile

"That's...that's really good. I'm happy for her. She needed a family, she deserves a good family. She was very sweet girl" Marci says slowly nodding her head. It seemed to me, that in her mind, she was thinking about the girl.

"She still is. Callie is quite amazing young woman" I reply back keeping my eyes on her

"You have talked to her?" Marci says very curiously, it seemed as is she wanted to talk to Callie herself

"Yes, we talked yesterday, when she stopped at our place. Callie, is actually going to be here today as well. I'm sure you could talk to her today, if you want to" Marci looked quite confused about what I had just said "My wife and I adopted Callie's brother. Callie is very often guest at our home, as is Jude at their home. Our families are very close."

"S-She has a brother? Callie had never mentioned a brother..." Marci says mostly to herself. She looks down remorsefully "I was a bad foster parent to her"

"No, you weren't. Callie never said one bad thing about you" I tried to reassure her, it seemed like she was blaming herself for what had happened

"I didn't help her, when he was…." she closed her eyes and shook her head "I did nothing to stop him from hurting her. I was and still am scared of him. My husband scares me" she admits with tears in her eyes "I am terrified of him. My son was the one who started to stand up against him...not me" The bathroom doors suddenly open. The noise startled Marci and she looked over her shoulder scared. With her hand she wiped away the tear had fell down her cheek.

Some woman walks in and heads straight to the stall. She doesn't even look at us. But this woman walking in was enough to stop Marci from talking.

"We should...probably go...the trial is about to start" Marci says reaching for her purse

"Yeah, yes...you are right" I nod back and takes my purse. Marci walks out first. When I walk out of the bathroom, a tall young man walked up to Marci and they started talking. That must be her son. He looks like his father, wide shoulders, tall, same facial structure. It was for sure Jeremy.

I look down and continue my way down the hall. As I walk away, I feel eyes on me. Looking over my shoulder, I see Marci and Jeremy both watching me.

When I turn the hallway, I see that Amy and Callie had both arrived and they were talking to Stef.

"You okay, honey?" Stef asks taking my hand, when I walk up to them "You were gone quite some time."

"Yes, I'm okay" I smile back to her "I met his wife, Marci."

"Marci is here?" Callie asks surprised as she looks pass me to the hallway

"Yes, and I think her son as well," I said and look over my shoulder to the hallway. They were walking very slowly, side by side, towards the court room.

"We should go in. The trail is about to start" Stef says to us and nods to the court room. Her hand squeezes mine gently. Callie was still looking at Jeremy and Marci down the hall.

Amy, Stef and I stood still, because Callie wasn't moving. She was watching Marci and Jeremy, as they walked towards us. Amy puts her hand on Callie's lower back.

"Callie...it's nice to see you again. You have grown up a lot..." Marci said as she and Jeremy stopped two steps away from us

Callie glances to Jeremy. he was at least head length taller than her "I heard you are going to testify as well"

"Yeah," Jeremy replied and glanced down to his mom, her put his arm on her shoulder blade "It's about time we put a stop to it. We have been suffering long enough"

"Good for you" Callie replied

"I'm sorry!" Marci blurred out the next moment

"You don't have to apologize. You weren't the one hurting me"

"We should have helped. We should have done more"

"You are doing it right now," Callie replied to Marci and smiled up to Jeremy. The six of us walk in the court room and take our seats. Judge walked in a minute later and the trial started.

* * *

Guilty – I think that is my favorite word of today. It brought me such a huge relief and happiness. I had let out the breath that I was holding as I was waiting for the verdict. Watching how Matthew Malloc was taken out in handcuffs, to jail was very satisfying. He got what he had coming. He got what he deserved for hurting me, Callie, his own son and wife. Jail will be his home for the next few years.

I hugged my wife, she kissed my cheek as we embraced "It's over now" Stef whispered and kissed my cheek again "It's over, my love!"

Once Stef let go of me, Amy hugged me next "He got what he had coming," Amy said as she leaned out of he hug. I nod and smile back at her.

Turning to Callie next, I saw the tears in her eyes. They were happy tears. She was relieved as well. Callie threw her arms around me. We embraced.

"We won!" I whisper to her and kiss the top of her head

**AN: I have no idea how long it takes for a case to go to court. So forgive me if the timeline was off. If the show would be set in my country, it would take about 2-3 years :D That's how shitty my countries Justice system is :D I hope you enjoyed :)  
**

**On another note - I am starting to think about ending this story after I finish the story lines that are open/given to me and after I write the story lines that I have planned. **


	93. One step at a time Part I

**AN: _T_**_**his chapter contains some slight** sexual content_ _(there is not a sex scene, just some stuff that happens before). _ **_So a slight _**_M_**_ warning is issued for this chapter! Nothing too much or to explicit, but still, just read with caution. You have been warned!  
_**

Amy POV

December 8th

"Like...the real thing?" I screw up my face as I lean to the left side and look over my shoulder so I could see Cooper. We were sat on the living room couch. Cooper was sitting behind me, I was sat in front of him, between his legs, leaned against him.

"Yes, the real thing!" Cooper replies with a real chuckle

"I'm...hmm...I don't think, that I am…you know that cultural person"

"You liked the theater we went to," Cooper reasons back as he rubbed my shoulders gently

"Well, theater is okay, but ballet! I don't know if I want to see guys jumping around the stage in tights!" I said softly rubbing my hand over Cooper's knee

"Trust me, I don't either!" Cooper reassured me, I couldn't help but to laugh back at that "But if I am forced to suffer through that, I would like for you to suffer along with me!"

"I feel flattered!" I reply with a chuckle and lean back to his chest. Both of my hands now rest on his knees.

"I actually have a third ticket as well. Callie could come with us as well. It would be like a…" Cooper paused for a moment, but then added carefully "...family day. The three of us."

I lean away from him and turn around on the couch. Sitting on my knees, in front of Cooper, I gaze at him. Cooper tilts his head sideways a little, I could see he was trying to read me as he waited for me to answer.

"...I know...we are not exactly a family...we haven't even been dating for a year, but you two...you feel like my family to me-" I lean for a kiss, to stop his ramble. Our lips touch for a passionate, deep kiss.

"Is...that...yes…for...ballet?" Cooper asks getting word by word out, between the kiss

"Shut up!" I tell him, when I paused the kissing for a second

"Shutting up!" Cooper replays in a quick manner and we return to kissing. We both got got and heavy. Coopers hand moved under my shirt, searching for more skin contact. A moment later, he gripped the hem of my shirt, ready to pull it off right then and there.

"Please tell me, you aren't that couple that has done it in every room of the house!" we hear Callie's voice from the doorway. She sounded slightly, who am I kidding, more than slightly disgusted and grossed out by us.

Cooper, like a lighting bolt, leans away from me, pulling his hands back. I close my eyes and lower my head, once we pulled apart, slightly embarrassed that Callie had to see this .But I was also slightly frustrated at the same time, because it felt like we had a really great moment going on.

Callie exclaimed out loud the next moment "Oh god! Have you done it in my room?!"

I look over my shoulder with frowned up face "What? No, of course not!" I reply to her as I move to the other side of the couch. Cooper sat awkwardly at the other end. I could tell he wasn't quite sure, how he should act and play this out.

But, Cooper recovered quite quickly. Much faster than from other awkward encounter the three of us have had. He cleared his throat, getting my attention. Coop moved his eyebrows up, trying to signal me. I screw my face up at first, not getting what he wanted to tell me.

Callie comments from the side quietly, grossed out "Please tell me that was not a sex signal" But I kept my eyes on him, trying to understand what he was trying to tell me. When he nodded to Callie, I realized, what Cooper wanted me to ask her.

"Oh!" I call out and turn to Callie "So, um...Cooper has tickets to ballet in two week. So please don't make plans for weekend after next."

Callie looks between us "Why? It's not like we have a dog that needs to be watched at home. The lock works just fine-"

"Three tickets!" Cooper speaks up, taking the lead of the conversation from here "for the three of us. Your mom and talked and we figured it would be nice to spend a day together!"

"At Ballet?" Callie didn't seem to like the Ballet part "That's where the guys jump around the stage in tights and you can see-" she moves her hand over her lower genitalia region "…stuff!"

Cooper and I share an amused look "I'm pretty sure girls are jumping around the stage as well," Cooper says with a smile "and their stuff is bouncing as well!" for that he eared a quick, playful slap to his chest from me

"I have never been to ballet before," Callie thinks out loud

"Then this will be an opportunity for you to go see ballet for the first time!" Cooper replies in an excited manner

"I don't know," Callie still wasn't sold "I'm not sure if I want to see guy's in tights."

"That makes two of us!"

"Make that three!" I add to both of them as I raise my hand up

"If you don't like it, why buy three tickets to it?" Callie questions him

"I didn't buy them!" Cooper explained "One of my former patients was a ballet dancer. He was in a car crash where he hurt his leg quite badly. I helped him get back to his feet and now after a year, he once again is performing and...well, he said he wants to invite me to one of his show...in a way, thanking me."

"Oh!" Callie sounded impressed "That's quite cool!"

"Is that a yes?" I ask her to make sure she is on board with this

"Yeah, I guess so," Callie replied with a shrug

I saw the keys in her hand and nodded to them "You going somewhere?"

"To Gavin's!" Callie says casually, jiggling the keys in her hand. I could see she was getting slightly impatient and just wanted to leave the house to head over to Gavin's, but I was not done with her just yet.

"When will you be back?"

First came a shoulder shrug, then a reply "Don't know, few hours." Looking at the clock, I see that it was little over 7PM already. The definition of few hours probably differs for me and her.

"Before curfew!" I point it out to her "You will be home before curfew!" I leave her no room for argument

"Okay...before curfew" Callie obliges recurrently

"And your curfew is at..." I didn't finish that sentence, letting her answer that herself

Callie shifted in her stance, her shoulder dropped a little, head dipped down "...10!" Callie says in a typical annoyed teenager voice

"Don't drink!" Cooper says, when Callie seemed like she was about to head out

"I won't! We are just going to hang out," Callie says looking between us and then points over her shoulder with her right hand "Can I go now? I told Gavin I would be there at 7:30."

"Yes, you can go. Please drive safely!" I remind her and watch her walk to doors. When I heard the door nub turn, I call out to her as I suddenly remember something "Callie!"

"What?" she calls back annoyed

"Grab 30 dollars from my wallet and fill up the gas tank, please!" I tell her when she peaks her head back in the living room

"Okay!" Callie replies and heads back up stairs to grab the money. Two minutes later she walks to doors again "Bye!"

"Bye!" Cooper and I call together

We both watch her get in the car and drive away. For a minute, I just sit and stare out the window to the street. That was, until Cooper spoke up "Can we continue where we left off"

I jump off the couch, grab his hand and pull him towards the stairs. Apparently he felt like I was running upstairs too slow, so he just swooped me up from my feet and tossed me over his shoulder. I let out a little playful scream when he picked me up and slapped my butt as he carried me up the stairs to the bed.

Callie POV

I stand in front of his apartment doors. Before I ring the bell, I look down to my outfit, to see if am looking as good as I could. I run my fingers through my hair 3 times before I reach up for the bell. Not long after the bells rings out, I hear his footsteps.

"Hey, babe!" Gavin's says opening the doors for me. Once I step inside, I lean up on my toes to kiss him.

"I ordered us pizza," he says once we end the kiss "I got your favorite!" he says and gesture to the small kitchen table, where the pizza box stood

Gavin has a small two bedroom apartment. The room, when entering the apartment is kitchen/living room. Kitchen area was straight forward, but the living room part was the right side of the room. The other room was his bedroom, which basically only contained his bed, a dresser and a nightstand. It was very simple, cozy place. And from what he has told me, it is also very affordable.

"You are the best!" I look over my shoulder to him as I walk over to the pizza

"Yes, I am!" Gavin says back very confidently, with a small smirks

"So?" He asks when we sit down at the table and each grab a slice of pizza

"So?" I ask after taking a bite, raising my eyebrow up. I wasn't quite sure what he wanted to say with that or what he wanted me to reply to that

"How did the trial go?"

I swallow the food "Oh, that...um, very good"

"Yeah?" He looks happy about that

"Yes, he was found guilty and got sent to prison for few years!"

"That's great. That bastard deserved that after what he did to you, Lena and his family. That guy is a first class douche!" I had told Gavin quite a lot about Matthew Malloc and all the trouble he had caused he. Gavin stayed on the sidelines on the whole thing, but he was still very supportive about everything.

* * *

"I rented this one old movie" Gavin says walking over to the TV, while I walk straight to the couch

"Yeah? What kind?"

"It's call '_The wedding singer'_. Have you seen it before?" he asks me, when he is inserting the disk in his DVD player

"I don't think that I have. Who plays in it?"

"Adam Sandler. It's kind of a comedy/romance genre. I decided to try and switch the genre this time" Gavin says setting the volume

"Thank god! I was kind of dreading another '_Transformer_' or '_Terminator_' movie" I reply when I kick my shoes off and pull my legs up on the couch under me "I don't understand how you can like that...all non-stop action, cars turning into robots, shooting movies"

"I guess it's a guy's thing," He says back walking over to the couch, with the remote in his hand "Scoot!"

"Where to do you want me to move?" I ask looking to the other free side of the couch. I was sitting on the far side as it was.

"Move down silly, I want to cuddle with my girl!" Gavin grabs the other pillow from end of the couch and tosses it next to me

"Whoa...hey, no!" Gavin grabs my hand, when I had laid down sideways, close to the backrest

"What?" I laugh back

"No way, I'm the small spoon! I'm the big spoon!" He explains to me and stands up on the couch "You, scoot, outside...little spoon," he says playfully and waits till I move to the outer side. Gavin squeezed down between me and the couch.

"You comfortable?" he asks after we both tried to get as comfortable as we could on the couch. Our bodies were in close proximately. Our hips touched, my back was pressed up to his chest, legs intertwined. I felt his chest move with his every breathe.

"Yeah, I'm perfect"! I say and hold on to his hand that he wrapped around my stomach to keep me close to him

"Okay, movie time!" he says and turn the movie to play

We had been just watching the movie for 10 minutes, when Gavin started to kiss the back of my neck. He had moved my hair off my neck. I closed my eyes for a moment, enjoying the sensation. His lips on my neck. Gavin's hand started to slowly roam over my stomach.

"Gavin" I moan out softly, when he had pulled the shirt off my shoulder slightly

"Yes?" He ask between placing kisses on my skin

"What about the movie?"

"It's a DVD...we can rewind it later!" he whispered in my ear. While he kissed me behind my ear, his hand slowly moved under my shirt. It made my whole body tingly when he traced his fingers softly over my skin. It gave me goosebumps.

I turn my head backwards and with my right hand reach up to his back of the neck. Gavin leans forward and our lips meet for a tender kiss. It was slightly awkward and sloppy because of the weird angle, but it still felt amazing. I run my fingers through his hair and grip it till we are kissing.

A moment later I turn on my right side to face him and we continue our make out session on the couch. His right hand never stopped roaming over my body. One moment his hand was on my leg, the next on my hip, but after that under my shirt again.

"How about we take this to my bedroom?" he suggested after few minutes of us making out. We hadn't done it before. Gavin was being very patient with me. This actually was the first time he asked about it. And we have been dating for few weeks now.

_This felt right. I wanted to have sex with Gavin. I liked Gavin a lot. After 3 years, I finally feel ready for it. I was finally over what Liam did to me. Gavin seemed like the right guy.  
_

Without hesitating, I got up from the couch and extended my hand to him. Gavin looked at, at my eyes, but then he looked down to the hand that I was holding out. He reached for it, got up from the couch as well.

Hand in hand we walked to his bedroom. When I had reached the end of his bed, I turned around to face Gavin. His look was so full of passion and desire. I bite my lower lip as my look was stuck to his lips.

"You know that drives me crazy" He says before he placed his hand on my cheek. Gavin moved in for a kiss, which turned out to be a very passionate kiss.

Slowly we both laid down on his bed. I was on my back, while he was, for the moment, sitting over me. Gavin took off his shirt and tossed it aside. Once he had gotten ride of his shirt, we kissed. His fingers found the hem of my shirt. Raising my hand above my head, Gavin helps me get rid of my shirt as well.

He kissed my lips, my jaw, my neck. When he kissed my collar bone, my back arched a little and my breathing became slightly more rapid. My heart started to beat faster. It beat faster for him, because of him. As time went on, I got more and more excited. I was enjoying the feeling.

_Gavin is nothing like Liam_ – I told myself when Gavin started to kiss my collar bone again - _Gavin was sweet and gentle, unlike Liam. Liam's kisses didn't feel like this. They didn't feel as good as Gavin's kisses do. Gavin's touch is much for softer, more gentle. Whenever Liam touched me, it was much more rougher, almost aggressive.  
_

Gavin's kisses trails from my collar bone, down my chest and stomach, to my pants. He looked up to me, asking me for a permission to take them off. Lifting my hips up a little, I gave him my answer. Gavin unbuttoned my pants and pulled my jeans down. He discarded them the same way he did with my shirt.

As the excitement grew, nervousness and worry grew as well.

_Gavin actually asked for my permission. He actually cared about me. Not like Liam. Liam never asked if I wanted to have sex, he told me that we are going to have it! He made me feel like I owed him sex, for everything he had done for me. He used me. I was being used! - _I couldn't keep the thoughts about Liam and my rape out of my mind

I watched how Gavin gets out of his jeans. He was now left in only his white briefs. The bulge on his briefs, told me exactly how excited he was. There was a feeling, in the pit of my stomach that grew. I couldn't explain it. But what I do know, is that it brought this fidgety, restless feeling in me.

Gavin laid down next to me, I roll on my side to face him and we continue to kiss.

_I will not let what happened with Liam ruin this moment with Gavin. What happened with Liam, happened 3 years ago. That's in the past - _I tried to tell myself, but I think I was slowly loosing that inner battle with myself- _Was I over it? Was I over my rape? Have I really gotten past that part of my life? Liam was out of my life...he was out of my life, but clearly he was still in my mind...reminding me of what he did to me. How he hurt me. How he took something from me..._

Gavin's hand was now roaming my back. Eventually his hand found the snap of my bra. He paused the kissing and looked to my eyes "Are you okay?"

"Yes, don't stop!" I tell him and at the same time, i tell myself, that I am okay with this

With one hand he opened it. I got the bra off my shoulders and tossed it over the bed just like the other beds. We were both practically naked now. The only piece of clothing that we had on was our underwear. We rolled on the bed and once again, I found myself underneath him.

_Gavin was the first guy, who saw me naked beside Liam. Was I attractive enough for Gavin? Was I beautiful enough._

"You are beautiful "Gavin tells me, once he had one look at my breasts. His hand slowly moved over to my breasts. He squeezed it gently and then sucked on it. I threw my head back, enjoying the feeling. But even though I enjoyed it, I let out a whimper when his lips moved to my other nipple. I wasn't sure if that was out of pleasure of out of fear. My breathing became more rapid and more frantic with every touch, with every kiss.

_This was Gavin, it wasn't Liam. Liam is not here. It's not Liam!_

I closed my eyes and tried to get back to the mood I was, when we were on the couch. We rolled around on the bed again and once again, Gavin found his way on top of me. He reached for my hands and moved them over my head, that way, giving him more access to me, to my body. He held my wrists above my head and kissed me first on my lips, but then again he moved lower. To my jaw, my neck, collar bone, my breasts.

_I am underneath him. Just like I was with Liam. I can't get out. I am trapped underneath him. Just like with Liam. I am trapped! I can't breathe!  
_

"NO! STOP!" I call out in frantic voice and tried to get out from underneath him

Gavin moved off of me, to the side of the bed and watched me how, I jumped off the bed. With one hand I was trying to cover my breasts from him, while in other I grabbed all of my clothes.

"What did I do?" Gavin looks and sounds utterly confused "Did I do something?"

_Liam – _that name, was the only thought in my mind right now. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get him off my mind.

"Callie!" Gavin jumped off the bed, when I hurried to the doors

"I can't do it!" I say in shaky voice and hurry to his bathroom to get dressed

I lock the doors behind me and drop my clothes on the closed toilet. My hands were shaking, my breathing was fast, my heart was racing. I felt tears forming in my eyes as I tried to get dressed.

Amy POV

I was cuddling with Cooper in my bed, under the blankets, naked, when we both heard the front doors open and slam shut loudly. It felt like the whole house shook from the force they were closed shut. We both sat up in the bed. I reacted fast.

"Is that Callie?" Cooper asked, when I jumped out of the bed and grabbed my clothes. This can't be anything good. I heard Callie's loud footsteps coming up the stairs. She didn't go to her room. Callie went straight to the bathroom. And I was pretty sure I heard her cry.

"Get dressed!" I tell him, when I jump in my pants. Cooper tossed me my shirt, that was on the other side of the bed. I catch it mid air and pull over my head. Once Cooper had at least his pants on, I opened the bedroom door and walked out to the hall. I heard soft sobs coming from the bathroom.

"Callie?" I asked when I pressed my left ear to the doors "Honey?"

"Go away!" Callie calls back from the other side of the doors

"You know, I can't and won't do that!" I stick to my usually routine. It seemed to work miracles the previous times.

I had no idea, if Callie had locked the doors. Right now, I wasn't sure if I should check that. Callie was clearly very upset about something and me barging in could not be the best choice right now. I needed to play this safe.

"Honey, what happened?" I try to talk to her through the doors

"Nothing!" Callie cried back. I heard her sniff.

Cooper peaked his head out of the bedroom. He looked to the bathroom doors and then to me, asking me, what he should do.

"Wait downstairs" I mouth to him and point to the stairs. He nods back and quietly walks to the first floor, giving me and Callie a moment alone.

"Callie, can I come in?" I ask her softly as I rested my hand on the door nub. All I heard back was sobs and sniffs. I gave her few more seconds to answer. But it never came.

"I'm coming in, okay, honey...It's just me. I'm opening the doors..." I warn her before I slowly turn the door nub

At first, I only peaked in. I saw Callie sitting on the cold tile floor, her back against the sink counter. When I opened the doors a little bit more, I saw that she had tears streaming down her cheeks. I squeezed in the bathroom and closed the doors behind me.

Callie looked like a mess. Her legs were pulled up to her chest, clearly she was trying to be as small as possible. She was constantly wiping her hand over her cheek, trying to get the tears away, but they just kept falling. Her shirt had wet spots from the tears. I don't think I have ever seen Callie this broken down.

Slowly, not to alarm the girl, I walk over to her and sit on my knees in front of her. Gently I place my hand on her knee.

"Can you tell me what happened?" I ask very gently and carefully, hoping the girl will open up to me and actually tell me, what happened.

"I freaked out!" Callie cried out, looking back at me. But once she said that, her head dipped down again.

"Freaked out about what?" I tilted my head sideways slightly, trying to catch the girls gaze once again

"Having sex!" she said in much quieter voice. I could tell she was embarrassed about it, ashamed even.

The protective, cop side of me one my internal fight I was having with myself. Part of me has always been worried, that Gavin might not listen to what Callie says. It doesn't matter who Callie's boyfriend was, I think I will always worry about, what happened with Liam, repeating "Did he try to force you?" if he did, I would have no problem going over there and arresting him

"No!" She called out giving me a death glare and pushing my hand away from her knee "Can you stop being the freaking cop for 5 minutes and just be my mom, please?" Callie said very harshly, with tears streaming down her cheeks. But I certainly didn't miss the desperation in her voice as well.

Without saying anything back, I move to her side and wrap my left arm around her shoulder. Callie lowers her head to my shoulder. Her hand finds my shirt and she grips it tightly in her fist. I wrap my other hand around her front and rest it on her upper arm.

"I got you, honey. I got you! I kiss the the top of her head and pull her a bit closer to my side


	94. One step at a time Part II

**AN: Thank you for the continuous support, reviews, follows and favorites. I really appreciate all of it and it truly means a lot. Hope you enjoy :)**

Callie POV

When there were no more tears left in me, I try to wipe away from my cheeks all the evidence that I had been crying.

"Come on, honey!" mom says getting up from the floor. She extended her hand towards me and waited till I take her hand. I run my hands over my cheeks to make sure no more tears were left on my cheeks and only after that I take moms hand and stand up.

Holding her hand, I follow mom to my bedroom. Mom crawls on the bed first and only then I join her. We both lay down, I press my head to her chest as she warps her hands around me, holding my tightly in her embrace.

"Talk to me, Callie!" Mom says as she stroke my hair soothingly "I promise, I won't get mad."

"It's embarrassing," I say quietly. I wasn't looking forward to telling mom about the moment, when Gavin and I were having foreplay and I freaked out. Just thinking about talking to mom about it, made my cheeks turn bright red and warm.

"Callie, I just want to help you. I can't do it, if you won't talk to me" she coaxes gently

I suck in a breath and try to get the courage to actually talk about "I was okay at first, when we were kissing on the couch..." I swallow back a lump in my throat, worried about what will mom think of me

I knew mom didn't want me to have sex. Okay, that's not exactly the right way of forming it. Mom didn't want me to rush into having sex. She knew, it was bound to happen sometime. Mom just wanted me to do it when I was ready for t, she wanted me to do it with the right person and not do it just because it's what people do.

"It's okay, honey," Mom encourages me

"Gavin asked if I wanted to have..." I stop in the middle of the sentence suddenly afraid to say the word out loud

"You can say it, Callie. It's not a bad word," mom whispers to me, sensing my hesitations. Mom seemed really calm about it now. It's like she wasn't feeling award and uncomfortable about this talk at all.

"He asked if I wanted to have…sex" I get out slowly and carefully, but then I thought I needed to make sure mom understood what I was saying. So, I decided to to point it out to her more louder and with more certainty the next moment "Gavin did not force me! I wanted to have sex with him. When he asked, in that moment, it I thought I was ready"

"Gavin was very gentle and...and he stopped, the moment I said – no!" I continue after a little pause

"Go on," Mom says to inform me she was listening closely to every word I say

"I was okay at first, but the more further we got...the more I started to think about Liam. I kept comparing Gavin to Liam. I couldn't get what _**he**_ did to me out of my mind. And it didn't feel right anymore...my chest got tighter, I couldn't breath. When Gavin touched me...I thought it was Liam, I felt **_his_ **hands on me again..." I feel another round of tears forming in my eyes, but this time, I also felt a little nauseous. All because talking about it, had brought back the memory of my rape.

"Gavin was on top of me, holding my hand,,kissing me, but I felt trapped!" I paused as I feel the nauseous feeling come back to me "Liam did the same thing, when he raped me, he was on top, holding my hands, I couldn't get out, he overpowered me..."

"Are you okay, Callie?" Mom asked sensing it was not setting well with me

''Yes," I whisper back as I try to stay strong

"Do you need some water?" Mom stirred a little beneath me, I guess she didn't believe me

"I'm fine...I'm okay" I reply, when the horrible feeling in my stomach, thankfully, finally passed

Mom didn't say anything for some while. We simply lay on my bed, cuddling for what felt like 5 minutes. It felt like mom knew, even without me telling her, that I needed a little break. I appreciated her slow, careful approach.

"Did you talk to Gavin about it?" Mom asked me a moment later

"No," I reply quietly "I grabbed my clothes, got dressed and left...I needed to get out of there"

"I think, you need to talk to Gavin, sweetie!" Mom says quietly in a soft tone "I know you don't like talking about what happened with Liam because I know it brings back horrible memories to you. But Gavin needs to know so he could help you."

I moved my head so I could see mom's face as mom continued to explain "Communication is very important when you are having sex. When having sex with another person, you both are at your most vulnerable. You and your partner, both need to know what the other one likes or don't like or what the other one is or isn't comfortable with. You and your partner both need to feel safe around one another. Gavin won't be able to help you make your first sexual experience pleasurable, if he doesn't know that some certain things make you uncomfortable, that certain thing can trigger you"

"What if he won't like me anymore? " this was one of the things that I was sacred of. If I tell him – will he see me the same way he did before. Or will he only see the victim, a broken girl in front of him. Will he treat me the same way?

"If he truly cares about you it won't matter. It shouldn't change how he feels about you. What happened to you years ago, shouldn't be something that you are judged by today. Your past shouldn't define who you are today! It's in the past and it should stay in the past. What should matter - is who you are today!"

I don't respond to what mom said, because I was deep in my thoughts thinking about what she just told me.

"Of course, it's up to you – if you tell him or don't, or how much you tell him if you decide to share it Gavin. That is up to you and only to you, honey. But my suggestion, like I mentioned before, is to talk to him. Just be honest and open with him," Mom adds, reminding me that ultimately it is up to me, what I say or don't say to Gavin.

"Thanks, mom!" I say quietly and close my eyes shut close

"You don't have to thank me, honey. I'm glad that you talked to me and didn't try to bury this," Mom whisper back as I listen to moms heartbeat. I can feel myself slowly, but steadily drift asleep. This was the safest place for me, in moms arms.

Cooper POV

It was an hour after Callie came home. I was sitting in the living room, surfing the channels on the TV. The clock on the wall showed that it was already 10:15 in the night.

For the past 20 minutes, I haven't heard a single noise coming from upstairs. I knew I had to give them some time alone and that was exactly what I was doing. I wasn't going to intertwine. If Amy needed any help (which she doesn't), she would tell me. But even thought I am giving them the much needed privacy, I can't say I wanted to leave them alone completely and just leave.

After I turn off the TV, I place the remote control on the coffee table in front of me, stand up and head towards the stairs. When I took the last step up, I stopped and listened. If they were still talking, I would head back downstairs. But I didn't hear a single thing. It was complete silence up here.

I walked up to Callie's bedroom and peaked a look inside her room. The two of them were laying on the bed. When I took a closer look at them, I saw that both of them were asleep. I can't keep the smile of my face, as I look at the of them cuddled up on the bed.

I turn around and head back downstairs. When I walked up to the couch, I grab the blanket from the couch and carry it upstairs. Amy and Callie were asleep on top of the blanket, so I thought they could use the warm layer of comfort.

I tip toe inside the room to Callie's bed. Having a closer look at Callie, I can clearly see that the girl had cried her heart out to her mom. Amy and Callie's relationship has always fascinated me. There was no doubt about it - Callie trusted Amy completely.

I notice that Callie still had her sneakers on. For a moment, I toss the blanket over my shoulder. When my hands are free, I untie the shoelaces and take off Callie's shoes. Once the shoes are off, I carefully cover both of them with the blanket. When I pull the blanket a little bit closer to Callie's shoulders, Amy's eyes slowly flutter open.

"Hey," she whispers to me sheepish, when she sees me. Amy stirred a little, but her movement did not affect Callie at all.

"Hey. Go back to sleep!" I whisper back to her and lean down to place a quick kiss on her lips

"Don't leave," Amy replies after the kiss, still speaking in a hushed voice not to wake Callie

"Not planing to," I smile back to her "I'll be in your bedroom, if that's okay"

"More than okay. I love you," Amy whispers back

"Love you too," I say it back and lean down to place a good nights kiss on her forehead

When I walk back downstairs, I lock up the the house and turn off all the lights. Once I had checked that everything was okay downstairs, I head back upstairs to Amy's bedroom to settle back down to the bed for night.

* * *

I am woken up by a kiss to my lips. This was one of the best ways to wake up – a kiss from the woman that I love.

"Morning," Amy says leaning away. I open my eyes and see her walk towards the closet dressed in her uniform pants and only her sport bra on top.

"Morning to you too beautiful!" I reply with a smirk on my lips as I kept my eyes on my girlfriend

As Amy reaches in the closet to get her black tight t-shirt she wears under the uniform shirt, she says "Did you sleep okay?"

"Would be better with you by my side, but...I know Callie needed you. How is she?" I answer sitting up in the bed.

"Callie had a little freak out yesterday, but she's okay now" Amy says as she pulls her shirt over her head. I don't even consider poking my nose deeper in their business. What happened with Callie yesterday is need to know basis. If Callie wanted me to know, she would say something.

"Have you made breakfast?" I ask when I get up from the bed and start getting dressed

"Not yet. Was about to go make something after I get dressed and make my hair"

"How about scrambled eggs?" I ask pulling my shirt over my head

"Sounds good to me!" Amy answers as she reaches for the uniform shirt that was hanged up in the closet

When I was by the stove, making the scrambled eggs, Callie walked in the kitchen.

"What are you making?" Callie asks, when I hear her pour coffee in a cup

"Scrambled eggs"

Callie walks to the table and sits down. I hear her tap her fingers at the table. Looking over my shoulder, I see Callie watching me, her fingers were still tapping at the table. She looked anxious about something. I'm not sure what to think of that, so I say nothing and look back to the breakfast that I was making.

"Cooper?" She asks me after a minute or so

"Yeah?" I don't look back at her, I keep my eyes on the pan as I try to make sure I don't burn our breakfast

"You're a guy!" Callie says in a weird tone. It wasn't really a question, nor it really sounded like a statement. Her weird tone and weird question forced me to look at her.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" I raise my eyebrow up as I stare at her confused

"Neither," Callie replies with a small chuckle "I merely stated a fact"

Fr a moment I pretended to not care, but the curiously got the best of me "Okay, I'll bite…why did you thought you needed to state that fact?"

"Do guys really think about sex every 7 seconds?" Callie asks me with a straight face. She was actually waiting for me to answer this question.

"That's..." I shake my head "No, that's not true. Few times a day at best...certainly not every 7 seconds," Callie seemed to slip into deep thoughts after that

I turn around to the stove and check on the scrambled eggs. When it seemed as if the eggs are ready, I take the food off and place it on thee plates, one for each one of us. I carry the three plates to the table and slide one to Callie, the other I keep in font of me, but the third I slide to the spot on the table, where Amy always sits.

Callie pokes her scrambled eggs with her fork few times, before she blurs out "If a girl isn't having sex, is that enough of a reason for a guy to break up with her?"

I squint my eyes at the girl as I try to tell if she was actually serious right now. By the way she was gazing back at me, it seemed like she once again, actually wanted to hear an honest answer from me. But it just seemed a bit weird to be honest. And why would she be asking me this and not her mom?

"Well, I guess it depends," I answer with a small shoulder shrug

"On?" Callie didn't to continue the questionnaire

"Um...well, the guy himself. There are some guys, who are only in relationship because of sex. Others don't want a relationship at all, the only thing they want is sex. But there are other who want both - relationship and sex. And of course there are also those who want just the relationship." I try to explain the best way I know how

"Which one are you?" Callie tilts her head to her right side as she keeps the eye contact with me

"Relationship and sex," I answered her straight forward and honestly

"Which one do you think Gavin is?" Callie asked curiously before scooping up some of the scrambled eggs and taking a bite of the food

"I barely know him, Callie. I have no idea"

"If you had to guess..." Callie coaxed

"Callie, what is this about?" I ask not able to keep the curiously in me anymore

She looks down to the plate to avoid my look. Callie shrugs her shoulders at first and when she did, I thought to myself that she won't probably tell me. She started to push the food around her plate with her fork.

"I guess I'm just worried that Gavin will break up with me if we don't...you know...do it," Callie sounded slightly embarrassed and shy, but I also couldn't help but to notice, how insecure she seemed about herself

"Oh..." I lean back a little as I breath out. This was some serious talk. One that I was not ready nor I would never be ready to have. This sort of stuff without a doubt falls in the work description of a parent, which I was not.

"If he does break up with you - he's an asshole!" I say the first thing that pops in my mind. Callie lets out a little chuckle.

"He would be an idiot to let you go. Because you are smart, beautiful, kind, funny..." Callie's cheeks turned a little red as I spoke "Yes, you can be incredibly stubborn and sometimes you can be impulsive, and it's hard for you to trust people-" Callie's look changes to a serious one, I see some worry in her eyes, as she wonders what I will say next "-but you also have a big heart and you are compassionate, generous, reliable, devoted and self-less. But most importantly, you have so much love to give. Your love for your brother and your mom is unconditional and it's one of the most beautiful things about you"

A small smile appeared on her lips when she shyly looked up to me. Callie seemed slightly surprised about what I had to say about her, but there was also this grateful look in her eyes, that made me think I said the right thing.

"Thanks, Coop!" Callie says, when Amy walks in the kitchen

"Oh, this looks good!" Amy says as she comes towards the table. My eyes were still on Callie as I could not believe what I had just heard. Callie called me Coop. It would probably seem small and irrelevant for others, but not for me. No! This was a big step forward in our relationship. I think Callie just made my day!

Callie POV

After school Jude, Connor and I walked together from school to Jude's home. Most of the walk to Adams Foster house, Jude and Connor talked about some game that they both are playing. My face during the whole conversation was frowned up in utter confusion as I tried to understand what the hell they are talking about. They discussed some tactics how to pass a level and how to beat the boss, which sounded to me like Chinese language. I did not understand one word about it. But those two seemed happy, so who am I to interrupt their discussion.

Lena was still staying at home. She was still recovering from her attack. Most of the bruises had almost faded. The one that stood out the most, was the one around her eye. The doctors had told her to stay on bed rest (or at least take it easy) at home for 2 weeks at least because of the concussion she had sustained. It hasn't been 2 weeks yet, so Lena still says at home.

When we walked up to the house, Jude pulls on the doors. To my and Connor surprise, the doors were locked. Jude looks to both of us briefly as he digs through his bag to find the house keys.

"Ever since mom went back to work, mama is locking the doors whenever she is home alone. She's scared," He explains when he had found the keys

Connor and I both share a look.

"I would probably do the same," Connor says back when Jude unlocks the doors

"Me too. It's understandable. She was attacked at her home after all. I would be scared too," I add to what Connor said, he nodded his back acknowledging what I had said

Jude opens the doors and when he takes the first step inside he calls out to announce "It's me mom! Connor and Callie is with me!"

We hear movement from upstairs. When the three of us had stepped inside, Lena walks down the stairs. I could tell she was trying to put up a string front, but I still saw the worry in her eyes.

"Hi, guys!" She says taking the last step down the stairs "How was school?"

"Jude and I got A at the chemistry project we worked on last week" Connor says proudly for the both of them

Lena smiles warmly back at them "Oh, guys, that's amazing! I'm proud of you both!"

"Our teacher said it was one of the best works this semester!" Jude added happily

"Your hard work paid off!" Lena looks at the me and Connor "Are you guys staying for dinner?"

"Umm..." Connor looked hesitant at first

Jude nudged him "Stay. Mom can take you back home after dinner."

"Okay, that is, if you don't mind..." Connor checked with Lena

"Of course I don't mind, Connor. You are always welcomed here," Lena replied "What about you Callie?"

"Um, I wasn't planning to. I just wanted to talk to you for a minute, then I will head back home," I tell her as the two boys head to the living room. I hear them both talk about the game again as they turn on the TV and the game console.

"Talk to me about what?" Lena asked when the two of us headed towards the kitchen nook area

"Well...it's kind of...embarrassing," I rubbed my forehead nervously when the two of us sat down. Lena looked at me, waiting for me to start at my own pace.

"Um...you have a Ph.D in child psychology, right?" I ask her as I get comfortable on the couch. I kick my shoes off, so I could pull my legs up on the couch. My hands were now in my lap, but I was partly turned towards Lena.

"I do, yes." Lena says back as she pulls her legs up to the couch as well "What does my Ph.D has to do with what you want to talk to me about?"

"I was wondering, maybe you know or have studied about…" I look down to my lap nervously "how long it takes to get over…rape?" When I had gotten the question out, I look back up to Lena. Her features had softened a lot.

"Because...it has been over 3 years now and I thought I was over it. But I am not. I'm not...over it!" I admit to her "Is there something wrong with me?"

"No, honey! Of course not!" Lena reached for my hand, her thumb was now softly over my to of the palm "There is nothing wrong with you! Nothing!"

"Then why does it still...haunts me?" I was desperate to hear an answer from her. No way I wanted go back to therapy. Even though I know, I could have talked to mom about this, Lena was the person who has some insight in psychology. I assume she has studied something about that topic.

"Because, you went through something incredibly traumatic when you were just a kid!" Lena started off "Rape is not something you can just…get over. You are going to have good days and bad days. It's like learning to walk, you are going to fall down and stumble time by time. And there's no shame in it," I nodded my head back time by time as I listened closely to what Lena was saying

"But most importantly, you need to understate, that there is no timeline. Everyone deals with trauma differently. Recovery is a slow process. You need to take one step at a time. Just because you had a bad day, doesn't mean there is something wrong with you Callie," Lena reassures me

I stir and lay down on my side. Resting my head on Lena's lap, I tell her the same thing I told mom and Cooper "Thank you for the talk. It really helped."

"Of course. I'm glad I could help," Lena says as she rests her hand on my upper back


	95. One step at a time Part III

Callie POV

As I walked pass the doorway to the living room, I called out to the two boys, who were sat on the couch, with the controllers in their hands "Bye Connor! Bye Jude, I will see you later!"

"Bye!" I hear Connor call back, but Jude jumps off the couch and runs my way "Callie, wait up!"

I stop at the front doors and wait till Jude comes up to me "What's up bud?" I ask casually. I had no idea what Jude wanted to talk to, so I had no reason to worry or feel nervous about.

"Are you okay?" He asks me back worried, when he stopped right in front of me, just hand reach away

"What do you mean?" I raise my eyebrow at him

He shrugs his shoulders a little "You seem worried about something. Like something is bothering you. You barely said a word when we walked to home together. I simply wanted to know if everything is okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. No need to worry," I lie to him, looking straight to his eyes. I hated that the lie came out so easily. The last thing that I wanted was to worry my brother. Especially because, what worried me, was connected to my sexual life.

Jude eyes me suspiciously "What did you and Lena talk about?"

I shift in my stance and rub the back of my neck nervously "Just...stuff!"

"Why can't you tell me?" Jude asks in a bit more hushed voice, after he glanced back to the living room where Connor was sitting

"Because I don't want you to worry you," I say back quietly, admitting unintentionally that something was wrong

"Can't you see that I am already worried, Callie?" Jude points out to me raising his voice just a little bit "You - acting as if nothing is wrong - is worrying me! Just because we don't live under the same roof, doesn't mean I don't care about you! Just because I am your little brother, doesn't mean only you can worry about me! This - sibling thing – works both ways Callie! I am worried about you just as much you are worried about me!"

I was a little bit taken a back by his sudden outburst to me. Worried to upset him even more, I reply barely above whisper "Sorry…"

"So there is something wrong?" It was silly of me to think that Jude wouldn't catch on to what I said earlier

I look down to the floor between us and decide to tell him just a little part of the whole story "Gavin and I had a little...relationship problem. That's it. I'm just upset about what happened between us."

"You had a fight?" He asked concerned

"Yeah, sort of..." I was not going to give him any more detail about what happened. That would be way inappropriate. He doesn't need to know all the details. So my answer wasn't really a lie this time, it was a white lie.

"Oh! I'm sorry to hear that. I hope you two can work things out. You seem happy with him," Jude says giving me a sympathetic look

"Well, that's just life," I shrugged trying to play it cool "Every relationship has it's ups and downs."

Jude glanced back to the living room, to Connor. When he looked back to me, he whisper "Connor can be very needy sometimes"

I laughed back "Aren't we all!" I ruffled his hair "Do your homework and stay in school!"

"Moms would probably ground me till I would be 18 if I ever decide to leave school," Jude responded in a very serious tone

"Oh, the ways parents show how much they love you!" I smirk back and pull my brother in a hug. I lean out of the hug after just 2 seconds of embracing my baby brother.

Jude looks to me confused "What's wrong?"

I place my hand on the top of his head and keeping my hand steady I move it towards me. My hand hits my nose. I repeat the motion another time and get the same result.

"Since when are you this tall!" I exclaim out loudly, when I look down to his feet "Are you wearing heels?"

"No!" Jude laughs back looking down to his feet as well. He was standing in his white socks. The shoes were probably dropped somewhere in the middle of the living room.

"No, but seriously...you were to my chin the last time I saw you!" I say looking to his face, realizing our eyes are almost the same height

"That was yesterday," Jude points out "I doubt I grew few inches over night!"

"What are your moms feeding you?" I says and take in his height another time. I hadn't noticed how tall he was until now. It's like her drank some growth serum or something.

"Spinach!" Jude says back jokingly

"No wonder why am I so short. Mom doesn't buy me spinach!" I laugh back and pull him back into the hug, that I had cut short minute before

"I love you Callie" Jude says in the hug

"I love you more!"

"Not possible!" Jude replies without missing a beat

Stef POV

I lift Frankie out of her seat. Before I could realize, she was up to the house already, opening the front doors. The moment she started to walk, we could barely follow her every step and catch up with her. I was seriously starting to think we should sign her up to some track and field. Maybe she will excel in some discipline like 100 meter sprint.

"Hey, I think you lost this!" I heard Callie's voice, when I was head in the trunk, grabbing the shopping bags. When I look over my shoulder I see Callie standing behind me, with Frankie over her shoulder.

"That rebel does not look like ours!" I say with a smirk "Ours is like a little angel!"

"Then what should I do with this impostor?" Callie asks in a serious tone. Frankie giggles back as she wiggles in Callie's hands.

"Well, I'm not really sure. I have never had to deal with impostors before," I say scratching my temple, acting as if I am really thinking what to do

"Mom, it's me!" Frankie says with giggles "I'm not an impostor!"

Callie and I share a look of amusement "Are you? Really? How can we be sure you are not lying to us!?"

"Because I'm your youngest daughter, mommy!" Frankie reasons back in the most serious tone, while still being held in Callie's arms

"An impostor would say that, wouldn't they?" I say back thoughtfully with a playful touch

"Milky way train!" Frankie called out the next moment

Callie looks confused about the second part, but after a little smile and nod from me, she sets her down.

I scoop the girl up in my arms and give her a kiss "You better go make sure, mama is not an impostor as well!" I tell her before I set her down. Frankie's eyes grew big and she runs back to the house.

"Milky way train?" Callie raises eyebrow and chuckles lightly, when I hand her one of the bags to help me carry them in

"It's our secret password," I explain to her as I take two shopping bags myself

"For what?" Callie asks curiously as the two of us carry the bags to the house

"Everything!" I smile back at the girl "How else could we have know that she is not an impostor?!"

When we entered the kitchen, we saw that Frankie was still testing to see if Lena was impostor. She was asking her a bunch of questions and Lena answer each and every one with full on honesty and seriousness.

On the way out, Callie grabs her backpack that was dropped at the front doors. Callie walks back out to the car with me.

"You are heading home already?" I ask when I lift the last two bags out and close the trunk of the car

"No straight away," Callie takes in a deep breath "I need to go talk to Gavin first."

"Uh-oh!" the way she said the last part, sounded like they were in for a very serious talk or something "Everything okay with you two?"

"Not exactly," Callie admits after a little while, while staring down to the grass "Something happened yesterday and I just…run out...without saying a word. He's been calling and texting me today non-stop and...and I haven't picked up or answered any of his texts, because I don't know...how to tell him the stuff that I need to say to him. And it's really scary to even think about having that conversation with him," Callie took in a shaky breath and looked up to me "So, I'm just…trying to talk myself into going over and talking with him."

I reach for her hand and squeeze is gently "Well, if you don't mind a little advice from an old lady-"

"You're not old," Callie interjects quickly and quietly, without looking up to me

I smirk back and continue on with my little speech "Trust me when I say, it's better to have the talk, whatever it is you have to talk to him about, sooner rather than later. Especially if the talk you need to have is of serious matter!"

Callie and I are similar in some ways. We both can be very suborn and neither one of us likes showing others that we are vulnerable. Sharing and opening up comes hard to us, because we like to keep strong all of the time. In a way, we afraid to lose control over our lives.

With that in mind, I continue after a little pause "I know that opening up, sharing feeling or your deepest fears and worries with another person is scary and nerve wrecking, and you worry what the other person may think of you, but if you want the relationship to work, you have to be honest with each other. You will feel much better once you have gotten it off your chest. The longer you wait to have the talk, the more harder will it be to bring it up!"

Callie sighs and rubs her nose with her free hand "I'm just really not looking forward to having this talk!"

"I'm sorry, I can't help you more, love! If I could, I would. But only you can talk to Gavin about whatever it is you two need to talk about," I close the distance between us and place a gentle kiss to her forehead

Callie takes a deep breath in and then sighs "I know..." She looks over her shoulder and when she turns back to me she says "Okay. I need to go, if I want to get back home before curfew"

"I could give you a ride to Gavin's place," I offered her, trying to help her as much as I can

"No, I need the walk. I need some more time to think about what I am going to say and how am I going to start the talk," Callie declines my offer

"As you wish," I offer the girl a warm smile as I give her hand one last squeeze, before I let go of her palm

"Thanks for the talk. See you later, Stef!" Callie says before turning and walking down the street

When Callie was out of my sight, I hear the front doors open. Next moment, Frankie runs my way, calling out happily "Mommy, mommy! Mama is not an impostor!"

Callie POV

In about 40 minutes I was up to Gavin's place. My heart started to beat fast in my chest, the moment I looked up to the stairs that lead up to the hallway where Gavin's apartment was located. As I started to walk up the stairs to reach the second floor, my mind went blank. I forgot everything that I thought I would say to Gavin.

Before I could realize, I was standing in front of his apartment doors. Just staring at them. I was too scared to ring the bell or knock. So I just stood there, frozen in my spot.

"Callie?" I hear Gavin's voice from my right side. Gavin was coming down the hallway, towards me. He had his bike helmet in his hand and he was holding his keys in his free hand, and he was still wearing his bike jacket.

"I called and texted you like 10 times," He says to me worried, when he was up to me "Why didn't you pick up?"

"..I know...I'm sorry" I stutter out nervously "I needed some time...to think"

"Can we talk inside?" He asks me, when he unlocks the doors

I nod few times and walk in his apartment. While Gavin places his helmet, bike jacket away and takes off his shoes, I wait for him standing in the middle of the living room.

Gavin walks towards me and gestures to the couch "Lets sit down," Gavin sits on one side of the couch, his left leg bent under him, while I sit on the other side, with straight back, both legs on floor, hands in my lap, head down.

"You look really tense," he observes after a moment. As I remain silent, he scooted a bit closet to me "Can you please just talk to me?"

Gavin slowly reached for my right hand "Did I do something wrong yesterday? I just...I want to understand, what I did to upset you? You have to believe me, I never meant to hurt you Callie...I'm sorry if I did!"

"There's...there's something I need to tell you," I blurred out suddenly. I got the courage to speak up and I used it, because I didn't know if I would get the courage back. It was either blurring it out like I did, or I would never say it. Okay, now the hard part was over. I spoke up, now I just need to follow through.

"I'm listening," Gavin says in hushed, more softer tone. I turn my head slowly to him, to see his hazel eyes. His forehead was frowned up. Gavin looked concerned and slightly scared.

I look down to the couch between us, away from his gaze "I was raped..." It still hurt to talk about, it was still a very hard subject. I guess, that will never change.

Slowly I lifted my head up to see Gavin's reaction. Nothing but hurt and anger was seen in his eyes. He sucked in his lower lip, biting it, when I continued "I was 14 at the time. I was still in foster care. I hadn't met Amy yet, so I was pretty much alone the whole time. My foster brother was very nice to me. He showed me affection and he acted as if he cared about me. I fell for his nice act and got hurt in the end..."

"Your foster..." Gavin chocked up a bit, he looked down momentary, to gather himself up "...your foster brother raped you?"

"Yes," I say sadly as I continue to watch his reaction. Gavin sucked in a breath and leaned a bit backwards. His free hand flew up to his face and run it over his mouth fidgety few times.

Gavin looked back at me "Yesterday, when we were in the bedroom, did I do something that triggered you?" I was surprised that he used the word – triggered. Honestly, I hadn't expecting him to. I was taken a back a little by his response, because I was so sure, that the first thing out of his mouth would be something along the lines off - _you're disgusting, I want to break up with you!_

"Yes, but I know you didn't do it intentionally. You had no idea, so it wasn't really your fault...that I freaked out. I should have told you before,"

"Uh, okay...can you tell me what it was? What it was that triggered you?" Gavin asked gently moving another inch closer to me "I don't want to do that ever again, so...um...what can I do?"

"I don't like being on bottom" I say shyly "And you sitting on me like that...it just made me feel trapped, like I couldn't get out" Now was not the time to be shy and embarrassed about it. I have come this far, I can't stop here. I need to be honest to him.

"Okay, okay!" Gavin nodded back instantly "There are other...positions we could try…that is if we, you know, try to do it again"

I smile back at him, thankful for his supportive response "And...and...and don't hold my wrists and pin them down to bed"

"Anything else?" Gavin asks carefully

I shake my head back "No. That's about it."

"Well, uh...thank you for telling me. I'm going to do my best not to repeat those things...and uh, if there is anything else, don't be afraid to tell me, okay" I nod back and smile at him sadly

"Can I ask you something personal?" I nod back my head, giving him the green light. I had assumed as much, that he had some more questions about what I had just told him.

"Am I, the first guy you dated after...?"

"Actually, you are the first guy I have ever dated. Liam, that's his name, and I – we weren't dating. He was using me and he took advantage of me. And after that, once I was living with Amy, I needed to concentrate on myself. I was not ready for a relationship. I had a lot of past daemons that I needed to deal with..."

"You don't need to explain, Callie. Getting over stuff like that - it takes time. You do whatever you need to do and take us much as time as you need" Gavin says to me "I'm not going to force you. If you are not ready, we don't have to have sex. I can wait"

"Are you really ready to wait till I am ready?"

"Some people are worth waiting for" Gavin replies and slowly leans closer to me "Can I kiss you?" I reply to him by leaning towards him till our lips meet for a quick, but sweet kiss.

I assume your mom knows this," He asks a moment later. I nod my head back once, Gavin instantly adds "That explains why she lectured about the word – No – and threatened to arrest me if I ever laid a finger on you"

"She's just very protective," I reason back

"You are lucky you have a mom like that!" Gavin replies when I kick off my shoes, so I could cuddle on the couch with him for few minutes. I lay my head down to his chest. For few minutes neither one of us said anything.

"Gavin?" I spoke up quietly

"Hmm?" He hums back as he continues to play with my hair

"Thank you for listening and being so supportive. You don't even realize how much it means"

"Anything for you," He answers before kissing the top of my head

**AN: I am starting to kind of like Gavin myself. That was not suppose to happen, that was not the original plan :D **

**I'm going to be completely honest here, I am starting to get this feeling you are getting sick and tired of this story. I will try to end this story as fast as I can, so you will finally be free of this "commitment" to this story.**


	96. Buckle up Part I

**AN: Thank you all for the nice words. It truly meant a lot. I was having a really bad time, when I posted the last chapter. My problems in my personal life caused a little breakdown for me. After a little thinking, relaxing and talking to some of you - I realized I was overreacting. And I am sorry for my little emotional authors note in the last chapter. **

**The story is still coming to end, but I will not rush to it. I will write the ending this story deserves. Thank you all for the support!**

**I hope you enjoy :) I haven't had time for a proper editing, so I am sorry for all the mistakes in this chapter.**

Callie POV

December 20th

I had never imagined myself as the girl who would be sending pictures of me dressed up to my boyfriend. But here I was. I was standing in front of the mirror in my room, dressed in a formal black cocktail dress, black high heels, silver earrings and my hair falling freely over my shoulders. My phone was in my right hand. I flashed a smile and took a picture of myself.

Once the picture was taken, I examined the picture on my phone. This picture I took right now was clearly better than the previous one. At least I didn't have a crazy persons smile and the lighting seemed better as well.

I sent the picture to Gavin over the _WhatsApp_. Few seconds later I got a replay – _**Wow! You look amazing, babe! I will have to take you to fancy dinner or ballet sometime just to see you in this dress in person ;)**_

A huge smile appears on my face, when I read his reply. My fingers moved swiftly over the screen as I type back a response _-__**Thanks, Gav :) Does that mean, I will see you in a suit? Do you even own a suit?**_

Gavin has been very patient and supportive with me. We haven't tried to have sex after the first unsuccessful try. He hasn't been treating me any different and I was very thankful and grateful about that. Nothing is worse than people suddenly looking at you with pity and walking on eggshells around you.

3 days ago I suggest to Gavin that we could try again next Sunday, when mom and Cooper are going out to some dinner with Cooper's sister and her husband. The house would be empty. I was thinking that maybe I will feel more comfortable and safe in my home, than I did at Gavin's place. Only time will tell if I will freak out again.

My phone buzzes again – _**I actually have two! One black, other is dark gray and it has a vest! So, just so you know...I clean up nicely too**_

I heard the front doors open and soon Cooper called out "Amy! Callie! It's me!" He was here to pick us up.

"Okay!" Mom called back, when I heard her heels hit the floor going from her bedroom to the bathroom "I need 2 more minutes!"

I text back to Gavin as I walk over to the desk, where I had put my little black purse -_**Nothing is hotter than guy in a well tailored suit ;) Cooper is here. We are about to go. I will text you later.  
**_

I read Gavin's reply, before I put my phone away _**-Have fun, babe! **_

When I was halfway down the stairs, I saw Cooper looking into the living room. He stood with his hands on his hips, he had pushed his suit jacket back a little. As I took two more steps down, Cooper turned around and watched me as I walked down.

"Oh, look at you! You look very beautiful, Callie!" Cooper says genuinely as he walks towards me to give me a kiss to my cheek. I feel my cheeks get warm a little as I blush at his compliment.

"You look good as well," I return the compliment and then continue on our usual manner "...for your age!"

"Oh, wow...you go right to the jugular!" Cooper chuckles back after he failed at fake hurt facial expression. He pressed his hands to hips again "How did you make your hair – did you not brush it again?"

"Ha-ha" I fake a laugh "I brush it!"

"Yeah...how often? Once a year?" Cooper shot back with a smirk

"No, once in two week at least," I say not very convincing, making Cooper laughs back very sincerely, holding his stomach

"Even I brush my hair more often!" Cooper says through laughter, but then his attention is turned towards the stairs, when mom started to walk down. The laughter stops completely, when mom appears fully in our sight.

Amy and Cooper lock eyes for few seconds. Mom was wearing one of the dress we bough when she was getting ready for her first date after Aaron. It was the black cocktail dress, with her high heels. She had her purse in her hand and her hair was up. Mom had a little bit of make up, eyeliner, lipstick on, but nothing too much. This was the first time mom wore this dress.

I glance up to Cooper as see him watching Amy, with mouth slightly open. When I looked to his eyes, I could clearly tell he was in love. I nudge him with my shoulder and whisper to him "You are drooling!"

Cooper doesn't take his eyes off mom, just closes his mouth. Once mom was almost at the end of the stairs, Cooper walked towards her and held his hand out to help mom take the last step down. Mom takes his hand and steps down the last two steps.

"You look stunning!" Cooper compliments, before leaning down to give mom a kiss. It was a very quick peck to her lips.

"You put on your expensive tie," Mom chuckles as she reaches for Cooper's red tie and says, what to my ears sounded slightly seductive "I wondered when I would see it again..."

"You just want to take it off again," Cooper grinned back in a hushed voice. Sadly he wasn't quiet enough. I heard it all. It hurt my ears!

"Okay!" I say out loudly so they both would hear me "Minor here!" I raise my hand up and point down to myself "Don't want to hear your foreplay!"

Mom gives me a look and then comes my way "No need to over react honey. And it's called flirting!"

"It's called foreplay because your underage kid heard it as she was standing 2 steps away from the two of you!" I reason back as the three of us head out of the house.

Mom locks up the doors "Oh, so now you are an underage! Last I knew, you labeled yourself as an adult!"

"When was that if I may ask!?" I ask not remembering that conversation

"When I saw you get off the bike and make out with-"

"Oh-okay! Let me stop you there, mother! That disagreement is over! It's done!" I announce as we start to walk towards Cooper's car

"I wouldn't call it over, daughter!" Mom reasons back "We just agreed that we disagreed about that issue!"

"Oh, it's always so nice to hang out with you. I love the sound of you two bickering about nothing one moment and then be the ultimate mother-daughter duo the next moment!" Cooper comments to himself as he opens the front and back doors for mom and me "Reminds me of when I first met you both! I wonder how will your mother-daughter duo play out this time..."

Mom glance over the open doors to me and gives me a fake threatening look "Call me – mother – one more time and I will write you out of my testament!"

"Yeah, right" I laugh back knowing that pretty much everything she owns will go to me

I became aware of that, after mom got shot. It was a very dark and quite depressing conversation about her rewriting her testament after the shooting. She was still in hospital. I did not want to have that talk, but mom insisted. The talk still sometimes haunts me. Just imagining mom dying is...horrible. It brings tears to my eyes just thinking about it. Almost loosing her was hard enough.

Mom had insisted on us having that talk and us going to the lawyer (once she was on her feet) so the stuff she owned would be left to me _in-case-the-thing-that-I-do-not-wish-to-think-about-actually-happens! _She called it being prepared for the worst, because she didn't want to leave me with nothing.

We all sat in the car. Three clicks rung out in the car as we all put our seat belts on, before Cooper started started the car. Mom turned to look back at me. She gave me the look, that asked if I heard the same thing. Suddenly, holding the seat belt out, I lean to front seats as mom turns to Cooper.

He asks warily as he looks between us"...what?"

Mom and I speak in unison "What do you mean when you first met us!?"

"This. This is the a perfect example of your relationship," Cooper points between us with a grin and then turns to start his car "If I should describe to strangers your relationship, I could tell them this story that is happening right now!"

"We-" mom points between Callie and herself "-do not bicker!"

"Yeah...we are not bickering!" I add standing up to mom

"What would you call it then?" Cooper asks as he slowly pulls out of the driveway

Mom and I share a look with once another, having a silent talk between us and then say in unison again "Squabble!"

"I am pretty sure that's a synonym for bickering..." Cooper says when we drive away from the house

"We did not bicker when we went to first session to you," Mom says back, not admitting that Cooper was right about the synonym thing

Cooper laughs back "Yeah...sure you weren't!"

_Flashback_

_Cooper POV_

_April 7th_

"_And remember to do the exercises I told you about at home," I told one of my clients as I was pushing him in his wheelchair to the elevator_

"_Do I have to? I am coming to see you 4 times a week already!" he whines back_

"_Trust me, if you stick to the schedule I gave you, you will back on your feet in no time," I tell my client and stop at the elevator. I reach over the wheelchair and push the elevator button. The elevator was already coming up, so I pull the wheelchair just a little bit away from the doors to let the people out (if any will step out). Few people walked out from the staircase and headed to the center._

_5 seconds later the elevator doors open and a woman, who was dressed in police uniform, and a young girl, with a splint on her arm, appeared in front of us._

"_I swear! It was Jesus!" the young girl says trying to convince the older woman of something_

_The police officer, however, was not convinced "Why would Jesus eat my bagel?"_

"_You left it out! You know how Jesus is!" the girl reasoned back. This conversation was very weird. Jesus and bagel – that must be the craziest topic I have ever heard.  
_

"_Aha..sure! I know it was you! Don't even try to blame Jesus!" the officer said back not conviced  
_

"_I swear - he came over with Jude today, after school! They left before you got home!" The girl says as they step out of the elevator_

"_How convenient! I'm not believing a single word you say!" Officer said and poked the girls stomach "I know you ate it!"_

"_You have no proof!" the girls strategy suddenly change as did her tone_

"_Oh, I will get proof!" Officer says before they disappear around the corner_

_My client laughs as I push him in the elevator "What was that all about?"_

_I laugh back "Jesus and bagel apparently!" I walk out of the elevator "Okay, take care Thomas" he waved back before the elevator doors close. _

_I turned and walked back to the center. Few people were sitting in the waiting room. The officer and the girl were still bickering over the bagel in a hushed voice, when I walked pass them. A smile appeared on my lips, when I heard them continue bicker about the bagel. I walked up to the front desk to talk to Lisa._

"_What's so funny?" Lisa asked when I leaned on the desk_

"_Nothing," I grin back and peak a look back at the most likely mother and daughter_

"_Your 17:00 a clock is here!"_

"_Already?" I raise my hand to look at my watch on my wrist. It was only 16:50 "Okay, who was it?"_

"_Callie Scott," Lisa hands me a file. I take the file, look it over diagonally, before I head to the waiting area to ask her to follow me._

"_Callie Scott!" I read the name and looked up. The officer and the girl, who was with her, stood up. I guess I should have know, it was them. Who else would it be?_

"_Callie?" I looked to the younger girl, she nodded back "Follow me, please!" _

_We walked in my office and sat down "You must be the mom," I say looking to the police officer_

"_Yes. I'm Amy!" the officer says and hands me a file "This is everything our doctor gave us. X-rays, before and after, and few copies from her medial record" The girl sat quietly, letting her mom do the talking for now_

"_Did Dr. Nelson suggested me?" I smirk when I see the doctors signature at the end of one of the medical record she gave me_

"_He did. Said you were one of the best," Amy said back, complimenting me at the same time. Dr. Nelson and I shared a room together in dorm. We are old friends._

"_When did the cast came off?" I ask looking at the latest x-ray_

"_Last Wednesday," Amy replied for her daughter _

"_How's the pain?" I look up straight to the girl as I close the file and walk around the table. Amy looks to her as well._

"_Better!" the mom spoke for the girl again_

_I smiled back, but I had to call them out."Why don't we let Callie answer that?"_

"_...of course" the officer blushed a little and smiled back warily "...Sorry" _

"_Better," Callie says quietly confirming what her mom said "It still hurts time by time, but it isn't as bad as it was at the start" _

"_She still takes pain meds. Only one before night," Callie's mom adds as she simply couldn't contain herself. It was a typical mom's reaction, adding everything you can to the doctor to make sure your kid gets the best care possible. _

_When I glanced to the officer, she mouthed "Sorry" and looked down guilty. I smiled as I close to the file. This mom surely loved her daughter. It was always nice to see this kind of parent - child relationship.  
_

"_Okay, lets have a look. Could you take off the splint, please?" I ask before I start to examine her hand and the motions she is capable with. I needed to access her hand before I could make a therapy plan for her._

_End of flashback_

Callie POV

"You were literally bickering about Jesus and bagel like two teenagers one second and the next second Amy was is super mom mode! " Cooper says chuckling and then peaks a look at me in the rear view mirror "And you were sitting there like this little girl, who wanted nothing else than her mom to be there for you and help you through it, support you!"

"So not true!" I cross my hands on my chest and lean back in the seat. I saw mom shook her head at what Cooper had said.

"Ha - it's so true and you both don't even realize it!" Cooper says as he parks his car by the Opera house where the ballet show will be held

We all get out of the car. While mom and I walked to the end of the car, Cooper locked the car. He made sure he had the tickets in his jacket pocket and then walked up to us. He stands between us and pops his elbows out to us "Ladies..."

Mom wraps her hand around Coopers. I hesitated a little, but in the end follow her example. The three of us enter the Opera house. It was way more fancier than I had imagined. Everything inside looked expensive. And antique. It had this old look, yet everything was luxurious and posh.

And were were just in the hallway. When we made our way up the stairs, to get to the hall, my mouth parted in surprise "Holly shi-"

"Callie! Language!" Mom hissed at me before I could finish

"They could feed the whole Africa for the money they needed to build this Opera house!" I say looking around. I made a mistake when I looked up to the ceiling.

"Seriously? The ceilings! Why would anyone need to paint the ceilings!" I blur out still looking at the painter ceiling time by time as we keep walking to find our seats

"You speak like a person from middle class!" Cooper chuckles back as he pulls his hands away "This is our row!"

"Go on first, honey," Mom says nudging me.

I walk the first one, Cooper was after me, but mom walked in last. We had to squeeze pass few people to get to our seats.

"Seats 13, 14 and 15" Cooper tells me, when we were at the 10th seat. We find our spot, just when the bell rings. All the seats were almost full, so I assumed it was about to begin soon. Just few minutes later the hall starts to dim.

Here we go. Ballet.

Either I am going to like it or hate it with every fiber.

* * *

"I hated it!" I say as I sit in the car, behind passenger seat "Or more correctly, I don't understand it! I don't understand ballet!"

"I didn't understand the story," Mom says thoughtfully as Cooper starts the car

"It wasn't that bad," Cooper shrugs back trying to stay positive

"Oh, yeah...what was the story then?" I ask from the backseat as both mom and Cooper buckle up

"You know...the guy, loved this girl and the girl love the other guy..." Cooper struggled with the words as he started the car to pull out of the parking space

"You read that off the booklet of the old lady before you!" I reason back, leaning to the front seats

"Callie, please, buckle up!" mom reminds me looking back at me. I grunt, but do what she asked. I sat back in my seat and buckled up.

"Which one was your former client again?" mom asked when Cooper drove out to the street

"The one in the light gray tights," Cooper answers simply, but then starts to doubt himself "I think...I'm not really sure. Maybe the one in the blue...I knew he had black hair...so either the gray or blue tights!"

"Their junk didn't bounce as much as I thought it would," I thought out loud. Both mom and Cooper laughed at that.

"Can we please never do that again?" I ask them both "I mean, I will never get these 3 hours of my life back"

Both mom and Cooper agreed to it instantly, without trying to argue back at me "Totally! Never again!"

"I think we should stick to pizza and movie at home!" I say glancing out the side window to the people on the pavement

"Sitting on our comfy couch," Mom adds as she looks back to me in the back seat "In our sweats-"

"HOLD ON!" Suddenly Cooper calls out in panic tone, just when a loud crash sound rung out and the car spun. The last thing I saw through the other side passenger window, before I shut my eyes and covered my head, was a car coming right towards our car.


	97. Buckle up Part II

Callie POV

I was covering my head with my hands as I braced myself for the impact. It was the only way I knew how to protect myself in this kind of situation.

I am not sure if you can ever brace yourself for a car crash. It happen so fast, that you don't fully even get to wrap your head around what is happening. One moment you are having a good time, talking with your mom, the next moment you can be in a car crash without even realizing it.

There wasn't anything I could do to guarantee that I won't get hurt. My only protection right now was that Cooper had managed to turn the car, so that his side would be closer to the impact and further away from mom and I. The other protection that I had, was the seat belt. But I am not sure what good it would do to me in this situation that I have found myself right now. Basically I was completely unprotected.

Bracing for impact in car crash was basically the same as bracing myself for getting hit or kicked by a foster father. It doesn't do you any good. It still hurts. No matter how hard you try to block the pain away.

So, I waited for the impact. That's the only thing I could do.

These few milliseconds or maybe a second felt like dragging on forever. It felt like hours had passed. I didn't have the guts to open my eyes or take my hands away from my head. I was too scared.

As I was praying for us to survive this crash, I came to realization - I don't want to die. I am not ready to leave this world. Not yet, not lie this. I want to fall in love and get married, and have kids, and see them grow up. I want to see my brother grow up. I want to make many more memories with the Adams Foster clan. I want to be see my mom live a full life, maybe get remarried with Cooper. I want her to meet her future grand kids. I am not done with this life I have right now. Yeah, it was pretty shitty for few years, but I have found my place. I have a safe place that I can call home, I have people that love me.

_I want to live! Please let us live!_

"Callie! You okay?" I heard Cooper calls my name in desperate, frantic tone

"Honey! Can you look at me?" Next moment I hear my moms soft voice "Callie!" How was this happening right now? Did the crash already happen? How could mom and Cooper be talking to me? A car was just few feet away from us. It was going to hit us. We were going to be in a car crash.

I heard a sound that reminded me of a seat belt being opened. A moment later, I felt a hand on my knee.

"Callie," mom says carefully "It's okay, Callie. We are okay!" Her hand left my knee. Second later I felt her hand on my forearm "We are okay!" Mom repeated in soothing tone

Slowly I opened my eyes. Floor and the back of the passenger seat were the first things that I saw. Warily tilting my head up, I saw mom turned back to me from her seat. She didn't have a scratch on. There was no blood. The car looked intact. Cooper was looking at me from his seat, there was nothing, but concern in his eyes.

I took my hands away from my head and locked my eyes with mom "A car was—I thought I saw-Car was going to hit us!"

"It stopped!" Mom reassured me instantly "The car managed to stop! It stopped, Callie. We are okay. We were not hit!"

My head snaps to the other side passenger window. The car was standing literally inches away from the side of our car. I saw the people in the other car. There was a man and a woman sitting in the front seats. They both looked in shock and panic as they tried to wrap their heads around what had happened.

"Oh my god!" I breathed out in huge relief. The last few seconds clearly took few years off my life and gave me a few grey hair. My heart was still beating fast and hard in my chest.

"Does anything hurt?" Mom asks me as she placed her hand back on my knee

It was very hard to turn back to reality. I felt dazed. It felt like I wasn't really controlling my body. Focusing came very hard as I was still trying to wrap my head around what had happened.

"No!" I shook my head few seconds later when I had time to think about what mom said. Nothing hurt. There was no pain. I look down to my body and tried to see if I had any scratch on me "No..I'm...I don't think so..."

The more time passed, the more noises I started to hear. Without the breathing noises that came from this car and the engine that was running, I started to hear other noises from the outside. There was a constant noise of a honk. It was like someone had pressed his hand to the steering wheel and not letting go of the honk.

"Good!" Mom says relieved before she turns back to her seat

I finally glanced out the window by my right side. The sight in front of my shocked me. Just few meters in front of us there were 5 cars that all looked damaged very badly. It seemed like the red pick-up truck had T-bone the blue Audi. I remember seeing the Audi driving right in front of us. It seemed that from the collision the Audi had spun the to the other lane and smashed into the White Opel, that had been driving on the other lane next to the Audi. From the ongoing lane two cars hadn't manged to stop in time and had crashed into the Audi and the Opel, that were now on the ongoing lane.

"Holly crap!" I blurred out as I saw the sight in front of me

"Callie, call 911!" Mom tells me as she and Cooper gets out of the car. Before I could realize, I saw mom and Cooper both running towards the cars that had crashed.

I grabbed my purse, that had fallen to the ground and step out of the car. Pulling my phone out, I dial 911 as I look to the sight around me.

"_**911 – what's your emergency!"**_ the operator asks me snapping me out of my thoughts

"_There was an accident!" _I say as I take few steps towards the crashed cars

"**_What kind of an accident?" _**

"_Car crash" _I reply still stunned by what had happened

"_**Where you in the car crash?"**_

"_...Um...no...not really. It happened right in front of us,"_ My eyes were now focused on the red pick-up truck that had smashed the hood pretty hard. My guess is that the pick-up truck won't drive another mile. It was in bad condition, as were the other cars.

"_**Can you tell me your name?"**_

"_Callie Scott" _I needed 2 seconds to remember my own name

"_**Callie, can you tell me where are you?" **_

"_Umm..I don't ...I am not sure..." _I was confused about the location as I hadn't paid much attention to the surroundings before the crash.

"_**Callie, can you look around you, to the buildings next to where you are? There should be a street sign somewhere," **_The operator says very calmly. I don't know why I hadn't thought about it. Even a child would know that.

"_Yeah...just a sec...uh-.__**"**_ I squint my eyes as I try to see the street signs "_Intersection of Ave 256 and Willow street 9"_

"_**Very good, Callie. Can you tell me how many cars crashed?"**_

"_I can count 5...but, there might be more"_

"_**Help is on it's way, Callie. It will be there in 3 minutes-"**_

"_Oh..okay" _I breath out as I keep walking closer to the crashed cars

"Callie! Get the first med kid from the trunk!" Mom called me from the Audi. I turned on my heel, my phone in my hand and hurry back to the car. From the trunk I grab the first med box and run back to mom. I saw Cooper talking to someone in the white Opel car. Right now, I had completely forgotten about the 911 operator I was on line with.

When I run to mom, she quickly orders me "Give me the gauze!"

With shaky hands I open the box and grab the gauze. Mom grabs it out of my hand and then reaches back to the front seat, through the shattered side window and presses the gauze to the woman forehead. When I peaked a look inside, all I saw was blood. It was everywhere. Her clothes, the seat, the window, the panel. It looked like the driver and the passenger both were unconscious.

"Grab the other one and go press it to the drivers head. But don't move him! He might have damaged his spine. Just press the gauze to his head, from where he is bleeding and keep a pressure on it," Mom says to me

I place my phone in the first med box and take the other gauze. Then I hurry around the car to help the driver. The window was not shattered so I couldn't get to him. I peak a look through the car to mom, who had her head and hand in the car as she kept the gauze to the woman's head. The gauze was already turning in the color crimson red.

"Try the doors!" Mom points with her free hand to the doors

I pull on the doors few times "They won't budge!" I call back feeling a slight panic stetting in

"Try again!" Mom shouted back

I give the doors 5 more hard pulls, but they didn't move. Looking to the car, I get another idea. I try the back doors. After few hard pulls the back doors open. I get in the backseat and from the back I press the gauze to his forehead. Remembering moms words, I was careful not to move him as I didn't want to risk injuring him more. I kept a steady pressure to the gash on his forehead.

"Mom?" I speak up after few seconds

"Yes, Callie?"

"Are they going to be okay?" I ask scared and glance a look at her

"I don't know honey. It doesn't look too good," Mom replied honestly "They are both loosing a lot of blood and..." Her eyes traveled down the woman body. From my point of view, I thought I saw a bone poking out of the woman's leg, there was a huge gash on the woman's forearm, and her face...well, it looked like she was in a ring with Mike Tyson and lost.

"The ambulance should be here in 2 minutes," I informed mom

"Let's hope they can get here as soon as possible!" By her tone it sounded like mom was in her cop more, only she was dressed in high heels and black cocktail dress. Mom hadn't hesitated for a second after she had made sure I was okay. She had instantly run to the other cars to help other people. I guess it was in her blood to help people in need. It was kind of amazing to see mom in action.

The two minutes seemed to be dragging on for 30 minutes. It felt like time had stopped. Every second it seemed like the two people could die in our arms. Blood from the gauze, was slowly soaking through and dripping on my hand. I felt the warm liquid on my fingers.

What I hadn't expected and what scared the crap out of me was that the woman woke up. She gasped as her eyes flew open.

"Hey, hey, hey...Shh...it's okay," Mom soothes the woman as soon as she came to. The woman tried to move. Every little movement she did, came with a pain filled groan

"Don't try to move. Help is on it's okay. You need to try and stay as calm as possible," Mom says calmly to the woman, while trying to keep her as steady as possible

"...Ugh….aghh…hurts" the woman cries out

"I know it does," Mom replies sympathetically " Here squeeze my hand..." Mom slipped her palm in the woman right hand

"Can you tell me your name?" Mom asks the woman a second later. She sounded just as calm as the operator woman. It was like she knew what to say to calm the person down or at least to take their mind of the things.

"...St-acy" the woman managed to stutter out

"It's nice to meet you Stacy. I'm Amy"

"My...sisters...name is Amy" the woman replied

"How old is she?" mom kept on talking with the woman, just like nothing had happened

"Turned 18…3 weeks ago"

"Still in the rebel phase?" Mom chuckled a little, not taking her eyes of the woman

"Always...been one. I don't...think she will...grow out of it"

"Give her few more years. I passed my rebel phase when I was 20," Mom says just when I felt the man stir a little under my hand

"Mom...mom!" I whisper to her "He's waking up! What do I do?"

"Talk to him," mom instructed as she now had to calm down the woman from the start

"-Tom!" Stacy cried out as she tried to move her head to look at her friend

"Stacy, please stay calm. Don't try to move okay?" I heard mom trying to calm the woman, but now I had to try to talk to the man, too. Only my situation was way more trickier. He didn't see me as I was sitting behind him. He could only hear my voice and feel my hand that was keeping the gauze to his forehead.

"Tom, my name is Callie," I say remembering parts of how man handled the situation

"...Ugggh.." He groaned back

"I am sitting behind you. Don't try to turn and see me. You should keep as still as possible. Don't try to turn your head, okay?" I looked to the rear view mirror. It was bent down a little, but I could still see his eyes from the back.

"Blink once if you understood what I said," I tell him and look to the rear view mirror to see his eyes. It took him few seconds, but he blinked back once.

"I am keeping a gauze to your head, do you fee lit?" I ask him, not taking my eyes off the rear view mirror. One blink.

"Help is on it's way. There are already sirens in the distance. Do you hear them?" - One blink

"-St...Stacy?" Tom stuttered out

"I love you…Tom" Stacy says to Tom the first chance she got

"Love you... too!" Tom replied. Blindly they reached for each others hand and they found one another. They gripped each others hand as tightly as they could giving each other comfort and strength.

"Ambulance is here!" Mom informs us "Hold on, you two! Just hold on!"

"Miss" I heard a woman's voice from my left side few seconds later. When I looked to my side, I saw a woman standing there in EMT uniform, with firefighter right behind her and a big red bad in her hand.

"What's your name?" the woman asks me as she places the bag on the ground next to the car

"Callie"

"Callie, I'm Betty. We are going to switch, okay?" she says to me and peaks a look inside the car to the man

"Okay" I say scared, not knowing what to except

"Here is how it is going to go, I'm gonna reach in and take over the gauze, you are keeping to his-"

"Tom, his name is Tom" I interject quickly

"Keeping to Tom's head," Betty corrected quickly "Once I will tell you – you are going to squeeze out of the car behind my back, okay?" I nod back to her orders

The woman reaches in the car. I feel her hand, that had a glove on, brush off against my bare palm.

"Okay, I got it. You can let go now" Betty says to me. I pull my left hand back and get out of the car. Betty quickly took my place in the car behind the drivers seat.

"You did very good, Callie!" Betty tells me before the firefighter handed her some medical stuff

Slowly I backed away from the car. When I look around the crash site, I see that this place was now swarming with firefighters, EMT workers and cops. Blue, white and red lights were flashing around. Organized chaos was all around me.

"Here!" mom was suddenly standing in front. When I looked down to her hands, I saw that she was holding out a wet wipe for me. As I reached for it, my hand shook visibly. I quickly pulled my hand back, trying to hide it from mom.

"Shh, it's okay, baby!" Mom reached for my hand. She held my right hand in hers as with her other hand she cleaned the blood of my hand "You were really brave Callie. I'm proud of you. You did good!"

I took in a shaky breath. Out of nowhere, I felt like crying. I guess the adrenaline is wearing off and I will be left with my raw emotions any second now.

"All clean," Mom tells me calmly and opens her arms "Come here!"

I leaned towards her instantly and pressed my head to her shoulder. Once mom wrapped her arms around me and I closed my eyes, a little sob escaped my mouth.

"Shh...we are okay. It's over, honey. It's over. I got you!" Mom whispers to me soothingly as she moves her hand over my back in circles. I feel mom pressing her head gently to mine.

"Amy, Callie! You two okay?" I heard Cooper's voice before I heard footsteps up to us

"Little bit shaken up," Mom replies to Cooper without letting go of me or leaning out of the embrace. I feel Cooper kiss the top of my head, before he wraps his hands around both of us, keeping the three of us in a small, tight hug.

We were all safe. Finally the nightmare was over. Somehow we managed to get out of this without a scratch on. It almost felt like we all were just given another chance at life. The only reason we are not on a stretchers right now, with c-collars around our necks and gauze's covering our gashes - is because we were lucky. Incredibly lucky. If the pick-up truck had driven just second later in the intersection, it would have hit us, not the Audi in front of us.

I can honestly say that December 20th is going to be like my second birthday from this day forward.

**AN: ****Sorry for the mistakes. I wanted to have this chapter up today (by my time zone) so I wrote it in a little bit of rush. I didn't want to leave you guys waiting for too long, especially because many of you feared that I would kill or hurt someone really bad.**

**Why do you guys always assume the worst is going to happen? :D Have I really scared you that much? **

**The reason why these two chapters had to happen, you will find out in the next chapter. Let the suspense continue -Muah-ha-ha-ha :D**

**I hope you enjoyed :) Thank you for reading.**


	98. Buckle up Part III

**AN: BE AWARE - PERSONAL OPINION UP FRONT! I am very close to giving up on The fosters (SHOW!). If in the finale, Callie chooses a boyfriend over a family, I am done! I am not watching this show if Brallie continues. Brallie is horrible, the relationship makes me sick. **

**How many foster kids would chose a boyfriend/girlfriend over a family, which has already shown that they want to adopt you?  
**

** I thought this show was about family, not a girl finding a boyfriend. The fact that there is barely any family interactions and Stef and Lena are hanging by a thread is not helping. I am very disappointed in where the show is going .It was amazing in 1A, but ever since 1B, it has lost it touch. It had high hopes for it, but after the 3x09 for me the show just crashed and burned. **

**There is about 0.1% chance that I will return to the 3B!  
**

**So, if Callie picks Brandon over family - I am going to just stick to writing fanfiction. Somehow, on this site there are stories that are way better than the real show. There are writers that know how to capture and write charters better than the show writers can. And there are stories with storylines that actually are good, unlike the same old shit with problems in Callie's adoption and the on/off thing with Brallie!**

**Rant over!**

**Sorry, had to get it off my chest.**

**Hope you enjoy!  
**

Amy POV

My eyes jolt open and I suck in a short breath as I wake up from my nightmare. I was covered in cold sweat. The back of my shirt was wet. I was surrounded by darkness as it still was the middle of the night. Cooper was peacefully sleeping right next to me. I heard him breathing evenly.

I roll on my back and stare up to the darkness. Laying still, I take few calming breathes in as I try to calm my racing heart. I raise my right hand up to my face and with my palm, I wipe away the sweat on my forehead. The nightmare, of course, was about the almost car crash we were in few hours ago. It was still too fresh in my memory. I was surprised how I even fell asleep in the first place.

Just few second of me laying on my back, I hear Callie's bedroom doors open. Faint footsteps lead out of her room. The floor creaks under Callie's feet as she stops somewhere in the middle of the hallway. For a moment there is no sound, she wasn't moving. I could only guess, but I think Callie was standing there, thinking whether or not to come inside the bedroom to talk to me.

After a little while, she turns and heads towards the stairs. Once she stepped on the second to top step, it creaked under her, but that didn't stop her from making her way down the stairs.

I roll to the edge of the bed and toss my blanket aside. When I sat up, the bed moved under me. I press my hands to the edge of the bed. For few seconds I just sit there.

"Where are you going?" Cooper asked sheepish, when he placed his hand over mine. It sudden touch scared me a little.

I look over my shoulder to the figure on the bed "I need to check on Callie. Go back to sleep," I tell him in a hushed voice

"...If you need anything,-" Cooper says still in hoarse voice

"I know, thank you!" I reply and lean down to Cooper to place a small kiss to his cheek, before I get up and head out to the hallway

When I walk downstairs,I see a dim light on in the kitchen. I find Callie sitting at the kitchen table with a half empty glass of water in front of her. It looked like the wet PJ shirt had stuck to her skin. With her right hand she reaches to her the shirt, to pull it off her back.

"Can't sleep?" I announce myself before I walk in. Callie jumps a little from my voice.

Looking over her shoulder she replies with awkward chuckle "Jeez, mom, don't sneak up to people like that. You scared me!"

"Sorry, wasn't my intention," I apologize as I walk up to the cupboard to grab a glass for myself

"I thought you were sleeping. Why are you up?" Callie asks me when I fill the glass with cold water

I hold my answer till I sit down next to her "Had a nightmare," I tell her honestly and then lift the glass up to my lips to take a sip. It felt good to feel the cold water wash down my throat. It was very refreshing, just what I needed.

"What about?" Callie asks quietly, both of her hands are now on the glass in front of her

"The car crash" I reply honestly. There was no reason to lie. I was going to ask her the same thing, so I figured, she should use a reminder that there's no reason to be ashamed of it.

"One moment it was the three of us in the car. We were talking and joking. Like we had before the crash in front of happened" I started to tell how my nightmare went, Callie was watching me closely "Then the car, that had stopped, hit us. The car spun. Once it stopped spinning I I looked back to you to see if you are okay. But you were not there. Markus was sitting behind the drivers seat. He had a huge gash on his head, there was a lot of blood. When I looked to Cooper, Aaron was sitting in his place, with all the injuries he has sustained in the crash. The way they both looked at me...it was so intense...there was so much hurt in their eyes," I took a little pause to gather myself up. It was hard to talk about it. I still saw their faces in front of my eyes. Their looks haunted me.

"Then I felt this warm liquid on my forehead. I wiped it with my fingers…there was blood on my fingers and when I looked back up - Cooper was in the seat next to me. He was bent down, his head to the steering wheel, his face was covered in cuts. When I looked to the backseat, to Markus, he was gone. But you were there. Your head was smashed to the side window, your eyes closed. I unbuckled and jumped to the back. I pressed my fingers to your neck to search for pulse and..." I look to Callie, I saw how Callie held her breath as she waited for me to continue on with my story "...that's when I woke up!"

"It sounds incredibly scary..." Callie says in a hushed voice

"It was," I admit quietly. It felt like I lost my family all over again. But this time it wasn't just Markus and Aaron, it was also Callie and Cooper. And it hurt all over again.

Callie lowers her head to my shoulder that way showing support "I'm sorry mom!"

"Thanks, honey!" I turn slightly to place a kiss on the top of her head "What was your nightmare about?"

"My mom, you and Cooper!" Callie says after she sighs and leans away from me "It started out just like your dream. We were in the car, driving home. We were hit by the pick-up truck instead of the Audi. Then, out of nowhere, I was standing in the middle of the street. Alone. Cooper's car was completely smashed. When I ran to the car -you and Cooper weren't moving! I wanted to open the doors and get you out..."

Callie sucked in a breath and with her left hand she rubbed her eyes "But...I heard this voice, it was calling me. It was very familiar. When I looked up, I saw my birth parents car. I started to walk towards it. Through the window, I saw mom sitting in the passenger seat. She had the black dress on, the one she wore when she died. She was calling me, begging me to help her...to save her. When I was up to their car, I reached for the door handle. I woke up when I reached for the door handle..."

"Oh, honey..." I rub her upper hand to solace her

Callie turned to look at me and laughed nervously "This crash screwed us both up more than we had initially thought, huh?"

"It don't think it screwed us up, baby! It just brought back painful memories for both of us. We have both lost people we love in a similar way. And today - we lived through something, that we lost our loved ones to."

Callie opens her mouth to interject. I already knew what she was going to ask - _why did they have to die, but we lived?_\- , so I quickly finish my thoughts "I don't have the answer to the question you want to ask. No one does. I don't know why we lived, but your mom, my husband and son didn't" I took in a breath and as I blew my breath out, I added "Life is harsh that way."

I contort my mouth to side, as I think about it some more "Maybe it simply wasn't our time to die. Some would say it wasn't our fate or destiny to die in car crash today. Others would say that God was looking over us or that God saved us..."

"Do you believe that -fate...destiny? Or God?" Callie questions me "Some higher power that said it wasn't our time?"

"No, I don't believe that," I shook my head "I think we were simply lucky."

"I thought the same thing," Callie nods back, still with thoughtful look in her eyes

I lean towards Callie and place a kiss to her temple and then lean away just a little bit so I could see her eyes "I don't care if it was fate, luck, God or some higher power! I simply don't care! The only thing that matters to me, is that we all walked away from this. We are all alive! You and Cooper are the most important people in my life and I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you. I don't know If I could take loosing another kid or partner..."

"I love you too, mom!" Callie replies as she leans in to hugs be back tightly

"How about we try to go back to sleep, huh?" I ask Callie after what felt like half of minute in the hug

"Could we maybe crash on the couch together?" Callie asks me warily as she leans out of the hug. She looks down to her lap and admits shyly "I don't wanna be alone tonight"

"I thought you were never going to ask," I say with a small smirk. We both quickly empty the water glasses. Before I follow Callie out to living room, I place the glasses in the sink and turn off the light.

When I walked in the living room, Callie had already sitting on the couch with a blanket in her hand.

"Please don't drool on me this time," I say jokingly as I lay down on the outside

"I said I was sorry," Callie replies in slightly annoyed voice, but at the end she flashes a one sided, genuine smile at me

Callie lays on her side, between me and the couch rest. When Callie lays her head on my shoulder, I pull the blanket up to Callie's shoulders. I kiss her forehead one last time, before I close my eyes to try and get some sleep.

December 23rd

Ever since the car crash, Callie has been off. She had just become very quiet and she spent most of her time alone in her room. Callie barely spoke to us. Weirdly enough she has spent more time on her laptop these last 2-3 days, than she usually spends on her laptop in the two weeks.

The worst part - I had no idea what she was watching, reading or doing on that thing. Every time I asked her, she always replied with short answer – nothing. Whenever I tried to just peak a quick look to the screen she either closed the tab or shut the laptop close, before I could see anything. The thought about trying to see her browser history crossed my mind once, but I talked myself out of it. Privacy and trust is very important.

Not going to lie, I was slightly concerned about her. Taking in the fact that we went through traumatic experience 3 days ago, I had my worries and they were very reasonable.

Another important factor, is that sometimes, Callie simply just needs time to process stuff. She has always needed time alone, before she could talk to me about something. For the last two days, I hoped this was the case. I hoped that she would come to me.

* * *

But It was already a late afternoon and Callie still hadn't shown any sign that she might want to come and talk to me. So, I did the only thing I could - I went to her.

"Hey, munchkin!" I say cheerfully, when I walk in living room, where Callie was sitting with the laptop over her legs. The moment she had heard my voice, Callie closed the laptop shut quickly, so I wouldn't see what she was looking at.

"Hey," Callie replies casually, pretending that nothing was out of the ordinary. She had never been so secretive around me. This only started after the car crash.

"Is everything okay, Cal?" I ask her as I take few steps towards her

"Yeah! Everything is fine. Why...why do you ask?" Callie looks up to me with slightly surprised and scared look in her eyes

"I don't know," I shrug back. I remain standing still just two steps away from the couch and eye the young girl suspiciously "You have been acting very strange these last few days" I decided to go with a very straight forward reply. I didn't want to dance around the topic. I wanted to get some answers, because I needed to make sure that Callie was okay.

Callie laughs awkwardly, clearly a fake laugh "Strange? Why would I be acting strange, mom? I'm perfect!" _Aha, sure you are!_

"You tell me," I say as I sit down at the side of the couch. Callie instantly straightens her back and slides just a bit further away from me as she places her laptop on the table.

"Okay!" I have had it, I simply want to know what was going on in the head of the young girl "Callie, spill it! Just talk to me! Whatever it is – I won' t get mad, I will still love you the same..." _Okay, that might have been a bit too bluntly!_

I place my hand over hers and try a softer approach "Callie, I simply want to help you through…whatever it is that is bugging you so much!"

Callie pulled her hand away and stood up and walked further away from me, from the couch. I had just revived the cold shoulder from her. And it sucked! It actually hurt to see her pull away from me like that. She used to do that when she first got her, when she didn't trust me.

My shoulders slump down and my heart ached a little bit at the defeat of trying to reach out for her.

But the girl suddenly started to pace back and forth on the other side of the couch. I could see that her mind was racing with thousand of thoughts.

"Okay, so I have been thinking..." Callie spoke up when she had paced to the doorway. She turned on her heel to paced back inside the room and continued to speak in fast manner so she could catch up with her thoughts "...I should probably clarify that, I have been thinking a lot about my future ever since the car crash"

"Okay," I drag slowly as I watch the girl

"Do you remember few months back, you wanted to talk to me about my further education options...about colleges and stuff?"

"I do," I answer after recalling that short conversation "But I don't think we finished it-"

"Yeah, you were in the shootout and you were shot and almost died! And after that - which school I was going to chose or what I would study – it didn't matter anymore. At least not to the extent like before," Callie continued to rambled stopping me in half sentence, while she continued to pace around the room

"I'm sorry that I didn't brought it up after. I should have...I think it just...slipped my mind for a while, I was dealing with a lot-"I tried to explain myself

"No, no, no!" Callie calls out interjecting again "You don't have to explain or apologize! I'm not angry or blaming you for anything!" Callie had stopped pacing around for a little while "I'm just trying to tell you that I am...once again thinking about it"

"About what you want to do after school?" I ask to clarify

"Yes! More specifically, what I want to do with my life and education and what career path I want to take," Callie rambles out quickly

"I'm listening," I encourage her, when Callie once again starts to walk around the room

"So, um...I don't exactly know when I started to think about it, but I think it might have been even before I met you. For few years, I have been thinking that, maybe once I am grown up...I could do something that helps other. Not just kids like me, who were screwed up by the foster system, but just...overall...help people in some way" Callie explains as she keeps walking back and forth

She stopped at the other side of the coffee table and turned to me. Callie raised her left hand up and counted off things on her fingers "Well, okay, before I met you, I also thought that I won't ever be able to do or achieve anything -no support, no money, bad school,bad environment, I doubted myself if I was even smart enough for higher education, there were barely any chance at scholarship, barely any chance of actually finishing high school..." She lowered her hand down "You know, the odds were against me. Like...few years ago, the chances of me going to college were close to zero! But now...now that I have you, I have a chance!"

"You are smart enough. And I believe you can achieve anything you set your mind on, love. I will always believe in you and I will always have your back, no matter what!" I quickly interject to remind her the important stuff

"Thank mom!" Callie smiles back at me "Okay, so I was thinking - music or more specifically guitar is off the list because it's my hobby and I want it to keep it that way. Same goes for photography!"

Callie takes in a deep breath and runs her young over her dry lips "So, I have been thinking about the – _helping people _\- career for a some while. I know I don't want to go to medical school and study medicine for like the next 10 years or so. I am not really fond of the foster care system, so a social worker is definitely out of the options. Lawyer is off the table as well, because the job simply doesn't seem to be like my calling. Then there are cops-" Callie pauses and smirks at me, a little smile appears on "...but I am not in a good relationship with guns. Also I don't really like cops-"

"Whoa..hey, hey...watch what you are saying, kiddo!" I call out in fake hurt tone

"Joke!" Callie flashes a smile back and then resumes to count off her list " Then there are teachers, like Lena – but nah, I don't think I would be able to work with small bugger eaters 5 days in a weak!"

"I'm pretty sure you were a bugger eater as well" I joke back

"Can you imagine me with 30 little bugger eaters who scream at the top of their lungs and not listen to a word you say, spit gum in each other hair, pull each other hair, cry for no reason. I would go mad in two weeks!" Callie reasons backs

"Point taken. Move on!" I nod back "So what is left?" I raise my eyebrow at her as I simply couldn't think of any other profession right now

"EMT worker!" Callie straighter her stance and says it with a lot more confidence

I blink back at her – I was not expecting that.

"Say something," Callie says nervously, picking her own fingernails

I suck in a breath thinking I would say something, but no words come out. The fact was, that I was taken by surprise and I needed few seconds to wrap my head around what Callie had just said.

"Mom," Callie says warily "3 minutes ago you said you would have my back and that you believed in me..."

"Give me few seconds," I manage to get out still shocked. I was trying to think of all of the questions I needed to ask her. I needed to make sure she was ready for what she wanted to do, I needed to make sure she understands the job.

"Okay," Callie moves her arms to her side and for the next minute she just stands there awkwardly, waiting till I come out of the daze. I could hear crickets from outside. The clock was ticking away the seconds.

"Okay!" I say a bit more enthusiastic and I shift a little in my seat telling Callie that I was ready to respond appropriately to what she had just told me "EMT worker..." I gestured a little with my hand "May I ask, why is EMT worker at the top of your list?"

Callie resumed to pick her fingernails "I'm not exactly sure. Ever since the car crash, ever since we helped the two people who were hurt in the Audi, something inside me is telling me - that's it! That's what I want to do! We helped those two people in the car -I helped to save someone's life. It's such an uplifting feeling! I saw how the EMT worker helped the guy trapped in the car...and I just...I want to do that! It was...so bad ass!"

"Please don't take this the wrong way, I'm simply just trying to understand, but weren't you scared. Your hands were shaking-"

"It wasn't from when we helped the people," Callie explained "It was because I thought we were going to die in a car crash 5 minutes ago. I was still high on adrenaline from car crash, when I was helping Tom in the car. Once the EMT took over, I finally wrapped my head around what had happened. And it just all came crashing down on me. It wasn't the blood or bones or horrible sight in the Audi that scared me, it was the fact, that we were almost in a car crash...that I almost lost you"

"Okay," I nod back "But you do understand that EMT workers see a lot of...horrible stuff, just like cops or doctors."

"Yeah, I'm aware. But it I can take...horrible sights. I have already seen horrible things in my life. I know that EMT job is not a walk in park. I don't expect it to be. It will be a challenge for sure, but I am ready for it! I want to help people!"

"What about seeing people die in your hands?" I ask her next. This clearly came with the territory, just like it does with being a police officer or a doctor. Death is inevitable. I needed to make sure, Callie understands that. For some people, this might be too much. Some people are simply not up for the job and there is no shame in it. These jobs are not for everyone.

"I know how life works. I know some people simply can't be saved. It would be hard, but I think I would...somehow deal with it," Callie responds after hesitating a little, I think she hadn't thought about actually seeing people die

"How would you deal with something like that – losing someone? Not being able to save a person?" I ask her curiously. This was the harsh reality – sometimes people die. And there is nothing you can do about it. You can do everything right, you can be there as fast as possible– but people still can die.

"You taught me that I can't bury stuff inside, that the only way to actually deal and try to get over horrible stuff is to talk to someone about it. So I would do just that. It doesn't really matter with whom I talk, what matters is that I talk about it and don't try to deal with it on my own. Asking for help is not a weakness. It's a strength. Not everyone can admit that they need help," Callie sounded very mature when she spoke. I was truly proud of her. I smile back at her answer.

But I don't wait too long to move on to the next point in my list of things I wanted to ask or say to Callie "EMT work can be just as dangerous as police officers. Not only that, but you also would have to work in extreme situations – fires, crashes, shootings, stabbings, gas explosions. Time is of essence. One mistake can cause people lives. You would be risking your own life, to save others..." I simply wanted Callie to be aware of this. I don't want her to wake up one day and realize she has made a huge mistake by signing up to this job.

"Yes, I know the job can be dangerous. No one can predict what might happen. But honestly speaking, mom, I would never be able to sit behind a desk mom. That's not me!" Callie responds staring straight at my eyes

"EMT workers don't have the biggest salary. They work long hours, the job is hard, but the salary is not as high as you think they would receive!"

"Yeah, I know!" Callie replies instantly "I looked it up. The lowest salary is around 20k, but the top is around 50k. I know it's not much, but I don't spend much. I'm not the girl that has to have closet full of clothes, hundredths of jewelry, newest car, biggest TV or go to some fancy restaurants every other day! I don't go on huge shopping sprees and buy stuff spontaneously without thinking about it. I'm frugal! Not extreme coupon freak, but I am a saver! Actually, I don't really care about how much I would earn, I simply just want to help people..."

"Well, you don't think about money now, but trust me, when you start your own family, when you have to pay your own bills, buy your own food, repair the car by your own - the money gets spent way more faster than you like. You will probably have kids later on in life and you need to be able to take care of them as well," I tell her from experience

"Are you saying that all the EMT workers are poor?" Callie raises her eyebrow at me

"No, I did not say that. They are not poor, but neither one is rich as well. They are mediocre."

"I'm fine with being mediocre," Callie replies without hesitation and certainly in he voice "I don't want to be rich. I simply want to have and live a happy life. A life where I am doing something I like and where I am surrounded by people I love."

I smile up to my girl "So you really want to be an EMT worker?"

"Yes!" She states back without missing a beat

"You are not going to change your mind?"

"No, this is what I want! This is what I want to do!" Callie says with certainty. There was this spark in her eyes, that told me, she really was thinking about this seriously.

She picks up the laptop and comes around the coffee table to sit down next to me "I already looked up different schools where I could study, you wanna see?" Callie asks sitting with her laptop on her lap

"Sure. Let's have a look!" I say enthusiastic and scoot a little bit closer when Callie opens her laptop to show me the sites

**AN2: So, what do you guys think - Callie working as EMT? Yes or no? Did any of you expected it? **

**On a side note - one more chapter till I reach 100! I am really excited!  
**


	99. Life happens Part I

**AN: To the guest review- first of, thank you for your honesty. I appreciate it :) **

**I know this story doesn't contain as much Adams Fosters as some would like. But I promise, I am trying to add them as much as I can. It simply isn't that easy. They are two completely different families and they both live their own lives. The focus has always been on Callie - ******my OC Amy**\- Stef - Lena. I tried to incorporate Stef &amp; Lena in Callie's business as much as possible, but I also wanted the story to fell realistic. Callie didn't know them before my story took place, so I had to build their relationship slowly.  
**

** This mini-story will contain every character, everyone will be part of a story line. A little tease - the Adams Fosters kids/Callie are in for some fun stuff in the next chapter ;)  
**

**I hope you enjoy :) Here we go - the last one before the 100! :)**

Lena POV

December 25th

"Wow...seriously? An EMT worker?" I ask shocked as I hand Amy a glass of water and a medication for temperature. Wrinkles of surprise appear on Stef's forehead once Amy told us Callie's plans for future.

For the last hour or so Amy wasn't feeling so well, but she was determined to get through this day. She was hoping a little bit of medication will do the trick. We hoped so as well, because we wanted this mixed Scott and Adams Foster Christmas celebration to succeed. The last thing we wanted was for Amy to head home because she is sick.

"Thanks, Lena. And yes, dead serious!" She replies before she tosses the pill in her mouth and drinks the water on top. Once the pill is swallowed and the glass is empty, Amy continues "Actually, we looked through all of the programs and she is even thinking about going further than EMT and thinking of becoming a paramedic!"

"Did not expect that!" Stef admits as she put the pan of lasagna in the oven

"Well, neither did I. But that's what she wants. And if that's what she wants, I'm going to support her all the way"

"I always thought she would want to do something with music," I say as I start to roll our the gingerbread dough, so we could make another pan. The first batch that Stef and I made yesterday, disappeared in few short hours. Stef whined that she hadn't even gotten to eat one because the kids ate it all so fast.

"Yeah, I had the exact same thought," Stef points to me and then returns back to the kitchen table

"What is Brandon thinking about doing after graduation?" Amy asks curiously as she helps me make gingerbread dough into different shapes - bells, stars, penguins, hearts.

"Well, his primary is Manhattan School of Music. He wants to become a pianist!" Stef says proudly "But he is not dismissing other options, like the conservatory in San Francisco, which is much closer to home, or Curtis Institute of Music in Philly"

"They are all very prestige universities," I add to what Stef said "He said he would send his applications to every college he knows and then he wait till he hears the results. Only then he will decided which he is going to attend."

"Just thinking about him leaving for college is very bittersweet. He's following his dream, but he is also leaving us," I saw tears appearing in Stef's eyes as she spoke

"Well, that's still 6 months from now...even more," Amy says to cheer up Stef

"They grow up so fast," Stef thoughts out loud "I'm going to miss him so much..."

"You have had Brandon since he was born!" I rub Stef upper arm to solace her "You got as much time as you possibly could!"

"Yeah, we can't say that about the twins or Jude," Stef says in more sadly "Just think about it, love," Stef turns to me as another thought popped in her mind "In year the twins will leave for college as well and then in few short years Jude will be gone too."

"We still have Frankie," I smile at my wife

"Yeah, you still have to raise her for like 13 years!" Amy jokes

Stef's face drops and her tone suddenly changes "Oh, gosh...more than a decade!" Amy and I both laugh at Stef expression

"Hey, babe!" Cooper walks in the kitchen with his phone in his hand "My sister just called,"

"What is it?" Amy straightens her back and looks to Cooper

"Nick is pretty sick, he caught some sort of stomach bug and he has high fever. Carrie thinks they won't make it this Sunday," Cooper explains, holding the phone up in his hand

"Who's Nick and Carrie again?" I ask not recognizing the name

"Coopers sister and her husband," Amy quickly explains before turning back to Cooper "Poor Nick. Stomach bugs suck, there is a chance that Carrie and the kids can catch it from him as well."

"Yeah, it's not good. What are we going to do with the reservation?" Cooper asks Amy "Should I cancel?" For a moment Amy remains silent as she thinks about the options.

"Well…I have an idea..." Amy says slowly and looks to Stef and I on the other side of the table. Cooper looks at us as well and a huge smile appears on his lips.

"What?" Stef says clueless looking between Amy and Cooper

"What do you guys think about a double date?" Amy smirks at us. Stef and I look at one another as we start to think about it.

"It's this Sunday at 4. We could pick you up and drive together," Cooper says trying to sell it to us "It's a 5 start restaurant. Romantic atmosphere, great service. It's located in 5 start hotel so, you know...you two can rent a room for the night and spend a night away from the kids and have some – _you_ – time!"

"And may I add – you would have the best company for dinner," Amy adds pointing between herself and Cooper "Like, you won't find better people for a double date - we are funny, smart, good looking, super charming" Cooper nodded to everything Amy said very vigorously

"Are you asking us out on first date, Amy?" Stef asks her with a chuckle

"Only if you accept!"

Stef and I share another look to try and decide what we are going to do. The offer sounded alluring to me. I think Stef felt the same way. And some us time could be good for us. Since I was attacked, we haven't had an – us – time. This could be a chance for us to have a special night.

"We accept!" Stef replies for both us and bows her head down in a very lady like way

"Yes, it sounds great. It's been some time since we have had a date"

"How long has it been?" Stef raises her eyebrow at me "Months?"

"Try years, honey!" I place my hand on Stef's lower back

"No, no...Remember Amy got me that present on birthday! We went on the spa retreat. That was totally a date material stuff," Stef says leaning closer tome to kiss me and whispers to me seductively "We did that other stuff that we both like so much!"

"I would love to stay and listen more, but I have a tea party I have to attend. The hostess is not going to save my tea for too long!" Cooper replies as he walks out of the kitchen to head back upstairs, where Frankie was having a tea party with her play set. All the boys were with here. Callie and Mariana had gone out to the mall to have some girl time alone and do some shopping.

As the day went on, I could see clearly on Amy's face, that she was not feeling any better. In fact, she seemed worse than in the morning. She managed to sit through the dinner, but she barely ate anything. To me it seemed like she could be sick any minute. I think Amy might have caught some stomach bug as well.

After the dinner, Cooper took Amy back home, so she could rest. Callie, after her mother convinced her, stayed with us. At first Callie seemed to have lost the joy, as everyone could see she was worried about her mom. But thankfully, once we started the first game of charades, she started to slowly gain back her excitement and joy. Over the course of the evening, I saw that Callie texted Cooper to check up on mom every other hour or so. Cooper replied to every text she sent.

* * *

December 26th

The kids had a slumber party in the living room as they all decided last night that they should watch a marathon of Christmas movies. Brandon and Frankie had managed to get the couch. Last night I saw them laying next to one another, but in the morning, Frankie was literally sleeping on top of Brandon. The twins had somehow managed to fall asleep on the armchairs in the most unnatural and what seemed like more uncomfortable positions ever. I am 99% sure both of them will complain in the morning that their necks hurt. But Callie and Jude were both sleeping snuggled up to one another on the floor. We set up a mattress for them in the evening so they don't have to sleep on the cold floor.

Around 10 in the morning, Stef mixed the pancake dough and started to make pancakes. We heard movement from the living room, when Stef had made the first batch of pancakes.

"I bet on Jesus!" I say to Stef and lift my cup of coffee up to my lips to take a sip

"Too easy, love!" Stef smirks, looking over her shoulder to me "I bet it's Callie!"

"Do I get something as well from this bet?" we hear Callie's voice from the doorway, Jude was standing right next to her yawning and very actively scratching his side. They both had messed up hair and their clothes were scrunched up.

"Sorry, there is no prize," Stef says as I get up and get plates for the kids "All you can get is pancakes!"

"That's totally fine with me," Callie replies walking over to the fridge. She got out a carton of milk. I loved how at home Callie felt here. Jude goes over to the cupboard to get glasses for him and his sister. When the kids sit down, I hand them their plates of pancakes and tableware.

"Smells amazing, mom!" Jude says as he pours syrup on his plate

"I bet it tastes as good as it looks!" Callie quickly adds "Thanks, Stef!"

"Don't mention it sweetie" Stef says as she continues to makes more pancakes

"Don't use it all!" Callie takes the bottle of syrup out of Jude's hand when she saw that barely any is left in the bottle

"Sorry," Jude mumbled back and watches how his sister uses the last of the syrup on her pancake

"I think we had more syrup," I stood up and went to get it from a cupboard. I place the bottle on the table, Jude grabs it quickly and pours some more on his pancakes.

"Can you guys believe it has been a year," I sit down at the table looking at the two siblings

"A year since what?" Callie asks with a full mouth, looking pretty confused at my statement. Jude had just stuffed his mouth with food as well.

"Since you Callie first visited us and you two reconnected after being separated for 6 years!" Stef says from the oven. She looks over her shoulder to me and chuckles "And I thought I was the one with the bad memory!"

The two siblings look to one another. I guess they hadn't even thought of that. They had each other back and that was all that mattered to them.

"Huh...really, it's been a year already?" Callie looks to her brother, who looked just as surprised "That sure went by fast!"

"Yeah, feels like few months!" Jude nods back in agreement and the next second he continues to stuff his face with the food

Callie looks to me "I guess, I have you to thank you for it!"

"Oh, don't be silly, sweetheart. We didn't do anything. It was all you!" I smile at the girl "All we did was just welcome you and your mom in our home!"

"Lena's right! If I remember correctly, you were the one that was desperately looking for Jude" Stef adds

"Only because I had told Jude that I would find him and that he shouldn't be telling anyone about me," Callie looks down to her brother "If Jude would have told you, I am sure, you would have looked for me, just like mom helped me look for Jude!"

"I think the important thing is that you two found each another!" I say looking between the kids "It doesn't matter who looked for who or how long it took. What matters is that you are here today and you have each other back in your lives! And nothing will ever separate you two again."

Jude looks up to his sister with tears in his eyes "I love you, Cal! You are the best sister ever! Don't tell Mariana and Frankie that I said that!"

"I love you more! And don't worry, secret is safe with me!" Callie pulled her brother to her side and kissed the top of his head. I glance over to Stef, who was watching the siblings with tears in her eyes.

Amy POV

I was laying on my back, staring up to the ceiling. Last night was pretty hard. I didn't really get the sleep I wanted to. It's not that I didn't slept, I just don't feel rested. I feel very fatigue. Every muscle in my body ached and I don't know why. Also, I felt a little bit cold.

I hear Cooper move next to me "Morning. How are you feeling?"

"I'm not sure!" I reply staring up to the ceilings as I tried to figure out if my stomach is going to betray me. I have felt ever since I opened my eyes this morning. Actually, I woke up because my stomach was acting up.

"Are you feeling cold?" He asks pressing up on his elbow to have a better look at me. Very gently, he moved some hair out of my forehead and then places his hand on my forehead to see if I was warm.

"No, not anymore."

"Anything else bugging you?"

"Stomach feels a bit wired" I admit not taking my eyes off the ceiling. I was afraid that the slightest movement will upset my stomach

"Well, you haven't eaten anything since breakfast yesterday" Cooper says sitting up in the bed, next moment he is standing next to the bed "Maybe if you eat something, you would feel better. What are you up to?"

"I'm not sure...something light," I say and very carefully and slowly I push myself up in sitting position as well. Basically I risked it!

"How about I make you oatmeal? How does that sound?" Cooper jumps in his trousers and grabs his shirt, that he had tossed on the chair by the desk

"Amy?" he says worried as I just sat on the side of the bed and stared down at the floor. A very horrible feeling took over me the moment I had sat up. This weird taste appeared in my mouth.

When I feel that it's coming up, I jump off the bed and run out of the bedroom. Thankfully the bathroom was close. I dropped to my knees, lifted up the toilet seat and emptied my stomach content.

Cooper apparently had run after me. He was now holding my hair up "Okay...so that happened. Don't hold it in...just let it all out!"

"Are you cheering me up while I am throwing up?" I ask in disbelief after my second round of vomiting

"I'm supportive that way," Cooper chuckles back as he rubs my back, while holding my hair with other hand. I reach up and flush the toilet.

"I will see what you have in your med box for nausea," Cooper kisses the top of my head before he gets up and walks over to the locker that was right next to the sink and mirror. While he searches, I sit on the floor, resting my head on the closed toilet seat.

I had closed my eyes for a moment and in that moment, I had missed when Cooper had walked out.

"Here, drink this, Amy!" Cooper was holding out a glass for me. I didn't even question what he was giving me. All I know, it did not taste good, but I do hope it helps.

Of course, it didn't help instantly. I threw up two more time and then it finally seemed to end. The nausea passed. I was back in my bed, under a warm blanket. Cooper made the oatmeal and I ate some of it. Every hour or so Cooper checked up one and gave me a glass of water to drink so I wash away the bacteria so to say. With all the water that I had consumed over the day, it of course also meant that I was a pretty frequent guess to the bathroom.

Callie called after lunchtime, around 3, saying that Stef will drop her off in hour or so. I was glad she was having fun with the Adams Fosters. I didn't want her to ruin her Christmas Holiday, because she had to look after me while I was sick.

After the phone call from Callie, I decided to play few games of Solitaire on my phone. I was feeling a little bit bored, so I thought a game on my phone would fix it.

I had accidentally swiped to the left, after the phone call and now I was left staring at my phone. On the left from the main screen, I had put on a gadget of calendar, so I could have a quick access to it and see the important dates, people's birthdays and any appointment if I had any. I was staring up to the calendar when a slightly scary thought popped in my mind.

I tapped on the calendar and opened it in full view. Now it didn't just show me the next 3 days, but it showed me the whole month. I started to count backwards teh days form December 26 . I counted up to 33 as I stopped at the date - November 23st.

"Oh fuck!" I mouth to myself as the realization hit me. I sat up, tossed the blanket away and placed the phone next to me. I was late. Before the shooting took place, my period had always been regular. The stress from the shooting messed up my period. But for the last 2 months my period was back to normal. So yeah, I was slightly scared.

"This can't be happening!" I run my hands over my face. I look down to the phone next to me. The calendar was now taunting me. I reached for my phone and recounted the days. I got the same count as before.

"No, no, no!" I toss the phone back down and get up from the bed and start to pace around the bedroom as different thoughts started to run around my head. Cooper must have heard me walking from downstairs and he came up.

"Hey, you are up! Feeling better?" He says enthusiastic as he saw me pace around "Why are you—what's wrong?" Cooper asks as he watches closely

"I need you to do something for me!" I say as I stop at the end of the bed, few steps away from Cooper

"Anything. Name it!" He smiles back taking one step closer to me

"I need you to go to the pharmacy"

"Babe, your med box is pretty stacked already" he points over his shoulder to the hallway

"Well, it does not contain one thing," I say nervously as I start to pick my fingernails

"What?"

"...a pregnancy test" I reply after a short pause

"Why would you need a— oh...OH! Oh no, no, no!" Cooper brain processed the new information at slow pace "We did not—we used...we...I used condom every time...we-you cannot be..." He shook his head back vigorously. He was in denial.

"Well it would explain why I am late, why I feel very fatigue and the nausea I had this morning. I was the same way when I was pregnant with Markus - morning sickness was my new best friend!And Coop, condoms are not 100% safe!"

"What? No of course they are!" He argued back "And we used one every time! Every time!" He said not wanting to believe it "You cannot be...nop! No- this can't be happening!"

"Coop!" I walked up to him and placed my hands on his arms "Coop, I need you to calm down. Take a deep breathe!" He clearly got himself all worked up.

"Okay, that's good!" I say as I watch him take few deep breathes. He calmed down significantly after some minute or so "Feeling any better?"

"Yeah...yeah" He ran his palm over his forehead "Sorry, I just..." he trailed off

"I know -it's scary! But I still need you to go to the pharmacy and get me that pregnancy test!" I run my hands up and down his arm to help him calm down "...Preferably before Callie get's home!"

"Right, ugh...right, okay! Pregnancy test..okay..." He mumbles to himself as he turns around and heads out of the bedroom. When he was at the doorway, he stopped and walked back to me. Cooper gave me a quick kiss and then hurried out of the bedroom.

* * *

The 25 minutes while he was gone, went very slowly. They were dragging. And they felt like torture. When I heard the front doors open, I got out of the bed and hurried to the stairs.

Cooper was hurrying up the stairs stepping on every other step "There are so freaking many pregnancy tests!" he held the box out for me

I grab the box out of his hands and head into the bathroom. A moment later I open the bathroom doors and let Cooper in.

"How long do we have to wait?" He asks looking down to the two pregnancy tests on the sink

"3 minutes!" I say looking down to it

"Okay..3 minutes," Cooper runs his palms over his face. He looked incredibly nervous and scared "That's not to long!"

* * *

"Why is it taking so long! This is torture!" Cooper says frustrated after 30 seconds had passed. He couldn't stand still, he was bundle of nerves. I walked up to him and wrapped my hands around his waist and pressed my head to his chest. His heart was beating was in his chest. Cooper hugged me back, wrapping his hands tightly around me. It seemed that the hug helped him. The hug helped me as well.

My phone in my hand buzzes signaling the 3 minutes are up. Slowly I lean out of the embrace.

"No matter what the result says – I want you to know that I am not going anywhere. I love you, Amy!"

"I love you too!" I say before our lips meet for a passionate kiss. We look to each others eyes for few seconds before we lean out of the embrace. Cooper slips his hand in my mine. Our fingers interlock.

"Together?" Cooper looks down to me

"Together" I repeat before we walk over to the sink to pick up the pregnancy test

Callie POV

"Thanks for the ride" I tell Stef as I unbuckle

"Don't mention it, sweetheart" Stef replies with a big smile on her lips "It was great having you guys over. We should do it next year as well!"

"We totally should. It could become a tradition of some sorts," I say back enthusiastic

"Too bad your mom didn't feel well and had to leave early,"

"Yeah..." I sigh and look to the house. Cooper's car was parked in front of mom's car "...that sucked!"

"Wish her to get better soon from me okay?" Stef says placing her hand on my shoulder

"I will," I look back to the older woman

"Give me hug," She says to me and leans over to my seat as far as the seat belt allowed. Stef kisses my forehead before she lets go of me "I love you kiddo!"

"Love you too. Bye!" I reply and get out of the car. Stef doesn't drive away till, I walk in the house. Through the living room window I see her drive away. The house was oddly quiet.

"Mom! Cooper!" I call out and walk towards the stairs. When I am halfway up, I hear both of them walk out of the bathroom.

"Hey, honey...how was your day?" Mom asks when she walks up to me. I eye her up and down, trying to figure out if she is still sick or not. Something clearly was off, she defiantly didn't look to 100%. Cooper, who stood behind mom, looked kind of strange as well. He didn't look sick, he looked fine. But still there was something about those two. I had a feeling that something had happened between them, I just have no idea what it could be.

"It was good. We played charades. Jude, Mariana, Lena and I won. Stef was not happy about her team!" I say remembering how hard she took the loss, it was very funny. And then we did Christmas movie marathon. We watched like 5 movies before we fell asleep around 4 in the morning."

"I'm glad you had fun!" Mom says and rubs my hand "I'm gonna go to bed...I'm still not feeling very well. Cooper can make you something if you are hungry," she looked over her shoulder to him

"No, thanks. Lena made us eat all the leftovers...I'm stuffed. I have never eaten so much in my entire life," I said placing my hand on my stomach, rubbing it

"Okay. But if you want anything," Cooper spoke up, he spoke slower than usually and he seemed more thoughtful "Tell me, I can make something."

"Okay," I smile back at him "I'm gonna go take a nap as well, I feel exhausted," I point over my shoulder to my bedroom

Mom places a kiss to my forehead before she disappears in her room. I hear her lay down on the bed. I look over to Cooper, he also looked after Amy as she walked away.

"Is she okay? She doesn't look so good," I ask him in a hushed voice

"She will be fine. Her stomach was really upset this morning, she threw up few times this morning and now she's simply fatigue," Cooper replies as casually as he could "Your mom just needs some sleep and rest!"

Cooper places his hand on my shoulder "I will take care of her, okay. You don't have to worry about her."

"Are you still going to the double date thing tomorrow?"

"I think we will. Your mom is already feeling better than she did last night or this morning. But we will see...if she doesn't feel like, we will cancel"

"Okay," I nod back. So there is chance, I will have to cancel the plans with Gavin. I will have to send him a text and warn him about the possible plan change "I'm gonna go take that nap now!"

"I will be around, if you need anything!" Cooper tells me before I turn on my heal and walk to my room

I fall down in the bed, kick off my shoes and then text Gavin. He doesn't seem to be too upset about it, he only told me to call him or text him when I know for sure. My eyes started to feel heavy as I read the last text from Gavin. Placing my phone down, I close my eyes and drift asleep.


	100. Life happens Part II

**AN: Almost 1 year ago, on August 25th 2014, I posted the first chapter to my first ever ******fanficition story **********"Waiting for someone like you".** Without a doubt i**t was a start of something incredible. Your response to my first story was so incredible, it knocked my off my feet :) When I posted the first chapter for "Waiting for someone like you" ******I had never imagined** that I would write another story, let alone a story that would reach 100 chapters.  
**

** But as it turned out the story was not done. There were many more stories to be told in this Fosters AU. A month later on September 27th 2014 "After the wait" was born. It took only 11 months to reach this huge milestone.  
**

**359'264 words (~780 pages)  
**

**More than 89'000 views**

****711 reviews****

** 122 followers**

** 65 favorites**

**1 community**

**That's what "After the wait" has achieved in the statistic part before the 100. Some of you may think that it's not too impressive, because after all there are stories on this site, which have ~200 favorites or followers. There are stories who have had ~500 reviews just for 30 chapters. **

**But I think it is impressive. I am proud of myself and I am proud of what I have created. When I was in school - literature and writing essays and stories was not my strong suit. But here I am. Not only I have written story with more 300'000 words and created an AU for the Fosters where many of the stories are connected to one another, but I also have done it in a foreign language.  
**

**In a way, I see myself as a rebel. I went against everything that the foster fans wanted to see/read. I made an AU that wasn't your typical Fosters fanfiction. It wasn't Brallie story, it wasn't a story, where Callie was living with Adams Foster, it wasn't a story where the Jacob siblings were together, it wasn't a story where Callie needed to be saved by Stef and Lena from an abusive home, it wasn't a story focused on the whole Adams Foster family, it was a story with an OC in one of the main roles. The chances that someone would actually like my story were slim. I knew that even before I posted the first ever chapter, but I decided to risk it. And I am glad I did! It most definitely paid off!  
**

**This would have never happened if it wasn't for you. I would have never written this story, if you hadn't received the prequel so well. You helped me write this story and you guys are part of this story. You cheered me up and supported me, when I felt like I wasn't doing a good enough job. You gave me wonderful story ideas. You felt for all of the characters, even the ones you have never seen on the TV screen. You got angry with me and called me evil, when I left you hanging with cliffhangers :D I hope you laughed and cried reading this story. I can honestly say - I think you are the best readers! Without your support, your nice words, feedback and response, I would have never done this.  
**

**Huge thank you for everyone who has ever read a chapter or two. Even bigger thanks, for those who have stuck with me from the very beginning. I hope, you will stick with this story till the end. **

**I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it :)**

**Story line that I had enjoyed writing the most - Callie growing closer to Stef and Lena! They went from being strangers to saying - I love you - to one another. It took me a long time, but it was all worth it in the end.  
**

**I hope you enjoy :) A lot of happens in this chapter - so prepare yourselves!  
**

Callie POV

December 27th

I was sitting on my bed, texting with Gavin, when mom appeared in the doorway. She was all dressed up. Mom was looking gorgeous like always. The tiredness was still visible on moms face. Something was still bothering her. Not only her, but Cooper as well. I don't know what exactly happened with Cooper and mom when I was not home, but I had a bad feeling it was still going on.

I heard them whispering about something, when I had walking to the kitchen this morning. But once I was in, their conversation stopped. I saw them exchange glances, but neither one said anything. They pretended everything was like usual.

Maybe they had an argument about something. Maybe they are going to break up. I would hate to see that happening, because I could tell mom was happy with Cooper. He made her happy. It drives me crazy that I don't know what is going on. I was pretty sure, even if I asked them, neither one would tell me anyway.

"Okay, Callie. Cooper just arrived, we are leaving," she informs and briefly looks down to her purse, that she was holding in both of her hands in front of her

"Okay," I say putting my phone down on the bed as I stood up "I'm gonna walk you out!"

When I walked up to her, I had expected for us to head downstairs together. But mom remains still. She was watching me very closely for few seconds.

"Gavin is coming over, isn't he?" she asks me as I look down, because I started to feel slightly uncomfortable by the eye contact, that had lasted two seconds too long for my liking.

My head snaps up to her. I hadn't told anyone, not even mom that he was coming over. But I guess I was wrong to assume that mom would let something like this slip pass her.

"I take that as a yes," Mom says very calmly after my fast head movement and surprised look on my face. She cleared her throat and looked down to her hands. "I assume you two will try it again...so" I felt my cheeks turn red

"In case, if you two actually go through with it today, I want you to be safe!" Mom says and suddenly in her left hand she was holding up a condom

"Oh my god!" I cover my face with my palms

"I know how teenagers think, love. I was a teenager as well, you know!" Mom says with with a small chuckle, I can already picture the small grin on her face "So, take it! Use it, if you need it. I am not encouraging you to have sex tonight, Callie, I simply want you to be safe if you do it. Remember - it's okay to say – no! It's okay if you still need time. It's okay if you don't feel ready!"

I can't believe I was doing it, but a moment later, I found myself reaching for the object mom was holding up.

"Do you remember the talk we had about how to-"

"Yes! Yes, I remember!" I almost shout out as I didn't want mom to continue that sentence "Can you please leave now?"

Mom laughs back softly, she places her palm on my cheek and gazes right to my eyes "I love you, my sweet girl!"

"Love you too," I reply still slightly embarrassed and shy

"Please be smart Callie," Mom says before placing a kiss to my forehead

"Don't worry, I will!" I reassure her as she leans away

"Okay, I'm going. See you tomorrow!" Mom says when I hear the front doors open and Cooper announcing himself

"Bye! Have fun!" I say to her as she walks down the stairs

* * *

"I brought food!" Gavin said the moment I had opened the doors for him. He was holding a box of pizza in his hand.

"Why?" I ask as I let him in

"What did you think I was going to do? Come to have sex and then leave the next moment?" He sounded a little bit offended

"Um..no, I just...I already ordered Chinese," I tell him as I hold my left hand up in which I was still holding the menu

"Oh!" Gavin breathes out "Well in that case - pizza is late lunch and the Chinese will be late supper or our breakfast!" Gavin smiles as we walk towards the kitchen. Gavin sets the pizza down on the table. As he get glasses, I walked over to the fridge to get us a soda.

"I got us your favorite," Gavin says opening the box

"You didn't have to," I say walking back to him

"Hey, maybe it's my favorite as well!" Gavin smirks back and slowly leans towards me to get a kiss

"It's not," I say between small kisses "You like your pizza with mushrooms!"

"And yet again, you are right," He says leaning out "You got me all figured out!"

"I'm just good with details," I smirk back and grab the two glasses, soda and napkins "Take the box, let's go eat in living room."

"Yes ma'am!" Gavin says obliging

I look over my shoulder to him as I walk towards the living room "Did you just call me – ma'am?"

Gavin just follows me with a smirk on his lips, without saying anything. We sit down at the couch, turn on TV so something is would be playing in the background and we start to eat our – late lunch - as Gavin called it.

* * *

I had gotten slightly nervous and worked up after our lunch was over, because I had no idea what would happen next. I had told him, I wanted to try again. He came here today, expecting it to happen. So yeah, I was worried and nervous, and anxious, and also scared, because I didn't know how it would happen. Was he going to initiate it or should I?

But Gavin did the best thing ever. He didn't make a big deal out of it. There was no pressure coming from him.

"What do you say we just cuddle for a while?" he asks laying down and stretching his legs out to the couch "I feel stuffed!"

"Cuddling sounds nice," I say laying down next to him. I turn so my head would be to his chest. Gavin wraps his hand around me, keeping me close to his chest. As I listened to his hear beat in his chest, I realized that I feel very safe with him.

It was about an hour later, when I leaned a bit further away from Gavin, so I could see his eyes.

"Everything okay?" he asked quietly as he gazed right back at me

My reply was non-verbal. Slowly I leaned towards him to kiss him. Our lips didn't part for a while. Our tongues danced together as Gavin's hand started to roam over my body.

"Are you sure?" Gavin asked between kisses "We don't have to if-"

"I'm sure," I reply with certainty as I continue to kiss him. The longer we remained on the couch, the more passionate the kissing became. I pulled away and got up from the couch. Just like when we were at his apartment, I held my hand out, waiting for him to take it. Gavin got up and reached for my hand. We walked upstairs to my bedroom.

Lena POV

"Wow...you look amazing!" Stef says as she walks out of the bathroom. I was wearing a black, tight fitting cocktail dress. I left my hair as it was, down and curly, as I simply didn't want to straighten it or make a hairstyle. Knowing that Stef already had reserved us a room at the hotel we were about to have dinner, I knew my hair will get messy once we hit the bed.

Turning around, I find Stef walking up to me in her tight, red fitting dress. It compliment her perfectly, especially her back. My breath got caught somewhere in my throat when I first laid my eyes on my wife.

"You like?" Stef throws her arms up a bit and looks down to her dress

"Like it? I love it! You look breathtaking, my love!" I say placing my hands on her hips and pulling her closer to me

"We should dress up for each other more often," Stef whispers to me before she leans in for a tender kiss. Stef's hand roam around my back as we kiss.

When my hands move down to her ass, Stef reaches for my hand and places them back on her lower back and whispers to me seductively "Save it for the hotel, my love..."

When Stef kissed my neck she breathed out "I love this perfume on you!"

"I know," I tease her "You got it for me on my birthday. I know this perfume drives you crazy!" I smirk back at her

"Mooooms! Cooper and Amy is here!" Mariana calls from the downstairs

We pull apart. Stef slides her hand in mine and we walk out of our bedroom and down the stairs holding hands. When we reach the first floor, all the kids compliment us on our outfits. Well, maybe I should say, all but one. Frankie was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Frankie?" I ask as I check my purse, if I took everything I need

"She was out in the backyard. Playing," Jude nods towards the kitchen

"Can you go get her in just for minute, please?" Stef asks him. Jude hurries out to the backyard. "Okay, so mama and I will be home tomorrow. Probably in the first half of the day. We expect the house to be standing, when we return"

"Yes, we know!" Brandon nods back "Don't worry."

"Yeah! We are not babies, we can stay alone for a day!" Mariana reasons back. Stef and I share a look. There was of course a chance that they are going to have a party while we are gone. A chance like this, when they are home alone, comes around once in maybe 2-3 years. I had assumed they would use it in their advantage.

"Money is on the counter" I look over to the kitchen "Order something. Pizza, Chinese, Mexican...Just please eat something and make sure Frankie eats!"

"We will!" The three kids said together almost like they have rehearsed it. The back doors open and Jude and Frankie walk inside.

"Mama and I are leaving for the night. We will back tomorrow, okay?" Stef says to Frankie when she crouches down to her eye level

"Please take care of Frankie! You are all responsible about her till mom and I return!" I tell the 4 other kids while Stef was talking to Frankie "If you are having a party – please don't drink!"

"We aren't having a party, mom!" Mariana replies and weirdly, I believed her.

"Give mommy a kiss!" Stef says to Frankie. She quickly places a kiss to Stef's cheek. I crouch down to her as well "Watch your siblings please! If they aren't behaving, show them who's in charge!" I smile at her

"I will, mama!"

"Okay, sweets. Love you!" I kiss Frankie right when there is a knock on the doors. Jude quickly opens the doors. Cooper and Amy both were standing on the other side, dressed up.

"You both look very beautiful!" Cooper says politely when he sees us. He gives both of us a kiss to our cheeks.

"Love the dress," I say to Amy as I walk out to the porch with her

"Thank you. You look great as well!" Amy returns the compliment

"How are you feeling?"

"A little bit tiered, but otherwise fine," Amy smiles back

"Okay, kids! Love you all, bye!" Stef says to the kids before she comes outside "Love you!" I call to the kids as well. They all wave back at us.

"Shall we!" Cooper gestures to the car. Stef and I get in the back, Amy sits up front, but Cooper goes behind the wheel.

On the ride to the restaurant, this strange feeling, that something has happened, kept bugging me. Amy seemed way more quieter than usually and her voice was...well, it just wasn't as cheerful as it used to be. Maybe it was because she was sick the last two day. A sickness does take out of sometimes, but that wouldn't explain why Cooper seemed to be acting way more cheerful than he usually was. Almost like he was pretending that everything was okay. I think Stef felt that as well. She gave me more than one look that suggested that she saw and sensed it too.

Jude POV

When moms left, the twins and Brandon scattered upstairs. I had no idea what they had in minds. I was simply going to slump down on the couch, watch some movie and text with Connor, who is visiting his mom in LA this week.

"Jude," Frankie pulls my arm, when the others had gone upstairs

"Hmm?" I look down to her

"I found something!"

"Found something where?" I raise eyebrow at her

"Behind the dumpsters! In the back alley!" Frankie says in a hushed voice as she looks towards the kitchen

"When were you in the back alley? Frankie you are not suppose to go outside the backyard, without anyone watching you!" I say in a very brotherly way. I am her older brother, it's my job to watch her.

"But I heard this whimper coming from the back alley. I went to look and I found something," Frankie says pulling my arm towards the back doors "You have to come see!"

"Fine," I agree and follow her out to the back alley. She lets go of my hand and runs to the dumpsters that were few steps away from the gate. The dumpster emitted a bad smell, but I did hear a whimper like Frankie had mentioned.

"There...behind the dumpsters. You have to help them!" Frankie says as she hurries in front of me. She drops to her knees on the ground "They needs help, Jude!"

"What needs my help?" I ask slowly walking up to Frankie. When I turn to see what was behind the dumpster the sight shocked me.

"Oh my gosh..." I drop to my knees as well. There were three puppies there. They all looked like they hadn't eaten for days. I could see their ribs. And their fur wasn't looking so great. I bet they all had fleas or some sort of insects on them. They were all cuddled up together, trying to stay warm. It looked like they were just tossed here. Someone didn't want to deal with puppies and left them here to die. By the looks they couldn't be older than 3 months.

But Frankie was right – we had to help these little guys. My heart just broke when saw them.

"Go get the others, Frankie!" I tell Frankie. She instantly jumps up and runs back to the house.

"It's going to be okay, little guys" I say and slowly reach for them. The puppy whimpered when I touched it.

"What is it Jude?" I hear Brandon's voice from the gate a moment later. The twins appears in the alley with Frankie the next moment.

"Someone had left three puppies here. They need help. We should get them inside and wash them and feed them," I say as I stand up. Brandon walks up to me to see them.

"Who would do this?" Mariana's voice broke when she saw the puppies and the condition they were in

"Do we have milk?" I ask when I crouch down again "I bet they are hungry. Who knows when they ate last?"

"Let's get them in the house first. Then we can think what we can do next," Jesus says as he crouches down "Come here, little guy. I'm not going to hurt you buddy," Jesus waits till the puppy comes to him and then picks him up and keeps him close to chest as he starts to pet him "You are going to be okay, buddy!"

"Jude take the last one," Brandon tells me as he gently and carefully picks up the second puppy

* * *

We carry the puppies inside. Mariana and Frankie had found bowls and poured some milk in there. We place the puppies down on the floor by the bowl. The little puppy, which I had carried inside, walked up to the bowl first. Once he started to lick the milk, the other two joined him.

"What are we going to do with them?" Mariana asks after we had watched the puppies eating for few seconds

"Can we keep them? Please!" Frankie asks us as she softly runs her hand over the puppy's back, petting it, while it licks the milk

"I don't think that's going to happen," Brandon says "Moms already have to feed 7 mouths and they still have mortgage to pay. They don't have the money or time to raise puppies!"

"We can't just leave them!" I join in the discussion

"We won't. We will figure something out," Brandon says

"So what do we do now?" Jesus asks looking down at the puppies "I don't think that we should take them to pet shelter. They are just going to euthanize them!"

"They don't euthanize puppies!" Brandon argues back

"I'm pretty sure they do if no one takes them. There are already a lot of dogs without homes and they can't feed them all," Jesus argues back

"They don't euthanize puppies!" Brandon repeated

"How sure are you?" I ask him back and then glance down to the three puppies that weren't in the best condition "Do you really want to risk it?"

"Because we can't keep them ourselves and the pet shelter is out of option -we should find them a home on our own! That way we will now for sure they are safe and homes where they are loved," Mariana suggests as she pours some more milk for them

"Okay, but do any of you know anyone who wants a puppy?" Brandon asks watching the puppies

"Thomas in my wrestling team said his family was looking for a puppy," Jesus says after a little while of thinking

"Didn't you say yourself that Aidan's family was looking for a family pet as well?" Mariana turns Brandon. Now that Mariana mentioned, I do remember him telling us that at one dinner some 2 weeks ago.

"Huh!" Brandon thinks for moment "I had forgotten about that,"

"Tia's cousin has a big house. He already has like 4 dogs. One more couldn't hurt," Mariana says "It could be a third home!"

"4 dogs...really?" Jesus looks to her twin skeptically "I think we need a back up plan as well, if either one says no!"

"I know someone who could take in a puppy!" I say excited as one of the puppies crawl to my lap. Everyone looks to me, waiting for me to continue. The home I had in plan was the perfect home! I couldn't think of a better one.

* * *

At first we visited Brandon's friend – Aidan. The visit of course was a little bit out of nowhere, but thankfully, his family was still looking for a family dog. We told them their story and it resulted in them taking the biggest puppy. I could tell it was going to be a safe home for the puppy.

After that we went to Jesus friend Thomas. Unfortunately, they already had found a puppy. A chocolate brown Labrador. So, we said our goodbyes and went to Mariana's friend Tia and she called her cousin. He agreed to meet us, but said he can only take in one puppy. We met him at a park 30 minutes later. Tia's cousin had his other dogs with him and they all seemed to take in the puppy he chose.

Now, about 2 hours later the 5 of us were standing on the porch of Callie's house with only one puppy. Callie opened the doors, but this time it took her a lot longer than it usually does.

She was genuinely surprised to see us "Hey—what...what are you doing here?" As I took in her appearance, I noticed that her hair was a little more messed up than usually and her shirt on the wrong way – the back to front.

"Where you sleeping?" Mariana asks her as she points to her hair "Your hair is all messed up!"

"What...oh..um, yes..." Callie tried to somewhat comb her hair with her hand

"Your shirt is on the wrong way," Jesus points out

Callie quickly looks down to her shirt "Uh...I was in the bath…"

"I thought you said you were sleeping," Brandon comments looking more suspicious than before

"Cal! Who is there?" we all heard a guys voice from the house. I knew to whom the voice belonged – it was Gavin. Callie nervously looks over her shoulder and calls back "The Adams Foster clan!"

As her brother, I really did not want to know what they were doing, but sadly, I had connected the dots, when I heard Gavin's voice. I tried to shake the image out of my mind, but for now it was engraved in there.

"Giiirl!" Mariana calls out and grabbed Callie's hand, making Callie blush badly "You will tell me everything!"

"Did we just ruin your private time?" Jesus teases her

"Home alone...might as well seize the opportunity, right" Brandon says teasingly as well and laughs quietly

Callie rolls her eyes at us "Why are you all here?"

"We found puppies!" Frankie calls out

"Puppies?" Callie looks down to her

"Yeah...they were behind the dumpsters in the back alley," I said walking from the back to front, holding the puppy in my hands "There were 3 of them. We already found home for 2. This little guy is the last one..."

"He looked the worse of the 3 of them," Mariana gently petted him in my arms "We fed them at home and gave them a bath. Brandon went to get a shampoo and we gave them a bath already. We also got them some anti-flees pills."

"We know he isn't the most handsome dog right now and that this is totally out of the blue," Jesus reached to boop the puppy on it's muzzle softly "But that doesn't mean he hasn't deserved a good home. He just needs a little bit more care than other puppies would for a little while..."

"We would keep him ourselves," Brandon spoke up next as he looked to his siblings "But our house is full. Moms already have to feed all of us and...we can't ask them to keep a puppy as well"

"We thought you could take him," Frankie says in her most sweetest voice "Jude said you used to have a dog!"

Callie walked up to me and petted the puppy "Yeah...we used to have a mongrel. He died like year before our mom died. A car hit him."

Callie reaches for the puppy and takes him out of my hand "Hey, little guy..." the dog whimpered in her hands "Let's go inside!"

Lena POV

Once we are all sat down at the table the waitress hands us the menus.

"Would you like anything to drink? Wine perhaps? We have an excellent selection," the waitress tells us. Stef and I share a look. We defiantly wanted one. It was our day off and we are not going to hold back

"Yes, please. Wine sounds good!" Stef replies "Can you suggest a bottle?"

"Not too expensive though," I quickly add so we don't go too much over our budget "But not on the cheep as well. Something in the middle."

"Would you prefer a white or red wine?" He asks looking around the table

Stef and I both preferred red, so we glanced over to Cooper and Amy, to see what they would want.

"Which one do you want?" I ask them

"Thanks, but, I'm going to pass!" Amy says and looks back down to the menu in her hand. The first thought that popped in my mind was that Amy was still on some meds and she didn't want to mix it with alcohol. Amy was not looking to her 100%, I could tell by her eyes that she was still a bit tiered.

Cooper smiles at us "I'm gonna pass as well. You two can take whichever you want,"

"Really? Guys?" Stef questions them "I thought this was going to be our night off!"

"Cooper you told us yourself, that you have booked a room for you two. You don't have to drive back. You could have one glass," I say clearly surprised that neither one wanted wine. Few days ago neither one could stop talking about this double date thing and now both of them were acting so strange.

"We are just not feeling it," Cooper says back trying to sound as casual as he could

"Coop, you should have a glass," Amy tells him when she places her hand on his

"I will come back later once you have decided," The waitress informed us before he walked away, giving us some time to decide

"Well, I don't want to if you are not drinking," Cooper whispers back to her

"Don't be silly, Coop. You don't have to do this!"

"Well, sorry, but it's what I am doing!" He insisted

"Seriously, what's going on?" Stef asks getting slightly tiered of it "You guys have been acting very strange lately. And since when you don't drink?"

"Nothing is going on! I'm simply don't want wine," Amy replied and put on a fake smile "Can we please order?"

"Sure," I reply seeing how desperate Amy was to change the subject

Cooper next to her sighs, but picks up the menu "So, appetizers..."

"What bout the wine!" Stef interjects like a little kid "I really want the wine!"

"Let's get a bottle of red then?" Cooper places the menu down and calls the waitress back

We order our wine, Amy sticks with just glass of water. After we order our appetizer, we all raise our glasses to toast. The evening after that went by smoothly. The food was delicious, we were in a good company, the place itself was amazing. In the end Cooper and Stef split the bill half in half. At first Cooper had insisted that he would pay for everything, but when Stef saw the sum, she simply couldn't allow Cooper to pay for it all.

We all went to the elevator. Amy and Cooper had a room in the 8th floor, but Stef and I had a room in the 7th floor. We parted our ways, when the elevator stopped at our floor.

"You first, Mrs. Adams Foster" Stef says as she opens the doors for me. When the lights turned on, I saw rose pedals on the bed and a champagne on the nightstand.

"You did this?" I turn back to Stef, pleasantly surprised

"40 dollars here or there doesn't matter after I paid for the room," Stef smirks back as she comes up to me

I place my hands over her shoulders as she places her hands on my hips "What do you have in mind, Mrs. Adams Foster?"

Stef pulls me closer to her "There is this one thing..." Stef whispers before she starts to kiss my neck "...I know we both would enjoy"

"Oh..." I smirk back and toss my purse away, so I would have free hands "Would I be allowed to do this?" I ask as I lower my hands to her ass and squeeze it

"I advise you to do that," Stef grinned back as we walked to the bed and fell down in it

Cooper POV

For a while, I had been gazing out the window, looking at the view to the city. The view out the window was quite amazing. It was already dark outside and the city looked amazing with all the lights on.

When I heard Amy sigh, I turn around to see her. Amy was sitting on the side of the bed, with her back turned to me. Her shoulders were slumped down a little. I had a feeling that this night won't go the way I had thought it would go, but I don't mind. As long as I am with her, togethr, I don't care what we do.

I have never loved anyone like I love Amy. She was everything I have ever wanted and more. And the situation we are in right now it made me realize something.

"It was a good night!" I say as I take off my watch

"Yeah...it turned out very nice," Amy replies as she takes her hands to her face. When I place my watch down on the nightstand I walk around the bed to Amy. I kneel down in front of her.

"Amy..." she slowly takes her hands down to her lap

"I love you" I tell her when I look to her eyes

"I love you too," she replies and tilts her head to one side a little. Her hand goes up to my face and she gently caresses my cheek "What is it?"

"Marry me?"

"...what?" she blurred out shocked

I place my hand on her stomach "If you truly are pregnant, I want us to be a family. Will you marry me, Amy Scott?"


	101. Life happens Part III

Amy POV

"Coop..." Cooper takes away his hand and stands up after my long silence. I reach for his hand, but he pulls away and turns his back to me. I felt tears appear in my eyes, when Cooper pulled away from me. That gesture hurt. A lot.

"I'm not saying – no!" I try to reason with him as he walks few steps away from the bed. He slowly run his hand over his head.

"Well, but you are not saying – yes – either!" he spit back, when he turned back to me. I saw hurt look in his eyes, when we had briefly locked eyes with me. Cooper couldn't keep the eye contact with me. He shook his head slightly and looked down to the floor as he pressed his hands to his hips, moving his suit jacket away.

"I don't want you to do this out of obligation!" I say standing up from the bed

"Did you miss the part where I said that I love you!" Cooper's lower lip quivered oh so lightly after. His cheeks are lightly flushed, his brows are frowned. The hurt look hasn't left his eyes.

"Would you have proposed to me tonight if you didn't think that I was pregnant?" I retort bluntly. Cooper was taken aback by my question. He stares back at me as he thinks about the answer. Cooper takes in a breath. His mouth parts a little, but he closes his mouth the next moment without giving me an answer.

"Would you have proposed to me tonight if you didn't think that I was pregnant?" I repeat the questions slower as I take two steps closer to him

"No," He replies barely above whisper, when he looks down to the floor and shifts in his stance

I reach for Coopers hand. This time he allows to take his hand, but he turns a bit sideways from me and still looks away "I love you with all my heart, Cooper! And one day, one day I would love to marry you. I would love to call you my husband, I would love to wake up to you every morning and go to sleep every night next to you!"

"But..." He says in a hushed voice. I could tell by his look and his tone of voice - he knew it was coming.

"But I can't say yes now, because I know why you asked me to marry you. You are the kind of man that does the right thing. The main reason you asked me to marry you is because you think I'm pregnant. You proposed out of obligation to me and the possible baby. And that's not the right way to start a family. I don't want you to regret your choice few years later! I don't want you to think you were forced into marrying me, only because I got knocked up!"

"I would never regret marrying you! But a baby needs to grown up in a family!" he states turning to me "A baby needs a stable home, he needs a father and mother..."

"Cooper, we don't even know if there is a baby," I reach for his other hand and now stand right in front of him, looking up to him

"The test was positive!" He reminds me as he places his hand on my stomach

"Until we go see a doctor that confirms it, we can't be sure. The tests can be false positive!"

"Okay..." Suddenly, he pulls his right hand away and reaches for his phone "Let's make an appointment. Where do I need to call? What's your doctors number?"

"Cooper," I try to calm him down as I reach for his phone

"I want to make us an appointment!" he insists as he opens the call menu

"Cooper!" I say a bit louder as I place my hand over his hand and the phone "It's over 8PM on a Sunday evening,"

He stares at me for a while till he finally understands what I am saying "Right...sorry," He shoves his phone back in the pocket and runs his hand over his face once again.

Cooper had told me a while back, when we were just starting to get to know each other, that he has never had a pregnancy scare with either one of his girlfriends. Cooper has never found himself in this kind of situation before. I can only guess how scared he must feel, because he had just stepped into a very unknown territory.

"It's okay," I caress his cheek as I sooth him "It's okay to be scared! I am scared too!"

"I'm not scared...I...I simply need to know! I hate that I am so...clueless about this...whole thing," Cooper admits "I hate that I don't know what to do or how to help you!"

"You are helping me by being here with me! By not running away!" I reassure him

"It doesn't feel like it's enough," Cooper admits gazing to my eyes, he softly tucks some lose hair behind my ear. Once the hair was tucked away, he rested his hands on my hips.

"It is," I reassure him "It is enough!" I caress his cheek softly as I gaze to his eyes. Slowly I lean in for a kiss. It turned out to be a very tender kiss.

For a moment, after we end the kiss, we stand still with out foreheads pressed together. I closed my eyes just to feel the moment. I felt Coopers hot breath on me. I heard his heart beat fast in his chest. I felt his hands on my body. I move my hands over his body as I simply needed to feel him close to me.

It was a calm moment before the storm.

His hand moved up to my cheek. We stared at one another for a short moment before our lips met for a very messy kiss, that was full of passion and desire.

He pulled away from the kiss. My face was just inch away from his. I wanted, no needed to taste his lips again, to feel his lips against mine. The look in his eyes told me the same thing, he needed it as well.

"Please," I whisper to him as my hand finds the hair on the back of his head. Cooper lifted me up and kissed me hard as he carried me to the bed. He laid me down on the bed, without breaking the kiss.

Lena POV

December 28th

"Don't you look happy," Amy says as she walks up to me with a big grin on her lips. She looked much more cheerful and happy than yesterday. I guess, she and Cooper had a great night as well.

I couldn't keep the huge smile off my lips. My eyes travel to Stef, who was at the front desk checking us out of the hotel. She was talking to Cooper who was doing the same thing. I couldn't find the right words to describe the night Stef and I had. It was definitely one that will remember forever.

"It uh...well..." The huge smile impeded my ability to speak "We...we certainly had fun!"

Amy laughs back "I can tell that! You are glowing of joy and happiness!"

I glanced to Amy by my side and then leaned a bit closer to her so all the people who walk by us don't hear our talk "Have you ever used ice cubes and blindfold?"

By Amy's facial expression, I can tell she was pleasantly surprised by what I had just told her "Did you?" her eyebrows move a bit up

"The blindfold takes away one of your main senses, thus you need to relay on your other senses. It makes everything...and I mean everything 10 times more intense"

"Are you talking about..." Amy stopped her sentence in the mid, she looked afraid to say it out loud, but she raised her eyebrows just a little bit

I nod my head back "Also, you have no idea what your partner is going to do and that makes it very exciting. One second you feel your partners hand on your collar bone, the next second on your stomach, the next moment you feel your partners lips on your neck...it just gives you these…goosebumps and like…sparks throughout your whole body"

"And the ice cubes?" Amy asks intrigued, her eyes were glowing with curiosity

"Oh, the ice cubes..." I breath out still remembering the cold sensation on my skin followed by Stef's soft lips "You need to try the ice cubs. Trust me!"

"How was your night?" I ask curiously as I glance to her

Amy looked for the right word to describe her night for few seconds "Eventful!"

"Oh! Do tell!"

"No ice cubs or blindfold, but most defiantly intense and very passionate night. Cooper most definitely is an ardent lover," I giggle back like a teenager. Amy chuckled back as well.

I never had thought that Amy I would become this good of friends that we can talk to one another about this stuff. It didn't feel weird or forced, it came very natural.

"Ladies!" Cooper announces himself before he walks up to us "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing,"Amy replies and gives me a look "Just...girl stuff,"

"Should I ask?" Cooper says placing his wallet in his suit inner pocket

"If you are brave enough," I reply with a smirk, making Amy giggle out and also teasing Cooper

"All done. We can head home and see if it is still standing," Stef comes up to me and wraps her hand around my waistline

"Whoa, whoa..." Cooper raises his hands up "Breakfast first!"

"Oh, god yes! I'm starving!" Amy instantly agrees. They both look to us to see what we are going to say.

"We might as well take this thing to the end," Stef shrugs her shoulders a little when she speaks

"You mean, we might as well use all of our money we have saved up?"

"Exactly!" Stef nods back "When will be the next time we do something like this? The answer is probably either never or in years!"

"Frankie is probably missing us," I try to reason back

"Frankie is probably sitting in her PJ, with a cereal bowl in her lap watching her morning cartoon and hasn't even thought of you" Stef says grabbing my hand "We are going to have a breakfast. End of the discussion!"

Callie POV

It was just little over 9 AM and the 6 of us were sitting in the vet office in the waiting room. The room didn't have the particularly fresh air. It smelled like animals, pet food and some medicine.

There were two other people sitting there besides us. A middle age guy with a collie dog, that looked weak and helpless, because of his old age. Other person was a young, arrogant looking woman, who was there with her car. It was a white Persian Cat.

The six of us had occupied the whole row of seats by the wall. I was holding the puppy in my hands. Jude next to me was petting it, quietly talking to him. I think Jude really liked this puppy. It was obvious he missed our old dog. Jude used to play a lot with him. Sometimes Jude even took the dog to sleep in his bed. Mom didn't like it, but she allowed it because Jude was so close to the dog. They were practically inseparable. He was devastated, when he passed away.

"That cat is staring at me!" Frankie says in a hushed voice as she pulls on Mariana's sleeve " I think I like dogs better!"

"He's not staring," Marina replies placing her hand over her little sister shoulder "The cat is simply being an cat!"

"He is. He hasn't stopped staring at me!" Frankie presses a little closer to Mariana's side "It's like he is planning to do something!"

"He plans to take over the world!" Jesus jokes from Frankie's other side

Mariana and I both giggle at Jesus crazy thought, but Frankie seemed to think what he just said was true "For real?"

"Yeah...cats are known as the most evil animals on the whole wide planet! The scheme different plans on how to get revenge on people and dogs while we sleep. When you hear cats meow in the neighborhood in the night, they actually have a meeting to discuss the plan on how to take over the world!"

The lady clearly heard what Jesus said. She turned slightly in the seat, raised her head up just a bit and turned it sideways, so she doesn't have to see us. The lady was constantly petting the cat, that was in her lap. The cat ,though, didn't seem to like it too much. It wasn't even purring. Frankie was right, he was just staring at her. Almost like Frankie has done something to her. He definitely was planning something in his little cat brain, that was for sure!

"He's talking crazy, Frankie! Don't listen to him!" Brandon bumps Jesus in his side "Stop scaring your sister!"

Jesus chuckles "I'm not scaring her, I'm educating her by telling thing the way they are!"

"How do you know the cats are planing to take over the world?" Frankie leans a bit further away from Mariana to get closer to Jesus

"Well, some time ago, when you weren't even born yet and they hadn't adopted us, moms used to have a cat!" Jesus started

"Moms had a cat?" Frankie asks surprised, I leaned a bit forward to see Jesus better, because this was the first I heard of it as well

"Yeah...and their cat was a Cleopatra in other life!" Frankie's mouth drops open

The doors to the vet office opens. A woman walked out carrying her little lap dog in the bag.

"Next?" The young woman, who was dressed like a nurse would, called out. She seemed too young to be the vet doc, so I assume she is the vet assistant.

"It's us!" Jude jumped up first "Don't be scared little guy," he petted the puppy before I stood up holding him in my arms

"I'm gonna finish the story later," Jesus says to Frankie as we all walk in the office.

"Okay, what do we have here?" the vet doctor asks. Her eyes at first were only on the puppy, but when we all walked in she looked around the 6 of us. Gently I place the puppy on the table, so the vet doctor could examine it.

"We found him and his brother and sister behind a dumpster yesterday," Mariana started, when the vet doctor started to slowly examine the puppy. She briefly looked up to us as we all spoke one after another.

"They all looked hungry, so we gave him milk!" Frankie says when Brandon lifts her up in his arm, so she could see better what was happening on the table

Brandon continues the story "We weren't sure what else we could give him. And we didn't have any dog food at home. We figured milk was a safe bet."

"He is scratching very often," Jude said "We bought some sort of anti-flea pill and gave it to him, not sure if it is helping or not,"

"We also gave him a bath. He was emitting a bad smell," Jesus continued "They all were. We found them living behind a dumpster after all,"

"Where are the other two puppies you mentioned?" the vet doc assistant asks us

"We found home for them already. The other boy we gave to my friends family. They were looking for a family dog for some while now. They are good people. We believe they will take good care of him. But the little girl, we gave to my sisters friend cousin. He has a big house and already has 4 dogs," Brandon explained

"And whose dog is this?" the vet doctor asked as he checked his ears

The five of them all looked to me together. I chuckled awkwardly "I guess it's mine...at least that's the plan"

"Did you give him a name already?" the vet asks curiously as she check the puppies teeth. It was more just to keep the talking going.

I scratched my temple "No, not yet. I'm still thinking."

"I liked the name Princess!" Frankie says out loud

"It's a boy!" Jesus tells her "You can't give him a girls name!"

"But I like the name!" Frankie reasons back

"It's going to be Callie's dog, Frankie. She get's to decide," Mariana explains to Frankie's. She looked saddened by the news, but didn't cry or bicker about it.

"How old is he?" I ask the doc, when she carries the dog to weight it

"Well, he looks to be little older than 3 months," She says after she weights, measures him and writes the numbers down "I assume you have no idea if he has had the vaccine?

"Not a clue," I shook my head

"Okay, let's get him vaccine and make him his own passport!"

"What breed is it?" Jude asked curiously as the assistant went to get the vaccine "We tried to look it up last night, but we weren't sure. There are a lot of breeds that look alike,"

"I'm almost certain he is Appenzeller Mountain Dog. Ever heard of that breed?" the doc tells us without batting an eye

We all shook our head "No. First time I heard of it," I say reaching for the puppy to flip his ear gently

"Well, originally they have come from Swiss,"

"Oh, cool! A Swiss dog!" Brandon sounded excited "He will be like a peace keeper or something!"

"They are medium size and tend to be very faithful, energetic, fearless," the vet doc says when the assistant hands her the vaccine. The dog whimpers a little when the vaccine is administered.

"There, there boy. I got you," I say in a soothing voice as I pet him, he was trembling slightly. Poor guy was probably scared.

"So, what about his name?" the vet assistant asked form the small desk, she had a little passport like paper on the desk "Also, who should I write down for the owner?"

Amy POV

It was quite warm day, the sun was shining bright, a light wind was blowing, so we decided to have breakfast at the beach side, very close to the park.

"Does anyone want a refill?" Cooper asked when he finished his coffee

"No, I think I'm good," Stef says lifting her cup to her lips to finish her drink

"This was very delicious," Lena say pushing a little bit further away the now empty plate "I didn't know about this place before. How did you two found it?"

"I didn't either. Cooper showed me this place at our first date," I reply before drinking the last of my water

"How long have you two been together? It hasn't been a year, has it?" Lena ask curiously as she press her elbows on the table. Cooper reaches for my hand under the table.

Cooper and I share a look "How long has it been…10 months?" Cooper looked unsure "I'm bad with dates and times,"

"No, no..not that long," I corrected him "It's December now. We first met when Callie had her arm broken, that was around March. You and Callie-" I points to Stef "-got stuck in the elevator around April, when the earthquake hit. But the blind date I had was after it. We met at the C-lounge in May 16, if I remember correctly. So that makes it 7 months. Almost 8," I do the calculations out loud

"You two seem like you have been together for longer than that," Stef says as her look averts somewhere behind my shoulder to the park. She slightly tilts her head as she keeps on focusing on something in the park.

"Is that..." Stef mumbles. It got the rest of us curious, so we all turned around to see what was Stef looking at. In the park, on the other side of the road, we saw 6 familiar looking kids.

"And you all thought they would throw a house party," Cooper chuckles as he first turns around

"Well, I guess we need to go say hi!" Lena says pushing her chair back a bit

"What are they up to now?" Stef thinks out loud

"Why do you think they are up to something?" Cooper asks being completely clueless. The three of us laugh back. "Did I say something funny?"

"Oh, Coop!" I pat his shoulder as I get up from the chair

"Seriously, what did I say that was so funny?" Cooper asks us as we all walk out of the cafe

"You have lot to learn, Cooper!" Lena says jokingly "But don't worry. I am sure Callie will give you the crash course,"

We all make our way over the road. As we made our way closer to them, I noticed that they are not alone. There was a puppy with them. They had a little toy ball and toy rope for thug of wars. Jude was holding some sort of cookie bag in his hand. Brandon was taking pictures, while Jesus and Mariana just were admiring and commenting how cute the dog was. Frankie was keeled on the grass, the puppy had just stumbled up to her. She was giggling out as the puppy was trying to get into her lap.

"Hello, troublemakers!" Stef greets first with a smirk on her lips "What are you all up to today?" The surprise was evident in all of our kids faces. Neither one had seen us walking up to them.

"H-heey!" Mariana greets us back, still slightly shocked to see us here "What-" Mariana looks back to the rest of them, who were all sort of standing behind her "What are you all doing here?"

Frankie stayed with the other kids. Even though I had suspected that she would run and hug, and kiss her moms when she saw them.

"We had breakfast at the cafe over the street" Lena explains "Also, we could ask you the same thing."

"Just...chillin" Jude replies trying to act very casual

"Yeah, we are just...getting fresh air!" Brandon added and theatrically sniffed in the air

"Chillin?" Stef giggles back and looks to her side to Lena, Cooper and I "Why do I doubt it?"

"Seriously, moms. We are just hanging out together. We are allowed to hang out, you know!" Jesus says after he looked around the other kids. The dog, who was now sitting by Callie's feet made a sound that sort of sounded like a bark, but at the same time, not really.

"Callie," I crossed my arms on my chest "Who's dog is that?"

All the Adams Foster kids looked back to her. I heard Jesus whisper jokingly to her "Busted!"

"Funny story," Callie says after she swallowed a lump in her throat

"Why do I have the feeling I will not be laughing," I mumble back, as she bent down to pick the puppy up

"It's yours, mom!" Callie announced way to enthusiastically. The puppy whimpered out and turned his head sideways a bit as he looked at me with his big brown puppy dog eyes right at me.

**AN: I need help with dog (male) names. Please, help me! I was thinking about - Duke. How do you like it?**


	102. Life happens Part IV

Callie POV

"I'm sorry...what now?" Mom blurs out shocked as she stares at me, without blinking

"He's yours!" I repeat again even thought I know mom heard me perfectly fine the first time

"I don't have a dog!" She states back

"You do now!" Jesus jokes from behind of me. Stef laughs out loud at Jesus comment, but mom gives Stef a look, before turning back to me.

"Show your mom his passport!" Jude nudges me

"Oh! I totally forgot about it. Here hold him, mom!" I hand the puppy over to mom without giving her much of a warning

When I saw that mom was keeping him out in stretched arms, like he was a bomb or something, I walked back to mom "It's a puppy mom! He won't bite," I gently pushed her arms so she would hold him closer to her chest

"We went to the vet this morning...you know, to get him checked out and get him vaccinated," I tell all the adults as I walk over to the backpack that stood by the tree "He is little under weight, but overall he is doing okay," I reach in outside pocket to get the dogs passport out "And they gave us a passport. It has all the needed information written inside..."

When I turn back to mom, I see that the puppy was now licking moms face. She was trying to evade his tongue, but she had no such luck. I think I saw a smile on her face. It is very ticklishly, when he licks you, especially when he tries to lick your ears.

"See, he likes you!" I comment as I walk back to her "Here, check it out,"

I hand the passport to mom and take the puppy back. I set him down on the ground. He stumbles over to Stef and Lena and looks up to them before he sniffs them. Lena and Stef both crouch down to be closer to his level. They both start to pet him and aww over him. He tries to bark out, when Stef starts to scratch behind his ear.

"You like that, don't you! Yeah...you like it!" Stef was speaking in this baby/puppy voice which was much softer than usual

Mom holds the passport in her left, while with her right hand she rubs her forehead "Callie! Getting a dog was a big step! Why didn't you call me and talk to me first?"

"Because you were at this double date thing and I didn't want to disturb you!" I reason back rocking back and forth on my feet trying to act all innocent

"A puppy need a lot of attention and time, Callie. You have school and I have my job...he is going to have to spend most of his day home alone!"

"Well, I figured between the two of us we will be fine. We will figure something out" I scratch the back of neck as I spoke with uncertainty

"Callie-"

"He had no where else to go, mom! Did you want me to leave him behind the dumpster?" I ask playing to her emotions

"Of course not!" mom interjects

"The other option was take him to the pet shelter, while his brother and sister already found a home! There are already enough puppies and dogs in the shelter, he would be mostly likely be euthanize. All because his first owners were total assholes! He hasn't done anything wrong to deserve that kind of fate!" I gesture down to the puppy

"Callie!" Lena instantly calls me out once I said the bad word "Frankie is right next to you! Can you please watch your language!"

"Sorry, I just...they were all thrown out...they lived behind a dumpster and they hadn't eaten in days! I don't understand how a person could do that to innocent puppies!" I detain a little pause as I watch the puppy being petted by Stef and Lena "Look at him! He deserves a nice home, mom. A loving home. We can provide it! We have a yard where he could run and play..."

Mom kept on drilling me, she was clearly not happy with me not consulting her at first "What about the expenses, Callie? Raising a dog is not cheep!"

"You can take out of my pocket money!" I reason back, desperate for mom to accept him

"We already bough him few toys!" Jude says when he picks up the few toys from the ground to show them to Amy "See. We can play tug of wars with this one and we got him a little ball that squeaks. He likes the squeaky sound!"

"Two toys. They will both be ruined in month top! Besides he will most likely chew all of our shoes and eat the corner of the table or the carpet!" Mom responds to Jude

"We bought him the puppy dog food as well. It's in the car," Brandon points to the street where it was parked "It's a professional food, it should make his fur shine and be super soft"

"And with one bag of food will be for how long?" Mom argues back "3 weeks….5 weeks? Puppies need to eat 3-4 times a day. The bag will be over before you know it!"

"He doesn't need much. All he needs is for someone to love him," Mariana adds playing with Amy's emotions as well "It's kind of like taking in foster kids if you think about it. The three of us will be forever grateful to our moms for taking us in and raising us like we are their flesh and blood, it's the same with him!" Mariana smiles at her moms and detains a little pause, so that the feelings would get to everyone "He has no mom and dad, he was left with his siblings in horrible conditions. He was basically left there to die. You just have to give him a chance and he will prove to you just how much you mean to him. He may not be in your whole life, but you would be in his. And dogs are known to be the most loyal pets. Especially a rescue dogs!"

"Hey, you three dum-dums!" Stef calls out the three siblings as she stands up "I don't recall your names being– Callie!" Stef shots Jesus a look who just opened his mouth to add something as well "Let them settle it on their own!"

But mom remains silent after Mariana's little speech. She was staring at the Latina girl, obviously thinking about what the young girl had just said. I had a feeling that what Mariana said – worked. Mom was starting to cave in.

Mom glances to me briefly before she looks back at Mariana "I sort of...kind of...hate you for what you just did!"

Mariana flashes a big smile, knowing that Amy didn't mean anything bad with what she just said. What mom meant was that Mariana really did get to Amy. She strike a nerve. And know mom was looking at the dog completely differently.

"So, can we keep him?" I ask carefully, hoping I have waited enough time for her to reconsider

"We don't really have a choice do we?" Mom asks me back. I throw my arms around mom and squeeze her tightly "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

When I end the hug and take the two steps back to my previous positions, Mariana whispers to me "You're welcome!"

"Thank you!" I mouth to Mariana as I press my palms together

"If he poops in the house-" Mom points to me "You are going to clean it up!"

Mom finally opens the passport to read the date that was written looks over moms shoulder to read it as well.

"Why did you name me as his owner?" mom points to the passport as she looks up to me

"It's your house. It would only be reasonable if the owner of the house has a dog!"

Mom hands me back the passport before she crouches down "Duke...Duke, buddy, come here!" she extends her arms towards the puppy. Duke looks at her for few seconds, but then runs towards her, right to her arms.

"Good boy!" Mom stands up, holding Duke in her arms "You better not poop in the house!" All Duke does is lick moms face, making her laugh out softly

Mom looks to me and says "Let's get him home! Callie gather the stuff!"

I hurry to go get all the toys and my bag. While I do that, I hear Stef ask Brandon "How did the 6 of you sat in the Volvo? Did Callie walk here by feet?"

"We didn't and Callie didn't walk. We took your car," Brandon replies casually. When I look over my shoulder I see him walking away in faster pace than he usually walks. I guess he already know he was in some trouble with his mom. Stef does not like it when others drive her car. In fact, the only time I recall in the last year, when Stef had allowed someone else to drive it, was on the camping trip.

"You took my car?" Stef says while Brandon was still just few steps away, she did not sound pleased "Without asking me!"

"Sorry, mom...can't hear you!" He changed to pace to fast walking to light jog and started to move significantly further away from us. The other kids started to walk towards the black SUV as well. I wave at them as I figured I will ride with Cooper and mom.

"We live in the same house! You live in my house!" she called after him

"Our," Lena calmly and quickly corrects her "Our house, honey!"

"Our house!" Stef corrects as she calls after him

"Come on you two. I will drive you home," Cooper tells Stef and Lena, when I follow mom back to Cooper's car

Amy POV

It was a late evening. We set up a bed for Duke in the hallway, by the stairs. He seemed to like that spot. He could see the kitchen and the living room, and he knew when someone walked up. Duke fell asleep when we were eating supper. We gave him part of his portion of dog food and after that he went to his spot and fell asleep.

Callie and I watched him sleep for a little while. He was so cute, while sleeping. His little feet were moving, like he was running in his dream and every once in a while he whimpers/snored out. It was super adorable. Callie took a video and bunch of photos of him.

Raising a dag will not be easy, but I have a feeling it will be filled with great memories. A dog brings in different kind of feeling in the house – I can't deny that. Duke already felt like part of a family. He fits in. I guess I will have to thank Callie for this later.

Before I settle down in my bed, I walk to Callie's room. She was on her phone. Probably texting with someone. Her fingers were swiftly moving over the screen, her look focused on the phone as well.

"Have a moment?" I ask after I knocked on the door frame

"Sure. Just a sec," she says without looking up as she was focusing on her phone screen. I walk in the room and slowly pace around it, looking at the posters on the wall and her organized mess on and around her desk and bed region.

"What's up?" she asks and places her phone beside her on the bed

I scratched the back of my neck as I slowly paced towards her bed, closer to her "So...uh..I noticed a certain…thing in the bathroom,"

Callie looks to me confused and clueless "What thing?"

"Used condom," I say making her cheeks turn red, Callie looks down embarrassed "You and Gavin had sex?" I ask her quite bluntly, but in a soft manner

"Yeah," she says when she closes her eyes for a brief moment

"And you are…" I say slowly waiting for her to finish the sentence

"Okay" Callie says, when she looks up to me "I'm...I'm more than okay" she stuttered a little

"No panic attacks or bad memories?" I ask carefully knowing it is a sensitive subject as I sit at the end of her bed

"No, Gavin was...he was very gentle and he remembered everything I told him. He made sure I was doing okay and asked me if I was ready," She explains while every now and then looking down to her lap. Clearly this was awkward for her.

I smile at her "I'm glad. I'm happy it worked out for you," I reach for her hand "I think you know what I am going to say next,"

Callie looks to me confused for a second, but when she averts her eyes down to the lap, the look on her face changes "You are going to make an appointment..."

"My mom signed me up for my first appointment when I was 15. You are 17 and you have started a grown up life – it is time for your first visit. We need to make sure you are healthy," I explain to her, Callie silently nodded her head "So...are you okay if I make an appointment for you?"

"Yeah" Callie says barely above whisper

I knew that this is going to be the next big obstacle for her. First gyno is always scary. I remember how scared and nervous I was, when I went to my first appointment. Mom came with me, but she stayed outside in the waiting room. Just knowing that she was there helped. I can only imagine how scared she must be. After I learned about what Liam did her, I read a lot of articles and joined a lot of forums, so I could know and understand as much as possible about what she was going through. One of the things that I read, was that gyno appointment, even if the woman was an adult and already had sexual experience before being raped, was extremely scary. Being exposed to another human being like that, being in the vulnerable position like that, being touched down there by a person, who you don't know - it can all be a trigger. IT can take the person to a whole new level of fear.

"I'm gonna sign you up with my doc, okay. She is very professional, also very friendly. Very easy to talk to. I think you are going to like her," I squeeze her hand gently "I'm going to call tomorrow and see what date they can offer. But I am guessing it won't have an opening until early to mid January,"

"That's fine I guess" Callie relies without looking up to me. I can sense she wants this conversation to end.

I lean forwards and place a kiss to her forehead "Try not to worry about it too much, honey. I know it's scary and nerve wrecking, but trust me...you are going to be okay. I'm not doing this to punish you or anything. I simply want to make sure you are healthy!"

"I know," Callie replies as she slowly lifts her head to look up to me

I kiss her forehead once again "I love you!"

"Love you too" Callie says it back, right when we both hear a sound coming from downstairs

"Your dog is up!," I tell her with a smile

"It's your dog!" Callie smirks back

"What happened with – I'm gonna take care of him, walk him, feed him, clean after him-"

"It's really late," Callie smirks back, when she unlocks her phone by her side to see the time

"Ah, so that's how it's going to be!" I get up from the bed

"So sleepy," Callie fakes a yawn and stretches before she falls down, her head hitting the pillow

"Rascal!" I ruffle her hair, making her groan out, before I head downstairs to see Duke

Cooper POV

December 30th

Amy showed up at my doorstep early in the morning. She was wearing just plain simple dark blue jeans and a comfy and warm looking sweater. Her hair was made up in messy pony tail.

"Hey" I invite her in "What are you doing here so early? I didn't know you were coming to see me today,"

She walks in, stops right in the hallway and turns back to me. I close the doors behind her and walk up to her. By the look on her face, I can tell something has happened. She looks sorrowful, there was no spark in her eyes, she wasn't smiling. Amy had pulled her hands in her shirt sleeves.

"What's the matter?" I ask placing my hands on her arms

"I started my period yesterday evening, so..." she looks down to the floor between us "-I'm not pregnant."

"Oh," I breath out as I try to wrap my head around the news. I was kind of saddened by the news, but at the same time relieved. I guess, a little part of me still wanted to become a dad, but the other part feared that I wasn't ready for it or that I would be bad at it.

Amy draw nearer reducing the space between us. She presses her head to my chest and her arms wrap around me. I kiss the top of her head as I hold her close to me.

"Uh...I don't...um..understand. Can you…explain how that is possible?"

Amy leaned out of my hug and with her thumb she wiped away a tear from her cheek "I called my doctor this morning...and she said that the most likely scenario is that..uh I had what's called chemical pregnancy."

"What is that? I have never heard of it..."

"Basically the test was not wrong. I was pregnant, but I had a very early miscarriage" Amy says as she wipes another tear away from her cheek

"Miscarriage" I blur because of my surprise of the news

"It's very common. Apparently about 70% conceptions end in early pregnancy, but most of the woman don't even realize it they had miscarriage..." one slow tear rolls down her cheek before she leans back to my chest, wrapping her arms around me

"I don't know how I feel about this," she quietly whimpers out after a little while "I'm sad that it happened. But at the same time I am relieved. I feared, that if I was pregnant, than in some way I would have been replacing Markus," Amy pressed a little bit closer to me "How horrible person am I for being relieved that I had a miscarriage?

"Amy, you are not a horrible person. You lost your son and husband in the same day. You are allowed to feel whatever you are feeling. It doesn't make you horrible. Sometimes the feelings doesn't make sense, but that's okay too," I kiss the top of her head "But I do hope, deep down you know that no one could ever replace him, Amy. Just like I could never replace Aaron. Or you could never replace Callie's mom." I lean a little bit away so I could see her face. There were silent tears streaming down her cheeks. Gently with my thumb I wipe away as many tears as I could.

"Come, let's go sit down," I take her by her hand and lead her to the small living room. We sit on the couch. She snuggles up to my side. Once we had settled down, we sat in silence for a while. I was just consoling her, holding her.

"I would have loved to see you in a dads role," Amy speaks up as she looks up to me. Her eyes were still teary, but the spark in her eyes was slowly coming back

"Part of me wanted to become a dad" I admit to her

"You are a good father figure to Callie. She looks up to..."

"No she doesn't"

"No" Amy shook her head "She does. Of course she would never tell you that" Amy caresses my cheek as she glances to my eyes "You would be a great father. I can picture it clearly in my mind."

"I would probably screw the kid up. Have you actually thought about how much a parent can screw up a kid?"

"Yeah...I know. Callie was one of the unlucky ones-"

"No, no, no" I shift a little so I could have a better look to Amy "Not abusing or anything. Just like...plain and simple screw up. Like teach the kid that red color is actually blue, or that sky is called grass, or that letter A is actually pronounced as the letter Z, or that 1 comes after 7 not 8, or mix left side with right. There are so many ways a parent could fuck the kid up!"

"You have actually put a lot of thought in that, have you"

"I had a very sleepless night last night," I say with a chuckle "And I read some stupid article online, where a man was using the toilet wrong all his damn life, until some sales person told him the truth when he was looking to buy a new toilet!"

"I read that too!" Amy says enthusiastic as she sits up so that she was no longer pressing to my side "He uses the toilet rim instead of the toilet seat while pooping!"

"That's the one! Neither his wife, not his dad or mom when he was baby pointed that out...that's so twisted if you think about it!" I say trying to hold the laughter in

We laugh about it for few seconds, but as the laughter dims down, Amy once again starts to look sad, like when she walked in "I had a miscarriage..."

The news once again hit her hard. Tears appeared in her eyes, she frowned up, trying to hold the tears in. I reach for her hand and pull her to my side, so I could hug and sooth her.

"Everything will be all right," I whisper softly in her ear as I rock her gently in my arms

**AN: Before I wrote this, I had actually never heard of chemical pregnancy before. But as I was looking up the medical info about when a pregnancy test could show a false positive, that's when I learned about it.**

**I stuck with the name Duke, because I liked so many other names you suggested. I simply couldn't decide. If I could I would name him in all of the names, but that would be just silly. I really liked Fido, Crash and Boomer. When I had to name my dog - he didn't have a name for 3 days, because I couldn't decide. There are so many cool, cute names you can give to your dog, it's ridiculous.**

**Hope you enjoyed it :)**


	103. Life happens Part V

**AN: Ugghhh...first 3 days in last year of my Master studies and I already hate every single one of my course. It's like they plan these courses so that students would fall out! I hate it, hate it, hate it! It will be a miracle if I pass this semester. If I don't update a chapter (all of my stories) just know that I am probably either:**

**1)getting drunk because of University**

**2)bawling my eyes out because of University**

**3)writing/doing my homework/group works/programs while bawling my eyes out and drinking strong booze (wine won't do this time)**

**Most likely it will be option #3! So, if I miss an update, please be understanding.**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

Amy POV

January 8th

I was sitting on the last step of the stairs, petting the hell out of Duke, while I was waiting for Callie to come down. Duke was on his back, he was showing me his tummy. One of his back leg was moving as I was scratching his tummy, he was enjoying the belly scratching a lot.

"That's enough, bud!" I stop petting him, when I hear Callie's footsteps from upstairs. Duke jumped up on his feet and with his snout he poked my palm, that way asking me to pet him some more.

"You are so needy," I tell him, with a huge smile on my lips, as I resume petting him. I simply couldn't resit. The way he was looking at me. Those puppy dog eyes - they get me every time.

Duke was home alone for most of the time, so I also kind of felt guilty for leaving him alone for so long. I did come home during lunch time to let him out, but 30 minutes for a puppy is not enough. He still was missing us badly. Another negative side of leaving a puppy alone for so long -he had left a little puddle in the kitchen. But he was improving. The first time Duke had to spend few hours by himself, while I was at work, but Callie at school, he left 3 little puddles.

I am also pretty sure he thinks we are going to leave him for good whenever we leave the house. When we return home, he is jumping up and down and sometimes from the excitement he is running small circles around us, while at the same time peeing. He just can't contain himself.

"I'm ready," Callie announces, when she walks down the stairs

"Jude's not here yet," I tell her looking over my shoulder. Callie called Jude to come watch Duke, while I take Callie to her first gyno appointment. From what Callie told me, he had agreed at once and seemed excited about it.

Duke stepped away from me and with his front pawns he took the first step up, when he saw that Callie was coming down the stairs. He once again made a sound that resembled a bark. His tail was wiggling hard.

"Miss me!" Callie says as she walks pass him and grabs the toy from the ground "Wanna play tug of war?" she crouched down and held the other end of toy to him. Duke ran to her and bit in the toy.

"Wow! You have such a hard pull!" Callie says to him, while I go to kitchen to wash my hands. I hear Callie and Duke playing while I clean my hands. When I walk back to hallway, the doorbell rings.

"I will get it," I tell Callie so she doesn't have to interrupt their play time. I pull open the doors and stand aside. This was not the first time, so I already knew what was going to happen.

I gently tap on Frankie's head, who walks in first "1!" I count out

Mariana walked right behind Frankie, she flashed me a big smile, when I tapped on her head "2!"

They were walking in by height, next in line was Jude "3!"

Then came Brandon "4" I had to hold my hand up higher for him

"And 5!" Jesus was really tall "They are all here!" I say with a huge grin

"How long will you be out?" Mariana asks me, when Callie finally stood up and walks to the front doors, where her shoes stood

"Not too long," I glance to Callie, who was no2 putting on her left shoe "Hour, maybe little bit longer. Two hours tops,"

"You don't have to hurry back!" Frankie informs us, she was already sitting on the floor petting Duke "We can take good care of him!"

"I know, sweetie!" I smile at the mini-Lena. Her hair was getting crazier by every day. It's like even Lena doesn't know how to contain it.

"Has he been on his evening walk?" Brandon asks me nodding to the leash that hang by the coat rack

"Not yet. You can take him," Callie answers in my place as she ties her other shoe "Jude, you have the house key, right?"

"Yep!" He nods back, reaches in his left side front jeans pocket and pulls out the key to show us "Got it right here!" He places his key back in his pocket and smiles at Callie and I "Thanks for calling us!"

"You will always be on our top list, when we need someone to watch our little rebel!" I reply to Jude and then turn to Jesus, who stood by my side. I place my hand on his shoulder "I refiled food in the fridge and cupboards today! I hope you won't eat everything!"

Jesus grins back "I will try not to eat everything. Mama gave me two sandwiches, when we drove out...I think I am good for another hour or two," he places his hand on his stomach

"Ready?" Callie stands up straight

"Okay, we are heading out!" I say gesturing Callie to walk out first

"Bye!" They all call back at the same time

* * *

It took us about 20 minutes to get to the clinic, because it was right in the traffic time. Callie had an appointment at the very end of the work hours, at 5:40 PM. The city always has the biggest traffic around the pike hour, when everyone is driving home from work. I had taken a bit shorter day today, so that I could drive Callie.

Callie was holding up till we sat down in the waiting room. Then she became extremely nervous. She couldn't sit still, she was constantly looking around, chewing her lower lip, touching her face, her right leg was bouncing up and down quite often.

When I grip Callie's left hand -her leg instantly stops bouncing, she glances to me, but she was still nibbling her right hand thumb nail with her other fingers.

"You are going to be okay," I tell her calmly, gazing to her eyes "I'm going to be sitting right here! If you need me – you can ask the doc to come get me," Callie gazes right back at me and slowly nods her head, showing me she understood and acknowledge what I told her

Callie looks away from me to the doors that lead in the doc office "And she knows that I was-" Callie swallowed a lump in her throat, when she glances back at me

"She does, I informed her," I squeeze her hand gently. I had asked Callie before I went to set up the appointment if she wants me to tell the doctor that she was raped, so she would now before hand and Callie doesn't have to tell her.

"It doesn't hurt?" Callie asks me in a whisper, I noticed the scared look in her eyes. We already went over this before, but I am not surprised she asks me these questions once again. She is scared. I was the same way, when I was her age. Mom probably had to answer the same questions 3 times at least.

"No, no it doesn't!" I reassure her, rubbing my thumb fondly over her palm

Callie opened her mouth to ask me something else, but the office doors opened and the previous patient walked out. Once she saw the doctor, Callie gripped my hand tighter. I saw how her whole body tensed up. The doctor smiled at us, recognizing me, and then she walks to the front desk to take Callie's file.

"Callie?" Dr. Reed smiles at Callie, Callie stiffly nods back and fakes a smile back "I'm . You can come in now,"

Callie looks at me "I'm right here if you need me," I remind her and give her hand a little squeeze before she leaves. Callie smiles back at me, even though looking at her eyes I see how scared and nervous she was. She lets go of my hand and follows the doctor inside reluctantly.

* * *

The minutes go by incredibly slow. Maybe I shouldn't have looked at the clock on the wall. But still, 5 minutes slowly turn to 10, and 10 minutes slowly turn to 20, 20 minutes slowly turn to 30.

When the doors to the office open, I straighten my back and sit up. I knew there was a chance that maybe Callie couldn't go through with it and needed me inside. But no such thing. Callie walked out with the doctor and she looked much more relaxed than before.

I jump up from the seat, when Callie says goodbye to the doctor. In two seconds I am by her side and we walk out together. When we sit in the car, I place my key in the ignition, but don't start it. Instead I turn to Callie.

"Well...how did it go?" I ask carefully as I eye her closely

Callie shrugs and looks down to her lap "It was normal,"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm...I think I'm good. Not that I liked it, but...but Dr. Reed was very friendly and kind, and understanding. She was easy to talk to, like you mentioned she was. Dr. Reed explained everything before doing it and she asked me if I was ready. She even asked if she should go get you..." Callie looks down to her lap

"I'm glad you liked her and that you felt comfortable around her," I smile at Callie and reach for her hand to grip it "What about your health?"

"All good," Callie smiles at me

"Good, that's good!" I pat her knee "So, listen, what do you say about ice cream?"

Callie looks to me, I could tell she was curious about my intent "I like ice cream…why?"

"I was just thinking we could go buy ice cream and...hang out. We haven't done anything outside the house for a while," I reply leaning to my seat and starting the car "

"I'm in!" Callie says enthusiastically pulling over her seat-belt

Callie POV

"Here, take these, while I pay," Mom says as she hands me our ice creams in cones to me. While mom pays , I already take a lick out of both of the ice creams – moms vanilla and mine chocolate.

"Did you just eat mine?" Mom catches me in act, when I take another lick out of her vanilla ice cream

I look down to the ice cream and then up to her "No?" it sounded more like a question

"Give me that!" mom reaches and takes her ice cream away me "Unbelievable!" Mom shakes her head at me, hiding a grin. I simply grin back at her.

We start to walk towards the beach, with out ice creams in our hands. At first mom starts small talk about beaches and the nice weather. If I know my mom at all, she will tell me something in the next few minutes. And it's going to be something big.

"How are you and Gavin doing?" Mom asks, before she eats the last of her ice cream cone

I shrug my shoulders a little "We are good,"

"No drama?" Mom smirks at me

"Nop, we are good! I'm happy, he's happy, we are happy together," I say happily and toss the very end of the ice cream cone in my mouth. We are good. I feel like we are even more closer after we had sex. It feels like we have connected on another level.

When I glance to mom, I see that she was walking next to me with her head down, looking down to her own shoes "How are you and Cooper doing?" I ask mom back in the same manner

Mom tilts her head up and takes a deep breath in. When she looks to me, she smiles at me, but she doesn't say anything. Moms lack of answer in the first few seconds, makes me slightly worried.

"Um...something happened few days ago," she speaks up after a little while "that I believe you should know about..."

"Should I be worried?" I ask warily, when mom slowed down her pace a bit

"No...it's nothing like that," Mom reassures me as she shakes her head. Still, even with moms reassurance, the worry didn't leave me.

"...okay. I'm listening," I say quietly watching mom and waiting for her to continue as we continue to walk down the trail that goes by the beach

Mom scratches her temple "Remember, when we were visiting Adams Fosters around Christmas and I wasn't feeling so great?"

"Are you sick!?" I blur out the first thing that was on my mind

"No, no, no...nothing like that!" Mom instantly responds "I'm not sick! No one is sick!"

"What then?" I ask slowing down the pace even more

"I was pregnant," mom says keeping her eyes up front. When the words left her mouth, I stopped walking. Mom took one step and only then she stopped and turned to me.

"You are pregnant?" I had mixed feelings about it, but right now the dominant one was – surprised.

"Was," mom clarified in sadder tone

"Y-you..you had-"I stuttered badly not wanting to even think abortion. Just imagining that mom went through something like that was not a nice feeling.

"Very early miscarriage. I was under 4 weeks pregnant," Mom explained before she turned and walked to the closest bench by the trail on the beach that we were walking

I felt tears coming to my eyes, after I heard the news. Mom must have been devastated. She lost another kid. Okay, this one hadn't been born yet, but still. It must have hurt a lot. That explains why she was so down and sad few days ago.

I walk to the bench, mom sat down, and take a seat next to her "Mom, I...I am so sorry," I say placing my hand on hers trying to console her. Mom manages to put on a small, sad smile on her lip.

"Do you know why…why it happened? What caused it?"

"Nothing caused it. It wasn't anything I did or didn't do. It simply wasn't meant to be," Mom explains looking between me and my hand that was gripping hers. There were tears in her eyes and her voice was quieter than usually.

"Were you and Cooper trying?" Her last statement made me ask this. The way she said it, sounded like they were trying to conceive.

"No. We sort of freaked out ourselves, because we had used protection all the time," Mom chuckled a little "A reminder to you that condoms are not 100% safe!" she manages to teach me in the process as well. A small chuckle leaves my mouth.

I relaxed after that and leaned back to the bench, still holding moms hand in mine. Mom was moving her thumb fondly over my palm as she sat and watched the ocean in the far.

"There is more," Mom spoke up after a little while, taking me by surprise. I turn my head to see her, mom looked right back at me "Cooper proposed to me!" mom says and waits for me to react.

I blink back at her, my mouth parts a little. Mom just kept dropping bombs after one another. My initial thought - _mom is getting married, Cooper is going to be my step-father - _I was so sure, she had said yes.

"Callie, can you say something?" Mom asks scooting a bit closer to me

"Did you say yes?" I ask looking down to my lap, expecting to her her say - yes

"I didn't say anything,"

"What does that mean? Did you broke up?" I swallow a lump in my throat

"Cooper proposed to me only because he thought I was pregnant. I didn't want him to do it out of obligation, so...I guess you can say, I talked him out of it." Mom detains a little pause "We did not break up. Nothing has changed,"

"So, your answer was – no?" I ask to clarify

"I didn't answer," Mom says, but when she sensed that that kind of answer was not what I was looking for "My answer was – not now, now like this,"

"But you want to marry him?"

"I love Cooper, I am not going to deny that – yes, one day, in future I would like to marry him," Mom replies honestly " How would you feel about that? Cooper and I getting married?"

I shrug and avert my look down to lap "Not sure...I have never thought about it" I sigh and start to dwell in the subject "I like him, he's an okay guy. I know you love him, it's quite obvious he loves you as well. He makes you happy..." I take a deep breath in "I think...I would be okay,"

"You will always be my number one person," Mom reassures me. She spoke with a lot of certainty, thus making me believe every word she says "You will always be my priority. If I would marry Cooper in future - I need you to know, that it would not change how much I love you and how much you mean to me!" Mom cups my hand in her hands "No one will ever step between us!"

"I know, mom!" I nod back "Cooper is a good guy. You deserve to have someone like him in you life. I don't love him, but I respect him...and I trust him. I would be okay if you would marry him"

Mom smiles at me and leans closer to me to place a kiss on my cheek "I love you!" she then leans back to bench, still holding my hand. The Sun will set in some hour or so, it was quite the amazing look. Wind was moving my hair lightly, keeping us all cool at the same time.

I lower my head to moms shoulder and look out to the horizon "I love you too, mom!"


	104. Markus Part I

**AN: So this mini-story main theme is the last big story suggestion/idea I got from one of you (this particular story idea came from ****PLLFan865). before I declared that I will slowly start to end this story. This chapter also contains a smaller scene idea (Gavin-Callie part) that came from CatieBell. Thank you to both of you! Let's see how I did...**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

Amy POV

January 18th

It was an early afternoon, Stef and I were on out in the streets. Stef was behind the wheel. It was the start of the week and right now, time was going slowly. The last call we got, was some 2 hours ago. Right at this moment, we were aimlessly driving around, looking for drivers, who break the law by going over speed limit or drives at the red light. The block where we are in right now is a well known region. We are out in this region quite often.

"I'm hungry. Are you hungry?" Stef asks me. A moment after she asked me that, her stomach growled loudly.

I giggle back at the stomach growl sound "Someone hasn't fed the beast!" I reach over the seat and pat her stomach playfully

"I told you I was hungry!" Stef grins back "What is your answer – are you hungry?"

"Yeah. I could eat something. Coffee wouldn't be so bad either," I reply while looking out the side window, to see where exactly are we now, to think of a cafe of bakery which is near by

"154 Boundary street," I say out loud and look back to Stef

"Oh!" Stef exclaims out loud as she stops at the red light "There is the small bakery just around the corner!"

"Wait...about which one are you talking?" Somehow I couldn't quite remember the bakery Stef was talking about

"Betty's bakery!" Stef says and points down to the street in the intersection "On the street right there!"

The name rang a bell, I felt my hands get cold. It was the bakery where we were both shot. We hadn't been there since the shooting. Can't say that good memories come back to me, when I think about the place. It's like a ghost from the past. We used to go there regularly before the shooting. The owner Owen knew our orders by heart, because we tend to order the same thing.

"Oh!" Stef breathes out quietly, when she realizes, about which bakery she was talking about "We can drive to the next one-"

"No, no...it's uh...it's fine" I say trying to stay strong

"Amy we don't have to-"

"It's okay!" I insists, because I don't want to seem weak "We have to go there sooner or later, right? Face our demons," I chuckle awkwardly and glance to her

"Are you sure?" Stef asks putting the car back in gear as the green light will soon appear

"Mm-hmm" I hum back and nod my head, even thought I wasn't sure if I will be actually able to go inside. Stef makes the turn and we drive to the bakery. She finds an open spot and stops the car, but for now, she hasn't turned off the engine.

"We can drive to the next one, Amy. This is not the only bakery in this region," Stef says while I watch the bakery from afar "There is one at after the next intersection as well..."

"I can do this," I say talking to myself, not with Stef, trying to talk myself up to it "It's a bakery. What are the odds that something like that could happen again?"

"Slim. Very slim!" Stef replies. I glanced to her briefly, before I reach for the seat belt.

* * *

I was first one out of the car. When I was some 10 steps away from the shop, Stef catches up with me. Unknowingly, my pace had slowed down. I felt blood pumping fast, my heart rate had increased. Stef was standing by the entrance, hand on the door handle. I was not walking towards the shop anymore. My feet had stopped. The events that took lace few months ago, flashes before my eyes.

"You good?" Stef asks watching me, pulling me out of the bad memories that I had and the daze that I was in

"Y-yeah...yes, I'm good!" I stutter back and continue the way to the bakery. Stef pulls the doors open and lets me in first. She was close behind me.

The place looked different. It has been remodeled. The coffee machine stood in other side of the room. The walls had changed, different wallpaper. The glass case, where the bakery goods were, had been changed as well. I noticed two more security cameras at the corners, by the ceilings. Radio was on, the music rang out in the small shop. A young woman was standing behind the cash register, talking with the customer.

"Coffee first?" Stef places her hand on my shoulder blade, grabbing my attention. She nods to the side of the room. This time we don't split up. We make our way to the coffee machine and make ourselves coffee. When I picked up the paper cup, my hand was trembling slightly. I take the cup in my left hand and shake my right in the air as we walk towards the line to the cash register. Two people were in front of us.

"We are just getting lunch," Stef says calmly to me as we stand in the line "We do it every day. Today is no different than any other work day," I kept looking around me, to see if there is anyone suspicious in here. I was on high alert right now. All my senses were working like I was on adrenaline rush "Look, everyone has their heads in the smart-phones!" Stef nods to the man in front of us

When I hear the small bell ring out, signaling that someone had opened the doors, I instantly look over my shoulder to see who walked in. A young girl, Mariana's age, came up to the line and stood behind us. Like Stef said, she pulled out her smart-phone and stared down to it, while making click on it. Facebook. Twitter. Typical teenage stuff.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Stef asks the young girl, that stood behind us

The girl looks to us, she looks like she was taken off guards "There's a teachers seminar. Our classes ended faster," she tells us, her voice was trembling a little, like she was scared of us or scared of what will Stef do about it.

"Heading home?" Stef asks kindly and offers the girl a warm smile. The girl nods back stiffly looking between us.

"Be safe!" Stef winks at her and turns back towards the cash register. I saw the girl smile back before her eyes were once again averted back on the phone screen.

"See, nothing out of the ordinary!" Stef tells me before she lifts the cup up to her lips to take a sip. The customer that was up to the cash register, grabs her order and walks out.

"Freshly baked good!" I hear a familiar voice. Owen, the owner, walked out from the back, holding a tray of freshly baked pastry's. He puts the goods out, filling the trays in the glass-case and then walks up to the cash register to help the girl attend the customers.

"Next please!" He says, looking pass the guy that was in front of us. The moment he lays his eyes on us, he freezes momentarily, recognizing us. "Good day Officers!" he sounded pleasantly surprised "What can I get you?"

"The usual," Stef says from my side, when I remained quiet "2 of these and 2 of those freshly baked croissant!" Stef points to the glass-case, showing which pastries we will get

"Of course, of course!" he hurries to get out pastries

Stef places her cup of coffee on the counter and pulls out few dollars from her pocket "And two coffees!" she points to the cup in my hand and the one she put on the counter

Owen gets the baked goods in a brown paper bag "It's on the house!" He refuses Stef's money

"No, no...here you go," Stef tries to argue back, but Owen pushes her hand back rejecting her money

"It's on the house Officers. It's the least I can do after what you went through in here!" He gives us a sympathetic look. All I could think about was - he went through it as well, he was being robbed, he saw the massacre, all the blood, his life was in danger as well!

Stef and I look to one another "If you insist!" Stef puts the money back

"Are..." he clears his throat "How are you two doing?"

"Good as new!" Stef replies taking her cup off coffee and the brown paper bag "Back on duty for few weeks now, months!"

"That's good to hear! I'm glad to see you both doing okay and back to work!" He then shakes his head "The bloodbath that was here after the shooting…It shook me and my wife really badly."

"Glad to see that your shop is still open!" I finally find the courage to speak up

"We had to remodel. There was blood everywhere and the bullet holes and bullets in the walls," Owen says gesturing to where Stef had stood, when she was shot

"It looks nice in here!" Stef says having a look around the place "This is real tasty stuff! One of our favorite places to stop at lunch time," Stef lifts the paper bag up

"Thank you! My wife's secret recipe. Without her, this place would never exists!" He chuckles back and briefly glances to the back room where the kitchen is

"Well, it was nice talking to you Owen, but we have to go back. Duty calls!" Stef nods to the doorway

"Of course, of course!" Owen smiles at us "Come back anytime. For you two, everything will be on the house!"

"Thank you!" Stef and I reply as we both turn and head out "Have a nice day!"

When we get in the car I let out a breath. It went better than I had expected.

"How are you doing?" Stef asks opening the brown paper bag and hands me one of the pastry

When I took it, it was still warm and it smelled good "I guess, I'm okay. Wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," I say looking out to the bakery "Thanks, Stef!"

"For what?" Stef asks with full mouth and continues to chew her food

"You know damn well for what. For being there then…and now!"

"That's what friends and partners are for!" She smiles back and raises the pastry up "Taste it! It's super delish! And warm! Mmm..."

* * *

It was the end of the shift. I walked out with my gym bag over my shoulder. Stef tossed her bag over her shoulder and hurries up to me. We walk towards the exit together.

"So...um, you have tomorrow off?" she asks me carefully

"Yeah, I have tomorrow free!" I confirm it

"What are you plans?" Stef asks me cautiously, in a gentle tone

"Me, myself and I, plus bottle of whiskey, big ice cream and video records and photo albums!" I count off my plan. It hasn't changed since the year one.

"Duke?" Stef says pushing the doors open

"What about that rascal?"

"You will have Duke as well,"

We walk the hallway to the doors to the exit quietly. When I pull the doors open, I ask Stef "How well do dogs tolerate alcohol beverages?"

"No idea," Stef chuckles back "Never had a dog. I have had cats. Cats aren't doing so well after few licks of strong beverage. They stagger afterward and they are not doing so well with jumping!" Stef reminisces as we walk towards the parking lot

"You fed your cat a beer?" I ask giggling about it. I know Stef is beer kind of person, so the most likely alcoholic beverage she gave her cat, must have been beer.

"I had left the kitchen for like 5 minute, when I returned she had her head in my glass of beer – licking it! It was not my fault!" Stef stops at her car "Are you heading straight home?"

"No," I stop on the pavement and turn back to Stef "Cooper's car is in the repair shop. Something wrong with the clutch. I will drive to pick him up, then shop, then heading home. You?"

"Need to pick up twins from school. Jesus has his wresting practice, but Mariana has her STEM class. Once I pick those two up, I'm heading straight home," Stef replies opening the car doors "Okay, I'm going to see you day after tomorrow!"

"Bye, have a nice evening!" I call back and continue my way to my car, that was parked a little bit further

Callie POV

Today Gavin picked me up from school and drove me home. He had a day off from work, so we decided to spend few hours together at my place. Once we arrived, we settled down on the living room couch and just hang out in each other company.

But like it always has happened with us, once we are both lounged down, cuddled up to one another we end up making out. And I was more than okay with that. The TV was running, giving us background sound. We had turned it to a music channel so we aren't interrupted by a loud commercial every 15 minutes.

We started by laying next to each other. Our lips had met for some 10 minutes, when I started to feel my right side starting to get numb. So we decided to change up our positions. Gavin turned on his back, but I sat on top of him, saddling him. He was leaned back at the end of the couch and pillows, I was leaned down towards him. Both of my hands were on his cheeks while I was kissing him, feeling his soft, moist lips on mine.

"I think he's watching us again!" Gavin says leaning out of the kiss and looking to the side "It's too creepy! It makes me...really, really, uncomfortable!" I lean back some more and look down to floor, next to couch, where Duke was sitting us, watching us like crazy. He has been sitting there ever since we sat down on the couch.

"Seriously, Duke! Go chase your tail or something!" I shoo him away. I love Duke, but right now, he was annoying us a little. We wanted a little bit of privacy, but he hasn't left our side. Duke took my hand gesture to shoo him away as if I wanted to pet him. He put his front paws on the side of the couch and leaned towards me, so I could pet him better.

"Yes, yes! I love you too!" I pet him a little and then pick up his front paws and drop him down from the couch "Now, please go! I will play later with you! I promise!" Duke barks out, but I turn back to Gavin "Right now, I want to play with you!" I grin at Gavin and lean back down to kiss him and continue our make out session.

A minute later I hear Duke's nail make a sound at the wood floor as he walks away. I don't look at him leaving, because I was too busy and occupied. Gavin moves his hands to my hips and we continue to make out.

* * *

A while later, Gavin slips his hands under my shirt. His fingers move over my skin gently. He moves his hands over to my breast squeezing them, that way also lifting my shirt up. We were now in a very heated make out session. I feel how Gavin got excited underneath me.

"Well, you two look cozy!" I hear moms voice from the doorway

Instantly, Gavin lets go of my breasts and pulls his hands back to himself. I jumped off Gavin, to the end of the couch. Gavin pulled his legs to himself and jumped up from the couch, further away from me, so my mom doesn't get any more ideas. To my horror, mom was not alone. Cooper was standing right next to mom. He was holding a shopping bag in his hand, mom had her gym bag over her shoulder. I honestly have no idea how I didn't hear them drive up or open the front doors.

We got here little after 4. Moms shift ends around 5ish. She went to Cooper, then to the mall to get the groceries. So that means it had to be around 6. But I had looked at the time 10 minutes ago, it was only 5ish then! At least I think it was 10 minutes ago. My time perception must be really shitty!

"Gavin, you should probably-" Cooper doesn't finish the sentence, but only gives a little nod

Gavin quirky sat back down and grabbed the first pillow that was by his hand. He placed it over his crotch and put his hands on the pillow. His cheeks were red and he was not looking at my mom and Cooper anymore. I felt my cheeks burn as well, but I somehow managed to keep the eye contact with mom. Not that I felt too comfortable with it. I knew she wasn't exactly happy to find us like this.

"Good thing we learned about the traffic jam and drove around it," Mom says looking straight at me. She glances to Cooper, who nods back agreeing with mom said. I screw up my face a little, because I didn't get the connection, she was trying to make.

"If we hadn't, we would have arrived 10 minutes later and who knows what you two would be doing by then! The shirt could have been off by then!" Mom glances to Cooper, while I avert my look to the ground in front of me in embarrassment "Maybe even pants! Now that...that would be very awkward!"

"Super award!" Cooper adds with a serious facial expression "Not something I would want to walk in on!"

"We are sorry," I stutter out quietly, still not able to look mom in the eyes

"What are you sorry for?" Mom asks back, reaming still in the doorway

"...Umm..." I briefly glance to Gavin, looking for some kind of help. He looks back at me clueless and shrugs his shoulder. Gavin was still keeping the pillow over him. His cheeks were still red. If this was hard for me, it was time times more awkward and embarrassing to Gavin.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Mom says after she sees how I was struggling with coming up with an apology "Next time, if you plan on getting naked – do it in private where we can't walk in on you! And don't do it while someone else is home or coming home in the next few minutes!" Mom states back and then points to Gavin "How long will you need?"

Gavin lifts the pillow up a little and then shyly replies "Another minute or two!"

"Then sit there and wait it off!" mom tells him and then focuses on me "You – kitchen. Help Cooper make dinner, while I go pack my bag out and put a load in washing machine,"

I comply not wanting to get into any trouble. Cooper and mom turns to head their own separate ways. I look back to Gavin, to make sure he's okay.

"Go, go!" Gavin gestures me to follow Cooper "I will be there in a minute," I give Gavin a pity look and smile, before I walk out.

Cooper was packing out the groceries, when I walked in the kitchen. The two of us in the same room after what just happened - I bet this will be super uncomfortable for the both of us. Shyly I walk up to the table and start to help him pack out the shopping bag. I don't know what to say to him or how to act around him after the incident that took place.

"So, your mom thought that we could make our own pizza tonight!" he says taking out cartons of milk and setting them down on the table "Are you on board?"

"We have never made our own pizza," I say carrying the milk he took out to the fridge "I don't know how to,"

"I do, I can teach you!" Cooper says with a smile on his lips. It was like he had forgotten what had happened two minutes ago.

"What can I do?" Gavin asks, when he enters the kitchen

"You could-" Cooper started, but he was interrupted when we all heard Duke whimper out loudly, followed my moms angry shout "Get out you stupid dog! What have you done!? Get the fuck out!" it was followed by some more loud whimper from Duke and then we heard Duke running down the stairs, followed by moms loud footsteps

"Stupid dog!" mom shouted angrily, when Duke ran inside the kitchen, with his tail between his legs, head down, terrified. Mom marched in the next moment.

"Which one of you left the doors open!?" her voice was demanding, she was furious, angry all while on edge of tears "Did you walk in the room?" mom turned to Gavin and shouted at him

Gavin looked utterly confused as to what was happening. And honestly, I was confused about what had happened as well. I had no idea what was mom so upset and angry about. Cooper seemed to be just as clueless as the rest of us. Duke was hiding behind me, pressing close to my legs, he was still whimpering.

"W-wh...what room?" Gavin stuttered out, he swallowed a lump in his throat as he stared at my mom

"Don't pretend that you don't know! There is only one room OFF-LIMITS!" mom pointed at him and glared back at him. Gavin looked to me for help.

"Mom!" I interject, because it felt like mom was accusing him falsely of something he didn't do "What are you talking about? What happened?"

"Oh, so you are going to protect him?!" Mom turned to me, she was all worked up "How nice of you!" There was a strong presence of sarcasm in that last sentence

"Mom! Seriously...we have no idea what are you talking about" I say remaining very clam. There was no reason to shout back at her.

"Someone left the doors open and Duke got in and ransacked Markus room. Everything is a mess, chewed up, pillow is destroy..." Mom says with tears in her eyes and then adds emphasizing, when she glared down to Duke "He ruined _everything_!"

"Gavin and I never went upstairs when we got home!" I say honestly and looked down to Duke, who looked madly guilty "He must have opened the doors on his own!"

"I want him gone!" Mom points to Duke "Get him out of this house! I don't want to see him anymore!" Mom turns on her heel and marches back to the stairs

I look back to Gavin and Cooper and tell them, before I run after mom "Watch him!"

Skipping every other step I make my way up the stairs. When I reach the hallway, I see mom standing in the middle of Markus room, her back turned to the doorway. She was looking at the damage Duke had done to the room. My heart sank and tears form in my eyes, when I saw what Duke had done to the room. I know how much this room means to mom. It was all that was left of him. No one had touched a thing in it. It was left the way Markus left that fatal day.

"Mom?" I say barely above whisper as I make my way slowly in the room

"Get out!" mom replies in a whisper as her hand went up to her face. I can't even image what mom was feeling right now, what was going on in her head. All I wanted to do, was to hug her, hold her and tell her _everything is going to be okay._ Just like she had done for me hundredth of times.

I took another small step towards her. The floor creaked softly under me, but that was enough form mom to turn around "Get out!" She stated more sternly this time as she stared back at me. Silent tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Mom, we can-"

"I said-" She took a step closer to me and pointed to the doors "Get out!" I took a step back, not wanting to anger mom even more "Leave me alone!" I kept on backing out of the room as she kept walking towards me. I backed out on my own. I had never seen mom like this. She has never been like this, not even around the time they died and when she grieved.

When I had backed out of the room to the hallway, mom reached for the door handle and slammed the doors shut in my face, leaving me out of the room. The tears fell down my cheeks as I stood outside the room.

I hear someone breathing on the stairs. When I look over my shoulder I see Cooper standing on the stairs, hand on banister, looking at me and doors.

"It's bad...real bad!" I say quietly, before I turn to look back at the closed doors in front of me


	105. Markus Part II

Lena POV

January 19th

"Do you know what date it is?" Stef asks me as we wait for the kids to come downstairs with their backpacks

"It's the 19, if I am not mistaken," I reply after thinking about for few seconds

"Good!" Stef nods back "Do you know what happened on this day?"

"Uh!" I squint my eyes and raise one of my eyebrows at her "Is this a trick question?"

It definitely wasn't any of our anniversary dates – not the date when we met, not our first date, not our first night spent together, not our first vacation, it was no one's birthday and it definitely wasn't our wedding anniversary as well. That much I knew.

"No, a simple one," Stef says tossing her gym bag over to her other shoulder as she shifts on her other leg

"Okay. Let me think about it. Lets see..." I concentrate real hard to think of something "'_Born in the USA_' by Bruce Springsteen peaked at number 9 in the charts in '85!" I say with a smug look on my face

Stef laughs back "How can you possibly remember that? You were 10!"

"I liked that song!" I grin back at Stef "I was dancing to it non-stop!" I do few dance moves to tease Stef "Mom was going crazy!"

"Anything else? Maybe something in more recent years?" Stef asks walking over to the front doors to open the doors for the boys, who all came down at the same time

"No, nothing comes to mind," I reply after a while, when Frankie and Mariana comes down the stairs as well. We walk out of the house together. I wait till Stef locks the doors.

"Want a hint?" Stef asks when we start to move towards our cars. The kids had already sat in my car, ready to go to school, except for Frankie, who was driving with Stef this morning.

"Sure, tell me!" I say, when we stop at the hood of my car

"Think about the last year,"

"Last year?" I say to myself while I think about it "-Oh! OH! Ooh-no!" I exclaim out loudly, when I remember the events that took place last year.

"There you go," Stef leans towards me and places a quick kiss on my lips "Try not to ground her this year!" When Stef pulls out of the kiss, she waves at the kids in my car "Love you all, my babies! Have a good day!" Stef walks to her car after she receives waves back

A loud honk sound snapped me out my thoughts "Mom!" Jesus had leaned over to the driver seat and pressed his hand to the steering wheel "Come on! We need to go! I can't be late! Coach wanted to have a meeting before classes!"

"Coming!" I turn and walk to drivers doors

* * *

It was the class before the lunch break. I had decided that it was the best time to check up on Callie. After last year events, I simply wanted to make sure that she was doing okay. Maybe there was something, someway I could help out.

I made my way to the classroom and waited in the hallway for the bell to ring. My timing was great and I didn't have to wait long. Some 20 seconds after I walked to the classroom, where Callie was having a class, the bell rang out. Students started to walk out, one by one. Each one greeted me, when they saw me standing by the doors. But I didn't see Callie.

Either Callie had walked pass me unnoticed or she was not in her class at all. When I peaked in the classroom, I was the teacher. She was standing by the whiteboard, cleaning it off from all of the formulas and text that she had written on it during the class.

I walk inside the classroom towards the teacher "Danielle?"

"Ah, Lena," the teacher smiles at me and stops what she was doing "What can I do for you?"

"Was Ms. Scott in the class?" I ask looking around the now empty classroom

"No, she was absent today," she tells me as she continues to clean the whiteboard

"Thank you. That's all I wanted to know," I smile back and walk out. I hurried back to my office to check what classes she had before the one that ended 3 minutes ago. The other teachers confirmed it – Callie was absent from today classes. No one had seen her.

I pulled out my phone and called her. It didn't go to voice mail or anything, she simply wasn't picking up. I tried calling Amy as well, but I knew she wasn't going to pick up even before I pressed the call button.

I grabbed my purse and walked over to Monte's office. She was sitting at her desk, writing some papers.

"Monte," I peak my head in, she raised her head up from the documents "I need to run out for an hour. Is that okay?"

"Will you back for the meeting at 3?"

That was almost 3 hours away "Yes, I will back for the meeting!"

"Okay," Monte smiled at me before she looked down to the papers

I waste no time, I head straight to my car. My pace was faster than usual. When I walked out to the yard, I noticed Jude talking to Connor. _He is her brother, he could know something_ – I think to myself before I walk over to Jude.

"Jude!" I call him aside for a minute "Have you heard from your sister today?"

"No. We spoke yesterday. I haven't seen her today," Jude says and then becomes suspicious himself "Is she in some sort of trouble?"

"No," I reassure him "Callie is not in any kind of trouble. I was just looking for her, I wanted to talk to her about something," I explain right before the bell rings, indicating the next class is starting

"I need to go," Jude says tossing his backpack over his shoulder and then running off along with Connor. I wait till he walks back in the school till I turn and walk to my car.

* * *

Not full 20 minutes later, I pull on their street. I slowed down the speed of the car, when I saw their house from distance. When I was two house away, I saw a person stand in the front of the house on the lawn. Callie and Amy looked similar from distance, both brunets, slightly curly hair, same build. I have never been able to tell them apart from a distance.

When I got another house closer, I could distinguish that it was Callie, who stood in front of the house, her head down. Callie was standing with hands in her sweat pant pockets. Duke was sniffing around, trying to find a spot where he could do his business. Right now, it doesn't seem that Callie has noticed me driving up to their house.

I pulled my car in the driveway, behind their car. Callie was standing there, she still hadn't noticed me. She was looking down to the grass, but her look seemed so distance, almost like she was looking through, like she was completely zoned out or something. This was a state, that I had never seen her in before. The not knowing what had happened, what had caused this – scared me, made me nervous and a little bit anxious.

I got out of the car. The sound from me closing the car doors, must have snapped Callie out of her deep thoughts. Her head snapped up to me. She was finally looking at me.

"Lena-? Uh..." She pulled her hand out of her pocket and run it through her hair as she watched me walk closer to her "What...uh, what are you doing here?"

"You weren't at school and didn't answer my calls. I...I wanted to check in with you!" I was on the lawn now. Duke, who was now done with his business, ran towards me, wiggling his tail, barking excitedly. He jumped around me, asking me to pet him. I greet him, petting him for a very short time, but then return my attention back to Callie.

"Is everything okay, Callie?" I ask cautiously taking few more steps towards the girl. Duke ran back to Callie and sat right next to her feet, he pressed his side to her leg.

Callie looked back to the house "I'm...I'm good," she got out not too convincing, when she looked back at me. I saw that Callie was holding back tears in her eyes.

"Yeah?" I ask back innocently, just wanting for her to confirm it. What I didn't know was that it would make Callie lose it in front of me.

"No!" she shook her head as two tears dropped down to her cheeks "I don't know how to help her! She is not allowing me to help her!"

"What happened, honey?" I was now standing hand reach away from Callie

"Duke got in Markus room yesterday. He ransacked and chewed a lot of Markus stuff!" Callie said as the tears started to stream down her cheek "Mom was furious! She wanted me to get rid of Duke!" Callie gestures to Duke, who in the brief second that I looked down to him, looked up to us "Mom is not...she is not...she is not doing so good!"

Callie ran her hands over her cheeks as the tears kept streaming down. She hiccuped "I don't know what to do, Lena!"

I took another step closer and pulled Callie in a tight hug, letting the girl cry about it "Shh...It's going to be okay, love!" Callie held on to me and cried for some few good seconds. I whispered sweet nothing in her ear as I held the crying girl.

"I couldn't leave her alone, Lena! I would not have be able to study anyway...if I went to school," Callie said as she pulled out of the embrace a minute later

"It's okay, honey," I placed my hand on her upper arm and ran it gently down to her hand "One missed school day is not the end of the world," I reassure her, not wanting to get her even more stressed out, than she already was

"Can we go inside?" I suggest glancing to the house "We could talk about it for some more if you want to..."

Callie nodded her head back, she looked down to Duke and told him one strict command "Home!" Duke run to the house first and sat right in front of the door, looking back to us, waiting till we come as well

"Wow...you have really trained him well,"

"Mom did this one. She also taught him to walk in a leash. I only have taught him to sit and shake," Callie explains while we walk to the house

When we walk inside, the three of us head towards the kitchen. Callie offers to make me a tea. I declined this time, so we just sat down at the table. Duke sat down next to the table, by Callie's feet and put his head in her lap. He really was sticking close to her today, almost like he is afraid if she leaves, he is going to be left alone forever.

"Mom wants him gone," Callie told me again, when she looked down to Duke and ran her palm few times over his head

"She is upset, Callie. Your mom didn't mean it,"

"Upset doesn't seem to be word that describes her, Lena. You didn't see her yesterday," Callie looks straight to my eyes "Enraged – I think that's the word that describes her now"

"Your mom is human," Callie averts her look down to the table as she drags her finger over the wood table, when I spoke up "She is allowed to break down and cry, and grieve, and be as angry or enraged as she feels! Amy is emotional right now. The timing of the event probably added to her emotions. The 19th January will always be a hard day for your mom...same as August 5th is hard for you and Jude. All you can do, is be there for each other!"

"But that's the problem! If previous years she has allowed me be there for she, then this year she is locking me out! Mom had never hid in Markus room before, like she is doing right now. She hasn't allow me in the room with her! My mom is not talking to me! In the last couple of hours she has said to me either – go away, get out or leave me alone! That's it!" Callie spoke in passionate tone, gesturing with her hands a lot, her features told me exactly how concerned she is about her mom

"What would your mom do?" I ask her one simple questions. But this one simple question gave Callie an answer, what she has to do, few short seconds later. The revelation was seen in Callie's face right before she got up from the chair, jumped over Duke and ran towards the stairs.

"Well...I guess, my work here is done," I say to myself as I slowly get up from the chair "Are you going to walk me out Duke?" I look down to Duke, who looked towards where Callie had ran off to

I crouch down to him, hold my hand out "Shake!"

Duke puts his big pawn in my palm "Good boy! You are such a smart dog!" I scratch behind his ears and pet him. In return Duke licks my face.

I hear Callie's footsteps running back in the kitchen. I barely managed to stand up and look towards he, when Callie threw her arms around me and kissed me on my cheek "Thank you! I love you Lena!" The hug was very quick, Callie ran back towards the stairs the next second

"I love you too!" I say to myself, still a little bit taken aback by the sudden affection from Callie. "So...you walking me out or not?" Duke barks once before the two of us walk towards the front doors

Callie POV

The answer to my problem was a simple one. I was too fixated on the fact that mom was not allowing me in the room, that I had forgotten what mattered the most. I had forgotten, what mom did and how she handled the situation, when I was hiding in my room, upset, angry or scared. The solution to my problem was hiding in plain sight. I can't believe I hadn't thought of it before!

"Mom?" I say quietly, but loud enough so mom would hear me from the other side of the doors

"Leave me alone!" I heard the harsh reply back. Before I spoke to Lena, the few times mom told me this – I walked away, leaving her alone in the room. But not this time. This time I know what to do.

"You know damn well I can't do that and I won't do that!" I reply as I take a seat down next to the doors. I hold my breathe as I listen to what will mom do. I was using her own tactics, her own words against her.

A little while later I hear footsteps in the room. I let out the breath that I was holding and smile to myself. It worked. Mom walked towards the doors and sat down on the other side of the wall.

"Duke chewed up his jersey," Mom sounded quite miserable, when she said that through the doors

"Mom, it's not Markus. You didn't lose him again!" I reply in soft voice as I look to my right side, to the doors that separated me from mom

"He must have bumped into the nightstand causing the picture frames to fall over and shatter..." Mom said through the doors in the same sad tone. I heard her voice crack at the end. I think I heard her sniff, she must be crying.

"We can buy new photo frames, mom. I can go an print out new photos of him, if you want!" I tried to rationalize with mom. I knew she was not thinking straight, her emotions had taken oven. She was, like Lena said, emotional.

"Duke pulled the blanket and sheet off the bed and destroyed his pillow," Mom continued. The bed was left the same way Markus had left it that morning. Mom hadn't even made it. It stood unmade. She left it unmade, because she still excepted for him to come home one day.

"You don't need Markus unmade bed to remind you of him. He lives in your heart, mom! All the memories you have of him - they can't be ruined or forgotten, because Duke ransacked his room! Same goes for Aaron. Your love for them will never be lost! I will always remember them as well! I will never forget them!"

Silence

Mom didn't reply.

I sigh and press my head back to the wall. I felt like I got defeated, like I didn't get through to her - I let her down. If it had been me on the other side, mom would had gotten through to me.

But a second later, I hear her move on the other side. When I look to the doors, I see how the door handle moves as the doors are opened. The doors creak open slowly. Without thinking twice about it, I crawl inside the room. I move to sit right next to her, our shoulders and arms touching, my legs were stretched out.

Mom was sitting with her back against the wall, legs bend, arms were pressed to her knees as she was holding Markus chewed up jersey in her hands. She was staring at the jersey, her thumbs were moving over the fabric, feeling it.

"I miss him...I miss both of them," Mom says in a whisper as she lays her head down in my lap. She pulls her legs up and holds the jersey close to her chest. I place my left hand on her upper arm and squeeze it a little.

"I know, mom. I miss them too," I say as I start to stroke her hair in soothing motion. In a little while, I hear that her breathing had even out. She fell asleep, with her head in my lap. Even though she's asleep, I keep on stroking her hair softly.

About some 20 minutes in mom sleeping, I heard how Duke walks up the stairs. Warily he peaks his head inside the goes around my stretched out legs. He curl himself up in a little ball and laid as close to mom as possible.

**AN: So, if you have a good memory, the last scene between Amy and Callie might have felt familiar. Once upon a time I wrote similar scene for "Waiting for someone like you". I guess, in a way, I wanted to show how they are there for each other, how Callie can be there for Amy, like Amy has been there for Callie, and how Callie learns from Amy.**

**On a side note: the next mini-story will be the last one. Just a heads up, so you won't be completely taken by surprise.**


	106. Home Part I

**AN:Sorry for the wait. University took over all of my free time.  
**

**Forgive my lack of knowledge about US High school exams/graduations/timeline stuff. I believe you have something called SAT's, but even after reading about it - I am still completely incompetent in that field. In my country, we have to wait ~month till we get the exam results. I assume it's the same in USA, just not that long...I honestly don't know, shit about USA school system :D Sorry in advance...  
**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

Callie POV

June 5th – 13 days before graduation

"_The answer is A!"_I think to myself as I put my pencil to the little check-box next to the answer A

"_Wait...no...B starts to sound good as well!_" my brain said, when I looked at the answer below

"_No, no...don't do this to me BRAIN! Not right now! I can't doubt myself now!" _I close my eyes for few seconds as I try to clear my head of the doubt. When I open my eyes, I move my pencil down to the C choice.

"_Oh come on!" _I scold myself as all three answers seemed like the right answers. Looking up to the clock on the wall in front of the class, I can see I have maybe 8 seconds to make a choice. Teachers was already standing up, his left wrist up, counting the last seconds.

I tapped my pencil at the paper that was in front of me. This was the last question on the exam sheet. It was the only question that I haven't answered yet. And it was taunting me!

"Pencils down!" the teacher says out loud

"_Make a choice, brain!"_ I think to myself and tick the answer in the A. I place my pencil down and close the exam sheet, handing it to teacher, when she walks pass gathering everyone's exams.

These were very stressful 120 minutes. I look over the classroom, to where Brandon was sitting. He glances to me as well, we exchange smiles.

"Congratulations, on taking your last exam!" The teacher announces, once he had gathered everyone exams "I'm positive you all did great!" He waved the tests in the air a little before he set them down on the table "I will see you all in your graduation! Enjoy your summer!"

All the students moved to the front of the class, to get their bags and then we all exited the classroom, exhausted but happy that it's finally over. I felt relieved once I left the classroom. It was like this huge burden was finally off my shoulders and I could breath easily.

"Wanna go celebrate?" Brandon asked when he run up to me

"Duke is waiting at home..."

"We can go take Duke out for a walk and stop at the ice cream shop by the park!" he suggested as we walked down the hall "We just wrote the last exam, Callie. This is it! We are done. Graduation is in few days and then we are officially done with school. We have to go celebrate Callie!"

"Ice cream sounds good!" I smiled back at him. We had almost reached the exit, when we saw Lena walk towards us from her office. Brandon and I both stopped.

"Well...how did it go?" Lena asked curious and excited at the same time

Brandon and I share a look, we both sigh at the same time "Rough!" Brandon replied "The questions were tricky!"

"This one was real hard!" I chime in "I don't think I did so good,"

"You are both so hard on yourselves!" Lena smiled at us "I'm sure you both did great!"

"We are going out for ice cream to celebrate," Brandon informs his mom

"Oh! Come with me. I will give you some money,"

"I have money, mom!"

"She's giving you free money! Are you seriously saying no to that?!" I punch Brandon lightly in his arm "If he won't take it – I will!" I turn to Lena with a huge glee on my face

"Come on you two!" Lena waves at us, to follow her

When we walk in Lena's office, she goes straight to her purse, that was on the desk.

"Did you have any plans for your graduations, Callie?" Lena asks me, when she reaches in her bag for her wallet

"No, not really. I haven't thought that far, yet," I glance to Brandon, who stood there like he already know what Lena was going to say to me

"We were all thinking, that maybe we could all celebrate you two graduating together," Lena suggested, when she opened her wallet. She took out few bucks and handed them to Brandon and told him sternly "Buy ice cream for Callie!"

"Yes, mom!" Brandon said taking the money

Lena turned to me "So, what do you think?"

"Um...well," I scratched the back of my neck "Won't that be a lot of people?"

"What are you saying?" Lena tilted her head to one side, without taking her eyes of me

"Moms parents are flying in for my graduation. Cooper is going to be there too. As will Gavin. That's -" I counted on my fingers "6 of us and then 7 of you. That's 13 people!"

"Dana, Stuart and Sharon will be there as well," Brandon added "And my dad! So that's 4 more!"

"And Duke!" Lena pointed to me "17 people and a dog!"

"17 people and a dog...that's...that's a lot!" I stuttered a little at that large number

"Callie, we had a DIY wedding at our backyard. A small graduation celebration is nothing compared to it!" Lena reassured me "Our yard is big enough!"

"Are you sure?" I ask still not fully convinced, I shifted in my stance a little

"Absolutely!" Lena said without missing a beat

"Okay," I agreed, surprising myself a little

"Okay!" Lena smiled looking between Brandon and I "That's settled then. Party at our house after your gradation! Now go!" she pushed us both out of her office the next moment "Go have some fun. You both deserved it! Love you both!"

* * *

June 11th - 7 days before graduation

It has been 6 days since I wrote my last exam. The stress is finally over. Finally, after few weeks of stressing I can relax, I can sleep in, not worry about anything, walk in PJ around the house and literally do nothing with life. At least till I get the results back and can start sending out applications to the universities. But that won't be for another few weeks.

Right now, I was sitting in the living room in my PJ, with a bowl of cereal in my hands. Duke was sitting right next to me, looking up at me, hoping I would give him a piece of my food as well.

"I don't have anything to give you, Duke!" I say, looking down to his big brown eyes "I'm eating a cereal. There's nothing for dogs here!" he only pressed his nuzzle closer to my leg, not understanding what I was saying

"Have you talked to Lena?" Mom asked, when she walked in the living room dressed in her uniform

"No, not yet," I reply looking to her

"I'm not going to ask her for you, Callie. You need to do it on your own," mom remind me

"Yes, I know. I will ask her today. Why are you so fixated on it. There is still over a month left!"

"You said the same thing about your graduation dress a month ago, but here we are. 7 days till your gradation, but you still don't have a dress!" Mom pointed it out to me

"I will buy a dress!" I said slightly annoyed. She has reminded me about the dress for weeks now.

"Oh, yeah? When?" Mom pressed her hands on her hips "At this point, I won't be surprised if you go to your graduations in slippers and a potato bag!"

"I would make it work!" I said with a little shoulder shrug "I will buy it this Saturday, don't worry!"

"My parents will fly in this Saturday. Linda will probably want to tag along then as well!"

"Fine! The more the merrier!" I threw my arms up

Mom chuckled back, shaking her head "I need to go to work. Don't forget to take him out for a walk! Love you!"

"Love you too," Mom waits till I say it back, before she walks out

* * *

Lena's car was up front, meaning she has had a shortened day at work. Without stopping to think about my entrance plan, I make my way towards the front doors. I don't get to turn the door nub, it was turned for me.

Brandon almost ran into me. We both tried to evade one another, but in the end Brandon tripped over Duke's leash and almost flew down the porch steps. Thankfully he managed to hold on to the banister and not fall down to his face.

"Oh my gosh-Are you okay?"

"Mm-hmm...yeah, I'm good!" Brandon straightened his shirt as he got his stability back

"That was a close one!" I breathed out relieved that he turned out to be okay

"It really was!" Brandon replies looking down to the few steps

"Where you running of to so quickly?"

"Hairdresser. Need to look nice for the graduation," He explained and shook his head a little, showing just how long and messy his hair was

"Don't cut off to much...this messy look suits you!"

"Noted!" Brandon grinned back before he turned and walked towards Lena's car

I walk in the house. The TV was running in the living room. By the channel I could tell that Frankie must have been watching some cartoon. I heard voices coming from the kitchen, so that is where I walked off to.

When I walked in the kitchen, I saw how Lena was standing by the stove, mixing something that was in a pot, while talking on the phone with someone. I look down to Duke and show him the sign to sit down. He obliges and sits down right next to me.

"-Day earlier is fine, mom!" Lena said before she moved her phone to her other ear and then changed the hand with which she was mixing the stuff in the huge pot "11 AM sounds good. Either me or Stef will pick you two up from air-" Lena's sentence was suddenly cut short "We can pick you up! No, you don't have to get a cab-Mom -mom..." Lean sighted in defeat "...Fine!"

"You don't need to get everyone gifts, mom. Everyone will be simply happy to see the two of you. You haven't been here here in a while," Lean shifted in her stance "I wasn't implying anything, mom. I know you and daddy had a lot of conferences you needed to go. Everyone knows you two are busy with work,"

Lena threw her head back a bit and sighted as she listened to her mom spoke "Well, with that logic of yours - of course you have to buy something for everyone! Who am I to stop you, right?" Lena said with chuckling

"Okay, I will talk to you later. Tell daddy I said hi. Love you too!" when the conversation ended, Lena placed the phone on the counter and then rubber her forehead. Seemed like that conversation took a lot out of her. Lena stirred the pot for another second and then turned around.

The moment she turned, she let out a little scream and jumped. Duke and I both got startled from her being startled from us!

"Oh my gosh!" Lena placed her hand over her chest as she breathed out, she now looked pale as a a white sheet. As she kept one hand over her heart, she moved other up to her face as she tried to get her normal composure back.

"You almost gave me a heart attack, Callie!" Lena finally managed to get out

"Sorry! Didn't mean to scare you,"

"How long have you been standing there?" Lena asked, when she slowly gained the color back to her skin

"Not long. I got here, when Brandon walked out. I didn't want to interrupt your phone conversation with your mom, so I didn't say anything. I thought you had heard me walk in," I explained

"Duke!" I hear Frankie's voice from the hallway. She ran towards the kitchen, got down to her knees and started to play with Duke. I leaned down and opened the leash.

"Hi to you too, Frankie!" I say with a fake hurt look on my face

"Hi!" Frankie quickly brushed me off and turned to her mom "Can I go play with him outside!?"

"It's Callie's dog, you should ask her, boo!" Lena replies to Frankie

"Can I go play with Duke outside?"

"May I!" Lena corrected and added "And be polite, Frankie,"

"May I go play with Duke outside, please?" Third time was the lucky one

"Sure you can," I smiled back at her

"In the backyard only. Don't go to the street!" Lena reminds Frankie before she leaves

"Okay, mommy!" Frankie jumped up to her feet "Thank you, Callie!" She moved towards the back doors "Come on Duke!" Duke looked up to me "Go on. Go play!" He ran out with Frankie

"It's like I barely existed for her," I walk towards the kitchen table and sat down at the end of it

"You really think you have a chance against a dog?" Lena places a soft kiss at the top of my head and then walked towards the shelf to get some ingredients or spices out

"Ouch," I place my hand over my heart "That hurt my feelings, Lena!"

Lena looks over her shoulder to me "Life is harsh that way, love. Get used to it!" she says with a smirk. We both laugh it off.

"So...what brings you here?" Lena asks, when she was back at the stove and big pot

I shrug it off "Official business and unofficial business ," Lena looks to me suspiciously waiting for me to continue "I'm going to turn 18 soon,"

"Are you throwing a party?" Lena makes a guess

"Wasn't quite planning on it at this time. It actually much more official than that,"

"Should I turn the heat down for this and sit down?" I could Lena got nervous

"No," I shook my head "I have a juvenile record. If I want to apply to become EMT and later on a paramedic– I need a clean record. You are the Vice-Principal to the school I go. Mom said that technically, I wouldn't need any references, we could just file in an application, but..."

"But you want to do everything in your power, to make sure your record is sealed by the Judge?" Lena makes an educated guess

I hesitate a little with my answer, but eventually I nod my head and confirm it "Yes," I look down to the table "I was wondering if-" I pause a little and look back up to her "-if you could write a reference for me?"

"When do you need it?"

"Mom said that we can only file in application, when I turn 18, so...technically, in a month or so," I said while picking my fingernails nervously

"You will have it on your desk in 3 days!" Lena smiles back at me

"Really?" I ask still not quite believing what I heard

"Did you seriously thought I wouldn't help you?" Lena questioned right back, looking slightly hurt

"No, I just…" I scratch the back of my head and avert my look down to the table again

"Callie, I will always have your back! Don't ever forget that, love!"

"I guess I knew that. Sometimes I simply forget, my brain simply doesn't want to believe, how luckily I got!"

"You better believe it!" Lena grinned back at me. A moment later, she turned to face me "Have you gotten yourself a dress?"

"Did my mom call you?" I ask back suspiciously

"She did yes!" Lena gave in after an intense stare down "Asked me, to ask you about your dress, if you come around today,"

"Oh my god!" I throw my head back "No, I don't have a dress yet. I have been putting it off all the time-"

"Oh. My. God!" I heard Mariana's voice from the hallway "Did I just heard you right!" She was up to me in matter of few seconds, Jude was behind her

"You don't have a dress!" Mariana demanded an answer from me

"There is only a week left, Callie!" Jude added much to my horror "You need to go look for a dress today! Till there are dresses still left in the mall!" This was an expected reaction form Mariana. But Jude wouldn't really care about me having a dress.

"Seriously," I glance to Jude "She got to you too!"

"Your mom sent me a text this morning," Jude smirked at me as he sat down at the table

"It's a disaster!" Mariana exclaimed out loud "You are graduating in 7 days! What are you thinking Callie?"

"I was thinking, I will go this Saturday and buy the first dress I like and that fits me!"

"No, that's not going to work!" Mariana put her hands on my shoulders "I will go with and help you chose the prefect dress!"

"That's really not necessary. Mom's parents are flying in this Saturday and Linda wanted to come with as well!"

"It's my duty as your _almost_ sister to help you buy your graduation dress!" Mariana stated leaving no room for argument, because once she said that, she simply walked out. My mouth was left partly open as I still a little bit stunned by Mariana. I looked back to Lena, for some help, but she just shrugged her shoulders, smiled at me and then concentrated back on whatever was in the pot. Jude just giggled at me.

I lower my forehead to the table and start to groan out.

"Come on!" Jude grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him "Stop moping around. Let's go take a ride with bikes!"


	107. Home Part II

Callie POV

Saturday – 5 days to graduation

Right now I was doing, what everyone else said was - _last minute shopping_. Only five days were left till my graduation, but I still don't have a dress or shoes to wear.

It's not like I haven't looked at all. I did some research in the internet. I tried to find the dress type that I would like to get. There is a certain thing you need to remember, when searching for something on the internet - most likely you will be sidetracked. That happened in most of the cases, when I was looking at dresses on-line. One day I ended up looking at article how to train your dog to sniff up narcotics, like they teach the police dogs. The other day, I ended up scrolling through Tumblr for 4 hours. Sidetracking is something that happens to me every time I'm on the internet. Before exams, I was trying to look up a tutorial on how to do a certain type of math exercise, but I ended up watching videos of how to make a bridge out of macaroni. Because, that's important too. Right?

But, the time has finally come. I can't back out of dress shopping now. This is it. I need to find a dress. We have been in this mall for some 3 hours now. And yes, I was exhausted and getting slightly annoyed by everyone. But I still haven't found the dress yet. Until I do, I won't be allowed to go home.

"This dress is so you!" Mariana said the moment I stepped out of the dressing room. My boobs were all cramped up in the dress. I actually felt like I couldn't breathe. And the color was pretty horrible as well – pink. I don't even know why I was trying this dress on.

My mom on the other hand screwed up her face as she looked to Mariana "I'm sorry, are we seeing the same dress?"

"Look how good it fits her around the butt!" Mariana took two steps closer to me and ran her hands over my backside

"Her boobs are too big for this dress! It's like her boobs have not been invited!" Mom points to my breasts "And it actually looks like Callie can't breath!" I nodded my head man furiously at moms last sentence

"I didn't say it fit her!" Mariana argues back adding a little attitude and eye roll, much to moms horror "But the dress type is totally her!"

"Can someone unzip me please?" I turn around and point to my back. Mom, who was still bickering with Mariana around the dress type, reached and unzipped me. When the dress was open, I finally took in a deep breath, allowing my chest to expand and fill with much needed air.

"What about this one?" Linda came in the dressing hall, with another dress. It was a dark purple lace dress, knee length. The dress had a little shoulder, making it more sophisticated. It looked simple, but at the same time elegant as well.

"Oooh, I like that one!" Mom said the moment she laid her eyes on the dress

"I saw it and instantly tough, it would be right for Callie!" Linda said as she handed me the dress. I take the dress, get in the dressing room and pull the curtain close.

Just when I had gotten out of the previous one, mom stepped in. She took the previous dress from my hands and put it back on the hangar.

"It is a nice dress, but your boobs are too big for this one. Did you like it?"

"I liked the type. But it had to be one size bigger around the chest area. Also, I didn't really like the color. Too pink for my liking. But the dress type itself, I think was nice," I replied as I zipped open the dress that Linda brought me

"How does it look?" Mariana pulled open the curtain and peaked her head in. I was standing with the dress in my hands, wearing only my underwear. Good thing I listened to mom and put on my best and newest underwear.

"I haven't gotten it on yet!" I said glancing to Mariana, when Mariana stepped fully in the dressing room

"Well, hurry on then," she ushered me, earning a look from mom as well, not just from me. This must be like the 15th dress I have to put on. I was starting to get a little bit tiered of all the on and offs.

"Is it on?" the curtain was pulled open on the other side and now Linda peaked in as well

Mariana looked to Linda on the other side "Your granddaughter is really slow, Mrs. Baker!"

"I already told you sweetheart, you can call me Linda. No need for the formality!" grandma smiled back as she took a step in the dressing room as well. It was now super crowded in here. I barley had room to move.

"Mom can you-" I gave mom one look, she understood me. Mom hanged the previous dress up. She turned to Mariana first.

"Out!"

"But I-" Mariana tried to argue back, but mom didn't listen. She gently put her palm over her face and pushed Mariana out of the dressing room.

"So not fair!" Mariana pouted, when mom pulled the curtain close in front of Mariana's face

"You too mom! Out! Give us some room!" Mom told her mom

"I am the grandmother! I am allowed to see how my granddaughter looks in a dress!" Linda put up some resistance as well

"The dress is not on yet! Shoo! You will see it, when it's on!"

"Okay, okay..." Linda stepped out and pulled the curtain close after her "Little grumpy, don't you think?" I hear Linda ask Mariana

"After about 2 hours of shopping, she always get easily irritable and grumpy. Callie also starts using sarcasm as lot. Shopping with Callie is real hard and it can get real frustrating,"

"I can hear you, Mariana!" I call from the dressing room, when I had gotten the dress on. Mom was now zipping it up.

"Oh!" Mom gasped. Two heads instantly peaked in. Looking to the mirror in the dressing room, I saw how mom was looking at me with tears in her eyes.

"Mom are you crying?"

"You look so beautiful," Mom wiped the tears away before they could fall down her cheeks. Linda placed her hand on moms shoulder and squeezed it.

"Wow...you look drop dead gorgeous!" Mariana said with a huge smile on her lips, her eyes were glowing

"This is the one, angel!" Linda agreed, nodding back. They were all still looking at me, taking in the appearance, the dress.

I look down to the dress myself, then do few spins to see how it feels, how It looks on me. I felt beautiful in this dress and it fit me perfectly – bottom, waistline, boobs, shoulders.

"How do you like it yourself?" Mom asks as when I do another spin

"I love this dress," I said with a huge glee on my face, when I turned to all of them "How much is this?" I ask when I try to reach the tag that was attached to it

"410!" Linda said making my mouth drop open. It was too much!

"Don't worry, angel. This is your dress, I don't care how much it costs! If your mom won't pay for it, I will!" Linda reassured me, but I still felt like if I buy this dress, I will overpay. It didn't seem right to buy a dress for so much, only to wear it few times.

"Oh, your mom is definitely buying this. There is no chance we are not getting this dress, Callie!" Mom added with certainty, when she saw how I was questioning it

"I can pitch in as well!" Mariana added

"Don't be silly, Mari!" Mom patted Mariana's shoulder "I would not allow you to! You need to save your money for your own dress next year!"

"Are you sure we can afford this mom?" I questioned, when I took another look down to the dress that I was still wearing it

"You like the dress? Do you feel comfortable in it?"

"Yes and yes!" I said quietly "But actually, I don't like it - I love it!"

"Then it's settled Callie! We are getting the dress"! Mom placed her hand on my side of the neck and pulled me gently closer to her, so she can place a kiss on my forehead.

_Hallelujah! The dress was found! I can finally go home!_

_"_Now, about the shoes!" Mariana spoke up

Stef POV

"Can you believe he will graduate in few days?" Lena asked wrapping her arm around my elbow as we walked down the street heading to the jewelry store, where we wanted to buy a good, classical watch for Brandon for his graduation.

"It's amazing how fast 18 years ran by. Sometimes it still seems like I was holding him in my hands yesterday, humming him to sleep," I said going back to the time in my mind

"I wish I could have been there when he was a baby. I wish I had been there from the start," Lena said getting a little bit too sentimental

"You wouldn't have missed much – pooping, burping, crying...he peed on me on multiple occasions!" Lena pinched my upper arm

I laughed back "Wha-at! It's true! Ask Mike. Brandon peed on him as well!"

"We were having such a nice conversation, why did you have to ruin it and start talking about poop and peeing on people!" Lena said in a slightly whiny tone

"You knew how I was before you married me! You had more than 10 year test run," I grin and her, before I slowly lean towards her for an apology kiss

"You are such a goof!" Lena said before giving in a kissing me "I love you!"

"Love you too!" I said it right back

"So, what is our budget-" I ask Lena, but stop in mid sentence, when we see a very familiar looking dog tied up to a lamp post by the jewelry store.

"Duke?" Lena says walking up to the dog "What are you doing here, buddy?" Duke just wiggled his tail and barked out

"Uh...Lena!" I said tapping on her shoulder, so she would stand up "I think that's Cooper and Harold!" I nodded inside the jewelry store

"What are they...doing here?" Lena asked out loud, before we both walked in the store. We didn't announce yourself, we remained quiet. Cooper and Harold were both standing by the glass case, looking over something. The cashier was standing on the other side, watching how the two men looked over the items.

"I think this is it!" Cooper said glancing to Harold, who stood next to him. He sounded convinced and sure of his choice.

"She will love it. It's made for her. Simple, yet elegant," Harold replied as she placed his hand on Cooper's shoulder. The cashier stood at the other side, waiting till Cooper tells the last word.

"I'm going to take this!" Cooper said and extended the ring back to the cashier

"Excellent choice!" the cashier smiled back as she took the ring back "Which box would you like?"

"I liked the red one," Cooper pointed to the one that was put out. With my mouth open, I look to Lena. The surprise was evident in her features as well.

"Can I ask, when are you panning to propose?" the cashier asked as she started to put the ring in the box

"In a week or so. After her daughters graduation!" Cooper replied sounding real excited

"No freaking way!" I blur out giving away our presence here. Cooper and Harold both turned around to look at us, surprised to see us there.

"Stef...Lena!" Cooper was clearly taken off guards. He didn't know what to do with his hands, one moment he rubbed his nose, then scratched the back of his neck, pressed them to his hips "What—what are you..." he cleared his throat "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, it's lovely to see you again, ladies!" Harold smiled at us

"You are going to propose?" Lena asked clapping her hands together, there was a huge glee on her face "Oh, this is so, so amazing!" Lena even did a little jump from the excitement

"I..uh.." Cooper ran his hand over his mouth

"They clearly saw the ring, Cooper!" Harold said to him as he patted him on his shoulder "No need to hide it!"

Cooper glanced to his soon to be father-in-law "That's the plan," he admitted it after a slight hesitation "Yeah, I'm...I'm planning to..." a smile started to slowly appear on his face "Amy doesn't know that I'm planing to...so can you like," he pointed his finger between us "keep this between us? I want it to be a surprise! I still need to talk to Callie!"

"Of course!" I said without missing a beat "This is...great. Truly great! I am so happy for you two!" I couldn't keep the smile off my face

"Oh, there is going to be a wedding!" Lena said happily "Please make a spring wedding!"

"I haven't proposed yet," Cooper said dialing back the excitement a bit

"We all know she is going to say – yes!" I quickly interject "You don't have anything to be worried about, Cooper!"

"Amy loves you!" Lena added with certainty "Have you not seen the way she looks at you?" A genuine smile grew on Coopers face

"That's 2050 in total," The cashier told Cooper. Cooper turned around to settle the deal.

"If my daughter asks, we were at the park," Harold winks at us, we both nod back instantly "So, what are you two doing here?"

Lena and I share a quick look before I reply "We wanted to buy a gift for Brandon...for graduation!"

"We thought about getting him a classic watch," Lena added "Something that can always be with him,"

"Oh, that's a nice gift. A watch tell you a lot about a person. Especially a man. I never leave a house with this one around my wrist!" Harold said pulling up his shirt sleeve a little revealing a silver watch "Amy got this watch for me for my 50th birthday! There hasn't been a day, when I don't wear it!"

Cooper walks up, holding the small, red box in his hand. The excitement is visible in his eyes. I can see that he can't wait to open that little box and say that famous phrase, those 4 little words.

"You have a watch, Cooper?" Lena asks him curiously

"Yeah," Cooper says pulling his sweater sleeve up, revealing watch with black leather strap

"Those iPhone are nice and all, but if a guy needs to pull out his phone every time he needs to tell time..." Harold didn't finish his thought with words, he simply shrugged his shoulders a little

"Any advice?" I look between the two men in front of us

"Go with Swiss!" Cooper advised. Harold nodded his head agreeing with what his soon to be son-in-law said.

"I think we need to go ladies, Duke is getting a little bit impatient. And we need to get back home, before the girls return home from their shopping trip!" Harold said to us. We said goodbye to one another.

When they were gone, Lena and I both turn to the cashier

"Swiss watch for a graduate?" She asked smiling at us

"Yes, please!" Lena and I both reply at the same time, after sharing a little look


	108. Home Part III

**AN: I did not write the poem/speech. I found it on the internet. Credit goes to whoever wrote it!**

Callie POV

Day of graduation

When your name is being called – it's a special moment. What makes it more special, is that you hear the people you love, people you care about - cheer for you. It's such an uplifting feeling. I have never felt more prouder of myself than I feel right now. If you think about it, it's nothing special. Finishing high school is just the first step. My whole life is still front of me and the best part – it's full of opportunities. I can shape my future the way I want it to.

As I walk across the stage, I take a look at the audience and see all my family on their feet. It's actually a little bit of embarrassing, how loud they are cheering for me. But I can't keep that silly smile of my face as I look at them. I think my mom is clapping so hard, her palms will be sore afterward.

Lena, who was standing on the stage, hands Monte my high school diploma.

"Congratulations!" I take the diploma from Monte. We shake hands. Pause a little for a picture to be taken. Mom will probably put this photo out in the house, so everyone, who ever visits, can and will see it. She will probably talk about this photo, this moment, for hours - showing everyone just how proud she is.

I walk up to Lena "Congratulations, Callie! I'm proud of you!" Lena tells as she hands me a little souvenir from the school

"Thanks," I say back in a whisper as I look down to the little anchor beach souvenir

And then I am off to head down the stage, because the next student was called up. Before I leave the stage, I take one last look at the audience to see my family. They were finally calming down and starting to sit down. Cooper was trying to take the last photos of me on the stage, with my camera.

* * *

After the ceremony - the fun part starts. I get to take a picture with everyone, in different combinations. At first, it was just me, alone. Holding the high school diploma and flowers in my hands.

Mom was the first person that joined me for a photo. Meanwhile, a little bit further away, Brandon was taking his photos, with his family.

Cooper joined in for two pictures, but then quickly returned back to the photography duty. Once Cooper got the camera back, I took multiple pictures with my mom and grandparents. Then just my grandparents.

Once Jude was free from taking photos with Brandon, he came over to me. One by one the other Adams Foster clan kids joined is as well. I had to take a photo with just the girls, then just the boys. But in the end it was all of the kids together.

Brandon and I, the two graduates, had to take multiple photos together as well, with all kind of different grouping. Of course, I took photos with Lena and Stef, separately and together, as well.

Once I located my best friend, Mackenzie, in the crowd, I called her over so we could take few photos together as well. She was my best friend from school. I was sure, we will keep contacts even after each of us goes our separate ways. After Mackenzie, it was finally time for Gavin and I to take few pictures together.

But in the end, we asked some stranger, a parent, who was walking by, to take a photo of the whole family, whole 17 people, together.

My jaw was hurting a little bit from all the smiling, but it was all worth it. If someone had asked me 4 years ago, what my graduation would look like – this was not the picture I would have painted with my words. I never imagined I would have such a big family.

After the official ceremony ended and all the photos were taken, we divided into two groups. Me, my mom and my grandparents, drove back to our house for a little while, meanwhile the rest of the group drove back to Adams Foster home.

When we arrived at our house, of course mom insisted on taking few more photos at home as well. But after that, it was back to the plan. I put down the high school diploma and put together a little bag with change clothes. Mom did the same, she packed a bag, with some more casual clothes. Once we were all packed up, we took Duke and drove out. Before we drove to Adams Foster house, where the after party was going to be held, we had to make a quick stop at the bakery, where mom had ordered a cake for this occasion.

* * *

There were a lot of cars in front of the house. There was Mike car, Cooper's and Gavin, who had drove there with his friends car. Not to mention the two Adams Foster cars and now moms as well. Every by-passer could tell – _Yep, there is a party going on in this house_.

Once Duke jumped out of the car, he lifted up his muzzle up, sniffed the air once, before putting his nose back to ground. The smell lead him to the backyard. Shorty after he was out of our sight and we were up to the front doors, we heard happy barking. Duke had met someone he knows in the backyard.

"You are here! Come on it! Don't be shy now!" Stef calls from the kitchen, the second mom opens the doors "The party is in the backyard!

When we walk in the kitchen, I see that Lena, Dana and Sharon were all busy running around the kitchen.

"Do you need any help?" I ask stopping at the end of the table

"Not from you we don't!" Lena smiled at me as she walked over to the fridge

"I can help!" Linda said walking over to the sink to wash her hands "What do you need me to do?"

"Go on, honey," mom pats my shoulder and then takes my backpack out from my hand "Go hang out with the kids,"

"Where do I put this?" Harold asked still holding the cake in his hands

"Just set it down right there!" Stef points behind him to the island table

"Are you sure you don't need my help?" I ask when Stef walks pass me

Stef stops in her tracks, places her hands on my shoulders and starts to gently push me out of the kitchen "It's you party, love! Go have some fun!" Stef kissed my cheek, when she had pushed me out to the porch

Stef smiled and waved at me before she closed the kitchen doors behind me. I chuckle at myself, for how I was just thrown out of the house. This is the first time that has happened. I have barged in their house so many times before, I have come here in the middle of the night,drunk, and puked all over the place, I have caused so many trouble for her and Lena, yet this is what I needed to do to get thrown out.

I turn around and look at the backyard. There was a huge table set out in the middle of the backyard. It was set neatly, starting with a white tablecloth. They had pulled out their fancy china as well. Napkins were neatly folded. There were three candles on the table – one at each end and in the middle. They were lit setting a nice mood. Flowers and balloons were decorating the place, giving it a more playful, cheerful atmosphere. Lena and Stef had really outdid themselves.

Suddenly, came a static noise. I cringed a little at the loud, unpleasant sound. For a moment I wanted to cover my ears with my hands, but it was fixed before I could do that.

"Ah!" Gavin raised his arms up, boasting about his technology skill "What did I tell you!?" A sound system stood behind them on a small portable table

"Don't get too cocky, kid!" Mike said with a smirk on his lips as he handed Gavin, what looked like to be his glass, because previously Mike was holding two "I could have done that as well"

"It didn't seem like you could," Gavin smirked back "You were being boo-ed out by the crowd!" Cooper gestured to the other people in the backyard

"That's because you didn't allow me to finish setting it up!"

"Aha, sure! Mike, admit it! The kid is better at technologies and setting up sound system than you are!" Cooper said jokingly

"He did set up the new sound system himself the other week," I walk up to Gavin with a smirk on my lips and wrap my arm around his elbow "Gavin didn't even use the manual!"

"I did, didn't I?" Gavin said with a smug look, looking around the guys, looking more confident than before

"Stop praising the guy or we will all suffocate because of his big ego," Cooper said teasingly

"Don't get too cocky!" I raised up to the tip of my toes to give Gavin a quick kiss, before I walk away and leave the guys to talk about...guy stuff

My attention, after leaving Gavin, Cooper and Mike was caught by the twins and Jude, who were sitting on the other side of the porch on the bench, laughing about something.

"Oh, look at this one!" Mariana pointed to the camera. I guess, they were going over the photos they took with their camera. The three of them burst out in laughter, when I walked up to them.

"What's so funny?" I walk over to them, wanting to see as well

"Look at Brandon's face!" Jesus said barely containing his laughter, when he turned the camera to me, so I could see. The picture had caught Brandon in the middle of blinking. His one eye was almost shut, the other was still wide open, his mouth was in this weird motion as well, like he was trying to pronounce some word. Overall he looked silly.

"I hope you don't have pictures of me like that," I said giggling, glad that it was Brandon's picture they were giggling about

"Oh, we do!" Jude smirked back at me, putting a stop to my smile

"I think there are more than one!" Jesus added much to my horror

"Delete them!" I said instantly

"No, way! Those are like the best pictures ever!" Jesus argued back

"Jesus! Delete them!" I reached for the camera in his hand, but he pulled away

"Mariana!" I turn to the twin "Come on, delete them! Don't do this to me!"

"Cal, they are just pictures!" Mariana replied with a smile taking her twins side

"If you post them-" I point to Jesus face, when I turn back to him "you will be a dead man walking!"

"This is great blackmailing stuff! I will be able to use this in 20 years as well! Oh man...so great!" Jesus replies with a chuckle before he returns to going though the pictures. He giggles out at yet another picture, making me think he had stumbled upon a silly picture of me.

"Don't worry, Cal! No one is going to post anything!" Mariana said reassuring me, when she reached for my hand "I promise you!"

"Thanks," I smile down to Mariana

"Wow...Brandon is really un-photogenetic in these pictures!" Jude said giggling "We should put this up to a fridge, so we could see it every morning!"

"Totally! I will send this picture to him every day, when he is off to college!" Jesus started to plan, how to tease his brother with the pictures

"Mari! Can you help us?" Dana called out, when she peaked her head out of the house

"Coming!" Mariana got up from the chair and walked inside the kitchen. I look around the backyard and head over to the table. Frankie was sitting there. Feeding cut apple pieces to Duke.

"What are you doing Frankie?"

"Feeding Duke! He looked hungry,"

"Are you having fun?" I ask her as I watch her hand feed Duke another piece. Duke took the apple oh-so-gently from Frankie.

"I am now!" Frankie said happily "The ceremony was really boring and I didn't like it one bit! I wanted to leave, but mommy said that we can't!" she admitted with the most serious facial expression "The chairs were really uncomfortable as well. And the lady behind me was constantly coughing. But I liked taking pictures with Brandon and you...and now we are home...and Duke is here and I'm having fun now!"

I chuckle at her honestly "Thanks for keeping it real with me, Frankie!"

Frankie finally glances to me "That's what friends are for!" I smile at the girl before I place a kiss to her temple.

I stand up and glance to Stuart and Brandon, who were talking by the big tree, when I came to sit down next to Frankie. Stuart hugged Brandon, before he walked away, heading back inside the house. I make my way over to Brandon to have a little chat with him.

"You feel like an adult, yet?" I ask B with a smirk, when I walk up to him. I turn to stand by his side, so I could overlook the house and backyard, just like he was doing.

"Nop! You?" Brandon looked down at me

"Not one bit," I agree. We both laugh it out.

"I'm going to miss all of this,"

"You will only go away for college. It's not the end of the world, B!"

"Yeah, I know that!" he scratched the back of his neck "But for the first time in like...ever - I will be all alone. Completely alone. Everyone will be here, while I will be miles away. Doesn't that scare you?"

"I will still live with mom, while I study," I shifted in my stance "At least that's the plan. But I guess...I understand where your fear is coming from. You have never been on your own ever before,"

"It's just the loneliness that scares me. I'm scared of failing. I'm scared of disappointing all of them," Brandon's look was fixated on the house, where his parents were

"You and me both," I said taking in a breath

"Everyone! At table please!" Lena called out as she came out of the house holding a bowl in her hands. Every other person that was in the kitchen, came out with something in their hands, carrying bowl of food, jar of lemonade or something in their hands. Brandon and I share a look, before we head over to the big table to find out seats.

"No, no!" Lena points to me, when I was about to sit at the side of the table "You and Brandon sit the end of the table!" She looked up to Brandon as well, who had pulled back the chair next to where Frankie was sitting. With her eyes she gestures him to take the seat at the end of the table.

In about 3 minutes everyone had finally settled down and found their spot at the long table. Brandon and I were sitting at the end of the table. On my right was mom, Linda, Harold, Cooper, Gavin, Jesus, Frankie and Sharon, but on my left was Jude, Mariana, Stef, Lena, Sharon, Dana and Stuart and Mike.

And so the graduation dinner started. Mike opened a one bottle of champagne and filled most of the adult glasses, except for his own glass. I was surprised that mom handed my champagne glass to Mike as well.

"Is this a test?" I ask mom, eyeing her suspiciously, when she hands me a full glass black. Mike filled Brandon's glass with real champagne as well. We both share a look over the table.

"Not a test," Mom replies with a smile, but I still looked at her suspiciously. This was the first time mom has allowed it. Actually, this was going to be the first time I will be drinking with mom. I guess you are a grown up, when your mother allows you to drink while she is sitting next to you. Champagne is light alcohol, but it still counts.

"Can I get the real champagne as well!" Mariana extended her glass towards Mike

"Yeah, me too!" Jesus raised his empty glass to Mike as well

"Na-ha, Missy!" Stef gently pushed her daughters hand back "Don't even try it!" she pointed to Jesus

"Why not?" Mariana asked back

"Because you are still a kid!"

"We are the same age as Callie!" Mariana reasoned back and glanced to me "Why does she get to have it, but we don't?"

"Because you did not graduate today," Lena said calmly taking the glass out Mariana's hand and handing it to Harold, who was pouring kids champagne in glasses

"Does that mean we will get real champagne next year, when we are graduating?" Jesus looked hopeful to his mom

"It does!" Stef nods back and hands the glass back to Mariana

I glanced to Jude at my side and lean a bit closer to him, so I could whisper to him "I will let you take a sip!" I wink at him and lean back to the chair. Jude sucked in his lower lip, hiding the smile.

Lena tapped a spoon lightly at the glass as she stood up. Once she had gotten everyone's attention, she started "Brandon," Lena glanced to B and held the look for few seconds before she looked over to me "Callie,"

"To live a successful life  
Does not require  
Money, fame, power, prestige  
Or status symbols.  
It's more a matter of  
Being true to your own beliefs and principles,  
Doing your best,  
Even in the smallest of things,  
And never taking for granted  
The simple joys in life-  
Such as laughter, a perfect day,  
Or a loyal friend.

For all the money in the world  
Can't buy self-esteem, character,  
Contentment, love or happiness-  
And these are the very things  
That make life  
Worth living.

However you define  
Happiness and success,  
May you find and enjoy them  
Every day of your life!

Lets raise our glasses to our two graduates!" Lena said and raised her glass up "To Brandon and Callie!"

"To Brandon and Callie!" Everyone said together as they raised their glasses for us

Amy POV

It was around 9ish, when everyone finally got up from the dinner table. We had stopped eating hours ago. For the last 3-4 hours, we simply sat there and chatted. The topics that were discussed the most included stories about Callie and Brandon, some where slightly embarrassing, some where funny. But no matter what kind of story was told, we all felt incredibly proud that we know these two kids.

"We should go to the beach now!" Jude suggested

"A walk sounds nice!" Callie said pushing her chair back a bit "Mari, can you come help me out of the dress please?"

"I will go change as well!" Brandon said getting up from the table as well

One by one the kids left, to change into something more comfortable. While the kids changed, the adults started to clean up the table and help Lena and Stef put everything away. Together, we managed to do it quite fast. It didn't even take a full hour. We worked together, everyone worked like a team and we got the job done fast.

Once the dishes were done, the adults, actually just woman, because we were all in dresses or skirts, went up to change into something more comfortable as well. Stuart, Mike, Cooper, Harold and Gavin all stayed down. They were all comfortable enough in their business casual looks.

We walked out of the house, little bit before 10 and arrived at the beach some 20 minutes later, because the pace we were walking in, was really slow. There was no rush at all.

When we arrived, Mike took the initiative and started up the fire, while everyone else settled down around the fire on the blankets. Stef pulled out marshmallow bags from the backpack and tossed them around, so everyone could get some. Lena was handing around sodas from the cooler we carried with us. Duke settled down between two blankets.

"Hey," Cooper grabbed my hand, when I was about to go find a free spot "Come take a walk with me,"

I looked over to Callie, who was sitting down on a blanket, next to Jude, while laughing at something Frankie said "Sure,"

"Where are we going?" I ask, when Cooper slips his hand in mine

"Not far. Just by the coast," He said as we walked closer to the sea, but not too close to get out feet wet "I want to have 10 minutes alone with you,"

"This day has turned out amazing, hasn't it?" I ask Cooper, while with one ear I still heard the laughter and chatter that came from the fire place, where we had settled down

"Yeah, it's quite amazing. Callie seems very happy. And Brandon-"

"Yeah...Curtis Institute of Music. That's a huge accomplishment," I get the name of the university in which he had gotten in slowly over my lips. Last I heard, he went to Philly to audition. That was around early March. But now he has officially gotten in. Apparently, he had been keeping it as a secret since June. He surprised everyone, when he informed us at the dinner table with the news.

We walked in silence for a little bit, simply enjoying each others company.

"So..." Cooper said as she started to slow down his pace

"What is it?" I ask when we stop. I tilted my head a little bit to right side as I watched Cooper. It was dark, thankfully the bight Moon was up in the night sky, reflecting some light to us, allowing me to see Cooper's worried features.

"I'm have been meaning to ask you something..." Cooper said, he sounded a nervous. He let go of my hand and reached into his suit jacket.

"I talked to your father the other day," Cooper kept his hand inside his jacket "Actually, it was the day, when your parents arrived,"

"About what?"

"About you," Cooper said without missing a beat, looking straight to my eyes "And I spoke to Callie few days ago. I needed to do this right, because the first time – it wasn't the right time or place...well, the place might have been good, but...the timing and the circumstances, might not be the best," he started to ramble a little bit

"Cooper-" He got on his knee and pulled out a small box, he opened it up and held out a ring to me

"I am in love with you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me, Amy Scott?" My heart did a little jump inside my chest, when I heard the 4 little words.

"Yes," I said with tears in my eyes "Yes, I will marry you!"

Cooper got up to his feet instantly. He had a huge smile on his lips, as did I. I held my hand out, so Cooper could put the ring on my finger. Once the ring was on, our lips touched for a kiss.

Callie POV

We were roasting marshmallows, when mom and Cooper walked back to the fireplace. It was some 15 minutes after they both walked down the beach. They were holding hands and I couldn't help, but to notice how happy both of them looked.

"She said yes!" Cooper announced loudly. Mom looked surprised for a second. That statement made it clear to her – we already knew it was going to happen. She was the only one who didn't know that Cooper was going to propose tonight.

"You all knew?" Mom asked looking around

I jumped up to my feet, so I could hurry over to mom and congratulate her first. Once I released her from the bear hug, I looked at the ring on her finger.

"Oh, this is beautiful mom," I said watching the ring. I had seen the ring in the box, when Cooper showed it to me few days ago, but it looked even more beautiful on her finger.

Mike meanwhile was up to Cooper, to shake his hand "I hope you know what you are getting into!"

"I don't!" Cooper replied glancing to Amy by his side "But there isn't anyone else I would want by my side!"

* * *

The Sun was starting to set. The fire, that we had been keeping on throughout the whole night, was finally starting to light out, because we hadn't added any logs to it for the past hour or so. All the grandparents left to head back to the house around 2-3PM. They all were complaining that their backs hurt and that they are too old for this. Mike left some hour ago.

The rest of us were sitting on the blankets. Stef and Lena were cuddled up on their blanket. Mom and Cooper were using the second blanket. The third was occupied by all of the Adams Foster kid, they were all laid down next to one other, so that they could see the Sun set. For the last hour or so, I was snuggling up with Gavin.

But when I saw Jude getting up and walking closer to the coast, I turned to Gavin. He understood just from my look. We shared a quick kiss, before I got up from the blanket and followed to where Jude was now sitting down in the sand alone.

I take a seat next to him. Right next to him, our bodies were touching. We sit in quiet for some while, simply watching the Horizon in front of us. We watched how the Sun was slowly raising up to the sky and listened to the dash of waves and birds in the sky.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask keeping my eyes in front of me, to the horizon

"Do you remember, when we first sat here?"

"Of course I do. It was, when we finally reconnected after 6 years of being separated. You asked me to take a walk with you, I agreed. We talked the whole time, it took us to get here. We sat..." I looked around the beach "I think we are sitting at almost the same exact spot, where we sat year and half ago,"

Jude smiled at me memory, but then he averted his look down to the sand "A lot has changed since then,"

"Yeah...yeah, it has," I say stretching my legs out and pressing my hands a little bit behind me to the sand "I wouldn't change a single thing. You know why?"

"Why?" Jude gazed back at me

"Because I have you back. You are back in my life!"

Jude once again glanced away from me, from my look. I pulled my legs back and sat up straighter "I'm thinking about," Jude spoke slowly, he took a handful of sand in his hand and slowly allowed it to pour out of his closed fist "How much I am going to miss you!"

"Jude, I'm not going anywhere!" I reassured him without missing a beat

"But you are going to start this whole new life...this new chapter. You are going to study to become an EMT and then later on a paramedic. And once you will be done with that, you will have a job and by that time, you will most likely have your own family," Jude explained, when he looked at me with tears in his eyes "We have had each other back for just year and a half. I don't want to lose you again. I'm simply trying to figure out, where I fit in all of it...in this life you are about to have..."

"Jude-" I pull him closer to my side "Your place is and always will be right by my side!" I kiss the top of his head

"What if we simply...drift apart?"

"After the wait we had – I'm never letting you go! We are not going to drift apart, Jude! We are not losing one another again. I won't allow that to happen. Not after what he have been through," Jude let pressed a little bit closer to my side and wrapped his arm around my back as well

"Beside, with the families we have - I honestly don't think that it's even possible," I whisper to him, when I lower my head down to his

"Promise me something," Jude said quietly "Just like you promised me 7 years ago,"

"Anything. Name it!" I said without thinking twice about it

"Don't ever leave me again,"

"I won't! I promise, I will never leave you!"

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: So this is it. After 108 chapters this story has come to an end. ******This has for sure been a journey for me. **Bittersweet - that's how I feel as I write this note. Sad to see it end, excited for what's to come...  
**

****It's safe to say, this story would have never reached 108 chapters, if it wasn't for you. I would like to say, f**rom the bottom of my heart - _thank you_ \- to everyone, who has ever read this story. Thank you for your support, thank you for sticking with me. The kind words you left for me - kept me motivated and inspired me to write.  
**

** I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
**

**See you soon,  
**

**MeYouThem123 ;)  
**


End file.
